Sailor Moon: Galaxy Stars
by Kanius
Summary: Five years have passed since Galaxia's defeat. The Senshi move on to the next phase in their lives, but evil continues to lurk within the shadows. Join the Senshi as they discover new powers, new friends, and new enemies. A new saga begins. ON HIATUS.
1. Five Years Later

First, let's get the crappy disclaimer out of the way. Sailor Moon does not belong to me. It rightfully is a copyright of Naoko Takeuchi-Togashi (married to the _Yu Yu Hakusho_ manga author himself:P) and Toei (creeps are have pulled everything anime and manga related of the SM series across the globe not to mention not releasing Sailor Stars). Humph...

Anyhow, let us move on before I lose control of myself... O.O

This is definitely not my first time in writing a Sailor Moon fanfiction story. I've written some really crappy ones back in 1998-2000. I regret ever remembering them. By late 2003, I've successfully integrated the SM characters in my popular anime crossover series entitled _YuYuGiDigiMoon_ (which you'll find on my profile page): _The Wrath of Pharaohmon _and_ The Invasion of the Rajita_. The Sailor Senshi are featured along with the characters from _Digimon Tamers,_ _Digimon Frontier_, _Yu Yu Hakusho_ and _Yu-Gi-Oh: Duel Monsters_.

Needless to say, this new story is sort of a spin-off from my anime-crossover involving only the Sailor Moon characters, a few of the OC characters featured in my crossover and other elements borrowed from that crossover continuity. This fic is set in a AU and takes place five years since the end of the final Sailor Moon anime season: _Sailor Stars_. :D

Since this is an AU, the years will have to be retconed for this continuity. Since the start of SM took place in 1992, that means Usagi and co. would all have been 14. By the end of the series, the five Inners were 16. It would have ended in 1994. Well, in this AU, we'll say that the Usagi first becomes Sailor Moon in 1998 and the defeat of Galaxia would have taken place in 2000. Just in time before the **_TRUE_** turn of the new millennium (2001). The current setting of this story takes place in 2003.

This story will have focus on all the characters but I want to place more emphasis on the other Inners and Outer Senshi more. It will be at least a season long (at least by Sailor Moon standards and could be longer than 26 chapters). This series will be officially entitled _Sailor Moon Galaxy Stars_. I've waited too long to write a good SM story and I've improved as a writer since '00. And I do mean that A LOT.

Anyway, that's enough rambling from yours truly. All I can say is not to expect too much daily updates with this story. I've got other stories I'm working on such as my Digimon Fusion Ultimate Edition series and planning out a draft for my first Naruto story.

Without further ado, let a whole new chapter to the Sailor Moon franchise begin!

* * *

"_I'm Usagi Tsukino, sixteen years old and in the first year of high school. I'm a bit rash and I'm a crybaby... but I'm actually an agent of love and justice, Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon..._

_But, that was five years ago! A lot has changed since then! I'm now twenty-one years old and already living with Mamo-chan! I was a bit rash and still kind of a crybaby. I haven't been fighting any evil forces since the defeat of Galaxia but I am still the agent of love and justice, Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon. _

_How's my life been you ask? Well, I've been living it easy and moved in with Mamo-chan right after I graduated. Yeah, I still live in my town district of Azabu-Juuban. As of now, I'm nine-months due to give birth to a new seed of life and will marry Mamo-chan before the baby is due. Today marks a new era in our lives... and the adventure is far from finished. Heh, right guys? _

_Um, guys...?"_

"_Just get the introductions over with, Odango-Atama!"_

"_Sorry, Rei-chan. Anyway, that's the introduction. Now, time to take a glimpse of our new lives since five years ago! A new chapter in our lives has been written..."_

**(Cue Sailor Stars theme ****_Sailor Star Song)_**

xxxxx

The city of Tokyo. Japan's largest and without a doubt busiest city in the country. People all over the world have dreamed of visiting this region primarily for the culture. However, for the Japanese people, it was simply a normal day like any other.

Work.

Busy traffic.

Children going to school.

Young adults in love in the park.

Nine fuku wearing Japanese female warriors stopping the forces of darkness that had threatened their planet numerous of times.

Wait, what?

Yes, nine fuku wearing Japanese girls stopping the forces of darkness that had threatened the existence of the human race and the planet Earth numerous of times. In addition, a girl from the future and a star seed of the universe's most powerful Sailor Senshi.

That is what these female vigilantes have been called: the Sailor Senshi. It was five years ago when the final battle against the universe's greatest threat, Sailor Galaxia, was defeated. Thanks in part to the champion of love and justice, the daughter of Queen Serenity extinguished the evil of Chaos right out of Galaxia. The entire planet was revived and a new age of peace would start on that very day.

The Sailor Senshi have not seen much action since then and only reacted to local theft. The girls who donned the outfits have moved on with their lives since graduating and looking ahead to their futures. For some, college was the next step in life. Others are on the road to fulfilling their dreams. And a few were already living the good life without much stress and need to jump into action. Those days of fighting the good fight were long gone.

Or were they?

The girls thought so.

One notable couple were looking forward to two of the most important events in their lives within a years time: marriage and the birth of their first-born child. Usagi Tsukino and Mamoru Chiba would at last fulfill their dreams. Usagi's desire to marry her lover would indeed take place before the birth of her first child, Usagi "Chibi-Usa" Tsukino II.

Needless to say, Usagi was excited. However, the year 2003 would also mark the end of the another quiet period. A new threat has just recently arrived in Tokyo... to feast upon the humans and raise a new army of darkness.

It begins.

xxxxx

**_Sailor Moon Galaxy Stars_****, _Lycan Arc_**

**Episode One: Five Years Later! A Glimpse at the Everyone's Lives!**

xxxxx

**Azabu Apartment Complex/Room #312/Outside Balcony/October 5, 2003/9:09 AM**

Stepping right out of bed and toward the balcony, a young adult girl felt the cool breeze blow against her. She had a odd hairstyle with two pigtails topped with spherical buns, which were known as odangos. It was the Japanese meaning for dumpling, which was what her close friends referred to her as 'Odango-Atama' or 'Meatball Head'. The girl's eyes were blue and glistening with purity to them. The outfit she wore was a pink gown with a white rabbit symbol on the top left corner of the gown. She walked out wearing pink slippers. Her body was shaped like that of a super model despite her young age and has at least matured since graduating high school. Along with her somewhat changing physical features, her personality had somewhat matured. Becoming a future mother would allow her to change her view of life but there were many times where she still acted like the complete goof ball.

She let out a deep sigh of relief while the cool breeze blew against her. This was a sign of perhaps another good day for Usagi.

She smiled radiantly and stretched out her arms. "Oh yeah! Just another good day!"

Then, she looked down to her stomach and smiled softly. "Nine months until you're born into this world, Chibi-Usa. It'll be good to hold you in my arms as an infant. I can't wait!"

Just then, she heard the apartment phone ring and rushed inside. She didn't want Mamoru to awaken after coming home from a long-hour work shift. She picked up the phone and answered it in reply.

"Good morning, this is Usagi Tsukino speaking..."

"_**Good morning, Usagi! It's me, Rei-chan!"**_

The odango-girl grinned and responded to her Miko friend. "Oh, Rei-chan! Great and I was just thinking about you! How are you this morning?"

"_**I've been up since four 'o clock this morning, Usagi. You see... Lately, I've been getting these visions from the fire."**_

"What? Like what kind of visions are you talking about here? Every time you've ever had a terrible vision, there would be a new enemy lurking."

Rei responded through the phone line as a deep sigh was heard. **_"That or I've been just working too hard since my grandfather retired. Working as the head priestess has taken a toll on me for the last year or so."_**

"Why not take a break?"

"_**Not going to happen anytime soon. It's my family duty to tend to the shrine. I thought you knew that."**_

"Sorry, I must have forgotten. Anyway, if you're feeling bad, maybe you and I can meet somewhere later today? Unless you have a busy schedule?"

"_**No... A hour after noon would be good for me. I just want to let you know that I have yet to tell anyone else about this, but..."**_

"That's okay, Rei-chan. At least you're telling me. You can tell me everything after we decide where we can meet. Ooo, how about we meet at your shrine? I mean at least you'll be around there. I wasn't going to do much except going out to eat with Mamo-chan. I think he'll understand if I can come over to see you."

"_**Are you sure you want to cancel lunch plans with Mamoru-san?"**_

The blonde-haired girl nodded quickly. "Yep, that's not a problem for me. Besides, this sounds serious and you know I'm always here if you need me."

"_**Arigato, Usagi-chan. I'll be waiting until then. Talk to you then. Bye."**_

"Bye and don't stress yourself," Usagi suggested before hanging up the phone. _What could she have seen form her visions?_

"Usagi?" a faint voice queried from behind her.

The girl turned around and saw her black cat with the golden half-moon emblem on the forehead. The cat's eyes were slightly orange-brown and a tiny pink nose was shaped on her nose. This was Usagi's guardian cat, Luna.

"Luna? How long were you up and listening to my phone conversation?"

"I heard the whole thing. So, what's the problem with Rei?"

Usagi simply shrugged her shoulders and responded. "I have no idea. She did tell me about some new terrible visions from her meditation and the sacred fire."

"This sounds bad and here I thought we'd be doing this fine after five years."

"You don't think there's a new enemy. Huh? Luna, what do you think?"

The feline rubbed her chin with her right paw and _'Hmmed'_ to herself. "I think there isn't any doubt about it, Usagi. Take me along with you and we can alert the other girls?"

"No, I told Rei-chan this would be a talk between us two. I don't want to get the others involved yet until Rei says it's okay. You know how she likes to keep secrets to herself."

"Yes but if this is a new enemy we need to know about then the others have every right to be informed."

"I know but I'd rather talk to her alone," Usagi said, walking past Luna. "I don't know about you but I'm hungry for some cereal."

The cat sweat dropped and muttered in thought. _Oh, you'll never change. But I am looking forward to the birth of Chibi-Usa in this time line. I've got to wonder though. Are we going to be dealing with a new enemy? Perhaps it is time for the Sailor Senshi to take action... again._

xxxxx

**Juuban Heights Apartment Complex/Room #214/9:45 AM**

As a door opened, a tall brunette girl walked out and looked ready to start the just right. Her hair was tied into a long ponytail that reached down her back. A green hairband kept her long, lush brown hair up. The eyes were green and a pair of pink rose earrings were noticeable on her ears. Compared to her best friends, she was the tallest and often called the 'Amazon Girl'. Despite her abnormal size, she was very kind to those close to her especially Usagi.

This was Makoto Kino and battled as Sailor Jupiter. However, she has not seen much combat since Galaxia's downfall. She currently works and co-owns a new restaurant in town. She is currently living her dream of one day owning her own restaurant.

She wore a long-sleeve turquoise shirt, a white jean skirt that reached at least six inches down her legs (and did not reach the top of her knees) and her legs were covered with long, black cotton stocking garment. Her legs were long compared to the rest of her body. She checked herself in the mirror and fixed her top to make sure her chest didn't stick out much.

"Ah, perfecto!" Makoto smiled and snapped two fingers on her left hand. "Looks good on me. Now to see if that lazy bum is even awake yet."

With that, the brunette paced toward the other side of the room and stopped at second closed bedroom door. She slowly leaned forward and placed her ear near it to listen carefully.

What she heard made her want to close her ears and cringe.

_**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz. Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.**_

Those were the loud snores of her apartment room mate. Makoto sighed deeply and opened the door to peek in. The room was a single bedroom with dark blue walls and the room itself was a complete mess. Yes, an utter _MESS_. She saw lying down on a couch bed the sleeping form of a blonde-haired girl. Her hairstyle was unlike Usagi's and was straight down. She was laying sprawled out on the couch bed with her arms and legs stretched out. Her pajamas included an extra-large white t-shirt with a picture of Sailor V striking a pose. She was wearing no pants or even a pair of shorts. Not even a pair of socks and her red bow was on the floor. She snored loudly with drool coming out of the left side of her mouth.

This girl was Minako Aino and she fought under two identities: Sailor V and Sailor Venus. In fact, she was the first of the Sailor Senshi to be awakened in the present day to battle the forces of darkness. Since graduating form high school, she has been on the road to realizing her dream as an idol. She has worked with radio and taken part in idol events. However, she hasn't made much effort in finding other work and has lived with Makoto for the past few years.

Needless to say, the hard-working brunette was left to take care of herself and Minako. The relationship became more of a mother-daughter relationship than best friends.

Makoto was surely not going to put up with Minako sleeping in for the sixteenth day in a row. She glanced over the other corner to see a sleeping white cat curled up. Like Luna, this one had a golden half-moon crescent on its forehead. This cat was the guardian of Minako named Artemis.

"Humph, 'make an effort to wake up early my butt'," the tall brunette scoffed as a devious thought came to mind. _No way am I going to yell at her. So, I'm going to wake her up the hard way._

As she walked out of the room, Makoto paced into the kitchen and picked out a tall glass. She turned on the faucet in the sink and filled the glass half-way with ice-cold water. She immediately turned off the faucet, snuck back into Minako's room and stood tall over Minako's sleeping form.

"Time to wakey wakey," Makoto giggled, tilting the glass to the edge.

Then, the water came pouring down from the glass and splattered the lazy blonde's face with ice-cold water.

_**SPLASH!**_

"_**EEKKK! COLD!"**_

Minako's screamed echoed throughout the room as she jumped up and felt drenched with ice cold water. She looked down at her shirt, hair and her feet. All covered in water. This had awoken Artemis, too. Glancing behind her shoulder, Minako spotted Makoto holding an empty glass.

Smiling innocently, Makoto waved and giggled. "Good morning there, sunshine! How was your sleep?"

"Ugh... I was having a peaceful catnap myself," Artemis yawned, stretching out his legs.

Minako panicked and grabbed Makoto by her shirt collar. "DID YOU HAVE TO DO THAT! DID YA!"

"Well yeah. You've been sleeping in for the past sixteen days. I'm not going to let it happen today when I need your help with running some errands and cleaning the house. Look, it's not going to hurt," she responded, crossing her arms and taking Minako's hands off her. "You've been staying up late playing video games and working your idol shows. Halo, Gran Turismo and Sailor V can wait until tonight. Better yet we can play Multiplayer mode again if ya want?"

"Great but Naruto's on tonight! I can't miss it!" Minako reminded her, taking the glass away from her friend's hand.

"Yeah, I forgot I'm living with a complete Narutard here," Makoto sweat dropped. "Then again, I'm guilty of being one myself."

"So, we'll watch Naruto tonight and play some Halo later!"

"Yeah but after we complete our chores today. It doesn't hurt to get out of bed and do some work once in a while."

Minako groaned. "But now I'll have to get some clean clothes since I'll all freaking wet! Just you wait, Mako-chan, I'm going to get ya back for this! Cause debts are a bitch!"

Artemis sighed and immediately corrected the blonde. "Don't you mean 'Paybacks are a...'"

"Yeah, I heard you, Artemis! Now, let me get dressed!" Minako opened her closet to grab her clean clothes. "Hmm, let's see. Oh yeah! This race car shirt will do not to mention these cute blue jean shorts! I just want to wear something plain today!"

Makoto walked out of the room and called out to her friend. "I'll be making breakfast for us in the meantime. How do omelets sound?"

"Hai!" Minako's voice rang out.

"Mina, just don't give Makoto any trouble today? Please?" Artemis implored the blonde-haired young adult. "Then you and her can have fun playing games all night."

"Yeah and then kick her back in Gran Turismo," she snickered, twiddling her hands together. "Just you wait, Mako-chan, I will **_OWN_** you."

With that, Minako picked out her clothes and stepped into the bathroom to get dressed for the day. She stepped out in front of the mirror and took off the drenched t-shirt. Standing out in a pair of orange bra and panties, she thought about her friend Usagi.

The blonde smirked as she twirled a lock of her hair. _Just nine months until Chibi-Usa is born? I wonder how you've been doing lately, Usagi-chan. Hope you and Mamoru are happy together. At least you have your true love._

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Makoto put a frying pan on the stove and turned a knob to heat the stove's cooktop. She, too, was thinking about her friend, Usagi. A smile crossed her face as she was proud that Usagi was living with her destined love.

_At least you're happy, Usagi-chan. Now if only the rest of us can find our true loves. It's only a matter of time but I can manage to wait. _Makoto thought, putting on a white cooking apron. "Now to get started and another busy day. Now can I expect Minako to be on her best behavior...? Pfft, when pigs fly is all I can say."

With that, Makoto proceeded to cook for herself and her best friend.

xxxxx

**Outside Juuban Bookstore/10:00 AM**

Standing outside of the a local bookstore was a young woman with neck-length blue hair and dark blue eyes. She was wearing a long-sleeve white buttoned shirt with a dark blue vest over it, a pair of beige-colored jean shorts and white slip-on shoes. The girl carried a bag of books to study with once entering the bookstore and to buy even more books.

This girl is Ami Mizuno and she once battled enemies under her alternate identity, Sailor Mercury. After graduating high school, Ami immediately enrolled into one of the local universities and studied hard to major in the field of medicine and become a doctor like her mother. It would take Ami several years of study to finally obtain her major but it will all be worth it to her.

Just as she waited, the bookstore finally opened. Ami was the first customer to enter and took a deep breath upon entering. A smile crossed her face as she gazed around the sections of books.

"Now to find some good literature to pass up the time during my break time from studying," Ami said, walking across the bookstore. "I know I will never see Usagi-chan here. Unless there was some good manga... Oh, maybe I should get her some manga while I'm here. All right, first things first, time to study hard for those exams this week. So, time to get into gear."

She found a table to set her bag of books and quickly pulled out a Microbiology book. As she opened her textbook, it didn't take Ami long to start skimming through the highlighted text and the notes she had taken from her class the other day.

_Well, Usagi, even if you aren't in school, you're at least with someone you can depend on for the rest of your life. That's one trait you excel at: being happy. That's all that matters and I'm looking forward to your wedding. This year should be great not just for you but for the rest of us. At least, I hope so. _

_xxxxx_

**Local Starbucks/10:40 AM**

Inside one of the local Starbucks, which itself had once boomed successfully in Japan, two young women were sitting together at a table while drinking two cups of nice, warm coffee. On the right side of the table was a beautiful woman with shoulder-length, wavy turquoise-colored hair and deep sea blue eyes that evokes the elements of the ocean. She appeared elegantly dressed in an orange blouse and a lighter blue long skirt. She wore a pair of white shoes. This was Michiru Kaioh, also known as Sailor Neptune.

She sipped her cup of coffee and glanced over at a woman who physically somewhat appeared to be a young man. This woman's outfit consisted of a brown collared, casual shirt, watching colored pants and black dress shoes. Underneath the brown dress shirt was a white t-shirt. Her hair was short, beige and barely reached past her upper neckline. Around her neck was a thin, golden necklace. Twirling the spoon inside her coffee cup, she mixed the milk in the coffee to take a sip from her brown coffee. This 'tomboyish' woman was Haruka Teno'h, whose alter-ego was Sailor Uranus.

Haruka looked out the window and took a sip from her coffee cup before speaking. "There's a change in the wind..."

"A warning of things to come?" Michiru sighed, putting her cup down. "The oceans have been unsettling, too."

"I won't be surprised if Setsuna knows about this by now. We have to keep an eye on this," Haruka said, her face taking on a serious mask.

"Yes, agreed. I wonder if the other girls are already becoming aware of this. No doubt Rei would have sensed the approaching darkness."

The tomboyish woman shrugged. "I suppose but we won't know until we actually see them in action. It's been a while since a dark force has loomed."

"And it probably will not be the last time I'm afraid."

"Yeah but we'll make sure of that."

With that, a smile crossed Michiru's face as she took another sip from her coffee cup. Haruka once again glared out the window and watched crowds passing along. _But what kind of enemy will be dealing with this time? If Galaxia was bad enough... No, it couldn't that great a threat. At least, I hope I'm wrong. _

_xxxxx_

**Juuban Natural Park/11:00 AM**

Standing outside the gates of the city district's natural park, an older woman glanced around as her eyes narrowed suspiciously. Accompany her was a younger girl with shoulder-length black hair.

The older woman stood at least 5'8. She had long, beautiful dark green hair flowing down her back with a bun at the back of her head. Her skin was darker tinted opposed to the other girls. Her eyes were scarlet and had a certain mystery to them. She wore a casual red, collared business shirt and a red casual dress skirt with black high heels. Hanging on her ears were golden orb-shaped earrings. Over her shoulder was a small scarlet, leather purse. This woman was named Setsuna Meioh, who has two known aliases: Sailor Pluto and the solitary Guardian of Time. Yes, her duty was to protect the gates of time but has remained with her 'family' so to speak. She currently lives in a residence with Haruka, Michiru and the young girl standing beside her.

The dark-haired girl has a pair of purplish-shaded eyes. Her eyes, too, had a mystery behind them. She wore a dark purple, long-sleeve shirt and violet dress with an accessory including black stockings (from ankle to feet) and black shoes. Around her shoulder was a satchel with a little Grim Reaper keychain hanging on the side. This girl was Hotaru Tomoe, otherwise known as Sailor Saturn. She currently has stayed with Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna in a residence outside Tokyo. She goes to a private school but usually is home schooled. Her actual age was unknown but she appeared to be at least sixteen years of age.

They both looked up to the sky and sensed a great uneasiness in midst. In fact, Setsuna had already been predicting of an unknown darkness lurking in the city for the past week. She didn't want to bother sharing with her colleagues since she shrugged it off as a tiny inconvenience. However, after having second thoughts, the Guardian of Time knew that this was a matter she had to investigate.

"You sense the darkness in midst, Hotaru?"

The young girl nodded. "Yes and we can't ignore this anymore. Like any disease, if we ignore it, it will continue to spread. We must find the source to this new problem."

"I hope Rei has already been aware of this and already has informed her friends. If she hasn't, then it will be a matter of time before we step in. Until then, we will keep an eye on this, Hotaru."

"Ok then," Hotaru nodded, glancing up the skies and noticing a dark gray cloud looming across. _Even the clouds appear to be signs of the events to come. I can't tell what enemy we will face next. But whatever it is, we will rise again to protect our princess. _

_xxxxx_

**Hikawa Shrine/1:30 PM**

Later in the day, the head priestess of the local Hikawa Shrine walked out to await the arrival of Usagi. The young Miko woman was beautifully majestic and radiated an exotic presence. Her hair was long, raven-colored (with tints of purple shading), her eyes were a mixture of purple and black and had the body of a goddess. The outfit she wore was the _chihaya_, which consists of a scarlet red _hakama_ (a long skirt), a white kimono shirt with swinging sleeves and a _tabi _(ankle-high Japanese socks with thong sandal footwear). Tied behind her hair was a white ribbon.

She took a deep breath and looked down at her watch. If there was anything she couldn't tolerate it was tardiness. Picking the calls of 'cawing', the Miko girl looked up to find two beautiful, black crowds flapping their wings.

"Phobos. Deimos. What's with you guys?" she asked

This girl was Rei Hino, whose alter ego is Sailor Mars. She was a member of Sailor Moon's five-person Inner Senshi team. Since the defeat of Galaxia, she has worked hard in her duties as a Miko and has been officially given the title as head priestess since her grandfather's retirement recently.

But, recently, she has seen ominous, dark images and messages from an unknown source. Actually two sources: one presumably dealing with the new enemy and the other being from a completely different vision.

Just then, Rei heard the calling of a young girl. She glanced around to find Usagi running up the stairs and kneeling down to take a breather. Luna hopped off Usagi's shoulder and raced towards the Miko.

"Usagi! Luna!" Rei called out, rushing toward them. "Well, it's about time you came."

"I practically had to keep her from playing games at the local arcade," Luna explained, jumping up into Rei's arms.

Rei hugged Luna and smiled. "It's good to see you again, Luna. I take it Usagi has been on her best behavior lately?"

"Not quite. I'll be honest she's a lot more tolerable. She is looking forward to the wedding and being a mother in nine months."

"I see. That's good to know," the Miko smiled, looking over at Usagi and embracing her friend. "Thanks for coming, Usagi. If there was anyone that would come over to see me, it would be you."

"Like I said, if there's anything you want from me, you can depend on me," the Odango-girl returned a hug to her friend and smiled. "So, tell me. What did you need to tell me? You seem really bothered earlier on the phone."

"Right, now you know I told you about those visions that could be a premonition?"

"Yeah, go on."

Rei nodded and walked across the shrine with Usagi and Luna following behind her. "I've been receiving ominous images of a supernatural creature with glowing red eyes. I fear it's something we've never even dealt with before. A powerful enemy with unmatched strength. A spreading of an unknown evil and a full moon."

"Full moon?" Luna wondered.

"But it was a crimson moon. Then, I saw a shadowy figure with red eyes gleaming and that was it," Rei explained, picking out a sakura flower out of a tree.

"But what dark force would be involved with a crimson full moon?" Usagi asked, pondering.

Rei simply answered without any second thought. "A Lycan..."

"Huh...? a Ly-what-cuan?"

"No, Usagi, a Lycan. It's another term used to name werewolves," the Miko corrected her friend.

"You don't possibly think werewolves exist?" Usagi questioned her friend.

"After all that we've been through, would you even be surprised? And my other vision... No, I don't feel at all comfortable telling you yet. I'm sorry," Rei looked away, cooly sighing.

"You can tell me at least..."

"Maybe another time, Usagi. When I'm ready to talk but that's what I needed to tell you about the possible enemy. Let me tell you I feel uneasy about this."

"Does this Lycan or whatever it is really that much a threat?" Usagi wondered.

"What do you think? Of course!" Luna retorted. "And you can't be involved in much battle since you're nine months pregnant."

"But..."

"I have to agree with Luna, Usagi. The baby must come first. Now it's possible you can fight alongside us during the next three months or so but until then you'll have to reduce the risk of fighting. If this conflict drags on, you let us handle this," Rei gave her friend a strict suggestion. "Is that understood? I don't want you or the baby to get hurt."

"I see your point..."

Suddenly, catching Usagi off guard, Rei took her friends' hands and caressed them. "Because I want to be there firsthand to see Chibi-Usa being born in this time line and I'm not going to have you waste that chance to become a mother. If this is indeed a Lycan or another kind of enemy, we will be there to stop it. Count on us."

"You think I'd ever give up hope on you guys?"

As she said that, Rei warmly smiled and picked up her broom. "Now, since you're here, how about helping me sweep the steps?" The Miko giggled and winked.

"Ahhh! I knew you had this planned!" Usagi scoffed and fidgeted. "You're always treating me like this!"

"Well, you want to be a good wife to Mamoru-san? I can teach you how to at least sweep since you're just going to be a house wife, right?"

Usagi merely shrank back and nodded meekly. "Yeah..."

"Now is the right time before you get married and become a mother, Usagi. I can at least show you the first step by teaching you to sweep," Rei smirked, giving the broom to her friend. "Ok, now let's get started."

"Hai..."

"I can't hear you!"

"_**HAI!"**_

Luna watched from a corner as the Miko helped Usagi to sweep around the shrine grounds. A smile crossed the guardian cat's face as she curled up warmly.

"It's good to see these two seeing each other. It's been a while since Usagi-chan ever visited Rei-chan," Luna murmured. "But this Lycan Rei-chan speaks of. I wonder... How long has this enemy been hiding from under our noses? This is a matter we must investigate ourselves..."

xxxxx

**Near the Tokyo Metropolitan Building Area/Shinjuku District/11:45 PM**

Later that late in the evening, strange activity was occurring the area where the famous government structure, the Tokyo Metropolitan Building, stood. A middle-aged man wearing black was seen running with something (or someone) in pursuit of him. He stopped and turned to find his pursuer gone. Then, a pair of crimson eyes gleamed behind him. The man heard low growling as he was forced toward the 'figure' and banshee screams echoed out from out of the man's mouth. That was last thing the man could do before feeling teeth being driven through his neck.

"_**AUGHH!"**_

Fifteen minutes have since passed. The full moon was visible in the skies and loomed over the entire city. The same figure, who attacked the man, was standing on top of the Tokyo Metropolis Building with the full moon's light shining down upon him. His identity remained concealed but the most prominent features were the crimson eyes with black irises at the center as they dilated spontaneously.

A low chuckle was uttered from out of the figure's mouth as he scanned the entire city. He smelt blood, human meals and potential victims to convert to his side.

_The time has come. Now is the time to punish the humans I have long detested. Starting with the warriors of Queen Serenity..._

With that, the dark figure vanished out sight and returned to hunt within the darkness for his next 'victim'.

**(Cue fade to black)**

End of Episode One.

xxxxx

_**Next Time**_

_**The First Encounter with the Lycan! Tough Enemies to Fight?**_

xxxxx

That concludes chapter/episode one of this story. I hope you guys enjoyed this. It's my first shot at a true Sailor Moon non-crossover story in years. Should I continue this or not? I really like the idea of inserting Lycans into the Smverse. Now that I've covered the Senshi and the major arc enemy (who will be revealed later), I will bring in the likes of Mamoru. This chapter simply served to place emphasis on the main girls first. ;) 

Also, the crimson eyes of the 'Lycan' is based off the_ Sharingan_ from the _Naruto_ series. :D

I'm not sure when the next chapter for this story will be up but make sure to stay tuned. I also have my Digimon Fusion series to work on and my first Naruto story to write. So, please, have patience.

Until then, send a review! I'm out!


	2. The First Encounter with a Lycan

All rights for _Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon_ belong to Naoko Takeuchi-Togashi, Kodansha, and Toei.

Wow, I must say I'm pleasantly surprised to receive eight total reviews for the first chapter. I guess that should be a good sign and gives me better reason to continue this story. Well, you shall receive a good story. That I can promise you. 

The first chapter merely served to re-introduce the Senshi cast and give vibes for the main villain for this arc. Now, you're probably wonder: Why a Lycan? Well, think about it, werewolves and moons go hand to hand... Or paw and... Nevermind. x.x 

Anyhow, this chapter will finally get things heated up with the girls battling their first enemy of the series. Now the question is, can they stop a Lycan? 

Well, you're about to find out. ;) 

I declare thy story to begin! **_BEGIN!_**

So speaketh the author... 

xxxxx

"_HAI! It's your number one friendly Moon Princess and future wife of Mamo-chan, Usagi, here! Last time, we had a glimpse of what my friends have been doing these last few years. Well, I can assure you that they're all fine. As for me, well, you know I'm getting married to Mamo-chan and will become a mother in nine months. Ah, Chibi-Usa... I can't wait to hold you in my arms. But, I was called upon by one of my closest friends and fellow Sailor Senshi, Rei-chan. She told me about the presence of what may be our next enemy. Great, just what we really needed. Now some freak has showed up to screw up our peace and quiet. Looks like a job for the Sailor Senshi again. This is Usagi Tsukino signing out! Bye! Bye!"_

xxxxx 

**(Cue Sailor Stars theme _Sailor Star Song_)**

**_Sailor Moon Galaxy Stars, Lycan Arc_**

**_The First Encounter with the Lycan! Stronger Enemies to Fight?_**

**Tokyo Metropolitan Building site/Shinjuku District/October 6, 2003/7:30 AM**

It was the scene from last night's attack by the unknown attacker. The man, apparently mugged, was left lying on the ground with a white sheet covering his body. The local Shinjuku Police Department, crime detectives and a few of the city's most notable TV news reporters were gathered at the specific site of the apparent and mysterious crime. There was no evidence of who the attacker might have been and investigators were right on the job to find the necessary clues to confirm the culprit. 

An ambulance team picked the body up and carted it away to the truck as newspaper photographers started to take snap-shot pictures of the covered body. Several police arrived to control the crowds and keep everyone away from the site. 

Draw on the ground was a chalk outline of where the man's body lied. Drops of blood were left behind. A team of crime investigators arrived to check the scene. 

"Move it back, people! Move it!" a police chief ordered the crowds back. "This is a crime scene. All news reporters you can save your questions until we're done here." 

Facing a camera man was a young anchorwoman reporting for the local TV Nihon news. Her hair was shoulder-length and brown with an attire consisting of a purple, collared business shirt. She wore a purple casual dress skirt with black high heels. The eyes of the young woman were green and a she held a microphone in hand. 

"Good morning, Tokyo. This is Rina Yamazaki of TV Nihon news reporting. We're live outside the Tokyo Metropolitan Building site to bring you coverage of a murder scene. Last night, a man was involved in a murder scene and apparently a victim. But, the question remains, who was responsible? There has been no evidence of the culprit but perhaps the chief of the local Shinjuku Police Department can answer our question." 

With that, the anchorwoman approached the middle-aged police chief and briefly posed the important question. 

"Sir, Chief Hanagata, if you would please give me a few minutes of your time..." 

"Sorry, ma'm but no questions now. You can save them until we're done here," the police chief confronted the young woman and escorted her away. 

"But, it's only a few minutes! Please, I need a few questions answered!" Rina remarked while being escorted away. 

"No and stay back with the other reporters! Wait until we're done!" 

Rina scoffed in defeat and walked off through the crowd. As the police chief turned his back, she flipped him off and stuck her tongue out. Facing the crowd, she sighed and walked away out of the crowd with her cameraman. 

"Sorry for the inconvenience, ladies and gentlemen. It appears we will have to wait until the police team are finished for me to get any word. Until then, we will continue to bring you live coverage at the site of this mysterious scene," Rina continued, a fake smile on her face. 

However, deep down, she was disappointed to not have gotten a word. 

Meanwhile, looking on through the crowd was a young man apparently in his mid-twenties. His hair was shaggy, black and his skin nearly pale, milk white. He wore a black short-sleeved t-shirt, a pair of torn blue jeans and black shoes. However, the most notable features of this man were his eyes. They were golden yellow gleaming with hints of an otherworldly red glow. A tiny smirk crossed his face. 

Then, he walked off from the scene and went about his day. That is until sometime later at night.

xxxxx 

**Juuban District/Azabu Apartment Complex/Room #312/8:30 AM**

Sitting down on a couch and watching a news report based off last night's attack, Luna's concerns were raised as she recalled the conversation from the other day. Rei had explained to have seen a creature known as a 'Lycan' and a 'Crimson Moon'. She began to wonder if the attack had any connection 

"_There have been no eyewitnesses from last night's attack and speculation has ran rampant. According to police reports, this possibly could have not involved from any gang activity. We will bring more updates on this situation as soon as he receive more word from..."_

Before the tv reporter could finish, Luna immediately turned off the television with the remote and rubbed a paw over her chin. She began to figure out if the attack could be the first signs of their new enemy lurking. 

"Hmmm, I wonder..." the feline whispered, her eyes on the blank television screen. _"Could this be related to the Lycan that Rei-chan spoke of? Whatever it is, this is no work of any crime activity. I sense evil from this."_

Suddenly, walking out from out of the bed room was a man in his mid-twenties, at least physically. He had short, black hair and blue eyes. He wore a casual long-sleeve collared shirt, a pair of black dress pants and a black tie. He faced a mirror and adjusted his tie carefully. 

"Oh, good morning, Mamoru-san," Luna noticed the man walking into the living room. "Going to work I see and dressed sharply I may add." 

"I'm actually running late and I feel bad for not making Usa-ko breakfast," he said, fixing his tie. "All right, that should do. Luna, can you make sure to wake her up in an hour?" 

"Why's that?" 

Mamoru simply smiled. "So she can get up earlier and not sleep-in. I heard Minako has had that bad habit. Besides, I'd like her to try to fix her own breakfast if I'm not around. I guess you can call it her training to becoming a good housewife." 

"Yes, I understand," Luna nodded in reply. "Rei-chan's already teaching her to sweep properly. Perhaps, I can call Mako-chan to come by to visit and teach Usagi-chan." 

"That's a good idea. I just want Usa-ko a bite more active and we're doing the best we can to save up money for the wedding in six months." 

"I am looking forward to it, dear Mamoru-san. It will be a beautiful wedding." 

He nodded and blinked when glancing over at his watch. "I better be off. I'm going to be late. Luna, make sure to wake her up in an hour and keep an eye on her." 

"I will." 

"Thanks and I'll see you two later," Mamoru said, putting on a black shit over his white long-sleeve and a briefcase. 

As he walked out and closed the apartment door behind him, the door was locked and Luna was left standing across the door. She sweat dropped and glanced over to the bed room. She heard Usagi's snoring and sighed deeply. 

"Some things never change..."

xxxxx 

**Juuban Heights Apartment Complex/Room #214/9:15 AM**

Coming back from her morning jog, Makoto walked inside her shared apartment wearing a dark green shirt, baggy and loose green sweat pants, a headband tied around her forehead and a pair of white and red-striped athletic shoes. Wrapped around her arm was a black strap with her iPod attached to it. 

Her forehead was damped with sweat and she panted heavily from the near five mile run since leaving at 7:00 a.m. She stopped and pulled back her legs while stretching them. 

"Ah, a good morning jog is just what I need," the brunette smiled, feeling the muscles in her legs tightening. "Now with that out of the way, I can take a shower and..." 

"Oh! Welcome back, Mako-chan!" the cheery and shrilly voice of Minako called out. 

Makoto removed her headband and her iPod strap. "Yeah and I'm glad to know you're awake early." 

"Well, it did take the alarm clock and Artemis to wake me up. So..." 

Minako walked out of her bedroom wearing a pair of blue-jean overalls with a white t-shirt underneath and her red bow tied to her head. She waved to her apartment mate and winked. 

"Wow, you're looking... _hot_ this morning," the blonde girl sweat dropped. "No pun intended..." 

"Yeah, I knew that," she responded raising an eyebrow. "So, what have you been doing while I was away?" 

"Oh, nothing much but helped myself with some early breakfast." 

"Like a bowl a cereal?" 

"Gee, how would you have guessed?" Minako grinned, running a hand through her long, flowing blonde hair. "Oh and I hear that they have a 50 percent off sale over at the _Osa-P-Jewelry_ store!" 

"Ah, we should go by there today," Makoto said and recalled the owners of the store. "Wait but doesn't Usagi-chan's old friend have a mother who runs that place?" 

"Right and I'm sure she remember us right?" Minako asked. 

"Well, I'm sure Naru-chan does but I don't think we've met her mom." 

Minako had just remembered and drooped her head. "Oh, I see... I was just hoping that they would give us special discounts since we're also friends with Usagi-chan." 

"It never hurts to go over there and tell them," the brunette suggested. "But anyhow, I'm sweating like a pig here. Yuck! I need to take a shower." 

"It's all yours. I just took one a while ago," Minako said, walking past her friend and jumping on the couch. "Man, what a night, huh? I finally got my revenge on you once you challenged me to Gran Turismo. I'm telling you nobody beats me in racing games! I'm the Racing Queen Champion of the world!" 

"Yeah, until Haruka-san comes by and kicks you off your throne, your majesty," Makoto remarked and snickered under her breath. 

The blonde scoffed at her apartment mate. "Humph, just you wait and see. Haruka-san is going to be bowing before me. She's going to wish she's ever beaten me!" 

"Well, that was fun last night. See? I told you we'd have some fun but needed to get some work done first. Anyway, it's off to the shower I go!" 

"Roger that and I'll be seeing what's on the tube," Minako said, picking up the remote. 

"No idol show tonight?" 

"Nah, not tonight. Another day off for me." 

"Lucky you..." Makoto sighed, walking into her bed room and closing the door behind her. 

As soon as Minako turned on the television, the instant familiar theme of the Teen Titans song started to play. Her eyes widened as a grin formed on her face like a giddy child. 

"Weee! Teen Titans!" Minako giggled as she jumped to her feet and started to sing along with the theme's official lyrics. **_"When there's trouble you know who to call! Teen Titans! From their tower they can see it all! Teen Titans! When there's evil on the attack, you can rest knowing they got your back! Cuz when the world-"_**

Artemis poked his head from out of Minako's room and chuckled. "Minako, you've got such a talented voice. Don't waste the opportunity to realizing your dream to becoming the country's top idol." 

With the door closed behind her, Makoto smiled as she overheard her friend singing. She envied the blonde for possessing such a beautiful and charming singing voice. 

"Oh, Minako-chan, I do hope you do become Japan's top idol. You know me and the girls will be there to support you 100 percent along the way." 

As she said that, she took off her socks and paced toward the bathroom. The bathroom itself was small but enough for one person. Makoto turned on the tub and faced the mirror. Untying her ponytail, she let her hair loose and purred delightly. 

"Oh, Mako-chan, you're looking stinky today," the brunette talked to herself and giggled. "Ah, well, I only have to work for a five hour shift and then I suppose I can take Minako to the jewelry store. Better take advantage of it before the prices rise again. Now, it's time to show and get clean." 

She took off her shirt but before doing so she knocking on the door. Letting out a sigh, she immediately called out to her friend. 

"Minako-chan! Make sure and get that for me!" 

"**_HAI!"_**

The blonde walked over to the front door and peeked through the door hole. To her surprise it was Ami Mizuno as Minako immediately recognized the blue hair. 

"Ami-chan! Hold on, let me open the door for ya," she said, unlocking the front door and turning the knob. "What a surprise to see you here!" 

Ami stepped inside with a smile on her face and carrying a briefcase. "Good morning, Minako-chan. Sorry if I came by unexpectedly." 

"Oh no! No, you're always welcome here but we just didn't just expect you to come by. That's all. So, what's up, Ami-chan?" 

"Well, I'm just coming by to see you all," Ami replied, walking inside and taking off her shoes. 

"Ah, but don't you have class now?" 

"Not until late this afternoon. Speaking of which, I have to do some studying before then. So, what are you and Mako-chan doing?" 

Minako sat down on the living room couch and leaned back comfortably. "I'm just sitting on my bum watching TV and Mako-chan's about to take a shower. She should be done in about fifteen minutes. She went jogging this morning." 

"Oh I see. Exercise is always good. I should know since I do swim on my spare time," Ami smiled and sat down next to Minako. "How are the shows going for you, Minako-chan?" 

"Same ol'. We're always selling out the joints and are the main attractions. Me and my two band buddies know this will be the first step to going our separate ways and becoming our own idols. Of course, I am the singer of the group. So that's saying a lot." 

"That's wonderful, Minako-chan. I'm proud of you and your two friends." 

Minako winked as she face Ami. "How about coming to one of our shows sometime. I don't even remember the last time you even tried to one of my gigs. Only Usagi-chan and Mako-chan have gone to see me often these days. You and Rei-chan are mostly busy." 

"I'm sorry, Minako-chan. I should have given you a call every now and then." 

"Eh, it's cool. I don't expect you to come to everyone of my shows. Besides, we've done a lot for each other as Sailor Senshi and now these days are behind us. Ah, I have to say..." Minako sighed, looking down at a framed picture of herself and her friends during the high school years. "It would be nice to don the fuku and outfit again." 

"Sometimes we just have to move on when there's no evil around attempting to destroy our world," Ami replied. "And catching criminals isn't exactly our forte, right?" 

"I guess but it'd be fun. Oh Kami-sama, I'm already feeling nostalgic..." 

Ami nodded. "I understand how you feel. Even I miss being Sailor Mercury." 

"Ah, see? Even you admit that you miss fighting as a Sailor Senshi. Somehow, I knew you aren't always a bookworm every 24/7!" 

"Oh stop it!" Ami blushed, giggling. 

Looking down at her watch, Minako blinked and leaned back on the couch. "Ami-chan, me and Mako-chan were going to go to Naru-chan's mother's jewelry store later today. Well, right after Mako-chan gets off work." 

"How long does she have to work for?" 

"From 11:00 until 4:00 with an hour break in between," Minako confirmed. "She's going to pick me up here and then we're heading off there. I was wondering if you want to join us... Oh, I just remembered you have a class today?" 

"Yes and I need to study some beforehand I'm afraid. I'm sorry," Ami apologized. "I would have liked to join you two." 

"Nah, it's okay. We'll just call Usagi-chan and Rei-chan to join us. But if by any chance your class gets cancelled today, do make sure to join us. It's been a while since we've been together." 

"It has and I would love for us to have a reunion with just the five of us." 

"We could have it today but seeing you've got to a class. Man..." 

Ami smiled and nodded. "I'll see what I can do to make it in time to join you, guys." 

"That would be swell! Ami-chan, you're a real friend!" Minako jumped up excitedly and grabbed Ami's hands while crying playfully. "This is the best day in my life!" 

With that remark said, both Ami and Artemis (who poked his head out) sweat dropped. Then, coming out of her bedroom, Makoto walked out wearing a light green bathroom robe and a towel wrapped around her head. 

"Oh, hi, Ami-chan!" Makoto smiled, waving to the soon-to-be doctor. "Didn't expect you to come here and see us." 

"Just wanted to come by and visit my best friends. It's good to see you doing well, Mako-chan. Just finished taking a shower?" 

"Yeah, it was a quick one but just to get the sweat off of me," the brunette said. "Oh and I haven't even fixed breakfast! I could get you come coffee?" 

"No, that'll be all right. There's no need to rush since I've already eaten myself." 

"Not even some coffee? C'mon, the least you could have is some of that," Minako offered to her genius friend. 

"I'm good and very nice to offer but I'll decline," Ami politely said. "Anyway, I'll be only staying here for an hour or so." 

"Suite yourself," Minako sighed, leaning back and flipping through the channels. "What to do? It's going to be another boring day..." 

"How about cleaning up the house a bit?" Makoto suggested, walking into the kitchen and turning on the coffee maker. "Nothing but hot chocolate to start you up for the day!" 

Just as Minako flipped through the channels, she stopped on a local news channel reporting the scene from last night's attack. 

"_And we still have unconfirmed reports of the perpetrator behind this callous attack on a man late last night..."_

"Gosh, they're still talking about this? You know this couldn't be just another gang attack on that poor man," Minako sighed, watching the television. 

"You know I did get a call from Usagi-chan last night about this. She told me she left to go see Rei-chan. And she kept mentioning _Lycan_." 

"Lycan?" 

"That would be a werewolf, Minako," Artemis spoke out, walking into the living room. 

"Artemis, it's good to see you," Ami waved to the white guardian cat. 

"So, Rei-chan must have gotten a message from out of her sacred flames," Makoto wondered. "Is that right, Ami-chan?" 

"That's what Usagi-chan told me by phone last night. May I suggest we keep an eye on this?" 

Artemis nodded in agreement. "She does have a point. You girls have had it easy for the past five years. This is something we have to look into. Mina, what do you think?" 

"Finally, something to do besides sitting around!" Minako exclaimed, jumping off the couch. "But then again, it looks like we're dealing with a new evil force?" 

"We're not entirely sure but Rei-chan seemed sure of it if her visions are of any indication," the genius girl pointed out. "When it comes to her visions, they are usually never wrong and we should never take them as a grain of salt." 

"Right, if history is of any indication," Makoto said. "I agree. We'll start paying attention to this. I mean the question is, what is this thing after? The Lycan that is." 

Minako looked out the window as her eyes narrowed. "I'll do the investigating from this point forward, guys." 

"What?" the others exclaimed at once. 

"Yeah, you heard me. I don't do very much besides my idol shows. That's not only my hobby but my job. I get paid to take part in those gigs but carrying out my duty as a Senshi is something I am truly honored taking active part in. Artemis, it'll be like the old days when I was Sailor V. Remember?" 

"Yes, I remember," Artemis nodded, smiling. "You're actually serious about this?" 

Makoto quickly butted in. "Minako, you're not in this alone. We'll be here if you..." 

"No, Mako-chan, this is something I think I can do for you guys. Look at me, I'm a rookie idol singer... I don't have a job except taking part in those small shows. I'm still auditioning. Heck, even Usagi is already beginning a new life living with Mamoru-san. Mako-chan, you're a co-owner of a restaurant. Ami-chan is studying to become a doctor. Rei-chan is a head priestess of her shrine. Haruka-san and the others are doing something valuable in their lives. Me. I've only goofed off. I haven't been serious. I want to prove to you that I'm not just a goofy, care-free and otherwise weird girl. Remember, I was the first Sailor Senshi to ever be awakened since the fall of the Queen Serenity's kingdom. Do you three support my actions? That is before you lecture on how crazy my idea sounds." 

Everyone else in the room were speechless. Did this directly come straight out of Minako-chan's mouth? 

"Mi... Minako-chan?" Makoto was flabbergasted. 

"I must say you sure surprise," Ami nodded. 

Artemis was never prouder than ever before and jumped up into Minako's arms. "I'm with you, Mina. It'll be like the old days. So, when do you want to get started?" 

"Well, I would like to relax today but we can start tomorrow. You and me can go over to the Tokyo Metropolitan area. We can find clues there and I'm sure something will turn up." 

The blonde girl smiled and nodded. "_Arigato_, Artemis." 

"Won't Rei-chan and Usagi-chan be surprised to hear this," Makoto chuckled, preparing her coffee. 

"_Minako-chan, you never cease to amaze me," _Ami thought, watching Minako spinning around and holding Artemis. 

Minako once again peered out the window and stared out into the city with watchful eyes. It was time for Sailor Venus to come back after many years of absence. _"Don't worry, guys. I will do the best that I can to find out more clues about our enemy. Lycan, whatever you are, watch out cause Sailor V is on the rebound, baby!"_

_xxxxx _

**Outside Hikawa Shrine/12:35 PM**

Walking down the steps and out of the infamous Hikawa Shrine, the beautiful Rei Hino crossed the street on her into the city. She wore a short-sleeved blue shirt, a pair of blue jean shorts, white tennis shoes and carried along a dark red purse. Hanging around her neck was a phoenix bird painted and cooked out of clay. 

"Ah, another nice day and not bad to go out shopping," the Miko said, pacing down the street. "Besides, all of that hard work at the shrine. I could use a break. But these news reports of that attack last night..." 

She recalled the conversation she had yesterday with Usagi about her visions involving a lone werewolf with crimson-colored eyes and the red full moon. 

"Those eyes and the moon. Crimson red... An indication of hatred and bloodlust. But what does this have to do with us? Is the Lycan after us or something else? Whatever it maybe, we better keep a close eye on it. These reports are our only leading cause so far." 

Suddenly, catching her off surprise, the cell phone in her purse rang. She pulled it out, which was colored red and had a tiny Sailor Mars keychain hanging on the side. 

"Hello, Rei Hino speaking," she answered, listening for a reply. 

However, not surprisingly, it was Usagi calling through on the other line. **_"Hi, Rei-chan! How are you doing today?"_**

"Well, I did get plenty of rest last night. Finally..." 

"**_That's good but I was wondering if you had seen the news reports..."_**

"Of course and they still haven't gotten any clue of the culprit. But, I'm already convinced that this is the work of the Lycan in my visions." 

"**_How can you be so sure?"_**

"There's no doubt in my mind. My visions are usually never wrong." 

"**_Well, I just got a call from Minako-chan that she would go over to that site where the attack happened starting tomorrow. She said she'd check it out for us."_**

Rei gasped in shock. "Minako-chan said that? Our Minako-chan? I don't think she should go alone if she's doing this at night." 

"**_No, I think it'll be during the day. So, there be no problem if werewolves only come out at night."_**

"Yeah, that's right. Well, I think she needs someone to join her." 

"**_Well, she's got Artemis with her."_**

"Still, I want to crack down on this case, too," Rei insisted. 

"**_She sounded pretty determined. I mean she wants to prove that she isn't some goofball."_**

"No, no, I'm very happy to know she's taking this upon herself to do this for us. I mean, I'm very proud of her." 

"**_Don't worry, Minako-chan won't let us down. I know she'll find some clues."_**

"I suppose..." 

"**_I'm also calling to ask if you wanted to meet with us. Me, Minako-chan and Mako-chan are going over to Naru-chan's mother's jewelry store. You know the same place where I first became Sailor Moon?"_**

"Sounds very nostalgic for you then, Usagi. Sure, I'll come. But, what about Ami-chan?" 

"**_See... Thing is she has a class later in the afternoon. But we said we would wait for her since the store doesn't close until nine or so."_**

"All right then. Fair enough. Sure, I'd like to come. In fact, I'm shopping as it is. I'd like to at least spend some of mine money on some items. A piece of jewelry would be nice. Thanks for calling, Usagi. You be on your best behavior at home, you hear? Or I'll be coming for you!" the Miko teased her friend. "Just playing with you. Talk to you later, Usagi." 

"**_Bye, bye, Rei-chan!"_**

Rei sighed and responded by mimicking her voice like that of her cheerful best friend. "Bye, bye!" 

With that, the Miko pressed the **_END_** button on her cell and placed it back into her purse. "Oh, Kami-sama. I'm starting to become like her... But that's not a bad thing, right? Nah." 

As she continued her walk down the street, the same young man from the murder site this morning walked past her. Rei's ESP psychic ability sensed an dark chi emitting from the young man. She eyes narrowed darkly toward the man and stopped to turn around. He continued walking down without glancing back at the Miko. 

"_What the hell? Am I picking up bad vibes from this guy? Could he be the Lycan?"_

Paying no attention to the Miko, the Lycan knew she was glancing toward his direction but simply continued pacing forward. 

"_I can't look suspicious around this guy. Yet, I have to know..."_

She watched as he walked down and turned a corner. This was her chance to investigate. Rei dashed off to follow his path he had taken and stopped to glance at the corner street he turned. Much to her surprise, he was gone out of her sight. 

"_Gone! But where did he go!"_

The Miko searched all around her surroundings and deeply sighed. _"I missed him! Damn it but how could he have just disappeared like that? I have to tell the other girls what I've just seen!"_

Looking on from inside an alleyway, the mysterious man walked down and turned the other corner to relocate to another section of the city block. Where he was going, nobody knows. But him.

xxxxx 

**Shibuya District/Outside the Lovecraftian Family Dine-In/4:06 PM**

It was already past 4:00 at the local family restaurant. Makoto's work shift was over and she could now be released from her duties for the rest of the day. The brunette, however, manages to set up her own schedule since she does co-own the restaurant with an acquaintance she had met who has the same dream as her: opening up a restaurant for people to come and enjoy her freshly made meals. 

Makoto was preparing to leave as she walked out the front door. Waiting for her outside was Minako and Artemis. Much to the brunette's surprise, she wasn't expect them to show up since she was going to pick up Minako from the apartment. 

"So, they got here after all. Oh well. That beats having to go back to the apartment," she shrugged. 

"Bye, Mako-san! We'll make sure to keep running things smoothly for tonight!" a girl's voice called out. 

"Okay! Thanks a lot, Yomiko-chan!" 

With that, she walked out the front door and pushed past the pair of doors before stepping outside. She glanced over and noticed Minako standing by with Artemis sitting in her arms. 

"I'm surprised you even showed up, Minako-chan." 

Artemis spoke up. "I kind of suggested her to come. It's better than having you to rush all the way back to pick her up." 

"Heh, I guess that saves me the trouble of going over to pick you up, Minako-chan," Makoto chuckled, walking past the blonde. "Ready to go? We can take the train to get back to Juuban." 

"Yeah, let's go. I hear Rei-chan and Usagi-chan are going to meet us over there," Minako said, walking down with the brunette. "So, how was work today?" 

"Same ol' work. I had to supervise our newly hired waitresses. I'm telling you they really need to hustle." 

"Sounds like you had a wonderful day. Nah, just teasing ya!" 

Just then, the cell phone inside Makoto's purse was ringing. She reached inside, pulled a silver cell and checked the caller ID. It read **_Rei Hino_**. Clicking the **_Connect Call_** button, Makoto put Rei on the line and answered. 

"Hello? Rei?" 

"**_Mako-chan, are you done with work?"_**

"Um, yeah. I am. Me and Minako-chan are walking down the train station to head back to Juuban. We'll be there in less than an hour hopefully. Are you over there already?" 

"**_No..."_**

Makoto noticed something was wrong and noticed a bit of doubt in her friend's tone. "Is everything all right? Did you and Usagi-chan get into another argument?" 

"**_No, we didn't. I haven't even see her today. I will once we get together."_**

"Yeah, cause you sound kind of down. Are you okay?" 

There was a bit of silence until the Miko answered solemnly. **_"Yes..."_**

"All right, if you so say. We'll see you there then." 

"**_See you there, Mako-chan. Good bye."_**

"Bye," she responded and turned off her cell immediately. "That was Rei-chan and she seemed kind of down about something." 

"What could be bothering her?" 

"Don't know, Minako-chan, but it might do something with that attack last night. You know she can be when it comes to her visions. If this really was the work of a werewolf, then no doubt she will be seriously distraught over." 

Artemis looked up at the blonde girl and noticed seriousness etched on her face. "Mina?" 

"I don't blame her. Mako-chan, you remember what I'm doing starting tomorrow?" 

"I know..." 

"Good. Now, let's go before we make everyone else wait," Minako rushed past her friend. 

Makoto scoffed and rushed off to catch up to her friend. "Hey, wait up! Minako-chan! Damn, that girl can move..." 

xxxxx

**Juuban District/Osa-P Jewelry Store/5:30 PM**

Meanwhile, an hour passed and only three of the girls arrived at the store own ed by the mother of one of Usagi's old best friends, Naru Osaka. Usagi, Rei and Ami were standing outside waiting for the arrival of their late friends. 

Usagi sighed deeply as she kicked a Coca Cola can away. "They're not here yet?" 

"Pfft and you're on time. Is this the sign of the apocalypse?" Rei remarked, crossing her arms and snorting. 

Ami looked down the street in hopes of finding Makoto and Minako. No luck. It was already past 45 minutes. 

"I'm sure they'll get here anytime now," Ami stated. 

"Ami-chan, you've been saying that for the past twenty minutes now. Usagi, let's just get inside and see Naru-chan." 

Usagi nodded. "Ami-chan, you can stay out here and wait for the others." 

"Ok then." 

With that, the odango-haired girl and the Miko stepped inside the store. They noticed a large gathering of primarily female customers looking at the jewelry displayed. Rei glanced over at a red ruby display and gasped with an awe-struck expression. 

"Ah, how pretty! This is just something I wanted," Rei stated, walking over to the display. 

Usagi turned and noticed a young girl exactly her age talking with a customer near a cashier. She quickly recognized her since her most notable features were her shoulder-length reddish brown hair, dark blue eyes and a green bow tied to the top of her head. She appeared to be wearing a long-sleeved red shirt and dark pants. 

"Thanks and please come again whether you can," the girl known as Naru bowed politely to the customer. Her voice was distinctly strong with a melodic Osakan accent, which was a distinct group of related Japanese dialects found in the Kansai region of Japan. 

"Naru-chan!" 

Upon hearing the familiar, cheery voice call out for her, Naru's ears perked and glanced over to find the odango-girl waving to her. Naru gasped with a smile and walked away from the cashier. 

"Usagi-chan!" 

"Naru-chan! It's been a long time!" 

The two friends embraced one another as Rei watched the reunion of the two old junior high school friends. She approached Naru-chan. 

"Hello, Naru-chan. I'll bet you remember me?" 

"Oh, yeah. I remember you. How have you been doing, Rei-chan?" Naru smiled, embracing the Miko. "To think we'd see each other like this again." 

"I know and after such a long time," Naru responded, nodding her head. "Are the other girls coming?" 

Usagi nodded her head and smirked. "Yeah, Ami-chan is outside waiting for the others. Is your mother around?" 

"She's in the back. I'm just taking over her shift for now. If you want, you could stay a little while after closing hours. I'm sure my mom would want to meet you again." 

"That would be wonderful," Rei said. 

"I just love reminiscing old times, but first... Could you suggest the best jewelry in your store now?" Usagi asked, with a glee smile. 

Naru giggled and led her best friend around the many displays. "Sure, if you'll come with me. One of our employees should take over my position for now." 

Glancing outside where Ami-chan was standing, Rei sighed deeply and recalled meeting the man emitting the mysterious, dark vibe. She didn't know what to think of it but she was convinced that 'he' could be linked to the murder scene. No, she came to the conclusion that 'he' was the one. 

"All I need to do is tell the others about what I saw but finding him will be troublesome..." the Miko sighed, glaring out the window. 

At last, both Minako and Makoto arrived outside the jewelry store with Ami greeting them. Rei slightly smiled as she overheard Minako's shrilly voice squealing in delight. 

"Well, until then, might as well get reacquainted with Naru-chan," she said, waiting for the other girls to step inside. 

xxxxx

**Disclosed and Unknown Location/6:45 PM**

In a dark and disclosed area within the city, a pair of red glowing eyes gleamed and stared down a kneeling figure. The red-eyed source uttered a _Hmm_ and grinned. The darkness concealed the identity of the red-eyed 'being.' The kneeling figure snorted and lifted its head up with a pair of yellow eyes flashing simultaneously. 

"**_It is time. The stench of the Moon warriors is close. Go now, my disciple."_**

"**_Yes, master."_**

As she said that, the subordinate vanished out of thin air and left to carry out his master's bidding. The obvious target were none other than the Sailor Senshi. 

"**_Hn. Good and may there be bloodshed."_**

xxxxx 

**Juuban District/Osa-P Jewelry Store/7:35 PM**

It was already night time in Tokyo. The girls were still over at the jewelry store to catch up on 'old times' with old friend, Naru Osaka. They had forgotten about the time but didn't let that bother them. Usagi insisted that she and her friends stay for Naru. 

The girls were sitting around a table set up in the back while chatting things up. Usagi never felt happier hearing everything about Naru's life after high school. However, there was one issue that Naru wanted to stress to everyone since it was the toughest decision she had to make. 

"**_WHAT!" _**the girls exclaimed at once. 

Naru sighed sadly. "It's true. Umino and I broke up a year after I graduated. It's a shame but it was a mutual break-up." 

"But, it seemed you two were doing great together!" Minako said with shock. 

"I know! I mean you were inseparable," Makoto spoke up. 

Rei saw sadness in Naru's eyes and felt pity for her. "I know I must have been truly hard for you. I really thought you and him made a cute couple." 

"Who could forget the 'Love Contest'?" Usagi reminded her friend of that day. "I'm sorry it had to come to an end. Do you still talk to him?" 

"Well, I still do have his number but I haven't called him lately. I... I don't even know what I need to say..." 

Ami spoke up. "Are you looking for some time away from each other?" 

"Maybe but... I don't know... Did I do the right thing?" 

The Miko cleared her throat and softly consoled to Naru. "Do what's best for you, Naru-chan. Do not let anyone tell you otherwise. If you think this is a good choice, then so be it. However, I would suggest you talk to him. He doesn't need to be a boyfriend. Umino can be your friend when need be. But, you always have us to count on. We're your friends, too." 

"Rei..." Naru whispered as she had a tearful smile. 

Usagi smiled watching her Miko friend consoling Naru. _"Rei-chan, arigato."_

"Thanks, Rei-chan, I... I don't know what to say..." 

"Just listen to your heart., Naru-chan," Minako said, holding Artemis in her arms. 

Hearing these comments and suggestions firsthand made Naru even stronger. She would take Rei's words to heart and aim to do what she deems necessary for her relationship with Umino. 

Suddenly, there were loud screams coming from within the store and rampant commotion. The girls quickly averted their attention towards the door and jumped out of their seats to stand up defensively. Artemis hopped down and nodded to Luna, who had been hiding in a corner. 

"What was that!" Naru asked, attempting to rush toward the door. "No! Momma!" 

"Naru-chan! Wait!" Usagi called out. 

It was too late, Naru had opened the door and looked out to find the crowd of people escaping through the exit. Then, her eyes caught the glimpse of a large, seven-foot tall hairy beast. It had the appearance of a wolf but more humanoid and stood on two legs (specifically the hind legs). Naru gasped in horror as she saw her mother lying on the ground and appearing unconscious. 

"**_NO! MOMMA!_**" the girl screamed out, running toward where her mother lied on the ground. 

"**_NARU-CHAN!_**" the girls cried out in unison. 

As the girl rushed out to her mother, the giant, bipedal wolf turned around and prepared to attack her. Naru gasped in horrifying disbelief and fell back with her body completely stiffened. The Lycan looked down at the frightened girl with its golden yellow eyes studying her. Its mouth opened with dagger-shaped teeth lined up. There were two notable canine teeth that were longer than the regular teeth. 

"**_NARU-CHAN!_**" 

As Usagi tried to rescue her friend, she was stopped by the other Senshi. They knew what they needed to do in this case scenario. Usagi nodded and pulled out a long stick, known as her _Henshin Stick_. It had an engraved golden star and wings protruding from the sides. Each of the Senshi pulled out their Henshin Stick. 

"We'll save her the old fashioned way," Minako suggested. "Let's go and save, Naru-chan!" 

"Right!" 

The girls closed the door and immediately held up their Henshin sticks to transform. 

The Lycan stalked toward Naru and prepared to feast on her at any given moment. 

"**_MOON ETERNAL, MAKE-UP!"_**

"**_MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE-UP!"_**

"**_MARS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE-UP!"_**

"**_JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE-UP!"_**

"**_VENUS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE-UP!"_**

Each of the girls were undergoing their quick transformations. Pink ribbons and feathers surrounded Usagi to form leotard, boots and gloves as they came right out of the transformation brooch item on her chest. Ami's body was surrounded by a stream of water encircling her and forming her outfit. Rei's body involved rings made out of the flames of passion forming parts of her outfit. For Makoto, electric charges formed an atom path circling her body. As for Minako, a ribbon of stars whipped around her to form her outfit. 

Usagi now wore a white leotard with the golden heart-shaped brooch item (which had a pair of wings protruding out on each side). Pink sphere-shaped adorned her shoulders. Her white gloves increased in length to cover both of her arms and her boots were now long (and white). A blue sailor-style collar adorned around her neckline, a red neck collar wrapped around her neck and a golden tiara was around her forehead (with a red ruby at the center). Her fuku shirt was a decorated mix of yellow, red and dark blue. In addition, six wings have grown out of her back on both sides (making it a total of 12 wings on the back). She had become Eternal Sailor Moon. 

Ami wore the same white leotard with a dark blue heart brooch (with a pair of light blue ribbons coming out of the sides). A dark blue sailor-style collar decorated around her neckline. Around her neck was a blue neck collar with a golden star on it. Her white gloves stretched toward her elbows with dark blue sleeve ends. Her fuku and boots were blue. A golden tiara formed around her forehead with a blue ruby embedded at the center. A pair of white blue ribbons flowed down her posterior. She had become Super Sailor Mercury. 

Rei wore an attire exactly like Ami's with minor exceptions. Her sailor-style collar, her neck collar, sleeve ends, fuku, the ruby on her tiara, back ribbons and heart brooch were colored red. Her shoes were bright red high-heels. The ribbons protruding out of her heart brooch were purple. A pair of red star earrings hung down her ears. Her long gloves were white. The Miko had now become Super Sailor Mars. 

Makoto wore an attire exactly like Ami and Rei with color differences. Her sailor-style collar, neck collar, sleeve ends, fuku, the tiara's ruby, boots and heart brooch were green. The ribbons coming out the side sof her heart brooch and posterior were pink. Her long gloves were white. The tomboy had transformed into Super Sailor Jupiter. 

Lastly, Minako wore an outfit exactly like her friends' (minus Moon) with different colors decorated on parts of her attire. Her sailor-style collar, neck collar, sleeve ends, the ruby on her tiara, her heart brooch, fuku and short high heel shoes with a strap-on around her ankle were orange. The ribbons protruding out of her heart brooch were blue and the ribbons hanging behind her posterior were yellow. The white gloves covering her arms were white, too. Despite the transformation, she retained her red bow. The future idol now transformed into Super Sailor Venus. 

The door slammed open. This immediately caught the attention of both the Lycan and Naru. The girl gasped in relief as she was happy to see the Sailor Senshi arriving in time. 

"Hmmm? What now!" the Lycan growled, noticing the five Sailor Senshi. 

"It's them! The Sailor Senshi!" Naru called out. 

"Don't worry, Naru. We managed to get your friends out of here," Sailor Moon reassured the girl. "We'll save you and your mother!" 

"Ha! You'll never get a chance!" 

Before the Lycan could grab Naru, Sailor Venus dashed past the towering beast and rushed over to scoop the girl in her arms. The werewolf looked down and noticed the absence of his prey. 

"Nice move, Venus!" Sailor Moon praised her comrade. 

"I'm up!" Sailor Jupiter roared, charging toward the Lycan. "Heads up, freak!" 

Lycan snorted angrily and slashed overhead with his claws. Jupiter quickly ducked under the claw strike and jumped up to deliver a knee directly into the werewolf's chin. The blow registered but barely managed to knock back the demon. 

"Damn..." cursed Jupiter. 

"Nice attack, human but not enough to stop me!" 

Mercury quickly summoned forth a harp forged out of her water spell. "**_MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!_**" 

With that, the genius Senshi released a powerful wave of water to blast the Lycan. This managed to anger the werewolf as it aimed to attack Mercury. This prompted Jupiter to take advantage of the drenched Lycan. 

Smirking, Sailor Jupiter collected a ball of electricity and compressed it. **_"SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!_**" 

The thunder warrior hurled the compressed thunder ball as it struck the drenched Lycan and electrocuted him. The werewolf howled in excruciating pain through the high voltage jolting through his body. 

"Woo hoo! Go, Jupiter!" Sailor Venus cheered on, setting Naru near the entrance. "Mars, did you get her mother?" 

Giving a thumb up to her partner, Sailor Mars laid Naru's mother away from where the action progressed and jumped back to where her friends were. "You managed to slow him down!" 

"Yeah but not for long..." Jupiter pointed out. 

Sailor Moon stood behind the Lycan and summoned her staff to finish off the Lycan. However, to their surprise, the werewolf had shaken off the effects of the previous attacks and quickly swatted Sailor Moon aside. 

"**_AHHH!_**" 

"**_SAILOR MOON!_**" the other Senshi cried out. 

Sailor Mars jumped out at the beast and delivered a dropkick into his right leg. The Lycan winced from the blow and smashed the ground with a closed right hand. Rolling to the side, she dodged the werewolf's attack. Summoning forth her flames, Mars held a bow and arrow in hand. 

"**_MARS FLAME SNIPER!_**" the dark-haired beauty howled, releasing the fire arrow. 

It shot right through the Lycan's gut and forced him down to his knees. Mars jumped back and stepped into a fighting stance. 

"Nice one , Mars! He's weakened from that blow!" Sailor Venus exclaimed. "Sailor Moon, it's time... Sailor Moon, get up!" 

Lifting herself off the ground and recovering from the werewolf's blow, Sailor Moon panted and held the staff in her hand. She pointed and jockeyed for position. 

"**_STARLIGHT HONEYMOO-"_**

Suddenly, much to everyone's surprise, the Lycan stood up with no pain etched on his face. Rather the beast chuckled in amusement and revealed the hole in his chest was healed. The Lycan relied on its supernatural regeneration to heal up the deep wound. Mars couldn't believe it. 

"But... I struck him through his chest! He should have..." 

"Bah! You call that an attack!" the Lycan laughed. "Fools! Your attacks can inflict damage but it will not kill me!" 

"Damn it! This is just great! What now?" Sailor Jupiter cursed, smashing her right fist against her left palm. 

"Nothing but you can all **_DIE!_**" the Lycan howled, charging forward. 

The Sailor Senshi all scattered away from the charging beast until it quickly vanished out of sight. Appearing behind Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus, the Lycan grabbed them both and smashed their heads together. The two females cried out at once as they dropped to the floor. Sailor Mercury hopped back until the Lycan phased out. She felt a firm grip being applied to her right arm and then she caught a glimpse of the werewolf appearing above her. With one strong throw, he hurled Mercury across and through a glass diplay. 

"**_MERCURY!_**" Moon and Mars cried out at once. 

"Heh and down to you two," the Lycan snickered, licking his lips. 

Taking a protective stance in front of Eternal Sailor Moon, Mars faced the Lycan. Once again, she would prove why she is the closest and most trusted protector of Princess Serenity. 

"Stand back, Lycan," Mars warned the werewolf. "You put one hand on her and I'm going to blow your head right off." 

"Try as you might! You still cannot kill me! I am immortal!" 

Sailor Moon immediately whispered out behind Mars. "Mars, you mentioned something about silver. If this monster is anything from what out of the movies..." 

"_That's it! Why didn't I think of that? There has to be silver here somewhere!" _Mars thought, glancing around her surroundings. 

Pulling herself through the wreckage, Sailor Venus groaned and lifted her head up to notice the store's most expensive item: a blade dagger forged out of silver with emeralds embedded all over the hilt. Looking toward the Lycan and then the weapon, Venus seized the opportunity and grabbed the hanging dagger. 

"Sailor Moon! I want you to use your attack while I go and find what we need! Hurry!" Mars called out, running off to the other side of the store. 

"Mars! Don't worry. Leave him with me," Moon smiled, picking herself up and standing up with her staff. "Lycan, for inflicting harm on my friends, I will not forgive you!" 

"Bah! Try whatever you might! It doesn't matter!" Lycan howled, dashing across with claws extracted out of his hands. 

Meanwhile, Sailor Mars searched throughout the store in search for any silver item available. She punched through a glass display and searched through for any silver. 

"Damn...!" 

"Mars... I've got something we need," Venus murmured. 

Glancing down at the fallen Venus, Mars kneeled down and noticed the dagger in Venus' hands. Her eyes widened at the gleaming reflective light from the silver blade. She recognized the texture and grabbed the blade. 

"Where did you..." 

"There's no time! Sailor Moon is about to attack. It's up to you to ram it into its chest..." 

Jupiter picked herself up from the floor and crawled over to pick Mercury up over her shoulder. "Go for it. You and Moon got this." 

"And I'll make sure to hold him tight," Venus stated. "Now, go, Mars!" 

With that, Mars nodded in reply and dashed back at the Lycan. She turned to find Sailor Moon holding back the Lycan with her _Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss_. It seemed to be a stalemate with both the Lycan and Moon exerting force into their attacks. Lycan attempted to physically overwhelm Moon and would appear to have succeeded. That is until... 

"**_VENUS LOVE-ME CHAIN!_**" 

Suddenly, a chain of metal hearts (gleaming with bright light) wrapped around the legs of the Lycan. This caught the werewolf off guard as it fell down to his knees. Venus had given Moon and Mars enough time to finish the demon. With Moon focusing more power, the Lycan was heavily distracted from two different fronts. 

Sailor Mars threw the dagger across and watched as it pierced through the heart area of his chest. With the blade piercing through his heart, the Lycan unleashed a banshee of terror before its body slowly broke down. Sailor Moon called off her attack and stopped to catch her breath. The Lycan's fur began to disappear and then his flesh started to melt away. 

"Mars, we did it...!" Moon exclaimed, watching the werewolf falling face first. 

"Hold on. Look at that!" Jupiter pointed out to the werewolf's corpse. 

Suddenly, the fur completely faded off the Lycan's body as a human lied in its place. It appeared to be a middle-aged man with the blade pierced through his chest. The Senshi couldn't believe it but they had killed a man. But this was not an ordinary man. 

"Hey, I've seen this guy on tv before!" Venus gasped, recognizing the man's face. "He's one of Japan's top notorious serial killers!" 

"What! And he was just a werewolf now?" Moon said with eyes widening. 

Mars examined the body and removed the blade out of his chest. "The Lycan from my visions no doubt must have converted him somehow. Most likely from a bite..." 

"You would think?" Venus wondered. "But where is this Lycan you're talking about?" 

"I think I may have spotted him earlier today but I'm not quite sure. I tried to spy on him and then he vanished out of sights." 

"Why didn't you tell us about this earlier, Mars?" Sailor Moon asked. 

"Because I wasn't too sure. He might have been the one or not... Look, what's important now is to make sure Naru-chan and her mother are all right." 

Sailor Jupiter glanced over to find Naru kneeling beside her mother's side. "They're doing just fine now. Our job here is done." 

"Thanks, Sailor Senshi," Naru gave her gratitude to the five warriors. 

"You should thank you're your friends. They managed to call us in. Don't worry they're safe," Sailor Moon winked to Naru. 

Naru nodded in reply. "I'm just glad you came in time..." 

"By the way, we were wondering if we could borrow some of your silver from your store?" Venus asked, grabbing a handful of silver jewelry and metal. "We could surely us these if another werewolf shows up!" 

"Whoa! That I can't let you do! You'll have to buy those!" Naru called out. 

"Venus, just what the hell are you thinking!" Mars approached the blonde and gave her an angry glare. "That's stealing!" 

"And? It's not like anyone is going to catch us. I mean, we just rescued Naru and her mother! I'm sure Naru will understand if this is necessary!" 

Sailor Moon sighed and tapped her head with a finger. "Um, well, Venus may have a point." 

"I... I can help you melt the silver so we can create weapons..." Mercury spoke up, finally regaining consciousness." 

"Wait! But you will need to pay for those!" Naru cried out. "I'm grateful you saved my mother and my life but..." 

"Sorry but we'll make up for this! We promise!" Venus said, taking the necessary silver. "C'mon, guys! I've got the metals we're looking for!" 

"Ugh, I can't believe we're doing this!" Mars angrily scoffed. _"Note to self: the next time I let Venus think of any hair brain schemes, just smack me across the face very hard!"_

Moon bowed respectfully. "Like she said, we'll pay you back for this." 

With that, the Sailor Senshi dashed off out the front door (with Jupiter still carrying Mercury and Venus carrying the luggage of silver). Naru ran after them and stepped outside. To her surprise, the five vigilantes were gone. 

Nevertheless, a smile crossed the girl's face. "Still though... Arigato, Senshi." 

Looking on from the distance and out of Naru's fight, the five Senshi gathered with the silver in their possession. Venus examined the fine metals and handed them to Mercury. 

"Yes, I think I can melt these down in the labs at my school," the blue-haired Senshi nodded, examining the silver. "Mars, you can probably craft weapons out of them." 

"I can do that. I've got a book on swords and weaponry based on metal forgery," the Miko Senshi accepted. "I'm not sure how long it will take me but leave it to me." 

"We'll arrange everything, guys," Jupiter said. "But, what about the body? They're going to suspect we killed the guy..." 

"But he's a serial killer. I mean, we at least stopped him from killing Naru-chan and her mother!" Moon exclaimed. 

"But we still killed a man," sighed Venus. "How is this going to effect our reputation with the people? We've only killed monsters and youmas at this point..." 

Jupiter looked down at her feet and looked toward Mars. "Did you even think about the consequences, Mars? I mean you were the one to..." 

"He was going to kill Naru-chan and her mother! I only did what was necessary! Besides, I never condone the acts of serial killers," the Miko stated promptly. 

"You girls can breath easy because the man is not dead," the source of a man's voice calls out. 

This immediately alarmed the Senshi as they turned to find a shadow standing beside a water tower. Moon gasped and recognized the man, who appeared to be wearing a white mask. 

"Tuxedo Kamen!" she cried out happily. 

"Tuxedo Kamen, what do you mean that man wasn't dead? I clearly felt his last ounce of life being drained out of his body!" Mars exclaimed. 

The masked man nodded 'No' in reply. "I managed to save the man's life by giving him a herbal dose of my rose thorn. I've been working on a healing herb over the last few years..." 

"So, that's why you're always coming home tired after working so hard," Moon said. "So, you were working on a healing herb?" 

"Yes and I only recently managed to perfect it. The man was close to death's doors. Before your friend returned into her mother's store, I snuck in to snatch the man's body and gave him the herb. This way I would prevent any media to brand you as murderers. The man will still no doubt be returned to prison. He's been left outside a local police department close to where the store was." 

"Oh, thank goodness. We're not going to be branded as murderers!" Venus let out a deep sigh of relief. 

"The man has been convicted of murders in Japan and the United States. They'll deliver back to the American authorities since he was going to be placed under an execution trial before he escaped," Tuxedo Kamen explained. 

"So, managing to save his life but only to die eventually. Man, sucks to be him but serves him right. Still, who wants to bet we're still going to be branded as jewel thieves?" Jupiter reminded everyone. 

As she immediately mentioned this, everyone glared directly at Sailor Venus. The Senshi of Love merely shrugged her shoulders and stifled a laugh. 

"Yeah, go ahead and laugh it up," Mars sighed, drooping her head. 

Luna and Artemis watched from the background with sweat drops coming down their foreheads. 

"Ouy, that Venus," the white cat guardian muttered. 

"But they at least managed to rescue their friend and stopped the Lycan," Luna reminded him. "Still, we need to know where the creature Rei-chan had mentioned in her visions could be hiding. This is something we cannot forget..." 

xxxxx

**Disclosed Underground Lair/11:50 PM**

A widescreen computer monitor turned on with an illuminating blue light. There was a low humming in the background as the red-eyes figure sat on a chair inside the dark underground lair. He had observed the battle earlier and seemed to be impressed with how well the Senshi had taken care of the Lycan. 

"They're better. Much better than I predicted. Who would think they'd already find out their weakness this quickly. Still, it won't matter." 

He turned on another monitor screen and had been keeping a constant eye on criminal activity throughout the city. Through this, he would find the suitable 'recruits' to turn over to his side. Just now he had lost the serial killer, who would now be sent back to the United States to be executed. 

Though, despite tonight's failure, the seated figure was not bothered. Rather, he was excited to finally test out his subjects against the Sailor Senshi. 

"Really though. This development has gotten quite interesting," he said smirking within the shadows and narrowing his crimson eyes. "But that girl I encountered earlier. Could she have been one of the Senshi? I'll have to keep a close eye on her." 

With that, the seated figure snapped his fingers and the computer monitor immediately shut off. "Underground lair lock down. Back up computer, keep monitoring the city for any more occurrences." 

A female computer voice responded to his orders. _"As you will..."_

He walked out of his lair and proceeded to move out to once again hunt out for his next midnight prey. _"Your time will come, Sailor Senshi. I will be coming closer than you think."_

**(Cue fade to black)**

End of episode two.

xxxxx

**_Next Time_**

**_Silver Weapons Forged! Mercury's Aqua Blizzard!_**

xxxxx

Whew, three days just to get this chapter done. The first Lycan attacks, the main villain is working behind the scenes, Mamoru/Tuxedo Kamen introduced to the story and we've seen Naru Osaka being introduced (reintroduced, however you may want to put it). And for once the defeat of an enemy where it does not involve Sailor Moon relying on her finishing attack. 

Oh and at least some nice character development to show that Minako is not always the joker people make her out to be. In addition, the other Inners getting some time to shine. There'll be plenty of more in the next upcoming chapters as they achieve their next transformation stages. :D 

Yes to Ultra Sonic, werewolves for this story and vampires for my Naruto story. I guess watching too much _Underworld_ has inspired me to do this. 

So, how am I going with this story so far? I was very impressed to receive eight reviews for my first chapter. That should be enough for me to continue the series. 

Next time, the silver weapons are forged and give to the girls. Plus, it will also be Ami-centric (well almost). ;) 

Until then, be sure to send me a review. I'm out, peace!


	3. Mercury's Aqua Blizzard!

Two chapters done and I already have 14 reviews. This is good news. Please, let's keep up those reviews. I sure would like to have over 100 reviews by Chapter 25 (or before and if I ever get that far). ;)

I've also received reviews from the posting of this story at At least three currently. So, if you want to get technical, that's a total of 16 reviews. Not bad. Not bad at all. :D

The Senshi have already defeated the first Lycan and discovered silver. Now because of this incident, will our heroes now be branded as jewel thieves. Haha. :D

Now, we begin the mini-arc of each of the Inners receiving their Eternal forms (which they obtain in the manga series but never in the anime version). Well, now, its time for the Inners to shine for the next four chapters.

Starting with our favorite little bookworm and brains of the team: Ami Mizuno! For those of you who consider her 'weak', well, you're in for a rude awakening!

Chapter 3 is ready and now we commence with _Galaxy Stars_! Begin!

* * *

"_They are not others. They are my friends. They are important people that I have to protect, no matter what happens" - _Ami Mizuno, Sailor Mercury.

* * *

"_Hello everybody and good day. This is Ami Mizuno. For the last five years, I have been studying to become a doctor just like my mother wanted me to be. However, this is not only my mother's wish, but my dream I want to be able to help those in need and of my proper care. Studying is hard work but it will pay off for me. As long as I believe in myself and push himself, I will succeed and become a great doctor just like my mother. On the other hand, with the recent attack by the creature known as a Lycan, I aided my friends and become Sailor Mercury. The Lycan proved to be a tough adversary but thanks to Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars, they stopped the Lycan with its greatest weakness: a silver weapon. Now, I have volunteered to melt the metals and allow Rei to mold them into weapons. Well, that's all I have to say for now. I have some silver to melt. I'm Ami Mizuno, Genius Warrior of Mercury. Logging off!"_

**(Cue Sailor Stars theme ****_Sailor Star Song_)**

**-**

**_Sailor Moon Galaxy Stars, Lycan Arc_**

_**Silver Weapons Forged! Mercury's Aqua Blizzard!**_

-

-

**Juuban District/Azabu Apartment Complex/Room #312/October 7, 2003/8:00 AM**

"Eh? Is that right, Naru-chan!"

Usagi jumped out of her bed with a wireless phone in hand. She had been talking to her best friend, Naru, for the past ten minutes and were interrupted from her peaceful sleep. Leaning back on the bed, she looked up at the ceiling fan spinning and listened to her friend ramble on about last nights events.

"Yeah, the Sailor Senshi were able to get us out of there before things got messy. It was a good thing that they came."

"_**I'm grateful for them. If it hadn't been for them, my mom and I would have surely been killed by that monster! Then, something strange happened. As they defeated the monster, it turned... into a man."**_

"Really? And you said it looked like a big, hairy wolf man? Who would think werewolves would even exist?"

"_**Well, considering all of the monsters that appeared years ago, I'm not really surprised. The Sailor Senshi are always there when we need them the most."**_

The blonde-haired odango girl smiled warmly upon hearing this from her friend. _"You're welcome, Naru-chan."_

"_**But, my mother was absolutely furious when I told them they took some of our silver. You know how my mom can be when people don't pay for her merchandise."**_

"Oh my... Did they really take jewelry from your store? I can't believe that! But they had to do it for some reason, right? I mean, the Sailor Senshi are not thieves."

"_**It's weird. They said they would pay us back for it but my mother was not convinced. No doubt she'll tell the police about this... Oh, wait! Here come TV reporters now! Look, Usagi-chan, I have to go now. Maybe we'll catch up sometime this week? I take it you won't be busy?"**_

"Well, I did promise Mamo-chan, we'd spend some time together. Plus, the other girls might be visiting us. Maybe you can stop by sometime?"

Naru responded through the phone line. **_"Sure, I can do that. Well, it's been nice talking to you. Take care now! Bye, bye!"_**

With that, Usagi's friend hung up on the other line as the blonde did the same. She placed the phone on the counter and glanced over to find Luna sitting on the floor.

"What do you say we make some breakfast? I'm in the mood for some chocolate pop tarts!" Usagi giggled, jumping off her bed in her pink pajamas.

"You seem to be in a good mood today, Usagi-chan," the black feline responded. "We should be a bit concerned after last night's events. You know that Naru-chan and her mother would have seriously been killed."

Usagi nodded in reply. "Yeah but they're **_A-OKAY_**! What we need to worry about is the lack of those silver weapons."

"Well, Ami-chan said she would be melting those metals at her school's laboratory facilities. Then, Rei-chan would mold weapons out of them. I suppose they will be meeting together at the school Ami-chan attends. I'm guessing they'll either be done today or tomorrow."

"But we don't even know when the next werewolf will attack. I mean, we were nearly beaten by one."

"You girls are totally unprepared. So, it's understandable you weren't going to fare well. Next time, you'll be better prepared with the silver weapons."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Usagi sighed, walking into the kitchen and opening up a cupboard.

Luna hopped on the counter. "Don't be so down on yourself, Usagi-chan. Being happy and cheerful is how you should be. We'll prevail over these Lycans."

"I know..."

"Well, in the meantime as you girls prepare yourselves, Artemis and I will investigate the whereabouts of our new enemy. You know, the one who is orchestrating the recent attacks."

"Yeah. Aren't Artemis and Minako-chan going to investigate the site where that man was murdered in Shinjuku?"

Luna nodded. "Correct. So, once those two are done investigating, they can report to me what they've found. If that is indeed the site of the first Lycan attack, we'll be able to learn of the leader's whereabouts. He could be within the Shinjuku area."

Pulling out a box of chocolate pop tarts, she opened up a plastic covering to placed two tarts into the toaster. She pressed a button on the toaster to lower the tarts inside to be heated. "Or maybe not. This is going to be tough to find an enemy who hides..."

"Not necessarily. We've managed to find Queen Beryl's base. Didn't we? We'll no doubt find this suspicious character's hideout base. It just takes a matter of time and information gathering. We can count on Minako-chan and Artemis."

"Yeah, you're right. I should never doubt you guys since we've been through so much," the odango girl smiled, picking up the remote. "Since Mamo-chan apparently went to work early, I can watch on TV in the meantime... Some morning anime will do!"

As she turned on the TV, an image of a news scene appeared on the screen. Usagi recognized the scene as the same jewelry store from last night. Two people were currently being interviewed: Naru and her mother, Natsuko. The older woman looked like her daughter except older, taller and with shorter hair. She wore a conservative purple top with a flowing dress.

"_**...And you say that the vigilantes known as the Sailor Senshi were responsible for this, Osaka-san?"**_

The woman nodded and folded her arms. **_"I hate to say it but yes... I'm grateful they saved my life and my daughter's lives but they still took expensive silver from us. I have a policy of jewel thieves."_**

"_**But, momma, they said they would pay us back!"**_

"_**Well, I will see it when I believe it. To me, they have proven to be nothing more than jewel thieves! I can't believe the police haven't caught them by now!"**_

As soon as she heard this from the TV, Usagi was speechless as both her mouth and eyes widened in shock. Luna merely lowered her head and placed her right paw over her forehead.

"**_WHAT?_**" was all Usagi could scream out. "We're _jewel thieves_? But we just saved her..."

"Well, you **_DID STEAL_** jewelry, Usagi-chan!" Luna reminded the odango girl. "I cannot believe this..."

"But if we didn't steal the silver, we wouldn't have silver weapons to fight stop the Lycans. Ever think about that?"

Realizing what Usagi said, Luna once again slapped herself across the forehead and sighed. "How could I have forgotten? Of course, we needed that silver! For once, Minako-chan did something very stupid but ensured our only chance to defeat our current enemy!"

"Uh huh and looks like I'm right after all, Luna!"

The black cat sweat dropped and turned away from the blonde. "Humph, you don't have to rub it in. Anyway, you have some chores to do in the meantime. I'll make sure you do every last one of them."

"Party pooper. But, I have to wonder how everyone else is handling this whole jewelry robbery report from TV? Heh, imagine the face on Minako-chan's face right about now..."

* * *

**Juuban Heights Apartment Complex/Room #214/8:18 AM**

"**_EH! WHAT IS THIS! SOME KIND OF JOKE!"_**

Upon hearing the report from TV, Minako spat out a mouthful of apple juice and slammed her glass on a table. She sat down with Artemis next to her and stared at the television screen with saddened eyes. Makoto glanced from the kitchen and drooped her head.

"How can they brand us as thieves! This is **_SO_** wrong!" Minako complained, applying a tight grip around her cup. "Mako-chan, how can Naru-chan's mother brand us as jewel thieves!"

"Well, she labeled the Sailor Senshi as jewel thieves. She didn't call us jewel thieves..."

Minako rolled her eyes. "Duh! We are the Sailor Senshi. In case, you have forgotten!"

"I know who we are but they don't know our true identities. Even after all these years, they still haven't figured out who we are. We'll be just fine."

"But... But.. Our reputations could be... tarnished because of this!"

Artemis sighed in annoyance. "Look, Minako-chan, jewel thieves or not... You did us a favor by taking that silver. If Lycans are weak against them, then we had better put them to good use."

"Well, I did do the right thing even though it was a crime. Man, next time I do something like this, just smack me really hard!"

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Minako-chan," Makoto smiled, flipping an egg on a pan. "That silver is going to help us in the long run. Ami-chan is going to be melting them with Rei-chan molding weapons out of silver. I can't wait to see what kind of weapons we'll be given."

"I for one would like to have shurikens! With Halloween coming up, I'm going to dress up as a kunoichi! Shurikens would definitely go with it."

"I can't argue against that but please make sure to only use them against the Lycans. We are in a serious battle here. Though, I wonder... What is this creep after besides us?"

"You seriously think this could be the work of a henchman seeking revenge?"

"I doubt it, Mina," Artemis nodded his head 'No'. "This has to be the work of a new enemy. Remember, you promised you'd go to Shinjuku and investigate that scene?"

"Where that murder happened? Yeah, we'll go as soon as Mako-chan heads to work."

"Oh that reminds me. Either Ami-chan or Rei-chan will end up calling us to see them over at Hikawa Shrine. Since our new weapons could be done today..."

Minako grinned and got off the couch. "Yes! I can't wait! We'll finally get come tools to take those flea bags down!"

"_I can't see Mina with shurikens. I mean she really no experience handling actual weapons before," _Artemis thought. _"Looks like I'll have to observe her training if she is to handle these tools correctly."_

"Eggs are ready, Minako-chan!"

"Coming!"

The brunette sighed and reminisced last night's events. _"That was just one Lycan. What if the next Lycan is tougher than that one? Well, with our silver weapons, we'll be ready!"_

"Score! Gimmie, gimmie, my eggs!"

Makoto sweat dropped and smiled. "Coming right up!"

* * *

**Outskirts of Tokyo/Kaioh-Teno'h Residence/9:15 AM**

Meanwhile, on the outskirts of Tokyo, there was a residence on privately-owned property that sat near a forest and a few other privately owned homes. This was a section where some of the wealthiest live. In this case, Michiru Kaioh.came from a rather wealthy family and was given this piece of property upon entering the now defunct Infinity (Mugen) Academy.

At that time, she only lived with Haruka as a couple. However, since meeting the other Senshi and defeating Galaxia five years, they had two more people move in: Hotaru Tomoe and Setsuna Meioh. Little Hotaru was treated more or less like the 'child' of the household even to the point where Hotaru refers to Haruka and Michiru as 'poppa' and 'momma'. Setsuna would be considered the second 'mother' to Hotaru.

Their household was usually calm and peaceful. Well, most of the time. But this morning was an exception.

Upon hearing the report about the 'robbery at the jewelry store', Haruka screamed out of anger.

The entire house trembled by the loud shrill of her thunderous voice. **_"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!"_**

Glancing at the television, Haruka grabbed the appliance and nearly wanted to hurl it out the window. Hotaru sat down at the dining table and sweat dropped. Michiru put a palm over her face while sighing to herself.

"How can those idiots do this! Are they trying to make us look bad and tarnishing our image by doing this! Have they gone insane!"

"Calm down, Haruka," Michiru walked over and restrained her 'partner'. "I'm sure there was a reason for this. They wouldn't go out of their way just to steal jewelry just for no reason."

Haruka scoffed as she sat down. "Man, to think they'd stoop this low! That's not how you steal! I would have done a better job if I were stealing jewelry!"

"Stealing jewelry? You do a better job?" Michiru laughed aristocratically. "Ho, ho! I'd like to see you try!"

"Haruka-poppa, jewel stealing? C'mon, you trying to be a bad influence on me?" Hotaru sighed, dipping her spoon into her cereal. "I agree with Michiru-momma. They wouldn't be doing this if it was for a good reason."

"Like what?"

That was when she glanced into Michiru's eyes and sensed a bit of uneasiness from her partner. Her scowl turned into a glum look. She remembered sensing darkness when she and Michiru were drinking coffee together two days ago.

"Yeah, I see now."

"That murder that occurred at Shinjuku and last night's attack at the jewelry store. This is all interconnected somehow," the turquoise-haired woman said. "Now, the reporters said that they had taken silver and the woman said a wolf creature attacked them before the girls saved them."

"Wolf and silver, huh? Yeah, I see now," Haruka nodded, leaning back on the couch. "And here I thought they'd be stealing silver just for that crazy blonde, Minako. Knowing her, she probably could have stolen them to make herself look good. That or mold the silver into some kind of idol statue to show us why we all should worship the ground she walks on."

Swallowing a spoon-full of her Honey Nut Cheerios, Hotaru blinked and said. "I take it you don't like Minako-chan much, Haruka-poppa."

"It's not that I don't like her. She's cool but I have a sinking feeling that she's going to develop some kind of 'big head' if she lets all of this idol success go to her head."

"Well, you do have a point," Michiru nodded, walking back to the kitchen.

"And speaking of the wolves, they are referred to as Lycans," Setsuna's voice was overheard.

"Oh, Setsuna, good morning. You heard all of our conversation?" Michiru asked, watching the older green-haired woman walking into the dining room.

"Yes and these Lycans are enemies we must seriously keep an eye out for. Hotaru, you recall us sensing a great darkness?"

"Yes, I do. This is no doubt the source of that darkness. We must keep an eye on this enemy."

"Well, if those girls are going to be molding silver weapons, they won't necessarily need our help. We'll just be getting in their way if you ask me," Haruka shrugged. "What do you think guys?"

Setsuna nodded in reply. "You do have a point. If their silver weapons can stop these Lycans, we won't be needed. But we must take some precautions."

"You seem to know a little about these wolves. I mean you refer to them as 'Lycans'," Haruka pointed out. "Is what they are called?"

"It's another name derived from Lycanthropy. It is any person who has the ability to undergo a transformation into a wolf or a werewolf, according to the reports about last night's attack."

Hotaru smiled. "Setsuna-momma, you know a lot. That's why I'm glad to have you home school me."

"Humph, well, whatever they are... They're not going to trashing my city," Haruka snorted, leaning back on the couch and flipping the channels via remote. "Morning television sucks! I missed out on some good cartoons!"

This prompted the other Outers to sweat drop and sigh simultaneously.

"Oh, Haruka, you're such a big kid at heart," Michiru giggled.

"Haruka-poppa could at least get a job or something," Hotaru sighed, taking her empty bowl to the kitchen.

However, Setsuna remained silent and glanced out the window. Somehow she knew that these Lycans would come. Whatever she seemed to know, she kept all information confidential. Perhaps for the right or wrong reasons? Only the Guardian of Time knew.

"Come, Hotaru, once you finish cleaning you bowl, it will be time to begin your studies for the day."

Hotaru nodded obediently. "Yes, Setsuna-momma!"

With that, she stepped toward the sink and poured water into her bowl. Michiru insisted she clean the teen's bowl and told her to go with Setsuna.

Watching Hotaru pass by, Haruka yawned and dropped the remote. "Ugh, so freaking boring! Is there anything to do? I'll bet these girls are having better fun than I am right now!"

"Poor, Haruka, bored out of your mind as usual," Michiru snickered while cleaning the dishes.

"So freaking bored!"

* * *

**Shinjuku District/CainCorp/11:45 AM**

Standing tall a few blocks from the Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building was a newly built high-rise building where one of the world's largest, most diversified multinational corporations. The founder of this powerful business corporation was an American man named Cain Bearer. Under him, CainCorp grew and prospered, in the process absorbing scores upon scores of smaller businesses worldwide. This includes businesses in Tokyo. His main domestic holdings mainly are occupied in cities in the United States and Japan.

Looking out from the top 31st floor, a man (physically in his early-30s) stood away from a glass window in his large office. Adorning the walls were old paintings and portraits of himself. There were large bookcases on the sidewalls. Cain wore a business outfit consisting of black business suit, black pants, a white shirt underneath the suit with a tie coming down. His dress shoes were black, leather and polished. The man was a Caucasian with blue eyes and his head was adorned with a short, blonde buzz haircut.

Sipping a glass of red wine, he overheard this morning's reports on the jewelry theft and scoffed. Cain had developed a hatred for the Sailor Senshi ever since they had first appeared.

"Heroines? They're annoying, little girls in short skirts and have a bad sense of style. I'm not surprised they would show their true colors," the man muttered, sipping his glass. "Some heroes they turned out to be. This will no doubt tarnish their reputation and I'm enjoying every single minute of it."

Just then, a call was coming in from his office phone. He reached over and pressed the button to activate the intercom.

"What is it? I told you not to bother me."

A woman's voice was overheard through the intercom. **_"Sir, the stock holders are here to see you."_**

Cain groaned and set his wine glass down. Rubbing her temples, he responded with a low-tone. "Tell them I'll be down there in a few minutes. Six minutes tops."

"_**Yes, sir, I'll do that right away."**_

Turning off the intercom, Cain glanced out the window and watched the busy traffic flooding the streets of Shinjuku District. He felt right on top of the world in Japan. However, he viewed the Sailor Senshi and their enemies as nuisances that could one day topple his ascension to the top.

"Just you wait, Sailor Senshi, your days are numbered. Soon, these people will brand you as criminals and once again praise my accomplishments. Mark my words."

-

With Cain speaking highly of himself like a certain evil businessman from out of DC comics, Minako and Artemis were looking around the exact area where the first murder scene occurred. It was right outside the Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building. The blonde looked down at the chalk outline of where the body lied and nodded her head.

Artemis hopped off the blonde girl's shoulder and sniffed the ground. He confirmed the scent of a canine. "No doubt about it. I can smell canine here. Definitely not the smell of a ordinary dog."

"So, it was a Lycan then," Minako said, kneeling down beside Artemis. "Since you said this isn't an ordinary dog's scent, it also couldn't have been a rapid dog. I'm surprised nobody noticed anything strange."

"No joke. There should have been some kind of witness."

Just then, as she examined the ground, Minako noticed a piece of black fur on the concrete. She reached over and grabbed it. Artemis noticed the piece of fur and sniffed it. He coughed as soon as the misty smell caused his nostrils to flare.

"Yuck, that's a putrid smell!" Artemis remarked, covering his nose with his paw.

"This is an excellent piece of evidence. We can have either Ami-chan or Mamoru-san examine this piece of fur. They should be able to confirm that it belongs to no domestic canine."

"Let's get this to either of them," Minako suggested. "No doubt they'll be shocked to see the evidence we managed to uncover."

"No doubt. I'm proud of you for taking the time to do this, Mina. You're more mature than anyone expects of you."

As she heard this praise from her guardian cat, Minako blushed and smiled. "Thanks, Artemis. Now, let's go grab some lunch and meet with Mako-chan at her restaurant!"

With that, she placed the fur into a plastic bag and ran off with Artemis giving chase to her.

"Mina! I'm not even sure they allow cats into the restaurant! Minako!"

As soon both were gone, the same young man spotted by Rei (the other day) watched from the far distance. A small scowl formed across his face as he walked down the sidewalk. No doubt he had kept an eye on Minako and Artemis at the site but he was upset to realize that his fur had been discovered. No doubt they will get too close to his whereabouts if he wasn't careful.

He would have to relocate soon but it wouldn't be the first time.

* * *

**Bunkyo, Tokyo/University of Tokyo/Private Laboratory Facility #12/1:45 PM**

Within one of the research lab facilities of Tokyo University, the current school Ami attended, the blue-haired girl was already finishing melting the silver collected from last night. Standing away at a corner was Rei. She decided to come over and mold the melted silver once her friend was finished.

Tapping her foot, Rei whistled. "You almost done, Ami-chan?"

"Almost. Just one more piece of silver and I'll have it all ready for you."

"That's good. Luckily I brought my books on weaponry," the Miko said, opening one of the books. "I know for sure my weapons are going to molded into a bow and arrows. How about you, Ami-chan?"

The genius girl shrugged. "Not sure. I never thought of it. Maybe a sword or a dagger?"

"Heh, I never would have expected that from you."

Ami smiled. "I'm filled with surprises, Rei-chan." As she said that, she resumed work on melting the last piece of silver over a burning furnace.

"For Usagi, maybe a sword? Mako-chan would love a sword or maybe a kodachi. I know Minako-chan would kill for some shurikens since she loves that show called _Naruto_. Oh, I wonder if we should make weapons for Haruka-san and the others?"

"We'll see. For now, we'll worry about ourselves. Luckily, I saved the rest of the silver back at my home."

Rei nodded in reply. "All right then. It's better get this over with in case another Lycan attacks."

"Yes and that's the reason why I'm wanting to get this done today," Ami said.

"Touche, Ami-chan."

The girl genius resumed her work and wanted to get it done as soon as possible above all else. She spun the silver over the burning furnace and carefully watched the melted silver dip into a small pan. Rei looked around the lab and observed the equipment.

"Hum, I'm glad I'm not into science. All of these formulas and tables... Ugh, I don't think I could handle it again. Ami-chan, I'm surprised you don't mind reading this kind of stuff over and over again."

"What can I say? I'm used to it," Ami responded, keeping focus on the melted silver. "Ok, I'm almost done."

"Cool. Now, let's get started on molding those weapons. Can I start with the first pan?" Rei asked, putting on a pair of gloves.

"You have firsthand experience in forging and shaping metals? What I mean is..."

"You'd be surprised. I made a blade once out of steel," the Miko smiled. "Though, I had to learn from books I've read. I didn't have any need of anyone teaching me. My grandfather was surprised to see my work in cull completion. Though, to make weapons for all five of us... It's going to take at least several days. But, count on me to get it done by tonight, Ami-chan."

Ami nodded. "Do your best, Rei-chan. I'm not going to rush you."

"Thanks, Ami-chan. Now, let's get this started."

With that, the Miko began with the weapon making process. Could she get it done by late tonight? One could only hope.

* * *

**Shibuya District/Outside the Lovecraftian Family Dine-In/2:08 PM**

Later in the day, Minako arrived at her friend's restaurant to not only dine-in for a lunch special but to share the evidence she had found with the brunette. Unfortunately for Artemis, he had to hide inside Minako's purse to keep himself from being seen by the manager of the restaurant.

Sitting in a booth, Minako sat on one side with Makoto on the other. The two stared one another down with the Lycan's fur zipped inside the plastic bag. Makoto picked the bag up and looked at it carefully.

"Well, what do you think? Even Artemis confirmed that it belonged to no ordinary canine or any normal city animal."

"Well, I can't say for sure. I mean I don't have a spiritual awareness like Rei-chan does. I can't really interpret this piece of fur. All I can say is that we should hold onto it. But, really, Minako-chan, thanks. Thanks for putting effort in doing something this and discovering something that will be valuable to us."

"Heh, I keep telling you guys to never underestimate the first Senshi to be awakened from her long sleep!" Minako winked and proudly pointed to herself. "Am I good or what?"

Makoto sighed. "Don't get too carried away there, Minako-chan. Though, you should be proud of yourself."

"You bet I am!"

"Mmmpf! Mina!" Artemis's voice muffled from inside the blonde's confined purse. The cat popped his head out and let out a deep sigh of relief. "Whew! Mina, I told you that I'm claustrophobic!"

"Hey, you can't get out or the manager will surely find you!" Minako growled, bonking Artemis in the back of his head.

"At least open the bag a little for me to breath..."

"Anyway, you going to be sticking around here?" the brunette asked her housemate.

Minako shrugged and leaned back. "Don't know. I mean I could go to the local arcade near here and wait for you to finish your day's shift."

"I don't know how long the manager will want me to stay. I mean I am a co-manager myself."

"Yeah, I know that. I can practically stay at the arcade all day. And don't worry about giving me money either. I make tons of cash for each show I perform at!" Minako turned down any money to be handed to her. "We're both career women now. We're living our dreams."

"That's right. And together we're paying for our own rent."

"Every month."

Makoto smiled as she straightened herself out. "Yeah until we get a call from Ami-chan and Rei-chan. I got a call from Ami-chan and they said it would take them a long while for them to finish. It's possible they won't even get done until later tonight."

"Oh, I see. Rei-chan is going to put a lot of effort into making these weapons for us. I just wish we didn't have to put all of this pressure on her."

"Nah, you shouldn't worry about Rei," Artemis assured the blonde girl. "I'm sure she knows what she's doing. Let's just be very thankful she's sacrificing this free time from her shrine duties to do this."

"Not to mention Ami-chan doing her part. Sometimes, I wonder..."

"Wonder about what, Mako-chan?" Minako asked, tilting her head to one side. "Hmmm?"

"Oh, it's nothing... Nothing at all really. Look, I have to get back to work. I'm sorry I can't chat anymore. But, make sure to pay for your bill and make sure to give it to the front counter on your way out."

Minako nodded and gave a thumb up. "No problem, Mako-chan! I've got this bill covered! You go and do what you have to do, career woman!"

"Heh, thanks, Minako-chan. I'll be seeing you later then," the brunette said, walking away and getting back to work.

Looking down at her purse, she noticed Artemis slightly poking his head out. A smile crossed the blonde girl's face as she peeked in. "Ready to get going, Artemis? We just need to pay the bill and we'll be on our way out."

"Sounds good with me as long as I get out of this purse of yours. I swear it smells like old gym socks in here!"

Minako sweat dropped and stuck her tongue out a little. "Yeah, well, I did have socks in there at one point. Ooops."

"_**OOPS! ARGH! I'M GOING TO BE SICK IN HERE!"**_

Upon hearing this, the people around Minako looked at her with suspicious glares and looks of bewilderment. She innocently waved to the glaring crowd and immediately paid her bill to the front counter. With that, she ran out the door and stepped outside to let out a deep sigh of relief.

"Damn it, Artemis! You almost gave yourself away! What if they had found you in my purse!" Minako glared down at her guardian cat and opened her purse.

Hopping out of the confined purse, Artemis let out a deep sigh of relief and coughed. "Yuck! You had stinking socks in there!"

"Hey! I had nowhere else to put them! Look, can we drop this already? I'm in the mood for some games. The arcade is calling my name!"

As the hyperactive girl ran down the street, Artemis once again was forced to give chase to her and muttered about her degenerating back to being a thirteen year old. Nonetheless, he had hoped that she remained mature as she did earlier.

"But who am I kidding? I'm expecting too much from Mina of all people. Oh brother... Why do I even bother?"

-

As Minako ran down the street, she passed the same young man who watched her earlier. He stopped and glanced over his shoulder to spot the blonde girl racing to the arcade in a hurry. A smile crossed his face as he immediately looked away and resumed his walk down the street.

Artemis sprinted past the man and continued his pursuit of the 'Goddess of Love'. He didn't even stop to notice the young man.

Merely walking past the crowd of people, the man put on a pair of shades to cover his crimson eyes and continued his slow pace. What he planned next was going to be unexpected and not a place anyone would dare strike.

* * *

**Disclosed Underground Lair/4:45 PM**

Upon arriving inside his underground lair, the red-eyed mysterious observer was monitoring the city in search for the ones he had been seeking. However, there were of course no signs of the Sailor Senshi anywhere. However, he had already become acquainted with two of the Senshi's prominent members.

Looking over at a monitor with the University of Tokyo displayed, the figure's eyes narrowed and a smirk curled his lips.

"Perhaps I should take a chance and attack there? No, I'll leave this up to one of my newest additions to my pack."

Twirling his chair around, the red-eyed figure watched a capsule descend from the ceiling. Inside the glass chamber was a Lycan encased and red fur covering its entire body. The figure paced toward the capsule and ran his fingers across the front glass chamber. This prompted the Lycan inside to awaken and suddenly ignite his entire body ablaze with raging flames.

Despite having the scorching flames covering his body, the Lycan was unharmed and felt no pain from having his body burned alive. The eyes of the beast gleamed with a demonic, red glow. The figure smiled and pressed a button the side of the capsule. The chamber glass opened up to release a gust of air pressure and releasing the Lycan form inside.

"You're free, my friend. The experimentation was a success. Now, you have the ability to ignite your body into a raging inferno. I'd call you the Lycan from Hell if I had given you a title name," the mysterious man spoke, narrowing his eyes. "So, tell me. How does it feel to finally be free?"

Once the flames engulfing his entire body died down, the Lycan chuckled. It looked down at its body and smirked. "It didn't take that long..."

"Only a 24 hour process. Since biting you, I branded you as one of my pack. However, considering last night's failure, I took precautions and decided to use you for my experiments. You have the ability to control fire under your will."

"Yes, I can see that and I will put it to good use, my master..."

The figure smirked and turned around to face the monitor screen. "I take it you are familiar with Tokyo."

"More or less, that's correct."

"Well, how about this for a perfect place to implement an attack. Surely you will draw out the Sailor Senshi by attacking here," the 'master' pointed to the monitor displaying an image of Tokyo University.

Nodding his head, the Lycan confirmed. "Yes, I know exactly where to go."

"Good, now, await until dusk. By 7:00, I want you to head on over there to attack. I am counting on you, Pyro."

"I will not let you down, master. For granting me these powers, I am no longer a weak and feeble criminal with average human strength. I will crush these Sailor Senshi as you so desire. But, I have a question? What is the purpose for this?"

As the figure's smirk curled his lips, he faced him with red glowing, haunting eyes. "Because to me, this is like a game. The Sailor Senshi are playing my game. I wish to test their strength. I am certain they will have trouble with you, Pyro."

"I see..."

"Yes, now relax. You have another two hours before departing for your mission."

Pyro kneeled down and bowed his head. "Understood, master..."

Observing the monitor, the 'master' waited for dusk to finally break out. This was his second chance to test out the Sailor Senshi's full capabilities against his Lycan brethren. Pyro would be the first to carry out his orders.

However, unbeknownst to even them, two of the Senshi were at the university creating silver weapons to use against the Lycans. Rei and Ami were indeed unaware of Pyro appearing at the school in another few hours.

* * *

**Bunkyo, Tokyo/University of Tokyo/Private Laboratory Facility #12/7:30 PM**

Rei had finished with the weapons for Usagi, herself and Ami. She was already hard at work with Makoto and Minako's silver tools. Her forehead damped with sweat as was nearly her entire top that she wore. She picked up a bottle of water and poured down a satisfying, cold taste of the fresh water.

"Man, I never thought it'd be this hard..."

"No, I didn't think you were able to go this far. These weapons look just great," Ami commented, looking at the weapons the Miko welded out the metal.

"Watch it, they're still hot. They need some time to cool down. If you know what I mean..."

Ami nodded in reply. "I know. Listen, Rei-chan, I'm going to freshen up a bit. So, I'll be right back. Ok? I just need to go splash my face with water."

"Sure, I'm going to be here anyway. But could you refill my water bottle while you're at it?" the Miko asked, handing her friend the empty bottle.

"Yes, I can do that."

"Thanks, Ami-chan."

With that, the blue-haired genius walked out of the lab and down the hall with the empty bottle in hand. She paced toward the women's rest room and walked inside to find a sink.

"Oh, you guys... To think I'm doing this all for you," Ami sighed, whispering to herself._ "It has been a long time. I can remember back when I first met Usagi-chan. I never had any friends since people have called me names. I had no friends but my books. By meeting you, I have many friends. Now, I have a another obligation to fulfill. I am always the one with the insight and knowledge yet I don't have any physical power to defeat an enemy by myself. Somehow, I'm not satisfied with myself. I need to get find some strength to help my friends. What happened yesterday with the Lycan was inexcusable. If only... If only I could become an Eternal like Usagi-chan. I hate being so weak...!"_

As she washed her face and hands, Ami dried herself off with paper towels and walked out of the bathroom. She stood over the water fountain and turned the water on to fill up the empty bottle.

"_As a future princess of Mercury, I should get strong. We all should be stronger to protect our moon princess."_

Suddenly, as her mind was preoccupied, there was a loud scream echoing from down the hallway. Ami gasped and turned. There were hordes of students running away from something that had just broken into the school. Ami wondered what it was and ran down th hallway.

"Help! There's a monster in the school!" a student exclaimed, fleeing out the backdoor.

"With big teeth, claws and its whole body on fire!" a girl cried out.

Ami immediately stopped a blonde girl and asked her. "Where's the monster, miss?"

"Down the hall and I would run if I were you! That thing is a walking inferno!" the girl screamed, pushing Ami aside and running out the door.

"_I wonder... Could this be another Lycan!" _Ami thought, glancing down the hall.

Then, much to her surprise, the flaming Lycan paced down a hallway and turned to find Ami standing alone. She trembled out of intimidation by the flaming wolf but managed to stand her ground. The hallway had been cleared and apparently did parts of the school.

"_The students should have evacuated by now. All right, that just leaves me with him!" _

Pyro chuckled and mused as he spotted Ami. "Hehe, well, well, look at this. Isn't this fortunate? One little human girl lost her way out? What's the matter? Aren't you going to run away?"

"No. Apparently, you have no idea who I am. You have no right to scare and hurt these people!"

"Oooo, a brave one. I like that! But, unfortunately, you don't have any power to stop me. I will engulf this facility and turn it into a raging inferno!"

"I won't allow you to do that!" Ami exclaimed, pulling out her Henshin rod with a blue crystal attached to it.

Upon seeing this, Pyro gasped. _"That item! My master told me of this... Could she be...?"_

"You were warned and now I'm going to be the one to stop you!" Ami exclaimed, holding her Henshin rod up in mid-air. **_"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE-UP!_**"

With that, Ami quickly transformed into Super Sailor Mercury in an instant. Pyro was shocked to witness this unexpected event and growled upon seeing the Warrior of Mercury.

"So... the brave little girl was a Sailor Senshi after all..."

Sailor Mercury stepped into a stance and pointed to Pyro. "Don't make another attack! I'm warning you! You will have to deal with me, Sailor Mercury! I'm Sole Princess of Mercury and in the name of Mercury I will cleanse you!"

"Cute. But, really? What can a weak, little girl do to me? My body is a raging inferno! Care to see me demonstrate how my flames operate?" Pyro snickered, igniting his entire body on fire.

"_I will not run away! I'm not weak!" _Sailor Mercury thought, her eyes focused on the flaming Lycan.

"**_HERE I COME!"_** Pyro howled, racing down the hall with his entire body flaming.

Mercury needed to mount an attack quickly before the Lycan could strike her. She spun around and summoned forth a magical wave of water from behind her back. Then, Mercury hurled the water wave directly at the flaming wolf.

"_**SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!"**_

Once the water splashed across Pyro, he increased the power of his flames to shield himself from the water and evaporated it into water vapor. However, in the process, Pyro's flames were slightly cooled down. Mercury jumped away from the charging Lycan and back flipped onto her feet.

"You're only slowing me down! Argh, this is getting bothersome!" Pyro howled, turning around and glaring at Mercury. "I can easily crush you with my strength!"

"I'm not done yet..." Mercury whispered, summoning forth an even more powerful wave of water and directly it at Pyro. "**_MERCURY AQUA MIRAGE!_**"

The force of the water attack slammed against Pyro and sent him hurtling across the hallway. Mercury watched this with relief as one of her newest attacks had enough 'power' to bring down the Lycan.

"Yes, that ought to keep him down!" Mercury exclaimed. _"But no silver! Oh, if only Rei-chan were here now! I could use that silver weapon!"_

Suddenly, Mercury overheard a low chuckle from down the hall and gasped. Pyro lifted himself off the ground with his body spewing out water vapor. It seemed he wouldn't activate his flames now with his fur drenched. Even without the flames, he was still a dangerous creature to contend with. His eyes gleamed with a demonic, red color.

"That was a marvelous display, Sailor Mercury. Alas, not enough to put even me down!" Pyro laughed, dusting himself off. "So, now where were we?"

"No... I... will not run away..." Mercury frowned, summoning forth another water-based attack.

Before she could even summon her next attack, Pyro dashed across and vanished out of sight. The Sailor warrior gasped and then felt a presence reappear behind her. Before she could even turn, a claw hand reached out and snatched her by the throat. Mercury gagged and kicked away once coming face to face with Pyro. The Lycan's intimidating glare looked directly into Mercury's frightened eyes.

"Heh, not afraid, eh? Well, isn't that the biggest load of bull?" Pyro chuckled, his mouth drooling. "I think I'm feeling up to a human barbeque. In just a few short moments, I will set myself ablaze and engulf you within my flames. How does that sound to you, my friend?"

Mercury struggled to break free. "Let... go... I will not... die...!"

"Awww, you're so cute when you squirm but it's over for you. Your life as a Sailor Senshi... and as a human being has been cut short here! Now, say goodbye!" Pyro exclaimed.

With that, the Lycan prepared to ignite his entire body and fry Mercury to a crisp. It would seem to be a success... That is until...

"**_MARS FLAME SNIPER!"_**

Before he could react, a flaming arrow launched out of nowhere and struck the Lycan in his right arm. This forced him to release Sailor Mercury in the process. Then, the Lycan turned and watched a heeled foot kick him directly in the face and knock him back across the hallway and out the window. Sailor Mercury gasped as she turned to find her comrade, Sailor Mars, standing over her.

"Are you all right, Mercury?"

"Yes, thank you, Mars. That Lycan is going to be tougher than you realize."

The Miko Senshi nodded and walked toward the broken window. "I know and he's using my favorite element! I'm not going to accept that! That is my trademark element!"

"You're going to need help..."

"No, you stay and recover. You can help until you're up to it..."

Suddenly, before Mars could finish her sentence, the Lycan sat up from outside and grabbed Mars by her waist. The Miko screamed out as she was pulled outside and held by the angry Lycan. His forehead was slightly caved in from the heel boot by Mars earlier.

"How dare you strike me like that, you wench!" Pyro growled, his eyes glowing. "I will set you ablaze instead!"

"No... you won't..." Mars wined, feeling the strength of the werewolf. _"Damn, I'm still worn out from the hard work I put into making those weapons... Wait, I did bring one of the weapons just in case... Mercury's dagger..."_

Looking down at her fuku, Mars noticed the silver dagger attached to her side. She couldn't reach for it. But there was only on person who could.

"Mercury... Please... it's up to you... You see the dagger attached on my side...?" Mars whispered to her friend.

Overhearing her friend's plead, Mercury lifted herself off the ground and looked toward Mars. She did notice the shining, silver dagger attached on her side. This was the only opportunity she had to save her friend and stop Pyro before he caused anymore harm to anyone else.

"Mercury, hurry before..."

"Look at her! She won't save you," Pyro chuckled, glancing over at the blue-haired Senshi. "She's a yellow-bellied coward! She's going to turn her back on you and abandon the good fight. Because that's how **_weaklings_** are!"

"No... Ami is stronger than you think, monster..."

As she heard this, Mercury stood up with her body trembling but not out of fear. Hearing her friend praising her was enough to make her strong. She was getting tired of always being considered the weakest in Sailor Senshi strength.

"_No! I am strong! I am _**_NOT_**_ weak!" _Mercury thought, her eyes focused toward Pyro. _"If I could have extra strength, I wish I can save my friend! Planet Mercury, grant me more power to stop this demon."_

As she focused harder within her deep thoughts, her body started to emit a bright blue aura. Then, the Henshin rod flew right out of her hands and projected an image of the Planet Mercury. Then, the symbol of her respective planet shone brightly on her forehead.

"What... What is this!" Pyro exclaimed, watching the turn of events unfold.

Mars merely smirked once glancing over to Mercury. "Go... Ami... go... Finally, you're going to defeat a monster on your own..."

Mercury watched as the Crystal on top of her rod transformed into a more crystalized blue orb. It had the shape and appearance of the Silver Crystal but it was light blue instead.

"_My Henshin Rod and crystal... All upgraded and this should be what I need to defeat this monster. If this is what it takes for me to get stronger, I will gladly accept it. Hang in there, Mars. I'm coming to save you."_

Pyro had seen enough and prepared to set himself ablaze. However, a blinding flash of blue light caught his attention and he turned to witness Mercury floating off the ground with the newly upgraded Henshin Rod and crystal.

"To save my friend, I will stop you myself!" Mercury declared, grasping her Henshin rod and crystal. "**_MERCURY ETERNAL! MAKE-UP!_**"

As soon as she shouted out the chant phrase, her entire body was engulfed by a blinding blue aura. Mercury pressed the blue crystal against her brooch and threw her head back. Her outfit underwent a few changes in design, including her blue boots turning completely white. A cyan heart-shaped brooch item adorned her chest. The trimming edges of her skirt was white. Behind her back a pair of light blue ribbons flowed across. Her sailor-style collar was a lighter shade of blue. In addition, six wings had now grown out of her back much like Sailor Moon's Eternal form.

Now, Ami had reached her newest Sailor form: Eternal Sailor Mercury.

Pyro watched in bewilderment at the dazzling transformation of the genius Senshi. Even Mars was shocked.

"...How...? How is this possible!" Pyro gasped out in horrified shock. "You... shouldn't even... have anymore power..."

"Mercury...way to go... Now to play my part..." Mars whispered, managing to reach down into her left wrist and pulling out a folded piece of paper with Shinto writing (also known as an _Ofuda_). She began her anti-evil chant phrase. "**_AKU-RYOU TAI-SAN!_**"

With that, Mars attached it to the Lycan's chest and caused him to become paralyzed in place. He released his grip on Mars and she dropped to the ground with a thud. The Miko knew the effects would only last for a few seconds on this larger enemy and rolled away toward Mercury's side. Once again gazing up at her friend, Mars smiled.

"You're looking good, Mercury. I'll bet you can take him yourself?"

"Just watch me," Mercury responded, her eyes focused on the Lycan.

"Go get him..."

Without any hesitation, Mercury advanced toward the Lycan without displaying any fear on her face. She waited for the effects of the Ofuda to wear off and watched Pyro break free. He growled angrily once his eyes met those with Mercury's.

"So, you intend to kill me yourself? Ha, as if you... a weakling.. can defeat me..."

Mercury sighed and clenched her right hand. "You will ever regret calling me a weakling. I will end this quickly! Come forth!"

Pyro laughed happily as his body once again ignited into flames. "With pleasure! I'll be sure to roast you!"

Upon becoming a flaming inferno, he flew out directly at Eternal Sailor Mercury. Once he came closer, Mercury quickly phased out of his direction and reappeared behind him. Pyro immediately stopped himself and launched out a fiery blast out of his right hand. Mercury put out her right hand and erected a gust of ice wind to freeze the flames in place.

He launched out several fire blasts at once, which were easily countered by Mercury's erected ice barrier. Not a single crack was made on her superior defensive shield.

"Curse you..."

Mercury made no direct comment and raised her arms overhead. She started to collect a gust of freezing winds and condensed it into a spinning ball of snow. Pyro charged directly for Eternal Sailor Mercury to attack before she could launch her attack. Sailor Mars stepped in and put her hands out in front of Pyro. Suddenly, the Lycan turned and watched as his own flames were being 'absorbed' by the Miko Senshi. Well, she is the goddess of the flames after all.

"What do you think you're doing! My flames...!" Pyro howled, his eyes glowing.

"Sorry, pal, but I'm the only one who calls dibs on using the flames. I won't allow even you to steal my trademark," Mars smirked, siphoning off the Lycan's special powers.

"Since when are you capable of this...!"

"Through training in case another creep like you ever shows up! Now, Mercury! He's all yours!"

As Pyro glanced back at Mercury, he saw that she had completed summoning her attack. With one wave of her right hand, Mercury hurled a powerful blizzard at the Lycan.

"Now, prepare to be cleansed! **_MERCURY AQUA BLIZZARD!_**" Mercury roared, her eyes focused and her attack engulfing the Lycan.

Pyro howled once the blizzard covered him. In an instant, he felt himself completely frozen and turned into an ice statue. Mercury glanced over to Mars and held out her right hand.

"Mars! Quickly hand me the dagger! This attack only has momentary effects!"

"Right!" the Miko Senshi nodded, taking the dagger off her side and tossing it to her friend. "Catch it!"

Holding out her right hand, Mercury easily caught the dagger with one hand and slammed it through Pyro's still form. The dagger pierced through his chest and the pointed end stabbing into the heart. In an instant, with the ice shattering off his body, Pyro's body exploded into an explosive flame and dispersed in an instant. No body left behind. Nothing. Just a pile of dust.

Mercury looked down at the pile of dust that was once Pyro and held the silver dagger in her right hand. "I... I can't believe I did that..."

"You should!" Mars called out, approaching her friend. "You did this all on your own. I mean, for goodness sakes, you took care of that Lycan yourself!"

"Well, you at least helped me a little... I mean..."

Mars smiled and put a hand on Mercury's shoulder. "What are friends for? I can't believe that idea of me absorbing flame elemental powers from other users actually works."

"I was surprised myself. So, now I'm the second Senshi to reach her Eternal form," the genius girl looked down at her new outfit. "Quite the upgrade if you ask me..."

"Upgrade? More like a super power-up if you ask me. I'm looking forward to when I can achieve my Eternal form. Anyway, we did it without everyone's help! That silver weapon actually worked."

"Sure did... Listen, Mars, it's best we get out of here before we draw out attention. It was a good thing all the students evacuated the area."

"Yeah, I suggest we take the silver weapons and finish them back at my shrine," Mars said, taking Mercury by the hand. "Let's go."

"Right!"

The two Senshi vanished out of the spot and left the scene with only the pile of dust remains that was once Pyro. The battle had ended and Sailor Mercury became the second Eternal Sailor Senshi.

-

Later, once retrieving the silver weapons and their equipment from the lab, Sailor Mercury flew up to the roof of the school while holding Sailor Mars by her waist.

"Hey, how is it that you can fly in your Eternal form and not Sailor Moon?"

"I... I'm not so sure," Mercury realized it just now. "Perhaps it's because I'm learning how to develop my new power effectively and quickly."

"Well, we had better tell Usagi about that," Mars smirked. _"Ami-chan, you were truly amazing tonight. See, you're stronger than you give yourself credit for. Wait until we tell everyone about what you did tonight. But, what surprised me more was that I could absorb that Lycan's attack. We'll figure this all out. Sooner or later..."_

"_Everyone, with my new Eternal power-up, I will not let any of you down. That is my promise to you," _Mercury thought, flying across with Mars in her grasp.

* * *

**Disclosed Underground Lair/10:09 PM**

The red-eyed observer had witnessed the turn of events that had taken place. Pyro was eliminated by Sailor Mercury, who now achieved her Eternal power-up. This wasn't exactly what he had expected from one of the members of the Sailor team.

Narrowing his eyes, the seated figure clasped his hands together and grinned. Losing Pyro was a major blow but seeing Mercury transform has intrigued him. Nonetheless, he would move on and carry out his plans.

"Impressive. Thanks to Pyro, one Sailor Senshi managed to unlock her next transformation stage. I honestly was not expecting this," the figure said as his smile turned into a frown. "But yet I lost Pyro. These ladies are not to be underestimated. That's all there is to it. I can no longer overlook them especially if they have discovered the weakness to silver. Those silver weapons will prove bothersome. If all of them unlock their new power, I will have no choice... but to call upon... them... But for now, I will wait and see where this will lead. On the bright side, I think I can confirm the identity of Sailor Mercury. But really I couldn't tell who that girl was."

Getting off his seat, the figure turned away and snapped his fingers. "Underground lair lock down. It's time for this dog to sleep... until the next hunt."

As he said that, he departed out of the lair and closed the door behind him.

**(Cue fade to black)**

End of Episode Three

* * *

**_Next Time_**

**_The Senshi Call to Arms! Mars Snake Fire!_**

* * *

It took me two days to complete this chapter. Close to 10,000 words. That's pretty impressive for me these days. :) 

The main villain has yet to reveal himself but don't worry his name will be revealed soon. Also, we've see Sailor Mercury achieve her Eternal form. Go, Ami go:D Anyhow, impressed with our favorite girl genius? I tried to make her as strong as I possibly could defeating a Lycan.

Also, we've seen a bit more development with the other Senshi. Like Makoto and Minako's friendship. I don't know why but I like pairing these two together. Kind of reminds me of a good mother and daughter relationship (not yuri mind you. So get those thoughts out of your head). Minako as the slightly immature but fun adult girl with a kid's heart while Makoto is the caring and strict mother.

In addition, the Outers receive a cameo scene. What do you think of the way I've portrayed them in their household? Michiru as the house wife, Haruka as the slightly lazy but funny father-like figure, Hotaru as the daughter and Setsuna... well... I dunno.

And yes Cain Bearer is based off Lex Luthor in some respect (minus the bald head :P). CainCorps and developing a grudge against the Sailor Senshi. We'll definitely see more of him in this story. What kind of role will he play later? Who knows but stay tuned. :D

Edit: Ok, just to cut down on any controversy, I'm renaming him Cain Bearer. Now his name is almost similar to Kane Bearer, Paul Barer's storyline son and Undertaker's younger brother from WWE. Eh, so what, Kane can't do anything to me. Now cain can wear a mask, chokeslam people and Tombstone them. Maybe Cain was the fake Kane after all! Jacob Goodnight. :P

Anyway, Ami receives her well-deserved Eternal form. That takes care of that. In the next chapter, our favorite pyro princess, Rei, gets her own centric chapter and an Eternal form to boot. :P

That and the girls will **_OFFICIALLY_** receive their silver weapons. I know it should have happened in this specific chapter but... well, I wasn't in the mood to write anything over 11,000. I admit I can be lazy, too.

Until then, leave me a review. Ami begs you to review her centric chapter. :)

I'm out! Later!


	4. Mars Snake Fire!

Once again, I must give the disclaimer. I do not own _Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon_. The title, premise, anime, manga, characters, etc belong to Takeuchi-Togashi-sensei, Kodansha and Toei. But I do own the plot of Galaxy Stars.

Three chapters down and much more left to cover. 21 reviews so far (24 counting the reviews over at Mediaminer). Excellent. This series is coming off with a great start. Just as I was hoping for. :D 

I see Cain has become a rather popular character (more or less). But, like any villain, you'll eventually hate his guts sooner or later. He'll definitely be a mainstay in this series. 

Last chapter, Ami-chan showed us all that she was no _weakling_ as Pyro put it. That's my problem. Sailor Mercury/Ami Mizuno is NO weakling! Heck, she's the brain of the team and the Senshi would have been in trouble if it hadn't been for her. Ok, sure, she's not as headstrong and gung-ho like Jupiter and Mars, but she's a great asset to the team. Please, give the smart people their just due. Ami certainly has earned her place as Sailor Mercury and the princess of the planet closest to the sun... yeah, pretty damn hot if you ask me. I'm surprised Ami can even rule a planet near the largest star in the solar system. 

Anyway, Ami has gained her Eternal form and the second Senshi to achieve it. Not to mention kicking Pyro's flamey butt. :D Go, Ami, go! 

Now, we move on with the next Sailor. That's right! Our favorite pyro princess, Rei Hino, gets her just due and her own centric chapter. Let's see what Lycan Rei-chan will be dealing with. ;) 

Chapter 4 is a-go! 

Start!

xxxxx 

_"But future happiness is more important than memories!" - Rei Hino/Sailor Mars_

_xxxxx_

_"Good day, everyone! My name is Rei Hino, head priestess of the Hikawa Shrine. Five years ago, we were involved in the final conflict with the strongest Sailor Senshi in the galaxy, Sailor Galaxia. Since then, we have all moved on with our peaceful lives. Recently, I was named the official head priestess of Hikawa Shrine after my grandfather announced his retirement. I had work worked and diligently in keeping things in order at the shrine. I have also started to teach some ancient writing classes on my spare time and I have become popular with my students. I had thought every time would be normal until... now. I've received visions of an unknown dark force lurking in the background. Actually, I've had two nightmarish visions. But, I'd rather tell you about the current situation. The creature revealed in my vision was a wolf-like entity with crimson eyes and a red moon looming overhead. I often wondered what this meant and if this was a sign of things to come. Once again, my visions became accurate, as two Lycans have recently attacked. One at the jewelry store and the other at Ami's school. However, now we have discovered their weakness: silver. And it's up to me to complete our silver weapons to combat this new threat. With Ami and Usagi as Eternal Sailor Senshi, I often wonder when my time to become an Eternal warrior will come. That's all for now and take care. Rei Hino, out!"_

_xxxxx_

**(Cue Sailor Stars theme _Sailor Star Song_)**

**_Sailor Moon Galaxy Stars, Lycan Arc_**

**_The Senshi's Call to Arms! Mars Snake Fire!_**

**Shibuya District/Outside the Lovecraftian Family Dine-In/October 8, 2003/1:47 PM**

Meeting together after hearing the events from last night's attack at Ami's school, the Senshi (minus Rei) gathered at a round table. Minako played with the straw in her milkshake and twirled it around while whistling to herself. Usagi sat next to Minako with a basket in hand (with Luna as passenger inside). 

Makoto arrived to meet with her friends and using her hour break to chat with them about last night's Lycan attack. 

"Mako-chan! Oh, thank goodness you came! We're sorry for having to drag you out work for this," Usagi apologized to her tomboy friend. 

The brunette simply smiled and nodded. "It's all right. Besides, what we're going to discuss is important. I heard about last night." Taking a seat, Makoto glanced over to Ami. "So, I heard our Ami-chan gained her Eternal power just like Usagi-chan did several years ago. Congratulations to our Ami-chan." 

"Oh you guys. You're making me blush," the genius girl giggled. "I don't know how it happened but I felt the need to be prove to myself that I could defeat an enemy on my own." 

"Rei-chan called me last night about it. I'm so proud of you, Ami-chan. Now we have two Eternal Senshi on our side!" Usagi stated, pumping her right fist. "We'll defeat these Lycans for sure!" 

Minako nodded and pumped her right fist. "WOO! You said it!" 

Just as they mentioned 'Lycan' in an outburst, both Makoto and Ami covered their friends' mouths to prevent them from getting the crowds' attention. Minako struggled under Makoto's strong grip and wailed her arms about. 

"Mmmhpf! Mmmhpf!" Minako yelled out with her friend's hand on her mouth. 

"You little fool! You don't want to get the people's attention. They'll probably think you're a pair of lunatics," Makoto sighed, pulling her hand off Minako's mouth. "Besides, I doubt they know anything about the Lycans. Everything that has to do with them and our mission should be kept to ourselves." 

"Yes, I agree. It's okay to be proud of me but don't get too excited over it," Ami sweat dropped. "Besides, my powers didn't exactly kill the Lycan. It was the silver weapon that accomplished that task." 

Sitting down on her seat, Makoto leaned back against her chair and glared up at the ceiling. A ceiling fan spun around as images popped into the brunette's mind. "Stabbing it into the heart does the trick. Ami-chan, you said this Lycan attacked with a fire element?" 

"That's right. Certainly an effective but not so effective element against my own." 

"So, our enemy have already adapted to us somehow," Minako pointed out. "Yet, we can do the same. Proof in case point: we know their weaknesses." 

"Silver..." Usagi muttered. "But I wonder... Which one of us will become an _Eternal Sailor Senshi_. Discounting myself and Ami-chan, who's next?" 

"I think the most logical and obvious would be Rei-chan or myself," Makoto said before looking toward her housemate. "Or it could be Minako-chan." 

The blonde-haired girl pointed to herself. "**_CHA!_** And no questions asked! You're looking at the next Eternal Senshi." 

Ami had just remembered. "That brings up the next point. Rei-chan should give us a call anytime to remind us that our silver weapons are complete. Let me tell you, she and I were hard at work last night if we weren't interrupted with an unfortunate turn of events." 

"It's okay, Ami-chan. You didn't expect for one of those freaks to break into your school. We feel bad for not being there to help you two." 

"Don't worry about it, Minako-chan. At least I managed to gain my Eternal Sailor form. That's all that really matters. Besides, I feel much stronger than I've ever been." 

Makoto smiled. "That's the spirit, Ami-chan. I'm thankful you and Rei-chan put in any extra time to do this for us." 

"Right. We sure owe you," Usagi thanked her genius friend. "Ah, speaking of which, Luna... You wanted to say something?" 

"Yeah, that's why I brought Artemis with me," Minako nodded, opening her basket. 

As the two blondes opened their baskets, their guardian cats popped their heads out and let out a deep sigh of gasp relief. "Whew, I thought we were going to suffocate in there!" the cats exclaimed simultaneously. 

"Hey, at least I didn't leave you in my basket, Arty!" 

The white feline shuddered as he recalled the ugly and odorous stench from being inside her purse. "OH KAMI. Please, don't remind me... I nearly had to gag before we got to the arcade yesterday." 

"Oh, Minako-chan," Usagi chuckled, nudging the idol-in-training's shoulder and whispering in her ear. _"Forget to take those old socks of yours out of your purse, again?"_

"How would you have guessed?" Minako snickered. A pair of tiny devil horns appearing out of her head and a devious grin curling her lips. Artemis did not like the look the goddess of love had and crouched down inside the basket. 

"Anyway, you were going to tell us something important, Luna? Artemis?" Ami asked the two guardian cats. 

Luna nodded. "As a matter of fact, we do. Now, lately, you girls have been more distant from each other and living in different sections of Tokyo. Artemis and I discussed this two nights ago." 

"So, that's why you left the apartment after I went to sleep," Usagi said. 

"Right. I left to meet with Artemis. Now, we managed to take make replicas of your camera cell phones using the mystical power from our crescents on our foreheads. In the process, we created these." 

With that, the black feline reached down and picked up what appeared to be a Nokia pink camera cell phone. She handed one to Usagi. The odango girl took the phone and examined it. A smile crossed her face. 

"Wow, it looks just like my cell phone! Cool!" 

"With a few modifications, Usagi-chan. We have camera phones for each of you," Artemis stated, picking one up out his basket and handing it to Minako. "These cell phones act like your ordinary phones. You can dial short and long distance calls. But, please, use these primarily to communicate with each other. Also, they are not toys. Use them in case of emergencies." 

"In addition, these will enable you girls to capture images of an individual you wish to take a picture of. In turn, by doing so, you will activate a new disguise power." 

"Are you serious, Luna? You mean we can now disguise ourselves?" Makoto asked, taking her new pink phone. "Sweet! Just think of the many possibilities. We can sure use these to get closer to our enemy without them noticing." 

"I wouldn't be so sure in this case. We're dealing with creatures with a keen sense of smell and sight," Ami reminded everyone. "Even if we somehow disguised ourselves, they will recognize our scent." 

"Yeah, which really sucks," sighed Minako, drooping her head. 

Examining her cell phone, Usagi was reminded of her old disguise pen. She recalled putting on many disguises to infiltrate on the Dark Kingdom's plans. Having the ability to use disguise power was nostalgic to the odango girl. Makoto, Ami and Minako held up their new devices while noticing their respective planet symbols flashing on the screens. A green Jupiter symbol for Makoto. An orange-yellow Venus symbol for Minako. A light blue Mercury symbol for Ami. Usagi glanced at the golden crescent half-moon flashing on the screen. 

"Oh, did Rei-chan receive hers yet?" Usagi asked her guardian cat. 

"Don't worry. I left early this morning to hand Rei-chan's her new cell phone. Let's just say she was as happy as you girls are now," Luna smiled. "I take it you like your new devices?" 

"Are you kidding? This is the best early birthday present ever!" Minako flashed a grin and a thumb up. 

Makoto reminded her housemate and nudged her shoulder. "And you've got a one coming up in a couple of weeks, birthday girl." 

"Heh, that's right!" 

Ami smiled and sweat dropped. "Don't worry, Minako-chan. We'll be sure to throw you a very special birthday party. Right, girls?" 

"Of course! And leave it to me to bake you a cake, Minako-chan! That's what friends are for!" Usagi stood up, standing tall and puffing her chest. 

Everyone at the table looked up at the odango girl and drooped their heads at once. Usagi glanced around them and felt red across the face in embarrassment. She once again had made a ruckus much to Makoto's dismay. 

"Usagi-chan... Will you try to control yourself?" Makoto waved her hands around and laughed nervously. "I maybe on break but I still work here." 

"Besides, that is nice of you, Usagi-chan but I'll rely on Mako-chan to bake me a cake," Minako assured her friend. "Don't sweat it!" 

"If you say so, I just wanted to do something for your birthday..." Usagi shrugged. 

"Bah! You're all invited to come on over! There's no harm in that, guys!" 

Ami looked at her watch and gasped. "Oh my... I've got my glass in an hour! I'm sorry I have to do this you guys but I have to get going." 

"But your school isn't too far from here. You could at least stay with us a little while longer..." 

"Sorry, Usagi-chan, but I'd like to get there since I'm usually always the first student to arrive in my microbiology class. Luna, thank you for the new handy phone. You make sure to call me up whenever there is something serious." 

Makoto nodded. "It's cool. You go ahead and go to your class. I'm sure Rei-chan should be done with our weapons by the time your class ends." 

"Right. Well, goodbye everyone and I'll see you later at Hikawa Shrine," Ami bowed her friends and left picking up her belongings. 

Watching their friend walk out the exit, they settled down and leaned back on their chairs. Minako pulled the straw out of her soda glass and let a few drops down on a piece of straw paper covering. The straw covering absorbed the liquid and stretched out like a 'caterpillar'. Minako giggled and watched it 'move.' 

"Hehehe, look guys. A caterpillar..." 

Makoto sighed and drank her glass of soda. "Don't you have better things to do with your free time, Minako-chan? Maybe, at least, play with your new cell phone?" 

Looking down at her new cell phone, the blonde smirked and studied the buttons on the front. "Hmm, now where's the disguise button?" 

"Mako-chan, you shouldn't have given her ideas," Artemis spoke up. "Mina, please don't try anything crazy. These are tools we must use in case of emergency." 

"The same goes for you, Usagi-chan!" Luna glanced up at the odango girl. "Don't even think about using this as a toy!" 

Usagi grumbled and gripped her new camera phone. _"That never even came to my mind, Luna. You think you know me too well."_

"Now this one I have to keep an eye out for," Artemis pointed to Minako. "Don't abuse your rights over that tool, Mina. I'm giving you fair warning." 

"Feh, you're such a party pooper, Arty. I really want to try out the disguise power." 

Suddenly, she felt a hand reach over and snatch it out of her grasp. Minako turned and gasped once noticing Makoto holding possession of her camera phone. "Uh, uh, not on my watch, Minako-chan. Now, you behave yourself!" 

Moaning and putting on an 'innocent puppy-dog eyes act', Minako clasped both hands and smiled. "I'll behave, mommy! Really I will!" 

Watching this childish behavior from the 'goddess of love', the cats and Usagi sweat dropped. Makoto giggled and handed her housemate her camera phone. 

"That's a good girl," the brunette smiled, winking to Minako. "As long as you address to me as 'mommy'." 

"Luna, is it just me or has Minako regressed more than I have?" Usagi whispered to her cat's ear. 

Artemis overheard her chattering and sighed deeply. "No, you're right on the money. Minako has regressed and I fear she'll act like a thirteen year old..." 

"It doesn't bother me," Makoto reassured the white feline. "By acting like a spoiled child, Minako's almost like a daughter I never had. I mean, she isn't completely hopeless. Right, Minako? You have your evening idol shows and I'm co-manager of this restaurant. In fact, we're bringing in enough money to pay for rent easily every month. So, we're not completely hopeless." 

"Yeah and we still have enough money left to buy whatever we want. In fact, we bought a PS2, a Gamecube and X-BOX over the last year or so. Not to mention plenty of games for each console!" Minako grinned, showing everyone how much of a gamer she really was. 

"Ugh, Kami, remind me of the times I've had to try to pull her away from playing over 28 hours of Halo," Artemis groaned. 

"And it's a kick-ass game! My alias is **_YourLoveGoddess_** and I've been owning newbs since day one!" 

Makoto chuckled. "Except for that time that American humbled you. You didn't look so hot that night." 

"Oh, I just let him beat me! Just you wait! Minako always rinses to the vocation!" 

Usagi sweat dropped. "Um, don't you mean **_...rises to the occasion? _**" 

"Never correct the gamer queen!" 

Glancing out the window, Usagi had reviewed over everything that had been worth mentioning. Ami transforming into Eternal Sailor Mercury for the first time. Another Lycan defeated. The Lycans somehow adapting well against their elemental powers. The new camera phone devices. The forging of metal weapons. And several questions remained: Who would be the next to receive the initial Eternal power-up? And, where was the main Lycan currently hiding his base of communications and operations? 

One thing was for sure: Usagi and the girls would soon get to the bottom of it. 

Or maybe not.

xxxxx 

**Azabu-Juuban District/Hikawa Shrine/2:45 PM**

Hikawa Shrine. One of the many famous shrines in Tokyo where the religion of Shinto has been practiced here for many years. Like many shrines, they all enshrine the same _Kami_. Since World War II, Shinto had lost its status as Japan's state religion; some Shinto practices and teachings are no longer taught nor practiced today. However, there were still shrines and prefectures in Tokyo where the ancient religion is still practiced despite the strong dominance of Buddhism. 

The head _Miko_ (Priestess) of Hikawa Shrine was no exception to accepting and practicing the Shinto religion. Rei Hino vowed to remain true to the worship of Kami and would not seek any interest in other religions despite having to once attend an all-girls Catholic school. She was given the title as the head Miko after her grandfather had recently retired from his position. She promised to make her grandfather proud and carry out her duties in the name of Kami. 

Sitting inside her shrine, Rei was in deep meditation in front of the sacred fire. She chanted an ancient Shinto chant while holding a small wooden plaque called an _ema_, which she uses to write her prayers or wishes. Since the attack by Pyro, the Miko had finished completing the silver weapons and hoping for any new messages from the sacred flames. Concentrating deeply, Rei opened her eyes and watched as an image of a Lycan flashed. A pair of red eyes gleaming with a demonic aura. 

_"The flames are once again showing an image of another Lycan. Just like last time... Will there be another Lycan attack? If so, I must be prepared. Now that we know about their weakness, this will be our opportunity to exploit their obvious weakness."_

Moving her hands and recalling the proper hand signals, the young Miko chanted out the nine magic syllables for the anti-evil incantation. "**_Rin-Byo-To-Sha-Kai-Jin-Retsu-Zai-Zen!_**" 

With her eyes focused, Rei sat up from her kneeled position and walked out of the private flame room. The sunlight beamed down on her as she walked down to a post where many emas were hung. She placed the one she used during her visit to the sacred flame room and neatly hung it. 

"Another Lycan image... They're already becoming a nuisance. What we need to do is find the mastermind behind this and we'll stop the root of the problem." 

Sighing deeply, Rei sat down on the steps while garbed in her Miko outfit. She watched as her two pet crows, Deimos and Phobos, cawed out while staying perched on tree branches. A smile crept across the Miko's lips as she held up her right hand. As if right on cue, the crows flew down toward their beloved Miko and landed on both sides of her shoulders. 

"Man, am I beat you guys. Mommy, hasn't gotten much sleep these last few days because of a stupid wolf," Rei said, petting her crows. "Then, I had to mold those silver weapons. Boy, will the girls be impressed with the hard work I put into them? Right, guys?" 

"**_CAW! CAW!_**" the crows responded. 

Giggling and lifting her hands up to send the crows flying back to the tree, Rei stood up with a fiery passion in her eyes. Now more than ever, she wanted to achieve the power of an Eternal Senshi. Seeing Ami transform last night had the Miko hoping her time would finally come. 

Staring out at the cherry blossoms, Rei threw out a right hand strike followed by a front kick. "If Ami-chan and Usagi can achieve their Eternal form, then I, Princess of Mars, deserve that right. I want that power to crush these Lycans and protect those I love." Stepping into a Judo stance, the Miko put her hands out in front. _"Usagi, I will become an Eternal warrior and wield the flames to extinguish this evil. Count on it!"_

Taking another Judo stance, Rei threw out perfect strikes and kicks while keeping herself in tip-top condition. "Don't know why I'm doing this but I have a feeling... My time may come soon. Well, no use doing this, I really need to give the other girls a call right away." 

With that, Rei took a deep breath and stepped onto the porch leading to her room. She opened the door and found the new pink camera phone she had recently gotten from the guardian cats. "Might as well give this thing a try and call Usagi. Heh, Luna and Artemis. This was a great idea... Ugh, c'mon, odango-atama, quit making crank calls and pick up the phone!" 

The Miko's temper was about to flare. 

Hell hath, an angry Rei Hino scorn.

xxxxx 

**Disclosed Underground Lair/4:45 PM**

Seated on his comfy chair, the mysterious individual (behind the recent Lycan attacks) observed the screens in his lair and checked for any whereabouts of the Sailor Senshi. He was pleasantly surprised that Sailor Mercury achieved her Eternal power-up. He figured that it wouldn't be too long before another Senshi received the initial power-up. 

In fact, he was actually counting on it. Rather odd for a villain... if this dark individual really had any evil ambition. 

His crimson eyes watched the monitors carefully and uttered a '_Hmm_'. "Hn. No activity since last night. Fine but I think I should draw those ladies out again. This time... I have just the perfect warrior to battle the Sailor wielding the flames. And I can confirm that her position is near..." 

Pointing to a grid map on his monitor, he pointed on a designated location near the Hikawa Shrine. Granted, it wasn't exactly AT the Shinto shrine but NEAR it. Nonetheless, he randomly chose the site for the next Lycan attack. 

Glancing over his shoulder, the red-eyed figure saw a capsule descending from the ceiling. Just like the other day, the capsule contained a special type of Lycan. The figure advanced toward the capsule and looked down at the glass chamber to find a gray-furred Lycan. 

Suddenly, exerting a powerful force of air, the Lycan shattered the glass chamber and emerged summoning a gust of air wind from out of his fur. 

Holding himself in place, the figure prevented himself from being forced back by the powerful wind force the Lycan was releasing. "Heh, I see you've become accustomed to your new power, my friend. Like Pyro before you, I have bitten you to turn you one with the pack and given new powers through experimentations. You have the ability to control the wind and force of air pressure. You are **_THE WIND_**." 

The gray Lycan growled as a sadistic grin crossed its lips. Its eyes gleamed with a translucent, light blue aura. "Do I get to finally kill a Sailor Senshi? I've waited too long to claim the life of one..." 

"Patience, Zephyrerus. In due time and your opponent will be the warrior of the flames, Sailor Mars." 

Zephyrerus grinned. "Excellent. I thank you for baptizing me into a brother of the wolf pack." 

"Anything to it. Our kind will always be superior to humans and their disgusting sense of justice. To show these humans we will no longer be considered outcasts, we will make an example out of their heroes - starting with the Sailor Senshi." 

"I will not let you down, master. Now, where do you wish to send me?" 

Pointing to the monitor screen. "I have the exact coordinates. It will be near the Hikawa Shrine in Juuban District. About two blocks from that designated site. Sailor Mars is almost always seen near that area." 

"Very well then. I will eliminate her for you, master," Zephyrerus kneeled and bowed his head respectfully. 

Nodding in response, the figure sat back down on his seated chair and continued to monitor his screens. Zephyrerus quickly vanished as a gust of wind and left his master alone in his underground lair. 

Nonetheless, he didn't mind being alone at all. For many years long passed, he has always been alone and grown accustomed to it. He had two goals in mind: to crush the humans' greatest champions, the Sailor Senshi, as an act of vengeance against the humans who had shunned him out and revenge against the _one person _that ruined his life. 

However, in order to accomplish this goal, he had to seek out the most important thing the _one person_ holds dearly. 

"Hn. So, he is indeed in Tokyo. The one I've been searching for..." the figure murmured.

xxxxx 

**Bunyo, Tokyo/University of Tokyo/Private Laboratory Facility #12/4:50 PM**

Back at the same laboratory, Ami returned to examine the sample fur Minako had picked up yesterday. Peering through a microscope, the blue-haired girl noticed a distinct coloration from that fur. It appeared like a wolf's fur rather than that of a domestic dog. 

Ami could even confirm by studying the dead cells. She compared them to that of a domestic dog's dead cells. The cells from the fur were signs of a mutation. The cells seemed to have been merged from that of a human's and a wolf's. 

"This is very interesting. This fur Minako-chan collected yesterday has dead cells that is uniquely structured from what I've seen before. It's different from that of a domestic dog and yet similar to a human's. No doubt that this is from a Lycan. But to think these Lycans were somehow once human beings. Where does the head Lycan come into the equation? I can conclude that the Lycans have a mutation rate that has evolved overtime, for Kami knows how long, and changes in response to environmental stress. So, he or she already has grown to accustomed to living in a metropolis of a million people. Hiding underground would be logical as it kept itself hidden from us. Yet, I know sooner or later I'll find this Lycan's lair. By doing so, we'll stop this creature and snuff out all of his schemes." 

Getting off her chair, Ami turned off the microscope and picked up the piece of fur. She examined the rough and thin texture of the Lycan's black fur. 

"At least we have a clue of what we're dealing with. For now, it's up to me to find out his hideout location," Ami sighed and glanced up at the clock. It was already 4:55. "Oh dear! I better get going and off to Rei-chan's shrine. Those silver weapons should be done." 

"Excuse me." 

Overhearing someone calling out to her, Ami recognized this voice and glanced over her shoulder. Naru stuck her head out and noticed Ami in the same room. A surprised look crossed Naru's face as she entered and smiled. "Ami-chan?" 

"Naru-chan? What are you doing here?" 

Naru entered the room and closed the door behind. "I apologize for disturbing you, Ami-chan. I didn't you you'd be here." 

"No, it's okay, Naru-chan. I was just leaving now. I was doing a little research for an assignment for my class." 

"I see. I just came here to visit the campus since I might enroll here." 

"You're transferring?" 

"Yeah, I told my mother I wanted to come here. You see I'm changing my major into science and biology." 

"Is that so? Well, you're going to get the best education on these subjects here, Naru-chan. I guarantee it." 

"I heard you were going to study to become a doctor like your mother?" 

Ami nodded. "Yes, I'm only a few years away from graduation but it will be worth the wait. Everything I've learned will really help me in the long run." 

"That must take away a lot of your free time, Ami-chan." 

"Not really. I still have enough time to spend time with my friends. Usagi-chan told me to tell you to say 'hi' by the way." 

Smiling, Naru nodded and looked around the room. "Tell her I said 'hi', too. By the way, Ami-chan, I hope we have some classes together." 

"Me, too, Naru-chan. I'll be more than happy to tutor you if you need help with your studies." 

"Thanks, Ami-chan. It was nice seeing you and we'll see each other again?" 

"Sure. Now, I have to get going but we can catch up some other time, ok?" Ami smiled, putting the Lycan fur into a small bottle and gathering her belongings. 

"I'll look forward to it, Ami-chan. Take care." 

Waving out to Usagi's friend, Ami walked out the door and prepared to leave for Rei's Hikawa Shrine. It would take her at least an hour to arrive there but the arranged meeting was at 6:45. She should at least get there on time before everyone else. Naru watched Ami walking down the hall. 

"I wonder if you know the Sailor Senshi, Ami-chan... Somehow, I get the feeling you, Usagi and the others are them," she whispered. "Oh, what am I saying? That couldn't be true... Um, could it?"

xxxxx 

**Near the Hikawa Shrine Area/6:20 PM**

Glancing down at the city district, Zephyrerus kept himself hidden behind the shadows on top of an office-building roof. His eyes scanned the crowd of people crossing the streets as he angrily grunted. Every time he saw the people, an inner desire to unleash chaos and mercilessly kill every human crossed his twisted mind. Like many of the Lycans serving the 'mysterious pack leader,' violence and bloodshed was all he craved for while being a former human criminal himself. 

"Pathetic humans. Be happy and merry all you cant. If I wanted to, I would blow you away with my wind and shatter every piece of glass around these buildings to watch you all impaled by a shower of a million glass shards. Imagine the bloodshed... But, I must carry out my master's orders... Now, there's Hikawa Shrine yet no signs of that Sailor wench. Perhaps, I should get a little closer to the shrine itself? I can draw out the Sailor Senshi that way. Never hurts to try..." 

With that, Zephyrerus pounced up and vanished into a gust of wind. 

His next move was very much obvious: attack Hikawa Shrine to draw out the Pyro Princess, Sailor Mars.

xxxxx 

**Disclosed Underground Lair/6:25 PM**

Watching Zephyrerus from a monitor screen, the seated figure sighed deeply. 

This was not exactly what he had in mind and thought the wind Lycan was making a grave mistake for not thinking ahead. 

"Fool, you're not going by what we agreed on. Oh well, you brought this upon yourself. If you die, it's only because of your own blind lust for violence and murder. I did not take you in to be a senseless killer. I thought you would have understood my methods. Ah well. Not that it matters. Then again, he just might surprise me and actually get the job done. We'll see..." 

Turning his attention back on the monitor, he waited for Zephyrerus to make his next move toward Hikawa Shrine. On one screen, all of the Senshi girls were gathered together outside the main shrine. 

_"Interesting, there are five girls. So, far, I have seen Five Sailor Senshi. I can at least confirm that one of them maybe a Senshi but I'd like to see solidified proof before my own eyes first and foremost."_

_xxxxx_

**Azabu-Juuban District/Hikawa Shrine/6:48 PM**

Gathering at the shrine on time (especially Minako and Usagi), the girls arrived and stood outside the shrine. Rei walked out with a bag in hand and kneeled down in front of girls with the bag laid out. She opened it up to reveal the silver weapons. The group gathered around and looked down at the glamorous and shiny metallic weapons. 

"Wow! You actually molded these on your own!" Minako exclaimed, looking at the weapons. "Their texture and the shapes... Incredible." 

"Maybe you should have taken up being a blacksmith on your spare time?" Makoto sweat dropped, picking up a dagger from out of the pouch. "Yeah, you really did great work here. Though, I'm curious to which weapons we'll be using." 

Minako pulled out ten shurikens and kunais (five of each). "I call dibs on these babies! Ah, Rei-chan, another early birthday gift for me!" 

"Seeing how you enjoy watching a certain ninja show featuring a yellow-haired kid, it was obvious I had to make those for you. Use them well," Rei instructed her friend. "You at least have good aim, right?" 

"Minako-chan hasn't been a good thrower with non-Senshi weapons since her days as Sailor V unfortunately," sighed Artemis. "I'm not sure how she'll do with these weapons you've given her." 

"Not to fear. Artemis. Leave it to me to train her," Makoto winked. "Oh and I suppose this katana is mine?" The brunette pulled out a long sword, measuring nearly 35 inches long. She gazed in awe at the manufactured sword and looked at her own reflection through it. "Sweet..." 

"I'm glad you like it, Mako-chan. The composition of this silver is truly wonderful," Rei smiled, handing Ami a dagger. 

Grasping the handle of the dagger, Ami examined it. "Very good, Rei-chan. Also, Mako-chan, wielding a silver weapon is a good thing for you." 

"Why's that?" 

"Well, it has the highest electrical conductivity of all metals, even higher than that of copper. You could channel your own electrical power through your weapon." 

Makoto grinned and gripped the handle of the katana. "Awesome! I could think of so many creative possibilities by channeling my own power through this badass weapon. Thanks a lot, Rei-chan!" 

"Ooo! Ooo! What about me?" Usagi asked, hopping up and down in front of the Miko. "Eh? Eh?" Rei simply sweat dropped in front of the hyperactive girl and reached into the bag to pull out a smaller katana. Usagi took it and tilted her head in confusion. 

"It's called a _chisa-katana_. It's a simply a shortened katana. Longer than a _wakizashi_. The one you're wielding is about 18 inches. Albeit, despite its size, it will definitely come in handy. Make sure to put it to good use, Usagi." 

Usagi nodded as she examined the weapon and stroked the tip of the blade. "You know your stuff, Rei-chan." 

"Well, after all of those years studying under Shinto, I enjoy everything about our ancient Japanese heritage. Certainly better than modern-day society if you ask me," the Miko shrugged, pulling out her weapon. "Now to show you guys my weapon." 

With that, she opened the bag and caught everyone by surprise with the weapons in her hands. In her right hand were a long bow with a string tied and ten silver arrows in the other hand. The girls were awe struck with the choice of weaponry Rei had chosen. But, it suited her. 

"Now that's an excellent choice of weapons, Rei-chan!" Minako gasped and clapped her hands. "Standing out like that, you remind me of Kagome and Kikyo from _Inu-Yasha_!" 

"Yeah but no doubt our Rei-chan will be more kick-butt than those two," Usagi smiled, admiring the Miko weapons. 

"Thanks, guys but it's not really my best work," Rei chuckled, setting her silver weaponry down and looked down at her bandaged hands. "I have the wounds to prove that it wasn't easy making these weapons. I need rest if you ask me..." 

"Yes, that would surely benefit you. We'll need you at 100 percent in case another Lycan attacks," Ami agreed. 

Nodding her head, Rei sat down and deeply sighed. "I'm glad you guys like your weapons. All I can say is to put them to good use. We've exploited the Lycan's weaknesses and no doubt we will have a better advantage. Now, Minako and Usagi, I'm serious. Use those only in battle. These are not toys." 

"But it would be okay for us to train with me?" Makoto asked, holding the katana in front of her. 

"Sure, that's okay. I need to practice my archery as a matter of fact." 

"Ah, don't worry. I'll learn how to get accustomed to using these shurikens and kunais! Believe it!" Minako smirked, holding her tiny ninja weapons. 

"That's what we're worried about," the cat guardians muttered at once. 

Just as Rei leaned back against the wooden floor, her ESP senses were starting to pick up on a dark ki and her eyes narrowed. She sprang up to her feet and glanced toward the front of the shrine's entrance as a powerful gust of wind pass along by. The crows cawed out in warning, which signified that a negative disturbance was in midst. 

The girls noticed the Miko's sudden reaction in alarm. Usagi approached her Miko friend and turned toward the shrine's entrance. 

"Rei-chan...? What's wrong?" 

The Miko responded accordingly. "We have company and let me tell you it isn't a welcoming one." 

"What! A Lycan is here!" Minako exclaimed, spinning around. "But I don't see anything!" 

"Oh but I do and it's here. The Lycan is at the front entrance," Rei stated, jumping off and racing toward the entrance. "I know you're there, Lycan! Come on out and show yourself coward! You cannot escape my foresight!" 

As soon as she challenged the beast, the wind Lycan materialized from the gust of wind and appeared before the girls. His entire fur body was gray with black stripes running down the sides with torn pants covering his legs. His eyes were golden with dilating black irises. He put his fists out forward and revealed spinning tornado-like motions. 

Zephyrerus chuckled under his breath. "So, you were able to see me? Interesting how a normal human was able to sense my presence and locate me despite having been cloaked..." 

The Miko scoffed while standing her ground. "Please, I could see and sense you coming a mile away. You can't escape my Miko senses. Your evil heart could easily be detected." 

"**_REI-CHAN!_**" the other girls called out. 

Noticing the other Senshi running by their Miko friend's side, Zephyrerus grumbled. "I came here looking for the one named Sailor Mars. I realized she is often seen around here. So, I came to make a little 'noise' to attract her attention. So, tell me, where is she and I may spare your pathetic life." 

"What do you know of Sailor Mars and the Sailor Senshi?" Rei asked the near over eight-foot-tall beast. 

"That they must be eliminated to please my master. He despises the fact that you have gotten in the way of his schemes of finding a certain someone..." 

Usagi caught on with what the Lycan stated and gasped. "A certain someone...?" 

"I'm simply here to take out the trash! Now, if I trash this shrine, then I will no doubt attract their attention. Now, you meek little girls stand aside or you'll become causalities!" 

Rei spat out. "Sorry but you're not going to mess with this shrine unless you go through me - head priestess of the Hikawa Shrine!" 

"Humph, you're no Sailor Senshi... I seriously doubt you can do anything to me!" 

"Heh, but that's where you're wrong. We have two things that we'll use to stop you: these weapons forged from out of silver and this..." Rei stated. "**_TRANSFORM _**everyone!" 

"WHAT!" 

With that, the five girls held up their Henshin rods (in Usagi and Ami's cases, they summoned forth their crystals). Zephyrerus gasped out in surprised shock and jumped back from the blinding flashes of light each item was emitting. He couldn't believe that all five Inners were gathered at one location. 

**_"MOON ETERNAL, MAKE-UP!"_**

**_"MERCURY ETERNAL, MAKE-UP!"_**

**_"MARS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE-UP!"_**

**_"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE-UP!"_**

**_"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE-UP!"_**

Despite how long it may have taken from a first-person point of view, the transformations were actually instantaneous and were completed in under a second. Zephyrerus stepped back but sporting a malevolent grin on his face. 

"Good, very good... Five Senshi at once..."

xxxxx 

**Disclosed Underground Lair/6:55 PM**

The seated figure watched the events unfold and confirmed the girls before their transformations. Now, he knew about their civilian identities. 

"Ah, so that's it. I was right about that blue-haired girl transforming into Sailor Mercury the other day. Now, all I need to do is find out who their names are. I can't know who they are if I don't have the names." 

Inserting a CD disc into his computer's hard drive, he saved the photo of the five girls in their civilian forms into his disc. His eyes narrowed while scanning each of the girls' faces. 

"But don't worry, girls. Your secrets will remain with me. That I can promise you. Heh, now, Zephyrerus, its time to prove to me you can defeat the legendary warriors of Queen Serenity." 

xxxxx

**Hikawa Shrine/6:58 PM**

Zephyrerus clenched his fists while gathering power to summon forth his powerful winds. The five Inners stood off and faced the wind Lycan. They each wielded their silver weapons. 

The Lycan realized that attacking them was risky considering the silver weaponry they possessed. He observed his surroundings and noticed many trees near the shrine. The trees could at least come in handy and would use them to his advantage. 

"Don't think you can defeat us. We know about your weaknesses!" Moon called out, holding her silver kodachi. 

Mars stepped out in front with her bow and arrow. "Leave this sacred ground now or you'll deal with all five of us! This is your last warning!" 

Grinning, Zephyrerus put his hands out in front of the Senshi. They stood their ground and prepared for anything that the enemy was about to unleash. He raised his right hand out in front and summoned a small fan in front of him. The Senshi were caught off guard as the large Lycan held a Japanese fan in his right hand. 

"Um, a fan? Now that's surprising," Venus pointed out, a confused look on her face. 

"Yeah, I mean, what the hell?" Jupiter nodded. 

Then, it all became clear to Sailor Mars. She studied the Lycan and sensed another presence from within him. _So that's it then. He's not as he seems to be. Time to end this ruse. _"Hey, why not show your true self? I know that faux body you're using is just a disguise to throw us off guard! Your true Lycan form is underneath!" 

"What!" Moon gasped out, glancing over at Mars. 

"You mean that body is a fake!" Mercury shouted. 

"Heh, so you were able to see through me that quickly? Wow, you're a lot better than I gave you credit for..." 

The Miko Senshi scoffed. "Don't give us that bull! Show us who you really are!" 

Chuckling in amusement, the Lycan complied. "Very well then but it's your funeral. False body **_DEACTIVATE!_**" 

With that, a thick fog covered Zephyrerus' large body. The Senshi shielded themselves from the smoke and watched as the fake body vanished. In place of the giant was a smaller figure about the size of the Senshi's average height. In fact, the true Zephyrerus was a **_FEMALE_**. Her fur now delicately and ghostly white. Her eyes were gleaming demonic red. She wore a two-layered kimono. The inner layer is blue while the outer layer having a dark pink and white-striped pattern. A yellow belt was tied around the waist. A pair of red earrings adorned her ears. She was bare-footed with black hair tied up with a pair of white feathers tying up the hair into a short ponytail. Her ears were slightly smaller for a Lycan. 

"Sorry for not showing off my true form but I always love scaring my victims in that fake body but apparently you were able to see through my true form," the female smirked, opening up her fan. "You may call me Mistress Zephyrerus." 

"Humph, you're still the same dark-hearted Lycan I've sensed before," Mars retorted. "It doesn't matter what you are, we're still going to take you down!" 

"Hey, um, but this is really a weird twist. A woman disguising herself as a man?" Venus whispered. 

"Not to mention she looks awfully similar to Kagura from _Inu-Yasha_," Jupiter pointed out. "It doesn't matter. We'll take her." 

"That's right! You're dealing with all five of us!" Moon stated. "Two of us are already Eternal Senshi!" 

Zephyrerus merely snickered in amusement. "And that bothers me? Pyro was a weakling. You're dealing with the mistress of the wind!" 

"Let's be careful everyone. If she's a master of the wind, we had better scatter and that's my best advice against a wind user," Mercury suggested. 

"You heard her, guys. Spread out!" Moon called out in order. 

Then, without hesitation, the five pretty soldiers spread out and scattered across the shrine. Zephyrerus watched them spread out and chuckled. Apparently, she was going to force her to attack from different directions and that would be no trouble for her. 

"Heh, not a bad strategy but I can still attack with my wind force anywhere I wish!" Zephyrerus called out, sending a sharp wave of her fan and flings multiple blasts of wind-shaped like blades. **_"WIND BLADES!"_**

Unleashing her attacks to the east side, Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter jumped out to avoid the attack. They retaliated and launched their attacks at the wind mistress. 

Blowing a kiss, Venus released an array of hearts that attacked like exploding bombs. **_"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!"_**

**_"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!"_** Jupiter cried out, spinning around like a ballerina and unleashing an array of leaf blades. 

Zephyrerus waited as the attacks came forward and cancelled them out with a wave of her fan. She controlled the direction of the wind and sent the attacks directly back at the two Senshi. Venus and Jupiter leaped away in time and avoided being struck down by their own attacks. 

Sailor Mars remained sitting inside the tree with her two crows. She studied the way Zephyrerus danced and waved her fan. This was similar to a Shinto dance she had performed before. _"That's an ancient Shinto dance she's performing. Yeah, I'm very familiar with this. The only problem is her wind attacks but I think I can find a way through it somehow."_

Zephyrerus performed a quick dance and opened her fan to form another wind current. This time it had released a force that caught both Venus and Jupiter. They were sent flying back against two trees. They gasped out while being pinned down. The wind was so strong that it ripped a tree right in half. 

This forced Moon, Mercury and Mars to jump out to stop Zephyrerus. She realized that she was surrounded and would be defeated if she engaged in combat with all three at once. So, rather than fighting them, she danced in motion and waved her fan to create one large twister. 

"Oh no! You guys get back!" Mars called out. 

Realizing this, Eternal Mercury raced toward Moon and flew up with the odango girl. Mars raced at Zephyrerus and ended up on the receiving end of the twister. 

**_"WIND TWISTER!"_**

The Miko screamed as she was trapped in the twister. Controlling the movement of her twister, she waved her fan across and sent the twister toward another tree. The force of the twister completely shredded the standing tree and left Sailor Mars completely broken under the pile of heavy debris. 

"**_SAILOR MARS!_**" Mercury and Moon called out. 

"And that just leaves two little girls for me to play with," Zephyrerus grinned, her sights on the two Eternals. 

"Usagi, hang on tight!" 

With that, the wind Lycan released a powerful gust of wind as she waved her fan. This prompted Mercury to erect an ice barrier in front of her and Moon. The colliding wind force was stopped by the powerful ice barrier. 

"Humph, a nice parlor trick, dear, but once I unleash my more powerful Wind Twister, it will be all over for you!" 

"That was a neat trick, Mercury!" Moon praised her friend's defensive ice shield. 

"Thanks but I'm not sure if it will protect us from the attack she used on Mars. But I'll do the best I can to keep my defensive shield stronger." 

Moon looked down at her fallen friends. Jupiter, Venus and Mars were all laid out as a result of Zephyrerus' assault. In Mars' case, she was buried under debris and nearly broken. 

"There's no way she's going to give us any time to recover. She never even gave them a chance to use their silver weapons!" Moon said. 

"I know..." Mercury sadly sighed. 

Zephyrerus prepared to unleash another wind attack on the last two Eternal Senshi and would seemingly finish it quickly. 

However, unbeknownst to them, the pile that buried Sailor Mars was suddenly gleaming with a crimson aura of light. Mars' eyes appeared lifeless as her vision became blurry. Her body ached from head to toe yet her mind could still function. 

_"Oh, Kami... my body is racked with excruciating pain. Is... Is this it for me...? Defeated my a Lycan and leaving my friends to die...?"_ The Miko Senshi thought, finding her bow and arrow lying next to her. _"I wish I was stronger... I want to get stronger... Strong enough to slay this Lycan myself... If Ami-chan can do it, then I can, too... Planet Mars, I call upon you to grant your princess your flames of passion... **MAKE ME STRONG!"**_

As she said that, the Miko focused all of those words in thought and noticed her body giving off a subtle crimson glow. The Henshin rod levitated directly in front of her and projected the image of Planet Mars. Then, the symbol of her planet flashed brightly on her forehead. 

"The light... My body is being healed... I'm being rejuvenated. Arigato, Planet Mars for answering the plea of your princess..." 

Watching the Crystal on top of her rod transforming, it now assumed the form and shape of a more crystallized red orb. It gave off a radiant crimson beacon of light. 

_"The same thing that happened with Ami-chan yesterday is happening with me. Does this mean...? Yes! This is it! I've gained the power of an Eternal warrior. I am strong! I am the Warrior of the Sacred Flames! Hang in there, guys! It's my time to shine!"_

The wind Lycan was ready to release another attack at the two Eternals and aimed to finish them off at once. Suddenly, she immediately became distracted by a blinding flash of crimson light and glanced over to find Sailor Mars floating out of the debris. Jupiter and Venus lifted themselves up to watch their fellow Senshi emerging from the debris. Moon and Mercury gasped out with smiles on their faces. 

"What's the meaning of this...!" Zephyrerus hissed, her eyes blinded by the crimson light. 

"Lycan, you will pay for desecrating my sacred shrine! Prepare to be chastised!" Mars called out, grasping her Henshin rod and crystal. **_"MARS ETERNAL! MAKE-UP!"_**

As she called out her transformation phrase, her body was engulfed by red light. Mars pressed the crimson crystal against her brooch and threw her head back. Her outfit underwent a few changes in design, including her red high-heels turning completely white. A red star-shaped brooch ornament adorned her chest. The trimming edges of her skirt were pink. A golden star adorned the waist area of her outfit. Even her shoulders padding was pink. Behind her back a pair of red ribbons flowing down. Her sailor-style collar was a lighter shade of red. Her long black/purple shaded hair flowed behind her back as she moved her hands through the beautiful hair. In addition, six wings had now grown out of her back much like Moon and Mercury's Eternal form. 

Now, Rei had reached her newest Sailor form: Eternal Sailor Mars. 

The other Senshi were stunned by the new transformation Mars had now undergone. She looked absolutely gorgeous and strong just like Mercury before her. 

"Re...Rei-chan?" Moon whispered. "Wow, she actually did it!" 

"That's the way, Mars. Now, we have third Eternal Senshi on our side," Mercury smiled. 

Jupiter grinned, barely managing to stand up. "That a way, Mars. You're stronger than you look." 

"Time to take the spotlight, Mars. Show... us what you can do..." Venus muttered. 

Mars swiftly landed on the ground with the front end of her boots and focused her gaze toward the wind mistress. She picked up her silver bow and arrows. Zephyrerus noticed the difference in demeanor on the Miko's face. Indeed, she could tell Mars has gotten stronger than before. 

"Heh, we'll just see how much stronger you are, princess," Zephyrerus sneered, waving her fan. "Even becoming what you are now, you're still not a match for the wind mistress!" 

"Shut up and get on with it," Mars spat out, not feeling up to anymore of the Lycan's arrogance. "Oh. is that fear I sense from you, dear Lycan?" A smile curled across the Miko's lips. 

Growling under her breath, Zephyrerus gripped her fan and scowled. "I DON'T fear you." 

"Oh, please, it's written all over your face." 

"Shut up!" 

"Stop denying it." 

**_"SHUT UP!"_**

"Ooo, struck a nerve didn't I?" Mars smirked, clenching her right fist. 

"I'LL HAVE YOUR HEAD!" Zephyrerus screamed out, waving her fan. **_"WIND BLADES!"_**

Unleashing another array of blade-like projectiles at the Flame Senshi, Zephyrerus anticipated her attack to hit its intended target. 

**_BAM!_**

"Yes! I've got her!" the Lycan called out. 

However, much to her dismay, Mars had quickly side stepped the attack with newfound speed. Zephyrerus' eyes widened in surprise. She waved her fan and unleashed a powerful wind current directly at Eternal Mars. In an instant, Mars phased out of sight and caught the wind mistress completely off guard. 

Before Zephyrerus could react, she felt a sudden movement by her side. Mars appeared beside Zephyrerus' side and tapped her on the shoulder. As the wind mistress turned... 

**_WHAM!_**

The Senshi's landed a punch against Zephyrerus' face and sent her flying back. Flames ignited around Mars' fists. Sailor Mars quickly raced across faster than the eye could see. In fact, it almost seemed that her perception of movement was as fast as a tenth of a second. A flaming shield formed around Mars as she launched herself at the Lycan. She slammed against Zephyrerus and sent her crashing against a tree. Mars powered down her flame shield and watched Zephyrerus slowly rising to her feet. 

"Wow, Mars is so awesome!" Venus cheered. 

Moon watched the entire battle and smirked. "Way to go, Mars..." 

"She's getting back up!" Jupiter called out in warning. 

Zephyrerus trembled angrily and picked herself up. "No... NO! How could you be stronger than me! You should be weaker!" 

"Sorry but you're mistaken for the old me," Mars responded, smiling. 

"I... swear... I'll have your HEAD!" 

Sighing, Eternal Mars raised her right hand and channeled forth her passionate flames. "Kami... Planet Mars... Grant me the strength to send this demon to a hellish inferno. There is no burning back, Lycan. Once I unleash this force, even your wind cannot save you." 

"Fire against my wind! I'll put it out!" 

"Not this flame. You're **_FINISHED!_**" Mars howled, her eyes glowing and her planet's symbol flashing on her forehead. "Just remember this... Resistance is **_FUTILE!_**" 

Suddenly, a column of fire surrounded the warrior. The other Senshi watched the events unfold and wondered just how quickly she would finish the wind mistress. However, one thing was certain: Zephyrerus was done. 

"Yikes! Mars is on fire! And I do mean that literally!" Venus panicked. 

"Mars!" Moon and Mercury cried out. 

Jupiter smirked. "Let her have it..." 

As she channeled her sacred flames, she brought her bow forward along with an arrow to use. She summoned forth yet another power besides her Senshi power. It would be the inner, spiritual energy she possessed and has suppressed for years. She merged both that spirit energy and the flames through the arrow. Zephyrerus was too shocked for words and couldn't even move a muscle. She watched as the arrow was engulfed in a flaming inferno. 

_"No.. No! I can't stop that! I have to get out of here!"_

Just as she turned, the other Senshi all stood in her way. She had no means to escape but one option was left. She took off by flying up into mid-air. 

"Mars! She's getting away!" Moon called out. 

"Sorry but escape is NOT an option," Mars whispered and pulled on the string to release the flaming/spirit-powered arrow. "**_MARS SNAKE FIRE!"_**

Upon declaring her attack, she released the arrow and watched it following Zephyrerus' direction. It traveled out like a homing missile with its intended target at sight. The flames blazing around the arrow transformed into a serpentine shape. It was now shaped like a full-bodies snake. As it opened its mouth, it had a long set of hypothermic, needle long fangs like a viper's. The fire snake hissed out aloud as it came closer toward Zephyrerus. 

The wind mistress attempted to stop it by waving her fan around in desperation with wind attacks to dispel the snake inferno. Mars smirked as she knew the wind mistress's attempts to survive was futile. 

The snake opened its mouth and came toward Zephyrerus. She let out a horrifying banshee as the snake swallowed her and set her body completely ablaze. The silver arrow pierced right through her dark heart and sealed her fate. 

**_BOOM!_**

The Lycan exploded into ashes with the Mars Snake Fire been launched out through the heavens. Mars watched proudly as she had killed a Lycan all on her own. 

"Mars! That was incredible!" Moon called out. 

As Eternal Mercury flew down, she gently put Moon down. The Senshi all ran toward Mars and congratulated her on a job well done. 

"Girl, you really kicked butt out there!" Venus commended her Miko friend. "I didn't think you'd had all of that power." 

"Honestly, I didn't think so either until I got right down business," Mars stated, looking down at her bow and arrows. _"Was that spirit energy I just used? I had all of that power suppressed all of this time?"_

Moon pat her friend's shoulder. "You were really great, Mars-chan. You and Mercury defeated Lycans on your own. You didn't even need me." 

Nodding her head, the Miko smiled. "I know. I wanted to be stronger and now I got my wish. I'm glad that's over with though..." 

Watching the events, Luna and Artemis were awe struck. First Mercury and now Mars. However, the Miko displayed an even greater power than either of them could imagine. 

"What do you think, Luna?" Artemis grinned. 

Luna replied with a nod. "Well, let me put this bluntly... I can't wait until Makoto and Minako become Eternal Senshi!" 

"You said. We're not complete until those two get their initial power-up. You know I think we might win this battle against the Lycans!" 

"Don't be so sure, Artemis," a man's voice spoke out. 

The guardian cats turned to the other side to find Tuxedo Kamen standing beside them. He had watched the entire battle from a different location on the shrine. 

"You know something we don't Tuxedo Kamen?" Luna approached the masked man. 

"This is only the beginning of the Lycan attacks but we are making great progress. The girls' true potentials are soon going to hit their peaks. Their powers will be something like we've never seen before." 

_"Hit their peaks? Will the girls really become stronger than we imagined?" _Luna thought, watching the Senshi crowding around Mars. _"Yes, I can certainly believe that."_

"Oh, oh, Mars! How about showing us that snake flame again?" Moon begged, getting down on her knees. 

"I'm too exhausted... Maybe next time?" 

"Please?" 

"No." 

"Please?" 

"No way! That was my first time doing it!" Mars spat out and then she winced. The girls noticed as Eternal Mars gripped her right hand. 

"Are you okay, Mars?" Mercury asked the Miko Senshi. "Perhaps, I..." 

"It's okay, Mercury. I just need some rest but I wouldn't mind if you guys helped me to my room..." 

Moon smiled and then noticed the destruction left around the shrine at the wake of the Lycan attack. "Oh, Mars, the shrine..." 

"It's okay... Somehow we'll get everything fixed. I know grandfather is going to freak after he comes back from his vacation," Mars smirked, trying to hide the pain. _"At least, I'm proud enough to say that I won a battle on my own... Arigato, Kami. Arigato, Planet Mars for responding to your princess."_

"Hey, Jupiter, I wonder who will be next? I hope it's me," Venus grinned, feeling overly excited at the prospect of becoming an Eternal. 

The brunette smirked. "Heh, we'll see." _Without a doubt, it will be me!_

Taking Mars back to the shrine, the Senshi survived yet another encounter with a powerful Lycan. First, a generic Lycan with merely super strength. Then, a fire-based beast. Now, a wind powered Lycan mistress. 

They wondered when the pack's leader would finally reveal himself. 

If he will ever show himself. 

Watching the events from on top of a building, the mysterious leader turned away. His red eyes gleamed with a demonic perception. 

Another Lycan had failed. But, he expected for this to happen. 

Somehow, he was counting on the fact that all the Inners achieve their Eternal power-ups. For whatever reason was relatively unknown. Only he knew. 

"As I expected, she failed. No matter. Not only will I focus on the Senshi, but also I still need to search for the _one_ that made my former life a living hell. Just you wait, Senshi, your time will come. My seven mercenaries will soon be awakened." 

With that, he walked into the shadows and vanished to parts unknown. 

**(Cue fade to black)**

End of episode four.

xxxxx

**Next Time**

**Tomboy Meets Tomboy! Jupiter Coconut Cyclone!**

xxxxx

Completed in two and a half days! I'm on a roll with this story and the reviews are good enough reason for me to continue. Thank you for the continued support. 

Rei kicks butt in this chapter and looks good doing so. :P 

Eternal Sailor Mars has shown us a different side to her like we've never seen before. Hints of her reliance on spirit power and those are a foreshadowing of events to come in her future. That and her new power the Mars Snake Fire is based off the same attack she uses in the manga version. The way and manner she released this attack was based off _Yu Yu Hakusho _'s Hiei. ;) 

Zephyrerus is indeed based off Kagura from _Inu-Yasha_ just to let you know. 

In addition, the use of the communication camera cell phones is based off the Live Action series _Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon_. Just to let you know and I've started to watch the live action series. It's cheesy but good cheese! We'll definitely see more elements derived from the manga and live action in this story as we progress on. 

Sorry, no Cain this chapter. But there's always the next. He won't be that much of a prominent character in the Lycan arc of the series but will play a more important role afterward. 

Anyway, Mars receives her Eternal power-up, kicks butt and had her time to shine. Next time, it will be almost solely dedicated to Makoto along and new characters will be introduced including a new tomboy. Should be a good chapter. We'll see. 

That's it. Be sure to leave a review. Rei wants to know what you think of her new powers. ;) 

I'm outta here! Peace!


	5. Jupiter Coconut Cyclone!

It's time. It's disclaimer time! Um, I do not own any of the rights to Sailor Moon. Nothing. Nadda. Zip. I'm not making a profit from this story, but I do own the plot of Galaxy Stars. I don't own any of the new characters (they belong to my friend, _Belletiger_, that appear in this chapter but I have right over how I want to control their roles for the story. 

Four chapters have already been covered. Two Sailors have gained their Eternal forms. 26 chapters have been collected (including 3 from the same story posted at Mediaminer). Very, very good. :)

Rei kicked a lot of butt last chapter and gained her Eternal form to boot. Nothing like beating down a Lycan and looking good doing it, too. Take that Kagura wannabe! No one messes with the Pyro Princess!

Anyway, Ami and Rei get their just dues. So, all that's left of the Inner Senshi are Makoto and Minako. However, it will be our favorite tomboy, Makoto, taking center stage. This chapter will almost solely be based on her as she meets another tomboy. ;)

Should be interesting to say the least. In addition, new characters to debut! Not to mention a cameo from Cain himself. (kicks Cain in the gut and smashes him with a steel chair). That's for stealing my chocolate cake!

All right, that's enough. Mako-chan, you're up!

Makoto-centric chapter is ready and now we begin!

xxxxx

_"Happiness is the time when you're chasing happiness." - Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter_

xxxxx

_"Yo, guys! This is Makoto Kino, Juuban's toughest girl on the block and the Sailor Senshi of the Planet Jupiter. It's been nearly five years since the fall of Galaxia, hasn't it? Time sure does fly by fast. Anyhow, welcome, I'm now one step away from living my dream. I currently help co-run a restaurant better known as Lovecraftian Family Dine-In. Think of it as a hybrid of the traditional Japanese and American restaurant. We serve sushi and burgers at the same time! Crazy, ain't it? I don't like to brag too much but I love my job. I seriously do. I am on my way to one day owning this restaurant and one day establishing my own business. I want to make all the people happy with my delicious cooking. Heh. I live and share an apartment with my long-time friend and fellow Senshi, Minako Aino. She's Sailor Venus by the way. We've had our ups and downs but we're both making a ton of cash while paying off rent. Our relationship is more of a mother-daughter than being just best friends. It's odd but I really care for Minako-chan. We support each other's dreams. Recently, we've had our run-in with these Lycans but we have silver weapons to stop them. Count on us overcoming this new enemy. In fact, I often wonder... Will I be next to achieving the power of an Eternal Senshi? Ami and Rei did it. So, I should be able to gain it, too. Well, it's getting late. I have to get some sleep since I have work in the morning. Later, ya'll! Sincerely yours and love to all, Makoto Kino."_

_xxxxx_

**(Cue Sailor Stars theme _Sailor Star Song_)**

**_Sailor Moon Galaxy Stars, Lycan Arc_**

_**Tomboy Meets Tomboy! Jupiter Coconut Cyclone!**_

**Juuban Heights Apartment Complex/Room #214/October 9, 2003/9:30 AM**

The clock alarmed sound off. Sunlight came beaming through the blinds of a window.

_**BEEP**_

_**BEEP**_

_**BEEP**_

_SMASH!_

A hand shot out of the bed and punched down on the clock alarm's button. The annoying ringing ended as the alarm was turned off. The hand slid back under the covers. Then, a body started to stir about in bed with low groans from an obviously sleepy individual.

Lifting herself out of bed, Makoto Kino stretched out her arms and yawned. She had a long night after last night's battle against the wind Lycan, Zephyrerus. Her body had racked pain but thanks to her new cell phone she activated an item known as a 'healing charm' (a tiny gumdrop) and swallowed it. Thanks to some good sleep, she was back at full health and her pain completely gone. She could now freely step right out of bed and stretch even more. Her hair was down.

Observing herself in the mirror, Makoto's eyes were still a bit drowsy. Her pajamas consisted of an extra, large dark green shirt with a white peace symbol on the front. She wore nothing but pink undergarments underneath.

_"I hate mornings," _she thought, feeling the need to shower. "It's 9:32 now. I have to be at work by 11:30. Man, I've got a long shift. Hopefully, Minako-chan will behave today at home."

Getting down on the floor, Makoto stretched out her otherwise toned yet slightly muscular legs and moved her right hand across to reach for feet. Then, she reached out using her left hand. Feeling the muscles tightening in her legs and arms, she stopped after counting to twenty. She took a small breather and looked up at the ceiling.

"Really though these fights are getting intense with those Lycans. I have to least stay in shape. Too bad I didn't get to jog this morning. What a drag..."

Then, she resumed her stretching exercise.

Meanwhile, in the living room, the television was on a local anime station. The current show being broadcasted at this hour was _Dragonball Z_. As usual, Minako was sitting on the couch with her bowl of cereal in hand and watching an hour of an otherwise popular old school hit. Lying down on the floor was Artemis, who was taking another nice, long cat nap.

Unlike Makoto, Minako wouldn't use her free time to work out or train. She'd rather quick back, relax and enjoy her remaining years as a young woman. Granted, she was a former volleyball player and still enjoys playing sports on occasion.

Swallowing a spoonful of her cereal, Minako kicked back and enjoyed watching one of her favorite childhood anime shows. "Ah yeah. It's a good thing they brought this back on weekday mornings. I loved this show as a kid!"

She turned the volume higher using the remote and put her feet on the table. Suddenly, she nearly lost balance of her cereal bowl and spilled some milk over. A drop splattered Artemis across his head as it woke up the poor cat. He jumped up and felt the moistness of his head.

"Cold! Cold!" Artemis panicked until he licked his face and smiled. "Mmm, milk. Mina, could you at least watch where you're holding your cereal bowl?"

"Whoops, sorry there, Artemis!" the blonde sweat dropped and leaned back on the couch. "Ahhh, it feels so good not to have to work in the morning!"

"When's your next show, Minako?"

"This Friday night on the tenth. Man, I can't wait and I know my two colleagues are looking forward to it!" Minako put her bowl down. "I'm telling you, Arty. After these next few gigs, no doubt the TV and radio stations are going to catch onto us."

"You're band was also featured in the newspaper. Albeit a small article but they're featuring you and your band. That's pretty good if you ask me."

Minako nodded her head. "Yeah, I read the article the other day. I am so excited. Just think, my dream is being realized."

"Slowly but surely. I'm proud of you, Mina."

"Thanks, Artemis," she said, smiling and reached over for her bowl. "Ah, so good. Frosted Flakes just for me!"

Artemis sighed and hopped on the couch to sit beside the idol-in-training. He truly was proud to see Minako beginning to realize her dreams and becoming recognized by some of the media outlets. He wondered just how far Minako will take her future idol career.

Stepping out of the shower, Makoto wrapped a pink towel around her otherwise toned body and stared herself in the mirror. Sighing deeply, it had been long since she had seen her old boyfriend, whom she referred to as her _senpai_ (her senior).

_"I ever wonder where you are. It's been so long but I'm sure you're with someone else. Guess I have to move on with my life and forget about you. But, why am I always reminded of you after every cute boy I meet? But then again, what guy would ever find this Amazon attractive?"_

Putting herself down, she combed her wet and long hair with a pink comb while humming a song to herself. She then turned on her blow dryer and started to dry her otherwise wet hair.

As she finished her cereal, Minako rinsed it out and washed it before Makoto could come in to scold her. She looked over at the clock. It was 10:10. She reminded herself that she had to go buy groceries since it was her turn to buy.

"Artemis, we'll be leaving to go grocery shopping as soon as Mako-chan leaves. Okay?"

The white feline nodded in reply. "Make sure to hide me in the basket as always. By the way, you know what to get, right?"

"Uh huh, Mako-chan left me a list of what I need to get," she answered, holding the list overhead. "Hmmm, you think I should pick up some extra things?"

"Like what?"

"Oh, I don't know. Some cookies or sushi?"

"If you want, I mean you're using your own money to buy."

"True. It never hurts to buys some extra essentials," she shrugged, setting the list down. "Besides Mako-chan has to be at work by 11:30 I do believe."

"That's right and she has a long shift until I think 6:30 tonight."

Minako rubbed her chin and 'Hmmed'. "Well, I guess we can spend more time out of the apartment after we've done grocery shopping. Ah, I got it! How about the arcade!"

"WAH? Again! We went there at least twice this week!"

"Hey, no complaining. I've got a record to keep up at Sailor V and Gran Turismo," the blonde cleared her throat. "Besides, I am the gaming queen of the Juuban district!"

Artemis muttered to himself. _"In your dreams, maybe..."_

"Hey! I heard that, Arty!" Minako stood over her guardian cat and raised an eyebrow. She had an evil grin on her face. "Mind trying to say that to my face!"

The white feline was frozen still and trembling at the otherwise intimidating presence of a calm yet devious Minako. "Eeeep... Um, no, Mina... You were just hearing things! Honestly!"

"Uh huh. Artemis, you're the worst liar in the world. You know that?" she said, raising a fist. "But, I'm in such a good mood and I'll let this one slide."

"Good..."

Just then, their ears perked as Makoto's door opened up. The brunette came walking out wearing a long-sleeve green shirt, blue jeans and white tennis shoes. Her hair was already dry. In her right hand was her brown leather purse.

"Oh, morning, Mako-chan! How you sleep?" Minako greeted her house mate.

"Fine and I'm surprised you're awake, Minako-chan. I guess the healing charm did work wonders for you I presume?" Makoto asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Yep, those were some good gumballs if you ask me and they sure helped heal my body. That was a tough fight last night."

"I agree and don't forget three of us are already Eternal Sailor Senshi. You've got to wonder which one of us will be next."

Artemis spoke up. "You bring up a good point, Mako-chan."

"Well, I have a really good feeling the next Eternal Senshi will be moi!" Minako smiled brightly and pointed to herself. Hee! I'm so next!"

Makoto crossed her arms and chuckled in amusement. "You think so? Well, I wouldn't be so sure about yourself. If you've noticed, the transformations are happening in the chronological order we've first become Sailor Senshi."

"Ahem, you're forgetting that I was a Senshi before any of you!" the blonde reminded the tomboy. "But, you do have a point. Ami became a Senshi before Rei-chan and achieved her Eternal form before her. Then, Rei-chan followed. I guess it's not really fair for me to consider myself the next one to achieve that Eternal power-up."

"Yeah, that's for sure but it's possible."

Makoto opened the refrigerator and pulled out a bento (Japanese lunch box) and slipped it inside a plastic bag. She looked over at the clock and grabbed her things. "Well, I've got to get going. I want to get there at least thirty minutes before my shift begins. It's going to be a long day. Now, Minako-chan, you remember it's your turn to buy groceries today, right?"

"Yep, in fact, Artemis and I will be leaving here as soon as you leave."

"Ok then. Good, that should at least get you to be active and out of the house," Makoto smiled, walking toward the door. "Well, I have to get going now, Minako-chan. Have fun grocery shopping!"

Minako nodded her head and held Artemis in her arms. **_"HAI!"_**

"That's a good girl." Makoto said, opening the door and walking out.

Closing the door, Minako locked it and set Artemis down. A smile crossed her face as she slipped on a pair of orange shoes. "Ready to go, Arty?"

"Yeah," the white feline responded. "Don't forget the list you left on the counter."

Glancing over toward the kitchen, she had forgotten and rushed over to pick it up. "Whoops! Forgot about that!" The blonde picked up Artemis and put him inside her basket before walking out the door. "Should be fun today! Let's be sure to make this enjoyable!"

However, much to Artemis' dismay, he covered his nose from the odorous stench from inside the basket. _"Ugh, Mina, don't tell me you left your dirty socks in there, too. What a messy girl you've turned out to be...This is going to be another looong day."_

_xxxxx_

**Hikawa Shrine/10:30 AM**

Since last night's events, police investigators had arrived to question Rei Hino over the occurrence of events that led to destruction of property on the shrine. She had told them about a beast attacking the shrine and somehow the connections were being linked to the dead body found near the Tokyo Metropolitan Building several days ago. She also informed them that the Sailor Senshi were fortunate enough to stop the beast. The only evidence of the Lycan left was footprints.

Due to these unfortunate turn of events, Rei's grandfather decided to cancel the rest of his vacation trip and would return in a day or so. Naturally, like any good parent would be, he became worried over his grand daughter but she assured him that everything was just fine.

Well, at least her but not the shrine. There would have to be repairs on the property including the torn down trees.

Sitting inside the sacred flame room, Rei looked down at the same right hand used to summon her new Eternal attack: the Mars Snake Fire. There were some burns leftover from the summoned attack and she wrapped around some bandages to heal the wounds.

Looking down at the bandaged down, she began to unwrap it and gasped at what she discovered.

"What's this? The burns and everything are gone!" Rei exclaimed, looking over her hand. "I suppose those new healing charms have done the trick but yet I still some pain in his arm."

Rei felt a stinging sensation as she clenched her right hand. Fortunately, the burns were gone and the skin was perfectly smooth again. "Very strange, indeed."

Staring across the sacred flames, she chanted to herself and would perform yet another fire-reading ceremony. This way she would find out if another Lycan would attack anytime soon.

_"For the time being, I had better keep an eye on the sacred flames. I have to know firsthand if another Lycan will attack... Leave it to me, guys."_

_xxxxx_

**Shinjuku District/Cain Corp/11:45 AM**

Meanwhile, sitting in his office in the infamous Cain Corp, the founder himself sat down in his seat and read the morning's newspaper. Sitting on his table was a cup of warm, brown coffee and a pile of contracts to sign. Another long and busy day for the otherwise crafty man.

The one headline on the front that caught Cain's attention was the mention of the Sailor Senshi. He raised an eyebrow while reading the story and scoffed.

_**'Sailor Senshi Save Priestess Girl and Friends; But Hikawa Shrine Still Damaged'**_

This was the exact headline on the front page of the Tokyo newspaper. Cain Bearer put the newspaper on his table and faced the window.

"An unfortunate turn of events. Not even those young ladies couldn't do anything to repair the damage inflicted on Hikawa Shrine," Cain said, putting his hands together. "Yet they managed to stop an attack related to the culprit behind the murder of the man near the Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building. To think they had the gull to accuse me of that murder. Media leeches..."

"Sir, shouldn't you get started on those contracts?" a woman's voice reminded him.

Glancing over his shoulder, he found an attractive young American woman wearing a gray business suit, black high heels shoes and her brown hair tied up into a bun. She appeared to be at least in her late-twenties and a briefcase in hand. This was Cain's personal assistant and body guard.

"Grace, what I do is my own business. You just do your job and cover your own work. Otherwise, I'll get back on signing those contracts."

The young woman nodded and bowed her head. "Sorry, sir, please excuse me."

Cain got off his chair and looked out the window to observe Tokyo like a hawk. "Take a look at Tokyo, Grace. It is the pinnacle of Japan's power. But even compared to the United States, it is still not even close to being the superpower we are. Thanks to our influence, Japan managed to rise from the ashes of the last World War and looks stronger than it ever was. To think, the Japanese never wanted to do with the western influence in the beginning. Now, look at it."

"What are you trying to get at it, sir?"

"That like any powerful nation, there is bound to be 'underground' threats attempting to destroy it. The Sailor Senshi, for example. They're more of a nuisance than you can even imagine. Over the last few years, there have been unusual events and random creature attacks. Don't you find it a coincidence that these creatures started to appear as prominently at the same time the Sailor Senshi have appeared onto the scene?"

"Well, I do find some sort of coincidence."

Cain smirked. "They will become an even bigger nuisance if they aren't stopped. Perhaps these creatures will do me a favor and get rid of them."

"You really do hate them that much?"

"It's not about hatred but more about eliminating a threat. You see, dear Grace, I pity the people who look to them as 'saviors'. What if this heroic ruse they're putting on now is simply a grander scheme set forth in the future? What if they one day go rogue? Who's to stop them?"

"I... I can't say for sure. I've always seen them as otherwise decent vigilantes..."

"Decent is not good enough. Believe me when I say this. If anyone is to stop them, then I may have to one day soil my own hands and settle things with them myself."

"You, sir?"

"Is there anyone else with the guts to stand up to them? No, the Sailor Senshi are cult heroes in this country but I for one don't buy into their ruse. I will get to the bottom of this, Grace. But, I ask you if you will stand by me?"

She responded with no hesitation. "Have I ever let you down, sir?"

With that, Cain smirked and took a sip from his coffee. "Now, about Hikawa Shrine... I have a business associate that would surely like to hear about this." He took out his phone book and found a listing with the name **_Hino, Hiroko_**. "I'm sure the senator of Japan's Democratic Liberal Party would love to hear about what happened to the shrine."

"You're going to call Mr. Hino of Japan's DLP?"

"Yes since his daughter was involved at that scene and supposedly she met with the Sailor Senshi. Perhaps, this is could be my first step to investigating the Sailor Senshi myself."

xxxxx

**Shibuya District/Lovecraftian Family Dine-In/1:45 PM**

Already working through her shift since 11:30, Makoto Kino was hard at work coordinating today's services. She was left in charge with the supervisor out with an illness. It was hectic to say the least for her. And if that wasn't enough, she had to also fill in for an absent employee after receiving a call that the worker was out with an injury.

However, Makoto was determined to work through the day. She walked over to a booth and stood in front with her pen & pad ready.

"Hi and welcome to Lovecraftian..." Makoto stopped herself as she noticed the couple sitting at on both sides of the booth. "Oh, it's you two..."

Sitting on both sides of the booth were a young man and a young man, who were both in their early-twenties. The young man was rather handsome. He had blackish-blue hair coming down his shoulders. His eyes are light blue and a fresh face, but covering his left eye was an eye patch. He wore a white long sleeve shirt with a black tie adorning his neck. The pants he wore were dark black with matching color shoes. On his chest was an identification card that read: **_Tokyo CSI Detective: Himura Tsubasa_**.

The other was a beautiful young woman. However, her choice of clothing was odd. Rather than a usual female business choice of clothing, she wore a long-sleeve white shirt with a black suit over it and a black tie adorning her neck collar. Her choice of pants was also long and black with dark shoes. Her hair reached down her neckline and lighter blue shade as opposed to Himura's. She took off her shades to reveal a pair of amber eyes. She, too, had an identification reading: **_Tokyo CSI Detective: Kotori Ayami_**.

"Himura? Kotori? Oh, nice to see you two here again," Makoto smiled, writing down on her pad. "I understand you want the usual?"

"That's right Kino-san," the young man, Himura, smiled. "Two coffees and make sure to bring the milk. Oh and could you also add a bowl of rice with teriyaki sauce on top?"

"Sure, I can do just that. Is that all?"

Kotori nodded, her eyes observing Makoto. "That'll be all."

"Ok, then! The coffee will be coming in a few minutes and the rice bowl will take a little while since we're kind of bogged down in the kitchen."

"We understand. Kotori and I were just discussing business together."

"What he said," Kotori answered.

Taking their menus, Makoto walked to the back to prepare their order. Throughout the whole scene, Kotori had her eyes on Makoto as if she were studying her every movement.

"Um, Kotori? You okay?" Himura noticed his friend watching Makoto. "Um, Kotori? You've been eyeing Kino-san lately. Why's that?"

"She's not built like your ordinary girl. I can tell... She's exactly like me. I can tell she's a fighter like myself."

"How can you tell?"

"C'mon, it's obvious, don't you think? Her body is pretty built and fit for martial arts training. That and the look in her eyes. I can just tell," Kotori stated, clenching her right hand. "Besides, I know since I'm pretty fit myself."

"I wonder... Perhaps we should invite her to Inuki-sensei. He'd be very interested in meeting her."

Kotori nodded. "I agree. He'll definitely like her. Maybe we should but then again..."

"What? Does it bother you?"

"Kino-san could end up being my competition..." she said, putting her hands together. _"I've been dying for a rival for a long time. If we had met eight years ago, we'd probably been the biggest rivals amongst the street fighter gangs."_

Himura slightly frowned and examined his friend. _"Looks like she might have found the rival she's been searching for. Have you, Kotori?"_

Returning with their coffee and the rice bowl order, Makoto set their cups down and placed the bowl near Himura. She gave a slight bow to them.

"Enjoy your coffee, guys. And enjoy your rice teriyaki bowl, Himura-san," Makoto said as she prepared to get back to the kitchen.

"Thanks, Kino-san. We appreciate your great service," Kotori replied.

Nodding her head, she walked off to get back to work. But, as she left, the two CSI detectives were bringing up the mention of the 'killing near the Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building' and the mention of 'canine bite marks'. This quickly drew Makoto's attention as she turned around.

"Wait, what do you two know about the recent attacks?" she asked.

Realizing that they couldn't keep this to themselves, Himura spoke up. "Well, we've been investigating that body we found for the past few days. We are led to believe that some kind of rare wild dog maybe lurking in Tokyo."

"Since we can't match it with the DNA of a domestic dog," Kotori explained. "It has to be a rare animal."

"I see. I was just wondering if you guys were able to find the perpetrator yet," Makoto said.

"We'll know once we further investigate this," Himura assured the tomboy. "By the way, since you're here, do you have the time?"

"Well, I do have to get back to the kitchen but I think I'll stick around to talk with you two. Besides, you're my favorite customers."

"And you're our favorite waitress, Kino-san," Kotori replied. "Anyway, Himura, you wanted to tell her something?" She picked up her cup of coffee and poured a little cream into it.

Himura nodded. "Right. Um, Kino-san, I have to say that you appear to be built like a martial artist."

Upon hearing this, Makoto slightly blushed and smiled. "How would you guess? I'm a double-degree black belt and I've been doing tae-kwon-do and judo since I was at least thirteen. That was many years ago. I still remember the day I started lessons. I had to find ways to calm my short temper. Ever since my parents died when I was little, I vowed to be strong on my own. So, I ended up learning self-defense to become strong. But, rather than use my self-defense to train myself, I used it to hurt people. Bullies who used to pick on me ended up getting beat to a pulp and let's say I left a very intimidating reputation. Boys would be afraid to even approaching me and some girls thought I was some kind of scary Amazon. Other girls actually viewed me as a heroine for beating up all of the mean boys but deep inside I was more hurt than those people I've beaten up. I wanted to belong and make friends. But that wouldn't be possible if they kept avoiding me."

Himura and Kotori continued to listen to Makoto's story.

"That's when I met a very special girl named Usagi Tsukino. Thanks to her, I was able to change my life around. Eventually, we would befriend other girls and to this day we remain close friends. It's been a fun ride and now here I am one step away from becoming owner of this restaurant. I would say I am pleased with realizing my dream. Shoot, if Usagi hadn't come into the picture, I'd probably be still on the streets, killed in a gang war or even in jail. I'm happy fate didn't turn that avenue for my next phase in life."

"This Usagi sounds like a very special girl," Kotori said.

"She is. I'm thankful for having a friend such as her."

Himura smiled and responded. "Kotori is like you, Kino-san." As the young detective smiled, Makoto looked at him confused.

"What you mean, Himura-san?"

"Like you, she didn't have an easy life. She was even involved with a gang bike after she decided to change life on her own because she refused to live with the Sagara family like her sister, Hitori-chan, did. But like you, she found a person who helped her to find the right path of the life," Himura explained while sipping his coffee.

"It was you, right Himura-san?"

Himura nodded his head 'no' in reply. "I didn't really know her when she was in the gang, Kino-san. The person who helped her was... Inuki-sensei."

"Inuki-sensei...?"

Kotori leaned back on her cushioned seat as she looked back to those fond memories of her past.

xxxxx

_Flashback/Nine Years Ago_

_14-year- old Kotori was smoking in the alleyway with several members of her bike gang she had belonged to. Her attire consisted of a large black jacket with a bird symbol on the back, she also wore a black top underneath, black pants and a pair of dark boots. This gang usually chatted about local robberies, fighting with rival gangs, causing trouble to the police officers and amongst other things. But the subject today was very special to Kotori._

"_Hey Ayami-san, did you know that your idol just moved around here?" asked a young male gang member, around Kotori's age. "What was his name? Ibuki... Iruki.. Inue..."_

"_Don't mean, Inuki? Toshiro?" Kotori corrected him._

"_Yep! That's the name! I heard about he opened a dojo here. And it seems he has a kid too. His kid must be around three years old."_

_Kotori smirked while throwing down her cigarette on the ground and stepped on with her heeled boot._

"_This information better be true, or else I will kill you." She joked to her friend._

_Toshiro grinned. "Well, you can kill me if the rumor is not true." _

_With that, Kotori walked off down the ally. People looked at her in fear but that didn't mind Kotori anymore. She was already used to instilling fear to those around her. Since then, she earned the title of the **Bully-Killer**. _

_For now, she wanted to look for this Master Inuki. She heard rumors that he had defeated a drunken sumo fighter, who caused trouble in a local bar. Inuki effortlessly threw him to the ground with only one hand. Kotori was the strongest fighter in her gang and she wanted to prove she's stronger by defeating Master Inuki. _

_She often imagined how Master Inuki looked like. Her thoughts were interrupted by a cry. She turned around in the direction of the park as she saw some boys, who each appeared to be eight years of age, bullying a three-year-old boy._

"_Hey, leave me alone!" the little one cried out, begging the tormentors to stop._

"_Not until you give us all the candy and money you have kid!" one of the boys threatened._

"_Hey! Why don't you fight someone in your size?"_

_The older kids froze in place as they hard a dark voice behind them. When they looked over their shoulders, they saw Kotori with her arms crossed and she gave the kids a deadly glare that would even scare even a full grown man. The boys' faces paled as they faced one another._

"_**RUN!"** cried another boy._

_As he said that, the three little bullies ran for their lives and escaped the wrath of the self-proclaimed 'Bully Killer'. The little kid blinked. That older girl was scary but he knew that she was not that bad of a person._

"_Thanks, nee-san (older sister)," the little boy barely managed to squeak out._

_Then, as she heard that nick name given to her, Kotori gave an intimidating glare at the little kid._

"_DON'T CALL ME THAT! AND YOU SHOULD ACT MORE LIKE A MAN AND STAND UP TO THOSE IDIOTS!" Kotori screamed at the kid. _

_The poor little boy hid his face behind of his lunchbox and trembled in fear._

"_S-sowwy..." he whined._

_Kotori sighed in frustration. As she turned around and appeared ready to leave, she felt something grabbing her coat. She turned her head and she noticed little kid. But he did not just look at her. He gave her the 'puppy-eyed' eye treatment and poked at her._

"_I still scawwy," he spoke like any adorable three-year-old would. "Can you take me home, vewy please?"_

_Kotori sweat dropped. Even as a notorious street fighter, she couldn't deny those 'puppy dog' eggs._

_"I can't believe this."_

_Standing before the children was a dojo about the size of a small, private school academy. It was one-story with an ancient Tokugawa Japanese style. Needless to say, Kotori was amazed with the view of the dojo._

"_Wow! Now that's a big dojo!" exclaimed Kotori._

"_Papa must be twaning with his stutands," the little boy stated, in his three-year-old talk. _

"_I see, so, your father is the teacher here."_

_Then, something had grabbed her attention. She saw a plate of the family name posted on the entrance. It was written **Inuki**. _

_She blinked. Inuki? Then, she remembered Toshiro told her that Master Inuki had a kid around three-years-old. She looked down at the child._

"_No, it can't be..." she thought._

_Suddenly, they heard a guy screaming out in excruciating pain_

"_ARGH! OH KAMI! NOT THAT! PLEASE! NOT THAT!" _

_Then, a loud slam was heard. A young man was sent flying out through the wall of the entrance. Kotori gasped as she noticed a large, human-sized hole through the dojo's wall. Peeking through the wall, she caught glimpse of a man physically in his forties. He was wearing a white karate uniform, had short dark hair, green eyes and a pair of glasses adorned his face._

"_You need to train more, Sahara-san!" the older man scolded harshly at his student. "You're not putting any effort in your training! I want better results out of you!"_

_The young man got up and moaned in pain. He rubbed his back while the children winced._

"_Just go home and rest. Tomorrow, we will train more!"_

_With that, the young man walked out from the dojo grounds and limped along the way out. Turning around, the older man saw the little boy with an older girl near the entrance of the gate._

"_Aoshi, who's that young lady with you?"_

"_Papa, that's Kotowy," the kid responded, smiling._

_But Kotori didn't see all happy. Rather, she looked more shocked._

"_WAIT! Don't tell me you're Okami Inuki, one of the best marital artists in the Japan?" yelled Kotori shocked as she pointed her finger to Okami. _

_Okami smiled proudly as he scooped his son, Aoshi, in his arms and answered her. "That would me." _

_Kotori's face paled. She couldn't believe that she was meeting one of the most renowned martial artists in the entire country. _

_Kotori was in the middle of the training room inside the dojo. She had to admit that the dojo looked bigger inside than the outside. Okami placed two tea cups on the table and sat down in the front of her._

"_First, I want to thank you for taking Aoshi here. You see, we're still new here and Aoshi always ends up getting lost."_

"_No problem, " said Kotori as she drank some of her tea. Okami didn't look intimidating as she thought. Studying his face, Kotori could feel he was nice but yet strong._

"_I see you belong to a gang, Ayami-san. Why did you choose that path?"_

_Kotori didn't say anything and just looked at her tea cup. Why did she choose that path? She wanted to be stronger. Stronger over the fact that her mother was never there for her and for her sister, Hitori. That's why she refused to go to France to live with the Sagara family, her mother's side of the family like her twin, Hitori. Then, she glared Okami directly into his eyes._

"_I just wanted to be stronger. That's why I turned into a street fighter," she answered._

"_Stronger you say? I'd say it's more like running away."_

_The tomboy was taken back by this and slightly insulted. "What did you say?"_

"_You may be stronger physically, Ayami- san, but your spirit still cries in pain. I may help heal your spirit, but first you need be ready. When you're ready, you will come here again. But, that's your decision to make."_

_Getting up from the table, she looked down at Okami angrily. "I don't need your help! I was always on my own and that's how I want to keep it! Thank you very much!" Kotori snapped as she got up and walked out the door._

_On her way out, she pushed across a guy, around her age. He had raven hair, blue eyes and an eye patch of his left eye in the way. The young man looked confused at the girl and watched her leave the premises._

"_What's up, with her? She looked she woke up on the wrong side of the bed."_

"_Don't mind her Tsubasa-san. She needs time to think about her decision," Okami said, sipping his tea._

_End of Flashback_

_xxxxx_

Makoto sat down listening to the whole story. She couldn't believe it. Another girl had a rough life just like her. She looked over at Kotori, who gave the waitress a tiny smirk.

"Wow, he really did say that?" Makoto posed the question to Himura.

Sipping his coffee, he nodded. "Yep and you can see Kotori didn't take that well."

"What happened next?"

"Well, some days after that incident, Kotori got in trouble with a rival gang. She would have been near death if wasn't for her friend, Toshiro, to ask help from Okami."

xxxxx

_Flashback/Nine Years Ago_

_Kotori was walking down a local street during the most dangerous time of the day: night and way past the curfew time. Then, she stopped when four men confronted her. Rather than run away and get scared, she smirked._

"_Well, I see you guys from the Kurogane gang haven't learned your lesson yet after that ass kicking I gave you."_

"_We came here to make you to pay for the humiliation you gave us and we're going to make you pay a thousand fold!" one of the punks called out._

"_You deserved it since you were harassing some people and I personally hate bullies," said Kotori as she stepped into a defense stance. "Hell, I wasn't named the Bully Killer for nothing!"_

_"Let's get that bitch!" the four-man gang roared out as they tried attacking her from all four sides._

_Throwing off her jacket, Kotori revealed her black muscle shirt underneath and smirked. "This going to be so fun!"_

_**BAM! **_

_**POW!**_

_**WHAM!**_

_She side-stepped them with casual ease while punching each of the four desperate gang members with hard, closed punches. They never really stood a chance and were sent falling to the ground with more than broken noses. Their faces were once again crushed and left with deep bruises._

_Kotori sighed as she looked down at all four punks lying on the ground. She gets picked up her jacket from the ground, as she was ready to leave._

_Then, someone caught her behind. Before she would react, the shadow figure placed a handkerchief around Kotori's month and nose; thus, this made the young girl lose consciousness. The shadow figure picked Kotori up and placed her inside the car._

_Along with the four punks, the accomplice drove off with Kotori unconscious in the backseat. _

_However, unbeknownst to them, Toshiro saw everything._

"_Crap! What the hell am I going to do now?"_

_Kotori's eyes opened but her vision was still blurred. Then as she heard a familiar voice, she managed to at least regain some consciousness and looked across the room._

"_Heh, I never thought I would see you that way. All tied, helpless and more importantly before my feet," spoke an 18-year-old male._

_She looked up at the man. He had jet red hair, green eyes, wore a pair of dark pants, a black jacket, and a white shirt underneath. He grinned while looking down at the helpless and tied up tomboy._

"_Kurogane!" shouted Kotori._

_She tried to move but both her hands and feet were bounded with ropes. In fact, she was lying on the ground with her enemy kneeled next to her. That wasn't good. To make matters even worse for her situation, the four punks who she beat earlier were there and still with their bruised faces._

"_You know. Looking at you like this, you look like a frightened little bird ready to be killed by the predator," Kurogane taunted the tied up girl._

"_You really feel stronger when someone is tied up, right, Kuro-**baka**?"_

_Without warning, Kurogane got up and delivered a swift kicked Kotori in the stomach. Despite the punishing blow, she didn't cry out nor did she want to give them the pleasure of her cries of pain. Emerging from out of her mouth were drops of blood._

"_No little crying? Well you really like the hard way. Huh, little bird?" Kurogane said as he snapped his fingers. "You wanted to fight like a man? Well, we're going to treat you like one."_

_Obeying their leader, the four punks proceeded to beat down Kotori without any shred of remorse. Every kick and punch was for every bruise they had received from her. More blood came out from her month as her chest started to pulsate with excruciating pain. Despite the punishment, she did not once utter a single cry. _

_The punks stopped their assault as she lied down in the cold ground, gasping for air and her vision was staring to get blurrier. She wasn't sure if she was going to survive this. However, she would gladly choose death over crying._

"_Now, to finish you off," Kurogane remarked as he kneeled next to her and stared to undo her belt._

_Kotori didn't have any strength to fight back. But before she lost consciousness again, she could have sworn that she saw Okami standing near the door way of Kurogane's hide out. His eyes flashed a yellow glow._

_And then, her vision blurred and immediately blacked out._

_Kotori slowly opened her eyes. Then, she felt someone quickly hugging her. It was none other than her twin sister, Hitori, who was on her very gingerly. Hitori hugged the fragile girl and was half sobbing into the pillow next to Kotori's head. _

"_Nee-san! I was so worried! I'm so glad you're awake!" Hitori cried out, her eyes swelling with tears._

"_H-Hitori?" whispered Kotori. "What ...are... you ...doing... here?_

_Hitori responded by yelling out at her twin sister. "Nee-san, you stupid idiot! Phillipe, uncle , auntie and I left all the way back from Paris to see you after I got a phone call from a man called Inuki-san telling you were hurt! You were asleep for two weeks!"_

_Kotori couldn't believe what she heard and gasped. "Two weeks!"_

_Then, she heard a knock. As the door opened, she gasped in surprise as she saw Okami in the doorway. He was smiling._

"_I see you finally woke up, Ayami-san," the man said, walking inside the room. "Hitori-san, would you please leave us alone for a while? I would like to speak with your sister in particular." _

"_Sure," Hitori agreed as she turned toward her twin. "I will be at the cafeteria with Phillipe-chan. I will tell him you've already awakened."_

_As Hitori walked out of the room, the tomboy was left alone with the martial arts master. Kotori didn't want to look give Okami any direct eye contact._

"_Sorry. I ended up giving you trouble because of me," Kotori apologized._

"_Are you joking? I put those punks in their place. As we speak, they're already in prison for beating you and almost raping you. And I was not the one who saved you. Who did rescue you was your colleague, Toshiro."_

"_Toshiro-kun?" _

"_Yes and he told me to give you this," Okami responded and handed her an envelope._

_Kotori opened envelope to read the letter. She recognized Toshiro's handwriting._

_While reading the letter in deep thought, she felt tears running down her cheeks and cried._

"**_Dear Ayami-san, _**

**_Sorry for not being there for you. After Kurogane and his gang were sent to prison, I had to move away. Call me coward if you want. I knew I couldn't handle them on my own. So that's why I asked help from Inuki-san (Don't get mad, I saw his address in your agenda book). After you were in the hospital, I couldn't face you because I wasn't the one who saved you like you've done for me in the past. You will be always my idol. Please, accept being Inuki-san's student and become a real champion. _**

_**Your partner,**_

_**Toshiro."**_

"_YOU DUMB-ASS!" Kotori roared out angrily until she broke down crying._

_Okami couldn't help it but he hugged her as if a father would do with a daughter._

"_He really adores you. He helped you to ensure your spirit never went to the dark side." _

"_Inuki-sensei. Please, accept me as your student," Kotori asked, wiping her tears and facing the martial arts master. "I want to become a better person for Toshiro-kun and for my family." _

_End of flashback_

_xxxxx_

Listening to the rest of the story, Makoto felt saddened for Kotori and sighed in relief. She glad to see Kotori turn her life around just as she did by meeting Usagi and becoming Sailor Jupiter.

"Unbelievable..."

Kotori remained silent and watched Makoto listening to Himura's side of the story.

"That's how it happened. After Kotori was released from the hospital, she made peace with her uncle and Aunt. Funny thing was that Kotori had to learn French since her aunt can't speak native Japanese. When she fully recovered, she went back to the dojo and passed Inuki-sensei's test. While there, Kotori and I got to know each other better. She decided to become a police and CSI agent with me. We stared to date two years ago. After we finished college, we started to work in the CSI labs at the Shinjuku Police Department."

"What happened to this Toshiro guy?" asked Makoto.

"I don't know. Neither Kotori does. That's really too bad. Toshiro was the one who helped Kotori in a way and I really wanted thank him for that," Himura sighed, finishing his bowl and paid for the bill. "There you go. That'll be it for Kotori and me. Right?"

"Yeah, we really have to get back to the police department in an hour," Kotori nodded. "Kino-san, it was good to come here and be served by you."

Makoto smiled. "Yeah and thanks for sharing your story with me. It makes me want to get to know you two better."

"Yeah. Well, it's time for us to be leaving. We have work to do at CSI lab. Ready to go, Kotori?"

Nodding her head, she got up from her seat and walked down with Himura. She kept a gaze toward Makoto until she and Himura reached the front.

"All right then, I am happy for talking to you two. I hope you'll be back to our restaurant soon," she said, bowing her head and noticing Kotori giving her a look nearly the whole conversation. "I wonder why Ayami-san was looking at me like that."

As they walked out of the restaurant, Himura and Kotori stopped by their black Porsche 996. Kotori opened the door to her passenger's side and crouched inside.

"Kotori, did you really have to look at Kino-san like that? You seemed to have a problem with her listening to the story."

She nodded. "No, I wasn't bothered. The reason I looked at her was because we can relate. We've both had hardships. Though, I'd like to hear her whole storied past. But..."

"But, what?"

"Looking at Kino-san, I think I may have found my worthy and friendly rival. Himura, why didn't you tell her where she could meet Inuki-sensei?"

"Whoops that must have slipped my mind."

Sighing in disbelief, Kotori rubbed her forehead. "You're hopeless, Himura. I was hoping she could come there so I can test her fighting skills."

"You want to fight her!"

"Well, I want to see how she measures up against me. That's all."

"Kotori, there's more to life than fighting. I thought you knew that?"

"Of course, but it's my thrill in life and it always has been. We'll let Kino-san make that decision to meet with Inuki-sensei. Ok?"

Nodding in reply, Himura smiled. "Fair enough. Now, ready to get back to the lab? We have a lot of work to do."

"Tch, I hate lab work. Just another day in the office if you ask me," she scoffed and looked out the window. _"I do hope we meet... in combat that is, Kino-san."_

_xxxxx_

**Shinjuku Central Park/5:47 PM**

Finally getting off after her work shift, Makoto arrived at the local park in the Shinjuku district to relax her body and mind. Little did she know that the famous Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building loomed in the background. That was the exact site where a Lycan perpetrated the first, recent murder.

However, Makoto was too busy meditating in thought as she sat down and inhaled while in a kneeled position. She ignored everything around her including the birds chirping and the children's laughter. She had always meditated after long hours of work and today was no different.

Just as she was going into another deep meditated state, there were cries of children in the background. She opened her eyes and jumped to her feet. Using her ears as a guide, she glanced over toward the playground area.

"Kids in trouble? I wonder what has them suddenly scared. I better check this out!"

Two kids found themselves at the wrong place and the wrong time. A twelve-year-old boy wearing a dark blue t-shirt, a pair of dark pants and white shoes. His face had some tiny freckles and he had gorgeous, green eyes. He stood in front of a young girl, who was approximately the boy's age. She had black hair and blue eyes. The clothes she wore consisted of a green Japanese school uniform including the top and short skirt. She wore long white socks and brown slip-on shoes.

A group of teenage boys, each appearing to be at least 17 years of age, surrounded them. The group of five boys harassed them by forcing them to hand over their money.

"Hey, kid, how about letting your little girlfriend come over here?" one of the bullies snickered. "If you do that, we promise to be really nice to her."

"But don't forget to give us your money. You see you're on our turf and there's a hefty tax you have to pay for using our park."

The boy remained standing with his arms stretched out and provided himself as a shield to protect the girl.

"No, don't do this..." she whispered, hiding behind her friend.

"Don't worry. I won't let them get to you."

The group leader, a slick-haired punk, smirked as he clenched his right hand. "All right. Since you won't cooperate, we'll take your money and your friend by force, boy!"

Just as he threw a punch at the young boy...

_**WHAM!  
**_

The gang leader was sent rolling across the ground with his face dented from a single blow. The other teens glanced over to see none other than Makoto Kino facing them. Her face contorted with a mixture of anger and disappointment.

As the boy opened his eyes, he saw Makoto standing away from him and facing the gang. "Hey, look at this. We're saved!"

Opening her eyes, the girl sighed in relief. "Thank goodness but... who is she? She looks strong!"

The boy observed Makoto and noticed her intimidating presence. It reminded him of a certain tomboy he would come to befriend. _"She somehow reminds me of **her**!"_

"Hey! What's the big idea! You dare and knock our boss down!" a gang member exclaimed, glaring at Makoto.

She merely scoffed. "You call yourselves tough guys? Clearly, you have to pick on kids to show how tough you are. Guys like you make me ill. Why not pick on someone like me?"

"Bitch! Who are you to challenge us! We own this park!" the gang leader lifted himself off the ground.

"Sorry but last time I checked this has and always will be a public park. It's for everyone. Now, if you have a problem with that or me for that matter, come at me," Makoto challenged them. "Don't think I'll go easy because I'm a lady."

"Argh! Who cares what she says! Let's get her!"

With that, the gang members charged out at her the confident female. She smirked and anticipated the first attack. Ducking under a punch, she swiftly dropped down and leg swept the first punk off his feet. Then, she delivered an elbow smash into his back and drove his face into the dirt.

The next punk went for a straight punch. Makoto calculated his move, grabbed him and executed a Judo throw takedown.

After that, the third gang member pulled out a knife from out of his pocket and attempted to slash her. She jumped forward, grabbed his wrist and applied a powerful grip to force him to relinquish the knife. Following that, she kneed him in the gut and dropped down him an elbow smash across his back.

The fourth one (a fat 300-pounder) came from behind and applied a full-nelson on the brunette. It seemed like the end for her as the gang leader approached her with a bloody nose.

"No way out for you. Looks like you and I are going to have some fun together..."

However, Makoto smirked. "Sorry but jack-asses aren't my type..."

"What did you say!"

She swiftly delivered a mule kick and booted the guy behind her in the groin. He released his grip and gripped his crotch with his face turning blue. Makoto followed it up with a spinning back kick to the guy's face. She amazed the gang leader and the two kids as she scooped up the 300 pound teen and body slammed him on top of the other gang members. All of that weight she picked up and she showed me signs of strain having slammed 300 pounds.

The gang leader stood with an astonished look and stuttered in disbelief.

"Wow! She kicks a lot of butt!" the girl exclaimed. "You go!"

_"She's just as good as Kotori-san!" _the boy thought, watching Makoto in action.

"And only one piece of trash to take out," Makoto smirked, cracking her knuckles.

There was only one thing the gang leader could do.

He fled and left his friends behind.

Makoto watched as he fled out the park and screamed out like a little girl. Nonetheless, she was disappointed for not pounding him to oblivion. "Huh, well that was disappointing. I can't believe he abandoned his friends like that. They'll be hurting like this for a while but I'm sure they'll be back on their feet."

Kneeling down beside the fallen gang members, she crossed her arms and gave them one last intimidating glare. "The next time I see you picking on little kids, it's going to be more than just your _man hoods_ that's going to be bruised. Got it?"

As they all nodded nervously in reply, the tomboy smiled and got up. "Good and I hope you give your boss that message, ok?"

"Hey! Thanks for saving us!" the boy called out to Makoto.

"Yeah, you are very strong! I couldn't believe you took on all of those guys by yourself!" exclaimed the girl. "We have a friend just like you!"

"Oh is that so? Well, you guys are very welcome but make sure to stay away from guys like that. They're nothing but trouble," she winked. "So, you mentioned you had a friend like me. Mind telling me the name?"

"Sure thing. Her name is Kotori Ayami," the boy answered.

As soon as that name rang out, Makoto gasped and glanced over at the boy. She recalled being told of a boy with light blue hair. "Kotori!"

"Huh? You mean you know Kotori-san?" the girl asked.

"More like serve her and her friend, Himura, at my restaurant. They're my favorite customers!"

"Himura! I see you've met my older brother!" she responded to Makoto.

"Older brother? You're his little sister, then? And you..." Makoto glanced at the boy. "You're the son of the great Okami Inuki. Aoshi, right?"

"That's right. So, you actually know Himura and Kotori? Wow, that's great! I'm sure you know Kotori is a fighter like you, right? Sorry for not introducing ourselves. Yeah, my name is Aoshi Inuki and this is my friend, Yui Tsubasa."

Yui bowed to Makoto respectfully. "Pleased to meet you..."

"My name is Makoto Kino. Anyway, maybe I should talk you kids back wherever you live..."

Aoshi nodded and pointed out the exit of the park. "Sure, in fact, we're heading back to my father's dojo. Maybe you'd like to meet my father?"

Looking down at her watch, Makoto sweat dropped. "Well, I really have to get going cause my friend..."

"Please, I mean you saved me and Yui-chan, it would be rude of us not to introduce you to my father. He's a renowned martial artist in Japan! Plus, who knows? You just might meet Himura and Kotori there."

"Please, Kino-san, please?" Yui begged. "You won't be disappointed."

After thinking long and hard, she reminded herself of cooking dinner for herself and Minako. _"Eh, Minako-chan, could heat a frozen dinner. I mean it doesn't hurt if I don't cook anything for a night and I did have such a long day. How could I refuse? _"Ok, kids, you've convinced me. I'd love to meet this man. He's actually my favorite martial artist. I'd be honored."

Aoshi and Yui exchanged smiles as they led Makoto out of the park.

"Hold up, kids! First, let me go get my things first!"

xxxxx

**Inuki Dojo & Residence/6:05 PM**

Standing at the front entrance of the dojo, Makoto looked at it with an astonished look and walked down the path. Aoshi and Yui continued to lead her down. It was a dojo with the view of a one-story ancient Tokugawa shrine. It was approximately the size of a small, private school academy.

Speechless, she looked around the surroundings. "Wow, I never thought I'd be here." _So, this is where Ayami-san met the great Okami Inuki. This is just awesome_

"My father just finished teaching classes early," Aoshi said, standing at the front door of the dojo. "I think Kotori and Himura will be here today."

"Sure, I'm definitely looking forward to this."

Aoshi called out from the outside. "Father! We have ourselves a guest!"

Hearing the calling from his son, the man that helped to train Kotori and one of Japan's most renowned martial artists slid open the door. Makoto straightened herself out in the presence of the master martial artist.

"Oh, Aoshi and Yui, thank goodness you came back," the man spoke in a soft and calmly manner. He noticed the brunette standing several feet from him. "Oh and who is this young lady?"

"Guess what, dad? I got saved by yet another strong girl just like when Kotori-san saved me!"

"Yeah, she knocked out four mean boys and scared one off to save both of us," Yui explained. "She is good. Probably just as strong as Kotori-san."

Adjusting his glasses, the man studied Makoto and nodded. "I see. Yes, I can tell you are built as a martial artist. Um..."

"Makoto Kino, sir," she responded, bowing her head in respect. "It's an honor to finally meet one of Japan's best martial artists. You're actually an idol of mine and I hope I would one day meet you."

"Please, please, my fighting days are over but I kindly accept the respect you've shown me, Kino-san. Please, would you come inside?"

"Well, um... I didn't want to intrude and I really..."

"Nonsense. I am thankful for you saving my son and his friend here. But, please, I'm sure you would like to see the inside of my dojo?"

Makoto couldn't find herself turning down his offer and kindly nodded her head. "Well, sure, if it doesn't bother you..."

As soon as she stepped forward, she noticed two familiar faces inside the dojo. She slightly gasped finding Kotori and Himura there. They, too, caught a glimpse of her face.

"Ayami-san! Kotori-san!" Makoto shouted.

Kotori, too, gasped. "Kino-san!"

Nudging his friend's shoulder. "Well, looks like you got your wish. Huh?"

"Yeah... I guess so," Kotori blinked. _"YES! Score one for me!"_

As everyone settled down inside the dojo, Makoto sat at the dining room table with a cup of tea set down in front of her. Okami faced her with his tea cup in hand. Sitting on the sides of the table were Kotori and Himura on the right side while Yui and Aoshi sat on the left side. Picking up her tea cup, Makoto took a sip and smiled.

"First of all, thanks for saving my little sister and her friend. I do appreciate it," Himura showed his gratitude for the young woman.

"It's not a problem. Besides, I'm surprised this cute girl is your sister."

"I see Aoshi needs rescuing from big, strong women like me and Kino-san from now on. Eh?" Kotori smirked, teasing the little boy.

"Aoshi is going to have to take some lessons from me one day. So he can protect himself and Yui-chan," Okami chuckled.

"Well, now that you're here, Kino-san. What do you think?" Kotori asked the brunette with a sly grin.

"It's a really beautiful dojo you've got here. Inuki-san, I think Kotori has already..."

"Yes, and you also have had a troubled past. She and Himura have told me everything about you today. It was just a coincidence that you show up here today. I'm glad you have changed your life just as Kotori-san has done before you."

"It's all thanks to my friend, Usagi."

"She must be very special to you, Kino-san."

"That's exactly what I told Ayami-san and Himura-san. I'm no slouch in martial arts either. I've been doing it for years. Though... Wait, are you considering of taking me in as your student?"

Okami smiled. "Well, it's what Kotori suggested. I'd be glad to take you in if you choose. It's your choice."

"Wow, I'm flattered. Really I am... But..."

Kotori put an arm over Makoto's shoulder. "I'd like to go a little one on one with you. Just to see how good you are in one on one martial arts. What do you say?"

"You and me? Like, right now?"

"Yeah, unless you're not up to it?"

"Ooo, I'd love to see them go at it!" Aoshi said excitedly. "C'mon, I want to see them fight!"

"Count me in, too!" Yui insisted.

Himura chuckled and looked at Makoto. "Well, it looks like they want to see it. You and Kotori..."

"I would but I didn't even bring my karate outfit," Makoto responded, looking down at herself.

"That's quite all right. You may borrow some of my students' spare ones," Okami said, pointing to a pile of dojo karate outfits stacked on the other side of the room. "Please, if you don't mind... Show me how you can fare with Kotori, Kino-san."

Realizing that she had no other choice, the brunette conceded and nodded her head. She stood up and walked over to the stack to pick out an outfit. _"Can't believe I'm going to be doing this but they want to see what I can do? No problem. Besides, I've got to impress, Okami-san."_

Kotori smiled and got up from the table. "Well, I had better get my outfit, too. Kino-san, I'll be meeting you at the training room. We'll go for a _randori_ (free-style practice or sparring)."

With that, she walked out of the dining room to go into the back to gather her outfit. Makoto sighed and knew somehow she was going to be asked to demonstrate her skills.

Stepping inside the training room, Makoto was ready and dressed in a white _Judogi_ (Judo uniform). A white belt wrapped around her waist and stood bare-footed. Her eyes narrowed as Kotori came into the room wearing a dark blue Judogi with a black belt around her waist. Both had their hair tied up and both were ready to contest one another.

Okami, Himura and the children entered to watch the demonstration.

"Wow, they're actually going to do it," Aoshi was in awe.

"You look like you're surprised, kid," Himura replied. "Somehow, I knew this is what Kotori has always wanted: a sparring session with Kino-san to test her abilities."

Kotori smiled as she noticed the 'white belt' Makoto was wearing. "You sure you're a second degree black belt?"

"I'm sure and I'll prove that, Ayami-san," Makoto responded, slightly frowning.

"Well, you might be a black belt but you're a newbie in Okami's presence. Now, it's time to put up or shut up, Kino-san. Show me what you've got."

With that, both women bowed to each other respectively. Then, both assumed a standing position. Both combatants circled each other and tried intimidating the other. They quickly grabbed one another. Both ladies applied a grapple hold on each other. They tried to throw each other down but it was an initial stand-off. Makoto made sure not to get taken off her feet and Kotori was trying hard not to get overpowered by her opponent.

Neither one could even try throwing the other. Seeing as both ladies were somehow equally matched, it would be difficult for one to outdo the other.

"They're evenly matched, Inuki-sensei," Himura whispered.

However, the older man focused on the match at hand and kept his eye specifically on Makoto.

Kotori whispered into Makoto's ear as she tightened her arms around her opponent's waist and pushed her around. "Don't think you can stalemate me, Kino-san. I have far more experience in this."

"By what? Two years or so?" the brunette responded, hiding a smirk. "Don't overlook me, Ayami-san..."

Then, Kotori took advantage by kneeling down and grabbing Makoto's right left using her left arm. Putting her right arm across Makoto's back, Kotori attempted to now takedown her opponent.

Suddenly to Kotori's surprise, Makoto used her slid on top of Kotori's back and managed to free herself from Kotori's hold. She put Kotori down on the mat, but only for Kotori to roll on her stomach. Kotori attempted to grab Makoto's legs to take her down but to no avail as Makoto was on top of her.

The women got off one another and walked back from their initial phase.

"Not bad so far," Yui commented. "Makoto-san is better than I thought."

"This is just the start, Yui-chan," Himura said.

The ladies locked up once again. This time they pushed each other back with their hands grabbing the other. Kotori and Makoto were at a standstill until Kotori dropped down on her back and attempted to wrap her legs around Makoto's neck to apply a submission. But, Makoto managed to squirm her neck away and pushed Kotori's feet away. She then proceeded to lay Kotori flat on her back. Makoto jumped back and waited for Kotori to stand.

They faced each other off and gave each other smiles.

The women bowed and once again locked up. This time Makoto applied a stranglehold. Kotori attempted to power out and moved around while putting a foot around the back of Makoto's left foot. Kotori barely slipped out of Makoto's stranglehold and got behind her with arms around the brunette's waist to try takedown. Makoto put her hands on the ground to prevent herself from being thrown down. Kotori relinquished her grip and walked around Makoto, who was breathing hard.

"Very good. Normally students would have been taken down by Kotori at this point in sparring," Okami stated. _"Kino-san, I just may accept you as my newest student. Perhaps you can even teach alongside Kotori..."_

Fixing her belt, Makoto looked down Kotori's direction and let out a deep sigh. "Ayami-san. You're good..."

"You, too, Kino-san, but I will not be taken down by you. That I can promise you."

"We'll see..."

With that, they circled each other and locked up. They leaned against one another with arms across their shoulders, Then, Kotori caught Makoto off guard and applied a stranglehold around the back of her opponent's neck. Makoto struggled to break free but Kotori's physical strength enabled her to maintain her hold. They immediately pulled off one another and stood away to catch their breath.

"Go, Kotori! Go, Makoto-san!" Aoshi cheered on the two women.

The two ladies proceeded to walk toward each other for a lock up but then Makoto was the one who would spring her next move. She quickly caught up to Kotori and applied the same stranglehold Kotori used a moment ago. The brunette then used her strength to throw Kotori down but only for the CSI agent to fall to her knees. Makoto surprised Kotori again and fell on top of her. Kotori lifted herself off the ground and pushed Makoto right off her.

Kotori jumped back to her feet and faced down Makoto. "Nice but I say we kick things up a notch and change styles?"

"What you suggest?"

"You said you could do Tae-kwon-do, right?"

With that, both female martial artists exchanged smirks at the sound of that idea. Okami watched carefully at the two fighters and calmly waited for them to engage in a sparring of tae-kwon-do.

"Kotori is pretty good with that but I wonder how Kino-san stacks up," Himura muttered, watching the two women.

As both shook each other's hand, Kotori and Makoto circled one another as they spread out across the room. They came closer toward each other. Kotori executed her first move and went for a front kick. Makoto jumped back only for Kotori to strike her opponent with a side kick to her side. Makoto retaliated with a side kick to Kotori's left side. They immediately exchanged side kicks with one another while seemingly 'dancing' across the room. They broke apart and took a breather.

There was a moment of installing as they tried instilling intimidation tactics but to no avail. Kotori came running across only for Makoto to spin around and execute a turning (roundhouse) kick to Kotori's chest. However, Kotori calculated this attempt and side stepped her. Taking advantage of Makoto, Kotori delivered a side kick to Makoto's left side. Makoto took the blow and grunted.

They immediately gave one another space and some breathing room. Makoto felt the stinging effects of Kotori's side kick but ignored the pain. She put her 'game face' on and faced her opponent.

Makoto and Kotori encircled each other while attempting even more scare tactics to throw each other's game plan. There was yet a bit of stalling as they thought of what attack to initiate next. They came at each other with side kicks to each other's sides. They leaned against one another and it appeared Kotori would outdo Makoto again.

Not this time. Kotori leaned back and Makoto was quick to find an opening. She took this chance and delivered quick side kick to Kotori's right calf. This immediately forced Kotori down to one knee and with her other leg feeling the stinging effects of Makoto's kick. Smiling, Kotori got back to her feet and walked back.

"Wow, she brought Kotori down to a knee!" Aoshi said.

Himura watched Kotori carefully. "Not bad but you're underestimating her, Kotori. She's better than you think."

_"Heh, I never thought I'd be taken down by her. Enjoy your little small taste of victory because I'm going to take you down, Kino-san."_

The two ladies once again encircled each other and studied one another's foot movements. They wondered which one would attack first.

They charged at each other. Kotori went for another side kick but Makoto turned around for another roundhouse kick. They read each other's moves and avoided contact with each other. Both attacks did not hit their marks.

They moved a part from each other until both stepped forward. Kotori smiled and threw out a crescent kick, which nailed Makoto at her chest and forced her back. They separated to give one another more breathing space and stalled. They came forward and both executed a front kick. Their feet meeting one another and forcing both of them back.

They once again came charging only this time they went for the same maneuver.

_"Here I come, Kino-san!"_

_"I'm not letting down, Ayami-san!"_

The combatants both jumped at the same time and then...

_**BAM!**_

They both struck each other across their faces with the same attack: the jumping front kick. Kotori and Makoto were both sailing back across the corners of the room. Himura and the kids were taken back by this turn of events as they had expected Kotori to best Makoto.

"Whoa! They knocked each other across the room!" Aoshi exclaimed.

"Wow! They're good so good and equally matched!" Yui cheered the two women. "I'm definitely going to become strong like them!"

"Well done, Kino-san. You've proven yourself to me, Kotori and perhaps, Inuki-sensei..." Himura whispered under his breath.

Okami walked toward the center of the training room and looked down at both young women. They were barely managing to get back on their feet and faced one another. Walking toward the center, the two combatants gave each a respectful bow.

"You're better than I thought, Kino-san," Kotori smiled.

"Likewise, Ayami-san."

Okami cleared his throat. "Well, Kotori, what do you think? Should I approve of her?"

"Definitely. I think I found myself my perfect sparring partner."

"What do you say, Kino-san? Would you accept a chance to become a student here? I'm thinking you and Kotori can teach students one day."

Makoto heard this and was eye-widened. "What? Really? Me and her...? Well, I don't know about that. We'll see how it goes but I do accept to be your student... Inuki-sensei." She bowed her head in front of the dojo master.

"Then, I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Tomorrow?"

"Sure, I hope you'll be here then. Looking forward to it," Okami smiled, walking toward the back. "Sparring session done. I think I should declare this one a draw."

"Good enough for me," Kotori smirked, handing Makoto a towel.

"You two were great out there," Himura said, approaching the two women. "So, how do you like our sensei?"

"He seems cool and I'm sure I will learn a lot than I ever taught myself," Makoto replied, wiping her sweaty face with a towel. "Guess I found my equal. Eh, Ayami-san? Tae-kwon-do and judo."

"But that was just the beginning. Wait until we seriously go at it."

"Looking forward to it," Makoto smiled, looking down at her watch. "Oh great! I have to get going!"

"We're sorry for this, Makoto-san," Aoshi apologized. "We didn't mean to drag you here."

"It's all right. Besides, I got to meet Inuki-sensei and I'm now one of his students. It should be great."

Yui nodded. "And I'm sure you'll really like it here. Inuki-san can teach more than just combat, too."

"Kino-san, you don't mind if I walk with you down to the Shinjuku Train Station?" Kotori asked her new friendly rival.

Nodding her head, Makoto accepted. "Sure, I'd like that."

Himura noticed his friend was satisfied. At long last, Kotori had found the one opponent she had been looking for. The wait was finally paid off.

_"Thank you, Kino-san. You've made Kotori even happier than she ever was," _he thought, observing the two ladies walking out of the sparring room.

Fifteen minutes later, the two young ladies were already walking down the street in their regular street clothes. For Kotori, she wore a dark blue short-sleeve shirt, black sweat pants and black shoes. Makoto was back in the regular clothes she had worn during the day.

"So, looking forward to tomorrow, Kino-san?"

"Yeah. You'll be there, right?"

"Don't know. I might be at the lab tomorrow. The police department has been giving Himura and me a lot of work lately."

Glancing down at the holster on Kotori's right side, the brunette pointed down to it. "You're authorized to possess a gun?"

"Yeah since I'm an officer but I don't really need to use it unless I have to."

"I see... Wow, it's already dark?"

"Kino-san, it is 8:00. Can't believe we stalemated."

Makoto slyly grinned. "Oh don't worry. There is always next time."

"Heh, you're right. Next time, I will come out on top!"

As they shared a laugh together, a pair of flaring, golden eyes appeared through a pair of bushes. They turned to watch the two young women walking down toward the train station. It moved out closer through the bushes in pursuit of the females. That is when Makoto immediately picked up on the rustling sounds from the bushes and turned.

"Kino-san, what's wrong?"

"I heard a noise. I think someone is following us."

Pulling out the gun from her holster, she pointed toward the bushes. "Where? Where is he?"

"I... I don't know..."

With their guards down, the shadowy presence jumped out of the bushes and launched out at Kotori. The young woman screamed as the attacker knocked her down and forced into the bushes.

"Ayami-san!" Makoto cried out, racing over to rescue her.

As she raced through the bushes, she gasped as the attacker was revealed a tan-furred Lycan. Its eyes were golden and somehow the texture of his body was 'rubbery'. She rushed across with a loud cry and kicked the Lycan right off of Kotori. The rubbery Lycan suddenly... **_stretched_** out and was sent flying into the tree branches above. Kotori got back to her feet and breathed heavily from out of shock. Her eyes looking at the Lycan and suddenly she felt the need to fight back.

"Thanks, Kino-san. You showed... that thing... just how hard you quick! But, what is that thing?"

"I think you should know from the bite marks you mentioned this afternoon at the restaurant. I did overheard you and Himura's conversation. I'm not sure if this one attacked that man that night but he seems suspicious enough to be affiliated with the perpetrator."

Kotori understood this somehow and nodded. "Yeah, I see what you mean. Canine... He looks wolf-like... And the fact that he shot up across like rubber. I don't get it."

"Neither do I but I suggest you get out of here and get help."

"What? Hell no! I'm kicking this thing's ass for attacking me!"

Makoto stood in front of the officer woman. "Sorry, Ayami-san, but I suggest you get away from here. I always have a friend that takes care of creeps like this."

"Who?"

"You'll see. Now, please, Ayami-san, go get help. We'll have a better chance to take this thing down. Please, as your new friend, can you do that?"

Realizing the situation they're in, Kotori had no choice. Her bullets were not pure silver and couldn't do anything to penetrate through this Lycan's rubbery body.

"All right but I am coming back! Let's see if this certain 'friend' will arrive on time!"

With that, Kotori raced off past the bushes to call her colleagues. This left Makoto to deal with the Lycan by herself and not worry for Kotori's safety.

_"Good that should leave me to deal with the Lycan. All right, show time!"_

Leaping off the branch, the Lycan glared down toward Makoto and grinned. "Nice to meet you. According to my pack leader, I can confirm you are one of them..."

"What?"

"Sailor Senshi..."

As she heard this straight from the wolf's mouth, she sprang back and held her Henshin rod in hand. "All right, you're dealing with me now, Lycan! **_JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE-UP!_**"

Calling out her transformation phrase, Makoto's body instantly took the form of Super Sailor Jupiter in under a tenth of a second. She took a fighting stance while facing off with the Lycan.

But the bigger issue was Kotori. Rather than leave as Makoto instructed her, she stayed behind the bushes and had become a witness to her new friend's entire transformation. Needless to say, she was beyond shocked with her eyes widened and mouth dry. Her friend had been a Sailor Soldier this whole time.

_"Kino-san is a Sailor Senshi? She's ONE of the legendary Sailor Senshi! Well, this is certainly something I DID NOT expect! No wonder she told me to leave... Well, don't count on me to run away and ask for help either! I'm helping whether you like it or not."_

"Well, Sailor Jupiter, you finally reveal yourself. This is good. Allow me to introduce myself. For I am, Elastico, the rubber Lycan. Now, as you can see your lightning will not be effective against my rubbery form."

Jupiter scoffed. "Maybe not but I will find a way to beat you. Don't underestimate me."

"Oh, don't worry. I am confident I can defeat you as you are!"

"Prove it, Mr. Fantastic," she quipped, racing across.

As Jupiter made a turn and raced across, Elastico followed her out by stretching his arms across and launching himself across many feet across. He was quick to catch up to Jupiter and threw out a single punch. His fist stretched out, but Jupiter was able to evade it. Elastico followed it up with another. Jupiter jumped up into mid-air, cupped her hands together to compress a collection of electricity into the form of a ball and hurled it down at the Lycan.

_**"SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!"**_

Seeing the attack coming from a long way, Elastico winded up his right fist and punched the electric ball. The attack was directed right back at Jupiter, who phased out of the way. She reappeared back on the ground.

"Great and he can punch just like Monkey D. Luffy," she muttered. _"My lightning is not going to do jack squat to him unless there are metals on his body and it's a shame Minako-chan isn't here. Her hearts are metal-based. Since metals are conductors of electricity, I could manage to electrocute him from the inside out since anything metallic and sharp could pierce through his rubber skin. Now I just need something to punch holes through him and sharp metals are most preferable"_

"Humph, you can't win! You can keep attacking me but your lightning will only become nullified! Even if you try your silver weapon, my rubbery skin will protect me from death!"

"Yeah, I figured that much," Jupiter replied, looking down at the silver katana. "And yet... I can do this!"

Reaching down for her katana, Jupiter seized the opportunity to pierce her weapon through Elastico. She roared up, dodging each of the thrown elastic punches and aimed for his chest.

That was when elastic stretched his head across and delivered a head butt to knock Jupiter back. Jupiter howled from the head-on collision and flipped back on her feet. The blow had been painful for her throbbing chest as she gripped her katana.

"Nah, I won't be beaten that easily!"

"Damn... that hurt like hell but I'm not going to give up..."

"Now, how about we make this more interesting? You can be my punching bag and we'll see just how long you can last?"

"Or how about not!" the voice of Kotori rang out.

As both Elastico and Sailor Jupiter turned, they found Kotori rushing out into the scene. Jupiter gasped as she realized how foolishly her friend was getting involved.

"Hey! I thought your friend told you to get away from here!" Jupiter called out. "Get out of here!"

Elastico scoffed in annoyance. "Humph, a lamb to be thrown to the slaughter? How gullible are you humans?"

"Sorry but I don't run away from fights! Especially not this one!" Kotori cried out, letting loose several shots from her gun.

As several shots were fired, the bullets pierced through the surface of Elastico's body. Jupiter realized what was going on and this gave her an idea.

"Great work, Kotori! I'll take care of this!" Jupiter exclaimed. _"She just gave me a chance to weaken his body from the inside out. Those bullets created holes for me to channel my electric attack through."_

Clenching her right fist, she collected an ampiful amount of electricity and raced across at Elastico.

"Pfft, like that will work! I told you! My rubber body will protect me from the outside!"

"Ha but you're forgetting about the inside, buddy!" Jupiter cried out.

Upon realizing this, Elastico looked down at his body and noticed the holes Kotori's bullets created. "What kind of bullets were these!"

"Go for it, Sailor Senshi!" Kotori shouted from the sidelines.

"**_SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!_**"

_**WHAM!**_

Sailor Jupiter forced her powerful ball of electricity through the holes and watched as Elastico was being electrocuted from the inside out. The female followed it up with a swift uppercut to send Elastico flying up through the trees.

"Ha! Looks like our team work paid off, Kotori-san!" Jupiter called out, giving a thumb up to the officer.

"How do you know my name?" she asked, faking being clueless.

"Well, your friend told me about you before she left to call for the police. Don't worry, Makoto is just fine."

"That's good." _Ha, you can't fool me, Kino-san. But I must admit you look pretty damn awesome._

Then, as Sailor Jupiter proceeded to carry on her assault, her body was beginning to give off a subtle green glow. Kotori watched this and wondered what was taking place. Jupiter looked down upon herself and witnessed the Henshin rod floating in front of her and displayed the image of Planet Jupiter, the largest planet of the Solar System. Then, the symbol of the respective planet gleamed over her forehead. The crystal on top of her Henshin rod floated off and turned into a green, crystallized orb. The green orb radiated off a powerful, green beacon of purifying light.

_"What's going on here?" _Kotori thought, watching Jupiter floating off the ground.

Jupiter closed her eyes as new energy coursed through her inner being. _"So this is how Mercury and Mars became Eternal Senshi. Now, I know how it feels. Hell yeah, now I have the power I've craved for! The power of the Eternal! And I'd say it's about time, too!"_

Suddenly, a loud banshee echoed as Elastico plummeted back down to the ground. He became flat like a pancake on the surface and pulled himself off. He deflated himself back to his regular shape and glanced over to where Sailor Jupiter was surrounding a column of green light. His body still racking with pain and the holes were slowly closing up across his chest.

"I'll make you pay, Senshi!" Elastico roared out until the green aura blinded him across the eyes. "Argh! The light stings!"

"Now, let's see how you can take an even more powerful goddess of thunder!" Jupiter called out, grasping her Henshin rod and green crystal. "**_JUPITER ETERNAL, MAKE-UP!_**"

Kotori watched the events unfold with her eyes and mouth widened. _"Unbelievable! Kino-san, you're freaking awesome!"_

Makoto's form was engulfed by an illuminating green light. She placed the green crystal against her brooch and threw her head back. Her outfit underwent an upgrade (of sorts) in design, including her green, heeled boots turning completely white. A green star-shaped brooch ornament adorned her chest. The trimming edges of her skirt were oval green. A golden star adorned the waist area of her outfit. Her shoulders padding was also an oval green color. Behind her back a pair of pink ribbons came flowing down. Her sailor-style collar was a lighter shade of green. Her long pony-tailed brown hair flopped up and down her back. Her long bangs were flowing across. In addition, six wings had now adorned her back much like every other Eternal Senshi before

Eternal Sailor Jupiter was born.

Kotori was completely taken back by this event and was awe-struck by her new Eternal form. To think that her new 'friendly' rival was an actual Sailor Senshi.

In fact, this made Kotori even prouder as she had contested against a Sailor Soldier in combat.

"Well, you did it..." she muttered, smiling. _"Look at you. Looking so cool. No doubt you'll take care of this one yourself."_

Elastico growled angrily toward Eternal Sailor Jupiter. He stretched out both arms and grabbed the warrior's shoulders. Then, he flung himself right at Jupiter to deliver a head butt.

_**BAM!**_

Elastico's head collided with that of his adversary's skull. The Lycan smiled with pride over delivering the fatal blow.

"So sad. To die by having your skull crushed..."

Suddenly, Jupiter's eyes opened quickly as she glared Elastico in his eyes and grinned. "Sorry, you were saying?"

Before the Lycan could say a word, Jupiter crouched and delivered an uppercut into Elastico's chest. Then, she followed it up with more punches into his gut and sent him flying with another vicious uppercut. She put nearly half of her own strength into the fists and was now manhandling the Lycan. She flew up to meet Elastico and slammed her fists across his back, which sent him plummeting below.

Jupiter came soaring down from mid-flight and waited for Elastico to sit up. He quickly stretched out his right hand and went for a punch. Jupiter evaded contact and whirled around the punch. Then, she vanished. This caught Elastico off guard as he looked around his surroundings.

"Yo! Over here!"

Glancing over his shoulder, he stretched out his right hand across for a fist attack. As the fist came close within inches from Jupiter, she surprised him by moving side with quick speed. She was already standing near a tree.

"Nah, over here."

"Hold still you!"

He repeated the process with another stretched hand punch.

She easily dodged using what appeared to be 'super speed' and dodging the punch.

"Ho-hum," she slightly yawned and filed her nails.

Elastico cried in an outrage and launched himself forward for an attack. Jupiter calculated his next move and quickly side stepped him in a second.

_**WHAM!**_

The Lycan found himself stuck against the tree and flat as a pancake. Jupiter popped her neck and grinned.

"Sorry, but I don't have time to play. I've got better things to do."

With that, Jupiter crossed her arms in front and channeled all of her electrical power around her body. Her form and eyes were now coursing with voltage of electricity. Kotori knew that staying anywhere close to Jupiter would be dangerous and fled back from a further distance.

Pulling himself off the tree, Elastico shook the cobwebs out and faced the charged up Jupiter. He looked directly into her eyes and realized that death for him would soon come at hand. Nonetheless, he would not die running. He would choose to perish in combat instead.

He took a chance and flung himself forward. Jupiter smirked and channeled all of her electric power through and condensed it all into a single lightning ball.

Hurling it down into the ground, Jupiter howled out with authority. **_"JUPITER COCONUT CYCLONE!"_**

As the ball blitzed across the ground (moving as fast as lightning mind you), it caught Elastico and exploded into a magnificent pillar of electricity. Elastico had forgotten about the holes that still haven't closed up on his chest and felt the overwhelming electricity damaging him from the inside out. He let out an excruciating howl of pain and felt his heart ripped right out of his chest.

Seizing the opportunity, Jupiter raced across with her newfound speed and unsheathed her silver katana. She immediately pierced through the thumping heart and slashed it open.

As the heart exploded into dust, Elastico realized his fate was sealed. He threw his head back and let out a final howl before exploding into dust. The electrical attack Jupiter used now dispersed.

The battle was over. Sailor Jupiter was victorious.

"Whew, glad that's over with," Jupiter spoke up, sheathing her silver katana.

Suddenly, she heard foot steps and turned to see Kotori approaching her. The officer examined her outfit and nodded in satisfaction.

"Well, that is quite an interesting outfit. How do you fight with skirts like this?"

Jupiter merely grinned. "Well, I just get used to it. Really..."

"Well, enough about that. That was an awesome display you put on there and my first time to see a Sailor Senshi in action up close...and personal," she said, approaching her closer. "Eh? This is so cool."

"I came by because Makoto needed my help. I told her to go call the police while I take care of this. But, looks like my job here is done. You're name is Kotori, right?"

"Yep, that's me."

"Make sure you and Makoto stay close friends. You two are a lot alike."

"Oh, we intend to and thanks for coming by, Sailor Jupiter..."

Nodding her head, the thunder warrior flashed a smile and raced down the street with her new speed.

Kotori watched as the warrior disappear into the distance and chuckled. _"You're not going to fool me any longer, Kino-san. Sooner or later, I will tell you the truth. I saw your transformation but that will be kept a secret with me. But, wow, my new rival is a Sailor Senshi! Who would have thought it was possible?"_

"Hey, Ayami-san!" Makoto called out.

Turning around she saw the brunette (now back in her civilian form)running down toward her path.

"You missed it all, Kino-san! Sailor Jupiter was just kick-butt!"

Makoto smiled. "Yeah, she is awesome. But I already called the police. I told them you were here and they said they'd be here soon."

"That's good. Thanks, Kino-san, I appreciate it."

"Well, what are friends for?"

"Friends? Friends, you say?"

The brunette nodded in reply. "That's right. We're going to be great friends..."

"And friendly rivals."

"Heh, that, too."

Kotori turned toward the area where the battle had taken place earlier. "It's too bad though. The body of that monster was completely destroyed by Sailor Jupiter."

That was when Makoto walked over and noticed a pair of teeth left behind by Elastico. She picked up the two pieces of evidence and gave them to Kotori. "Maybe not. You and Himura might want to take a look at these when you get back to your CSI lab."

"Kino-san... Thank you. We'll examine these carefully."

"Good and I hope you get to the bottom of this."

"Me, too."

Meanwhile, in his meditated state, Okami quickly flash opened his eyes and looked outside his window. He had somehow felt the overwhelming power demonstrated from Sailor Jupiter's battle and uttered an _'Hmm'_.

"So, this power was indeed from one of the Sailor Senshi. Three have suddenly gained a new power. Sailor Jupiter, is it? Well done. Now, that remains is the Warrior of Venus..."

With that, Okami smiled and wondered about the recent Lycan attacks. _"But these monsters will indeed prove to be a bigger problem indeed."_

_xxxxx_

**Disclosed Underground Lair/8:55 PM**

Having witnessed the battle by monitor, the red-eyed seated figure sighed and twirled his chair around. Another Lycan had failed a mission but the 'leader' didn't seem at all bothered.

"He was the one who asked for this mission. I did not force this upon him..."

Still, his heart ached for each pack member that perished in battle with the Sailor Senshi.

"Another has gained the power of an Eternal warrior. If the next one achieves that level, then they'll certainly be more than a match for my seven hired mercenaries."

Getting off his seat, he scoffed and stepped toward the center of the lair. "Damn, they're still not here. I'll give them another day or two. Then, we'll really get started on eliminating the Senshi and finding the one who cursed me to live a life of unbearable hell. He will know **_MY PAIN_** and MY **_ANGUSIH_**!"

He growled under his breath and immediately vented his anger by slamming a fist through the wall beside him. Whoever had cursed him so would feel his pain. He would not hesitate to find this 'man.'

xxxxx

**Juuban Heights Apartment Complex/Room #214/9:25 PM**

Finally arriving to the apartment, Makoto noticed that the living room was not occupied and the television was off. The entire room was dark save for the kitchen light. She was tired after a long day and wanted to take a nice, warm bath to relax her body.

"Oh geez, what a day..." she muttered. "Well, I guess Minako-chan either left to meet with her crew or is asleep."

She stepped inside upon closing the door and noticed the kitchen light on. There were still boxes of food to be put away, which meant Minako had bought the groceries as she was told.

"Well, at least she did buy groceries..."

Suddenly, she heard a small whimpering from the corner of the kitchen and saw Minako cradling in the corner.

"Minako-chan? Hey, what's wrong?" Makoto asked, looking down at her blonde friend. "Look, I'm sorry I came home late but you won't believe what happened to me. I just became an Eternal Senshi and..."

Minako broke out of her trance and gave Makoto a sad 'puppy dog' look. She pulled out an empty tray of a frozen dinner and whimpered. "Please, teach me how to cook. I can't even heat my own TV dinner without overheating it... Because I just overheated my favorite lasagna!"

With that, Minako sniffled and cried onto Makoto's shoulder. The brunette sweat dropped and pats her friend across the back. "Oh, Minako... Next time, read the instructions..."

Minako immediately pulled herself off and gave her friend an evil glare. "And what's this about you becoming an Eternal Senshi? Eh? Eh?"

"Um, well... Maybe once I take a bath and come back to make you a coke float, I can explain everything?"

"Fair enough. But... Why you! Why couldn't it have been me?"

Makoto waved her hands out and sweat dropped again. "I couldn't help it!"

"Well, next time, I'm guaranteed to become the next Eternal Senshi! Believe it!" Minako made her vow and crossed her arms.

Makoto simply sighed and drooped her head. "Oh, Minako-chan..."

**(Cue fade to black)**

End of episode five.

xxxxx

**_Next Time_**

_**Showtime, Idol Queen Minako! Venus Wink Chain Sword!**_

xxxxx

Took me a little longer than my previous chapters. Thus, my longest chapter written for this storybut mainly **_due to the flashback_** (a friend of mine provided it for me). Hope, you enjoyed Makoto's (and Kotori's) story here. Some action and background drama to boot. :D

Credit goes to _Belletiger_ for the flashback scenes involving Kotori. Also, please don't get on me for the intentional misspelling in Aoshi's three-year-old speech but that's the way he talks at that age. My story and I can do what I want with him!

New characters have been introduced besides Kotori. They will be a mainstay in the series. Also, we got a look at what Cain's been up to and he's definitely up to no good.

Makoto's new attack and form are based off the manga. Also, I gave her super speed since lightning is a fast element. So, we might have a female Wally West on our hands if she keeps this up and achieves even greater power. The Lycan for this story wasn't exactly my best one to date but oh well... Can't make every enemy look good.

By the way, how did I portray Makoto and Kotori as friendly rivals? I thought what would happen if Mako-chan were to meet another tomboy like her. The martial arts match between them and their apparent 'team work' against Elastico. Though, Jupiter did kill the Lycan on her own. It doesn't hurt to have some outside help. :P

All in all, it was a fun chapter to write. Next up is Minako-chan! She's been literally begging me to get to her chapter as soon as possible. Don't worry. Your time to shine will come. ;)

More new characters will be introduced in the next chapter as Minako performs with her group and another Lycan attacks. Yadda, yadda.

And the seven mercenaries the 'leader' has mentioned will be mentioned next chapter. So, we're possibly looking at yet another big chapter. Who knows?

That's all. Be sure to send me a review. Makoto asks you to rate her new powers. :)

I'm out! Deuce!


	6. Venus Wink Chain Sword!

Disclaimer again. It needs to be done. Let's see. I don't own the rights over Sailor Moon or any of its related properties. Though, I do own the main plot of _Galaxy Stars_. I don't own most of the OC characters. That means Kotori, Himura, Yui, Aoshi and Okami belong to _Belletiger_. 

35 reviews have been sent in (including 4 from mediaminer) I'm enjoying the success this story is coming off with so far. Thanks a lot, guys. :) 

All right, we've seen three Sailor Senshi obtain their Eternal forms. Ami, Rei and Makoto's stories are done. This chapter will be solely for Minako - Japan's future number one idol! ;) 

I'm glad you guys enjoyed Makoto and Kotori's story last chapter. Jupiter kicks butt and gains her Eternal power! That and she will gain a new friendly rival. We'll definitely see more team-ups with these two. 

This chapter will cover Minako and her idol show (mentioned last chapter). In addition, two more new characters will be introduced as crewmembers of Minako's idol team. Should be fun. Another Lycan attack and the 'pack leader' await the arrival of his seven mercenaries. 

Anyway, Minako-chan is next! Time for the Idol Queen to get her just due! 

Sailor V **_GO!_**

xxxxx 

_"You're saying we can't be cupids even though we're working for love and justice?" - Minako Aino/Sailor Venus_

_xxxxx_

_"Hi-ya, everyone! This is Japan's future number one idol queen, Minako Aino, speaking! Well, I have to say these last five years have been accelerating! A lot has changed since my graduation with my friends. Rather than go to school, I decided that it would be time to start a band. After searching for the perfect band members, I managed to find two very special people. A brother and his cousin. I have to admit the boy is cute and his cousin is such an adorable girl! Hee! Anyway, for the last four years, I've been working over at local nightclubs and concerts with my band. We've been a cult hit across Tokyo and even went as far as raising some charities. It's always good to make everyone happy. It's safe to say that my future is going to look bright. Recently, Lycans have attacked Tokyo and thus my peace has been rudely interrupted. Uh! Well, it's a good thing my friends have become Eternal Senshi. With Ami, Rei and Makoto getting their share of the spotlight, it's time for me to get my just due! Ready or not, Sailor V becomes an Eternal Senshi and kicks some Lycan butt!"_

_"Ahem, Mina. We have a time constraint here. The opening theme is about to start."_

_"Ah, man, Artemis! Just when I was going to finish! Ok, here's a quickie and then I'll go. Make sure to buy my latest album and check out my show tonight! Hugs, kisses and love to all of you - my adoring fans! C'est la vie! This is idol queen, Minako Aino, signing out! Buh-bye!"_

_xxxxx_

**(Cue Sailor Stars theme _Sailor Star Song_)**

**_Sailor Moon Galaxy Stars, Lycan Arc_**

**_Showtime, Idol Queen Minako! Venus Wink Chain Sword!_**

**Juuban District/Azabu Apartment Complex/Room #312/October 10, 2003/11:17 AM**

Gathered at the kitchen was the destined and soon to be married couple - Usagi Tsukino and Mamoru Chiba. The man was fortunate to have a day off from school to spend time with his fiancée and start off their day by teaching her how to cook a proper meal. The meal she was being taught to prepare was making a delicious omelet meal. 

Needless to say, Usagi was learning. Slowly but surely, she was learning. Being taught by Mamoru made her more comfortable and confident with her cooking abilities. 

Luna watched on a stool nearby and licked her lips, as she smelled the fresh aroma of the cooking omelet. 

Usagi flipped the egg omelet over while Mamoru watched her carefully. 

"Good, that's the way, Usa-ko," he said with a smile. "You're getting the hang of it." 

"Thanks to you, Mamo-chan. My confidence is boosted with you teaching me and being close to me." 

Mamoru handed her the pepper. "Then, I'll give it the taste test. Here you go." 

"Thank you," Usagi said, taking the pepper bottle and pouring tiny contents onto the omelet. "Mamo-chan, I'm looking forward to Minako-chan's show tonight." 

"Me, too. It should be a great show. No doubt her success will grow." 

"I'm so proud of her. I wish I could sing as good as her." 

"You could if Minako would teach you." 

Luna chuckled. "Heh, the last time Usagi asked help from Minako, Usagi quit trying and gave up on singing." 

"Hey, that was a long time ago, Luna. Times change and I think I could sing if given the chance," Usagi cleared her throat. "Let's see. Rei-chan and Mako-chan will definitely make it tonight. Ami-chan, I'm not so sure. I'll know when she calls back." 

"I think she does have a class today. Oh and speaking of classes, did Makoto call you last night?" 

Nodding to her boyfriend's response, Usagi responded. "Yeah. She's actually going to attend some classes at some dojo. I heard it's some famous martial arts master in Tokyo. Mako-chan sounded excited and she was looking forward to today's first lesson. She also told me that she made a new friend. A tomboy just like her." 

"Well, those two ought to get along just fine," Luna said. "At least Makoto has found someone she has in common with." 

"I know. I can't wait to meet this Kotori girl," Usagi smiled, checking the omelet. 

"And she also told you about the Lycan attack last night." 

As soon as Mamoru mentioned this, Usagi slightly frowned. "Yeah. Thank goodness Mako-chan gained her Eternal form." 

"Are you sensing the pattern, Usagi-chan?" 

"I do, Luna. The only one of the original five that has yet to become an Eternal Senshi is Minako-chan. I have no doubt her time will come sooner than we realize. But these Lycan attacks are coming out of nowhere." 

Mamoru rubbed his chin and 'Hmmed' for a moment. "It makes sense. Minako-chan is the only one left. But you girls still hold an advantage since you possess silver weapons. What we need to do is track down the Lycan's leader. You know, 'who is responsible for springing the recent Lycan attacks'. No doubt they're after us but could they be after something else? There has to be a method to their madness." 

"Who knows? But I know for sure that I'm not going to stand by and let these monsters hurt anymore innocent people," Usagi frowned, turning off the stove. "Well, I know for a fact that once the next Lycan attacks, Minako will gain her Eternal power-up. That I can promise." 

"No doubt Minako will be flaunting her new form," Luna snickered, picturing Minako strutting in her Eternal form. 

"Heh, isn't that the truth? Oh and the omelets are done! Mamo-chan? Would you be so kind as to be the guinea pig of my experiment?" Usagi asked, speaking with a fake French accent. 

Mamoru picked up his plate. "Let's see if it passes or fails." 

"Well, mister, you're in for a surprise!" 

The odango girl scooped up the omelet from the frying pan and placed it over the young man's plate. It looked so delicious with a yellow egg-coated surface mixed with bell peppers, onions and cheese. Mamoru picked up his fork and stuffed it through the omelet. Usagi watched with her eyes widening and with both fingers crossed. 

_"Oh, please. Oh, please. I hope you like it. Please, don't fail. Please, don't fail."_

Mamoru stuffed the omelet piece into his mouth and started to chew. His chance appeared to have grimaced at the light second, as Usagi was about to panic. 

Swallowing the omelet piece, Mamoru stared directly at Usagi and frowned. This was it. Usagi knew what was coming. Then... 

The man grinned and gave a thumb up. "You pass!" 

"Oh you like it! You really, **_REALLY_** like it?" Usagi squealed happily, hopping up and down. 

"It's better than I thought it would be. Well, thanks to my supervision. Let's see you try cooking on your own." 

Luna chuckled to herself. "Oh yeah. Good luck with that." 

Usagi scoffed. "That's fine. I know what I need to do when cooking an omelet. I'll cook other dishes and surprise you two." 

"Well, you did great work with the omelet. I'll definitely be finishing this up," Mamoru smiled, taking his dish to the dining table. 

Usagi took her plate and scooped her omelet up. "Waaaait for me!" _YES! He likes it! This is just the first step to becoming the perfect housewife. If I can please Mamo-chan, no doubt I'll please baby Chibi-Usa in nine months. I can't wait."_

"I wonder how the other girls are doing for the rest day. Tonight will surely be a great show for Minako-chan," Luna said, pondering. _"No doubt Artemis is keeping her out of trouble. Or maybe not."_

_xxxxx _

**Juuban Heights Apartment Complex/Room #214/11:45 AM**

Standing in the kitchen, Minako was on the phone with one of her two band associates. She laughed out for no apparent reason and nearly snorted in the process. 

"Um, gross, Minako," Artemis sighed, walking out of the kitchen. 

"Oh shush, Artemis," the blonde scoffed, getting back to speaking with her associate. "I'm so sorry but one of my room mates rudely interrupted me. As I was saying, we're going to blow the roof off tonight at the convention center!" 

Artemis hopped on a chair in the living room and watched the television in hopes of hearing any more news about the Lycan attacks. He viewed infamous young reporter from TV Nihon news broadcast, Rina Yamazaki as she was giving a report from last night's supposed 'attack' from the Shinjuku area. 

**_"And since last night we've had another attack but it would seem one of our finest police detectives managed to drive away with the help of one of the legendary vigilantes known as the Sailor Senshi. We managed to get a few words from the CSI Detective who was involved at the scene. Her name is Kotori Ayami. Fortunately, this brave, young woman was able to survive and found a piece of evidence of what appears to be the fur of an animal of sorts..."_**

"Yep, that's where Mako-chan was last night. So, this CSI detective is the new friend of hers? It's a good thing they managed to get a piece of evidence." 

"HAHA! Oh, man! No way! I, mean, no way!" Minako continued laughing with her associate by phone. "Did he really? Man, I can't wait until tonight. I'm SO going to tease him!" 

The guardian cat sweat dropped at the future idol and drooped his head. "Bubbly as always, Mina." 

"All right, then. I'll get back to you later, sweetie. You take care and I'll see you later today. Buh-bye!" 

As she hung up the phone, Minako placed her chin down on her hands and glanced out of the kitchen. She had planned to meet with her associates at least several hours before their show's starting time. 

"So, what time are you going to meet with your associates?" 

"I'll be leaving at 4:00 even though our show's time doesn't start until 8:00." 

Artemis blinked. "Um, did you guys even practice?" 

"We did but there's been some problems lately. One of my associates came down with a bad cold and we had to work around to meeting according to our schedules. It's not exactly easy." 

"No, I didn't think so." 

"So, Mako-chan left early?" 

Nodding his head, Artemis responded accordingly. "Yeah, she left at 9:00. You were still completely asleep." 

"Ah, man! I was hoping to play some games with her before she had to go. I assume it was work calling in?" 

"Actually, she left to meet with that dojo master. I guess she wanted to get there for the good exercise I assume. Though, she did mention that she wanted to show the dojo master how dedicated she'd be to becoming one of his top students." 

"Wow, I wish I had motivation like her. I could push myself to train my body the way she does hers." 

Artemis groaned. "Yet, you'd quit in under a week. That's SO like you!" 

"Nah, I'd like to learn some martial arts. In fact, I have some background from the training as Sailor V." 

"But that was a long time ago. Your skills most likely have deteriorated since then. Anyway, Mako-chan is truly going to dedicate herself. Maybe you should consider going with her and watching one of the training sessions she's participating in." 

Minako nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. I'd like to meet this great martial arts master. Heck, I want to meet the girl she met. By the way, did she leave a name?" 

"Mako-chan said her name is Kotori Ayami." 

"WHAT! Kotori Ayami!" Minako exclaimed. "That's Hitori's twin sister!" 

"Hey, isn't Hitori the name of one of your band associates? I've seen her a couple of times before when you took me over to see your band practice." 

"That's right. That girl is Hitori. Wow, I knew she had a sister and she has told me many good things about her. Heck, my other associate, Phillipe, is the cousin of Kotori. So, looks like Mako-chan and I are friends with family! This is so cool!" 

"Well, that's interesting. Maybe you and Mako-chan should consider inviting them over sometime?" 

"That'd be awesome." 

"Well, the news reporter just mentioned Kotori on the news. It was a good thing Makoto came in when Kotori needed her." 

Minako turned her attention on the news and viewed the live coverage of where last night's Shinjuku attack occurred. "This is getting way out of hand, Artemis. I'm the only Senshi of the five that has yet to taste the power of an Eternal. This time for sure my time will come." 

"And it will. Like they say, _save the best for last_." 

As she heard this from her guardian cat, the blonde smiled warmly and put a hand across her chest. "Thanks for continuing in believing me, Artemis. You are truly honest." 

"It's what I'm here for. I'm always here whether you need a good confidence boost." 

Minako kneeled down and picked Artemis up as she embraced him. A warm smile etched her lips as a happy tear poured down her right eye. Artemis purred in affection. 

"Never give up and continue to let your star shine, Mina. That's your strongest point." 

"I know and thanks for reminding me." 

_"Your band is going to blow away all of the competition. Believe that, Minako-chan!" _Artemis thought.

xxxxx 

**Shinjuku District/Inuki Dojo & Residence/11:55 AM**

Meanwhile, back at the dojo residence of the great Okami Inuki, the brunette returned to begin her first day of classes. She lived up to her promise and satisfied the veteran master. 

To begin her first session, Makoto has had to perform several stretching exercises followed by ten laps around the dojo. 

Nevertheless, she completed the warm-ups with ease. 

Next, she had to perform one task in order to qualify a sparring session with the dojo master. If she could snatch the glasses right off Okami, then she would earn her first practice session. 

It took her at least an hour but she snatched the glasses off the man. 

Holding the glasses in front, Makoto grinned directly at Okami. "Lookie here! I managed to snatch your glasses! Now, you're going to have to teach me!" 

The man smiled and held out his right hand. "Well done, Kino-san. You've exceeded my expectations. Now, if you will return my glasses." 

"Sure." 

The brunette advanced toward the man and placed the glasses into his hand. Then, before she could react, Okami quickly snatched her by her right arm and delivered a judo takedown on the tall female. Makoto grunted from her fall and winced. 

"ARGH! Damn..." 

Kneeling over the fallen young woman, he reached down and took the glasses out of her hand. Okami adjusted them and smirked. "Never let down your guard. Especially if you have no idea who is your friend and who is your enemy. Never trust anyone you don't know. They could very well be your enemy." 

Makoto slowly picked herself up and groaned. "...But if I talk to them, there's a good chance they could turn out to be my friend." 

"Not exactly. You can't be too sure whether they could be lying." 

"Sorry but it's something I call a woman's intuition." 

"Heh, I understand," the martial arts master chuckled and reached his hand out. "Need a hand, Kino-san?" 

"No thank you, Inuki-sensei. I can pick myself up." 

The brunette stood herself up on her two feet and tried hiding the pain from the fall. However, Okami could tell that she was at least somewhat hurting. 

"I'm not going to get caught off guard again. A mistake I will not make again." 

"You're learning fast but I didn't intend to judo throw you, Kino-san." 

Makoto grinned. "Or so you say!" 

"Got me again," the man groaned in defeat. 

"Well, I'm ready to go, Inuki-sensei! What do you want me to do now?" 

Adjusting his glasses, the man walked down the training room. "Well, some me of the moves you've learned from your previous trainings. First, judo." 

"Oh yeah! Now, this is what I'm talking about!" Makoto chuckled, getting into a stance. "Now, don't think I'll go easy on you just because I'm a woman." 

"Kino-san, I treat my opponents equally. It doesn't matter the gender. I hold back for no one." 

"Good. That's exactly what I'm hoping for." 

"Inuki-sensei," a woman's voice chimed in and interrupted the training. 

Hearing his name being called out, Okami glanced over at a corner and saw a young woman poking her head out. It was Grace, the bodyguard and personal assistant to Cain Bearer. Makoto noticed the woman and stepped out of her stance. The American woman wore a black tank top, silver jogging pants and white tennis shoes. Adorning her top head was a black cap and wore a pair of black shades over her eyes. 

"Oh, Groves-san, how are you?" Okami asked, approaching the lady. 

"Good, Inuki-sensei. I just came by since I was one of your top level students to graduate from your dojo," Grace smiled, bowing her head. 

"It really is good to see you here, Groves-san." 

Grace glanced over her former sensei's shoulder and noticed Makoto standing in the middle of the room. "Oh, I see you're with a student right now?" 

"Yes but she has many years experience herself. As a matter of fact, she's a double-degree black belt. Her main styles that she's mastered are judo and tae-kwon-do." 

"Really? Wow, just like me..." 

"Kino-san, this woman here is one of my top level students that has fully graduated from my school years ago," Okami introduced Grace. 

Makoto approached Grace and Okami while wiping the sweat off her face with a towel. "Oh, hello there, my name is Makoto Kino." 

"You can call me Grace Groves." 

"I see you're an American?" 

"American born in Japan. My family has had history here. I've been schooled once but moved back to Japan to live a tough life. Okami-sensei sort of helped me back to my feet." 

"So you were a delinquent before?" 

"Pretty much." 

Makoto looked over at Okami. "Inuki-sensei, how many former delinquents have you trained and reformed into better people?" 

"About several and that includes Kotori. Grace came before her." 

"Oh, so you know Kotori?" Grace asked Makoto. 

"More like served as her waitress. We became friends recently since last night." 

"That's great. You're going to like Inuki-sensei. If he weren't for him, I'd still be a street thug. Now, I serve as a body guard for the CEO at Cain Corps." 

"Bodyguard for Cain Bearer I assume?" Okami asked. 

"Yeah. I just wish the media would get off his case by now. Honestly, they are nothing but leeches." 

Makoto crossed her arms. "I know. I especially hate it when they start getting on the case of the Sailor Senshi and treat them like criminals." 

Upon hearing this, Grace looked over at Makoto and posed a question to her. "What do you know about the Sailor Senshi?" 

"Well, for one thing, they aren't jewel thieves. They only took silver since they need it to stop these creatures that have been roaming the city recently. The media will do anything to throw every little thing out of proportion and make a big stink about it. Frankly, it pisses me off." 

"Exactly how I feel, Kino-san," Grace smiled and nodded. "My boss hates the Sailor Senshi and absolutely will not shut up about them. Sometimes I just want to remind him just how many times they've done well for our city and the world. Personally, I see them as great role models." 

"Ahem." 

Just then, the cell phone attached to Grace's right waist started to vibrate. She took the phone and slightly groaned as she realized who had contacted her. _Speaking of the devil... _"Hello? Grace speaking..." 

**_"Grace! I'm over at my office and I need you to take care of a little business for me. Whatever you're doing now, stop and get over here this instant."_**

"Yes, sir, I'll be on my way." 

Turning off her cell phone, the woman scoffed in annoyance. "And I thought he gave me a day off! That man..." 

"Sorry to hear that, Grace," Makoto said. 

"Oh, I'll be fine. I get paid a lot for my job anyway. So, looks like I'm off. Inuki-sensei, it was good to see you again," she directed a bow to her former master. "Tell Kotori I came by and said 'hi'." 

"I will relay the message to her." 

"And Kino-san. Enjoy your training session. You'll certainly learn a lot from Inuki-sensei," she stated. "Stick with it and stay close to Kotori. She's a good girl once you get to know her. We'll be seeing each other again?" 

"Sure. Who knows? Maybe we can spar sometime?" 

"I'd love that." 

After shaking Makoto's hand, Grace advanced out the front dojo door and walked out on her way to her boss' building. 

Makoto watched her leave and turned to face Okami. "Inuki-sensei. I'm ready. Let's go." 

"Yes. Bring everything you've got, Kino-san." 

The two martial artists took fighting stances and encircled one another. It was time to put up or shut up for the young woman. 

Standing outside the dojo gates, Grace fixed her cap and softly spoke through a com-link. "Sir. This is Grace speaking." 

Receiving the signal was none other than Cain. **_"Grace, what do you have to report?"_**

"It would seem there is another who seems to know the Sailor Senshi personally. You mentioned Japan's D.L.P. senator having a daughter the other day. Seems we have two people to keep our eye on." 

**_"Well done, Grace."_**

"I wasn't counting on it, sir. I merely wanted to come by to visit my old sensei and see how he's doing." 

**_"Yes and you weren't counting on another Sailor Senshi witness to appear so randomly?"_**

"She somehow knows the Senshi are no jewel thieves. I've already introduced myself to her." 

**_"Then, you stick with this young woman. Get to know her and see what clues you can find. As for me, I've already arranged a meeting with Mr. Hiroko Hino. He will be on his way from the States within the coming week and will be arriving here to see his daughter apparently. Then, he will be meeting with me. Perhaps, arrange a dinner meeting with the two? What do you think, Grace?"_**

"Well, having been working for you, you know your way with the politicians and their daughters. You're _quite_ the gentleman." 

**_"I hope that was a compliment, Grace."_**

"Yes, sir." 

**_"Good work. Now, I want you back at the office right away. There is some business to take care."_**

"I'm on my way, sir." 

With that, Grace turned off her com-link and scowled angrily. "Ugh! You pig! You never show us ladies any respect! I really do hope the senator's daughter really tells you off. Jackass..." 

Sighing deeply, the woman made her walk down the street and toward a bus stop to take her directly to the Tokyo Metropolitan area. 

Nonetheless, she knew that she had to stay close to Makoto and 'befriend' her to help her get any clues on the investigating the skirt-wearing vigilantes.

xxxxx 

**Juuban District/Hikawa Shrine/2:08 PM**

Rei Hino swept the front area of the shrine and hummed a song to herself. The destruction left by the Lycan caught her eye and distracted her from her chores. She felt terrible for having told her grandfather that she would take care of the shrine. 

"I'm sorry, grandfather. I let you down... You'll probably not trust me to look after this shrine anymore on my own." 

Sweeping the leaves aside, a strong wind blew by and knocked the dry leaf piles across the shrine floor. Rei gasped out and watched the leaves flowing across. Her long, dark hair was flowing across her face with the winds passing along. 

"Damn it!" Rei cursed, throwing her broom down in frustration. Once clenching her right hand, she slightly winced and shook the excruciating pain off. _"Damn, it still hurts. How could it still hurt even after my burns were healed? It makes no sense."_

Just then, she heard footsteps and glanced over her shoulder. Her fears were soon realized, as she knew that her grandfather would be returning later today. 

"He's here. I'm so going to be in trouble..." 

Before long, the familiar face of a young adult male with shaggy, brown hair. He wore an outfit consisting of a white t-shirt, black pants, a golden necklace hung around his neck and wore a pair of white tennis shoes. 

Rei was caught by surprise as she realized this wasn't her grandfather. "Yuuchirou? Is that..." 

"Rei-san! I told you I'd be back!" the man called out, waving to her. 

Chuckling to herself, Rei sighed a deep relief and sweat dropped. _You fool! You had me scared there! _"Yuuchirou! Welcome back!" The Miko quickly put up a front and pretended to smile. 

"I'm sorry for leaving you and your grandfather like that. I heard what happened to the shrine and I just had to come over to see if you were all right." 

Rei nodded. "I'm fine but I'm not sure if grandfather will be happy I'm afraid. Just look around this place. Some of our cherry trees were torn down. Sections of the shrine trashed. It was a disaster when a monster attacked here. It's a good thing the Senshi came when I needed them." 

"That's a relief. At least you didn't get hurt..." 

_"Ha, you have no idea. If only you knew I was Sailor Mars."_

The young man noticed a bit of uneasiness etched on Rei's face and showed concern. "Rei-san? Are you all right? You seem to be zoning out on me." 

"Oh, sorry about that, Yuuchirou," the Miko apologized. "I've just been having a tough few days. Grandfather was supposed to come later but I'll be attending Minako-chan's show tonight." 

"Oh, so she's having a show?" 

"Yeah and I'll be with the other girls. It should be fine for sure." 

"No doubt about it. I hope you girls have a good time." 

"Thanks... Oh, by the way, did you really come here just to check on me?" 

Yuuchirou nodded in reply to the girl he has always had deep affection for. "Of course, I did! I thought you were seriously hurt!" 

"Thank you, Yuuchirou. For coming here and saying that. Makes me feel better knowing I have friends looking out for me." 

"Anything, Rei-san." 

Glancing over toward the shrine, Rei smiled and cleared her throat. "Yuuchirou, would you like some tea? Then, maybe you can help me clean up?" 

"Um, sure!" Yuuchirou responded accordingly. _"Wow, Rei-san, you've certainly changed over the last year or so. It's like you've softened. Why the sudden change?"_

Trying to ignore the pain in her right hand, the Miko led the young man down. _"Well, at least it wasn't grandfather. But I know I'll have to face him when he comes. Why am I even worrying for? Maybe these battles lately have been getting to me. The fire did warn me of another Lycan attack that will come. I just have to know when and where this one will strike. Could Minako's shop be the next possible target? I've got no choice. Time to take come precautions."_

_xxxxx _

**Bunkyo, Tokyo/University of Tokyo/Outside Campus/3:05 PM**

Walking down the school campus, Ami was talking with her friend, Usagi, by cell phone. Classes had ended for the day and this would give Ami enough time to study for a while at the hospital her mother worked at. 

"Yes, I'll be studying over at the hospital my mother works at, Usagi-chan," the blue-haired girl informed her friend. "Yes, that's right. Ok, so you and Mamoru will be picking me up then at 7:00? That's fine. I'll be looking forward to tonight."

**_"Our Minako-chan is going to blow down the roof! You should be proud of her."_**

Ami sweat dropped. "Of course. Look, Usagi. I've just arrived at my metro stop. I'll talk to you later. Ok? Take care. Bye!" 

Turning off her connection, Ami placed her cell in her purse and walked toward the nearest bus stop. "And yet we still don't know when the next Lycan will attack. Minako-chan, it's all up to you to reach your Eternal and we'll be a complete elite team." She deeply sighed while checking her watch. _"The CSI detective Mako-chan met now has a hair sample of a Lycan. I hope they can discover any clues we might need for this case. Knowing them, they will be bond to make a discovery."_

_xxxxx _

**West Shibuya/ Local Convention Center/Backstage/5:50 PM**

Within the backstage area of the local convention center, tonight's band was discussing options for songs to perform. Minako was sitting at a table and talking with a girl. She had light-blue hair and amber eyes just like her twin sister, Kotori. However, unlike her twin sister, this girl was more feminine with her appearance. She wore a baby blue spaghetti-string top, a blue jean skirt reaching above her knee lines and white shoes. Her hair was also fairly longer and tied up into a ponytail. 

"So, Minako-chan, we're going to be performing one of mine and your favorite songs?" 

The blonde nodded. "That's right. I figure we could all play our favorite songs. Just to be fair..." 

"I like that idea. We can definitely do that. Hey, Phillipe-kun! Come over here and talk with us!" 

Poking his head out of a door was a young man (in his early twenties) with dark blonde hair. His face appeared slightly feminine than fully masculine. Making people believe he was a 'girl' thus Minako has nicknamed him 'girly boy'. He came walking out wearing a black t-shirt with a golden cross symbol on the front, dark baggy pants and black shoes. 

"Um, yeah, girls? I was just getting something out of the closet," Phillipe squeaked out, feeling nervous. 

"Oh, Phillipe-kun, at least talk to us. We'd like to know which of your favorite songs would you like for us to perform. Minako-chan and I already made our picks." 

Phillipe smiled. "Well, there is that Guns and Roses song I've always wanted to perform." 

"Oh, I know which song you're talking about," Minako smirked, gently elbowing Phillipe in the side. 

As he felt her elbow tapping his side, he giggled and stepped back. "Stop, you know I'm ticklish, Minako." 

"That's what I like about you. You're not some strong guy but a meek cutie," Minako smiled and then realized what she said. _"Eep! Did that just come right out my mouth? Ugh! I know Phillipe-kun's a cutie but he's my band mate. Business must come first!"_

"Are you feeling all right, Minako?" Phillipe approached the spaced-out blonde. 

"Ah! Don't worry about me! I always drift off for no reason!" Minako put up a front. "Ok, so you want that favorite song from Guns and Roses performed? A done deal, mister!" 

"Ooo, how about performing your favorite song? You know, _C'est la vie_?" Hitori suggested. 

"Yeah, I'm saving that one for tonight's finale. Gotta save the best for last!" 

Phillipe and Hitori looked toward one another while snickering amongst themselves. 

"That's the song that will bring me fame. Just you wait," Minako winked, getting up from her seat. "Anyway, I'm going to get you two some sodas from the vending machines. Want anything?" 

"An orange soda would be nice," Phillipe said. 

Hitori responded. "Sprite, please." 

"Coming right up!" 

With that, Minako walked down the backstage area and turned the other corner to the vending machine section. Hitori and Phillipe continued to scan through the list of songs they would perform for tonight's show. 

Putting two quarters into the soda machine, Minako waited and received her lemonade soda. Then, she put in more quarters to get her band mates' drinks. 

"Yeah, my tongue was feeling starched. This will sure hit the spot!" Minako smiled. 

"Having fun with your band mates, Minako?" the voice of Makoto spoke out from behind the blonde. 

As she turned around, Minako saw her tomboy friend standing in front of her and waved. "Yo!" 

"Mako-chan, what are you doing here?" 

"What? I just came by to see you and your band mates. I've never really met them personally. Besides, I need to know whether they are the same Hitori and Phillipe that Kotori was mentioning to me about." 

"Oh yeah. You told me you met Kotori last night. She is indeed Hitori's twin sister!" 

"Really? And that would make Phillipe..." 

"Kotori's cousin." 

Makoto sweat dropped. "Wow, so we practically are close friends with the family. Aren't we?" 

"But this is so cool! Here, let me go introduce you to them. I've told them all about you!" 

"Um, sure. Besides, I just got back from the apartment after today's training session and took a shower." 

The two girls walked down the aisle with Makoto rambling on about her session with Okami. Minako listened while carrying the three sodas in her arms. 

"So, you see... Despite having a double-degree black belt, Inuki-sensei really took me to school and owned me." 

"Wow, must have been tough for you?" 

"Well, it's not entirely bad. He'll still be training me. I'm serious though. His training sessions are tough! I will say that much. I wonder how Ayami-san stacks up against him these days." 

"We'll see. I really want to go and watch you practice with him. I'd like to meet this Kotori girl." 

"She's really cool but very competitive." 

Minako sly grinned. "Reminds me of you, Mako-chan." 

"Heh, right? We are definitely alike. But that's another story for another day." 

As they turned the corner, Hitori and Phillipe saw them coming. Minako carried their drinks over to them as the two band mates noticed Makoto walking alongside Minako. 

"Hey! Isn't this the Makoto girl you've been telling us about?" Hitori asked, getting up from her seat. 

"She's even taller than I had heard," Phillipe stated. 

"Yep! Guys, allow me to introduce to you one of my long-time, best friends since junior high," Minako set the drinks down and introduced them to her friend. "This is Makoto Kino. She's my bodyguard." 

The brunette smiled and approached Hitori with a handshake. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I actually met your twin sister, Kotori, the other day." 

Hitori gasped and showed nervousness around the brunette. "Um... you know my twin sister? Have you two become good friends?" 

"Yeah since last night. Before then, I was just her favorite waitress. Now, we're the closest of friends... and a bit of friendly rivals." 

Phillipe smirked. "Well, you do seem like the strong and competitive type like my cousin. You're both the same stature and height." 

"I even met her friend, Himura. Then, I also met two kids by the names of Yui Tsubasa and Aoshi Inuki. Now, Aoshi's father, Okami, is my current instructor." 

"You practically know the ones I am so close to," Hitori said. "Himura and Kotori are an item you know..." Then, she immediately cut herself off. 

"No they're not," Phillipe corrected her. "They're only best friends and detective partners but I'm not sure if Kotori has even admitted her affection for him. Besides, she's the strong type who'd rather keep all feelings like that to herself." 

"I don't think so. I've spoken with her and she seems to have the 'hots' for Himura," Hitori pointed out. "Well, at least, I think so..." 

"You do forget that they do share the same bed. That should tell you otherwise," the young man stated. 

"Well, at least Kotori has someone close to her," Makoto said. "Me? I have yet to find someone that could cuddle me and look after me." 

"Don't worry, Mako-chan. You'll find that very special someone one day," Minako reassured her friend. 

"Yeah, I know. But it'll take some time..." 

"Not when you have me around. I'll be your official cupid of love," the blonde girl smiled. 

Hitori sat down while looking over the list. "Anyway, Kino-san, we were just discussing which songs we would perform for tonight's show. We were wondering if you'd like a pick a song for us to perform?" 

"Well, you could let me look at the list you have there." 

"Sure, go right ahead," Hitori said, handing the list to the brunette. 

"There are quite a lot of good songs. So make your best choice," Phillipe replied. 

Makoto scanned through the list thoroughly while Minako opened her can of lemonade soda. The band members drank down their sodas at once and each had their thirsts immediately satiated. 

"Ah, now that hits the spot!" Minako smiled, licking her lips. 

"It sure does. Thanks, Minako-chan," Hitori said. 

Phillipe nodded in reply while sipping his soda. He glanced over and watched Makoto reading through the list. It wasn't long before she found the song she was looking and pointed it out. 

"Definitely this one!" she pointed to a song title. "This is a song I listen to when I'm working out and training. By good ol' Megallica." 

"Ah, good choice there, Kino-san," Phillipe said, taking the list. "We know that song by heart. Don't we, Minako-chan?" 

"We sure do. It's one of our favorite songs! Oh, man, this is going to be a really awesome night. We're all going to be performing our best songs." 

Hitori smirked and circled the songs on the list. "Well... I'm going to check our equipment, guy. Um, yeah, I'll be back." Hitori looked over at Makoto and meekly smiled while walking off to the back. 

"Hitori sure is a little shy towards me," Makoto whispered to Minako. 

"Actually, she's a lot more shy towards new people. I'm rather surprised she approached you like that with the list. She's a good girl though." 

"I can tell. She's completely opposite from Kotori in personality yet they look so alike. Except Hitori is more feminine." 

Phillipe chuckled. "Hitori is sweet but she can act like a bit of a coward at times around new people. She was a bit open with you Makoto. I suppose that's because you know her twin sister." 

"You're Hitori's cousin then." 

"That's right. I'm the cousin to both Hitori and Kotori. Their mother was my father's sister. We three have been close ever since Kotori turned her life around." 

Makoto nodded. "Yeah, Himura-san told me all about it. I'm surprised just how similar Kotori and I are. We've both had tough lives and changed our ways of living forever." 

"Life's always full of surprises and changes," Minako said, checking over the basket holding Artemis inside. 

Sipping his soda again, Phillipe observed the backstage surroundings. 

"Oh, Phillipe, do you know where your cousin, Kotori, is?" Makoto asked. "I tried calling her but I've gotten no reply." 

"She's most likely at the police station with Himura. She's usually not authorized to answer her cell on duty. I did talk to her this morning. She and Himura were going to be examining an autopsy on a victim from one of the recent attacks." 

"Oh is that right? So, she won't be coming to tonight's show?" 

"Most likely not but we understand. Work can get in the way." 

Minako sipped her soda and smiled to the boy. "Don't worry about it, Phillipe-kun. We'll be sure to tell your cousin about the show's festivities. Besides, our next show will be next week. Kotori should be free to come." 

"Yeah, I suppose." 

Looking down at her watch, Minako got up from her seat. "Mako-chan, would you like to serve as our bodyguard tonight? I mean you are the muscle." 

"I won't get in the way, will I?" 

"No, don't worry about it. Besides, consider this like a backstage pass to hang out with the band deal. What do you say?" Phillipe offered. 

"Well, I... I'd love to. Sure, why not!" Makoto smiled. "For you guys, I will!" 

"Thanks, Kino-san..." 

Minako smiled and led her brunette friend down the backstage area. "Ok, now first you can help us pick up our equipment and set everything up. We want to get everything ready." 

"Sure, just lead the way." 

Phillipe finished his soda drink and tossed the can in the recycling bin. "Kino-san, man, you sure do remind me of Kotori. You're strong and dedicated to your friends. Oh, I just wish you didn't have to work tonight. You're going to be missing out on a great show. But, it's nothing I can do Hope you and Himura are having fun at the lab."

xxxxx 

**Shinjuku/Local Police Department/CSI Lab/6:50 PM**

Within the CSI lab of the local police department, the two detectives gathered at an autopsy table. A victim's body was laid on the table with a white sheet covering the section where one of the supposed 'Lycans' had bitten into the ribs rib area. 

Kotori examined the bitten area and put on a pair of gloves. "Hoo boy. Another corpse to examine. Isn't this going to be fun?" The detective spoke with sarcasm in her voice. 

"It's not going to be that bad. The other bodies were in a lot worse shape than this," Himura said, pulling out a new pair of scalpel. "Well, I just examined the fur sample Kino-san gave to you last night through X-Ray. Nothing like I've seen before. I can confirm a mix of human and canine DNA." 

"In other words, this is a prime example of a new human mutation? I overheard the mention of 'Lycan' from the Sailor Senshi who I aided." 

"Lycan...? As in, 'werewolf'?" 

"Yeah, that's right. I saw one and I can tell you that they are very real." 

"Well, I can't say for sure since I haven't been lucky to have survived an encounter with one." 

Kotori shrugged and picked up a scalpel. "I have a good guess that these Lycans have bitten victims. As a result, the bite from these creatures may have altered the genetic coding of the victims. Thus, resulting in a mutation. They'll start transforming prior to being bitten." 

"Which means..." Himura had just realized it and looked across at the body laid on the examining table. "That one was just bitten recently. Am I right?" 

"Yeah, we collected this body from the hospital. In fact, it's the first victim who was attacked near the Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building. Why?" 

"It's been a few days passed and he still hasn't transformed..." 

"Yeah, that's right. This body has always been classified as a homicide victim. It's weird but most of these victims have been criminals. Have you noticed the pattern?" 

"Yeah, I've just started to realize that. I wonder why though." 

Then, it just dawned upon Kotori. A few days passed and the man hasn't awakened. 

"If these Lycans were in fact human, then they should have transformed a day or two after being bitten." 

"Maybe, some victims take a little more time to transform?" 

"I guess so." 

The woman turned and walked up to the examining table. She looked down at the man's chest with the scalpel in hand. "Well, here goes..." 

As she was inches from piercing the blade through the man's chest, the heart rate monitor started to go off. The 'flat liner' started to move according to what appeared to be a revived heartbeat. 

The left hand from the man started to move. Then, the other one moved. Kotori came closer with the scalpel. 

Without warning, the man's eyes shot open and he quickly sat up. He let out a deep bellow and lashed out at Kotori. The female officer jumped back in shocked disbelief and fell back. 

**_"RAAAAAWR!"_**

Himura turned and watched the naked man hop right off the table. "**_KOTORI!_**" 

"I'm fine! But, looks like our friend here was due to wake up sometime now..." 

The man glared directly at Himura as his eyes underwent a sudden metamorphosis. They were now golden yellow with black, thin irises. Himura reached down for the gun inside his holster until the man immediately jumped out through the window behind him. Kotori pulled out for her pistol and tried to shot the man until he was seen running out. 

"Well, he's running out naked. That'll sure get the crowd's attention but he's dangerous to the public. Himura, alert the other officers. We have to track him down before he we lose him!" 

"Right! I'm on it!" 

With that, the male officer rushed out of the lab to alert the department. Kotori looked out the broken window and placed her gun back into her holster. "Kino-san, hopefully you and the other Senshi can stop him if we can't."

xxxxx 

**West Shibuya/Convention Center/7:58 PM**

Two minutes until 'show time'. The crowd was lively even before the show got started and was officially sold out. No doubt Minako's band are one of the best underground idol groups in Japan. 

Amongst those in attendance were Usagi, Mamoru, Rei and Ami. 

"So Mako-chan is backstage with Minako and her band? Man, she is **_SO_** lucky!" Usagi remarked. "I wish I was her." 

"Well, she did say that she would be the band's bodyguard," Rei stated. "The role of a bodyguard certainly fits Mako-chan. Though, I wish I had been given that offer before her." 

"Look on the bright side, you guys. At least we're here and that's all that count. Besides, we can all hang out with them backstage after the show ends," Ami said. 

Mamoru nodded. "That's right. Now, let's just enjoy the show girls." 

Usagi drooped her head and sighed. "Lucky Mako-chan..." 

Just then, the house lights quickly went out as the crowd died down for a moment. 

Then, the spotlights illuminated the stage. The crowds were once again lively as the voice of Minako boomed out through the sound speakers. Everyone, including Usagi and company, stood on their feet. 

**_"Hi, everybody! Good to see all of my adoring fans in attendance! Tonight, you're in for a real treat!"_**

The curtains unveiled the band standing on stage. The lead vocalist and future idol, Minako Aino, stood with a microphone in hand. She also wore a different outfit. Her attire consisted of a golden spaghetti-string tank top with a red heart on the front of it. She wore a short red skirt with yellow trimmed edges. Her legs were covered by golden fishnet and wore a pair of elbow-length gloves made of the same material. Her shoes were orange high-heel platforms. Her eyes opened to reveal a glistening pair of blue, heavenly eyes. A radiant and heart-warming smile etched her face. 

Cheering in front of her were the hundreds of her many fans in attendance. They are the sole reason she even decided and hoped to become a future idol. 

_"Yes, they love us. They really do love us. Well, guys, we're going to give you one hell of a show!"_

Behind Minako were both Hitori and Phillipe. Hitori played the guitar and would serve as a back-up singer at times. Playing the drums was Phillipe, who would beat them with a lot of ferocity. Also accompanying the band tonight was a new addition to the band (who was actually trying out) and his role was playing the keyboard. He had slightly dark hair and wore a black band shirt with a pair of dark baggy pants. His name was Fujita Akane. 

Makoto watched from the corner of the backstage area and clapped her hands excitedly. "**_GO MINAKO-CHAN!_**" 

The crowd became lively with numerous members in the audience holding glow sticks, signs and flashing their cameras to get pictures of the band. 

Speaking out through the microphone, Minako spoke out to her viewing audience. "My adoring fans! Are you ready!" 

"**_YEAH!_**" 

"No! No! NO! That wasn't **_GOOD_** enough! I asked you all: Are you **_READY_**!" 

**_"YEAH!_**" 

The audience responded in unison with their cries echoing throughout the convention center. 

"Now that's more like it! Tonight, this show is dedicated to all of you! My fans! We're going to give you one grand show!" 

Usagi squealed out happily and cheered for her friend on stage. "**_WOO! _**Go, Minako-chan! **_GO!_**" 

"I can't wait to see which songs she'll be performing," Rei said. "I should have asked her to sing some of the songs I've written." 

"Maybe you and Minako-chan should do a duet one night," Ami suggested. 

"Yeah... maybe... But this night belongs to Minako-chan." 

Mamoru chuckled. "Well, Usa-ko is sure enjoying herself. Getting excited?" 

"You kidding? It's our Minako-chan performing out there!" Usagi whistled out and cheered. "That's my friend on stage there!" 

Observing the audience, Minako noticed Usagi cheering her head off and giggled. "This first song goes out to a few friends of mine in attendance. So, enjoy!" 

Snapping her fingers, the band started to perform their first song, **_Blow Me Away_**, in dedication to one of their favorite bands: Breaking Benjamin. 

Makoto watched from backstage while tapping her foot and nodding her head during the rhythm to the beats. _"Good choice, Minako-chan. This song will really get the crowd going. I don't see why you and the band just go professional. You're complete selling out shows recently."_

Minako sang out through the microphone with a voice serene and calm. "_They fall in line! One at a time! Ready to play!"_

Hitori immediately played the guitar while her friend continued singing. 

_"I can't see them anyway! No time to lose! We've got to move! Steady the hand!"_

Usagi and the girls cheered on along with the entire audience in the convention center. Of all of the fans, Usagi was the one going crazy over every word being sung out. 

"Go, Minako, go!" Usagi hollered out. 

"I know you're excited but don't scream out after every word. Or you'll lose your voice," Rei said. 

"But that's that point, Rei-chan! I'll lose my voice if it means cheering for our friend!" 

Ami smiled and watched Minako's performance. "You look great out there, Minako-chan. Here's hoping for a bright future for you and your band." _Hopefully nothing goes wrong during the rest of the show._

xxxxx

Meanwhile, outside of the convention center, the pack 'leader' watched from the darkest corner with his crimson eyes piercing through the pitch, black area. He slowly stepped out of the shadows and watched as a shadow followed behind him. 

"So, are you ready? For your assignment, my friend? I have confirmed that the Senshi are indeed in this building." 

"Is that so? So, it's time to spring out the attack then?" 

"Yes, it is time." 

Chuckling deeply, the shadow walked past the 'leader' and faded out of sight. "This will... be fun..." 

The pack leader glanced over his shoulder and picked up the scent of the escapee from the CSI lab. He smelt the stench of a Lycan scent from the man and 'Hmmed'. _"So, the one I've bitten is searching for me. It's time I find him before he gets dealt with. Senshi, let's see how you'll hold up with Shadow Knight."_

With that, the dark figure dashed out into the dark corner and disappeared. From this point, there was no telling when and where he will show up next. 

He would leave Shadow Knight to take care of the Senshi inside the convention center. 

xxxxx

As the show drew closer to the second half, the audiences were on their feet and cheering on Minako's band. 

Usagi was the main focus of the audience as she held a sign over her head reading: **_Minako's #1_**. Needless to say, Rei, Ami and Mamoru lowered their heads in embarrassment. 

"Nobody is better than you, Minako-chan!" the odango girl hollered out, holding the sign overhead. "Yeah!" 

Makoto clapped her hands as Minako's band finished another song. This time Guns and Roses song: **_Knocking on Heavens Doors_**. 

"Now that's what I call a good show, Minako," the brunette said. "No doubt you and your band are going to hit the big times." 

"Thank you! I love you all! And I hope you guys are enjoying the same as much as I am right now!" Minako exclaimed, addressing to her many fans in attendance. "Every song not only dedicated to you but the awesome bands who have written those songs!" 

Picking up her bottle of water, the idol drank down some water to quench her thirst. "Now, we'll be taking short intermission. Do whatever you have to do before the second half starts, which promises to be better than the first half! For I will be performing my favorite song as the grand finale." 

"Minako. You're so happy out there," Usagi observed her friend standing at the center of the spotlight. 

"I don't see why she and her band haven't moved onto the professional level. I'd say they'd blow away most of Japan's idol groups," Rei said. "Now if only she's accept my offer to sing some lyrics I've written." 

Before the audience had a chance to settle down, the house lights suddenly went out. Everyone wondered what had happened and buzzed. Minako had a confused look as she glanced over to her band mates. 

"Hey, any idea what's going on?" 

Hitori shrugged. "A power outage I'd say." 

"Hopefully the power comes back on or we can't continue the show," Fujita stated. 

"Man, this really bites," Phillipe remarked. "Minako-chan, what do we do?" 

The idol looked around and checked the stage. _"Strange. It could be a power outage but I'm not so sure."_

Suddenly, there was a low chuckling heard from behind the band. Minako picked up on the noise and glanced over her shoulder. "What was that?" 

"What was what?" Hitori wondered, raising an eyebrow. 

Makoto rushed over to her idol friend. "Did you just hear that, Minako-chan?" 

"I sure did. I don't like this and no doubt Rei-chan will sense something wrong." 

Just as if she had overheard Minako, Rei immediately jumped up from her seat and sensed a dark presence in midst and observed her surroundings. Her spiritual awareness had picked up the presence of a Lycan. 

"Rei-chan?" Usagi muttered, noticing the Miko's uneasiness. 

"What is it? Do you sense another Lycan?" Ami asked. 

Mamoru frowned as he looked toward the stage. "That's the reason for the power outage. Makoto and Minako probably are starting to realize it." 

"Then, its time we transform and get to the bottom of this," the Miko suggested, pointing toward the exit door. "C'mon!" 

"Right!" the two girls responded. 

With that, the young man and the three girls fled out the door behind them as everyone else were confused by the sudden power outage. 

Back on stage, a shadowy presence passed along through the darkness on stage. Hitori, Phillipe and Fujita got off the stage as they approached Minako. They had no idea of the situation while questioning the bandleader. 

"Have you figured out what could have caused this power outage, Minako-chan?" Hitori asked her friend. 

"No and I wish I knew. I think this was just a freak accident," Minako stated, lying through her teeth. _"I doubt she would believe if I told her about a possible Lycan presently here."_

"What now? The crowd are getting restless and are confused," Phillipe pointed to the crowd. 

Just then, Makoto overheard the same chuckling echoing from the background. She stood in front of the group and picked up on the sound. 

"Minako-chan, there it goes again." 

"Right, I heard it, too," Minako answered her brunette friend. "Hitori. I want you to take Phillipe and Fujita off stage and outside. I think we have somebody trying to sabotage out show?" 

"What? You think someone is trying to sabotage our show?" Hitori asked with confusion. 

"Listen, I don't know who it could be but please take Phillipe and Fujita to the back. Can you do that?" 

"Sure, but..." 

Suddenly, the ceiling lights started to explode and shatter with glass falling down from the ceiling. The audiences screamed out with the dangerous shards falling and scattered away at the different sections of the center. Minako, Makoto, Hitori and the others watched as the audiences were starting to clear out of the convention center. 

"Oh man! The ceiling lights just exploded! What's going on here?" Phillipe exclaimed. 

Makoto frowned as she looked around the center. "It's a good thing these people are clearing out. This is not just someone trying to sabotage the show." 

"No joke," Minako nodded as she stepped out into the open and yelled out. "Come on out! Enough of these sick games, whoever you are!" 

"Whom is she talking to?" Fujita wondered, looking around his surroundings. 

**_"Ke, ke, ke! You humans are truly delicious huddled together in fear. That's the way you should be: cowering away from your deepest fears!"_**

"Hey, come on out coward! We're not in the mood to play your games!" Minako demanded for the 'culprit' to reveal himself. 

**_"Very well then. However, you need to watch your backs..."_**

With that warning said, Fujita was suddenly pulled into the darkness behind him. The young man cried out, which alarmed everyone. 

"Fujita!" Hitori cried out, standing beside Phillipe. 

"Let him go right now!" Makoto shouted. _"But we can't transform with everyone here! Oh, c'mon, guys! Where are you?"_

As seconds passed, an unconscious Fujita was thrown across the stage. Phillipe growled and angrily charged out to give the culprit a piece of his mind with both fists clenched. 

"**_PHILLIPE! NO!_**" Hitori and Minako cried out at once. 

"No one ruins our show and tries to hurt these people!" Phillipe shouted. 

"Phillipe, get back here! You don't know whom you're dealing with" Makoto warned the young man and ran out in pursuit of him. 

Just as Phillipe came close, he was immediately 'backhanded' once approaching the dark corner and thrown against the wall. This left him knocked unconscious. 

"Damn it! All right! That's enough!" Makoto screamed out enraged. 

Hitori covered her eyes and fell down to her knees while feeling helpless in the situation. "No... There's nothing I can do..." 

"Hey, don't lose hope, Hitori-chan!" Minako said. "It's not over!" _C'mon, guys, where the hell are you?_

**_"It's too bad you don't have anyone to save you, Senshi!"_**

Both Makoto and Minako gasped out once upon hearing the voice calling them out by their affiliation identities. 

"How... How does he know we're Senshi?" Makoto murmured silently. 

Hitori was just as confused. "Senshi? As in the Sailor Senshi? Where?" 

As if on cue, a pair of voices called out in unison. "**_OVER HERE!_**" 

The girls all turned to find the three skirt-wearing heroines and the masked man drop down from the rafters. They faced off with the evil force behind the darkness on stage. 

"For hurting these people... In the name of the moon, we're going to punish you!" the odango Senshi cried out. "I'm Eternal Sailor Moon!" 

"Eternal Sailor Mercury!" 

"Eternal Sailor Mars!" 

The masked man, Tuxedo Kamen, held his cane in hand and removed the top to reveal a silver blade. He remained silent throughout the whole introduction. 

"Great! You guys showed up!" Makoto said. "Minako, make sure to take Hitori to the back. We don't want her to get involved." 

"But, wait... You guys know the Sailor Senshi?" Hitori asked, finding herself in the middle of the commotion. 

Minako rushed by and grabbed Hitori by her hand while leading her to the backstage. "C'mon now! We're only getting in the way." 

Once Minako took her friend out of the stage, Makoto turned and pulled out her Henshin rod. "Let's get busy!" 

Sailor Mars was easily able to sense the Lycan's presence. "There! He's definitely on stage! This one is able to blend through the darkness and will make it difficult for us to see him. However, I can still sense his demonic presence." 

"It's a good thing we have you on our team," Sailor Moon said. "All right, Mako-chan, better transform fast!" 

"On it!"

xxxxx

Within the backstage area, Minako found a nearest office and opened the door. She led Hitori inside. 

"Ok, Hitori-chan, I want you to stay here. I'm going to phone the police while the Senshi take care of whatever ruined our show." 

"I can't believe it... The hard work and effort we put to make these people happy. It was all for nothing..." 

"No it wasn't," Minako reassured her crying friend. "We'll simply do another show that'll top this one. I promise the next songs I will sing will be ones I will put my very heart and soul into." 

"Minako-chan..." 

"Now, promise you'll stay here?" 

Hitori remained silent for a few moments and then nodded accordingly. "Just make sure to get Phillipe and Fujita out of there." 

"Right!" Minako responded with a wink and closed the door. 

Once closing the door, Minako turned the other corner and saw Artemis waiting her (after getting out of his basket). He nodded to her and raced out toward the front stage area. The blonde followed her guardian cat to the stage. 

_"Hang on, guys! I'm on my way!"_

_xxxxx_

Meanwhile, Shadow Knight emerged from out of the darkness with only a pair of golden eyes revealed. The rest of his body appeared astral body projection. The Sailor Senshi prepared to attack head-on with an all out assault. 

"Ke, ke, ke. I, Shadow Knight, will not be done in by your useless parlor tricks!" the shadow Lycan boasted. 

"All right, guys! This is it! Attack them at once!" Sailor Moon called in order. 

_"Good, then one of us can finish it with a silver weapon!" _Sailor Mars thought, readying her attack. 

Eternal Sailor Mercury summoned a cloud of snow with her hands overhead and blasted it at the Lycan. **_"SHINE SNOW ILLUSION!"_**

Following her, Eternal Sailor Jupiter projected electricity through her armor and gathered it into a sphere of lightning. She punched it through the ground and launched the lightning ball at the Lycan. **_"JUPITER COCONUT CYCLONE!"_**

Just as Eternal Sailor Mars tried to summon her Snake Fire attack, her right arm started to rack with excruciating pain. She winced and dropped down to her knees. "No! Damn it!" 

"MARS!" Sailor Moon called out, rushing to her friend's side. 

Shadow Knight easily passed through the snow attack and quickly blended within the darkness. The lightning ball missed its target and dissipated. 

"This Lycan can blend into the darkness and has an astral body!" Tuxedo Kamen stated. "We won't know where to strike it!" 

**_"Ke, ke, ke! This is surely amusing! Now, allow me to return the favor for attacking me!"_**

Before long, a low humming sound echoed throughout the venue and numerous beams came raining down from all around. This prompted the Senshi to avoid the beams by jumping around. Sailor Moon grabbed Sailor Mars and pulled her aside once a beam came directly for them. 

The girls immediately projected barriers around their bodies to protect themselves from the dark beams. Tuxedo Kamen huddled close to Moon as both her and Mars erected a combined shield over them. 

**_"Ha! Those puny shields will not provide any defense for long! Now, I'll simply accelerate the power of my attacks and shatter your barriers!"_**

"I DON'T THINK SO!" 

Suddenly, everyone turned toward the stage and saw Sailor Venus on stage. She arms crossed and a serious look. The Senshi realized that without an Eternal form Venus was vulnerable to an attack by Shadow Knight. 

"Cowards like you have to resort to hiding! What's the matter? Afraid to fight me? Well, come out! For ruining my show and hurting my friends, I will kick your **_ASS!_**" Venus threatened, her body suddenly emitting an orange-yellow aura. 

**_"Idle threats, Sailor Venus. But I do what I want! How I want it! But, please, you can't fight me as you are now! Not if you can't protect yourself from this!"_**

Before Sailor Venus could react, the Lycan swiftly moved along the darkness and snuck up behind the female. He fired out a shadow ball behind Venus' back and sent her across the stage. The blonde-haired warrior screamed and flew back off the stage. 

"VENUS!" 

Just as Sailor Venus lifted herself off the ground, another shadow ball was launched out from out of the darkness. This time she telegraphed the incoming attack and performed a back flip. Landing on her feet like a cat, Sailor Venus anticipated the next attack. 

However... 

**_BAM!_**

Venus felt a force driven into her gut. Shadow Knight appeared before her and hurled her across the venue. The blonde landed back on stage and crumbled upon her fall. 

"No! Sailor Venus!" Sailor Moon cried out. 

Sailor Jupiter had seen enough and powered down her barrier. "That's it! Come out and fight me you damn coward!" 

Rather than accept the brunette's challenge, Shadow Knight jumped up into the ceiling and threw several beams down at the fallen Sailor Venus. Each blast pummeled her back and forced her to gasp out. 

_"No... How can I not beat this guy...? Of course... I'm not an Eternal like the rest of the girls... But, I should be able to... If I die here, I'll never achieve greatness..."_

**_"Ke, ke, ke! The weak must die first! Just one more blow and you're done!"_**

"OH, HELL NO!" Sailor Jupiter roared, flying up to meet Shadow Knight with both fists charged with electricity. "Leave my friend alone!" 

_"Jupiter! You're so strong now... You and the other girls... I'm the weak link now... If I die here, you'll continue to fight in honor of me... No, what am I saying! Dying is NOT an option! I'm the champion of LOVE! I want to achieve my dream in becoming an idol to make everyone happy! Shadow Knight... Shadow King... Whatever the hell you want to call yourself, you're not putting me down that easily... I will stop you!"_

**_"Now, to finish you, Sailor Venus! DIE!"_**

Making his declaration known, Shadow Knight shaped a shadow ball into a blade and tossed it down at Sailor Venus' fallen form. Sailor Jupiter gasped out in horror with everyone else breaking open their barriers to save their friend. Jupiter was forced to rely on her speed and swooped down to catch the weapon. However, it was too late for her to reach it. 

It came closer. 

Closer. 

Closer. 

Suddenly, Venus' fallen form started to emit a subtle golden-orange aura and caused the shadow blade to dissipate into nothingness. Shadow Knight was taken back by this turn of events and growled. 

"Venus!" Jupiter called out. _"Yes! I think it's time!"_

_"Finally, she's about to become an Eternal," _Mars thought with a smile despite ignoring the pain in her right hand. 

Suddenly levitating off the ground, Sailor Venus opened her eyes and watched as her Henshin rod projected the image of Planet Venus. Then, the symbol of her respective planet flashed across her forehead with her tiara disappearing. 

"Now, this is what I call... some power. Yeah, grant me strength, Planet Venus," the blonde murmured, closing her eyes. _"This is your princess calling for more power. Grant me thee..."_

The crystal (on top of her rod) now assumed the shape and form of a crystallized golden-orange orb. A radiant, yellow-orange light shone out brilliantly and covered Sailor Venus while entrusting her the power of her soon-to-be-awakened Eternal power. 

"Yes, go for it, Venus!" Sailor Moon called out. 

"It's her time," Sailor Mercury whispered. 

Jupiter glared up at the ceiling and frowned at Shadow Knight. "Now you're in for it. Never overlook us, Senshi." 

"Shadow Knight! Prepare to vanquished!" Venus declared, grasping her Henshin rod and held it up overhead. "**_VENUS ETERNAL! MAKE-UP!"_**

An illuminating beacon of golden-orange light engulfed Minako. She attached the golden-orange crystal against her brooch and threw her head back. Her outfit underwent an upgrade to her entire outfit, including her orange ankle-strapped, high heels turning into long, white boots. An orange star-shaped brooch ornament adorned her chest. The trimming edges of her skirt were golden-orange. A golden star adorned the waist area of her outfit. Her shoulders padding was also a yellow. Behind her back a pair of golden ribbons came flowing down. Her sailor-style collar was a lighter shade of yellow. Her long, gorgeous blonde hair flowed across her back. In addition, six wings had now spread out and adorned her back. 

Minako Aino, the future idol, had reached Eternal status. 

Eternal Sailor Venus stepped front and center on stage. 

Everyone looked on with astonished looks and proud smiles. Eternal Sailor Venus showed no mood to fool around and turned to face down Shadow Knight. Her form was still glowing a bright, golden aura. 

"Venus..." Jupiter whispered, smiling. "You look great!" 

"Shadow Knight, don't think you'll be able to hide from me anymore. My light can and will reveal you. No matter where you hide!" Sailor Venus declared, clenching her fists tightly. 

**_"Oooo, is that a threat, princess?"_**

Venus smirked. "Why don't you try me then?" 

**_"As you wish! Shadow Casts!"_**

Upon calling out for his attack, an array of dark sphere came shooting from every corner and aimed to collide with Venus at once. The Senshi all tried to intervene until Venus started spinning around. She showed everyone impressive moves while throwing out her arms and delivering kicks rapidly to cancel out each of the spheres. Not missing a single sphere, Venus stopped and didn't even break a sweat. 

The Senshi were speechless. Every one of them did not expect her to save herself at that situation. 

"All right, I'm through playing your games," Venus scoffed in annoyance. "I didn't even need to break a sweat there!" 

**_"Foolish child. You still haven't shown me that you can reveal me through my darkness!"_**

"Oh, yeah. That... well... you should have just asked," she smirked, snapping her fingers and caused the subtle glow around her to radiate a brighter column of light. 

With that, nearly the entire stage was lit up by Venus' bright aura. It didn't take long for her to locate Shadow Knight. She looked up at the ceiling and flew up to attack the Lycan straight on. Shadow Knight quickly dodged the fiery female's attack and scowled. 

"Curse you! I'll make you pay for taking away my darkness!" 

"Give it up. You can't win as you are now! For ruining my show and nearly killing my best friends..." Venus said, glancing down at the fallen forms of Phillipe and Fujita. _Phillipe-kun, this one's for you. I'm going to make some fireworks for you. _"I, the Goddess of Love, will defeat you!" 

"Yes, yes, you've threatened to destroy me but that will not happen. Not now. Not EVER! It's best I make my retreat! Bye!" 

With that, Shadow Knight phased through the ceiling and disappeared onto the roof. Venus growled angrily with her eyes glowing madly. 

"Sorry but I'm not letting you off the hook that easily!" 

As she said that, Venus dropped down from the ceiling and flew back up to FLY through the ceiling. She left a massive hole in the ceiling with several pieces of ceiling wall tumbling down. Jupiter gasped and rushed in to hold the debris in place (relying on her newly gained super strength thanks to her Eternal upgrade). 

"Wow, Jupiter has super strength now?" Moon gasped in surprise. 

"Are you even surprised? We all have upgrades of our own," Mars stated. "But I wouldn't want to be Shadow Knight right now. Venus is sure **_PISSED_** off." 

Mercury checked her mini computer and quickly picked up the whereabouts of the two. "They're right on top of the roof!" 

"Good, this one shouldn't last long," said Kamen. 

Shadow Knight sat on the roof to catch his breath but not for long as Eternal Sailor Venus popped right out of the roof. He turned and gasped in shock to find the Senshi staring a hole right through him. 

"No! But..." 

"Like I said before, I'm not letting you off the hook that easily." 

Making her promise clear, she waved her right hand around to summon a pair of heart chains. 

"So, you're going to punish me with a chain of hearts? Ha, don't make me laugh! **_SHADOW CASTS!_**" 

Hurling across numerous black spheres, the Lycan mounted another assault. This time it was out of desperation. Venus telegraphed the incoming attacks and threw out her chain to whip each of the spheres at once. 

Shadow Knight raced across the roof and attempted an escape route. 

However, Venus would have none of it. She held her heart chain in front, channeled her inner power and watched as her chain morphed into a sword. It was long (at least the blade being nearly 33 inches long) and the hilt decorated with the symbol of Venus on it. 

"Game over, pal!" Venus called out, phasing out from her spot. 

Just as Shadow Knight reached the end of the roof, Sailor Venus quickly reappeared in front with her sword in hand. He uttered a gasp but not long to escape once Venus slashed across his body with one stroke of her blade. 

"**_VENUS WINK CHAIN SWORD!_**" 

**_SLASH!_**

All it took was one flash and a line formed down horizontally (from head to toe) over Shadow Knight. The body immediately split in half with the Lycan's heart being exposed. 

Reaching down into her skirt, Venus pulled out a silver kunai and kissed it. "This one is from me with love. Have a nice trip to oblivion and don't let the door hit you on the way out! Ta-ta!" 

Hurling her kunai across, she made a perfect bulls eye strike at the heart's center and watched it explode. The body of Shadow Knight exploded into bright golden sparks almost immediately upon the destruction of the heart. 

Eternal Sailor Venus let out a deep sigh and examined her sword. "That one is for you, Phillipe-kun. I did promise you a bit of fireworks." 

"VENUS!" 

Turning around, the blonde warrior saw her other fellow Eternals and Tuxedo Kamen approach her. 

"That was awesome, Venus!" Moon smiled and pats her friend across the back. 

"Now, that's what I call a show. You took care of that Lycan by yourself!" Jupiter said, impressed. "I guess the next time someone ruins another one of your shows." 

Venus grinned. "They'll be dealing with the Goddess of Love." 

"Albeit a pissed off one," Mars chuckled. "Now, we're all complete." 

"Everyone of us is now a Eternal Senshi. Mamoru, this clearly gives us a better advantage," Mercury stated. 

The masked man nodded. "Surely it does. Let's not forget the silver weapons in our possession." 

"And another Lycan is stopped at its tracks!" Moon celebrated. 

Venus smiled until she had forgotten about Hitori. "Oh my gosh, guys! Hang on! Hitori!" 

With that, the Idol Senshi swiftly dropped through the hole to rush to the backstage area. The others were now clearly more confident as they had become a complete Eternal team. 

_"We're complete but I just wish my arm didn't give out on me. I have to find a way to heal it before another Lycan attacks," _Mars thought, looking down at her right arm. 

Hitori waited inside the room she was instructed to stay in. That is until the door opened and Minako (de-transformed, mind you) entered to console her band mate. 

"What happened...? Minako-chan?" 

The blonde nodded and smiled. "It's all over. The Sailor Senshi took care of the culprit. I just phoned the police and they'll be here any minute." 

"Good. My twin sister no doubt should be here soon afterwards. Oh! Are Phillipe-kun and Fujita-kun all right?" 

"Yeah, they're just fine. Sailor Venus made sure to look after them. She assured me they'd be okay." 

"Oh that's good!" Hitori sniffled and embraced her friend. "Thank you, Minako-chan! That means everything to me!" 

Returning the hug, Minako warmly opened up and embraced Hitori. "Of course. Now, let's get to the stage and wake those boys up." 

"Right. Hey, Minako-chan?" 

"Yeah?" 

"I think I've got a good name for our band." 

The blonde idol blinked. "What do you have in mind?" 

"How about... **_C'est la Vie_**?" Hitori suggested. "Cool, huh?" 

"Yeah..." Minako sweat dropped and grinned. "I like it! From now on, we are **_C'est la Vie!_**" 

Watching from the corner was Artemis. He was glad to hear that Venus had finally achieved her Eternal form and defeated a Lycan on her own. 

_"Mina, I'm proud of you. You showed us that you aren't always the lovable goofball but a dedicated friend and can be a strong warrior when pushed too far. Now, we're complete. That'll clearly give us the advantage against these Lycans. But the real question is... where is their pack leader hiding?"_

_xxxxx_

**Shinjuku District/Near the Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building Area/9:30 PM**

Having been pursued by the local Shinjuku police, the escapee found himself in an alleyway. He turned to find officers approaching him with guns in hand. Kotori and Himura emerged from a police car with their pistols ready. 

"Looks like we've got him, Kotori." 

Loading a magazine into her gun, she nodded and raced down into the alleyway. "All right! You have nowhere to go! Now I would suggest you surrender peacefully and come back to the station with us!" 

No reply. The man defied their authority with his eyes flashing a golden color. It was otherworldly and quite a intimidating sight to gawk at. 

_"Geez, this guy obviously is no longer human. But we have to capture him in order to get some answers!"_

Before the man mounted an attack, the shadowy figure from earlier leaped down in front of him. It was none other than the 'pack leader' of the Lycans. 

"What the hell!" Kotori cursed. "Who are you? Step aside now! Or we'll open fire!" 

No reply from this figure. 

The same individual that had mauled him several nights ago and 'killed' him was ironically saving the man. The 'leader' put his arm around the man and glared down the officers. 

"Last warning!' Himura roared out. 

The 'leader' stepped closer without any show of fear. This prompted the officers to open fire. Kotori and Himura, too, opened fire with their pistols. 

In a surprising turn of events, the 'pack leader' put his hand out in front and swiftly caught each of the bullets with both bands. Not one even struck. Luckily for him, none of the bullets were silver. 

The officers were shocked beyond horrifying belief as they watched their array of bullets caught with little effort. Kotori and Himura lowered their pistols. 

_"No doubt about it. This is an enemy only Kino-san and her Senshi allies would be trained to deal with. Damn, if only I had powers like them or even possessed a silver weapon in hand..." _Kotori thought, keeping her eye on the shadow figure. 

Then, in an instant, the leader cloaked himself with a cape and covered the man along with himself. It didn't take long but the figure jumped over the fence behind him and raced off to escape the confrontation with the local police. 

Kotori cursed and placed her pistol in her holster. "Damn it! They're gone!" 

"But, did you see that? He caught all of our bullets!" Himura exclaimed. "That's not even remotely human!" 

"Of course not. This is clearly no work of any criminal," Kotori said. "This is something only the Senshi can handle. Himura, dispatch a team around this section of the city." 

"Right!" 

Kotori sighed and got inside the car. _"Kino-san, let's hope you and the Senshi can find them."_

_xxxxx_

**Disclosed Underground Lair/10:09 PM**

Opening his eyes and focusing his eye view, the man groaned and found himself within the underground lair of where the pack leader has been active in his base of operations. He held his head and then noticed his arm was completely covered with gray fur of sorts. He gasped in horror. Then, he noticed his entire body was covered with gray fur and felt his face. There was a long snout in place and he felt 'ears' moving about on the sides of his cranium. 

"Wha... What is this!" the man, now turned beast, wondered and still managing to retain his human intelligence. 

"Welcome to my base of operations, brethren," the voice of the 'leader' spoke out. 

He looked over to find the red-eyes figure seated in his comfy seat. "What... What has happened to me? What have you done to me?" 

"Is that anyway to thank someone who saved you from those police officers, kind sir?" 

"You... You're the one who saved me?" 

"And you should feel honored becoming one of my pack. You see. I granted you the gift of becoming a member once having bitten you. I'm sorry for going a bit too far and nearly killing you. You see you were my first victim in such a long time. Well, you understand..." 

"No... I don't... But I'm thankful of you saving me from the authorities. I didn't want to get captured and treated like trash." 

"And you won't be once you remain with me. As of now, our clan will be expanding soon. Criminals of all sorts will be taken in and turned into members of my clan. I wish to punish humankind for their sins and to search for a man that has taken everything that I once held dearly." 

"Do you plan to turn every human into what I am?" the man, now a Lycan, asked of the 'leader'. 

Nodding his head, the leader responded. "No. Which is why I have been graced by the presence of the ones who will help me punish the people of Tokyo. Oh and let's not forget eliminating the Sailor Senshi - a great obstacle that stand in our way." 

"I see. So, you wish for them to be out of your sight?" 

"More or less, that's correct. Now, to welcome our guests. I have recently discovered their tombs across my search for my remaining members of my former clan. They but a few have been wiped out. These few left are also seven powerful mercenaries that once worked alongside me many years ago during the feudal era." 

"That long ago? How... old are you? You appear so young..." 

"Believe me, old man. I am far older than you realize." 

Before long, the door opened behind them. The leader set his red eyes toward the open door as a smile crept across his face. Flashing from out of the darkness were eyes. 

Seven pair of eyes. 

Each flashing a golden subtle glow. 

Two giants. 

Four moderately built figures. Two of which carried deadly looking weapons: one held a sword and the other a large halberd of sorts. 

One short, stubby individual. 

Each of them gave a sinister presence. 

The leader got up from his chair and chuckled. "Welcome, my old friends! It's good to see you have awakened from your tombs and are finally ready to see a course of action after many years of imprisonment." 

"Who are these seven?" 

"They are seven of my once powerful clan. Seven mercenaries and well known for their ruthless prowess in their day. I give to you... _the Shichi'okamitai_." 

Each one called out their names individually. However, they remained behind the shadows. 

The first giant with the massive and muscular frame bellowed out. "Kyo!" 

"Gin," the other giant with the slightly robotic frame muttered. 

"Kotsu," the short, stubby one chuckled. 

"Ren," the bald one, of the four moderate-sized men, spoke out. 

A feminine looking and sounding one of the four (holding a sword in hand) introduced himself. "Toboe." 

"Hige," one with spiked-hair and claws on his hands spoke out. 

The other one with the massive halberd and supposed 'leader' of the seven introduced himself. "I am Tsume." 

"Excellent, my seven. You have returned to fulfill your duties. I, Kiba, am proud to have you by my side again," the figure stepped out of the shadows and revealed himself. 

He was the same young man who appeared at the murder site (the morning after his attack on the man). His hair was shaggy, black and his skin nearly pale, milk white. He wore a black short-sleeved t-shirt, a pair of torn blue jeans and black shoes. The red glow in his eyes faded and turned to their normal light blue. 

"Kiba-sama, I will humbly serve you my pack leader," the man bowed his head. "I, Oomori, will pledge my allegiance to you." 

"That's good to hear. Now, my pack. It is good to have you by my side. For now, we will remain low until the next few nights pass. Grant me time to find the man I have been searching for and I will each then give you your assignments. Of course, one of them will be to eliminate the Sailor Senshi. They have each grown strong in their new Eternal forms but you seven will provide the challenge for the young ladies." 

"Don't worry. You just leave them to us," the one named Tsume said, grinning. 

"Ke, ke, ke. Yesss! We'll have them buried before you know it," the one called Kotsu snickered. 

Kiba smiled and faced his large-screen monitor. "Yes, yes, now as I've instructed. We will wait five nights and four days until we strike. Rest up, my brethren. You will surely need it." _Of course, I can't wait any longer on finding that damn man who has casted me away so and taken everything I've held dearly. Just you wait. This isn't over between us!"_

_xxxxx _

**Outskirts of Tokyo/Kaioh-Teno'h Residence/11:30 PM**

Meanwhile, standing outside of their home, Haruka and Michiru looked out toward Tokyo with eyes locked on. They sensed the dark presence of the enemies they would end up facing rather soon. 

"Feel that, Michiru?" 

"Yes, chills. The enemy will begin advancing soon." 

"No telling when they will strike," Haruka said calmly. "But it looks like we will have to intervene soon." 

"Agreed." 

Watching the pair from inside the residence, Setsuna casted a gaze into the city far off. She knew a lot about the Lycan threat than the other Senshi seem to realize. Since, only she has retained any memory of the past. 

"So, the Shichi'okamitai have been reawakened," Setsuna murmured. "A difficult battle awaits us then." 

Hotaru entered the living room and stood beside Setsuna. "Setsuna-momma, I feel the darkness." 

"As I do, Hotaru-chan. Our next great enemy awaits us." 

**(Cue fade to black)**

End of episode six. 

xxxxx

**_Next Time_**

**_Cammy Hino - Rei's Sister? The Deadly Poison User, Kotsu!_**

xxxxx

And that about wraps it up for Chapter 6. I got this one done in two and a half days. Not overly as long like Chapter 5 but there were no flashbacks to go by here. So... 

The main villain has been revealed (obvious really) and his name, too, given out. Some of the names of the Lycans are based off the main cast from the **_Wolf's Rain_** anime series. And of course, the Shichi'okamitai are based off the Band of Seven (Shichi'nintai) from **_Inu-Yasha_**. These guys will be the next cast of enemies, along with Kiba, to provide as a challenge for the Eternal Sailor Senshi. 

At long last, Sailor Venus becomes an Eternal and gets her share of the spotlight. The Eternal team is complete. One piece of advice: never anger an idol singer and destroy her show. Or you're more than likely to get spanked by a heart chain and beaten to death by the idol queen herself. :D 

Hope you guys liked Minako's showing. That includes her ability to destroy the darkness and summon a sword. Not a bad. 

Hitori and Phillipe have been introduced as new characters. In addition to being related to Kotori Ayami. They'll definitely be more prominent characters as this story progresses. Fujita, eh, I'm not sure. He'll make a few appearances every now and then. Cain doesn't make an appearance but you can clearly hear him barking orders to Grace. 

And yes I did intentionally misspell the band 'Metallica' for 'Megallica'. For those of you who have ever watched **_Yu Yu Hakusho_**, they are a parody/tribute to the famous bands: Megadeth and Metallica. So, I decided to use that for this universe. ;) 

Next chapter, another new character introduced. This time a girl who is supposedly Rei's sister and this will no doubt involve their father somehow. We'll see this Cammy girl debut as well as the first of the Shichi'okamitai, Kotsu, will show up to cause trouble. This guarantees to be yet another action-packed chapter. 

Anything else to add? Hmmm, nope. That's it. Another nice and long chapter. 

That's all there is to say anyway. Just be sure to review. Minako-chan, the people's idol, wants you to rate her chapter and her new powers. ;) 

That's all for now. Peace!


	7. The Deadly Poison User, Kotsu!

Hey all! I'm back and ready to shift gears with this story!

Before we move forward, time to get the disclaimer out of the way. I don't own Sailor Moon or the Sailor Senshi. The series (anime and manga) rightfully belong to someone in Japan and I think you know who it is by now, Moonie fans. I do own the plot to this story. Also, the OC characters (Kotori, Himura, Yui, Aoshi, and Okami) are characters made by _Belletiger_. The new character, Cammy, introduced in this chapter is a character rightfully I make claim to.

Well, well, 41 reviews. Pretty good. Let's keep it going. I want at least over a 100 by the time Chapter 25 is posted (I could have more than 100 by then at this rate to be honest). More than 100 is always good. :)

The Inner Senshi have all gained their Eternal power-ups. Their stories are done. Now, we move progress forward. Kiba's seven mercenaries, the Shichi'okamitai have been introduced last chapter but we'll get to see them more in-depth in this chapter and the following chapters. As you can tell, they are based off the Shichi'nintai from the **_Inu-Yasha_** series and that's no coincidence. They were intended to be so. :P

This should be a fun chapter. Not only will the first of the seven mercenaries launch an attack on the Senshi but also a new prominent (non-villain) character will be introduced. Is this girl really Rei's sister?

You'll see.

By the way: **_Bold/Italics _**indicates mysterious, shadow speaking at the beginning scene with the Shichi'okamitai.

Also, I have picked a new opening theme for the Galaxy Star series. It is none other than the _Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon _(the Live Action, by the way) theme entitled "Kirari Sailor Dream!"

Begin story!

xxxxx

_"Hi! As long as bad guys appear in this world, I can reach you like pizza delivery! I am the agent of love and justice, Sailor Moon!" - _Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon.

xxxxx

_"What else is there to say about me? Nothing really but my name is Kiba. I have longed to step out of the shadows of the underworld to emerge into the world plagued by the humans who inherit Mother Earth. They say the human race is God's greatest creations. Others like me do not concur. Humans have outlived their free reign. They have destroyed the beautiful Earth and are depleting the planet's natural resources. The humans desecrated my ancient home hundreds of years ago. Though, I can live with the fact that humans will always be my enemy. _

_However, my greatest enemy is a fellow Lycan and not a human truly destroyed my livelihood. This one Lycan forced me to endure a living hell. All that I've dearly held close was taken away from me! But now. This is my chance to find that one individual and make him pay for what he has done to me. So, I have summoned seven of my closest associates from my past. I have awakened them from their resting tombs and granted them a second chance to stand by my side. They will help me to crush my enemies and locate the man I've hunted for centuries. _

_Now, it is the time for the Shichi'okamitai clan to begin their hunt! Logging out."_

_xxxxx_

**(Cue Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon theme _Kirari Sailor Dream!_)**

xxxxx

**_Sailor Moon Galaxy Stars, Lycan Arc_**

_**Cammy Hino - Rei's Sister? The Deadly Poison User, Kotsu!**_

xxxxx

**Disclosed Underground Lair/October 14, 2003/10:50 PM**

Sitting at the center of the underground lair was an old round, wooden table. It nearly resembled that of the legendary Knights of the Round Table from the court used for King Arthur and his loyal knights of Camelot. Though, this table was half the size of that large table. At least ten chairs were set on each side and one on each end.

In this case, this was a round table to be used for the wolf leader and his seven mercenaries. The room was nearly pitch dark with very little light with the exception of a flickering light from the ceiling. It had been four nights ago since the Shichi'okamitai arrived and reintroduced themselves to their old pack brother - Kiba.

It was planned that they would sit low and not be active for the past few nights. Since then, Kiba had been carefully planning for his next move. This allowed the Shichi'okamitai to properly train for the upcoming encounters with the Sailor Senshi.

Now, it was meeting time.

As each member sat down, a pair of red eyes gleamed with their shadowy presence seated. On one side of the table, there were six gleaming red orbs (making three pairs of eyes for each Shichi'okamitai member) and six more red eyes watched from the other side on the table. Seated on two ends were the two main leaders of the clan.

Kiba glared at each Shichi'okamitai member and 'Hmmed' to himself. Giving a nod of approval, he cleared his throat and boomed out with a deepened tone. **_"Shichi'okamitai! I welcome you my brothers back from your dormant tombs. Thanks to me, you have been given a second chance to roam freely on the surface again. You will see combat shortly my brothers. But, first, a meeting must come to order. You know why I have summoned you all here."_**

On the other end of the table, the figure with the massive halberd spoke out with his red eyes flickering. **_"Brother, we have waited for four nights. We have remained low and out of human contact. As far as I'm concerned, we can control our Lycan forms and assume our present humanoid forms. Why must we remain low?"_**

_**"Tsume, I cannot bear the risk of having one of you attacking the humans and causing a scene. That is not why I called for you."**_

The bald-headed individual scoffed. **_"Sounds to be our old friend, Kiba, has grown soft over the last centuries. What's the matter? Are you afraid to take the risk? I mean, who really gives a damn about these humans? They're nothing more than lambs to be slaughtered."_**

**_"A sadist as always. Aren't you, Ren?" _**Kiba snickered until his voice deepened again. **_"But you forget that you are not here to commit any senseless murders! And don't you ever question me, Ren! I know how to run an operation. I don't remember ever nominating you as leader of this pack! No, if you wish to say anything, I suggest you be silent unless spoken to."_**

The bald one named Ren remained quiet after being talked down to by the pack leader.

The man with the steel claws addressed his concern. **_"So, Kiba, you wish us to eliminate the warriors known as the Sailor Senshi? No matter. It should be simple."_**

_**"No, you are selling them too short, Hige. Already, they have defeated some of my more useful Lycan subjects. These young women have far improved and each reached new levels of power."**_

The short man grumbled in a disgusting, revolting manner. **_"Then, why allow them to get stronger, Kiba? This makes no sense. You could have eliminated them sooner!"_**

_**"Kotsu, let me remind who you are addressing yourself to. No matter how strong the Senshi have become, they are still no match for me. I have yet to reveal the true depth of my own power. I didn't train myself all of these centuries simply to waste time and better myself if I didn't know I'd be facing great enemies. Especially since the man who has put my life through hell is still alive."**_

**_"So, the one you seek is alive," _**the effeminate male giggled, his crimson eyes narrowing through the darkness of the room. **_"It should prove to be amusing once you two reunite."_**

**_"Yes and it surely will be a union he will NEVER forget, Toboe. But, for now, our main concern remains with the Sailor Senshi. I'll find a way to deal with that man. You seven will take care of the Sailor Senshi for me. But I warn you for the last time... DO NOT UNDERESTIMATE THEM. It will cost you your life if you do not heed my warning now. These are young women with extraordinary powers."_**

**_"Yesssh... So, what do you suggest we do to eliminate them?" _**the half mechanical individual asked.

**_"A very good question indeed, Gin. From the information I've gathered, I have confirmed their true identities. All five of them."_**

**_"Wow and just like that? I don't think their previous enemies have ever accomplished so much this quickly," _**Tsume grinned. **_"That's just like you, Kiba. You get everything done ahead of time."_**

_**"It's the way I've always operated, Tsume. You ought to know me better than that."**_

The giant boasted. **_"This will be easy then! Tell us. What are their real human identities?"_**

_**"Patience, Kyo."**_

Turning his seat around and facing the monitor, Kiba picked up a remote control and pressed a button to activate the screen. **_"Computer. Process the log on the Sailor Senshi's true identifications."_**

With that, the machine responded with a small beep and immediately loaded a screen with five photographic images of the five Inner Senshi. Footage of the girls fighting against the Lycans during the past week and each time they had transformed into Eternal Senshi. Then, another screen popped up with the five girls in their civilian forms. The first to come up was the blonde, odango girl.

Kiba pointed to the screen and scrolled down the picture of Usagi to reveal a small bio at the bottom hand of the screen. He pressed a button to switch to her current residence.

_**"This young lady is named Usagi Tsukino. She is the daughter of the late-Queen Serenity. She is not only Sailor Moon but Princess Serenity."**_

All eyes were on the monitor and each Lycan scanned her figure with their eyes. This way they would get a good idea of who they would be confronting in due time.

**_"So, this young woman is the daughter of the legendary Moon Queen?" _**asked Hige. **_"Heh, well, what do you know?"_**

**_"Currently, she is living with her fiancée and ironically the man who has loved since the collapse of the Silver Millennium. He was Prince of Earth: Endymion. His current Earth name is Mamoru Chiba."_**

As an image of Mamoru flashed on the screen standing next to Usagi, the Lycans took note of his face. Toboe glanced at Mamoru and licked his lips with delight.

_**"Mmmm, now that's what I call a sexy-looking man."**_

As soon as Toboe made this remark, the other Lycans (excluding Kiba) turned toward his direction and coughed amongst themselves.

**_"You actually think that man is attractive? I sweat Toboe. You never take work seriously if you see a pretty-faced man. Ech, I don't understand you and I don't want to either!" _**Ren snidely remarked.

Toboe looked at the screen and angrily snarled as he got a glimpse of Usagi standing next to Mamoru. **_"That woman thinks she can make a move on him! If it's the last thing I'll do, I'll rip that ugly woman to shreds."_**

**_"Heh, I see you haven't changed in your rather odd taste for men, Toboe," _**Kiba joked, pressing a button and switching profiles.

The next Senshi to appear on screen was Sailor Mercury. He switched from images of her as a Sailor and as girl genius Ami Mizuno. In addition, Kiba presented her current residence.

**_"This is Ami Mizuno otherwise known as Sailor Mercury. She specializes in aquatic and ice magical abilities. She was the one who defeated Pyro. Her intellect has deemed her the brains of the entire Sailor Senshi team. Without her, they would have surely made careless mistakes and would have surely perished against our brethren."_**

**_"She doesn't look that powerful. Her offensive is rather weak," _**Hige pointed out.

**_"What she lacks in power of offense, she makes up in defense. Do not underestimate her. Pyro learned that the hard way I'm afraid. Next, I present..."_**

The next Senshi to appear on screen was Sailor Mars. Kiba switched out through images, the girl's profile, her current residence and her civilian identity, Rei Hino. Images of her work at Hikawa Shrine were shown, too.

_**"This girl is someone you most certainly have to look out for. Her name is Rei Hino and she is a Miko practicing the Shinto religion at the Hikawa Shrine. She was the one to have molded the silver weapons for herself and her Sailor comrades. She was smart to have exploited our weaknesses. She commands the elements of fire. In fact, she is one with her flames."**_

Kotsu frowned. **_"No doubt someone to look out for. If she figured out our weakness to silver, we are surely in trouble."_**

**_"Let us not forget that she practices an otherwise ancient religion. I'm surprised there are still holy ones like her," _**Ren stated, rubbing his chin.

Tsume observed the screen and narrowed his eyes at the beautiful, dark-haired priestess. Toboe caught the Shichi'okamitai leader eyeing the Miko with fond interest and chuckled.

_**"What's wrong, Tsume? That human girl caught your eye, eh?"**_

**_"I... I think I've seen her somewhere before..." _**the Shichi'okamitai leader responded as he pointed to the screen. **_"Her hair, her stance, her aura and her face..."_**

_**"If you're comparing this human to the human woman you've lusted centuries ago then think again. This woman will not hesitate to kill you, dear Tsume. Now, I suggest you get a little more serious about your work."**_

Tsume nodded his head in reply but didn't keep his eyes off the screen. His red eyes observed video footage of Sailor Mars in action. _"Such elegance. This is one Senshi I'd love to contest in combat. No doubt about it! I've found my perfect opponent!"_

**_"Moving along..." _**the pack leader stated, pressing the button on his remote and switching to the profile for Sailor Jupiter. **_"This otherwise attractive young woman is Makoto Kino or better known as Sailor Jupiter. She has displayed the greatest physical strength out of the whole Senshi team. She is formidable in hand to hand combat and summons the devastating powers of the lightning elemental. Since obtaining her recent Eternal form, she has developed a new power: the ability of exceeding super speed below super sonic speed. No doubt her speed will increase further overtime. Her potential is without a doubt unlimited. She is extremely dangerous."_**

Kyo nodded. **_"We'll be sure to watch our backs with this one."_**

Toboe watched the screen and noticed how 'tomboyish' Makoto appeared. This made the Lycan a bit aggravated. **_"A woman posing as a man's equal? Pfft, I say no to that! This is another I can't wait to have some fun with." _**

**_"Do I sense jealously from you, Toboe?" _**Tsume snickered.

_**"Oh do be quiet, Tsume! I'll tear her pretty face off when I get the chance!"**_

_**"Heh."**_

**_"That's enough you two!" _**Kiba barked out (no pun intended). **_"Now, we move on with this young lady."_**

The next and fifth Inner Senshi to be displayed on screen was Sailor Venus. Her states, profile, images, and current residence were all shown.

_**"This girl is Minako Aino or better known to her team as Sailor Venus. She has displayed a new ability of projecting radiation strong enough to cut through the darkness. So ambushing her in the dark is simply not going to cut it. While not powerful in any physical stature, she is extremely resilient and has taken punishment from Shadow Knight. My advice is to finish her quickly before she regains any second wind."**_

**_"Yesssh! We cannot overlook this one either," _**Gin mumbled, his eyes on the monitor.

**_"What he said," _**Hige spoke up. **_"If her light can penetrate through the darkness, I agree an ambush would be more than unlikely. But we can surely attack her when she's in her civilian form. She'll generate no power to protect herself."_**

**_"Now that's a wonderful idea, Hige! I couldn't have thought of such an ingenious idea myself!" _**Toboe clapped his hands together.

Tsume snorted. **_"It's not that ingenious..."_**

_**"There you have it, Shichi'okamitai. Those five are our current enemy. Any questions?"**_

Tsume raised his hand. **_"I've got one: When do we finally get to kill them?"_**

**_"Starting tomorrow, we will begin with our operations. I will keep a lock on every location the Senshi move toward by surveillance monitor. But, I will need to ask one of you to lend a hand in tomorrow's operation. You will need to draw a pair of the Senshi and engage them in battle. We'll see how these warriors fair against a member of the Shichi'okamitai. Any volunteers would like to step up?"_**

Just as Ren was about to stand, the stump figure, otherwise known as Kotsu, jumped out of his seat. He was standing at least 3'6 and had the stature of a dwarf. His oval-shaped eyes narrowed with tiny slants. The pupils in his hands were extremely tiny. The short Lycan stepped out of the darkness to reveal his humanoid form. He was garbed in a tattered white sheet covering his entire body, scalp and mouth. Strapped on his back was a sack of dried bamboo sticks with white sheet cloth covering the tops.

Kiba acknowledged Kotsu for stepping forward. **_"Excellent, Kotsu. No doubt your poisons will be of good use against those Sailor Senshi."_**

Grinning underneath the cloth covering his face, Kotsu bowed his head. "That is why they call me Kotsu, the poison user. I have skills in spreading my poison nearly a hundred meters across and I am a master of stealth. I doubt even those young ladies will survive long exposure to my deadly poison."

_**"Good, Kotsu. So, it is settled then. You will go out and launch an assault on the Senshi to draw them out. Hopefully, you can draw all of them out at once."**_

**_"Ah! Maybe one of us should accompany him or at least scout other different sections of the city?" _**Toboe suggested, raising his hand. **_"Besides, my sword and I have been anxious to spread some bloodshed."_**

**_"Well, now that you put it that way, I don't see why not. You seven have been waiting too long. But, I think I should consider sending only two of you. So, Toboe and Ren will venture into the city. Gin, you will, too, go out but remain in hiding someplace where you are not suspicious. Perhaps inside some bushes."_**

**_"Ah, so we are going for an all-out assault. Good, we can be rid ourselves of those retched women," _**Ren grinned.

Kiba continued. **_"Remember, do not go sword or trigger happy. If you draw out too much attention, our secret operations will most likely be found out. Kotsu, is that understood?"_**

"Yes, Kiba-sama. Don't you worry. I, Kotsu, will snuff them out."

With that, Kiba remained seated and eyed each of the seven members. Then, he looked back at the monitor and reviewed the five Inners' profiles. A smile crossed the pack leader's face.

Tomorrow would mark the first strike of the Shichi'okamitai.

xxxxx

**Juuban District/Azabu-Apartment Complex/Room #312/October 15, 2003/9:55 AM**

The next morning. Usagi was up and ready for another exciting day after days of no Lycan activity. She could at least breathe easy for the time being.

Well, for the time being, since she has no idea that the Shichi'okamitai was going to launch an assault today. She packed up a small bag with sandwiches she had made the other night. As she grabbed a soda can and put it into her bag, Luna hopped onto the kitchen counter and watched Usagi from the corner.

"You going out today, Usagi-chan?"

"Yeah, I'm thinking of going to that school in Shinjuku Ami-chan is going to for a volunteer program. Rei-chan said she'd be helping Ami-chan. So, I figured I could go and see them instead of just laying around like a lazy couch potato."

Luna smiled. "Now, that's a good idea. You've been lounging a lot lately."

"Ever since Friday night, that was the last time a Lycan attacked. These last few days have been quiet. Too quiet if you ask me."

"I have to agree. To me this seems like a calm of the storm. I have a bad feeling about what might occur next. These Lycans have been becoming quite troublesome."

Usagi sighed and closed her lunch bag. "I just want to get my mind off them, Luna. That's all. I want to spend the rest of the day with Ami-chan and Rei-chan. Besides, it'll be a great learning experience seeing and being with children." She said and pat her stomach. "Just nine months Luna... Nine months and a new life will be born."

"I wonder if Chibi-Usa will be coming back from the future to see you and her present day self? I know she would be thrilled to see her baby self in your arms, Usagi-chan."

The girl smiled and walked out of the kitchen. "That and the wedding are two events I'm looking forward to! This year will be my greatest in my life! I mean... how many other girls can say they've been married to the man they love and proudly given birth to their first child?"

"A lot," Luna coughed.

Usagi sweat dropped. "Heh, well, I guess I'm so special then, eh?"

Picking up a pair of shoes and slipping them on, she looked down at her watch. "Well, it's not like I'm in a hurry but Ami-chan told me to get there by lunch time. That would be around 11:30. So, what could I do in the meantime?"

"How about I follow you and make sure to keep an eye on you?"

"Ooo, how about coming along to the school? I'll bet the kids will love you!" Usagi pointed out and reached over to scoop Luna in her arms. C'mon, it'll be fun!"

Luna sighed. "Well, if you say so but won't you get in trouble for bringing an animal on campus?"

"But a talking animal? The kids will get a kick out of you! C'mon, early bird gets the worm!" Usagi giggled, opening the door.

"Usagi-chan, wait! Please, reconsider!"

"Nuh uh! You're coming along! This is going to be SO great!"

"Oh, Usagi..." Luna grumbled. "Why me...?"

As Usagi ran out the front apartment complex, she carried her lunch bag in one hand and had Luna sitting on her right shoulder. They headed off down the right corner to take a metro bus that would take them to the Shinjuku District where the local Inari Elementary School was located. That was the same school Ami and Rei were going to be waiting.

Watching Usagi running down the street from inside a tree was the stealthy poison summoner, Kotsu. His eyes narrowed to get a better glimpse of the girl.

Uttering a deep, croak-like chuckle, Kotsu uncovered his face sheet and grinned. "Ke. Ke. There she is. Sailor Moon. I've found you. Now be a good little girl and lead me."

With that, he vanished from the spot and immediately entered stealth mode while following Usagi from a closer distance. Wherever she went, he would not be too far away.

xxxxx

**Shinjuku District/Inari Elementary School/10:25 AM**

Meanwhile, at the school Usagi was going to go to, the public elementary school was having classes in session. Lunch time and recess wouldn't begin until another hour. So, this gave both Ami and Rei enough time to arrive to greet the school's faculty.

In the meantime, the class Ami and Rei were going to help volunteer with were in gym class inside an auditorium. The children were inside playing dodge ball while others were on the sidelines socializing. There were two familiar faces sitting together on the sidelines. One was a girl and the other a boy. It was Yui Tsubasa and Aoshi Inuki, both wearing their gym uniforms. In Yui's case, she was wearing a long-sleeve gray sweat shirt, a pair of red shorts, white gym shoes and had her hair tied up in a ponytail. Aoshi wore the same set of clothing except instead of red shorts he wore black sweat pants.

Himura's little sister leaned back on a wall behind her and looked up at the ceiling in boredom. "Geez, isn't there anything else they can provide besides dodge ball again? It's like the third time this week."

"Actually, you're forgetting its dodge ball week," Aoshi pointed out.

"Gee, haven't we been paying attention? I've been too bored to even care."

"You don't like dodge ball?"

"It's not that but even a good game can be boring if you've played it too many times. You know what I mean?"

Aoshi nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right." He looked across. "Hey, aren't we having two guests in class after this?"

"Yeah, that's right. I can't wait to see who they are. I hope they can at least provide more fun than this boring class," Yui yawned.

"By the way, have you seen Cammy-chan?" the boy asked his friend.

Before long, the girls' gym doors pushed open. Nearly every student turned and faced the other direction to see a girl stepping out with a grand entrance. But, this wasn't just any girl. She was the school's toughest kid. She had long, black hair reaching down her back, purple eyes and slightly pale skin. Rather than getting dressed in her gym uniform, she was still in her normal school girl uniform. The outfit itself was a white, long-sleeved blouse, an orange necktie, a purple sailor skirt, white socks and brown slip-on shoes.

The gym teacher approached her and cleared her throat. "Ahem, young lady? You're late."

The girl, Cammy, simply shrugged her shoulders and walked past her. "Eh, what can you do? Not my fault."

"Hey! And where's your gym uniform?"

"In the cleaners. Besides, I didn't feel like wearing it," she continued walking forward and yawned. "This just isn't my type of game."

"Oh, Cammy-chan," Yui sweat dropped and lowered her head.

Aoshi chuckled. "Yep, that's our Cammy-chan."

The dark-haired girl noticed her two friends sitting at the corner and walked over to them. "Hey, guys. I see you're getting bored with playing dodge ball?"

"Tell us about it," they responded at once.

Cammy smirked and sat down next to them. She pulled out a pair of red fingerless gloves and put them on. "I'd rather be kickboxing than playing this kiddy crap."

"Um, Cammy-chan, you brought your gloves?" Yui asked, pointing to her friend's pair.

"Well, yeah, I have to keep up with my practice everyday. I slept in and forgot to do my daily exercise."

"So you're going to do your exercise here?" Aoshi said.

Cammy shrugged. "I might as well. Besides, I see a lot of kids doing nothing. No one seems excited to play dodge ball."

"Ah, by the way, did you hear about two guests coming in to volunteer with Yamaguchi-sensei next class before lunch?" Yui addressed the question.

"Yeah, I know. Don't know whom they're going to be but I guess we'll find out. I just wish this school could at least provide some martial arts classes instead. Now that's a real challenge."

"I don't think the school system could allow for something like that but whatever you wish for," Aoshi stated. "That would be a cool idea."

"Heh, you bet. Besides swimming, its the best form of exercise in my opinion," Cammy grinned. "By the way, Aoshi, your dad going to accept my offer for him to train me?"

"He's been bogged down with a lot of students lately but I'll see what I can do. Since you're my friend, I'm sure he'll be okay with it."

Cammy grinned and gave a thumb up.**_ "LUCKY!"_**

"Well, gym's about to end. Cammy, how about walking with me to the girl's locker room?" Yui asked, sitting up.

"Sure. Aoshi, we'll see ya in class then, kid."

"Right, see you two later."

With that, the two girls walked down together to the girls' locker room while everyone else was putting away the balls. Aoshi walked the opposite direction into the boys' locker room.

After this class, the students of this gym class period would return to their classroom to be greeted by their two guests. And for Cammy, one of the guests would be a complete surprise to her.

xxxxx

**Shinjuku Central Park/10:40 AM**

The two room mates, Makoto and Minako, were at the park to take advantage of this beautiful day. Fortunately, for Makoto, it was a day off from work and this allowed her to spend some time at the park to meditate and practice her martial arts skill.

Watching her brunette friend slowly waving her hand and taking a stance, Minako sat down on a bench with Artemis in her lap. She licked her ice cream and leaned back.

"Ah! Isn't it a beautiful day, Artemis? I could lay back and take it easy like this ALL day," Minako smiled and inhaled the fresh air. "Smell that fresh air?"

"And Mako-chan is sure enjoying it, too," Artemis said, watching the athletic brunette deeply inhaling. "Ever since she started taking classes with that Okami guy, she's been training non-stop. What do you is motivating her, Minako?"

"You're asking me that? I think you'd be best asking her that. My guess is because she's found a new rival at that dojo? I've been hearing about that Kotori girl. I can't believe Mako-chan has met her. I already knew Hitori-chan and Phillipe-kun for a few years now. Wow, isn't it just cool me and Mako-chan know the family trio?"

"If you say so, but I have yet to meet this Kotori."

"Yeah, I'm anxious to meet her, too. Oh well. I know Mako-chan will take us to one of her classes sometime. I'd like to meet her and that hardcore sensei she's been sparring with. If this guy could handily beat Mako-chan in a sparring match, then I'd sure love to meet him! Maybe, he can teach me a thing or two about martial arts! I need to get back into shape again!"

Artemis sweat dropped upon hearing this from the blonde. "First of all, you lack discipline and you give up on new things after a few days. Remember, ballet?"

"Hey, I had a busy schedule with my band! I couldn't invest anymore extra time into ballet."

"And what about the time you quit cooking lessons?"

Minako couldn't worm her way out of that one and couldn't think of a good excuse. She lightly pat Artemis on his head. "Well, that I can admit, too. I just don't have the skills of cooking in me but I know I can do well at martial arts! I at least have some experience as Sailor V!"

"But that was YEARS ago, Minako-chan."

"Yeah, yeah but I can hone on those skills again! I just need an instructor to help me pick myself up."

"Whatever you say, Mina..."

The blonde-haired girl scoffed. "You're not being very supportive of me, Artemis."

"Just stick with your band. That's your only dream..." the white cat mumbled.

"Hey! What was that!"

"Um... Nice day?"

Minako deeply sighed and drooped her head. "Oh, Artemis..."

As Minako and Artemis were having their argument, Makoto shunned them out as she deeply concentrated while waving her hands bout smoothly. She deeply inhaled and exhaled with the cool breeze blowing past her. She was one with nature and took a stance.

Inhaling and exhaling, Makoto repeated the process and calmly waved her arms in a circular motion. She then opened her eyes and faced front. Before she decided to take a break, she stopped as a familiar voice whispered behind her ear.

"So, keeping up with Okami-san's exercises? Aren't we, Kino-san?"

Makoto glanced over her shoulder and smirked as soon as Kotori came into view. Her friendly rival stood in front of her wearing a dark blue tank top, a pair of tiny black shorts and white tennis shoes. Her body was sweating, as it seemed that Kotori had been doing her own exercises.

"I could say the same for you, Ayami-san," Makoto smiled. "Or are you training hard for our rematch?"

"You're starting to know me too well, Kino-san. We're both dedicated fighters, aren't we?"

"Yeah, no doubt about that."

"HEY! Is that Kotori-san!" Minako's high-pitched and giggly voice called out.

Kotori and Makoto both turned around to see Minako approaching them. The blonde quickly approached Kotori and shook her hand.

"Hi, hi! I can't believe I'm finally meeting you! Kotori-san, my name is Minako Aino. I'm sure your sister, Hitori-chan, has already told you about me. Wow, you really do look like your sister!" Minako spoke rather hyperactively and smiled.

Kotori was a bit taken back by the crazy blonde and sweat dropped. "Um, yeah, Hitori-chan has definitely told me everything about you. Kino-san, is this your friend?"

"Yeah, we've known each other since late middle school. We're currently room mates. It's all good but you'll come to like her."

Kotori nodded. "I see. Well, if you say so. It's nice meeting you, Aino-san." The tomboy shook Minako's hand. "Don't mind me but I was running. So I hope the sweat doesn't bother you."

"Nah! It's cool! Besides, Mako-chan here sweats just as much as you do after she works out."

Makoto chuckled and crossed her arms. "Yeah and thanks for telling Ayami-san a little about myself, Minako."

"Hey! It's what I'm here for! Kotori-san, I also happen to know your cousin, Phillipe-kun! And I have to tell you straight up that he is such a... CUTIE!"

"Oh yeah...? Well, thanks for sharing that with me..."

"I think you, Hitori and Phillipe should hang out with me and Mako-chan sometime. I'm sure we'll have a fun time," Minako nudged Kotori's side and winked to her.

"Heh, sure. If I'm not too busy with work, I think that would be swell," Kotori nodded and rubbed the back of her head.

Minako glanced at both her friend and Kotori. She noticed just how equally they were height-wise. "My gosh... You two are the same height! Not just that but you two are pretty well built girls with sexy muscular features."

"Minako-chan!" both tomboys exclaimed at once while blushing.

Makoto chuckled. "Though, I have to admit. We are very sexy for tall, muscularly athletic girls, Ayami-san."

"Well, your blonde friend is right. We do have our charm," Kotori smiled while blushing. "It's no wonder Himura finds me attractive."

Minako spoke up. "Now, I would love to meet your boyfriend, Kotori-san!"

"Well, if you decide to come with Kino-san to my sensei's dojo, then you'll be lucky to see him there."

Makoto picked up her bottle of water and poured down a few drops of water into her starched mouth. Then, she poured cold water over her sweaty face. Upon cleaning her face, she faced Kotori. "Ayami-san, I was wondering... Are you free?"

"Well, yeah. Until tonight that is."

"I was wondering if you want to come with me and Minako to a cafe just down the street from here?"

"Sure, I'd like that. I would love to get to know Minako-chan here a little better. Let's go."

Picking up Makoto's belongings, Minako smiled. "Kotori-san, we're going to be definitely the best of friends." _Wow, I finally met Hitori-chan's sister! Mako-chan and I are so lucky to know such a cool group of people! Maybe Kotori can tell me a little more about Phillipe-kun. Maybe she can help me overcome my fear of talking to him. Oh, Minako Aino, you're such a genius!_

"Um, Minako-chan! We're leaving now!" Makoto called out to her blonde friend.

Snapping out of it, the blonde-haired girl squeaked and ran up to Makoto. "Hey, wait up! Don't you two dare leave me!" Along the way, she picked up her basket (containing Artemis inside) and followed the two tomboys out of the park.

xxxxx

**Cain Corp/11:10 AM**

Sitting in his office desk, the owner of Cain Corps was on the phone and berating another investor backing out from another deal. After yelling out over his ear, he slammed the phone down and took a deep breath.

"Annoyances," he muttered, clasping his hands together. "If I knew another investor was going to back down, I would have not answered that phone."

"Well, you're not exactly winning over many people these days, sir," Grace spoke out as she entered the room in her casual gray business suit.

"Where have you been? I wanted you to fax me those reports an hour ago. You understand time is of essence, Grace?"

"Yes, sir. My apologies."

"Do you love your job, Grace?"

"Yes, I do, sir."

"And you do understand that you must abide to my rules? We don't have time for any setbacks."

"Yes, sir."

Picking up his glass of scotch water, he sipped it and smirked. "I've gotten a call from Mr. Hiroko Hino from Japan's Democratic Liberal Party. He will be in by three o' clock and he'll be meeting me here. Now there's a man who still recognizes me."

"Most certainly," Grace responded.

"Make sure to greet him in the lobby and make him comfortable before coming on in here, Grace," Cain smiled, fixing his tie. "We want to make him feel right at _home_."

"Leave it to me, sir."

The man turned his seat around and faced the window to observe the city from a high vintage view. "I guess he'll be seeing me first before seeing his daughter. I don't know what to make of the man's decision but whatever he wants. I'm hoping we can have him and his daughter to join us for dinner sometime during his stay here."

Grace was quick to correct him. "Sir, I did a little research on Mr. Hino. Well, it appears he has another daughter."

As soon as he heard this, Cain's ears perked with interest. "Is that so?"

"Yes, sir. She was born from his a second wife while staying in America. The second daughter currently goes to school at Inari Elementary School here in the Shinjuku District."

"Well, isn't that interesting. Two daughters. The eldest one supposedly knows the Sailor Senshi. If I can at least get to know her, I'll get closer to finding out a little more about them. Oh, by the way, have you seen that young woman from that dojo again?"

"You mean Makoto Kino? No. I haven't been to my old sensei's dojo."

"I thought I told you to keep an eye on her. In fact, that will be your second assignment, Grace. I want you to get close to her and befriend that young woman. If she's another who happens to personally know the Sailor Senshi, perhaps you might get some details out of her."

"So, my job is to eavesdrop on the woman?"

"Eavesdrop? My dear, Grace, that's a really criminal thing to say," Cain smiled, getting up from his seat. "I'd like to call it _research_. Grace, can you do that for me?"

"Well, I suppose I can stop by my sensei's dojo more often. I know she'll be there early in the morning. I did accept a sparring match with her."

"Then, make sure and be there. I don't care when but do it this week. If you happen to see her drop by there, go there. Do I make myself clear, Grace? We have two leads that can give us some clues on the whereabouts of the Sailor Senshi."

"Yes, sir. Just leave her with me," Grace replied as she began to file some paper work for her boss.

"In the meantime, how about pouring me some more scotch water?"

Grace sighed quietly and picked up his glass. "Yes, sir. Coming right up." _So, Kino-san, looks like we'll be meeting again sooner than thought. _

_xxxxx_

**Inari Elementary School/11:20 AM**

Before lunch session would begin, the students returned to their classroom to be greeted by their teacher. Today they would be introduced to their two guests for the day.

A young brown-haired woman wearing a green dress and a white bead necklace stood at the front of the classroom. Mrs. Yamaguchi addressed to her students.

"Now, before lunch begins, I thought I'd introduce you to our two guests for today. I hope you give them an open welcome to our class."

Sitting in the middle of the class, Aoshi, Yui and Cammy watched their teacher and listened. Cammy leaned back on her seat while chewing some bubble gum.

"I've got to wonder who these guests are going to be?" Yui whispered to her friends.

Aoshi shrugged. "Beats me. I hope they're fun."

"That or we'll be ending up getting some faculty members from another school," Cammy replied, chewing her gum. "Heck, I know I don't want to be bored to death with more drabble."

Mrs. Yamaguchi turned toward the door and watched the two young ladies entering the room. One was a blue-haired girl and the other a dark-haired beauty. Ami Mizuno and Rei Hino faced the children with bright smiles.

"Students, please welcome our two guests. They've been anxious to greet you all. Please, give a warm welcome and say hello to Ms. Ami Mizuno and Ms. Rei Hino."

In response, the students in the class called out in lively unison. "**_Konbanwa, Ms. Mizuno and Ms. Hino!_**"

As soon as the mention of 'Hino' was addressed, Cammy gasped and glanced over at Rei. She also noticed how physically similar Rei was. Dark hair, an beautiful exotic appearance, milky white skin and purple eyes. Yui and Aoshi, too, noticed this.

"She.. She has the same last name as mine," Cammy whispered, her eyes locked on Rei. "That... and she almost looks like me."

"Yeah! You're right! But, could this be just a coincidence?" Yui wondered.

Aoshi observed Rei. "Maybe you can talk to her during lunch, Cammy? You know to get to know her?"

"You really WANT me to do that?" Cammy was unsure of what to do. "I don't exactly get along with adults well."

"Maybe, she's different. Just give her a chance," Yui suggested. "It doesn't hurt to talk with a grown-up."

"Yeah, I'm sure she's pretty cool," Aoshi agreed. "Go for it, Cammy-chan."

Sighing to herself, the dark-haired girl shrugged. "Well, I suppose I can give her a chance but I'm only doing this because you two told me to. All right?"

"This is going to be something to watch. Huh, Yui-chan?" Aoshi whispered to his friend's ear.

Yui giggled. "No doubt about that!"

"Hello everyone. So kind of you to give us a warm welcome. My friend and I will be spending the rest of the day with you to give you pointers on how to lead a better life in the future," Ami stated. "Also, some fun activities for the day with some educational value to them as we all know this is a school."

Rei smiled and glanced around the class. She then caught a glimpse of Cammy and 'Hmmed' to herself. _"Whoa, that girl looks like me when I was her age. I wonder who she is? Ah, well, I'll always check the role sheet."_

As Ami looked down at the role sheet, Ami scanned the names of the students according to their assigned seats. Once she noticed the **_Hino, Cammy_** name, she saw a dark-haired girl with beautiful purple eyes. She gasped as if she had seen a miniature Rei.

_"My goodness! She looks exactly like Rei-chan and her last name is exactly like Rei's! This couldn't be a coincidence. Could it?"_

"Well, if you would be as so kind as to introduce yourselves?" Rei asked, stepping forward with a smile.

Cammy gulped and leaned back on her seat. As she leaned further back, she accidentally fell backward and yelped from her fall. The students all glanced around and laughed out. Rei and Ami gasped at the scene.

"Cammy! Are you all right?" Yui rushed over by her friend's side.

"Uhhh, damn, I should have been... more careful," Cammy groaned, holding the back of her head.

Rei raced down the classroom and kneeled beside the fallen Cammy. "Oh, you should have been more careful. Don't go and lean back like that!"

"Ugh, yeah? Who died and made you my parent?" Cammy scoffed, picking herself up.

Helping Cammy back to her feet, Rei checked Cammy's head. "Are you okay? Is your head hurting anymore?"

"Nah, I'm fine. This actually happens to me all the time."

"Just be more careful, okay? Don't lean back on your seat..."

As the two girls looked at each other, they were mesmerized at how physically similar they were. Both sets of purple eyes were locked onto one another.

_"My gosh she does look like me! It's like I'm looking at myself from years ago. But this girl seemed way spunkier than I was."_

_"She really does look like me. We have the same last name but it's nothing more than a coincidence. Um, right? I mean I don't have any siblings. Unless... father is hiding something from me."_

_"If this girl happens to be related to me, then... father... Why the hell did you not tell me I had a living relative here? I mean that is if this girl is related to me in some form."_

"Cammy, I thought I told you not to lean back on your seat. You know you'll end up hurting yourself!" Mrs. Yamaguchi called out.

Rei turned and reassured the teacher. "Its okay, Yamaguchi-san. She'll be just fine. It appears Cammy-chan here is tougher than she looks."

"Well, duh! I'm the toughest kid in this school!" Cammy addressed herself. "I'm one of the strongest martial artists in my age division."

"Ah, is that so?" Rei smiled. "Well, how about you and I get to know each other, Cammy-chan?"

"Well..." she hesitated until she glanced at Yui and Aoshi. They gave her approving nods. "Oh, all right. It wouldn't hurt if I at least got to know an adult once in a while."

"I'm sure we'll be good friends," the older black-haired woman nodded. _"I want to know if you are a relative of mine if you share my last name."_

Suddenly the bell rang out for lunch session to start. The students immediately filed out into a line with Ami and Mrs. Yamaguchi in the lead. Rei walked with Cammy down toward the line.

"Yes, lunch time!" Cammy jumped up with excitement. "So, um, I guess I'll see you two in class then?"

"Sure. You just go and talk with that cool lady," Yui nodded. "Aoshi and I will be just fine alone together."

Aoshi smiled. "Don't worry about us, Cammy-chan."

"Well, if you guys say so," she replied, standing by Rei.

Rei smiled and pat a hand on Cammy's shoulder. "Don't worry, Cammy-chan. I promise I won't bore you. With that, she winked to the young girl.

_"I hope not. I need to know if you are related to me. If you are, man is father going to get it! No one hides things about their family from their own daughters!"_

As she noticed Cammy lowering her head, Rei slightly frowned. _"Father, how could you not tell her who her blood kin is? Wait until we see each other again! It won't be a happy reunion. That's for sure!"_

Upon arriving at the front entrance of the elementary school, Usagi stopped to take a breather from the running she did. Luna hopped on the front school wall entrance and looked across to find their friends.

"Man... Next time... I had better stop wasting time at those arcades..." Usagi panted, catching her breath.

Luna scoffed. "Usagi-chan, of course you were wasting time! We would have gotten here thirty minutes earlier."

"Ok, sorry if I lost track of time but those new games were off the chain!"

"'Off the chain'? What the heck? Are you trying to sound 'hip'?" Luna raised an eyebrow.

"Just chill out and let's go, my homie!" Usagi called out as she ran laughing down the school courtyard.

Luna sweat dropped and jumped off to follow her. "Homie? Just who does she think she's trying to be? Really now! That's so lame! Homie? C'mon now!"

Watching the guardian cat and Usagi passing by, Kotsu was hidden in a tree as he kept an eye on them carefully. "Ke. Ke. There I've followed you, Moon Princess. Now, it's only a matter of time before I draw you and your fellow Senshi out to battle. And I've got just the perfect solution to do so."

With that, he pulled out a bamboo stick and opened up the top to release a tiny fume of poisonous miasma. He took a whiff of the deadly gas and exhaled deeply. "Oh yesssss. This will definitely get their attention once these little brats take a whiff of these. Now, to set the trap..."

xxxxx

**Local Starbucks/11:30 AM**

Sitting together in a table for three, Minako, Makoto and Kotori were catching up with events during the past week. Kotori had told them about the Lycan escape from out of the police station while Makoto and Minako reminded her of the attack at the show last Friday night.

"What! You mean there was an escape from the police station?" Makoto asked, facing Kotori. "Man, I'm just glad you and Himura-san are just fine."

"Yeah. It was really caught off surprise. Fortunately for me, I was well armed," Kotori slightly chuckled. "Himura, me and several members of the department chased in pursuit of it but you won't believe it. As soon as we cornered him, some dark individual came out and rescued him at the last minute. But you also won't believe this. As soon as we fired a barrage of shots, it somehow caught the bullets!"

Makoto nodded. "Yeah, you told me this several nights ago."

"Yeah but I didn't know anything about this," Minako reminded her friend. "But I've got to wonder what that person's motive was."

"Who knows? We're trying to find him as we speak but no luck," she explained, sipping her cappuccino. "But, I'm thankful the Sailor Senshi came in time to bail my sister, my cousin and all of you from that monster."

"Hey, they're always there when you want to count on them the most," Minako smiled and winked to Makoto.

The female officer kept her eye on Makoto and sipped more of her cappuccino. "Yeah, they're really dependable, aren't they?" _Thank you, Kino-san. I do appreciate it. You don't know how much Hitori and Phillipe mean so much to me._

"Oh! Speaking of Hitori, I better give her a call!" Minako said, reaching for her cell phone. "I think we've got a meeting together."

"While she does that, Ayami-san, you going to be busy Friday morning per say?" Makoto asked her friendly rival.

"Well, it depends on much time I invest at the department the night before. I've got work then and I do tend to oversleep sometimes. Why?"

"Well, I was wondering if you and I want to pick up where we left off in our sparring match? How about Ayami-san?"

Kotori smiled and gladly accepted. "Just give me the time and I'll be there."

"Ten o'clock."

"You're on."

The two female martial artists clasped each other's hands and eyed each other with sheer determination. Minako watched them gazing into each other's eyes and it appeared they were going to arm wrestle. Minako got up from the table and dialed her friend's number.

"Guess I'll leave you two rivals here while I make a phone call?" Minako giggled, walking away from the table. _"Whew, just look at those two. Just intense... Glad I don't have a friendly rival. Now, onto business..."_

_xxxxx_

**Inari Elementary School/School Courtyard/11:45 AM**

Outside on the school courtyard, the students from their first period classes were mostly gathered outside on the courtyard to eat lunch. For many, this was a free time to socialize with their friends and enjoy their meals. For others, it was to relax from all of the work.

Ami walked around to get to know each of Mrs. Yamaguchi's students. She was properly greeted with their kindness. Even Yui and Aoshi enjoyed her company.

As for Rei, she was sitting on a bunch away from the playground area sitting next to Cammy and a tardy Usagi. The older dark-haired girl scooped up some of her fried rice and swallowed a fork-full of the meal. Usagi opened up her bag to salivate over her cold sandwich.

Cammy sat in between them and sighed. "I didn't think you would be bringing a friend along, Ms. Hino."

"Oh, just call me Rei. Ms. Hino makes me feel pretty old," Rei responded. "Oh and thanks for showing up. Even though you're late!"

Luna snickered to herself much to Usagi's annoyance. The odango girl raised a hand and 'crossed' a thumb across her throat. This without a doubt signified 'no mercy' on Luna.

"Wow, I have to say that this is a surprise with you two sharing the last name. What's even crazy is the fact you two look exactly alike!" Usagi pointed out.

"Wow, aren't we Ms. Obvious," both Cammy and Rei responded sarcastically at once. They then rolled their eyes at the same time.

"And yep! You two think alike, too!" Usagi sweat dropped. _"If this girl isn't Rei's sister or at least a cousin, then I'm not future queen of Crystal Tokyo! Heck, I know that I was surprised Chibi-Usa would be my daughter. I wonder though... How come we didn't know anything about Cammy? This is too much of a coincidence."_

There was silence between the trio. Cammy and Rei hadn't said anything to each other as they enjoyed their meals. Then, Rei turned around and looked down to Cammy.

"Um, yes?" the school girl raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry but I was getting another look at you. You remind a whole lot about myself when I was your age. Though, I attended an all girls' catholic school. Plus, I wasn't tomboyish either..."

"What's it to you?"

Rei was taken back by Cammy's slight rudeness. "I just want to start a conversation. There's no need for you to get defensive."

"I know. I'm sorry about that but I don't feel comfortable being around adults. I feel better being around kids my own age. That's why I hang out with Yui-chan and Aoshi-kun."

"But I don't see anything wrong with being friends with an adult like myself," Rei insisted.

"I guess so but I... Well..." Cammy sighed deeply and drank her orange soda. She took a small sip and licked her lips. "You see... I don't get much attention from my family at home. In fact, my father is always away on business trips and never invested enough time to spend time with me. My mom and I are often arguing back at home. It's not exactly a happy place for me to be at right now. So, basically, the maid is the only one really there for me."

"Really now?" Rei asked, becoming interested in the girl's story. "If you can, please continue on..."

Usagi listened to the story while eating her sandwich. _"A father never spending time with his daughter? Yeah, that does sound like something Rei-chan had to go through."_

Luna, too, expressed interest in this situation and jumped up to sit next to Usagi.

"How long have you lived in Japan for?"

Cammy replied to Rei's question. "I just moved into Japan nearly two years ago. I lived in America for most of my life. It was difficult to adjust here since everything was so foreign. I wasn't successful in making friends. I became more distant. Then, I met Yui and Aoshi. They became my closest friends I ever had."

"See? Friendships can build and change one's life. You did the right thing making friends you can depend on," Usagi spoke up.

Cammy glanced over at Usagi and shrugged. "I suppose so. I only did what's best for me. My father wasn't around. Mom and I usually never get along. I told myself that I wouldn't depend on any adults anymore. I see them as too troublesome for their own good. I doubt either of them cares about me."

"Somehow I doubt that," Rei said, looking out into the beautiful blue skies. "I don't know about your father but your mom somehow cares for you. If she's arguing with you, then she must have a reason to care. She's the one taking care of you. Tell though. Who is your father? Sounds pretty... _busy_ to spend any time with his daughter."

"Right. Well, my father's name is Hiroko Hino. He's the Senator for Japan's Democratic Liberal Party!"

As soon as she revealed the man's name, Rei's reaction was only natural. She held a tight grip on her fork and growled deeply. Much to Cammy and Usagi's surprise, Rei threw her tray down and stood up. If on word could describe the Miko right now: well, she is **_pissed_** off! And rightfully so.

"Rei-chan...?" Usagi whispered.

Cammy, too, was perplexed. "Um, Rei...?"

Clenching her fists, the Miko was filled with a mixture of anger and shock. She tensely grinded her teeth down to prevent herself from cursing out in front of the children. _"That son of a bitch! I had a bad feeling it was going to be him! Somehow, I knew it! This girl is my half sister then? How... How could you not tell me this, father? Why! And why didn't grandfather even tell me otherwise! This should have never been kept a secret from me!"_

Rei reached down to pick up a rock and angrily tossed it at a fence. Usagi slowly walked over to calm her friend down.

"Rei-chan, please try to calm down..."

Rei trembled with anger building up. "Usagi... you have no idea just how I had to deal with my life when I was Cammy's age. That same man... That same man left me at my grandfather's shrine right as my mother passed away. I was six years old when my mother passed away."

Cammy walked over to Rei's side and tugged on her shirt. "Rei... do you happen to know my father?"

Looking down at Cammy's concerned face, Rei couldn't bring herself to lie to her 'half sister' and sighed. "Cammy, what I'm about to tell you might be a little hard for both of us. But, are you sure you want to know?"

"Yeah, I do. Please, tell me."

"All right but I'm warning you. This is going to be difficult for you to understand and it will be equally difficult for me to swallow but... your father, Hiroko Hino, is also..."

Usagi and Luna waited for the Miko to reveal the truth to Cammy with anticipation. They felt bad for Rei going against her own wishes to bring herself to reveal a startling secret to Cammy's blood kin.

"Hiroko Hino is my blood father..."

Cammy gasped out in shocking disbelief and widened her eyes. She didn't want to believe it but, looking into Rei's eyes, she was somehow convinced. Besides, she knew it was no coincidence she shared the same last name with Rei. Not to mention looking exactly alike.

"I... I... No, this can't be true..." Cammy stuttered, walking back. "But I think I've seen pictures of your before. Yeah, my father showed me pictures of you as a little girl!"

"So, you're starting to believe, Cammy-chan?" Rei kneeled down and put her hands on the girl's shoulders. "You... and I are half sisters."

However, Cammy slapped Rei's hands away and cried in an outburst. "Get back! How the hell do you think I WOULD TAKE this? Huh? Have you ever thought of how I would feel? Stop trying to patronize me! We've only known each other for one day!"

Taken back by Cammy's natural angry reaction, Rei nodded her head and let tears drop from her eyes. "As his first daughter, you had no idea how much I loved him as a father. I was living a wonderful life up until my mother's passing. Then, everything in my life made a complete 180 as soon as dad got more involved in his political career. You had no idea how I felt being forced to live on a shrine and wondering when dad would come back."

"And you had no idea how it felt to not have a father around as much to give you a hug! You at least had a father to spend time with before your mom's death! I... I've had to depend on my own and on my friends since I can't rely on mother anymore. Besides, father... Father was never there for me! If by some chance he ever shows his face, I will tell him off! I've grown to **_HATE_** that man!"

Cammy screamed and kicked a rock away from where she stood while sending it flying over the schoolyard wall. Rei felt for the pitiful girl and kneeled beside her.

_"She's even angrier than I am. The poor child... I had no idea about your existence. How could father have done this to the both of us?"_

"Wow, I... I can't believe this... To think Rei-chan has a sibling..." Usagi whispered, watching Rei reaching out to embrace her 'half sister'. "Luna, what can we do for them?"

Luna nodded her head. "Give them time to let this all sink in. Forcing them to embrace each other too soon is not the best idea for either of them."

Rei shed a few tears. "Cammy-chan... I mean sister, is it bad for us to embrace each other? We... are family after all."

"I... I don't know if I should..." Cammy slight backed away. "You still are a complete stranger to me..."

"We're family, Cammy-chan. Even if we were born from the same father and different mothers, that doesn't change a thing. Just one question..."

"Yeah?"

"Have you seen pictures of my mother?"

Cammy nodded. "Yeah, I did. She looked absolutely gorgeous. More so than my mother who is beautiful in her own right."

"Grandfather has said that I inherited my mother's looks and that I am a living image of my deceased mother."

"My mother has about the same appearance as yours does. Dark hair, purple eyes and white silky skin but her natural beauty doesn't even come close to the pictures I've seen of your mom. I... I kind of wish I was born from your mom instead. That way we could truly call ourselves sisters but... I don't know... This is too much for me to sink in."

"I know. Look, I'm not going to force you to embrace me now. But I would be honored if I could call you family. Besides..." Rei smiled, wiping away a few tears. "I'd like to know how it feels to have a sibling of my own. Here I thought I was the only child." Rei chuckled and looked over to Usagi. "Well, Usagi, I guess life's full of surprises. You find your 'cousin' and I end up finding my 'half sister'. It's odd but here I would always get on your case about remaining loyal to your family no matter how much they may annoy you. Guess everything I've said is coming back to haunt me."

Usagi giggled. "Oh, Rei-chan... I just don't know what to say..."

"Don't say anything," she said and addressed her attention to her half sister. "Cammy-chan?"

"Yes?"

"I've decided that we can give each other space until we're ready to accept each other as siblings. But for the time being we'll let our conscience decide what we should do for ourselves. To see what's best for both of us. But, let me ay this..."

"I'm listening."

"That once we confront our father, we gave him a piece of our mind. But if you feel you don't have the courage, then here..." Rei said pulling out a pen and reaching for a napkin. She wrote down her cell and home phone numbers on the napkin. Once finished with that, she handed it to Cammy. "Don't hesitate to call me anytime, Cammy-chan. I really hope to get in touch with you."

Reading the numbers, Cammy lightly nodded her head. "Thanks, Rei... I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything until you want to call me. For now, let's just enjoy the rest of the day, ok?" Rei reached down for a handshake.

Cammy looked hesitant to do so until giving in and shaking her half sister's hand. "Sure, you bet."

Watching the bond between the two half sisters starting to blossom, Usagi smiled. "I'm happy for them."

"Yes, but they're barely starting to earn each other's trust, Usagi-chan. Give them a little more time. Besides, it took you time for you and Chibi-Usa to get along. It's time for them to do the same."

"Yeah but they more mature in their relationship. Cause me and Chibi-Usa would be at each other's throats."

Luna chuckled and whispered to Usagi's ear. _"If Cammy-chan is indeed Rei's sister, then she would inherit that trademark Hino pride. You've seen how defensive and aggressive she can get."_

"Not to mention how spunky Cammy-chan is. She's certainly going to be one tough girl when she gets older. Probably more so than Rei-chan," Usagi shuddered. "Scary..."

"As long as she has friends and a half sister to depend on, I doubt she'll become distant. Look how much Rei-chan opened up as you and the girls became trust worthy enough for her. Now, Cammy-chan is about to do the same with Rei-chan."

Usagi felt warm watching the two half sisters walking down together. "You two... Just make sure to stay close. Don't rush in developing your sisterhood bond. Go little at a time..."

xxxxx

Meanwhile, sitting on the roof top of the school, Kotsu watched the school courtyard filled with the children and chuckled deeply to himself. They were going to be his perfect prey to draw out the Sailor Senshi

"Oh, goody! Now this will be easy! With all of these children gathered, I'll simply release my precious miasma! Now, time for sleepy bye, little whelps! Ke! Ke!" Kotsu bellowed out in laughter, opening the bamboo sticks to release the purple, poisonous fumes.

xxxxx

With the children too preoccupied with playing at recess and eating lunch, they were unaware of the poisonous gas fumes being released. Ami pushed a swing for a little boy.

Yui and Aoshi were together finishing their lunch as Cammy brought Rei over to introduce them to her.

"Oh, Cammy-chan, how did everything go?" Yui asked.

"Everything just fine but you aren't going to believe this..." Cammy stopped herself and looked up at Rei. "Should I tell them?"

"Whether you feel comfortable about it, Cammy-chan."

"Well, you guys see... Rei here happens to be..."

Before Cammy could reveal to them her secret blood kin to the Miko, Rei felt a dark and demonic ki from within the ranged area. With her spiritual awareness kicking in, she was able to see the fume gas, which not everyone else could see.

_"I'm sensing another demonic presence. A Lycan but where? I see gas fumes! It's near the children!" _Rei's eyes widened.

Cammy noticed the uneasy look on Rei's face and tugged her side. "Um, Rei? Hello?" Then, she, too, was able to see the gas fumes and felt uneasiness in her head. "Ugh, what is this feeling?"

Rei gasped and noticed Cammy looking at the same direction. _"Is she able to see the fumes and sense the presence, too? Wait, did she inherit some spiritual awareness from her side of the family like I did? That means her mother's side may have had Shinto ancestry over their family's generations past."_

Suddenly, the first pair of children around the playground was starting to collapse and cough. Ami took notice of this and gasped in horror.

"Hey, what's going on!" she exclaimed.

Rei called out to warn her friend. "Ami-chan! It's poisonous gas! Get those children away from there!"

"Wait? What's going on?" Yui noticed several other children collapsing. "Why are those kids collapsing?"

"Yeah, I was going to ask the same question!" Aoshi cried out.

"Cammy-chan, get yourself and those two to safety! Get into the bushes ahead of you!" Rei instructed the children and pointed ahead of them. "Hurry! There's no time to lose!"

"Right, leave it to me!" Cammy responded, taking her two friends away from the area. "C'mon, you two!"

"Hey, wait up! Tell us what's going on!" Yui asked.

Cammy tugged on both of her friends while leading them away. "No time! Now c'mon!"

Rei nodded and raced down to where Ami was. _Arigato, Cammy-chan. _"Ami-chan, there's a Lycan here and it's somehow releasing poisonous gas fumes to harm these children. No doubt it's trying to draw us out into battle."

"Yes, but I'm not even sure what I can do for the collapsed children. This is happening too quickly!" Ami stated, fearing the worst. "And I can't make an antidote since I have no idea what kind of gas this is."

"Damn! I've got to get Usagi and Luna here fast!"

"Rei-chan! Ami-chan!" Usagi cried out, waving out to her friends while kneeling beside several fallen children. "These children!"

Rei also noticed Mrs. Yamaguchi and several other faculty members lying on the ground. "Damn! Even the teachers are down! No doubt it's hoping to draw us out."

"But you would need to transform quickly if you want to protect yourselves from long exposure to the gases," Luna instructed them. "While gases are still harmful to you, your Eternal forms should at least protect you temporarily. Though, I don't know how long..."

"In that case, we're just going to have to wing this one out guys. Two of us needs to find the Lycan while one of us stays," Usagi said.

Ami raised her hand. "I'll stay here and hope to come up with something for the children."

Rei nodded. "All right then. Usagi, it's up to you and me to find the Lycan. Luna, you stay with Ami and help her out."

"Right. You two be careful!"

As the three girls nodded to each other, they looked around to see if anyone was watching. Rei turned to see Cammy leading herself and her friends into the bush. Their backs were turned and were at a far distance.

"Ok, now's a good time," the Miko reached down and held her Henshin stick.

Luna cried out. "**_HENSHIN!_**"

With that, the three girls held their Henshin sticks and underwent their transformation into their Eternal Senshi forms.

"**_MOON ETERNAL! MAKE-UP!_**"

"**_MERCURY ETERNAL! MAKE-UP!_**"

"**_MARS ETERNAL! MAKE-UP!_**"

The transformations only lasted one tenth of a second (barring all stock footage for the Henshin sequences) as the three Eternal Senshi split up quickly. Eternal Sailor Mercury and Luna went over to check on the children. This allowed Eternal Sailor Moon and Eternal Sailor Mars to look for the Lycan.

However, it didn't take long for Mars to locate him. She looked up on the school roof to find Kotsu standing on the edge of the roof with his gas fumes being released out of several bamboo sticks.

Mars summoned her silver bow and arrow. "There! He's on top of the roof!"

"Right, time to take this freak down!" Moon reached down for her silver sword.

Kotsu watched the two Senshi preparing to fly up onto the roof and anticipated the upcoming battle. "Good! Here they come! Time for the fun to start!"

Meanwhile, as Cammy took Yui and Aoshi to a further distance, they hid behind the bush Rei had instructed them to hide behind.

"There, we should be safe here for now," Yui said, looking out through the bush.

Cammy glanced over her shoulder. "No! Somehow the gas is spreading out further!"

"What?" Aoshi gasped. "Then, how can we escape?"

"Only one way and that's through the front gate but it's already been covered with gas around that area. Damn!" Cammy cursed, looking around. "C'mon, what now!"

"Hey! Look! Isn't that..." Yui pointed ahead toward Eternal Sailor Mercury. "It's one of the Sailor Senshi! They've come to see what the problem is!"

Cammy watched Mercury from the far distance. "About time one of them came." _I wonder if Rei knew about this and called for them._

"I wonder... Where are those ladies? You know, Ami and Rei?" Aoshi wondered. "I hope they're all right."

"I'm sure they're fine if they brought the Sailor Senshi here. I think we should be more worried about ourselves for now," Cammy said. _"But I hope Rei is ok."_

Little did they know, the smoke was already reaching closer toward them. If they didn't hurry, they, too, would end up becoming victims of Kotsu's deadly gas.

Sailor Mars landed on top of the roof by flight as she carried Sailor Moon. The Miko set her eyes on the poison user, Kotsu, and frowned.

"All right, Mars, time to drop me off," Moon instructed.

"Right but next time how about a little training in flight? That way I don't have to carry you?" Mars suggested, releasing her arms around Moon's waist.

As Eternal Sailor Moon swiftly landed on the roof, she faced off against Kotsu and narrowed her blue eyes forward. "Ok, this is where you stop! Lycan, you've gone too far releasing your poisonous gases on these children!"

Sailor Mars landed beside her Senshi partner and gave a warning of advice. "Be careful, Sailor Moon. This one seems to be different from the others and he doesn't look like any Lycan. But believe me, he's got to be assuming a human form to throw us off our guard."

"I kind of figured that by now."

Kotsu chuckled deeply. "Humph, only two Sailor Senshi? How disappointing. I was hoping to draw out the whole lot of you. Though, you two will do nicely."

"Lycan, be silent and get ready!" Sailor Mars called out, assuming a battle pose.

Kotsu sneered. "I am Kotsu, one of the seven members of the Shichi'okamitai!"

"Um, the Shichi'oka...y?" Moon was flabbergasted and sweat dropped in confusion. "Um, are you named after some rock band or something?"

"Oh brother... How gullible are you...?" Mars slapped her forehead and sweat dropped. "Let's get serious here. No doubt this guy is a Lycan but a part of a special group. Just what is this Shichi'okamitai anyway?"

"Good thing you asked, young lady," Kotsu chuckled. "We are a band of seven mercenaries who have hunted and killed many homelands centuries ago. We were one unstoppable force and ravaged many thousands of armies. Hundred upon thousands of soldiers fell to our might. We killed for our satisfying needs. Whether we were in our human or Lycan forms, it didn't matter. We, seven, serve and fight for one pack leader."

"So, I assume this pack leader of yours has been the one giving you orders? He has to be the same one who's been orchestrating the recent Lycan attacks without a doubt," Mars said.

"You are very perceptive, young warrior," Kotsu nodded his head. "Now, let us begin!"

"Sailor Moon, let's go!"

"Right!"

With that, the two Sailor Senshi scattered around the poison summoner. Kotsu watched as they moved around him and prepared to launch their silver weapons. Sailor Moon gripped her sword's hilt, jumped across and came down for a down slash. Kotsu telegraphed her attack and rolled out of the way. Meanwhile, Sailor Mars pulled on her bow to release a single, silver arrow. The poison user put out one of his bamboo sticks and stopped the arrow in mid-air.

"Whew! A valiant effort, Sailor warrior!" Kotsu let out a sigh of relief. "You may have learned of our weaknesses but it will take more than that to catch me off my guard!"

"Mars! Let's go for our regular attacks!" Moon called out.

Mars nodded and put out her right hand. She channeled the flames through her arm. "Sailor Moon, hold him off since I'm going for it!"

"Your Mars Snake Fire?"

"Exactly! Now hurry! He's going to retaliate for what we did!"

Moon turned and saw Kotsu opening another bamboo stick to release a poisonous fume. "Right! Make it fast, Mars!"

"Walk all over him, Sailor Moon!"

Springing back into battle, Sailor Moon raced out at Kotsu. The poison user shot the poison fumes directly at his enemy. The Moon Princess side-stepped an incoming poison mist and jumped up into mid-air. She came spinning down and delivered a boot across Kotsu's face. The heel ends of Moon's boots pressed down onto Kotsu's face and knocked him backward.

As he rolled across the ground, Kotsu sprang back up and launched another poison mist at Moon. She once again rolled to the side and summoned her Moon wand.

"Nicely done, Moon warrior but you'll become fatigued eventually. I'll keep this going if you wish!"

"Sorry but I hardly have time to waste playing with you," Moon retorted, pointing her wand forward and launched a purifying, pink beam.

As the beam hurtled forward, Kotsu defended himself and put out a bamboo stick. Then, to Kotsu's surprise, Moon made a curveball with the beam and waved it around Kotsu. The beam shot Kotsu in the back and knocked him back.

"**_AUGH!_**" Kotsu howled, his eyes widening.

Sailor Moon watched Kotsu fall face first on the ground and prepared another shot with her Moon wand. Slowly getting back to his feet, Kotsu groaned with his back completely charred from Moon's purifying beam.

"That shot from my Moon wand hurt him but still it didn't permanently put him down. All right, just one more shot!" Moon declared, firing a second beam through her Moon wand. "HI-YA!"

As the beam came closer to Kotsu, the poison user quickly sprang back to his feet and hopped away from the blast. It barely hit his feet but only managed to shatter the concrete with force.

"Shoot!" Moon grimaced.

Kotsu chuckled. "Amusing parlor tricks but it ends for you!"

"Now, Sailor Moon! I wasn't able to access full power but I'll give what I have in reserves!" Sailor Mars roared out, putting her right hand out. "Lycan, if Moon's beam won't put you down, then have a taste of my... **_MARS SNAKE FIRE!_**"

Calling out her attack, she narrowed her eyes and summoned a blazing inferno snake. It danced around Mars as the Miko stood with defiance. The snake flew forward and opened up it's barring fangs.

Kotsu's response was obviously natural: His eyes bulged right out of his head and his mouth widened.

"WHAT IS THIS! I can't stop that!" Kotsu cried out, running away in panic. _"None of my poisons can stop that! But I do have this!" _Reaching into his bag, the poison user pulled out a jar and stepped forward.

"A jar! You think that's going to stop my snake!" Mars roared out.

"Yes because for this is my trump card!" Kotsu exclaimed, popping the cork right off and watching the air beginning to suck the flame snake directly into the jar.

Moon gasped out. "Oh no! Mars! Stop your attack!"

Mars grimaced and tried to call off her snake. "Snake! Your summoner calls you back **_NOW!_** Halt your attack!"

Upon hearing its master call out, the snake turned right back toward Sailor Mars and was reabsorbed back into her right hand. Feeling the side effects of the snake flames, Mars winced and tried ignoring the excruciating pain in her arm.

"Damn! I didn't think he have a counter!"

"It's all right, Mars! I think we may have tired him out!" Moon called out.

Kotsu grinned. "Unlikely! For I am the undead!"

"What!"

Mars frowned. "As I should have guessed... No wonder your aura was different somehow. Plus I can sure smell the rotten decay of bones and dirt from you, _specter_."

"A specter?"

"That's right, Sailor Moon. He's an apparition. Somehow, I would guess this pack leader used black magic to awaken this guy from this tomb."

"Correct, warrior," Kotsu spoke out, closing the jar with the cork. "I am one of seven pack members of the Shichi'okamitai. What keeps us alive are seven dark crystals forged from evil necromancers hundred of years ago. Our pack leader collected in hopes of one day resurrecting us back from our tombs. And he has in fact succeeded as I stand before you."

"Back from the dead? Mars, so this guy actually was once alive centuries ago?"

"Um, of course..." the Miko responded, her eyes on Kotsu. "Whatever you are, you're not going to succeed!"

Kotsu chuckled in amusement. "Oh but I am. Once I get rid of you two, I'll move on and find the other members of your Sailor team. My leader simply hired us to get rid of you since he has a plan that does not revolve around you."

"So doing his dirty work? As I figured," Moon scoffed. "Don't you realize that you were contracted to do his dirty work?"

"Yes and I could care less of the consequences. What the pack leader does is his business. I'm fighting out of the sake of sheer pleasure! Now, Sailor Senshi! Prepare yourselves for your end!" Kotsu yelled out, tossing out several poison smoke bombs.

Mars and Moon saw the incoming bombs as they side stepped the explosions. Smoke clouds exploded feet away from where they stood. Mars glanced at Kotsu and observed him carefully.

_"Right, all we need to do is strike him with his guard down somehow! That should be simple except he'll keep tossing more of those smoke bombs of his. We also can't afford getting too exposed to the poisonous miasma!" _Mars thought. "Sailor Moon, listen to me! We need to attack him with his guard down."

"Gotcha but how if he keeps throwing more of those bombs? He'll know we'll attack him head on!"

Mars smirked. "That's just it. One of us will have to attack him head on. Don't worry. I'll risk it. You attack him from behind with your... weapon."

"Yeah, right. I get it now, but you want to risk doing that for me?"

"Hey, that's what friends do after all. Now, let's make this count!"

"Heh, I've got an even better idea!" Kotsu called out, overhearing their conversation. "Let's take this to a different battle ground!"

As the poison user said that, he raced off towards the edge of the roof and hopped back down to the grounds below. Moon and Mars chased off in pursuit of the Lycan.

"He's going to use take advantage of the fallen kids below! We've got to stop him, Mars!"

"We will, Sailor Moon! I can assure you that!"

Landing on the ground, Kotsu looked around the school grounds to find numerous of the children and faculty members having been succumbed to his poisonous fumes. He grinned while taking a whiff of the miasma and exhaled.

"Ah, yes! Smells wonderful! Ke! Ke!" Kotsu laughed.

Then, he noticed several children sitting inside a bush ahead of him. A malevolent grin formed on his face, disfigured face as he realized it was Aoshi, Yui and Cammy.

"Well, well, what do we have here?"

Stepping closer toward the bush, he saw that the two girls had already succumbed to the poisons while Aoshi remained completely unharmed from the gases. He opened his eyes as soon as Kotsu came closer to his view. He yelped out in fear and backed away.

"Get... Get back!" Aoshi cried out.

Kotsu grinned and reached out for the boy. "How is it that you were able to survive my poisonous fumes? You're quite the interesting specimen, boy. Somehow, I doubt you're human if the gases didn't affect you. Mind telling me why?"

"Get back! How should I know!" the boy retorted angrily.

"Come now. Perhaps you would like to come with me?" the poison user chuckled. "Trust me. I will not hurt you."

"Somehow I doubt that! Get back I said!" Aoshi yelled out, slapping the man's hand.

"Ugh! You annoying little brat! How dare you strike me!" Kotsu growled and grabbed Aoshi's foot.

Aoshi screamed and struggled to release Kotsu's grip of his leg. "LET ME GO!"

"Now, now, don't test my patience, boy! Come on out!"

Just as he tugged harder, someone jumped out from out of nowhere and delivered a boot to Kotsu's face. The force of the blow knocked Kotsu for a loop and sent him rolling across the ground. Aoshi opened his eyes to see Eternal Sailor Mercury standing several feet from the fallen, short-stumped Lycan.

"Wow, a Sailor Senshi!"

Sailor Mercury smiled to Aoshi and then focused back on Kotsu. "How low can you get trying to take this innocent boy hostage?"

"Wench, it was between me and the boy! You have no business butting in!"

"No, but we can!" two more pairs of voices called out.

Kotsu snorted as Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars reappeared beside Mercury. The trio was ready to finish off Kotsu quickly.

"It ends for you, Lycan! Surrender now or we will put you down with force!" Sailor Moon made her ultimatum. "What's it going to be?"

Kotsu broke out into laughter. "Ha! Ha! You can't be serious? ME? Give up? That'll be the day! If you thought my human form would give you trouble, allow me to show you my beast side..."

"Great! Now, what!" Moon didn't feel comfortable with what Kotsu said about a 'beast side'.

Kotsu raised his arms overhead and unleashed an ear-piercing howl. The eyes of the Lycan gleamed brightly as his body increased in size. His short-stature grew up to nearly nine feet in height. The claws on his hands and feet grew (each claw nine inches long). His skin appeared to have melted away and was replaced with dark gray body fur. His mouth elongated into a wolf's snout. Opening his hands, the Lycan stretched the muscles throughout his transformed body. Growing from out of his back was a bushy, long tail.

Upon witnessing Kotsu's monstrous transformation, Sailor Moon yelped and jumped back in horrifying shock. "YIKES!"

Mars stood her ground holding her bow and arrow. "Don't get intimidated, Sailor Moon! He's still that same little creep. No matter how big he's gotten, we can still manage!"

Scanning Kotsu with her mini-computer, she was quick to pin point his weak point. She relayed the information directly to her fellow Senshi. "You guys! His weak point is directly for his head. So striking him with one of our silver weapons into his forehead would do nicely!"

"Yeah but with silver we can strike him anywhere we want to," Mars stated. "The forehead is simply just an option. All right, forehead it is!" She stopped and glanced over to the side to find Cammy lying down unconscious from exposure to the gas. _"Cammy? Oh that does it!" _However, she then noticed Aoshi was completely fine. _"But that boy... Aoshi, is it? It doesn't look like he has been poisoned! He should at least be out of it like the rest of the kids and teachers! What's the deal here?"_

"Even if we defeat this guy, how are we going to save these children and teachers?" Moon wondered, watching Kotsu charging toward their direction. "HEADS UP!"

As Kotsu smashed the ground using his gigantic right fist, a small crater formed from the powerful impact of the blow. The Sailor trio jumped up into mid-air.

"Fools! To save these children and retched humans, you will have to slay me! The poisons are all connected with me. If I die, the gas dissipates and the humans will be restored to full health! But I doubt you'll even get a chance to deal a finishing blow to me!"

As soon as he said that, Kotsu opened his mouth to let out more fumes of poisonous gas. The Sailors quickly projected barriers around them to prevent being exposed to the poison.

"Whew! Good thing these are one of the benefits of becoming an Eternal Sailor," Moon sighed a relief. "Ok, so, if we beat this freak, then everyone will be returned to normal?"

"That and the poisonous fumes will dissipate. Great, this is our chance to mount our comeback!" Mars smirked. "All right, Sailor Moon. We'll leave it to you to finish this giant wolf off!"

"Me...?"

Mercury agreed. "Yes, Mars and I will distract him long enough for you to strike with his guard down! It'll be easier with his size increased..."

"But we've got to remember that he'll be throwing harder punches," Mars reminded her two friends. "Great, here he comes! Brace yourselves!"

Kotsu howled as he charged across and threw several punches while building up the _Youkai_ (demon) energy in his body. Each thrust released bursts of deadly Youkai energy beams. Sailor Mercury flew out in front, as the demonic beam dissipated against the Sailor's barrier. The other beam vanished upon striking Mars' barrier.

"Bah! Better pump out some more power!" Kotsu roared out, inhaling the poisonous fumes around his surroundings and assimilating the poison with his own Youkai energy.

"Great! Now the poison fumes are serving as a catalyst for his demon energy!" Sailor Mars warned her friends. "Moon, this is your chance! Mercury and I will cover you!"

"Be careful you two," Moon nodded, dropping down with her silver sword in hand.

Kotsu laughed and waved his right hand across to shoot out an energy bomb that exploded on impact to release a deadly miasma cloud. The Moon Princess barely dodged the explosion and continued onward toward the demon's back. Meanwhile, Mars and Mercury concentrated their attack from the front.

Aoshi watched from the bushes and clenched his fists. _"C'mon, Senshi! You can beat this monster!" _He looked down at both Yui and Cammy. _"You two are really missing out on this! Oh, I hope they can save you and everyone here!"_

Kotsu growled in annoyance as his attacks struggling to pierce through Mars' and Mercury's barriers. He was forced to resort to slashing through them using his claws, which gave Moon enough time to leap behind the behemoth.

Even by getting closer to Kotsu's back, Moon's nostrils picked up the scent of the deadly gas fumes seeping out of the Lycan's gray fur. She covered her mouth and gripped her sword. _"I've got to strike now and ignore the smell! God, I think I'm going to pass out here!"_

"Now, Sailor Moon! Strike him now!" Mars called out.

Collecting enough demon energy in both of his palms, he hurled demonic gas bombs (mixed with his own Youkai energy and poison gas built up inside his body) at the two Senshi. The explosive blows shattered the barriers and knocked the two Senshi away.

"Sailor Moon! Now!" Sailor Mars cried out. "It's all on you!"

As soon as Sailor Moon leapt onto Kotsu's back, she raised her silver sword over back of the Lycan's head. _"All I need to do is stab it through his head and out the other side of his forehead! Here goes... WHAT!"_

Just as she was about to deliver the final blow, the Lycan's entire furry body exploded with a massive fog of poison spreading out. Sailor Moon was caught inside the mist and coughed out.

"No! I... I can't breath!" Sailor Moon screamed, coughing. "I... I was so close!"

"Ha! I knew you'd try something as foolish as this!" Kotsu howled in laughter and reached out to remove Sailor Moon off his back.

Slashing her sword around, she held the Lycan's hand at bay. _"I can't give up! I have to at least stick it through his head or his back. But what I want to aim for is the head. A quicker death for this guy! Besides, he's not going to get away with what he's done to these poor children!"_

"Now to devour you, Moon Princess!" Kotsu reached across his back to snare Moon. Once he was inches from grabbing her, Aoshi came running from out of the bushes and delivered a kick to the Lycan's right hind leg. "What! You little pest!"

Once Aoshi came into view, the giant reached out to grab him. Sailor Moon realized that this was her last opportunity with Kotsu's attention solely on the boy. Ignoring the deadly poison gas, she regained her second wind, raised her silver-forged sword and...

_**SQUISH!**_

Piercing the sword **_THROUGH _**Kotsu's head, the demon let out a deafening roar and dropped down to his knees. Moon removed the sword out of the demon's head and avoided the blood that gushed out of the large sword wound. Kotsu's mouth dripped with a mouth full of a crimson mass as he fell down face first and quivered. Moon rolled over to Aoshi's side and picked him up.

"Are you okay, little boy?"

Aoshi nodded. "Yeah..."

"Thanks for the save there."

"Um, you're welcome..."

Kotsu thrashed about and swung his arms about. The body of the massive Lycan shrank back down to his normal size. Kotsu lied on the ground in his humanoid form and groaned. More blood spewed out of his head.

The three Sailors stood over the defeated Lycan. Kotsu chuckled deeply with his eyes on Aoshi.

"Child... Now I know your true nature... Soon, my brothers will... come for you... And Senshi, they will avenge my death..."

With that, Kotsu let out his final breath as his body quickly withered away. All that was left were his clothing, bones, and dust. Underneath the dust, the dark crystal that gave him life vanished from out of sight.

"And that's the end of that," Sailor Mars sighed a relief and looked down at Kotsu's remains.

With the Lycan slain, the poisonous fog lifted up and vanished. The people, who were effected by the deadly fumes, slowly regained consciousness and were all back to good health.

"The spell effect of his poison gas is lifting," Sailor Mercury said, glancing around the school grounds. "This is good. But I think I should make an antidote just in case there are any relapses."

"I don't know if that'll be necessary but I guess it's better safe than never," Moon said, putting Aoshi down. "Now, go on and see your friends. I'm sure they're back to normal now, kid."

"Thank you, Sailor Moon! Sailor Senshi, you saved the day!" Aoshi called out to the three female warriors.

Sailor Mars kept her eye on Aoshi and felt a strange vibe from him. Her eyes narrowed at his direction. _"That boy wasn't affected by Kotsu's poisonous gas. No doubt that there's more about that boy than meets the eye. He's also close to Cammy-chan!"_

Racing past both Mercury and Moon, Sailor Mars sprinted past Aoshi and dashed into the bushes to check on the girls. She lifted Cammy up and placed the girl on her lap. Aoshi watched this and pulled Yui to his side.

"Um, what are you doing?" Aoshi asked the dark-haired woman.

"I have to see if you're friends are all right. This girl here happens to be close to a friend of mine," Mars referring to her own civilian self. "I promised her that this girl would not be harmed in any way."

"Makes sense I guess," Aoshi shrugged, waking Yui up. "C'mon, Yui-chan. Wake up!"

Sailor Mars watched Cammy stir about and smiled. "I see you're awake now, Cammy."

The dark-haired girl opened her eyes while blinking. "Uhh.. What? Hey, am I really alive?" Cammy quickly opened her eyes and looked down at herself. "Yeah, I'm alive all right! But..."

"You're safe, Cammy. I'm glad. Now I can tell my friend that you're safe," Mars smiled, setting Cammy down.

"Um, who is your friend?" Cammy asked until one person immediately came to mind. "Rei? Do you happen to know Rei, Sailor..."

"Sailor Mars and yes, I happen to know your sister quite well."

"Half-sister..." Cammy corrected her.

"Well, at least you're both family one way or another. Please, I would like to see you two build a bond. Rei really wants to get to know you."

"You think I should build a bond with her?"

The dark-haired Sailor nodded and stood up. "Exactly. It'll be better for the both of you. But, that's up to you. I won't force you to do something you don't want to do."

Nodding her head, Cammy made a straight face. "Sure... If you say so..."

"Take care now, Cammy. You and your friends are safe," Mars waved out to the three children and dashed off with her fellow Senshi.

Cammy watched the trio vanish off into the distance and placed her hand on her chest. _"The way you talked to me, Sailor Mars. Somehow, I get the feeling you are Rei. But, we'll see. If you want me to get closer to my half sister, then I'll do just that. But, father... Why did you have to hide that very important fact?" _She looked over her shoulder to see Yui and Aoshi sitting together. "You two going to be all right?"

"Yeah... We'll be fine," Yui responded.

Aoshi recalled what Kotsu warned him before meeting his demise.

That warning repeated in his subconscious mind.

_"Child... Now I know your true nature... Soon, my brothers will... come for you..."_

_"Child... Now I know your true nature... Soon, my brothers will... come for you..."_

_"Child... Now I know your true nature... Soon, my brothers will... come for you..."_

Shaking the repeated warning out of his head, Aoshi focused on helping Yui to her feet. _"Who's after me? That guy sure had to leave me one ominous message..."_

"Cammy!" the familiar cry of Rei Hino called out.

Overhearing this, Cammy and her two friends stepped out of the bushes to be greeted by Rei. The sisters hugged each other while Usagi and Ami watched their friend in the background. Luna poked her head with her eyes on Rei and Cammy but also on Aoshi.

"Usagi-chan, so we're dealing with even stronger Lycans?" Luna asked the odango girl.

She nodded in reply. "Yeah. The Shichi'okamitai..."

Ami rubbed her chin and 'Hmmed' to herself. "It's wonderful Rei and Cammy are bonding. But we seriously need to be prepared for this Shichi'okamitai group. Mako-chan and Minako-chan certainly need to be warned."

"Right. We'll have a Senshi meeting tonight at Usagi's place then," Luna informed the girls.

"We'll be there," Ami nodded.

Rei pulled herself away from Cammy and picked herself up. "So, what are you going to do, Cammy-chan? Will you confront father?"

"I... I don't know what I'm going to do..."

"Just listen to your heart and know what you feel is the right thing."

Cammy lowered her head and nodded. She let out a depressing sigh. "Yeah..." _But it's not going to be easy for me, sister._

_"Another important issue was that warning Kotsu gave to Aoshi. Why was he after him in the first place? It seems I need to keep a close eye on the boy. I'm somehow sensing a similar aura from him that Kotsu was generating... Could Aoshi actually be... one?"_

_xxxxx_

**Shinjuku Central Park/12:45 PM**

Deep within the lush, forest area of the public park, a humanoid figure was sitting in the dark shades while leaning back on a tree. The individual looked male with effeminate features. He was draped with a pink robe with purple and green flower petal designs embroidered around the cloth. His brown hair tied up into a long ponytail His eyes, face and lips (with girlish eyelashes intact) were effeminate in appearance. Decorated down his cheeks were streaks of purple face paint. He wore a pair of sandals on his feet and carried a sheath on his back with a sword stashed away in it.

He took out a small saucer-shaped cup and drank down some of his own sake. Taking a sip, he deeply exhaled a whiff of the alcohol and smiled.

Glancing behind him, another humanoid figure appeared. His red eyes gleamed through the darkness. He remained dark and stealthy within the shadows but the most notable features were the claws protruding out of his hands.

"Toboe, it appears Kotsu was just slain now by three of the Sailor Senshi," the clawed man warned his brother.

Snorting to himself, Toboe picked himself up and sighed. "So, Kotsu's the first to meet his unfortunate end? That's too bad. It hurts me losing a brother but he died in battle."

"So, what now? Kotsu failed. I've been staying low. Gin is searching through the underground and you've been lounging around."

"More like getting familiar with my surroundings. The humans of this era are more plentiful," Toboe smiled. "It should be amusing to shed some more blood."

"Yes but we must remain low as Kiba ordered. Oh and another thing... From what I saw from the battle, I noticed one small detail."

Toboe's ears perked. "Oh and what's that?"

"It would seem one of the children survived Kotsu's gas fumes and seemed to be radiating a strange, demonic aura. It's similar to our own. What do you think?"

"Well, I think we should go tell Kiba about this! I'm sure he would be interested to know!"

"Oh but I already know, dear Toboe," Kiba's voice butted in. The pack leader walked out of the brush.

"Kiba-sama, that's right. What do you think of this boy?" Toboe addressed to the pack leader.

The man slightly grinned. "I think I may have found the key to locating the man I've been searching for. Yes, this boy will prove be quite useful to our clan and me. Though, its unfortunate Kotsu perished. But his sacrifice didn't go in vain. By dying, he has granted us the opportunity to recruit the boy to our side."

"Are you sure you can do that, Kiba-sama?" Hige, the clawed one, asked.

"If anyone can, believe me, I will draw him to our side. Just you wait and see... But, you six remaining still have work to do by eliminating the Sailor Senshi," Kiba walked past the two Shichi'okamitai members and allowed the breeze to hit his face. _"Aoshi..."_

_xxxxx_

**Cain Corp/2:30 PM**

Later in the day, within Mr. Cain Bearer's office, the Senator of Japan's Democratic Liberal Party, Hiroko Hino, was discussing business and behind-the-doors secret discussion. Hiroko was a man in his early fifties with black hair with many tints of gray. He wore a black business suit, dark dress shoes, and a pair of glasses over his slightly wrinkled face. Cain sat calmly in his seat and tapped his fingers together.

"Allow me to clarify that we are in agreement, Mr. Hino?"

"Yes, I'll be sure to see my daughter and invite her."

"And will your other daughter be coming?"

"That will be up to her."

"Good, I have arranged a meeting for this Friday Night at the Sea Dragon, the fanciest and most expensive restaurant in the city. I'm sure your daughters will find themselves the perfect outfits for that evening."

"Yes. Although, it won't be easy for me to confront with my older daughter. We haven't seen each other in years."

Cain smirked. "Oh, I'm sure she'll find it in her heart to forgive you somehow."

"I hope so."

"So, it's settled then. I look forward to this Friday night."

"May I ask why you need you see my daughters? Specifically my older daughter? Do you have an interest for her?"

"Oh, nothing in the romantic sort, Mr. Hino. I can assure you that. This is strictly business as I do want to ask her a few questions about the Sailor Senshi. I'm sure you were aware of the attack on the shrine?"

Nodding his head, the Senator responded. "Yes and I was glad to know my daughter was all right. My father has kept her in good care. I'll see her first thing tomorrow."

"I see..."

Just then, the doors opened up as Grace came running in. She quickly approached Cain's desk and whispered into Hiroko's ear. As soon as she finished, Hiroko uttered a gasp and jumped out of his seat in alarm.

"What! Is my daughter, Cammy, all right!"

"Yes. Everyone is just fine. In fact, I think your other daughter may have been there, too."

Cain raised an eyebrow and stood up. "What an interesting coincidence. Mr. Hino, your daughters were together. I suppose this is their first meeting?"

"They're half-sisters but yes this is their first time to actually meet. Now, this has gotten more complicated..."

"No need to fear. Your daughters are safe thanks to the Sailor Senshi," Grace reassured the older man.

Cain frowned and spoke in thought. _"The Sailor Senshi, again? They're already becoming bothersome."_

"So, will the dinner be on for Friday night?"

"Make sure to be there with your daughters," Cain reminded the man. "I would suggest you meet with them."

"I will do just that." _But, as I said before, speaking with Rei will be extremely difficult. We don't see eye to eye much anymore and she still hasn't forgiven me. Hopefully, the times have changed and Rei's heart has calmed._

_xxxxx_

**A block away from Inari Elementary School/2:08 PM**

Sitting inside a yellow convertible, Haruka and Michiru watched police and a local fire truck arrive at the school. Michiru looked down at her Deep Aqua Mirror, a turquoise-colored mirror with the Neptune astrologic symbol on it.

Her eyes watched as seven shadowy images of the Shichi'okamitai were displayed. One, namely that of Kotsu's, faded out of inside the mirror.

"One of the Shichi'okamitai had been defeated. Sailor Moon and her friends were able to take care of her."

Haruka nodded. "And according to Setsuna, these seven mercenaries will be tough to defeat. They managed to bring one down. Six left to go. I think it's about time, we, entered this battle and get our hands dirty."

"Agreed. The Shichi'okamitai will be stopped," Michiru put her mirror down.

**(Cue fade to black)**

End of episode seven.

xxxxx

**_Next Time_**

_**Recovery from Shichi'okamitai! The Hino Sisters Meet Their Father!**_

xxxxx

Chapter 7 has been complete. This one took me a bit longer to get done. But I think it was worth the wait.

Kotsu has been eliminated. Six more Shichi'okamitai members left to go. But next chapter will be a break chapter for our heroes. Also, Hiroko Hino will meet his elder daughter, Rei, next time. In addition, they will be meeting with Cain. There's sure to be some dispute there. We'll see how Rei will deal with him. :P

Also, Kiba will meet with Aoshi. No doubt it should be an interesting conversation.

Kotsu could be measured as a Low-C class demon if he were featured in Yu Yu Hakusho. In his giant form, he would be a low-B class demon. The strongest of the Shichi'okamitai is measured at a Mid-B class if we discount Kiba (or maybe High-B). The Eternal Senshi varies as they range between the Low-B and Mid-B class on the power scale (by YYH standard power-level wise).

I hope you guys liked Cammy Hino. No doubt she will play a major role in the events to come considering who she is related to. :P

Just a question but you do you think would make a good voice actor for Kiba in this story. I was thinking someone like Ron Perlman since he voiced Slade from **_Teen Titans_**. Somehow, I picture Slade's voice through Kiba when he's in that dark lair of his. Dunno but that's just me. :-/ I'll think of more potential fantasy voice actors for the main characters for this series.

Not much else to say but next chapter won't have any Shichi'okamitai or any Lycan action. Sorry to say. :(

But, I'll make up for it afterwards when the Shichi'okamitai become more active. That's a promise!

That's it for now. Peace!


	8. Recovery from the Shichi'okamitai!

Hey! We're back with another edition of the _Sailor Moon: Galaxy Stars_ series. I do not own the Sailor Moon series or any of the characters. Most of the fanon characters aren't even mine either (except Cain, Grace, some members of the Shichi'okamitai and Cammy). 

As you all know, the story is starting to pick up. Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus have gained their Eternal forms. The villain has been revealed. And seven mercenaries have shown up. One of which, Kotsu, has bit the dust last chapter. In addition, new characters have been introduced including Rei's half sister (non-canon, mind you), Cammy!

43 reviews (with 4 reviews counting from Mediaminer). My longest chapter (7) didn't get very many reviews. I'm a bit saddened but that will not stop me from continuing this story. I know I'll get more reviews as we move along.

Anyway, this is more or less, a break chapter. No action scenes here unfortunately.

Hey, heroes need their rest! Why can't the Sailor Senshi. :P

This chapter will cover Rei being visited by her political father and the dinner arranged by Cain. We'll see how that turns. Also, will Kiba meet Aoshi in some form? And Makoto will return back to the dojo to meet with Kotori.

Oh and make sure to check out the forum section for this story over at my forums: http(colon)/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/ft/50988/18109/1/

Make sure to replace the (colon) and (dot) with the actual punctuations (:) and (.). Send whatever questions, comments or reviews you wish to share with me. I'll be more than happy to respond. Cheap plug, yes I know.

Anyhow, as you also know, Pluto is no longer considered a planet according to the International Astronomical Union. Well, bollocks to that! Pluto will always considered the ninth planet of the solar system to me! And I doubt this will have any effect on the Sailor Moon canon or fanon for that matter. I know I won't be changing Setsuna's status in any of my Sailor Moon stories. So, bleh to you IAU :P

And now we move along with the story! Meanwhile, I'm off to get some cookies!

Enjoy!

xxxxx

_"One bite gives a hundred fold courage and a hundred fold power! These are special cookies!"_ - Chibi-Usa/Sailor Chibi Moon/Small Lady.

xxxxx

_"Rei-chan finally met her half sister, whom had not known her for her entire life. How could a father keep two sisters apart from each other for so long? How unforgivable! There must have been a reason but I see no reason to keep two sisters separate! Families should be united! Poor, Rei-chan and Cammy-chan. I hope they will get together more often. I hate seeing such sad looks on people's faces._

_Recently, we had a run-in with the first member of the Shichi'okamitai! The poison summoner, Kotsu, tried to poison the entire elementary school we recently visited. But, me, Mars and Mercury were able to thwart his evil scheme! But, what's this about the pack leader meeting with the boy named Aoshi? And why didn't the poison affect that little boy? Rei-chan thinks he may not be what he seems. _

_Hopefully, there will be some way to figure out this mystery. Until then, we'll be ready! Those Shichi'okamitai can be anywhere! Oh, I have to go now! I've got some shopping with Mamo-chan! See you on the flip side! _

_This is Usagi and have a nice day. _

_:D"_

_xxxxx_

**(Cue Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon theme _Kirari Sailor Dream!_)**

xxxxx

_**Sailor Moon Galaxy Stars, Lycan Arc**_

_**Recovery from the Shichi'okamitai! The Hino Sisters Meet Their Father!**_

**Shinjuku District/Inuki Dojo & Residence/October 16, 2003/10:09 AM**

It was another morning and another visit to the Inuki Dojo for the dedicated Makoto Kino. She had not come alone however. Minako and Artemis accompanied her to see Okami and Kotori.

Sitting on the floor and out of the fighter's circle, Minako kneeled down with Artemis in her arms. They were now spectators for another one of Makoto's practice sessions. She watched in awe as the brunette stood wearing her white dojo attire and stretching her arms out.

"Wow, I can't believe I'm going to be watching you practice with this combat master!" Minako squealed in excitement. Then, she had a slightly dumbfounded look on her face. "Um, say... What's his name again?"

"Okami-sensei. I thought I told you like ten times this past week," Makoto sighed, glancing over her shoulder. "You actually keep forgetting his name?"

"Humph, well geez, it's not like I'm a student of his. Besides, getting up early just to practice would be a drag for me."

Artemis spoke up. "Well, at least that way you would get your lazy butt out of bed more often or not. Why not take some classes with this Okami-sensei?"

"Huh? No way! This is more Mako-chan's thing. Besides, I've got my band to worry about," Minako smiled. "Oh and guess what, Mako-chan? Hitori, Phillipe and I will be doing another show but at a different convention center. Let's say we're redoing our event after what happened with that Lycan incident."

"That's good to know. I know I'll be there," Makoto nodded and faced her friend. "Speaking of Lycan, that meeting we had two nights ago."

"What about it?"

"The Shichi'okamitai. We're dealing with seven... Well, six of them now since one was recently defeated on Tuesday. I'm so glad Usagi-chan, Rei-chan and Ami-chan were able to save those kids from that poison. Minako-chan, we have to keep our guards up. No matter what."

Nodding her head in response, Minako assured her friend she would be on the look out. "I know. If just one Shichi'okamitai member gave those three trouble, we'll definitely have to look out. I shudder having to fight these things on my own."

"Don't worry about it, Mina," Artemis reassured the blonde-haired girl. "We'll be ready when the time comes."

"Right... I'm just a little worried of when these guys will pop up. I mean, that poison Lycan showed up out of random. They would be following our every move as if they know our true identities."

Makoto turned around and heard the door open up. "Yeah. That's what I'm worried about, too. But I'm surprised they aren't out attacking us for the past few days."

"They're lying and waiting. These Lycans are smart. No doubt about it. Ami-chan is already trying to find their hide-out as we speak."

"That's good to hear, Artemis. I hope she'll get back to us with an update. Knowing her, she would have already found it by now."

"We'll see, Mako-chan," Artemis informed the brunette. "They're more clever than most of the previous enemies we have faced."

"Oh! The door just opened!" Minako overheard a door being opened. "Looks like Okami-sensei is about to come!"

Makoto faced toward the other side of the room and watched as someone entered. But, it wasn't Okami. Rather, it was none other than Kotori. She was dressed in a dark blue tank top, matching color shorts and white tennis shoes. She was carrying over her right shoulder her workout bag and a pair of shades covering her eyes.

Both Makoto and Minako were surprised to see Kotori arriving since they were expecting Okami.

"Oh, Kino-san?" Kotori took off her shades.

Makoto smiled. "Well, you came here a little late but that's okay. I've been here since 9:30 and practicing on my own. Oh and look who I brought with me."

"HI!" Minako poked her head out and waved with a happy smile. "Good morning, Ayami-san!"

The dark-haired young woman smiled and waved to the blonde. "Oh, hi there, Aino-san. I'm surprised to see you here."

"What! And me miss out the chance to see you two spar? _**SHA!**_ I want to see you two go at it!"

Makoto sweat dropped. "Yep, that's Minako-chan. She craves to watch competition. No matter who's fighting."

"Well, you're in for a treat," Kotori winked and set her gym bag down. "Minako-chan, you want some good competition? Heh, Kino-san and I are going to pick up where we left off. This time no draws between us."

"I came here to get the best of you, Ayami-san," Makoto grinned as she stepped into a Judo stance. "I'll come to show you I've been thinking about this day!"

Kotori took off her shoes, put on a pair of fighting gloves (no boxing mitts mind you) and stepped onto the fighting mat to stare down her friendly rival. Her amber eyes glaring deep into Makoto's green eyes. Before charging out to attack, the two young women gave each other a customary bow of respect.

Minako watched the two tomboys facing each other and giggled with excitement. "Oh boy! Now, this is going to kick butt! Go, Mako-chan! And... Um... Show me what you can do, Ayami-san!"

Artemis sighed and drooped his head while whispering under his breath. "Can't make up your mind?"

"What? I'm actually rooting for Mako-chan but I can't really pick a winner since I don't know what Ayami-san can do."

"Well, you're about to find out. There they go..." the white feline murmured silently.

"Oooo! Yeah! Go, Mako-chan!"

Kotori and Makoto charged directly at one another from both sides of the fighting circle. The first to throw out a strike was Makoto as she thrusted her right fist forward. Easily telegraphing the fist, Kotori sidestepped it and dropped down to leg sweep her opponent off her feet. The brunette jumped up to avoid being taken off her feet and back flipped.

Kotori took advantage of her rival (as she back flipped) and delivered an elbow shot to Makoto's abdomen. The force of the blow sent Makoto flying back and rolling across the mat.

"Wow, she's looking good against Mako-chan," Minako observed and kept her eyes on her friend.

Standing at the center of the fighting circle, Kotori jumped up and waited for the brunette to stand up. Makoto held her gut and watched Kotori waiting for her.

"Not bad... Catching me with a hit like that, but that's a mistake I won't make next time..."

Jumping back onto her feet, Makoto narrowed her eyes and assumed another fighting stance. She raced out toward Kotori and threw out a second punch. Just like before Kotori easily anticipated this. She side stepped Makoto and spun around behind Makoto. She took advantage of the brunette and went for an elbow shot to her rival's back.

_Wham!_

Not this time. Makoto twirled around and caught Kotori's fist using both hands and dropped down onto her back. She held Kotori in mid-air using her incredible upper body strength and slammed her right foot into the blue haired woman's chest while kicking her off. Makoto watched as Kotori was thrown back and landed near the edge of the mat. Wincing from her fall, Kotori rubbed her back and slowly got back to her feet.

"Wow, these are already familiar with each other even only after sparring with each other once before?" Minako blinked. "Wow, they're so evenly matched. I can't say who will win this."

Artemis nodded and observed the two female martial artists. "Me either. Mako-chan better watch herself."

The two women studied each other as neither of them was moving an inch. Then, both stood up at the same time. Makoto encircled Kotori and popped her neck.

_"You've definitely been practicing before I got here. That's true dedication, Kino-san."_

_"What are you planning, Ayami-san?"_

Just as both young women were about to make their next move, the door opened as another individual was about to enter and make their presence felt. Makoto and Kotori turned around to anticipate the arrival of Okami. However, much to their surprise, it was none other than Grace. The brown-haired woman arrived wearing a black tank top, black and yellow striped shorts and white tennis shoes. Her hair tied up into a ponytail and carrying her own gym bag.

She glanced over toward Makoto's direction and smiled. "Oh, Ayami-san and Kino-san. Nice to see you two. Am I interrupting anything?"

Minako whispered to Artemis. "Wow, who is this?"

"Who should I know?"

Makoto called over to Grace. "Oh, Grace! Good to see you here!"

"I decided to come by and see if you were here today. Guess it's my lucky. I mean, **_our _**lucky day," she smiled, dropping her gym bag down.

"Well, me and Kino-san were sparring a bit," Kotori confirmed, stepping off the fighting mat and kneeling down by her gym bag. She pulled out a cold water bottle and took a sip. "So, what brings you here?"

"Actually, I came and wanted to challenge Kino-san over there."

"Heh, wow, I'm really popular with you two, aren't I?" she sweat dropped.

Kotori winked to the brunette. "Look on the bright side. At least we acknowledge you."

Grace nodded and walked past Kotori. "If you don't mind, I'd like to take her on. I want to see what she can bring to the table." The woman said taking off her shoes and putting on her fighting gloves on. "I haven't gotten a good fight since beating up a bunch of hasslers that tried to attack my boss."

"How has work at Cain Corp been for you? Enjoying the role as body guard and chauffer?" Kotori asked.

"Eh, it's been peachy. The boss can be a little bothersome but hey at least I'm getting paid."

Makoto waited for Grace to step onto the mat and stretched out. She studied Grace as she did with Kotori to get an understanding of her opponent pre-match. _"Whew, I just had a little spar with Kotori and now another top student of Okami-sensei wants to take me on? Man, this is going to be fun."_

"Oh, hello there!" Minako called out to Grace.

The woman blinked and noticed Minako sitting in the corner. "Um, who are you?"

"Just a spectator and Mako-chan's friend! I hope you're tough enough to take her on!"

Grace closed her eyes and snickered. "Oh, don't worry. I'm definitely that tough enough to take your friend on!"

"Grace, I'm ready whenever you are," Makoto called out and stood waiting on the mat. "I'm waiting to see what Okami-sense has taught you!"

The woman kept a straight face and stepped onto the mat. She bowed her head and showed respect toward her opponent. Makoto did the same. Then, they assume fighting stances.

Kotori watched the two from the sidelines and took another sip from her water bottle. As she quenched her thirst, she leaned back on the wall. _"You better watch it with Grace. She's not only experienced but has beaten me when I started taking lessons from Okami-sensei. She is quite the Amazon when it comes to hand to hand skill. Seven years of boxing, ten years of martial arts training and plenty of street fighting background. She's definitely a cream of the crop but then again Kino-san has her fair share in martial arts experience and grew up fighting on the streets. This will be good."_

"Ready, Kino-san?"

The brunette nodded and took a stance. "Let's go!"

"Ding," Grace murmured as she raced forward.

Makoto anticipated the woman coming toward her and ran out to meet her head on. The first to implement a strike was Grace as she threw out a straight punch (relying on her boxing background). Makoto saw the punch coming and caught it. Grace threw out her other fist, which Makoto also caught. The two women relied on their upper body strength to push each other back.

It seemed like a stalemate but Makoto was gaining some ground on the woman.

"Wow, Mako-chan can't be beat!" Minako cheered on for her friend. "Go!"

Then, to Makoto's surprise, Grace dropped down onto her back and flipped Makoto right over. The brunette gracefully landed on her feet upon her landing. As she turned around, Grace sprang up to her feet and executed a spinning back kick. Makoto caught Grace's foot and pushed her back. Grace staggered back. Taking advantage of her stunned opponent, Makoto charged at the more experienced fighter and went for a straight kick.

Telegraphing her opponent's attack, Grace side stepped Makoto and dropped down. Before Makoto could react, Grace jumped up and nailed her in the chin with a palm strike. Makoto's head rocked back as she was knocked back. Grace grabbed the brunette by her right arm and executed a Judo throw takedown, which surprised even Makoto.

Minako's eyes widened in shock. "Whoa! Now, she's good!" _Mako-chan sure has her hands full!_

Landing on her back, Makoto grunted and slowly was getting up. However, Grace came down and pressed her feet down to hold Makoto's arms down. She then fell down on top of Makoto by pinning the girl's arms down with her hands and used her knees to hold the tomboy's legs down.

Grace smiled. "Well, what do you think?"

"Heh, looks like I've found my second rival," Makoto exchanged a grin. _"Damn, she's a pretty strong girl herself! She has me down!"_

Getting up from her feet, Grace stood up and reached out for Makoto to take her hand. The brunette was weary at first but looked her straight in the eye. Makoto reached out, pulled herself up and stood up.

"You're pretty good yourself, Kino-san."

"Well, you had me down and pinned. You definitely have an advantage over me," Makoto replied, wiping the sweat from her forehead.

"Ah, but we're not finished. I want to go for another," Grace pointed to the ring.

Kotori sighed. "I guess we won't get to settle our score, Kino-san. Grace gets to have all the fun." She winked to her friendly rival.

"Heh, sorry about this," Makoto shrugged. "But she asked for it." She picked up her water bottle and sipped another mouthful.

Minako once again commented to herself. "Two young women who actually are on par or are better than Mako-chan? I didn't think it was possible."

"It's very possible, Mina. Mako-chan is an excellent martial artist but we can't deny there are simply better female fighters out there. It's a small word," the white feline responded to the blonde.

"Oh, Mako-chan... Well, I know one thing for sure. Mako-chan is not upset. No way. She's enjoying the competition," Minako said. "She's always been a very competitive girl."

Grace and Makoto encircled each other as they prepared to go another round. Before the match could start, Grace tried psyching Makoto out by taking several steps forward and moving back. As both women grabbed each other's hands, they hooked it up and grappled. Grace took advantage with the leverage as she grabbed Makoto's arm and tried to execute another Judo throw takedown. Makoto saw this maneuver coming and wrapped her legs around Grace's waist. Makoto put an arm around Grace's neck and pulled her opponent down. As Makoto fell back, she held a firm grip on Grace on top of her.

Rolling over, Makoto was laying across Grace's back with her legs tightened around the waist.

Kotori observed the two females on the mat and nodded in approval. "Nice counter, Kino-san. Relying on some wrestling holds is not a bad way to counter your opponent's moves."

"Whoo hoo! I knew all of those wrestling shows we watch weekly would pay off!" Minako cheered on

Suddenly, just as Makoto maintained her hold on Grace, the older woman bridged herself up and dropped down to roll across the mat. Makoto grunted with the weight of her opponent crashing down her body. Despite that, like a pit bull, she maintained her hold. Grace repeated the process at least twice and finally forced Makoto to relinquish her hold.

Grace barely stood on her knees and started to pant. She glanced over at Makoto, whom was also getting on her knees. "Impressive... you're better than I thought."

Makoto grinned and curled herself up. "What do you think? Am I that good enough to stand toe to toe with you?"

"Yeah... You bet you are... You've really done your homework, Kino-san. You're just as good as Ayami-san and myself."

"Thanks, that means a lot hearing from you."

Kotori clapped her hands in approval. "Nice show, you two. Kino-san, I'm impressed that you would even pull that maneuver and hold onto Grace like that. You're like a pit bull!"

"Heh, well I wasn't just going to let go that easily!" Makoto chuckled, rubbing the back of her head.

Standing on her feet, Grace let out a deep sigh and stretched her arms. "Oh, yeah! Now, I think I'm in the kick boxing mood! Kino-san, you ready?"

Taken back by surprise, the brunette sweat dropped. "Um... Right now? But I barely got enough rest!"

"Hey, if you want to be one of Okami-sensei's top students, you're going to have to keep going until you reach your limits!"

Minako was flabbergasted. "Wow, she's hardcore. Mako-chan just might be in trouble."

"I don't think so, Aino-san," Kotori overheard the blonde girl commenting. "Your friend doesn't seem at all to be showing fatigue. Sure, she might be a little winded but no big deal. She can keep going."

"But, how do you know?"

"Trust me, Aino-san, I know," the blue-haired tomboy winked.

Grace started things off as she charged forward and jumped forward to catch Makoto off guard. Going for an airborne attack, Grace did a large circular motion with both feet in succession. The move she executed was a butterfly kick. The first kick caught Makoto in the chin. Then, the second shot nailed the brunette under that same chin. Makoto cried out as she was thrown back and fell onto her back. Gracefully landing on her feet, Grace landed and ran out at the fallen brunette.

"Crap..." Makoto grimaced as she slowly sat up.

"This is it, Kino-san!"

"Mako-chan!" Minako cried out.

"Move, Kino-san..." Kotori whispered with her eyes narrowing.

As Grace jumped up, she came down for a double stomp. Once she came nearer, Makoto gained her second wind and rolled to the side.

_Bam!_

Grace's bare feet hit the mat and narrowly missed Makoto by the last second. Seizing the opportunity, Makoto howled out as she jumped up and executed a middle reverse roundhouse kick to Grace's gut. The heel was used as the striking tool as it was driven straight into Grace's abdomen.

The blow knocked Grace off her feet and forced her to fall onto her back. Makoto landed onto both her feet and hands.

"YAY! You did it, Mako-chan!" Minako jumped up and waved a pair of Japanese fans.

"It's not over yet, Mina," Artemis whispered.

As she slowly approached the fallen Grace, Makoto clenched her fists and raised her right hand to deliver a strike. Grace responded to this aggressive display, jumped to her feet and attempted an elbow strike. Makoto saw this coming, caught the elbow and grabbed Grace's arm.

"Now, it's my turn! HA!" Makoto yelled out as she executed her own Judo takedown and tossed Grace overhead.

With her back slamming the mat, Grace released a large gasp of air and remained laying on his back. Makoto was standing on her feet and panted.

"Ha... I took you down..." she smiled. "How's that, Grace?"

"Not... bad..." the woman responded.

Reaching down with her hand, Makoto offered to help Grace up to her feet. She gladly accepted, grabbed Makoto's and stood up.

"That wasn't that bad of a spar, Grace. You're good. You and Ayami-san sure are my best opponents I've ever had."

"Likewise," the woman smirked and walked over to pick up her water bottle.

Kotori rushed over and pat Makoto across her back. "Now, that was a match! I don't know a lot of people who could stand their ground with Grace in a spar besides Okami-sensei but I knew you could do it!"

"So, who won?" Minako asked from out of her corner. "It seemed like a see-saw match to me until the end. But then, Grace had her pinned down from the early start."

"I'll concede this match to Kino-san," Grace admitted. "She proved to be at least on par with me."

Makoto was touched by this act of sportsmanship and smiled. "Um... thanks, Grace. I don't know what..."

"Don't say anything. You earned that win. Besides, I'm kind of rusty from these spar matches. Most of the punks I've beaten down for my boss are chump change compared to you two." She set her water bottle down. "While we're here, what do you say we hang out and chat a bit? By the way, Aino-san, you're more than welcome to join us."

"Oh, well, I just didn't want to bump in and feel like I am intruding," Minako waved her hands out. "So..."

"It's cool, Aino-san. Come and join us!" Kotori smiled and offered her a sitting spot. "Just because you're not a student of Okami-sensei, doesn't mean we'll neglect those who don't wish to take part in active competition."

"Oh, you guys are SO cool!" the blonde giggled, racing over toward them with Artemis in her arms.

Makoto kneeled down and leaned back on the wall next to Kotori. "Whew, I need a break after all of that."

As Grace kneeled down, she noticed that her com-link was hanging out. She gasped and pushed it inside her gym bag and turned. "That was a nice spar, Kino-san. I should watch you and Kotori sometime!"

"You just missed it, Grace," Minako said.

"That sucks. I have to make sure to come a little earlier," Grace sighed and then reminded herself what she had set out to do. "By the way, Kino-san. I've got a question for you."

"What's that?"

"Have you ever had any close encounters with the Sailor Senshi? Anyone of them?"

As soon as she posed this question, Makoto uttered a tiny gasp. She glanced over to Minako as both girls exchanged slightly worried expressions. Even Kotori was taken back by this and kept her eye on Makoto.

_"Kino-san? Does she know?" _

_"Crap, what does she know about us? I doubt she and her boss know who we are," _Makoto thought, her eyes suspiciously eyed Grace.

xxxxx

**Juuban District/Hikawa Shrine/12:06 PM**

Back at the holy Shinto shrine, the beautiful dark-haired Miko was seen sweeping near the steps. She couldn't get her half sister off her mind and sighed deeply. It was only two days ago.

Between that and the Shichi'okamitai, she was unaware of what to do.

As she swept, she thought of her sister and the new Lycan enemy. Back and forth.

_"Cammy-chan, I'm glad you decided to give me a call last night. After school, you'll be meeting me here. Good thing I gave you the directions to Hikawa Shrine. But I wonder how you confronted father. That man... He hasn't even had the nerve to show himself here. If I ever see him..."_

Suddenly, she heard footsteps walking up the stairs leading to the temple. Rei overheard these steps and looked down to find a familiar dark-haired girl walking up.

"Cammy-chan...? But, shouldn't she be at school?"

"No, remember it was attacked two days ago? It's only reasonable they give us this week off so repairs could be done to the damage made by that monster."

Then, as her smile widened, it quickly turned into a frown as she recognized the older man dressed in his business suit. She dropped her broom and waited for the two with arms crossed.

_"Cammy-chan, you came! And speak of the devil... He's here!"_

"Rei! Hey, I came just as I said but... Um, well... He was worried about us after the school attack," Cammy called out until she drooped her head. "I told him about you and he..."

Hiroko put his hand in front of his younger daughter to silence her. In the man's right hand was a box gift wrapped. No doubt it was a sort of apology gift as the man hoped to apologize to his older daughter.

"Well, it's been a long time father. Too long if you ask me," Rei said rather coldly with her arms crossed. She gave him no hint of compassion. "So you decided to show up with Cammy-chan?"

"Yes, look... Rei, I don't want us to go on like this. If you will listen to me, I wish to start over. Since you two have recently met each other..."

"No, father. Why didn't you tell me I had a half sister? You could have easily gave me a phone call and told me that I have a younger sister. That is all. Not too difficult."

"I did send you a letter! I swear I did, Rei!"

"Oh yeah...?" she raised an eyebrow. "Gee, I don't remember getting as so much from a single, damn letter. Not ONE!"

"The mail... They must have lost it somehow. You know how it can be..."

"Huh-uh. Sure, I do. I've lost some really important letters that I wanted to send you, too. Gee, but guess what? I don't remember sending you any since I don't remember you sending me any either! The way I see it, it's an even game!" Rei scowled, balling up her right hand. "Cammy-chan is my blood sister! Even if she was born from a different mother!"

"Um, may I have a say in this?" Cammy cleared her throat and stepped between them. "Whoa! Dad, look, what you did was not cool for not telling me about Rei! I had every right to know I had a sister! The way I see it I'm equally as pissed as she is!" She raised her voice and stood up to her father.

The Miko was taken back by this aggressive nature of Cammy. _"Wow, no doubt about it. She has the Hino flame in her. She is definitely my sister."_

"Now, I didn't come here to start a war but listen to me, dad! No matter what you say I have any right to see Rei as she rightfully should be a guardian of mine!"

"Look... Girls, I'm sorry for putting you through this..." the older man felt humbled and backed away from their fiery gazes. "But, please, I wish to get you girls to get closer together but if you will in return as my daughters... I want to show my gratitude. I want us together again as a family. I'm arranging for me to stay here in Tokyo. Please, if you could just give me this chance... Rei, this gift I give to you... Inside, you will find a gorgeous red dress... Because I wish to invite you to come to dinner with me at the Sea Dragon. You and Cammy both..."

Rei raised an eyebrow and narrowed her eyes. "And what's the catch? You're not pulling my string here?"

"No, it's a simple get together with your father. That is all... I'll even humble myself if I have to but I do not wish to lower myself to do so..."

"Well, what do you think, Cammy-chan?" Rei asked her half sister. "Should we?"

The younger Hino child thought this through and tapped her right foot. She gave her half sister and father a glare until she came to her decision. "Well, as much as I hate my father keeping our kinship a secret, I think we should go for this dinner. Even for one night. He is our biological father."

"Ah, I knew you would see it my way, Cammy-chan. Rei, what do..."

"On one condition!" Cammy stopped her father abruptly. "Not so fast!" She put her hands on her hips and appeared commanding at the moment. "The condition is this: I can come and spend time with my sister **_WITHOUT_** you interfering. You hear that? Don't even think about butting in and trying to break me apart from my sister."

The older man had hoped it would never come down to this. Sighing deeply, he gave into his younger daughter's request. "As you wish, for only a get together for one night, Cammy-chan."

"That's more like it. Besides, me and Rei-chan have a lot of catching up to do," Cammy looked up at her sister and winked.

Rei was unsure about the decision her younger sister made and was going to speak up until Cammy shook her hand. "Wha..? But..."

"Dad, I'll be spending time here with Rei. So, you can just give her the present and you could leave us now?" Cammy frowned and gently snatched the gift wrap box from out of his hands. "I'll meet with you later, father. Better yet I'll meet you back to the mansion."

"Fine. You two do have some catching up to do," Hiroko sighed and walked down the steps. The, he stopped and glanced back at the girls. More specifically his older daughter. "Rei, I hope we'll one day be reunited as a family and that you drop your bitterness toward me. Your father... It pains me to see you treat me like a stranger."

"Well, I won't forget the day you left me here and broke your promise to pick me up again. I've waited here since I was six years old. Cammy wasn't even born by then! Fourteen years. Besides visiting the shrine on a few occasions in a few years and inviting me to dinner to my birthday, you haven't had 'time' to spend with your first daughter because your 'work' got in the way. Now, you're going to neglect your second daughter the same way," Rei spoke with bitterness. Her eyes were icy and sharp like daggers toward the older man. "Quite frankly you're just Senator Hino in my view. My real father left me fourteen years ago."

Upon hearing this, Hiroko let it all sink in and walked down the steps a defeated man. His daughter had basically taken a dagger and stabbed him right in the heart.

Rei watched the pitiful man walk down the stairs with her arms crossed.

"Rei, why not open the present he gave you?" Cammy tugged on her sister's robe. "I'm sure you'll like it when he got you."

"Well, I suppose it doesn't hurt to see what he got for me," the Miko sighed, ripping the gift wrapping off and opening the box. Her eyes became unglued as she pulled out a black burnout velvet dress. Not only was it absolutely stunning but also its elegance was rich. It had luscious velvet with an all-over floral burnout pattern. A slight iridescent purple shimmer adds another dimension to its appeal. It has a flattening sleeveless style with a bateau neckline, empire waist and back zip.

"So, what do you think?" Cammy asked. "Do you like it?"

Rei was speechless. "I... I don't know what to say. It's gorgeous. Simply gorgeous but... from father?"

"Yeah, he's going out to find me a dress, too. So, what do you want to do?"

"Ah, well..." Rei looked around and folded the dress up to put back into the box. "Well, I could show you around the shrine. Would you like that?"

"Whatever," she shrugged and put her hands behind her head. "I might as well take the grand tour around this joint."

"'Joint'? You call this a joint? This is a sacred Shinto shrine!"

"Eh, I know. My mom used to be a Miko. I basically know what they do and how the Shinto religion works. But a tour would do just fine while we still have time."

Nodding her head, Rei walked down the shrine with Cammy following her. "Well, over there..." _This is going to take some time for us to get know each other. But, I know Cammy and I will get along somehow. It's what she wants. On the other hand, I can't speak for father..."_

Standing outside of Hikawa Shrine, Hiroko deeply let out a sigh of relief. He had managed to get his older daughter to agree to come to the dinner at the Sea Dragon. He pulled out the Com-link from out of his pocket and placed it over his right ear.

He muttered through the device to send a message to the owner of Cain Corps. _"Hiroko here. She's agreed to come to the Sea Dragon, Cain. You've got what you wanted."_

Cain's voice was heard through the frequency. _"Good. I'm sure she loved the dress you gave her. I simply cannot wait to meet with your daughter. See you tomorrow night, Hiroko."_

Turning off his Com-link, the older man sighed. "Rei, what kind of trouble have you gotten yourself into? Getting involved with the Sailor Senshi..."

xxxxx

**Juuban Heights Apartment Complex/Room #214/3:06 PM**

As she leaned back on the couch, Minako stretched her arms and legs out while yawning. Artemis hopped on top of her lap and curled himself up to rest.

"Geez, can you believe her? Asking us those questions about us! I mean what did she want to know?" Minako wondered while stretching her feet out.

Makoto poured herself a tall glass of ice, cold lemonade. "I don't know but she was a little too suspicious if you ask me. Grace, I don't think is a bad girl but she is associated with that guy from Cain Corp. I heard he doesn't like us very much... I mean when we're the Sailor Senshi that is."

"I knew there would be some anti-Senshi folks but I think she was getting too personal with our business. Good thing she doesn't know we're the Senshi!"

"As long as you keep your mouth shut, Mina," Artemis muttered.

"Heh, right! But, c'mon, Mako-chan! You even gave her your cell phone number!"

Makoto sipped her lemonade and set the glass down. "And? I don't see anything wrong with that. She and Ayami-san are good people."

"Well, I personally like Kotori. She's cool but Grace is a shady character. I don't even know what she's thinking."

"We'll see but I don't see her as a problem. If anything, she'll probably confront her boss and tell him she doesn't want to spy on us anymore. Then again, if problems continue to persist and gets TOO personal, then I'll confront her otherwise."

"I think you should confront her as Sailor Jupiter. Let's see how she likes it!"

"We'll see but I don't see any reason to do that. We'll be fine."

Minako shrugged. "Eh, whatever you say but I don't trust her. What you think, Artemis?"

"I can't argue with you there, Mina. Mako-chan, please be careful."

Nodding her head in response, Makoto drank her lemonade down and set the glass down again. "Right, I got it. Ah, I better give Usagi-chan a call!"

Minako leaned back on the couch as she watched Makoto pick up the telephone. She picked Artemis up and grinned. "I say we keep an eye on that Grace? Hmmm, what do you say, Arty-poo?"

"I think you need something other than your band to keep you preoccupied," the white feline drooped his head.

xxxxx

**Elsewhere in Shinjuku/Shinjuku Central Park/4:05 PM**

Hiding in their posts in Shinjuku Central Park, two members of the Shichi'okamitai watched every person walking by and taking a stroll through the public park.

Toboe was sitting on a tree branch and was lying sprawled with a relaxed look on his face. He took a sip from his sake cup and exhaled. "Hoo! Now, this is what I call a relaxing job. Nothing much going here. I can drink all day and not have a care in the world."

"You had better get serious, Toboe," Hige emerged from out of the brushes of another tree. "You know why we're here for. That kid Kiba told us about."

"Oh, that little cutie?" Toboe smiled and blushed. "The one who was seen with those meddlesome, skirt-wearing skanks?"

"The Sailor Senshi? Yes, that's right. Now, Toboe, you had better not take them lightly. Kotsu learned the hard way," Hige reminded his pack brother.

"Ooo, don't worry about me! I'll have their heads before they know what hit them!"

"I'm telling you this is getting bothersome. Kiba actually wants us to keep an eye out from here? There are too many children and none of them fit the same scent that boy carried. Remember, he is not like these humans."

Toboe seemed interested. "You think he maybe a creature like us? That would be splendid! We can have him replace Kotsu!"

"Let's not be too sure. We simply have to keep an eye on the boy without being seen and then tell Kiba where he is. So far..." Hige suddenly sniffed the air and picked up on a scent. "Wait, I'm picking up something."

"What is it? Is it him? That boy...?"

"I'm not sure but..." Hige gasped as he looked down to find Aoshi walking down the street with Yui. They were dressed in casual clothes. The Lycan spotted Aoshi and traced his scent. "There! I see him!"

"Is that him?" Toboe looked out with a big smile on his face. His eyes were teary and awe struck. "He's SO adorable! I just could hug him!"

"Sssh! You idiot! You'll give us away if you keep going into an outburst like that!" Hige hissed, threatening to slash Toboe with his claws. "We finally found him but I suggest we follow him without getting seen. If he is like us, then he'll trace us. Toboe, you keep an eye on them. I'll go tell Kiba about this."

"Me? But are you sure you can depend on me?" Toboe grinned and gave an innocent look. "Hmmm?"

"Better than nothing I suppose. Now, hurry up and catch up with them!"

With that, Hige vanished out from his seated spot. Toboe kept his eyes on Aoshi and Yui.

"My, my, he's just so cute! I knew he'd make the perfect replacement for Kotsu! I do hope Kiba even considers recruiting him to our side! Since, he is... one of us." The androgynous Lycan giggled. "But, I keep stay stealthy until then."

As he said that, he vanished from his spot and moved out to follow the two children without becoming an obvious suspect. He hopped out from tree to tree with rapid movement to stay on pace with them.

xxxxx

**Disclosed Underground Lair/6:07 PM**

Returning back to the underground quarters, Hige had let Kiba know about the sightings of Aoshi. The pack leader listened as he was seated in his chair. His eyes fixed on the monitor screen with surveillance footage of Aoshi on screen.

"And as you can see on the monitor screen that boy is the one you're looking for..."

"I see," Kiba murmured as his eyes stared at the monitor. _"So, this is the son of the man I seek. Hum, what a better way to get back at him than by recruiting his boy to my pack."_

"So, what are you going to do, Kiba?" Tsume's shadowy presence asked from out of a dark corner.

"Simple. I will be meeting the boy. Tomorrow night. It'll be a night worth remembering."

"Having a date with a kid, are we? Heh, Kiba, I didn't know you were like 'that'," Tsume snickered. "Just kidding, kidding! It was a joke!"

"I can certainly take a joke but make no mistake he will be one with us," Kiba declared, sitting up from his seat. His hands quivered with sheer excitement. "I am looking forward to this."

xxxxx

**East Shinjuku/Sea Dragon Restaurant/October 17, 2003/7:00 PM**

The next day passes on.

It was already evening over the city of Tokyo.

Within the Shinjuku District, the Sea Dragon cuisine restaurant. It was the most elaborate and expensive restaurant in Tokyo. It was a place where the wealthiest Japanese people, well known politicians and famous people.

Tonight, the Miko would meet with her father and her younger sister for a get together (if only for one night).

Standing outside the front was Hiroko (dressed in a black suit, pants and shoes). Cammy stood beside him wearing a beautiful red dress much to her dismay and a pink rose on her hair. The pre-teen tapped her foot and groaned in annoyance.

"Did I have to wear this, dad? You know how much I hate wearing dresses."

"Cammy-chan, you look beautiful. Don't down your own beauty."

"There she is!" Cammy pointed out.

Hiroko looked ahead to find his older daughter walking through the crowds. A smile crossed his face as she walked down wearing the dress he had gotten her. The Miko looked absolutely gorgeous. Her hair was straightened down. A black leather purse hung over her right shoulder. Rei wore black high heels while stepping forward with such elegance and maturity.

Men from the crowds observed the young woman and were mesmerized by her presence.

"Rei..." Hiroko muttered, watching his daughter approach him.

"Sister! Over here!" Cammy waved out to the woman.

"Oh, Cammy-chan!" Rei called out, walking forward and kneeling down to embrace the girl. "You look so adorable!"

"Humph, I hate wearing dresses. Yuck!" Cammy gagged.

Facing her father, Rei frowned and took Cammy by her hand. "Well, I'm here just as I promised, father. Now, we can get this over with. I came here since Cammy-chan asked me to."

"Let's just put aside all grudges we may have for each other and enjoy this evening," Hiroko said, opening the front door for the two girls. "Ladies first."

"Well, thank you, father. How 'generous' of you," the Miko replied, leading Cammy into the restaurant.

Hiroko smiled and walked inside. Everything was going according to his plans. He would at last spend one good evening with his two daughters without any problems.

Then, he had just remembered: Cain would be coming by a little later.

xxxxx

Later, an hour later, the Hino family were settled and sitting at a booth. Hiroko had hoped to get a good and peaceful conversation from his older daughter but to no avail. Rei spent most of her time talking with Cammy and drinking a glass of water.

"Rei... I know it's hard to look me at the eye but you could at least speak to me a little more," the older man spoke up, hoping to start a conversation.

"I've got nothing really much to say. No offense but at least Cammy-chan starts up more interesting topics. How about something that doesn't involve your political work?"

"Well... I stopped by to pay respects to your mother."

"I see. I stop by and pay respects to my mother every week. Funny how the daughter stops by to give a little prayer to her mother than the faithful husband of hers."

"But I do pray for your mother while I am working..."

"Oh, I believe you. I'm not calling you a liar but I'm never there to see you often," she scoffed, holding her glass up. "You do realize I'm the head Miko of Hikawa Shrine."

"Yes and congratulations on your position," Hiroko raised his wine glass and hoped to get a toast from his daughter.

Rei sighed. "My grandfather stepped down and retired. It was only a matter of time before I would take his place."

"Yeah and she showed me around the shrine. It was really cool but too bad I didn't get to meet grandfather. Where's he been, Rei?"

"He's been out on the town lately and he just got back from his vacation. He's really enjoying his retirement."

"That's nice to know. I'm glad he's done well," Hiroko smiled as he took another sip from his wine glass.

Just then, as he looked the reflection of the glass, he spotted Cain's presence standing behind him. Hiroko turned around and found the blue-eyed Caucasian. He stood up from his seat and faced the founder of Cain Corp.

"Oh, Mr. Bearer?" Hiroko said, catching himself by surprise.

Rei raised an eyebrow and scoffed. "Dad? What's going on here?" She was already becoming too suspicious looking toward Cain.

"Well, isn't this a pleasant evening, Hiroko?" Cain grinned, shaking the older man's hand. He glanced toward Rei and Cammy. The presence of Rei's elegant and exotic appearance attracted the Cain Corp founder.

"And these must be your daughters? The older one I assume is the head priestess of Hikawa Shrine of the Juuban District?" Cain smiled, pacing toward Rei. "You must be Rei Hino. Yes?"

The Miko crossed her arms and sipped her water glass. "Who wants to know?"

"Well, young lady. You may know me as the founder of Cain Corp. I am Mr. Bearer..." the man kneeled down and took the girl's hand. Planting a kiss on her hand, he flashed a grin. "But you may call me Cain."

"Uh huh. Well, aren't you the charmer?" Rei was not the least impressed. "Oh and I already know you, Mr. Bearer. Or should I say, Cain? Your company tried to take down Hikawa Shrine in order to build another facility. Am I right?"

"That was all in the past. Let by gones be 'by gones', Ms. Hino."

"Dad, did you have this arranged somehow?" Rei glared toward her father. "Well, did you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm surprised to see him here."

"Well it can't be a coincidence. Don't lie to me dad!"

Cammy watched her sister standing up and kept to herself. "Hoo boy..." _If this were true, I'd hate to be dad now._

"Come now, Rei. I only came here by chance. As soon as I recognized your father, I came by to see him. But, it appears I'm a little luckier than I bargained."

"Oh, is that right, Cain?" the Miko evilly smirked and walked passed the owner. She ignored him and focused on Hiroko. If there were words to describe Rei, those would be greatly agitated and disappointed.

"Rei, please hear me out! I had nothing to do with this!"

"Yeah and what's your next excuse? You going to tell me I should abandon my shrine duties and become a heartless politician like yourself?"

Cain sat down on a seat and took the young woman by her hand. "Quite a temper you have there, young lady but do please calm down. You have my word that your father had nothing to do with this. I came here to ask you a question that I think you may have an answer to."

"What question is that?" she gazed at him with annoyance.

"Well, ever since that attack at the shrine, there were sightings of the Sailor Senshi battling a monster. You were caught up in the middle of it? Were you not?"

Rei uttered a small gasp. "Yeah, the Senshi did save me..."

"But not the shrine?"

"My life was far more important than the shrine. The Senshi destroyed that monster."

"Are you in any way closely associated with them? In other words, do you know them personally?"

Rei did not where this conversation was leading and picked up her purse. "Look, whatever business I have with the Senshi is my own. You can say I'm just a friend of theirs but you have no business to know more than you should. So, if you'll excuse me..."

"Hold on, young lady. I'm not finished yet!" Cain called out as he grabbed Rei by the arm.

"Let me go, you asshole!" Rei screamed as she retaliated by delivering a right hand slap across his face.

_**WHAP!**_

Cain reeled back from the girl's strong hand and felt a red hand welt on his right cheek. Nearly everyone noticed the commotion and gasped. Cammy jumped out of her seat and cheered for her older sister.

"Whoo! You go, girl!" Cammy raised her left fist overhead.

Rei scoffed and walked away from the Cain Corp owner. Standing a few feet from her father, she angrily glared at him. "And you! I don't want to see you again! Now you remember that condition Cammy-chan made? She can now visit me anytime of her choosing and you cannot interfere! And don't think I don't know you were behind this man coming here! It was supposed to be us as a family!"

"Rei... Please, try to control yourself..."

"Oh, I'm just fine! But you need to learn to show a little gratitude for your daughters! Now, back off!" the fiery girl snapped, walking past the older man. She stopped and glanced over to Cammy. "Guess we'll be seeing each other again, Cammy-chan. Make sure and call me sometime. You're more than welcome to come by anytime." With a wink, Rei walked out toward the front door.

Standing back up, Cain held his welted cheek. Rather than frown, a crafty smile etched on the man's chagrin. "Well, well, she's a feisty one."

Hiroko bowed his head to Cain and apologized. "I'm so sorry for this, Cain. My daughter can be very temperamental. I didn't think she would be capable of that. I mean, you owner of Cain Corp."

"That's quite all right. I've received my fair share of slaps from women. I guess my charm is too much for them to resist."

"Again I apologize."

"There's no need. I can still walk with pride."

Cammy sipped from her water glass and slinked under the table. _"Heh serves that cocky bastard right. My sister isn't afraid to lay the smack down on even company owners. She's definitely someone I can look up to!"_

"So, what are you going to do, Mr. Bearer?"

As he fixed his tie, Cain walked down the aisle. "Don't worry about me, Hiroko. I have some other business to attend to. There are some resources I need to collect. As you know, I am a very busy man. Good evening to you and your daughters. We'll be seeing each other again."

"Yes, we shall," Hiroko sighed as he sat down and rubbed his temples. "Oh, Rei, how could you embarrass me and Mr. Bearer like that? You truly live up to having that infamous Hino temper." _And if Cammy wasn't enough. _

_xxxxx_

Walking out of the restaurant, Rei tried to keep to herself while passing by the crowds of people. Inside, she was fuming and wants to blow off all of that steam.

"Ooo, the nerve of those men! Trying to win me over by telling them about us!" Rei scoffed and leaned against a pole. She let out a deep sigh and relaxed. "Oh, there I go again. I shouldn't let my temper get the best of me but that man once again broke his promise. It was supposed to be a family dinner as he told me! Bah, what a load of crap! Ugh!"

"Having a bit of problems, Rei-chan?" a familiar voice called out.

As the Miko turned she saw Haruka and Michiru standing behind her. The one who had spoken out was the turquoise-haired young woman.

"Oh, Haruka-san! Michiru-san! What a surprise. What are you two doing here?"

"Well, we come to have dinner together here. At least me and Haruka are anyway," Michiru forcibly giggled. "I kind of forced her to come."

"Yeah but I can't argue against what she wants unfortunately," Haruka chuckled. "So, what brings you here? You seemed pretty pissed."

"Well, yeah! I just had such a **_wonderful_** time with daddy-dearest and my younger sister!" Rei rolled her eyes. "My father promised it would be a 'get together' just as a family but then an uninvited guest came. You know that owner of Cain Corp? Cain Bearer?"

"Yeah, we heard about that guy. I hear he's a real creep," Haruka nodded.

"Yeah, and you're right. He's slim. I mean he had the nerve to approach me and ask me about us, the Sailor Senshi!"

As soon as she brought this up, Haruka and Michiru both frowned.

"What does he know about us?" Michiru asked curiously.

"Oh, it's not like he knows our true identities but I did not even want to answer his question. I mean, ugh, such arrogance! Before I walked out, I slapped Cain across the face! And you know what...?" Rei said as an evil smirk crossed her face. "It felt good. Really good."

Haruka sweat dropped. "Wow, um, you slapped him? You actually got away with it?"

"You bet I did and I'll do it again if I must!"

"Well, that's our Rei-chan. Never afraid to standing up to men," Michiru giggled. "Oh, you truly are a role model for women."

"I don't aim to be a role model but whatever floats your vote. I only did it because I didn't want to give him the benefit of the doubt."

"By the way, you saw your sister?" Haruka asked the Miko. "So, are you two still going to see each other?"

"Of course, that girl wants to spend more time with me. I think it would be very sisterly if I saw her more often. I even reminded her that she was more than welcome to visit the shrine."

"That's so sweet. I hope you two bond well," Michiru smiled. "That girl needs her sister the most. I know you'll be there for her. Just as we've taken care of Hotaru-chan."

"Where are Setsuna-san and Hotaru-chan by the way?"

"They're back home but we not only came here to eat dinner," Haruka frowned. "We also came to investigate with those Lycans in town lately. Looks like you guys will need our help."

"You know...?"

"Don't underestimate Setsuna-san's foresight," the turquoise-haired woman stated. "Listen, Rei-chan, you best be on your guard."

"Right. There's no need to remind me of that. I know and I've been sensing strange activity. We should get a status report from Ami-chan on the whereabouts of their hideout."

"In the meantime, we'll take care of our own cover. Take care, Rei," Haruka waved out to the Miko as she walked down with her lover.

"Take it easy and get some rest," Michiru said while accompanying Haruka down to the restaurant.

Rubbing her forehead, Rei deeply sighed and knocked her head with the ball of her knuckles. "Geez, I need to get back home. What a night." _And Cammy-chan, I hope we will see each other soon. Father will not keep us separate for much longer!_

_xxxxx_

**West Shinjuku/Outside the Tsubasa Residence/9:19 PM**

Standing outside of the Tsubasa residence, Aoshi was standing outside and waved out to his friend, Yui. They had spent the whole day together at his father's dojo. Currently, Yui was living with her brother, Himura. They had godparents, the Katsuya family, living in Shibuya. Often, they would go by to visit them a few times a month.

"Bye, Yui-chan! I'll see you tomorrow!" Aoshi waved out to his best friend. "Goodnight!"

"You, too, Aoshi-kun! Goodnight!" Yui smiled as she closed the door.

As he turned, the boy walked down the street on his way back to his father's dojo. Luckily for him, it was three blocks down and this side of town was not run by any gang activity. He was free to walk without any worries.

That is until he stopped as a shadowed figure stepped from out of a corner.

Aoshi gasped and fell back as he accidentally bumped into the shady figure. The figure's red eyes stared down at the boy and sent chills down his spine.

"Ooh... Who.. Who are you, mister?" Aoshi stuttered. His body was virtually frozen with fear as those red eyes stared straight into his own.

Aoshi couldn't even pick himself up. "Who... Whoa re you?"

"Don't be afraid, child. I mean no harm to you. I just came by to say hello."

"Um, hello but my dad told me to never talk with strangers..."

"Oh, I'm no stranger. But, I certainly do know your father never well. How is he? Okami?"

Aoshi gasped as he realized the man had figured out his father's name. He crawled back and trembled nervously. "Oh, but how do you know... my father..."

"Tell me child. What is your name?"

"...Ao...Aoshi..."

The man kneeled down and chuckled deeply. "That's a nice name for a good boy. My name is Kiba."

"Wow, you have such... a nice... name, too. Yeah..."

Kiba grinned. "It's okay, Aoshi. I told you that I mean you no harm in any manner. You can relax now."

Nodding his head, Aoshi's mouth was dry for him to even utter a single vocabulary. Looking up at the man's eyes, he noticed that they were slightly animalistic and not remotely close to appearing human.

Kiba turned away from the child and looked up at the beautiful night skies. The stars littered the sky as each gleamed and were powered by boiling hot gases. But from a far distance (from an earth's point of view), they were nothing more than tiny dots. Another odd thing about the skies was that there was no full moon present. Just a half moon.

"You're lucky that there's no moon. Otherwise you would have transformed into one."

Aoshi gasped . "Into one...?"

"Yes, aren't you a Lycan? The scent I'm picking up from you isn't human. Your scent is like my brethren and mine. You are one with a pack."

"No..." the boy nodded. "You know that I'm a Lycan? Just be smelling me?"

"Of course, can't you take a whiff of my scent?"

Lowering his head, Aoshi nodded his head and gulped. "No. My scent of smell is very... poor. I can't even smell anything from a far distance."

"I see. That's too bad."

The man stood up and looked up at the night skies once again. This time a shooting star soared across the thick, dark clouds.

"So, tell me. That bracelet around your arm," the man pointed down at Aoshi's right arm. Encircling the wrist was a golden bracelet with ancient letterings. They appeared written in old Latin. "That bracelet was given to by your father?"

Noticing that his bracelet was exposed on his right arm, the boy gasped and tried to hide it. It was no use hiding it. Kiba had already noticed it. The boy sighed.

"You don't have to answer that question if you don't want to. I was just curious."

"...He... He did. This bracelet restrains my true Lycan nature. My father feared that I would never control that form if I walked out when there was a full moon. So, with this bracelet, it protects me from people. To keep the beast from coming out and completely taking over. I can now walk freely in the night when there's even a full moon."

"The bracelet has a mystic power radiating around it. You see it's not only the bracelet but it erects a barrier around you to shield you from the moon light radiation. That is why your true Lycan nature has been suppressed."

"That's right..."

Kiba smiled and observed the bracelet closer. "But, what if I were to say that you wouldn't even need the bracelet to walk freely in the night? Aoshi, I can teach you to control your Lycan transformation and nature."

Upon hearing this, the boy seemed interested and raised an eyebrow. "Really? You could?"

"If you would allow me to train you. That bracelet you wear is nothing more than a handicap. It is truly holding your Lycan nature back," he explained. "You really don't need it, Aoshi."

"I... I don't?"

"No. If you keep this on, it will hurt you more than ever help you. Your father doesn't even realize that."

Aoshi was shocked. He didn't know whether to take Kiba's word for it or not, but he glanced down at the bracelet. "You're telling me the truth? This bracelet is no good?"

Nodding his head, the Lycan touched the boy's golden bracelet. "So, will you allow me to train you? I can teach you methods in controlling your feral Lycan form. You couldn't possibly imagine the training I can offer you, child. What took your father years to think of a measure to repress your true form, it will take me a matter of a few weeks for you to control your Lycan nature. Please..." He put his hand over Aoshi's bracelet. "Give me this chance to help you in anyway I that can."

"I...don't know..." Aoshi was hesitant. "My father would be angry if I was seen with you. He's very a strict martial arts master..."

"And a full-blooded Lycan. You are merely a half-breed and born from a human mother."

Aoshi nodded. "That's right."

"Listen to me, Aoshi... I may look younger than I should be but I come from an old Lycan clan many hundreds of years ago. I led a very prominent and loyal pack of brothers. These weren't like the Shichi'okamitai. They weren't mercenaries."

"Wait, that Lycan who tried to kill the Senshi several days ago and the same one who attacked my school..."

"It was fortunate that he found you. Otherwise, we wouldn't be meeting here. That was Kotsu. Once he realized you were a Lycan in nature, he would have brought you to me. Alas, his sacrifice did not go in vain. He meant at least you no harm... We mean you no harm."

"..."

"My old clan was one of the most efficient and successful Lycan tribes to ever hunted. We preyed on humans. Some of our methods may have been cruel and sadistic but otherwise we remained loyal to one another like family. We looked after and tended to each other. Each successful kill invigorated us. Then, one day, my clan was all but slaughtered. After the humans killed my only daughter, an older and stronger Lycan made sure that we paid for our sins. I watched as my brothers were killed one by one. They didn't stand a chance against this frightening monster. I left to tend to my wounds and vowed one day to avenge my fallen clan."

While listening to the Lycan's story, Aoshi felt a tear drip across his cheek and became heartbroken. If anything, he hated to see other people angst and lamenting in grief. He wanted everyone to share his happiness. Though, he would surely realize the truth of how ugly life can really turn out.

"Kiba... I don't know what to say... I'm sorry..."

"Well, one day I will find him," Kiba said. "Aoshi, so, will you accept my offer? Train with me, but I leave that choice to you."

Aoshi was left with a decision to make. His father had never told him or even anything about Kiba. The boy wondered who was the Lycan that massacred all of Kiba's brethren.

_"Father. Should I... This poor man... I'm sure you'd feel for him. He lost his pack. You could at least show him pity. Should I train with him? I want to be able to control my Lycan nature without ever going feral again."_

"Aoshi. Remember, I am not forcing you to do this. This is your choice. You can either accept or not. I'll give you another day to come up with your final decision."

As he turned, he felt a hand stop him. Kiba looked down and saw Aoshi grabbing his wrist.

All Aoshi could murmur was simply. "Yes..."

"Yes, what? Have you decided what you want to do?"

In response, the boy unclipped the bracelet on his right arm and looked directly into Kiba's eyes. Neither took their eyes of each other.

"I have made my decision. I will accept your training. I wish to be prepared to tame my Lycan form than remain a prison behind this bracelet."

Kiba grinned as he took the child by his hand. "Then, you are ready for my trials and tribulations. Come with me. There's something we need to catch up on. Then, I will let you go about home."

"Yes, Kiba..."

Looking down at the boy, the pack leader was reminded of the daughter he had loved many centuries ago. He had now taken in the son of the man who had murdered his clan.

_"Okami, I have your son but even I will prove to be a much better father figure than you ever will hope to be. Until then, Aoshi has become one with my new clan. As for our confrontation, the next red moon arises on the 31st of this month. I'm sure you're aware of my presence. I'll be waiting for you."_

_xxxxx_

**Juuban District/Mizuno Residence/11:02 PM**

Having to stay up late, Ami was working with her compact supercomputer. She linked it to her blue Mac OSX and checked for any beacons of the Shichi'okamitai's quarters. She had to reduce her study time for once to help her friends.

Coming to the conclusion that the Lycans may have confirmed their true identities, she had to hurry.

Typing in a command, she uttered a gasp as a beacon flashed on the online map. It was located near the Tokyo Rainbow Bridge.

Getting up from her chair, Ami's eyes narrowed. "I've finally located it. Now, I should rely this information to the girls. Hopefully, we're not too late."

**(Cue fade to black)**

End of episode eight.

xxxxx

**_Next Time_**

_**Minako's Birthday Bash! Kyo of the Shichi'okamitai Crashes the Party!**_

xxxxx

Ok, shorter than my last chapter but I told you there wouldn't be any action. I didn't spend too much time on this besides the fact that I needed to give Rei more screen time with her half sister and father. In addition, Aoshi meeting Kiba for the first time.

We'll see how that situation develops once Okami finds out. It won't be pretty. That's for sure. Also, I hope to expand more on Kiba's past and develop him as we move further along.

At least, the plot is moving along as I had planned from the start. That's all that matters. No time for stalling!

I apologize for the lack of Usagi and Mamoru but she had her time to shine last chapter against Kotsu. I want to give the other girls as much exposure they deserve.

But, at least you fans of Cain noticed that he received plenty of screen time. Not to mention being slapped by Rei! X3

Do not anger the Miko! That's all I've got to say.

As I am writing this, I will be returning back to college to complete my junior credits starting the day after Labor Day. I will be taking a break from fic writing until then and during the first week upon my return to college life.

So, wish me luck and I hope to become a senior by winter. I should be done with college in about a year and a half or even two years from now. The first half of 2008 is the most possible graduation estimate. Wish me luck, everyone!

So, as far as this story is concerned, sorry to say that there will be fewer updates than usual. This and Naruto will receive fewer updates but I will at least update my Digimon series, _**D-Fusion**_, weekly (two times each in a week hopefully).

Sorry but my education comes first.

Until then, I leave this in closing. See you on the next update.

Make sure you review after reading this. I would appreciate it. :)

Peace!


	9. Minako's Birthday Bash!

**_Disclaimer_**: I have no claim over the Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon series or any of Takenouchi-sensei's related properties. 

Wow, it's been two months. Well, it's been since August 31, 2006 for this story's last update. I'm sorry for putting this story off. I've had other two other stories to work on, a major crossover story to catch up on and school. A lot of tests and I've had papers due. October was a rather busy month. Since this story's last update, I've done two _Naruto: Land of Darkness_ chapters, uploaded a chapter for my _YuYuGiDigiMoon: Invasion of the Rajita_ story and finished my _D-Fusion Ultimate Editions: Digital Invaders Saga_.

I apologize to all my readers of this story. I said I would have updated for October but I will now make up for it.

Anyway, this chapter will cover Minako's birthday and another Lycan to be revealed.

But, before I do... I'm sad to announce that our family dog, Rory (a long-haired dachshund), passed away this past Monday. We've had him since 1998 and he died at the age of 13 (in dog years). He was a good and loyal friend. It was a sad day and hard to say goodbye. He's in a much better place right now.

This chapter will be dedicated to him.

(Moment of silence)

And so without further ado.

Galaxy Stars shall commence!

xxxxx

_"Well I found a really cute guy on my way here..."_ - Minako Aino/Sailor Venus/Sailor V.

xxxxx

_"Hey, hey, all! This is your favorite number one idol of Tokyo! I'm going to keep this one short but sweet. Today is October 22nd and it's my... BIRTHDAY!! Yay!! I've turned twenty-one!! The Big **2! 1!** I'm looking forward to the party my friends putting together! But, I'm hoping today that everything goes well and no mean, ugly Lycan will attempt to crash MY birthday party! If they do, they will answer to ME! Heh, I just hope I didn't jinx myself. Anyway, I better run."_

_"Are you done yet, Minako?"_

_"Yeah, yeah, I'm ready, Artemis! Geez, keep your fur on. Well, I've got to go, guys! I have to get together with my friends! I can't wait for the presents! And you're more than welcome to join the party!_

_See ya! ;)"_

_xxxxx_

**(Cue Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon theme _Kirari Sailor Dream!_)**

xxxxx

**_Sailor Moon Galaxy Stars, Lycan Arc_**

_**Minako's Birthday Bash! Kyo of the Shichi'okamitai Crashes the Party!**_

**Site of the Shichi'okamitai Underground Lair/October 17, 2003/10:08 PM**

Since relaying the information and coordinates of the Shichi'okamitai's hidden base of operations, Ami gathered to the other Sailor Senshi near the Tokyo Rainbow Bridge area.

Already in their Senshi forms, they stood outside a steel door in front of what appeared to be the entrance of the hidden lair. Sailor Mercury stood several feet from the door and scanned the innards of the lair with her mini computer. She checked and confirmed no activity inside.

The blue-haired girl turned and faced her team. "Ok, everyone. I'm not picking up any Lycan activity in there. I assume it's all right for us to still go inside and perform a search. We have to find out what their goal is and how they have been able to track us easily."

"Heh, no problem! But I think we need to get inside the lair first. I mean, as you can see, there's a steel door sealing the entrance shut," Sailor Venus pointed out. "Have any idea of how we'll get inside?"

"I can just weld through the door with my fire," Sailor Mars suggested as she put her hands out in front. "Leave this to me!"

"Nah! Let me," Sailor Jupiter grinned as she popped her knuckles. "I did manage to gain superhuman strength since becoming an Eternal Senshi. Mars, if that's all right with you. Let me handle this."

The Miko shrugged and stepped aside for her tall, brunette friend. "Sure, go ahead. You just had to take away my fun though."

"I'll make it up to ya," Jupiter stepped toward the steel door. Then, she raced across and thrusted her right fist forward. "**_HEE-YA!!_**"

_**BOOSH!!**_

With little exertion and effort, Jupiter's fist pushed the steel door down and caused a pile of dust to pick up from the ground. The other Senshi stood behind Jupiter with overly shocked expressions. Venus' eyes nearly bulged out as she stuttered nervously to herself.

"Now that's our Jupiter!" Sailor Moon giggled as she pat the tall girl on her right shoulder. "Great work!"

"Guess we should call you our official 'muscle' of the team then," Mars smiled as she walked inside the lair.

Jupiter flexed her right arm and started to show off a well-defined bicep. "Well, what can I say? I have been complimented for my freakish strength but this new power really has turned me into a kind of She-Hulk."

"C'mon, everyone! There's no time to waste! Otherwise, they may return and we'll be in serious jeopardy," Mercury reminded her team. "We'll make this brief."

"But how do we explain the door Jupiter just took down?" asked Venus.

"We'll worry about that later, Venus. We have work to do," Jupiter said as she led her blonde friend down the lair.

As the girls walked down a narrow, pathway, Mercury led them through with the guidance of her mini computer. Once again, she was unable to pick up any signs of any Lycan activity. The damp and dark underground lair was quiet.

Too quiet.

Almost eerie without any known activity.

Sailor Venus huddled behind Sailor Jupiter and glanced around her surroundings. "Jupiter, I swear this place is already giving me the creeps. How about we stand ground here?"

"But there isn't anyone here according to what Mercury said. Now, quit wasting time unless you want to stop and wait for them to come here to find us. I mean I did knock down their door."

"Girls, be quiet... Let Mercury work her stuff," Moon turned as she put a finger on her lips.

Mars smiled. "Well, well, you're growing up fast, Sailor Moon. Funny you're telling those two to keep quiet when it would be you making all the racket."

"You think I've matured?"

"Somewhat, you're still a klutz but you've matured. I hope you're a fully mature adult by the time Chibi-Usa is born."

"Me, too..."

"Everyone! I think I may have found their lair!" Mercury called out to her comrades. "Right in here!" The blue-haired Senshi put her hand out and waved them over.

The other Senshi raced over to where Mercury was currently positioned and stopped beside her. They turned to find themselves inside the main control room of the underground lair. The massive monitor screen, the round table and files scattered across the floor. Mercury stepped forward and gazed upon the room in awe.

"Wow, this is some neat piece of equipment!" Venus exclaimed as she jumped down from the steps and walked around the lair. "I didn't think our enemy would contain this amount of high-tech!"

Mars narrowed her eyes toward the monitor screen. "I'll bet that they've been watching us all over Tokyo through that monitor screen. Then, it's possible they might have found out our true identities using it."

"You would think so?" Moon asked.

"How else would they know who we are? By knowing our true identities, we're in big trouble," Jupiter stated.

Mercury sat down on Kiba's seat next to the monitor screen and studied the controls. "Hmmm... It's possible they might have seen us transform in our battles. But I want to be sure of it." With that, she set her mini computer down, opened up a small case to pull a wire out and connected it to a link on monitor's control panel. "Okay, I've connected my mini computer to their control panel. I should be able to extract files from their database and load them on my computer. It should take no more than five minutes."

"Hopefully they don't get here soon," Mars sighed as she sat down on a chair.

Jupiter picked up a file containing papers inside. Opening it up, she viewed photographs of the lair and several of the Lycans' victims. "Hey, guys. Look at this!"

"What is it Jupiter?" asked Venus.

Handing the file over to Venus, Jupiter pointed to the photographs of the victims murdered by the Lycans. Venus flinched and gagged at the grotesque and grisly images. Several had victims with their throats and organs ripped out. "Yesh! Now this is some sick stuff!" Setting aside the photographs, Venus turned away and shuddered.

"Pretty gross, eh?"

"I'm SO glad I'm not any of them!"

Moon noticed Mars sitting down by herself and walked over to her. "Mars, is something the matter?"

Glancing up at the odango girl, the dark-haired beauty slightly smirked. "It's okay, Usagi. I was just thinking about..."

"Your half sister, right? Cammy?"

"Yeah..."

As she sat down next to Mars, Moon leaned back and smiled. "You're lucky to have found out you have another family member. I mean... I'll bet she's been waiting to meet you for a long time."

"If father wasn't so hell bent on keeping us separated..."

"You at least got to see her. I heard your dinner didn't go so well."

"Let's not talk about that right now, Usagi. I want to forget that night ever happened. That man can't ever keep his promises!" Mars nearly snapped. Realizing that she was yelling at Moon, she stopped herself and apologized. "I'm sorry... I shouldn't have yelled like that..."

"It's okay. Besides, I don't blame you for being angry with your dad. I know I'd be upset if no one told me I had a brother or sister..."

Mars deeply sighed and twiddled her thumbs. "Now, I've just started to get to know, Cammy-chan."

"Are you two going to plan for anything?"

"There's Minako-chan's birthday coming up on the 22nd."

Moon nodded and remembered. "Yeah, that's right! We're going to be getting together to celebrate her birthday. Not just us but also Haruka-san, Michiru-san, Setsuna-san and Hotaru-chan will be coming. Minako-chan also invited her band friends. I even invited Naru-chan over to join us. Mako-chan's invited that new friend of hers... I believe her name is Kotori."

"If that's the case, I'll call up Cammy-chan and see if she wants to come," Mars smiled.

"We're all going to have a great time together. But we want you and Cammy to enjoy spending more together."

Putting her hands around Mars' hands, Moon warmly smiled. "Family should always be together. Even if it is just sisters..."

"Usagi..." Mars felt her eyes slightly tear up and wiped the tears strolling down her cheeks. "Thank you. You don't know how much this means to me."

"Of course, I do. Me becoming a mother, I'm understanding why it is important to keep a family united," Moon said as she looked down at her stomach. "In nine months, I'll be giving birth to a new life. The Chibi-Usa of this time period will be granted an opportunity to grow up in a world where there are no enemies for us to engage. I want to be there for her just as Neo Queen Serenity... myself was there for her in the future."

"You will become a wonderful mother, Usagi. But let's not worry about that right now. We have to stop these Lycans if you wish for a peaceful future for Chibi-Usa," Mars reminded her.

"Yeah..."

Listening to their conversation, Mercury smiled at the thought of Moon giving birth to Chibi-Usa. Then, she turned her attention back on her mini computer.

So far, only **_75_** percent of the uploading was done.

Another **_25_** percent to go before upload completion.

"Man, normally it shouldn't take Mercury's computer this long to upload files from a database," Jupiter sighed while exploring the lair. "She must be trying to extract everything from this guy."

"Hey, it's better we get everything from out of this creep than nothing," Venus replied.

Just as she passed along the round table, she noticed a file reading: **_Shichi'okamitai_** files. Venus picked the file folder up and opened it to find documents based on the profile & statistics of each of the Shichi'okamitai members.

"Hey, you guys! You might want to check this out!" Venus called out to everyone. "I think I've found the pot of gold we've been looking for!"

Moon, Mercury, Mars and Jupiter all turned to see Venus holding the folder in her hand. They quickly gathered around Venus to peek through the folder.

Mercury opened the folder to pull out the front page. She scanned through the title and a brief summary of the Lycan organization. "Shichi'okamitai..."

xxxxx

**_Shichi'okamitai_**

**_Lycan Band of Mercenaries_**

_Subjects of Black Magic Ritual_

_Resurrection from Tombs_

_Documentation Written October 10, 2003_

_V.1_

xxxxx

"So, black magic was involved in resurrecting some Lycans before?" Jupiter wondered. "Shichi'okamitai. Seven mercenaries. Well, six if you count the fact that Sailor Moon defeated one the other day."

"Six and their supposed leader," Mars said.

Venus peeked through and pulled out a profile based on Kotsu. Handing it over to Mars, she read the name. "Kotsu. That's the name of the Lycan you guys killed the other day."

The Miko Senshi confirmed. "That's right. This is the guy. Scratch him off the list since he kicked the bucket yesterday."

xxxxx

_Shichi'okamitai Member 4_

_Name: Kotsu_

_Height: 3'3 ft._

_Weight: 145 lbs._

_Age: Unknown_

_Special abilities: Master of poisonous miasma_

_xxxxx_

"Yesh, that guy isn't someone I wouldn't want to greet upon waking up in the morning," Venus shuddered as she set aside Kotsu's profile. "I suppose we can take these with us?"

"No, since my computer should have everything extracted from their computer's database. Those profiles and their objectives should be all available as soon as I take a look at what I've uploaded."

"Mercury, I swear I don't know what we would do without you," Moon sighed and approached her genius friend.

"We'd be in trouble," Mercury chuckled while checking the uploading percentage.

It was **_100_** percent complete.

Just in time for Mercury to remove the wire from out of Kiba's computer. "Okay, everyone! It's done here!"

"Good and I'm relieved we came here while those Lycans were out for the night. Though, shouldn't we worry about them finding our scent here?" Venus asked. "They'll know we've been here snooping through their lair."

"Oh, don't worry about that," Moon said as she pulled out a can from out of her fuku. She revealed it with the label **_Doggie Spray Scent_**.

The Senshi all sweat dropped upon looking at the can's label. Moon flashed a grin and started to spray the entire lair with the contents.

"Um, so, where did you get that exactly, Sailor Moon?" Jupiter asked the odango girl.

"Luna actually summoned this for me. This will replace our scent with those of a dog's. They'll never know we've been here in the first place!"

Mars crossed her arms and scoffed. "But, how do you know? They still might get suspicious."

"No, they won't! Trust me on this one, Mars!"

"I'll hold your word on that."

Venus coughed as she accidentally inhaled some of the spray's content. "Oh, man! That's some strong stuff!"

"Be careful not to breathe so hard, Venus," Jupiter sweat dropped and pat her friend on the back. "So, Mercury, are you sure you have all that you need?"

"Yes, I'm done here. We can get going and leave now. Thank you all for coming to accompany me."

"Hey, we wouldn't let you go alone!" Moon stated while winking to her genius friend. "Besides, we wanted to where their lair was and what it looked like."

"Now we know the base of operations for our enemy and Mercury will let us know on what she discovers. Our chances of actually beating them is very high if you ask me," Jupiter stated.

"But let's not get too way ahead of ourselves," Mars informed her friends. "They are still a formidable enemy. Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury and I barely managed to defeat one. He may have been the weakest."

"I've been training lately with Okami-sensei and Kotori. So, I'll be ready," Jupiter nodded.

"Don't worry, Besides, I don't think we've hit our highest potentials in our Eternal forms anyway," Venus proclaimed. "I think the more we fight, the stronger we'll become."

Everyone shot the blonde glances of weariness and uncertainty.

"Look, trust me on this one, you guys. You're going to thank me later on."

Moon nodded and spoke up. "No, I believe Venus you guys. Just wait until we engage in battle with these creeps. We'll be strong enough to even fight our own battles."

"Now, that sounds promising," Mars said.

In no time, the Senshi quickly fled out through the front entrance from which they had used to enter the lair. Jupiter lifted the steel door from the ground and sealed the entrance shut.

"I just hope this spray will actually throw off their sense of smell and make them believe dogs had infiltrated their base," Mars sighed. "I doubt they're going not going to come after us. The leader wouldn't be that stupid to simply ignore us."

"Look, at least I tried something," Moon murmured.

Venus glanced toward the sealed door and closed her fists. As the wind blew against her, her hair was flowing aside and she stared up at the half moon hovering above the beautiful, lively Japanese metropolis. "For our sake, I hope I am right. I want us to get stronger. We have to if we want to defeat the Shichi'okamitai. I, especially, want to get stronger. After all, a super-heroine like Sailor V needs to build an even stronger reputation." _Though, will I ever go back to being Sailor V? Even if it's just for one night? It's like Mars said. We shouldn't worry about the future right now. We have a major battle against these Lycans. We have to face them head on and succeed! That is the Sailor Senshi way! _

"Hey, we're getting ready to get back to the apartment. Let's go home and get some rest," Jupiter approached her blonde friend.

Venus nodded her head and raced across to catch up with her friend. "Right!"

"Last one there has to clean the dishes!"

With that, Sailor Jupiter raced off with her new sonic speed.

She literally left Sailor Venus standing with her mouth gaping wide open. "Hey! That's **_NOT_** fair! Just because you've got super speed, doesn't mean anything!" The blonde yelled out while waving her arms overhead and nearly throwing a tantrum. "At least give me a head start next time!"

Despite having no sonic speed, Venus opened the wings on her back and flew off in attempt to catch up with her brunette friend.

xxxxx

**Shinjuku District/Inuki Dojo & Residence/October 22, 2003/8:09 AM**

Opening his eyes, sunlight beamed over the sleeping form of the young Aoshi Inuki. The boy groaned to himself while moving around in his nice warm and comfy bed. Aoshi lifted himself off the bed and yawned with his arms stretched out.

"Auhhhh," Aoshi let out a deep yawn and lied back on his bed. However, his eyes stared up at the ceiling. All he could think about was the past several nights training with Kiba. "Kiba, I didn't think you'd be that strict of a sensei. How will I be able to control the beast within me?"

xxxxx

_Flashback/Shibuya Park/Three Hours Ago_

_Finding himself on the receiving end of a swift kick to the side of his gut, Aoshi gasped from the blow delivered by Kiba's right foot. _

_"OOOF!!" Aoshi coughed out as he rolled across the grass._

_Tapping his foot down, Kiba scoffed. "Aoshi... You aren't even trying hard enough! Why do you restrain yourself?"_

_Trying his hardest to pick himself up, Aoshi coughed again. "No! I'm trying my hardest! You said you would help me control my Lycan nature!"_

_"What I am doing is helping you get angry to the point where you must force yourself to transform! Only then will I teach you how to control your human frame of mind while in your beast form."_

_"But, I can't transform! I don't have enough bloodlust to trigger a transformation!"_

_Kiba sighed and turned his back on the young boy. He showed some contempt for Aoshi and hated seeing one of his own kind disgracing his ancestors. "Aoshi, what you're showing me would be considered disgraceful to my fallen brethren and our ancestors! Do you want to displease them?"_

_"Of course not!"_

_"Somehow, I don't believe you."_

_"I will do whatever it takes to transform and make my race proud!"_

_Glancing over his shoulder, the older Lycan growled as his eyes turned golden. This immediately frightened the boy and caused him to fall back in surprise. "What's the matter?!" Kiba's voice deepened. "Why are you so afraid of me? We both share the same Lycan ancestry from many thousands of years ago. We shared the same planet as the humans. Half of our ancestors ended up becoming domesticated by mankind and have betrayed our befallen fathers. Meanwhile, the rest of us went into hiding and gradually evolved. We had to in order to cope with the changes the humans have caused to this world. We could have gone back to our native world of the Makai..."_

_"Makai?"_

_"Yes, that is where our forefathers originated from. Our bloodline starts there."_

_"Have you ever been there? To the Makai?"_

_"I was born there, Aoshi."_

_Uttering a small, collective gasp, the boy was shocked from what the older Lycan's revelation. _

_"Why are you shocked, dear Aoshi?"_

_"Well... I think that is where my father is from. He mentioned something of another world different from here."_

_"Yes, he most likely must have been mentioning the Makai. It's no surprise really," Kiba popped the knuckles in his right hand. "So, are you ready to continue your lesson, Aoshi?" Taking a fighting stance, the older Lycan waved Aoshi over. "Let's go and DON'T hold back!"_

_Aoshi growled as he picked himself off the ground. He closed his fists and frowned. "I won't..." The boy bore and flashed a pair of canine fangs. "I will NOT hold back!"_

_End of Flashback._

_xxxxx_

**Inuki Dojo & Residence/8:12 AM**

As he reflected on his training, the young half-breed sighed and buried his hands across his face. "I did hold back... I let you down, Aoshi-sensei. I'm nothing but a disgraceful coward!"

Aoshi jumped off his bed and still in his street clothes he had worn the other night. The clothing consisted of blue pants, a dark long-sleeve shirt and white socks. The bracelet he had worn was off yet he covered his right arm so his father wouldn't notice.

Okami has not yet mentioned or even asked Aoshi about his bracelet.

However, Aoshi wondered why his father had not addressed anything of the matter.

"Oh father..." Aoshi murmured. "I'll never become a Lycan like you or Aoshi-sensei. I'm too weak."

Suddenly, a knock on the boy's door was registered and he heard the voice of a woman coming from the other side. It was Okami's wife and Aoshi's mother.

"Aoshi, are you home? Shouldn't you be at school, honey?" asked the woman.

Overhearing his mother's sweet voice, Aoshi glanced around his room and quickly jumped right back into bed. He quickly had to think of an excuse since he had awoken late.

He had forgotten that it was a school day and quickly covered himself with his blankets. "Come in!"

As she opened the door, Aoshi's mother entered and walked over toward the boy's bed. Her name is Suzuno Mizuki Inuki. The woman was fairly young for someone in her early thirties and beautiful. Her hair was pitch black and tied in a bun. She wore a dark blue t-shirt with a white cooking apron covering the front, a pair of black shorts and pink slip-ons.

"Aoshi, honey, you didn't go to school. Why haven't you gotten up?"

"Well, I'm... not feeling well, mother," Aoshi faked a cough and stared up at the ceiling. "I didn't get like this until I woke up. Last night, I was just fine..."

"Yes, I recall you were moving about in the house. Oh, Aoshi, I'm sorry. If you're not feeling well today, then you can stay home and get some sleep. Do you want me to heat you up some miso soup?"

"If you can, please..."

Suzuno smiled and kissed the boy's forehead. "Rest, my precious little boy. Though, I'm sure your friends, Yui-chan and Cammy-chan, will be wondering why you didn't go to school today."

"Oh, they'll come here after school. I know they will."

"Okay then. I'll be off to heat up that miso soup for you," Suzuno winked as she walked out the door. "I'll be back in forty minutes. Sleep until then, Aoshi."

"Yes, mother."

As the woman closed the door behind her, Aoshi blinked and let out a deep sigh of relief. _Whew, she actually believed me. I'm sorry I had to force myself to lie to you, mother. You wouldn't have believed me if I told you were I was last night. I swear if Kiba keeps training this roughly, I may get more than just fevers._

Suzuno walked down into the kitchen and stopped to find Okami walking out from the living room. He glanced over at her direction and moved aside to allow her entry through.

"Honey, Aoshi-chan is sick and will be staying home."

"Oh, is that so?" Okami asked while adjusting his glasses with a finger. "Going to make him soup then?"

"Yes but aren't you supposed to be teaching students?"

"In an hour I will be. That Kino girl should be arriving today..."

"She's become one of your more dedicated students, hasn't she?"

"And she's learned quicker than even my best students. She's easily on par with Ayami-san."

"Kotori? Well, that is interesting. Perhaps I may watch you give her lessons today?"

"You're more than welcome to, dear, but I would suggest you look after Aoshi."

Suzuno nodded in agreement. "Yes, I suppose you're right."

"Is he asleep now?"

"I told him to get some rest," the woman turned and stared down the hall. "Do you wish to take a peek and see him?"

With that, Okami walked past his wife and toward the hallway leading to his son's room. He slowly turned the knob and peeked inside to see the boy peacefully asleep in his bed.

Just then, his nose caught a different scent and this was not coming from his own son's. His eyes narrowed as soon as he laid eyes on Aoshi. Then, closing the door in front of him, Okami deeply sighed to himself and walked down the hall.

"Honey? Is everything all right?" Suzuno approached her husband with concern.

No response.

The man ignored her question as he started heading down to the dojo room. He stopped to respond to his wife's question with his back turned. "Everything's fine, Suzuno. Please, take care of Aoshi while I give today's lessons to my students. I'm going to be a very busy man for the rest of the day."

"Okay then but make sure to see Aoshi on your break."

Nodding his head, Okami closed the door behind him as he prepared to get dressed in his dojo outfit.

Suzuno couldn't tell what was wrong with her husband but she felt that he was hiding something troublesome from her. She couldn't place her finger on what that problem maybe and this simply worried her to no end.

"Honey, you could at least be honest and tell me what's wrong..." Suzuno murmured. "Why did you walk past me like that?"

As he tied his belt around his waist, the man placed his hand over his face and deeply growled. "_Aoshi, have you gotten involved with... **him**? Please, don't tell me he's still around. Oh, my son, you don't realize the danger you've gotten involved in."_

_xxxxx_

**Shinjuku Central Park/11:30 AM**

Lying hidden from public eye, several members of the Shichi'okamitai were scattered across the park.

Sitting on top of a tree branch and leaning back in a relaxed manner was Toboe. Taking a deep breath, he enjoyed the view of the morning blue sky and smiled.

Standing on top of another branch was Hige. He eyed every person walking around the park and scoffed to himself. "So, what do you think of that kid?"

"The one Kiba has had fond interest in these past couple of nights?" Toboe's ears perked.

"Yeah. That kid named Aoshi. Your thoughts?"

"Well, let me put it in one simple term..." Toboe remained silent for a few moments and inhaled deeply.

Another few moments of silence.

Then...

"**_CUTE!!_**"

Hige was taken back by surprise and nearly spat out. "What?! You call that boy cute?! Toboe, are you serious?!"

"You know I'm always serious, Hige. That boy is SO adorable! I wish I could at least hug him!" Toboe clasped his hands together and giggled.

"Don't let your guard off. We still have those Sailor Senshi to take care of. That fool, Kotsu, was slain due to his overconfidence and incompetence," Hige stated. "We can't afford to make the same mistake as he did, Toboe."

"Of course not. But I hear Kyo wants to a shot at them. So, Kiba pretty much granted him that right."

"I didn't hear anything of that sort."

"Well, Kyo has his chance to make up for Kotsu's failure. Let's just hope he actually carries out his vow to slaughter those scantily skirt-wearing whores! Otherwise, I just might have to do the job for him."

Hige hopped down from the branch and closed his eyes. "Well, I hope to at least get a shot at them myself. Toboe, I'll be leaving my post for now. I'll leave it to you to take over?"

"Leave it to me, Hige. I can do two jobs at once."

"Fine, I'm off then."

The effeminate Lycan watched his pack brother walking down the forest and blinked. "Heh, just don't get too attached to these humans, Hige. That was your greatest weakness that holds back your killer's instinct. I can remember you being too fond with children... Quite sickening but Aoshi is one of a kind. He is one like us. Oh, how I wish to hug him the next time I see him!"

Once again relaxing on the tree, Toboe licked his lips. "But I, for one, cannot wait to get me some of that hunk of a masked man. Sailor Moon, I'll make sure to take your head the chance we meet and hold it as a trophy prize! Just the thought of it makes me tingle... Hehe." Sighing, the Lycan ripped a leaf off a branch and blew it off his hand. "Kiba, I wonder though... What do you really want from the boy? You must have a good reason, right?"

xxxxx

**Juuban District/Hikawa Shrine/4:20 PM**

There was a gathering of old friends and new ones over at the Hikawa Shrine as a birthday celebration was being thrown for Minako Aino. Now turning 21, the blonde hoped for bigger and better things to come during the rest of her lifetime. In fact, she was already living her dreams with her band and sets on becoming a future premiere idol star.

As she sat on the steps, Minako waited for more of her guests to arrive. So far, only Usagi, Mamoru, Naru, Ami, Makoto, Rei, her grandfather, Yuuchirou, Luna and Artemis were present.

Other guests they were expecting to show up were Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru. In addition to them, Kotori, Hitori, Phillipe and Himura were supposed to have arrived.

Even Cammy was absent.

However, Minako was willing to wait another while longer until everyone arrives to her party.

Watching the blonde quietly sitting and keeping distant, Usagi sighed. "At least we showed up for her birthday party. That's all that counts, right?"

"You know her, Usagi-chan. She wants everyone she's invited to come to her festivities," Ami bit her lip until she had recalled what she needed to ask her odango-haired friend. "Oh, did you forget to bring the board games?"

Upon hearing this, Usagi nearly choked and slapped herself across the forehead. "**_SHOOT!!_** I forgot!"

"I thought I reminded you to bring them, Usa-ko," Mamoru lowered his head and sweat dropped.

"I knew I should have brought mine along," Naru said.

"Leave it to Usagi to forget the littlest things," Rei sweat dropped and sighed. She looked across the entrance where Minako was sitting. "I do hope Cammy-chan got my call and will be joining us."

Standing beside was a short, white-robed old man. The most notable features of him was the bald head with tiny strands of white hair adorning his scalp. His eyes were noticeably shut with gray caterpillar-shaped eyebrows above his eye ridges. The old man's skin was a dark orange tan in pigmentation. This was the retired priest of Hikawa Shrine and maternal grandfather of Rei, who had now passed inheritance to his granddaughter.

"Rei-chan, I can't wait to see my second granddaughter again! You think she'll end up showing up? Huh, Rei-chan?" the old man looked up and asked his older granddaughter. "Eh?"

Face palming herself, Rei sighed. "I don't know, Ojii-chan. All I got was a response and that was last night. I haven't heard anything from her all day today."

"Has it ever occurred to you that she might be at school?" Makoto asked her Miko friend.

"...Heh, guess I must have missed that memo, Mako-chan."

Yuuchirou stood while holding a wrapped box in hand. "I hope Minako-chan likes this. You made a good selection for getting her this, Rei-san."

Turning around and looking straight at the young man, Rei winked and smiled. "Yeah, better take lessons if you want to get the right gift for a girl, Yuuchirou."

"Well, you see..."

Before he could say another word, everyone looked ahead to see Cammy pacing up the steps with her friend, Yui. However, conspicuous by his absence was none other than Aoshi. Minako quickly jumped to her feet and greeted the two girls.

"Oh! Thank you! You actually came to my birthday party!" the blonde giggled excitedly and hugged them both. The two girls were caught by surprise and nearly choked from having been crushed by her tight embrace. "Cammy-chan, your sister and grandfather have been waiting for ya! Oh and you brought along... Hey, you're Himura-san's little sister?"

Yui crossed her arms and smirked. "Yep, I'm Himura's sister! I've heard about you from your friend. Her hair is brown and she's Kotori-san's friend."

"Yeah, she's here, too. Practically everyone of my friends have arrived... Well, except a few but they should be here soon," Minako sighed.

"I'm sure they'll come. C'mon, Yui-chan, I'll introduce you to my sister," Cammy said as she took Yui by her hand and led her onto the shrine grounds.

Watching the kids racing past her, Minako smiled and fiddled with her thumbs. "Yeah, you two run along now... I wasn't expecting you two to come before..."

"Minako-chan!!" a high-pitched female voice cried out.

The blonde quickly awoken from her trance state and glanced down the shrine steps to find a group of young adults gathered together. She noticed two blue-haired ladies and two males. The girl with the lighter blue hair raised her hand and waved out to Minako.

"Ah! You guys finally made it!" Minako squealed happily and waved back to the light blue-haired girl. "Hitori-chan!!"

"So, her friends finally did make it," Artemis smiled and nodded. "Good for her."

"But we're not complete without the other Senshi," Luna replied, sitting next to her feline comrade.

"But Haruka and the others live on the other side of town," the white feline reminded her. "So, it's understandable if they're going to be a little late to the party."

Racing down the stairs, Minako jumped down and embraced Hitori in a tight hug. Kotori stood beside Himura and chuckled.

"Your sister is just like a big kid," Himura smirked as he observed the two girls embracing.

Kotori nodded and combed a hand through her hair. Resting an elbow on his shoulder, the dark blue-haired woman snickered. "Yeah, that's my sister all right. She may be older but she hasn't let go of that kid spirit. I'm kind of glad. She's going to enjoy living her life to its fullest."

"We've brought you plenty of gifts! Phillipe and I went out of our way to find you precious birthday presents! I hope you'll like them," Hitori giggled.

Minako had a warm smile on her face. "You and Phillipe..." Then, as she spotted the handsome young man standing beside Hitori, Minako felt her heart rate beat quickly and repeatedly. "Phillipe-kun...?"

"I... I brought you a gift. When you open it, I'm sure you'll like it," Phillipe stuttered as he nervously approached his band mate. He could no longer form any other words in his mouth and kept to himself.

"So, you guys want to follow me and greet my friends? Kotori-san. Himura-san. I'll have you know that Mako-chan is up there waiting for you guys! Oh and Yui-chan just..."

"Yeah, they came along with us. They just raced ahead to get up the steps," Himura responded as he started walking up alongside Kotori.

"Thanks for coming, guys. I really do mean it," Minako bowed her head respectfully to the family.

"Hey, we wouldn't let down our number one idol singer, right? Besides, you gave us the opportunity to help form the band in the first place," Hitori stated. "Without your guidance, Phillipe and I would have been without work."

"And it's been really tough looking for jobs these days," Phillipe nodded in agreement. "We owe it all to you, Minako. You're not just a band mate but our best friend."

"Ohhhh, you guys are SO sweet and thoughtful!" Minako smiled and pressed her hand on her chest. "Makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside."

"Ok, let's not get too mushy now," Kotori coughed and walked ahead with Himura. "We'll get on ahead. You three can catch on with your conversation. We have a friend waiting for us."

"Um, what were we going to talk about...? Oh yeah! I can't wait to open the gifts you brought me!" the blonde gazed down at the wrapped boxes while drooling hungrily. "And are those cupcakes I smell?"

"Yep, I baked them myself," Hitori nodded as she carried a plastic bag containing a box of cupcakes. "We'll definitely try some later."

"Just make sure to leave me the last one!"

"Yo, _neko-chan_!" an older woman called out to Minako's pet name.

Only one person would refer to her by this cute nickname. Minako realized who it was and quickly turned around.

"Haruka-san! It's about time you guys arrived!" Minako smiled and clasped her hands together. "You're so thoughtful!"

Standing beside Haruka was Michiru, whom carried a bag of presents. Accompanying them were Setsuna and Hotaru. The whole gang came tardy as Minako had expected them to be but still managed to arrive to take part in the festivities.

"These friends of yours?" Hitori asked while whispering in Minako's ear.

"Yeah and don't be shy. Please, introduce yourself to them. They're very cool friends of mine," Minako nodded. Pointing over to Haruka and Michiru, she introduced them to Hitori. "These are Haruka Teno'h and Michiru Kaioh."

"Hello there. Nice to meet you, Hitori-chan," Michiru greeted the girl. "We've seen you and Minako-chan's performances on television. That cousin of yours, too, has a beautiful voice."

"Heck if you ask me, he might give our neko-chan here a run for her money," Haruka teased the blonde. "Right?"

Minako scoffed with her arms crossed. "Phillipe-kun does not sing in sport of competition. He and I help one another with our verses!"

Backing off from Minako's quick outburst, Haruka backed off and waved her hands in front. "Hey, take a it easy. I'm just kidding around there. You can take a joke, right?"

"Well, certainly not from you, Haruka," the turquoise-haired woman giggled.

"Oh and how rude to have left you two out!" Minako apologized to Setsuna and Hotaru. Glaring over at Haruka, the blonde narrowed her eyes. "If it wasn't for Miss 'My Jokes are B-rated material' Haruka, I would have forgotten to introduce you to Hitori."

"It's ok, Minako-san," Hotaru smiled.

"Hitori, the older woman with the dark green hair is Setsuna Meioh. Believe me, she's very wise and a bit of a loner."

Upon hearing this, Setsuna coughed and nodded. "Pleased to meet you, Hitori. I've heard a lot about you." She lowered her head and gave a salutatory bow.

Hitori returned a respectful bow to the older woman. "Yes, same to you, Setsuna-san."

"And the girl standing next to her is Hotaru Tomoe. She's the youngest of the family here," Minako introduced the youngest member of the Senshi.

"Nice to finally meet you in person, Hitori," Hotaru smiled and bowed her head.

"Um, Minako-chan, you said they are family? Right?" Hitori asked.

Nodding her head in response, Minako addressed to her friend's question. "Yeah, that's right. Why?"

Waving her hands in front and chuckling, Hitori responded. "Oh, it's nothing! I just find it unusual that these four are what you consider a

'family.' Do they live together?"

"We do," Hotaru spoke up. "You could say that we're family."

"Anyway, I think we should get to the party. Mind leading the way, birthday girl?" Haruka asked. "That is if you're done introducing us to your friend?"

"Yeah, I suppose. C'mon, guys! I promise you that this birthday party will be something worthy remembering!" Minako said as she hopped each step along the way.

Michiru giggled. "She's never going to grow up, isn't she?"

"Let her. She wants to live the rest of her life to its fullest. Why waste it all when she's still young?" Haruka smirked. "Besides, at least, she's made more friends outside of us. At least, she isn't out hurting people just to find a pure heart. Or becoming like you and myself, Michiru, by trying to justify a right cause."

Frowning, the elegant beauty kept pace with Haruka up the stairs. "Of course, but then again... We should never show mercy to our current enemy."

"No..."

Overhearing the couple's conversation, Setsuna kept to herself and walked alongside Hotaru. Whatever the Time Guardian was thinking, it no doubt had some involvement dealing with the Lycans. Somehow she knows about them but more specifically the Shichi'okamitai.

"Hotaru... If and when the enemy comes, we'll be ready."

"Yes," Hotaru blinked and nodded in response.

Upon greeting everyone and her grandfather, Cammy embraced her sister. Yui introduced herself to everyone she apparently hasn't met in person. However, she did greet Makoto after seeing her coming by to Okami's dojo every so often. After all, it was Makoto who saved Yui and Aoshi from a gang of bullies by beating the tar out of the poor saps.

"Makoto-san!" Yui called out over to the brunette and approached her. "My brother and Kotori-san are coming here right now."

"Really?" the brunette blinked and turned to find Kotori walking up to her from the corner of her eye. She cracked a grin and put an arm out. "Well, well, we meet again, my friendly rival!"

Narrowing her eyes forward, Kotori grinned and clasped her hand around Makoto's. "Same to you, my friendly rival!"

The two Amazons proceeded to play a test of strength while once again trying to outdo one another.

"Ooo! Kotori-san and Makoto-san are at it again!" Yui pointed out.

Himura sighed and stepped in between the two women. "You guys... Can't you take your competitive games elsewhere? We're here to celebrate Kino-san's friend's birthday."

"Guess we'll save this for another time, Kino-san."

"Yeah. Next time."

Usagi turned toward both woman and sheepishly grinned. "Ah, so that's the Kotori girl! She's beautiful..." Her eyes were stricken with awe as she watched Kotori fixing her hair and standing beside Himura.

"She is a pretty girl," Mamoru nodded.

"And she has such a cute boyfriend!" Naru glanced over toward Himura with her eyes shaped into hearts. Everyone around her took notice of her sudden infatuation for the young man.

"Um, me thinks Naru needs to find herself a boyfriend," Usagi snickered.

Ami sighed. "It's a shame though she and Umino broke up though. I thought they looked great together but then again... That's just me."

As she heard Ami mention her ex-boyfriend's name, Naru sighed to herself and couldn't forget the times she's spent with him. If they had still been a couple, they would have been celebrating Minako's birthday together with everyone else.

"So, father actually let you come?" Rei was puzzled as she looked down at her sister. "Well, that's unexpected. I really thought he would have kept you from ever seeing me."

"No, he said that he's fine with me coming. After all, you did live up to your bargain. You came to dinner and now I'm allowed to come to see you."

"Yeah but I figured father would have broken his promise but I'm shocked. Yet I'm pleasantly surprised. I'm glad you were still able to make it."

Cammy winked to her sister. "Hey, if father didn't let me come, I would have dealt with him myself!" Throwing out a right fist, the girl hollered a martial arts cry. "**_HEE-YA!!_**"

"We need to work on your attitude, young lady," Rei sweat dropped and hung her head.

"Hey, guys! Look came to join the party!" Minako announced to everyone as Hitori, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru followed behind her.

"Haruka-san! Michiru-san! Setsuna-san! Hotaru-chan!" Usagi called out to the four. "We're so glad you could make it!"

"And now we can finally get this party started," Rei said until she noticed the absence of Aoshi. Kneeling beside her sister, she addressed her concern. "Cammy-chan? Where is that boy? I do believe his name is Aoshi, right?"

"Yep, that's his name but he couldn't make it. He's at home with a cold. Yui-chan and I went to visit him beforehand. I'll tell you I was feeling some really strange vibes in there when I visited his home. It was like some kind of weird aura surrounded Aoshi. I couldn't make out what it was."

"Oh..." the Miko nodded as she was comprehending what her sister was telling her. "I see. Well, that's too bad. I hope he feels better, Cammy-chan."

Cammy smiled. "He will. Trust me."

"**_AHEM!!_**" Minako cleared her throat and bellowed out through a megaphone. "If I can have everyone's undivided attention..." Setting the megaphone aside, the blonde made her point across and got everyone to pay attention to her. "Good, now everyone can listen to what I have to say. First, I want to thank you all for coming to my birthday bash! Second, thank you for bringing the presents, sweets and caramel cake!"

"Caramel cake?" Artemis sweat dropped. "Don't you mean... _chocolate cake_?"

"Yeah, yeah, I knew that! Anyway and most importantly... **_I LOVE YOU, GUYS!!_**" Minako nearly broke down in happy tears.

Hitori walked over and embraced her friend. "Oh, there, there, Minako-chan."

"Don't cry! Be happy, Minako-chan! It's your birthday!" Usagi cried out.

Rei hollered. "This is YOUR day!"

Wiping the happy tears off her cheeks, Minako flashed a grin and raised a closed right fist overhead. She yelled out for all to hear. "Now, I feel compelled to get the festivities started. Are you ready to start this birthday bash?! And say it like you mean it!"

"**_YEAH!!_**"

"That's more like it! Now, let **_MY_** party begin!!"

And with that, the party started.

xxxxx

**Underground Lair/4:55 PM**

Upon entering his underground lair, Kiba had returned from four-day absence to check upon his base of operations to check on the condition of the chamber. His nose started to pick up the scent of human activity from several nights ago.

Kiba knew leaving his base was a big mistake as he realized that the Sailor Senshi would end up locating his quarters. He kneeled down and smelt the ground to confirm their presence.

Yes, not even Sailor Moon's spray to hide their scent didn't work out as she had planned.

"Humph, so they were here," Kiba remarked, his eyes narrowing. He raced over to the surveillance monitor and checked his control panels. He typed in his password and opened the main screen. "They had better not have taken valuable information crucial for my research!" He rechecked his database and opened his files. Much to his relief, none of his experiment files were infected. "Oh, good. For a minute, my biggest fear would be that they would infect my database!"

Clicking on a file reading **_Shichi'okamitai Profiles_**, the Lycan pack leader deeply sighed and leaned back on his seat. "Excellent. It's all here... But if they didn't attempt to shut down my surveillance system... Wait, that's it! Hijacking all of my work! Curse them!"

"Kiba, is there a problem?" the halberd-wielding Lycan, still masked behind the darkness, asked. His nose had also picked up the scent of the Sailor Senshi's presence. Tsume grunted to himself, "They were here, weren't they?"

"Not just that, Tsume. It appears they've extracted some files from my system. I just rechecked every file in my database. I assumed I still had everything in tact. You and your colleagues' entire data files have been taken out! In addition to the map of our underground lair!"

Tsume frowned. "Those no good..."

"Take it easy, Tsume. Them taking those files do not amount to anything. They will not defeat us so easily."

"You seem so sure of yourself, Kiba. Even you're starting to get me worried."

"Why worry? I'm already training that boy, Aoshi, in becoming one of us."

"You don't really expect to force him to engage battle with those Sailor wenches?!"

Hearing this, Kiba simply stroked his chin and chuckled. "Kiba, I'm NOT going to repeat myself. 'Why worry?' We have not yet lost. Until all of us are killed, then our operation shall be carried out. Remember, this, Tsume... I, alone, can defeat you seven if I ever cut loose."

Tsume gulped and didn't want to think about the possibility of ever crossing paths with Kiba on the battlefield. He once witnessed the Lycan leader slaughter armies of men many hundreds of years ago.

The Shichi'okamitai leader knew better.

No one ever from the seven-man group ever challenges Kiba's authority.

"So, what do you plan on doing about this, Kiba? They took your most important files?"

"Not all of them. I still have confidential documents about my experiments locked. Fortunately, it appears they were in a hurry."

Tsume tilted his head while scratching his head. "Maybe they thought we were going to return that evening?"

"According to surveillance footage, they infiltrated our lair on the 17th."

"That was the night when we left to train that boy for the first time."

"Yes, perhaps I should have trained him here," Kiba sighed with his hands clasped together as his eyes observed the monitor. His pupils dilated from the flare of the screen. "Now, what am I going to do to the Sailor Senshi? I could do it but that would be too easy if you ask me. No, I have a lock on their current positions on the monitor. They may have infiltrated our base but I still can locate their every move across Tokyo." Then, he traced a beacon flashing from the nearest position of Hikawa Shrine within the Juuban district. "Well, well, Kyo appears to be the nearest to where the Sailor Senshi are located."

His eyes perked as the name of one of his Shichi'okamitai brothers was mentioned. "Oh?"

"I think it's time for a little payback if you ask me. They dare tread on dangerous waters and they will get eaten," Kiba's voice tone lowered in a calm yet angry manner.

"No problem. Kyo will find them in no time. With his brute strength and gargantuan size, those girls are in trouble."

"We'll see. Kotsu underestimated and he paid for it with his own life," the pack leader closed his eyes and cleared his throat. "Let's hope for your sake that Kyo does not fail."

"Unfortunately, Kyo thinks only with his muscles. He is by no means a strategist."

Kiba reopened his eyes with his eyes on the monitor. "Which could prove to be a problem..."

xxxxx

**Juuban District/Hikawa Shrine/5:30 PM**

During the rest of the party, everyone had stopped to gather around Minako sitting next a pile of gifts that have yet to be opened. The girls sat next to the gifts they had brought and each handed to their bubbly blonde friend.

Thus far, she had received many wonderful gifts from her closest friends. Haruka gave her the latest _Need for Speed: Underground_ Playstation 2 game. From Michiru was a recorded CD of her favorite violin musicals. Hotaru gave Minako several _Supergirl_ comic issues. Setsuna simply gave her money since she could not think of anything to give the young woman.

Naru's gift was a bag of baked cookies. From Mamoru was a red rose. Ami had given her a _Naruto _graphic novel. From Usagi were several _Sailor V_ graphic novels. Rei had given Minako a tape of her favorite recorded songs.

Having just received Makoto's gift, Minako madly opened it up to reveal a game inside. She picked it up and held it up with glee. "Kingdom Hearts?! Oh, Mako-chan! How did you know?!"

The brunette sweat dropped while scratching the back of her head. "You've been begging me for it, dork."

"Oh, thank you, Mako-chan! I love ya!" Minako giggled as she embraced her apartment mate. Her grip tightened around the poor tomboy's back and nearly crushed her ribs in the process.

"Ooookaaay... You... can... let... go now!" Makoto managed to barely choke out.

Minako apologized and released her tight hold on her friend. "Sorry but you have no idea how long I've been wanting this game! You're the best, Mako-chan!"

"No... prob..." the tomboy popped her back.

Kotori giggled amusingly while watching the two friends' antics. "Kino-san, you have quite a handful with her. I can really tell you two are the closest of friends."

"Oh really...? You can tell?" Makoto narrowed her eyes as she uttered an 'Hmmm'. "Hey, don't forget about Hitori-chan and Phillipe-kun's gifts, Minako-chan."

"Hey, how could I forget about those two?!"

Hitori kneeled down beside her blonde friend and handed her gift. "This is something I think you'll like."

Already opening the wrapped box, Minako feverishly pulled out the first DVD anime volume of the latest _Sailor V_ series. Seeing her anime self on the front cover, Minako squealed with joy and hugged the DVD. "Hitori-chan!! I LOVE IT!!"

"Glad you like it, Minako-chan. Since we're fans of the series and you're deeply obsessed with it."

"Heh, kind of ironic. Minako-chan is her own mark," Haruka whispered to Michiru's ear.

"So, true," the turquoise-haired young woman smiled and nodded.

"Man, lucky! I should have gotten a _Sailor V_ DVD," Usagi scoffed as she nudged Mamoru's side with an elbow. "Hey, how about a DVD for Christmas, _Mr. Cheapskate_?"

"You were satisfied with the three-day cruise and you can't imagine how much that cost!"

"Heh, never thought of that," Usagi rubbed the back of her head and snickered.

Phillipe sat down next to Minako and held his wrapped present for his friend. The girl turned and faced him. Before he handed her the gift, both of their eyes were locked onto one another.

"Phillipe-kun...?"

"Minako-chan..."

There was a moment of silence between the two as everyone around them watched them. Phillipe-kun shook his head to return back to 'reality' and handed the wrapped gift to the blonde girl.

"Happy Birthday, Minako-chan. I... I hope you like your gift," Phillipe smiled as a slight blush covered both sides of his cheeks. "Go... Go ahead and open it."

Nodding her head, she proceeded to remove the gift wrapping and opened the box. To her surprise, she uttered a gasp as a black microphone sat at the center of the box. Tilting her head to one side, Minako sweat dropped and picked it up. "A microphone...? Phillipe-kun, what...?"

"It's your own microphone but I just wanted to ask if..." Phillipe restrained himself from finishing his sentence and blushed madly.

Kotori noticed this from her cousin and giggled. "Go on! You just want to sing for Minako-chan, don't you?"

"Oooo, Phillipe-kun, you want to sing for Minako-chan?" Hitori was surprised. "I didn't expect you'd plan for this!"

"I thought I told you...?" Phillipe asked as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, this ought to be interesting," Hotaru said. "I heard from Michiru-momma that guy is a beautiful singer. What do you think, Setsuna-momma?"

Remaining still with her eyes slightly narrowed, Setsuna glanced over behind her. She already was alert while sensing the presence of the Shichi'okamitai member near their location.

Soon, Rei was picking up on the dark presence and faced Setsuna's direction. "No..."

Listening to her sister murmur, Cammy looked up at Rei and blinked. "Rei? What's wrong?"

Yui tugged Cammy's side. "Cammy-chan?"

"Oh, please, do sing me a song, Phillipe-kun. I certainly do want to hear that beautiful voice of yours," Minako smiled and sat in a kneeling position.

"Ok then. Just please be patient," Phillipe replied as he took the microphone from the blonde vocalist of the band.

Just then, Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru sensed the nearby enemy presence that barely could conceal itself from their keen senses. The three turned their eyes to the side to look over behind them.

"Usagi..." Rei whispered to her odango friend. "Usagi, we've got problems. We have to clear everyone from here."

"What? What are you talking about?"

Even Mamoru stopped to face the Outers' direction, his demeanor was just as serious and determined. He brought Usagi closer to him. Luna and Artemis nodded toward one another, as they knew the worst was yet to come.

"Minako-chan! Phillipe-kun! Everyone, I hate to spoil the party but we have to stop right away!" Rei called out directly to the group.

"What's wrong, Rei-chan?" asked the old man.

Yuuchirou was as confused as Rei's grandfather. "Yeah, what's the deal, Rei-san? This is supposed to be for Minako-chan!"

"What is the meaning of this?! We can't end the party right here!" Minako exclaimed as she confronted Rei.

"I'm sorry, Minako-chan but it appears we have company from the..." Rei stopped herself as she pulled Minako toward her and whispered into her ear. "...One of those Lycan bastards are near here. That's why I'm having everyone but us Senshi to leave. We can't let them get in the way..."

The birthday girl frowned angrily and closed her fists. Gritting her teeth, she growled. "And of all days... MY birthday? Oh, I'm NOT going to let this crime go unpunished. NOT on my birthday."

Suddenly, before the Senshi could react, a large object was hurled toward their direction. The group all turned in alarm as a tree stump was hurled overhead and launched over the shrine. Rei, the old man and Yuuchirou caught glimpse of the object landing in the back garden.

"Whoa! What was that?!" Himura exclaimed.

Hitori screamed in alarm. "What just threw that tree stump over us?"

"Everyone! Last warning! Get away from here!" Haruka warned everyone.

Makoto rushed over to Kotori and whispered to her. "Kotori, can you make sure to take Himura, Hitori and Phillipe away from here? We'll catch up with you guys in a minute."

"But, what about you guys?"

"Don't worry about us. The Sailor Senshi are good friends of ours and they show up when we least expect it," the brunette assured her friend. "Now, you think you can do that?"

"Yeah, leave it to me but you don't do anything stupid, Kino-san."

"Heh, don't worry. I won't. Besides, we still have to find out who the better woman is between us, Ayami-san," Makoto winked to her friendly rival.

Nodding her head, Kotori responded to her friend's orders and carried out her duty to protect those close to her. She quickly rushed over to Himura to get Hitori, Yui, Cammy and Phillipe together.

"Himura, hate to say but the party is over..." she whispered to her boyfriend.

He blinked in confusion. "Huh... Why?"

Then...

_**BOOM!!**_

Upon hearing the loud impact explosion from the distance, everyone faced the site where the explosion erupted. Taken by alarm, the Senshi stood poised and ready for whatever might have triggered the warning signal.

"Mamoru, Yuuchirou and Himura... Get everyone out of here as quickly as you can!" Rei ordered the men.

Phillipe faced Minako and watched her nod in approval. "I suppose we can save this for next time, then?"

"Yeah, you better get Hitori-chan and the others to safety and thank you..." Minako forced a smile as she took the boys hands and gave him a small peck on his right cheek. "We'll catch up with you guys in a minute. Trust us."

Once again feeling blushed, Phillipe barely managed to nod. "Y... Yeah, ok then. You come right to us as soon as you can then."

With that, Phillipe dashed off to where Himura, Kotori, Yuuchirou and Mamoru were leading everyone away from the shrine grounds. Cammy tried to call out to her sister but was stopped by her grandfather, Ojii-chan.

"C'mon, Cammy-chan!"

"But, what about my sister! We can't just..."

"She and the others will be joining us as soon as they find out what's the commotion."

Kotori turned as she faced Makoto's direction and slightly frowned. She was starting to realize why they were forced to leave the area. "So, it's another one, Kino-san. I hope you and the girls can handle this one."

Suddenly feeling a tug on her right arm, Kotori saw Hitori pulling in her and led her away. "C'mon, Kotori! We have to go! Minako said she and her friends would catch up with us!"

"Right, let's get going!"

As soon as the twin sisters raced ahead with everyone else, the Senshi were left on the shrine grounds to confront the Lycan that dared to interrupt a peaceful and fun festivity. Minako stepped forward with an angry frown.

"Oh, this Lycan is SO going to get it!" the blonde stood poised with her Henshin stick in her right hand. "You guys ready?"

"Don't worry. We'll make him pay for crashing your party!" Usagi vowed to her friend.

"Oh, by the way, this is your first time seeing us transform into Eternal Senshi," Ami faced the Outers and informed them.

Rei forced a smile and winked. "Yeah, you four are in for quite a surprise."

"Heh, we'll see. You five never fail to surprise me," Haruka chuckled.

Setsuna frowned and watched the large ten-foot tall massive shadow figure emerge from out of the forest. She alerted the other Senshi and put a hand out to magically summon forth her Garnet staff. "Here it comes! I see it!"

Finally emerging, the behemoth revealed himself as he stepped forward and growled deeply. The Senshi were taken back by surprise by the monster's size.

Definitely more intimidating than Kotsu.

Not to mention uglier.

Standing nearly ten-feet in height with a massive upper body physique, Kyo wore dark blue chest armor that covered nearly his entire chest, back and rib areas. His arms were longer than his body and stretched out with sharp claws on the tips of his hands. Adorning his shoulders were brown padding armor made from out of tortoise shell material. His lower body garments included a red skirt with an orange belt wrapped around his waist. Lined across his head was blade-like green hair with his face painted with greenish streaks on his cheeks. The snout of the Lycan was long like a canine's with sharp teeth lined across his mouth. The eyes of Kyo were red and filled with hungry bloodlust with drool dripping down his saliva-filled mouth.

"DAMN! Now that's a monster!!" Makoto exclaimed.

Minako snorted as her eyes were laid on the gigantic Kyo. "I don't care how big he is! He ruined my birthday!"

"Save it, guys! Time for us to take this guy down!" Usagi declared.

"You feeling the urge of getting a kill in," Haruka directed her question to Michiru.

"No doubt about it..."

Kyo laughed amusedly and stalked forward. "Sailor Senshi! I have come to take your lives!!"

"Now, where have I heard that before?" Rei sighed. "Since everyone else is gone, we can transform Let's kick this guy off my property!"

The Senshi quickly raised their Henshin sticks.

"**_MOON ETERNAL, MAKE-UP!!_**"

"**_MERCURY ETERNAL, MAKE-UP!!_**"

"**_MARS ETERNAL, MAKE-UP!!_**"

"**_JUPITER ETERNAL, MAKE-UP!!_**"

"**_VENUS ETERNAL, MAKE-UP!!_**"

"**_URANUS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE-UP!!_**"

"**_NEPTUNE CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE-UP!!_**"

"**_PLUTO CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE-UP!!_**"

"**_SATURN CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE-UP!!_**"

Facing off against the nine powered-up Sailor Senshi, Kyo stepped back and shielded his eyes from the gleaming auras surrounding them. At least, the auras the Eternal Senshi were radiating off.

Poking their heads out from out of the bushes, Luna and Artemis were in awe from the Eternal Sailor Senshi.

"Just look at them, Luna. They're looking great!"

"Yet, Uranus and the others have yet to achieve their own Eternal forms. Perhaps, it won't be long until they do..."

As they watched the Senshi with a mixture of awe and pride, the Outers nodded their heads altogether. Uranus and Neptune, particularly, were impressed to say the least.

"…So what do you think, Uranus?" Neptune approached her partner and asked.

Uranus forced a small grin. "Not bad. We saw those three." She faced the direction where Moon, Mercury and Mars stood. "Those three were impressive but surely these five will have trouble with this big guy."

"I'm afraid we're not alone. It seems our big friend has a partner waiting in the wings," Saturn looked on her right side and pointed her Silence Glaive toward the forest.

Another pair of red glowing eyes faded from out of sight and the assailant rushed out. This prompted both Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune to pursue this assailant.

"Hey! Where are those two going?!" exclaimed Sailor Jupiter.

"You guys stay and take care of that big guy! It seems this monster has an assailant working along with him!" Uranus called out as her voice trailed off.

"Perhaps another one of the Shichi'okamitai," Sailor Mars frowned. "Anyway, Mercury, you have data on the seven members. Who is this guy?"

Pulling out her small computer, Mercury typed in a few commands and pulled up his profile. "This one is identified as Kyo. He is without a doubt the muscle of the group but he's classified as one of the weaker members."

xxxxx

_Shichi'okamitai Member 6_

_Name: Kyo_

_Height: 10'1 ft._

_Weight: 645 lbs._

_Age: Unknown_

_Special abilities: Superhuman strength_

_xxxxx_

"Really?" Sailor Venus asked as her eyes focused on Kyo's giant presence. "That's all I needed to know!"

"Wait, Venus! You can't hope to defeat him on your own?!" Sailor Moon called out.

"Just watch me! He ruined my party and Phillipe-kun was going to sing for me! It's okay to get me mad on any day but NEVER on my birthday!" Venus exclaimed. She turned and faced Kyo with sheer determination. "All right, big and ugly! You're NOT going to be dealing with a pretty, innocent blonde! You're messing with one ticked off birthday girl who may have lost her only chance of listening to a cute boy singing for her! In the name of Venus and as a Pretty Soldier of Love, I **_WILL_** walk all over you!!"

"Venus, you really have your way with the enemy, don't you?" Sailor Saturn forced a smile.

Listening to Venus rant on, Kyo roared and charged out toward her direction.

In fact, she was the only Senshi his eyes laid on. "Just for that, I'm coming for you, big mouth girl!!"

"**_VENUS!!_**" the Senshi called out in unison.

"Let's move!!" Jupiter roared as she dashed at the charging behemoth (relying on her new super sonic speed) and slammed herself into Kyo. "**_RAGH!!_**"

As he was taken by surprise from the brunette's brute force, Kyo was knocked out of course collision with Sailor Venus.

"Nice one, Jupiter!" Venus called out.

"Okay, guys! Let him have it!" Sailor Moon called out by command.

Mercury hopped on one side and waved her right hand to summon a blizzard hurricane at the gargantuan. "**_MERCURY AQUA BLIZZARD!!_**"

As the attack came blowing full force at him, Kyo regained his senses and quickly pounced aside. However, his leg became caught by the frozen winds as his right leg was turned into ice. "AUGH!!"

Sailor Mars followed up on Mercury's assault by raising her arms overhead to form four rings coated with her own mystic flames. "Be gone, creature of darkness! **_MARS FIRE RINGS!!_**" Pointing directly at Kyo's direction, the flaming rings were launched at the beast as they slammed against him and scorched sections of the tiny strands of fur covering his body.

"Way to go, Mercury and Mars! Pluto and Saturn! Go for it!" Moon directed her next command. "If we keep this up, we'll take him down!"

However, before the Outers could do any offensive assault, Kyo picked himself up and smashed his fists to the ground. This resulted in a slight tremor catching the girls off guard and forced the Eternals to take flight to avoid setting foot on the ground. Saturn and Pluto were forced to leap up on top of the shrine roof.

"RAGH!! I WILL NOT BE HUMILIATED IN THIS MANNER!!" Kyo roared as he dragged across with his right foot still encased in ice.

"Gee, will you look at that? He's practically handicapped. We should continue attacking him while in mid-air," Sailor Venus laughed at the giant Lycan.

"Did any of you guys bring your silver weapons?" Sailor Moon asked everyone.

"What silver weapons? Pluto and I don't have any!" Saturn called out. She looked at her glaive and examined the alloy. "My glaive isn't made out of any specific silver alloy. It can only serve as a cutting weapon and to summon my attacks!"

"Well, seeing none of us brought our silver weapons," Jupiter sighed. "I forgot to bring mine... I hate to admit it."

Mercury frowned. "This is one of those times when I should have prepared myself but I was too caught up with Minako-chan's birthday."

"My silver bow and arrows are inside the shrine..." Mars forced a sigh.

However, Venus reached into her gloves and pulled out her silver kunais. "WA-LA!! I brought mine!!"

"Venus?! Wow, you came more prepared than any of us!" exclaimed Moon.

"I told ya, guys! I'm NOT one to be overlooked!" Venus laughed with kunais in hand. Looking down at Lycan behemoth, the blonde Senshi twirled the weapons with her fingers and snickered. "Now to find the perfect vital point! Just several blows ought to put him down!"

"More like one and make sure to get the heart if you're looking for a perfect vital point," Jupiter said as she noticed Kyo opening his mouth. **_"HEADS UP, GUYS!!"_**

Suddenly, and catching the Eternal Senshi off their guards, Kyo launched numerous mouth blasts. Each one targeted the five Eternals. The girls quickly danced around the blasts and avoided contact with them.

"Yikes!! Hey, how about a little warning next time!!" Venus screamed out at Kyo. "Ugh, this guy is already getting on my nerves!"

"Calm down, Venus! Don't let him get to you!" Mars tried to keep her blonde friend composed.

Having figured out Kyo's vital point, Mercury closed her computer and activated her visor. She quickly scanned the behemoth and nodded. "I've got a lock on his vital weak point, everyone! Jupiter was right on her assumption. Go directly for the heart, Venus, just as long as you use your silver kunais!"

"No problem. He's mine!"

"Hold it, Venus, don't get too carried away. You'll need our help," Mars said.

Kyo opened his mouth to prepare another successive series of blasts. "You can't stay up and avoid me forever!!"

"Ok, let's do this, you guys!" Venus stated as she dove down with her sights on the giant. "It'll come down to you and I, big guy! This one's for Phillipe-kun!!"

Stifling a laugh, Jupiter nodded her head. "Didn't we just warn her? All right, I'm going after her!"

"We'll cover for you!" Mars called out.

Looking over her shoulder, Moon spotted Pluto and Saturn racing out to attack Kyo head on. "You two be careful! Hold him off while we take care of the rest!"

Twirling her Garnet staff overhead, Sailor Pluto came down and slammed the end of her weapon across Kyo's face. The blow knocked the senses right out of the giant Lycan. Flipping backward, Pluto formed enough space to summon her strongest attack.

As Pluto prepared to launch her offensive assault, Sailor Saturn stabbed her Silence Glaive through Kyo's chest and slashed across to rip through the monster's hide. Howling out of excruciating pain, blood splattered as Kyo thrashed about and reached out to grab Saturn. "COME HERE, YOU LITTLE RODENT!! I SHALL DEVOUR YOU!!"

"I don't think so," Saturn scoffed as she projected a strong barrier to neutralized Kyo's attack. "**_SILENT WALL!!_**"

Kyo's hand bounced right off Saturn's barrier as he could find any means of snaring her. This gave Pluto enough ampiful time to summon a storm cycling around her and pulled it into her Garnet Orb, in the process creating a powerful ringed sphere of bright purple energy. Uttering a near silent chant, she launched it at Kyo's face. "**_Dead Scream._**"

_**BAM!!**_

As the force blow struck Kyo across the face, he roared out and threw his right arm out to snatch the Time Guardian. Saturn dropped her barrier down, raced out to Pluto's side and erected another barrier with her Silence Glaive to hold off Kyo's hand.

"Thank you, Saturn."

"He maybe strong but he's has no means of punching through this barrier!" Saturn stated.

Picking himself up, Kyo raised his hand and extracted long claws out as means to slash through Saturn's barrier. "Your precious barrier comes down now!!"

"**_JUPITER COCONUT CYCLONE!!_**"

Howling out from above, Sailor Jupiter hurled a condensed ball of electricity. It came dropping down and instantly caught the giant. Kyo's entire body jolted violently once being caught inside a massive pillar of electricity.

"If only I had brought my silver katana with me but... Venus! He's all yours!" Jupiter called out to the Senshi of love.

Sailor Moon nodded. "Go for it, Venus! He's pretty much immobilized..."

Sailor Venus smiled and took another dive at the gargantuan. Putting her hands out, a long chain of hearts shot out from her right hand and elongated to morph into the shape of a long sword. Gripping the hilt, Venus dove down to aim for the vital point weakness of Kyo.

His chest.

Directly where the heart was beating.

"HERE I COME!!"

However, just as Jupiter's electrical attack worn off, the giant Lycan broke free and threw out his right hand to snatch Sailor Venus. She cried out as the beast tightened his hold.

"AUGH!!"

"**_SAILOR VENUS!!_**" the girls screamed.

Falling down and slamming against the concrete floor, Venus grunted and crumpled on the floor.

"Venus!!" Saturn cried out. "Please, get up!!"

"It's up to us then! C'mon, guys!" Sailor Moon instructed.

"Right! I'll hold him off with my Mars Snake Fire!"

However, their strategy was immediately shot down as Sailor Venus called out to stop them from carrying out their plans. "Hold it right there!!"

"Venus?! Stay down! We'll take care of the rest!" pleaded Moon. She then uttered a soft gasp as she saw Sailor Venus standing up on her feet.  
"Venus..."

"Sorry but didn't I say I'd be taking him down?" Venus chuckled as she tried ignoring the pain in her body and gripped the hilt of her sword. Her blue eyes glared at the giant Lycan standing in front of her.

The Soldier of Love showed no fear.

Her strong will allowed her to continue fighting for those she deeply holds dearest to.

She wanted to listen to Phillipe sing for her.

Kyo ruined the one day Minako considers important and... **_sacred_**.

Crazy to believe but October 22nd means a lot to Minako Aino.

"Ruining my birthday party... and attempting to kill my friends? Oh, I can't forgive you for that!" Venus paced forward. Her eyes narrowed darkly as her grip tightened on the sword's hilt. "Kyo, right...? Well, guess what? We're onto your little plans. Your boss plans on wearing us down by sending you errand boys on routine missions? Eh? Am I right?"

Kyo growled and stretched his hand across to snatch Sailor Venus. In response, the blonde warrior dashed across with her sword and slashed off the Lycan's hand off with one successive stroke. "HI-YA!!" Letting the hand plop to the ground, Kyo howled in pure, excruciating agony. Blood splattered all over the ground from the open wound.

"Oh, believe me! I'm NOT done yet! There's just one place I need to strike!" Venus yelled out.

Not giving that chance, the Lycan opened his mouth and fired a powerful purple stream. Venus stood her ground as it came hurtling at her with full force.

"And I'm NOT going to back off! I can take whatever you can bring to the table!!"

"Venus!! Get out of the way!!" Moon screamed out to warn the Soldier of Love.

Artemis popped his head out and cried out to the girl he had long guided. "**_VENUS!!_**"

Opening her eyes, the Venus astrological symbol flashed on her forehead as an ancient power coursed through every fiber in her being. The outcries of her friends allowed her to dig deep and gather enough strength to keep her going.

_"I will NOT be beaten by this freak!! I am the Soldier of Love, Princess of Venus and protector of my Moon Princess!! I will NOT let down!! Spirit of Aphrodite, lend me your strength to slay this demon!!"_

Before long...

_**BOOM!!**_

An orange column of light surrounded Venus as her eyes were glowing the same mystic color.

Orange eyes.

Holding onto her sword, Venus faced the behemoth with a warrior's valor. Her sword was emitting a bright golden aura and caused the beast to flinch from the presence of Venus' gleaming sword.

Sporting a bright orange aura, the Soldier of Love focused on the very same monster she now sworn to kill.

This was not the same bubbly-headed, playful Minako but a serious warrior.

A warrior fighting for those she holds dearest to.

"Venus... She... She..." Artemis stuttered in disbelief.

"Unlocked her full potential," Luna said, watching Sailor Venus in awe. "The Lycan is done for."

"Yeah, that a way, girl!" Jupiter cheered.

"What did she just do?" Moon asked the other Senshi. "She's now sporting a new aura... Right?"

Mars nodded. "Yeah... She's going to end this in no time."

"NO!! I WON'T DIE SO EASILY!! PREPARE TO MEET YOUR MAKER, WENCH!!" Kyo roared, threatening to seal Sailor Venus' fate.

However, the blonde soldier frowned and retorted to the demon's threat. "Pfft, petty threat, Lycan." With that, Sailor Venus levitated off the ground and flew out at the Lycan.

"**_RAAGH!! DIE!!_**"

"Sorry but I'm not about to die anytime soon!" Venus howled out while channeling the energy through her sword. The intense illuminating light brightened around the blade. "**_VENUS WINK CHAIN SWORD!!_**"

The warrior came closer with her blade.

Kyo whipped out his left hand but only for Venus to counter by slashing it off.

The Soldier of Love came ever closer.

Closer at the Lycan's chest and directly for...

His heart.

_**SHICK.**_

Just like that, it took only in less than a few seconds.

Perhaps even less.

It didn't matter.

Sailor Venus stood with her blade piercing through Kyo's chest cavity. The ragged breath of the Lycan escaped from his mouth.

He looked down at the blade.

Venus frowned and jumped up while dragging her blade upward to deliver a grueling slash. In the process, she shredded open Kyo's chest to reveal his vital point. The beating dark red heart was repeatedly beating.

_Ba-Bump. Ba-Bump. Ba-Bump._

Seizing the final opportunity, Venus threw her silver kunais forward as the barrage stabbed all sections of the organ.

"**_RAAAAAAAGH!!_**"

_**BOOM!!**_

The Lycan's heart exploded as the silver weapons did their trick. Kyo threw his head back and thrashed violently as his body started to break down. The skin melted and withered into dust. All that remained was skeleton and his clothed armor. His skeleton, too, turned into dust. The giant form of Lycan was now a large pile of dust remains. The blood that splattered on the ground dried up.

Venus stood with sword in hand. Panting from exerting herself, she dropped down to her knees and tried to maintain her composure. Pain lingered through her body. "I... I did it..."

_**"VENUS!!"**_

Levitating from above, the Inners gathered around Sailor Venus. Saturn powered down her barrier and deeply sighed.

"She actually beat him, Pluto. Good for her," Saturn smiled.

Nodding her head, the Time Guardian faced Venus' direction. "To think the girls have yet to hit their peaks..."

"You mean we have even greater power dormant within us?"

"Yes, but they and we need to find means of unlocking these dormant powers. Saturn, we have yet to reach our Eternal forms."

"I hope it's soon, Pluto."

Pluto nodded. _Venus, you and the girls again never cease to amaze me. Even I couldn't have predicted this... Your powers will only go beyond than normally perceived. Don't forget what planet you represent, Minako Aino. I wonder... Was it that boy that had given you a stronger motivation to continue through this battle? Whatever it maybe, you have transcended into a stronger warrior._

"Venus! Can you stand?" Moon asked her comrade and kneeled by her side. Taking Venus hand, she embraced her friend. "You were great out there!"

"That was some sweet stuff, Venus. How did you do that?" Mercury posed an important question to the Soldier of Love.

Forcing a smile, Sailor Venus pushed away the long blonde strands hanging down her face and looked up. "My valor...? I don't know. I suppose it's because of... you guys. Or maybe... him."

"Him?" Mars tilted her head to the side. Suddenly, it had hit her. She smiled and narrowed her eyes. "Does his name start with _P_? Eh, Venus?"

"Heh... Maybe."

Jupiter put an arm around Venus back and helped her blonde friend to her feet. "All right, girl, on your feet! No time to be sleeping."

"Heh but I only wanted a nice, beauty nap," Venus slightly giggled.

"Hey! You guys are forgetting that Uranus and Neptune left earlier! Where the heck do you think they chased that other Lycan?"

Stepping over the remains of the slain Lycan, Saturn approached the Inners. "They went off toward that direction." The Senshi of Destruction pointed out toward the forest. "Mars, I do know they're already gone from the shrine grounds."

"Yeah, they would have gotten further from the shrine by now. We have to find them. There's no doubt they are planning to spring a trap on those two and we have to stop them whatever it takes!"

"In that case, Mars, I think you, Moon, myself, Pluto and Saturn should go," Mercury suggested.

Moon nodded. "Jupiter, you think you can stay behind to tend to Venus to heal her wounds? If she has any that is..."

"Sure thing. I'll also contact Mamoru-san and let him know to join you guys. I just want to let Ayami-san and the others that we're fine."

Venus smiled. "And to see Phillipe-kun... No doubt he's worried about me..."

"Ah, well, you guys go ahead and do that then. We'll be sure to find Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune," Moon reassured her two fellow Senshi. She turned and faced the others. "Ok, guys. Let's go and find those two!"

Nodding their heads in response, the five Senshi leaped out into different directions and disappeared from the site. They left Sailor Jupiter to tend to Sailor Venus. Setting Venus down, Jupiter pulled out her pink communicator phone to contact Mamoru.

Jumping right out of the bushes were the cats. Artemis hopped onto Venus' lap and rubbed against her side.

"I'm proud of you, Venus, but don't get too reckless like that again!" Artemis scolded the girl.

Venus chuckled and sarcastically remarked. "Yes, daddy!" She playfully pat the cat's head and picked him up.

"How did it feel to gain so much power in one sitting, Sailor Venus? You obviously had to be surprised," Luna spoke up.

"I've never felt strength like that before. It was like an ancient power coursing through me and answering my pleas. Like a high, divine power... That or I was just driven with a new motivation to protect those dearest to me. Like you guys and..."

"Phillipe-kun, right? You were going to say him, right?" Jupiter snickered as she waited for Mamoru to respond on her phone.

Once again blushing from the mere mention of the boy's name, Sailor Venus looked away and giggled to herself. "Oh, Jupiter, you guys always have to play with my heart, do you?"

"Well, it's obvious!! You like Phillipe! You wanted him to sing for you!" Artemis said.

Venus fell back on the ground and inhaled deeply. "And here I saved your butts from that monster..."

"Well, I just hope they can find Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune before the Shichi'okamitai ambush them," Jupiter said, tapping her foot. She finally received a signal from Mamoru on her cell phone. "Mamoru-san! Oh, thank goodness I was able to get through to you..."

Gazing up at the skies, Sailor Venus watched, as the skies were turning dark. The hour of dusk had dawned upon them.

This meant the other Lycans would become more active.

"...Uh huh. That's right, Mamoru-san. We just defeated another Shichi'okamitai member. That leaves five of them and their leader to go..." Jupiter nodded as she spoke to the man by phone.

Venus smiled and watched the clouds unveiled a half moon crescent. It was beautiful to say the least. She could clearly think about Phillipe. _That one was for you, Phillipe-kun. I hope you, Hitori-chan and the others are all right._

_xxxxx_

**Underground Lair/6:20 PM**

Calmly observing the screen, Kiba retained that calm demeanor and kept quiet for a minute. Tsume witnessed the events unfold and was at a loss for words upon seeing the death of Kyo.

He couldn't find himself making any kind of remark that would otherwise anger Kiba.

Then, Kiba sat up from his seated position and narrowed his gleaming red eyes. His voice slightly deepened, which was enough to make Kiba easily flinch from the intimidating presence of the pack leader.

"Tsume... Is this the best the Shichi'okamitai can do after lying in dormancy for centuries? Already Kotsu and Kyo have failed to dispatch of those foolish women. This is NO excuse."

"I'm sorry, Kiba! You have to excuse those two since they are the weak links of our entire group! We-"

"I'm well aware of that. However, I still cannot stand by and watch more of our brethren die before our eyes!" Kiba pointed to the screen and faced the Shichi'okamitai leader. "Tsume, did you see that girl?"

"Yes, I... did... She apparently unlocked a new power..."

"Precisely. And we cannot afford to have anymore of them gaining an upper hand on the Shichi'okamitai. Apparently, their powers are evolving..." the Lycan continued on. "In fact, they are still evolving..."

"But, how can that be?! They should have limits to their powers!"

"Of course, they do. They're **_NOT_** gods but it will be a mistake if we are to overlook them. Tsume, just now, one of your brothers have led two of the Sailor Senshi away from Kyo's battle. I take it would be Hige, Ren, Gin or Toboe?"

"Mostly likely any of the three but Gin. I seem to recall Gin lurking in the underground tunnels. He should be out onto surface later. I would have to say that Ren was most likely the one to lead them out of the battle."

"I see," Kiba casually stepped forward, walked down the steps and paced past Tsume. Patting the Shichi'okamitai leader, Kiba chuckled. "Go and aid your brothers, Tsume. We have some hunting to do tonight."

"Wait!" Tsume yelled out and twirled around. "Are you finally going to take action against the Senshi? What about that boy?!"

"Aoshi? Oh, he'll come... I'll shall make my grand introduction to the Senshi rather quick," Kiba licked his lips. "Besides, Aoshi will come here." Forming a grin, the Lycan forced a small laugh. "Just like the _good_ boy that he is!"

Combing his hand through his hair, Tsume narrowed his gleaming red eyes within the darkness. "Kiba, I just hope you seriously know what you're doing with that boy. He had better be of some good use once he has learned the fundamentals of becoming one with us."

"Give it time. By the 31st of this month, he will become one with us once the Crimson Full Moon rises. That'll be the day we will initiate our newest pack member..." _Not to mention finally restoring me to my full Lycan strength. Senshi, on that night, my clan shall triumph and I will have killed the man who had taken everything dear to me!_

_xxxxx_

**Near the Juuban Public Hall/6:45 PM**

It took them at least half an hour to chase down Kyo's assailant but Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune arrived at near the Juuban Public Hall site. The facility was quite similar to the convention center in West Shibuya where Minako and her band performed.

"He's not here," Sailor Neptune surveyed her surroundings.

Uranus frowned and looked up at the roof of the convention center. "Let's go and check up there!"

With that, the two Outers hopped up and landed gracefully on the roof. They observed the territory while keeping their eyes open for the assailant rumored to be Ren, one of the Shichi'okamitai members.

"Anything, Neptune?"

"No..."

Then, without them noticing, a shadow appeared loomed behind them with a pair of red orbs gleaming through the darkness.

As they were quick to sense the presence, both Uranus and Neptune spun around to meet the 'assailant' behind them. Luckily, he wasn't too compelled to attack them right away.

Glaring down the Lycan hiding behind the shadows, Uranus yelled out at his direction. "Ok, no more running away! You're facing us here!'

"You're facing us now. Tell us who you are! We know you're one of the Shichi'okamitai!" Neptune demanded out of the Lycan.

"Heh, I guess there just isn't any reason for me to hide behind the shadows then, eh?" the figure forced a chuckle and slowly paced forward to reveal himself.

Uranus assumed a battle stance and summoned forth her Space Sword. "Get ready, Neptune."

As her Deep Aqua Mirror appeared in hand, Neptune responded. "Yes!"

**(Cue fade to black)**

End of episode nine.

xxxxx

**_Next Time_**

_**Engage the Shichi'okamitai! Ren and Tsume Take Arms!**_

xxxxx

Once again, I truly apologize for holding this one off but I've had a busy two months. College, D-Fusion and Naruto... I've been busy.

Another Shichi'okamitai member gone.

Five more to go.

Now, we're getting some idea of Aoshi's training with Kiba. Too bad for Minako though. Sucks when a monster wrecks your whole birthday party. Oh well, she turned the whole fight around and had slain the largest member of the seven-man assassin unit.

Next time, it'll be Neptune and Uranus taking on Ren. Toboe and Tsume will, too, see some action. Gin is still waiting in the wings.

What about Hige? Well, you'll see. ;)

I'll also be showing where our other party crew has gone.

All that and more in the next chapter. :D

Lots of action, too!

Make sure to leave me a review after reading this. I want to know what you think of the story so far.

That is all.

Peace!


	10. Engage the Shichi'okamitai!

I apologize for this chapter posted late but had problems and I couldn't post. I wanted to post this since Sunday but what can you do? Everything's fix now. :)

**_Disclaimer_**: Ok, I don't own... Gah! Do I really need to say this every chapter? Really do I?

(grumble) All right! In respect to Takenouchi-sensei, the Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon series rightfully belongs to her. She gets all the dough for creating such an awesome anime/manga series. Though, Toei are evil for pulling Sailor Moon off the market. Those punks won't even release Uncut One Piece!

Ok, I'm calm now. No more venting.

We're already through nearly all of 2006. I hope every one of you had a safe and Happy Thanksgiving. I know I enjoyed it and stuffed myself pretty good. ;)

Now, what do you know? Another update within the same month? It's a miracle!

We're getting to the best half of the entire Lycan Arc: the battles against the Shichi'okamitai.

In fact, Ren and Tsume will finally make their fighting debuts.

One thing for sure is that Uranus and Neptune are in for a fight with Ren.

Now, without further ado, let's get straight to the chapter!

BEGIN!!

xxxxx

_"This shining, white planet is the moon, right? It looks like a pearl." _- Michiru Kaioh/Sailor Neptune

_"It's a warm light... which always embraces that girl." _- Haruka Teno'h/Sailor Uranus

xxxxx

_"You know I often question myself: Why do I always stick my neck up for those girls?"_

_"Could it be out of an act of chivalry?" (giggle)_

_"Very funny, Michiru, but seriously... We were having such a great party until that big freak had to crash the party. Then, we realized he had a partner in crime waiting in the wings. Good thing we pursued him."_

_"But, what do they really want with us? I'm sure we will get to the bottom of it, Haruka."_

_"It can't be helped. These freaks want to get in my way then they're going to get a taste of my Space Sword!"_

_"I'm here to back you, Haruka! Let's go!"_

_xxxxx_

**(Cue Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon theme _Kirari Sailor Dream!_)**

xxxxx

_**Sailor Moon Galaxy Stars, Lycan Arc**_

_**Engage the Shichi'okamitai! Ren and Tsume Take Arms!**_

**Roof of Juuban Public Hall/October 22, 2003/6:46 PM**

Once the Lycan in hiding stepped out of the shadows, both Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune took battle stances with their respective Talisman weapons in hand.

Neptune with her Deep Aqua Mirror.

Uranus with her Space Sword.

"Great ready, Neptune!"

Nodding in response, the turquoise-haired warrior responded. "Yes!"

The Lycan in question stepped out of the dark corner and revealed his conceal self for the Senshi pair. The culprit appeared to be a man relatively young and appearing physically in his late twenties. His face was clean with a slightly deceiving look. His eyes slanted with purple streaks lined (vertically) across his eyes. On his forehead was a tiny purple tattoo mark (shaped almost like a scorpion's). Covering his seemingly baldhead was a light blue bandana. His outfit garb consisted of a light blue robe with black chest armor with straps going down his back. His feet were covered in black slip-ons. The man resembled that of a Buddhist monk but nothing seemed holy from the deceiving look on his face. On his right shoulder, he carried a small gourd, which contained unknown contents (possibly water).

Blinking, the monk faced the two Senshi and cocked a grin. As he spoke, his voice was well mannered but twisted with a hint of malice. "Greetings, Sailor Senshi. I see you've already caught up to me. Your sense of direction is astounding to say the least."

"Heh, you couldn't have gone far," Sailor Uranus smirked, pointing her sword at the Lycan. "Besides, we would have followed you all night and the next day just to stop you. Now, we came here for answers! First of all, who are you?"

"And why have you been engaging confrontations with us? We know all about you and your organization... _Shichi'okamitai_," Neptune mused.

Upon hearing this, the Lycan monk was taken by surprise. "You... already know about us?"

"Thanks to our colleagues, especially our most resourceful member," Uranus revealed. "Thanks to Sailor Mercury, we know how to deal with you!"

Uttering a chuckle, the man slowly paced forward. "Like that makes any difference. So what if you're uncovered our secrets. We, the Shichi'okamitai, will dispose of you, young ladies. It's our intention to keep you busy as our pack leader has other business matters to attend to. Now, don't think I'm as weak as I look. Appearances can be quite deceiving."

"Now, where have we heard that one before?" Neptune frowned as she kneeled down to prepare herself for combat. "Uranus, what's that gourd on his back for?"

"I don't know but I doubt it's anything we really need to concern ourselves with."

"Oh, but you should be concerned. I thought you had studied our profiles from the files you had stolen from our database!"

Uranus frowned. "Yeah... Neptune and myself didn't raid your base. If we had, we would have trashed that dump and not let you get any chance of using it again. Those girls didn't play their cards right."

"Another folly made by our young Senshi," Neptune sighed. "Looks like we're going to have make up for it later then, huh?"

"Trashing their lair sounds fun but I don't want to be taken away the opportunity of killing this guy myself. Isn't that right, Ren?" Uranus revealed the name of the monk standing before them. "If that is your real name. At least they told us what to refer you as."

"Yes, a big congratulations are in order for those resourceful friends of yours," Ren chuckled as opened up the top cork on his gourd. "Now, allow me to show you a demonstration of what you'll be going up against, Senshi!"

"Here he goes, Uranus. Brace yourself!"

"I'm ready! Just as long as I'm fighting by your side."

Once the two warriors took a stance, Ren placed the gourd over his mouth and drank the liquid contents inside. It appeared clear like water but emitted an inducing and strong odor. _"Heh, these fools don't even know what contents I am drinking. Aren't they in for a surprise?"_

"What's he doing, Uranus?"

"Who cares? I'm slicing that bastard's head off!" the valiant Senshi raced toward Ren with her Space Sword in hand.

"Uranus! Wait!"

Swishing the liquid content inside his mouth (and cheeks), Ren inhaled through his nostrils and opened his mouth to unleash a massive burst of flames. "**_BAKUYUKU HONOOHEKI!!_**"

As she continued charging forward, Uranus saw the burst of flames preparing to engulf her. She quickly dashed to the side and turned to see the fire completely incinerating the ground behind her.

"Geez! Just what did he drink?!" Uranus was flabbergasted.

"A mixture of gasoline and igniting it with powder inside my own mouth," the Lycan revealed his secret art. Licking his lips, Ren explained. "You're probably wondering why my head didn't just explode? Well, you see, I developed an art that requires me to swish gasoline and gunpowder before the contents became mixed and trigger an explosion. It's all a matter of perfect timing. What do you have to say for yourselves, you foolish woman?"

Uranus cocked a smirk. "Color me impressed. Though, I'm afraid if that's all you've got, then you're in big trouble. Neptune and I work effectively as a team. I doubt you can handle the two of us when we're serious."

"Heh, is that right?"

"Uranus! I'll back you up!" Neptune hopped down beside her lover. "Shall we aim for that gourd of his?"

"Just what I was going to suggest, then he won't have anything to blow his little fire tricks on us," Uranus whispered. "Let's make no mistake!"

Ren once again drank from the gourd and spat out another burst of flames. "**_BAKUYUKU HONOOHEKI!!_**"

Once the fire spread across the rooftop, both Senshi jumped up into mid-air and both dropped down on the safest section of the roof. Ren turned to regurgitate the flames toward his intended targets.

Putting out her Deep Aqua Mirror in front, Neptune called out. "**_AQUA BARRIER!!_**" With that, a turquoise-white outlined barrier was erected in front of the Senshi pair. The flames from Ren slammed against the surface of the shield and became cancelled out.

Once the flames died down, Ren wiped his mouth and closed his gourd. "Clever. Even my strongest flames can't penetrate that barrier of yours. It seems I've underestimated you ladies."

Neptune narrowed her eyes and lowered her mirror. As she did, the barrier faded and became no longer in use. "That was sure a close one. Are you okay, Uranus?"

"Just fine. This guy's more trouble than he's worth, but he's NOT going to get away!"

Uttering a deep chuckle, Ren's lips curled into a smirk. "Me NOT get away? Well, perhaps, I should take the pleasure of fleeing and you being forced to chase me around. Like a game of cat and mouse. I'm up for it."

"I don't think so! We're NOT in the mood for your dumb games!" Uranus retorted and pointed her sword at the Lycan monk. Her fist crackled with energy and forged a ball of golden light energy. Condensing that energy into a ball, she slammed her right fist down to send that energy projectile toward Ren's direction. "**_WORLD SHAKING!!_**"

Once the energy ball was launched closer at his direction, Ren dodged as he somersaulted over it and watched as it exploded in mid-air.

Sailor Neptune followed up on her partner's error and summoned walls of ocean water around her. Then, she forged her own ball of energy (this being lighter shade of blue) and shot it right at Ren. "**_DEEP SUBMERGE!!_**"

Watching the ball of energy shooting at his direction, Ren phased away and reappeared on another rooftop on the opposite side of the public hall.

"Wow, you ladies have pitiful aim! You ought to attack much faster than that!" the Lycan taunted the pair.

"He dares to mock us?! That's it! I'm getting fed up with this crap!" Uranus uttered a curse and raced ahead. "Let's go, Neptune!"

"Yes!"

Turning his back on the Senshi pair, Ren hopped across the rooftop and moved across several others. Uranus and Neptune quickly were forced to catch up with the Lycan's pace in attempt of catching up with him.

But, as those two were currently being engaged in conflict with the devious Lycan monk, the other Senshi who had ventured into the city would end up being confronted by the other Shichi'okamitai members.

xxxxx

**Juuban Park/6:55 PM**

Meanwhile, the other Senshi (minus Jupiter and Venus) gathered at the local park and remained hidden in the brush to avoid contact with the people still roaming the public area.

Sailor Mercury had just got done reviewing to the Senshi about the profiles of each Shichi'okamitai members. She pointed out that only five were left. "...And you understand? Sailor Moon, I hope you're getting this all down."

"Yeah, I finished off that Kotsu freak days ago," Moon nodded and recalled the day she helped save Mars' sister (in addition to Aoshi and Yui).

"Venus tapped into some new dormant power and wasted Kyo by herself," Mars stated. "And that assailant Uranus and Neptune. That leaves five candidates."

"Six if you count the pack leader," Saturn reminded the trio. "Now, Pluto and myself have suggested we split up into two teams. Since there are possibly more of those Lycans, it would be best if we engaged them into battle at different fronts."

"Correct. Saturn and I will manage on our own. Sailor Moon, you along with Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars, can surely handle a Lycan in your current Eternal forms."

"Don't worry about us. We won't back down from a fight with these monsters!" Mars declared.

Opening up her handheld computer, Mercury was able to trace the beacons of Uranus and Neptune. "Yes, it appears Uranus and Neptune are already on the hunt for one of the Lycans as we speak. Girls, let us be careful and watch ourselves."

"Got it, Mercury! So, um, which way do we go?" Moon asked as she scratched her head.

"How about waiting until Mercury gives us a confirmation of one of the Lycan's locations?" Mars sighed.

Blinking repeatedly, the blue-haired Senshi pointed to the screen of her computer. The nearest beacon for a Lycan was actually close within the Juuban Park area. "One just appeared in this exact park! And another near the Galaxy TV station!" The genius Senshi faced her two colleagues. "Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars, let's go investigate the situation here in the park. Pluto and Saturn..."

"We'll take it from here, Sailor Mercury," Pluto reassured the blue-haired Senshi and looked down at Saturn. "Ready to go, Sailor Saturn?"

"Yes, in order to engage the enemy quickly and defeat it!"

"You two be careful and let's make sure to meet together again," Moon stated as wished them the best for the upcoming battle.

With that, Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn dashed down the shaded areas of the park as they swiftly moved without being spotted by the human eye (just like ninjas).

"And that just leaves us three. Mercury, you help lead the way!" Moon suggested.

"Leave it to me!"

Mars folded her arms as her sister, grandfather and friends crossed her mind. _I hope everyone is doing ok. Cammy-chan. Ojii-chan. Yuuchirou. Mamoru-san. _Her frame of mind returned back to the matter at hand. "Okay, guys! We'll confront this Lycan and crush him with overwhelming force! It's a good thing I'm carrying silver with me now after picking up one of Venus' silver kunais." Holding two in her right palm, she closed it and frowned with determination. "Leave the kill with me, you two."

"Good idea since I didn't bring my silver," Moon said.

"There's no time to lose you two! Let's go!" Mercury stated as she raced ahead of her two friends.

"Hey, wait for us!" Moon called out as sprinted ahead to catch up with the blue-haired warrior.

Slipping the two silver kunais inside her right glove, Sailor Mars followed her two fellow Senshi. Their intention now was to confront the Lycan who had suddenly (and unexpectedly) been spotted within the park area.

Nonetheless, if they are not hurry, then this Lycan will already prove to become more troublesome.

xxxxx

**Hikawa Shrine/6:59 PM**

Picking herself up off her back, Sailor Venus rubbed her head and let out a relaxed sigh. Artemis hopped onto the blonde's lap and purred happily.

"Good to see those healing charms come in handy, Venus," Artemis smiled, pointing to the blonde's cell phone.

"My tasted like tangerine," Venus said. "Hardly believe that swallowing just one of these gumdrops healing our bodies so quickly. I feel re-energized and ready to go another round!"

"You've just recovered and now you're anxious of getting into another scuffle with those Lycans?" Luna sweat dropped and drooped her head. "My, my, you brave soul."

"That's Venus for you," Sailor Jupiter giggled.

"So, what did Mamoru-san say?"

"Well, he relocated everyone else to a safe location. They'll be just fine. Mamoru-san is heading over to meet with Sailor Moon and the others," the brunette replied, tapping her right shoulder. "That just leaves us two to find our friends."

"Yeah unless we run into one of those Lycans on our way. Well, I'd rather go out and see some more action than just standing here," Venus said, kneeling down and scooping Artemis in her arms. "Let's go, Jupiter."

"Yeah, let's get a move on," she nodded as she picked Luna up. Opening the wings on her back, Jupiter slowly levitated off the ground and flapped her beautiful wings. "I've really got to get used to flying more often these days."

"Hey, it gets us across Tokyo faster. So, consider it a good thing. Even Sailor Moon's learned to adjust to flying thanks to some training," Venus smiled. Closing her eyes, the blonde sensed the life signals of the other Senshi through their Henshin brooches. "You feel that, Jupiter?"

With her own eyes closed, Jupiter nodded in response. "Uranus and Neptune are pursuit of that assailant. Sailor Moon, Mars and Mercury just found a Lycan in Juuban Park."

"Yeah. Pluto and Saturn are out possibly looking for one. I suggest we go to Sailor Moon's location first."

"Good idea since they're the closest," Artemis agreed.

Luna barked out her orders. "Then, let's go! They may need all the help they can get!"

"Right!!"

With that, the two Eternal Senshi soared across the peaceful night skies and over the metropolis.

Since Sailor Moon's team were the closest, they figured it would be best to join up with their friends since they had belief the Outers could hold their own.

xxxxx

**Juuban Park/7:02 PM**

Upon arriving at the approximate site of the supposed Lycan, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars scanned their surroundings.

Checking her handheld computer, Mercury double checked to confirm the presence of the Lycan she had traced earlier. However, as soon as they arrived, that signal had somehow vanished. "This is strange."

"You said it was here one minute and it vanished the next?" Mars asked. "Well, I can tell you I did sense a demonic vibe here. So, I'm definitely not calling you a liar, Mercury."

Crossing her arms, Moon scoffed. "Then, where the heck did it go?"

Turning to another, Mars glanced over toward the forest behind her and sensed an uneasy presence nearest to her. She spun around and frowned.

Suddenly, as the signal reappeared on her screen, Mercury was a bit taken back and called out to her friends in warning. "It just resurfaced at our current location! Keep your guards up, everyone!"

"I'm well prepared this time!" Mars stated as she slipped the silver kunais out of her glove. "Sailor Moon, you ready?"

Summoning her scepter, the odango Moon Princess responded as she normally would. "Hai!" Her eyes became focused while scanning the forest cautiously.

Then, by acting on impulse, Sailor Mars turned to her right side and pointed her right hand to unleash bust of flames. "Come on out you!!" The flames launched out and scorched the nearest bushes.

"Sailor Mars!! Hold it!!" Moon exclaimed.

The signal of the Lycan vanished and reappeared on another angle.

In fact, it was already behind them.

As her eyes widened in surprise, Mercury cried out to her fellow Senshi. "It's behind us now!"

Once trio spun around, they were met with a tremendous force shooting across and ripping through the ground toward them. This prompted the three Sailor Senshi to quickly phase out of the way. Sailor Mars reappeared on the left side of the as she had pulled Moon aside. Meanwhile, Sailor Mercury was already high in mid-air.

"That was so close! That came too quick for me to react!" Moon shouted.

"Which is why I managed to pull you out of there in time before you would have been skewered," Mars stated as her eyes were locked on the enemy. "So, you're the guy who's been being hide and sneak with us. Nice for you to show some courage and show yourself, Lycan."

As a grin curled on his lips, the Lycan emerged from out of the shadows and spoke in an arrogant and brash manner. His tone almost sounded like that of a young man. "So, all I've got are three pretty girls with wings and skirts?"

"Mercury! Any idea which Shichi'okamitai member he could be?" asked Moon.

"Let's see," Mercury activated her scanning visor and quickly pulled up a profile list.

xxxxx

_Shichi'okamitai Member 1_

_Name: Tsume_

_Height: 5'6_

_Weight: 165 lbs._

_Age: Unknown_

_Special Abilities: Wielder of a Halberd forged from dragon bones_

xxxxx

Once scanning the Lycan, she quickly confirmed. "This isn't just a member of the unit but we're facing the leader himself. No doubt he's the second in command of the Lycan clan. Isn't that right?" Closing her visor, the blue-haired female levitated down and stood beside her teammates. "Tsume?"

"Oh great! We're fighting the leader?!" Moon gasped in surprise.

"Don't panic, Sailor Moon," Mars assured her Moon princess. "We can take him! He'll go down just as easily as his brethren as long as we have silver."

Finally, revealing himself, Tsume stood at an average human male height (5'6). He was wearing attire consisting of a white, long-sleeve robe shirt. Adorning his left shoulder was a piece of silver shoulder armor. A gray strap wrapped around this chest line. His pants were also white yet baggy. Tied around his waist was an orange belt. Purple fan-shaped designs decorated his sections of his clothing. Fitting through his hands were a netting material with armor attached. It also wrapped around his feet with armor attached on the front part of the shin and feet (with toes revealed). His skin was a darker, tanned shade of orange and his eyes slanted (with purple pupils). Embroidered on his forehead was a four-pointed 'cross star'. His long black hair was tied into a long row of braids. Tsume's face was young and 'pretty boyish.' Over his right shoulder, he carried a massive halberd (at least five times his own size) that had a blade, which extended out nearly seven-feet in length and three feet in width.

"Interesting to know you ladies have defeated two of my brethren. Kotsu and Kyo," Tsume rubbed his chin with a mischievous grin. "I'm quite overwhelmed. Though, I'm afraid your luck runs out. Sailor Senshi, I'm here to take your heads!" Swinging his halberd overhead, he charged at the trio and brought down his heavy-weighted weapon.

_**BA-BOOM!!**_

Once again, the Sailor trio avoided contact as they split up at three different angles. Tsume lifted the halberd off the ground, leaving a large dent on the earth.

"That sword of his has to weigh at least a ton!" exclaimed Sailor Mars.

"I was lucky to get out of dodge on my own!" Sailor Moon stood up and wiped her forehead.

Scanning Tsume with her computer, Mercury pinpointed the weakness on the halberd-wielding Lycan. "I can confirm that his weak point is coming from a source inside his own neck! In fact..."

"So, you're the presume brains of the team? No wonder my brothers were defeated!" Tsume frowned directly at the blue-haired girl. His smile twisted into a sneer. "I'll take you out first!"

"I don't think so! You'll go through us first!" Sailor Moon retorted, focusing the power through her scepter.

Sailor Mars summoned her sacred flames and formed a fiery aura. "You'll have to go through us first!"

"No problem."

As he said that, Tsume sprinted across with his intention of smashing them with his heavy-weighted weapon. Then, as he approached closer, his eyes caught a glimpse of the raven-haired warrior.

Suddenly time stopped.

An image of a dark-haired woman flashed before Tsume's point of view.

Her appearance was akin and identical to Sailor Mars (minus the Sailor Senshi uniform).

_"What? She somehow... No, she looks exactly like **HER!!**"_

Sailor Mars gasped as he rushed past her and went straight for the other two Senshi. Spinning around, she watched as Tsume prepared to finish Mercury and Moon with his halberd. _Why didn't he attack me? _"Hang on, guys!" She closed her right hand and sprinted across to catch up to the Lycan.

"I've got this one!" Sailor Moon pointed her scepter at the charging Lycan. "**_STARLIGHT_**..."

Waving her right hand in circular motion, she summoned freezing winds to immobilize the Lycan. "**_MERCURY_**..."

Before the girls completed their attacks, Tsume vanished out of sight.

Throwing the Senshi off their guards, the cunning Tsume reappeared behind Moon and Mercury. He raised his halberd overhead with a widened grin. "Game over!!"

"Get down, you two!!" Mars hollered as she cupped her hands together and forged four rings out of sacred flames.

Nodding in response, Moon and Mercury dropped down to give their comrade a chance to launch her flaming rings.

"**_MARS FIRE RINGS!!_**"

Watching the flaming rings hurtling at his direction, Tsume reacted in time by swinging his weapon around to cancel out two rings. He then swatted the other two with another swing and redirected them into a stone pillar, which in turn shattered the small monument.

"Damn..." the Miko cursed under her breath.

"She tried to attack me," Tsume murmured as he turned and faced Sailor Mars. More images of the woman flashed before his eyes. He growled and grabbed his face while attempting to regain his composure. _"Why does she look like her?"_ Before he losing his sanity, he took a deep breath and busted out into laughter. "Ha! You think you can play mind games with me? You're very clever by impersonating that one woman in my life!"

Blinking confusedly, Mars was taken back. "Wha...?"

"By assuming her appearance, you're preventing me from killing you!"

"Um, what is he going on about?" Moon was just as confused.

Mercury raced past the odango girl. "Sailor Moon, there's no time to be standing there idly! Mars needs us!"

"Oh, right!"

Tsume slowly paced toward Sailor Mars and closed his eyes. "No, stop playing with my head, woman! You're mimicking her presence! The only woman I ever... spared."

"Ok, look, I don't know what you're rambling on about but I'm NOT letting you get near me!" Mars howled as the flames coating her body expanded.

"I'll kill you! I have to if I want to avenge my brothers!" Tsume declared, gripping the hilt of his halberd. His eyes narrowed and a dark purple aura coating him (outfit included).

Mars sensed the Lycan's demonic aura and took a battle stance. "Sorry but you're mistaken me for somebody else in your lifetime. I never associate myself with demons like yourself!"

"You couldn't be her anyway because she never said such trifle as_ 'never wanting to associate thyself with a demon!'_ You're absolutely right! You're **_NOT_** her!" Tsume continued on as he spouted more 'nonsense' (in Mars' point of view).

"**_STARLIGHT HONEYMOON THERAPY KISS!!_**"

"**_MERCURY AQUA BLIZZARD!!_**"

His eyes moved to the right angle view and caught the two powerful attacks coming toward his direction. Performing a somersault, he avoided Moon's attack and phased out of Mercury's freezing wind.

"No good! He avoided them!" Mercury announced.

Moon frowned. "Not for long."

"Just what kind of fool do you take me for? I can perceive your attacks with my ears! I've battled and murdered countless of battalions of soldiers in my day!"

Suddenly, he felt a rush of wind and didn't realize that Sailor Mars had appeared by his side. He couldn't even sense the Miko Senshi while being preoccupied with the other Senshi.

_"WHAT?_" Tsume turned his head and...

_**POW!!**_

The Lycan was met with a direct blow under his chin by Sailor Mars' heeled right boot. Tsume found himself dropping down to his feet and grabbed his nearly broken jaw. The Fire Senshi swiftly landed on her feet and threw her hair back.

"Don't get too caught up with yourself or you're more likely to get hurt. At least when fighting me," Mars frowned. "Don't you dare overlook me, demon."

"You..." Tsume growled, barring his canines. "I won't forget this!"

"Good because I'll be the last face you'll ever see before you die."

"Wow, did you see her move! Go, Mars!" Moon cheered on her friend.

"But she has to strike his neck to move the source of energy sustaining his life!" Mercury reminded the princess and the Miko.

"I heard you, Mercury! I know what I must do!" Mars kept her eye on the Lycan. "Sorry, pal, but I'm ending this scuffle!" Summoning her sacred flames, she forged an arrow and a bow. _I've got to aim for the neckline! Aim for the neckline!_

_xxxxx_

**Harajuku/Shopping District of Tokyo/7:10 PM**

The shopping district of Tokyo.

Large gathering crowds walked down the streets and entered the newest, premiere stores. The district had been remodeled during recent years to provide more shopping stores.

However, there was a commotion going on...

Though not out in the open.

On a rooftop, several police officers from the local Juuban district police officers surrounded a figure.

That figure was none other than Toboe, whom had explored out into the city earlier.

"Freeze! Put your hands up now!" a short, bald-headed officer pointed his pistol at the effeminate Lycan.

Studying the weapons each officer had in their possession, Toboe was fascinated with the advanced form of weaponry after having only been exposed to the age of swords hundreds of years ago.

"Interesting form of contraptions," Toboe rubbed his chin. "My, how weaponry has advanced since my time. Though, do your weapons even compare to mine?"

"Hands up now!"

Scowling in annoyance, Toboe turned and faced a taller, mustached man. "You hideous men are really getting on my nerves! **_BE GONE!!_**"

With that, Toboe raised his sword and delivered a single slash while relying on the tip of the blade.

Before the officers knew what hit them, each of their heads was severed off.

_**SWISH!!**_

_**SPLOOSH!!**_

As their heads came popping off their shoulders, blood spewed out from out of their headless stumps.

Toboe closed his eyes while dancing around the rain of blood. Once some blood dropped on his face, he hungrily licked it off his cheeks. "Mmmm, I just love to make it rain... **_blood_**. It absolutely turns me on." Quivering with joy, Toboe lowered his sword as the blade 'recoiled' back in a snake-like motion.

Before he could further his celebration, a bolt of lightning struck down near him and nearly knocked him off his feet. The Lycan back flipped only to be struck in the back by an orange beam.

"What?! Who did that?!" the Lycan demanded.

"Murdering officers? We definitely won't forgive you for that!" a pair of strong, feminine cries called out simultaneously.

Looking up, Toboe scowled. "Oh, it's you! The tramps!"

Sailor Venus dropped down behind Toboe and stood a few meters away. The blonde's arms were crossed as she quickly pointed her left index fingers and fired a series of orange beams. "This is for murdering those good officers!!"

"And you'll soon be joining them in... **_HELL!!_**" screamed Toboe. He raised his sword while preparing to strike.

However, before he had the chance to do so, a green blur rushed past Toboe and snatched the sword right out of his hands. The Lycan blinked in confusion and gasped in shock.

"What?! Where's my sword?!"

"I'll be taking that if you don't mind."

Glancing over his shoulder, Toboe spotted Sailor Jupiter twirling his weapon. "Give that back!!"

"Just one thing, look out behind you."

As she warned the Lycan, Toboe turned but was too late to react. The series of orange beams pounded all over Toboe and forced him back.

"Don't like it when you're the one on the losing end, eh?!" Venus' playful demeanor turned into a serious one. Seeing the corpses of the officers greatly pushed her over the edge. After all, she had been a close friend with a female officer from England (named Katrina). She wasn't going to stand by and watch more die in valiant attempts to carry out justice.

"Cursed wenches!! You ambushed me!!" Toboe snarled as he jumped to the side and back flipped on the edge of the rooftop. "Feh and I'll be taking back my sword!" Waving her hand out, the sword came flying out of Jupiter's and returned back in Toboe's possession.

"Damn! I didn't think he could control that sword like that!" Jupiter yelled.

"This sword rightfully belongs to me and only I should be allowed to use it!" Toboe retorted. Eyeing their Sailor Senshi uniforms, the effeminate Lycan's face twisted with disgust as he gagged. "To think you ladies are wearing such revolting outfits! You disgust me! They would look much better on a figure like mine, don't you think?"

"Eh? What?" Sailor Venus blinked confusedly. "But you're a guy, right?"

"Venus, I thought she was a girl?" Jupiter scratched her head.

"No, it's a guy! Wait, but he thinks he would much sexier in our outfits? Um, can we say... _weirdo?_"

Artemis popped his head out from out of Venus' back. He had been strapped along the blonde's back with Luna. "That's clearly an effeminate man, Venus!"

Sailor Venus sweat dropped. "Oh, how are you two enjoying the ride on my back? Kind of fun, isn't it?"

"**_NO IT'S NOT!!_**"

"Geez, I was just asking..." Venus scoffed. Looking back at Toboe, the spunky blonde pointed at the Lycan. "And don't think I'm done with you yet! I won't forgive you for what you've done! How could you kill those officers?!"

"Those hideous men attacked me first. I simply walked into some market and took some food I wanted. The fools accused me of stealing and these men chased me as I ran. They threatened my life and I had no choice but to defend myself. I acted out of pure instinct," Toboe stated. "Of course, I could not bear to stand at such ugliness in men or even wish to dress such as. No, which is why I prefer be effeminate. I do not want to be associated with such atrocity."

"That gave you no right to kill them!" Jupiter barked. "You're dealing with us now, mister!"

"You ladies disgust me even more. Not because of your beauty but due to your ability to draw the most gorgeous men in the world. They come flocking to you but kick me to the curb like yesterday's disposable garbage! You have any idea how much that greatly agitates me?"

Having heard enough, Venus screamed out as a golden yellow aura gleamed around her. "Oh, shut up with your 'I'm more beautiful' than you, crap! Listen, you're a man! Learn to act like one! Besides, Haruka-san would be really irritated with you."

"Um, Venus?" Jupiter murmured. "That's besides the point..."

"Yeah, anyway..."

"I'll let you little girls live for a little while longer but I shall come back to take your heads!" Toboe warned the Senshi pair. His eyes casted on Sailor Jupiter as he stared down from head to toe. "You there! Next time, I would be watching my back if I were you because you never know when I'll strike you down! For taking my precious weapon, it has cost you your own pathetic life!"

"So, looks like we've got a _date_ then," Jupiter smirked. "I'll be waiting for you then." Electricity streaked around the brunette.

"Um, hey! Don't you go and forget about **_ME_**! Hey! I'm talking to you, mister... Err, ma'am!!" Venus stopped as she slapped her own forehead. "Whatever you are..."

"Let this be your final warning then! Farewell!"

As he said that, Toboe phased from out of the spot and left the two Senshi behind.

Sailor Venus looked back at the headless corpses and sighed sadly. "Those poor men didn't stand a chance." She lowered her head and downcasted her eyes while chanting a prayer in honor for them. "If only we could have been there in time to save them..."

"And here I was getting too focused on that Lycan," Jupiter looked down, blaming herself. "Had we arrived sooner, I could have saved them relying on my speed."

"No, don't blame yourself, Jupiter. We just came here too late. Besides, we were supposed to be meeting with Sailor Moon and the others yet we had to save these men."

Nodding her head in agreement, the brunette sighed. "Yeah but this sure isn't going to make Ayami-san too pleased."

"I see what you mean..." Venus said.

"We better get out of here then. The police will come here soon and will wonder what happened to their men. Besides, we have to meet with Sailor Moon and assist them against the Lycan they're currently engaged in battle with. There's nothing more we can do here," Luna spoke up. "I'm sorry."

"We understand, Luna," Jupiter closed her right fist and remembered the last warning Toboe had given her. _"I'm so ready for you next time!"_

Venus watched her friend from the corner of her eyes and kept a straight face. She murmured under her breathe with a tear coming down her right cheek. _"Don't worry, Jupiter. You'll have your chance to get that Lycan. We both will."_

Letting the wind blow against her face, Sailor Jupiter closed her eyes and thought to herself. _"Ayami-san, I'm sorry for not coming to these officers and saving them. I hope you won't think any less of Sailor Jupiter."_

_xxxxx_

**Juuban Public Hall/7:15 PM**

As Ren stopped on the rooftop of the public hall (where a previous battle against Lycan had taken place weeks ago), he turned and realized that he had lost the two Senshi while outpacing them on the way.

"Heh, I knew they couldn't catch up with me... Erm?" Ren's expression changed into that of a frown as Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune sprung up to land on the same rooftop he was standing on. "Feh, annoyances."

"You didn't think we'd catch up with you? You're pathetic," Uranus scoffed with her Space Sword in hand. "You're not getting away without me shoving my sword up your ass."

Neptune raised her Deep Aqua Mirror. "Now, are you going to give up willingly?"

"Don't bother, Neptune. I doubt a creep like him is likely to give up to us."

"Point taken," the turquoise-haired woman nodded. "I doubt we'll even need silver weapons to kill him."

Ren took a step back and peeked over his shoulder. There was the other side of the roof. _My only chance of escape to fully prepare myself for these two for another time. _"You arrogant women. You truly think you can kill me without a weapon forged out of silver and judging by that sword. I doubt that's truly made out of silver ore."

"Why don't we wait and see? Wanna try it out?" Uranus smirked and accepted the monk Lycan's challenge.

"Very well then..." Ren snorted.

"That'll be enough, Ren. You've had your fun," uttered a dark and low voice.

The Senshi heard the voice and looked around to trace the source. This prompted Neptune to scan the area with her mirror to locate the source of that voice.

Ren knew who had spoken and noticed a shady figure with gleaming red eyes standing behind the Senshi pair. "Ah, so there you are, Kiba."

"Kiba...?" Uranus mumbled.

Before the two Senshi could react, they were quickly slammed against one another. The culprit who dropped them emerged behind the darkness was...

Yes, it was Kiba.

The red-eyed Lycan leader looked down at two fallen Senshi and snarled. "You Senshi have been a thorn at my side for quite sometime. Two of the Shichi'okamitai members have been slain. Of course, you two aren't the ones responsible for their deaths. Though, your comrades will pay dearly."

"Kiba, sir," Ren spoke up as walked by the leader's side. "Shall I eliminate them here and now..?"

"Don't bother. I've come to take you out of this fight. Confronting the Senshi will require some planning. I have several ideas in mind but I require you and your brethren to be in attendance."

"Does it have anything to do with the boy?"

"Yes."

"Humph, fine then. Though, I still do not see the point of requiring the use of that little brat."

"He will grow up to be a powerful Lycan demon like his father but he will not get any stronger unless I continue training."

"Yes but that will require time, which we don't have until the _night of the red moon_."

Kiba turned his back and paced toward the edge of the roof. "Come, Ren. That's order and I will not repeat myself. Is that clear?"

"Crystal clear," Ren snorted in arrogant fashion.

"Hey..."

Kiba abruptly stopped and did not once turn to acknowledge Sailor Uranus getting up. He sighed and resisted the urge of inflicting any punishment on her. He simply gave her warning to set the record straight. "Don't even bother. You're just wasting my time and your own energy. Save it until you are strong enough to face me. As of bow, you currently are not on par with me."

"What? You dare imply you're stronger," Uranus spat out. "Taking Neptune and myself down with cheap shots doesn't make you any stronger than what we've dealt with."

"Merely getting you out of the way. Knocking you unconscious is a simple task. I'm surprised you're standing..."

"Now that I'm the first one to see what you really look like... The others will know once I tell them more about you."

Kiba nodded. "Yes, only my profile has not been inputted in my data files and remains confidential information. I'm much smarter than that, dear woman." He snapped his fingers and ordered Ren to occupy him. "Is that all? You do realize I have more pressing matters at hand."

"You're NOT getting away from me!" Uranus dashed forward. She quickly made a u-turn to Kiba's left side and went for a straight punch. "C'mon!!"

Telegraphing the Senshi's punch, Kiba merely sidestepped Uranus and caught her hand with his right hand.

"What? No!!"

Taking advantage of the situation, the man shot his right leg up and delivered a boot to her chin. The force of that blow clearly knocked Uranus' out and sent her crumpling by Neptune's fallen side.

"And that was only a small percentage of my skill. You don't want to challenge me on the night of the red moon, woman," Kiba scoffed and turned around. He didn't even seem to have broken a sweat while being challenged by the Outer. "Even your fellow Senshi, the ones who killed Kotsu and Kyo, are clearly stronger than you. Arrogance is a bliss."

"They should have known better than to challenge you, Kiba. Shall I finish them as they lie?" Ren gazed at the two fallen Senshi.

"Don't bother. I'm curious to see whether they can get any stronger like their fellow Senshi. But, I doubt they will pose any threat even after becoming Eternal Senshi. Moon, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus each have become uniquely strong after defeating one of our more talented pack members."

"Yes, I understand."

"Well, then. It appears our job here is done for now. It's time to return back to the quarters, Ren."

"Yes, Kiba. Will you inform the others?"

Nodding, Kiba closed his eyes to send telepathic links to the other Shichi'okamitai members.

However, just as he was about to finish contacting the other pack...

"**_Dead Scream._**"

A silent howl echoed as a purple sphere came hurtling toward the two Lycans.

Ren and Kiba leaped away as the sphere collided with the section of the roof they were standing on. They balanced themselves on a pole protruding on the side of the building wall.

_**BOOM!!**_

Once the section was leveled and reduced to smoldering rubble, Kiba spotted Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn now standing over their fallen comrades.

"It's more of them, Kiba! The nerve of attacking us with our guards down!" Ren spat out.

Kiba frowned. "Let's go, Ren."

"But, shouldn't we...?"

"No! I said we were going to be leaving and that is exactly what we shall do. I will NOT have any more discussion, Ren."

"Fine, but next time, they are mine."

"Do with them as you wish next time. Let's go."

With that, the two Lycans both jumped down and vanished from out of the sight. Where they disappeared to: back to the lair.

"Uranus! Neptune!" Saturn kneeled beside the two prone Senshi. She deeply sighed in relief, as Uranus was conscious. "Uranus, thank goodness you're all right."

"That guy... is stronger than he looks," Uranus groaned as she was helped help by Saturn.

Pluto frowned. "So, that's the pack leader?"

"That's right. The other guy referred to him as Kiba."

"What are their intentions?"

"Finding some kid named Aoshi. Other than that, he wants to get rid us before the night of the red moon."

Finding this source of information intriguing, Pluto rubbed her chin and murmured. _"Night of the red moon? So that's what he's planning."_

"Why are looking rather suspicious? Is there something you've been telling us?" Uranus asked the Time Guardian. "Do you know anything of their intentions? You told us the name of their pack even before Sailor Mercury showed us the information she pulled out of their database."

"That's right and you mentioned they were going to be difficult to handle. Yet, two of them have been defeated," Saturn pointed out. "Do you know anymore?"

"Let's get Uranus and Neptune healed," Pluto stood up, avoiding their questions and kept to herself. "We'll be better prepared for the next time they attempt to ambush us. Saturn, you take Uranus. I'll carry Neptune."

Saturn sighed. "Yeah, leave me with the heavier one."

Scoffing, Uranus' face twisted with a frown. "You calling me **_fat_**, little one?"

"No, I wasn't implying that. It's just..." Saturn put an arm around Uranus while trying to hold her own balance. "Um, ok... Yeah, you need to lose a little weight, Haruka-poppa!"

"At least, you're being honest..."

"Michiru-mama was right when she told me you eat too many sweets these days."

Uranus simply chuckled under her breath. "...Heh, and again, I never listen to that kind of talk outside of bed..."

Upon hearing this from her own Haruka-poppa, Saturn sweat dropped. "Oh, Haruka-poppa."

Pluto reflected back on what Uranus informed her about the red moon night. "Red moon night..." _There is supposed to be a full moon on the 31st of October. Make no mistake. It will take place on that night!_

_xxxxx_

**Juuban Park/7:23 PM**

_**SWISH!!**_

_**BA-BOOM!!**_

Explosive blasts triggered around Tsume as he danced around the fire blasts raining down on him from above. Sailor Mars had become airborne and launched a series of fire arrowed repeatedly. The halberd-wielding Lycan found himself on the receiving end of retreating around the area.

"**_MARS FLAME SNIPER!!_**"

_"Damn! She's persistent! How can she keep launching more fire arrows at me?!"_

"Hey! Don't forget about us!" Sailor Moon called out while flying out at Tsume and slamming herself against the Lycan.

This managed to knock Tsume back into a tree as he tried to gain his second wind. "Damn... it all!" Cursing under his breath, he gripped the hilt of his weapon and prepared to unleash a devastating force on the incoming Sailor Moon with a single swing.

"That's it! Come to me!" Tsume growled and raised his halberd. "I'll cut you down in two!!"

"Watch out, Sailor Moon!!" Mercury cried out as she opened her wings and flew across to prevent Tsume's attack.

Seeing that her Moon princess was in danger of being skewered, Sailor Mars took a dive down. "Sailor Moon! Just what do you think you're... Hold on! I'm coming!"

"Time to meet your maker, Moon princess! One swing and it's all over!" Tsume laughed while swinging his halberd down. It seemed he would be successful in slaying Sailor Moon and avenging his two pack brothers.

That is until...

A red rose came flying down and struck Tsume through his hand. This forced the Lycan to disarm his weapon and ripped the rose out of his hand. Wincing from the pain, he ignored the blood emerging from the hole in his hand.

"What?! Who dares?!" Tsume snarled. He looked up to find a man wearing a white mask and garbed in a black tuxedo and cape standing on a tree branch. "Oh, it's you. I heard about you from our pack leader. Endymion..."

"So, apparently they know who we are?" Tuxedo Kamen hopped off the branch and landed beside Sailor Moon.

"Tuxedo Kamen!!" Moon squealed happily and stopped by her lover's side. Closing her wings, the princess pointed her scepter toward the Lycan. "Hey, you! I doubt you want to cross me as long as Tuxedo Kamen is here!"

"And don't forget about us," Sailor Mercury spoke out. "We are not to be taken lightly."

"Give it up!" Sailor Mars whipped out the silver kunais that Venus had used earlier. Looking down at the Lycan, her direct aim was for his neck and chest. "You know you can't defeat us all at once!"

Picking up his halberd, Tsume snarled and gripped his bleeding hand. "Curse you, wenches..."

Suddenly, he stopped and received a telepathic link from Kiba. He lifted his head and closed his eyes to communicate with the pack leader. _"Kiba, why are you contacting me now? Can't you see I'm in the battle?"_

_"Yes and I'm ordering for you to withdraw."_

_"You want me to cut and run? There's no way I'm leaving without shedding some blood!"_

_"I'm **TELLING** you to withdraw! We can wait until another day before the night of the red moon. I promise to let you do as you wish with the Moon Princess and her Sailor Soldiers. I cannot afford to lose you as we lost Kyo earlier."_

_"Fine, I will withdraw but you had better not interrupt me as long as I'm in the heat of battle!"_

_"I can assure, Tsume. Next time, they are yours for you to play with. Now, come. Withdraw."_

The Shichi'okamitai leader sighed in defeat. _"Very well." _Putting his halberd over his right shoulder, Tsume somersaulted on the nearest branch behind him and smirked. "Sorry, girls, but I've got duty calls. We'll play again another night." His eyes were then casted on Sailor Mars. "And I shall come for you next time, woman!"

Mars uttered a small gasp. "Me...?"

Before long, Tsume vanished from his spot and retreated back to meet with his pack brothers.

"Damn, he got away," Mars scowled and reflected back on his reference to a 'woman' that had a similar appearance to her.

"He'll be back again. Though, we'll need to watch our backs," Mercury suggested. "These Shichi'okamitai are skilled assassins. They won't hesitate to strike while we're in our civilian guises."

"That's right. They know who we are but there's something that bothers me," Tuxedo Kamen pondered. "Why haven't they attacked us in our civilian guises?"

"No idea but I'm sort of relieved. That'll make it even more difficult for us if they decide to take some of our friends hostage. I can't allow that to happen. We need to find the leader soon..." Moon stated. _"Considering even that boy is in danger. I can't let the Shichi'okamitai inflict pain on anyone!"_

Putting her hand on her chest, Sailor Mars deeply inhaled and murmured. _"What woman was he speaking of? Did I bear any sort of resemblance to her? She had to be if that Tsume guy didn't lay a hand on me. Yet he threatened to kill me. I won't understand him until I actually engage in combat with him."_

"Mars!!" Moon's high-pitched cry interrupted the Miko's train of thoughts. "C'mon, we're leaving now!"

"I'm coming!" the Miko Senshi responded. _"Oh, I'll figure this out later. I've got to see my sister."_

_xxxxx_

**Crown Game Center/7:30 PM**

Meanwhile, Kotori and Himura helped to relocate themselves along with Hitori, Phillipe, Yui and Cammy to the most popular arcade in Juuban district. Yuuchirou and the old man were standing outside in hope that Rei and the girls would arrive. Naru was standing by the door as she waited for any word on Usagi and the girls.

"Man, it's been almost thirty minutes," Cammy sighed. "I hope my sister and the others can get here soon."

"Oh, I'm sure they're all right, Cammy. Let's just be glad we got out of there before that monster would have gotten us."

Crossing her arms, the dark-haired girl snorted. "Feh, that monster didn't scare me."

"Yeah, right," quipped Yui. "I wonder how Aoshi-kun is doing."

"Probably at home resting. After all, he's sick, right?"

"I don't think that's it."

Cammy blinked confusedly. "Erm, huh?"

"There has to be something else bothering him."

"Like what?"

"I... I don't know."

"Damn it. Now, you're worrying me, Yui-chan."

"I'm sorry."

"Eh, what can you do?" Cammy shrugged as she faced the window and looked out into the skies. "Though, I have this strange feeling that Aoshi-kun has been hiding something from us. So, I don't think it's just your intuition. I have that same feeling, too."

"Really?"

"Yeah. So don't feel so left out."

"All right then," Yui nodded. Despite getting reassurance from her friend, the girl could not get Aoshi off her mind. _"Aoshi-kun, get better soon."_

Looking on from a corner of the arcade, a man with black hair watched the children and slightly quivered. He grabbed his face and contorted with unexplainable pain. "Argh... Why now...? Why must I...? Must suppress him... Must!"

Watching a report on television, Kotori got up from her seat and gasped.

It was reported that at least seven police officers were left decapitated in a pool of their own blood.

"**_WHAT THE HELL?!_**" Kotori yelled out.

Himura approached his partner/girlfriend. "Yeah, isn't this terrible? That monster that escaped from the labs several weeks ago still hasn't be found."

"Damn! We need to find it before anymore officers lose their lives!" Kotori cursed and slammed her left fist on a table (nearly breaking her hand).

"Please, try to watch your mouth in front of the crowds," Hitori tried to calm her twin sister.

"Yeah, I'm sorry." _Kino-san, you probably tried to save those police officers. Whatever happened to them, you're not at fault. I just wish there was more than I can do besides holding a gun and busting out some martial arts. If only I were a warrior like you... Then, I'd do everything I can to save those I love._

Closing his cell phone, Phillipe got up from his seat and informed the group. "Minako-chan just contacted me. Everyone is just fine."

"Well, that's good news!" Hitori giggled excitedly. "We can at least make up for Minako-chan and continue celebrating her birthday here."

"She and her friends are on their way here. I'm just glad they're safe," Phillipe leaned back on a cushioned seat.

"Me, too," Hitori stared up at the ceiling.

xxxxx

**Shinjuku District/Inuki Dojo & Residence/9:05 PM**

Aoshi was climbing on a tree near the window in his room. Coming back from the Lycans' lair, he was disappointed that Kiba was not present along with the other Shichi'okamitai members. He walked straight home and took his time in fear of what his father would do to him.

Aoshi was grateful to Kiba because he felt the Lycan nature within being successfully suppressed. That was accomplished without the bracelet's help. However, he was still not sure how to explain things to his father.

Upon entering his room, everything came clear.

Suddenly, Aoshi gasped surprised horror as he spotted his father near the light switch.

Frozen stiff with fear, Aoshi stepped back several inches and stuttered. "F... F... Father?"

Aoshi looked at his father's eyes.

The man's eyes darkened with a mixture of anger and disappointment.

"Father, it's not what you thi-"

Okami abruptly cut his own son off and growled. "It's not what I think? Explain how you managed to sneak out when you're not supposed to leave the house?" The man's eyes narrowed directly at the boy as if he had the urge to kill him.

"I am not involved any gang if you want to know! I was training how to become a stronger Lycan with another Lycan. He's a little younger than you, but he helped me a lot. If you didn't realize yet it, I am not even wearing my bracelet!" With that, the boy pulled down his sleeve and showed his wrist.

No golden bracelet around it to help suppress his Lycan nature.

Okami's eyes widened in shock when he noticed the bracelet no longer clasped around the boy's wrist.

The man was never angrier than he was right now. He strictly ordered to Aoshi never remove the bracelet.

For no reason, whatsoever.

"Aoshi! You know you should **_NEVER_** take your bracelet off! What if it was a full moon tonight?" the man yelled out at his son with his eyes locked on the boy's own eyes. "Or worse yet, a red moon?"

"Kiba-san told me your bracelet hurts more than help!" snapped Aoshi.

As he heard the mention of the Lycan's name, Okami's eyes widened in horror.

He couldn't have meant that same Kiba, the Lycan who attacked a large number of human villages hundreds of years ago during the feudal age in Japan's past. The same demon who started the series of recent attacks on humans again and converting criminals into Lycans.

Okami grabbed the boy by his shirt and yelled out at his pitiful son. "You've been seeing him?! Kiba?! That no good monster!!" His yells turned into angry howls, which brought out some of his animalistic instinct. "**_SINCE WHEN?!_**"

"A week ago. He's teaching me a lot... In fact, he's been a better teacher than you if you ask me. I can even control my transformation better..."

"Aoshi, Kiba is **_NOTHING_** but trouble! I forbid you to see or even speak to him. Don't you see he's just using you?! **_HE IS USING YOU AS A TOOL FOR HIS OWN SELFISH MEANS!_**"

"How do you know Kiba-san? You haven't..." That was when it finally dawned upon the boy. He was already beginning to see the truth. He could see the rage and wrath in his father's eyes.

Aoshi stopped and gasped in horror. He just remembered that Kiba told him that another Lycan, much older and stronger than they were at the time, killed his clan. He also recalled Kiba's daughter getting killed by the humans hundreds of years ago.

"You... killed his clan..." the boy whispered as he pulled himself from his father's grip and backed off to the window behind him.

Okami deeply sighed and relaxed his hand. "I had to do to what needed to be done. The end justifies the means, Aoshi. He's a murderer and has no remorse for all of those souls!"

"It was because humans killed his daughter. You told me yourself that when a Lycan is killed, all the clan's members would avenge their slain family member. Evil or good, the most precious thing to a Lycan is his or her clan!" snapped Aoshi. He was already starting to realize the situation from Kiba's point of view and revolted the man standing before him.

Revolting his own father.

Aoshi couldn't take it anymore.

He couldn't associate himself with someone who had taken everything dear to Kiba.

"He's just using his daughter's death as an excuse! Stop defending that sadistic monster! You are truly a FOOL if you continue to believe in his lies! He has deceived you and turned you against me!"

"What if he's using me?" Aoshi retorted angrily, already about to pounce and attack his own father (as if he were a cornered animal). "I don't care! He's at least helping me to suppress the beast within me! Something you never did or cared to do for me! **_YOUR OWN SON!!_** **_YOUR-_**"

_**WHAP!!**_

He didn't even get the chance to finish his last word of the sentence as Okami's palm struck Aoshi's right cheek as fast and as hard as the old Lycan could manage.

Creating a loud and sickening blow that echoed throughout the silent air of the room, the young boy was thrown to the left side of the room and onto floor with sheer force.

The man closed his eyes as his face contorted with regret of what he had done to his son.

Okami never felt so guilty about anything in his entire life. He had put through Aoshi through tough training to help control his demon nature but never to the point of physically abusing him (like any abusive parent would do to their child).

He really didn't want to do that but he couldn't take anymore of his son defending a blood-lusted monster like Kiba.

However, it was too late.

The damaged was done already.

Aoshi's trembling hand rubbed the side of his throbbing cheek while feeling a stinging sensation. Knowing that it would bruise later on, his eyes filled with hot tears and made his vision suddenly go blurry.

"A-Aoshi... I... my son..."

Before he could even apologize to his son, Aoshi rushed past his father and leapt out through the window.

Suddenly, as the boy landed onto the ground, his clothes ripped off his body as his human form transformed into a hairy, gray bipedal wolf. Looking up at his father, Aoshi whined and stared to race down the street as fast as he could to avoid his eye contact with his father.

With that, the Lycan child disappeared and was on his way back to the lair.

"**_AOSHI!!"_** Okami screamed out at the top of his lungs as he jumped out of the window and tried to pursue his son.

But, it was too late. Aoshi was long gone from the man's sights.

Dropping down to his knees, Okami was on the brink of tears as he cursed himself and slammed his fists on the ground. "No... Aoshi..." _DAMN YOU, KIBA!! DAMN YOU!!_

Unbeknownst to him, looking out from out of the shattered window was Suzuno. She held a small child in her arms as she had heard their entire fight. She turned her back and cried with tears rolling down her cheeks. "Aoshi... Okami... Why does it have to be like this? The family can't be torn a part like this...!"

Dropping down her knees, the woman held the baby closer to her and whimpered softly in fear of her son's life. "Aoshi... No..."

The boy would become one with the pack and a future addition to the Shichi'okamitai.

xxxxx

**CainCorp/11:05 PM**

Inside his office, Cain was shuffling paper work and preparing to open a bottle of scotch.

That is until his assistant, Grace, entered the room and bowed her head. "I'm sorry for interrupting you, sir. I came to inform you that he has arrived."

The man leaned back on his seat with an eyebrow raised. "Is that right? So, he did receive my message after all. Let him in."

"As you wish..."

With that, the bodyguard opened the door and a pair of black shoes was revealed stepping through the doorway.

"I see you finally made it on such short notice," Cain eyed the man walking down the room and sitting on the provided seat.

"You're too kind," the man put his hands together and opened his slanted eyes. A pair of blue irises were revealed and a mischievous smirk. His hair was short, blonde and well groomed.

"So, you're willing to help me get rid of those Sailor Senshi?"

"Of course but with a price if you provide me the right amount of money, Mr. Bearer," the man spoke with an arrogant voice tone. "I do have some tools you may use and I will help to fund it."

"That's wonderful news. Um..." Cain stopped himself short and cleared his throat. "You haven't provided me with the name of the man whom I will be forming a business relationship."

"Oh, but of course," the man smirked. "You may call me, Mr. Jade but I would prefer if you call me by Jadeite." With that, his lips curled with a wicked smile.

**(Cue fade to black)**

End of episode ten.

xxxxx

_**Next Time**_

_**Aoshi, Newest Member of the Pack? Jadeite Strikes Again!**_

xxxxx

C'mon, tell me. Did that surprise you or not at the end?

Yes, Jadeite has made his debut in my Galaxy Stars story! (evil laugh ensue)

Though, he will remain a business partner with Cain. No doubt there will be some sinister plans hatched by that blonde jerk. ;)

Ok, now, why did I bring him back? Because he technically didn't die in the first season of the Sailor Moon series. Queen Beryl merely confined him inside an impenetrable ice crystal and condemned him to eternal sleep. Since Beryl died, I would assume the spell would have worn off and Jadeite would be free. Years later, you could say he has established himself as a very successful but corruptive businessman. At the sametime, he had plotted to get his revenge on the Senshi. :P

Ok, I know it probably doesn't compute to some of you but bear with me. More on this Jadeite situation will be unveiled.

Aoshi has now left his father and will return to Kiba. Now, the real question is if he will actually engage against the Sailor Senshi in battle.

We'll see.

Sorry for any lack of new power-ups for the Senshi. I'll save that for the upcoming battles against the Shichi'okamitai. ;)

So many questions needed to be answered and drama to come!

Next time, there is guaranteed to be yet more Shichi'okamitai vs. Sailor Senshi action. So, be there!

Now off to relax and start on the next installment of my Naruto story.

Peace!


	11. Aoshi, Newest Member of the Pack?

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon. All rights reserved to Takenouchi-sensei. (sigh) I wish Sailor Moon could be shown on TV again.

Anyway, my gosh I can't believe I haven't updated this story since November! I truly apologize for the delays.

My other stories, school and outside the net priorities got in the way. A lot has happened since November. At first, I didn't think I'd bother coming back to continue this story. Don't worry though. Even if it takes me three more years or more, I will be sticking with this story until it's complete.

Even if it there are more delays. Believe me, you can expect more along the way.

At least this way I can plan out ahead better. ;)

So, anyway, I'm going to make this chapter short and sweet compared to the previous chapters.

Jadeite's back to raise hell. The Shichi'okamitai are already plotting their next move. Aoshi will be looking to move in with Kiba... So many events to come.

So, without further ado, let's get Galaxy Stars RE-started!

Begin!

* * *

**(Cue Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon theme _Kirari Sailor Dream!_)**

**-**

_**Sailor Moon Galaxy Stars, Lycan Arc**_

_**Aoshi, Newest Member of the Pack? Jadeite Strikes Again!**_

-

-

**Shichi'okamitai Underground Lair/October 24, 2003/10:05 PM**

Aoshi sat on a chair with a light beaming down on him from the ceiling. His eyes shifted toward a figure that watched him behind the darkness. It had been three nights and two days since he left home. He looked back on that very moment of his father confronting him and revealing a horrifying truth.

Okami was responsible for the death of Kiba's entire clan - but most importantly, Kiba's own daughter.

Hearing this straight from his father's own mouth, the boy could no longer respect a man who destroyed another man's life.

He remembered that terrifying glare Okami gave him once he told him about Kiba.

Aoshi wondered what would have happened if he did not run away from home. Would Okami actually gone as far as killing his own son just to send a message to Kiba?

_No._ Aoshi thought, wiping tears from his eyes. For the past few days, Aoshi had spent most of his time in Kiba's underground lair crying and pressed against a dark corner. He made no verbal contact with any of the Shichi'okamitai members.

Kiba tried his best to comfort Aoshi but to no avail. He gave Aoshi all the time he needed to heal his broken heart.

The pack leader shifted his eyes toward Aoshi. His impression of the boy to say the least... was a very promising prodigy. He found the perfect heir to lead a new generation of Lycans.

_Perfect, just perfect. Aoshi, you come to the right place, dear child. Your father did nothing but seal your full potential. He wanted you to live the rest of your life as a human but that is not the life for you. You are a Lycan. Under my watch, I will make sure to mold you into a warrior of justice. You have the tools needed to become the perfect Lycan soldier. You just might become stronger than Tsume and myself if you decide to remain with us. However, I will not force this life onto you. The choice will be yours, child, but please choose wisely. No one deserves to live with a murderer, especially one... who took away everything DEAR to me. Heh, Okami, you took away my daughter but I have your son. What are you going to do if and when Aoshi opposes you? Are you cold-blooded enough to kill your own dearest son? What will you DO?_

Lifting his head up, Aoshi's tear-filled eyes looked up at Kiba's instinctively. He slowly opened his mouth as a few words came out. He addressed to the Lycan. "Kiba... I've made my decision..."

"Hum?" the pack leader's ears twitched as his eyes narrowed. "Oh, is that so?"

Nodding his head, the boy picked himself off the wet floor and sighed. "I... I will..."

"Yes?"

"I... I... I will join you and the pack. If that's okay with you, Kiba-sama? I want to forget everything about my previous life. I want to forget about him."

"So, is that your final decision?"

Emerging from out of the shadows, Kiba approached Aoshi and put a hand on the child Lycan's left shoulder. The young one embraced the pack leader and proved his loyalty for Kiba. He wanted to purge everything from his memories that had anything to do with Okami.

This was Aoshi's new life and he would make the best of it.

"It took my three nights to discover myself, Kiba. I never belonged with that man. My home has always been here with you and the Shichi'okamitai. I am one of you."

"Yes and I'm glad you made the right choice."

Aoshi's face softened as he viewed Kiba as his new fatherly figure. However, despite wanting to put the past behind him, he did not want to forget about Yui.

"So, Aoshi, are you ready?"

"For what?"

Looking down at Aoshi, the pack leader's face turned serious. "You've completed the first steps in your training. You're managing to control your Lycan form. But, now, it's time we move forward. For soon you will help us in our current war against the Sailor Senshi. Two of our brothers were slain by the Senshi."

"Me...? You want me to help you against the Sailor Senshi? But... But..."

"Please, Aoshi, we need you. I need you. If you are to prove your full allegiance to me, then we need to know if we can fully trust you."

"But, don't you have any faith in me?"

Kiba nodded. "Of course, I do. However, this is how we determine your place amongst the pack. I have faith you will go through with this."

"Do... Do I really have to fight them? I... I don't think I'm ready! Besides, they're NOT bad people!"

"No but they are becoming a nuisance to me and my pack brothers. We will fight them, too, but we want you to do your part. Please, Aoshi. Will you fight alongside us?"

Aoshi wasn't too sure about this. Abandoning his father was one thing but being asked to engage the Sailor Senshi was pushing it. Even For the child Lycan. He's always liked the Senshi for everything they represented. They were warriors who fought for justice.

Then again, Kiba preached justice as well but with a darker, twisted method.

"I... I don't think I can."

Kiba kneeled down and looked into the child's eyes. "Of course, you can. For **_I_** believe in you, Aoshi."

The child looked away from Kiba and stared out the nearest window, it was dark and the stars sparkled with sheer brilliance. The city lights illuminated the beautiful scenery. Aoshi wanted to somehow see Yui again but not in his Lycan form. It wouldn't be until sunrise when he would turn back to normal.

"Besides, you do realize that in eight nights and seven sunrises that the next red full moon will come?"

"Yes..."

"On that night, we, Lycans, grow stronger and more blood lusted. My strength will be beyond anything you or even your father could comprehend. Aoshi, your Lycan strength, too, will grow. At least before the 31st of October, please fight with us against the Sailor Senshi. Let us send them a message. They will be annihilated on the night of the red full moon. Think about it. With them gone, we can turn every human in this city into one of us. I will build a larger Lycan army and the likes of which your father has never seen before! I will make him pay for everything he's done to us, Aoshi! Together we can destroy him and left nothing of that traitor to our brethren!"

Aoshi pressed himself against the wall behind him and trembled. "But, what about Yui-chan?!"

"Yui-chan...? Who is that?"

"My... My friend... She's nothing like my father! She's my best friend! Her and Cammy-chan are my best friends!"

Kiba smirked as he discovered Aoshi's love interest. "Yui-chan? Is she that important to you?"

"Yes. More so than my own father."

"Even your mother?"

"I don't know."

"I don't believe you. I sense you have a deep devotion to this girl named Yui."

"You can tell...?" Aoshi lifted his head. "Devotion? What do you mean?"

"You love her. You wish to one day fall in love with her. Well, I personally don't have anything against it. However, there's just one condition."

"What is it?"

Kiba frowned slightly as he approached the child. Pressing his left hand against the wall, he leaned close to Aoshi's left ear and whispered. _She must become one of us._

Aoshi grimaced in shock and nodded his head. "No... NO! I can't do that!"

"Why not? She can become very valuable as a Lycan. All you have to do is inflict one bite and it's all done. She will then turn into a Lycan by the next nightfall."

"No! I can't force that upon her! Why can't she remain human?!"

"Because there's no guarantee that one of my brothers will restrain themselves from biting her or even feasting on her. But, if she becomes branded as a Lycan, they will leave her alone. For we don't eat our own kind."

"How can I be sure of that?"

"It's always been apart of our Lycan code. No matter how scarce our food supply maybe, we never become cannibals. Over my entire lifetime and the many humans I have slain with these hands, I never took the life of a pack brother or sister for the sake of feasting on their flesh. I'd starve myself to death than ever eat my own kind."

"So, I must be the one to turn Yui-chan into one of us," Aoshi shifted his eyes on the ground. Could he truly bring himself to bite Yui to turn her into a Lycan? _No, I can't do it! But if I don't... What if one of Kiba-sama's brothers tries to kill or even eat Yui-chan?! I have to do something! I have to somehow reach Yui-chan before it's too late!_

"Aoshi, so, will you join us?"

Nodding his head begrudgingly, the child Lycan replied. "Yes, Kiba-sama..."

"That's a good boy. I know you will make us proud. Tomorrow night, we will once again begin our hunt. My brothers and myself will make those ladies pay for destroying our lair!"

Aoshi did not say a single word and kept to himself as Kiba ranted on about the destruction of the lair. All the boy could ever think about at the moment was Yui. At this point, she mattered more than anything in his life.

_Yui-chan. I've got to reach you somehow before they do! _

-

Standing outside the entrance, both Tsume and Toboe watched the city from the distance. The thought of engaging the Sailor Senshi into combat was lingering in their minds.

For Tsume, nothing more would satisfy him than picking up where he left off in his scuffle with the Senshi of the Flames, Sailor Mars.

Toboe looked forward to humiliating both Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus.

"Isn't the city just beautiful, Tsume? It's much prettier at night," Toboe sighed, sitting down and sipping a cup of green tea. "Come down and join me for some tea."

Tsume scoffed as he sat down next to his brother. "Those mini-skirt wearing wenches are going to pay. First, we had to clean up our lair and repair everything they damaged."

"I'm surprise they even found our lair."

"Considering they have genius that can probe our hidden locations, I'm not surprised one bit. This is getting annoying!"

"Calm down, Tsume. You're only going to shorten your lifespan if you stress too much," Toboe smirked, sipping his teacup. Exhaling deeply after drinking, he pat Tsume across the back. "If all else fails, we pick ourselves right back up and try again!"

"Kotsu and Kyo are dead thanks to the Sailor Senshi. There are only five of us left. By the way, where's Ren by the way?"

"He's inside trying to conjure up some plan for our next encounter with the Senshi tomorrow. Also, rumor has it that Kiba is seriously considering having the kid fight alongside us."

Tsume scoffed. "Okami's boy? Is Kiba really that serious?"

"Dead serious. He sees great potential in that cute little boy!" Toboe clasped his hands together and sighed happily. "Ohhhh, if only Kiba would let me hug that sweet boy!"

"I don't think the boy should enter the battle with us tomorrow. He's not ready for such a task. Kiba has WAY TOO MUCH high expectations for the kid."

"Well, think about what he said. Kiba actually proclaimed the child has the potential to become a greater warrior than you and himself."

Tsume felt a twitch of emotion. His entire mindset was jumbled after hearing from Kiba's own mouth about how Aoshi could become a stronger and better warrior than he. Was it entirely possible? Could Okami's child one day surpass Kiba, Tsume and even Okami as a potentially gifted warrior?

Under the right training, he could.

The Shichi'okamitai leader, however, wasn't entirely convinced.

"I don't know about this, Toboe."

"Well, there's nothing really we can do. Kiba has high hopes in that kid. Personally, I have no problem with the boy. In fact, I absolutely love him!"

"Yeah, yeah, so you do," Tsume stood up and stretched his arms out. Looking out into the city, he twitched his nose and smelt the fresh aroma of human meat from a far distance. "Mmmm, I can't wait until I feast again."

"Same here. Sipping tea just isn't enough to quench my mouth!"

"Oh, I know I'm forgetting someone here," Tsume scratched his chin. "Ah! Right! Hige!"

"I haven't seen him lately. But, I heard directly from Gin that he's somewhere in the city. I would think he's out looking for some prey?"

However, Tsume quickly remembered about Hige's mental condition. Hige suffered from a condition known as dissociative identity disorder. Within Hige's subconscious existed two personalities: a good personality and an evil one. These two sides would routinely take control of Hige's behavior along with some associated memory loss.

"You forget that Hige has that condition!"

Toboe quickly remembered and dropped his cup of tea. "Oh no! How could I forget?"

"What I'm worried about is that he'll expose himself out in public and get himself into trouble! We should have kept a close eye on him!"

"What do we do, Toboe?"

"Excuse me but what is all the commotion all about, you two?" Kiba's voice called out as he walked toward the entrance with Aoshi by his side. He noticed both Tsume and Toboe with frantic looks.

"Kiba! It's Hige! He hasn't come back since we last engaged the Sailor Senshi three nights ago!" Tsume stated. "You do realize he has a disorder..."

"Dissociative identity disorder. I'm sure of it."

"But that's not the problem! We're not even sure if he's turned back to his good-natured personality!" Toboe explained. "Ever since we were revived, the two sides have randomly taken control of him! One minute he's a kind man and the next he's a bloodthirsty killer! He's too unpredictable and..."

"He could go randomly killing anyone and that itself will be trouble for us. He's endangering himself and the pack. You even warned us to be choose our kills wisely."

"Yes, you're right," Kiba had to remind himself and deeply sighed. He palmed his entire face and did not think about how potentially dangerous Hige would be. "I recall you warned me that his evil counterpart immediately switches over whenever there is a strong presence of blood or violence."

"That's right," Tsume said. "Considering there are humans prone to violent criminal activity, his dark side will no doubt be unleashed. Geez, this is going to be troublesome."

"Well then, I suppose we can begin our hunt a night earlier than scheduled," Kiba smirked, staring out into the city. He then looked down beside Aoshi. "It's time, Aoshi. Time for you to prove where you stand."

"Now...?"

Toboe kneeled down beside the child Lycan and ruffled his furry face. "That's right! And you look so cute, Aoshi-chan!"

Attempting to pull himself away from Toboe, Kiba cut him off. "That's enough, Toboe. Let's get serious here!"

"Yes, I'm sorry for that. I just couldn't contain myself!"

"Let's not forget that Gin is out there awaiting for orders, Kiba. Our two objectives then are to..."

"Find Hige and lure out the Sailor Senshi. Tonight, we will send those women a proverbial message. We'll save their executions on the night of the red full moon."

"A perfect night to send those wenches to their graves!" Toboe giggled excitedly at the sheer thought of Kiba's plan.

Picking up his halberd off the ground, Tsume was ready to head off to the city. Kiba nodded his head and joined him alongside Aoshi. Toboe grabbed his weapon and followed behind them.

"Isn't Ren going to join us?" asked Toboe.

"He'll come when he chooses to," Kiba said. "I think this is all we need for now. Ren is someone even I cannot truly depend on 100 percent of the time."

Tsume narrowed his eyes as he, too, had grown suspicious of the shady character. "You know. I think Ren might be planning something more than just destroying the Sailor Senshi. I can't put my finger on it. I don't trust him either."

"Oh you two are being paranoid! He's helping us to get rid of those wenches!" Toboe scoffed, tagging along behind them.

As the Lycans carried on their conversation, Aoshi could only sigh in sadness. The hunt had now officially started and a night earlier than previously planned. He would have to find someway of finding Yui and warning her of the incoming danger.

Kiba gazed down at Aoshi with a serious expression. "You know what you have to do, Aoshi?"

"Yes, Kiba-sama."

"Good. Now, let us hunt, my brothers!"

* * *

**Shinjuku District/Inuki Residence/10:25 PM**

It has been two days and three nights since Aoshi ran from home after his argument with Okami. Everyone close to the family had arrived and stopped by to see the couple. This included the likes of Yui, Cammy, Himura, Kotori, Hitori, Phillipe and even Makoto.

Sitting outside the porch on their front yard, Suzuno cradled her second child (still an infant) in her arms and continued to lament over what happened three nights ago. She didn't tell anyone about the argument between the father and the son.

In fact, Okami was the one who instructed his wife to keep that a secret. Not even his closest students were supposed to know.

"Oh, my little Aoshi... Please, be ok. My sweet little boy," Suzuno cried, holding her infant child in her arms.

Himura, Kotori and Makoto were standing outside speaking with Okami over the situation. Okami explained that his son had ran away for an apparently 'unknown reason.'

"Why would Aoshi run away from home?" Himura wondered. "He seemed to be living a great life like any good child should."

"That's right. Okami-sensei, I have to wonder how hard do you discipline your son? I hope you don't go too far with him," Kotori faced her martial arts instructor.

Makoto stood beside Kotori and listened. She didn't really know Okami's family too well but she felt it was necessary to help considering how close Kotori was to the Inuki family. She looked around the front garden and spotted Minako waiting outside the gate. Standing beside Minako were Phillipe and Hitori.

"My son has been acting strange recently. When I tried entering his room, I'd often find it empty. I have to wonder if he's been seeing someone particular."

"He didn't come to the birthday party we threw for my friend, Minako," Makoto said. "I even asked you beforehand if he could come."

"Yes and I went to ask if he would be going. He would have gone with his friend, Yui, and that other girl."

Makoto asked as the man mentioned 'other girl.' "Cammy?"

"That's right. Unfortunately, he wasn't in his room. I don't know what I've done wrong. There was never any problems between us."

"I can tell. He seemed to be extremely respectful of you, Okami-sensei," Himura said.

Kotori crossed her arms while biting her lip. Shifting her eyes toward Suzuno, she felt sympathy for the poor woman over losing her child. Then, she turned around and faced Okami once again.

"Kotori and Himura, thank you very much for investigating my son's whereabouts."

"No, we understand how close you and Aoshi were. I know I'd be looking all over this city day in and day out if he were my son," Kotori responded, her expression now serious. "I would never give up looking. Don't worry. We will find little Aoshi."

"Yui-chan has been crying over the last few days. She even refused to go to school. The poor thing..." Himura sighed. "Cammy has even come over to see Yui."

"I wonder what might have motivated him to do this. There's more to this than meets the eye. Okami-sensei, I think there might be something you're not telling us or maybe even hiding from us," Makoto pointed out.

"Whatever do you mean?"

Kotori turned toward her instructor. "Kino-san has a point. Is there anything you're trying to keep from us?"

"No. Why would I ever do that? Are you accusing me of hiding secrets from my favorite students?"

Himura scratched his head, keeping an eye on Okami. "That's not it but this whole situation is getting little fishy. Did Aoshi meet a new friend recently? Maybe someone you've forbidden him from seeing?"

"No. Aoshi has had very few friends. Really only Yui-chan and that Cammy girl are his closest friends recently."

"Still, something is up and we're going to get to the bottom of this, especially since we've had recent reports of rapid canines and murderers running amuck," Kotori replied, pulling out her cell phone and dialed for the local Shinjuku police department.

"Our suggestion for now is to hope. We've called for units to search the city. We'll get word and let you know when we do find him."

"Thank you, Himura. I am relieved you kids are doing this."

Makoto smiled. "It's not a problem, Okami-sensei. You can depend on us!"

Shutting off her phone, Kotori turned as she nodded to both Himura and Makoto. It was time to leave and begin searching for the missing child. As the trio walked off toward the exit, Okami leaned against the door and exhaled calmly.

"Aoshi..." _You've made this difficult for all of us. I'm sorry that I've dragged you kids into my own family business. But, alas, I must also do my part in finding Aoshi and tearing Kiba's throat open! Kiba, you will NOT get away with brainwashing my son with your lies!_

-

"I hope little Aoshi is all right. Wherever he is, he has to be scared," Hitori shifted her eyes down on the ground. "Poor, poor, Aoshi."

Minako turned around as Himura, Kotori and Makoto approached the group.

"What happened?" Minako asked. "How did everything go?"

Kotori had a blank expression and answered the blonde girl's question. "We're going to look for the kid. I've also called for backup from the police department."

"That's good to hear," Phillipe nodded. "We're here to help if you need it."

"Thanks and we appreciate it," Himura smiled. "You don't know how much this also means for my sister, Yui."

"Minako, can I talk with you in private for a minute?" Makoto approached the blonde and tugged her right arm.

"Um... sure. What's the deal?"

"Just come with me!" the brunette responded as she pulled Minako toward a nearest phone booth. "You guys. We'll be right back. There's something Minako and I need to discuss about!"

Hitori blinked. "Oh but would you please hurry?"

"Yeah because we're going to be leaving in a few minutes," Kotori stated.

"Yeah, this will be two minutes tops!" Makoto dragged Minako along and pushed themselves inside the phone booth.

The others looked on and wondered what the deal was. However, Kotori knew what Makoto was up to and smirked.

"What are you smiling about, Kotori?" Phillipe addressed his cousin.

"Oh, nothing. Just something about those two I find hilarious. I wonder why they would need a phone booth for."

"Maybe to call for more help?" Hitori shrugged. "I don't know."

"We'll give them two minutes and then we'll be heading off. Whatever they're doing shouldn't take long I would hope," Himura watched the two girls talking amongst themselves inside the phone booth.

-

Minako pulled herself off of Makoto and scoffed. "Why did you drag me in here?! You couldn't have been more gentle, could you?!"

"Oh, pipe down. Listen," Makoto leaned back with her arms crossed. "Ok, I'm starting to believe what Rei told us earlier. She warned us that Lycans. More specifically the Shichi'okamitai being involved in this and somehow I'm starting to believe it."

"You think so?"

"Maybe but even I can't be too sure yet. Also, Rei did tell me Aoshi was not effected by the poisons of that Lycan who attacked their school."

Minako recalled the event and frowned. "You're right. I do remember Usagi, Ami and Rei telling me about that incident. According to them, all the kids but Aoshi were affected by the deadly poison gas. What do you think?"

"I'm starting to believe Okami and Aoshi might be in league with the Shichi'okamitai or at least these Lycans. But this is just a possibility. Even I'm not sure..."

"No, even I'm starting to think this is a coincidence. Aoshi suddenly disappears when these Lycans start showing up. Why do you think they want Aoshi?"

"Who knows but let's keep this between us, Senshi. Let's not tell this to Ayami-san and her friends. Not even Hitori should know."

"Ok then. Got it!"

Makoto smirked and opened the phone booth door. "Let's be careful. If those Lycans show up, we just might have to fight them again. We can't let them in anyway hurt Hitori, her sister and the others."

"Right! I'm not going to let anything happen to them! I must protect Hitori and Phillipe!"

"And I'll watch the other two."

"Deal."

As the two made their agreement, they walked out of phone booth and rejoined the others. Kotori chuckled as she watched Makoto approaching her.

"So, is everything all right?"

"Everything's all right. So, are we heading out soon?" Makoto asked.

"Will you be joining us? That's great!" Hitori smiled with glee.

Minako nodded. "Of course, you guys are our friends. We'll help with any sort of problem ya'll got especially if it's finding a kid."

"Good to know. Now, I suggest we split up. Himura, Kino-san and myself will head out this way near the train station," Kotori instructed as he pointed ahead. "Hitori, I want you, Minako and Phillipe to head out north of here. Be careful though. Oh and I almost forgot... make sure to call me if you see anything. You three have your cell phones?"

"Sure do," Minako pulled hers out.

Hitori displayed her light blue cell phone. "Right here."

"I always carry mine," Phillipe confirmed.

"Great. So, let's go and find that kid!" Kotori declared.

With that, both groups of three split up and began their search for Okami's son. Kotori, Makoto and Himura raced down toward the street leading to the nearest train station.

As for Minako, Hitori and Phillipe, they hopped into Phillipe's red convertible to drive down the streets of Shinjuku hoping to find any clues of the whereabouts of Aoshi Inuki. They had to start off their investigation somewhere anyhow.

-

With this activity taking place, the lone figure of Ren watched from far on top of a roof with his eyes set on the six.

A sly grin formed on the Lycan's lips. This was his chance to redeem for his failure to kill Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune several nights ago.

"Makoto Kino and Minako Aino... Otherwise known as Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus," Ren chuckled deeply. "Ah, yes, they're looking for the kid. Heh, they'll be surprised to find out that he's become one of us. Just what will they do once they find out he's become a member of the pack? Will they kill him? Heh, this should indeed prove amusing!"

* * *

**Juuban District/Outside Hikawa Shrine/10:35 PM**

Standing outside the shrine, Rei gazed out into the city after receiving a warning from her sacred fire. She knew it. The Lycans were preparing to implement their next attack but she didn't expect them to strike sooner.

Ami, too, was standing outside the shrine and holding her

"They're coming again. Ami, we've got to tell the others!"

Nodding in agreement, the blue-haired female's expression was serious. "Yes, starting with Usagi. Makoto and Minako are already with helping Kotori and the others to find that boy."

"That's right. Somehow that kid is connected to the Shichi'okamitai, especially after the attack at that school by that Lycan. The deadly poison affected all of those kids but Aoshi. Something's not right and my senses have already warned me that boy is not a normal child."

"You think he could..."

"I know so. He's a Lycan and his father might be one, too. The Shichi'okamitai want him for a reason and we have to stop them before they try to hurt the boy! Besides, he's Cammy-chan's friend and I'm not going to stand by to let some freaks do anything to her friend! It's my duty as a sister to Cammy-chan!"

"That's the spirit"

"All right, first things firs though. Usagi. I need to call her. After that, we'll meet with her and Mamoru-san!"

"Right!"

With that, Rei hurried inside the shrine to call Usagi right away while Ami stayed outside to stand guard. The time to confront the Shichi'okamitai would once again commence.

* * *

**Juuban Park/10:37 PM**

Already back on the job were the Outer Senshi. Since recovering from their last encounter with the Shichi'okamitai, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune searched the park as they had a premonition that the Lycans would indeed return to fulfill their wishes of eliminating the Senshi altogether.

However, this time Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn joined them. Their job was to make sure Uranus and Neptune would not be attacked from all sides by the Lycans and provide back-up support.

"Damn, nothing here?" Sailor Uranus miffed.

Neptune surveyed her surroundings carefully and thoroughly. "Be patient. They seem to enjoy hiding in the darkest of places. Plus, my mirror can't find anything in this park."

"I suggest we move out to another location," Saturn said.

Pluto agreed. "Yes. In fact, we should go..." Suddenly the Time Guardian immediately paused and turned on her right side with her eyes narrowing. "They're here."

"Yes, now I can sense them," Neptune replied.

Closing her left fist, Uranus could think of nothing more than getting back at Kiba. "It's payback time! This time they won't know what hit them!"

* * *

**Azabu Apartment Complex/Room #12/ Balcony/10:39 PM**

"...So, they're already on the move?" Usagi spoke to Rei on her cordless phone. Her expression turned serious as her eyes stared out at the city.

Mamoru leaned against the balcony door and listened to his fiancée's phone conversation. Keeping to himself, he did not disrupt anything and tapped his fingers on his right arm.

"We're on our way, Rei-chan." With that, the blonde girl put the phone down on the chair she sat on and faced Mamoru. "They're on the move."

"The Lycans?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

Nodding his head, the man advanced toward Usagi. In an instant (and quicker before the blink of an eye), the couple transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen.

Luna raced out to watch the soon to be wed couple heading off to deal with the Shichi'okamitai once again. The black feline closed her eyes as she wished the two luck.

"Don't overexert yourself, Sailor Moon. For soon you'll be bearing new life," Luna murmured as she hopped on the seat next to the cordless phone. "The dawning of Crystal Tokyo all depends on your survival." _But first and foremost, all enemies including the likes of the Shichi'okamitai must be eliminated if such a future is guaranteed. Be careful, Sailor Senshi.

* * *

_

**West Shinjuku/Outside the Tsubasa Residence/10:45 PM**

Looking out her window, Yui sighed deeply as Aoshi came to her mind. It had been extremely difficult for her for the past few days ever since she received a call that Aoshi had ran away from home. Staying with Yui was none other than Cammy. She stayed true to her word by staying with Yui and comforting her.

Shaking a bottle of water in front of her, Yui pulled off the top and poured some of the water down her mouth to satisfy her thirst. Unfortunately, it did nothing to soothe her pain.

"Aoshi..."

Cammy sat down next to her friend. "Yui-chan, c'mon now. You can at least try lightening up? Your brother and his friends are out there looking for Aoshi. I'm sure they'll find him."

"That's just it, Cammy. What if they don't end up finding him?! He's out there alone and probably scared! Don't forget there's been monsters showing up out of random!"

"The Sailor Senshi usually handle those monsters. I doubt Aoshi would have ended up running into those things."

"I hope you're right, Cammy. For Aoshi's sake..."

Sighing deeply, Cammy grabbed her glass of juice and sipped it.

"Anyway, aren't you going to sleep? It's getting late."

"I should say the same to you."

"I can't sleep."

"Well, neither can I," Cammy replied.

"Heh, guess we're both worried about Aoshi then."

"Of course, I'm worried about him but we can't be overdoing it. We'll both get gray hairs at an early age if we worry all the time."

"Who told you that?"

"My sister. She's told me a lot of new things I never knew."

"That's cool..."

Just then, there was a loud knock on the window. Yui's ears perked as she turned around and ran toward the window. Cammy wondered if this mean that Aoshi had finally reached them.

"Aoshi?! Is that you?" Yui wondered as she opened up her window and looked outside. Surveying the outside, she looked for any signs of the young boy. However, much to her dismay, she did not find her friend.

"Do you see him?" Cammy approached her friend.

"No, I don't..." Yui murmured while preparing to close the window.

"Excuse me! Little girl!"

Sticking her head out the window, Yui looked out and heard a man's voice. Once again scanning the front porch, she gasped as she spotted the same man who had watched her and Cammy several nights ago at the arcade. It was the same man who strangely enough was quivering from head to toe.

"Please, you've got to help me!"

"What's wrong, mister?" Yui called out.

"Monsters... I've been followed by monsters..."

Cammy blinked repeatedly. "Monsters...?"

"Hold on, mister! I'm coming down!" Yui responded as she closed her window and raced out of her room.

"Yui-chan!! Wait, you don't even know that man!" Cammy exclaimed as she suddenly stopped and felt a negative vibe emanating from the strange man. Her eyes widened in shock as a supernatural presence had shrouded the man. "Wait, Yui-chan!! I've got a horrible feeling about this!!" The dark-haired girl ran out to catch up and stop Yui from getting into contact with the men.

Opening the door through the front porch, Yui stepped out and found the strange dark-haired man kneeling on the ground with his body violently trembling. Yui wondered why the man was quivering uncontrollably.

"Mister, are you okay? You mentioned something about monsters?"

"Ye... Yes..." the man stuttered, lifting his head up and gazing into the child's innocent eyes. "Please, you have to help me."

"I wish I could do something to help you but you have to tell me what's wrong first."

"Yes..." he nodded, coughing hoarsely while covering his mouth.

Then, without warning, Cammy kicked the door open and ran up toward Yui. "Get away from that guy, Yui! I thought you were old enough to know never to approach or talk to strangers!'

"Now, you're sounding like my brother," Yui remarked as she pulled her arm away. "This man needs help! C'mon, we've got to do something."

"Somehow, I don't believe this man is all he seems to be."

The young Tsubasa child blinked and had a confused expression on her face. "I don't understand. He looks harmless and I doubt he came to hurt anyone."

"That's what he probably wants you to think!"

"No... I am serious. There are monsters after me!" the man shouted.

Cammy frowned, once again showing she wasn't convinced. "Show me proof and I'll believe you. Where are the monsters?"

"But, they were following me..."

"Ok, so where are they?"

"Cammy, he's scared out of his wits. I think that should be proof enough."

"Somehow, I doubt it. I'm still not convinced. Ok, mister, show us your proof or we're calling the police."

The man scowled as he pulled himself up. "I told you... They were following me!! Why don't you believe me?!"

"Easy. We don't believe anyone until they show proof. So far, you've shown us nothing. Now get off my friend's property or we're calling the police!" Cammy threatened the man. Her voice became just as commanding and imposing as her sister's.

The man threw his head back and grasped the sides of his head. Once again, he ranted on to himself while referring to his 'other half.' "No! Please, leave me alone!! Stop it!!"

"Mister!! Are you all right?!" Yui tried to get close to him but not long before Cammy stopped her.

"Don't you even think about it, Yui-chan. Apparently this guy forgot to take his medicine or something. He's lost it. It'd be best if we just went back inside the house. Come on!" she grabbed Yui's left wrist and dragged her along.

However, as the girls reached the door, the man grabbed Yui by her other free arm. He attempted to tug on her. Yui turned and glanced at the pitiful man.

"Please... help me..."

"Yui-chan! Come on! We're calling the police on this guy!" Cammy called out to her friend. She then scowled as she saw the man grabbing Yui by her wrist. "Hey, let her go!!"

"No!! I need help!!"

"Help yourself!! You don't think we'll call the cops on you?!"

Growing annoyed with the man, Cammy forced Yui from out of his grasp and ran over to wallop him across the face with a left fist. His head snapped back from the blow as he once again trembled.

_**"BACK OFF!!"**_

It was then that the 'other half' surfaced and the man's faced the girls with his eyes gleaming blood red. Cammy was immediately taken back as she backed away with Yui gasping in horrified shock.

"**_HEHEHEHE... _**Thank you, girl. Thanks to you, I, Hige of the Shichi'okamitai, have once again resurfaced!"

Cammy gulped as stood in front of Yui and fell back. "What... What happened? What is this guy?!" _I've got to protect Yui-chan! But, what can I do?! _She turned around and saw Yui scared beyond belief. "Yui-chan!! Run and get away!"

"No... I can't...leave you."

_**"JUST GO!!"**_

Reluctantly nodding her head, Yui twirled around and raced down the house. However, the man already set his predatory sights on his escaping prey. Cammy turned back and faced the demonic man.

"Don't you even go after her! You'll deal with me first!" she quickly jumped back to her feet. Her eyes narrowed as she put up a defensive stance. Once again, she lived up to her reputation as Yui's guardian.

Hige cocked his head to one side and licked his lips hungrily. "Feh, I'm not interested in you. Now stand aside!"

"Sorry but you're NOT laying a hand on Yui-chan!"

"Stupid, girl. I suppose you can provide me with some entertainment."

Cammy frowned and put her right hand out. Waving out to the Shichi'okamitai warrior, she did not budge an inch. "Save it, you nut. Let's go!"

* * *

**Elsewhere in Shinjuku/Cain Corp/10:50 PM**

Entering Cain's office, Jadeite advanced toward Mr. Bearer's desk. The blonde man, otherwise known as Mr. Jade, waited as Cain turned his seat around while being preoccupied with a business phone call.

"Mr. Bearer, sorry for the interruption."

Cain put on a solemn expression as he decided to end his phone call. "I'm sorry but I have a guest. Could you call me tomorrow morning, Senator Hino? Ok then, goodbye." With that, he hung up his office phone and quickly addressed to Jadeite. "Mr. Jade, what do you have to report?"

"My project is complete. It's ready for a test run."

A crafty, sly grin formed on Mr. Bearer's lips. _At, last_. "Please, show me."

"Certainly," Jadeite returned a similar devious smirk.

-

As Jadeite led Mr. Bearer down a corridor and into one of the Mr. Bearer's laboratories, the blonde man flicked the switch on as the lights came on. Cain opened his eyes and set them on what lied on a table. He marveled upon Jadeite's project.

"So, you mean to tell me you've spent three nights constructing this?!" Cain blinked repeatedly in shock. "Just where did you get the resources? Apparently, you didn't use or borrow any of mine."

Jadeite smirked evilly. "No. I have the funds to gather the tools I need." Turning around to face Cain, the former Dark General said. "So, what do you think?"

"Marvelous. You've done splendid work, Mr. Jade. Are you sure this will eliminate the Sailor Senshi?"

"Don't know until I put it to the test," Jadeite ran his hand across the surface of what appeared to be metallic alloy.

Moving aside, Jadeite displayed a six-foot tall cybernetic figure. Its face was bluish-green with a pair of slanted, lifeless white (pupil less) eyes with black outlining around the eyes. Embedded on its forehead were three orb-like bulbs. His body was built with a near perfect design. Covering its chest was a silver metallic chest alloy and he wore a dark blue body suit. Its gloves and boots were gray and made out of an elastic substance. The cybernetic being stood with both arms on its sides.

"Again I am impressed. What do you call this project unit of yours?"

Jadeite smirked. "Unit A.U-09. He is custom made straight from yours truly to eliminate the Sailor Senshi."

Cain rubbed his chin while examining the cyborg's body. "I like it. Now, can we see him put into action?"

"Most certainly, Mr. Bearer. You will not be disappointed." _Heh, fool. After I'm done with the Senshi, I'll be taking over this company and building my own empire straight from the top! I had planned to construct this unit but Queen Beryl never gave me the chance to use it. Well, time to make up for lost time! Sweet revenge is alllllll mine!_ Picking up the remote control, he activated the cyborg.

Unit A.U-09's eyes gleamed with green light as it started moving its arms. Then, in old fashioned robotic tone, it spoke. "**_How may I serve you, Mr. Jade?_**"

"Just one simple task, Unit A.U-09: find and destroy the Sailor Senshi."

"**_As you wish, Mr. Jade._**"

"I hope this will be enough to stop those annoyances," Cain sneered.

"We'll see," Jadeite smirked. _Of course, I forgot to install the Souja unit into him but that's a huge risk in itself. Even I can't seem to control it. It's best I don't use it unless the circumstances require me to do so. Alas, it won't come down to that. Unit A.U-09 will be enough! Yes, that's right! It's over for you, Sailor Senshi! Jadeite is back and payback shall be mine!_

**(Cue to fade to black)**

End of episode eleven

* * *

_**Next Time**_

_**Lycan Rumble in Tokyo! Deadly Cyborg, Unit U.A-09 Lurks!

* * *

**_

Whew, finally this story is back on track!! Yippee!!

I know this was short but it's basically the set-up chapter. The action kicks off in Chapter 12 and continues in 13! So much drama and action to come, kiddies.

Jadeite's pet project comes into play and Gin of the Shichi'okamitai will finally emerge from out of hiding!

Whatever is this Souja unit that Jadeite is speaking of? I can tell you it's not a ship! (Tenchi reference) It's an alien unit Jadeite has had kept himself. That subplot will come into play in the future after the Lycan story arc is done. Otherwise, I'm not going to spoil anything.

There you go, Sailor Moon fans! It's my long overdue update since the end of November!

Not sure when I'll post Chapter 12 but I won't forget! The next story I will mostly likely update next is D-Fusion for a chapter or two (maybe even three) before returning to this one. We'll see though.

Anyway, onto **_D-Fusion: Burizalor Saga_** I go! Peace!


	12. Lycan Rumble in Tokyo!

_**Disclaimer**_: All royalties and credit go to Naoko Takenouchi. Therefore, I do not own Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon. Thank you. (cough)

One month removed from March and as I am writing this we're at the end of April. My lord time sure does fly! 2008 can't get here sooner. Oh, it definitely will. Mark my words.

So, like I've said before and I'll repeat it again: I've already dedicated three chapters for my ongoing Digimon series known as _**D-Fusion**_. Now, I return to you Moonie fans. ;)

Chapter 11 left us off at an EVIL cliffhanger. Ooo, don't you just love it? (evil chuckle)

Now, we're back with Chapter 12 as the battle with the Lycans gets started and Jadeite's new cyborg is on the hunt! Plenty of action spills here and will continue into 13!

Without further ado, let's get this show on the road!

Start!

* * *

**(Cue Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon theme _Kirai Sailor Dream!_)**

**-**

**-**

_**Sailor Moon Galaxy Stars, Lycan Arc**_

_**Lycan Rumble in Tokyo! Deadly Cyborg, Unit U.A-09 Lurks!**_

-

-

**Juuban District/Azabu-Juuban Shopping Center/11:15 PM**

The Lycan pack gazed down at the streets of the Azabu-Juuban Shopping District.

Finding Hige and hunting down the Sailor Senshi were their top priorities.

This was also Aoshi's time to prove his worth for Kiba's pack. The young Lycan wasn't confident of his own demonic strength but Kiba still showed high hopes for the pup.

"Have you picked up on Hige's scent yet, Toboe?" inquired Tsume, holding his halberd tightly while keeping an eye on the streets.

The effeminate Lycan sniffed the air once again and rubbed his chin thoroughly. "Ummm, nope. Sorry, Tsume."

"Tch, this is getting bothersome," Tsume groaned, palming his face.

Kiba turned toward Aoshi and put his right hand on the pup's right shoulder. A smile curled on the man's lips as he gazed at Aoshi as if it he were his own son. "Are you feeling ok, Aoshi?" He softly pat the young pup's shoulder. "Aoshi?"

"Kiba...? Do you really want me to attack the Sailor Senshi?" he asked, staring out into the Tokyo district. "They've done no harm to me nor have they attempted to."

"No, but they are becoming a nuisance and several times they have hindered some of my plans recently. We can't allow them to interfere in my business and those of my pack brothers - the Shichi'okamitai. I also don't want them to take you away from us."

"Do you think they'll take me back to... him?" Aoshi refused to mention the name of his father. The thought of being sent back to Okami was something Aoshi did not want to happen. All thanks to the horrifying revelation he learned from his father about Kiba's past. A truly tragic past. Losing a daughter and a pack completely ruined Kiba. "No... I can't go back to HIM! Not after what he's done to you!"

Kiba once again smiled as he listened to the pup.

"Hey, shouldn't we relocate? I'm getting bored standing here and looking out at this city," Tsume suggested with an apathetic expression.

"Oh, c'mon now! This city is so beautiful!" Toboe replied, gazing out into the Tokyo district. "I've already grown to love this era more!"

Kiba sighed. "All right, you two knock it off!" The pack leader turned around at all directions. _Wait, what's this...?_ He already apparently picked up onto something with his keen nose. "Tsume, Toboe! I've already picked up on Hige's scent."

"Where is it?" the two asked simultaneously.

As he pointed toward the north direction, the clock tower stood approximately at the center of the shopping district. Kiba paced toward the edge of the roof and stared at the clock. _11:17 PM. _"I'll take a guess and say that he was here 9:45 PM. No doubt he was trying to find some human prey. Maybe trying to convert some humans into Lycans? Who knows?"

"Man, wait until I have a word with Hige! Is he trying to get himself killed with the Senshi out there?! They'll kill him the chance they find him!" Toboe exclaimed.

"Calm yourself. We will find him before they do," the leader assured his colleague. Suddenly, his ears twitched as he picked up on footsteps tapping down behind him. "Huh. It appears that'll have to wait."

"Yeah, we have some company," Tsume snorted, turning around behind him.

Standing behind the Lycans was the Outer Senshi team: Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn.

"Ugh, the skirt-wearing witches," Toboe scoffed in disgust. His eyes narrowed angrily just by looking at any of the Senshi. "What is with you and those scantily skirts?!"

Sailor Uranus frowned with her arms crossed. "Humph, like that's any of your business. We're here to take you guys out before this night of the red moon you seem to be anticipating for." The Senshi held her Space Sword and assumed a stance. "I'm calling you out, pack leader!" Her attention turned toward Kiba. "You left me and Neptune laying since our backs were turned! I'm going to pay you back for that cheap shot!"

Nodding her head, Sailor Neptune gripped her Deep Aura Mirror. "I've got your back, Uranus."

"And your chances of beating the four of us are not looking good," Sailor Saturn warned the Lycans while twirling her Silence Glaive. "For we are the Senshi of the Outer Galaxy!"

Sailor Pluto remained silent with her eyes on Kiba.

Tsume stepped forward, pointed his halberd at the four Senshi team and grinned. "Hey, Kiba, can I take care of these four?"

"Aren't you getting a little ahead of yourself, Tsume? If you fight them all at once, you'll be pulverized," Kiba warned the brash Shichi'okamitai leader. His demeanor became serious than before.

"Hey! I'm calling you out, leader! I could care less for your errand boys!" Uranus gritted her teeth, remembering being knocked out by Kiba.

"Tell you what. It appears plans are always subject to change. Sorry about this Tsume and Toboe."

Toboe smirked as he was ready to enter combat. "Oh, no problem. We're always here when you need us! Just as long as we spill some blood!"

"Actually, do you remember I said Gin was waiting for his chance to kill the Senshi? Well, I sense he's not too far from where we stand. Tsume, I take it you can feel him?"

Tsume immediately probed for his fellow Shichi'okamitai brother. Nodding his head, he faced Kiba with a grin. "Yeah, I know where to find him."

"Good. Now, I want you to stay here to hold off these ladies, Tsume. Toboe, I want you to pursue Hige."

"Huh? Me?" Toboe pointed to himself with a disappointed frown. "Tch, why? I SO wanted to severe their heads! Please, Kiba! Oh, pretty please!" She begged like a child.

"Please, don't argue now with me, Toboe. Go and find Hige," Kiba sighed as he turned toward Aoshi and pat his back. "C'mon, Aoshi, we're leaving."

"..." Aoshi blinked, glancing at the four Senshi and stayed close to the pack leader's side. "Um... Um... Where are we going?"

"Definitely not here for sure. Besides, this will be Tsume's battle for now until Gin gets here."

"Gin?"

"Let's go, Aoshi," Kiba whispered as he quickly grabbed Aoshi's wrist and turned toward the roof's edge.

"HEY!! Where are you going?! You're NOT going anywhere!" Uranus barked, pointing her Space Sword directly at the leader's direction. She quickly charged forward with the intent of killing Kiba.

"Uranus!! Wait!!" Neptune called out, rushing out to pursue her partner.

"Tsume! Toboe! Now!" Kiba yelled out.

With that, the halberd-wielding Lycan quickly rushed by and stopped in front of the two Senshi. "Eh, eh, end of the line, ladies."

Toboe quickly turned toward the right side of the building's roof, hopped on the edge and hopped across another roof. Her search for Hige began as she hoped to find him quickly to help Tsume.

"I leave them to you until Gin gets here, Tsume!" Kiba said as he pulled Aoshi to his side and vanished in a blur.

"Damn it!! I should have gotten him when I had the chance," cursed Uranus. Her eyes were locked onto Tsume's glowing red eyes. "I guess you'll do fine for now." Her voice deepened while holding a tight grip on the blade's hilt.

"Uranus, Neptune!" Pluto called out. "I've already probed the location of this Gin they speak of. You let Saturn and I handle him."

"Fair enough. We'll take this one then," Neptune nodded. "Be careful, you two."

Saturn nodded. "Don't worry about us, you two. We'll handle this in short order."

"Let's go, Saturn."

As the Time Guardian said that, she and Sailor Saturn leaped off the rooftop to hop down to the streets below. They quickly departed to pursue and confront the assailant waiting in the wings. This left Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune to handle Tsume on their own.

"All right, you. Let's get this show on the road!!" Uranus roared out as she raised her Space Sword overhead. Her blade quickly collided with Tsume's massive halberd.

_Ca-chink!!_

The Lycan held his ground while holding off the aggressive Senshi. Grinding his teeth down, he hopped back with his weapon and cocked a grin. "Oh, this is going to be fun!"

"Yes but you also have me to worry about!" Neptune called out from Tsume's left side.

"Yeah, yeah, one on two. One on three. It makes no difference to me! You're all going down to my blade!" Tsume laughed, holding the massive weapon overhead and twirled it around rapidly. "First things first... I'm going to lop your heads off!"

Growing annoyed with Tsume's trash talk, Uranus charged forward. "Yeah, I'd like to see you try!"

Surveying her surroundings, Sailor Neptune planned out how she and her partner should approach this confrontation with Tsume. The worst that could happen was the Lycan causing destruction to the roof and causing a distress. On the other hand, she and Uranus were going in for the kill. Once they've taken care of Tsume, Kiba would be next.

"Uranus, let's make this quick as possible and then we'll pursue their leader. I've already got a lock on him with my mirror," Neptune stared into the glass mirror while observing Kiba and Aoshi. _But, I wonder who that other Lycan was? He seemed young._

"Neptune!! Look out!!"

With that, the turquoise-haired warrior turned her attention back to the battle as Tsume came lunging forward with his halberd.

"DIE!!" Tsume roared, leaping straight up with his weapon overhead.

"_**SPACE SWORD!!**_" Uranus cried out as she jumped up and countered Tsume's assault with her sword. She furrowed her brow while holding off the vicious Lycan. "Neptune! Get ready to assist me!"

The elegant princess of Neptune nodded in response. "Right!"

-

Elsewhere, stopping dead center near an empty lot, Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn surveyed their territory while probing the demonic presence of the Shichi'okamitai member hiding from sight. As they strode across the concrete floor, they feet softly tapped the ground surface while feeling out a vibration underneath the soles of their boots.

Sailor Pluto analyzed the ground as her insight immediately warned her of the impending danger. Turning toward Saturn, she spun around and yelled at her direction.

Saturn was also right on cue as she relied on her own intuition. Rolling away from the side in time, Saturn quickly turned as the concrete started to crack apart.

Then, an explosive blast erupted from out of the ground and blew apart the concrete that kept whatever was hiding underground from emerging to the surface.

The Senshi pair dodged and back flipped from the concrete debris that rained down around the area. Saturn quickly put up a Silence Wall to shield herself and the Time Guardian. Their eyes faced the direction of the billowing smoke flowing out from the point of where the explosion took place.

"It's him, Pluto. No doubt this is the 'Gin' that their leader mentioned," Saturn stated as she brought down her Silence Wall. Her hands tightly gripped her Silence Glaive.

The green-haired woman was silent as she caught a glimpse of a massive shadow slowly walking through the smoke. Assuming a defensive stance, she held her Garnet Rod.

Once the giant finally stepped out of the smoke cloud, he bellowed deeply with a slight mechanical tone. As he approached, his footsteps sounded like metal scratching the surface of a rock. The behemoth's red eyes pierced an intimidating gaze through the thick cloud.

"_**Gerssssh!!!!!**_" the one named Gin laughed. Though his laugh sounded more like a cough than anything. He revealed himself before Pluto and Saturn with a gigantic presence. Gin towered over the two females at a height of approximately nine-feet tall. Protecting his body was a layer of thick black armor over his chest, around his back and sides. Adorning his shoulders were heavy shoulder armor equipped with three metal claws - as they protruded out of the sides. His entire left arm was skinny, robotic with tiny fingers while his right arm was covered in thick, orange hide making up the skin. His legs were larger than his own arms and were mechanically built - which possibility meant that his lower torso was hacked off previously in the past before he was upgraded with a new mechanical lower body to grant him another chance to walk. His tiny head was protected with a bronze facemask as one eye was revealed on the left side of his face. The other eye was hidden underneath a black eye patch. Flowing across the mechanical Lycan's scalp was flaming red hair flowing out along with the cold breeze, which brushed against his face. Whatever skin was exposed around his body was orange and leathery in texture. Grunting underneath his breath, he exhaled and blew out clear smoke through his the mouth section of his mask. "_**Gerssssh!!!!!**_"

Gin stepped forward once again as his feet clasped down on the concrete.

The Senshi came face to face with the mechanical terror of the Shichi'okamitai.

Finally emerging from out of the shadows and the underground, he was ready to kill.

No matter who stood in his way.

They would all tremble and die before his presence.

"Pluto! What do you think?" Saturn asked the Time Guardian.

"We can surely handle him on our own, Saturn. You have the power to destroy him."

The black-haired princess of Saturn nodded her head and expressed seriousness on her face. Sailor Saturn was not going to hold back while reminding herself not to rely on any of her risk-taking attacks. Instead, she would rely on her glaive as it would prove to be effective against Gin's armor.

"Here I come!" Saturn dashed across with Pluto trailing behind the young Senshi. The princess of Saturn dashed to the right side as Gin came forward.

As they both spun around behind Gin's back, Pluto grabbed Saturn and tossed her on the mechanical giant's back. Slamming the blade of her glaive through Gin's back, Saturn held on tightly with her hand gripping the end of the weapon. Gin roared as he threw his head back while reaching out to snatch the girl off his back.

"_**Gersssssh!!!!! GET... OFF!!!**_"

As she gritted her teeth, Saturn pushed her weapon up while dissect his armored back. Her intention was to slice her way toward the back of his head.

Meanwhile, Sailor Pluto slid beside Gin's left side and provided assistance for the young Senshi. She gasped as tiny holes on Gin's shoulder armor opened up slots and allowed small cannons to emerge.

"No!"

"_**Gerssssh!!!!!**_" Gin laughed as his cannons released a rapid succession of explosive blasts at Sailor Pluto.

Relying on her quick reflexes, she back flipped away from the incoming blasts and raised her Garnet Rod. The red Garnet Orb emitted a crimson glow as the Time Guardian summoned a powerful barrier to shield her from the blasts. A lavender barrier formed and absorbed the explosive blows while Pluto concentrated on her defenses.

"Pluto!!" Saturn called out.

"Don't worry about me!! Cut him down to size!" Pluto responded, her eyes narrowed while maintaining her shield.

Pushing the blade further up, Sailor Saturn was reaching near Gin's back head. However, Gin was quickly slamming himself against the walls on the opposite sides of the empty lot. Saturn hung on tightly while trying her hardest in not relinquishing her hold.

"Stay on him, Saturn!!"

The dark-haired warrior frowned with her eyes directly staring at Gin's head. _Got to reach it! Almost there!_

Sailor Pluto provided more distractions to keep Gin preoccupied for the time being while her younger colleague was hard at work. This was Pluto's way of training Saturn without relying heavily on her near city-block destroying attacks. In fact, Saturn's power was heavily feared to "bring ruin to the world" all thanks to her ability of the "Death Reborn Revolution." Realistically, Saturn would easily destroy Gin if she wanted to; yet Pluto had been supervising the young Senshi to be extremely careful when using her deadly powers.

"This ends for you!" Saturn cried out, pulling out her glaive out of the giant's back as she raised her bladed weapon overhead. Her next aim was impaling the back of Gin's skull in one successive blow.

"Finis him, Saturn!!" Pluto called out, coaching the future princess of Saturn.

Suddenly, much to Saturn's surprise, Gin's head turned completely around as he opened his mouth. A cannon protruded out and pointed at Saturn's face point blank.

The girl gasped out in horror as a bright flash exploded before her very eyes.

_**"SATURN!!"**_ Pluto's horrific cries echoed out as the entire area was brightened by the white explosive, shimmering force of light.

Just like that, it was over.

* * *

**West Shinjuku/Outside the Tsubasa Residence/11:18 PM**

"...STAY BACK YOU ANNOYING WORM!!" Hige screamed, backhanding Cammy across the room. He watched as the girl fall face first on the floor and snorted angrily. "Be a good little girl and stay out of my way."

Turning away from Cammy's fallen form, the Lycan quickly picked up on Yui's scent and walked across into the kitchen. He observed the entire kitchen area and slowly paced across the cold exterior of the floor. Racing his fingers across the kitchen counter, the man grinned with his tongue licking the sides of his mouth.

"Deaaaaaaar child. Come out, come out... you can't hide from me forever," Hige deeply chuckled. His voice oozed with a mix of playful innocence and an evil, psychotic tone. There was simply no reasoning with this evil personality of Hige. The good man that had surfaced earlier was completely suppressed inside the Lycan's subconsciousness. "Come on out to your uncle Hige."

His ears perked as he picked up on a rustling noise inside the pantry. Hige twirled around toward the pantry and slowly paced forward to investigate the commotion.

"Heh, you sneaky rodent. There's no use hiding from me!" Hige snickered, licking his fingers as he salivated at the thought of gurgling a mouth full of her blood. "Now, be a good girl and come out of there."

No answer.

Hige scowled in annoyance and approached the pantry door. Grabbing the knob, he tapped on the door and received no response once again. The Lycan opened the door and reached out to grab Yui. He felt he had grabbed a handful of her hair

At least he thought he had grabbed Yui until he pulled out a broom from out of the closet.

Taken back by the broom, Hige grabbed it and snapped it in half with his right hand.

As he shut the pantry door and turned, Hige stalked down toward the opposite side of the kitchen. His back was completely turned toward a door behind him. Then...

Cammy came racing out from out of the door with a frying pan as she walloped it across the back of Hige's head.

_**WHAM!!!**_

As the pan collided with the Hige's head, he collapsed on the ground and was laid out face first. Yui dropped the pan beside the fallen Lycan and raced out of the kitchen.

Once she reached the living room, she noticed Cammy lying unconscious on the floor.

"Cammy!!"

Quickly scurrying over to her friend's side, Yui kneeled beside Cammy and started shaking her.

"Hey, Cammy! C'mon, wake up!" the Tsubasa girl quickly turned as she checked to see if Hige was up. There was no commotion going on in the kitchen and assumed he was still out cold. "Cammy! Please, get up! We have to go and find my brother!"

Desperately shaking her friend, Yui's entire body was drenched with nervous sweat and her heart pounded faster than before. Never before had she felt so scared out of her wits. Add the fact that Hige was a completely unpredictable individual. She didn't know what he was capable of.

"...Ugh..." Cammy groaned as she started to stir. She moved her arms and legs first before opening both of her eyes. "Yu... Yui-chan... is that you...?"

"Cammy! We have to get out of here!" Yui pleaded to her best friend as she placed an arm around the back of Cammy's head. "We need to get my brother and Kotori-san."

Cammy could barely regain full consciousness as her vision was still slightly blurred and her forehead throbbed after receiving a backhanded blow from the Lycan.

"All right, now you just lean to me and don't lose consciousness. I need you to stay with me!" Yui exclaimed, helping her friend to stand up. "C'mon, c'mon... Before he wakes up, Cammy!"

Once Cammy set both feet down, Yui led them toward the front door. Cammy barely could focus and coordinate well as her head was still in pain. The door was already close to them. Yui reached out for the knob and as she turned it...

_**BOOSH!!!**_

Speaking of the Lycan himself.

Hige smashed through the door Yui escaped through and turned toward the girls' directions. His eyes were now menacingly glowing red while barring his white fangs. Dripping down his nostrils were drops of blood. His growls became more wolf-like as he slowly stalked toward the two.

Yui screamed out in horror as she quickly opened the front door and pushed her way out. However, she quickly tripped over with Cammy on top of her. Attempting to push Cammy off of her, Yui was pinned down by the near dead weight of her semi-conscious friend.

"Cammy... you have to get off of me!" Yui cried out, hoping to get Cammy's attention. _She's still kind of out of it! _"C'mon, get off!"

"...Tsk, tsk, yoooooooo've been a very naughty girl," Hige chuckled, stepping out onto the front porch. A sinister grin curled across his cold lips as his eyes once again gleamed blood red as he gave a slightly hypnotizing gaze toward Yui. "But, I'll make it all up to you, two. Better yet how about you become apart of our family?"

"..." Yui could barely form any words through her mouth.

She was utterly speechless.

The girl felt this was going to be her demise... at the hands of a Lycan.

"Please... don't hurt me... You... You're not a bad man..." Yui backed away while leaning against Cammy's body. "Don't kill me or Cammy! I know you're NOT an evil man! I saw kindness in your eyes when you came by just a few moments ago..."

Tilting his head onto his left shoulder, Hige blinked and growled under his breath.

"...You're a kind man. I noticed the gentleness you demonstrated before you changed into that monster in your place right now."

Hige gazed at his hands and closed them up. "...Me...? A good man?" His face twisted with sheer disgust. "That gentleman you saw was simply just a ruse to throw you off! I am the true Hige of the Shichi'okamitai!"

"I don't believe you..." Yui responded as she barely managed to squeak out and backed away with Cammy still lying by her side. Barely managing to stand up, she crossed her arms in front of her chest. "You... you asked us to help you... Right?"

The man was visibly shakened as he backed away. "No... You don't know what you're talking about... I... Ergh!" Hige grabbed the sides of his head and started thrashing about. Screaming out angrily, he swung his arms about and growled. "Get back now!!"

"What's wrong?!" Yui backed away as she glanced behind the gate while lifting Cammy off the ground. This was her only chance to escape since Hige was completely out of this world right now.

"What...what am I doing?!" Hige questioned himself as he stared at his hands while realizing where he was and what attempted to do to Yui. His good personality slowly surfaced. "Please, child... don't leave me... I need help!"

Stopping to shift her gaze toward Hige, Yui carried Cammy along to the gate and frowned. "...Mister... is that really you?"

"I think so..."

"Yui-chan..." Cammy weakly muttered to her friend. "Don't believe a word he says... You can't be naive enough to be fooled again..."

"Yeah, but..." Yui blinked, staring at Hige. "But, yet, he seems to be in real pain... We just can't leave him..."

"Let's get out of here and find your brother," insisted Cammy.

"Help me!!!" Hige cried out, standing back up and grasping the sides of his head. "No! Please, don't come out and make me hurt these children!"

"Ok... this guy is a complete nut job... C'mon, Yui-chan!! Start moving!" Cammy shouted, pinching Yui's side as a way to force her to start moving.

"OW!" the girl cried in response as she pushed open the gate and started running down the street while carrying Cammy along. However, with the extra luggage of carrying her friend, Yui still couldn't make it halfway across the street. She quickly turned as a red Toyota truck came toward their direction.

_**"OH NO!!!"**_ Hige watched as the truck was only a moment away from turning the two into road kill. He suddenly gained a rush of adrenaline as he raced out of the open gate and lunged across to push the children away.

_**SHOOM.**_

Just barely hitting the children by two seconds, the truck passed by.

Hige was on the other side lying on the sidewalk with both Cammy and Yui on the ground. Slowly getting up to his feet, he glanced down at the two and sighed with relief.

"Are... Are you two okay...?" Hige asked the girls.

Yui opened her eyes and was visibly shakened from that near-death experience. If it hasn't been for Hige, she and Cammy would have been hit by the truck and killed in the process.

She couldn't even utter a word as she was still in a state of shock.

"I...I don't know... Did you save us...?" she stuttered, completely befuddled at what had just happened. She had her eyes closed as the truck was close to hitting her and was unable to see Hige leaping out to push her away.

Cammy stirred for a moment while recollecting her thoughts. As she opened her eyes, she looked up to see Hige standing over her. "Yo...You!!"

"Cammy... he saved us..." Yui said.

"Somehow, I... wait... How did we get here? I thought for sure we were going to be dead!" Cammy exclaimed, recalling the truck. "Cammy...?"

Hige spoke up, explaining the situation. "Your friend is right, young one. It was, I, who pushed you away in time."

"But, that truck was just a second or two from running us over! There's no way you could have enough time to dash out of the front porch and dashing across the street to push us aside! That would..."

"...Have taken me a little longer to reach to you two?" Hige cut her off. "Look, what matter is that you two are safe."

Taking a few deep breaths, Yui curled herself up and buried her face in her knees. Cammy reached over to hug and comfort her terrified friend. Considering how close they were to death, it was natural for Yui to cry her eyes out in anguish.

"I...I thought we were going to die there..." Yui murmured as she cried.

"I know, I know," Cammy pat her friend's back while trying to calm her down. The young Hino's eyes were locked onto Hige as she probed the invisible demonic aura emitting around his body. Inheriting her family's intuition, she could actually see his aura, which was of a dark purple color. "I don't know who you are but... Thank you."

Hige smiled once receiving praise from the girl.

"But, I want you to leave us. You've done enough to scare Yui-chan and I'm NOT going to allow anyone to hurt her."

"But, I haven't..."

"Don't even give me that bull. Now, I don't know what happened just a moment ago but you tried to attack my friend and I'm NOT going to stand by to let you do that! You even tried to hurt me..."

"I can't control him. He always resurfaces... every now and then. I have NO control over him."

Cammy wore a quizzical expression on her face. "Um, what? What do you mean by... he?"

"HE! He always come and forces me to hurt anyone who stands in my way! His favorite victims have always been... the women and the children."

Standing back up with Yui by her side, Cammy frowned and gave Hige a look of scornful disdain. The fact that he mentioned women and children sickened her.

"You sick freak... You get away from my friend and me! Stay away from us!" Cammy barked out angrily, her voice filled with intensity.

"Wait... please, hear me out. It's NOT me! It's him!"

"And I don't care! You're sick and need help! I won't let you scare Yui-chan anymore than you already have!"

Hige dropped down to his knees and begged. "Please... you've got to help me suppress him..."

"Look, I don't help whack jobs. Now, leave us!"

"Then antagonize me further if you want to live! I can't suppress him long enough if I am provoked!"

"You're bluffing! You have no proof this... Wait." Cammy quickly realized what the man's problem was. He mentioned 'he' and how he 'resurfaces'. Not to mention he attacked the girls one minute and saved them the next. "...Does this guy have some kind of multiple personality...?"

"...I beg of you to forgive me..."

The girl scoffed as she put an arm around Yui's neck. "Sorry but you lost anymore second chances with me. I'm NOT warning you again. Get lost and stay out of our lives!"

"...Himura. Aoshi. Kotori..." Yui murmured.

"Hey, now, don't you go crazy on me either, Yui-chan!"

His ears caught on to what Yui said and overheard 'Aoshi.' He recalled the young Lycan meeting with Kiba recently. "Aoshi...? You know Aoshi?"

"What do you know about Aoshi?!" Cammy exclaimed, her eyes shifted toward Hige. "Were you the one to kidnap him..?! Answer me now!"

"...He...He's not with me..."

"Then, where is he?! You seem to know something we don't. Tell us where he is!"

"I'm afraid... I can't... Even I do not know where..."

"Don't feed us anymore lies! Tell us where he is!" Cammy demanded out of the man.

"Where's... Aoshi-kun? Please, I need to know..." Yui pleaded, glancing directly at Hige with tear-filled eyes. "He's my friend... He's our friend. We want to why he left and where he's at... I want to know if he's okay."

Hige sighed, nodding his head. "He's doing just fine."

"That's good..."

Cammy snorted. "Ok, fair enough. But you still haven't told us where he is!"

"If I tell you... I'll be severely punished... I simply can't..."

"Then, you're just going to have to deal with it, won't you?" the black-haired Hino girl furrowed her brow, indicating her frustration with Hige. "I don't know what you are but you're definitely no human. I don't know what you've done to Aoshi but I don't even want to find out."

"All you need to know is that he's in good hands."

"Prove it."

"Well, I..."

"No, show me proof that our friend is safe!"

Finding himself in a tight situation, Hige had two options.

Give away the location of Kiba's secret lair or face the severe consequences.

However, little did anyone of them realize was that they were now being watched. Toboe was sitting on top of the roof of the Tsubasa residence. He witnessed the entire conversation between the two sides and smiled.

"My, my, you've gotten yourself in trouble again, Hige. Don't worry. I'll bring you back to yourself again..."

* * *

**Elsewhere within the Shinjuku District/11:26 PM**

Sitting together on a bench with Phillipe's red convertible parked alongside the sidewalk, Minako and her two band mates were taking a break from their search for Aoshi.

Minako took out a bottle of water, poured the clear liquid content down her throat and swallowed it down her throat. Her forehead was padded with layers of sweat from all the running around she did looking near Aoshi's school. Phillipe leaned against the bench and exhaled deeply.

"Geez, where could that kid have gone? I'm really scared of what may have happened to him," Hitori put her hands under her chin. She felt terrible for what happened to Okami and his family. She has known him through her sister, Kotori, for the longest time. "Okami and his wife have to be devastated."

Phillipe responded with concern. "The question I have to ask is... what motivated and drove Aoshi to run away from home like that? I thought he was always a good-manner boy living with wonderful parents. I wish my dad were one of the world's greatest martial arts masters. His dad is a big name in Japan!"

"No kidding. That kid is so lucky," Minako nodded in agreement. "Kotori, Himura and my friend, Mako-chan, said Aoshi had a heated argument with Okami and run out of his home."

"Not just that but Okami did show them his torn clothes that were left lying outside their home," replied Phillipe, rubbing his smooth chin. "What's up with that?"

Hitori got off the bench and stretched her arms out over her head. "I don't know and I think we should continue looking. I'm not about to give up and come back to tell Kotori's sensei that we gave up and failed to look for his son." She turned toward her cousin and best friend. "Right?"

Minako smiled. "Yeah, I can't believe I suggested we take a break."

"Well, we have been driving and running around all over Shinjuku. With a city this huge, it'll make it harder for us to find Aoshi."

"My sister did say she had called up some of her colleagues from the local police department to search the streets," Hitori replied, reminding her cousin of what Kotori said earlier. "Anyway, get your butts off that seat, you two lovebirds! Let's go and find Aoshi-kun!" She started walking toward the red convertible and sat on the hood of the car.

Upon hearing that remark of 'lovebirds', both Minako and Phillipe sweat dropped simultaneously. They quickly turned to each other with a red blush forming on their cheeks. They turned away from each other and jumped off the seat at the sametime.

"Hitori! How could you say that?!" Minako shouted.

Phillipe scoffed. "C'mon, you know we're friends!"

Hitori smirked deviously and climbed into the left passenger's seat. "Oh really? Why come I always see you two sitting next to each other when we're sitting on a bench? Remember when we went to the park? The three of sit..."

"We have more important things to worry about than us, Hitori," Phillipe cleared his throat as he started walking toward his convertible. Just like, he kept to himself and did not utter a single word after that.

Watching Phillipe walking with his face still visibly blushing, Minako couldn't help but giggle to herself. _Phillipe-kun, you're so silly! _

"Minako-chan! We're leaving now!" Hitori called out to her friend.

"I'm coming!" The blonde-haired girl ran down to catch up with her two friends while thinking over what Hitori said. _How could you say I have any love interest in Phillipe-kun? _Then, a serious expression formed on her face. _Mako-chan, I hope you, Kotori and Phillipe are having better luck than we are._

-

Unfortunately just like Minako's group, even the other trio was unsuccessful on their search for Okami's son. No updates came about. No progress whatsoever.

Makoto, Kotori and Phillipe stood outside the gates of the school of where Aoshi and his friends attended.

Kotori leaned against the brick wall shielding any outsiders from entering the school premises as she spoke with one of her fellow officers on her cell phone.

"Things just aren't going as we planned, huh?" Makoto asked, facing the front gates with her arms placed on her hips. She turned toward Phillipe and raised an eyebrow. "Himura?"

The young man sat on the ground while looking into his watch. "No, it hasn't, Kino-san, but don't worry we'll find him. Eventually. The local police department here in the Shinjuku district is one of Japan's best."

"If you say so, but I feel terrible for Okami-sensei. I don't know his kid that well but he seemed to look up to him."

"Kotori has taken it worse. She has gotten to know Aoshi ever since she started training under Okami-sensei. She's been like a big sister to him."

"Yeah, I remember she told me she saved him from a group of kids and that was how she was introduced to Aoshi's dad. In some ways, Aoshi was the one who helped turn Ayami-san's entire life around. If she hadn't saved Aoshi, she wouldn't have ever met Okami-sensei and her life... Geez, she could have been killed or even had a shitty life without someone to guide her."

Himura nodded as he picked himself up off the floor. "I can't argue with that. Kotori and I wouldn't have ever met either. We hit off with a rocky relationship but it was Aoshi that brought us together."

"I guess you should owe it all to that little boy, huh?"

"No doubt and we're not going to give up searching. Even if it takes us all night..." Himura summed it up nicely.

Smiling as she listened to the determined Himura, Makoto hoped to find a boyfriend as strong and dedicated to his loved ones as Himura. "Yeah."

"Ok, guys! We're not going to find anything here," Kotori hung up her cell phone and walked toward the two. "We're going heading back to your home, Himura. We'll see if Aoshi stopped by."

"What makes you think he could have stopped by there?" asked Makoto.

"Well, for one thing... She's extremely close to Himura's little sister. Plus, we have to be able to stop by the most obvious places that kid would often visit."

"Good point. It's a possibility," Himura said.

Kotori smiled. "Well, let's get going then. We have a long night."

Himura and Makoto shrugged while responding simultaneously. "It can't be helped."

"Besides, finding this kid should be the only priority. So, let's go then," Makoto said.

"Right, follow me you two," Himura replied, racing ahead with the two young women following behind him.

* * *

**North Shinjuku/11:29 PM**

Scanning the city from on top of a roof was two of the Sailor Senshi: Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars. They were on the move to locate the Shichi'okamitai. Much to their luck, thanks to Mercury's handheld computer, they were able to trace the visual signals of the four Outer Senshi.

Mercury studied the screen on her mini-computer while pointing ahead. "Uranus and Neptune are handling one Shichi'okamitai member. It's the one named Tsume. The other Shichi'okamitai member Pluto and Saturn are engaged in battle with is one we haven't seen for ourselves yet."

"Who is it?"

Pulling up the profile of Gin on her computer, Mercury displayed it for her colleague. "See for yourself."

Taking the computer from Mercury, Mars glanced at the profile of the mechanical beast. She narrowed her eyes and was taken back by the giant's appearance. "Whoa, there! Now that's a freak!"

"With enhanced weaponry and armor, he's been built to be a war machine without a doubt," Mercury stated, pointing to the screen. "However, they should do fine without us. Pluto and Saturn are a strong pair."

"Can't argue with that," Mars agreed. She read Gin's profile again and frowned.

* * *

_Shichi'okamitai Member 7_

_Name: Gin_

_Height: 9'_

_Weight: 809 lbs._

_Age: Unknown_

_Special Abilities: Cannon fire, Disk Blades, superhuman & bionic strength

* * *

_

"He appears stronger than that Kyo guy Venus defeated," Mars made her observation while handing the mini-computer to Mercury.

Mercury nodded, taking back her handheld device. "Yes and those two had better be cautious."

"There was profile of another Shichi'okamitai member. Whose is it?"

"I'll pull it up," the blue-haired girl stared into the screen and quickly clicked on the beacon near the Tsubasa residence. "All right, take a look." Showing her Miko friend the computer, Mars read Toboe's profile.

* * *

_Shichi'okamitai Member 3_

_Name: Toboe_

_Height: 5'7_

_Weight: 154 lbs._

_Age: Unknown_

_Special Abilities: Snake-like, retractable sword forged from the bones of an extinct Japanese cobra, skilled at weaponry & hand-to-hand combat.

* * *

_

"Is that a guy or a girl?" Mars blinked confusedly.

Mercury observed the screen clearly as she coughed. "He seems androgynous to me." The blue-haired girl couldn't help but giggle in reaction.

"Geez, that almost completely threw me off! Reminds me of the time I confused Haruka-san as a handsome guy!" Mars sweat dropped, scratching the back of her head. The Miko couldn't help but laugh while recalling that embarrassing moment from her teenage years. "Oh boy."

"I suspected you'd be confused by his gender, Mars," Mercury giggled, closing her mini-computer. "Well, he seems far off from where we're standing. The third member Uranus and Neptune are fighting now is Tsume."

"Yeah... him," Mars remembered the halberd-wielding warrior. She shifted her eyes to her feet and closed her fists. He noted a woman that he recalled from his past life that looked identical to Rei herself.

"Are you okay, Mars?"

"Yeah... Look, we need to make our move and pursue that Toboe guy."

"Good idea. We'll cut him off and see what he's up to."

"Just pull out that computer and led the way, Mercury!"

"I'm on it!"

Before either one of the girls prepared to mount their move, a shadow descended over them. Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury froze momentarily before twirling around to glance up at the hovering figure.

The Senshi were taken back in surprise by the sudden arrival of...

Jadeite's cyborg: Unit A.U-09.

The cold machine stared down at his first two targets as his green, soulless eyes gleamed.

"...What is that?!" Mars exclaimed, pointing at the cyborg assassin.

Mercury glanced up. "I... I don't know but I don't remember receiving any files on a machine from their database!"

"Yeah, this is unexpected!"

As the two stopped to assume defensive stances, the machine scanned them carefully and slowly descended. Unit A.U-09 droned in his robotic tone.

_**-Two Sailor Senshi confirmed: Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury. Confirmed for elimination.- **_The machine stated his objective. "_**Your resistance is futile.**_"

The black-haired warrior snorted. "Who does this guy take us for? Besides, it's not like we've taken down mechanical freaks before! I know we're supposed to be dealing with Shichi'okamitai but this guy just decided to drop in."

"Agreed. We need to take care of this right away."

"Glad to see you're seeing it my way, Mercury. Let's take him down!" Mars declared as she raced ahead to attack the machine head on.

Unit A.U-09 scanned the charging Miko and pointed his right fist forward. "_**I repeat: Your resistance is futile.**_" With that, he fired two electro beams directly aimed for Sailor Mars.

"Bring it on!" Mars shot back as she sidestepped the blasts and forged her sacred flames from her hands. _I couldn't even sense this guy! Just where did he come from and why is it targeting us Senshi?_

"Mars! You'll need my help!" Mercury called out as she raced ahead to head off her colleague. "...Just what exactly is going on here?" The blue-haired girl wondered about the sudden arrival of the machine.

Little did they realize that someone from their past was working behind the scenes to eliminate.

Someone Mars and Mercury believed they had defeated many years ago.

Jadeite has struck once again.

* * *

**Juuban District/11:32 PM**

The billowing smoke cloud that covered half of the empty lot area settled as Gin stared at the two fallen forms of Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn. Actually, it was Sailor Pluto kneeling over Saturn.

The Time Guardian's back was scorched from the explosive blast launched by the giant Lycan. Blood was also exposed from the burnt marks and cuts exposed from her torn outfit. Saturn was covered with dirt and drops of blood dripped down her cut lip.

"_**Grssssssh!! Time to die!!**_" Gin laughed out excitedly, preparing to fire another repeated shot from his cannons.

Groaning under her breath, Pluto opened her eyes and coughed. "Sa... Saturn..."

"You... You took the hit for me...?" Saturn looked, blinking in surprised disbelief. Her body was still visibly shakened from the near death experience.

"Yes... I'm glad to see you're all right, Sailor Saturn," the older woman collapsed on the ground face first.

"Pluto!!" the girl screamed out, wincing from the pain across her back. Upon falling back with Pluto on top of her, the top of her back hit the concrete and in the process injured that area. Thus, it rendered her somewhat immobile for a moment. Yet, she still had enough strength to throw an arm over Pluto.

"Don't die on me, Pluto!"

"...Saturn..."

"I can't with this injury! I need you!"

Gin proceeded to move in for the kill like a hungry predator stalking his injured prey. He smelt the blood and was ready to relish this moment. "_**Grsssssssssh!!!**_" The cannons inside his shoulder armor opened and aimed to fire another pair of explosive blasts.

"...I need you, Pluto! Please, get up!"

"...I...can't..."

"PLUTO!!" Saturn screamed, closing her eyes. _I can't believe we're going to die at the hands of this monster! I should have finished him when I had the chance! It's my fault Pluto is in this state! I know I can overcome this monster on my own! I need to become what the other Senshi have become already... The power of Eternal. Grant Pluto and myself the power to silence this apparition back to Hades from which he came! Princess Saturn commands you!_

Charging up the cannons, Gin prepared to open fire. "_**Grssssssssh!! DIE!!!**_"

Before long, golden glowing orbs showered down over the two Outer Senshi.

Gin stopped momentarily and wondered what phenomenon was taking place.

More golden orbs dropped around Saturn and Pluto.

They looked like fireflies.

Golden fireflies.

Hotaru's own name translated was directly from firefly.

Fireflies are often associated with the spirits of the dead according to Japanese mythology.

Thus referred to Saturn's status as the Senshi of death and destruction.

She was the great destroyer and bringer of death to worlds.

Gin had made the gravest error provoking Sailor Saturn.

And now he would pay for it with his life.

Muttering a calm, eerie hymn under her breath, Saturn's eyes opened as they glowed purple intensely and appeared ghoul-like. Then, a bright column of purple light engulfed both Saturn and Pluto at once. Gin was completely forced back by the strong barrier produced by the column of light.

"_**GRSSSSSH!!!**_" the Lycan howled as he was a bear witness to this sudden turn of events. Even he didn't expect this to come up.

-

Opening her eyes as the tiny golden orbs were absorbed into her body, Pluto moved her arms and legs. Somehow, these orbs were healing her body and she became mobile again. The Time Guardian glanced over toward Saturn and gasped. They were inside the protective column of light and thus prevented Gin from attacking them.

"Sa... Sailor Saturn?"

The firefly casted her eyes on her elder and smiled calmly. _Pluto, can you hear me?_

_Yes. _The green-haired woman responded as she formed a telepathic link with Saturn.

_Good. Do you feel ready to fight, Pluto? _

_By all means... Eliminating the Shichi'okamitai is our first priority._

_Yes. And now we have gained the power to become Eternals just like Sailor Moon and her friends?_

_Are you sure?_

_For certain. I feel the power coursing through me. It's time for us to step forward and embrace this new power. With it, we will defeat the Shichi'okamitai. To protect our Moon Princess and preserve our future. The future of a new millennium. _

_Yes._

_Then, as Guardians of Pluto and Saturn. As Representatives of Death and Time... Let us eradicate this vermin of his existence._

With that, beads of spiraling purple streams surrounded the two Sailor Senshi. They raised their heads as their Henshin rods levitated directly in front of them. The two items projected the images of Planets Saturn and Pluto respectively. The symbols of their respective planets flashed brightly on their foreheads.

"This is incredible... This feeling is so comforting."

"Indeed, Saturn. I can feel our powers being rejuvenated."

Watching the Crystals on top of their rods transforming, they assumed the form and shape of more crystallized orbs. Dark purple for Saturn. Lavender for Pluto. Then, both gave off a radiant, intertwining mix of dark purple and lavender beacons of light.

Saturn formed a serious, determination expression. She grabbed her upgraded Henshin rod. "Now, Pluto. It is time."

Pluto nodded her head, taking her rod in hand. "Yes."

-

Sneering angrily, Gin roared and attempted to charge ahead to break through the barrier. After many repeated attempts, he was pushed back.

Then, as he went for another head-on charge, the column of light faded quickly. To Gin's dismay, both Sailor Saturn and Sailor Pluto faced the giant with their new Henshin rods in hand. Their bodies were completely healed after Gin had nearly had them killed.

"_**GRSSSSSSSH..?!**_"

Saturn frowned as she raised her rod in hand. "It's over for you, demon." With that, she announced out her new transformation phrase. "_**SATURN ETERNAL!! MAKE-UP!!**_"

The Time Guardian followed along. "_**PLUTO ETERNAL!! MAKE-UP!!**_"

As they called out their transformation phrases, streams of light, which emerged from under their feet, shrouded their bodies. A dark purple column of light engulfed Saturn while a lavender one covered Pluto from head to toe. Their crystals compressed themselves onto their brooches as they threw their heads back.

Gin had seen enough and went to attack them during their transformation sequence. However, before he could do anything, drops of golden orbs were quickly raining down upon Gin. He suddenly felt his entire body stiffen with paralysis as he couldn't move a single muscle.

"_**GRSSSSSSH!!!!**_" the Lycan tried to move his body but, of course, came to no avail.

The female warriors' outfits underwent modifications including their high-heeled boots turning reaching to the middle of their knees and turning completely white.

A purely crystallized star brooch appeared on Saturn's chest. In addition to the star brooch, petal-shaped white sleeves and more elaborate white gloves. The trimmings of her skirt were still dark purple as well as her shoulder padding. Flowing behind her posterior was a pair of long purple ribbons. Her shoulder-length black/purple shaded hair flowed over her shoulders as she threw her head back and raised her right hand. Appearing in her grasp was her trademark Silence Glaive, the weapon used to bring ruin to the world. To complete her new uniform, six wing-like protrusions grew from the back of the outfit.

Pluto's uniform modified as her long black high-heeled boots became white. Her trimmings of her skirt became white as well as the shoulder padding. A pair of long black ribbons flowed down her backside. A black star-shaped ornament adorned her chest. Her sailor-style collar was now a lighter shade of black, which became a little grayer instead. The elder Senshi's long, green hair flowed behind her back as she raised her right hand to receive her key-shaped staff: the Garnet Rod. Much like Saturn before her, six wings grew from out of her back.

At long last: Sailor Saturn and Sailor Pluto have become Eternal Senshi.

That nearly completes the entire set of Eternals. Only two more left.

The Lycan, Gin, was speechless. His face contorted with shocked horror as his body suddenly was released from a paralyzed state. Gin backed away while feeling the intense power emanating from the two rejuvenated Eternal Sailor Senshi.

"Protected by Pluto. Planet of Time and Space. I am the Senshi of Reformation... Sailor Pluto!!" Pluto narrowed her eyes, tightly gripping her Garnet Rod.

Saturn opened her eyes and slammed her Silence Glaive down. "Protected by Saturn. Planet of Silence. I am the Senshi of Death and Rebirth... Sailor Saturn!!"

Facing off with the two Eternal Senshi, Gin knew that his chances of walking out alive were slim to none.

"You've met your end, Lycan," Saturn raised her glaive and prepared to strike.

* * *

**West Shinjuku/11:36 PM**

Meanwhile, Kiba and Aoshi were already far off from where the other Senshi were preoccupied with their enemies. This gave Kiba all the time he needed to retreat with the pup and search for Yui.

"Don't worry, Aoshi," Kiba assured the young Lycan while carrying him on his back. The pack leader raced down the streets and turned toward an alleyway path on his left side. He quickly sniffed out Hige's scent as well as Yui. "We're getting close. Soon, your friend, Yui, can become one of us."

"I just want to see her."

"And you will." _But I have to get there and stop Hige before he even attempts to bite her! I'll surely lose Aoshi's trust if I've already guaranteed that Yui would not be harmed in any way? _"Ok, here we go! Another leap over a fence. Hang on tight, Aoshi!"

Grasping his arms around Kiba's waist, the leader crouched over and leaped high over the steel fence that blockaded their path.

As he landed gracefully on his feet, Kiba twirled around as she stopped abruptly. His eyes widened in disbelief as he came across two figures blocking his path.

"Kiba-sama?" Aoshi opened his eyes as he stared ahead. The pup gasped in shock as he saw the two figures staring them down. "It... it can't be!"

"So, Moon Princess, we finally meet at last," Kiba couldn't help but smile. Naturally he should be dismayed but he remained calm in composure.

The two figures that stood in the pack leader and Aoshi's way were none other than...

The Moon Princess and her lover: Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen.

The blonde-haired Soldier of Justice shifted a serious glare at the Lycan with her scepter in hand. Even she showed no fear standing off with the leader of the pack of Lycans that have caused mischief in Tokyo recently. At last, she had confronted the one who had started trouble after years of peace in her home city.

Moon stepped forward and grimaced. "Hold it right there and don't move."

**(Cue to fade to black)**

End of episode twelve.

* * *

_**Next Time**_

_**The Loss of Innocence! Moon Princess and Lycan Showdown!

* * *

**_

Whoo-wee! Back with another monthly update!

Again, sorry for the hold off. I'm about to enter my final two weeks before my exams. In addition to two term papers due.

I just had to get this out before April is over.

Chapter 12 has introduced us to Gin (who probably won't live long to see past 13 judging by his situation) and now we have two more Eternal Sailor Senshi to add! Saturn and Pluto get their just due.

If anyone can guess the '_**resistance is futile**_' line, you get brownie points and a prize! C'mon, anyone wanna take a guess:P

Oh and if you look at the title for the next chapter. Moon confronts Kiba for the first time but that's not all. There will be an unfortunate victim. Bectha you can't guess who? Well, save the speculation and keep it to yourselves. But I will say that no one is going to die in Chapter 13. Well, maybe one person. But you will have to find out for yourselves don't you? ;)

Anyway, that about wraps this chapter up. I'll be off to finishing up one of my papers and working on my **_D-Fusion Ultimate Edition: Burizalor Saga_** story. See you in the next month in May, Moonie fans!


	13. Moon Princess and Lycan Face Off!

Whew, all rightie! We've just entered the month of June. Last update was April 30, 2007. Vacation time is here and I should post up a few Galaxy Stars chapters before fall semester resumes in September.

Last time, I left you all off with an evil cliffhanger. Well, this time I will wrap up this little storyline before we set up for the final conflict with the Shichi'okamitai. ;)

Oh and I modified the chapter title a bit. So, I hope there's no objection? No? Good.

So, with that said, shall we move on?

Ok then!

Begin!

* * *

**(Cue Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon theme _Kirai Sailor Dream!_)**

-

-

_**Sailor Moon Galaxy Stars: Lycan Arc**_

_**The Loss of Innocence! Moon Princess and Lycan Face Off!**_

-

-

**West Shinjuku/Alleyway Corner/11:36 PM**

Kiba paused for a moment as he slowly backed away with Aoshi standing behind him. The Lycan stared toward two figures that blocked his path and confronted him. Panting under his breath, Kiba protected the young pup like a father would do for his son.

Sailor Moon advanced a few steps toward Kiba and narrowed her eyes. "I take it you're the one responsible for this mess we've had to clean up lately."

"You must their pack leader. What's the matter? How does it feel being caught red-handed?" Tuxedo Kamen whipped out his cane.

The odango-haired princess stopped as she noticed the calm composure on the pack leader's face. Though she has confronted many confident adversaries in the past, she was beginning to get an uneasy feeling simply by staring at Kiba. She looked back toward her masked lover and waved over to him.

"Ah, at last, I've been graced by the presence of another one of the Sailor Senshi. I take it that you're their leader?" Kiba questioned the Moon Princess.

"What's it to you? You know why we're here!" she snapped directly at the man.

"Be careful when approaching this one, Sailor Moon," Tuxedo Kamen warned his lover.

"Yeah."

Taking a few steps back, Kiba glanced behind him and covered Aoshi. Though even Sailor Moon noticed the pup kneeling behind the man and gave a small, collective gasp. She wondered who Kiba was instinctively protecting at the very moment. Her blue eyes immediately looked away from the pup and stared back into Kiba's eyes - which were slowly transforming into a yellow shade.

"What are you planning to do? That's what I'd like to know for starters!" the Moon Princess demanded a reply from the man.

Taken back for a moment, a smirk curled over the man's lips as he slightly chuckled. This slightly alarmed Sailor Moon as she was unable to read or predict his next move.

"Wouldn't you want to know?" Kiba cocked a smirk as he eyed Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen. He placed his right hand over Aoshi's hairy back and licked a drop of sweat dripping down his left cheek. Once again, he put on a calm front. "Sorry but I have no interest in telling you."

"Why not?!" she asked.

"Because... you didn't say _please_."

Tuxedo Kamen scowled under his breath. "We're in no mood for games! if you won't tell us..."

"Tuxedo Kamen, cool it," Moon suggested as she put an arm out to stop her lover. She turned toward the pack leader. "If you won't answer us, then tell me who that is behind you."

The man shielded Aoshi away from Moon's view. "You won't get anywhere near him, woman!"

"Who is that...?" she wondered as she didn't take her eye off Aoshi. _He looks like a pup but what's the deal with it? There's more behind this guy than we may think if he's going out of his way protecting a member of his pack._

"I'm warning you! You had better stay away from us, Usagi Tsukino!" Kiba snarled.

Upon hearing her identity given out by the Lycan, Sailor Moon paused as her entire body seemingly froze and her mouth became dry.

It wasn't possible. No way. No one should know the identity of the Sailor Senshi. Not even the public but yet this Lycan knew who she was.

Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Moon were both speechless as Kiba backed away with Aoshi.

"What... What did you say?" Sailor Moon managed to mutter after a few moments of silence.

* * *

**Juuban District/Roof Tops of Azabu-Juuban Shopping Center/11:39 PM**

"Over here!!" Tsume howled as he dropped behind Sailor Uranus and went for an overhead slash to behead her.

Uranus quickly reacted to the Lycan's attack and back flipped backwards. She landed on her feet and tossed her Space Sword at Tsume. Tsume tried to counter the incoming weapon with his halberd until it suddenly zipped around behind him. He turned as the sword stabbed his back and pierced through the area near his spine.

"AARGH!!!" Tsume cried as he dropped down to one knee.

"Not so tough. Are you ya?" Sailor Uranus scowled as she stared at him angrily. "It takes two to tango to beat Neptune and I."

Walking behind Tsume was Sailor Neptune. In her right hand was her Deep Aqua Mirror.

With the sword stuck in Tsume's back, the Lycan was bound to the ground and his halberd was much heavier to carry with a slightly injured back. Tsume glanced toward Uranus and shot an angry glance.

"You won't keep me down like this for long!"

"Keep telling yourself that. Now, we're going to ask you a few questions. What's this night of the red moon all about?" Uranus asked as she stopped and placed her hands on her hips.

"...How did you know about... that? Who told you?"

"We heard your pack leader after he knocked us out. Even so, Neptune and I were still somewhat conscious to listen."

Neptune nodded as she continued where her partner left off. "That's correct. That night your powers grow stronger than ever. You plan to eliminate us so you and your clan can start turning more people into monsters."

"Or Lycans as you would like to put it."

Tsume spat out. "Yes and what are you going to do? You can't defeat our pack leader! He'll be too powerful for you to contend with!"

"Well, there's a first time for everything, right? I doubt your leader is unbeatable. I'll see to it personally that he dies," Uranus proclaimed. "In fact..."

"We'll make an example out of you to never cross us," the turquoise-haired Senshi frowned as she paced closer toward Tsume. "We know your weakness is silver..."

"And our princess wields source with the term silver in it. That'll be the downfall of your leader," Uranus smirked.

Gritting his teeth and ignoring the sweat dripping down his face, Tsume growled and turned away from looking at Sailor Uranus. He had found himself in a predicament where he could die at any given moment. Uranus and Neptune had no qualms about killing anything that threatened the existence of their princess. Or humanity for that matter. Tsume had to think of a way to escape before his fate would be ultimately sealed.

In fact, he still has yet to find out whether Sailor Mars/Rei Hino had any relation to a woman he once knew from past times.

He would never get that chance to find out and confront the Senshi of Mars.

"No... I can't die now. Not now," Tsume growled under his breath. He reached out for the Space Sword, which had pierced through his spine.

He pulled and continued tugging on the sword.

Much to Uranus and Neptune's surprise, Tsume quickly ripped it out of his back and screamed out in pain. He dropped the blood-covered sword and took several moments to ignore the excruciating pain shooting throughout his back.

"He just ripped out the sword!" Neptune was alarmed by this and raced across to grab Tsume.

Twirling around to find Sailor Neptune charging his way, Tsume picked up his halberd and leaped up into mid-air to avoid her. Uranus rolled across and snatched up her Space Sword.

"Hey! Get back down!" Uranus hissed as she jumped up to attack the Lycan.

Wincing from the pain in his back, Tsume brought his halberd close to him. _That wound in my back won't heal for another day. Curse that witch for that! However, she has yet to see my true Lycan power! _With that, a dark purple aura flickered around the halberd owner and spread all over his body. His eyes turned a demonic, blood red as gray fur consumed his flesh.

"Hey! What the hell...?!" Uranus yelled as she noticed the Lycan transforming before her eyes.

"Uranus?! What's going on?!" Neptune called out as she paused and watched Tsume transforming. "Oh my... god." _He's undergoing a metamorphosis!_

As Tsume threw his head back, he let out deep, echoing howl. His body increased not just in power but actual size. He grew at least five times larger and thicker with dark fur sections where his skin was exposed. Tsume howled repeatedly as he dropped down and turned towards Sailor Neptune.

"NEPTUNE!!"

Tsume cackled with laughter as he charged toward the turquoise-haired warrior and raised his halberd. _**"I'LL CRUSH YOOOOOU!!!!"**_

As Tsume raised his weapon, he slammed it onto the ground and shattered a section of the roof. Neptune quickly hopped straight into mid-air as the ground she stood on crumbled from the force of the weighted weapon.

"Over here, you big hairy bastard!"

Tsume quickly turned away from Neptune and focused his attention on Uranus.

_**"TIME TO KILL YOOOOOOU!!!" **_

Uranus gripped her Space Sword and scowled. "C'mon then! Come and get me!" _Damn, I've got to watch it! I wasn't able to pierce his heart with my sword. That's it. My weapon is forged from some kind of silver ore. That'll be the thing I need to kill this freak!  
_

Tsume hopped straight into mid-air and came down with his heavy weighted sword. Slamming his halberd down, Uranus watched as the roof crumbled ten feet where she actually stood. She back flipped on top of a billboard poster and balanced herself on a post.

"Geez, this guy is crazy!" Uranus took a moment to catch her breath.

"You don't know the half of it!!" Tsume turned his head to his right side as he had a slightly berserk look on his face. He hungrily stuck his tongue out while drooling. "Your flesh should be delightful to consume!"

"You eat me? No way! Not in your lifetime!" retorted Uranus as she stayed on her spot.

"_**DEEP SUBMERGE!!**_"

As Tsume had his back turned, a tidal wave came crashing down on the Lycan and swallowed him up completely.

Sailor Neptune dashed across as she jumped across and landed on the billboard alongside her partner. Uranus sighed with relief while realizing that her lover could take care of herself. Though, they would still depend on one another.

"Nice one."

Neptune turned back as stared at Tsume's soaked form. "That won't permanently put him down for good I'm afraid."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Let's keep this up and hope he can tire out soon."

Uranus nodded as she was more than ready to implement her next attack. "Yeah. Let's hope so. Damn, he's getting up!"

Springing back to his feet, Tsume shook the water out of his drenched fur and glared at the two Senshi angrily. As he snarled, he revealed his long, gruesome canines - which looked at least six inches long each. He turned to face their direction and picked up his halberd to mount his next strike.

"This time you won't get away from me!!"

* * *

**West Shinjuku/Outside the Tsubasa Residence/11:42 PM**

Meanwhile, Cammy and Yui were both occupied with the getting an answer from Hige. He knew about the whereabouts of Aoshi and Cammy demanded him to tell her.

Hige had found himself in a predicament where he would either be forced to reveal the location of their lair or face severe consequences from his fellow brethren.

"I... I can't reveal his location! Not the boy! They'll never forgive me!" Hige turned away as he tried ignoring Cammy's demands.

The young Hino had just about lost her patience and grabbed Hige's collar. "We're NOT leaving until you tell us! Now, start talking!"

"No! I can't...!"

Yui reached out and tugged on the man's shirt to get his attention. "Please, we need to know! He's our friend! We're worried about him! I... I'm worried about him!"

"You heard my friend! Now start talking!" Cammy gritted her teeth while throwing Hige onto the ground. "Geez, I'm just about to lose it here!"

As he fixed his collar, Hige took several deep breaths and exhausted a few collective gasps. It appeared as if he started wheezing for a moment until he recollected his thoughts. "Ok... Ok... I really do not wish to see a precious little girl cry." He referred to Yui. "...Aoshi is in a lair near..."

"Oh dear. Now we mustn't give away the location of our lair. Now, would we, dear brother?" a soft, disembodied voice called out.

Hige's ears quickly picked up on the voice and glanced around. His ears quirked as the hair on the back of his neck stiffened. He recognized this soft, effeminate tone. "...Toboe."

Cammy and Yui stood together as they looked around while finding out where Toboe was hiding.

Just then, a figure came dropping out of the nearest tree and landed a few feet away from Hige. As Hige turned, he spotted Toboe standing away from the corner of his right eye.

"Hello, dearest Hige. Now, you've gotten in quite a mess, have you?" Toboe teased Hige while stroking his chin. Glancing over Hige's shoulder, he noticed the two girls staring him down. "Oh! Hige, you sure know how to have your way with children. You haven't changed one bit, brother."

"Toboe. What do you want?!" Hige snapped as he picked himself up.

"Oh my! Aren't we temperamental all of a sudden?" the effeminate Lycan backed away while putting up his hands. "Calm yourself! I just came by to get you. Kiba was worried about you and we had to go through all this trouble to find you. Luckily I found you before those ungrateful women did!"

"You mean... The Sailor Senshi are out looking for me?"

"Well, more like hunting us. Now, c'mon, we have to get back and meet with Kiba."

Hige paused for a moment as he looked over his shoulder. "Well, I..."

"Hey! You're not leaving until you tell us where Aoshi is!" Cammy shouted as she pointed toward Hige.

Scoffing under his breath, Toboe watched Cammy putting on her tough act. "Aoshi...? She knows cute, little brother? OUR Aoshi?"

"Where's Aoshi? You have to tell us where he is!" Yui asked.

Toboe smirked. "Ah, so you'd like to know where you can find your friend? Well, I'm sorry to say but he doesn't wish to see anyone not part of the Lycan bloodline. Especially two annoying brats like yourselves!" He raised his retractable sword.

"You two get back!!" Hige turned and yelled at the two girls. He stepped in front of Toboe and blocked his path.

"What do you think you're doing, you idiot?!" Toboe snarled as his sword twisted around and accidentally stabbed Hige through his right shoulder. "DAMN IT!"

"Oh no! Mister!" Yui cried out as she rushed over to the man. Cammy reached out and grabbed her friend's left arm. "Let me go!"

"Are you crazy?! You're just going to get in their way!"

Yui twirled around and furrowed her brows. "But, I have to know where they're keeping Aoshi! Don't you want to find him?!"

"Of course, I do...!!"

Just then, Toboe paused for a moment and noticed blood oozing out of the wound on his shoulder. Hige's body stiffened with fright as his eyes stared at the blood while it induced a hypnosis effect on the man. He tried shaking his head to urge to drink his own blood and suppress his demonic personality. Then, he fell down to his knees and gripped the sides of his head while quivering violently.

"No... Not now!! Not blood!!" Hige let out a blood-curling scream as he resisted this instinctive impulse. Pounding his fists on the ground, he foamed from the mouth.

"Well, well," Toboe noticed the blood dripping down Hige's shoulder. He kneeled down and placed his finger over the tiny puddle of blood. Licking the sweet fluid, the Lycan smiled with satisfaction. "Yep, it's blood all right. And brother... You know what happens when you're exposed to blood or even take a whiff of it?"

"No... I can't! I won't turn into... him!!" Hige threw his head up. His hair suddenly stiffened up and became spiked up. Orange markings appeared on the sides of his cheeks. "No! NO!!!"

"Don't resist your killer's instinct, Hige. You know you want to return into that homicidal, genocidal psychopath who craved for the lust for murder and blood! You used to spare no one as your true self! The men. The women. The children. You were one cold, heartless monster!"

As Toboe's words started to sink in, Hige covered his face and hollered out in pain.

Yui couldn't take anymore of this and pushed Cammy aside. "I'm sorry, Cammy-chan, but that man needs help!"

"Yui-chan!! GET BACK HERE!!" Cammy jumped out to grab her friend but Yui was out of reach. The young Hino fell down on the pavement.

Yui stopped as she kneeled beside Hige while calmly whispered to soothe him. "Mister, please try to relax! I need you to tell me where Aoshi is!"

"Get away! Don't you realize I'm dangerous?! Please!! Get away from me!!"

"Not until you tell me where Aoshi is! Please..!!"

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

_**CRUNCH!!!**_

Yui's eyes widened as she screamed out in bloody murder. Biting down on her right hand, Hige sunk his teeth into her hand and forced blood to ooze out from the deep wounds.

"_**AAAAAAAAUUUUUUGH!!!!!!!**_" the girl continued screaming out.

"_**YUI-CHAN!!!**_" Cammy cried out in horror as she jumped up to her feet and dashed across to rescue her friend.

However, just as Cammy came close from pulling Yui away, Hige turned and backhanded the young Hino to the floor. Cammy fell back as the back of her head hit the pavement. She knocked unconscious and left laying on her back.

"Oooo, nice one, bro!" Toboe was delighted to see this act of aggression from Hige.

Hige opened his lids to reveal a pair of crimson eyes. They gleamed with an evil, demonic aura until the red faded to become clear white. He regained his true demonic nature and threw Yui to the side.

Grasping her bleeding hand, Yui looked up at Hige with eyes filled with terror. She knew that the man was dangerous but she didn't think about the consequences. All she ever wanted was Aoshi's whereabouts and this was what she received in return.

As she stiffened with fear, Yui's hand started to numb up and the wounds were freshly made with blood oozing out profusely. She tried suppressing the tension being stimulated in her body.

All it took was one bite and it quickly brought Yui back to reality.

Hige was a Lycan. One of the seven dangerous Lycans that made up the Shichi'okamitai.

"Now THAT is what I call a nice bite, Hige!" Toboe rubbed his chin as he gazed at the fresh bite mark on Yui's right hand. "Geez, did you have to go that deep?!"

Wiping the blood from the sides of his mouth, Hige scoffed and spat a mouthful of the red fluid. "Stupid child. Did she think she could actually save that weak fool? She didn't realize that I was lurking from within and waiting for the chance to bite her dirty hand!"

"Well, you really let her have it! Look at her! You really spooked her out!"

"The little witch deserved it," Hige shot a glance at Yui and growled. "I'm ready to go now. I'm not in the mood to play with these little whelps."

"Oh, why in such a hurry?"

"Have you already forgotten? Kiba has been looking for me, correct?"

Smacking himself across the forehead, Toboe chuckled. "Oh, right! How could I have forgotten why I came here in the first place!"

"You're always the forgetful one."

"Wait...!!" Yui squeaked out as she dragged herself using her left hand. Her eyes filled with tears as her right hand dragged across the ground with blood being smeared over the pavement. She winced while trying hard to ignore the pain. "Aoshi... Please... tell me... where he is... Please, don't go..."

Toboe scoffed in annoyance. "You see? You should just kill her right now, Hige. She's still going on about our little brother!"

Staring down at Yui, Hige blinked and turned away. The man shuddered while suppressing his good half. _No, I will NOT let you out and save this little bitch!_ "Let's go, Hige. We have more important business to attend to."

"About time!"

"Please... don't leave me... I need to know!" Yui tried screaming out.

Ignoring the girl's pleas, Hige walked alongside Toboe as they dashed across to find their pack brothers.

They left Yui and Cammy laying. As the Hino girl was left motionless, Yui could barely move and covered her right hand.

Finally, she fell limp on the floor.

The only person that came to Yui's mind was Aoshi and that was the only thing allowing her to remain determined. For now though, the bite she received was going to completely turn her life around for the worst.

_Aoshi. Where are you...? I have to find you. Wherever you are... I hope you're... safe._

Then, as she closed her eyes, tears fell down Yui's eyes and dropped on the concrete.

The misty tears mixed in with the blood flowing from her bitten hand.

* * *

**Juuban District/11:45 PM**

"_**GRSSSSSSSH!!!!**_"

Sailor Saturn and Sailor Pluto flew around Gin as the mechanical Lycan tried locking onto his targets. They moved too fast for him to keep up with and fired repeated blasts from his cannons.

_Boom!!!_

_Boom!!!_

_Boom!!!_

Gin twirled around quickly as his face contorted with frustration. He tried turning the left corner and launched a blast at Sailor Saturn. The dark-haired Senshi countered the blast as she held her Silence Glaive in front. A flickering black dome was produced and shielded Saturn from Gin's explosive blasts.

"_**Silence Wall!!**_"

Narrowing his eyes angrily, Gin continuously fired blasts like there was no tomorrow. However, nothing managed to penetrate through the powerful barrier produced by Saturn.

With Gin preoccupied with Saturn, this allowed Sailor Pluto descend from above and attack the giant Lycan.

Holding her Garnet Rod in front, Pluto muttered a quiet chant as weapon's garnet orb released a red beam of light.

Gin turned around to notice the shimmering source of red light and snarled as Sailor Pluto had revealed herself before him. Before he could charge up his cannons, he noticed everything around him suddenly flicker.

Setting her Garnet Rod down, she had suddenly started to slow down time Gin. The Lycan could barely manage to move his body as time had slowed him down.

Pluto realized that completely stopping time was out of the question - as she was forbidden from doing so. Though, she could still slow down time when need it and only when necessary. Transforming into an Eternal Senshi enabled her to pull this feat.

"Time has temporarily stopped. For as long as I hold my Garnet Rod, you cannot escape," the Guardian of Time responded as her voice lowered in tone. She calmly advanced toward the Lycan while holding Gin in place. "Saturn, I leave him to you. You know where to strike."

Nodding in response, Saturn cancelled her Silence Wall and twirled her Silence Glaive. Her eyes were locked onto Gin's chest. The dark-haired Senshi dashed across as she pointed her Glaive and impaled her entrusted weapon through the back of Gin's spine.

"_**GRRRRAAAGH!!!! GET OFF!!!!**_" Gin howled as he attempted to shake Sailor Saturn off his back. She held a firm grip onto her weapon and couldn't successfully toss the Senshi off. "_**GET OFF!!!!**_"

Saturn's remained stoic during her actions and merely replied with a scoff. "Unlikely." With that, she probed the Lycan's vital organ - the heart. Summoning strength in her body, she pressed the Glaive deeper inside Gin's body and tore through the demon's flesh.

"Hurry, Saturn!" barked Pluto.

"I've traced his heart! Almost got it..."

Gin roared as he tried shaking off Saturn to no avail. The dark-haired Outer pressed her weapon deeper as the pointed sickle pierced the beating heart of the Lycan.

_Tha-Thump!!_

_Tha-Thump!!_

_Tha-Thump!!_

Feeling the rhythm of the rapid heart beats, Saturn let out a loud cry and pulled her Glaive out of the demon's back. In the process, she not only found the heart but ripped it out of Gin's body. Saturn looked at her blood-stained Glaive with the beating heart hanging over the pointed end of her weapon.

"Since my weapon is forged out of silver, that seals your fate, demon!" Saturn cried out as she threw the still-beating heart on the ground. The functioning vital organ plopped on the ground as Saturn pointed her Glaive toward it.

"_**GRSSSSH!!!! GIVE IT BACK!!!**_"

Saturn smirked as she lowered it. "Now, why would I do that?"

"You brought this upon yourself, Lycan. Anyone who endangers our princess must be judged and tried. And when need be... executed without question. You cannot be spared! Now, Saturn!" Pluto gave the role of executioner to Sailor Saturn.

Nodding her head, Saturn slammed her Glaive down and stabbed through the heart. The vital organ popped open as blood splattered across the ground.

Since the Glaive itself was forged out of a rare silver, this meant the end of yet another Shichi'okamitai member.

Gin's flesh suddenly started to decompose as his melt melted off his body. He groaned as the very essence of his corrupted soul return to the underworld where it belonged. The melting body of Gin slumped onto the ground. The melting flesh turned into green slime with a putrid odor that smelt like a rottening corpse. Once the slime dried up, nothing was left but Gin's skeleton and his armor.

Saturn picked up her Glaive and moved her hand across her hair. She had played her role well acting as the executioner and turned toward Sailor Pluto.

"It has been done. Another evil sent back to the underworld and there he should remain."

Pluto looked down at the remains of Gin and remained expressionless as always. "Yes. No coming back for this one."

"Shall we find the other Senshi? I sense Uranus and Neptune are still in need of some assistance."

"Let's go, Saturn." _After that, we'll come back here and destroy this piece of evidence. _

As Saturn nodded in reply, she and Pluto took off into the air as they glided off to meet with Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune.

* * *

**North Shinjuku/11:48 PM**

Elsewhere, another battle was taking place abruptly at the sametime as the conflict with the Shichi'okamitai. In fact, this attack was being perpetrated by none other than Jadeite's latest servant.

Unit A.U-09 opened its chest as a streamlined red beam cut through a metal pipe standing behind Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury, who now were donned in their Eternal Senshi forms. The pair turned as the pipe started collapsing. They dashed away at opposite sides as the pipe slammed on the ground. Mars quickly turned as the cyborg fired a guided beam at her direction.

She immediately avoided the incoming beam and outmaneuvered it with aerial leaps. Pulling out an ofuda scroll, the Miko Senshi performed and muttered an ancient Shinto phrase. _"Rin. Pyou. Tou. Sha. Kai. Jin. Retsu. Sai. Sen!!!"_ She then threw the scroll at the cyborg. "_**AKU-RYOU TAI-SAN!!!**_"

The cyborg traced the incoming scroll and fired another guided beam to incinerate the sacred paper.

"Damn it!" Mars cursed as she clasped her hands together to produce one of her trademark fire attacks.

Just then, Sailor Mercury flew up behind Unit A.U-09 and summoned a powerful blizzard at the machine while catching it off its guard.

"_**Mercury Aqua Blizzard!!**_"

Quickly twirling around, Unit A.U-09 reacted to Mercury's blizzard and quickly summoned a barrier to shield itself from the freezing attack. Mercury continued putting forth more power into her blizzard as it spread all around the machine. It moved away from the cold mist to avoid itself from being completely frozen over but its left arm was caught within the cold breeze. The machine pulled its frozen arm out and activated its guided beam to thin out the ice.

However, Sailor Mars did not give it the time to recover its arm as she unleashed a long, streamlined flaming snake.

"_**Mars Snake Fire!!**_"

Unit A.U-09 turned around as he tried putting up another shield. However, Mars waved her hands and guided her snake around the machine. The flaming snake quickly twirled around Unit A.U-09's back and slammed across its back. Manipulating her flaming snake, Mars waved her hands up and watched as her snake pushed Unit A.U-09 straight into mid-air.

"Ha, don't even turn your back on me, bucket head!" Mars spat out as she watched the airborne cyborg being sent soaring into the skies.

Mercury watched the cyborg and scanned it with her computer. "I don't know where this machine might have come from but I can assume it has no affiliation with the Lycans."

"It can't be a coincidence. Who else could have sent it to kill us...?" the Miko Senshi glanced up as she watched as her flaming snake burn out. "Great! Here's coming right back!"

As the Senshi prepared to mount an attack, the cyborg descended to where they stood. The girls gasped as they rolled away and watched as the defeated cyborg hovered above seven feet above them.

Much to their shock, the cyborg did not respond in retaliation against the Senshi pair. Instead, it scanned Mars and Mercury.

"Um, Mercury? What's it doing?"

The blue-haired Senshi kept still as she studied Unit A.U-09's actions. "He... He appears to be scanning us?"

"For what?"

"It might be gathering data and processing it into its memory bank."

"Hell, it better not even try finding out who we are!" Mars scowled as she fired a fiery blast from her hands.

The cyborg twisted around the burst of flames and glided off into the city. Mercury and Mars immediately gave chase to it as they glided off to pursue it. Unit A.U-09 flew faster than the two Senshi had expected but they were determined not to let it out of their sight.

"We can't let that thing get away, Mercury! No matter what it takes!" Mars exclaimed.

"Right!"

-

As Unit A.U-09 turned around the corner of a water tower, the cyborg beeped and spoke in a low, 'borg-ish' tone. "_**Data on Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury compiled. Processed into memory bank. Retreat to station.**_"

"You're not going anywhere!! _**Mars Flame Sniper!!**_"

Twirling around, the cyborg was shot in the head by the flaming arrow as quivered while electrical sparks exploded from out of its body. Mars and Mercury lowered down to surround the broken down cyborg.

"That was a beautiful shot, Sailor Mars. Now, he won't get away in this condition."

"Since I shot him in the head, I don't see him trying to escape."

Unit A.U-09 tilted its head to one side as its chest opened to reveal a counter. Not just any counter. It had activated its self-destruction unit.

"_**Self detonate! In eight seconds... seconds... seconds...**_"

Both Mars and Mercury gasped in horror as they glided out of range from the cyborg. Unit A.U-09's head twisted open on its own as its robotic brain - a large computer chip - flew out by itself to be delivered back to Jadeite and Cain. As for the cyborg itself... already five seconds left until self-destruction.

_**05.**_

_**04.**_

_**03.**_

_**02.**_

_**01.**_

_**00.**_

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

x

x

x

x

x

_**KA-BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

Spreading across the rooftop and destroying everything sitting on the roof - including the water tower - was an explosive blast. Debris shot up and flew across the roof top as metal, glass, brick and concrete rained down on the city.

Chalk that up as yet another supposed terrorist attack.

Or not.

Unless you were willing to believe that a robot self-detonated in the middle of a Japanese city?

That would really garner attention.

-

Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury turned as they witnessed the explosion from afar. They were relieved that they had escaped from what could have been an explosion they probably would have not survived.

"That was a close one but I think I could have absorbed that!" Mars scoffed. "I mean..."

"That's true but we shouldn't take that risk, Mars."

"At least that freak blew himself up!"

Mercury glanced toward the far distance and blinked. "Yes and now all we need to worry about are finding the others. They're already engaged in battle with the Shichi'okamitai."

"Let's not waste anytime then, Mercury! Let's move!"

"Right!"

As they turned, they flew across the city while probing for the nearest locations of the other Sailor Senshi.

Unfortunately, little did the two realize that the cyborg sent its memory chip with all the data on Mars and Mercury. Jadeite would finally get the information he needed to implement his revenge on two of the Senshi that were involved in his demise years ago.

* * *

**West Shinjuku/Away from the Tsubasa Residence/11:50 PM**

As Makoto, Kotori and Himura arrived outside the residence, they noticed the front gates were left open. They even spotted the front door open and this alarmed Himura. He rushed into the house and found sections of the house left a mess.

"Yui-chan!! Cammy-chan!!" Himura screamed as he ran out the front door frantically. His face paled with fright. He couldn't find either one of the girls, especially his sister.

Kotori rushed to her boyfriend. "Did you find them?"

"No! They're not in the house!"

"Damn! Where could they be?!" Kotori expressed concern for the girls.

"Hey! You guys! You have to come over here! I've found them!" Makoto exclaimed as she waved to the couple.

As soon as he turned toward Makoto, Himura hurried out the gate and stopped to notice two bodies laying prone on the ground. He froze stiffened with fear as his face once again paled like a ghost.

"Himura! Where are..." Kotori gasped in horror. "No..."

"_**YUI-CHAN!!!**_" Himura screamed loudly as he dashed toward the two girls. He pushed past Makoto and dropped down next to Yui. "Yui-chan... Yui-chan... _**YUI-CHAN!!!!**_"

Kotori rushed over and kneeled beside Cammy. "Cammy..." She noticed the blood profusely dripping out the hand Hige had bitten earlier. "Himura!! Look at her hand!!"

Himura slowly glanced down and stared at the blood-covered hand and the bite marks inflicted. "Yui... Yui-chan?!"

"It looked as if something had bitten her badly," Makoto kneeled beside Himura as she checked Yui's hand. She placed a hand over the little girl's forehead. It was hot and damped with sweat. "She's already catching a fever! You guys we have to get her to a hospital quick!"

"How... How could we have left them? We should have taken the girls with us!" Himura buried Yui's face onto his chest and held her fondly as if she were his daughter. "This is my fault!"

"No, don't blame yourself, Himura!" Kotori snapped as she scooped Cammy up in her arms.

Makoto examined the bite marks and uttered a small gasp. "Hey, these bite marks looks like something made by a canine. You think..."

Himura recalled the victims he and Kotori had examined recently. The autopsies and the evidence of large canines running rampant in Tokyo recently. They had already witnessed living proof of these Lycans.

"No... You don't possibly think?" Himura said.

Scowling to herself, Kotori stood up with Cammy in her arms. "I wouldn't doubt it for a minute, Himura. Those things must have gotten to Yui..."

"Kotori! We have to get Yui-chan to a hospital!" Himura picked his sister up and turned toward his residence. Turning around and facing Makoto, he asked for help from the brunette. "Could you drive and take us to the local hospital?"

"Well, I could if I had a car," Makoto answered.

"You can drive using my car," Kotori added, using her free hand to pull out her car keys and tossed them to her friend. "It's in the driveway. You can drive us there!"

"Please, we have to hurry!" Himura begged the brunette. "As a friend to another..."

Makoto held the car keys in her hand and nodded with a serious expression. "You don't even have to ask! Let's get going, you two! Make sure and cover up your sister, Himura."

As Himura nodded his head, the trio hurried off to Kotori's black Porsche. Makoto unlocked the door and sat inside the driver's seat as Kotori sat in front in the passenger's seat with Cammy limp in her arms. Entering the back was Himura with Yui curled up in her brother's arms. Himura covered Yui with his jacket to keep her warm and suppress her cold fever.

"It's okay, Yui-chan," the young man tried consoling to his sister. _God, the bleeding isn't stopping!_ "Kino-san, let's go!"

"Right!" the brunette nodded as she fastened her safety belt. "Just point the way."

* * *

**Elsewhere in the Shinjuku District/11:57 PM**

"Kotori? What's going on?" Hitori answered her cell phone as she had received a call from her twin sister.

A few moments of silence as Minako and Philippe faced their friend.

"What?! Oh my god!" Hitori nearly dropped her cell phone as she gasped out of sheer disbelief. While trying to recollect her thoughts, she replied to her sister.

"What's going on?!" Phillipe demanded to know.

Minako expressed concern but kept to herself.

"Ok, you're on your way to West Shinjuku Hospital? All right, we're on our way!" Hitori said as she ended her call. "Phillipe-kun. Minako-chan. Himura's sister and her friend were just attacked by some animals. They're both hurt but Yui-chan took it worse. We have to get to the hospital quickly!"

"Right! You two better put those safety belts on then," Phillipe said as he turned to drive.

Minako placed a hand on Hitori's lap and consoled her reassurance. "I'm sorry what happened, Hitori-chan. But, don't worry. Your sister, her boyfriend and my friend are already taking them to the hospital. We just better hope and pray it's nothing serious."

Hitori nodded as she sniffled softly.

Recalling the recent events and confrontations with the Shichi'okamitai, Minako did fear for the worst.

* * *

**West Shinjuku/Alleyway Corner/11:59 PM**

Keeping Aoshi close to him, Kiba slowly stalked around Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen as he stared them down. The couple remained weary and kept their guards up just in case the Lycan had planned to assault them. Even though, Kiba was uncertain of Sailor Moon's power of the Silver Crystal - an item other villains have long set their sights on. Though, the pack leader expressed no interest in obtaining the artifact.

"I'm giving you fair warning, you two," Kiba snarled as kept the pup near him. "Don't even attempt to interfere on the night of the red moon. Now that you seem to know our plans for the 31st of October, I am aware of your identities. Your TRUE identities. Now, I don't plan to reveal them to public. No. That is NOT my intention. Your secrets are safe with me."

"That's not what we're worried about!" Sailor Moon snapped.

"Rest assured, my friends."

Tuxedo Kamen gripped his cane as he was about to snap and attack the Lycan at any given opportunity. However, the Moon Princess restrained her lover from acting out in aggression.

"Princess Serenity, you may call me evil but I have my reasons for greatly despising the human race. Though, I doubt you would understand. I have longed for the day that the human race be overrun by us beasts," Kiba stood his ground as he pierced a glance into Sailor Moon's pure, blue eyes. "I will keep my word to not attack you in your normal, civilian forms. That would be an act of cowardice on my part. I will be sure to tell the Shichi'okamitai this."

"How do we know you can trust you?" the masked man questioned the Lycan's motives.

"I maybe a demon but I am a man of my word. I never go back on my promises with ANYONE. However, don't think you'll be safe on the night of the red moon. I, hereby, ask you to face us. If you care for this city and the human race, you'll confront us and defend the very human race you've vowed to protect. I would like to see where you measure up against Lycans once they reach their peaks."

"So, you reach your ultimate peaks on this night of the red moon?" Sailor Moon queried.

Kiba nodded. "That's correct, Princess Serenity. If you are the daughter of the late-Neo Queen Serenity, you will prove to her that you are the rightful successor and once again take up arms against an opposing force."

"I can't let you do this. Whatever you're planning... Somehow, I get the feeling that you're hiding something."

The Lycan paused and raised his left brow. "Wow, you're good."

"What else are you actually planning? You don't seem to be looking to reach your peaks and taking your revenge out on us. What else are you going to gain from this night?"

There was a moment of silence as Kiba stepped back with Aoshi.

"Kiba... Please, no more. Let's go back."

Kiba closed his eyes and sighed. "In a moment, Aoshi..."

"Aoshi...?" Sailor Moon overheard their chattering. _That name sounds familiar. Wait! Isn't that the son of that man? That man who's been training Mako-chan?! _"Aoshi! Is that you?!"

Kiba snarled toward Sailor Moon as he jumped back and scooped Aoshi up into his arms.

"Wait!!" Sailor Moon exclaimed as she dashed out to stop the man.

Hopping up onto platform hanging on the wall, Kiba stared an intimidating glance at the Moon Princess. "You and your Sailor Senshi are safe until the 31st of October. Don't even attempt to find us until then. And you don't have to worry about this boy. He has chosen to remain with us and one with the pack."

"Wait! You don't have to do this! Let me help you! Why do you hate the human race?! There has to be more to your story!"

Suddenly, Kiba closed his eyes as flickering images of his deceased daughter and clan appeared. He quickly opened his eyes and let out a deep gasp. "No!" He once again stared down at Sailor Moon. "No!!"

"Sailor Moon!!" a pair of voices called out from above.

The Moon Princess turned around as Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury dropped descended from above.

"Mars! Mercury!" she was relieved to see her two friends.

"Humph, so more of you come..." Kiba muttered while he jumped up and landed on the rooftop. He did not for a minute take his eyes off the three Sailor Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen. Nothing and nobody would ever separate him from Aoshi. Not the Senshi. Not even Aoshi's father. Not even fate itself.

"Kiba!! We're here!!" another pair of voices shouted at once.

As Kiba looked over his shoulder, both Toboe and Hige arrived just in time. They both kneeled to express their loyalty for the pack leader.

"Welcome back, Hige. Did you enjoy your night out?" Kiba remarked.

Hige sighed in defeat. "I'm sorry, Kiba. I didn't know what came over me. That goodie two-shoes half had taken over. I promise you that won't happen again."

"Make sure you do, Hige. Next time, we will not come back and look for you. Got it?"

"Yes, Kiba."

Toboe's face contorted with disgust as he noticed the three Senshi looking up at them. Then, he caught a glimpse of Tuxedo Kamen and giggled with delight. "Ah, my Tuxedo man. How good you look!"

"Knock it off, Toboe. We're leaving," Kiba stated as he dashed off.

"See you until then, girlies! Next time, it'll be the end for you!" Toboe licked his lips and ran off to tag along with Hige to catch up with Kiba.

Grasping her chest, Sailor Moon lowered her head and sighed with disbelief. "He's a troubled man. Somehow, I can tell..."

"So, what did he have to tell you?" Sailor Mars asked the Moon Princess. "Did he mention anything about that night of the red moon?"

Sailor Mercury blinked. "What do they have planned for us?"

"Sailor Moon...?" Tuxedo Kamen reached over to put a consoling hand on his lover's right shoulder.

She turned and took a deep breath. She had heard nearly all Kiba had to reveal but there seemed to be one piece of information that the Lycan had managed to keep to himself, Whatever it maybe, Sailor Moon seemed unaware of the scrutiny.

"I'll tell you everything I know and what he's said. Though, you probably won't believe it."

"We're listening," the Miko Senshi was prepared to hear her friend's explanation.

Sailor Moon started. "Ok then."

* * *

**Juuban District/Roof Tops of Azabu-Juuban Shopping Center/October 25, 2003/12:05 AM**

Tsume pounced ten feet across as he attempted to grab both Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune. The two Outers sidestepped out of the Lycan's reach. As he spun around, Tsume twirled the massive halberd overhead and threw it toward Uranus. She rolled away and watched as the weapon chopped a concrete pillar in half.

Neptune raised her mirror to see through the Lycan's body. Quickly probing every section inside his body, she found his functioning heart and bit her lip.

"Neptune! Do you see his heart?"

"Yes, very clearly. That is where we need to aim!"

"And I have just the weapon to get the job done," Uranus firmly held her Space Sword.

Popping the sides of his neck, Tsume prepared to mount another attack. This time for sure he would get his hands on one of the two.

Just then, several figures jumped down beside the transformed Lycan. Neptune and Uranus were surprised by the unexpected arrivals. They immediately noticed that it was Kiba and the other surviving Shichi'okamitai members - except Ren, whom was elsewhere within the city. Tsume turned as he watched Kiba stop in front of him.

"It's THAT guy!" growled Uranus as she recalled being sucker punched by the pack leader. "So, you decided to show yourself in front of us again?!"

Neptune gripped her mirror and scowled. "You have some nerve."

"Tsume, it's time for us to depart. We've already found Hige."

"What?! But I was about to have some more fun playing with these two halfwits!" Tsume snarled as he looked away from Kiba. "C'mon! Let me finish them!"

"No can do. We have to get back," the leader ordered the Shichi'okamitai leader. "Once the 31st of October comes, you can play with these fools all night!"

The Shichi'okamitai leader was silent as he had that important night had slipped his mind. He nodded much to his own chagrin. "Sorry if I went off like that..."

"It's all right, Tsume. Go retrieve your weapon and follow us."

Glancing back at the two Outers, Tsume grinned as he immediately charged toward them. Uranus prepared to stop him but then he quickly turned to find Toboe and Hige blocking off her path.

"So, you're all going to send your gang to beat me down? Shows me that you're nothing but wusses!" Uranus scoffed as she leaped over Hige and Toboe.

As Tsume picked up his halberd, he turned toward Kiba and leaped over by his side. Hige and Toboe bounced back to regroup with their brethren. Upon watching all of this, Aoshi stood behind Kiba.

Uranus sneered. "Get back here and let's finish this!"

"Wish I could but duty calls," Tsume replied with a grin.

"I gave your colleagues fair warning. Do not attempt to find us but we invite you to try and stop us on the night of the red moon," Kiba stated as he glared at the Outer Senshi pair. "Yes, fight us when we're at our very best!"

"Of course, if you thought I was a tough son of a bitch just now, imagine how strong I'll be when I hit my peak," Tsume chuckled as he lifted his halberd over his left shoulder.

Hige licked his lips and uttered an evil chuckle. "I can't wait to shed some blood again on a red moon night. Just like the good ol' times!"

"Nostalgia sure is great, isn't it?" Toboe smiled as he giggled with excitement. "Oooo, yes!"

"Like we'd let you get away that easily!" Uranus snapped as she leaped across with her Space Sword. "I'm taking your ass out first, pack leader!"

"Uranus!!" Neptune shouted out.

"Well be seeing you soon, Senshi," Kiba smirked as he and his pack leaped off the rooftop - Aoshi hopped onto Kiba's back.

Sailor Uranus landed on the ledge of the roof and tried to throw her Space Sword at Kiba. They had landed on the ground and raced off too fast for Uranus to keep up with.

"Damn it! They got away!" cursed Uranus while slamming her left fist against the ledge.

"Uranus! Neptune!" a voice called out from above.

The Outer Senshi pair looked up to find Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn descending from where they stood. They were quickly surprised by the new Senshi uniforms Saturn and Pluto wore.

"Pluto? Saturn? Your outfits... They're similar to the ones worn by Sailor Moon and the others!" Neptune pointed out at their uniforms.

"Yes and we've managed to destroy another one of their members," Pluto confirmed.

"You two defeated one?!" Uranus was shocked to hear this. "Geez, and we haven't even killed one yet!"

Saturn furrowed her brow. "It was easy once we've transformed into our new Senshi forms. Anyway, it appears they managed to get away from you?"

"I'm afraid so, Saturn, but we just learned that they won't be planning to attack us until we face them on the night of the red moon," Uranus replied as she recalled what Kiba had informed her. The Outer snorted in annoyance. "That takes some nerve from such an arrogant bastard."

"He invited us to confront them on the 31st of October. That's seven days from now," said Neptune.

Rubbing her chin, Pluto recalled events from the past involving Lycans and red moon nights. She's seen what kind of monsters these wolves become on those specific nights. It was nothing to write home about and never a pleasant sight. Lycans become savage demons without souls to alter their judgment nor were they no longer themselves - so to speak.

"We must be cautious. Even if they have vowed not to attack us before October 31st, I feel one of the Lycans will hunt us down when we least suspect it," Pluto forewarned her colleagues. "Saturn, do you understand?"

"Yes," the dark-haired girl nodded.

"Not to mention that Neptune and myself have yet to reach our Eternal forms! This really sucks," Uranus scoffed while kicking dust from the ground. "When is it going to be our time?!"

As she couldn't help but giggle toward her lover's behavior, Neptune tried to maintain a serious demeanor as she knew that the Lycans still could not be trusted to keep their word. Even if Kiba made a vow not to implement a sneak attack on the Senshi.

"You're right about one thing, Pluto. No matter what one may promise, we have to be extremely cautious. I suggest we remain on patrol until then."

"Good idea," Uranus nodded. "I suggest we start tomorrow. For now, we'll need some much needed rest." She quickly glanced back toward the ledge and noticed a piece of fur left by Aoshi. Picking up a ball of discarded fur, Uranus called Pluto over. "Pluto, you might want to look at this."

The Time Guardian blinked and approached her colleague. She was handed the ball of fur. "Fur? From one of the Lycan?"

"Yeah, there was a little pup with them."

"The pup?"

"That's right."

Narrowing her eyes, Pluto examined the ball of fur carefully and closed her hand. "I'll have a look at this."

* * *

**West Shinjuku/Alleyway Corner/12:18 AM**

"...and that's the whole story," Sailor Moon had finished explaining Kiba's motive and knowing about their true identities.

Sailor Mars crossed her arms. "You're kidding?! They actually know our identities?!"

"Yet, they never made any attempt to attack us when we weren't in our Senshi forms?" Sailor Mercury wondered while leaning back against a wall. "Could it be an honorary trait of theirs?"

"What do you mean?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Perhaps they have a form of honor code that prohibits them from attacking us at certain times?" Mercury responded.

"That's possible but these things are hardly honorable if you ask me," the Miko Senshi remarked.

Tuxedo Kamen adjusted his hat and cane. "In any case, we must be careful. There could be a member amongst them that might attack us when we're not in battle form, girls."

"Good point," Sailor Moon agreed until her Moon cell phone started going off. She pulled it out and answered. "Hello? Sailor Moon here."

_"Sailor Moon. Come quick. This is Mako-chan!"_

"Mako-chan?! Where have you and Minako-chan been?!" Moon was worried for her two friends and their whereabouts.

_"We're at the local hospital here in the Western Shinjuku area! My friend's sister was just attacked by what I think was one of the Lycan! Not only her but also Rei-chan's younger sister was hurt, too!"_

"Rei-chan's sister?!"

Mars' eyes widened as heart suddenly slowed down and her body chilled. "What about my sister...?"

"She... She's in the hospital..." Moon tried to be calm and not too frantic.

"What?! Oh no!!" the Miko Senshi gasped in horror as she grabbed Moon's cell phone. "Mako-chan, this is Mars! You said you're at the local hospital in West Shinjuku?"

_"Yeah, that's right. Are you guys close?"_

"We're in the Western Shinjuku area! We were just dealing with some trouble just a while ago. You two stay there. We're on our way!"

Mercury couldn't believe what she had heard and felt terrible for Sailor Mars. "Maybe I should call my mother to go there and examine the two?"

"Thanks Mercury but this hospital should do fine," Moon assured her friend.

As she ended her phone conversation with Makoto, Mars handed the cell phone back to Sailor Moon. "Let's go, guys!" With that, she turned away and became eerily silent. "We don't have much time. I want to see if those two are all right..."

"Right. Let's go!" Sailor Moon nodded while putting away her cell phone.

Tuxedo Kamen tried to approach Mars to comfort her but the Miko put out a hand to stop him.

"Thank you but I'll be fine," she muttered while walking ahead. Her eyes shifted forward as she tried to suppress the inner, burning hatred she was beginning to have. Right as soon as she heard about Cammy being a victim of one of the Lycan's attack, Mars suddenly snapped from within and tried not to expose that side of her to the other Senshi. _Shichi'okamitai, you've CROSSED the line. Never mess with my family!_

The Miko wanted revenge.

* * *

**Shichi'okamitai Underground Lair/12:49 AM**

"Argh!! Kiba! That was my perfect opportunity to kill those two whores!!" Tsume shouted as he slammed his halberd on the ground. The weight of the weapon cracked the concrete under his feet. Tsume was back in his normal humanoid form. "You really should have let me had things my way!"

Kiba sighed as he leaned on back against his seat. "For the last time, Tsume... NO!"

Toboe sat behind Aoshi while stroking his fur. "Feel better, little brother Aoshi?"

The young pup did not answer as his eyes stared at the ground. Toboe tried to get Aoshi to speak more but to no avail. The pup only really uttered a single word when around Kiba.

"They're getting suspicious with the fact that Aoshi is with us," Kiba stated while turning his seat around. "It's too bad. I've sensed Gin's life force abruptly fade away. It seems he's been done in by the Senshi."

"Gin's dead?!" Hige was taken back by this startling news. "These Sailor Senshi really have gotten on my last nerve!"

"Three of our brethren have fallen," Toboe sighed sadly. "It's a shame. It really is."

"So, what do we do to make up for their losses?" Tsume inquired while sitting down cross-legged and leaning back against the wall. "I don't think I can wait seven days until the night of the red moon. Kiba, do we have to sit back and wait?"

Kiba bit his lip. "I'm a man of my word. I feel it would be even sweeter once we reach our strongest peaks and annihilate them in bloody fashion. Don't you agree?"

"Well, that's a tasty thought but I hate waiting!" Toboe slightly whined.

"I have to admit. Waiting is not one of my strongest virtues," Hige spoke up.

Just then, a voice called out from beyond the dark tunnel leading into the lair. "Oh but might I make a suggestion?"

The three Shichi'okamitai members and Kiba turned toward the long tunnel to watched two figures emerge. As they stepped into the light, the figures were revealed to be Ren and Oomori - the man Kiba had rescued from being taken in by the police and already a Lycan clan member.

"Ren, where the hell have you been?!" Tsume snarled as he glared at his pack brother. "Gin is dead! You could have been there to help him! You could have assisted the others!"

Ren coolly smirked. " Calm down, brother. You know I was out investigating other parts of that city. I was watching two Sailor Senshi who weren't actively involved this evening."

"Yes, I did notice two of them were absent," Kiba rubbed his chin as he only recalled seeing seven Senshi. "Those missing were Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus."

"Were they too scared to come out and play?" Hige snorted.

Ren shrugged. "Beats me. But, that's not important now. They were out searching for Aoshi and probably were unaware of our activity tonight."

"Now that you mention it. When I found Hige, I found two girls behind him. They, too, wanted to know Aoshi's whereabouts," Toboe recalled the moment Yui and Cammy tried to stop Hige.

Aoshi's ears quickly perked as he turned toward Hige. "What were the names of those two girls?" His heart started to pound quickly as he curiously wanted to find out.

"Ah, so you do know them? Their names were Yui and Cammy I believe," Hige responded while trying to remember.

As soon as the Lycan revealed their names, Aoshi's heart pounded faster as he quickly raced toward Hige and hopped in front of him. The pup grabbed Hige by his collar and started shaking him.

"Where are they?!"

"Aoshi!! Calm down!!" Toboe shouted as he ran over to grab the pup. "That's no way to treat your older brother! At least, as more politely!" He scolded him like a parent would to a child.

Hige closed his eyes and didn't want to reveal what he did to the two girls, especially after what he had done to Yui. Just one bite along had changed Yui's life forever. Now thinking over what horrible act he had committed, he felt terribly guilty for biting the girl.

"...Why don't you tell me? Are they all right?" Aoshi asked.

Toboe picked the pup up and carried him away. "Come on, Aoshi. Hige's not in the mood to talk right now."

"Why not?! I need to know if they're all right!"

Staring directly at Hige with stern eyes, Kiba frowned and got off his seat. He methodically walked toward Hige and whispered into his ear. _"You had better give me a good explanation for your actions, Hige. You and me later, understand?"_

Shivering with slight fear, Hige nodded and did not say a word.

"What have you done this time, Hige?" Tsume sighed.

Turning his attention back to Ren and Oomori, Kiba nodded and put his hands behind his back. "Ok, Ren. What is it that you wanted to suggest?"

"It's about time. The drama here was killing me," Ren cracked a joke and cleared his throat. "Well, why do we have to wait seven days? You gave your word that you wouldn't actively implement any attacks on the Senshi. Am I correct?"

"Yes and what's it to you?"

"Well, why don't you put me in charge of leading the attacks. If those no good harlots even ask for you, I'll directly tell them that I'm running the show until the 31st of October. Please, I want this chance to wear them down before the big day!"

Kiba grabbed Ren's shirt and leaned close to his face. "I. Gave. Them. MY. Word."

"Yes, yes...!! But you won't have anything to do with it!! It will be all me!! Besides, Oomori here wants to prove his loyalty to the clan."

The pack leader turned and faced the man he rescued. "Oomori? You?"

"Yes, Kiba. I understand how much these women have been giving you and your brethren problems recently. Three of the Shichi'okamitai are dead. However, we know the identities of the Senshi. We can use that to our..."

"Who's _we_?" Kiba frowned. "I'm NOT getting involved."

"Then, use these remaining seven days to train that boy," Ren made another suggestion. "Allow me to run operations temporarily while you spend time with Okami's child."

Looking over his shoulder, Kiba watched Toboe setting Aoshi down on a chair. The man blinked while shutting his eyes.

"He reminds you of your beloved daugh..."

Kiba grabbed Ren by the throat and growled angrily. "I don't ever want to hear my daughter's name slipping off your tongue!"

Ren gagged and coughed while barely nodding his head. As Kiba threw him to the ground, Ren coughed and tried to regain his breath. Oomori kneeled over to tend to the Shichi'okamitai member.

"I understand your plan is to bring her back to life. You've missed her. I realize your pain..." Ren tried consoling to the young man. "Is that why you brought the boy here in the first place? Is that why you wanted to wait until the 31st of October? Souls from the underworld transmigrate into bodies of the dead through an old ritual practiced by ancient necromancers. Don't tell me you... wish to use Aoshi's body to bring back your daughter?"

Kiba stood his ground with his back turned to Ren.

"Am I right?"

"Perhaps... but that will be Aoshi's decision."

"His decision?"

Kiba murmured as he opened his eyes. "I will not force Aoshi into this ritual. Only on a red moon night can this rite be performed."

"In exchange for Aoshi's body and soul, you wish to bring back your daughter's own?"

Once again, no response from the pack leader.

Oomori spoke up. "We'll worry about that until the time comes. Aoshi should have plenty of time to decide."

"Have you even told him, Kiba?!" Ren asked.

"No."

"It's best that you do sooner or later before the night comes."

"I know, Ren. That'll be my problem. But, from this point forth, I'll leave you and Tsume in charge."

"Me and Tsume?"

Kiba turned and looked down at Ren with a stern glare. "I don't entirely trust you, Ren. That is why I'm having Tsume watch over your every actions."

Tsume overheard this and smirked. "That suits me just fine. I like it!"

Scowling under his breath, Ren gritted his teeth. _Damn you, Kiba!_

"I trust you will do your best, Ren," Kiba started walking back to his seat. "And Oomori... Good luck. This is your golden opportunity to prove you are member of my clan."

"Thank you, Kiba."

Facing the monitor screen as he sat down in his chair, Kiba put his hands together and closed his eyes. While Ren and Tsume were left in charge of operations for the remaining seven days, he would spend time training Aoshi and eventually telling him what his role would be for the ritual to restore Kiba's daughter.

* * *

**West Shinjuku Hospital/1:38 AM**

Standing outside in the hallways while waiting Yui and Cammy were being examined were Usagi, Mamoru, Ami, Makoto, Minako, Kotori, Phillipe and Hitori. They waited while their friends were inside to tend to their loved ones.

"Poor Rei-chan. I hope her little sister recovers," Usagi prayed for the recovery of the two girls.

Makoto nodded. "And for Himura's sister. She took it worse."

Kotori walked over to Makoto and handed her a cup of coffee. "They said Cammy didn't sustain anything serious but a bruise to the back of her head."

"That's a relief but Himura has to be devastated," Hitori sadly felt terrible for Kotori's boyfriend and his sister's condition.

"At least the doctor said that they managed to stop the bleeding. I think that's a sign that Yui should recover. I hope." Phillipe leaned back against a cushioned seat as he sat next to Minako.

"Everything should be fine once they examine her later," Minako assured her band mate. Holding a can of Cherry Coke in hand, she leaned her head next to Phillipe and exhaled out a deep breath. "If I fall asleep, wake me up. Ok, Phillipe...?" The blonde tried to drink as much coke to keep herself awake.

"Sure," he added with a smile.

"I hope everything is all right in there," Ami said as she looked toward the room Rei, Himura, Cammy and Yui were occupying.

"They should be," Mamoru said, holding his cup of coffee and shifted his eyes toward his fiancée.

Usagi remained quiet as everyone else carried on with their conversations. She had remembered everything Kiba had told and warned her about. Now, she feared that more people might end up becoming causalities to these attacks set up by the Lycans. The worst thing that could happen is if they'll harm her or any of her friends when any of them least suspects it.

-

Sitting next the bed where Cammy peacefully slept, Rei placed her hand on the sleeping girl's lap.

On the other side, Himura sat beside Yui's sleeping form. The girl's hand was completely bandaged up and the bleeding stopped.

"Himura? That's your name, right?"

The young man lifted his head and blinked. "Huh...? Sorry, I didn't even notice you had come into the room."

"I understand. You were paying attention to your sister to even notice me come in and you look tired."

"Is that girl your sister?" Himura asked the Miko.

Nodding her head, Rei deeply sighed. "Yes, she's my younger sister. I'm just glad she only sustained a bruise and nothing serious. But your sister looks like took it worse. I'm sorry to hear about that."

Looking over his sleeping sister, Himura placed his hand over her forehead and closed his eyes. "I'm thankful your friend brought us here."

"Mako-chan is definitely someone you can depend on, Himura. She's been there for me and my friends."

"Yeah... she's great. Kotori and I have made quite a reliable friend," Himura smiled while watching over Yui.

Rei nodded and turned her attention to her sister. _At least Cammy didn't get any serious injury. But, the Lycans have made this personal. _

_Yui-chan, I swear I'll hunt the son of a bitch that did this to you! _Himura thought as he vowed to locate the perpetrator to Yui's attack.

* * *

**Elsewhere in Shinjuku/Cain Corp/1:56 AM**

Later that night, Jadeite received the Unit A.U.-09's computer brain chip and had already scanned it. Much to his surprise, he watched footage of Mars and Mercury transforming into Eternal Senshi. The unit had recorded everything during the battle.

"Interesting. So, they've managed to achieve new Senshi forms and they're far more powerful than the last time I've dealt with them," Jadeite rubbed his chin and watched the screen.

Cain was also in the same room and appeared fairly disappointed.

"This is what I get, Mr. Jade? You had better come up with something to make up for this."

"Oh, I assure you that my units will simply need a few modifications. I'm surprised these women are now far stronger than I perceived them to be. Though, it will take me a little more time, Mr. Cain."

"It better be good. I want those annoyances taken out!" Cain stepped out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Jadeite scoffed and shut off the display screen. "Feh, once again you make me look bad, Senshi. But that's okay. In due time, I'll make sure and humiliate each and everyone of you. One way or another. Isn't that right, Souja unit?"

Floating out of a box behind him was a silver ball shrouded within a shimmering, dark green aura. Three glowing white orbs flashed at the center of the ball. Behind this ball was a sentient, alien mind - who had now seemingly been kept by Jadeite for sometime.

Once the Lycans have been dealt with, this mysterious force would work its way to conjure up a plan to defeat the Sailor Senshi.

For now, it would wait.

Wait until the time was right.

**(Cue to fade to black)**

End of episode thirteen.

* * *

_**Next Time**_

**_Ren and Tsume Assume Operations! The Curse of the Lycan!_**

* * *

Once again, I return with a long chapter! Hope you all enjoyed it!

In case you're wondering why the first half of the title was called 'The Loss of Innocence,' well Yui being bitten is the reason. She's lost her innocence and has become the victim of the Lycan curse. There's your answer. Hope I cleared it up.

And now we know Kiba's main goal. Well, I guess it's not what you were expecting but he's not supposed to be lusting for world domination. Just revenge. Though, Ren is more likely the guy who'd lust for power I suppose.

Anyway, I hope to work through most of the Lycan arc during my vacation time. Chapters 14 to 20 will contain some really good stuff coming your way. Though, I will say that the mysterious Souja unit is merely a foreshadowing of larger events to come and will it will play a big role after the Lycan story is finished. :)

Nothing much left to say but the next chapter will be more plot-driven than action-oriented. We'll see how long before Yui becomes Lycan now that she's been bitten.

Plenty of drama will be coming your way!

Until then, be sure to send me a review after you finish reading!

As for story updates, well, I think I'll work through only two _**D-Fusion Ultimate Edition: Burizalor Saga**_ chapters and go back to this one.

See you in the next update, Moonie fans!


	14. The Curse of the Lycan!

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters within that said universe. Naoko Takenouchi-Togashi does.

One month later and no updates yet. Well, that's going to change!

I make it up to you with two Sailor Moon chapters!

Aren't I generous?

Anyway, onto the story!

* * *

**(Cue Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon theme _Kirai Sailor Dream!_)**

**-**

**-**

_**Sailor Moon Galaxy Stars: Lycan Arc**_

_**Ren and Tsume Assume Operations! The Curse of the Lycan!**_

-

-

**Outskirts of Tokyo/Kaioh-Teno'h Residence/October 26, 2003/9:30 AM**

Behind a closed door on the second floor was the room inhabited by the Time Guardian. Keeping herself behind a closed door, she enjoys a life of solitude - though she does enjoy the company of her fellow Outer Senshi.

However, she was preoccupied with an important matter at hand.

-

Standing in front of her mirror, Setsuna Meioh placed her hand across the glass and ran her fingers across. She closed her eyes as a bright flash of lavender light beamed out of her forehead. The astronomical symbol of Pluto shimmered on the Time Guardian's forehead and directed the beam toward the mirror.

_Time Gate. I, Sailor Pluto, am ready to enter. Heed my command and open._

She confirmed her key password to activate the door between time and space.

_Chronos._

Upon the Time Guardian's command, the mirror released a beam of white light and engulfed her completely. Setsuna passed through the mirror as she was brought inside a white room.

As she opened her eyes, Setsuna glanced at the giant pendulum that swung back and forth twenty feet away from where she presently stood. She took a deep breath and seated herself on a chair sitting behind her. She stared at the pendulum ahead of her and watched as an orb came floating out of the ceiling above. It gleamed with a brilliant, illuminating flash of white light as it descended toward the seated woman. Setsuna brought her right arm out and waited as the orb slowly levitated to her open palm.

"Previous guardians... I, Setsuna Meioh, the 17th Guardian of Time have monitored the events over the past month. The Lycans have posed a threat and have disturbed the time of peace since Sailor Moon defeated our final enemy, Galaxia. I knew that there would be obstacles to prevent the coming of the new Silver Millennium and the establish of Crystal Tokyo. Sailor Moon, better known as Usagi Tsukino in her civilian identity, is pregnant with Small Lady. However, as we speak, Sailor Moon's life is at jeopardy. If the future of the new Silver Millennium is to be guaranteed, these Lycans must be eliminated before the 'Night of the Red Moon.'" Closing her eyes, the older woman recalled many instances of this ancient ritual performed by Lycans since the dawn of the human race. _The Night of the Red Moon. I've seen what these feral beasts are capable of on this one night. _

Visual images of Lycans from past history were replayed. The earliest shown dated back nearly 50,000 B.C. - during the time of the last great Ice Age period.

_The Lycans ancestry can be traced back to the time when the ancestors of modern humans evolved. Wolves also shared the same land with the humans. However, there were two types of wolves. You had the normal wolves with the Gray Wolf - Canis lupus - being the most common wolf species. Then, there is the now extinct Dire Wolf - Canis dirus. I believe these Lycans can trace their ancestry to these Dire Wolves. Why else could they be extinct? The Lycans and the Dire Wolves might have bred... leading to a new breed of feral beasts. Genetic traits shared from both species. However, the question is... Where can the ancestry of the Lycans be traced from? _

The orb displayed Ice Age Earth as Setsuna scanned it carefully. Suddenly, she caught a strange yet suspicious phenomenon.

"What's this?" Setsuna narrowed her eyes. "Give me a closer view."

As the image zoomed in, she caught a glimpse of portals opening from around different sections of the globe - mostly around continents were glaciations were abundant.

North America.

Europe.

Asia.

"Portals?" She wondered as she studied the location of the portals. "These portals... Where could they possibly lead?" The woman quickly gasped as she may have started to realize the source of these mysterious portals. "Unless..." As Setsuna glanced closer with the image zooming in, she watched as fur-covered bipedal creatures were seen passing through distorted, circular holes. "Yes, as I suspected... These are creatures from another world. A Makai."

Glancing over to her left side, the Time Guardian summoned her Garnet Orb. It quickly floated by her side and beamed an image of the modern day Earth. Much to her surprise, the portals were not visible.

"So, they're currently sealed. I assume as much. Queen Serenity did seal any doorway from the other side and thus preventing any demonic entity from entering the human realm. That prevented any Lycan who remained in the human realm from returning to their native world - the Makai. Those who were stranded were forced to evolve alongside the humans. Thus, that may explain the stories of humans resenting the very existence of wolves. The Gray Wolf is naturally considered extremely shy and timid toward humans yet they only attack they are provoked and backed into a corner. Lycans, on the other hand, will attack and kill a human regardless. That may explain why humans nearly decimated the Gray Wolf to near extinction. They were regarded as the ruthless beasts when it was clearly the Lycans who perpetrated the vast majority of those human murders. Many others have been bitten by these Lycans and thus been cursed with lycanthropy." Setsuna stared at an image of a woman transforming into a Lycan through her Garnet Orb. "All it takes it one bite and this is the result. That human turns into a Lycan. Another question remains... how many Lycans are there presently living amongst the human race? They can easily blend in amongst them in their human guise." _Wolves in sheep's clothing would be a better way to describe this. _

"Transformations can be temporary or permanent. It all depends on how they are able to control their transformation mechanisms. Overtime, they had evolved past the limitations of needing to change on a full moon night. Many have learned to control their transformations and alternate into their wolf form at will. On the other hand, their power reaches their full peak on the night of a red moon. This is a night that occurs once every century. We cannot allow these Lycans to survive on the night of the red moon. Even with our new Eternal forms, there is no guarantee that we can stop them. If I'm correct, not even silver will be enough. We must confront and kill them quickly as we possibly can."

Just then, an image of a familiar face appeared through Setsuna's orb. It was none other than Kiba.

The Time Guardian viewed the visual image and scanned Kiba's face. "It's him. The leader of the current pack living within Tokyo." _Kiba Corvinus. You haven't aged for so long. How could you go from being an honorable leader of strong pack to someone leading a group of mercenaries against the humans? You had a strong philosophy against killing humans. What could have driven you to perpetrating heinous acts against humans? _The next image to appear was that of Okami. _And Okami. Old Friend... You have lived a life of solitude with the demise of your clan. Today, you live a normal human life with a beautiful wife and two children. However, now recently, your son has been talked into joining Kiba's pack. How this must pain you, Okami... I assume your son knows the truth of you being the one responsible for the death of Kiba's old pack. I cannot possibly keep all of this a secret anymore. The Senshi have every right to know about Aoshi's whereabouts. Though, I believe some are already starting to catch on. Uranus and Neptune noticed a child Lycan. When they informed me, I knew first and foremost that child would be Aoshi._

Getting up from her seat, Setsuna turned to the right side of the room and watched her Garnet Orb display a holographic image of the red moon. "If I'm right, then every Lycan across the world will be awakened and many others will become reanimated from their slumber. Then, they will hunt down any human that stands in their path and bite them to turn them into a new generation of Lycans. Those infected on this specific night will become raging beasts and may never become human again. That child who was recently bitten by one of the Shichi'okamitai members should be lucky she wasn't bitten on the night of a crimson moon. Otherwise, her humanity would have been lost forever."

Once snapping her fingers, the white orb - which was summoned earlier - levitated back to the ceiling. Setsuna walked away with the Garnet orb floating beside her. She motioned over toward the doorway leading back to her room. Before she departed, the woman placed a hand under her chin and thought.

"That child must be watched at all times. However, we must monitor the activities of the Shichi'okamitai and Kiba. We know where their lair is hidden. So, this is our best opportunity to stop them before the 31st of October."

With that, as she finished, Setsuna stepped through the doorway.

_**Shoom.**_

She ended up back inside her secluded room.

Facing the direction of the door, Setsuna placed on her purple slippers and paced toward the door.

As she turned the knob, the Time Guardian opened and paused as she spotted Hotaru Tomoe standing outside.

"I've foreseen the events preceding the night of the crimson moon and the events after it. Worse, I've also seen other premonitions of a threat greater than that posed by the Lycans."

Setsuna placed her hand on Hotaru's forehead and closed her eyes. The apocalyptic images she saw were truly horrific.

These were premonitions of what may possibly occur in the near future.

Setsuna visualized images of machines.

Not just any ordinary machines.

These were advanced beings possessed with a driven ambition to destroy every trace of humanity.

The most horrific visions Setsuna foresaw were the corpses of themselves.

The Sailor Senshi.

All dead.

Sailor Moon included.

Blood was shed and a beautiful world turned into hell on Earth.

Setsuna blinked repeatedly and shook her head. This prompted her to step back while trying to clear her head.

"Setsuna? Are you okay?!" Hotaru quickly hurried over to the older woman. "...So, did you see?"

The Time Guardian nodded in reply as she placed a hand on her head. "...Yet more events to come if we do not act quickly. The future of the new Silver Millennium will never happen if anything terrible becomes of Sailor Moon. We must protect her from this impending threat."

"But the machines. Where could they have come from?"

"We'll eventually find out, Hotaru. For now, we must stop the Lycans as quickly as we possibly can."

Hotaru nodded, showing a serious expression on her face. "Yes."

"Let us hope Uranus and Neptune are able to obtain their Eternal forms beforehand. We must be at our absolute strongest if we must face whatever comes after the Lycans," Setsuna stated as she started walking down the hall. "Come, Hotaru. We must go."

"Right behind you."

* * *

**Juuban District/Azabu Apartment Complex/Room #312/11:28 AM**

It has been a day and a full night since the last Shichi'okamitai attack. Usagi and Mamoru spent their quality time together to recover in their apartment home. Realizing that she couldn't further stress herself out - due to he pregnancy, Usagi spent some time thinking over the events during the past month.

Each encounter with the Shichi'okamitai has been tough for her and the Senshi.

To make matters worse, she felt terrible for what happened to Rei's sister.

She had wished she could have been there to prevent two girls from being attacked by Hige.

"If only I could have been there to prevent that..." Usagi sadly sighed as she pressed a pillow against her. Staring up to the ceiling, she could envision Rei sitting beside Cammy's hospital bed. "I'm sorry, Rei-chan."

"Don't blame yourself, Usa-ko," Mamoru leaned against the couch as he stared at Usagi. "You and I wouldn't have known what was going on. We finally managed to confront the pack's leader."

"I know... But, another thing really bugs me. That child that was hiding behind the leader," the girl recalled seeing Aoshi. "I think that pup is that Aoshi kid that Mako-chan has told me about."

"What makes you so?"

"Call it a hunch. The boy was said to be missing recently, right?"

"Well, yes, that's what Makoto told us."

Usagi rose up from the couch and fixed the odangos on her head. "Call it my hunch. Mamo-chan, you know I'm right."

"We can't be 100 percent certain that is the same boy."

"That leader even said the boy's name. I'm not stupid. I heard it and I know you did, too. You were with me at the time."

Mamoru traced back to that night and started to remember. "I was there but I wasn't able to hear him clearly."

Usagi made a face and scoffed. "You need to clean out your ears more, Mamo-chan..."

"No, somehow I believe you. However, what we need to do is know where they'll attack next. We must engage before October 31st since the leader claimed that their strength would hit their peaks once the crimson moon appears."

The girl nodded her head. "Right!"

Just then, the doorbell rung and this prompted Mamoru to answer it. Usagi watched as her fiancée walked over to peek through the door hole and turned the knob to open the door.

"Hi, Mamoru-san!" The cheery voice belonging to Naru rang out.

The man was taken back as Naru gave him a friendly hug. "Um... Naru...?"

"Naru-chan!" Usagi called out to her old friend. Jumping off the couch, she hurried over to Naru and embraced her with a friendly hug. "It's been a while, Naru-chan! How are you doing?"

"Just peachy! Oh, you couldn't believe the workload I've been having lately," Naru answered as she pulled herself off Usagi and smiled. "My mom and I have been busy to no end!"

Usagi smiled as she led Naru toward the living room. "Glad to know you and your mom are doing all right. Have you recovered from that attack at your store?"

"We're fine but I think mom's already calling off the search to get the Sailor Senshi. Since they did steal some priceless silver jewelry from our store!" The bubbly brunette waved a finger in front of Usagi's face.

This prompted the odango-haired girl to sweat drop. "Oh, c'mon, Naru-chan... They probably needed the silver for a good reason. Don't start believing that they're jewel thieves!"

"Well, my mom and I will let them off the hook this time. Next time, we're going to be issuing an arrest warrant. They maybe crime fighters but stealing expensive jewelry is a _CRIME_with a capital 'c'!"

Usagi laughed as she placed her hands behind her back. "Oh, Naru-chan, you're too much!" _Whew, thank goodness for that. _She spotted Mamoru in the background hanging his head down. _Oh, Mamo-chan... Sorry!_

"So, what are you planning on doing today, Usagi? I think we should catch up on some things. How about some shopping?"

"Well, I was going to meet with Ami-chan and the others. You see..."

"Well, can I join ya'll?"

"Well..."

"Please! C'mon, Usagi! Don't leave me out again!" Naru took Usagi by her hands and gave her puppy-dog eyes. "C'mon, we've been friends since middle school!"

"Well, you see... We were going to be going over to the hospital to see Rei-chan and her little sister. You see... Rei-chan's sister was attacked late on Friday night."

Naru gasped and covered her mouth. "Oh my god... Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that. How's Rei coping with this?"

"She's at the hospital right now. Mamo-chan and I were going to be heading over there in thirty minutes."

"Can I come? Just to go see Rei and everyone else? I'd like to see her sister if they allow guests."

Usagi glanced over to Mamoru and smiled. "What do you think?"

"Sure. We'd like for you to come, Naru."

"Thanks!" Naru smiled as she bowed her head.

Both Usagi and Mamoru faced each other, chuckling and sweat dropping simultaneously. Then, they both stopped to consider the grievous situation that they were currently in. Even they had to consider Naru's life would be placed in danger with Lycans within Tokyo.

To make matters worse, Kiba and the Shichi'okamitai were aware of their civilian identities.

Considering how well the Senshi have managed to conceal their identities from their previous enemies - albeit though eventually their secrets would be revealed in the end anyway -, this became a troublesome matter.

Even if Kiba had given his word not to attack the Senshi before the Night of the Crimson Moon, there were others within the pack that already plotted to adhere to a plan to strike the Sailor Senshi.

One of them being Ren.

* * *

**West Shinjuku Hospital/12:18 PM**

Standing outside the local Shinjuku hospital, Makoto and Minako were sipping cups of mocha coffee that they had bought from a cafe close by. They arrived a little over an hour ago to visit Rei and sister - in addition to Himura and his sister.

There was good news yet bad news to report.

The good news was the fact that Cammy sustained a massive bruising and a cut to the back of her head. That cut was easily stitched up and the healing process would only take a few days. Cammy had awoken early this morning to be greeted by her sister.

However, when there was good news, bad news would come. Yui still hasn't awoken since late-Friday night and this caused great distress for Himura. He had been by her side since that night and hasn't gotten any sleep. He feared that his sister was in a deep coma and could only pray that she would awaken. To make matters worse, doctors have discovered that Yui's heart had suddenly stopped beating and started functioning frequently. This odd circumstance befuddled many of the nurses and confused Himura.

Sipping her coffee, Makoto took a moment to recall their frantic search for Aoshi on two nights ago. She tapped the side of her cup while staring at several cars driving up into the hospital's parking lot.

"I feel bad for Himura and his sister, Mako-chan. I mean... who knew that these Shichi'okamitai would stoop so low," Minako gritted her teeth and crushed her empty cup out of anger. If anything infuriated Minako more, it was children being placed into harm's way - especially when they've become victims of a sadistic individual. Whether it a demon or even a human. "How unforgivable!"

Makoto sneered. "I feel ya. There's no reason for one of those monsters to put their hands on a child but are you even surprised? They're after us. Himura's sister was only in the way. They've sent the message loud and clear, Minako-chan. They take no prisoners."

"Makes me sick!" The blonde tossed her cup to the ground.

"Hey, you know better than that," Makoto sighed as she bent over to pick up Minako's empty coffee cup. Waving it directly in front of the blonde girl's face, the brunette rolled her eyes. "_No littering._"

Hanging her head in defeat, Minako sighed with grief. "Hey... I wasn't thinking. I was mad."

"No biggie. Just letting you know and I hate to see trash scattered," Makoto added as she tossed the coffee cup into the nearest trash bin. She glanced over her shoulder and spotted Ami walking up to Minako. "Oh, Ami-chan!"

As Ami stopped in front of her two friends, she nodded. "Glad I was able to get here. Minako-chan. Mako-chan. How are the kids doing?"

"Rei's sister, Cammy, was said to be recovering and could be out by tonight if anything comes up," Minako explained Cammy's situation. "But for the other girl... well..." Drooping her head, Minako did not want to look Ami in the eyes.

"You mean...?"

Makoto nodded as she led Ami and Minako through the entrance. "Himura's sister still hasn't woken up. We fear she might have been placed in a comatose state. Who knows what's going on. The weird thing about Yui-chan's condition is that her heart stops beating one minute and functions the next. This has happened pretty frequently. The doctors can't seem the explain it."

Ami nodded as she rubbed her chin. "That's very strange. That Lycan bit her on Friday night. Whatever disease he might have could be causing direct defects inside Yui-chan's body. Thus, her heart would have been effected. This is serious, you two."

"Isn't your mom available to offer some help?" Minako inquired her friend.

"She's been busy with many patients. Even I've had to assist her," Ami replied.

Makoto scratched her head as she led her two friends down the hall. "Don't worry about it, Ami-chan. Let's just go see how they're doing now. Rei-chan is in there and last I check Himura-san is, too."

"This really has gotten out of hand. Just wait... I'm going to give those stupid creeps a piece of my mind!" Minako vowed while mentioning 'them' as the Lycans. "They're going to be sorry that they ever crossed the line with us!"

"Heh, let's see you put up that brave front when we do eventually face them again. And you know we will, Minako-chan," Makoto couldn't help but snicker to herself.

"Just wait and see!"

-

Meanwhile, in _Room 1-A09..._

Rei sat near the beside of her sister and watched as the girl slept peacefully. In the meantime, the Miko spent time reading through one of her family's old books. She scanned through information based upon creatures of mythology. The topic she had spent time to research was on lycanthropy.

Her eyes moved back and forth after each line in the book. _...lycanthropy is not given any specific explanation other than being generally attributed to magic - which may be voluntary such as a preternatural power or voluntary like a curse. Ok... werewolves are said to be immortal, able to live hundreds of years... They possess great physical strength, durability and speed... Ya-da, ya-da... Have the power to punch through concrete and bend metal... Yikes. Now that's some scary strength! Oh... wait a minute... They also possess amazing physical resilience and excellent regenerative abilities. Their recovery traits are hampered by the presence of silver in their bodies. Though, to older werewolves, the silver is rarely even fatal. If that's true, then that's something to bear in mind. Do we even know how old their leader might be? That's really hard to say... Ugh. Though, the silver can be fatal once it penetrates any of the beast's internal organs. Well, we've been targeting their hearts. That's a good start. _Closing the book, Rei leaned back against the chair and rubbed her eyes. "Oh, god... I'm so tired!"

"Excuse me...?"

The Miko paused for a moment as she noticed Himura was on the opposite side of the room.

"Oh, pardon me. I was just stretching," the Miko apologized as she yawned and stretched her arms above her head. "I mean I've been here since last night and left to get a few things from my shrine."

Himura smiled. "I see. I'm glad to know your sister will be released."

"Me, too," Rei nodded while keeping a close eye on her sibling. Running her hand across Cammy's right cheek, the Miko warmly smiled. "Even my father was fortunate to come yesterday. As much as I don't like him, I'm glad he came to keep Cammy-chan company when I left."

"Is she really your sister?"

"More like step sister. My father married a different woman to have Cammy. His first wife... my mother... passed away when I was a child."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

Rei closed her eyes and sighed. "Don't worry about it. I've moved on. I'm tending my family's shrine and running a business. I'm living off wealth."

"That's good to know. But, I can't explain why my sister hasn't awoken. And to make matters even more bizarre... her heart rate stops and reacts again. I can't explain it," the young CSI Detective added as he eyed his sister's body. "Right now... she's breathing, which is a relief."

Glancing over to Yui with suspicion, Rei recalled reading about victims of werewolf attacks. _She's been bit since late-Friday. Her body must already be undergoing some changes. Usually and depending how long it takes... victims don't turn until a few days at most. It's almost going to be two days, but should I even explain this to Himura? He's not going to take it well. _"Himura-san..."

"That book you've been reading. What's it about?"

"Oh this?" Rei looked down at the book in her hand. "It's a book I brought with me on my way back here."

"It talks about ancient mythological and supernatural creatures?" Himura inquired as he got up from his seat.

"Yeah... how did you...?"

"I've done a little research as well. One of the victims Kotori-san and I have tried examining transformed before our very eyes. I was there to see it happen, Hino-san."

The Miko blinked. "You're kidding..."

"No and you believe my sister might turn into one of them? Is that what you're thinking?"

"Well, what else do you think will happen? Look at the bite mark she received!" Rei jumped out of her seat and pointed to the girl's bandaged right hand. "Did you even get a look at it before they took her here?"

Himura solemnly nodded and looked away. "..."

"Then, you should know that your sister was bitten by one of those monsters! I'm sorry to be the bearer of horrible news but..."

"That's enough, Hino-san," the young man scowled as he shifted his eyes to Yui sleeping. "Yui-chan has been through enough grief since that night. But, hear me out... I'm going to find the son of a bitch that harmed Yui-chan and kill him."

"Empty words, Himura-san. You have no way of finding that monster."

"Don't lecture me..."

Rei frowned. "I'm not but you said you're going to find that bastard that hurt your little sister? Look, I want to find him, too, but we have no way of knowing where he could be hiding! You'd have to search every corner of freaking Tokyo to trace any clues! These aren't any ordinary thieves or criminals! These things are animals!"

"And I'll hunt him down like the damn animal he is!"

"You fool... You have no idea of what you're hunting for," the Miko sighed and turned away. "I understand your pain. Our siblings were placed in harm's way. They were the victims. Unfortunately, your sister had to be the one to suffer the most." Closing her eyes, she bit her lip. "I'm sorry."

Gripping Yui's left hand, Himura took a deep breath and also sighed with grief. "Me, too."

-

Standing outside Room 1-A09, the three young ladies listened to the conversation going on inside. Makoto, Minako and Ami looked to each other with sorrow.

"Geez, this is getting bad," Makoto nodded and lowered her head briefly. She had gotten into contact with Kotori and was told that she would arrive shortly. "I know if it had been a little sibling of mine that got attacked... I wouldn't hesitate to find that son of a bitch and kill him the first minute I get my hands on him."

"Which is why I won't show any mercy the next time we face those freaks," Minako frowned.

Ami sat clasped her hands together and lowered them toward her waist. "Let's think about this, you two. We can't rashly rush in and not use our heads. That's what they expect from us. They're trying to entice us before the Night of the Red Moon."

"There's what... Only four of those Shichi'okamitai members left?" Makoto said as she recalled Kyo and Kotsu being killed. "There were two that were finished off."

"Don't forget that Pluto and Saturn killed the one named Gin," Minako pointed out. "That's three. There were seven. So, yeah..."

"That leaves with us four. Yet, we have to add in the pack leader," Ami added. "And to our disadvantage, they are aware of our civilian identities somehow. We must be extremely cautious on how we approach the situation, girls."

Makoto begrudgingly nodded. "Yeah... as much as I hate to admit it."

"You're right. Even though it's not going to be easy trying to get over what they've done to Himura-san's sister," the blonde tightened her fists while biting down on her wet lips. "Damn it."

-

Upon arriving at the front entrance of the hospital were Usagi Tsukino, Mamoru Chiba and Naru Osaka. They shifted their gaze down the hallway to spot Makoto, Minako and Ami.

"There they are," Naru pointed across the hall directly to the three girls.

Usagi walked beside Naru and nodded. "Yeah, they must be waiting outside for the doctors to leave the room?"

Mamoru shrugged. "Who knows but let's go over and see what's going on."

The two girls nodded as they followed Mamoru down the long hall leading to the other side of the hospital's first level. Usagi quickly paced down the hall and immediately whistled out to her friends.

"Hey, guys! We're here!"

Naru sweat dropped as she watched Usagi running down the hall. "Hey, Usagi! Don't run or whistle in a hospital! Geez..." She stopped to scratch her head. "Mamoru-san, how do you put up with her?"

"I'm already used to it," Mamoru couldn't help but chuckle. "Let's go, Naru."

"Right."

-

"GUYS!!"

This shrill call echoing from across the hall garnered the attention of the three girls. Makoto, Minako and Ami glanced behind them to spot Usagi running up to them.

"Did we come late?" Usagi asked as she stopped to take a breath in front of her friends.

Minako pointed to her watch and playfully scolded the odango girl. "That's right, young lady! You're tardy! Go and get a tardy pass now!"

"Yes, teacher..." Usagi faked a sniffle.

As she stuck out her tongue, Minako reached over for Usagi and pressed her knuckles against the girl's head to give her a noogie. Makoto and Ami could only look on giggling at the two girls horse playing like little children.

"Hey, you two! This is a hospital!" A doctor called out from the hall.

This prompted both Usagi and Minako to freeze in place while pulling themselves off one another. They stood side by side while twiddling their thumbs innocently. Naru and Mamoru finally reached to where the four girls were gathered in a group. Naru waved out to Minako, Ami and Makoto with a warm smile as she embraced the three.

"Naru-chan, it's good to see you again," Ami smiled as she hugged Usagi's old friend. "How have you and your mother been doing?"

"We've been recovering since that monster attacked our shop. Don't worry. We'll manage."

Makoto was relieved to hear this. "That's good. Well, we can tell you that these past few days have been hell. Rei's little sister and my friend's sister were both attacked by some freak."

"Was it something like the monster that attacked my mom's shop?" Naru inquired.

"We believe so," Minako said.

Naru pressed her hand against her chest and closed her eyes. "That's terrible. How are they doing?"

"Rei's sister, Cammy, only received a bruise to her head and should be out by tonight. Though, my friend's sister hasn't been so lucky. She's been in a coma since late-Friday once she was brought in here," Makoto explained while glancing over to Room 1-A09. "Right now they're in there."

Shifting her eyes to the closed door, Naru blinked. "Is Rei in there?"

"Yeah but I think she wants some time to herself for a few minutes," Ami assumed as much.

Usagi slowly crept toward the door as she placed her ear against to listen to the ongoing conversation between Rei and Himura.

As she inched closer...

_**WHAM!!**_

The door flew open as it hit Usagi across the face and knocked her back for a loop. Rei came walking out as she noticed Usagi on the floor with her eyes spinning and a bump forming on her forehead.

"Oh, Usagi!" The Miko hurried over to her friend's side. She put an arm around Usagi as the girls and Mamoru gathered around to help the poor odango girl to her feet. "I'm so sorry. I didn't even see you there, silly."

Naru winced as she saw the bump on her friend's head. "Ech, that's a nasty bump."

"Let's take her inside and we'll get her treated," Ami said.

An evil thought crossed Minako's mind. She devilishly grinned. "Does this mean Nurse Minako needs to check on Usagi-chan's boo-boo?"

"_**NOOOO!!!**_"

-

Applying a towel wrapped with ice against Usagi's throbbing head, Rei bit her lip and apologized for the accident. Usagi winced from the pain as the cold ice slowly numbed the tender bump.

"Yeow...! Ow!"

"Hold still, Usagi..." Rei sighed while applying the towel over friend's forehead. "Look I'm sorry about that. I didn't know you were behind the door."

Usagi teared up and sniffled. "It hurts... Ow!"

The dark-haired Miko sweat dropped and gritted her teeth. "You're such a crybaby."

Everyone - except Himura and the two sleeping girls - laughed together as Rei continued to 'mother' the odango girl. Minako and Makoto turned toward Yui's bed as they approached Himura. Ami stopped beside Cammy's bedside and pulled the blanket over the girl's chest. Usagi got up from the chair while holding the cold towel over her head and walked beside Ami.

"She looks exactly like Rei-chan, doesn't she?" Usagi smiled as she stared down at Cammy, who looked peaceful sleeping.

Ami nodded. "She does. The similarities are uncanny."

"Isn't she? That's my little sister," Rei paced toward Cammy's bedside and sat down on the chair leaning against the bed. She put a hand on Cammy's hands. "Oh god... I don't know how I would have coped with the thought of her..."

Usagi consoled her friend and placed a hand on Rei's right shoulder. "Sssh, it's okay."

"Oh, Usagi, you have no idea..."

"I do."

"I've only discovered recently that I have a step sister. Father never even mentioned her once. I don't get why he would keep her existence a secret from me."

The blonde-haired girl closed her eyes while she thought about Chibi-Usa. All of those fun times she and the 'little rabbit' were such warm and heartfelt memories. She had a strong sister bond with Chibi-Usa and noticed that same bond developing between Rei & Cammy.

"I don't know about your dad, Rei-chan, but I think you should talk to him about this. What would drive a man to keep his two daughters separate?"

Listening to their conversation, Ami adjusted her glasses and crossed her arms. She placed a hand over Cammy's forehead to check for any fever the child might have. She then took Cammy's left arm examined the cuts the girl received after falling on the pavement. Placing her hand on the back of Cammy's head, Ami felt the bandaged area where the cut was stitched up.

"What are you doing, Ami-chan?" Usagi asked.

"Just checking on Cammy and seeing if they might have missed on anything wrong with Cammy. She seems to be doing just fine."

"Observant and right on top of your game as usual, Ami-chan," Rei replied.

Minako kneeled beside Yui's bedside and examined the bandaged arm where Hige had inflicted a bite on the girl's hand. Sitting down on his chair, Himura was still recovering from his argument earlier with Rei.

"So, when's Kotori going to get here?" asked Minako.

"She should be here anytime now. I actually called her an hour ago. She must have been in the office and must have been getting many calls from the department," Himura said.

Makoto nodded while placing a hand on Yui's forehead. "Your sister has a bit of a fever."

"Yeah but it seems to be going down now. I'm relieved but I just want to see her beautiful eyes open and so I can know that she's fine. But, I'm not going to forgive the sick son of a bitch that did this my sister..." The young detective gripped on a plastic cup he held in his hand and crushed it with a tightened, firm squeeze.

Naru felt sorrow for the two children as she turned to find Mamoru offering her a seat.

"Thanks, Mamoru-san."

"It's terrible, Naru. I'm glad you didn't up like these two kids."

Naru placed a hand against her heart and expressed a calm, sigh of relief. "You're telling me, Mamoru-san. My mother and I would have been causalities if it wasn't for the Sailor Senshi. I'm thankful nothing terrible come of us, but I can't help to feel sorry for these kids. I hate seeing kids in hospitals like this, especially with their mothers, fathers, brothers and sisters by their bedside. It's horrible." Looking over to Usagi, Ami and Rei sitting by Cammy's bedside, Naru smiled while reclining against the seat.

-

Standing together outside the room, Setsuna and Hotaru nodded to one another.

"This must be the room they're visiting," Hotaru stated.

Setsuna placed her hand on the door. "Let's go in, Hotaru-chan."

-

As the door crept open, everyone turned to find Setsuna and Hotaru walking in. The Senshi immediately were surprised by the arrival of the Time Guardian and the teen. Mamoru walked over to greet them.

"Setsuna-san. Hotaru... This is a surprise," he said.

"Good day, Mamoru," Setsuna acknowledged Usagi's lover and walked into the room with Hotaru accompanying her.

"Nice to see you again, Mamoru-san," Hotaru politely bowed to the man.

Usagi blinked as she turned to see Setsuna approaching her. "Oh... Setsuna-san, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing well since the last Lycan encounter. How are the two girls doing?"

Ami was quick to answer. "Cammy-chan's condition is not severe and I understand she will be released as early as this evening." She then shifted toward Yui. "Unfortunately, the same can't be said for Yui-chan."

Walking over to Yui's bedside, Hotaru noticed the girl's bandaged hand. "Look at her hand, Setsuna-san." Taking Yui's hand, she rubbed her fingers over the bandaged layers. "This is where she must have been bitten."

Setsuna stepped over to examine the girl's hand. Narrowing her eyes, she slowly undid the bandage.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing with my sister?!" Himura jumped out of his seat. "Why are you..."

Makoto quickly stepped in and held the detective back. "It's ok, Himura. Just let those two see your sister's wound. It'll be just fine."

"But, just who are these two people?"

"These are two friends of ours," Minako assured the young man with a wink. "The older woman is named Setsuna Meioh. The teenage girl you see with her is Hotaru Tomoe. We've known them for years."

"So, have you found anything we should know, Setsuna-san?" Rei asked.

As she pulled off the last bandage, Setsuna blinked and gasped as the deep bite marks were exposed. These were deep flesh wounds that would take time to heal. A gruesome sight that caused Minako and Usagi to become squeamish. Every time Himura saw the bite wound, he felt anger boiling up from within him and gave him the motivational drive to kill the Lycan that harmed his sister. Rei glanced at the wound and tried her best not to shudder.

"Geez, I didn't think it would look that bad," Minako remarked. "Looking at it the first time was even worse than looking at it now."

Usagi nodded in agreement with her blonde friend. "The poor kid..."

Wrapping the bandages around the girl's hand again, Setsuna sighed and faced the Senshi in the room. "Ladies, I wish to speak to you in private. If you have the time..."

"What do you need to tell us?" asked Ami.

"You'll know in time," the woman said as she got up and walked out toward the door. "Follow me if you wish to know what I have to tell you."

Hotaru picked herself up while following the Time Guardian out the door. She quickly glanced back to the two children and nodded. "I wish those two a speedy recovery." With that, she walked out the door to follow Setsuna.

The Senshi turned toward one another and were perplexed by Setsuna's request. In any situation when Setsuna needed to speak to them in private, this would mean a big deal. This would be no exception to the rule. The girls were left to wonder what the Guardian of Time needed to inform them about.

"Go ahead and see Setsuna, girls. I'll stay here with Naru and Himura," Mamoru said as he sat down on the chair Rei had occupied earlier.

Naru blinked. "Um... where you guys going?"

Usagi looked over to Naru and smiled. "Don't worry. Something just came up for us. Why don't you wait here for us?"

"How long will it take?"

"I don't know but stay here, please?"

"Ok, Usagi, since you asked nicely," Naru nodded with an assuring smile.

"Let's, Usagi-chan," Makoto placed a hand on Usagi's back and led her out the door. She and Usagi turned to follow Minako, Ami and Rei toward an empty lobby area.

As the girls left the room, Naru placed her head on the left arm of the chair and sighed while trying to keep herself from falling asleep. Mamoru remained seated to keep an eye on Cammy while Himura did the same for his sister.

Recalling the argument he had with Rei earlier, Himura shuddered at the worst possible outcome. The fact that his sister has been cursed by the Lycan made the situation worse.

Himura closed his eyes while thinking back to his heated argument with Rei earlier.

_"... you should know that your sister was bitten by one of those monsters! I'm sorry to be the bearer of horrible news but..."_

_"That's enough, Hino-san. Yui-chan has been through enough grief since that night. But, hear me out... I'm going to find the son of a bitch that harmed Yui-chan and kill him."_

_"Empty words, Himura-san. You have no way of finding that monster."_

_"Don't lecture me..."_

_"I'm not but you said you're going to find that bastard that hurt your little sister? Look, I want to find him, too, but we have no way of knowing where he could be hiding! You'd have to search every corner of freaking Tokyo to trace any clues! These aren't any ordinary thieves or criminals! These things are animals!"_

_"And I'll hunt him down like the damn animal he is!"_

_"You fool... You have no idea of what you're hunting for."_

The detective tightened his fists and scowled. "...Am I a fool? Or am I not for thinking about revenge?"

Listening to Himura whisper to himself, Mamoru turned and raised an eyebrow in concern.

-

Arriving in the empty lobby, the five Senshi spotted Setsuna and Hotaru sitting in chairs gathered in the quiet spot. Usagi was the first to sit down followed by Ami, Makoto, Minako and Rei. The five girls directed their eyes to the eldest Senshi and waited to hear what she had to inform them about.

Once clearing her throat, Setsuna addressed to the five girls. "Senshi, I'm pleased you came as I asked of you."

"What's the deal, Setsuna-san?" Minako inquired.

Usagi nodded. "Yeah, why ask us to come here?"

"You know something about these Lycans that you haven't told us?" Rei raised the important question.

There was silence as Setsuna closed her eyes.

"Makoto-san, I understand your sensei is named Okami Inuki?" The older woman shot a glance to the tall brunette. "Correct?"

"Yeah, he's a top martial artist in the country and has been helping me improve my fighting skills. Why do you ask?"

Setsuna answered without hesitation. "Because Okami is secretly a Lycan under human guise."

This quickly silenced the girls - except Usagi - as this startling revelation surprised them. Makoto could not believe what she had heard as she stared off into the ceiling. This was too much for her to bear and believe.

"...How can you be sure of that?" The brunette asked out of concern. "I mean... I didn't even notice anything strange about Okami ever since I started training under him."

"Does Kotori-san and Himura-san know?" Minako wondered.

"I don't know but I seriously doubt it. They would have told me unless they hid that secret from me," Makoto tightened her fists. "Damn, I can't believe what I'm hearing!"

"Oh but I can..." Usagi cut in.

The girls looked over to Usagi in befuddlement. How could she know about this?

"What do you mean, Usagi?" Minako blinked.

"...Well, Mamo-chan and I saw a little pup with the pack leader. I even heard him call that same pup by the name 'Aoshi.' Mako-chan, you've told me about how sweet this little boy is."

Makoto nodded. "That's right but how can you be sure it's him?"

"Well, he ran away from home recently, didn't he?"

"All of this is making sense. Perfect sense if you ask me," Rei said. "I don't think it's a coincidence. At the time Usagi saw that pup, Aoshi had already been away from his home."

"Yeah, he's been gone for a few days," Makoto said. "Okami-sensei has had to cancel our sessions recently because he's been frantically finding his son. He and Suzuno are devastated..."

"Suzuno is his wife, right?" Ami asked.

"Yeah. They have another kid - a little girl. I can just imagine what they must be going through," the brunette bit down on her thumb and shut her eyes.

Setsuna pulled out the ball of fur left by Aoshi on the night she and her colleagues confronted the Shichi'okamitai. "This was left by the one named Aoshi. I examined it closely and was able to match it with his father's."

"Wait, you know Okami, Setsuna-san?" Minako queried to the older woman, pointing directly to the ball of fur.

"Indeed I have but that was so long ago," Setsuna answered while closing her hand over the ball of fur. Shifting her eyes to Hotaru, she took a moment to clear her throat again. "I knew him when he was a pack leader of a clan. I was able to collect a piece of fur he had shed off. It didn't take long for me to analyze the hair and it was easy for me to figure out."

Rei crossed her arms, her eyes staring toward Setsuna. "What else do you know, Setsuna-san?"

"Be fortunate that girl was not bitten on a crimson moon night."

"Why do you say that?" asked Makoto.

"Because had she been bitten on crimson moon night, her transformation into a Lycan would be irreversible. There would be no way to bring her back to normal and she would be denied her human life forever."

The Senshi were shocked to hear this.

At the sametime, they were relieved that Yui was bitten on a normal night like any.

"Damn... Then, there's a chance we can still save her, right?" Minako said.

No response from the Time Guardian.

"You can at least respond with a yes or no, Setsuna-san," Minako replied as she scoffed with annoyance. "I really don't like it when you keep things secret from us!"

Hotaru spoke up. "...I'll speak for Setsuna-san."

"Hotaru-chan?" Usagi looked over to the teen and blinked.

The dark-haired Senshi of Rebirth and Destruction simply said. "I've recently had a vision..." With that, she began to explain the recent, apocalyptic premonitions from her dreams.

* * *

**Shinjuku Central Park/1:23 PM**

Within the hidden forest area of the park...

Both Tsume and Ren were on patrol while keeping themselves concealed from human contact. They planned to head on out to the hospital once nightfall comes and would wait for Yui to undergo what possible maybe the night of her first transformation.

Assuming the Senshi don't intervene and stop them.

"Humph, can't believe you decided to drag me along, Tsume. You're becoming bothersome..." The conniving Ren snarled as he stared out into the park. His eyes watched each man, woman and child passing along by.

Tsume bit into a dead crow's stomach and started to eat away at the carcass. "Mmm... Look, Ren. The reason I brought you along was to keep an eye on you."

"So, little brother doesn't trust me," Ren snorted with his back turned to Tsume. "How sad..."

"No, what's sad is the fact that you have to obey your little brother, shut up and follow my lead."

"Ooooh, that burns... That burns a lot, Tsume. I'll get you back for that."

The young Shichi'okamitai leader leaned against a tree and whistled a tune. "Whatever. Just keep your eye out for any of the Senshi."

"I don't see why we shouldn't hunt them down now. We know their identities. We can attack them whenever we choose."

"You heard, Kiba. He's strictly forbids us from attacking them while they're in their civilian forms. Where's honor in killing defenseless women anyway? That's too easy."

Ren spat on the ground. "You're spouting more garbage. Honor... Pfft, I know no such a word."

"I'm warning you, Ren. I wouldn't hesitate killing you if you ever attempt crossing me," Tsume shot a fearsome glance at Ren and snarled. The Shichi'okamitai leader's eyes quickly turned golden as he did not take his glare off Ren. "This is your last warning."

As he felt a cold shiver down his spine, Ren turned away in fright from looking into Tsume's eyes. _Geez, I hate when you do that. Still... I can't wait until that girl friend of that pup turns. Then, the fun will REALLY begin! _A twisted grin curled on the devious Lycan's lips as he quivered in ecstasy at the thought.

* * *

**West Shinjuku Hospital/1:45 PM**

"...What?! Are you serious?!" Minako exclaimed as she jumped out of her seat.

Hotaru simply nodded. "That's right. I've seen it all happen. After the Lycans, there will be robotic beings. Ruthless. Callous. Cold machines. With no remorse or qualms about life on Earth."

"But, not all premonitions necessary have to come true. Besides, we're always ready to prevent it from happening," Makoto said.

Rei was unsure what to make of this and rubbed her chin. _Machines? Then again, Ami-chan and I encountered something like that on the night the Shichi'okamitai were loose! That machine self-detonated. But, could there be more? And would could have manufactured that machine? The scariest part is the fact that thing was able to identify us._

Looking over to Rei, Ami motioned a nod to the Miko. She, too, was already noticing what could possibly be a sign of things to come. This could be the first hint of Hotaru's nightmarish premonition.

"And you said we were all dead in your dream?" asked Usagi.

"Yes, all of us... I believe. The images were not too clear. I had awoken before I could view anything of importance. However, Tokyo was reduced to a wasteland... There was no new Silver Millennium or a Crystal Tokyo in sight."

"Geez, I can't believe what I'm hearing," Minako closed her fists. "And here I thought the Lycans were just the first wave of obstacles we have to overcome."

"That's IF Hotaru's premonitions even become a reality," Rei stated. "Look... we're the Sailor Senshi, guys. When Pharaoh 90 nearly destroyed our world, Sailor Moon was able to save the day. This time whatever we have to face next... we'll overcome it."

"I don't know about that, Rei-san. Everything was nearly lost to Galaxia," Hotaru reminded the Miko of the encounter with the Golden Queen. The Senshi - minus Moon, the Starlights and Chibi Chibi - became causalities and more added star seed additions to Galaxia's collection. "We must be cautious of any signs that might indicate as warnings."

"And stop the Lycans before the night of the crimson moon at all costs," Setsuna stated promptly.

The Senshi nodded altogether as they were reminded of their current dilemma before worrying about what may lie ahead in the future. Usagi, however, was uncertain about the omnious premonition Hotaru had and what it may indicate. Realizing that she would be due to a baby in between eight and nine months approximately, she wasn't sure if she would be involved to help her fellow Senshi against these 'machines' as Hotaru described them.

To make matters worse, now it would seem Rei and Ami had been witnesses to what maybe a most likely sign of an impending threat looming in the hereafter.

"Usagi-chan, are you okay?" Minako noticed the odango girl looking uneasy at the moment.

Ami and Rei both glanced over to their friend as they were worried for her future and that of her soon-to-be child.

"You're dismissed," Setsuna announced as she sat up from her seat. "We may go back to see those children."

Hotaru kept quiet while watching Usagi from the corner. _Princess Serenity..._

"How about we step out for a while to get our minds off this? We can tell Mamoru-san to come with us," Makoto suggested to Usagi and the others. "Besides, we can come back and pick up Cammy-chan when she's ready."

"Are you sure...? I'm feeling all right, you guys," Usagi assured her friends.

Rei butted in. "You look worse than ok, Usagi. Now, let's go get Mamoru-san and Naru-chan. After that, we can go take a walk and try to get our minds off what Hotaru-chan told us?"

"And leave the kids?"

Minako spoke up as she winked to her fellow blonde. "Himura-san will be there and I'm sure Kotori-san will arrive to see him. Everything will be just fine."

"Yeah..." Usagi nodded while hoping to get her mind and act together.

Ami walked over to Rei's side and whispered to her ear. "_What are we going to tell them about what we encountered?"_

Shrugging, the Miko walked ahead to follow her colleagues. Setsuna and Hotaru watched the two Inners with suspicion.

"What do you think, Setsuna?"

"Hmmm?"

Hotaru walked beside the Time Guardian and crossed her arms. "Mercury and Mars seem to be hiding something. Perhaps, they had an encounter with..."

"Let's not be certain, Hotaru. We still haven't seen anything peculiar ourselves but I do agree with the notion that we should keep an eye on those two. The future must be preserved." Holding her hands out in front, her Garnet Orb materialized in her hand. "Come, Hotaru."

"Yes, Setsuna."

* * *

**Later that night/West Shinjuku Hospital/Room 1-A09/9:09 PM**

As several hours passed since early in the afternoon, the room was left unoccupied except for Cammy and Yui still sleeping peacefully. The girls have yet to return from their outbound walk near the West Shinjuku area. Himura left the room with Kotori to grab some coffee.

Outside the only window in the room, there was a half crescent moon appearing once the clouds slowly drifted away and receded. The bright moonlight beamed through the window and slowly crept over toward Yui's bedside. The girl looked so peaceful as she remained asleep.

-

Himura picked up his coffee cup as he handed it to Kotori. The two detectives started walking down the lobby and toward the hall to check on the kids.

"Kino-san and the others should be back in a minute or so. I just got off the phone with her," Kotori said as she sipped her coffee cup.

Himura smirked. "That's good. I hope they had time to clear their thoughts over this whole mess. Cammy-chan is already ready to be picked up."

-

The moonlight shone over Yui's face as her eyes suddenly shot wide open.

Yui had finally been awakened from her comatose state.

Unfortunately, this was not the same little girl at the moment.

Rather, the inner beast was waiting to awaken.

Sitting up from her bed, Yui shot up quickly with her eyes and mouth open. Her face was starting to drip heavy sweat with her heart beating rapidly. The heart rate machine was suddenly going off. Yui breathed in and out as she repeatedly wheezed hoarsely.

However, that was not the end of the pain. A mental and physical negative stimulus shot throughout her body.

"_**AUGH!!! AHHH!!!**_" Yui screamed as she pressed her hands against her temples. Her head felt like it wanted to explode and sweaty perspiration released a putrid odor. "WHAT'S HAPPENING...?!"

-

"Himura-san! Kotori-san!" A voice called out from down the hallway.

The two detectives twirled as they were relieved to see Makoto and her friends all together. The tall brunette waved out and smiled.

"Ayami-san!"

Kotori cracked a smile and winked to her friendly rival. "About time you came, Kino-san."

-

As she fell off the bed, Yui dropped to her knees as her body violently trembled. She scratched the surface of the hardened floor. Throwing her head back, Yui screamed out as those screams quickly altered and became loud howls.

Suddenly, this commotion had awakened Cammy. The young Hino girl slowly opened her eyes and glanced over to the other bed.

It was unoccupied by Yui and this quickly alarmed Cammy.

"Yui-chan... where?" She stopped as she noticed the girl kneeling on the ground howling. Her blood and body chilled as she listened to wolf-like cry. "YUI-CHAN?!" Cammy tried to get up as quickly as she could. "Yui-chan!!"

Himura's sister hugged herself tightly and dug her fingernails into her own skin. Then, without warning, a white, putrid smoky substance emerged through out of her skin and covered her body.

"_**YUI-CHAN!!!**_" Cammy screamed out for all to hear.

-

The child's cry reached out as far into the hallway.

Himura, Kotori, Makoto and Rei were the first to pick up on the loud cries. Then, everyone else in the group heard the chilling screams.

"That was Cammy-chan!!" Usagi exclaimed.

"C'mon!!" Makoto shouted as she raced down the hall.

Rei quickly followed. "_**CAMMY-CHAN!!**_"

"_**YUI-CHAN!!**_" Himura cried out as he and Kotori ran ahead to catch up with the two ladies.

Rei frowned as she sensed the demonic presence. _So, it's finally happened. _

-

Cammy backed away as she pressed herself against the wall. Her eyes and mouth widened. Her body quivered with sheer fright as she glanced ahead at the white smoke billowing inside the room. The girl covered her nose to prevent her from getting sick due to the disgusting, grueling stench. It had already filled her nostrils and nearly made her want to vomit.

"Yu...Yui-chan?"

No response.

Cammy crawled across as she slowly reached out with her hand.

"Yui-chan...?"

_**Shoom.**_

A pair of golden eyes flashed opened inside the white smoke cloud.

These were no human eyes.

They were the eyes of a feral beast.

The eyes of a Lycan.

Cammy became motionless as she stared at what appeared to be a large figure standing in place of her friend. The breathing from this tall figure became more at ease rather than a rough, uneven wheezing sound. It appeared humanoid but at the sametime - canine.

"Yu... Yui-chan...?"

The wolf was hungry and ready to feed. And her first victim would apparently - yet unfortunately - be her best friend.

Emerging out of the smoke was a long snout with a black nose. The yellow eyes stared directly into Cammy's eyes of sheer fright.

"..._Cammmmy-chan-chaaaaan_."

"No... Yui-chan... It can't be."

**(Cue fade to black)**

End of episode fourteen.

* * *

**_Next Time_**

**_Hunting the Feral Beast! A Pursuit in Shinjuku!_**

* * *

Author's notes: Oooo and yet another cliffhanger! 

I finally gave Kiba a last name: Corvinus. For those who've seen or are familiar with the _Underworld_ movies, you'll probably know why I gave him that name.

Well, there you go. Another update to this series. Wow, it's already been a year passed since I started this story. I know I should have committed more time to this but I've had other fics to catch up on and outside life that prevents me from working more on Galaxy Stars than I should.

Anyway, there's a much needed update. Besides, I really want to get through the Lycan Arc. I have so many nifty ideas for the next major arc in this series and Hotaru pretty much explained what the girls will be dealing with. This, of course, ties in with the Souja unit currently in Jadeite's possession. Can't wait to reach that part of Galaxy Stars.

Don't worry, faithful readers. I will not leave you hanging. Chapter 15 will be written soon following this one and you won't even have to wait too long. Consider it a generous bonus before I get back to work on my Burizalor story.

And that's it. Be sure to review after you're done reading. Let's see those reviews coming!

I'm out! Peace!


	15. A Pursuit in Tokyo!

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon, its characters or the entire concept. All royalties rightfully belong to Naoko Takenouchi-Togashi.

All right, my last chapter was disappointing (to me at the very least) and I will make it up to you readers.

We have a Lycan pursuit and more Kiba scenes coming your way!

By the way, make sure to stick around for an important announcement regarding the future status of this series.

With that said, onto the story we go!

* * *

**(Cue Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon theme _Kirai Sailor Dream!_)**

**-**

**-**

_**Sailor Moon Galaxy Stars: Lycan Arc**_

_**Hunting the Feral Beast! A Pursuit in Shinjuku!**_

-

-

**Shichi'okamitai Underground Lair/9:13 PM**

The Lycan leader paced back and forth across his disclosed, private room. He did not make any eye contact with the guest sitting on a wooden chair inside a darkened room with a single lamp providing as the only source of light. The individual sitting quietly on the chair was Hige. He had been locked with Kiba for nearly the whole day. Disappointed with his actions toward Yui, Kiba had given Hige a long lecture and reminded him about controlling the darker nature of his evil persona. As it seems, Hige had not gotten the message clearly.

Kiba stopped pacing and faced Hige. His face expressed disgust for Hige's actions. There was also noticeable guilt written all over Hige's face as he looked away from Kiba's yellow, glowing eyes.

"Hige, look at me when I'm talking to you."

"I... I can't. My actions were inexcusable. It was my fault for allowing my darker persona to take me over... That blood-thirsty monster wanted nothing more than to intake the blood of that innocent child. I hurt two children... Both of whom are dear friends of Aoshi."

Kiba showed a bit of sorrow as he placed a hand over Hige's head. Closing his eyes, the pack leader took a few deep breaths and whispered. "Then, you are sorry for your actions?"

"I truly am, Kiba. I can never forgive myself."

"Aoshi can never forgive you for harming his two friends. I can forgive you but he won't."

"What can I do to have him forgive me?"

Kiba turned away and faced the door of his room. "Nothing. It'll be difficult for you to talk any sense to him. He clearly views you as trash."

Hige shut his eyes and nodded his head in defeat. "Aoshi... I'm sorry..." Feeling guilt, he had wished the evil personality would never surface and completely take over his frame of mind.

"There's nothing more you can do. Just try and suppress your darker half... I know it won't be easy but you will have to deal with it eventually. Don't forget that we have the Night of the Red Moon to worry about."

Hige lifted his head up and blinked. "That's correct. The night where our strength reach their peak."

"And the night I will finally be able to resurrect my daughter and retrieve her soul from the underworld."

"So, you will be using the boy as a sacrifice. In exchange of his body and soul, you will replace him with your daughter? Have you even discussed it with the pup?"

Placing a hand on the door, Kiba simply replied. "No. I will discuss this with him right now."

"I see. It's better you tell him now before it's too late, Kiba."

"Yes..." Suddenly, Kiba stood frozen stiff as he sensed an awakened Lycan spirit from outside of the lair. He turned and shifted his eyes toward Hige. The leader's eyes turned red and glowed intensely. "It would seem the girl you've bitten has now awakened as a Lycan. She has transformed and is preparing to look for Aoshi."

"So, she will come here?!" Hige jumped out of his seat as he stiffened and stood up.

"Correct."

"Will you be going after her?"

Kiba turned and opened the door. "After I speak with Aoshi in private, I will be heading out. Ren and Tsume will monitor her for the time being. They will alert me as soon as there is a run-in with the Sailor Senshi."

"Yes, I forgot those two are out on duty."

"Now, if you'll excuse me... Aoshi awaits me." As Kiba finished, he closed the door and left Hige to locked inside the room. Kiba turned and paced down the dampened, dark hallway leading to a set of doors. One of which would be Aoshi's. It was the third door on the far end of the hallway with the letters _**LYCANPUP **_inscribed on the door. "Aoshi, soon you will be joined by the one you cherish most. Yet another addition to the Lycan family will be here shortly. It's unfortunate... This was never supposed to happen. Alas, what's done is done. Time cannot reset itself and I cannot do anything to restore her." As he stood in front of Aoshi's door, he gently placed his hand around the gray door handle. "It's time you realize the reason why I've included you as part of my clan. You must know the truth..."

* * *

**West Shinjuku Hospital/Room 1-A09/9:15 PM**

Cammy found herself backed against a corner as her entire body trembled at the sight of the wolf-like figure. Her eyes widened in sheer fright and the girl's mouth became dry as cotton. Realizing that she had no means of escaping, Cammy whimpered as she looked straight into the eyes of the beast. That beast was her own best friend - Yui - transformed into a Lycan.

"Stay away. Please... _**JUST STAY BACK!!**_" Cammy screamed as she closed her eyes.

Yui stood five feet from where Cammy was kneeling. Her Lycan form remained concealed behind the darkness of the room. Only her yellow eyes were visible as they gleamed through the darkness. Those same eyes narrowed while low growling was heard. Putting up her hands, the young Hino girl tried her best to shield herself from the cursed beast.

Cammy's mind was in conflict as she couldn't figure out whether her friend would even attack her.

"Please, Yui-chan... don't kill me... Please..." Cammy covered her face as streams of warm, moist tears slid down her cheeks. The girl's body felt a sensation of fright. "It's me, Yui-chan... It's me! Cammy!!"

As Yui edged closer, she paused while the wolf's eyes blinked. They had lost their feral glare and returned to normal.

"_Ca... Cammy-chaaaaaan?_"

"Yui-chan?"

As the Hino girl opened her eyes, she stared over to Yui and gulped nervously. She questioned whether she should even be afraid of her transformed friend. Yui wouldn't truly mean any harm to her. Would she? That question was jumbled within Cammy's frame of mind as she put her hands down and slowly crawled over to Yui.

"Yui-chan. Can you hear me? It's me, Cammy..."

The Lycan recoiled as she moved to the darkest corner while approaching the nearest window.

"Please, don't be afraid. I was the one who reacted out of fear. Yui-chan, please... come over here."

Just then, the door quickly flew open as a beam of light penetrated through the dark room. Cammy quickly twirled as she spotted Rei, Himura and Kotori standing at the front. Their eyes stared over to Cammy and the gray wolf that leaned against the far corner. The wolf flinched back as her eyes met those with Himura.

Himura became frozen stiff as his body grew cold with shock. Kotori and Rei gasped out as they noticed the gray wolf sitting in the corner.

"Cammy-chan!!" Rei shouted.

"Is... Is that you...?" Himura stuttered, biting on his lips as he yelled out to the wolf. "Yui-chan, is that you?!"

"What?!" Kotori turned and faced her boyfriend. "You can't mean that wolf is..."

Taking her eyes off her brother, Yui turned away and jumped out the window. Himura hurried over toward the window but was too late to stop his sister.

"NO!! Yui-chan!!"

As Cammy placed her face into her hands to cry, Rei rushed over to comfort her sister over the traumatizing experience. Calmly patting her sister's back, Rei pressed Cammy against her and did everything she could console the frightened girl.

"Sssh, it's okay. It's me, Cammy-chan."

"It was... Yui-chan, sister. I saw what happened..."

Rei glanced over to Himura and continued soothing her young sister.

In no time, the others arrived at the scene. Usagi was the first to enter the room as she gasped to find shattered glass on the floor. Looking over to Rei, she saw Cammy hugging her sister and spotted Himura staring outside the broken window. Kotori quickly hurried over to check Yui's bed.

"Oh my god..." Usagi whispered with a hand against her chest.

Soon, the room would be filled as Makoto, Ami, Minako, Mamoru and Naru arrived. They, too, saw the glass shards scattered and everyone in mental disarray.

"Oh, shit... What happened?!" Makoto noticed the broken window and turned toward Kotori. "Ayami-san? Where's...?"

Minako was befuddled as she kneeled over to pick up shredded cloth on the floor. "Hey, wasn't this the hospital clothes Yui wore, Himura-kun?"

"What? That?" Himura noticed the shredded clothing - approximately at the very spot the girl had transformed. As he came closer, his nose picked up on a faint yet putrid scent. "That smell..."

"Yeah, it's already making me nauseous," Minako said, covering her nose and coughing.

"Where did that girl go?" Naru asked.

Mamoru walked over to Usagi as he put his arms around her to comfort his worried fiancée. His eyes darted toward the broken window and to Rei. "Usa-ko. I think it would be right if you girls went to track that girl before they get her."

Overhearing the man, Ami nodded as she motioned over to the other girls. This managed to get Makoto, Minako and Rei's attention. However, as the brunette and the blonde looked over to Rei, they remembered that she was in care of her sister.

"Naru-chan..." Usagi whispered to her friend. As Naru heard her name, she approached the odango-haired girl. "Stay here with Rei-chan, Himura-kun and Kotori-san. We're going to go and get the nurses in here."

"Ok then."

Ami nodded and faced her team mates. "C'mon, girls."

Before they hurried out, Makoto approached Himura and Kotori. "Listen, you two. We're going to go get the nurses. Ayami-san, I think you can handle calling your colleagues from the police department?"

"No problem, Kino-san," Kotori replied as she pulled out her cell phone.

Himura shuddered while lowering his head. "We can't have the police find Yui-chan. I know for a fact that was Yui-chan!"

"It couldn't have been anyone else but her, Himura-kun," Rei spoke up as she set Cammy back on her bed. As she pulled the covers over the girl, she sighed and stared toward the young man. "Your best bet will be if the Sailor Senshi find her. They're usually out on patrol at night these days."

"Good point! They'll know how to handle the situation," Minako assured him.

"Do they even know its her?" Himura questioned the girls.

Makoto crossed her arms and bit her lip. "That's a problem..."

"In the meantime, we'll go get the nurses," Usagi said as she hurried out the door.

"Rei-chan, will you be staying here then?" Ami asked her Miko friend.

"My sister just went through a traumatizing experience. So, yeah, I'll be staying here. Naru-chan, Himura-kun and Kotori-san will keep me company until the nurses get here."

The blue-haired female smiled and turned toward her two friends' side. "Ok then. Minako-chan. Mako-chan. Let's go."

As Ami followed Mamoru out, Minako and Makoto hurried over to catch up. Naru watched as the others departed and sat down next to Rei to comfort the Miko. Himura kept his eye out the window while tightening his fists.

If the situation couldn't get any worse, there were still Shichi'okamitai members out on patrol since early in the afternoon. Those members were none other than Tsume and Ren.

* * *

**Shichi'okamitai Underground Lair/Aoshi's Room/9:30 PM**

It had been nearly fifteen minutes since Kiba entered the pup's room. He has managed to keep silent with his back facing Aoshi and his eyes staring at the stone walls. Aoshi whimpered while pacing back and forth across the dampened floor.

Turning to meet a direct gaze toward Aoshi's eyes, Kiba slightly frowned and placed his hands against his hips. The older Lycan's look appeared to have calm demeanor as he calmly popped the bones in his hands.

Aoshi flinched with his back against the wall.

"It's okay, Aoshi. I'm not here to punish you. Nor is that ever my intention," Kiba spoke in a calm, tranquil manner. His voice made the young pup more relaxed in his current surroundings. "Have I ever meant to harm you?"

The pup answered by simply nodding his head. "No... You never have, Kiba. I trust you..."

"Is that so? Well, I'm relieved to hear that. I had thought you'd lose trust in me, dear child."

Once again shaking his head, Aoshi denied ever losing trust in the pack leader. "I trust you more than even my own father."

Kiba grinned as he kneeled down. "Oh, now that's exactly what I like to hear."

"Is something on your mind?"

"Actually, yes, Aoshi. There's a matter I want to discuss with you regarding the night," the pack leader stated, his eyes meeting Aoshi's directly. "The Night of the Crimson Moon."

"That night? I've been wondering what role I will play on that night."

"An extremely crucial role, Aoshi. Now, the question I have for you is..."

Aoshi's heart raced as he waited for what Kiba had been meaning to tell him since two nights ago. The pup hadn't heard any full details regarding the ritual and Kiba seeking to find means of restoring his long deceased daughter's soul. Kiba wasn't sure whether Aoshi would even feel comfortable and feared he would forever lose faith from Okami's son.

"...Kiba?" Aoshi inquired.

The pack leader leaned closer to the pup and stared into Aoshi's eyes - at the sametime reading his emotions and almost reading the thoughts within the young Lycan's mind. "Aoshi, will you help me bring my daughter's soul from the underworld and help offer yourself as a sacrifice in an old ritual I wish to perform?"

Aoshi blinked as he uttered. "A ritual?"

"Allow me to explain. Aoshi, do you go out on the night of October 31st?"

"That's Halloween. Before I wore the bracelet, I was never allowed to go out anywhere especially on that very night."

"I see."

"But, once I wore that special bracelet to prevent my transformation... I would go out with my friend, Yui-chan, and dress up to go trick-or-treating. I have a lot of fun going out with her and eating candy..."

Kiba listened as he rubbed while soothing the pup's head. "Yes, Halloween. It's an occasion to dress up like your favorite monster or character. I would see them with their parents of friends. Those little smiles after they've got done receiving sweet, delicious candy. And the haunted houses. The visits to the cemeteries. The ghost stories. That's the spirit of Halloween, isn't it?"

"Yeah..."

"There's more to this night than trick-or-treating or dressing up, Aoshi."

"What do you mean?"

"Your father never told you?" The pack leader sighed while sitting down next to the curious pup. His eyes stared to the ceiling as he recalled the last time he had taken part in this sacred ritual. "The night of October 31st is not only special but one of the liminal times of the year. This is the night when spirits can make contact with the physical world and when black magic becomes the most potent. How do you think those lost spirits end up being trapped in the physical realm? They can only be out once in a whole year. It is essential for them to return to the spiritual realm before the doorways close. Many have tried to return to the other side but are too late to reach the nearest doorway."

"Have you made contact with lost spirits, Kiba?"

"Yes, I have. However, even I don't fully understand their existence. I had hoped that my daughter's spirit would emerge from the other world. How I've long missed her beautiful eyes and her cherubic voice. She was wrongfully taken from me... Such innocence denied a longer existence. Aoshi, you remind me so much of her."

"I do?" Aoshi asked, tilting his head to one side and slightly whimpering.

"Yes... And so I once again ask you. Can you offer your body for the ritual on this important night? In exchange for you soul and body, my daughter can return."

Aoshi was taken back by his offer as he casted his eyes to the floor and backed away.

"Aoshi? Does it sound too overwhelming? Please, don't be afraid..."

"I'm not afraid, Kiba. It's just... I never thought you'd ask me to be the one to bring your daughter by offering myself... _as a sacrifice_? Why couldn't you have performed this ritual when you had the chance? You had many Halloweens do it!"

"The rite can only be performed on a crimson moon might. This rare lunar night happens only once every century. On this night, a Lycan's strength hits their peak... no matter the age. I, myself, have seen my strength grow as each century passes. I'm sure your father has, too, experienced this and he has witnessed more crimson moon events than I have."

"And so... this is your one chance to restore your daughter?"

"No. If I let this opportunity pass, I would have to wait yet another century. Another century of loneliness and being childless. I cannot stand being without a child. My daughter was MY livelihood. When she and my former pack died, I felt there was no other reason for me to go on living. I've contemplated suicide time after time again. However, if I had done that, I would not be with my daughter. I've been cursed to continue living alone. It was only by sheer luck did I manage to uncover the Shichi'okamitai's tombs."

Listening to Kiba's story, Aoshi lowered his head while thinking about what the pack leader had done for him. He has trained him, helped him to control his Lycan transformation and even treated him as an equal amongst the pack. Most importantly, Kiba has given Aoshi more leeway than Okami ever did. All Kiba ever wanted was a child to care for and Aoshi was the ideal son he had ever wanted.

"Kiba. Will I be forced to take part in this rite?"

"No. Although, I do want to bring back my daughter from the underworld," Kiba put an arm around Aoshi and closed his eyes. Taking a deep breath, the young man could only visualize joyous memories of him and his daughter chasing each other in the snow. A beautiful scene that remained locked within the man's mind. Tranquility was all he ever asked for. "I'm leaving this up to you to decide, Aoshi. I am not going to force you to do something you don't feel comfortable doing. If you choose to remain with me, that would please me to no end."

"But, my father... Eventually, he will find us. He'll take me away from you and..."

"We'll worry about your father later, Aoshi. First, all I want is an answer. Will you accept offering yourself to participate in soul transfer ritual?"

The pup was overwhelmed with this dubious offer. In one scenario, he would help revive Kiba's beloved daughter; at the sametime, he would give up his own body and soul to allow the girl to take his place. Or he could choose to remain with Kiba as an adopted son. Kiba ran his hand across Aoshi's back while consoling the young pup. No tricks were involved as Aoshi trusted Kiba enough to not fall into any traps.

"Kiba... what makes you think this ritual will even work? Have you seen anyone being revived from death?"

"I have but sometimes the result... isn't always pleasant. Rarely do the lost souls being retrieved come out perfect. There have been many with imperfect results. Either they appear deformed with their humanities completely stripped, others don't have any memories of their past or worse of all... some even die on the spot. Those who have sacrificed their souls and bodies... their efforts would have been in vain."

"Have you brought anyone back to life?"

Kiba sadly nodded. "Yes and a vast majority of those have come out as failures. Aoshi, this is why I'm asking you. All I want is a 'yes' or 'no' answer. Again, I am not forcing you to participate. It is your choice."

"Kiba... I..." The pup briefly paused as he turned away. It was decision time. He had to respond with a 'yes' or 'no.' There was no 'maybes' or any time to stall. There were only five days and five nights until the ritual. "Kiba..."

"Yes, Aoshi?"

"I... I will..."

* * *

**Shinjuku Central Park/9:40 PM**

Meanwhile, Yui had raced far from the hospital and arrived at Shinjuku's local park in no time. She had managed to escape any contact with people and local police to hide away from the people. Her biggest fear was seeing her brother. If he had seen her the way she was, she couldn't imagine his reaction and did not wish to horrify him with her new Lycan form.

As she hid behind a bush, Yui whimpered as her eyes teared up. She stared down at her paws - now sporting long claws and gray fur. Her humanity had been taken away from her. The Lycan's curse denied her what could have been a wonderful childhood and a teenage life. She even wondered if her life would ever be the same again.

"...No... This can't be happening to me... No..." Yui cried while whimpering like a canine. "Cammy-chan... I'm sorry... I just wish you could have done something to help me. Isn't there anyone? Yes! There is!" She had quickly remembered Aoshi. "Aoshi-kun would probably know!" _I can probably sniff him out... As much as I hate being a wolf now, there are advantages to being one! _With that, she quickly poked her head out and began sniffing the air. "C'mon, Aoshi... I have to know where you are..."

Suddenly, a pair of two figures rushed by the bush and caused Yui spring out in panic. The female pup glanced around her surroundings as her ears twitched.

"Who's there?!"

"Well, well, look what the dog dragged in?" A familiar voice belonging to Ren spoke out.

Yui gasped as she turned to her opposite sides to find the two shadow figures slowly advancing toward her.

"Was that really necessary, Ren? Ugh, you're so lame." The second voice belonged to Tsume.

The female pup turned toward her two opposite sides as the two Shichi'okamitai members came toward her. Ren swished his mouth and blew out a burst of flames at Yui's direction. She quickly reacted and recoiled from the incoming flames. Tsume quickly jumped out and grabbed her from behind.

"I've got ya, pup!" Tsume laughed as he held Yui up and sniffed her. "Oh yeah I remember smelling your scent off Hige. You're definitely the one we're looking for!"

"Let go!!" Yui howled as she struggled to squirm out of Tsume's grip. Baring her teeth, she growled and bit him on his hand.

Tsume winced as he dropped Yui and blew on his hand. "_**RAGH!!**_"

"Stupid little pup!!" Ren snarled as he ran up and kicked Yui in the face. This blow managed to knock her off her feet and nearly out cold. "That ought to keep you down."

"Hey! Now, that wasn't necessary, Ren!" Tsume snapped while blowing his hand. "This is Aoshi's friend we're bringing in!"

"I don't care whose friend she is. Her life is of no concern to me!"

Scoffing toward his own brother's low tactic, Tsume ripped off a piece of his own cloth and wrapped it around his hand. "You've always been an asshole, Ren." _Damn, she really bit me good. Thankfully, this wound will heal in a day or so._

Suddenly, two colored spheres came hurtling toward their direction. Tsume and Ren quickly twirled around as the spheres exploded while hitting the ground. Two explosions erupted, which prompted the two Shichi'okamitai members to scatter. Tsume reached over and scooped Yui in his arms.

"What in devil was that?!" Ren shouted.

"So, looks like we've just came at the right place and the right time," Sailor Uranus' disembodied voice was heard.

Sailor Neptune could be heard chuckling. "These Lycans are leaving themselves out in the open. Are your noses getting stuffed up, wolves? You couldn't even pick on our scent." Her taunts were enough to infuriate Ren.

"Hey! Shut up and show yourselves, you harlots!!" Ren demanded as he blew out another burst of flames.

As the flames reached the trees, both Uranus and Neptune sprang out of hiding. Both quickly landed on the ground and faced the direction of the two Shichi'okamitai members.

The halberd-wielder blinked. "There are only two of them?"

"Just the two of us and that's all you have to worry about," Uranus smirked with her Space Sword in hand.

Neptune stood with her Deep Aqua Mirror. "And it appears you've collected another member to add to your clan?"

Tsume scoffed. "That's none of your business."

"This should be quite amusing. You two couldn't even beat me. What makes you think so cool and collected now?" Ren inquired as he noticed the two Outers appeared sure of themselves. "Well?"

"That's something you shouldn't be concerned about!!" The level-headed Uranus rushed ahead with her Space Sword.

Quickly following behind Uranus was Neptune as she pointed her mirror to scan the three Lycans. To her surprise, she noticed the child Lycan was a little girl - simply by peering through her mirror.

_That third Lycan is a child?!_ Neptune gasped in thought. Her eyes quickly turned as her partner quickly engaged Ren in combat. This left Neptune to deal with Tsume for the time being.

* * *

**Shichi'okamitai Underground Lair/Aoshi's Room/9:53 PM**

Looking over to Aoshi in the corner, Kiba waited patiently for the pup's answer to his offer. Aoshi blinked a few times as he stared at the moist floor. Inhaling the moist air into his lungs, the pack leader stared at the ceiling while biding his time to wait for the pup to respond. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and Kiba shifted his eyes toward it.

"Come in."

As the door opened, Toboe entered as he turned to find Kiba and Aoshi both sitting in a corner. The effeminate Lycan blinked several times until he cleared his throat to address the pack leader.

"Kiba. I've just sensed that girl's awakening as a Lycan."

Kiba narrowed his eyes. "So, that's what I was feeling a moment ago. Aoshi's friend has just turned?"

"I believe so. According to Oomori, who is out there on patrol, he said that Ren and Tsume have found her. But, they're currently engaged in battle with two of those Sailor Senshi!"

"Just perfect..." Kiba muttered as he got up from the floor.

"Is Yui-chan okay?! Please, I need to know!" Aoshi hurried over to Kiba while wagging his tail. "I hope she's not hurt!"

Kiba smiled while patting the pup's head. "It's okay, Aoshi. Rest assured that I will bring your friend here."

Kneeling beside Aoshi, Toboe put a comforting arm around the anxious pup. "Hey, it'll be all right. Aoshi-kun! No harm will come of our new pack member! Finally we'll have a sister! Squee!!" Toboe squealed happily at the thought of Yui joining the pack and hugged Aoshi.

"In the meantime, Toboe, stay here and look after Aoshi for me," Kiba stated as he turned his back on the androgynous Lycan. "Aoshi. When I get back, I hope you'll finally give me an answer to my offer."

Aoshi nodded as he leaned his head against Toboe. "Yes..."

With that, Kiba walked off as he left Toboe and Aoshi inside the room. The door was left open and allowed Aoshi to poke head out to watch the leader running down the hallway. Toboe reached over and led the pup back inside the room.

-

As Kiba reached outside the hideout, he turned toward the city and immediately picked up on Yui's scent. His eyes turned yellow as he raced off in pursuit of the girl's location: Shinjuku Central Park.

* * *

**Shinjuku Central Park/10:00 PM**

"_**WORLD SHAKING!!**_"

Once Uranus smashed her fist through the ground, she implemented her earth-based attack and sent another sphere at the two Lycans. Ren and Tsume quickly dodged away from the incoming attack. As Tsume turned, he spotted Sailor Neptune lunging for him.

"You!!" Tsume snarled as he spun around to avoid Neptune.

The turquoise-haired warrior roared out as she kicked Tsume's left side rib and knocked him to the ground. Tsume grunted while holding Yui close to him and used his left free hand to grab his halberd. Lifting the heavyweighted weapon, he swung it across to unleash a series of flaming ball-like flashes. "Try some of my _**Heat Blasts!!**_"

Neptune watched as the flaming balls came towards her. Relying on her quick reflexes and superhuman agility, she danced around the flaming blasts and continued to charge Tsume's path.

"Damn cursed wench!!" Tsume gritted his teeth as he ran back while preparing to use his weapon again.

"Who is that child in your arms?! Tell me! Is that the one who was bitten by your colleague?!" Neptune shouted as she summoned an oceanic wave. "_**DEEP SUBMERGE!!**_"

Tsume's eyes widened as he tried swinging his sword. _SHIT!! I don't have enough leverage to counter! Not with the girl in my other arm!_

Watching his brother from the other side, Ren scowled as he focused his flame burst toward Neptune's direction. _Ingrate!!_ As Ren's flames spewed out toward Neptune, the turquoise-haired woman countered and turned her waves toward Ren's attack. The water quickly extinguished the raging flames.

Sailor Uranus took advantage of the situation and backhanded Ren in the back of the head.

_Thwack!_

"Guh!"

As Uranus prepared to impale Ren with her Space Sword, an object came shooting out of nowhere and struck Uranus in the back. The Outer paused as she felt the piercing stab and fell back. Ren quickly rolled away and swallowed another mouthful of liquid from his container. He spewed out another flaming blast at the fallen Uranus.

"Uranus!!" Neptune shouted as she raced toward her fallen partner. Stopping in front of the incoming flames, she summoned her oceanic wave and put out the flames. "Uranus! Are you okay?!"

As she pulled herself off the ground, Uranus noticed something piercing her left leg. It appeared to be a dart - a tranquilizer to be exact. She ripped the dart out of her skin and winced.

"There's a third member amongst them... hiding..." She warned Neptune.

"What...?!" Neptune exclaimed.

Tsume glanced around his surroundings and sniffed the air. "She's right but we weren't counting on someone to bail us out. It's Oomori!"

Ren jumped away as he stopped his attack. "Are you serious?!"

Suddenly, a swift figure jumped down from a tree and sprinted toward Tsume. It turned out to be Oomori - one of the newest additions to the Lycan pack.

"I'm sorry I arrived on such short notice. Luckily, I found you two while I was out on patrol," Oomori bowed his head. "Perhaps I should take the child from you while you deal with these two?"

"Sure thing, Oomori. We owe you our gratitude," Tsume nodded as he handed Yui to Oomori. "What did you use to take her down?"

"A tranquilizer dart. She'll be knocked out in a few minutes."

Uranus gritted her teeth as she weakly pulled herself up. "Son.. of a bitch! That was cheap!" As her eyes dimmed, she collapsed onto her left knee.

"Uranus!!" Neptune screamed as she sprinted toward her partner and put a hand across her chest. "Stay with me!"

"Heh, thanks a lot, Oomori. It's great to have someone resourceful such as you in our pack," Ren chuckled manically as he shifted his devious eyes to the Outers. "Now all we have to worry about is one of these pitiful annoyances."

"Oh no. I think that will be enough for now," a voice spoke out from the distance.

The three Lycans quickly twirled around to see Kiba standing fifteen feet away. The leader had arrived - once again exerting himself to reach Shinjuku Central Park with little time. He stopped to shift his eyes to Oomori, who currently held Yui.

"Nice work, my brothers. Oomori, please hand the child over to me."

"Yes, Kiba."

"No! I won't let you!" Sailor Neptune retorted as she charged down Kiba's path. "Uranus, get up!"

Using the last ounce of strength to pull herself up, Sailor Uranus sprang up while trying to keep herself awake. She sprinted ahead to join her partner to attack Kiba.

The leader turned as he pulled his hands out of his pockets. He snorted in irritation as the same two Senshi he overpowered attempted to stop him. "Hn. Again with this tactic? You humans never learn."

Ren intervened as he spewed out flames to block out the ladies' path. Tsume raced across and assisted Ren as he slammed his halberd down to uproot the ground from under the two Outers' feet. Uranus and Neptune both jumped up to avoid being knocked off their feet.

"Curses!!" Tsume shouted.

Seizing the opportunity to sprint toward Kiba, Oomori carried Yui along as he stopped beside the leader.

"I have her, Kiba."

"Thank you, Oomori. Aoshi will deeply appreciate this," Kiba whispered as he ordered Oomori to run down toward the gates. "Let's move."

"I don't think so!!"

Suddenly, Kiba turned as he saw Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune descending to attack the pack leader. Uranus tossed her Space Sword across while Neptune directed a water blast at the Lycan. Kiba caught the sword with his right hand and dodged the water blast by back flipping away.

"Nice try, humans. Your attacks are repetitive as usual," Kiba scoffed while pushing his hands out in front. "You call yourselves warriors? Pitiful, I've handled far stronger adversaries than you two ladies."

Uranus sneered. _What's he doing?!_

Shutting his eyes, Kiba quickly opened them and revealed a pair of red eyes with three black, spiraling tomoes inside them. He shot a piercing glance at the two Outers and stared directly into their eyes. Uranus and Neptune both gasped as they suddenly froze in place. They noticed everything slowing down as if the flow of time was stopping.

"Uranus?! What's going on? Is he stopping time?"

"It's not that... He's not even stopping time... It's those... eyes!" Uranus noticed Kiba's eyes and tried to avert her own.

Kiba remained standing as he maintained his gaze toward their direction. The other Lycan witnessed their pack leader pulling off one of his most deadly techniques - the Blood Eyes trait he learned and perfected from elder Lycans he had been a student under.

Suddenly, both Uranus and Neptune dropped to the ground as they were laid unconscious. Kiba took a deep breath as his eyes faded to their normal color and dropped to one knee.

"Kiba!!" Tsume hurried over to the leader as he put an arm around him. "Are you okay?"

"I shouldn't have been forced to use the Blood Eyes..." Kiba breathed heavily while closing his eyes.

Ren snorted toward Kiba's actions. _Foolish._

"What exactly is the Blood Eyes?" inquired Oomori.

"It is a bloodline trait of implemented by elder Lycans I learned and picked up from," Kiba explained while pulling himself up. Opening his eyes, he squinted to get a clearer focus of his surroundings. "It took me years to improve and enhance its capabilities. However, only a few chosen Lycan are capable of using it and I was one of the fortunate few. I believe Okami is the only other Lycan who knows it."

"I see but what does it do?" Oomori raised yet another important question.

"Well, as you can see, these two Senshi have been rendered unconscious," Kiba stood over Uranus and Neptune. "With the Blood Eyes, I'm granted an incredible clarity of perception - thus allowing me to track fast-moving people and objects with ease. I'm able to predict the movement of whatever I see coming. Of course, this is largely based on a Lycan's skill. With my experience and skill, I have a better chance of tracking things and predicting movements than an unskilled Lycan. Even so, even I couldn't keep up with the quickest of opponents." As he faced Oomori, he continued to explain its usages. "And the Blood Eyes is capable of a unique brand of hypnosis. We use this in order to lure our prey directly toward us. They also allow for other forms of hypnotism, such as putting enemies to sleep. What you've seen is an example of that."

"So, they're asleep?" Oomori glanced over toward the two Outers. "They seem to be out of it."

"I couldn't wait for your tranquilizer to do its job, Oomori. For that, I apologize but my life was put at risk."

"It's no problem, Kiba. Really."

"Of course, the ability is not without its drawbacks. Overusing the Blood Eyes shortens my lifespan."

Upon hearing this, the other Lycans were stunned in shock. They couldn't believe that Kiba was only shortening his lifetime by overusing a rare technique passed down by ancient Lycans from many generations ago. Though, Ren couldn't have been any happier to hear this as a devious smirk slowly curled on his lips.

"You must not use the Blood Eyes then, Kiba!" Oomori exclaimed as he suggested to the pack leader.

Tsume nodded. "He's right. We want you as healthy and lively as possible if we want to kill the humans. We still have the Night of the Crimson Moon if you haven't forgotten."

"Yes... You're right," Kiba sighed as he walked past Tsume and approached Oomori. "It is time we depart from here, my brothers. We finally have a sister to add to our pack."

"Yeah, we have what we need," the sword-wielder added as he approached Kiba.

Just then, catching the Lycans by surprise, Sailor Saturn and Sailor Pluto arrived on the scene. Following behind them were Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Kamen, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter. Kiba quickly shifted his eyes toward the Senshi and frowned.

"Uranus!! Neptune!!" Sailor Moon cried as she rushed over to the two Outers.

Pointing her Silence Glaive directly toward the Lycans, Saturn warned the Senshi. "There! It's the Lycans!"

Sailor Jupiter noticed a small pup in Oomori's arms. "And they have Yui!"

"Is that Himura's sister?!" Tuxedo Kamen wanted a confirmation.

Sailor Pluto stepped forward as she stared directly to Kiba's direction. Her red eyes narrowed while assuming a battle posture. "Kiba Corvinus. I've been keeping a close surveillance of your activities. You've been planning for this Red Moon ritual for a whole century."

Kiba raised an eyebrow. "How do you know of this?"

"I know about the history of your race, my friend. Your origins, your evolution, the development of your clan's social structure and your rituals. Everything I need to know. I understand you have a deep, burning hatred for one Okami Inuki."

Sailor Jupiter gasped as she heard the mention of her martial artists instructor's name. "Okami-sensei?" _Does the pack leader know Okami?!_

"You've certainly done your homework, woman," Kiba calmly breathed and snorted. "What else do you seem to know about me?"

"All I need to know and nothing more, Kiba."

"Very good. Perhaps, I should tell you where you can expect to find us?"

Sailor Mercury spoke out. "Wait, you're willing to tell us where to find you on the Night of the Red Moon?"

"We prefer _Crimson Moon_ but yes I'd be willing to reveal our location. We will be located at Tokyo Tower. That is all you need to know. Though, it won't matter since our strengths will hit their peak upon the rising of the crimson moon. Even you Sailor Senshi don't stand a chance against a Lycan at their greatest peaks."

"We'll see about that, Kiba," Sailor Moon murmured as she slowly rose to her feet. Her blue eyes directly pierced into Kiba's yellow eyes. "Hear me out. We will stop you no matter what it takes. I'll stop you. You've caused too much pain to innocent people! I won't stand for it anymore!"

The Lycan leader scoffed as he turned toward his three pack brothers. "We will meet until then, Sailor Senshi. My brothers... it's time we depart."

With that, Kiba gathered Tsume, Ren and Oomori by his side as they prepared to depart.

"Oh no! Not without Yui-chan you're not!!" Sailor Jupiter shouted as she sprinted across and tossed a ball of lightning at their direction. "_**SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!!**_"

As Jupiter hurled her electric attack across, the Lycan pack vanished from the spot as Jupiter barely managed to reach out to grab one of them. She stopped as her attack exploded on impact with the ground and cursed out in rage.

"_**DAMN IT!!**_"

"We at least know where they will be!" Sailor Mercury said. "And if push comes to shove, we know to find them at their lair."

Sailor Saturn frowned as looked over to Pluto. "They got away, Pluto."

"And with the child, too."

Tuxedo Kamen walked beside Sailor Moon and stared over the bodies of the two Outers. "We better get these two back to recover."

"Leave that to us," Saturn replied as she kneeled beside Uranus and Neptune. "Pluto and I will take them back if you don't mind."

"I've noticed Mars and Venus are not with you," Sailor Pluto noticed the absence of the two Senshi. "Why didn't join you?"

"They stayed at the hospital. Venus went to get the nurses and hospital staff to phone the police," Mercury stated. "Mars stayed in care for her sister."

"Understandable," the Time Guardian replied, nodding in understanding. She glanced over and stared at the two fallen Outers. _How were those Lycans maybe to do this? No, this had to be the work of Kiba. _

"Pluto, answer me this. How well does Kiba know Okami-sensei?" Sailor Jupiter asked the green-haired elder Senshi. "That guy seems to know a lot about my instructor. You told me he is a Lycan. How could I have not noticed this?"

"Experienced Lycans are able to conceal themselves in human form. Considering his age, Okami would have control over his transformations. Even you wouldn't have been able to notice this. Only Mars and even Saturn would be able to see through his human guise."

The brunette looked to the ground and tightened her fists. "Should I mention this to him? Or will he know that I'm Sailor Jupiter?"

"No telling. If he does, he would want you and the other girls to save those two children as quickly as possible. Aoshi needs to be recovered from the Lycans along with the girl."

"Pluto, is there anyway to reverse the curse that Lycan passed onto Yui-chan?" Jupiter inquired another important question. Lifting her head up, she stared into Pluto's eyes. "Mars' sister is a friend to those two kids. I want to do all I can to repay Okami-sensei by saving his son and the girl."

"You're not alone in this, Jupiter. You have us," Sailor Moon assured her colleague. "Together, we'll stop these Lycans before they hurt anyone else. I promise you."

Jupiter smiled and nodded while feeling more assured - thanks to Sailor Moon's vow. Her thoughts were focused clearly on bringing back Okami's son and seeing a family reunited. "Thank you, Sailor Moon."

"Now, as for your question about the girl's curse, Jupiter. I'm afraid there's nothing we can do. Sailor Moon could perhaps purify her but there's no guarantee it'll work. Since this is the Silver Crystal, the effects of its light might kill the child since she is now a Lycan," Sailor Pluto went on to explain a possible scenario. "There's nothing more than I can say on the matter."

"That's ok. We'll find out a cure. Thanks, Pluto," Jupiter replied. "I just don't want to see Himura-san suffering because of what has become of his sister. If he suffers, Ayami-san won't be happy."

* * *

**Shichi'okamitai Underground Lair/11:09 PM**

Later that same night.

The Lycans once again gathered in their lair. Kiba stood at the center of the near darkened room. The only source of light was two flickering lanterns hanging on the sidewalls. He quickly shot a glance toward Tsume and Ren - who both stood in front of the pack leader.

"I thought I told you two not to involve yourselves in any engagement with the Senshi!" Kiba growled as he paced back and forth in front of the two Shichi'okamitai members. He cursed while pacing. "I even gave my word that I would not attack any of their colleagues before the Night of the Crimson Moon! Now, I've been made to come off as a liar and hypocrite in their view! Thanks to you two!"

Tsume lowered his head and sighed. "I'm sorry about this, Kiba."

Ren snorted. "Kissing up to him isn't going to get you anywhere..."

"I wouldn't talk if I were you, Ren!" Kiba snapped directly at the conniving Lycan. "You, too, are at fault!"

"Listen, Kiba, just as long as we bring the girl, right? She's with us and Oomori was fortunately there to bail us out," Tsume went on as he mentioned the positive side of the situation. "Well, am I right?"

Kiba expressed a relaxed sigh. "Yes, it is true you have managed to find the girl and is here amongst us. You two should be grateful Oomori was there when you needed him the most. Oomori, for that, I thank you."

The aforementioned Lycan spoke out from the back of the lair. "Once again, I prove my loyalty to the pack."

"We have only five days and about four nights until the ritual. So, has the boy finally made his decision?" asked Ren.

"He has. As for the girl, she's currently in Toboe's care until she wakes up."

"Well, we want to know where he stands with this ritual," Tsume stated.

Nodding his head, Kiba glanced over to the corner and waited as Aoshi slowly walked out of the dark corner. The pup's eyes were casted on the floor as he slowly lifted his head up to face Kiba. His eyes were a little more colorful and full of life.

"Aoshi, how do you feel right now?" Kiba kneeled down as he whispered to the young pup.

"Better. Now that you've brought Yui-chan but... I just wish she hadn't been bit and become one of us."

"I know. I have gotten on Hige's case for this. Unfortunately, I can't do anything for the girl now."

Aoshi nodded while whimpering. "I see."

"So, tell me. Will you participate in the ritual to restore my daughter's body and soul?"

The pup simply nodded. "Yes. I will, Kiba."

Upon hearing this, the leader smiled with glee as he would finally get the chance to restore his deceased daughter and retrieve her from out of the underworld. However, he was also saddened over Aoshi willing to sacrifice his own body and soul. Despite anticipating the Night of the Crimson Moon, he had mixed reactions towards the results of what the ritual might bring. Whether it will better or worsen his livelihood.

Ren looked on with a tiny smirk as he recalled the side effects of Kiba's Blood Eyes trait.

* * *

**Outskirts of Tokyo/Local Shrine/11:30 PM**

Sitting down in front of a shrine was the father of Aoshi - Okami. As he finished his prayer, the man opened his eyes as they turned yellow.

"Kiba, it won't be long until our face each other in five days. I will take back my son."

With that, the man turned away and sprinted off into the forest ahead to return back into Tokyo.

Five days from now: The Night of the Crimson Moon would commence.

**(Cue to fade to black)**

End of episode fifteen.

* * *

_**Next Time**_

_**The Fateful Night of the Crimson Moon! Showdown at Tokyo Tower!**_

* * *

Author's notes: No cliffhanger! For once. 

Everything's all set for the final showdown at Tokyo Tower. On Halloween, no less! Should be fun!

So, we begin the Tokyo Tower Battle arc. The Senshi vs. the Lycan! It'll be fun writing these next chapters.

And yes I did base Kiba's 'Blood Eyes' off the Sharingan technique from the _Naruto_ series. All I did was add a twist. With the Blood Eyes, if one overuses it over a long period of time (more or less), their lifespan is shortened. So, judging by Kiba's condition after implementing the technique, he doesn't appear to have much time to live. How will this play out in the following chapters? Just wait and find out.

And you readers won't need to wait any longer. The next chapter will be available soon! I've finally decided to put my _**D-Fusion Ultimate Edition: Burizalor Saga**_ on hiatus. I've sort of lost some inspiration in that story until I can find the incentive to continue it. This way I can speed through the Lycan arc faster and get you guys to the next story arc of the Galaxy Stars series!

So, until then, see you in the next update!


	16. The Fateful Night of the Crimson Moon!

_**Disclaimer:**_ This author has no claim over Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon or any other of its related properties. Toei produced the anime. The manga was drawn and written by Naoko Takenouchi-Togashi.

Wow, another update this fast? Well, considering I've discontinued one of my stories, it's time I catch up and burn through the rest of the Lycan arc with all the free time I have. Come September, I'm back in school. I'll do my best to catch up and leave you guys with some sweet Senshi vs. Lycan action!

Begin Part I of the Tokyo Tower/Night of the Crimson Moon Arc.

So, with that said, onto the story!

* * *

**(Cue Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon theme _Kirai Sailor Dream_)**

**-**

**-**

_**Sailor Moon Galaxy Stars: Lycan Arc**_

_**The Fateful Night of the Crimson Moon! Showdown at Tokyo Tower!**_

-

-

**Juuban District/Azabu Apartment Complex/Room #312/October 31, 2003/3:00 PM**

Five days have passed since the last Lycan encounter in Shinjuku Central Park.

The Senshi - minus the Outers - were gathered in the living room of Usagi and Mamoru's apartment home. Usagi, Minako and Ami sat down together on the couch as their eyes stared at the floor. Many thoughts lingered in their mind as they reviewed the events over the past month. Makoto, Rei and Mamoru stood behind the couch as the same thoughts were in their minds. Since the beginning of the October month, the Lycans emerged and become their new enemy threat after a near five-year interval - between the aftermath of the Sailor Galaxia battle and Kiba making his presence known in Tokyo.

Usagi held a golden heart locket in her hand as she opened it to reveal a photo of herself with Mamoru and Chibi-Usa. "I'm glad to hear your sister is doing well, Rei-chan. So, she's back with your father?"

The Miko nodded as she leaned against the cough and next to the odango girl. "Yeah. It's for the best. My father and I have had our differences but we both agreed to let Cammy-chan stay safe with him and her mother."

"That poor girl must be going through so much trauma. Realizing now that both of her friends are Lycans," Makoto sighed as she couldn't help but think about Himura's sister and Okami's son. "Ami-chan, so are you certain the Lycans are not in their hideout?"

"I've double checked. Even Pluto and Saturn have been surveying that location for the past five days. Even today there hasn't been activity there. However, I've been getting beacons from underground."

"Well, if you ask me, I don't see why we couldn't have just raided their den in the first place. We had many chances to do that!" Minako pointed out. "Of course, after what Haruka-san and Michiru-san warned us, we shouldn't look into the pack leader's eyes."

"They claim they were placed in some kind of hypnosis and suddenly rendered unconscious," Rei replied as she reminded her friends. "We really need to avert our eyes from the leader if he's able to pull some kind of hypnosis spell."

Mamoru noted to the girls. "That just leaves four Shichi'okamitai members left."

"Don't forget that one other Lycan that was standing next to the leader," Ami said. "There's a good possibility he's replaced one of the slain Shichi'okamitai members."

"Good point. Still, we're definitely going to have to go into this battle with our guards up. One mistake and..." Minako ran a finger across her throat - signifying 'death' if they were not careful. "Got it? Remember, we have our Eternal forms just in case we're in trouble!"

Usagi sighed as she slowly got off the couch and stared out toward the nearest window. She reflected back when she first obtained her Eternal form. Then, after the encounter with the first Lycans, each Senshi member became Eternal Sailors. First, Mercury. Then, Mars. After them, Jupiter and Venus. Saturn and Pluto would soon follow after that. Only Uranus and Neptune have yet to obtain their Eternal forms.

"Haruka-san and Michiru-san haven't become Eternal Senshi," the blonde girl glanced out the window. Biting down on her lip, Usagi took a moment to take a deep breath and sighed again. "Why are they the last ones?"

Makoto stared over toward Usagi and shrugged. "We can't tell you why because we're not sure."

"Who knows? They might finally become Eternal Senshi tonight!" Minako assured Usagi. "Just call it a hunch."

"Albeit a very good one," Ami smiled, nodding in agreement.

Approaching Usagi's side, Mamoru put a consoling hand on his fiancée's left shoulder.

"Mamo-chan?"

"Are you going to be able to go through with this, Usa-ko? Considering we're months away from bringing Chibi-Usa to this world?"

Concerned for his fiancée's pregnancy, the man took Usagi's hand and closed his eyes. Nothing worried him more than the condition of Usagi taking part in any active participation in the recent Lycan battles. After this, the months of pregnancy would hamper on Usagi's active role and she would be forced to sit out. That is if she and her colleagues can defeat the Lycans.

Tonight was their last chance to end this conflict and move on with their peaceful lives - as it should have been in the first place.

Usagi turned her head and looked up at Mamoru. Her eyes hardened with determination. "Mamo-chan, you know the answer." She stood up on her toes and kissed him on his lips. As she and Mamoru held each other close, the two lovers shared a passionate kiss to signify that they were willing to go through this battle. As she slowly pulled away, the girl whispered. "Yes."

Looking on from the living room, the girls faced each other and nodded.

Artemis and Luna stood on two chairs standing in the kitchen. They lowered their heads and prayed for them to return safely.

"They're ready to get this over with, Luna."

The black cat responded. "Better to end it now than let this drag on any further."

Looking down at her hands and closing them tightly, Makoto reminded herself of what she was fighting for. _Okami-sensei. Himura-san. I vow to bring back the kids. That is MY promise to you! _

Rei quickly thought of her sister. _Cammy-chan, I will fight and defeat the Lycans for you! I'll make them pay for ever hurting a member of MY family!_

With that, everyone in the apartment were set and prepared to confront the Lycan clan at Tokyo Tower - for possibly the final time.

* * *

**Shinjuku District/Inuki Residence/4:30 PM**

Later in the afternoon.

During these last few days, Suzuno Inuki had to cope with the fact that her son has gone missing. But, to add to her grief, her husband has also gone missing. The next morning after Yui was bitten, Okami had left without Suzuno realizing he had gone. He had not left any note to tell his wife where he had gone.

Kotori, Himura and Hitori would visit the depressed woman to console her. Nothing much seemed to work.

"...So, he's still not back yet?" Hitori was worried for Suzuno's husband. "Kotori, this isn't like Okami-san. He wouldn't leave his wife worried like this without leaving a note."

"Well, he probably wasn't even thinking straight. He was upset when we last approached him on the night we were looking for Aoshi..." Kotori sat down on the steps outside the dojo. As she stretched her arms above her head, she stared at the roof. "Kino-san has been very kind to come with us to comfort Suzuno-san."

"That just shows how much she cares for Okami-sensei and for us. She's a friend we can truly depend on," Himura nodded, staring toward the gates. "Hitori, where's Phillipe?"

"He's out doing promotion for our band. When I last saw him this morning, he told me that he needed to get his mind off of the things that happened lately."

The female CSI agent laid back on the wooden walkway around the dojo and blinked. "I suppose it's best for our cousin to concentrate on the band. Maybe you ought to do the same, Hitori-chan."

"I don't want to leave you and Himura to be looking after Suzuno-san yourselves."

"We'll be all right taking care of her until Okami-sensei gets back. That is IF he comes back."

Kotori scoffed. "He will, Himura, but you know he's determined to find Aoshi-chan. Even if it takes him months. I just feel bad for Suzuno-san. Besides Aoshi-chan, she has another child: her baby daughter."

"But, the family is still not complete without her husband and dear little boy," Hitori sadly sighed as she crossed her arms. She shivered as a cool breeze blew against her. "It's getting a bit cool."

"Well, all I can say is... My sister is out there. I can't believe she's gone..." Himura closed his fists while gritting his teeth. "If those sick sons of bitches..."

"What can you do, Himura? Are you planning on searching every corner in Tokyo? Starting with the Shinjuku district? yeah, I'd like to see you try," Kotori snorted as she pulled herself off the walkway and shot a glance toward her boyfriend. "You know you won't be able to find her. Even if you tried..."

Snarling under his breath, Himura shifted toward Kotori and angrily shot back. "How can you sound so _casually_ like that?! My sister is out there! Worse yet, she's been cursed by those wolves! Those god damn wolves... I hate them!" His voice lowered with a slightly menacing tone and filled with venom. "I'll hunt down every last one of them. Starting with the one who bit Yui-chan!"

"You think you can solve all of life's problems, Himura? Sorry. As much as I hate to say this, life doesn't work that way," Kotori stood up as she approached the young man. "If you engage in any face off with those monsters, you are likely to get killed! Only the Senshi are capable of fighting them! They will find your sister and Okami-sensei's son!"

"Even if they do, just how in god's name will they change my sister back?!"

Hitori backed away as the couple started bickering back and forth. She hated to see this happen especially with how frightening her twin sister can be when she is provoked.

"Look! I don't know! But somehow... I trust that they'll do something. They've saved our world many times and I'm sure finding a cure to your sister should be a hunch," Kotori wanted to believe that there was a chance to cleanse Yui from the Lycan's curse. _Kino-san, I'm placing my faith in you and your colleagues._

Himura simply snorted and turned away. "You don't know, huh? Or maybe you just don't care..."

Upon hearing this, Kotori balled up her right fist as she paced toward Himura. She quickly caught him off guard as she grabbed his shirt and raised her fist. "That's bullshit, Himura! I do give a damn about your sister! I give a damn about Aoshi-kun! Those two are like a sister and a brother to me! It was that boy who introduced me to Okami-sensei and helped me change my life around!"

"Then, why are you telling me that I can't do a damn thing to find my sister?!" Himura snapped as he glared into Kotori's eyes.

"No. I just said you couldn't do anything to fight those monsters," she pushed him back and crossed her arms. "But, the best we can do is look for them. Now, Kino-san actually knows one of the Senshi personally."

"She does?"

Kotori nodded. "Yep. In fact, she has known this particular Senshi well for a long time."

"Do they know where those werewolves will be?"

"Tokyo Tower at Shiba Park in the Minato-ku district."

"Then, that's where we'll be going! Yui-chan and Aoshi-kun might be there!" Himura frantically pulled out his keys. "C'mon..."

Putting her hand out to stop her boyfriend, Kotori turned and faced Hitori. "Listen, Hitori, I want you to look after Suzuno-san and her daughter!"

"What? Are you two actually going over there?! Where those monsters are?!" Hitori was taken back.

"Yep," the female CSI agent approached her twin sister. Reaching into her pocket, Kotori handed Hitori her cell phone. "Now, I'm leaving you my cell phone. You can call me if anything happens while we're gone, okay?"

"Hey, Hitori! We're counting on you!" Himura called out as he reluctantly faced the Porsche 996 parked on the side street. "Yui-chan. Aoshi-kun. I hope you two are okay."

As Hitori hugged her sister, she watched as Kotori paced toward the young man. The girl clasped her hands together and prayed for everyone to return back safely.

Kotori stopped beside her boyfriend and nodded to him. "Ready to go?"

"Shouldn't we ask for help on the way over there?"

"No need. The Senshi will be there. As far as I'm concerned, they're all the help we need. We're only going there to find the kids and pull them out of there."

"I see. That's it?"

"Well," Kotori smirked as she cracked her knuckles. "Who knows? Maybe I'd like to see those girls kicking some ass and taking names. Now, c'mon, we're wasting time!" With that, she raced ahead toward the car.

"Hold it! Wait for me!" Himura shouted as he sprinted ahead to catch up to his CSI partner/girlfriend.

As she watched the two enter the Porsche, Hitori pressed her hands against her chest. "Be careful, you two. Make sure and bring those two kids back." She shifted toward the door behind her to find Suzuno peeking. "It'll be okay, Suzuno-san. Those two are going to bring Aoshi-kun and Yui-chan back!"

Suzuno simply closed her eyes and sadly let out a deep sigh. "...Aoshi-kun."

-

The Porsche 996 speedily drove down a long street as it swerved past several cars. The one behind the wheel was Himura as Kotori borrowed Himura's cell phone.

"Who are you calling at this time?"

Kotori replied while punching in a phone number and waiting for a response. "Kino-san." _C'mon, Kino-san, pick up. If you don't pick up, then I'm totally convinced you are Sailor Jupiter._ She waited and only received Makoto's answering machine. "Damn it. She's not home. I'll try her cell."

"Why are you calling her now?"

"If she's available, I would appreciate it if she came with us," the girl called Makoto's cell number. She waited for fifteen seconds and received no response. "Shit."

* * *

**Shichi'okamitai Underground Lair/6:09 PM**

Grouped together within their underground lair, the remaining four Shichi'okamitai waited for Kiba to arrive. It was only at least a few more hours until they would arrive at Tokyo Tower to initiate the Crimson Moon ritual. Oomori walked out through the door as he approached the four assassins.

"Is he coming?" asked Hige.

Shifting his head toward the open door behind him, Oomori watched as the two kids entered first. They both were back in humanoid form. Aoshi stood dressed in a black cloak with a hood. Yui wore an attire consisting of a black blouse and dress with her bare feet exposed. Her hair was let down. The girl's eyes slightly dimmed and looked down at the floor.

Glancing over to Yui, the boy tried to get her attention. "Yu... Yui-chan..."

No response from the girl.

"Why aren't you saying anything?"

"Aoshi. That's enough. Leave her be," Kiba ordered as he entered the room behind the two children. Placing two hands on their heads, Kiba faced the five Lycans.

"Kiba, we've waited a long time for this night. The night of the Crimson Moon. This is the night where our strength hits their peak and we're at our best! Not even those Senshi can handle a fully-powered, blood-lusted Lycan!" Ren closed his right fist while quivering with delight. "Yes, I can't wait."

Toboe ran his finger across the machete-shaped sword in hand and licked the tip of the blade like the sadist he was. "Mmmm! Mmmm! I can't wait to shed the blood of those mini-skirt wearing little whores. It'll be so sweet to tear off those pretty little heads of theirs."

"Sounds like you're excited, Toboe," Kiba smirked as he stared at each of the four Shichi'okamitai and Oomori. "You five are the best I have to depend on. I understand you each have your own means of pleasure and goals in mind. However, for me, this is the night I restore my daughter and bring her back to the living world. Her days as a spirit will be over."

"That's great for you but don't forget we're here to kill those Sailor Senshi. Just as you've instructed us to do. Since this will be the last stand," Tsume stood up from his seat as he ran his hand through his hair and balanced the halberd over his right shoulder. His eyes slowly shifted over to Ren. The suspicious activities of Ren lately had put Tsume under a certain degree of alarm. "At long last, I can confront that Fire Senshi." _And find out if she's related to that woman I once knew._

"Kiba. Have you brought everything you need?" Oomori inquired the leader.

"This book," Kiba displayed a black book. Inscribed on the cover was an archaic text translating to '_**Necromancy and Soul Retrieval**_' as Aoshi looked up at the book. "Aoshi, I ask you for the last time. Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

Yui lifted her head and looked over to Aoshi. Her eyes slowly widened as she watched the boy's lips move.

"Yes, Kiba. I'm ready."

"Aoshi-chan... you don't have to..."

"I know but I need to do this. This way Kiba can be happily reunited with his daughter. Besides, who's going to miss me?"

"Aoshi! Just what are you saying?! Your dad, your mom, your sister... What about Cammy-chan and I?! What about Kotori-san, my brother and the others?! They're all going to miss you if you do this! I'll MISS YOU, AOSHI-CHAN!!"

Covering his ears, Ren scowled angrily with sheer annoyance. He nearly wanted to bring himself to kill the girl where she stood. "That girl is already getting on my nerves!"

"You won't do anything, Ren. Sit down," Kiba stepped in front of the children and put out his right hand to prevent Ren from advancing forward. "You should save that energy for the Senshi."

The conniving Lycan growled tensely to himself as he backed away and crossed his arms. Keeping his eyes on Ren, Kiba - too - was becoming aware of his suspicious behavior. Tsume slowly shifted away from staring at Ren and faced the pack leader to give him full attention.

"As I was saying, our night is here. Our night is now. This has been a century in the making. Let us relish this night my brothers. Today, we finish the Sailor Senshi and assume our full strength as we prepare to wage war on the human filth! Every Lycan will awaken from their slumber across this world and spread bloodshed across until every human has been slaughtered or become one of us!" The leader raised his right fist in declaration. He stood beside Aoshi and Yui with his other hand placed behind their backs. "There shall be no mercy on any human soul! _**NO MERCY!!**_"

With that, the pack roared out in unison. Even Ren forced himself to go along with Kiba's wishes - though as long as it involved human bloodshed it didn't matter.

Yui turned toward Aoshi and whispered. "_Aoshi-kun. Why are you in favor of this? You wouldn't deliberately give yourself up. That's not the Aoshi-kun I know._"

No response came from the boy as he gripped Kiba's right hand. The leader stared down at the boy and smiled.

The time has finally come. By midnight, the blood red moon would appear and thus begin the Night of the Crimson Moon.

* * *

**Outskirts of Tokyo/Kaioh-Teno'h Residence/6:45 PM**

Meanwhile, the four Outer Senshi stood outside their home in their civilian forms. Setsuna and Hotaru stared out toward Tokyo Tower in the background as they probed the Lycans' current position.

"They're preparing to move out, Setsuna," Hotaru informed the Time Guardian.

Setsuna noted as her Garnet Orb materialized in front of her. "Yes, they are." The red orb displayed an image of the four Shichi'okamitai, Oomori, Kiba and the two children. "They have the two children. Hotaru-chan, we will infiltrate their base while Sailor Moon and the others handle the Lycans."

"Right!"

"Of course, they must eliminate those monsters before the crimson moon arises. If the Lycans are exposed to it, I simply cannot phantom on how the girls will fare."

"That's why we'll be going there, too," Haruka's voice spoke out.

As the green-haired woman and the young girl turned, they found Haruka and Michiru standing outside the front door. Haruka had both arms crossed with her face twisted with an angry snarl. Michiru leaned against the door with both hands on her hips.

"You two look well. How are you feeling?" Hotaru asked the pair. "It appears my healing worked well."

Setsuna walked over to approach the two Outers. "Are you two willing to go out and fight?"

"Hey, we've already had enough rest! This is the night we stomp those damn wolves to the ground!" Haruka growled as smashed her fist against the wall behind her. Her fist trembled with anger and frustration after having been taken down by Kiba twice. "I won't let that son of a bitch get the best of me this time! Tonight, we just have to become Eternals! Then, we'll show him not to mess with us!"

Michiru frowned as she nodded with everything her lover said. Even she could not stand being bested by Kiba twice.

"For your sake, I hope that is the case," Setsuna replied, twirling around to glance back toward Hotaru.

"Senshi of the Outer System! Let's go!" Haruka shouted out in declaration. Her voice was firm and strong with determination.

As Haruka and Michiru set off to Tokyo Tower to confront the Lycan pack, this left Setsuna and Hotaru to eradicate Kiba's lair. This time for sure the Outers would make sure everything was taken care of beforehand - thus preventing anyone from discovering the lair and using it as their own base of operations.

The time had finally come at hand to finally end the Lycan threat in Tokyo.

* * *

**Near Tokyo Tower/10:45 PM**

Standing tall and towering over the center of the Japanese metropolis was Tokyo Tower. At a height of 1,091 feet, it's known as the world's highest self-supporting steel tower and tallest man made structures in Japan. Based off the designs of the Eiffel Tower, it was several meters higher than the famous French structure – with the TV antenna included. The tower is known for its radio/television broadcasting antenna function and being a great tourist attraction.

Tokyo Tower stood out at the center as it was illuminated in a brilliant silverish white color.

There have been occasions where the Senshi have fought previous enemies at this exact tower.

Tonight, another battle would commence shortly.

Standing several yards from the tall tower structure, the Lycans stared ahead in a group. Kiba glared at the beautiful illuminating silver-white light and smiled.

"Ah, Tokyo Tower. One of Japan's greatest foundations and work of art," the leader mumbled to himself. He turned and faced the pack behind him. "Brothers, this is where the ritual will take place. It will be directly at the very top of this tower."

Toboe looked up in awe. "Wow, that high up? I must admit seeing this tower up close is a treat."

"And this is site where we end the Sailor Senshi. It's the perfect gravesite for them," Ren smirked.

Tsume quickly sniffed the air and shifted his eyes behind him. "Speaking of which, we're not alone. They're here."

With that, the Lycans turned around to discover the five Sailor Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen. The females were now donning their Eternal outfits.

Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus stared down the Lycans standing on their opposite side.

"Look, Aoshi!" Yui cried out as she pointed toward the Senshi.

The boy clung himself onto Kiba as the pack leader protectively held Aoshi close. Tsume, Toboe, Hige, Ren and Oomori quickly stood in front of the leader ready to combat the five Senshi and the masked man.

"Well, well, you ladies have decided to arrive in time. Now, things should get quite interesting," Kiba smirked as he shot a glance at the six-person group.

"Don't forget about us!"

As a pair of voices called out from another corner, everyone glanced up to spot Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune jumping down from a tree.

"Uranus? Neptune?" Sailor Venus blinked.

Sailor Moon smiled as she nodded. "It's good to see you two are better."

Snarling in sheer annoyance, Ren shouted toward Kiba. "Shouldn't those two be still out?!"

"Don't count these ladies out, Ren. They always seem to bounce back and they're always a resourceful bunch. Don't forget that," Kiba reminded the assassin. "No matter. You will deal with them."

Staring directly toward Sailor Mars, Tsume shivered and tightly held a firm grip around his halberd. _It's her. The Sailor Senshi who looks distinctively like the woman I remember from so long ago. I need to know if she has any relation to her!_

"Guess I'll take care of those two," Ren snorted as he watched Uranus and Neptune from the corner of his left eye. With his other eye, he watched Kiba and the others. _And of course, deal with them._

Hige snarled while grinding his claws together, which caused Yui to shriek and hide behind Aoshi. The little girl would never forget the same Lycan that had bitten and laid the curse upon her. Aoshi took Yui's hands and held her close to him.

"Just stay close to me, Yui-chan."

"Kiba! Tonight, this is where your plans end!" Sailor Moon stepped forward as she directly pointed to the Lycan leader.

Kiba simply chuckled. "Is that right? Well, I suppose we'll see. Right?"

The two sides faced off as the gray clouds slowly receded to reveal a pale, white moon. Several of the battles were now already decided.

Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen vs. Kiba.

Sailor Mercury vs. Hige.

Sailor Jupiter vs. Toboe.

Sailor Mars vs. Tsume.

Sailor Venus vs. Oomori.

Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune vs. Ren.

The clash at Tokyo Tower was officially underway.

_**(Cue to fade to black)**_

End of episode sixteen.

* * *

_**Next time**_

**_Mercury Overcomes Weakness! The Summoning of Frozen Rain!_**

* * *

Author's notes: Yes, I intended this to be a short chapter. I wanted to at least get one more installment for this story out before August as we are now on the last day of July 2007. 

And this was just the set-up chapter to lead up to Tokyo Tower battles! So, next chapter, we'll see Ami in action against Hige! Although, it will be an Ami-based chapter, I will place the camera over the shoulders of the other characters to see what they're doing.

So, make sure to stay tuned. The Tokyo Tower rumble is going to get intense!

Be sure to leave a review after reading. Tell me what you would like to see happen in these upcoming fights. I think some good ol' RPG theme music will definitely help make the battles more dramatic if you ask me. What do you think? Maybe some Final Fantasy?

I'm out. Later.


	17. Mercury Overcomes Weakness!

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own the rights to Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon - since the anime was done by Toei and the manga was written by Naoko Takenouchi-Togashi - but I do own the plot of Lycan Arc.

We're already in the hot summer of August. Well, it's been rainy for me but that's beside the point. Now, we're getting into the sweet action! We'll be kicking things off with Sailor Mercury taking center stage as she prepares to take on Lycan with the Dr. Jekyll/Mr. Hyde complex. We'll see if the Princess of Mercury can manage to overcome the psychotic Hige. And this will be a chance for both to showcase their strengths in addition to their weaknesses.

Anyway, thus we begin the series of Senshi vs. Lycan battles. As a token of my appreciation, I will do my best to burn through the majority of these fights during this entire month. At most, I can probably do three chapters. Maybe four if I'm lucky. Sound good?

With that said, let's get straight to the Crimson Moon fun!

Begin!

* * *

**(Cue Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon theme _Kirai Sailor Dream_)**

**-**

**-**

_**Sailor Moon Galaxy Stars: Lycan Arc**_

_**Mercury Overcomes Weakness! The Summoning of Frozen Rain!**_

-

-

**Minato-ku District/Shiba Park/Site of Tokyo Tower/10:49 PM**

"My brothers. I leave them to you," Kiba bid his farewell while sprinting off with the two children following close. He quickly rushed past the bushes and headed directly forward to Tokyo Tower in the distance. "Aoshi! You and the girl better keep up!"

"Stay close to me, Yui-chan!" Aoshi reached out for the girl's right hand while keeping up with Kiba's pace.

Sailor Moon gaped as the Lycan leader and the kids already distanced themselves from them. "The kids!! Tuxedo Kamen, we have to go! They're going straight for Tokyo Tower!"

"Yes, let's move before the crimson moon arrives!" The masked man roared, racing out to pursue Kiba, Aoshi and Yui. Following behind him was Sailor Moon as she kept up with her lover. Just then, he quickly caught a glimpse of Oomori blitzing from the corner as the Lycan man lunged for the Moon Princess with sharp claws extracted. "_**SAILOR MOON!!**_ Look out!!"

Shifting her eyes to the corner, Sailor Moon gasped as Oomori lunged hungrily toward her. She gasped while she fell down and rolled away on her left side. Oomori stabbed his claws through the ground as he barely caught his prey. Sailor Moon quickly jumped up to her heeled feet and back flipped with graceful agility to distance herself immensely from the Lycan. As Oomori charged ahead to attack the blonde-haired princess, an orange blur slammed and delivered a punishing blow that knocked the man off his feet.

Moon blinked as she glanced over to the fallen Oomori, then shifting her eyes to find Sailor Venus in an initial fighting stance. "Venus!!"

"Hurry, Sailor Moon! You and Tuxedo Kamen save those two kids! Leave these freaks with us!" The beautiful Warrior of Love shouted, as she waited for Oomori to get up.

"Right! Thanks, Venus!" With that, Sailor Moon twirled around and raced ahead through the bushes to follow Tuxedo Kamen. The path through the brushes would lead her and Tuxedo Kamen to Tokyo Tower.

In the mean time, the other Sailor Senshi would oppose the Shichi'okamitai. This would give them a chance to even up the odds and eliminate the remaining Lycans - thus depleting Kiba's clan drastically.

Sailor Venus leapt up into mid-air as she dropped down to slam the end of her heeled boots into the fallen Oomori. As she dropped down closer...

Oomori's eyes immediately show wide open. He jumped up and back flipped away as Venus landed on her feet. The man shot a glance at Sailor Venus and snarled. His eyes immediately changed to golden and bore his blood-stained fangs.

"I won't be beaten by you! I must fight and prove myself for Kiba!"

Venus frowned as she gritted her teeth with intensity. "Sorry but I'm not losing to you. I don't intend to. You Lycans have already hurt enough people."

"Humans, feh. You are the reason this world suffers."

"And you're any better?" Venus snorted, standing her ground. Taking no chances, the blonde dashed ahead and waved her right hand over her head to summon a metallic golden chain of hearts. "_**Venus Love Me Chain!!**_" Waving her hand around, she pointed directly for the Lycan. "HYYYYAAA!!"

Anticipating the incoming chain, Oomori rolled away and scurried off into the bushes.

"Hey! Get back here!" Sailor Venus shouted as she pursued to give chase to the man.

Meanwhile...

Hige leapt up into mid-air as he dropped down to spin himself into a drilling tornado. Using his claws, he aimed for Sailor Mercury - who stood waiting for Hige to fall and reach the ground level. Mercury calculated his approach and back flipped away as Hige drilled through the ground. Mercury landed on her feet and sensed the rumbling of the ground underneath her.

_He just went underground!_

The blue-haired warrior surveyed her surroundings and noticed a tree ten feet from her distance. She took a chance and levitated off the ground to glide across toward the tree. She watched as the Lycan was drilling through the earth and following Mercury.

_Just led him towards that tree and when he comes out... yes. That'll work!_

Mercury boosted her flight speed as she scaled up the tree. The earth exploded underneath the tree as Hige drilled upward through the tree and shredding through the bark. The tree became split in half vertically as splinters of wood scattered all around and branches were ripped away. As Hige stopped his spinning motion, he paused as Mercury directed a shower of water toward him.

"_**Shine Aqua Illusion!!**_"

"Augh!!" Hige yelped as the water caught him and forced him down to the ground. Landing on the floor, he grunted with the water completely drenching him. His body racked with pain from the fall but he showed impressive persistence by standing up. Shaking off the water, Hige snarled as he glanced upward.

To his surprise, Mercury was gone.

Hige relied on his keen sense of sense and hearing to locate her whereabouts. He twirled around in all directions cautiously before picking up on her scent directly behind a pillar of stone.

"Found you!!" He roared as he blitzed toward the stone pillar and delivered a clean slash through the rock structure. The newly upgraded metal alloy resisted against the rock and remained unbroken. As the pillar was halved in two, Hige scoffed as he followed Mercury's scent.

"You can't hide from me! I can still find you with my nose!" Hige shouted as he resumed locating Mercury. Tracking her using his nose, he pursued the blue-haired warrior and raced off into the nearest forest. "Do you hear me?! You can't hide forever!"

Sitting on top of a branch on a tree, Sailor Mercury watched as the Lycan passed by the tree. She made sure to conceal her presence by forming a bubble around. Her blue eyes monitored the Lycan sprinting off further down.

With Hige out of sight, Mercury unsealed her bubble and hopped off the tree branch. She dropped down on her feet and began to analyze her surroundings. Pulling out her handheld computer, she activated her visor and scanned the surroundings with careful observation.

_This whole forest section is merely 1.4 kilometers wide. As long as I keep my distance and he's far into the forest, I can come up with a strategy to eliminate him. With this Lycan eliminated, I hope the other girls can at least take out the other four. _

Mercury reached down inside her boot and pulled out her silver dagger - the same weapon forged by Mars. She tightly gripped on the dagger's hilt and processed a thought in her mind. "That's it."

Elsewhere...

Ren had distanced himself far away from being pursued by the duo of Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune. Leaping over a long row of bushes, he gained more ground and quickly hid behind a tree. Ren glanced over to peek behind him to find no signs of either Senshi.

"Tch, luckily I outran those two fools. They won't be looking for me anytime soon." Then, a conniving smirk formed on his face. A devious thought crossed his mind. _Of course, I'm counting on the fact one of my brethren dies. That way I can extract his remaining life force and add that to my own. Stealing that life force will only make me stronger and better my odds against those two Senshi. _"Ren, you're such a clever bastard." With that, he looked toward a bush and dashed over towards it.

Arriving on the scene, both Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune paused to observe the area.

"Damn! We managed to lose him again!" Uranus cursed, tightening her fists.

Neptune used her mirror to scan the surroundings. "Hmmm." As she pointed it toward the bushes, she quickly caught Ren in hiding. "There! Behind those bushes!"

"Just point the way!" Uranus shouted as her partner pointed to the bush. Taking out her Space Sword, Uranus leapt across and watched as Ren jumped out of the bushes. "You can't get away now!"

"Oh yeah? Watch me," Ren grinned as he blew out a burst of flames at the Senshi.

"Augh!! No!!" Uranus used her sword to shield herself from the incoming flames. Neptune quickly jumped beside her and unleashed a wave of ocean water to extinguish the wall of fire.

"So long, fools! I promise you that I will come back much stronger than you've ever imagined!" The Lycan laughed as he sprinted off back into the forest. His cackle was heard even from afar as he distanced himself from the two Senshi.

"Shit!" cursed Uranus as she slammed her Space Sword through the earth.

"We can't let him get away! Uranus, get up," Neptune said as she kneeled by her partner. "If he says, he can somehow build his strength..."

"Then, we're in trouble. No way I'm going to let him get that chance!" The Outer shouted as she picked herself up and rushed ahead to pursue Ren. Following behind her was Neptune as they continued their hunt for the sneaky Lycan.

Meanwhile...

Hurling his retractable sword across and disemboweling off several tree branches, Toboe aimed to decapitate Sailor Jupiter. Jupiter quickly flipped away and dodged each of Toboe's sickle-like projectiles coming her direction. Toboe snarled in slight irritation as none of his attacks seemed to have stopped Jupiter's momentum.

"Ha! You'll have to be much quicker than that, slow poke!" Jupiter landed on her feet as she taunted her opponent.

Toboe growled and charged ahead to attack. "Ugh! Not only do you wear such a repulsive skirt but you're irritating! When I'm through with you, I will gladly take your... _**HEAD!!!**_" As he screamed out, he lashed his blade as another spinning projectile spun across.

Watching the projectile coming her direction, Jupiter sidestepped it and turned as she flashed a smirk toward Toboe - thus annoying the androgynous Shichi'okamitai member further.

"I wasn't even using all of my speed that time! Nice try."

"You don't escape my blades for long!" Toboe retorted at the Thunder Senshi.

Looking down at the silver weapon hidden in her boot, Jupiter assumed a fighting stance and waited for Toboe to make his next attack. _Can't let this drag out any further. Hope the other girls are faring well._

In the meantime...

Sailor Mars flew over the park and glanced out toward Tokyo Tower in the distance. Her eyes narrowed as she caught a glimpse of Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen pursuing Kiba and the two kids.

"Be careful, Sailor Moon. Tuxedo Kamen," she whispered as she looked down to find Tsume coming out into the open. "Great..."

"Get down here and face me, woman! Prepare to meet your maker!" Tsume called out to the Fire Senshi. Holding the massive halberd over his right shoulder, he flashed a smirk once noticing her face. _Damn, you look so much like her. The resemblance is strikingly similar... it's scary._

As she landed softly on the ground, Mars shot a glance at Tsume and scowled. Drawing out a silver arrow out of her boot, she immediately forged a bow made out of her own flames. She stood and narrowed her dark violent eyes at the Lycan.

"It's just you and me, Lycan."

Tsume simply smirked. "So, it is." The silver arrow grasped in the girl's hand caught his attention. "Ah, so you've got a silver arrow. You've already figured out our weakness."

"Yeah. Of course..." Sailor Mars smirked evilly. "It's my job as a priestess to exorcise evil spirits and the supernatural that threaten the innocence. You, Lycans, have to be eliminated."

The weapon-wielder chuckled as he pointed his sword at the Miko. "You think you can exorcise me? Don't make me laugh! I'm head of the Shichi'okamitai! You'll be lucky if you even survive against my onslaught!" Positioning himself into a fighting stance, Tsume held his ground and twirled the halberd overhead. "You were lucky you had your friends to protect you last time! You're on your own, girl!"

"I don't need my friends to defeat an egotistical man," Mars waited for Tsume to mount his first offensive attack.

"Ego, eh? You have no idea..."

"Believe me. I've dealt with such vain men. You're no different."

"Shut up." _She even spouts out like 'her.'_

"What's the matter? Did I strike a nerve?"

"Be quiet..."

Mars smirked. "Come at me then."

"Toy with me!!" Tsume roared as he leapt across and brought down his halberd. "DIE!! WENCH!!"

Before his sword could smash Sailor Mars, the Miko rolled away and prepared to fire her silver arrow.

"Sorry, but you're about to meet your grave soon," the Miko spat out as she aimed. Pulling on her fire arrow, she released the silver arrow directly for Tsume's chest.

Reacting to the incoming arrow, Tsume pulled the halberd out of the earth and countered by blocking the arrow using his giant sword. The arrow made a _ting_ sound as it bounced off the heavy weighted sword.

"Damn!" Sailor Mars cursed, gritting her teeth. _I have only seven arrows left! Somehow, I've got to separate that giant sword from him!_

Tsume chuckled while lifting the sword off the ground. "Nice try but my sword will protect me from your arrows. I won't be done in that easily." Once he stopped chuckling, he took charge with the halberd in hand. "Now, it's my turn! Prepare yourself, Sailor Senshi!"

The Miko retorted with fire in her eyes. "Bring it!"

Meanwhile...

Stopping at the center of the forest, Hige stared at his surroundings and sniffed the air. He had lost the scent of Sailor Mercury earlier and turned back to the path he had taken. He thought as he wondered if he had missed her on the way somehow. Snorting out of frustration, Hige rushed down the path and headed off to see if Sailor Mercury had come out of hiding.

"Damn it! How could have lost her?!" The clawed Shichi'okamitai warrior snarled, his mouth foaming from sheer anger. "I'll find you!!"

"Then, you don't have to look any further," a voice called out from the distance.

As Hige stopped, he watched as a figure dropped down from the canopy. He jumped back in surprise and sniffed the individual's scent. Much to his delight, it came from the blue-haired Senshi.

"So glad you could come out of hiding. Now, I can shed my claws of your blood!"

Mercury remained firm and stood her ground. Hidden inside her right glove, Mercury kept the silver dagger concealed from Hige's sights. Once Hige came charging forward, she back flipped four times out of his reach and assumed a battle distance.

"Between the two of us, I'm quicker!" Mercury announced, her blue eyes locked onto Hige.

"Heh, you say that now but just wait until I transform," Hige snickered as his eyes turned golden yellow. He opened his eyes to reveal a pair of long canines and fur started covering his face. "Of course, you should know that we can control our transformations! As you can see, allow me to demonstrate!" With that, Hige arched his back as fur covered his entire body. His snout stretched out while the Lycan's mouth foamed.

Sailor Mercury watched with shock as she slowly took a few steps. However, she would not this transformation frighten her. Hige needed to be killed before the crimson moon could appear and grant Hige access to semi-immortal strength.

"_**RAAAARGGH!!!! MUA HA HA HA!!!**_" Hige bellowed out with laughter as he grew seven feet in height. His large frame towered over the girl. Backhanding a tree branch out of the way, his strength broke it in half. "_**Are you scared, little girl?! YOU SHOULD BE!!**_" Stomping his left foot down, he snarled and drooled from the foamy mouth. "_**You've met your end at the hands of the Shichi'okamitai!**_"

As she paced several steps backward, Mercury slightly paled at Hige's towering presence. She knew attacking him head on with no strategy would be stupid. However, she did have a strategy as she had set a trap for the Lycan.

Yes, the strategy.

Sailor Mercury shifted her eyes upward slowly as the leaves of the trees behind her were moist.

"_**What's the matter?! Speechless?! Perhaps, I shouldn't delay your execution any further! By my hand, you will DIE!!!**_" Hige charged forward and smashed the ground with unrelenting force - uprooting the earth with his hand claws. Mercury once again distanced herself by back flipping from Hige's range.

Landing on her feet, Mercury waited as Hige continued lumbering forward. She stood up and placed her hands out in front while focusing for an attack apparently.

Hige narrowed his eyes as he observed Mercury. _What is she doing? _"_**HA! It's no use!! Whatever you're conjuring up, it'll be too late!! I'm already close within your range, Senshi!**_"

_Now!_ Mercury raised her hands and waved them down. "I've just caught you in my trap, Lycan!"

"_**WHAT?! A trap?!**_"

With that, the Senshi shouted out a phrase. "Now... _**FROZEN RAIN!!**_" The drops of water immediately poured down and transformed into sharp icicles.

As he glanced up, the shards of ice came showering down over his massive form. His current giant form put Hige at a critical disadvantage as the icicles would pierce through his back.

_**SHICK.**_

"_**RAAAAUGH!!!**_" The Lycan howled as the first icicle stabbed his back. Following that came the few hundred icicles that started piercing his back. Even some stabbed his hands, feet and the back of his head. Excruciating pain shot throughout the monster's body as he dropped down to both knees. Blood spewed out of the deep wounds across his body as his eyes shot a glance at Mercury. "_**RAAAAUUGHH!!! YOU!!! YOU DID THIS!!!**_"

Dropping both arms to her sides, Mercury took a deep breath. "I never go without planning ahead. Intelligence always triumphs over brute strength." She stared at the giant Lycan's lumbering yet bleeding form. "This is just a perfect example, Lycan. You showed desperation when you transformed. You figured by growing in size and increasing your strength would be your saving grace." Nodding her head 'no,' Mercury frowned. "It won't matter when someone like me has already studied you. I defeat my enemies by carefully analyzing them."

"_**Just wait until... I ripped these out! I will kill you!!**_" Hige howled as his golden eyes gleamed. He whined with pain while ripping out several icicles piercing his back. "_**Auuuuuugh!!**_"

"You're injured. You can't move around with these wounds," Mercury said as she pulled out her silver dagger. "Do you see this? Lycan, this is what kills your kind."

Hige stared at the silver weapon and growled. "_**...you have silver...**_"

"To protect my princess and myself, you cannot be allowed to live anymore," the blue-haired girl gripped the dagger and charged ahead to deliver the killing blow.

"_**You won't... You... GUH!!!**_" Hige gripped the sides of his head. "_**No!! You're NOT coming out!! I won't allow you!!**_"

As soon as she noticed Hige's odd behavior, she paused and gasped.

"What's going on here?"

"_**NOOOO!! I won't let you restrain me, you sentimental fool!! You kind-hearted SON OF A...**_" The Lycan dropped his hands while his entire body trembled. "_**AUUGH!!!**_"

Jumping a few feet back, Mercury blinked a few times as her eyes were casted on the Lycan's fallen form. _Who is he shouting to? I don't see any other of his Shichi'okamitai present?_ She observed Hige holding his head and listened to him... crying? _Is he crying?_ "What's going on here? Who are you talking to?"

"...Please... help me..."

Mercury gasped. "What?"

"He...lp... Help me... Kind woman... help me... destroy the devil that has forced me... to kill..."

Then, Mercury quickly recalled her mother discussing about patients she's examined with double personality disorders. _Could it be...? Does he have a dissociative identity disorder? _"Can you hear me?!"

"Yes... please help me..."

Gulping to herself, Mercury placed on foot forward and slowly paced forward. Her eyes glanced over the Lycan with concern yet she was cautious. She held the silver dagger behind her back as she approached Hige.

Lifting his head off the ground, Hige stared at her. But there was something different about him.

His golden eyes were now brown and filled with tears.

"Oh my god." Mercury gasped as she noticed his eyes were 'human.' She couldn't believe what she was seeing staring at her. _Those are the eyes of a man who's been in inner turmoil with his other self. Maybe this isn't an act._

"Young lady... Please... rid me of this cursed devil..."

"What do you want me to do?" Mercury inquired as she had mixed reaction toward the Lycan. She had to kill him yet she couldn't bring herself to do so with his 'good' side already revealed. If she killed him now, it would be the same as killing an innocent soul. "Please, I can try and help you but..."

Hige closed his eyes as tears poured down the sides of his face. "...I killed too many innocent lives in my past. Men, women... and children. My other half did all the killing by using me. After all of the blood shed and the chilling screams, I can't bear it anymore. The worst atrocities... were taking the lives of those dear... innocent, villager children."

Pressing her hand against her chest, Mercury gasped. "Oh my god..."

"...For that... I do not deserve to live. I cannot go on knowing I've murdered people... People I have kindly treated..." Hige lowered his head. Shutting his eyes, he refused to shed anymore tears. "...It was my fault that poor girl had to suffer. The girl my other side... forced me to bite..."

As soon as she heard this mention of a 'girl,' she was quick to assume that Hige spoke of Yui.

_So, it was him that had bitten Yui-chan and caused her to transform into a Lycan?_ Mercury casted her eyes down on Hige and kneeled down. She placed a hand over his head.

"Just kill me. Kill me now and I won't go on suffering... knowing I have shed the _**blood**_ of innocence on my hands."

"Tell me. Who are you exactly? At least, your good side."

"Why would you even want to know...?"

Tears started forming in the girl's eyes. Massaging the soft fur of Hige's head, Mercury smiled. "I want to know if you really mean what you said."

"About the blood I've shed?"

"About everything. Your past, your other half and what you did to that girl you bit recently. You know who I'm referring to, do you?"

"The girl. Yes..." Hige nodded shamefully. "He harmed her. Not me. My darker half forced me to inflict that bite on her! It was he who passed the curse onto that girl..."

"Is there any possible solution to cure Yui-chan of this curse? Anyway to lift the curse?"

"I do not know... unfortunately."

Mercury nodded. "Okay but I'm sure your leader does. The leader of the pack that is. Does he know the cure?"

"Possibly..."

"I ask this because we have raided your den and found documents on how a human undergoes change. In folklore, this is known as lycanthropy."

"Yes, that's correct," Hige responded, coughing under his breath and regurgitating a mouthful of wadded saliva - mixed with blood. "Gaaaaagh..."

"Are you okay?" Mercury asked as she reached over to console him. However, the Lycan moved his head away and scoffed. "You are serious hurt. I suppose I overdid it with my attack."

"Do not worry... We can heal from injuries such as this. It's not really an issue," he reassured Mercury. "Look, I cannot tell you a cure. I don't have any knowledge on that matter... whatsoever. I'm sorry."

"Then, we'll have to extract that information from Kiba then. Or perhaps your fellow Shichi'okamitai members know?"

"No... the only other pack member who could possibly know... would be Ren... but..."

"But, what?"

Hige coughed and hacked a yellowish, sticky mucus out of his mouth. His tongue dangled out freely while trying to pull himself up. "I... believe Ren will betray us..."

"What do you mean? Are you telling me one of your pack members is plotting to betray you? Does Kiba know?"

"I'm pretty he does. Ren is just waiting for the right opportunity to turn against Kiba once the ritual begins."

"What is he aiming to do?"

"Kill Kiba and take his place. He's always been a deceiver... even I've grown suspicious of his activities recently. Tsume has even discussed this with me in private..."

"Oh my goodness..." Mercury gasped as she couldn't believe exactly what she heard. It has been revealed that Ren was indeed plotting to eliminate Kiba and assume the leadership role of the pack. She frowned as she tightened her fists. "This isn't the first time I've seen traitors within an enemy group."

"Is that true...?"

"Yes."

"Then... Look, just hope that those two comrades of yours who pursued Ren kills him."

"Uranus and Neptune will find him eventually. They're bound to run into him and they will show him no mercy."

"Thank goodness. Serves that traitor righ... Ugh. Auuuuuuuuugh!!! NOO!!!" Hige raised his head and howled out in alarm. The sides of his temples started to pulsate as his other self quickly started to regain control. "NOT NOW!!!"

"Please, tell me what's wrong!! Is it him? Your other self?!"

"YES!!" He struggled to speak as he grabbed the sides of his head. "...After years of prolonged exposure to war and violence, my gentle side has... been overtaken by the evil. I was never like this to begin with!! RAAGH!!"

"Please!! Control yourself! Don't let him take over!" Mercury pleaded as she attempted to use her 'voice' to calm his feral side.

"It's too late... I've killed too many to be forgiven. Senshi, I demand you kill me before he emerges! Kill me..."

Standing as she gaped at the struggling giant, Mercury pulled out her silver dagger. She stared down at the weapon and back to Hige. Quickly contemplating her decision, she struggled to make her choice. _No, if I kill him, I'd be killing an innocent life but... he's the enemy. His other evil half has shed too much blood. He's the one who cursed Yui-chan! But I can't bring myself to kill him if he really was a kind man like he claimed._

"HURRY!! DO IT!! KILL ME!!"

_It's no use!! I have to do it! To protect my Moon Princess!!_ Taking a few steps forward, she immediately dashed forward with the silver dagger and pounced up to stab Hige in the chest. The Lycan uncovered his arms and exposed his chest - the primary target for Mercury to strike. "Please... forgive me!!" _I didn't want to do this._ As she came down, a tear poured down her right eye.

Hige smiled and closed his eyes. The Lycan was prepared to accept his fate.

_Thank you. By taking, I can atone for all the sins my other self has perpetrated. Farewe..._

_**WHAP!!!**_

A giant left hand slammed against Sailor Mercury and sent her flying back. The blue-haired Senshi cried out as she hit the ground and rolled across. There was a moment of silence as Hige stared at his right hand and panted heavily. He blinked a few moments as his eyes turned golden yellow and feral. Snarling with canines exposed, Hige snickered under his breath.

"_**Kekekeke... Buahahaha... MUA HA HA HA!!!**_" Hige howled with laughter as he shifted his gaze over to Sailor Mercury's fallen form. "_**I can't believe you fell for such an obvious ruse! Don't you feel like a sentimental fool?!**_" Taking a few steps forward, Hige tilted his head to his left side while ripping out more of the icicles stabbed in his left shoulder. "_**How dare you humiliate me, you little bitch. No one makes a fool out of Hige!!**_"

Slowly managing to move her arms, Mercury groaned as she noticed the silver dagger laying ten inches from where she was. She slowly crawled over to grab it... until Hige's right foot kicked it away.

"Nooo!!!" Mercury cried as her eyes widened in horror. _What can I do?! I can't kill him without that weapon!!_

Standing over the fallen blue-haired warrior, Hige snickered wickedly while grinding both of his hand claws together. He gazed down at Mercury hungrily with his mouth foaming. "_**Hehehehe. You're not looking so great now, Sailor Senshi. Is this how you treat your enemies in combat, woman? You let feelings cloud your judgment. A mistake that has led to many to their graves. You're not the first to fall for my kinder half. I merely used him to draw my prey close and once he's no longer user... SLASH!! Just like that, I rip my victim to shreds and feast! I truly prefer shredding my victims into tiny, little pieces.**_" Licking his lips, drips of saliva poured onto Mercury's skirt and legs. She shivered from the warm saliva covering her legs. "_**Just look at you, laying there helpless. Guess you weren't so intelligent as you claim, woman. My favorite victims have always been the women and the children! And you will join them soon! Oh, yessssssss!! Very soon!!**_"

"No... I can't be beaten... Not like this..." Mercury gripped the earth and uprooted the grass. Her eyes slowly closed as pitch darkness blanketed her vision. It seemed inevitable that she was about to meet death.

* * *

**Entrance of the Shichi'okamitai Underground Lair/11:15 PM**

Arriving at the site of the Shichi'okamitai/Lycan base of operations, Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn had broken down the entrance. They slowly walked through the entrance and paced slowly through the dark tunnel. Pluto activated her Garnet Orb - which provided as a source of light to guide them through the darkness. Both Senshi surveyed their surroundings as they kept their guards up.

"We must be careful, Saturn. They could have hidden some traps we may not be aware of."

"I know. Don't worry. If they have any Lycans to ambush us, just leave them to me," Saturn gripped her Silence Glaive and narrowed her eyes toward a beaming light piercing through a side wall. "Look at that!"

Sailor Pluto paused as she directed her eyes to the beam of light. "That's probably where their lair is hidden."

"Let's go check out."

"Yes. Proceed."

Lifting her Silence Glaive, Saturn delivered a clean slash through the side wall and shattered it with tremendous force. The debris scattered across the lair as Saturn slowly walked in. Her violet eyes monitored the giant screen in front of her and a long round table. Walking behind Saturn, the green-haired Time Guardian focused her gaze to the screen.

"Saturn, do you see?"

"This must be one of their hidden facilities. Sailor Moon and her Senshi infiltrated this area once before."

Nodding her head, Pluto kicked aside a pile of debris and kneeled over to pick up a piece of paper. "Don't forget Uranus and Neptune were here before."

"It appears all of the Lycans have left. I don't sense anyone here."

"Yes but let's remain cautious, Saturn. There may still be some hidden traps laying around here."

"Right," the Senshi of Destruction calmly strode through the lair. Her heeled boots _clanked_ on the stone floor as she noticed a pile of papers stacked on the table. She walked beside the table and picked up a piece of paper from the stack. Her eyes scanned the written document and quietly read.

Sailor Pluto stared at the surroundings while carrying her Garnet Rod over her left shoulder. Her red eyes looked to the giant screen and noticed a map of the entire Tokyo metropolis. Coordinates for every street and district were stored inside the main frame. Pressing a red button on the control panel, Pluto pulled out a display screen showing Tokyo Tower.

"Pluto, take a look at this."

The Time Guardian walked over to the younger Senshi and noticed that Saturn was handing her the paper. Pluto took the sheet and read the written documentation. She took a few moments to read carefully and moved her eyes along after each line.

* * *

_October 1, 2003. Blood Eye Experimentation._

_Log. 1093_

_After experimenting with my Blood Eyes, I suddenly lost consciousness. After a three hour black out, I had awoken with a bruise on my head. That was not the worst of it. I had regurgitated a mouth full of blood. This was the fifth time this has happened to me over the past year. I feel my time maybe near. I do not have much of a lifespan left. A dreadful way for me to die would be to die of blood loss. _

_I have experimented on finding an herb to cure my weak condition. Fortunately, I had saved enough Wolf Tear's Herb to last me another fifty years. But, as of now, I have taken my last herb. At most, I may have only a month's time before I pass. Before I go, I must find the child of the man I despise with my heart and hope to convince him to take in a ritual... to revive my late-daughter. My final wish is to reunite with her somehow before I... I have nothing more to say. _

_Blessed spirits of the underworld, please wait a while longer. I will come soon. Just, please, grant me one full month of a lifetime. That is all._

-

* * *

Sailor Pluto lowered the document and glanced over to her colleague. Saturn was silent as she stared to the Time Guardian. They both realized what this meant. 

"Pluto."

"If what this document states is the truth, then the leader, Kiba, will not have not much time left. With no Wolf's Tear Herb available, he cannot cure himself."

Saturn shuffled up and picked up additional documents. "Yes. And this was written with the date of October 1, 2003."

"On October 5th, he started mounting his first move into Tokyo and a man was killed on this same night by Kiba. The first confirmed human casualty by a Lycan in Tokyo."

"Why do you suppose he refused any doctor's help to examine his condition?"

"He mistrusts humans, Saturn. Clearly, Kiba would prefer death over any treatment or any need for surgery by a human."

The dark-haired girl nodded as she continued scanning the documents. "I see now." Then something else caught Saturn's immediate attention. "Oh my gosh... Pluto."

"What is it, Saturn?"

"Take a look at this..."

"_**RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!**_"

A loud roar echoed from outside the lair as this quickly prompted both Saturn and Pluto to twirl around. Both Senshi had their defenses up and stared toward the hole on the stone wall. Saturn closed her eyes and probed the area.

"Do you sense anything, Saturn?"

"Yes, we're not alone. What I was about to tell you is that there are experimentations on the loose in this lair. The Lycans must have set them loose to keep out intruders and trap them."

Pluto tightened her grip on the Garnet Rod and dashed ahead. "Then, it's best we eliminate them, Saturn. This should be a simple matter for us."

"Wait for me!" The teen shouted as she followed the veteran out of the lair.

Both quickly turned to their right side and hurried down to confront these 'experimentations' left within the lair. Whether these were Lycans or not, the two Outers set out to eliminate anything that might be considered a threat to humans. This would save them and the other Senshi the trouble at the very least.

* * *

**Alternate Dimension/11:18 PM**

_Sploosh._

Sailor Mercury opened her eyes as she found herself standing in the middle of a barren, misty room. It was tranquil with silence as drops of water splattering on the floor were the only sounds to be heard. Mercury wiped the drop of water off her face and peered through her blurry vision. As she rubbed her eyes, the genius girl blinked as she quickly noticed her surroundings.

"Huh? Where am I?" Her voice echoed.

Suddenly, a ray of blue light beamed out behind her. This immediately garnered the blue-haired girl's attention. She gasped as the blue ray showered her standing form.

Covering her face from the light, Mercury slowly advanced toward the light. "Hello?" The girl's voice echoed out louder. "Who's there? Is anyone there?"

Mercury paused as she noticed a mirror standing in front of her. Surrounding the mirror were two crystal pedestals - both inscribed with the Mercury planetary symbol on the front section of the pedestals. On top of the tall standing figures were a pair of miniature dragon statues - both sporting a dark blue color and long golden horns at the top of their tiny craniums. On the mirror was her own reflection. She realized just how beautiful she appeared - dark blue hair, piercing blue eyes and a gentle expression that would bring comfort to someone in need.

Gazing at her self image, she blinked and reached out to touch the moistened glass.

Once she reached closer, the same reflected hand came out and took the girl's hand. Mercury pulled herself away and gasped.

"Who are you?!"

Mercury's reflection started moving on her eye. While the girl gaped, the reflection smiled.

_'Do not fear, Ami Mizuno.'_

"Who are you?"

_'Why... I'm you. I am a part of you, dear Ami. I am your psyche. Your nous. Your tabula rasa. I am your mind.'_

"What is it you want?"

_'It's simple. For you to not give up so easily. Ami, you have considered yourself weak. Someone who doe not possess strength or brute force to overwhelm an enemy. You are the brains of Sailor Senshi. With the lack of strength, you make up for it with your gifted intellect and wisdom.'_

"I cannot defeat that monster on my own. If Sailor Moon were here, she would have stopped him."

_'Yes, but she is not here. You must stand up and fight on your, Ami. You can win. You possess a weapon that will kill the Lycan. You simply have to believe in yourself.' _Mercury's reflection smiled and placed her hand against the glass as it quickly turned into a wall of water. _'Because I believe in you.'_

"But I cannot bring myself to kill him. His other half..."

_'His other half specifically told you to kill him. He can no longer control the evil that has plagued his very mind. He can not tame the beast. However, you can. Ami, it is time to stand up and know your place as the Princess of Mercury. You will one day govern and rule as the next Queen of Mariner Castle. Your power is still evolving, Ami Mizuno. You have yet to achieve your ultimate form.'_

"Ultimate form?"

_'Your Guardian Beast will awaken shortly to grant you your final power-up but until then you must fight and defeat the Lycan as you are now.'_

Suddenly, Mercury briefly paused as an orb of blue light appeared and gleamed in her right hand. That orb dispersed and assumed the shape of the silver dagger.

"The dagger." Mercury gasped as she examined it.

_'Yes. With it, you will deal the final blow and end the Lycan's life. His life must end and yours must continue. Ami, you have a long life ahead for you. You will one day step up to assume your rightful place as one of Princess Serenity's Guardian Senshi. To guarantee a hopeful future, you must preserve the present. Princess Mercury, it is time.'_

With that, Mercury's reflection underwent a transformation as her Senshi outfit faded. It was then replaced by a beautiful, light blue gown and the noticeable blue Mercury symbol flashed on her forehead.

For a moment, even though she didn't realize it, Mercury blinked as she gazed down at herself. She, too, was wearing a light blue gown.

"What... My outfit?"

_'This is who you will become in the future, Princess Mercury. Just a reminder of who you once were.'_

As the reflection faded, Mercury gazed at the silver dagger and frowned.

"Yes, I must win. I am not weak. I will NOT let down my friends! Sailor Moon, I will NOT fail you! As acting Princess of Mercury, I will _**TRIUMPH!!!**_"

As the determined blue-haired princess shouted in declaration, the room quickly became engulfed by a blinding aura of blue light. Mercury slowly shut her eyes as she lifted her head up and prepared to return.

Return to where she rightfully should belong.

On the battlefield.

To carry out her duty as one of Princess Serenity's four Guardian Senshi.

* * *

**Shiba Park/11:20 PM**

"_**DIIIIIIIIIEEE!!!!**_" Hige shouted as he lowered his foot and prepared to crush Mercury in his path. As he lowered his foot, he paused as Mercury's body became engulfed in a light blue aura. He stepped back as the blinding light caught his eyes and forced him back. Hige covered his eyes while Sailor Mercury quickly vanished in a blur.

Slowly opening his eyes, he caught a glimpse of a figure standing within a shimmering blue aura. Sailor Mercury stood out with her eyes opening and the planetary symbol of her planet flashing on her forehead. Suddenly, the silver dagger slowly levitated off the ground and moved toward the blue-haired warrior.

"_**Aurrrgh. What's happening? How did you recover so quickly?!**_"

Grabbing the dagger in hand, Sailor Mercury stared directly toward Lycan with deadly intent.

This time nothing was going to stop her from carrying out the demon's execution.

"_**Heh, so the little weak fool has come back with new life? How convenient,**_" Hige chuckled as he ripped more icicles from out of his back. "_**So, come on! If you have enough guts, that is!**_"

Before Hige could say anything else, Mercury merely sighed and slowly walked toward him.

"_**HA!! You're walking into your own death!! THIS TIME YOU DIE!!!**_"

With that, Hige dashed across with his armed hand claws ready. He raised his arms up and went to slam his claws toward Mercury.

Suddenly, the girl vanished before his eyes.

Hige was caught off guard as he quickly twirled around and felt a piercing blow puncturing his chest.

_**Shick.**_

The Lycan glanced down as a long icicle pieced through his chest cavity. However, that was not all. Underneath the layer of ice was the silver dagger as it had pierced through his heart. Sailor Mercury held the end of the dagger and dropped down. Hige's eyes widened as he let out a deep gasp and fell back.

"_**What?! She... She got me... Auuuuurrrgh… Curse you, wench...**_"

As Hige's back slammed on the ground, he held the dagger that stabbed through his chest and ripped it out. Blood spewed out from the deep wound and flowed down his chest. Even with his body's ability to heal from injury, this wound could not be healed. The silver had done its job.

Hige would breath for the last time.

As Hige turned his head toward Mercury, his eyes shifted from their feral gold back to their gentle brown. His human side had resurfaced as the layers of fur receded and his body shrunk down to regular size. Mercury slowly paced over to Hige's fallen side and kneeled beside him.

"Did I get him?"

Hige smiled as he glanced up at Sailor Mercury and nodded. His entire body - face included - had reverted back to human form. The man's soul was finally free from the darkness and the demonic half that had corrupted his mind.

"Yes... He's gone... And finally I am free..."

Mercury smiled with a tear in her left eye. "That's good but I'm afraid you won't have a second chance at life."

"It's better this way... Now, I can freely to the spirit realm and rest."

"Still, I cannot forgive what I've done..."

"Do not feel bad, young lady... You have your own life ahead of you... I just hope that girl... I hope that one day you can find a cure to restore her humanity... If there is a cure..." The man murmured quietly as his voice became drained and tears swelled in his eyes. Despite the pain in his chest, he didn't let the pain get to him and accepted his fate. "Please, can you at least... help the girl..."

Nodding her head, Mercury responded with a serious expression. "We will do what we can. If anyone should find a cure, I vow to give it to Yui-chan myself."

"Good... Please... If anything, the girl... should not have to suffer with the curse... for the rest of her life..." Hige took his final breath as he stared up at the moon. "...Farewell, Sailor Senshi... you are the victor..." With that, he closed his eyes and exhaled his final breath before his body withered into a cloud of dust. All that remained of the Shichi'okamitai member was a skeleton - and the bones also immediately turned to ashes. All that remained were his clothes and the dust remains.

Lowering her head, Mercury picked up her silver dagger and picked herself off the ground. Her eyes swelled with tears as she remembered the talk she with her inner psyche.

_I won on my own. Thanks to you, I've realized where to find my strength. I must become strong to protect my princess. _

_'So, who are you, Ami Mizuno?'_

_I am Sailor Mercury._

_'Who must you protect?'_

_My princess. The future queen. Princess Serenity._

_'Let us fight as one, Ami Mizuno. And realize that your power is still evolving.'_

_Evolving. I still have my ultimate form?_

_'All of you Guardian Senshi do. You simply need no wait a while longer. I assure you that you will know in due time.'_

_Yes._

_'Good job, Ami Mizuno. I'm proud of you.'_

With a smile, Sailor Mercury put away her silver dagger and stared out toward Tokyo Tower in the distance. Her eyes narrowed with a serious demeanor to them.

"Sailor Moon."

End of episode seventeen.

* * *

_**Next Time**_

**_An Amazon's Vow! Jupiter Goes All Out!_**

* * *

Author's note: I think this is a good place to stop. Don't want to drag this chapter out too long. 

As of Chapter 17, we're down to only three Shichi'okamitai members, a mercenary and the pack leader. We're winding down toward the end of this arc. So, now we're hinted with the possibility of the Senshi gaining a new form, perhaps? Well, their powers are still evolving as we progress along. You'll see what I have in store for the girls later in the series - specifically in the next major story arc.

So, we're finished with an Ami-centric chapter. Next time, it'll be Makoto's turn and a little of Minako also. In addition, we'll see Kotori and Himura getting involved somehow.

How about that little twist of Kiba's condition? You think he's making this all up? Or, could he really be near death's doors after overusing the Blood Eyes? So, many questions. Let's not forget our deceitful Lycan - Ren. He's plotting to betray his fellow pack brothers. So many angles to cover but I'll manage to pull it all off.

There you have it. The battles shall continue on next time and will carry on to Chapter 21. Just four more chapters to go and we'll be done with the Lycan arc. I plan to burn through two or three chapters this month alone. I personally cannot wait to get to the next story arc if you ask me.

Anyway, that's all for now. Be sure to leave a review after you're done reading Chapter 17.

Peace.


	18. An Amazon's Vow! A Lover's Promise!

_**Disclaimer:**_ Again, I do not own the rights to Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon. The anime was produced by the Toei team while the manga was written respectively by Naoko Takenouchi-Togashi. Although, I do own the plot of the Lycan Arc.

Another update this quickly? I am being generous, aren't I? Well, I was planning to write out two (or three) chapters before I go back to school on September 4th. At least, we'll have gone through most of the Lycan arc.

Anyway, we move on as Sailor Jupiter must contend with Toboe. Lets also not forget about Sailor Venus and Oomori. And many other developments to follow!

So, with that said, let's get on with Chapter 18.

Begin!

* * *

**(Cue Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon theme _Kirai Sailor Dream_)**

**-**

_**Sailor Moon Galaxy Stars: Lycan Arc**_

_**An Amazon's Vow! A Lover's Promise!**_

-

-

**Minato-ku District/Shiba Park/Site of Tokyo Tower/11:23 PM**

As they paced toward the small forest area in Shiba Park, the two CSI Detectives were trailing the tracks left by the Lycans. Kotori and Himura dashed through a bush as they immediately stopped to hide. Kotori kneeled down as she placed a magazine in her Walther P99 semi-automatic gun. She glanced over to see Himura loading his gun.

Peering through the bushes, Himura located Tokyo Tower in the distance and narrowed his eyes. His hands were visibly trembling from anxiety. This was his chance of getting his sister and Aoshi back.

"Kotori. This is our only chance of getting those kids away from those monsters."

The female officer merely nodded as she locked eyes with the tower. "I know. I just hope we can get over there without those other wolves finding out we're here. Hopefully, the Sailor Senshi can hold them."

"I don't see anyone around here but I've heard explosions."

"Yeah, it has to be them. They're out to save the kids but those wolves must be preventing them from getting close to Yui-chan and Aoshi-kun," Kotori stared over to Himura and smiled. "Don't you worry, Himura. We're going to get them back! That is my _Amazon vow_." She placed a left hand across her chest.

"Amazon vow?"

"To you and Okami-sensei. I promise you those two will be out of those monsters' hands."

As both officers stared at each other, they nodded to one another and clasped hands together. Kotori and Himura's grips tightened as they pledged to pull through this grave predicament alive and come back with both kids.

"For Yui-chan..." Himura said.

Kotori expressed a serious look. "For Aoshi-kun..."

"LET'S GO!!"

With that, the CSI partners jumped right out of the bush and sprinted ahead down the trail leading to Tokyo Tower. Although, the tower structure was still far away from where they currently were. Despite that, nothing would stop them from rescuing the two kids.

Both had flames of determination in their eyes and a promise to bring back the two children.

Himura's sister and Okami's son.

Narrowing her eyes as she kept up pace with her partner/boyfriend, Kotori narrowed her eyes and thought. _Kino-san, wherever you are... Please, be careful with those monsters. But, I believe in you. Because, you also are living up to your own Amazon vow. Your vow to always be there for me and Himura. Let us all pull through this and send these wolves to the depths of hell!_

-

Meanwhile...

Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen were still giving chase to Kiba and the two kids. They had already gained enough ground and were within range of the Tokyo Tower specific area.

"Sailor Moon! There!" Tuxedo Kamen pointed to the tall, man-made structure in the distance. "We're already gaining close to them!"

The Moon Princess glared ahead to find Kiba with the kids. Spreading out her wings, Moon jumped up and reached out for her masked lover. "Grab on!" With that, the masked man hopped up and took Moon's extended hand. Grasping her hold on him firmly, the winged Eternal flew across toward Tokyo Tower. "I'll take us to the top if I have to!"

"Then, we can stop him from inside. Good thinking, Sailor Moon."

"Yeah, I think he's going to the top of the tower..." Moon admitted as she focused her attention at the top of the tower. "He can't get past us when we're together!"

-

As they came closer to reaching Tokyo Tower, Kiba continued keeping up the pace while carrying the two kids. He shot a glance toward the front area of the tower and smirked.

"We're almost there. Aoshi, it won't be long. You will help bring back my daughter..." Then, the leader took a moment to pause briefly as his eyes started showing signs of drowsiness. Sweat dripped down his face while the man's breathing was becoming shallower. "Grrr... Must at least make it to the tower..."

Closing her eyes, Yui didn't want to look at Kiba for even a minute and whispered. "...Himura-kun. Kotori-san. I hope they're looking for us... Aoshi, don't you want them to come and find us?"

No response from the boy as he kept a close eye on Kiba. Noticing that something was apparently wrong with Kiba's condition, Aoshi spoke up and addressed the leader. "Ki... Kiba..."

"Aoshi? What's the matter?" The leader jumped over a bush and stopped near the entrance of Tokyo Tower. He took a moment to kneel down and set the two children down. "...We... made it..." He stared at the tall magnificent man-made structure and briefly smirked before pain shot throughout his body - namely his chest and stomach. "Guuugh..."

"KIBA!!" Aoshi rushed over as he put a hand on the man's back. "Are you okay?!"

"It's... It's just my condition, Aoshi... I'm sorry I never bothered to tell you..."

"What condition? Are you ill or something?"

"Along those lines, yes," the leader nodded while trying to ignore the excruciating pain jolting throughout his body. His eyes widened and drool dripped down his lips. "Damn... it...!!"

"KIBA!!"

Yui stood still while covering her mouth while trying not to scream.

"Yui-chan!! Help me get him inside!!" The boy called to his friend as he put an arm around the back of Kiba's neck. "Yui-chan. C'mon..." He gasped as Kiba slowly stood up and shook his head. "Kiba?"

"Don't worry, Aoshi. I'll... I'll be just fine... We came this far. I'm not about to stop now..." Kiba stared at the entrance while gritting his teeth and spat saliva - mixed with blood - on the floor. Lifting his head up, he stared up at the top level of Tokyo Tower.

Taking both of their hands, Kiba kneeled down as he steadied himself. "Hang on you two. I'm taking us up one level..." _Hopefully, my body can manage to jump up over tall heights._

"Yui-chan, don't let go, ok?" Aoshi said as he smiled.

Nodding her head, the girl closed her eyes and stayed close to the half-breed child.

"Here we go!!" Kiba shouted as he prepared to take this chance and jump despite the aggravating pain his body was enduring at the moment.

-

Elsewhere...

"_**Sparkling Wide Pressure!!**_" The brunette warrior roared as she tossed a massive ball of lightning at her intended target- Toboe. She watched as the Lycan sidestepped the attack while it exploded on impact with the ground. "Damn!!" The Senshi cursed under her breath.

Balancing himself on one foot, Toboe smirked and cooed. "Whoo! That was a close one!"

"Next time, I won't miss you!" Jupiter snarled while gritting her teeth. Closing her fists, she observed Toboe's stance. _I've got punch power in my fists to knock this freak out. Of course, I also have my speed. I've been doing a good job outrunning those sick blades of his. Though, I better be careful in the long run. One mistake and... yeah. Those attacks are nothing to laugh about._ Taking a deep breath, Sailor Jupiter prepared to mount her next attack.

"Humph, you're really pissing me off," Toboe scoffed as he assumed a fighting stance with his weapon in hand. "A girl fighting like a man really disgusts me."

"I wouldn't talk if I were you. You're the one with the gender issue. If you really wanted to be a woman, then why you don't you consider a sex change?" Jupiter smirked evilly as she tested with Toboe's frame of mind.

Growling under his breath, the Shichi'okamitai warrior dashed across and shouted out of rage. "_**AUUURGGH!!!**_ Now, THAT... I WILL NOT FORGET!! I WILL KILL YOU JUST FOR THAT!!" Jumping straight into mid-air, Toboe came down as he raised his deadly weapon. "DIE YOU HARLOT!!"

"Nice try. Why go for a different tactic, freak?" Jupiter snorted as she blitzed out of Toboe's reach. She quickly spun around Toboe and got behind him. "I'd watch my back if I were you!"

Toboe flashed a smirk and shifted his head back. "Good advice." With that, he whirled his retractable sword around as the blade twisted and turned around. "Like now!!"

Before Jupiter could react, the spinning blade slashed across Jupiter's exposed back. The brunette let out a deep gasp as she was knocked back by the deadly weapon. The blade cut through her outfit and inflicted a deep cut on the Senshi's back. Dropping down to one knee, Sailor Jupiter winced from the vicious attack and shot a glance toward Toboe.

The Shichi'okamitai warrior pulled back and retrieved his retractable sword. A sadistic grin formed on his face while licking the blood-stained tip of the blade. He stared over to Jupiter and chuckled softly to himself while methodically pacing toward his injured opponent.

"It appears I've drawn first blood," Toboe chuckled as he pointed his sword to the brunette. "You can't rely on simply hit and run tactics."

Scoffing under her breath, Jupiter cursed. "Damn... this cut looks bad." Rubbing her hand across the cut on her back, she watched as her gloved hand dripped with warm, crimson blood. _This is going to change things. I shouldn't been too careless!_

"Tsk, tsk, look at you. It wasn't too long ago you were running circles around me. Your momentum ends here, Sailor witch! You're going to die by my blade!" Toboe openly berated the injured brunette. "The blood on your back... Every time I smell that delicious fluid seeping out of a wound, I get turned on. You see blood keeps me going. As long as I'm exposed to blood, I turn into a completely different animal. I become _blood lusted_. My urge to kill rises." Shooting at glance at Jupiter, his eyes became golden and feral. "_Just like now!!_"

Sailor Jupiter pulled herself back to her feet and struggled to stand. The cut on her back was still exposed with blood seeping out of the wound. Trying her best to ignore the pain, she closed her fists and growled.

"That's it! That's the fighting spirit I want to see when I KILL YOU!!" Toboe shouted as he charged ahead and threw his sword across. The blade extended outward as it aimed for Jupiter. "The marks on my face symbolize a snake's fangs! Just like a snake, my blade extends and twists around until it has captured its prey! My blade will sink its fangs into you again!"

As the extended blade shot forward, Sailor Jupiter turned and blitzed out of the way. The blade cut through a tree and twisted around to follow Jupiter's trail. Keeping her eyes away from the blade, Jupiter focused on moving around the forest and distancing herself from Toboe's blade.

"Yes! Run as fast and as far as you can! I enjoy chasing down my wounded prey!" Toboe laughed as he turned his blade around. "Like any wounded prey, you'll get exhausted. There I will enjoy every moment of skinning you alive!"

Blocking out Toboe's threats from her mind, the speedy brunette stopped and hid behind a tree.

_That freak is just asking for it! He got me good when I had my guard down._ Jupiter took a deep breath and studied her surroundings. _No doubt he'll follow the trail of blood. Shit, what now?_ Looking at her hands, she channeled volts of electricity. "I can still rely on my attacks. He definitely can't defend himself with just that sword."

Suddenly, she heard a rustle in the background and paused. Jupiter kept still as the snake-like blade slowly crept through the brushes.

_He's already onto me. That blood trail would have led him to my location. That tears it... No more hiding!_

The brunette quickly hopped out of her hiding spot and exposed herself in the open. Charging out through the bushes, Toboe smirked as he pulled back and retrieved his blade.

"So, you've come out of hiding? I suppose you realize it's pointless to hide with a trail of blood leading towards here?"

Jupiter shrugged. "I guess I'm just a glutton for punishment. Hiding just isn't my style. I'll just come over there and kick your ass myself."

"You can try, foolish woman!!" The assassin exclaimed as he threw his blade out. "I'll KILL YOU _NICE AND SLOW!!_"

"Bring it!" Sailor Jupiter sprinted ahead and sidestepped the incoming blade. As Toboe pulled back, the blade twisted around and prepared to stab Jupiter in the back again. "Going for the same tactic twice? Piss on that." The brunette turned and faced the retractable blade. As it came near, Jupiter caught it with her hands and firmly held the blade from reaching her. "Heh, nice try!"

Scowling in annoyance, Toboe tried pulling back but it came to no avail. Jupiter held a firmly tight grip on the blade.

"Damn it! Let go!!"

"So you can just cut me up with it? Screw that noise," Jupiter gritted her teeth as she held the blade with her hands. Pressing her heeled boots through the ground, the muscled Amazon threw the blade aside as it cut through another tree cleanly. This gave Jupiter enough time to back flip several feet from where the collapsing tree fell.

Reeling in his blade, Toboe rebounded and swung his weapon around while unleashing ten projectile blades at Jupiter's direction.

"DAMN!!" Jupiter shouted as she jumped and flew across to avoid the spinning projectile blades. She watched as them sliced up the ground where she previously stood. Her eyes were directly focused on Toboe. "He doesn't know when to quit..." Suddenly, her eyes noticed a shimmering purple aura surrounding the Shichi'okamitai member. "Wait a minute." _What's that aura? It doesn't feel right._

Toboe lifted his head as his eyes were entirely golden. Opening his mouth, a pair of long canines grew out and became exposed - at the sametime, fur slowly engulfed his entire frame. His body started to enlarge in size and proportion. Letting out a painful scream, the cries immediately turned into howls.

Gawking at the transforming Lycan, Sailor Jupiter froze in place as her body shivered.

"Oh my god..." Jupiter was speechless. "He's... He's changing!" _Definitely not someone I want to meet in a dark alley. No, scratch that. I don't want to meet someone like this anywhere! _She reached by her side where her sheath was hanging. Placing her hand on it, she pulled out her silver katana. "I should've have killed him with this when I had the chance." Focusing her intent on Toboe, she closed her eyes. _Since I use lightning, I can channel it through my katana and... Oh yeah. I still have a chance as long as I stay focused on his heart. Aim for the heart!_

Slamming his feet on the ground, Toboe howled angrily as his snout protruded outward. He opened his golden, soulless eyes up as he located Sailor Jupiter levitating in mid-air. A sick, sinister smirk formed on the beast's face as he jumped up at an extraordinary height while catching Jupiter by surprise.

"HOLY CRAP!!" Jupiter screamed as Toboe came down with his sword in hand. "I've got to move!!" As Toboe prepared to slash the girl in half, Sailor Jupiter flew out of his reach and levitated down into the forest.

As he came dropping down, Toboe landed on his feet with thunderous force and shifted his eyes toward Jupiter. "_**Hahahaha!! Next time, I will NOT miss, foolish woman!!**_" Pacing forward a few steps, the ground trembled as Sailor Jupiter managed to balance herself. "_**Are you frightened?! Heh, you should be!! No human has ever survived an encounter with me once I assume this form!!**_"

Gripping her silver katana, Jupiter firmly stood as her eyes burned with passion. "Then, I'll be the first!"

"_**Hahahaha!! Don't make me laugh!!**_" The transformed monster lunged forward as he extended his retractable 'snake' blade. "_**YOUR HEAD IS MINE, WOMAN!!**_"

As the long blade extended forward, Sailor Jupiter put up her katana and blocked the attack. The metal of both weapons made a _chink_ ring and bounced off each other.

"Nah, I think I'll keep my head firmly on my shoulders. Thank you very much," Jupiter smirked. Once again, her back was in pain with the wound still freshly cut. _Damn it. I know I can pull through this. I can't stop now!_ "C'mon, big guy!!"

Toboe snickered while methodically pacing toward his adversary. "_**Hehehe, you're foolish if you think you can take me. Although, if you wish to die already, I really don't care! Just as long as I take your head and feast on whatever is left of you!!**_" Raising his sword, the Lycan prepared to smash Jupiter to the ground and leave her a bloody mess.

"Hn." The woman prepared to move away.

-

As she glided across Shiba Park in search for Oomori, Sailor Venus surveyed the every corner and shifted her eyes. She stopped briefly and noticed a figure dashing from out of the park by climbing over a wall to the outside.

"Found you!" Venus shouted as she flew across and out of the park. She stopped abruptly and levitated down to land in front of Oomori. With arms crossed, the blonde smirked. "Going somewhere, pal?"

"How did you find me?! I shouldn't have been spotted that easily!"

As she heard this, Venus sweat dropped and tilted her head on her left side. "Ummm. Hate to break this to you but I clearly saw you climbing over the wall." She scratched her head and shrugged. "Quite frankly you suck at hiding."

"Arrgggh, that's besides the point!" Oomori shouted as he charged ahead and threw a right fist forward.

Easily sidestepping the incoming fist, Sailor Venus dodged and fell down to sweep Oomori off his feet. "HEE-YA!!" She shifted back and watched as Oomori hand sprung backward using his right hand. "Ooo, nice." Venus stood up and watched as Oomori sprinted down the street. "Oh no, you don't! Get back here!"

Oomori distanced himself from the blonde Senshi as he immediately turned the corner and stopped as a large crowd of people was seen gathered near a nightclub. The vast majority appeared to be wearing costumes - since it was obviously Halloween night. He glanced around to see any signs of Sailor Venus and quickly moved in through the crowd. While keeping himself cool and collected, he passed through the crowd and looked up.

_I should be fine here. She can't find me with this crowd of people around me._

Gliding over the horizon was Sailor Venus. She stared down at the large gathering and uttered a 'Hmmm' to herself.

"These people are all dressed up for an occasion. Oh! That's right!" Sailor Venus recalled that it was October 31st. "It's Halloween! There must be a Halloween gathering at that club. Wow..." Her eyes sparkled with joy. "There also must be a costume contest! But, it's too bad I didn't get to go to any party this year." She lowered her head, sighing. _Stupid Lycans! I'll never forgive you for this! I wanted to spend time with my friends not to mention Phillipe-kun and Hitori-chan!_

As Oomori immediately passed through, he accidentally bumped into a young man.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Oomori snarled as he stepped behind the individual.

Twirling around to face Oomori was none other than Phillipe Sangara. He slowly inched away and put his hands out.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see you, mister."

Scoffing in annoyance, Oomori snarled as his eyes slowly turned gold - which cause Phillipe to flinch back. Several black-suited bouncers approached the golden-eyed man to confront him.

"Sir. I'm going to have to ask you to back off or you're going to be asking for trouble," the bouncer on the left crossed his arms. Adjusting his shades, he glanced into Oomori's eyes and blinked. "Don't think those contact lens will make you any scary."

The bouncer on the right snorted. "Are you even on the list?"

"Look, sirs. There's just a misunderstanding here. He simply bumped into me by accident," Phillipe stepped in front of the bouncers as he tried playing the 'peacemaker.' "Let's all calm down."

"Mr. Sangara. We didn't know," the bouncers apologized as they slowly backed away. "We had he was causing trouble or trying to stir up some commotion."

"Nah, everything is just fine. Right, sir?" Phillipe shifted his eyes to Oomori and reached out for a handshake. "How about we hang out tonight...?"

"Sorry. I'm busy and I just happened to be at the wrong place," Oomori turned his back to Phillipe and started walking away. However, much to his dismay, Phillipe quickly approached him. The man growled to himself and tightened his fists.

Phillipe stopped beside Oomori and tried to persuade him. "Please, I just want to put this behind..."

"Can't you take a hint?! I said... I'm busy!" With that, he responded and punched Phillipe in the face. The power behind his fist knocked Phillipe off his feet and falling on his butt. As he glared to the young man, his eyes turned golden again and gleamed with demonic intentions. "Now, get lost!"

"Sir... I..."

"Ok, that does it! We're going to ask you to leave!" The bouncers stepped forward and advanced onto the man.

Snarling as his eyes were fixated on the two men, Oomori crouched as he prepared to attack. He started to undergo his transformation into a true Lycan and slowly paced several steps forward.

"Noooo!!"

Just then, as everyone turned, Sailor Venus flew down and quickly pivoted her direction toward Oomori. She gasped as Phillipe came to view. A sigh of relief came out of her mouth as her band mate was safe from any harm.

_Thank goodness. You're all right, Phillipe-kun._

"A Sailor Senshi here?!" A girl dressed as a harem girl pointed out to Venus. "Or just a really great costume?!"

Sailor Venus smirked as she raised a 'V' sign with her left hand while addressing to the crowd watching her. Her eyes were still locked onto Oomori while advancing several steps forward.

"Oh my gosh..." Phillipe blinked in surprise as his eyes were on the blonde-haired heroine. Though, he couldn't shake the thought of Venus with a striking resemblance to his friend, Minako Aino. He quickly visualized the two together. _Could it be...? No, it's just a coincidence. Plus, I really don't see Minako-chan as a crime fighter type. _"Sailor... Venus, right?"

Venus stopped as she set her right heeled boot down and pointed to Oomori. "You're not getting away from me this time, pal! I'm taking you down myself!"

"Humph, foolish woman," Oomori snarled as he took several steps back. "Don't make me laugh."

"Try me." With that, Sailor Venus charged ahead and shouted to the bouncers. "You guys leave this creep with me! He's not your ordinary criminal thug!" Putting her hands out, she focused and summoned a long chain of hearts. Grabbing one end of the chain, she tossed the other end at Oomori. "_**Venus Love Me Chain!!**_"

As the chain twirled at his direction, the Lycan hopped back and quickly dashed toward Phillipe.

"Oh no!! Phillipe!!" Venus called out to the young man. "LOOK OUT!!"

Before Phillipe could even react, Oomori grabbed Phillipe and dashed across the street with his hostage. The bouncers immediately pulled out their rifles and aimed to fire. Venus quickly stepped in front of the armed men.

"Don't shoot! I'll get him back!" Sailor Venus assured the two men. "If anything, call the police but I'll save Phillipe!" As she turned, she flew off to pursue Oomori.

As the crowd was starting to stir as they cheered on for the blonde-haired heroine, the bouncers faced each other and immediately left to phone the police to arrive.

As for Venus, she was already on Oomori's trail as she found him climbing up a wall with Phillipe in his grasp. The young man shouted to Sailor Venus and waved his arms.

"Sailor Venus!!" he shouted to get her attention.

The blonde warrior narrowed her eyes as she flew in closer toward the building. _Hang in there, Phillipe-kun!! No one puts their hands on you and gets away with it!!_

-

Once Oomori reached the top of the apartment roof, he kneeled down and applied a firm headlock around Phillipe's head. With one twist, he could easily snap the young man's neck and rip his head off while relying on his Lycan super strength. He carefully monitored the area and sniffed the air to pick up on Venus' scent.

"Venus is coming to save me... you freak. Whatever you are..." Phillipe muttered in a whisper.

Applying a tighter grip, Oomori snarled and was a second from snapping Phillipe's neck. "You shut up, boy. I don't want to hear another peep out of you. Do you hear me?" He continued surveying the roof area. _Damn it! Where did she go?! _Suddenly, he sensed a presence from above and glanced upward.

Without warning...

_**Shoom.**_

_**Shoom.**_

_**Shoom.**_

Three beams of light shot down at Oomori, which prompted the Lycan to avoid the incoming blasts. He spun around and hopped away from the beams. Levitating over the roof was Sailor Venus. With wings spread out, she slowly levitated on the roof and pierced an infuriated yet determined glare at Oomori's demonic eyes.

"Let him go, you freak!"

"Sailor... Venus!! Thank goodness you came..." Phillipe shouted but had his mouth covered by Oomori. Now, he could barely manage to mumble out. "Mmmpuh! Mmm! Mmmhpf!"

"Ugh, just shut up already! I'll kill you later!"

"Not when I'm here!" Sailor Venus exclaimed as she showed off her silver shuriken. A smirk curled on her lips as the silver weaponry caused Oomori to flinch back. "See these? I know you freaks hate silver."

"Humph..." The Lycan snorted as he tossed Phillipe aside. "I suppose I settle the score with you first, blondie!" Flexing his arms and back, fur covered his entire body as he underwent his full transformation. "Hehehehehe..._** Hahahaha!! Oh yes!! Now, I feel relieved to revert back to my true Lycan form!!**_"

As Phillipe witnessed the demonic transformation take place, he trembled in fear and backed away. He was quickly reminded of the Lycan that raided his band's recent show. But, on that same night, Sailor Venus was there to save the day.

"Sailor Venus, please... be careful!!"

"Don't worry... _Phillipe-kun_," the blonde heroine shifted her eyes to the young man and smiled. She winked and focused on the Lycan standing before her.

"_**Ah, how touching!! The warrior princess has come to save her knight in shining armor...**_"

Venus scoffed. "Um, how about shutting up?"

Taken back by Venus' dry and scornful remark, Oomori was insulted by the blonde. His golden eyes gleamed intensely as he immediately charged forward.

"_**You'll regret insulting me, you wench!!! RAAAAAGGGH!!!**_"

Dodging from out of Oomori's charging path, Venus rolled aside and summoned a heart chain. Focusing the light energy on her chain, she altered its shape into that of a sword. Using her free right hand, she gripped the sword and phased out of Oomori's view. This caused the Lycan to glance around his surroundings.

"_**Where did she go?! Come on out, coward!!**_" The demon demanded as he opened his snout and prepared to launch a fire blast. Slowly pivoting his head to his left side, he caught Phillipe attempting to crawl away. "_**Think you can escape me, boy?! I'll send you to the fiery depths of hell in one shot!!**_" Focusing his fire blast, Phillipe was his intended target. "_**Now, say good...**_"

Suddenly, Sailor Venus reappeared in front of Oomori's face. "...Goodbye? Yeah, for you! _**Venus Wink Chain Sword!!**_" Raising her sword overhead, she impaled it through Oomori's snout and forced his jaws to close tightly. The blonde heroine followed it up by nailing Oomori's face with a side kick. "_**SAILOR V KICK!!**_"

Phillipe watched the heroine in action from up close and smiled with sheer delight. To him, it was like watching a real life superhero coming to his rescue and saving the day. Needless to say, he was delighted and relieved. Her graceful elegance and beautiful fighting spirit made him blush.

_Wow, she's even more amazing up close!_

Landing on her feet, Sailor Venus watched as Oomori fell back.

"She... She did it..." the young man whispered.

As her ear caught on what Phillipe said, Sailor Venus turned around and smiled. "Are you okay?"

"Yes... I am..."

"That's good. I was glad to come here when I did. You're a friend of that idol singer, Minako Aino. Are you not?"

Phillipe nodded as he stood up. "I am."

"She asked me to protect you guys from freaks like this guy. Don't worry. I will finish this guy myself," Venus assured him as she relieved her silver shuriken. "Silver will kill a werewolf."

"Shouldn't it be a silver bullet?"

"Nah, as long as its any weapon forged out of silver, it'll do the trick." As she said that, Venus flew over and landed on top of Oomori's chest. Clutching the shuriken in her hand, she stared directly at the demonic beast's chest cavity. _Right there!_ She prepared to summon another _**Venus Wink Chain Sword**_ to cut open his chest. Until...

Oomori's eyes opened up.

_**WHAM!!!**_

The Lycan shot a massive knee directly into Venus' gut and knocked the collective air in her lungs. Phillipe shouted out in horror as he watched Sailor Venus being shot upward by the powerful force behind Oomori's vicious blow.

"NOOO!!! SAILOR VENUS!!"

"_**RAAAAAAGGGGH!!!**_" Oomori madly roared as his snout was still closed by the sword impaled through his mouth. Unable to speak, he could force himself to roar out and snarl ferociously.

Sailor Venus landed on her back as she clutched her chest. She coughed and gagged out while struggling to pull herself up.

_God... That almost felt like ten anvils being rammed into my chest!! I think... my ribs may have fractured... Damn it! No! Not now..._ Venus looked up ahead to find Phillipe watching in disbelief. She even saw him covering his eyes. _Phillipe-kun! What are you still doing here?! You're putting yourself in danger if you stay here!_ "Phill... Augh..." She coughed and collapsed on the ground._ No... I can't go out like this... Not with my friends needing me!_

Oomori shook his head as he pulled the sword out of his mouth and adjusted his bleeding jaw. As he threw the sword down, he slowly stalked over toward Sailor Venus' limp form.

"_**You don't look so tough now, do you, blondie?!**_" The Lycan stood over Venus as blood trickled down his jaw and dripped on the ground next to the girl's body. "_**Feh, you can't fight back. So, I suppose...**_" Lifting his right foot, he fixated a stare to the Senshi's head. "_**...I suppose I'll crush your tiny head like an little insect!! Because that's what you are to me!! AN INSECT!!!**_"

"NOOO!!"

Oomori stopped his foot and blinked in surprise as Phillipe stood in front of Sailor Venus. The boy did not move an inch while stretching his arms out to provide himself as a human shield.

Venus slowly shifted her eyes up to Phillipe. _Phillipe-kun?! Don't try and be a hero! Get out of here!_

"_**Step aside boy! I mean it!**_"

"You want to crush her?! Then, you'll have to do the same to me!"

The blonde warrior gasped as she heard Phillipe putting up a brave front to protect her. _No!! Don't get yourself involved in this! I don't want anything to happen to you! Phillipe-kun!!_

"_**Humph, so be it. If you want to die a hero's death with this woman, then I'll be happy to send you both to the afterlife together!!**_" Opening his snout, Oomori aimed to launch a fiery blast to incinerate both Phillipe and Sailor Venus. "_**I'll kill two birds with one stone!!**_"

Closing his eyes, Phillipe prepared to accept his fate.

_PHILLIPE-KUN!!!_

Suddenly, Venus watched as everything around her blacked out as her eyes closed.

_Sailor Moon. My Senshi. Artemis. Phillipe-kun... I'm sorry._

-

Jumping across from branch to branch, Sailor Jupiter flew across as she went out of Toboe's range. She stopped while breathing heavily and holding her back.

_Again? The pain from that cut is already bothering me again!_

"_**You can't get away from me!!**_" The Lycan howled as he slashed his sword across and unleashed four spinning projectiles at the brunette. He watched as the projectile blades sliced through the branches that Sailor Jupiter had climbed upon.

As a branch she had grabbed snapped in half, Jupiter managed to prevent her own fall and flew up into mid-air. She looked down to catch her breath and waited for Toboe to mount his next attack.

The brown-haired Amazon gritted her teeth while spreading her wings apart. "Geez, he's relentless."

Toboe chuckled as he prepared to launch another attack with his sword. "_**Now, I have you...**_" With that, he raised his sword and was a moment away from attacking. That is... until two figures came into view on his left side. Toboe shifted his predatory eyes to two new arrivals. "_**Erm? What do we have here?**_"

Wondering what had Toboe distracted, Sailor Jupiter pivoted her head around. She uttered a deep gasp as she noticed Kotori and Himura were out in the open. Both had their guns out and pointed toward Toboe.

_Oh no! Ayami-san and Himura-san?! What the hell are those two doing here?!_

As they stood their ground, the two CSI agents were overwhelmed by the intimidating and gigantic presence of Toboe's Lycan form. Nonetheless, both were poised and ready to fire at any given notice.

"Hey!! Get away from her, you big bastard!!" Kotori shouted out, expressing no signs of being intimidated. Though, truthfully, she was as scared as any sane person would be near the presence of a giant werewolf. But, she wasn't going to show that fear. Not withstanding the fact that she was an officer. "How about eating some lead instead?!"

"Hey!! You two shouldn't be here!! It's dangerous!!" Sailor Jupiter shouted toward the two CSI agents. "You'll need pure silver to kill him!! Please go! This is my battle!! You shouldn't..."

Kotori looked up toward Sailor Jupiter and smirked. _Kino-san. _"Don't worry! We're going to hold him off. That should give you the opportunity to finish him yourself!"

"No, but... You still shouldn't get yourselves involved! Please, I ask that you get out of here!" The Senshi pleaded to Kotori and Himura.

"Not with those two kids' lives at stake! Hell no will we run away!" Kotori snapped as she narrowed her eyes darkly. Her voice slightly deepened with anger. "Like hell, we're going to run! Himura is coming for his sister and I've also come to bring back my sensei's son! So, don't you start telling me to run away just as soon as we've just arrived here!"

Jupiter uttered a gasp as she remembered the vow she made to Okami. _How could I have forgotten... my vow? To bring back those two kids! Ugh, Ayami-san. I'm sorry for ordering you around like that._ Clenching her fists, the brunette felt stupid for not recalling that vow she had declared. "Damn. I feel so... Ugh, I'm such an idiot."

Toboe chuckled in amusement as he glanced at the two sides. "_**It appears we have some trouble on both sides. Not like it matters to me. But, I've grown tired of your pointless jabbering! So, just for starters, I'll begin by slaughtering... YOU TWO!!**_" The Lycan pointed his sword to the two CSI agents. "_**You'll NEVER get near Aoshi-chan and Yui-chan!! They are members of our pack now!!**_"

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!!" Himura exclaimed as he fired several shots at the Lycan.

As the bullets pierced through Toboe's fur hide, they did nothing but leave flesh wounds. Toboe felt no pain as he advanced forward.

"_**Pitiful. It's a shame you couldn't afford finding any silver bullets!! You've wasted your ammo!!**_" Toboe howled as he prepared to raise his sword.

Just then, as Toboe raised his weapon, he felt a hard tug on his tail. He twirled around as Sailor Jupiter grabbed him by his massive tail and lifted him off the ground. Kotori quickly pulled Himura to the side and turned to watch Jupiter displaying incredible Amazonian strength.

"_**WHAT?! PUT ME DOWN!! NOW!!**_"

Jupiter smirked. "You didn't say _please_." After making a wise crack, the brunette slowly spun around while holding a tight hold on Toboe's tail. In her Eternal form, in addition to new power and flight, Sailor Jupiter achieved superhuman strength to compensate with her power-up. "Have a nice trip!!" Letting off of Toboe's tail, she threw the giant Lycan up into mid-air and roared. "HAAAAAOOOOOWW!!!"

As they watched Jupiter displaying a tremendous display of power, Kotori and Himura were relieved as they shouted to the brunette.

"Now that was some power! Way to go!" Himura yelled out.

Kotori smiled as she eyed the Thunder Senshi. _Nicely done, Kino-san._

The celebration would be short-lived however.

Raising his sword while in mid-air, Toboe slashed his weapon and unleashed five deadly projectile blades in retaliation. They were directly aimed at Jupiter, Kotori and Himura. Sailor Jupiter gasped as she watched as they came toward their direction. Twirling around, she found Himura and Kotori in the open.

_Oh no! _Sailor Jupiter cried out to warn her two friends. "Hey! You two!! Get out of the way!!" However, even if they were to move, the deadly blades would still catch up to them and cut them up. Jupiter closed her fists and decided to take a chance. "HANG ON!!" The brunette immediately blitzed across and stopped in front of the two CSI agents.

"Hey!! What are you...?!" Kotori shouted as she glanced up into Jupiter's eyes.

"Saving you two!" Jupiter responded. "You two need to save those kids..."

_Kino-san!! Don't do this!!_

As Jupiter closed her eyes, the blades came pounding on the ground around them. Kotori and Himura ducked under while Jupiter shielded them.

Finally, without warning...

_**SHICK.**_

Sailor Jupiter let out a deep gasp as her eyes widened. Lowering her head down, she noticed one of the spinning blades pierced through her chest. Blood emerged from the deep wound in her chest as she dropped down to both knees. Kotori opened her eyes and gasped in horror.

"Nooo..." Kotori covered her mouth as she shivered. Right before Kotori's eyes, her friend/rival had sacrificed herself. _Kino-san!!! NOOO!!! _

"C'mon, Kotori! We have to go save the kids now! She's given us this chance to find them!" Himura shouted as he grabbed Kotori's hand.

"Nooo!!" The female agent pulled her hand away and lifted Sailor Jupiter's body on her lap. She gripped on the energy blade that impaled Jupiter's limp body. With one tug, she pulled and removed it. However, blood continued to flow out of Jupiter's chest as Kotori's pants were stained with the warrior's own fluid.

"Kotori!! C'mon!!"

"I'm staying here... You go..." Kotori lowered her head.

Sailor Jupiter could barely manage to move as her life was already being drained away. The more blood she lost... the sooner she would die.

Tears poured down Kotori's cheeks.

Hot streams of tears trickled down her eyes and dropped onto Jupiter's face.

_Kino-san, you... You would give your own life for me and Himura. To give us this chance to rescue Yui-chan and Aoshi-kun? I... I... Even I must admit that you're far more courageous than I ever could hope to be. Giving your own life... Just to save us and rescue the kids? Kino-san, you really do possess the heart of a warrior. I remember that day we made an Amazon's vow to look out for one another. And you just pulled through, my friend._

"Kotori!! C'mon!!" Himura shouted as he noticed Toboe slowly lumbering through the forest. "That monster is coming right back here!"

Grasping Jupiter's hand, Kotori gritted her teeth and continued crying.

_C'mon, Kino-san. Even though you sacrificed yourself for me and Himura, you can't die this easily! No way. I refuse to believe that. You're a Sailor Senshi! A heroine I could really look up to. I just never imagined my new sparring partner and best friend is one of the legendary Sailor Senshi. C'mon, Kino-san! If you really do possess an Amazon's heart, you WILL STAND UP AND FIGHT!!_

Emerging from out of the forest, Toboe picked up on the scent of Sailor Jupiter's blood. His mouth drooled as his tongue hung out from one side.

"**Is that **_**blood**_** I smell? Yes, it does! I finally get to feast on that whore's flesh! In fact, all three of you will be the main course!!**"

_C'mon, Kino-san!!! WAKE UP!!!!_ Kotori lifted Sailor Jupiter in her arms and screamed out. "_**KINO-SAAAAAAN!!!**_"

From Jupiter's own point of view, her vision was already shrouded in darkness. The eyes of the warrior were sealed forever and her beating heart stopped.

That is...

Until a tiny gleaming ray of light pierced through the darkness and relocated Jupiter's spirit to another realm.

* * *

**Bottom Level/Shichi'okamitai Underground Lair/11:43 PM**

Arriving within the bottom level of the underground lair, Sailor Saturn and Sailor Pluto both paused as they found themselves inside a confinement room. The walls were steel plated with blood splattered across the floor. There were cages sitting at the center of the room - with the bars bent apart.

It would appear if someone or rather something had broken free from their caged prisons.

Saturn carefully scanned the room and whispered. "Nothing here but at the bars on those cages." Pointing to the cages, the dark-haired Senshi walked over and examined the bars. "What could have been strong enough to pull apart these steel bars?"

"Lycans," Pluto responded as she shifted her eyes to the left corner. "These must be where they experiment with other Lycans. The documents we read also indicated steroids have been used to further enhance the Lycan's physical strength."

"If that's the case, then these drugged-up Lycans must have finally broken out of their prisons..." Saturn immediately stopped as she briefly paused. Twirling around, she pierced a cold gaze at three tall figures standing outside the door. "Pluto, we have company."

As she clutched her Garnet Rod, Sailor Pluto spun her weapon in hand and glared at the new arrivals. "Indeed we do, Saturn. You know what to do."

Nodding her head, Sailor Saturn pointed her Silence Glaive at the three figures. Then, the gem on her tiara gleamed and released a purple light to cancel out the darkness. Three Lycans were exposed - all three of which were larger in size and shape thanks to the steroids. They were each approximately eight-feet tall and covered entirely in gray fur. They each walked on two legs - making them bipedal - and were equipped with sharp, deadly claws. Sailor Pluto dashed over to Saturn and stood by her side.

"So, that loud roar we heard earlier had come from one of these three?" Sailor Saturn inquired.

"Yes, I believe so."

"Now that we've found them. It's time we..." The Senshi of Destruction frowned, twirling her Silence Glaive overhead and pointing it at trio. "..._ eradicate _them. Destroy them now before they reach surface. We can't allow them to attack any civilians."

"And risk having anymore victims being bit."

"In the process, producing more Lycans."

Pluto nodded. "Then, we must eliminate these three and whatever else hides in this underground lair!"

"Here they come, Pluto!!"

The three Lycans charged forward as they prepared to mount an assault on the two Outers. Sailor Saturn quickly jumped back as a Lycan lashed out at her with its claws. Saturn retaliated as she raised her Silence Glaive and countered the Lycan's claw slash attempt. Saturn fell down on her back and used her Silence Glaive to trip the giant beast off his feet. As the Lycan was laying face first, Saturn got on the muscled monster and impaled her blade through its heart. The Lycan howled out as the silver blade had done its trick and instantly killed it.

"That takes care of one."

Saturn shifted her eyes toward Pluto.

The Time Guardian casually moved around the two giant beasts. None of them even managed to inflict a claw strike or knock Pluto off her feet. Pluto teleported out of their reach and reappeared twenty feet from where they stood. The two Lycans turned and sprinted ahead to maul Sailor Pluto.

"Twilight has descended on you, demons," Pluto muttered as she raised her Garnet Rod. "_**Dead Scream.**_" Chanting in a silent whisper, the green-haired woman unleashed a giant orb directly at the two Lycans.

The demons were caught within the giant purple orb and immobilized - long enough for Sailor Saturn to dash in for the kill. Saturn cried out as she impaled both demons through their hearts using her Silence Glaive. The silver had done its job and ended the lives of the demons.

"That does it for these two," Saturn turned away from the two Lycans. Both demons collapsed on the ground as their bodies started melting away. "I thought those steroids were supposed to make them stronger?"

"It's possible their steroids' effects had started to wear off and their bodies were weakened. Of course, you and I are among the strongest Senshi in the group."

"That's true."

Just as they were ready to leave, they turned toward another room as they heard loud ear-piercing screeches howling out. Saturn and Pluto eyed one another before heading out to their next location.

Their job was not yet complete until they find and eradicate any Lycans left in the underground lair.

* * *

_Gleam. _

Light pierced through the darkness as a pair of eyes opened. These blue eyes belonged to the blonde heroine, Sailor Venus.

Venus blinked as she stared at her atmospheric surroundings. She found herself in a bright room covered in golden yellow and orange rays of light. There was a mist that covered the floor and above the ceiling. The room was quiet. Almost too quiet.

As she rubbed her eyes, Venus realized that she was not on the rooftop. Not even Oomori or Phillipe were present.

She was all alone inside a mysterious, tranquil room.

Slowly pacing a few steps back, her heeled boots made a _click_ sound as she moved along. Her skin shivered but not due to the room temperature. She was nervous and weary of her surroundings.

"What's going on here?" Sailor Venus wondered as she gasped. "Oh no! Phillipe-kun!! And that Lycan!!" She monitored the entire room and panicked - if only for a moment. "Oh god... Am I..." She didn't want to admit it but she feared the worst possible outcome. "Am I dead?"

Just then, as if responding to her question, a golden ray of light beamed toward the blonde-haired girl. She watched as the beam of light showered her Eternal Senshi uniform.

"Um... hey? What's with the light?" Venus was confused as she called out to the room - hoping to get a response. "Echo! Echo!!_ ECHO!!_"

_'Echo!!'_

Following the 'voice' she picked up on, the girl stared ahead at area where the beacon of golden light beamed out from. She, like Mercury before her, noticed a tall mirror standing in front of her. Standing beside the mirror were two marble platforms. Engraved on the platforms were the planetary symbols of Venus. Sitting on top of the pedestals were two miniature unicorn statues. Both of the mystical horses sported a horns on their craniums. Venus immediately stared at the mirror and noticed her own reflection.

"Wow, I look so gorgeous. I never would imagine how beautiful I am," Sailor Venus smiled as she ran her hands through her long, golden blonde hair. She closed her eyes and let out a relaxed sigh. "God, I feel I'm in the afterlife."

_'Believe me. You're as alive as you can be.'_

Just then, Venus noticed that her _own _reflection was moving on its own. While she had her hands in her hand, her reflection was standing still with a perky smile.

"WHOA!!" The Senshi of Venus flinched as she shook her head. _Relax, you're just seeing things. It's all just a weird dream. You're really dead and in heaven. Think happy thoughts. Nice, happy thoughts. Ahhh._

_'Believe me, Minako Aino. You are alive. In fact, I was the one who brought you here.'_

"Huh?"

_'Wow, you're pretty dense, aren't you? Gosh, I never imagined myself to be a clueless valley girl.'_

"Hey! I maybe blonde but I'm no dummy!"

The reflection giggled in response. _'Relax, I was only teasing you. I know you're the heart and soul of the Sailor Senshi. Without you, they wouldn't have anyone to brighten their spirits.'_

"Yep, that's me!"

_'Never lose that bright spirit, Minako. That is all I ask.'_

"Now, answer this question. Why did you bring me here?"

_'To make you understand what you're fighting for. Minako Aino, you never give up. Why do you feel like you have failed Sailor Moon?'_

"Did you see what happened to me?! I saved Phillipe-kun but I got sucker punched by that no good wolf! Ugh and my body just got wrecked! I might have fractured ribs and some broken bones!"

_'You did receive fractured ribs but you have not sustained any other serious injury.'_

"Really?"

_'What's holding you back is your own doubt.'_

"Doubt?"

_'You shouldn't let doubt overcome your fighting spirit. Minako Aino never gives up. You know that.'_

Looking down at her hands, Sailor Venus frowned and tightened her fists. "No, I don't give up. I have to protect Phillipe-kun and Sailor Moon."

_'So, those are the two individuals you are fighting for? Phillipe and Princess Serenity?'_

"And my fellow Senshi. Am I able to defeat that monster on my own?"

_'Of course! This Lycan should not be difficult for you, Minako!'_

"You have so much confidence in me. I don't know whether to believe in myself..."

_'That would be a good start. Besides, Phillipe is there. Don't you think you should impress him?' _The reflection gave a wink. _'Besides, I think it's obvious you have developed feelings for that boy. Perhaps, you two are becoming an item?'_

As she heard this, Venus gasped as her cheeks blushed. "Oh my god... You... You know?!"

_'Minako, I know you. I'm apart of you. I've seen how you react every time you approach this boy. But, let's make him even more infatuated with Sailor Venus. What do you say? You're his warrior princess.'_

"His warrior princess? Me?" The blonde smirked as she crossed her arms under her chest. _Phillipe-kun, if you want someone to protect you... I'm the girl to come to your rescue. Oh my gosh... Me? Phillipe's own warrior princess. Tee hee, so cute! _

_'Now, Minako Aino, the shuriken you possess. They are the instruments that will stop the Lycan. Only you can do it.'_

"Right."

_'Before we depart, let me remind you that your current Eternal form is not your complete power.'_

Sailor Venus tilted her head and blinked. "Erm, what?"

_'Just as I said, not your complete power. In fact, your power is still growing. You have one more form to achieve before hitting your peak.'_

"Whoa! I have another form?! Sweet!!"

_'Yes and that form will grant you extraordinary powers. The likes of which that will make your current power look weak in comparison.'_

"You're kidding?! I'll only get stronger as soon as I obtain this new form? When will I get it?!"

_'Patience, Minako Aino. That time will come. Your Guardian Beast will appear when you least expect it.'_

"What Guardian Beast are you talking about?"

_'You will know in time, Princess Venus.' _As the reflection briefly paused, an orb of orange-golden light appeared in front of Sailor Venus. _Take it the orb and receive your weapon.'_

Following her own reflections' orders, Venus placed a hand over the orb and watched as it dispersed. Magically appearing in her hands was a small bag of the silver shuriken.

"My shuriken!"

_'Use them wisely and try not to miss.'_

"I won't! That giant fur ball is going down!"

_'Minako, in due time, you will rise and take your place as the Princess of Venus. You will rule the Magellan Castle and protect Princess Serenity as one of her four Guardian Senshi. It is up to you and your colleagues to prevent a dark future from ever threatening your existence. Princess Venus, rise and take your stand.'_

As she said that, the reflection was shrouded in a column of yellow light. Her Senshi uniform was stripped away and replaced by a gorgeous, yellow gown. Gleaming on her forehead was the golden yellow symbol of Venus.

Sailor Venus looked down upon herself as she, too, was garbed in the yellow gown. She had transformed into Princess Venus - her past and future incarnate.

"Wow... this outfit. I vaguely remember it," she smiled with a blush. "So beautiful."

_'This is who you will become, Princess Venus. You will become a ruler of your own planet in addition to serving as one of Neo-Queen Serenity's top soldiers.'_

"And to make sure I fulfill my duties as a Sailor Senshi... I will slay this Lycan and protect the ones closest to me! Phillipe-kun, I will not let that monster harm you! Not as long as I'm willing to fight!" Sailor Venus declared. "As acting Princess of Venus, I will _**NOT GIVE UP!!**_"

As the golden-haired warrior shouted in declaration, the entire room was shrouded by a beacon of white light. Sailor Venus and her reflection turned as they were immediately swallowed up by the light.

Venus was ready to return and make her comeback.

Her first order of business as the future princess: Protect Phillipe.

-

_Zzzzttttt._

Another ray of light pierced through the darkness. This time... Sailor Jupiter had awoken from her unconscious state.

The Senshi of Jupiter slowly opened her eyes as she found herself standing. Alone. She was alone inside green room filled with mist at the ceiling and the floor. Lighting up the background were bolts of thunder as loud rumbling was heard. Unlike the rooms Mercury and Venus visited, this one was not tranquil with the thunder rumbling. Jupiter squinted her eyes while regaining sense of where she was at.

All she knew was... she wasn't anywhere close to Kotori, Himura or Toboe for that matter.

"Huh?" Sailor Jupiter looked at her surroundings and quickly twirled around. "Hey! Where am I?! Ayami-san! Himura-san!"

No response.

Only her own voice's echoes and the thunder rumbling in the background.

"This sucks! I have to get back somehow! Wait... Am I actually dead?!"

Just as she said that, a beam of green light passed from the front of the room. She quickly stood in a defensive posture as the ray of light covered her.

"Hey! Who's there?!" The brunette demanded as she covered her face with her hands. "Geez, this light... Whoever is doing this. You can stop it now! Hello?! Is anyone there?!"

As Jupiter stopped, she watched as a mirror appeared against the wall in front of her. The beam of light came shooting out of the glass mirror as the brunette noticed her own reflection. Standing on both sides of the mirror appeared to be two crystal pedestals. Both of them were inscribed with the Jupiter planetary symbol. Sitting on top of the pedestals were a pair of miniature cheetah statues - both sporting a green color and sitting straight up. Jupiter slowly approached the mirror to glance at her reflection. She, too, became enthralled by her own beautiful presence - long coffee brown hair tied in a ponytail, gorgeous green eyes and a rough yet gentle expression on her face.

Sailor Jupiter smiled as was fixing to undo her hair. "I should myself in the mirror more often. Sometimes even I forget how pretty I am."

_'That's because you are, Makoto Kino.'_

"GAH!!" Jupiter freaked out as she glared at her reflection. It just moved by itself. In fact, while she was preparing to undo her hair, the reflection didn't bother to do so and simply smiled. "You... You... I mean me! Me! My reflection!"

_'What? I can surely move on my own, silly Makoto.'_

"But, how? You're MY reflection!"

_'Yes but I am also your inner conscious. I am your spirit. I am the force that keeps you alive.'_

Sailor Jupiter scratched her head and blinked. "Um, well, I suppose I should have known that?"

_'It's okay, Makoto. You should be somewhat surprised.'_

"The last time I was freaked out by my own reflection was during our infiltration in Nehelenia's mirror dimension. How do I know you're not just another trick?"

_'Don't worry. I can assure you that I am you.'_

"So, what's the meaning of this? Why did you take me here? I should be out there stopping that Lycan from hurting Ayami-san and Himura-san! I made a vow to Okami-sensei to bring back those two kids!"

_'Your Amazon's vow. Am I correct?'_

Upon hearing this, the brunette paused and gasped.

_'Don't be surprised. I share your memories and everything you hold secret. You made this vow to yourself and Kotori.'_

"Yes, I did," Jupiter nodded.

_'Why so?'_

"It's my code of honor. Girls would always view me as this scary Amazon due to my past reputation as a street fighter. People would never get near me because of it. I think Ayami-san felt the same way when we were early teens. Even my own friends would refer to me as an 'Amazon' and so I picked that word. It describes me perfectly. I'm a warrior. I'm a woman. And I've always been true to my word when it comes to promises. I vowed to always protect Usagi-chan and my friends. I would do the same for Ayami-san, her boyfriend and those kids. That is where I choose to use _Amazon vow_."

_'Very good, Makoto Kino. Indeed, you are a woman true to her word. You are a warrior. A true Amazon.'_

"Ayami-san is an Amazon, too."

_'That makes you two Amazon sisters.'_

Jupiter smirked as she nodded. "Yeah."

_'Now, do you believe you can defeat this Lycan by yourself?'_

"I don't see why I can't. I know I can take him down but it's not enough... I don't think."

_'No, you do possess the strength to slay this demon yourself. You, like your fellow Senshi, have been given weapons forged out of silver. These are the tools to permanently kill a Lycan. Just remember to your Amazon vow. That alone will give you the strength to overcome any monster that crosses paths with you.'_

Nodding her head, the tomboy showed fire blazing in her eyes. These were the eyes of determination and valor.

_'Protect all those close to you, Makoto Kino. For this will be a test to see if you are ready to one day govern the Io Castle as the Princess of Jupiter. You will be its future ruler.'_

"Don't need to remind me of that. I know."

_'Then, I suppose you realize that your power is still developing?'_

"What do you mean by developing?"

_'Your full power has not yet fully matured. It's only a matter of time before your Guardian Beast awakens and your ultimate form becomes realized.'_

"Guardian Beast? My ultimate form? What's the catch here?"

Jupiter's reflection merely chuckled. _'You'll find out later down the road. For now, your Eternal form is enough to defeat this demon. Remember, you have your silver katana. Use it well.' _With that, the reflection pointed forward as a gleaming orb of green light appeared.

Sailor Jupiter received the orb as its light wore off and transformed into the long, silver katana - sealed inside a black, leather sheath.

"My katana. Oh no, I haven't forgotten about it," Jupiter pulled out the weapon out of its sheath and examined its craftsmanship. "Rei-chan, you know how to forge your words."

_'This weapon will seal the Lycan's fate and bring you victory. Remember, to always stick to your Amazon vow and protect your loved ones, Princess Jupiter.'_

In an instant, the reflection's Senshi outfit faded and was replaced by a beautiful, green gown and inscribed on her forehead was the shining green symbol of Jupiter.

Sailor Jupiter looked down at herself and realized she was also wearing the same green gown.

"So, this is who I will become in the future. Princess and future queen of my own planet?" Jupiter smirked as she gripped her katana in hand. "Kick ass."

_'Princess Jupiter, let me warn you that once you ascend the throne and become princess... You will never be able to live the life you wish to have.'_

"What? You mean I can't be a chef or own my own restaurant?"

_'Possibly not. So, please, don't think start thinking that ruling as a princess and being bound to duty to serve Neo-Queen Serenity will bring full happiness.'_

The brunette, on the other hand, had her suspicions and raised her left brow. "Sounds to me like you're giving me a warning about something. Something I'm not aware of? What are you not telling me?"

_'We'll speak of this later. For now, you must slay the Lycan.'_

"Oh, right. I can't forget about that freak! Well... As acting Princess of Jupiter, I will live up to _**MY AMAZON'S VOW!!!**_"

With that, the brown-haired tomboy raised her katana overhead as she and her reflection were swallowed up by a blinding aura of green light. Jupiter closed her eyes as she was ready to return to battle.

Back to live up to her promise as a friend to Kotori and Himura.

And to continue her active duty as the 'muscle' of Princess Serenity's four Guardian Senshi.

* * *

**Minato-ku District/Shiba Park/11:48 PM**

"_**KINO-SAAAAAAN!!!**_"

As Kotori screamed out her friend's name, Toboe came within several feet of reaching both CSI agents. He widened his jaws and prepared to snatch his first prey in sight: Kotori. This prompted Himura to jump in and provide as a human shield for his partner/girlfriend.

"Stay behind me, Kotori!!"

"_**Throwing your own life for the sake of the girls?! What an act of valor by such a handsome man!! Now, come to me!!**_" Toboe cackled as his clawed hand reached out for Himura instead. Just as he came within reach of the young man, the Lycan noticed a shimmering aura of green light behind Himura. _**What's this light?!**_

Kotori blinked in surprise as Sailor Jupiter's limp form disappeared from her arms.

_Kino-san?! Where did she go?!_

Suddenly, Toboe stopped. His advancement was put to a screeching halt as something had blocked his path.

Or rather someone.

That someone was the Eternal Sailor Jupiter.

Toboe gritted his sharp fangs as Sailor Jupiter put up both hands to stop his closed right hand. The Senshi was completely rejuvenated with new energy coursing through her body as her body was shimmered a bright green aura.

"_**WHAT?! HOW DID YOU RECOVER SO FAST?!**_"

_Kino-san!! That blade in her chest is gone and her wound... It's healed!!_ Kotori was more than thrilled to see her friend back. "Heh, I knew you'd hear me."

Slowly pushing back and overpowering her larger adversary, Sailor Jupiter advanced forward as Toboe sneered at the female warrior. The Lycan struggled to outmuscle his smaller foe but to no avail.

"_**YOU SHOULD BE DEAD!!!**_"

The brunette flashed an evil smirk. "Yeah, you're right. By all accounts, I should be dead but never underestimate a Sailor Senshi. We do have a habit of coming back from death. Of course, I didn't really _die_ as you claim."

Toboe was taken back by this statement and retorted. "_**LIAR!! I SAW YOU DIE!! I KILLED YOU!!**_"

"Guess you'll have to try again," Jupiter sighed as an intense aura covered her body. "Too bad, so sad." With that, the Eternal Senshi knocked Toboe back as her aura expanded. "You two go find those kids!" Jupiter instructed the two CSI agents as she twirled around to face them. "I've got this covered."

Kotori nodded her head and grabbed Himura's arm. "C'mon! We'll let her handle this!"

"But, what if she needs our help?!"

Shifting her eyes toward Jupiter, the female officer smiled. "Nah, she's not going to lose. But, we need to find Yui-chan and Aoshi-kun."

"Fine," Himura said.

"Good luck. I hope you find those two kids," Jupiter smiled as she watched the two CSI agents taking off. _Don't worry, Ayami-san. I will win. That is my Amazon's vow._

As she turned and watched Sailor Jupiter from the distance, Kotori smirked while keeping up with Himura. _Kick his ass, Kino-san._

The Lycan slowly recovered as he charged ahead to attack Sailor Jupiter head on. Jupiter pivoted around and faced the incoming beast behemoth with his retractable sword in hand. Not moving an inch, she waited for the demon to carry out his counterattack.

"_**Foolish woman!! Why aren't you running?! Do you really wish to die now?!**_"

Sailor Jupiter simply smirked.

Raising his retractable sword, Toboe roared out and slammed it down over the spot Jupiter stood.

_**BOOSH!!!!!**_

The weight of the sword created a huge dent into the ground as Toboe stood over the spot. The same spot where he had just smashed Sailor Jupiter.

Or so he thought.

Toboe's eyes widened as he noticed no signs of the brunette. Not a body laying on the ground or blood shed. Instead, Toboe located Sailor Jupiter standing ten feet where he stood. Standing in a crouching stance, Jupiter felt the silver katana in hand as she focused on striking the Lycan straight for his chest.

"_**WHAT?! How did you get there so quickly?!**_" Toboe snarled as he charged ahead and tossed across his sword. The retractable weapon extended across as it aimed to impale Jupiter. "_**THIS TIME YOU'LL DIE!!!**_"

Jupiter dashed across as she sidestepped the incoming blade and leaped across with her katana.

"_**Idiot!! You're forgetting the fact my sword can twist around and strike you from the back!! You're repeating the same mistake as before!!**_"

However, as Jupiter flashed a smirk, Toboe gasped in surprise.

_NOW!!_ Jupiter channeled her lightning through her silver katana. The metallic blade streaked with an electric aura.

_CRACKLE!!!_

"_**SHE'S... SHE'S COMING AT ME!!**_"

As the retractable blade reached Jupiter's back, it bounced off the electric barrier that formed around the Senshi. She roared out as she came straight for Toboe's chest and impaled the electric-powered blade through the Lycan.

_**SHICK.**_

Toboe's eyes widened as he didn't have any time to react or dodge. Looking down at Jupiter, he noticed the blade pierced through his chest. The blade was well within a few inches from piercing through the heart.

However, that was not the end of it all.

_BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTT._

The Lycan roared as his body became electrocuted by the electricity that entered his body. His entire body jolted violently as his head shook and fur started to stand up all over.

"_**GAAAAAAAAAAAAAURGGHHHHHH!!!!!!**_" Toboe screamed in bloody murder as he dropped to one knee. Then, he fell to his other knee. Finally, he collapsed face first while his entire body twitched.

Sailor Jupiter landed on her feet and glanced over her shoulder. Her eyes narrowed as she murmured to herself. "Call that my _**Jupiter Thunder Kenjutsu.**_" Turning around, Jupiter closed her right fist and pointed it directly at the Lycan. "Don't ever count me out, Lycan. You've just learned the hard way."

Meanwhile, hiding behind the bushes, Ren witnessed the entire event unfold. His stealthy eyes observed Jupiter's attack while grumbling under his breath.

_Humph. Foolish Toboe. You deliberately relied on your weapon too much. That was your biggest flaw. _

The sneaky Lycan's eyes monitored Sailor Jupiter as she approached Toboe's fallen form.

_Enjoy your victory while it lasts, Senshi. Unfortunately for you, you have me to worry about. _Snickering to himself, Ren slowly moved away and relocated to another bush.

-

Back on the roof...

Oomori was immediately stopped as Phillipe stood frozen in place. The young man blinked several times before realizing that Sailor Venus prevented him from reaching Phillipe. A golden yellow expanded around Venus as Oomori was forced back.

"_**GUH!!**_"

Venus frowned as she slowly paced forward. In her right hand was another _**Venus Wink Chain Sword**_.

"Sa… Sailor Venus?!" Phillipe gaped in shock as the Senshi of Love was back on her feet. _How is able to stand up after that blow? Though, that light I saw… This has to be a miracle!_

"Phillipe-kun! Get back!" Venus shouted out in command.

"_**You're supposed to be dead!!**_" The giant beast roared as he lunged across to snatch Sailor Venus.

"Sailor Venus!! He's coming!!" Phillipe called out to the blonde warrior.

_Thanks but I've got it from here, Phillipe-kun! I will protect you!!_ Venus shifted her eyes to Oomori's chest and vanished from the spot.

From Oomori's view, the blonde warrior disappeared in a blur and couldn't keep up with Venus' quick pace. He quickly glanced around the rooftop to search for Sailor Venus.

However, before Oomori could react in time...

_**SLASH!!!**_

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIP._

The Lycan's chest exploded as blood spewed out. A cut widened across his chest as it opened up to reveal his still-beating vital organ: the heart. Sailor Venus dropped down in front of Oomori and twirled around with fire in her eyes.

Throwing across five of her silver shuriken, the ninja-based weapons struck all around his heart. The Lycan paused briefly at the sametime his vital organ stopped beating. Venus turned away as she faced Phillipe.

Their eyes met as the blonde flashed a smile and a wink.

_Sailor Venus... Are you really... Minako-san?_

"Phillipe-kun, are you all right?" Sailor Venus inquired as Oomori collapsed behind her. His giant body slammed with a _thud_ as he quickly transformed back into his human form.

"I'm... fine but..." Phillipe noticed Oomori already back in human form. "Look!!"

Glancing over her shoulder, Sailor Venus gasped as she noticed the man laying on the floor with his chest split open.

_Oh my god. Why hasn't his body even dissolved? Wait, he was already human to begin with._

"Venus! We have to do something about this!"

Gulping, Sailor Venus stared over Oomori's body and kneeled beside it. "Sir... Can you hear me?" She quickly turned to face Phillipe. "Phillipe-kun, I'm going to need your help. We have to relocate before the police get here!"

"Yes but you keep saying _Phillipe-kun_. Only my female friends and family call me that."

Sailor Venus smiled with a nod. "That's because I'm a friend of Minako Aino."

"Or the fact that you might be her. Am I right or wrong?"

As soon as she heard that, the blonde-haired Senshi of Love paused and gaped. _Oh great... Now what?!_ "Look, I can assure you I'm not Minako Aino but we shouldn't be here too long. At least help me carry this guy."

"But, he tried to kill us."

"Yeah but we can't let the police collect his body. Besides..." Venus sighed. "It's my responsibility to pick up my mess."

"Wait... Please, hear me out..."

Both Phillipe and Sailor Venus twirled around to notice Oomori barely managing to register movement. The man slowly opened his eyes and spat blood from his mouth.

"He's still alive?!?!" Phillipe exclaimed in shock.

"Yeah but he doesn't have much time left," Sailor Venus replied, putting her hands under Oomori's body. "Now, what is it you need to tell us? I know you don't have much life left. Go, ahead... tell us."

End of episode eighteen.

* * *

_**Next Time**_

**_The Deceitful Ren! Uranus and Neptune, Ascend to Eternal Power! _**

* * *

Author's note: I felt the need to stop the chapter here. I didn't want to drag it out too far. Personally, though, I enjoyed writing this chapter. Makoto displays her strength and lives up to her _Amazon vow_ (as the current chapter title implies); meanwhile, Minako saves the boy she has a deep crush on. Ah, I'm going to enjoy developing Minako and Phillipe into a believable couple. Since it's hard to make a good OC x Canon character couple work. We'll see. Just give these two a little more time. 'K? 

Anyway, Jupiter and Venus rise to the occasion. Oomori and Toboe have both been taken out but both aren't dead yet. That won't be until the next chapter. Still, we'll hear what Oomori has to say and we still have Ren lurking in the shadows.

Next time, we'll see what the other supporting cast (Cammy, Hitori, etc.) is up to. Also, Uranus and Neptune will contend with Ren. And the question remains: Will they FINALLY gain their Eternal forms? Well, the title has a bit of a spoiler but that remains to be seen.

Oh and you're wondering what Makoto's reflection was hinting at. That's going to be a major plot for the next major arc of the Galaxy Stars series and that won't come for a little while from now.

Final note: As of this chapter, _Sailor Moon: Galaxy Stars_ has reached a new milestone! It has passed the 200,000 word mark and we're not even finished the first arc. Plenty of more story arcs left in this series to go. I'm so good.

And that is all. Be sure to send a review after reading!

Take care.


	19. Uranus and Neptune, Eternals At Last?

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own the rights to Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon. Toei produced the anime version while Naoko Takenouchi-Togashi wrote and published the manga version. However, I do own the plot to this story.

As of this update, I will only be a few short days from going back to school. This will be my final year of college. After that, I must get prepared for the real world. Anyway, wish the best for me and my future career. I use the rest of September to hopefully jet through the rest of the Lycan arc. After this, there will be two chapters left to go and a follow-up chapter to give closure to the Lycan arc - thus leading us to the next major saga.

All you need to know is one name be heavily involved: Souja. That is all. If Hotaru's visions are of any indication, that should be an omen of what's to come.

For now, the Senshi must contend with the remaining Lycans.

Next up, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune must contend with Ren!

Can the duo finally achieve their long-awaited Eternal forms?

We shall see. Won't we?

Begin!

* * *

**(Cue Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon theme _Kirai Sailor Dream_)**

-

-

_**Sailor Moon Galaxy Stars: Lycan Arc**_

_**The Deceitful Ren! Uranus and Neptune, Ascend to Eternal Power!**_

-

-

**Minato-ku District/Shiba District/11:50 PM**

There was an unexpected visitor that had arrived at the park. The small figure emerged from out of a bush and stared off into the open to notice two individuals clashing it out in battle. This individual in hiding had long black hair and milky, white skin.

It was none other than Cammy Hino.

Earlier, she had snuck out of her home - without her father aware of her disappearance - and arrived at the park after sensing demonic energies gathered at one location. She stopped to watch the two combatants in the heat of battle.

"Oh, wow... I'm so glad I snuck out of my house to come here... But, I only came to see if Yui-chan and Aoshi-kun are here..." Cammy couldn't help but stay to watch the fight commence. "I have to find those two! What am I doing sitting around here for?"

Then, she caught a glimpse of one of the two combatants.

Cammy saw Sailor Mars.

"It's her! The Senshi friend of my sister!"

* * *

**Tokyo Tower/11:51 PM**

Footsteps were heard stamping across the floors on the third level inside the halls of Tokyo Tower.

Kicking open the doors leading into a wax museum, Kiba hurried inside with Aoshi and Yui following his lead. As he took a moment to stop and breathe, Kiba quivered as he firmly pressed his right hand against his chest. Aoshi noticed him wheezing a bit and approached the pack leader.

"Ki... Kiba, are you okay? You don't look well."

"I'll be just fine, Aoshi... Do not concern yourself with my well being. What's important is making it to the top of Tokyo Tower and distance ourselves from the Senshi..."

Yui kept silent as she stood behind Aoshi. She placed her hands on the boy's back and stared over toward Kiba's direction. Ever since he started to show signs of pain, she noticed how concerned Aoshi had become for the pack leader. It appeared as if Aoshi had already accepted Kiba to be his father and has completely forgotten about Okami. This was evident when Aoshi would always loyally stand by Kiba's side.

Picking himself off the floor, Kiba winced as he attempted to ignore the excruciating pain jolting inside his body. He took Kiba's hand and slowly paced toward the back door - which would lead them to an elevator.

"Come now... We have to press onward," Kiba stated as he continued leading the children. "There's no time... at least we should complete the ritual... before it's too late."

"Is this condition of yours that bad, Kiba? Maybe we should hide and let you rest a bit..."

"No... I can't!! We must go!! Even if I have to drag myself to the top..."

"Why can't we do it here?" Aoshi asked as he looked over to Kiba, questioning the Lycan leader. "I'm ready no matter what, Kiba."

"That won't do... There's no telling when those two will arrive and interrupt the ritual. I cannot afford that, pup."

Aoshi firmly stared toward the door and nodded. "All right then. Whatever works for you but we're going to help you make it to the top. Right, Yui-chan?"

"Huh?" The girl was spaced out for a moment as she suddenly came to and blinked.

"Come on. Help me out with Kiba here."

"O... Ok..." Yui replied as she walked beside Kiba's opposite side and placed an arm over the leader's back. "I'm ready to go."

"Thanks, Yui-chan. Ok, Kiba, ready?"

"Let's move and hurry."

With that, the two children assisted Kiba through the wax museum while pacing toward the back door. Fortunately, they still had enough time to reach the top since Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen were still following their trail on the second floor. The elevator that they would take them all the way up past the third, fourth and the two higher observatory floors. The very top of the structure is right where they would need to be.

If all goes well, they would reach the top and Kiba -despite his condition - would perform the ritual without any interruptions.

-

Meanwhile, Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen were already hurrying up the stairs leading to the third floor. They were able to follow trails of blood and footprints left by Kiba. So, they were directly on their trail and right they would need to find the trio.

"Just as long as those kids are fine, then we should be able to trap that Lycan and take him down, Sailor Moon."

"Yeah..." The blonde, blue-eyed female murmured as she continued her pace up the long stairway. Normally she would have complained about a cramp or getting fatigued but not now. With the lives of two children in danger, she could only think about saving them as she had done for Chibi-Usa and Hotaru in the past. It would have been no different if any of her friends or even Tuxedo Kamen would have been taken hostage. "I did promise Mako-chan that I would help her bring those two back to their loved ones."

"And we're lucky to be following Kiba's trail."

"Well, we know he's going to be coming here but we don't know for what. That's why I ask myself that question... why come here of all places?"

"We've had previous encounters with enemies in Tokyo Tower, Sailor Moon."

"I know but Kiba has a different plan behind all of this. What could he be going after?" Sailor Moon wondered as she continued running up the stairs. As she reached the third level, she and Tuxedo Kamen burst through to reach the same wax museum Kiba and the children were in earlier. She quickly noticed a small puddle of blood on the floor. "This is where the blood leads to."

"Yes and towards that door ahead!" The masked man pointed his cane forward. "Let's get going."

"Right!"

The two lovers immediately raced ahead to follow the small blood trail. Unbeknownst to them, they had no knowledge on Kiba's health condition. At any given moment, he could die. Sailor Moon still needed to be careful since a wounded animal is often considered more dangerous than a fully healthy one.

-

Back outside of Tokyo Tower and in Shiba Park.

After delivering the killing blow to Toboe, Sailor Jupiter walked over toward the fallen Shichi'okamitai member and stopped several feet from he was laying. Her hands were still streaking with sparks of electricity. The Senshi's green eyes were gazing over the Lycan's near burnt corpse. Toboe did not move an inch since Jupiter stabbed him with her silver katana.

Looking over her silver weapon, Jupiter sighed as she sheathed it.

"...ugh..."

Jupiter jumped back in alarm and prepared to reach for her weapon.

That is until Toboe finally uttered a few words to break the silence.

"...Heh... you got me good... woman. Damn, you got... me..."

"You're still alive?" Jupiter inquired as she blinked and straightened her posture. Her eyes carefully monitored the fallen Lycan as she was prepared to defend herself at any given notice. "I thought you'd be dead by now."

"Oh... I'll be dead... I can assure you that... Just thought I share a few words before... I pass on..." Toboe weakly muttered as his glossy eyes stared up at the tall brunette. "...To think that a woman would... defeat me... I've always wanted to make... myself look feminine as possible... Just like you... Beautiful women... really boil my blood..."

"So, you hate me for being a pretty girl?"

"...I would never let a woman... get near my brother Tsume... Since I repulse women so much, I would change my image into one..."

"Why become something you hate the most?"

"Because I wanted... to know how it feels... to be one..."

Jupiter slowly kneeled down beside Toboe as her interest peaked by listening to Toboe's story. "Go on."

"I've loved... my brother, Tsume... Not just in a brotherly way... Then, one day, a priestess woman got involved... How I hated her... Especially since Tsume had a secret crush on her... I vowed to set them apart and make sure no woman steals Tsume's heart from me..."

"So, you decided to alter your appearance because of this? You wanted Tsume to notice you?"

Toboe smirked as tears of joy fell down her cheeks. "Yes but... soon I grew to love any handsome man... Even that man your leader has tied to her finger like a string..."

As soon as Tuxedo Kamen came to Jupiter's mind, the brunette smiled. "You must be talking about Tuxedo Kamen?"

"Yes, him... Oh what a handsome man... I wish I could see his face behind that mask... So gorgeous..." He fantasized himself with Tsume and Tuxedo Kamen in thought. It was clearly evident that Toboe was a homosexual in body and in heart. Sailor Jupiter was already beginning to understand Toboe's background a little more.

"It's too bad you had to fight me," Jupiter said as she stood up. "You were one of our enemies. Once you and I fought, I would do whatever it took to survive and protect my princess. Your leader has taken two children I have vowed to save. I think you know which ones I'm referring to."

"I... do... Yui-chan and Aoshi-kun... That boy is so adorable... I've become attached to him... like a little brother... It's a shame I'll never see him again in this lifetime... Only when he passes on and our spirits reunite in the afterlife," the Shichi'okamitai member teared up as he looked up to the skies while imagining himself playing with Aoshi. These past few weeks were joyous times for him as he had the privilege to have fun with the pup. "Though with all the crimes I've committed, I doubt... we'll be seeing one another ever again..."

Jupiter sighed as she looked away. Hearing Toboe speaking fondly of Aoshi made her wish she had a sibling of her own. "You know I wish I had a little brother or a sister myself."

"Erm?"

"Yeah, someone I can look after and tease whenever I want to. It's a shame my parents gave me one," she said, staring up to the skies and reminding herself of her lonely life following her parents' deaths. "Aoshi-kun and Yui-chan. I wouldn't have minded having kids like them as siblings."

"Is that true?"

"Uh huh," Jupiter smiled warmly as she tried hard not to cry. "I didn't realize how close that kid was to you."

"Now you know and now... because of you... he and I will no longer bond..."

"Blaming me isn't going to change anything. I only came to save those two kids. You and your pack were going to prevent me from reaching them. I had to do what I needed to accomplish and that was to get by you."

"I know and I'm... willing to concede to you... You defeated me decisively... Sailor Senshi... You have my respect..."

Receiving praise from her defeated adversary made Jupiter somewhat relieved. She knew full well that Toboe was determined to kill her - in order to ensure that Kiba and the children were protected. Toboe was willing to risk his life for the sake of his pack. Jupiter was doing the same: saving those she promised to recover and protect Sailor Moon.

As Jupiter smiled, she slowly shifted her back to Toboe. "I have to go now. Yui-chan and Aoshi-kun are in Tokyo Tower. I have to ensure those two are safe."

"Kiba won't let you near them... Aoshi has already made his decision to sacrifice his life... to bring back Kiba's late-daughter..."

As she heard this revelation, the brunette twirled around with a stunned expression on her face. "_**WHAT?!**_"

"In order to retrieve his daughter's soul from the underworld... Aoshi is willing to sacrifice his body in exchange of her own... But, there's no guarantee it... will work... It's highly likely the boy will die and the girl will not be revived... Kiba will have lost both that he... considers precious to him..."

"No! I have to get there!" Jupiter shouted as she prepared to head out to Tokyo Tower.

"Wait..."

"What now? I have to go before it's too late!"

"There's also another thing... you must know... It's about Kiba..."

"What about him?"

Toboe coughed as he slowly lifted his head up - enough to stare eye to eye with Jupiter. "Kiba's... health is in... poor condition... Tonight just might possibly... his last..."

"His condition?! What's wrong with him?"

"...There's no time... Just hurry up and go... Your friends need you... But most importantly, if Kiba's life is abruptly cut short before the ritual... Make sure those two kids... are safe... Make sure Aoshi-chan lives..." With that, Toboe coughed as his head hit the ground. The back of his head pounded against the ground as he was mere moments from approaching death's doors. There was nothing left for Toboe to do as he was moments from exhausting the last ounce of life in his body.

Clenching her fists, Jupiter turned and shifted her eyes to the looming tower in the distance. She had a vow to live up to. Her Amazon's vow. "Okami-sensei. Ayami-san. Himura-san. Time for me to live up to my promise. Those kids are coming back to you... come hell or high water." As she had her declaration, the Eternal Senshi leaped up and flew across toward Tokyo Tower.

With Jupiter gone, this left Toboe alone and a moment from death.

Nonetheless, he knew that there was nothing more he can do.

He was prepared to pass on.

Then, without warning, Ren slowly walked over to Toboe's dying side and stared two, deceitful eyes at his fallen comrade. The dying Lycan opened his eyes as his vision was mostly blurry while barely managing to recognize Ren. However, he could smell Ren's scent and snorted.

"Ren... so, what did you come here for?"

Scoffing under his breath, Ren pressed a foot down beside Toboe's head and kneeled down.

"Ren...?"

"Foolish Toboe. How could you have let her defeat you? You're one of our top skilled assassins. There's no excuse for losing to a woman like her."

"No... she defeated me decisively... I was too careless... The Sailor Senshi... are superior warriors compared to us... I warn you... If you underestimate any one of them, it will be a costly... mistake... It will cost you... your own life."

As he listened to Toboe leaving him a final piece of advice, Ren snorted as if he were being lectured. Anytime he was ever lectured was a slap in the face to him. He loathed being told what to do. With Kiba's poor condition, this was his chance to take over the group.

But, first, he had to eliminate those he deemed as failures.

"Unlike you, I will _**NEVER**_ be foolish enough to make such a careless mistake! Good riddance to you, Toboe!" The conniving Lycan roared as he thrusted his right hand across and shoved it through Toboe's neck. "I don't NEED you to lecture me!! Farewell, you pitiful excuse... a disgrace to the Shichi'okamitai name!" As he gritted his teeth, he pulled back and exposed the dark crystal that sustained Toboe's life.

In an instant, Toboe closed his eyes forever as his body withered and turned into a lifeless pile of bones. Ren snorted as he turned away from his former comrade and swallowed the dark crystal.

"Ah, yes. With the crystal I've taken from Toboe inside of me, no doubt my strength will double and I should stand a chance against those meddlesome duo!" Ren snorted with laughter as he turned.

Standing several yards from where he stood were the two Outers: Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune.

"You... You two!" Ren shouted as he was taken back.

"Found ya. Now, you can't run off like the chicken shit that you are," Sailor Uranus scowled as she pointed her Space Sword at the deceitful Lycan. "And you actually show your true colors."

"Stealing something valuable from your fallen comrade and adding his power to your own. So, there is a traitor amongst you, Lycans," sailor Neptune crossed her arms, piercing a cold gaze at Ren.

"Didn't we used to be deceitful in a way, Neptune?"

"Sort of but we had our reasons. Don't you remember, Uranus?"

"Heh, sometimes I'm forgetful. I need you to remind me of those sort of things," Uranus chuckled as she immediately glanced back to Ren. "Anyway, as we were saying..."

Ren frowned and jumped back. "Humph, are you two going to pay any attention to me or talk amongst yourselves?"

The short-haired Senshi evilly smirked. "Well, Neptune and I were just having a little talk about our past but we forgot we were dealing with you."

"You dare mock me? I'll make you two idiots regret it," the Shichi'okamitai member retorted as he swallowed the contents inside his jug and spewed out a strong burst of flames. The flames swept across as the two Senshi quickly sidestepped the dangerous hazard. "As long as I have Toboe's crystal within me, my power will only grow stronger and you two have yet to see what I am capable of!"

As Ren spat out another wave of dangerous flames, Uranus and Neptune scattered out to avoid the approaching danger.

"Uranus! Your sword! If we use it, we can kill him!" Neptune shouted to her colleague from the distance.

Looking at her weapon in hand, Uranus blinked and screamed back. "But, doesn't it have to be silver?!"

"The alloy should be silver! It has to be worth a shot!"

"I hope so," Uranus muttered as she leaped over a bush. She turned as Ren came running at a closer distance. "Come on, freak! I'm right here!"

As Ren paused, he cocked his head to his left side and sneered at Sailor Uranus. He wondered why she wasn't running and carefully eyed his surroundings. _Hn. What is she up to? Up to no good I'd reckon. Heh, foolish woman. You and your colleague are done for when I reveal my true Lycan nature!_

-

Elsewhere, within the city...

Sailor Venus and Phillipe both kneeled beside Oomori as the dying Lycan gave them a few parting word including the revelation behind Kiba's condition and what he plans to do with the Aoshi.

"What?! Are you saying that the pack leader is already dying?" Sailor Venus blinked in bewilderment. "Gah, talk about a twist of fate!"

Even more shocked was Phillipe finding out about the fate of Aoshi.

"Aoshi-kun and Yui-chan! Those two are in grave danger! If that werewolf leader plans to revive a child of his by sacrificing Aoshi... No, I can't imagine that! Okami would be truly devastated!"

"...Yes... and the fact that one of my own comrades will seek... to overthrow Kiba... Realizing that Kiba is near death, he will do whatever it takes... to assume leadership and there's no telling what he sets out to do once the crimson moon arises..."

"When is this crimson moon supposed to come?" Sailor Venus inquired as she slowly got up and stared out toward Tokyo Tower.

"...Midnight..."

"Then, there's very little time! I have to get going!" The blonde heroine exclaimed as she prepared to fly out. As she turned, Phillipe reached out and stopped her by grabbing her arm. "Huh? Phillipe-kun?"

The young man sighed as he approached Venus. A smile formed on his face while taking both of her hands.

"Minako-san. You don't have to hide the fact you're Sailor Venus. From the way you referred to me as 'Phillipe-kun' and the scent of your perfume, I could tell."

The blonde slightly turned away blushing and tried to speak... but couldn't form words in her mouth. The fact that her own band mate/friend knows that she was Sailor Venus. There was no way she could hide this from Phillipe anymore.

"Minako-san...?"

"Phillipe... I mean... Look, can you keep this secret between us? Please?" Venus leaned herself against the boy and whispered in his left ear. Her faint voice was enough to make the young man blush and tremble with cold feet. "Just keep it between us. I don't want Hitori-chan or even your other cousin, Kotori to know."

Nodding his head, Phillipe looked directly into Venus' blue eyes and smiled. "You have my word. Man, I just can't believe that our lead singer and favorite idol is a super hero."

"More like your warrior princess, Phillipe-kun," Sailor Venus giggled, blushing madly.

"Heh, I suppose..." Phillipe scratched the back of his head, his voice softened. He nervously backed away as he stared over Oomori's dying form.

"Don't worry, Phillipe-kun. I will protect you. That is my vow to you," Venus winked to the young man and flashed a 'V' using her right hand.

"...you better get going, young lady..." Oomori coughed as his body slowly started to wither and turn into dust. "...save the children... and stop the traitor known as Ren... before it's too late..." With that, his final words were abruptly cut short as his body was reduced to dust and a pile of bones.

Turning away from Oomori and shifting her blue eyes to Tokyo Tower, Venus realized what she had to do. It was now or never. Her other Senshi colleagues were out there fighting the other Shichi'okamitai members.

"Minako-san...?"

"I hate to do this but I have to go now, Phillipe-kun. My fellow Senshi needs me."

"I understand," the young man nodded, closing his eyes.

Sailor Venus looked back to Phillipe and walked over to him. Then, catching off guard, she leaned forward and kissed him on his right cheek. Pulling away from the young man, she smiled and pressed a hand against her bosom.

_Tee-hee, you're so cute when you blush, Phillipe-kun._

As he opened his eyes, Phillipe realized that he had just gotten a kiss from Sailor Venus. Not just from Venus but Minako Aino. His best friend. The lead singer of the band. The future idol. His secret crush.

"M...M...Minako-san?"

"Just my way of saying _thank you_," the blonde girl winked as she slowly levitated off the ground. "Phillipe-kun, please keep this a secret between us. Don't even tell Hitori-chan about me being Sailor Venus!"

"I won't tell a soul, Minako-san!" Phillipe rushed ahead as he shouted to the winged Eternal. "But, I have to say that you being a Sailor Senshi is like a dream come true! Please, come back safely!"

"Don't you worry! We're going to clean out this city of those nasty mongrels!" Venus assured him as she prepared to fly out toward Tokyo Tower. "Make sure to tell the cops that the creep who kidnapped you disappeared and make sure you get home safely."

"Another thing! Please, do whatever it takes to bring back Yui-chan and Aoshi-kun!"

Nodding her head, the Warrior of Love pivoted her head and took off toward her destination. The Senshi flew off as she transformed into a golden streak of light as Phillipe marveled at the beautiful warrior about to do what she does best: fighting evil and saving lives. This night turned out to be perhaps the best Halloween in his whole life.

He had just now realized that his best friend was Sailor Venus.

Phillipe was one of the only few to get this close to a Sailor Senshi but he is the only one - outside of the Senshi group - to discover Venus' identity on a whim. Simply after Venus gave herself away by calling him 'Phillipe-kun' and the scent of the band of perfume she wore.

"Minako-san." _Wow, my own personal warrior princess. I can't believe this... This is like any little boy's dream come true. Please, goddess of victory... watch over Minako-san and allow her team to defeat these monsters. _A smile formed on his face while rubbing the cheek Venus had kissed a few moments ago. He stared out toward Tokyo Tower in the far distance of the city. "Minako-san, do come back safely."

-

Slowly pacing through the forest, Ren turned and scanned his surroundings. He immediately picked up on Uranus and Neptune's scents as he hunted the duo like a prowling hunter. The Lycan's predatory eyes turned golden as he was already beginning to undergo his full transformation.

Snorting under his breath, the deceitful one stopped and pivoted his head behind him as he noticed the bushes rustling. He licked his lips and charged ahead to check what was hiding within the lush, green bushes.

"Ah-ha! Found you!!" Ren shouted in declaration while swallowing the liquid in his jar. He turned and spat out another flaming blast at the bushes - hoping to force the two Outers out of hiding. "And now you can come out!!"

Just then, what jumped right out of the bushes as a squirrel as it dashed away to avoid the flames.

Ren paused as he spotted the scurrying rodent from the corner of his eye. Scowling in annoyance, he turned away and growled.

"Curses! Stupid rodent!"

"_**WORLD SHAKING!!**_"

As Ren's ears perked, he overheard Uranus' shouting cry and twirled around to see a rotating orb flying toward him. The orb plunged through the ground while lifting the earth along its path.

"AUGH!!"

The Lycan sidestepped the orb and watched as it collided with a nearby tree and exploded on impact.

"Damn it!! That was too close!!"

"So close yet so far..."

Ren quickly turned as a fist thrusted forward and collided with his face.

_**BAM!!!**_

Sailor Uranus' right fist made impact with Ren's face as the vicious blow sent him hurtling back through a bush

"Tag. You're it," Uranus flashed an evil smirk as she charged ahead and pointed her Space Sword forward. "This one strike and you're done!!"

"You think so?! Ha, you still haven't seen anything yet!!" Ren's voice shouted as it suddenly deepened. His moderate figure started to grow in height and stature. Much like his brethren, he was undergoing his complete Lycan transformation. Ren's true nature was about to be displayed in a few moments. "_**Yooooooou should have killed me when you had the chance, foolish women!! RAAAAAAAARRRGGGGH!!!!**_"

As Uranus gawked at the towering Lycan, she managed to stand her ground and firmly gripped her weapon in hand.

"You've got to be freaking kidding me. How do I expect to beat this freak now?!"

"Uranus!!"

As Sailor Neptune dropped down from above a tree canopy, Uranus twirled around as she was relieved to see the turquoise-haired warrior. Neptune glanced over toward the giant Lycan and gasped.

"Yeah, my thoughts exactly, Neptune. Listen, don't let this size scare you. He may have gotten bigger but he's still that same creep we chased earlier."

"But, how do you intend to use your Space Sword, Uranus?"

"Watch. I have my ways."

As Ren slowly paced across, his footsteps caused the ground to slightly tremble He approached the two Outers and sneered an evil, toothy grin. His blood-colored eyes gleamed as they radiated with bloodlust and purely evil intentions. He proceeded with his first attack as he blew flames straight out of his mouth. The Outers quickly scurried off into two opposite directions while the flames scorched the area where they stood.

"_**Deep Submerge!!**_" Neptune commanded the waves of water and put out the flames.

Shifting his gaze toward Neptune, Ren sneered. "_**Wretched woman. RAAAAAGH!!!**_" He bellowed out and released a flaming blast out of his mouth. "_**DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!!!**_"

"NEPTUNE!!!"

Uranus dropped down in front of Neptune and pushed her away from the spinning pillar of flames. Another tree became scorched as Uranus and Neptune slowly rose up.

"_**Heh, once again lady luck is on your side, you foolish women**_," Ren chuckled as he wiped the saliva dripping down his snout. He firmly placed a hand across his chest and ripped off what was left of the cloth that covered his large frame. Slowly crouching over, the Lycan gritted his teeth. "_**Now, I told you I have other surprises in store for you two. Allow me to reveal that to you...**_"

"Fat chance! You're dead where you stand!" Uranus roared as she sprinted ahead with no intention of stopping. Even as Neptune pursued her, she wouldn't listen and aimed to strike Ren's weak point: his heart. With the Space Sword, she can be the difference maker and end this skirmish with the Shichi'okamitai member. _Aim for the heart! _"Ok, freak! Don't you move because this is where you die!"

The Lycan raised his head and shot a deadly glance at Sailor Uranus.

Then, something emerged from out of Ren's back.

It shot out and slammed against Sailor Uranus - thus knocking her back and cutting off her momentum.

"URANUS!!" The elegant beauty shouted as she raced ahead and caught Uranus as she landed in her waiting arms. "Oh my god... Uranus! What happened?"

"...ugh... damn cheap shot..." The Senshi of Uranus cursed as she eyed Ren from the distance.

Both Outers noticed something protruding from out of Ren's back. For a moment, it appeared an appendage had shot out and attacked Uranus. When in reality, it was a second head. The giant head looked identical to Ren's face. It did not have any arms but rather a long segmented body that could stretch out and bend like rubber.

"WHAT. THE. HELL." This was all Uranus could say.

Even Neptune gawked speechless and was stunned to say the least.

Ren grinned as the head appendage laughed out with a banshee cry. "_**Surprised, aren't you? Well, you should be. You've forced me to pull out all the stops and this is my secret weapon. This second head awakens once I have transformed into my current Lycan form. They serve both as a weapon and a second set of eyes! You two are done for! With my second head activated, your end is ensured!**_"

"Ugh... just our luck..." Uranus pulled herself up as she scowled with disgust toward Ren. "Neptune, we can't lose to this freak."

"And we won't."

"If we could only become Eternals like the others... Life's not fair."

"It never is, Uranus."

"Life's a bitch that way."

"_**Talking amongst yourselves again?! You've wasted enough of MY TIME!!**_" The two-headed Lycan shouted as he charged forward as the second head stretched out and spat out numerous flame bursts. "_**I've performed experiments on my body recently and thanks to some black magic I've managed to conjure up... the result is this! Two heads are better than one!**_"

As the raining blasts of fire covered the area, Uranus and Neptune avoided the hazards as much as they could. They jumped up and scaled the trees while Ren remained hot on their trail.

"_**You can't hide from me!! Your deaths are ensured!!**_" Ren cruelly laughed out as he leaped across and backhanded a tree with his giant, right hand. This managed to knock both Outers out of the tree and caused them to fall to the ground. "_**YESSSS!! Time to feast!!!**_" With that, the second head protruded outward and went straight for Sailor Neptune. "_**Starting with the weakest link of your team!!**_"

As the head came closer to snaring Neptune by her leg...

_**SHICK.**_

Uranus struck first as she impaled her Space Sword through the second head's left eye. The snarling head snapped at Uranus repeatedly while struggling to break free.

"Didn't anyone tell you not to point sharp objects close to your eye? Oh, whoops... My bad," Uranus chuckled as she shoved the sword deeper through the beast's eye.

"_**AAARGGGH!!! YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!!!**_" Ren roared as he advanced and backhanded Uranus aside with his right hand. "

"URANUS!!" Neptune shouted to her lover as she pulled herself up. Without hesitation, she hurried over to her colleague but not without turning her back on Ren.

"_**Foolish woman. Hn.**_" As Ren reached out for Neptune, the second head stretched out and delivered a head butt - with enough force to send Neptune slamming against a tree.

The elegant Senshi gasped as her back cracked against the tree. As she fell off the face of the tree, Neptune fell limp next to Uranus.

As he methodically paced toward the two Outers, Ren snickered while eyeing them both. He slowly crouched over to allow the second head to get a closer view of the Senshi pair.

"_**Heh, not so tough are you? Fools. Did you really think you would stand a chance in hell against a resourceful Lycan such as one like myself? This is why I should rightfully assume leadership of the pack! With Kiba's life expectancy due to expire at any given moment, this is my chance to do away with you first and one by one your other colleagues! With you annoyances eliminated, the top spot will all be mine! Not one of my brothers can contest me as long as I've killed you, Senshi.**_"

As Uranus and Neptune slowly started to stir, Ren sneered as he narrowed his eyes and focused. The second head on his body slowly recoiled and buried itself underneath his layer of fur. Then, it vanished... only for it to reappear behind Neptune and Uranus.

"_**That's right. I will allow you to give them the killing blow, my friend. Rip their heads off and devour their brains!**_"

The second head slowly wrapped itself around Sailor Neptune's torso and slowly lifted her off the ground. Neptune winced as she pounded her fists on the appendage tightening its grip around her.

"Neptune!!"

_**BAM!!!**_

As he clubbed Uranus in the face and slammed her against the tree, Ren stared a hole directly into Uranus and slobbered with drool coming down his snout.

"_**Tsk, tsk, just where do you think you're doing? You're going to interrupt his meal! Now, stay still and watch. Because you're going to get a look at what's in store for you. Think of it as an honorary execution with me serving as the judge, jury and executioner...**_" Ren sneered as he shifted his eyes toward the second head squeezing the life out of Neptune. "_**Yes... YES!!! Crush her ribs and squeeze the every life out of her!! Do not stop!! Such screams of agony are like music to my ears!!**_"

Uranus thought. _Shit... SHIT!! Neptune!! This big... I can't even move! Arrrgh!! This can't be right! Why haven't we been given the power to become damn Eternals right now? I mean even Pluto and the kid have gotten stronger... Are Neptune and I the ones always shit out of luck? _Her eyes widened in horror as she listened to Neptune's screaming gasps. Uranus couldn't take it anymore.

Then...

Just like that in an instant.

Uranus noticed everything around her turning white. At least from her own point of view.

_Hey, what's going on here? _

She noticed Ren hasn't noticed the blinding aura of white light surrounding the area.

Even Neptune was starting to see a white light shrouding her vision.

_Uranus? What's happening?_

_**SHOOM.**_

Both Outers noticed that they were gone from the plane of existence and ended up alone together into a room of pitch whiteness.

Then, darkness descended and erased everything within the room - including the two Outers themselves.

Poof.

They vanished and without a trace... as they were taken into another realm. A realm within their own subconsciousness.

* * *

**Alternate Dimension/11:54 PM**

_Whoooooooooosh._

Opening their eyes, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune noticed that they were no longer in the forest. They quickly scanned their entire surroundings and saw no signs of the Lycan. Neptune looked across her body as she sighed with relief.

"Man, what a trip," Uranus blinked as she stepped across the mist-covered room. "So, what happened? Where are we?"

"You're asking me? I'm wondering that myself," Neptune replied as she followed Uranus. "Most importantly, where is that Lycan?"

"Ugh, don't tell me we died again. Dying sucks," Uranus miffed as she snorted with annoyance. Her ears quickly picked up on a faint sound in the background. She quickly turned and noticed a beam of golden orange light beaming at her direction. "Whoa. Hey, Neptune! Check this out."

"What is it?" As Neptune came closer, another beam of light shot out at her. This one was of a turquoise color.

"Ooook, what's the deal here?"

Sailor Neptune walked forward as she entered the section where the pairs of lights came from. The source of the beams came directly from a pair of mirrors sitting at the center of the room. She pointed toward the mirrors and called over to her tomboyish colleague.

"Uranus!! Come over here and look at this!!"

Uranus shifted her head facing Neptune and raised a brow. "What is it? Did you find something, Neptune?"

"Just come over here and look at this."

Shrugging her shoulders, Sailor Uranus paced forward as she entered the section and stared ahead. She blinked as Neptune approached the mirrors. She, too, walked over toward the mirrors and examined them carefully. Sitting besides the mirrors were stone platforms. One on each side. Engraved on these platforms were the planetary symbols of Uranus - on the left side - and Neptune - on the right side. On top of these tall pedestals were statues of two unique animals. On the Uranus stone platform, there was an imposing griffin sitting on top of it. On the Neptune side, there was a majestic seahorse.

Once Uranus and Neptune approached the mirrors, they stared at their own reflections.

"Wow, so what's the deal with the mirrors?" Uranus wondered as she placed her hand over the glass surface. It was cold and moist. "Heh, I thought I never looked this good just by looking at my own reflection."

Neptune giggled as she lightly elbowed her lover's waist. "Aren't we vain?"

"Looking who's talking?" Uranus playfully quipped.

_'Heh, yeah. Look who's talking.'_

This suddenly caused Uranus to recoil with bewilderment. She quickly glanced around her surroundings and put up her guard.

"Who's there?!" Sailor Uranus demanded, her voice becoming harsh and threatening. "I really must be going crazy here!"

Neptune frowned. "Is there someone else here? Were we followed?"

_'Oh ho ho. You two are always on alert as usual. Oh yes, that is just like us.'_

Uranus and Neptune eyed one another as they became familiar with these 'voices.' They turned around and glared at their reflections. In fact, both the reflections were sporting relaxed gestures and calm expressions - while both Uranus and Neptune's eyes widened in surprise.

"Did our reflections just talk?" Uranus pointed to mirror and blinked. "Uh, please tell me I'm not freaking out here."

"You're not alone," Neptune responded.

"Ugh, I really must be tripping out here."

Uranus' reflection chuckled as she nodded her head shamelessly. '_Don't worry. You aren't on drugs or anything like that. Though, you are seeing things out of the ordinary.'_

"No joke? Geez, here I thought this was all just a sick joke."

Neptune walked over to her side and eyed her reflection. "Did you summon us here?"

_'We did, Sailor Neptune. In fact, we realized you were in danger.'_

"You can say that again! That big hairy freak just handed us our asses!" Uranus shouted as she explained the situation. "And now he just transformed! This guy has managed to slip by our noses every time we fight him!"

_'Not this time. You want the power to become Eternal Senshi?'_

Scratching her head, Uranus was confused by this offer made by her reflection. "Um, how may I ask will you give us that power?"

_'Simple. The reason you haven't been able to transform is because you don't have a reason to. If you have noticed, each of the Senshi by now have transformed because they sought to protect those precious to them. You two have only been desperate to fight only for yourselves.'_ Neptune's reflection explained their lack of an Eternal power-up. _'In other words, you two have been quite selfish. You refuse help from your fellow Senshi and look where it has gotten you.'_

_'She's right, you two. It's time to get your heads out of your asses and wake up. Didn't having your Star Seeds getting ripped out by Galaxia make you see the light?'_

Both Outers stared at the floor. They felt shame for their actions.

Even worse, their own reflections have scolded them like parents giving a lecture to their children.

"So, what do we fight for? If not for ourselves?" Uranus asked.

Neptune did not say a word.

_'For Princess Serenity and your fellow Senshi. You can even fight for each other. To protect one another. Don't you consider Neptune precious to you, Uranus?'_

_'And do you feel the same way for her, Neptune?'_

As the Outers slowly lifted their heads up, they faced each other. Faint smiles formed on their faces as their eyes met. Uranus reached out and took Neptune by her hands. Neptune did the same.

Uranus' reflection smiled. _'Now that's more like it.'_

_'This is a good start.'_

"So, what then?" Uranus asked as she directed her attention back to the two. "We still have that monster to take care of. He's going to kill us if we don't act fast!"

_'Heh. Did you forget about your Talisman? Your Space Sword, Haruka Teno'h!'_

_'And don't forget your Talisman, Michiru Kaioh. Your Deep Aqua Mirror.'_

"My sword? But, can it be used to kill that big freak?"

_'Yep. I'd say the Space Sword's alloy is as silver as you can say 'hell yeah.' It's worth a shot. Believe me, you're going to feel like a new you when you become an Eternal Senshi.'_

"I can't wait. That wolf can't get away from us now!"

_'Once you have conquered these Lycans, you must remain close to Usagi Tsukino. Protect her during dire times. There may possibly be more dangers waiting in the wings.'_

"Other dangers? Like what?" Neptune inquired, hoping to get a straight answer from her reflection.

Neptune's reflection replied. _'All we can tell you is to stay alert. You two will one day ascend your rightful places as the official princesses of Uranus and Neptune. Sailor Neptune, you will one day become queen of your prestigious castle known to your people as Triton.'_

_'Uranus. Never forget you will become queen of your world and your castle will be known as Miranda.'_

_'And both of your powers are still growing. Even where you stand now, you currently are nowhere near your full potential. After every new threat has passed, you will only grow stronger.'_

_'Not bad, eh?'_

Uranus smirked as she stared at her reflection. She now sported a look of a newly awakened confidence. "Got that right. What do you think, Neptune?"

"I'm looking forward to seeing how far we can go. With our powers still evolving and all."

_'Princess Uranus.'_

_'Princess Neptune.'_

_'Take your stands.'_

With that, both the Outers straightened themselves out and stood side by side. On Uranus' side, the mirror became shrouded by a golden yellow column of light. On Neptune's side, a beaming column of sea-green light gleamed brilliantly. Both of their Senshi uniforms were stripped away and replaced by beautiful, flowing gowns. Uranus now wore a deep blue gown; as for Neptune, she had on a sea-green gown.

Both women looked down upon themselves and at their reflections. They had assumed their princess forms. This is who Uranus and Neptune will both become when the age of Crystal Tokyo arrives.

"Uh... Excuse me?" Uranus slightly scoffed as she gawked at her gown. "I should be wearing jeans or pants! I should never have to wear a dress!"

"I don't know. I think it looks quite formal for you, Uranus," Neptune giggled as she put a hand on her lover's back. "It's appropriate considering you'll become royalty."

"A royal pain in the ass," Uranus sighed, placing a hand over her face. "Oh, boy..."

_'Well, you two won't become princesses for a long time. For now, you must do what you can and commit yourselves to protect Princess Serenity. Princess Uranus, do not let your fellow Senshi down.'_

_'Same to you Princess Neptune. And do not scorn yourselves or your peers.'_

As Uranus shifted toward Neptune, she gave a nod to the turquoise-haired female.

"Ready to go and finish the job, Neptune?"

Nodding in response, Neptune smiled. "Let's do it, Uranus."

With that, both of their Talismans appeared in their possessions. Uranus lifted her arm up to display her Space Sword while Neptune showed her Deep Aqua Mirror.

The Senshi of the Sky and the Senshi of the Deep Waters were ready to assume their new Eternal power.

In order to protect their princess and destroy Ren at all costs.

* * *

**Minato-ku District/Shiba Park/11:56 PM**

"_**It's time we end this!! I must move on and finish you two quickly!!**_" Ren laughed, raising his head and howled with cruel, sheer pleasure. As he lowered his head, he noticed that both Senshi were covered by subtle auras of light. "_**Wha... What?**_" He blinked in confusion towards this strange phenomenon.

The sea-green aura that covered Neptune repelled the second head appendage off of her as she levitated off the ground. Uranus, too, was carried into the air while a golden yellow light covered her body. Both Senshi noticed their Henshin rods floating in front of them. The rods immediately projected and displayed the images of their respective ruling planets: Uranus and Neptune. Then, the planetary symbols gleamed on their foreheads as their tiaras vanished.

"I feel... so much power coursing through me... I do feel like a new me. Like I'm being rejuvenated. What do you think, Neptune?"

"Yes, I feel the same way, too. Now, it is our time to shine."

"About damn time if you ask me," Uranus smirked.

The crystals - attached on top of their rods - quickly changed into crystallized orbs. A turquoise orb attached to Neptune's item and a blue orb for Uranus. Beacons of shone out of the orbs as the two Senshi were bathed in a colorful auras.

Glancing back and forth at the two Senshi, Ren snarled and tried to charge for an attack. The auras of light repelled the giant Lycan back and burnt off sections of his fur.

"_**GAARGHH!! This light burns!!**_" The Lycan stepped back while staring at the two Outers. "_**What is going on here?! Why can't I get any closer?!**_"

"Because you're already dead where you stand," Sailor Neptune frowned, grabbing her Henshin rod and raising it up.

Sailor Uranus quipped. "This time you won't get away! I can guarantee you that!" With that, she snatched her Henshin rod and held it overhead. "Ready, Neptune?"

"Yes!"

"_**URANUS...**_"

"_**NEPTUNE...**_"

"_**ETERNAL!! MAKE-UP!!**_" The duo shouted out simultaneously.

An illuminating beacon of golden yellow light swallowed Uranus. Attaching her crystal against her brooch, Uranus threw her head back while her uniform underwent an upgrade. Her short blue boots stretched out into longer, white ones. A blue, star-shaped brooch ornament adorned her chest as the trimming edges of her skirt were blue. Adorning the center of her waist was a shining, golden star. Her shoulder padding became golden yellow; flowing down her back were long, blue ribbons. Her collar was a contrasting shade of yellow. Spreading out across her back were six wings as they extended out on both sides of her back.

Neptune was basked within a shining sea-green aura of light. With her crystal clamped down on her brooch, the turquoise-haired woman held her head back. Her short-heeled boots became longer, white ones. A sea-green, star-shaped brooch ornament adorned her chest as the trimming edges of her skirt became dark blue. Appearing at the center of her waist was a golden, shimmering star ornament. Her shoulder padding became turquoise; flowing down her back were long, blue ribbons. Her collar was a contrasting shade of sea-green. Extending out on both sides of her back were six angel-like wings.

Both Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune had finally achieved their Eternal forms.

The pair put out her hands as their Talismans reappeared.

Uranus grabbed her Space Sword.

Neptune snatched her Deep Aqua Mirror.

"_**How... How is this possible?! You shouldn't have recovered like this!! This isn't possible!!**_"

"Ready to shut this trap, Neptune?"

"Let's go!"

As she removed the sheath that protected her sword, Sailor Uranus launched herself directly at Ren with full speed. The Lycan anticipated her move and unleashed a powerful burst of flames. Howling out a battle cry, Uranus spun around and propelled herself through the flames - thus catching Ren by surprise.

"_**WHAT?!?! My flames aren't even doing her in!!**_"

Suddenly, Ren noticed Sailor Neptune vanishing from his sight. Then, he shifted his eyes downward as Neptune reappeared beside him.

"_**She's faster?!?!**_"

Raising her mirror overhead, Neptune summoned a powerful oceanic beam through her item. "_**Submarine Reflection!!**_" The powerful blast knocked Ren back and caused him to loose to his balance.

"_**CURSE YOU!!! You witch... Now I'll...**_" The Lycan paused as he turned and saw Sailor Uranus coming down his path. He couldn't move as he was frozen with shock. "_**Noo... NOOO!!!**_"

Uranus drew her Space Sword out and threw it across.

As Ren tried to move, the blade made contact.

_**SHICK.**_

Glancing down at the weapon, Ren noticed it had hit its mark. The blade pierced through his chest and punctured the beating heart inside his body. Since the blade was forged out of a rare silver alloy, this spelt the end for the Lycan.

"_**Noooo... She... She got me?! That weapon was made out of silver... after all...**_" Ren groaned as he dropped down to his knees and coughed blood from his mouth as more crimson ooze dripped out of his chest - directly where the blade pierced his vital spot. "_**How... could I... been so... easily beaten...?**_"

"Want to know why?" Sailor Uranus exclaimed as she dropped down in front of Ren. Putting her left foot down in front of the dying Lycan, she reached over and shoved the blade deeper followed by a nasty _squish_. "Because you let arrogance blind you."

"It's a mistake Uranus and myself learned the hard way," Neptune said,

"_**Damn you... I won't die... like this...**_" Ren groaned as his body shrank back to its normal, humanoid size. Blood continued to flow out of his fatal wound as he struggled to sit up. "I won't... won't DIE LIKE THIS!!" With that, he charged... to his own immediate demise.

Uranus scoffed as she charged, threw it across and watched as the spinning blade decapitated Ren in an instant.

_**SQUISH.**_

Ren's head plopped on the ground along with the Space Sword.

As the headless body stumbled forward, Uranus channeled energy through her right fist and fired off an orb of light. "GO TO HELL!! _**Space Turbulence!!**_"

_**BOOSH!!!**_

The orb slammed against Ren with full force as it swallowed him completely. The headless Lycan reared back as his body started to break down and seemingly combusted from the mass energy entering his body. Even his own head was caught within the light and vaporized. Even the dark crystal he stole from Toboe was eradicated. Just like that, Ren was eradicated with no traces of the deceitful villain left.

Well, except for the Space Sword.

Sailor Uranus took a deep breath and sighed.

"Way to go, Uranus. That'll show him who he's dealing with," Neptune flew down as she landed beside her partner.

Staring down at spot where Ren once stood, Sailor Uranus crouched over and picked up her weapon.

"That eliminates one of the Shichi'okamitai. That'll do us good."

Uranus nodded. "For sure. But, how of them are left?"

"Considering how strong the girls have become, the Lycans' numbers should be dwindling."

"And since we're aware of their weakness. Yeah, we should be done with these freaks in no time."

The two Outers turned around to their left side. Far off in the distance was Tokyo Tower. The same location where Kiba has taken the two kids. That is the exact site where he will perform the ritual to revive his daughter.

"Ready to move on, Neptune? We've cleaned up the mess here."

"Yes, let us proceed."

"Good. Now, it's about time we pay back that leader of theirs," Uranus frowned as she had yet to feel full satisfaction. Killing Ren was not enough. She had to return the favor for being blind swiped twice by Kiba.

* * *

**Top Level of Tokyo Tower/11:58 PM**

Finally reaching the top of Tokyo Tower, Kiba and the children stopped for a minute to allow the Lycan leader to take a breather. At long last, the time has come for the ritual to begin. Kiba stared over toward a platform sitting ten feet where they stood. He slowly looked over to Aoshi and smiled.

"We made it."

"I know... So, do we begin?"

"Yes and right away. We don't have much... time," Kiba lowered his head and coughed. _Just two minutes before the red moon arises._ "Hurry along, Aoshi!"

"But, what about..."

"Do not worry about me, Aoshi. Just go... You and Yui hurry over to the platform..."

Aoshi nodded despite being worried over Kiba's condition. "Yes... C'mon, Yui-chan."

As Aoshi grabbed Yui by her arm, he led her toward the platform as Kiba slowly paced forward. With so little time, he had to act fast and get the ritual over with. Fate and time was against him. Then, there was the possibility of Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen arriving to disrupt the ritual.

"Can't let fate rob me... of this only opportunity..."

* * *

**Shiba Park**

(Rewind: Earlier at 11:51 PM)

_Clink!_

Tsume countered a silver arrow coming at his direction using his large sword as a shield. He shot a glance forward as Sailor Mars came into view. The Shichi'okamitai leader smirked as he lifted his halberd off the ground.

"Not bad. You could have gotten me right there, woman," Tsume remarked as he readied himself for a counterstrike against the dark-haired Miko. "At this rate, you'll only wear yourself out!"

Mars scowled as she retorted. Despite the demon's taunts, she maintained a calm and collective composure. _Time for me to go all out on this creep! _"Get ready, demon! Don't even think of overlooking me simply because I'm a woman!"

"Heh, I'm not but I doubt you have what it takes to defeat the leader of the Shichi'okamitai! Me, Tsume!"

"Were you born this big a pain in the ass?" Mars tried her best to psyche out the Lycan.

Tsume snickered as he responded casually. "Well, what can I tell you, baby? I've always been bad."

She sighed, nodding her head. "Typical male response."

"Heh..." He stopped as he realized he had been insulted. "Huh?! What's that supposed to mean?!"

"You act all bad ass on the outside but you're just a sniveling little boy in the inside. I've dealt with guys like you before."

Grinning, Tsume chuckled under his breath. "Is that so? My you're a piece of work, woman."

"Thank you. I know I am."

"Well, allow me to remind you that I can kill you at anytime witch! Let's go!"

"Bring it," Mars readied herself for battle.

The final Shichi'okamitai member vs. the Senshi of Mars.

It was on now and preparing to wind down.

Watching from behind the bushes was Cammy. She crossed her fingers as she placed her hopes on Mars to triumph over the Shichi'okamitai leader.

"C'mon, Mars. I'm pulling for you."

End of episode nineteen.

* * *

_**Next Time**_

**_The Miko's Flame of Passion! Sailor Mars vs. Tsume!_**

* * *

Author's note: Ren's gone. So are Toboe and Oomori. That leaves Tsume and Kiba. The Lycan numbers sure are dwindling faster than you can think. 

So, we're winding down to the final two chapters of the Lycan arc. The last chapter is where I will try pulling out all the stops but I will wrap everything up and tie up any loose-ends following Chapter 21 in 22.

So, will Cammy finally figure out if her sister really is Sailor Mars? And what about the ritual?

These questions shall be answered in the next two chapters with 20 mainly covering Mars and Tsume's showdown.

We're so close to the end of Galaxy Stars Season 1. Can't wait to get to Season 2! I have a lot of cool, nifty ideas I've been dying to incorporate for Season 2. So far, I have about three seasons (in total) planned for Galaxy Stars... so you can expect this to be a long-term project that I will commit time to.

However, as of this writing, I will be four days short of my summer vacation. I go back to college after Labor Day. So, there will be less updates. Although, I can try to at least complete the final two Lycan arc chapters in September. After that, I plan to shoot for monthly-updates for this story. That means only one chapter a month... sorry but thems the breaks. But, I think I can manage to do a few double chapter updates in a month.

Don't worry though. I may have put my D-Fusion Ultimate Edition series (Digimon fic) on hiatus but I don't plan to do that with this story. There will be some delays but no plans to put Galaxy Stars on hiatus. Just so you know.

Ok, that's all for now.

See you soon and have a Happy Labor Day!

Later.


	20. A Miko's Flames of Passion!

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own... you know what? I think you know already. Naoko Takenouchi-Togashi owns the Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon manga series and Toei developed the anime. There... that gets the annoying disclaimer out of the way.

As we speak, I have already completed two weeks of college. I should have enough free time to put out these final two chapters to conclude the Tokyo Tower battle and wrap up the Lycan arc in October with Chapter 22. Following that, I will mostly be only doing monthly updates (which should allow me more time to develop some complexity for this series as we progress into season two).

So, now we're down to the final Shichi'okamitai member, Tsume, and Kiba. This should be fun.

Sailor Mars steps up to the plate to confront the leader of the seven-man cell. I hope this one will turn out to be my best fight of the Senshi vs. Lycan series. We'll see.

In fact, expect a little squabble between the two. ;)

Get ready! Mars and Tsume get ready for their showdown!

Begin!

* * *

**(Cue Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon theme _Kirai Sailor Dream_)**

**-**

**-**

_**Sailor Moon Galaxy Stars: Lycan Arc**_

_**The Miko's Flames of Passion! Sailor Mars vs. Tsume!**_

-

-

**Minato-ku District/Shiba Park/11:51 PM**

A face off ensued between the strong-willed Miko Senshi and the Shichi'okamitai leader. Demon and Miko directed their eyes toward one another as they slowly encircled one another - as if anticipating for one to make the first move. Sailor Mars was not about to let her guard down with someone like Tsume - who has been notorious for being the most dangerous and powerful member of the seven-man cell. However, Tsume cannot afford to make a mistake when crossing paths with a Miko as skilled as Rei Hino. One error on his part and it would cost him his life.

Setting his left foot down, Tsume snorted while gripping his hands tightly on his weapon.

Sailor Mars' right boot pressed forward with a slight _click_ as she carefully eyed the Lycan. Her hand was already reaching for another silver arrow.

And watching from the sidelines - completely out of both Tsume and Mars' sights - was Cammy. She waited for one of the combatants to make their first move.

"C'mon, Mars. I know you can take this guy!"

Suddenly, Tsume cocked a grin directly to the dark-haired Senshi. "Heh, it's funny."

"What are you going on about?"

"You remind me so much of _her_. You both share the same physical features. Long, dark hair. Piercing eyes. Milky white skin. Though, she was much more beautiful not to mention less irritating."

Mars scoffed as she circled around the Lycan. "Look. Who is this girl you're referring to? Who is _she_?! And what does it matter if she resembles me?!" She demanded.

The weapon-carrying Lycan smirked. "She was a woman I had fallen for."

"So, you two were close together?"

"More or less but that's none of your concern. It's just unbelievable that I'd find someone who looks exactly like her especially during this age. I doubt you might even be related to her... though," Tsume briefly paused as he sniffed the air and picked up on Mars' scent. His eyes almost widened as if he had been struck with a bullet. _No, the scent is familiar! In fact... could this woman be a descendant of Morrigana?! The Miko that I had known from so long ago?!_

Noticing Tsume in a tense state, Mars wondered what was going on. At the sametime, she remained cautious and stood her ground. "What's your deal?! Aren't you going to try and kill me?" _Good grief. It's like he's seen a ghost. What is he thinking? _"All right then! If you won't come at me..." With that, she sprinted ahead with her flaming bow and silver arrow in hands. "...then, I'm coming for you!"

As Mars quickly paced forward, Tsume immediately blinked and shook his head. He had returned back to reality and watched as Mars readied her arrow. "...What?! Oh no you don't!!" He raised his sword up and smashed the earth with it - which caused the ground to tremble.

Mars jumped up and stayed airborne as her wings assisted her in flight. She watched as Tsume lifted the heavy halberd off the ground and readied her arrow.

"Don't think you can get avoid me by staying in the air, woman!" Tsume shouted as he jumped up and raised the halberd overhead. "_**DIIIIIIIIE!!**_"

"Left yourself open, moron..." Mars remarked, narrowing her eyes and releasing the silver arrow. "Sorry but dying again is not on my agenda. Besides, dying _sucks_." The silver weapon twisted across as it aimed directly for Tsume's chest.

Realizing the arrow was aiming for the obvious red flag - the chest, Tsume lowered his halberd and countered as his giant weapon blocked the arrow.

"Damn it! It ricocheted!" The Miko cursed, gritting her teeth in disappointment.

As both Mars and Tsume passed one another in mid-air, the Lycan shifted his head and stared into the Miko's eyes. Those same dark eyes that could easily induce a man and place him in a trance.

Memories of Morrigana started to cloud Tsume's train of thoughts.

_Morrigana?! Are you somehow related to this one? _

Once Tsume dropped down, he landed on his feet without injury and turned as Sailor Mars levitated toward farther distance. He waited for her to face him and growled.

"You can't be related to her. I refuse to believe it. Even if your scent matches hers..."

"Look. I don't care about this crap. Your long lost love sharing my looks and smell... It has to be too much of a coincidence if you ask me." Sailor Mars glanced back toward Tsume. Another arrow was wasted. She cannot afford to have another be countered or miss. Of course, this all depends on Mars' aim and she realizes that going for a frontal attack was not going to work. "Somehow I've got to separate you and that damn blade of yours!"

"You mean my halberd? Refer to it as such, woman! It is more than just a mere blade!"

"Are you always this full of yourself?" Mars expressed irritation.

"Maybe. Does that _turn you on_?" The Lycan grinned a toothy smirk while standing in a straight posture and hung the halberd over his right shoulder. "I bet it does."

"Hardly. You aren't my type," Mars rolled her eyes, clenching her right fists. Channeling the sacred flames burning on her hand, she was ready to unleash her ultimate attack: the Mars Snake Fire. "Or any other guy for that matter." Though, she still considers a few select men her friend. "How about coming at me and stop trying to flirt with me?"

"Just what I had in mind. You're nothing like Morrigana!" Tsume charged ahead, sprinting ahead and twirling his giant weapon. He leaped straight up into mid-air and swung his blade down to release a large disc-like projectile directly at Mars. "This will blown you to bits, woman!!"

"Stop calling me that!!" Mars shouted as she sidestepped the cutting attack and flew straight back into the air. "I do have a name, pig."

"Rei Hino. Am I right?"

"Why am I not surprised? Apparently you and your pack leader already found out about us. So, let me ask you... why didn't you try and kill us when we were not in Senshi forms? You had many chances of killing us."

"Not my style. That's something Ren would do but Kiba told us to wait until we tear you apart on this night. I feel it's much more appropriate to kill ya and give you a proper burial. Don't worry we'll pay our respects to you."

Mars snorted. "I'm flattered. That you'd go through all that to give us burials and honor us? Please." She stepped into a battle stance and gathered more fire in her right fist.

"Oh, that hurts."

"Death. Been there and done that. Don't want to relive that sucky experience. But, I can promise you'll be the one living six feet under."

Tsume growled, narrowing his eyes darkly toward the Miko Senshi. "Oh, we'll see about that. Won't we?" Lifting his giant halberd, he slashed across and released another disc projectile. The spinning projectile rapidly spun across as Mars dodged it. "Feh, you won't dodge for long!"

As Mars moved to one side, she blitzed forward. Her body became engulfed in an aura of flames as Tsume fled away. His strategy was obviously to find another area and devise a way to break through Mars' defenses.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?!" The fiery Miko shouted out to the Lycan. "You were so confident just a moment ago!"

"Heh," Tsume chuckled, continuing his path across a trail leading to a bridge. After running across the end of the bridge, he turned and faced the Miko. She immediately stopped on the opposite - left - side.

Mars scowled as her aura flame died down. Focusing her eyes on Tsume, she scanned the area where he stood and wondered what he had in mind.

"So, why did you stop?"

"Who said I was running from you? I just wanted to give ourselves a little more room. Besides, this bridge reminds me of a spot where I had spent my past time with Morrigana. I think it's kind of appropriate I'd bring you here."

"This Morrigana. Am I really her descendant?"

The Lycan frowned while shifting his eyes away from Mars and glancing up toward the sky. The stars in the darkened skies brought back fond memories. Memories that had never been forgotten. Tsume remembered the nights he would spend by standing beside Morrigana.

"You and her. Your physical attributes are so strikingly similar to hers... it's really unbelievable. I never thought I'd see anyone of her bloodline ever again. You have no idea how much I loved her."

Sailor Mars listened to the Lycan share his story but remained on ground. Even though Tsume wasn't in attack posture, the Miko had to take careful precautions. This was the Shichi'okamitai leader she was dealing with. She can't afford to let her ground down.

On one hand, she has never heard any mention of an ancestor named Morrigana from either side of her family line. Not her mother's or father's.

_I wonder if grandfather knows about Morrigana? _Mars thought, scanning the bridge and Tsume's feet. _Maybe I can get a little more in-depth background about her from this guy. _The Miko shifted her eyes to Tsume and interjected. "Tell me. What else do you know about Morrigana?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"I need to know if she really is my ancestor!"

"Why?"

"Just tell me! Unless you want us to continue where we left off!" Mars said as she pulled out an Ofuda out of her left glove. "And I have these little babies right here. I can make you talk."

"Ofudas!" Tsume growled, gritting his teeth.

"I see you're familiar with these. These are a demon's biggest pain in the ass but I'm sure your girlfriend must have shown you that. Right, wolfie?" She smirked evilly, displaying the piece of paper with Kanji written on it. "And I can reach you from where you stand. I'm faster than you realize."

"Prove it!"

With that, in a flash, Mars vanished from Tsume's sights.

The Lycan blinked for a moment as Sailor Mars stood beside him with the Ofuda in hand. Tsume stood completely frozen as Mars whispered in his ear.

"_Told ya, wolfie._"

"No good Miko whore..." Tsume muttered angrily through his teeth.

"Now start talking. After that, we can carry on our little smack down. That is if you want to continue. I've just upgraded my Ofudas to freeze stronger demons like you and your wolf buddies. So, you try me and your screwed, pal."

Realizing that Mars can stop him with her newly upgraded Ofuda, Tsume took a deep breath and sighed. He couldn't find himself out of this tough predicament unless he transformed. Though, it would require time and space to separate himself from Mars. If he even tried one false move, she would stop him in his place in a heart beat.

"Let's hear it. About your Miko girlfriend. My ancestor."

"All right..." Tsume sighed as he stared up at the skies once again. He visualized a scene from the past during Japan's feudal times. "It happened to long ago. I still remember it like it were yesterday..."

"Mmhmm. Go on."

"My brothers and I were just beginning to get our name off the ground. In fact, we've already become a renowned yet a feared group across the land..."

* * *

**Tsume's Flashback**

**Ancient Sengoku Period/Kyoto, Japan/July XX, 1472**

_"...and at this point in time was a time of turmoil in old Japan. I think you understand what I'm referring to, woman."_

The Ancient Sengoku Era, or also known to many as the Warring States Period. It was an age of social upheaval, political intrigue and almost constant military conflict throughout Japan. This age of turmoil lasted from the mid-15th century all the way to the beginning of the 17th century.

It was in this conflicted period where the Onin War had exploded as a result of economic distress and dispute over shogunal succession.

And it was also during this war where the Shichi'okamitai became infamous throughout the feudal Japanese lands.

However, many believed that soldiers were dealing with powerful mercenaries. They had no idea these 'powerful warriors' were truly demonic Lycans - suppressing their true natures.

-

Passing along through a forest trail, Tsume paused briefly as he sniffed the air. His keen nose was able to pick up on a scent of fresh aroma. This smell came from rottening flesh and blood from close by. The smelt caused Tsume to smile with delight. Arriving to find him standing on the trail, the other Shichi'okamitai members stopped and stared over at the young leader's direction.

Toboe approached Tsume as he put a hand on his brother's back. "Um, Tsume? Why did you stop here?"

"You smell that, Toboe?"

"Smell what? Am I supposed to know about something?"

"Everyone. Sniff that delicious aroma. Doesn't that simply just quench your thirst?" Tsume inquired, turning around to face his pack brothers.

The first to pick up on the smell of carrion was Toboe. He licked his lips with delight and grinned.

"Mmmm! That smells so good!"

"Yeah. Right, Toboe? You can smell it, too. What about you guys? Ren? Hige? Kotsu? Gin? Kyo?"

The other five Shichi'okamitai members lifted their heads; at the sametime, they smelt the fresh carrion across the trail leading out of the forest. Kotsu placed a finger in his mouth and pulled it out to make a _pop_ sound.

"Oh, yes! Now that's fresh human carcasses I smell!" Kotsu snickered, his deepened voice became higher pitched. "Tsume, you have a strong nose. I don't know how we'd find food without you."

Ren scoffed. "He's not that good. I could have located fresh meat along the way without him."

"What was that, Ren? Did you want to say something to me?!" The leader shouted, his eyes stared toward Ren's position. "If you have something to say to me, then come over and say it."

"Oh, you know I've long waited to give you a piece of my mind!" The devious Lycan assumed a defensive posture while preparing for an attack. "Come on, brother! It's time I teach you a lesson about respect, brat!"

"Respect? Since when have you ever shown me any high regard? I don't express gratitude to those who treat me like trash. Ren, you've really gotten on my last nerve!" Tsume roared as he slammed his halberd down and pointed it at deceitful one.

"Hey, you two! Stop it right now!" Toboe attempted to play the peacemaker. Of course, this occurs anytime Ren and Tsume's arguments escalate to brawls. "Come on now! We're on the same page here!"

Scratching his head, Hige sighed as his two quarreling brothers argued. "Here we go again."

Gin nodded in response. "Hn."

Leaning back against a tree, Kyo groaned with boredom as he picked at the leaves above. "Those two always like to argue. It's already been twenty times this week."

"Ren is always the one to antagonize our hot-headed brother," said Hige.

As Toboe came between Tsume and Ren, the others watched from the sidelines as they waited for them to finish their senseless bickering and press onward toward the free meal ahead of them. Of course, knowing these two, they would have to wait until nightfall. By that time, other animals - such as local wolves and vultures - would have beaten them to the carrion meal.

Despite being a notorious and feared group, a few of the members have often - or not - quarreled over petty reasons. Usually to fight over the position of leadership. More or less, it was between Ren and Tsume.

And often Tsume would leave his brothers to find an isolated spot to cool off. It was his own 'time out' session and this gave him the chance to meditate to suppress his demonic rage.

-

Later in the evening.

Already sitting on of a large boulder, Tsume kneeled down and set the halberd beside him. He let out a deep sigh to relieve himself of the sheer frustration from earlier. This was at least the twentieth quarrel he's had with Ren in the same week. He was already growing tired of Ren attempting to use any underhanded tactic to steal his leadership spot. Tsume was always one to never turn down a challenge and managed to retain his leadership role. Ren has only come so close to dethroning his younger brother.

Looking over his shoulder, the Lycan noticed a flowing waterfall behind him.

"Ah, just me all alone. Just the way I like it," he murmured, closing his eyes. "Stupid Ren thinks he can beat me? Stupid fool..." Looking down at his right hand, blood was smeared all over his palm. "Still. That was still a good meal. Human carcass sure becomes plentiful during these conflicted times. So many wars going on. I wonder what village we'll come upon next."

_Sploosh!_

Suddenly, a splash of water quickly garnered Tsume's attention. He twirled around to spot something... or rather someone at the waterfall.

As Tsume sniffed the air, he picked up on a human's scent.

It had a slight perfumed scent... a rather new sensation to Tsume's nose.

"This is the smell of... a human?" He wondered as he hopped off the stone and glanced toward the waterfall. "I wonder..." As he slowly approached the nearby water, he carefully monitored the area and narrowed his eyes. _I see someone._

Behind the waterfall was a heavenly, feminine figure. A woman with milky, white skin and long, flowing black hair was sitting at the center of the waterfall as the flowing downpour soaked her head. She seemed to be wearing a white robe in addition to a bead necklace around her left wrist. She appeared to be at last in her late teens or possibly early 20's. Her eyes were closed and body seemed motionless as if she were in a deep meditation state.

As Tsume paused, he stared at the dark-haired beauty. His eyes stared at her shapely figure as he became mesmerized by her presence.

"Whoa..." _She's gorgeous but who is this woman? _

Before long, the woman spoke out without turning around. "Why don't you come out of hiding, demon."

"Huh?!" Tsume was taken back by surprise. _How did she know I was here? I walked as quietly as I could!_

"Even if you tried not to make a sudden noise, I can still sense your demonic chi," the woman said as she stepped out of the waterfall and opened her eyes. They were a dark shade of purple. As she turned, the woman narrowed her eyes without looking away. "So, what brings you all the way out here, demon? Are you lost or looking for trouble?"

The Lycan snorted as he pointed to himself. "Please! I'm not lost and I have no interest in you! I only came to see if I wasn't alone here."

"A demon not looking for trouble? That's a new one."

Scoffing as he turned away, Tsume faced the opposite direction. He could have killed her if he wanted. However, something had managed to restrain him from carrying out that action. He lowered his head and thought.

"Is there anything I can perhaps help you with? If not, then I'll be on my way then," she said, turning around and walking toward a bush to collect her belongings. "Don't even try causing any trouble, demon. I'm always on the lookout for your kind."

"Just what are you? You seem interested in demons."

As the woman picked up a basket, she turned with a tiny smile. "My name is Morrigana. I am a Miko and an exorcist."

"Exorcist? You mean you dispel evil spirits and other creepy things like that?" Tsume asked, with a slightly dumbfounded look.

"Yes. And I have ways to weaken demons."

"How?"

"That's for me to know and you to eventually find out if you ever cross paths with a Miko," Morrigana turned away. "Look, you said yourself, you didn't want come here to start any problems. Well, neither do I but if my life is threatened... I will not hesitate to stop you in your place."

"Heh, is that right?" The Lycan chuckled as he set his halberd down. "Maybe I ought to test you right here and now, woman!" With that, he quickly lunged forward with his massive weapon in hand. "Come on! Let's see what you're made of, exorcist!"

Morrigana sighed with disinterest as she performed a series of relevant hand signals - rapidly and with eloquence. Then, she recited a phrase in conjunction with the hand signals. "_**Rin. Pyou. Tou. Sha. Kai. Jin. Retsu. Zai. Zen.**_" Then, she pulled out an Ofuda from out of her right sleeve. "_Youma Taisen!!_"

With that, Morrigana sidestepped Tsume's charging path and rolled to one side. The Lycan slammed his sword against the ground but failed to react to Morrigana placing the Ofuda seal on his left leg. Tsume gasped as his body froze as every muscle in his body stiffened. As the halberd fell out of his hands, Tsume's face contorted while snarling toward Morrigana's direction.

"You... witch... Release me now..."

The Miko stood up and brushed her hair to the side. A sneaky smirk formed on her face. "I warned you."

"I said... release me... You hear me?!"

"No, I think you'd make the perfect ornament for my garden."

"I swear... you better release me... or I'll..."

"Kill me? In your state, you couldn't hope to harm the tiniest of insects," Morrigana giggled as she encircled the Lycan. "My seal had been completely upgraded with powerful mystical properties. Now I can stop the strongest of demons in their place. Thank you for volunteering for my experiment, demon."

"So... you... wanted to experiment your stupid seal... on me?"

"You tried to attack me first. I simply reacted to defend myself. I am not as helpless as you may think."

Tsume growled as he tried to move his body. Nothing. He couldn't move an inch. Even if he tried, Morrigana would use another seal on him.

Kneeling down to touch Tsume's halberd, Morrigana examined the giant weapon. "Such fine craftsmanship. I see this was forged out of animal bone. It resembles a massive double-edged broadsword. What do you call it?"

"...Leave my sword alone!"

"I was merely addressing a question out of curiosity. I don't see weapons this large. This is quite a rare piece."

Tsume scowled angrily. "You had better... not think about making off... with it. Or you'll be sorry..."

The Miko looked up at Tsume and smiled. "I have no intention of stealing your companion sword. It is yours."

"Ok... ok... So, can you let me free? I can't stand this... This... is not what I... imagined myself... Leader of the Shichi'okamitai..."

"Shichi'okamitai? What is that?"

"Have you... been living under a rock, woman...? You don't know... who the Shichi'okamitai are?"

"No, I don't," Morrigana nodded in response.

"Well, I'm the leader..."

"You? So, you're not just some lone demon who got lost?"

"Are you... kidding me? I'm the leader of one... of the most feared groups... any army has encountered."

Looking over Tsume, Morrigana examined him and placed a hand on his back. "Promise me you won't attack me and I'll let you free."

"About time! Now... let me out of..."

"On one condition."

"What?! You've got to be kidding!"

"Well, I can always leave you out here for a bandits to take your sword and let you be attacked by some territorial forest creature."

The stubborn Lycan scoffed and lowered his head. He felt sorely defeated as there was no way he could convince the Miko. "All right. What's this stupid condition?"

"Come with me to my shrine. I could always use some assistance to tend my garden and guard my property. Besides, there are some men after me and they'll do whatever it takes to steal my family's sacred relics. While I may be able to handle demons, bandits and thieves are another story. I won't always be around to keep my eyes open. I need someone. Someone like you."

"Fine. Just as long as you live your end of the deal. How long do you want me to stay?"

"As long as I require it."

Tsume nodded. "Humph, all right. Now release me!"

"Thank you, demon," Morrigana removed the seal and muttered an incantation to power down the mystical restraint binding Tsume. "I didn't get your name. Who are your referred to as?"

Once Tsume blinked and moved his arms freely, he responded. "Tsume. My name is Tsume. Now, listen... don't think you can completely take advantage of me! Don't think I'll ever fall for a human like you!"

"I don't need a man's love. All the men I've met are emotionally weak. I will judgment for myself if you are no different or better than the typical man," Morrigana said as she walked past Tsume and started heading down the path into the forest. "Come now, Tsume. And don't even think about trying to attack me with my back turned." She pulled out ten Ofuda scrolls from out of her right sleeve. "I always come prepared."

"Hey, I may dislike humans but I don't attack anyone with their backs turned," Tsume snorted as he picked up his halberd and followed behind her. _That's something Ren would do. Ugh, why me? I'm always the one to get mixed up in these situations. I can't stay with her too long... my brothers need me..._

_"...And for a month, I've stayed at her shrine. I knew my brothers would be looking for me. The longer I stayed with her... the more attached I was to Morrigana. She was extremely authoritative and demanding but never lost her composure. She was calm as still water and never really expressed any sad emotion. Sometimes I ever wondered if she were really human. It wasn't until one night when I found her crying. She was the only member in her family left as all her relatives were killed by bandits. She took up the Miko lifestyle. Morrigana would tell me that it helped her 'soothe' the aching pain in her heart._

_Listening to her, I never knew she had it so hard. I was the only company she had in a long time. I suppose she couldn't handle living a life of solitude. But, I knew I couldn't stay for long. My brothers found me a month later. I had explained to them about my absence and told them to spare Morrigana's life. Toboe wasn't too thrilled to know I've spent time with a woman. And Ren didn't seem to like her but their opinions would not change the feelings I've had for Morrigana._

_Once I reunited with my brothers, I said my goodbyes and I never saw her again..."_

* * *

**Present Day/Shiba Park/11:53 PM**

"And that's my relationship with Morrigana. I even remember the kiss we shared before I left with my brothers. We're lovers long separated by time."

Sailor Mars had listened to Tsume's entire story and slightly lowered her head. "You still haven't told me if she was one of my ancestors."

"Judging by your smell and looking at you, you are without a doubt one of her bloodline, Rei Hino," the Lycan responded, shifting his eyes towards hers. "That's the truth. I would never lie when it comes to her."

"I see..." The Miko Senshi sighed, casting her eyes on the ground. _This is something I need to ask grandfather. That is if... I can beat this guy first._

"Even though, you are descended from Morrigana's bloodline... I still have to kill you."

Mars quickly lifted her head up and became focused again. "You don't have to tell me twice!"

"I don't mean to disrespect Morrigana's lineage but I can't let you interfere with Kiba's plans! I'll stake my life to ensure he accomplishes his goal," Tsume gritted his teeth while jumping back several feet.

Sailor Mars quickly reacted as she back flipped from Tsume. Assuming a defensive posture, the Miko stared toward the Lycan with the Ofuda in hand. While straightening herself out, she pushed back her long raven hair and bit her lower lip.

"Nice reflexes, woman! You're pretty quick on your feet!"

"Please, less talk and more action," Mars retorted, pressing down on her heels. "I've got more important things besides talking to you."

"Oh believe me. I'll make it worth your while, gorgeous," Tsume licked his lips with a chuckle.

"Oh spare me."

As they finished their verbal exchanges, the Lycan swung his giant sword across. The tip of the blade unleashed a series of flaming ball-like flashes at Mars.

"Say hello to Morrigana for me in the after life!! _**Heat Blast!!**_" Tsume roared as his flaming blasts hurtled with excessive force.

Sailor Mars timed the blasts and phased out of range. The flaming blasts exploded as they hit the ground. Tsume glanced around his surroundings while probing Mars' presence. Looking over his right side, he spun around and spotted Mars on the opposite side. He repeated his attack.

"_**Heat Blast!!**_"

As the flaming blasts shot at her direction, Mars quickly phased out of Tsume's sight.

"Damn!!"

"Over here!"

With that, Tsume turned around and swung his halberd to release another series of flame blasts. The dark-haired warrior placed her right hand out - which was engulfed in flames. Tsume watched in horror as his flaming blasts were absorbed in Mars' extended hand.

"What?!" He shouted in overwhelming disbelief. _She's absorbing them!_

"Nice try but I'm a goddess of the flames. Don't expect fire to harm me in the slightest."

"Then why did you dodge them earlier?"

Mars smirked. "I was just toying with you. Does that annoy you?"

"You ungrateful... _**UGH!!**_"Tsume shouted as he charged ahead. "I'll have your head, you ungrateful woman!!"

"Sounds like someone is on PMS," the Miko remarked as she pulled out a silver arrow. _I can't miss now!_

"Ha! If you think you can use your arrow, then you had better think twice!"

As the Shichi'okamitai leader stopped, he slammed his giant sword against the ground and uplifted the earth under Mars' feet. The Miko sprang up and took to the air. Looking up at the airborne Senshi, Tsume sprang up with his halberd.

"You want to take this in the air again? Ha, you're so much fun!"

Mars scowled while moving backward - keeping a distance from Tsume. "Yeah? Well, enjoy the fun while it lasts!" She continued channeling the mystic flames in her fist. _Just a little more! My Mars Snake Fire will toast him! _Suddenly, her eyes widened once the clouds above her and Tsume bundled together. Thunder flashes appeared within the clouds. "Hey! What's going on here?!"

As Tsume landed on top of a tall, extended pillar, he pointed his halberd above his head. "Just giving you a light show. Like it?"

"I'm not impressed."

"You will be when I do... _**THIS!!**_"

_**BOOM!!**_

A lightning bolt shot down from the clouds and struck Tsume's giant sword. Mars watched with shock as Tsume swung his electrocuted blade across. Coming out of the blade were a series of lethal, electric bolts.

"Just great..." Mars scoffed as she phased out of the direction of the bolts. She reappeared ten feet from her previous position. "You can manipulate lightning?!"

"Like it? I hope I enjoyed my light show."

"Hardly."

In response to her cynical remark, the Lycan repeated the same attack and watched the bolts shot at Mars' direction. The Eternal quickly phased out and appeared behind Tsume. He twirled around and unleashed more lightning bolts at the Miko. She reacted in time as she danced around the lightning bolt.

"Almost had me there!"

Tsume scoffed in annoyance. "You won't keep this up! You'll tire eventually!"

"Yeah, yeah. The problem is that your aim sucks."

"It does _NOT_ suck!"

"Does, too."

"DOES NOT!!" The Lycan screamed out a fit like a blithering child.

Mars yawned. "Does, too. And you're acting like a child."

"Now, you're calling me a child?!"

"What if I am?"

"I'll... I'll..." Tsume paused as he looked dumbfounded. "I'll beat you down!!"

The Miko sighed. "Typical male response."

Suddenly, Tsume paused and felt his body increasing in size. As his heart pounded, his face contorted while arching his back. Lifting his head, Tsume's eyes turned blood red as layers of fur spread all over his skin. His mouth extended into a snout filled with sharp teeth. The muscles of the leader grew out. Mars watched in horror as Tsume towered over her.

"Oh... my... god..." The Miko expressed a horrified look. Both her eyes and mouth widened while her spiritual senses sensed the overwhelming demonic chi. "Shoot, I should have shot you when I had the chance!"

Tsume laughed out at Mars and sneered. Hungry bloodlust filled his gleaming red eyes as he lunged across.

"_**Yes and you failed to follow up with your attack! This is the END for you, woman!!**_"

"I'm not done yet!!" With that, Sailor Mars phased out of Tsume's reach as the giant Lycan passed through the Miko's after image. He landed on the ground and turned around to spot the dark-haired female floating above him. "Sorry but you'll have to kill me to get rid of me!"

"_**Just like a cockroach.**_"

"Last I checked, I didn't have six legs and I don't look disgusting," Mars retorted.

"_**I'LL SMASH YOU!!!**_"

Distancing herself from Tsume, Mars quickly started planning her next attack. "Say it. Don't spray it." _All right, pyro. Aim for the heart. Aim for it!_

-

Meanwhile, Cammy witnessed the events unfold between the transformed Lycan and Sailor Mars. She hesitated to come out of hiding but she didn't want to leave Mars to fight the monster alone. As her knees shakened, Cammy slowly stood up and put her head out of the bush.

"I've got to at least help her! And I will!" Cammy frowned as she finally emerged out of hiding. "If you really are my sister..." _If you are, then... Awesome. My sister is a Sailor Senshi!_ The girl trembled with sheer excitement at the prospect of her older sibling being the fire-wielding Sailor Mars. "If I can at least help her, we beat that monster and find my friends. Aoshi-kun and Yui-chan. I hope you two are all right." Without wasting any time, she hurried ahead to follow Tsume and Mars. "I hope I'm not too late!"

-

"_**You can't get away from me!!**_" Tsume leaped across while holding his halberd high above. He prepared to swing it at Mars' direction. "_**I'll swat you like a fly!!**_"

Mars dodged Tsume's swinging blow and sneered. "Geez, how about shutting up for a minute? You're even more annoying shouting out like that. I can hear you!"

"_**Mock me all you want but I promise you will be buried six feet under when I'm done with you!**_"

"Um, more like the other way around. You're going to be sleeping with the worms tonight," the Miko replied as her fist ignited with intense flames. _Yes! It's about time!_

"_**Planning to roast me alive?! Think again!!**_" Tsume opened his mouth and fired a blast at Mars' direction.

"Shit!" Sailor Mars cursed as she phased out of range. The beam passed through her after image. Mars reappeared above Tsume's head and summoned a flaming bow. _Just where I want him! _Just then, a loud cry was heard from the distance and interrupted Mars' train of thought. She recognized this voice and gasped. "Cammy-chan?!"

This also managed garner Tsume's full attention.

"_**Who's that?**_" The Lycan turned as he spotted Cammy coming out in the open. "_**A child...?**_"

Mars was shocked by Cammy's unexpected arrival. "Oh my god!! Cammy-chan!!" _How did she know I was here?! _

"_**Eh? So, you know this child?**_" Tsume expressed interest toward Cammy and chuckled. "_**Interesting. Unfortunately, this child came at the wrong place and the wrong time. Let's see you play hero and save that child's life!**_"

"No!! Don't you even think about it!!" Mars angrily screamed toward the Lycan. Shifting her eyes to the young girl, she cried out to warn her sister. "Cammy-chan!! RUN!!"

Cammy frowned as she stood her ground. Realizing her sister wouldn't budge, Mars flew across to pull the girl out of harm's way.

This gave Tsume an opening to attack.

"_**You voluntarily want to throw your own life away?! Stupid girl! You should have listened to the woman!**_" With that, Tsume swung his halberd to unleash a mass demonic wave of destructive energy. "_**FAREWELL, LITTLE GIRL!!**_"

Cammy closed her fists and eyes as the impending wave of death came within reach of her. Willing to accept her fate, she wanted to prove herself useful and show loyalty to her sister.

"_**CAMMY-CHAN!! MOVE!!**_"

As Sailor Mars quickly intervened and moved in front of the girl...

_**BA-BOOM!!!**_

Sailor Mars was caught by the excessive force as her eyes and mouth widened. Her back was fully unprotected and exposed to Tsume's attack. Cammy gasped as she watched Mars shielding her. Dropping down to her knees, Mars put her arms around Cammy.

"Cammy-chan... are you... okay?" The Miko uttered in a faint tone. The attack had severely taken its toll on Mars as she slowly closed her eyes. "At... least... you're safe..."

"No... Mars. You shouldn't have done that... I wanted... to help you..." Cammy was nearly a loss for words. She grabbed a hold of Mars and embraced her. "...You saved me again. It should have been me... not you! This is... my fault."

"No..." Mars barely muttered as she slowly stirred. "Cammy-chan... it's _my_ duty to protect you... from harm... I vowed to your sister... that I would avenge you and kill these monsters..."

"My sister?"

"Yes... and as a woman of my word... I am here... to make these wolves pay... for harming you and your friend..."

"No, you don't have to hide the fact that you're my sister! Rei, I know it's you!" Cammy exclaimed as she tightly embraced Sailor Mars. "Please... don't give out on me! Rei, please!"

Mars closed her eyes as she collapsed on top of Cammy. The sisters were both on the ground while Cammy tried to pull herself out of Mars' arms. The younger girl attempted to lift her elder sister off the ground but to no avail. She didn't have the strength to carry Mars' motionless body.

"Rei... Please, wake up! Rei!! Sister!!"

Watching from the distance, Tsume stopped while listening to Cammy pleading for Mars to stand up. He was immediately reminded of his brothers once Cammy embraced Mars' limp form.

"_**Sister...?**_" Tsume blinked as he lowered his head. "_**Come to think of it... Yes, the bond of siblings. That little girl stood up to protect that woman she calls her sister. I would have no doubt staked my life to protect my brothers... even Ren as much as I dislike that guy. I know I'd throw my life to aid Toboe, Hige and the rest of them.**_" He reopened his eyes and watched the little girl crying over Mars. "_**It's a shame though. I can't even sense my brothers anywhere now. Could they have been killed?**_" Tsume processed a few thoughts in mind. _Then, I'm the last Shichi'okamitai member alive. Is my job here done? _"_**If they're dead, then I must proceed to kill these two to avenge my fallen pack brothers. It's only fair...**_"

Just as Tsume slowly stalked toward the Hino sisters. Cammy shifted her eyes toward the Lycan and gasped in fear.

"Get back! I won't let you kill my sister!"

"_**How touching but since your sister's friends killed my brothers. I think it's only fair I take your life as well as Sailor Mars.**_"

"No!!"

"_**It's too late to apologize! This one's for my brothers!**_" Tsume declared as he raised his halberd. He prepared to wipe them out clean with one swing of his powerful weapon.

"Sister!! Please, wake up!!" Cammy screamed as she closed her eyes. _I feel so helpless! Why can't I stand up and fight?! _"_**REI!!!**_"

Suddenly, Mars' blackened vision became lit by a beacon of mysterious crimson light. Her mind and soul began to take a trip to another realm... more like a different dimension.

In a matter of moments, Mars would find herself in the realm of her own mind.

* * *

**Alternate Dimension/11:56 PM**

_Foom._

Light penetrated through the darkness as a pair of eyes opened. These dark purple eyes stared at what appeared to be a room lit by a mysterious source of red light.

Sailor Mars found herself standing at the center of an empty yet sacred room.

The Miko blinked for a moment as she finally came to and shook her head. Realizing that Cammy and Tsume were absent, she glanced around the room in alarm. One moment she endured a devastating attack and lapsed into unconsciousness; the next, she had awoken to find herself in another dimension.

"Huh?" Mars gasped as she surveyed her surroundings. "Oh no! Cammy-chan! Cam... Where am I? What is this place?" _I didn't just die again, did I? Aw, crap. I did, didn't I?!_

The room was filled with a warm, moist fog above the ceiling and below the floor. Burst of flames erupted from the side walls as Mars recoiled back in surprise.

"Whoa!" She shouted as she realized these were flames. Not hellfire. These were mystic flames. The flames were her tools to extinguish the dark forces.

The fire was her guide.

"So, am I alone? Is anyone even here?"

The dark-haired Senshi slowly started pacing across the room and walked up some steps. As she made a turn to the left corner of a corridor, she noticed a mirror sitting at the center of a large, unoccupied room. Mars walked down the hall and stepped inside the large room. She blinked as she eyed the mirror. Two marble platforms stood on both sides of the mirror. Engraved on these platforms were the planetary symbols of Mars. On top of each pedestal were two small phoenix statues. Both of these phoenixes had their wings spread out magnificently as their beaks opened wide.

"Wow, so beautiful," Mars blinked as she in awe by the mirror and the phoenix statues. "Ok. Now what?"

Then, to Mars' surprise, a crimson ray of light beamed down on the Miko and pointed toward the mirror.

"What's with this light? Is there something I should know about? Maybe it's a way out of this place?" She wondered as she followed the beam of light. "I'm not sensing any evil vibe from this place. If I'm not dead, then what is this place?"

_'My, my, you are always full of questions, Mars.' _A voice spoke out, giggling.

"Huh?! Who just said that?!" Sailor Mars glanced around her surroundings. "Hello?!"

_'I'm a lot closer than you think. I'll give you a clue: Follow the light.'_

Standing her ground, Mars stood in a defensive posture as she slowly turned to face the mirror. The Miko narrowed her eyes to examine her reflection with careful observation.

"The mirror...?"

Mars' reflection immediately gave herself away and winked. _'Perceptive as always, Mars.'_

"WHOA, HOLD IT!!" The reaction from Sailor Mars was priceless. "Did I just see myself winking... at _myself?_" Scratching her head, Mars wondered how her own reflection could speak to her. "Ok, I reaaaally need to see a psychiatrist once I get back."

_'Don't be silly, Rei Hino. You're not hallucinating. I am YOU.'_

"What do you mean?"

_'Well, duh! I'm your inner psyche! Hello, pyro!'_

"My inner psyche, huh?" Mars crossed her arms, tilting her head to one side. "Uh huh. So, you're my conscience?"

_'More or less. I am the one voice that you hear in your head.'_

Mars raised her left brow. "Is that right? Ok, then. Tell me where the hell am I?"

_'Well, I can tell you. It's not Tokyo.'_

"And it's not Kansas either, Dorothy."

_'A wise ass as always.'_

"Seriously. Where am I?" Mars inquired, staring at her reflection.

_'We're in the inner chamber of your own mind. I have brought you here to remind you who you're fighting for.'_

"That's easy. I've assumed the title of Sailor Mars for three reasons: aid my fellow Senshi, save the universe and protect my Moon Princess."

_'Very good but you're forgetting a fourth reason.'_

The next individual that came to Mars' mind was Cammy. She recalled saving her life just a few moments ago.

"Cammy-chan."

_'That's right. Your sister. And it appears now she knows you are Sailor Mars.'_

Mars gasped in surprise as she realized her identity was no longer a secret. "But, how...?"

_'By instinct. She discovered this once you saved her from approaching death.'_

Looking at her gloved hands, Mars closed her eyes and expressed a sigh. "My identity is no longer a secret. Now Cammy-chan's life is at even greater danger because of this."

_'But that means you and her will become even closer. She knows now she can depend on you to protect her.'_

"Well, Cammy-chan has more of a reason to look up to her big sister," the Miko smiled, pressing her hands against her bosom. "But, look. You just pulled me out of a big fight! Tsume is going to kill Cammy-chan if I don't go back out there! I think you realize this!"

_'I am.' _The reflection nodded as her face expressed a serious look. _'Look. I listened to his story. It's true that he had an affair with an ancestor from your mother's lineage. Your family line can be traced back all the way to the feudal era. You share the same blood as Morrigana.'_

"I find it interesting. I never knew one of my ancestors would have had a relationship with an enemy of mine."

_'Tsume was truly fond of her.'_

"Don't tell me they made love?"

_'Not that I'm aware of. If they did, you would have demon blood. However, you can sigh a breath of relief. You're all human, Rei Hino.'_

"Thank god for that," Mars let out a deep sigh. "I'd rather be all human."

_'Then, it's pretty much a given Morrigana and Tsume did not have sex.'_

"Hey, us Mikos have to maintain our virginity if we want to continue working at the shrine, right?"

_'Heh.' _Mars' reflection smiled. _'Well, you're half right. Now, back to Tsume. You may not realize this but your Eternal form is not your ultimate power. You and the other Senshi have the potential to reach a higher form.'_

"What do you mean? My Eternal form is not my final Senshi form? My powers have yet to fully evolve?"

_'That's right. You will know in due time but you first must defeat Tsume. You are fighting the leader of the Shichi'okamitai. Therefore, you must know that he is the strongest member of his group.'_

"No kidding."

_'But you must believe you can overcome him.'_

"I know I can beat him! With my sister to support me, there's no way I can lose now! These Lycans have lived far too long for me to ever forgive them."

_'Just so you know, Tsume's other brothers have been killed.'_

As she heard this, Mars' confidence was boosted. Now, she knows for certain that she can stop Tsume. Now was the time to put the Shichi'okamitai in his place.

"I'm ready!" The Miko lifted her head, staring at her reflection. "I have to hurry! My sister needs me!"

_'Yes.'_ The reflection nodded as she proceeded to hold out her hands. An orb of red light appeared in front of the mirror as it floated over toward Sailor Mars. _'Touch the orb, Princess Mars. You will receive your silver weapon.'_

As she listened to her reflection, Mars walked over and placed her hands over the red orb. The object quickly glowed and transformed into a long, silver arrow. The Miko grabbed the arrow and thoroughly examined it.

"This is one of my arrows!"

_'And this one will not miss. I can promise you that, Princess Mars. Just make sure to nail him good.'_

"Heh, don't have to tell me twice!" Mars smirked. "But, wait... I just realized something."

_'And that is?'_

"I'm fighting to protect my sister but Tsume is trying to avenge his deceased brothers. I guess both of us attempting to fight over the love for our siblings."

_'You're both dedicated to protect those you love. Tsume loves his pack brothers deeply as much as you love your sister. It's all about sibling bonds.'_

"That makes sense," Mars nodded, looking at her silver arrow. "Though, a part of me does feel some sympathy for Tsume. I mean he knew an ancestor of mine and he loved her deeply. On the other hand, I can't forgive him since one of his brothers attacked my sister."

_'Yes. I understand how you feel, Princess Mars. But, it would be best to slay him. This way he can reunite with his brothers and Morrigana in the afterlife.'_

"That's true."

_'Rei Hino, you will one day ascend as the Princess of the Planet Mars. You will rule the Phobos-Deimos Castle and protect Princess Serenity as one of her four Guardian Senshi. You must continue your active role as a Senshi through the darkest of times before the rise of Crystal Tokyo. Princess Mars, rise and take your stand.'_

With that, the reflection was shrouded by a crimson aura of light. Her Senshi uniform faded as it was replaced by a beautiful red gown. Glowing on her forehead was a red symbol of Mars.

The Miko opened her eyes and looked down at herself. Her Senshi uniform, too, became a beautiful red gown. She had transformed into the Princess of Mars - her past and future incarnate.

"So this is who I was and will eventually become," Mars blushed as she touched the texture of her gown. "So pretty."

_'Indeed, this is who you will eventually become during the age of Crystal Tokyo. You will rise to rule Planet Mars and serve in Neo-Queen Serenity's royal court. You will become her top soldier alongside Princess Venus.'_

"You mean Minako and I will be her top warriors?"

_'Yes. Since you and Minako are probably the closest to Princess Serenity.'_

Realizing that she would work close to Neo-Queen Serenity, Mars couldn't help but smile. Her close friendship to Usagi would help her achieve a top ranking in Neo-Queen Serenity's armies.

"And I will continue to fulfill my duties as a Sailor Senshi during the current and any impending crisis before the rise of Crystal Tokyo. As the acting Princess of Mars, I will defeat this Lycan and protect the ones closest to me! That includes Cammy-chan, my friends and Usagi!" She shouted in declaration and raised the silver arrow in hand. The Miko made it clear that she would dedicate her life in protecting the innocent from the forces of darkness. "I will..._** PURGE ALL EVIL!!**_"

As she finished, the entire room became engulfed by white light. Sailor Mars turned as her entire body was also swallowed by the glowing white light. Her reflection, too, vanished by the incoming light.

Mars was ready. Nothing would stop her from saving Cammy.

Not even Tsume can hope to stop the Miko.

* * *

**Shiba Park/11:57 PM**

"_**DIE, LITTLE ONE!!!**_" The Lycan roared as he raised his halberd. Cammy stood in his path as she became his first direct target. "_**THIS ONE IS FOR MY BROTHERS!!**_"

The little girl closed her eyes as she prepared to accept her fate.

The halberd reached closer and closer.

_Fwoom._

A burst of flames emerged and formed a wall of fire. Tsume halted as he backed away from the scorching wall of flames. Snarling angrily toward the fire wall, the Lycan noticed Sailor Mars standing behind the flames.

"_**You?! But, how...?!**_"

"Mars!!" Cammy shouted as she looked up to see the dark-haired Senshi. "I... I thought..."

"I was gone? It's going to take more than that to kill me," Sailor Mars smirked as she concentrated. "Us Senshi don't die that easily."

Nodding her head in assurance, Cammy slowly stood up and stared at Tsume. "Look! He's on the other side!"

"I know. Don't worry, Cammy-chan. I will protect you."

"Tell me. Are you really my sister? Rei, is that you?"

Realizing that her sister knows her identity, Mars knew that there was no point in hiding it. Cammy had to know sooner or later. However, she knows she can trust her sister to keep her identity a secret.

"There's no point in keeping my identity a secret. Now, is there?" Mars smiled as she faced Cammy. "Clark couldn't keep his identity a secret to Lois for a long time, right?"

"Rei... Oh my god, I can't believe it really is you," Cammy smiled as she ran over and embraced her sister. "This is so cool! My sister is a Sailor Senshi!"

"Pretty cool, huh?"

"Yeah, it sure is."

"Promise you won't tell this to anyone. Not even our father."

"Oh, never! I'd never tell father about that. Your secret is safe with me!" Cammy winked.

"That's good to know. Now, listen, Cammy-chan," the Miko Senshi instructed as she turned and faced Tsume. "This wall of fire can't hold him off for long. I want you to go and find your friends."

"Aoshi-kun and Yui-chan."

"That's right. You go find those two. Leave me to finish this guy off!"

"Can you beat him on your own?"

"Cammy-chan, I've regained my strength and I hold the instrument to this Lycan's demise," Mars explained as she pulled out a silver arrow. "And I have another secret weapon I've been wanting to use." Her right fist became covered with flames as Mars had gathered enough to implement her signature attack. "Don't worry about me. You go and find your friends!"

"Ok then! I'll leave this to you but please don't overexert yourself, Rei," Cammy said as she stepped back. "Please come out of this alive."

"Hey! You could at least show a little more confidence than that!" Mars laughed as she watched Cammy running off.

"KICK HIS HAIRY BUTT!!"

Grinning with delight, the Miko shifted her eyes toward Tsume and the wall of fire. "Now, that's _MORE_ like it! You hear that, big and hairy?! You're done!"

Tsume laughed as he listened to his opponent's declaration. "_**Me?! Finished?! Don't kid yourself, woman! I won't die until I've avenged my brothers!**_"

"Sorry but I'm _NOT_ about to die soon!! I have friends and family I need to protect! I must live if I want to ensure a preserved future!"

"_**Then, it appears we both are fighting for who we consider important to us! You want to protect your friends and family! I want to avenge my brothers!**_"

"Pretty much but only one of us will live after this is all said and done. And I'm afraid you don't have much time, Lycan!"

As Tsume and Mars locked eyes, they quickly charged ahead to meet one another. Mars flew through her own wall of fire with her right fist extended outward. The Lycan raised his halberd as he tried to smash Mars. Before the halberd could reach Mars, the Miko released a long column of flames out of her right arm. The spiraling fire transformed into a long, serpentine snake as it opened its mouth and bared its long fangs.

"_**WHAT IS THIS?!**_" Tsume shouted out of shocked disbelief. His eyes and mouth widened as the approaching fire snake opened its mouth. "_**How is she able to... do this?!?!**_"

"In the name of Mars, prepare to get BURNED!! _**MARS SNAKE FIRE!!!**_"

As the flaming snake engulfed Tsume, the Lycan reared his head back and roared at the top of his lungs. His fur was ignited by the scorching, hellish flames. Mars flew up as she watched Tsume rolling on the ground to put the flames out.

"_**GAAAAAAAAARGGGGGH!!!!!! THE FLAMES!!! IT BURNSSSSS!!!**_"

"Prepare to meet your maker, Lycan!" Sailor Mars shouted as she forged a bow out of her own mystic flames. The bow extended as she placed the silver arrow on it. _That's it! Aim for the heart!_

As Tsume jumped up, he danced around to put out the flames. He howled in excruciating pain as sections of his fur were burnt away.

"_**RAAAAAAAAGHHHH!!! I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THIS!!!**_" He screamed as he jumped up to attack Mars. "_**I WILL NOT FALL TO YOU!! DO YOU HEAR ME?!?!**_" Opening his mouth, he prepared to release a beam at the Miko.

"Sorry but not this time, pal! You fight for revenge! I fight for the love of my friends and sister!" Mars declared as she released the arrow. "Now, go! Rest in peace with your brothers. And live your life for eternity with Morrigana..." With that, she closed her eyes and released the silver arrow directly for Tsume's chest. "_**Mars Flame Sniper!!**_"

_Shoom._

Everything seemed to stop.

As if time suddenly and briefly paused.

From Tsume's vintage point, the arrow sped across faster than he could blink.

Then, a second passed...

Mars sneered as she watched the silver arrow strike Tsume.

_**SHICK.**_

Rearing his head back, Tsume let out an ear-piercing cry as the silver arrow pierced his right... hand. Then, another arrow shot at his left hand and knocked the halberd out of his fingers. Two more arrows shot forward and pierced through his legs. The arrows had enough force to push Tsume back and bind him against a tree. The Lycan howled out as the arrows stabbed through his hands and legs.

Sailor Mars flew down and stood ten feet from where Tsume was.

"_**RELEASE ME!! I thought you wanted to kill me?!?!**_"

The Miko smirked and pushed her long hair back. "That would be too easy for me, Lycan."

"_**TOO EASY FOR YOU?! ARE YOU JOKING?!**_"

"No. I think I find it more pleasurable to see you suffer with the thought of losing this battle to me. As long as those silver arrows are stuck through your hands and legs, you cannot get free," Mars explained as she pointed toward the Lycan. "I've even placed an Ofuda on the silver arrow pierced through your right leg. You and your demonic power have been sealed. Your power will weaken."

"_**STUPID WENCH!! YOU SHOULD JUST KILL ME AND GET IT OVER WITH!!**_"

"Like I said, that's too easy for me. I don't need to kill you if you're asking me to. I'll do that when I want to."

"_**WHAT...? I don't understand.**_"

Mars shrugged. "I just don't like being told what to do. And I don't particularly enjoy being ordered by some stupid demon like yourself."

"_**If you don't kill me now, you understand I will come for you and I will take your life eventually.**_"

"True but I'll be ready for you. I already know your weakness and I can make even stronger Ofudas. So, just warning you to never cross me, wolfie!" Mars frowned as she turned her back on Tsume and casually walked away. "Besides, I have more important things than deal with you. Sailor Moon and the others need me."

The Shichi'okamitai leader felt his pride being crushed as Mars showed her lack of interest of him. Nothing was ever more insulting than being treated like yesterday's trash. Now, he was denied a reunion with his brothers and Morrigana in the afterlife. He was left to suffer without the comfort being with his pack and the woman he had loved.

"_**Please, at least... give me an honorary death. Rei Hino...**_" Tsume lowered his head as the fur quickly receded off his body. His body shrank to normal size while returning back to his normal, humanoid form. His voice was less deepened as it became soft. "At least, allow me to be... with my brothers and Morrigana... That's all I ever ask..."

As she took another step, Sailor Mars stopped and turned. Her eyes glared toward Tsume as she took a moment to think this over.

"Please, understand... I only want to look out for my brothers including Kiba... Although Kiba is not related to me... I still consider him a brother..."

"Well, I can't forgive you or your brothers for these attacks. Not to mention one of your brothers attacked my sister and she had to be hospitalized. How can I also forget my sister's friend being bitten and taken away?" Mars stated. "Then, there's that little boy that is currently with Kiba. You Lycans have caused enough damage. I can never forgive a demon's heinous acts towards humans. That is why I have been trained to deal with your kind."

"Yes, you... do sound like her... Like Morrigana..."

"How so?"

"The way you said _I have been trained to deal with your kind_... Exactly how she says it... You are without a doubt her descendant..."

Mars slowly walked over and stood in front of Tsume. "If you say so... Look, I respect your dedication to your brothers and how much you're close to them. Believe me. I feel the same way for my friends and my sister. I love them all the same."

"So, are you letting me live... just out of pity? Or is there some motive behind this? You're not telling me anything!"

"Nope. There's no hidden motive behind this. Maybe I'd like to fight you again sometime. I know you're obsessed with the thought of killing me. Besides, I could always use an archrival."

"Are you crazy?! You know I'll find means to kill you!"

"Perhaps but I don't think you'd stoop as low as to kill a descendant of your former lover," Mars walked over and placed a finger under Tsume's chin. A sly grin formed on the Miko's face as she turned away.

"So, why let me live?!"

"You'll know in time but right now I don't have time to answer your question. I have to be with my fellow Senshi. I'm satisfied as it is. There's no reason to kill you and I believe you'll be coming to me for help one of these days. And I will be waiting."

"You arrogant woman..."

"Arrogant? Sorry but that's something that best describes you. It was you who lost this battle. Now live with the fact that you lost to a woman," Mars turned as she smirked. "Just one more thing."

"What?" Tsume closed his eyes and lowered his head in shame.

"Were you the one to attack my sister?"

"No... That was Hige... And he was sorry for what he did. Right now I can't feel his presence... One of your fellow Senshi might have killed him."

The Miko nodded as she sighed. "Yeah. I'm actually kind of glad you didn't hurt my sister."

"So, are you going?"

"Yeah, I have to be with my Senshi. You can't do anything with the seal restraining you. By sunrise, the seal should deactivate and you'll be free."

"But, at least tell me why you're letting me go like this?!" Tsume demanded an answer. "Quit being so mysterious!"

Mars smiled as she turned away. "Maybe because the 'Morrigana' side of me shows you pity. I suppose I'd figure you would change for the better. Besides, I think Morrigana would rather see you live. You're not ready to die. Not now. I can't sentence you to death."

The Lycan sighed and remained still. He couldn't break free until the seal's mystic power dissipates by sunrise. As of now, Tsume remains the last surviving member of the Shichi'okamitai. Just when he thought he had Mars defeated, he let his own guard down and paid for it. The descendant of Morrigana managed to stop the Lycan.

"Funny how the descendant of Morrigana used a stupid Ofuda..."

"You should have expected it since you knew Morrigana so well. Well, I'm sorry I can't stay and chat. I have more important matters to attend to."

"Go... Though, I'm not sure you can stop Kiba... and it would be best if you stayed out of this way."

"We'll see. I have a feeling Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen are onto him. Mark my words. They will stop Kiba before you know it," Mars started walking away from Tsume. "The next time we meet... Well, just hope we don't cross paths, Lycan." As she gave her final warning, Sailor Mars' wings extended out as she hopped up and flew off toward Tokyo Tower.

Tsume watched the Miko Senshi gliding away in the distance and scoffed. "Good luck. That's all I have to say, woman." _Whether you make it in time or not... Damn. Just why did you intend to let me live? Did Morrigana somehow tell you to do so? _"Women, I'll never get them."

* * *

**Top of Tokyo Tower/11:58 PM**

Sitting near the satellite at the very top, Kiba kneels over with Aoshi laying against his knees. The Lycan lifted his head high and stared at the clouds stirring in the background. Yui stood on the side as she glanced over to Aoshi and clasped her hands together.

"Aoshi. Are you ready?" Kiba inquired, his eyes looking over the boy's still form.

With a nod, Aoshi closed his eyes. This was the signal Kiba needed to begin the ritual.

"Very well. With no further interruptions, let us begin..."

"_**HOLD IT!!**_"

As Kiba's ears picked up on the high-pitched cry, he spun around to find Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen standing twenty feet from where he was sitting. Letting out a gasp, Yui slowly stepped back.

"Again. You interfere!" Kiba snarled, standing up and eyeing the pair. "I will _NOT_ allow you to interrupt this ritual! My daughter will come back to me!"

"Just let the boy go! Please! You don't know what you're doing!" Moon pleaded.

Placing a hand over Aoshi, Kiba frowned. "The boy volunteered to go along with this."

"That's ludicrous!" Kamen snapped as he pulled out his cane. "The boy would never agree to this!"

"Oh but he did and will help me revive my daughter. Isn't that right, dear boy?" The Lycan evilly smiled as he looked down at the child.

"No! Aoshi! Don't you listen to him!" Sailor Moon shouted to garner the boy's attention. "He's just using you!"

"I warned you!" Kiba snapped as he prepared to pounce at the Moon Princess and her lover. However, before he could do anything, his body suddenly stiffened in place while a cold chill went down his spine. _No... It can't be him! _

Once Kiba pivoted his head toward the left side, he spotted an angry figure. This figure stared at him with a killer's intent and a pair of golden gleaming eyes that managed to pierce a ghastly stare. Kiba was stunned at this sudden arrival.

"No... It's you!!" Kiba exclaimed as his voice deepened with malice. His golden eyes gleamed intensely while shifting his posture into an attack stance. "...So, you finally came..."

Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen turned to spot the same dark, golden-eyed figure.

Aoshi slowly opened his eyes and gasped in disbelief. "...Fa... father?!"

"...Okami," Kiba muttered angrily.

Emerging from out of the dark shadows, the figure stepped through the beaming moonlight and revealed himself to all: Okami.

"Is... Is that really Okami?!" Sailor Moon gasped as she eyed the middle-aged man. _Is that really Mako-chan's sensei? The father of Aoshi?! _

End of episode twenty.

* * *

_**Next Time**_

**_The End of the Lycan Conflict? The Fate of Corvinus!_**

* * *

Author's note: The plot thickens. We've finally reached the season finale of Sailor Moon: Galaxy Stars Season 1. I hope I can pull off a good ending. If not, then... oh well. I tried. 

Anyway, we're finally to the final confrontation. Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Kamen and Okami are prepared to stop Kiba! And with the crimson moon coming, it will surely be a tough fight. This is will be Kiba's time to demonstrate his full Lycan strength! I'm looking forward to this and I hope you readers are!

Now, you're probably asking me... Why let Tsume live? Because I still have use for him. I think he'd make a good rival for Mars. Sort of like the Buffy-Spike feud from _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_. What do you think (for those who watch or used to watch the show)? I'd like to see how fun a Rei/Yuuchirou/Tsume love triangle would work. ;)

Well, that's a wrap for this chapter. Now, we've come down to the season finale and a follow-up chapter to wrap up the Lycan arc. By the time Chapter 23 is posted, we'll be set for the second season.

I'll get to work on Chapter 21 soon. I also plan on going back to edit the precious chapters to find any major grammatical errors or inconsistencies. So, expect an update at least before the end of this month or on the first week of October. I should begin Season 2 by October's end or in November. School pending and all.

That's all for now! Leave me a review after reading. I would like see some feedback or perhaps ideas to set up the Season 2. That would certainly help.

Later!


	21. The Fate of Kiba Corvinus!

_**Disclaimer:**_ Once again, I don't own Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon. Naoko Takenouchi-Togashi-sensei does. She created the manga and Toei produced the anime. Hmmm, maybe I should post my own universal disclaimer on my profile page... writing disclaimers every chapter are getting tedious.

I've completed five weeks of college. I haven't had much free time thanks to school since going back. Although, now that I've already adjusted to my classes, I should have more free time since I'm taking mostly art classes this quarter. I'll do my best to get Chapter 21 and 22 done. Hopefully, I can conclude Galaxy Stars Season 1 by the end of October and end it before my birthday on the 29th. In November, Galaxy Stars Season 2 should begin.

Anyway, we've finally reached the climatic end of Season 1. Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen face Kiba but not without Okami reappearing.

So, without any further delay, let's get the two-part season finale underway! The conclusion to the Lycan Arc!

Enjoy!

* * *

**(Cue Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon theme _Kirai Sailor Dream_)**

**-**

**-**

_**Sailor Moon Galaxy Stars, Lycan Arc**_

_**The End of the Lycan Conflict? The Fate of Kiba Corvinus!**_

-

-

**Minato-ku District/Top of Tokyo Tower/11:59 PM**

There was a stare down on the top of Tokyo Tower. With the intense winds blowing through the air, the Halloween night was still young - although there was only a minute before midnight. When midnight comes, the crimson moon would arise. The Night of the Crimson/Red Moon would finally occur after countless centuries. This was the night Kiba Corvinus had waited after an extended period of time - since the fall of his clan. He was one step from reaching his goal: restoring the most important member of his former clan - his own daughter. His own flesh of blood.

As his daughter was taken from him, Kiba had sworn to bring her back. Yet, bringing a lost soul back to the living would be simple. In fact, it would require a sacrifice. The desperate and lonely Lycan decided to collect Aoshi Inuki - son of Okami. The son of the same Lycan that Kiba had long despised. Bad blood boiled between these two Lycans for a long time. Aoshi was the unfortunate, innocent soul who stands in between these two enemies.

Now, these two enemies have reunited.

Not a reunion these two had hoped for.

Standing on one side was a Lycan that sworn to revive his daughter. On the other was another wolf driven and determined to take back his son.

Looking on from the sides were Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen. They eyed the two Lycans carefully and wondered just what could happen at any given moment.

"Sailor Moon? Is that man really Okami?" Tuxedo Kamen inquired as he whispered into her ear.

Slowly moving her head, Moon focused on the stare down. "It has to be. Mako-chan described him to me really well. And Kiba appears to know him."

"These two must have known each other for a long time."

Moon did not answer as she waited for either Lycan to move. _Okami. Have you really come to take back your little boy? Poor Aoshi-kun... if he wakes up, he's going to be completely torn... But, how can he choose to stay with Kiba over his own father?_ "Tuxedo Kamen, let's stand our ground until something drastic happens. Okay?"

"Right."

Kiba snarled as he slowly backed off. "Okami. How do you show yourself in my presence! And how dare you attempt to interrupt this sacred rite!"

"Attempting to bring your daughter back, Kiba? Once again, you've shown just how foolish you truly are. You think you play God by reviving someone from the underworld?" Okami closed his fists tightly, gritting his teeth. His eyes slowly turned yellow while narrowing his pupilless eyes. "You're making a big mistake."

Jumping backward, Kiba kneeled beside Aoshi. Okami growled as he lunged forward and backhanded Kiba away from the boy.

"_**STAY AWAY FROM MY SON!!**_"

Kiba leaped back while staying out of Okami's reach. He watched as Okami kneeled over the sleeping child.

"Get away from him!! Aoshi is doing this by his free will! I..."

"_**DON'T FEED ME YOUR LIES!!**_" The older man lifted his head and shifted his feral eyes directly toward Kiba.

Noticing the change in Okami's demeanor, Sailor Moon shivered as she stepped back. Tuxedo Kamen placed a comforting hand on Moon's back and soothed her frightened spirit. The blonde-haired Senshi regained her sense of courage and looked back to the two Lycans.

"Don't let them intimidate you, Sailor Moon."

"No but I have to be careful if I want to approach them. Remember..." Moon reminded her lover as she rubbed her stomach. "I'll be carrying a bundle of joy soon if you recall."

"Oh... Yes..." Kamen nodded as he sighed. "How could I have been so foolish..."

"It's okay..." Moon was cut off as she was interrupted. Shifting her attention back to the Lycans, she watched Kiba snarling toward Okami ferociously. She wanted to step in to intervene but she didn't know what she could do to prevent the two from tearing each other apart. "I can't let them fight... not with the children there."

"What's the matter, Okami?!" Kiba called out, challenging the older Lycan. "Aren't you here to _**KILL ME?!**_ I'm over here!! C'MON!!"

"Kiba. For taking my son away and corrupting his mind with your deceitful method of persuasion, I'll tear you to _**SHREDS!!**_"

"Why don't you come at me then?! In fact, you're already too late! If you haven't already noticed but the _crimson moon_ is looking beautiful as ever! Like a red gem shining out of a black abyss... so grandeur and beautiful. Heh, yes... My true beast nature has been long overdue for a... _**REAWAKENING!! LET'S SETTLE THIS LIKE WE SHOULD HAVE CENTURIES AGO, OLD FRIEND!!**_" The younger Lycan declared as he stretched his arms out and widening his mouth. A toothy grin widened on his face as he prepared to unveil his true demonic nature and remove his 'sheep's clothing.'

Once Okami turned, he spotted the crimson moon floating above the clouds in the distance. It was already fully exposed and releasing a widening aura of intense red light.

"No... That's..." _The crimson moon!_ Okami snarled as he, too, started to transform. Just like Kiba, this older Lycan was prepared to fight with his full demon strength. This was his only chance to end his long bad blood conflict with the younger Lycan. "Kiba... _**You'll realize the mistake YOU'RE MAKING!! YOU'RE ONLY DISCARDING YOUR OWN LIFE IF YOU DARE CHALLENGE ME!!**_" The man's voice deepened as his body started to transform.

Taking no chances, Okami immediately lunged at Kiba and pushed him off the top level. Kiba fell off as he landed below on a lower platform. The older Lycan leaped across as he landed next to Kiba.

Kiba sprang back to his feet and cruelly smirked. "_**Now, we're getting somewhere, Okami.**_" His voice slightly altered with a deeper tone as layers of gray fur covered his body. Long, sharp claws grew out of his fingernails while using these claws to tear off his shirt. "_**You will never have Aoshi! I will protect him with my life!**_"

"_**He's NOT your son!!**_"

"_**But I've become more of a loving father to him than you ever hope to be!! I would never keep secrets from MY children!**_"

"_**You're poisoned his mind, Kiba. For that, I will NEVER FORGIVE YOU!!**_"

As the two Lycans encircled one another, they growled and roared toward each other. They were ready to tear each other limb by limb; and there would be nothing to restrain these two demons from creating a bloodbath. Only one of them would perish before the night is over.

However, their strength has yet to reach their peak as they still continued to absorb the energies of the crimson moonlight. This special moonlight would fuel their boiling blood and awaken their inner, barbaric demon natures.

While the two Lycans prepare to clash, Sailor Moon rushed over to Aoshi and scooped the boy's limp body in her arms.

"This poor boy... He's caught in between his father and that Lycan. Kiba wants to revive his daughter...?" Moon murmured, looking down at Aoshi's sweaty and dirty face. "Tuxedo Kamen! How is the girl?!"

The masked man stood up as he carried Yui in his arms. "She's in a state of shock right now. Now that I blame her. These poor children have seen enough this horror."

"Okami just transformed into a Lycan. Or at least... he was in the process of becoming one"

"Yes and his strength must have been heightened thanks to the crimson moon. Take a look for yourself, Sailor Moon," Kamen stepped aside as the red moon was out in the distance. "Kiba did mention it before."

While she stared off toward the crimson moon, the Moon Princess felt the cold winds blowing against her face. Chills went down her back as she shifted her eyes to the two Lycans. Their loud screams caused her to slightly flinch.

"Are we actually going to let them fight each other to the death? We can't afford to let Okami die."

"I know but Kiba can't die either."

"Sailor Moon...?" Tuxedo Kamen gasped.

"This boy apparently views Kiba as a second father. In fact, Kiba has taken care of this boy for the past few weeks. No harm has ever come to Aoshi-kun. Haven't you noticed? He's always been clinging to Kiba."

"Yes, you're right but Kiba has no love loss for Okami. There is no doubt some history between those two that we clearly do not understand."

"And I'm going to find out for myself. This has gone on long enough. For Aoshi-kun's sake, I will make sure those two don't kill one another! In the name of the moon..." The blonde set the boy down as she placed a hand on his left cheek. A smile curled on her lips while feeling the softness of the child's skin. "I will try and make it all better, Aoshi-kun. I made a promise to Mako-chan that I'd reunite you with your father."

"Wait..." Yui managed to speak up and ended the silence.

"Erm?" Moon looked over to the girl. "Did you say something? What's wrong?"

"Please, Sailor Moon... you have to stop them... Stop the fighting..." Yui pleaded as tears swelled up in her eyes. As she closed them, drops fell down her cheeks. "You have to stop them, Sailor Moon. If either one of them dies, Aoshi-kun will... I just don't think he'll take it..."

"Yui-chan..." The blonde's eyes softened as she noticed the stress on the girl's face. The princess could easily tell the girl had experienced enough trauma. This was especially true with the Lycan curse forever branded on Yui. "I'll do what I can but I need you to stay here with Aoshi-kun. Wait until he wakes up..."

"Sailor Moon. Can you even hope to stop those two Lycans on your own? Perhaps, I..."

"No," Moon answered, shifting her eyes to the two clashing monsters. "I need to do this on my own. Do me a favor and stay with the kids."

"But, Sailor Moon..."

Looking back to her lover, she gave him an assuring nod. However, even she wasn't too sure if she could convince the two long-time enemies to come into terms with each other and put aside any differences. This was a long feud that has embroiled into a fight to the death. This fight would determine who would live to see the next sunrise. It could be either Kiba or Okami that ends up dead.

Sailor Moon could not afford to let this outcome happen.

"Sailor Moon... Please, let me come."

Without hesitation, Sailor Moon took a deep breath with her hands pressed against her chest. Her heart pounded repeatedly at a rapid pace. She shut her eyes and flew down... directly into the fray.

"Sailor Moon! Don't do this!" Kamen called out as he raced over and stopped at the very edge. _Don't do anything reckless! I can't stand the thought of you being harmed and our still unborn child... Your survival is crucial for the sake of the future._

Yui smiled, nodding her head. "Thank you, Sailor Moon." _I hope you can wake up soon, Aoshi-kun._ Suddenly, the girl felt a cold shiver down her back as she jumped out of Tuxedo Kamen's arms. "Auuugh!! This pain... It hurts..."

"What's wrong?!" Kamen asked with grave concern. He then noticed Yui's eyes turning yellow as fur started covering her hands. "Oh no..."

-

Meanwhile, as they hurried through a hall leading to the wax museum, Himura and Kotori stopped. They noticed the footprints left by Kiba and the children on floor. The footprint trail led directly to the elevator.

"So, the trail ends here," Himura said.

Kotori frowned as she followed the trail. "C'mon! What are we doing standing around? They obviously took the elevator to the very top level!"

"That's where the giant TV antenna is, Kotori! Let's be careful when we get up there!"

"Careful? Buddy, we have demon wolves up there. I'd be more worried about them!"

Himura wouldn't agree more. "Point taken."

"Besides, nothing is going to stop us getting Yui-chan and Aoshi-kun from those monsters!" The female CSI agent pressed the up button to activate the elevator shaft. "C'mon! Can't this thing go any faster?!" Balling up her fist, she punched the button. "Piece of shit! Hurry up!"

"Why don't we try the stairs?" Himura pointed to the stairwell leading to the top.

"Now, why didn't I think of that?" She sighed, pulling her fist back and rubbed her throbbing hand. "Let's move, Himura!"

"Yeah."

-

As she arrived at the front of the tower, Cammy glanced up as she heard loud screams from the top. She sensed two demonic auras and listened to the screams well with her ears. The girl gasped as she hurried through the doors - that Himura and Kotori kicked open earlier.

"That was Yui-chan! She's in danger and these demonic vibes... I really don't like the feel of this. Such demonic and chilling vibes! I have to get up there and fast!" Cammy shouted while running down the first level hallway. "Yui-chan. Aoshi-kun. I'm coming you two! Don't let anything happen to you guys!" _Hopefully my sister gets there first!_

The dark-haired child gained a burst of adrenaline as she became determined to save her friends. She vowed to save them at any costs. This was her chance to become a hero just like her older sister. But, can she make it to the top of Tokyo Tower in time?

Only Cammy knows whether she can or not.

-

Meanwhile, barely arriving near Tokyo Tower, Sailor Venus stopped as she glanced at the crimson moon. Her blue eyes quickly shifted back to the tower while she noticed Tuxedo Kamen.

"Oh, Tuxedo Kamen!" Venus gasped. "But, what is he doing?"

"VENUS!!"

Twirling around to her opposite side, Venus noticed a winged figure flying over towards her. The blonde narrowed her eyes to get a clearer view of who was approaching her. To her relief, she saw that it was Sailor Jupiter. As Jupiter stopped, Venus flew over to her colleague and embraced her.

"Jupiter!! I'm so glad you're here!"

"Me, too. That Lycan I fought was a tough one."

"Yeah, the creep I just chased tried to kill Phillipe-kun! But, I saved the day and saved him!" The perky blonde proudly stated. "How's that grab ya?"

"I'm glad to hear you saved Phillipe. I'm sure Ayami-san and her sister will be relieved to know their cousin is safe," Jupiter smiled and turned her head toward Tokyo Tower. "Anyway, what's going on over here?"

"Tuxedo Kamen is over there but... I don't know why. I wonder if he and Sailor Moon found those kids!"

As Jupiter viewed the tower, she found Kamen backing away from what appeared to be a smaller, wolf-like creature. She gasped as she quickly looked over to Sailor Venus.

"What? What do you... Oh my god!" Venus shouted.

"You see now?! That wolf has to be either Himura's sister or Okami's son. Either way, we have to help Tuxedo Kamen!" Jupiter exclaimed as she flew toward the tower. "C'mon, Sailor Venus!"

"Right behind you!" The blonde answered while following her colleague. "Now, where are the others?" Venus wondered as she and Jupiter prepared to land on the level platform to assist Tuxedo Kamen. "Mars? Mercury? Uranus? Neptune?" _I wonder if they're all okay. _

-

Sailor Mars glared toward the tower in the distance and sensed the demonic auras grouped together within one area. She shut her eyes while reading the presence of the Lycans. As she opened her eyes, she gasped and flew toward the tower.

Then, she stopped and noticed Sailor Mercury coming within her range.

"Mercury?" Mars blinked as she abruptly stopped and shouted to her friend. "Sailor Mercury!!"

Once she heard the Miko calling out her name, Mercury quickly turned and noticed Mars flying toward her.

"Mars?!" The blue-haired Senshi paused as she waved out to her colleague. Flying over to Mars, Mercury was relieved to see the dark-haired priestess emerging very much alive form her encounter with Tsume. "I'm so relieved to see you're ok!"

"Hey, it's going to take more than a mangy wolf to put down this girl!" Mars winked with a smirk. "I'm glad you're here pretty much in one piece."

"Yes. Well, I had a little trouble but I did manage to come out on top."

"That's good to hear."

"Did you stop the Lycan you pursued?"

"Eh, well... I kind of let him live but he's been critically injured to the point where he's no longer a threat to us. With the Ofudas I used and the silver arrows, his power was pretty much neutered."

"So, he's weaker? Mars, you're taking a risk with this one."

"It'll be okay. You just let me handle him if he ever tries to stir trouble. That's my vow to you, girls!" Mars promised as she placed a hand against her chest. "Now, onto other business..." The Miko's eyes shifted to the tower standing at the center. This was the focal point of the final Lycan battle. "I'm sensing a gathering of demonic presences emanating from Tokyo Tower."

"That's where Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen are engaging the Lycan leader."

"Kiba..."

"Yes and I suggest we better head over there. I'm willing to go on a limb and say that the others are probably there."

"Yeah but we have to be careful. There's no telling the lengths Kiba will go to stop us."

Mercury nodded. "Considering he is the leader of this demon pack, we have to approach this situation with extreme caution."

"Good point. Let's not waste anymore time chatting, Mercury. It's time we put an end to this Lycan threat once and for all!" As she closed her fists, the Miko flew across to Tokyo Tower without hesitation as Mercury followed close behind her.

"Sailor Moon. I hope you and Tuxedo Kamen can handle this one without us but we're coming regardless," Mercury stated, focusing her sights on Tokyo Tower. Pressing a hand against her tiara, she activated her visor while scanning the tower. "We're at close proximity and I do see Sailor Moon. Wait..." She suddenly noticed Okami appearing on her scanner. "...Who is this? And why is he engaging the leader?"

Mars frowned as soon as she listened to Mercury's commentary. _So, that's where the other demon energy is emitting. Could it actually be the boy's father? Can it be Okami?_

-

As he was backhanded by Okami, Kiba fell back as he landed on his back head. Kiba rolled across the platform but managed to spring back to his feet. Okami rushed up and punched Kiba in the stomach, which caused the younger Lycan to double over. As Kiba stumbled backward and favoring his gut, the older Lycan grabbed him by this shirt and slammed him against the platform. Kiba winced as he rolled over and favored his aching back.

"_**No, this will not be enough punishment. Not for the likes of you!**_" Okami growled as he stalked toward the fallen Lycan.

Spitting blood out of his mouth, Kiba panted while trying to maintain his defensive posture. "_**Bastard...**_"

"_**I'll never forgive you for kidnapping my son and converting him to your demented beliefs! Are you planning to turn my own flesh and blood against his own father?!**_" He shouted, his voice filled with bitter hatred and malice. "_**I will not allow this to go any further! Do you possibly think your own daughter would have wanted this?!**_"

"_**...Don't preach to me about family bond... My daughter had her life taken away too soon! She would still be here with me if... if that day never happened... That tragic horrible day.**_" Kiba coughed while using his own strength to stand. His vision was starting to blur while losing focus of the surroundings.

"_**Kiba. You know deep in your heart that your daughter would have preferred you to live the rest of your life in peace.**_"

"_**Don't patronize me... I don't want to hear you speak of daughter! Especially NOT FROM YOU!!**_" Kiba shut his eyes while clenching his fists tightly. As he took a stance, his entire body shivered. "_**Never preach to me about child care when you've concealed the truth from your own son!! Aoshi sees me more of a father than you ever could hope to become!**_" With that, his opened his eyes as they now shifted to their blood red color. The _Blood Eyes_ was now activated and he was more than ready to fight. However, he knew that there wasn't much time. In fact, time was no longer on his side. The Lycan had to be extremely cautious and rely on cunning tactics to pull through if he's any lucky.

"_**Ah, yes. The Blood Eyes. I remember now,**_" Okami frowned as he set a foot forward. He quickly shut his own eyes. "_**You and those within your clan specialized with this rare technique. It was passed down after each generation. However, you do realize the side effects for relying on them. Do you not?**_"

"_**It's a risk I am willing to take!**_"

"_**Foolish.**_"

"_**But it shall be tool I will use to finally kill you, old friend. I can foresee your own impending death.**_"

The older Lycan chuckled as his eyes slowly opened. "_**Funny. I, too, can foresee your demise.**_"

"_**What are you doing...?**_" Kiba wondered as he kept a close eye on Okami. "_**No... It... can't...be**_" His face struck with immediate fear and disbelief while his eyes and mouth twitched.

Meanwhile, as she stood behind a support beam, Sailor Moon turned to observe the two Lycans. She waited for the right moment to interfere but her body became frozen stiff. Not out of fear but rather... disbelief. She didn't realize just how close Aoshi and Kiba became. Their relationship became close to that of a father and son. She somewhat could sympathize with Kiba for becoming attached and protective of the boy. The Moon Princess was reminded of her bond with Chibi-Usa. Even though they treated one another as sisters, Sailor Moon understood that she would soon bear a newborn Chibi-Usa in this timeline.

Moon would become a parent herself within a few months time.

She, at least, wants to prevent Aoshi from enduring heartbreak from losing either his biological father or his new foster father. Or even both.

"What can I do...? I have to stop them. Or Aoshi-kun... he'll be torn apart from within," Moon murmured as she eyed both Lycans. _I can't let this go on any further! This is my only chance to prevent these two from killing each other out of bad blood! _"Stop... Please... No more..." She felt warm tears swelling in her blue eyes. "This is not what Aoshi-kun wants..."

Suddenly, Moon heard the loud cries of Tuxedo Kamen from above. She glanced up and gasped in horror.

"Oh no! Tuxedo...!" She abruptly stopped as she noticed a furry creature wrestling with the masked man. "Is that Yui-chan?!"

-

"Augh!!" Tuxedo Kamen screamed as Yui was on top of him. As he raised his cane, the child Lycan bit into the instrument and sunk her teeth through it. "Yui-chan! Control yourself!!"

She held a firm grip on the cane using her teeth but Kamen managed to kick her off. He quickly picked up his cane and jumped up. Yui landed on her feet and shifted a feral glare at the masked man. Kamen unsheathed his cane to reveal a sharp blade.

"Yui-chan! Listen to me! We're here to rescue you and Aoshi!"

The Lycan ignored his pleas and lunged forward to attack Tuxedo Kamen. He quickly leaped up into mid-air as Yui failed to tackle him. Kamen grabbed a piece of rope hanging from bar. He looked down as Yui tried leaping up to bite off his dangling legs.

"Yui-chan!! You have to listen!! Sailor Moon and I are here to stop Kiba! Hear me out!!" Kamen observed Yui jumping up repeatedly. Suddenly, he had realized that Yui was not completely in a normal frame of mind. "Wait."_ The transformation must have triggered some reaction and is causing her react like a rapid animal. Could it be that she may not have her beast nature under control? _Shifting his attention over to Aoshi's motionless form, he pulled out several golden capsules out of his shirt. "I have to at least get the boy away from Yui-chan until she can regain her frame of mind. There's no telling what she might do if he awakens. All right. Here goes!"

As Kamen dropped the capsules near Yui, they exploded and released smoke. This enabled Kamen to release his grip of the rope and drop down. Yui was left caught inside the smoke cloud as this enabled the man to take advantage of the situation. He dove across and snatched Yui up.

"I have you!"

Suddenly, Kamen turned around as he watched Yui leap out of the smoke cloud. She opened her mouth as she prepared to tackle Tuxedo Kamen.

Before she could reach him, an Ofuda came shooting out of nowhere as it landed on Yui's forehead. The Lycan roared as she fell back and laid on the ground in a paralyzed state. Tuxedo Kamen was taken back by surprise as he turned around.

"Sorry that we're late, Tuxedo Kamen!" Sailor Mars' voice called out.

Much to his relief, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars landed in front of him. He turned around to the opposite side to find Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus. The Inners were once again assembled just in time to save Tuxedo Kamen from Yui's attack.

"Better late then never. Thank goodness you girls are all safe," Kamen smiled, holding Aoshi in his arms.

"Oh, you have Aoshi-kun!" Sailor Jupiter noticed the sleeping child. "Thank goodness!" She ran up and placed a hand over the boy's face. "I didn't know what I'd do if anything happened to him."

"Yeah, speaking of Aoshi..." Tuxedo Kamen said.

"I sense Okami is right. That's Aoshi-kun's father?" Sailor Mars inquired as she approached Kamen.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, they are below us," Kamen said as he pointed down.

"Oh, you're right! But, there's two giant Lycans down there!" Sailor Venus exclaimed.

"And Sailor Moon is down there, too..."

The Senshi gasped in unison as they prepared to move out. "WHAT?!"

"We have to get down there immediately!" Sailor Mercury exclaimed. "She's taking a big risk getting involved with those two!"

"Just what the hell is she thinking?!" Sailor Mars feared for her friend's life.

"What are we waiting for?! C'mon, guys!" Sailor Venus declared as she pointed her finger at the ground. "I'll handle this!" Gathering enough energy, she channeled it through her right fingers and fired a series of beams to blast open the section. "There!"

"Tuxedo Kamen, will you stay here and watch over the kids?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"I will. You girls be careful!" Tuxedo Kamen nodded as he set Aoshi down. "Sailor Mars, how long can your seal hold Yui?"

"Ten minutes tops. Hopefully, she manages to turn back to normal before then," the Miko replied.

"All right then."

With that, the four Inners descended through the hole - made by Venus - and arrived on the same level as Sailor Moon. They proceeded to race down the ramp way to join up with Sailor Moon. Their biggest concern was Moon herself getting involved in a struggle with two angry beasts. However, doing so would prevent her from stopping the Lycans from killing one another. And if that happens, Aoshi would be without either his father or his new father figure.

Either way, the end result would have devastating effects on the boy.

-

"Please, stop!!" Sailor Moon shouted as she emerged out of hiding. As she stood her ground, she glared at the two Lycans. Both turned and shifted their attention to the blonde female. "No more... You two shouldn't fight. There's a child up there! Is this how you're going to finally settle your differences? Kill each other to gain custody over the boy?! Aoshi-kun is not some prized possession! He's human..."

"Leave here," Okami snarled as he turned away. "_**I'm giving you this chance to step aside, Sailor Moon.**_"

"So, you know about me?"

"_**For the longest time, I've watched you and your Senshi. You've done well protecting this planet but this battle is something you shouldn't concern yourself with...**_"

"As long as that boy is involved, I'm going to make sure neither of you kill each other! This isn't right and you know it!"

Kiba faced the girl's direction and frowned. "_**No... I must settle my differences with this heartless monster. He's brainwashed my son and plans to use MY OWN son as a sacrifice! Just to bring back his daughter! He means to use my own child as a tool! Just for his own selfish means!**_"

"_**Aoshi made the choice by his own will! I did not advocate him to volunteer with this risky procedure! The boy has grown to hate you because you didn't tell him the truth!**_"

"What truth?" Sailor Moon wondered as she prepared herself for the shocking revelation. The secret that Okami had kept even from Aoshi. "What are you talking about?"

Pointing a finger of indictment at Okami, the younger Lycan trembled with anger building within. "_**Moon Princess, this man is responsible for murdering MY clan!**_"

Moon's heart paused as she gasped in horror. She couldn't believe what she had heard.

Just like that, this revelation managed to grab Moon's undivided attention. She wouldn't forget what Kiba had revealed.

"No... I can't believe what I'm hearing. Is this true?"

"_**He is responsible for taking away my entire clan. My brothers and sisters... all brutally murdered. Only my daughter and myself were left but it didn't take long for the humans to take the last important piece of my former clan. She meant everything to me... Those monsters raped my daughter and killed her. That is the reason for why I despise the humans. It was them that robbed me of my precious child!**_"

Okami scoffed as he snapped at his enemy's direction. "_**I killed your clan because several of your own brutally murdered my former love and my young brother. So, I had to do what needed to be done. I avenged my love and my brother.**_"

"_**But there was no reason for you to kill nearly all of my clan! You left me and my daughter to survive on our own until she was taken from me! Raped and killed like her existence didn't mean anything! I will tell you, Okami... Your son has grown attached to me. I've never been this close to anyone since my daughter was taken from me. I've been alone for these last centuries. My heart grew cold, bitter and black like coal. Overtime, my hatred for humans escalated. Their sins cannot go unpunished. That is why many sleeping Lycan will soon awaken. You forget that there are some of us left out there in the world, Okami. They, too, share my hatred for humans. Okami, you are nothing but a traitor to our kind!**_" His crimson eyes shimmered as his body slowly bulked up. "_**The light of the Crimson Moon is granting me power. I will use this power to KILL YOU, old friend!**_"

"No..."

"_**You haven't changed, Kiba. You're the same arrogant brat that still hasn't learned his place! I am sorry for what happened to your daughter but I will NOT allow you to take away the most important thing in my existence!**_"

"Stop! Please!" The blonde pleaded as she watched the two Lycans encircling one another. Her knees trembled simply by being near these two monsters but who could blame her? She was only standing in their way.

Should she even be here?

This was not her battle yet she was determined to end this conflict. Even if she had to step in and possibly risk losing her life - thus altering the future and preventing Chibi-Usa from being born in this timeline.

"STOP!! AOSHI WOULDN'T WANT THIS!!"

Ignoring her pleas, both Lycans charged at each other and grappled. Okami and Kiba pushed each other back. Kiba felt a rush of new strength giving as he regained his momentum. His Blood Eyes released a glaring red aura that blinded Okami. This allowed Kiba to charge forward and backhand the older Lycan. The force of the blow sent Okami flying back and hitting the cold metallic floor. As he leaped across, Kiba stomped on Okami and repeatedly kicked his sides.

"_**Aoshi is with me, old timer!! He despises you for lying to him!!**_" Kiba shouted as he continued kicking. He bared his teeth while his red eyes glowed intensely. "_**I've even trained him to control his transformation. Under my watch, he has improved gradually. You never even gave him any special training to control his Lycan nature! What if Aoshi had lost his bracelet and he had been exposed to the moon's light? He might have lost control of himself and could have presented himself as a danger to people around him! Hasn't that ever occurred to you, old timer?! You're unfit to be a father!**_"

This immediately struck Okami like a nerve.

_**WHAM!!**_

Okami jumped up and kicked Kiba in the face. The younger Lycan was sent flying up as he hit the top platform. His back cracked as he grunted from the impact. Kiba fell down as he landed on the metallic floor. Okami's eyes turned white as he focused on his fallen enemy.

"_**DO NOT. And I mean... DO NOT lecture me on how to raise MY child!!**_" Okami picked Kiba off the floor. "_**I will forever be Aoshi's only father. Now, look into my eyes... Your Blood Eyes is indeed a rare trait passed down your clan for generations but my Angel's Eyes can and see all. I can even see your future and you aren't going to last, Kiba. You will die right here.**_" As he raised his right hand, he prepared to deliver the finishing blow to Kiba. "_**AND RIGHT NOW!!**_"

"NOOOO!!"

Suddenly, Okami paused as his hand came down and stopped a few inches from Kiba's head. The older Lycan glanced over to see Sailor Moon grabbing his arm. The Moon Princess opened her teary eyes as she continued pleading.

"Please... don't do it! Think about Aoshi! What if he finds out you killed someone he considered a father figure?!"

"_**Are you mad?! This man has held my son captive!**_"

"But, I heard him say that you killed his clan! Is this true?!"

"_**Yes but it was out of revenge. At the time, I was clearly not thinking about my actions. To this day, I regret taking their lives... But that does NOT excuse a few members of his own clan killing my loved ones!**_"

Moon was frozen stiff as she listened to Okami and remained silent. She clearly could not choose who to side with. Both Lycans have endured centuries of pain, suffering and tragedy. Life turned out better for Okami as he married a human woman and had two children - a son and a daughter. Kiba, on the other hand, remained in the shadows for as long as he could remember.

"_**Now if you will relinquish your hold on me, Moon Princess. This bastard must die. I need to end his suffering.**_"

"No! I understand you two have been through so much misery but your lives can't end like this! This isn't fair to Aoshi! How can he go on living if one of you die?!"

Kiba seized the opportunity as he bit down on Okami's right arm. This forced the older demon to let go of Kiba and hold his bitten arm. Regaining the momentum against his older opponent, Kiba head butted Okami in the chest and sent him flying back.

"Oh no! Okami!" Sailor Moon shouted to the older demon.

"_**Moon Princess... Do not show that man compassion... He clearly doesn't understand the pain I've had to endure. Centuries of being alone... Without my mate, my brother, my clan or my daughter. I've the most valuable pieces of my life. They were all taken from me in such a short period of time. My heart grew cold... slowly building hatred for you humans but more so toward Okami.**_"

"There's always a chance for you to settle down. Look, I can help..."

He shot a terrifying glare toward the blonde, which caused her to back away. "_**I don't need your help! I don't need anyone's help... I can raise the boy on my own. If I can't bring my daughter back, the least I can do is care for Aoshi.**_"

"How can you take Aoshi if he already has a father?"

"_**Heh. Aoshi has already denied his father's existence. In fact, all he sees is a murderous monster. I'm the only one who can soothe the boy's anguish. It was I that enabled him to control his Lycan nature without that necklace.**_"

"Then explain why you sent Lycans after us!"

"_**Simple. In order to destroy the humans and make them pay, I needed to destroy Earth's defenders. You...**_" He looked toward Sailor Moon's direction and frowned. "_**I had to eliminate you Sailor Senshi. That is why I found the tombs of the Shichi'okamitai and revived them through the art of necromancy. They were the only ones strong enough to defeat you ladies. Unfortunately, I was proven wrong. I underestimated your extraordinary powers. After each battle, you adapted and learned of our weaknesses. Now, you've completely eradicated the entire Shichi'okamitai... I would not be surprised if your soldiers had destroyed them. Their deaths were inevitable...**_"

"My friends can't be beaten that easily, Kiba. You failed."

"_**Yes... I realized that the moment Okami arrived. I have no chance of reviving my daughter... since I am already at death's doors.**_"

"What do you mean?" Moon's interest peaked. "Death's doors... No, you can't mean."

"_**My life expectancy will expire before sunrise. Maybe within half an hour... I'm already using the last of my strength...**_"

Sailor Moon was stunned after listening to this second startling revelation. Despite her vow to stop the two Lycans, one would be guaranteed to die. Kiba would be the one to fall.

"But, how...?"

"_**My Blood Eyes technique is like a double-edged sword. Overtime, I have used these powerful eyes to paralyze and even kill my enemies for centuries. They are both a blessing and a curse. When one relies on these eyes for too long, their life expectancy is shortened. I'll be joining my fallen clan soon... in the underworld.**_"

"No... I can't believe..." Moon pressed her hands against her chest. "But, Aoshi... Does he know?"

"_**Yes... I've told him.**_"

"And how did he take it?"

In response to her question, Kiba simply closed his eyes and walked toward Okami's fallen body.

"Answer me! What did Aoshi say?!" She called out to the Lycan.

As he stopped, Kiba turned and smiled. "..._**He told me that he wishes if he can take over after me.**_"

"You mean to take over and become the next leader?"

"_**Yes. If he couldn't help me revive my daughter, he said that he'd want to take over as leader of a future pack once my time comes. And now... is that time.**_"

"No..." Moon shut her eyes and wiped the tears flowing down her cheeks. _I promised that I'd save them both but... I can't save one of them! There has to be something I can do!_

"SAILOR MOON!!"

As the princess heard the unified cry of her friends, she turned and found the Inners arriving at the scene. She stood still and put her arms out. The Senshi stopped as their leader prevented them from advancing forward.

"Sailor Moon! Are we glad to see that you're all right!" Sailor Mercury was relieved.

"We thought something had happened to you!" Sailor Mars exclaimed, putting her hands on Moon's shoulders.

Sailor Jupiter nodded as she looked over to the two Lycans. "Oh my god! Is that..." She recognized the attire Okami wore - what was left out of it anyway. "Okami-sensei?!"

"Is that Okami?!" Sailor Venus pointed toward the older Lycan. "And... Kiba! Sailor Moon, why aren't you stopping them?!"

The princess sighed as she looked over to Kiba. "Because Kiba's life will end."

"What do you mean?" Sailor Mercury inquired with concern.

"He's going to die. Not because of Okami but those Blood Eyes of his. He said himself... he's probably only has half an hour left."

"By estimation?" Sailor Mars gasped. "You can't be serious..."

"I promised that I'd stop them both but... I feel like I've let down Aoshi..."

"No." Sailor Jupiter walked forward. "If Kiba knows he's going to die, then let him do it peacefully. Either that or Okami-sensei kills him. Kiba has caused us enough trouble as it is. And don't take it the wrong way. I'm not wishing death on him but there's nothing we can do. It's over for Kiba."

"No... Wait if..." Sailor Moon stared down at her brooch. "I can save him..."

"Sailor Moon! You can't use the Silver Crystal! Have you forgotten silver kills Lycans?!" Sailor Mars stepped in front of the princess. Putting her hands on Moon's brooch, the Miko nodded. "You can't save someone who's going to die naturally. His time has come. Jupiter is right. There's nothing more we can do... for Kiba."

"I have to at least try..." Moon pushed past Mars as she prepared to open her brooch's locket - to expose the artifact passed down to her by the late-Queen Serenity. She couldn't bear to see anyone die even someone who has had a life as tragic as Kiba's.

"Don't Sailor Moon! Don't use the Silver Crystal!" Venus shouted to the princess.

As Kiba stood over Okami, he kneeled over to pick him up. Before he could reach within inches of Okami's shirt, the older Lycan's eyes shot wide open. He sprang back to his feet and grabbed Kiba's arm. Catching the young demon off guard, he tossed Kiba over his shoulder and threw him off the platform.

The Senshi watched in horror as Kiba was thrown off the floor level.

"OH NO!!" Sailor Moon screamed as she raced off toward the other side. "Hold on!!" As she pushed past Sailor Mars, the princess leaped across and swooped down to catch up to the Lycan.

"SAILOR MOON!!"

"That crazy girl!" Sailor Jupiter snarled as she ran past Okami and glanced toward him. "Okami-sensei. Is it really you?"

The older Lycan gasped as he recognized Jupiter's scent. _Makoto?!_ His eyes widened as he watched Jupiter leap off the edge. "_**WAIT!!**_"

"Those two are crazy!!" Sailor Venus shouted. "C'mon, guys! We have to..."

"_**You three stay where you are... Your two friends will be just fine.**_"

-

Kiba closed his eyes as he stretched his arms out while plummeting to the very bottom. The air pressure pounded against him as his fur waved along with the wind. His Lycan body prepared to hit the ground with a tremendous impact. However, he did not seem at all concerned for his own well being. His werewolf body was durable enough to withstand huge falls and this was no exception.

"_**Foolish old man. This won't kill me... Erm?**_"

Just then, Kiba glanced up to notice a winged figure falling down near him. His eyes narrowed as Sailor Moon came into view. Then, he noticed Sailor Jupiter wasn't too far from her.

"_**Two of them...? What do you two intend to do?**_"

"Grab my hand! Please!" Moon shouted as she reached with her right arm. "Please, let me save you!"

"_**You possibly think I'll die from this fall?! I've survived far worse impacts than this! You two should be more concerned about your own sakes!**_"

"Sailor Moon!!" Jupiter called out to her friend as she approached Moon and grabbed her left arm. "What in the hell are you thinking?! You scared us half to death!"

"I have to save him!"

"He's our enemy, Sailor Moon!"

"Kiba's... been through so much pain. I want to relieve him of the anguish in his heart."

Jupiter gasped. "Anguish in his heart...? This guy was responsible for Aoshi leaving his father! He helped to orchestrate the recent Lycan attacks! Just how can we feel sorry for him?! I'm sorry, Sailor Moon but..."

"I was there to listen to everything he said. Jupiter... I'm beginning to understand what he wants," Moon said with a smile.

_**BOOSH!!**_

The two Senshi watched as Kiba landed on his feet with heavy impact. The weight of his feet crushed the pavement and formed a small crater as he landed. Jupiter scooped Moon up in her arms and stopped in mid-air. As Moon and Jupiter watched Kiba, the Lycan shook off the debris which covered his fur. As he turned, his Blood Eyes were exposed.

"_**Foolish women. There's nothing you can do to save me. It is over for me. What you two should do is sleep!**_" With that, he quickly prepared to activate his Blood Eyes.

"Close your eyes, Sailor Moon!" Jupiter barked as she shut her eyes. "You remember what happened to Uranus and Neptune!"

As Moon closed her eyes, she shook her head.

Suddenly, Kiba felt pain shooting out from inside his chest as he coughed blood and dropped down to one knee. The over usage of the Blood Eyes were - once again - taking its toll on his body. Jupiter and Moon opened their eyes as they saw the Lycan weakening.

"Oh my god... what's wrong with him?" Jupiter gasped in disbelief. "He's coughing out blood!"

"Oh no! He told me that he's already going to die and now it's starting to happen! Those Blood Eyes... they're like a curse. Since he's been overusing them, his lifespan has to be shortened," Moon expressed sorrow and pity for Kiba. "You poor man."

"Sailor Moon...?"

"Drop us down, Jupiter. I want to help him."

"But..."

"Please, no arguments. I know you find it hard to believe but I'm telling you what I heard."

"I'm not calling you a liar but what if Kiba is just doing this to trick us?"

The princess nodded and sighed with grief. "He wouldn't. This condition of his is gravely serious. I know he's our enemy but... how many times have I shown pity for some of our enemies before?"

"Many times."

"And this is no different. Please, Jupiter."

Nodding her head, the brunette seemed hesitant from the start but she began to understand. She wasn't too fond of the idea of giving aid to an enemy. However, she knew Sailor Moon wasn't the kind of individual who would leave anyone to suffer a painfully excruciating death.

"You're always one to heal wounds, Sailor Moon. All right but only because you asked."

"Thanks, Jupiter."

As Sailor Jupiter descended to the bottom, she released Moon and allowed her to move toward Kiba. The Lycan watched Sailor Moon come up toward him as he clenched his right hand.

"_**GET BACK!!**_"

"Please, Kiba. I know you've been through so much unbearable pain," Moon spoke in a kind, warming manner. A beautiful smile formed on her soft face. "You don't have to suffer anymore. It's okay..."

"_**No... I SAID GET BACK!!**_" He lashed out and slammed his right fist into the ground. He ripped the concrete off the ground and uplifted it to knock Sailor Moon off her feet. However, Moon paused her steps and did not budge an inch. "_**I don't need you to heal MY wounds! These wounds can never be healed by a human. Not even you can do it!**_"

"Do not hold it all in, Kiba. You're only making it worse. For yourself and your daughter."

"Daughter...?" Jupiter listened as she watched Moon speaking to Kiba.

"_**You know nothing about how precious my daughter was!**_" Kiba growled as he threw the slab of concrete at Moon's direction.

"Sailor Moon! Get out of the way!"

As Jupiter shouted, Moon did not move an inch. This prompted Jupiter to spring into action.

"MOVE!!" Jupiter dashed across as she pushed Moon out of the way.

The piece of concrete hit the area where the princess stood. Jupiter helped Moon back to her feet as both shifted their eyes toward the Lycan. They watched as Kiba was covered in a blanket layer of a dark purple light. This aura thickened as Kiba shivered.

"What's this freaky light?" Jupiter wondered as she put a protective arm around Moon. "Sailor Moon, are you okay?"

No response came from the princess.

Sailor Moon kept her eyes on Kiba as she stared into his red eyes. Those same eyes that indicated inner anguish, hatred and grief. She wanted to know learn more about Kiba if she wanted to help him but she couldn't. Kiba would not allow her to go anywhere near him.

"Kiba..."

"_**You cannot heal the wounds of a dying man... I've already accepted my fate. However, I cannot go until I have slain the old man and I have bid my farewell to the boy. I must state my goodbye to Aoshi... I'll never die in peace until I do.**_"

Moon nodded. "I understand but I cannot let you kill Okami."

"_**I must...**_"

"You can't!" Sailor Jupiter stepped forward as she put herself in front of Moon.

"Jupiter?!"

"Okami-sensei is a man I've grown to respect! In fact, he's helped me to become a stronger individual and I will use his teachings to help kids move away from heading down the wrong paths in life. I'm determined to help improve a person's life just as Okami-sensei has done to counsel me and Ayami-san!" Closing her fists, she channeled electrical volts in her hands. "I'm warning you. No... I'm telling you that I will NOT allow you to harm him or Sailor Moon! I look up to both of them! Just because your life has been ruined, that doesn't mean you can make everyone else's lives miserable! If Okami-sensei dies, Aoshi will be without a father and I won't have him to advise me anymore!"

Kiba listened to Jupiter's powerful speech as convincing as it sounded.

"You want to get to them. You'll have to go through me first!" Jupiter challenged Kiba to come at her. "Just be warned, I'm NOT holding back even if you aren't 100 percent!"

"_**Foolish woman... challenge me when I'm in this condition? If I had been 100 percent healthy, I'd crush you...**_" Kiba stopped as he coughed. "_**No... not now... Not even the Crimson Moon is enough to grant me full strength with my blood deteriorating.**_"

"Jupiter, please. That's enough," Moon placed a hand on the brunette's right shoulder. "Let me handle the rest."

"Ok but I'll back you up if you need."

"Thanks but I'll be fine." As Moon shifted back to Kiba, she pressed her hands against her brooch.

* * *

**Ground Level/Shichi'okamitai Underground Lair/12:16 AM**

"That's the last of them, Pluto."

"Good."

Sailor Saturn stood over the corpse of a Lycan as her eyes stared toward a tunnel ahead of them. She and Pluto faced each other before they advanced toward this tunnel. It appeared to be dark with no sources of light to guide the pair through.

"This must lead to the secrets of the Lycan's lair," Sailor Pluto said as she started walking through the tunnel. Her Garnet Orb flashed as it produced a flickering red light. This allowed for her and Saturn to walk through the dark tunnel. "There. We should be able to pass through."

"That helps a lot. So, what are we supposed to find down here, Pluto?"

"We'll see what we can find, Saturn. Let's press onward."

"Right," the younger Senshi replied as she followed the Time Guardian.

Once they moved along, the tunnel was leading them to a flickering beacon of light. They glanced ahead to what appeared to be the end of the tunnel and an opening leading to the outside. However, as they edged closer toward the tunnel, Pluto looked over to the left side. She put a hand out to halt Sailor Saturn.

"What is it, Pluto?"

"Look..." The green-haired woman pointed toward a platform sitting near the corner. It appeared to look more like an altar. Underneath the altar was a stone slab. From a closer view, it was actually a gravestone. But for whom? Who was it for?

Sailor Pluto kneeled down to wipe the layers of dust covering the gravestone. As the dust came off, she read the inscriptions engraved on the stone.

"What does it say, Pluto?"

"So... Sophia Corvinus?" The woman muttered as she read the rest. "Here lies my beloved daughter... Sophia Corvinus."

Saturn gasped. "What does it mean?"

"This is the grave of Kiba's child. We've stumbled onto the burial ground of his daughter. He must have buried her here and remained in hiding in this lair for centuries."

"Down here?"

"Yes. By keeping himself concealed from human contact for these past few centuries, Kiba has been active underground and monitored human progress on the surface for centuries. He's watched as Tokyo expanded into the metropolitan giant we know today. No doubt he's managed to study the human ways of living and learned to adapt to the changing environments. It was only a matter of time before he emerged from out of hiding."

"I see and he's kept himself concealed from our sights."

"Correct. I've been carefully observing Kiba but never did I expect him to be still alive. I had thought he died out of grief and loneliness following the loss of his daughter. Truly, it is astounding that he has lived this long being without a family. Loneliness and being without loved ones can make one's heart grow black and cold."

"So, we've discovered the grave site of Kiba's daughter. What else could we find here?"

"Nothing else. It appears this tunnel will take us outside," Pluto pointed another tunnel. Beams of light radiated a section of this tunnel as it was the only exit out of the underground lair. "We've taken care the remaining Lycans in this lair. Our work is finished here, Saturn. Let us go to Tokyo Tower."

"Yes. I am becoming concerned for Sailor Moon and the others. They might need our help."

"Possibly but I doubt Kiba has long to live. His life expectancy will surely end before we get there."

The younger Senshi nodded as she moved her hair from her face. "That's highly a possibility."

"In any case, we must go. Come, Saturn. There's nothing else we can do here."

"Right."

As Pluto faced the stone wall that seemingly blocked the exit, she raised her Garnet Rod and furrowed her chin. Her face contorted and shifted into a determined stare.

"Kiba Corvinus," Pluto whispered as she closed her eyes and focused on the Garnet Orb's mystical properties. An image of Sailor Moon confronting Kiba crossed her mind. "Either way. This Lycan conflict will be over with."

* * *

**Minato-ku District/Site of Tokyo Tower/12:22 AM**

"Sailor Moon!!" The other Inners shouted from above.

As Jupiter and Moon looked up, they watched Venus, Mars and Mercury descending around them. Kiba watched as all five Inner Senshi gathered together and stood his ground.

"Geez, don't go acting daredevil on us!" Sailor Mars remarked as she approached Moon.

However, the Moon Princess did not budge an inch while keeping her attention entirely focused on Kiba. Folding her arms against her chest, Moon prepared to activate her Silver Crystal.

"Sailor Moon...?" Sailor Venus murmured as she realized what the princess was doing. "No... No! Sailor Moon! Don't use the Silver Crystal!"

"Yes, you shouldn't its energies on this Lycan!" Sailor Mercury said.

Moon slowly stepped forward as a silver aura covered her hands. As her eyes softened, they became filled with tears. Kiba looked away to prevent himself from showing any signs of emotional weaknesses. He wouldn't let Moon affect his frame of mind.

"_**Do not look at me like that! Please... don't make me kill you...**_"

"Allow me to view the images of your past, Kiba. I want to see how much you loved your daughter. I would like to see her from the memories of your past life," Moon stopped as a silver light brimmed out. Forming in her hands was a crystallized orb - which was now shaped like a feather. Kiba stepped back while keeping away from its' brilliant, silver light. "Don't be afraid, Kiba. I'm no longer your enemy. I'm not like Okami and nor do I wish to kill you. Do not let paranoia get the best of you. Keeping things closed up within you, especially grief... it can bring tremendous pain. You've never always been like this."

"_**You don't know anything about my daughter and I doubt you even care!!**_"

Moon smiled as her brooch now exposed the Silver Crystal. "I do care, Okami. I want to know what kind of wonderful child you had raised before her unfortunate, tragic end."

"_**Aoshi... is like a son to me. If Sophia has still been around, she would have been the perfect big sister for the boy. I would have looked forward to raising two children. Of course, that can't happen now... the ritual has been ruined and my daughter can never return.**_"

"You'll see your daughter soon, Kiba."

"_**With my failing health, yes...**_" Kiba shut his eyes but he quickly turned and looked up to see two unexpected arrivals. "_**What is the meaning of this... you two planning to attack me even in my poor condition?**_"

As Sailor Moon and the Inners looked up, they spotted Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune hovering above everyone gathered. The two Outers eyed Kiba and descended near the Inners.

"Uranus! Neptune! You two finally become Eternals?!" Sailor Venus was stunned to see them donning their new attires.

Sailor Jupiter raised an eyebrow. "Yeah but I know why you two are here."

"Why haven't you killed him already? He's clearly too weak to do anything else," Sailor Uranus faced the Inners as she looked over to Moon. "Sailor Moon. Why are you hesitating?"

"If you let him go, then no doubt he will continue to send more Lycans to kill us," Sailor Neptune said.

"He's no longer a threat to us," Moon sighed as she dropped her arms to the sides. Her eyes blues stared at the Lycan's direction. These same blue eyes expressed sadness and sympathy once again. She could no longer look at Kiba with hate. "He's already on his last hour. Uranus. Neptune. Let him go peacefully."

Uranus gawked at Moon's decision and scoffed. "Are you kidding me?!"

"Are you sure he's telling the truth, Sailor Moon? What if he's attempting to play you like a fool?" Sailor Neptune inquired, facing the Moon Princess with doubt.

"I can tell. Plus, he hasn't attacked us with his full strength. Am I right?" Moon asked Kiba.

"_**Correct...**_" Kiba lowered his head as he coughed more blood.

"Kiba!" Moon attempted to rush over to the weak demon.

Sailor Jupiter reached out for the blonde's right arm as she stopped her. "Don't. There's nothing you can do for him."

"But..."

Kiba took a few steps back as he turned to see Tuxedo Kamen. The masked man laid down both Aoshi and Yui. Fortunately for Yui, she had transformed back into her human form and was sleeping.

"Oh good. She turned back to normal!" Sailor Mars was relieved to see the girl.

"_**Yes but the Lycan curse cannot be lifted. It shall remain with her as long as she lives,**_" Kiba explained. "_**Once she has been bitten by a fully-blooded Lycan, she will remain a Lycan until death.**_"

"So, there isn't a cure for her then?" Tuxedo Kamen asked. "What can we do for her?"

"_**I'm afraid nothing... I'm sorry for what one of my pack members may have done to her. I never wanted this to the girl. Aoshi is very fond of her.**_"

"YUI!!"

As everyone turned, they saw three figures running down toward outside the tower. Himura, Kotori and Cammy rushed over to two kids. Himura scooped Yui up in his arms as Cammy kneeled beside Aoshi.

"Thank goodness," Himura murmured as he embraced his sister. "I thought I had lost you."

"Man, you two had us worried," Cammy sighed with relief. She smiled while placing a hand over Aoshi's forehead.

Unfolding her arms, Kotori glared at Kiba's direction. She aimed her gun directly at the beast as she encircled him.

"Don't move! We know you were behind kidnapping these two! Okami-sensei told us everything as we found met him up on the tower!" The female officer barked.

Sailor Jupiter intervened as she grabbed Kotori's gun. "Stop it. We'll take care of this one ourselves."

"These monster took Himura's sister! Not to mention Okami-sensei's son! I'll never forgive him for this!" Kotori shouted as she grabbed Jupiter's hand. "This crime can't go unpunished!"

"Please, Kotori. I promise you that we will make sure he pays for what he's done. Now, put the gun away," Jupiter advised Kotori. "Please. I am not going to ask again."

At first, Kotori seemed hesitant to put away her weapon. She stared into Jupiter's green eyes and remembered that she was speaking to Makoto. Lowering her weapon, Kotori sighed and placed the weapon in her holster.

Suddenly, Aoshi slowly started to stir as he opened his eyes.

"Aoshi? Oh, Aoshi-kun!" Cammy watched as the boy slowly lifted his head up. She gently put an arm around Aoshi as she helped him sit up. "Take it easy. Don't rush yourself."

"...Kiba. Where's Kiba?" Aoshi murmured while opening his eyes.

"Hey. Did you just mention Okami?" Sailor Jupiter asked Kotori. "Did you by any chance see a giant wolf up there as you and Himura arrived at the top?"

Kotori blinked. "Uh? A giant wolf? No, all we saw was Okami."

The brunette gasped. "He... he must have turned back into human form before you guys came and we left..." _Wait, but I don't see him arrive with Ayami-san and the others!_

"Kiba...!" Aoshi called out to the Lycan.

Hearing his name called, Kiba turned his attention to the boy and smiled weakly. "Aoshi... Thank goodness." He once again coughed and held his chest.

"Kiba... Is it getting worse?" Aoshi asked with concern. "Please, you can't let it stop you... We have to bring back your daughter!"

"It's already too late, Aoshi. We tried... I overlooked the possibilities of your father interrupting the rite."

The boy uttered a gasp as he heard the mention of his father. "My father... was there?"

Before Kiba could say anything else, the Lycan sensed a presence approaching from close quarters. He quickly twirled around as something pierced through his chest.

_**SHICK.**_

Kiba's eyes widened as a long, silver blade pierced his chest. Lowering his head, his eyes glanced at the blade. The tip was dripping with Kiba's own blood.

Everyone else gasped in disbelief as they saw who had dealt the killing blow to the Lycan.

It was Okami.

Kiba didn't blink once nor did he utter a word.

Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Kamen, Sailor Jupiter, Aoshi and Kotori watched in horror at the events that had transpired. Most of all, this horrifying scene affected Aoshi. The boy watched his own father stab his new foster father.

"OKAMI-SENSEI!!" Kotori and Sailor Jupiter cried simultaneously.

"Oh my god..." Sailor Moon couldn't believe her eyes. She was utterly speechless.

Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Venus were also stunned.

Once his eyes filled with tears, Aoshi screamed and ran across. "_**KIBA!!!**_"

As Kiba's body hit the ground, Okami stood over him with the silver blade in hand. His eyes expressed slight remorse for the younger Lycan. The conflict was finally resolved.

Okami had accomplished what he had set out to do for centuries.

Unfortunately, Aoshi was there to witness the events unfold and the boy would never forget this moment again. If Aoshi had hated his father now, his bitter resentment for Okami would escalate further.

Falling down to his knees and sitting next to Kiba's body, Aoshi lowered his head. "No... NO!! _**KIBA!!!!**_"

Sailor Jupiter immediately shot a glance toward Okami. "Okami-sensei! What is the meaning of this?! He was already going to die!"

"Why... Why did you do that?!" Sailor Moon angrily faced the older man. "Kiba was already dying... You denied him a peaceful death..."

Dropping the silver blade on the ground, Okami simply answered. "So, he wouldn't prolong his own suffering. I did him a favor. Besides, I've been meaning to kill him for the longest time. He became a dangerous rogue. Rogues like him needed to be eliminated. Now, he can join his daughter and his clan in the underworld."

"Okami-sensei! Why couldn't you have let the Senshi handle this?! Clearly you interfered in their battle!" Kotori retorted toward her own teacher. "I never thought you'd attempt this... The Lycan may have deserved it but he was already dying."

As she set her own foot down, Sailor Jupiter had seen enough. "Okami. I'm disappointed in you. You finally got what you wanted... but haven't you even considered how Aoshi-kun feels?! Aoshi-kun watched you just kill a man he considered a precious to him!"

Aoshi murmured as he stared at Okami's direction. "Father... Why? WHY DID YOU DO THIS?!" His voice deepened while inner rage built up from within the child. "Kiba... He was MORE of a FATHER than you could ever hope to be!"

"...Aoshi..." Kiba's weak voice was slightly heard.

Everyone shifted their eyes to the now dying Lycan. Despite having a blade driven through his chest, Kiba still had a little bit of life left in him. He only had - at most- a minute left.

"Kiba...?" Aoshi gasped in shock. "You're still with me! Right?!"

Sailor Moon watched this scene from the sidelines as she smiled. "He still has life in him."

Kiba smiled as he took Aoshi's hand. "I have... a few words I need to tell you... before I depart..."

Wiping the tears from his eyes, Aoshi nodded. "I'm listening, Kiba."

End of episode twenty-one.

* * *

_**Next Time**_

**_What Happens Next? Aoshi's Decision._**

* * *

A/N: This is it. Just one more chapter to go and it will be all she wrote for Season 1. My original intentions were to make Chapter 21 a long season finale. Instead, I've split it into a two-part season finale. I hope that isn't much of a big deal to anyone? 

No? Ok, good.

I understand a lot of you were expecting a lot of action but I'm going for more of a tragic end for Kiba here. Hey, at least the battles with the Shichi'okamitai members had action in them!

Next chapter will be fairly shorter but I'll do my best to wrap everything up. Heh, the end of Chapter 22 will include a scene that will set things up nicely for Season 2.

So, that said, I should have Chapter 22 done sooner than later. Before the end of October at the earliest. Season 2 will start in November and that will be the point where most Galaxy Stars updates will be monthly. I'll have other stories to work on, including my YuYuGiDigiMoon series and upcoming Naruto: Land of Darkness sequel.

Until then, take care and send a review!


	22. What Happens Next? Aoshi's Decision

_**Disclaimer:**_ This is the last time I will be giving disclaimers. I will be placing the disclaimers on my profile page to give credit to the original source. Anyway, I do not own Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon. Naoko Takenouchi-Togashi-sensei does. She is the original manga creator of the series and Toei produced the anime.

Well, this is it. The final act of the Lycan Arc. It won't be too long. Just a few crucial scenes that should at least wrap up this story and set up for the series' second season. The final scene should give a hint of what you can expect next season, my friends.

Oh, before we start, no opening theme this chapter.

So, here we go. Part two of this first season finale!

Without any further interruptions, enjoy!

* * *

_**Sailor Moon Galaxy Stars, Lycan Arc**_

_**What Happens Next? Aoshi's Decision**_

-

-

**Minato-ku District/Tokyo, Japan/Outside Tokyo Tower/12:30 AM**

All those who had been actively involved in tonight's conflict gathered. They watched as Aoshi kneeled beside Kiba and waited to hear what the dying Lycan had to say. Kiba was prepared to give his final words before his inevitable passing.

As he knelt beside Kiba, Aoshi grabbed his foster parent's hand and gripped it. Suddenly, everyone gasped as Kiba's body shrank as his fur receded. He had turned back to his human form.

"You're back to normal, Kiba. What... What did you need to tell me?" Tears poured down the child's cheeks.

"Your... bracelet... Are you wearing it...?"

Pulling up his right sleeve, the boy revealed the golden bracelet around his wrist. "I'm wearing it."

"Good..."

Taken back by surprise, Okami stared at the bracelet. As he walked toward the child, Aoshi slowly backed away from his father. Kiba managed to growl angrily toward Okami's direction before coughing.

"You mean... You were wearing the bracelet this whole time? On this night?" Okami inquired. "Aoshi?"

"Yes..." The boy answered, looking away and distancing himself from the older Lycan. "Kiba instructed me to wear it since... he..."

Kiba smiled. "Go ahead... Tell him..."

"He didn't want to risk me losing control and going crazy. He thinks that if I had transformed on the Crimson Moon night... I would no longer be myself. I'd turn into a mindless monster... He hasn't trained me to control my demonic nature on those nights..." Aoshi clearly explained for everyone to listen. "Kiba was looking out for his and my own safety. Plus, there's no telling if I would have harmed Yui-chan..." Staring at his hands, he cried and let tears drop on his soft hands.

As she heard this, Kotori gasped. "I can't... believe I'm hearing all of this. Himura? To think our sensei is a demon... One of them."

"I can hardly believe everything I'm hearing," he replied, holding Yui in his arms. "This is of this is a shock to me."

Watching Aoshi from the sidelines, Cammy couldn't help but feel remorse for the boy. He has been left in the middle of a long bloodbath feud. Two Lycans were battling to determine who Aoshi would accept more. She tried to approach him but was stopped abruptly by Kotori.

"But, I have to..."

"You don't have to do anything, Cammy," Kotori cut in, putting an arm to stop Cammy from proceeding forward. She directed her gaze and frowned toward her sensei. _Ugh, Okami-sensei. Why couldn't I have realized this sooner? You always did have senses stronger than a normal human and your flexes were so inhuman. Not to mention... those eyes. When that Kurogane bastard tried raping me, I saw you. And before I blacked out, I noticed you were suddenly changing... Shape shifting into some kind of monster. _She tightened her fists while eyeing the older man. _So, you are one of them. These Lycans. And your son is one, too. This whole time... Himura and I have known a family of Lycans. No. Suzuno couldn't be one..._

"Okami-sensei," Sailor Jupiter whispered as she looked over to the man.

"...Aoshi... Whatever you do... Don't remain with this man you call father..." Kiba murmured quietly as blood flowed out of his chest wound. His body started weakening from the loss of blood as his vision blurred. "Living with Okami will do you no good... I would suggest... perhaps living the rest of your life... in peace with... one of the Sailor Senshi..."

Aoshi blinked. "With one of the Senshi...? But, are they not your enemy?!"

"Yes... but I at least have higher regard for them... than your father..." Kiba coughed, clutching a piece of grass in his hands.

"But, would they even want to take me in? I doubt they would..." The boy looked around to see the Senshi staring at his direction. All, except Uranus and Neptune, showed pity for the child. Not even those two would let Aoshi in their home even if the boy had begged them.

Only the Inners would possibly take him in if he chose not to live with his father.

"Okami... you know what your biggest flaw is?" Kiba directed his attention to the older Lycan.

No response came from Okami as he stared over to Kiba's body.

"You wanted your children to grow up as humans... But deep down, you know that's impossible... No matter how hard you try to conceal the truth from everyone..." Kiba warned and gave Okami a final message. "I noticed this flaw... once Aoshi mentioned to me... that he had no control over his transformation... and add the fact he must wear a bracelet... Okami, you've failed as a father to Aoshi... I've proved to be a better father to the boy than you ever could..."

As he listened to Kiba lecturing him, Okami scowled and turned away. He didn't want to admit it but he knew Kiba was half-right.

Just then, everyone looked up to see Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn arriving. The two Eternals flew down from the sky and landed beside the Senshi. Pluto twirled around as she glanced over to Okami's direction. The two stared at each other as if they had previous encounters. Sailor Moon blinked in confusion as she looked back between Pluto and Okami.

"Good to see you two back! Did you find anything at the lair?" Sailor Venus inquired as she approached Saturn and Pluto.

"We've uncovered a startling discovery," Sailor Saturn announced. "You'll find this quite intriguing." Pointing over to Kiba, the dark-haired Senshi furrowed her brows and said. "We found the grave tomb of Kiba's daughter."

Sailor Pluto walked over toward Okami as she stopped ten feet. Their eyes locked onto one another.

"So, we meet again, Time Guardian."

"Okami, you haven't changed much, my friend," Pluto sighed, as she composedly walked past him. "I see you and Kiba have finally ended your quarrel. Unfortunately, it had to come to this."

"Wait! Pluto knows Okami-sensei?!" Sailor Jupiter was stunned to hear this. Her mouth nearly dropped as she couldn't believe this startling revelation. "Unbelievable!"

"I know! Who would think she would know your sensei?" Sailor Venus nodded, scratching her head.

Sailor Mercury crossed her arms and sighed. "Well, it doesn't surprise me. Don't forget Pluto has monitored Earth's events longer than we've been around."

"Still, this is very surprising to me," Sailor Moon said, looking over to Kiba and Aoshi. "Tuxedo Kamen... I think we should take Aoshi in..."

"What? Are you sure about that?"

"He's been completely torn up from the inside. The poor boy had to see his own father kill Aoshi in front of his own eyes. I feel like I've failed Aoshi... and I want to make it up to him," she stared at her feet. Her face showed an expression of sadness. "Besides, I think I can be... a wonderful mother-like figure... Maybe a big sister to him. Chibi-Usa could use a brother..."

Sailor Mars smiled as she put a comforting arm around Moon. "Oh, Sailor Moon... No, don't blame yourself for this! You couldn't have done anything to stop this."

"No... But, there's something I can do for Kiba," the blonde-haired odango girl replied as she walked Kiba and Aoshi.

"Sailor Moon! What do you think you're doing?!" Sailor Uranus shouted as she tried to jump after the princess. "Hey!"

"It's ok, Uranus. I will make it all better for Kiba..." Moon reassured her fellow soldier. "I will heal in the pain in his heart." She stopped beside Pluto and smile. "Pluto, if you don't mind. Let me take care of this."

Sailor Pluto nodded as she stepped aside. "Yes."

"Thank you."

As Aoshi glanced up at Moon, he buried his face in his hands. The princess knelt beside Aoshi and lowered her hands over Kiba. Suddenly, a flickering aura of white light covered her hands. Aoshi opened his eyes as a circular orb emerged out of the light. It assumed the shape of a crystal as it dropped into Moon's hands.

"What is that? What are you trying to do?" Aoshi asked as he waited for Moon's response.

"Giving Kiba a peaceful send off from this world. He deserves a reunion with his daughter and the rest of his clan. This is all we can do for him..." Moon smiled, tears flowing down her eyes.

"You're crying?"

"I don't like to see anyone hurt or dying."

"But, he and the Shichi'okamitai tried killing you. You and the other Sailor Senshi!" The boy reminded her. "Have you forgotten?!"

"No but now that I've listened to Kiba's story... I can't hold any grudges toward him. Or your father. I wish I could have learned more about their bitter feud. I failed to save Kiba... I'm sorry, Aoshi-kun," Moon wept as she tried not to cry. She hated seeing anyone hurt. "I always want to see the good in everyone, including my enemies. There was good in Kiba. He must have been a loving father to his daughter."

"Her name... is Sophia..." Kiba murmured as he looked up at Sailor Moon. His eyes no longer expressed hatred but rather passion. As he coughed, he reached out and placed his hands on the crystal. "Moon Princess... can you reunite me with my daughter...?"

"Sailor Moon. Are you certain you want to do this?" Sailor Pluto asked, waiting for her response.

Okami remained silent as he carefully observed Kiba's intentions.

"Yes," Sailor Moon nodded with assurance. The Silver Crystal blossomed in her hands as she held it well above Kiba's body. "Kiba, what is your daughter's name?"

"Sophia..."

"Sophia Corvinus. She was a beautiful child," Sailor Pluto said.

"...She was the most important thing in my life... No, she was what kept me alive..." Kiba barely could mutter as more of his life slowly drained out of his body. His body became cold like frozen ice as his eye color started to fade. "Sophia... if I could hold your hand... again..."

"Sailor Moon's just activated her Silver Crystal," Sailor Mars whispered, watching her the Moon Princess kneeling over Kiba. "I hope you know what you're doing."

"Sailor Moon..." Sailor Jupiter muttered as she shifted her eyes toward Kotori and the others. "Ayami-san." _What are we going to do about Okami-sensei and his son? Maybe I should... be the one to adopt... Could I?_

Suddenly, the Silver Crystal gleamed a brilliant aura of silver light as Kiba closed his eyes. The purifying glow engulfed him and Sailor Moon as Aoshi and Sailor Pluto watched from the sides. The boy attempted to leap across and reach for Kiba but Pluto stopped him.

"Kiba!! What's happening to him?!" Aoshi inquired with concern in his voice. He struggled as Pluto placed her arms around him. "Please, let me go!"

"Stand back. No harm will come to Kiba. In fact, Sailor Moon is about to give him what he has long desired," Pluto reassured the child as she calmly restrained him.

-

Kiba opened his eyes. Much to his surprise, he was no longer in Tokyo and the Sailor Senshi were nowhere to be seen. Okami, Aoshi and the others were not present either. It was only him and Sailor Moon.

As Kiba moved his head, he spotted Sailor Moon beside him. Her teary eyes expressed compassion and sadness. He wondered why she had brought him here and what were her intentions. Staring at the Silver Crystal's brilliant and shimmering light, Kiba smiled and reached out to the sacred item.

"...Moon Princess, where... where are we?"

Moon smiled as she noticed a figure standing beyond the light. The same, shadowy figure slowly walked through the light as Kiba's eyes widened in shock. It was as if he was seeing a ghost. A ghost from his past.

"No... Can it be?" Kiba's eyes widened. His mouth became dry as tears streamed down his side cheeks. "Sop... Sophia?"

As the figure came within close range, she emerged and revealed herself to Kiba. She stopped within a few inches from Kiba's body. Sailor Moon glanced at the girl and smiled warmly.

"You must be Sophia. Kiba's daughter."

A short and petite girl with long blonde hair stood in front of Kiba. Her eyes were brown. She wore a blue dress with a black bow tied around her waist. Sophia wore no shoes and remained bare-footed. A beautiful smile curled on her soft, luscious lips.

"Sophia... Is it you?"

The girl smiled as she put out her right hand and reached for her father. "Poppa. I miss you."

"Oh, Sophia... My daughter..." Kiba murmured as he weakly reached out for his daughter's hand. "How... I've missed you..."

"Poppa. Let's go. Everyone's waiting for us!" She giggled as she grabbed his hand.

"Yes... I must have kept them waiting... for a long time..."

As she watched the father and daughter bond, Sailor Moon smiled with tears. She was reminded of her bond with Chibi-Usa and how she would soon give birth to a bundle of life. She was already beginning to understand to qualities of what it takes to be a parent.

"Sophia. Let us... go together."

"Yes! Let's go!" Sophia nodded, holding her father's hand.

Kiba slowly turned his head as he stared toward Sailor Moon's direction. Both of them had eyes locked on as a moment of silence occurred.

"Moon Princess... before I depart allow me to thank you... for allowing me to go out in peace. I have been reunited... with my loving daughter and will soon leave this world... However, allow me to grant you this..." The Lycan nodded as he turned his head. "...I sense a new bundle of life within you. You will be giving birth to a beautiful child... A girl just like my Sophia..."

Sailor Moon nodded, placing her hands on her stomach. "Chibi-Usa."

"Is that her name... A beautiful name for a wonderful child... Make sure that she sees happiness and is given a chance to grow... Grow up and became a splendid woman like her mother..." Kiba referred to the Moon Princess herself. "...At least she will have a chance to live a longer life than my Sophia..."

"Kiba..."

"Thank you, Sailor Moon... I will never forget this... and tell Aoshi that I love him as a son. Make sure he lives a better life and keep him away from his father. I would be honored if you would take him in, Usagi Tsukino. Nurture him."

"I... I don't know if I could..."

"Then, ask one of your fellow Sailor Senshi. Perhaps, they can provide care for the boy and adopt him... he deserves it... Okami is not someone I can trust..."

"I'll see what I can do," Moon answered, respecting Kiba's wish.

He shifted his eyes to Sophia and closed his eyes. His breath became shallower while his body became weightless. "Time.. for us to go... my dear..."

Sophia knelt down by Kiba as their bodies vanished within the light. Moon watched as they departed out of the living and departed to the afterlife. Their souls would now see tranquility for eternity.

As they disappeared, Moon sighed as she stared at her lower waist. She remembered that she was months due from giving birth to her first child. Chibi-Usa would soon arrive.

And with that... the Lycan conflict ended.

Shutting her eyes, the Silver Crystal's glow died as it closed up inside Moon's brooch. She glanced around to find everyone standing around. Only Kiba was the only notable individual missing. He had departed from the living realm and was preparing to venture into the spirit realm.

Moon turned as she faced her fellow Senshi. "It's over. He's gone and left in peace."

"Now, he can finally spend with the rest of eternity with his daughter and his clan," Sailor Pluto nodded.

Aoshi stood up and turned away. Closing his eyes, tears streamed down his cheeks as Kiba was nowhere to be seen. His foster father had left him to be with his daughter and the clan.

"Aoshi. Let's go back," Okami instructed.

"No."

"What? Aoshi, I said let's go!"

"_**NO!!!**_" Aoshi retorted angrily as he gave his father the cold shoulder. He slowly backed away as he found himself in between his father and the Sailor Senshi.

"Aoshi, it's over. Kiba can no longer influence you."

"I don't care! I loved him like a father! He was a better father than you ever were!" Aoshi shouted as he glared at the older man. Rage and utter hatred filled the boy's heart anytime he was near his father. "I... I..." Tightening his fists, Aoshi shouted back to the man. "_**I HATE YOU!!**_" Once he let out his true feelings for Okami, he dropped down to his knees and buried his face in his hands.

Okami watched his son from afar and sighed sadly. If there was anything that hurt him more, that his own son expressing hatred for him. Nothing but utter malevolence.

"Aoshi..." Yui murmured, opening her eyes. "Aoshi-kun..."

"Oh, Aoshi," Cammy whispered.

Kotori stood up as she walked over beside Okami. "Okami-sensei. I doubt your son will ever forgive you for this. Perhaps you ought to let me..."

"No."

Sailor Jupiter stepped forward as she approached Okami and Kotori.

"Sailor Jupiter?" Sailor Moon gasped. "What are you..."

"Please, allow my friend, Makoto Kino, to adopt Aoshi. If what Kiba said is true, I doubt your son will want to share the same home with you, Okami. Kotori has a good point. He will never forgive you."

Kotori kept an eye on Jupiter as she listened to him. _Kino-san. Are you sure about this? Can you handle raising a Lycan child?! _"Look, maybe you should let me. After all, I've known Aoshi longer..."

"I understand but I think Makoto deserves this chance. She has proven to be one of your best students, Okami. She will be responsible enough to raise him. Besides, Kotori, you won't be home as often as you could with your job."

"Yeah..." Kotori nodded. "I would have to quit my job or ask them to reduce my hours. But I know that can't happen since the station and lab need me there. Hell, I don't think now is the time for me to raise a child."

"Then, allow Makoto to care for Aoshi. Okami, what do you say?" Jupiter inquired, shifting her eyes to the man.

Okami seemed reluctant as he stared at Jupiter's side. Narrowing his eyes, he sniffed Jupiter to confirm Makoto's scent. He slowly turned away and turned his back to the two ladies.

"Fine. You may take Aoshi. I trust Makoto will take care of Aoshi but in exchange..." Okami glanced over to Himura and Yui. "Himura. I will take your sister."

"What?!" Himura was caught off guard. "My sister?! But why?"

"Only I can help to train her to suppress her Lycan transformation. She requires some proper training and equipment to control her new demonic nature. It's the least I can do for Aoshi's friend. She didn't deserve this unfortunate fate to have the Lycan curse placed on her."

"Is there anyway you can cure her of the curse, Okami-sensei?!" Himura shouted, somewhat relieved of the possibility. "Well, can you? I don't want my sister to end up staying like this for the rest of her life!"

"I'm sorry, Himura but I can't make any guarantees," Okami responded, sighing to himself. "The chances of finding a curse to this curse are slim. Maybe even impossible. I'm sorry, Himura."

Lowering his head as he cradled Yui, Himura closed his eyes. "I see..."

"Aoshi..." Sailor Jupiter called over to the boy.

No response from the boy. Though, he did glance over his shoulder to face Jupiter's direction.

"Whenever you're ready. I will tell Makoto about this and I'm sure she'll be happy to let you stay with her."

Aoshi barely even smiled as he turned away. "Yeah..."

"Jupiter, are you sure about this?" Sailor Venus approached the tall brunette and whispered in her ear. _"Can we even handle to raise a boy in our apartment?"_

"Things will work out. Somehow," Jupiter replied, crossing her arms and whispering back in Venus' ear. _"Besides, I've always wanted a kid. I want to know how it feels raising a child. We can both learn from this when we become mothers one day."_

"Heh, I agree. This will be quite the learning experience for us," the blonde smiled as she winked to Jupiter. "This will be fun. I hope we can be good big sisters."

Sailor Mars watched Jupiter as she expressed concern. "Maybe I should have taken Aoshi in. Sailor Moon, are you sure this fine?"

"Jupiter knows Okami-sensei better than any of us. I think it's right. Besides, she's always wanted to raise a child," Moon smiled, placing a hand on her stomach. "And soon we'll be a family, Tuxedo Kamen."

"Yes," the masked man nodded.

"Family..." Mars murmured as she looked over to Cammy and waved to her. "I vow to spend more time with you, Cammy-chan."

The mood shifted from a gloomy setting to a more hopeful and lighter one. New opportunities were being presented and the Senshi were ready to move on. This past month was troublesome to say the least. The Lycan activity in Tokyo was abruptly put to an end. With the exception of Tsume, all of Kiba's accomplices and hired Lycans were slain.

-

Aoshi Inuki would soon move in with Makoto Kino and Minako Aino in their apartment. This would help Aoshi to settle in a new home. With Suzuno's permission, Makoto adopted Aoshi as her adoptive son. Of course, in exchange, Okami brought Yui into his household.

It was difficult for Okami and Suzuno to let their child go but Makoto had earned their trust. Okami held high regard for her and trusted she would care for Aoshi. In fact, she trusted her more knowing that she was Sailor Jupiter. Aoshi, at least, had someone strong enough to protect him.

As for Cammy, she and Rei would spend more time together. Cammy promised to keep Rei's identity as Sailor Mars a secret and never acknowledge it to their father.

Tsume went missing after the incident. Sailor Mars knew that he was still lurking within Tokyo and carefully monitored her sacred flames to keep a close eye on him. The last Shichi'okamitai member buried the clothing of his brothers and gave them a prayer. As the last member, he vowed to survive as long as he can and one day confront Sailor Mars.

The Shichi'okamitai's former hideout was sealed off thanks to the Outer Senshi. With the entrances and exits buried under rubble, this would ensure that no one ever gains access to the former base of operations. Sailor Pluto collected any crucial information from inside the base and kept them for herself to research.

As for Makoto, Minako and their new adoptive child...

* * *

**Juuban District/Juuban Heights Apartment Complex/Room #214/November 15, 2003/7:09 PM**

Gathered around the dinner table were Makoto, Minako, Artemis and Aoshi. The boy sat quietly in his chair while staring down at his plate of sliced pork and curry rice. He barely picked up his fork as he slowly scooped up some of the curry rice. It had been almost two weeks since he moved in with Makoto and Minako in their apartment home. During this two week period, he barely spoke or even acknowledged the two girls. Losing Kiba had severely affected him.

Makoto smiled while sticking her fork through her pork. "C'mon, Aoshi-kun, it's good. You'll absolutely love it!"

"Yeah, look at your auntie Minako! I really love Mako-chan's cooking!" Minako scooped up some curry rice and stick it in her mouth. "Mmhmm!" As she chewed, she swallowed and smiled with glee. "Ummmm-mmm! Just give it a try!"

"Don't pressure him too much, girls," Artemis said as he watched Aoshi. "I know it's been two weeks but the poor kid has been through a lot."

"Yeah, I can't believe it's been two weeks already," Makoto sighed, setting her glass down. "It's been too long since I've trained with..." She immediately stopped herself from making any mention of Okami. "Right. I better clean my dish then."

"Aunt... Makoto..." Aoshi spoke up, getting up from his chair. "I'm sorry."

"Oh, it's okay, Aoshi-kun. You don't have to force yourself to eat if you don't feel like it," Makoto replied, picking up her plate and cup. "No problem."

"No, I really like your cooking, Aunt Makoto. It's just... I can't forget what you Senshi and my father have done... Kiba is gone. I really miss him so... much," Kiba shut his eyes, looking away from the two girls. "Artemis is right. I've been through so much... since Kiba died."

Both ladies expressed pity for the child. Makoto tried her best to be a good big sister to Aoshi. However, it seemed this wasn't going to work out. On the other hand, only two weeks have passed and Aoshi still needed a little more time to adjust to his new settings.

As Minako got up from her seat, she collected the boy's plate and glass.

"Look, Aoshi-kun. I know you're mad at us for what happened to Kiba but..."

"You killed Tsume's brothers. They accepted me for who I am! How do you think Tsume feels about being the last survivor of his group?!" Aoshi snapped, clenching his fists. Grinding his teeth, he scowled toward the girls - which showed that he still couldn't forgive them.

"We know but they were sent to kill us. Aoshi..." Minako tried reiterating their Senshi roles.

"That's enough, Minako-chan," Makoto interrupted the blonde as she walked over and softly patted the boy's head. "We've all been through so much trouble last month. Aoshi, I just want to try and build a better relationship between us. If you can't forgive your father, at least give me a chance. I want to do the best to provide you a safe and comfortable home. I didn't have to do this. I chose to let you stay with Minako-chan and I. Please, all I ask is that you give us a chance."

Aoshi lowered his head while letting out a deep sigh. "Aunt Makoto. I know you are... It's not easy living in a new home."

"I know but just give me and your Aunt Minako a chance. Ayami-san actually wanted to adopt you but she knows she can't be there for you with all the work she has. So, I'm the only other person that your father trusts. I hope you understand, Aoshi-kun."

"I do." Aoshi nodded.

"That's good. Now, let's all get cleaned up."

"No... I'll finish my plate. Can't leave good food behind and let it go stale," the boy walked back to the table and sat down on the chair. "You're a great cook, Aunt Makoto."

"Oh, Aoshi..." Makoto blushed as she smiled. "Thank you."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the front door as Makoto shifted her eyes toward it. She quickly walked toward it to answer it.

"Who is it?"

"Kino-san. Open up. It's me."

"Ah, Ayami-san!"

With that, Makoto unlocked the door and turned to knob. Once she opened the door, Kotori stood at the front in her work uniform. Makoto was delighted to see her training partner again.

"Nice to see you, Kino-san. It's been a while."

"I know. Sorry I haven't been training over at Okami-sensei's."

"It's okay. I haven't trained much either. I've been so caught up with working overnight lately. It's a pain."

The brunette crossed her arms and smirked. "So, what brings you here?"

"Can I speak with you outside?" Kotori asked as she looked ahead to spot Aoshi. She waved to the boy to get his attention. Aoshi acknowledged her with a hand wave. "I see Aoshi has been looking well and you're feeding him some good meals."

"We rarely ever go for take outs as long as I'm able to cook up a meal!" Makoto proudly gestured while pointing to herself. "When you're living with me, I'll make sure you eat a well-balanced meal!"

Kotori chuckled. "I wish I could do the same. Himura and I rarely ever cook anything. It's always take out for us!"

As Makoto and Kotori stepped outside the door, Minako sat down to chat with Aoshi and keep him company.

Not paying attention to Minako, Aoshi stared at the bracelet adorning his wrist. He was reminded of Kiba relieving him of the handicap and how he's learned to adjust to his Lycan transformation. He was also reminded of the times he's spent with Kiba - memories that he would never forget.

_Kiba. I'll never forget you. Thanks for everything._ Aoshi sighed as he shifted his attention back to Minako. "Aunt Minako...?"

"What is it, Aoshi-kun?"

Lowering his head, the boy smiled. "Oh, nothing. Just wanted to let you know that I'm not daydreaming again."

"Ah, ok. How about helping me to clean the dishes?"

"Uh... sure?" Aoshi got up from his seat. _Kiba, just for you... I'll try my best adjusting to a new life with these two. I hope you and your daughter are enjoying peace in the spirit world together. One day, I hope to join you all for when life expires._

-

Closing the door behind her, Makoto stood side by side with Kotori. Kotori pulled out a stick of gum and placed it in her mouth.

"So, what did you need to talk about, Ayami-san?" Makoto leaned against the door, crossing her arms under her chest. "We have some catching up to do."

"I know," Kotori smirked. "There's no need to hide it anymore."

"What do you mean?" The brunette didn't like where this was leading. She shifted her eyes to Kotori cautiously.

"Sailor Jupiter, right? You're one of them. One of the Sailor Senshi, eh?" The CSI officer grinned as she pointed to Makoto. Not taking her eyes off her friendly rival, she chuckled. "Well?"

"Yo... You know?! But, how?!" Makoto was taken back by shock. Her body stiffened as her spine became cold. "But, there's no way..."

"I don't need to be a Lycan to know. In fact, on the night that rubber Lycan attacked us, I saw you transform when I was hiding. Ha, you thought I was going to miss out on you kicking some ass, girl?" Kotori laughed as she approached Makoto and pat her back. Then, she surprised Makoto and applied a headlock on her. "Come on. Just admit it!"

"Ok, ok... the cat's finally out of the bag then!" Makoto struggled under Kotori's hold. Grabbing Kotori's arms using her hands, she applied pressure on the CSI officer's arms and pushed her off.

"Wow, I never imagined my best rival would be a Sailor Senshi. Life is filled with surprises, eh?"

"Please, don't tell anyone!" Makoto clasped her hands together as if she were begging.

"Nah. I mean Okami-sensei most likely knows you are a Sailor since his nose is pretty damn strong. But, no one else knows. My sister, Phillipe-kun and Himura don't know you're Sailor Jupiter."

As she heard this, Makoto could at least sleep easier and wiped her forehead. "Whew, that's a relief."

"Your secret is safe with me, Kino-san. That's a promise!" Kotori winked. "That just means you and I are going to be tag teaming more often. I could use a hand."

"What could I do?"

"You're a crime fighter, aren't you?"

"Ummm... more like a vigilante?" Makoto shrugged.

"Eh, close enough. But, I'm not about to let you get any stronger than me. No matter what it takes I'm going to become a Senshi like you!"

"How...?"

"Who knows? I guess I'll have to find a way. Even if it takes me a million years, I will become your equal!" Kotori glanced at Makoto and closed her right fist. "Then, I will achieve ULTIMATE POWER!!"

Makoto sweat dropped. "Eh, heh. Yeah, I'm sure you will, Ayami-san."

Both ladies faced each other as a moment of silence passed. Then, a dramatic burst of flames erupted in the background - to reflect their passionate yet competitive fighting spirits.

Kotori's face softened as she straightened herself. "Though, I wanted to say thanks for stepping up and asking to adopt Aoshi. That poor boy needs to get away from his home for a while. I never thought you'd ask Okami-sensei to take care of his son."

"I've always wanted to a child. So, I figured this would be a good start."

"It's a wonderful start. Just in case, you ever decide to have a kid for yourself."

Makoto smiled, glancing out the balcony and watched the beautiful sunset. "Yeah. One day after I find the right guy for me. Someone like my old _sempai_..." She reflected on her old lover back in her pre-high school days.

"Old _sempai_, eh?" Kotori's lips curled with curiosity. "Now, I haven't heard this from you, Kino-san. Care to enlighten me?"

"Um... How about coming in? I can let you check out our apartment!" Makoto immediately changed the subject.

"No, no! I want to know who this old sempai of yours!" Kotori elbowed Makoto's side.

As Makoto opened the door, Kotori playfully teased her. Minako watched them from inside the apartment while peering through a window. The sneaky blonde snickered as a curious grin crossed her face.

"Heh, looks like Kotori-san's found out about Mako-chan's sempai. Heh, this should be fun!" Minako nodded, rubbing her hands together as she giggled deviously like a mischievous imp.

* * *

**Shinjuku District/CainCorp/11:30 PM**

Standing outside of a reinforced steel door, Cain waited patiently and stared at his watch. Behind this door, Jadeite was hard at work developing new weapons with the guidance of the Souja unit.

Just then, the door slid open as Jadeite walked out stretching his arms.

"Mr. Jade? You've kept me waiting for two hours!" Cain barked at the blonde man.

"My apologies, Mr. Cain. It took me a while to polish up some finishing touches on the units."

"So, are they functional?"

"Almost. Don't you worry. These units are not like the prototypes we've sent out recently. These units will be advanced and better equipped."

Cain scoffed. "I hope so. The Senshi recently left a huge mess for the city to clean up near Tokyo Tower! This has gone on far enough... I won't have them make a mockery out of this city!"

"Big words, Mr. Cain. But, don't worry. The Senshi will not be so lucky once these advanced units have been deployed. I assure you that this city will be Sailor Senshi free soon," Jadeite unperturbedly walked past Cain. He turned as Grace stopped in front of him. "Grace. Do you mind?"

Stepping aside reluctantly, Grace scoffed and shot Jadeite an agitated look - with his back turned of course. She turned and saw Cain approach her.

"Now, now, Grace, don't be giving Mr. Jade the cold shoulder. He's been beneficial to us lately."

"I don't trust that guy. There's something about him that doesn't seem right."

"Relax, Grace. What could go wrong?" The cool and collective man smirked, observing Jadeite walking down the long corridor. "Ah, Mr. Jade." _What could you be thinking, my friend? Planning to backstab me? Or do you have your own personal agenda dealing with those Sailor Senshi? _"Grace, go check the lab."

"Huh?"

"Please do so and hurry back."

"Ummm, yes, Mr. Cain! Will do!" Grace bowed politely as she raced down the hall.

As he reached into his pocket, he pulled out a silver American quarter. He flipped it and caught it using his right hand. Firmly holding the coin, he placed it over his hand and uncovered it - as the coin revealed 'heads.' "Heads. Heh, so you do plan on backstabbing me. My friend... You are a clever one." A calm smirk crossed his face. _But you are not going to one-up me, Mr. Jade. _

-

Grace stopped to find the door was left open. Glancing across both sides of the hall, she snuck through the lab and noticed that it was completely dark. Jadeite had shut off the lights after leaving. She reached over and flicked on the light switch.

As the lights brightened the room, Grace gasped at what she discovered.

"Oh my god..."

Lined up against the wall were ten narrow chambers. Each one was at least ten feet long and columnar in shape. Inside these capsules were most likely the robotic units that Jadeite mentioned earlier. Grace slowly walked toward the chambers as she examined the glass capsules covering the top of the capsules. As she leaned closer, she peeked to get a better view of inside the capsule.

Her heart raced as she leaned closer.

Closer and closer she approached it.

_BOOM._

A loud bang echoed from within a chamber as a pair of yellow, hollow eyes glared up at Grace. The woman backed off as she fell back.

"What the hell was that...?!" She exclaimed while trying to catch her breath. Her face became covered with layers of sweat. She froze as she felt something cold touch her left shoulder. "Uh..." Grace twirled around as she came face to face...

...with a skull-faced figure. It's body entirely metal as its white, lifeless eyes pierced a fear-inducing stare into the woman's eyes.

Grace's mouth became dry like cotton.

The being spoke in a cold, calculated manner - almost an unaffectionate tone. "_**What is your business here, flesh and blood type?**_"

"No... No... I... I only...No! NO! GET BACK!"

"_**You have no business here. For that, you are subject to assimilation with Unit-018.**_" With that, the skull-faced being reached out and covered Grace's mouth. The woman ferociously tried defending herself by punching and kicking the machine. However, he quickly rendered her unconscious by injecting her with a syringe filled with tranquilizer. "_**I promise the process will be quick and painless. Once assimilated with this unit, you will become a new you. Stronger, faster and the ability to live an eternal life. Yes, you will enjoy becoming my subordinate, Unit-018.**_" As he opened up a capsule with the designated codename '_Unit-018_,' he placed Grace inside and shut the capsule lid. "_**Yes, you will help us eliminate the Sailor Senshi. In fact, you will have no choice but to destroy them, Unit-018. No longer will you be referred to as the human named Grace. Unit-018, your assimilation into a perfect cyborg starts now. Starting today, I, Souja, declare an impending new era... A new era the likes of which flesh and blood types have long dreaded since the beginning of human evolution.**_" Three glowing white orbs flashed at the center of his forehead. "_**The rise of a machine empire. Flesh and blood types, you will soon be replaced.**_"

The being known as Souja stepped back.

Standing outside the door was Jadeite - who watched with contentment. A cool smirk crossed his face.

"Good. Now, that woman will actually become useful to us, Souja."

"_**Cain will realize that his right-hand woman has mysteriously disappeared.**_"

"You said this assimilation process would be quick. It won't be long until she'll be ready?"

"_**We shall see.**_"

"All right then. I look forward to seeing her."

Souja nodded as he carefully observed the chambers like a mother eagle watching her nest.

"_**Good. Rest my children. In due time, we will inflict punishment the Sailor Senshi. In order to eradicate the flesh types, they will be the first to perish. Jadeite, thanks to you, this has all become a reality. A living, breathing reality.**_"

The premonitions which Hotaru spoke of... would soon come true.

When it would happen is the most important question.

The Lycan threat was done.

The next enemy would be cold machines.

End of episode twenty-two.

End of season one.

* * *

_**Next Time**_

**_My December: A Father and Daughter Union._**

* * *

With the end of the first season, I leave you with a cliffhanger. There you go. You guys get a good idea of who the Senshi will have to face in season two. The impending machine threat will soon surface. We move from one arc villain to another in one chapter! 

There we have it. The Lycan arc is finished and season one is behind us. We move forward to what should be a more complex story. Souja and his machines will indeed provide a grave challenge to our favorite Sailors. And Grace now will serve as one of Souja's newly assimilated cyborgs. Should be interesting when she faces Makoto and Kotori.

As for Kiba, what a way to go for a tragic character like him. He and his daughter have been reunited in the spirit world.

Actually, I want to ask you readers: What did you think overall of the Lycan Arc/Galaxy Stars Season One? Who were your favorite characters, villains, chapters and moments? Tell me. In fact, provide it in your reviews! I would appreciate reviews right now.

So, next chapter... we start off with a Christmas chapter to kick off the second season. It will be a Hotaru-centric chapter as she will be reunited with a family member. Should be a touching chapter. After that, the Souja Arc will finally be underway. I have a lot of surprises in store for this second season.

Just to remind you readers, updates will be more sporadic than usual. I can only do one chapter per month with other stories I need to work on. I might be able to write two chapters a month occasionally but we'll see. I must concentrate on my final year of college and get ready to work again soon.

So, with that said, I leave you a farewell. Take care and be sure to leave a review.

Later!


	23. My December: Father & Daughter Reunion

Welcome everyone! I'm glad you've made this far. If you have, give yourself a pat on the back. We've managed to make it through the Lycan Arc/Galaxy Stars Season One. I hope you enjoyed the ride.

Now, we have FINALLY entered Season 2 of the Galaxy Stars series!

Because now we're about to enter a new season with a completely new plot, a new villain and some fresh content. This season will be loaded with twists and complexity. We now have an unremorseful villain with the intent of terminating the Senshi. A cold machine with no regard for human life. His name is Souja. To make matters worse, Jadeite is working alongside Souja in a conspiracy that will make up the vast majority of the second season.

However, the start of the second season will not go straight to the Souja conflict. Instead, this is a holiday-theme chapter based around the Christmas holidays. Our favorite little Sailor Warrior of Saturn, Hotaru Tomoe, takes the spotlight.

What will she do in this holiday chapter? You shall see for yourselves, readers. ;)

There will be no action here. Just something heart-warming for you Hotaru fans.

Oh and hope you all had a wonderful Thanksgiving!

Enjoy!

* * *

**_Sailor Moon Galaxy Stars_**

**_My December: A Father and Daughter Reunion_**

-

-

**Outskirts of Tokyo/Kaioh-Teno'h Residence/December 24, 2003/9:45 AM**

It was a cold yet peaceful Christmas Eve morning in Tokyo.

Almost everyone - celebrating the occasion - is out buying last minute gifts or already spending time with their families.

The Sailor Senshi were no different as they, too, were celebrating the Christmas holidays. It has been nearly two months since the end of the Lycan conflict. This is exactly the kind of peace they needed with the threat seemingly gone.

Even those at the Kaioh-Teno'h Residence were setting everything up for a Christmas Eve party.

One member in the household was getting into the Christmas spirit. And that was Hotaru Tomoe.

-

As she stood beside a Christmas tree, Hotaru was looking over the tree ornaments that she and her family had placed on the tree. She smiled while looking at the golden star that sat peacefully on the top. Every time she saw the star, Hotaru was reminded of hope. That same hope that had brought them victory over countless battles with their greatest enemies.

Then again, Hotaru learned to never lose hope - for her family, the other Senshi and for herself.

"Hotaru-chan?" Michiru's motherly tone called out.

Hotaru quickly spun around and blinked. "Michiru-momma?"

"May I ask what are you doing?" The turquoise-haired woman inquired, slowly entering the living room as she stood beside Hotaru. "Looking at the Christmas tree again?"

"Yeah and the star. This star reminds me to never to lose hope."

Michiru smiled. "Stars produce the shining light of hope. Even at the darkest of times, _Firefly_." The woman referred to Hotaru's nickname. "It's always good to be reminded."

"Yes."

"You know it wasn't too long ago when Haruka and I tried our very hardest to kill you. When we thought you'd bring the end to this world."

Placing a hand against her chest, the dark-haired girl sadly sighed. Those same haunting memories of her being the host of Mistress 9 - the malevolent entity that possessed Hotaru's weak body then. This was following a horrifying accident that killed the poor girl when she was a child. She had been a tool by the Death Busters and nearly destroyed the world with Pharaoh 90.

Rather than bringing forth an impending apocalypse, Sailor Saturn's awakening ultimately saved the planet. Thanks to her and Sailor Moon, Pharaoh 90 and the impending apocalypse was put to an abrupt end.

Hotaru tried her hardest to forget the wrongs that Mistress 9 had brought to Chibi-Usa and the Senshi.

Noticing Hotaru's slight uneasiness, Michiru smiled. "You don't have to feel like this, Firefly."

"I could have destroyed you all."

"But you didn't. You used your power to save us all. You and Sailor Moon. If it weren't for you two, well I doubt we'd be here discussing this."

"My father. Or at least the man I know is my father."

"Our old professor," Michiru recalled the man, who had been one of her old professors and a former enemy. "Souichi Tomoe. I wonder how much his health has improved."

Looking out the window, Hotaru recalled her as a resurrected infant while being cradled in her father's arms. "He was still sick but he was getting better. That was the last time I recall him in person. That was when Setsuna-momma picked me up."

"Yes, I know. And you were such a wonderful bundle of life."

"Was I?"

The elegant woman nodded. "We were hesitant but you grew to become a crucial member of our family. You're fitting to be our daughter, Firefly."

Hotaru felt warm inside hearing this from Michiru. "Michiru-momma..."

"Now. Come on. How about giving us a hand and bake some gingerbread cookies with us?"

"Sure. I'll be there right there," Hotaru replied as she turned to face the Christmas tree. As Michiru walked off to the kitchen, Hotaru was left alone and given a chance to quietly think in peace. An image of her father's gentle face flashed appeared before her very eyes. _My father. I wonder how he's been. Better yet. My mother... My late mother._ "I'll do just that." As she stared at the star again, Hotaru pushed back her shoulder-length hair and smirked. "Wish them both a Merry Christmas."

-

"So, what did you tell her?" Haruka asked as she sipped a drink out of her wine glass.

The turquoise-haired woman walked over to check on the gingerbread cookies. A tiny smile curled on her lips. "Just told her about possibly seeing her father."

"You mean Professor Tomoe?"

"That's right. It's been a while since she's actually seen him. Ever since Setsuna... took her from him."

Haruka slightly frowned. "Well, Setsuna didn't actually take Hotaru from him. The kid was needed. We wouldn't have been ready for Nehelenia and Galaxia if it wasn't for that kid." She set her wine glass down and sighed. "She's one of out strongest assets."

"Yes that's true but... I wonder how that man is doing. I recall Setsuna telling me that he's recovered since _Mugen Academy_ went under following the demise of Pharaoh 90."

"Mugen Academy. Pharaoh 90. Death Busters. Professor Tomoe." The charming, chestnut-haired tomboy remembered the events as if it were yesterday. "All of that sounds so nostalgic. Those bring back good but also bad memories."

"You're right," Michiru let out a sigh as she prodded the cookies using a toothpick. "How could I ever forget any of that?"

"And that's how we met those girls. Usagi and the others."

"I know and we our conflicting ideals nearly caused us to destroy each other."

"Good thing all of that is in the past."

"So, it seems, Haruka."

Just then, their conversation was cut short as Hotaru entered the room. The black-haired girl looked at her adoptive parents and blinked. She then glanced over to the gingerbread cookies sitting on the foil paper.

"I'm glad you came, Hotaru-chan. How about giving me a hand here?" Michiru smiled as she stepped aside.

Hotaru nodded. "Sure! I'd like that!"

As they worked on baking the gingerbread cookies together, Haruka turned away with her wine glass. She stopped to notice a picture frame. A cool smile crossed her face as she stared at the memorial picture - which had been taken a month following Galaxia's defeat. The group picture had herself, Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru and Usagi on it. Picking off the picture frame, she tapped on it.

_You've grown up a lot since then, kid. _She smiled as thoughts crossed her mind. "I can't believe how long ago that was. It doesn't seem like I've aged at all." _Then, we Senshi don't age much. If ever. I'm beginning to wonder if staying eternally young is a blessing or a curse. _

As Haruka's train of thought was interrupted, she heard the door creak open. She walked toward the front to notice Setsuna walking in with a bag of wrapped presents.

"Need a hand, Setsuna?"

"No, I've got this. Thank you," the green-haired woman insisted as she carried two bangs in her hands. Slung over her shoulder was a dress she had sown herself at her shop.

Haruka smirked. "Had a busy day?"

"You don't know the half of it," the Time Guardian answered as she set the bags down near the sofa. She laid the dress next to the bags and sighed. "Christmas shopping can be troublesome."

"Especially last minute shopping," Haruka chuckled.

"Where are Hotaru-chan and Michiru?"

"In the kitchen. They're baking gingerbread cookies."

"I see..."

"Hey, Setsuna."

The older woman stopped and shifted her ruby-colored eyes to the former racecar driver. "Yes?"

"There's something we need to talk about."

Setsuna raised an eyebrow as she followed Haruka into the living room. As Setsuna took a seat, she glanced at the masculine-looking woman and crossed her legs.

"What did you need to discuss?"

"Well, about Hotaru... She hasn't seen her dad in a long time. I mean you did take her from him before our showdown with Nehelenia."

Setsuna nodded as she narrowed her eyes. "Yes, I remember. She was an infant but you realized we needed her. Her powers were essential if we were to defeat Nehelenia and Galaxia."

"Well, the kid seems to want to see her dad again. I mean... don't you think it's time we let Hotaru have a memorable Christmas she will never forget?" Haruka stared out the window. "Since those Lycans bit the dust, there hasn't been any strange activity in Tokyo."

The Time Guardian remained quiet on this matter. She and Hotaru had foreseen cryptic visions concerning a new enemy to arise in the future. However, that was for another time.

"What do you think, Setsuna? Should we?"

As she got up from her chair, the green-haired woman answered. "I know exactly where we can take her."

"Where?" Haruka inquired as she shifted and faced the older woman.

"Where _her _ashes were buried," Setsuna walked past Haruka and started walking toward the kitchen. She stopped and peeked into the kitchen to see Hotaru placing the tray of gingerbread cookies into the oven.

Haruka blinked with a perplexed look on her face. She approached Setsuna and tapped her on the back. "Who do you mean by _she?_"

Answering Haruka, the Time Guardian adjusted her collar. "Hotaru's late mother and Souichi Tomoe's wife... Keiko Tomoe."

"And you know where she's buried?"

"I do. And I intend to take Hotaru there today," Setsuna stated as she watched Hotaru and Michiru standing in front of the oven. "I also know that her father will be there. I've seen him visit Keiko's grave."

"So, you've been keeping a close eye on the ol' professor," Haruka whispered.

"I have. Although he had been our enemy, he was a tool used by Pharaoh 90 and Mistress 9. He is truly a kind-hearted man who wanted nothing more than to protect his daughter and wish nothing but happiness for her."

Haruka sighed. "And here we tried to kill the kid. Believing that she would have been a harbinger of the apocalypse. Hell, I should kick myself in the teeth for believing that."

"It's all in the past, Haruka. But, let us not forget it."

"Right."

As Hotaru turned away, she noticed Setsuna and Haruka entering the kitchen. The girl raced over and gave the Time Guardian a welcome hug. Setsuna was treated as a second mother figure for Hotaru to depend on. In fact, she is one person she can truly trust when informing her about her visions.

"Welcome home, Setsuna-momma. We were just about to bake some gingerbread cookies."

Setsuna smiled as she held the girl close. "Yes, I can see that."

"Well, I was talking to Michiru-momma about it but..."

"It's about your father?"

"How did you know?"

"Do you wish to see him, dear Hotaru?" Setsuna kneeled down as her ruby eyes stared into Hotaru's. Placing a comforting hand on the girl's head, the older woman gave her a warm smile. A smile that brightened Hotaru's spirits. "We'll make this a Christmas experience you'll never forget."

"You mean...?"

As Setsuna nodded her head reassuringly, Hotaru hugged the woman and smiled. Michiru and Haruka watched as the two warmly embraced each other. Any bad memories of them cursing the girl as an abomination were washed away by this loving scene.

"Why don't we get ready to go once we eat some gingerbread cookies?" Setsuna said.

Hotaru answered in response. "Sure. Thank you, Setsuna-momma. This is one Christmas that I _won't _forget."

* * *

**Toshima-ku District, Tokyo, Japan/Zoshigaya Cemetery/12:08 PM**

Zoshigaya cemetery. This was a public cemetery founded by the Tokyo Metropolitan government. This place welcomes people from every religion - from Shinto to Buddhists to even Christians - and contains the burials of famous Japanese people. Currently, it was tended by the Tokyo Metropolitan Park Association.

Upon her arrival, Hotaru paced across as her adoptive family had dropped her off. She carried a bouquet of lilies while walking through the many grave and headstones that dotted the areas.

Hotaru stopped as she turned and found the gravestone belonging to her mother. She took a deep breath and slowly made her way toward the burial site of her mother's cremated ashes.

"There she is," Hotaru muttered as she gulped and walked forward. As she approached the gravestone, she read what was inscribed on the front of it. "Mother..."

--

_**Keiko Tomoe**_

_**Born: January 21, 1957**_

_**Died: August 10, 1993**_

_**Here lies a wonderful mother, wife, daughter and companion**_

_**"My wings will carry me into the heavens. Farewell, my beloved Souichi and Firefly. May my spirit guide you through your hardships."**_

-

As she read _Firefly_, Hotaru realized that her own mother called her by that nickname. She was everyone's little firefly. A happy tear fell down her left cheek as she knelt down. Sitting beside an incense candle was a picture frame of a beautiful woman with long, raven hair.

"That's my mother..." Hotaru smiled warmly as she observed the picture. "She's more beautiful than from I can remember." _No, more than just beautiful. _"She's prettier than me."

Placing the bouquet next to the pictured frame, Hotaru clasped her hands together and uttered a prayer.

-

Standing idly outside the cemetery, the three Outers were sitting while they waited for Hotaru to finish. Of course, they were in no real hurry. This was supposed to be Hotaru's moment.

"You think he'll be there to visit his wife today?" Haruka asked Setsuna while resting her head on the steering wheel.

"Yes, that I am certain."

Michiru leaned against her seat while staring up at the skies. "Let's hope you are right. For Firefly's sake..."

The Time Guardian turned and looked over at the cemetery. "Hotaru..."

-

After giving a prayer to her mother's grave, Hotaru stood up and prepared to walk off. As she turned, she saw a silver-haired man wheeling slowly walking to her direction. He seemed to be wearing a pair of glasses and a brown coat covering his average-built frame.

A cool wind blew past Hotaru as she stood still. She uttered a small gasp as she recognized the man.

"Po... Poppa?"

The man paused as he stared into Hotaru's direction. "..." He couldn't believe his eyes. His face expressed joy as he paced toward the dark-haired girl. "Is... Is that you... Hotaru...?"

"Poppa? Is that really you?" Hotaru asked as she squinted her eyes.

He smiled until he fell down to one knee. This prompted the girl to rush over by his side to assist him up. She put an arm around him and helped to support his balance. He gave a nod and a smile to Hotaru.

"It is... you, Hotaru..." Mr. Tomoe murmured as he stared into Hotaru's eyes. "And you've grown again... I thought I was looking at a ghost. You weren't this way when I last got a glimpse of you."

"Yes. I have aged since then," Hotaru replied. "Setsuna took me in. I've been living with your former students: Haruka Teno'h and Michiru Kaioh."

"I see..." He said. "At least they've been taking care of you. My _Firefly_... I thought I would never see you again."

Hotaru smiled as she embraced her father. "I've missed you, poppa."

"Hotaru... Were you here to see your mother's grave?"

As she nodded her head, she turned and pointed to the gravestone. "Yes. She's over there. I remembered just how beautiful she was... I would say she's prettier than me."

"No... You are just as beautiful as your mother was, Hotaru. Maybe just a little more. Just looking at you, you remind me of a younger image of your dearest mother."

"Poppa."

"Let's go give a prayer to her together."

Hotaru smiled as she led the former professor toward their loved one's grave. "Yeah."

As both made their way toward the gravestone, Setsuna stood watching behind a tree. She poked her head out to glance over at the two. Michiru and Haruka were close by while keeping an eye on Hotaru's father.

"She seems to happy to see him," Michiru smiled.

Haruka looked up at the tree she stood against. "That man looks well. Setsuna told me that he had been confined to a wheelchair."

"Most of his wounds have healed over the years. The only thing that needed to be healed the most was his heart," Setsuna said, pressing her hands on the tree. _Souichi Tomoe. I'm glad to see you're in good health. Perhaps, your life might turn around for the better._

-

After a few minutes of prayer, Mr. Tomoe shifted his eyes to Hotaru as he put a hand over her head.

"Hotaru. I'm glad we were able to see one another. Even if was to visit her grave," he gently patted her head.

Turning around to face her father, Hotaru gave a warm smile. "I think mother would be happy to see us moving on. But..."

"Hmmm? What is it, Hotaru?"

"I won't forget that day," she lowered his head, setting her eyes on the ground. "That tragic accident... Those memories still linger in my mind."

The silver-haired man listened as he bit his lip. Even he wouldn't forget that same lab accident where he and Hotaru were involved in. Souichi Tomoe witnessed his own loving bundle of life killed until Mistress 9 granted the poor girl another chance at life. Souichi allowed the entity to possess Hotaru. Losing his wife to an infectionous disease was more than he could take. If he had lost Hotaru, he wouldn't feel complete. As Hotaru was possessed, he himself became possessed by the Daimon named _Germatoid_.

"I feared for your life, Hotaru. You don't realize this but..." The man shut his eyes while envisioning his wife. "...the main reason I continued to work as a professor... I did it for her. I did it for your mother."

Hotaru became touched hearing this. "I see..."

"Alas, here we are victims of a terrible conspiracy to help an entity of darkness wipe out every trace of life on this planet. If it hadn't been for Sailor Moon, our world would have entered the Age of Silence."

"We've atoned for our sins since then, poppa."

"Indeed we have."

"That is why I am aiding Setsuna and the others. I have been reborn with a mission to protect my princess and this world. Even now, I am honor bound to carry out my duty. For I am the Senshi of Death and Rebirth."

"My Firefly has followed another light," Mr. Tomoe said as he faced his daughter again. "You leave for another family. I regret not being there to see you grow up into the young woman you've grown up to be."

"I'm not fully an adult yet, poppa," Hotaru corrected him. "Though, my mind has achieved a greater degree of knowledge. Setsuna-momma has watched me progress."

"As I've said before, I am glad that they are taking good care of you."

"Thanks to them, I've become less reserved and more of a free spirit. This Firefly has grown attracted to other sources of light. I have more friends I can trust and I know I can depend on them."

Souichi couldn't have been any happier to hear this. Although he was unable to watch her grow, all that mattered was that she did well. Hotaru was in good health and good spirits.

"What will you be doing for Christmas, Hotaru?"

"Spending time with Haruka-poppa and the others. We are planning a party tonight at our home. Would you like to come?"

Souichi nodded. "No, that's fine."

"I would prefer if you came."

He smiled and embraced his daughter again. "Thank you but I've got to get back to the doctor. Though, who knows? I might surprise you."

"Do you even know where we live?"

"I can assist you with the directions, professor." A familiar woman's voice answered from behind him.

As he turned, he saw Setsuna standing with hands on her hips. Souichi blinked for a moment as he tried to remember her face.

"You... You're Setsuna. Setsuna Meioh?"

"Good day, Professor Tomoe," the green-haired woman acknowledged him.

"No... I'm no longer a professor. You can just call me Souichi."

Setsuna simply nodded in response. She noticed Hotaru and smiled. "Ready to go, Firefly?"

"Yes. I'm just about done here... But, how about giving poppa directions to our home?"

"We would like to see you come and join us, Souichi," the woman formally offered him an invitation. "Perhaps, we may put aside any differences we may have had in the past."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Hotaru-chan would highly prefer if you would."

As he gave this some thought, Souichi smiled as he looked into Setsuna's eyes. "For my daughter, I will come."

"Thank you, poppa," Hotaru smiled as she noticed snow falling. "It's already snowing."

"Let's make this reunion something to remember, my Firefly," Souichi added as he watched the snow descend from the heavens.

After writing down the directions on a piece of paper, Setsuna turned as she saw Haruka and Michiru waiting at the front gates. They waved out to her as she handed the directions to the former professor. "Hotaru, let's go."

"Right!" The girl answered with a chirp as she waved to her father. "I hope you do some, poppa! if you don't... then Merry Christmas!"

"You, too, my Firefly." He returned a wave to his beloved daughter - the last and only important piece to his life. _Continue to be strong, Hotaru. Even though we are apart, let us never forget each other._

_-_

As Setsuna and Hotaru walked back to the couple, Haruka walked in front of Hotaru and handed her a candy cane.

"We told you this would be a Christmas you'll never forget, kiddo," Haruka grinned as he ruffled the girl's hair.

Hotaru blushed and giggled while holding the candy cane. "Thank you, you all. I will remember this and encase it in my memories."

"We better get going," Michiru said. "How about we hit the coffee stand before we head home?"

Haruka winked. "Sounds like a plan!"

"Hotaru. Let's go," Setsuna glanced back as she noticed the girl looking out into the heavens.

Pressing the candy cane against her chest, Hotaru visualized two heart-warming images in the skies. One of herself with her mother and father. The other with her adoptive family and the other Sailor Senshi.

"Now if only Chibi-Usa-chan were here," she whispered as snow fell down her face. _I will never forget this December. This is My December. Thank you all. Poppa. Setsuna-momma. Haruka-poppa. Michiru-momma. Makoto-san. Minako-san. Rei-san. Ami-san. Usagi-san. Chibi-Usa-chan. I love you all. _

End of episode twenty-three.

* * *

_**Next Time**_

_**Hotaru's Premonition Realized! The Coming of the Machines!

* * *

**_

I understand this piece was short. I originally wanted to make this longer but I've decided to break it up into two parts. The first half of the next chapter will cover the Christmas party and the second half jumps straight to the first cyborg attack. Yes, Souja's attack will finally commence next time.

Now, in case you're wondering... will Souichi Tomoe play a vital role in my story? I believe so, especially for this upcoming arc. As I've said, this arc will be filled with twists and makes up for more realistic scenarios. We've already moved on from the supernatural aspects of the series... now the next enemy will be of the Sci-Fi variety. It'll be interesting to see how the girls will fare against cold machines - beings which cannot be healed by any magic.

Personally, I'm looking forward to this new arc. However, you will have to wait next month for the new chapter. Chapters - from this point on - will be released once on a monthly basis. I may shoot for double chapters but we will see. By doing this, I can ensure well-written, detailed pieces of work. Believe me I want to go for more complex issues in this new arc.

Anyway, send me a review after reading this. See you on the next update!


	24. The Coming of the Machines!

We're almost one month removed since the last update. Whew, this whole year has gone by too fast! o.o

Anyway, last chapter was dedicated to Hotaru and her father. The X-Mas theme shall continue in this chapter as we see what the Inners have been up to since the Lycan arc. By the end of this chapter, we will get a glimpse of the first set of new enemies our girls must contend with next.

Here we go! Sailor Moon: Galaxy Stars Season 2 continues and the Souja Arc officially starts!

A new plot, new enemies and perhaps new allies along the way? We shall see.

Onward we go!

xxxxx

**(Cue Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon theme _Moonlight Densetsu_ by Moonlips)**

xxxxx

_**Sailor Moon Galaxy Stars, Souja Arc**_

_**Hotaru's Premonition Realized! The Coming of the Machines!**_

xxxxx

**Juuban Heights Apartment Complex/Room #214/December 24, 2003/4:05 PM**

It was Christmas Eve over at the apartment residence of Makoto Kino and Minako Aino. They had already finished shopping and wrapped up the gifts for their friends. Tonight, they would head over to the Haruka and company's home for a Christmas Eve party. And their newest addition to the apartment household, Aoshi Kiba, was also invited to come. As for what they were doing now, Minako and Makoto were both standing outside the apartment. They leaned against the balcony while gazing out to the sunset in the background. It was a beautiful Christmas Eve as the streets were starting to clear from the crowds that flooded the streets.

A cool breeze blew across Minako's face as her nose twitched. She tried to prevent herself from sneezing but couldn't hold it in. "Achoo!" She covered her nose and lightly squeaked. "Excuse me."

Makoto chuckled as she pushed back her bangs. "Bless you."

"Thanks."

"It's a beautiful view, isn't it?" The brunette smiled as she stared out to the sunset.

The blonde scratched her nose. "It is. I wish it were like this everyday."

"I know what you mean. It's been two months since the Lycan attacks. The city has been really quiet as of late."

"Yeah but how long will that last?"

"Couldn't tell you. Things like that are just bound to happen."

"I just wish for peace and quiet! Isn't that so much to ask?!" Minako scoffed while crossing her arms.

Makoto sighed while pulling away from the balcony. "Ahem to that, Minako-chan."

"You know it."

As the best friends continued to look out toward the sunset, the door behind them crept open. They turned around to see Aoshi poking his head out. Makoto faced the child and smiled.

"..." Aoshi meekly turned his head away.

"Is there something you need, Aoshi-kun?" The tall brunette walked to the boy. She kneeled over and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Aoshi-kun, did you need me to fix you a quick snack before we head over to Haruka and company's Christmas party?"

Aoshi blinked as he stared at his feet. "I..."

Minako smiled jubilantly. "It's okay, Aoshi-kun. You can tell your big sisters. You've been living with us for almost two months."

"Auntie Minako is right. Don't be afraid to tell us anything you want. Now, what did you need to tell us?" Makoto asked as she gently pat his shoulders.

"I... I want to know if Yui-chan is doing all right. Aunt Makoto? Aunt Minako? Have you heard from her lately?"

As soon as the boy brought this up, the two girls glanced at each other and sighed with uneasiness. Anytime the subject about Yui and Okami was even mentioned... the girls couldn't bring themselves to tell Aoshi the full details. Ever since Yui moved in with the Inuki household, Okami has kept Yui hidden in captivity while training her to control her Lycan transformation. So far, the results haven't been looking well. Yui could not control the savage Lycan nature.

Okami knew that this would require at least three months time. This was also considering the fact that Yui was a child and her will has been far too weak to overcome her new demonic mentality.

Makoto often visits her former sensei once every week to check on the girl's progress. There she had gotten together with Himura and Kotori. The situation worsened Kotori and Himura's relationship with Okami. Not that they blame him but they have been fairly disappointed that Yui has yet to be cured of the Lycan curse.

Staring into Aoshi's eyes, Makoto brought the boy close to her and embraced him like a mother would. "I'm sorry, Aoshi-kun."

"So... she hasn't been cured?" Aoshi sighed with defeat. "...That's all I wanted to know." As he closed his eyes, he tried to hold back his tears. "No one can save Yui-chan. Not even... _him_. Not that I expect him to do anything..."

"He's been trying his best, Aoshi-kun. We all hope for the best for poor Yui-chan," Minako said.

"That's right. We're all praying that there is a cure out there to save Yui-chan and turn her back to her human self. But until that time comes..." Makoto stopped herself as she felt Aoshi wrapping his arms around her back. She smiled warmly. "Everything will be all right, Aoshi-kun. Aunt Minako and I will be here for you. Haven't we been the best big sisters you could have?"

"Yes. And I've started to enjoy all the fun we've had... I just miss momma and my baby sister, Hina."

Pulling herself off the boy, the tall brunette stood upright while fixing her ponytail. "Don't worry. I'm sure we can arrange something with your mother to bring Hina over. If you want to..."

"That's ok. You don't have to... I just miss them. That's all," the boy sniffled, holding back any tears he might shed.

Minako replied as she crossed her arms. "No biggie. Just let us know if you want your little sister to come over!"

"Ok then. If you say so..."

"Is there anything else you need to ask of us?" Makoto asked.

The blue-haired boy nodded as he looked up at the tall female. "No. Not for now."

"All right then. Now, how about we start getting dressed? The party won't start until five hours but I say we get there early!" Makoto stated as she started walking toward the door. "Minako-chan. Aoshi-kun. You two coming?"

"Yep! C'mon, kiddo," Minako said as she took Aoshi's hand and led him back into the apartment. "This is going to be your first X-Mas with us, Aoshi-kun. You're going to enjoy it!"

"I hope so..." Aoshi nodded.

"Get into spirit, Aoshi-kun! You'll have some fun!" The perky blonde winked, closing the door behind her. She spotted Artemis laying on the couch. "Right, Artemis?"

The sleepy cat barely lifted his head up, sweat dropping and yawning. "Huh...?" His eyes were droopy and showed that he had gotten less sleep than he should have. Poor Artemis. "...What did you say, Mina...?"

"Oh, boy. I might have to use the megaphone again," Minako sighed as she opened the broom closet. As she threw out several brooms, she pulled out what looked like a white megaphone as she stalked toward Artemis.

"GAH!! NOT THE MEGAPHONE!! MINAKO!!" The paranoid white cat jumped up and sank his claws through the roof above. He hung upside down while glaring at the surreptitious blonde.

Minako, as usual, played the innocent card and hid the megaphone behind her back. "What megaphone? I don't own one. Mako-chan, do we have a megaphone in here?"

Aoshi stifled a small giggle and then he started to laugh - if only for a brief moment. Minako and Makoto noticed this as they nodded to each other. Mission accomplished. The kid was able to laugh at one of Minako's antics.

"Heh, guess you had to come out eventually. Eh, Aoshi-kun?" Minako had a coy look on her face.

As the boy stopped laughing, he realized what happened and blushed. Artemis, too, was happy to see him smiling and slowly coming out of his suppressive shell.

Artemis hopped off the couch and jumped up onto Minako's shoulder. As he perched himself, he came close to the girl's ear and whispered.

"He's slowly coming out of his shell, Mina. All thanks to you and Makoto."

The blonde blinked. "You think...? I'm surprised he's already starting to take humor in my antics. Heh, what do you know? I told you I was good with kids, Artemis!"

Lowering his head, Artemis sighed. "Don't get too carried away, Minako."

Makoto's voice chimed out from her room. "Aoshi-kun. Be sure and get ready in twenty minutes. Minako-chan, c'mon! You can help pick out which clothes I should wear!"

"Sure! Ok, Aoshi-kun. You heard Aunt Makoto. Go on and get dressed. Okay?" Minako smiled as she skipped along inside Makoto's room.

This left Artemis and Aoshi in the middle of the living room. The boy rushed into his room - which had once been Minako's room. As for where the Senshi of Live sleeps, her current resting place is the couch. Fortunately, this couch could also be laid out into a bed. Minako has since gotten used to sleeping in it with Artemis.

As Aoshi closed the door, Artemis was all alone in the middle of the apartment.

"...alone again..." The cat lowered his head.

xxxxx

**Azabu Apartment Complex/Room #312/4:24 PM**

As she walked out of the bed room, Usagi fixed her top as she walked over to the living room. She slumped right on the couch and inclined in a relaxed manner. Her eyes were just about rolled nearly all the way back. She wore a comfortable pink sweater, a yellow fluffy skirt with long pink stockings that stretched from her feet up to her knees. She also wore cute pink ribbons around her odangos.

She took a moment to let out a deep, relaxed breath while staring up at the ceiling. Luna hopped over to the couch and sat beside the girl. The cat seemed to be carrying a clean pair of pink mittens.

Luna placed the mittens onto Usagi's lap. "Don't forget to take these. Your hands will get cold."

"Thanks, Luna. Always there to remind of something I've forgotten."

"They were already dried and ready for you since this morning. I told you since this morning."

Usagi shrugged. "Must have slipped my mind."

"Oh, boy..." Luna slumped her head, sweat dropping upon hearing this.

"As soon as Mamo-chan finishes getting dressed, we'll be heading out."

"Right."

Just then, there was a sudden knock at the front door. The immediate sound of the knocking got Usagi's attention as she walked over to check. She unlocked the door and opened it. Much to her surprise, Usagi's eyes widened and her initial response...

"_**NO WAY!! IS THAT REALLY YOU?!**_"

As Usagi jumped back in shock, she pointed forward as a familiar individual came walking inside. This person was someone Usagi has known from the past... or rather the future.

You guessed right.

Chibi-Usa was back. The now older and taller pink-haired daughter of Neo-Queen Serenity stood at the front of the door. She had thrown herself onto Usagi and embraced the girl that she had called her 'big sister.'

Now, Chibi-Usa was taller than Usagi by several inches.

"CHIBI-USA!!" Usagi laughed happily as she embraced the pink-haired girl.

The future princess was delighted to see Usagi again. "Usagi! It's been so long!" As she pulled away from the older girl, Chibi-Usa stood still as she had a close and striking resemblance to Usagi - and her mother for that matter. The girl's hair was in a similar odango hairstyle but shorter. Though, it was pink instead of a blonde coloration. Her eyes were well-rounded and red like a child's. She wore a white top hidden under a blue coat, a blue miniskirt and red shoes. Strapped on her bag was a pink backpack. Sitting on top of her head was a gray cat with a moon crescent on its forehead.

"Usa-ko? Did I just hear you say Chibi-Usa?!" Mamoru came running out of the room. He stopped to glance at the tall, pink-haired teen. Needless to say, his eyes nearly bugged out in disbelief. "Chi... Chibi-Usa...?!"

"_**MAMO-CHAN!!**_" Chibi-Usa raced over and threw herself onto the man. Her arms wrapped around him tightly as she giggled. Nothing felt better than seeing the present day incarnation of her father, King Endymion. "It's good to see you again!"

"This is a surprise. We certainly weren't expecting you to come, Chibi-Usa! And you've GROWN!"

"Hehe," Chibi-Usa giggled as she pulled herself off Mamoru. "Grown is such a huge understatement! It's been a while since I've seen you guys!"

"It's been almost forever. How's everything going in the future? Life been going well?" Usagi asked, wanting to know more about her future incarnation and the conditions of 30th Century Crystal Tokyo. "And your mom?"

"She and everything else are doing fine. They told me to tell you guys to say hello." As the gray cat hopped off Chibi-Usa's head, it hurried over to Luna.

Luna blinked as she and the kitty stared at each other. "Diana? You, too, have grown."

"Hi, momma!" Diana replied as she rubbed against Luna while purring softly.

"It's good to see you and Chibi-Usa are doing well. Wait until Artemis sees you."

"So, what made you decide to come? Shouldn't you be celebrating Christmas with your mom, dad and the others in the future?" The blonde-haired young woman asked.

"I already celebrated Christmas early with them. Momma wanted me to come and join you for Christmas. She said that it's been a while since I've been here anyway and I really wanted to see you all."

Usagi smiled as she heard this from the teen. "Well, you came just at the right time. We were just about to go over to Haruka and company's place for a Christmas party. I know for a fact that Hotaru-chan will be there and she'll be very glad to see you!"

"Yeah! I've also been thinking about her! How is she doing?"

Mamoru replied as he put an arm around Usagi. "Doing well. The other girls will be pleasantly surprised to see that you're here."

"How long will you be staying this time?"

"For as long as I want. I can go back home in the future anytime."

"Ok then. Then, we'll have enough time to do some catching up but we were just about to leave. Chibi-Usa, you can leave your things here and we head on out," Usagi said as she offered to carry Chibi-Usa's belongings. "Though, you didn't bring much."

"Just books and other utensils. I don't like packing too many things I don't normally use." As she followed Usagi into the living room, she stared over at Usagi's stomach and smiled. _Yeah, that's me in there. _"So, you're finally pregnant with me?"

Usagi gasped as she paused for a moment and stared at the girl. "...How... How can you tell?"

"I can sense the seed of life developing in you. That energy pattern and rhythm... It's all me. She'll be born in about six to seven months, right?" Chibi-Usa predicted.

"Yeah, by estimation around June," Usagi nodded.

"I'll be born on June 30th since that's my birthday! Then, I think I can stay here for that long if possible. I really do want to see me being born in the present. It'll be a beautiful moment." Chibi-Usa turned as she glanced out the window. She stared at the same sunset in the horizon and took a deep breath. "I can't wait for that day. Just to see myself as an infant again."

"We'll even let you get to hold her," Mamoru smiled toward his future daughter's direction.

"Yeah."

"Ok, kiddo. I'll set your stuff over here," Usagi said as she placed the girl's backpack and other belongings near the couch. She walked back to Mamoru and attached herself around the man's left arm. "I'm ready to go!"

Chibi-Usa gave a sly grin. "Hey! Get your hands off MY Mamo-chan!"

"YOUR Mamo-chan?!"

"That's right!!"

"He's MY Mamo-chan!!"

"NO WAY!! HE'S MINE!!"

As the two girls bickered and stuck their tongues out at each other, Mamoru drooped his head and sighed. Diana looked back and forth between the two girls. Luna simply sighed with irritation.

"Things simply never change," the black cat murmured.

"You haven't changed a bit. You might have grown but you haven't shown any maturity, brat!" Usagi growled.

Chibi-Usa cocked a conniving smirk. "Look who's talking? _Odango-atama!_"

"Try saying that again!!" Usagi prepared to tackle down Chibi-Usa for her rather witty mouth. "You'll regret what you..."

Before Usagi could reach Chibi-Usa, the pink-haired teen put a hand out to stop Usagi. She approached Usagi and giggled.

"Gotcha."

"Huh?" Usagi blinked.

"I was just playing with ya."

"Really?"

Chibi-Usa nodded. "I just wanted to test ya. The old me would have said all of those things and gotten away with it. But, now? I'm already matured physically and mentally. I won't call you any names as long as you don't call me names."

"Ah, my Chibi-Usa is growing up."

"Oh and I've already grown over Mamo-chan. Although, I won't deny he's still a handsome guy," Chibi-Usa poked her head out as she winked to the man.

"Yeah. Well, he and I were always destined to be together."

"Can't argue there. Anyway, let's go. I really want to see Hotaru-chan, Rei-chan and the others!" The pink-haired girl pulled out a white sweater from out of her backpack. She put it on as Mamoru and Usagi waited for her. "C'mon, Diana."

"Right!" Diana responded as she followed alongside Luna.

"Oh! Forgot about the presents!" Usagi exclaimed as she raced over to grab the bag of presents. "I almost completely forgot about these! Klutz move on my part!"

Chibi-Usa chuckled. "Oh really?" _Yeah, right! _"If you forgot about the presents, Rei-chan and the others sure wouldn't have been happy to not receive any gifts."

"There's more to Christmas than just gifts, kiddo," the blonde replied.

"I know."

"Let's get going guys. We don't want to be late," Mamoru said as he put on his coat and walked out the door.

"RIGHT! LET'S GO!" The girls responded as they ran out like happy children.

Luna was never more happier than to see the whole family together. With Chibi-Usa and Diana back in the present, this would only bring some joyous and unforgettable moments for the crew. It would be like reliving old times. Old friends would soon be reunited as Hotaru would be greeted by Neo-Queen Serenity's daughter. The entire team would feel complete once again with Chibi-Usa back.

And what an appropriate occasion for a reunion... on a Christmas Eve, no less.

Though, there were others not in a very giving and thoughtful mood.

xxxxx

**Shinjuku District/Cain Corp/Cain's Head Office/5:30 PM**

The office was tranquil as it has been for two months. Cain has kept quiet since the fall of the Lycan clan. Any and all Sailor Senshi has since then diminished.

This only greatly pleased the company owner. Although, he wasn't fully satisfied enough.

He wanted to tarnish the Sailor Senshi and make them out to be a threat to the public. Cain needed something that could eliminate the Senshi and remove them from his sights. He needed assistance and recently he got it. As soon as Jadeite arrived, the former Dark General brought with him a cybernetic, alien unit that has a mind of its own. This unit has referred itself as simply _Souja_. Under the guise of _Mr. Jade_, Jadeite has developed cybernetic soldiers with Souja's guidance. These weapons would eventually be advanced as strong soldiers would be made available.

A few prototypes were created as one of them collected information on Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars.

The information that Unit A.U.-09 received on Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars would be all Jadeite needed. Since he knew the identities of Moon, Mars and Mercury, he would personally confront them again.

Souja has even gone as far as taking Cain's bodyguard, Grace, and assimilated her with cybernetic parts from a specific unit designated as _Unit-018. _Cain has received no word from her since then and it had been nearly two months.

With everything that Jadeite and Souja have been doing, Cain has been left out in the dark of the situation. He only knows that they were near completion of several cyborg units, which have been specialized and made to hunt down the Senshi.

xxxxx

Lifting his glass of scotch, Cain stared at the window and once again started thinking about Grace's whereabouts. "Where the hell are you, Grace? There hasn't even been a body found. She simply couldn't have walked out on me... unless... No, she wouldn't betray me. But, she is a woman. I can't rely on any women these days. They simply want snatch power and hold it in their vice grip!" He firmly gripped the glass and nearly crushing it into broken shards. Then, he calmed his tense frame of mind and reclined back on his seat. "Well, no matter. People like Grace are always replaceable."

"Replacing me like some commodity? I feel _sooooo_ honored, Cain," a calm, sly female voice spoke out from the side of the room. Her recognizable form stood behind a dark corner. The darkness nearly concealed her face and identity from Cain's view.

Cain shifted his eyes toward the left corner as he jumped out of his seat. As he dropped his glass, he pointed at her direction. "Grace...?! Is that you?!"

"I'm disappointed. I thought you'd never forget about your _favorite_ bodyguard," the woman answered. Once she opened her eyes, they had a colder glare to them. They were icy blue and the shape of her eyelids was more slanted. Her presence gave a much eerie and mysterious aura that spooked even Cain.

"Don't take it the wrong way, Grace. But, I thought... something happened to you," Cain tried to reaffirm what he said earlier. "Oh for god's sakes! You've been missing for nearly two months! I was in the process of replacing you! And now you suddenly show up!"

"I'd be careful if I were you, Cain. I'm _NOT_ the same Grace you once knew."

"What do you mean?"

As the woman calmly paced through the darkness, she did not take her ice blue eyes off the company owner. "During these past two months I've been missing, I've gone back and reevaluated my whole life. I realized just how pathetic I've been. I've had no family to care for me and I basically had to survive on my own on the streets. That is until you found and took me in. I became your hired guard. Finally, I was able to make a living protecting your ass."

"What are you trying to get at, Grace?"

"But, thanks to a certain individual, he was able to give me a new purpose. He granted me power that I never would imagine. I was even granted eternal life."

Walking backward, Cain couldn't interpret anything that came out of his bodyguard's mouth. This was completely unlike her. "...Eternal life? Power? Quit babbling this ridiculous dribble! It sounds like you had visited some divine entity... although I'm not a believer in that nonsense. Grace, you still haven't explained why you've been gone!"

"Now, now, don't raise your voice towards me, Cain. If you value your life!" Grace retorted as she stepped out of the dark corner.

Physically, she didn't look any different. The only distinctions were the lifeless pair of eyes she now possessed and the eerie aura surrounding her. She wore a black long-sleeve shirt with a blue-jean jacket over it; in addition, she also wore a long pair of blue jeans that tightened her lower body and a pair of black-heeled boots. Her hair was fairly shorter - almost shoulder length. On the outside, she looked normal but it was inside that was completely different.

"You've changed, Grace. I don't know how... but I feel you're not the same woman I once knew."

Grace coolly smirked as she walked over by his desk. "You're right. I'm not the same woman you knew, Cain."

"I can tell because you never call me by Cain."

"I suppose because I've become a far superior life form to you. With the power I now possess, I can now kill you without a second thought. I could even take destroy the Sailor Senshi by myself if I so chose."

"Wait... what did you say?"

The woman ran her hands across Cain's desk and sat down on his seat. Crossing her left leg over her right one, she grabbed a pen and snapped it with two fingers. "Heh, just as I said. I can crush those silly skirt-wearing girls easily. The power I've been given has given me that opportunity."

"Are you saying that you can get the job done by yourself?!"

"Exactly. Just where you've failed, I will succeed."

As Cain slammed his right hand on his desk, he got in Grace's face and growled. He couldn't stand the fact that someone would deny him the chance to eliminate the Sailor Senshi. The man's ego would not allow even his own bodyguard to steal his glory.

"Oh, ho, ho, calm yourself. You don't want to lose anymore hair. Now do you?" She snidely remarked about what little hair the man had left.

Cain clenched his fists as he took a deep breath and let out a deep, collective sigh. Not taking anymore chances, he sat back down while valuing his own life. If he had continued lashing out at Grace, she would have had her way with him and not in a friendly manner.

"Ah, I see you're starting to become reacquainted with your missing bodyguard, Mr. Bearer!"

As Cain glanced across the room, he spotted Mr. Jade walking in. He jumped out of his chair and pointed at the blonde man's direction.

"YOU! What did you do to her?!"

"_Me?_ It seems your accusing _me_ of what happened to dear Grace."

"DON'T PLAY ME FOR A FOOL!" Cain rushed over to Mr. Jade as he seized him by his collar. "What have you done to her?!"

"Now, now, don't take your anger out on me, Mr. Bearer," Mr. Jade tried to persuade the angry man to release him. "You really ought to see what she can do. All thanks to an upgrade she volunteered for in my lab."

"What...?"

"That's right. This lovely lady can even tell you. She asked me for grant her power to help you destroy the Sailor Senshi. And I gave it to her. All thanks to the Souja unit."

Cain lifted an eyebrow and turned around to stare at Grace's direction. "How was this possible?"

"I was assimilated with nanobot technology and parts from a specific unit designated as _Unit-018_. These nanobots fused with my blood and internal organs. It took about a month for my body to alter. In no time, my body was able to adapt to the necessary changes. Biomechanical components were implanted inside my body to help ensure that I survive. My bones became stronger than steel during this gradual process. It was a nerve-racking and agonizing experience to say the least but it was well worth it. I was rewarded with eternal life and strength beyond the humans. Aging is no longer an issue. This is quite the blessing."

"So, what are you...? If you're no longer human?"

"A cybernetic human more or less," she answered.

"So, humans can be assimilated with these units?"

Mr. Jade smirked. "That's correct and Grace was quite the volunteer. She is all the proof you could ask for."

"Prove it."

"My pleasure," Grace got off the chair as she placed her hands under Cain's desk. Then, with a single lift, she hoisted the desk up over her head and balanced it on her palms.

"Oh, dear god..."

"What now? Shall I use one arm?" She slyly smirked while dropping her right arm down. The entire desk was balanced on under her left palm alone. With ease, she dropped the desk as it landed with a _thud_. "Well? What dud you think?"

"That was quite a show, Miss Grace," Mr. Jade complimented her.

Cain was stunned beyond belief as he dropped Mr. Jade. "...Incredible... I..."

"Speechless? I can do this and more. Just imagine what I can do against the Sailor Senshi," Grace said as she slowly levitated off the ground. With no support from wings or a device, the woman was now flying across the room.

"And she can fly, too?!"

"I told you I can do more than shoot smoke out of my ass," she replied. Grace landed down in front of Cain while brushing her hair aside. "Well?"

"You... You could single handedly crush those damn Sailor Senshi?"

Grace nodded. "And quite easily, too."

"Yes but let's save that for another time, dear Grace," Mr. Jade responded as he removed his shades. His outfit immediately changed into that of his Dark General uniform. "By the way, Cain... I've been also hiding the fact that I am a former enemy of the Sailor Senshi."

As he turned, Cain jumped back in surprise by this startling revelation. "...Mr. Jade?! What's the meaning of this?'

"Simple. Our common enemy is the Sailor Senshi. I've been meaning to extract revenge on three of them. Now that the whole group is around, I might as well get myself acquainted with the others."

"Who are you really?" Cain demanded to know.

The former Dark General chuckled. "You may call me Jadeite. I once served under Queen Beryl of the Dark Kingdom. I am the last of the four Dark Generals. And I plan to destroy the Senshi with the help of the Souja unit. I was fortunate to have found you. Now, we can carry on with our operation. Grace, if you don't mind... I have two units that are ready for action."

Grace scoffed. "Whatever. I suppose those little girls can be spared a painful beat down from me."

"So, what kind of monstrosities are you planning to unleash?"

"Mr. Cain, you will be quite pleasantly surprised. They will implement their attack tomorrow."

"On Christmas?"

"Precisely."

As soon as Cain started to let this all sink in, he started to think _'what more could a man ask for on Christmas?'_ What he desired was the destruction of the Sailor Senshi. How could he possibly turn down this chance? Jadeite was offering Cain this chance to let him and Souja do all the work.

"You know my answer better than anyone. Quite frankly... I don't care what kind of vendetta you may have with three of the Senshi. But, we do share a common enemy."

Jadeite's grin curled into an evil smirk. "Yes. I knew you'd go along with this, Mr. Cain. I can assure you that the units Souja has manufactured will terminate the Sailor Senshi. Just you wait and see, by tomorrow, the Sailor Senshi will no longer be an issue when the first two cyborgs do a little Christmas remodeling on Tokyo's streets."

Grace stood in front of the window and glanced out into the city. As Jadeite said, the streets would be a war zone if things goes as planned.

"How can you be sure they will show up, Jadeite?" Cain inquired.

The former Dark General pivoted his head toward the cybernetic woman. "Trust me. When human lives are threatened, they will come. And Grace... please do take notes carefully."

"Why? I might not even get a chance to get my hands dirty."

"Well, just in case they fail and you're that's available for now."

"Sounds like fun. I'm really looking forward to this," Grace smirked, crossing her arms. _Still, I wonder if I can get Makoto to tell me where I can find the Senshi. She's the first person I can probably see first before anyone else. _Pressing her hands against the window, she narrowed her cold eyes. "And so it begins, Sailor Senshi. Merry Christmas and savor your final hours together. It all ends for you tomorrow."

"Cain. Perhaps I should take you to see Souja? So, he can elaborate on our plan."

"Now?"

"Yes, follow me," Jadeite pushed the door open. "You have nothing to fear."

Although hesitant at first, Cain went along with the blonde-haired man and followed him. "Very well then."

The door opened as Jadeite proceeded to lead Cain to the laboratory. Grace glanced over her shoulder and smirked.

"Souja. What are you really hoping to accomplish?" She murmured while gulping quietly.

xxxxx

As the men arrived at the laboratory entrance, Jadeite flipped the light switch on. Cain stepped inside the room. Once the company owner glanced around the room, his eyes widened in shock at the renovation of the entire laboratory.

"My god..." The bald man was speechless.

Jadeite walked across the lab casually, placing both arms firmly behind his back. "What do you think? Like the remodeling we made to your lab?"

"And you changed the password to allow access to this lab."

"Correct. Even I couldn't let you snoop around and discover my secrets. At least not yet. But now the cat is out of the bag."

Cain cleared his throat. "So, tell me. Where is Souja?"

"Oh, he's here. Believe me. He knows you're here."

"But, where is he?!" Cain glanced around the lab.

"_**Mr. Bearer. I am here. But, the question is... where?**_" A robotic voice spoke out, his voice was heard loud and clear throughout the lab. "_**I have assimilated with your laboratory.**_"

"What?! That's absurd! How could you...?"

"_**I have downloaded my memory bank into your computers. If I could, I would have taken over your entire network but assimilating with your laboratory's data network is all that is required.**_"

Suddenly, the main screen turned on as a hologram image of a green skull flickered on the screen. Cain became startled as he gasped in shock. The green skull reappeared on the screen as the image became clearer. The skull's red eyes gleamed as they pierced a ghoulish stare directly to Cain. Jadeite walked over beside the big screen and smirked.

"Mr. Cain. May I present to you... Souja."

"He doesn't have my permission to incorporate himself into MY computers!"

"Don't take your anger out on me, Mr. Cain. If anything, direct your complaints to my friend here."

"_**Rest assured, Mr. Bearer. I will provide a great service to you.**_"

"Ha. So, are you going to help me eliminate those Sailor Senshi?"

_**Yes. For your enemy is also my enemy.**_"

"And you know the whole saying," the former Dark General interjected. "The enemy of my enemy is my friend. We are working together, Mr. Cain. Souja will ensure that everything goes without failure."

Souja spoke out as he didn't take his sights off the company owner. "_**My cyborg units are my children. They are designated with the purpose to kill the Sailor Senshi. Your trusted bodyguard was the first of my biomechanical warriors. Once assimilated with one of my units, her strength has surpassed any human. She possesses the power to crush the Senshi all at once.**_"

"Yes but Jadeite suggested to go with two of your other units."

"_**Correct. For they are ready to shed blood. Units 010 and 011 have been given the orders to attack and lure the Senshi into an engagement tomorrow.**_"

Cain smiled in a conniving manner while cupping his hands together.

"_**Judging by the look on your face, you seem quite satisfied.**_"

"You know me too well, Souja. I will enjoy every minute of those women's agony."

Souja replied. "_**Units 010 and 011 will not disappoint you. But, you seem curious about my origins."**_

"Your origins?"

"_**Perhaps this would be the perfect opportunity to explain to you a brief background of my existence and what purpose my existence serves to the universe.**_"

"Not like it matters but do tell," the man had slight interest to listen to the cybernetic being's story.

On the screen, the image of an orange-red planet shrouded by clouds. It looked almost identical to planet Jupiter with a sheer massive size. Cain and Jadeite watched the screen as Souja began to explain the secret to his origins.

"_**The planet you see is the world where I was designed. The races of people that inhabit this world have long been isolated in another far off solar system. This world is known as Planet Rajita. The people are reptilian in contrast to your mammalian types. Their high intelligence and complex brains allowed them to develop technology superior to your own. And it was a brilliant scientist that created my program. I was programmed as Planet Rajita's supercomputer.**_"

"That explains why you were able to download yourself through my laboratory's computers."

"_**Correct. Your technology is primitive in comparison to those developed by the Rajita people.**_"

Jadeite listened carefully while viewing the screen. "Planet Rajita. I heard Queen Beryl mention this world before. These beings are considered outcasts."

"_**Their leader was a tyrant feared throughout the cosmos. Under his rule, their military was relatively unmatched. The name of this tyrannical warlord is Ghidorah. Kaiser Ghidorah.**_"

Cain frowned. "And how did you end up here?"

"_**When Ghidorah learned that I was developing a mind of my own, he saw fit that I needed to be eradicated.**_"

"Why would he do that?"

"_**Ghidorah has a degree of paranoia as he fears those around him might attempt to conspire a plot to overthrow him. He's even executed many of his own people. The scientist that created me refused to destroy me. In a last ditch effort, he placed me inside a spaceship and ensured that I depart the planet safely. Since then, I am unaware of my creator's fate He more likely may have been executed. I am all that is left of him. And I am compelled to continue his research. He wished that I would evolve into the ultimate life form. Since then, I have collected information from various worlds I have visited. Eventually I would reach your world, Cain. It took me many hundreds of years to arrive in this primitive planet. And it will be here where I will became the ultimate life form. With your help and Jadeite's, I can make that dream a reality.**_"

"Do you have any further plans for our world?" Cain asked.

"_**Create the perfect warriors to serve my needs and help find the perfect source in which I can assimilate with. Only then can I evolve into that ultimate life form my creator wanted me to become.**_"

Jadeite stared at Souja and inquired with curiosity. "Don't mind me asking but you never told me what you're really after. Is it conquest? Or merely just to study this world?"

"_**That will come in time. However, I am compelled to eliminate the enemies of my friends. The Senshi possess energy I will require. If we are to capture one or even a few, I can examine and extract the source of their power.**_"

"Why do you need to study them?"

"_**Mr. Cain. You will know in time. For now, Units 010 and 011 will be ready for tomorrow. I will order them to bring back any of the Sailor Senshi. And perhaps find the source essential to build my new body. What happens after that... I cannot tell.**_"

As Cain and Jadeite listened, they nodded accordingly. Their plan would be carried out as planned with Units 010 and 011 prepared to implement the first strike.

Listening to their conversation outside the lab, Grace leaned against the wall and scoffed. _So, that's the story behind Souja. Huh. He's an alien unit. He might have those two fooled but I'm starting to wonder if he's planning something... No, he's got an alternate motive. A new body? I never heard anything about this. _She tightened her fists and shut her eyes. _Humph, no matter... As long as I've got power, I can do whatever I please. If Units 010 and 011 don't get the job done, I'll have to get involved... Somehow. I'll keep my eye on Souja until then._

With that, she turned and walked down the corridor. She might already be starting to have second thoughts about killing the Sailor Senshi. Although, she would risk angering Cain and Jadeite while fearing the possibility of being assimilated by Souja. Who knows? She could end up being the body Souja needs.

However, she wasn't going to let that happen if it ever came down to it.

xxxxx

**Outskirts of Tokyo/Kaioh-Teno'h Residence/7:09 PM**

While Souja and company were occupied for the time being, the Sailor Senshi was all gathered at the Kaioh-Teno'h residence to celebrate Christmas together.

And there's no better way to celebrate than having a party the night before Christmas!

When everyone found out Chibi-Usa had returned, it turned out better than what was planned. Having Chibi-Usa back reunited the Senshi as a whole. Hotaru couldn't have been much happier than to see her old friend.

xxxxx

Standing outside of the front, both Hotaru and Chibi-Usa glanced out to the star-littered night sky. It was a beautiful sight since Hotaru and company lived away from the city.

Chibi-Usa's eyes glistened as she smiled. "The stars are so pretty, Hotaru-chan!"

"Yes, they are. They look like fireflies all gathered in one opening," Hotaru said.

"Your name means firefly, Hotaru-chan."

"That's right. Firefly is a nickname given to me by my poppa."

"It was nice to see your dad here. I can't believe he still recognized me!" Chibi-Usa said, giggling as she sat down on the grass.

Hotaru chuckled, sitting down beside her friend. "I think the pink hair was a dead giveaway, Chibi-Usa-chan."

"Heh, yeah. I figured that much. So, he had to leave early?"

"Yes. He only wanted to see me and gave me this beautiful necklace," the girl looked down at the golden heart pendant - which had a shiny, purple gem embedded at the center. "He told me this necklace will grant me good luck."

"It's so pretty," Chibi-Usa examined the necklace. "It must have been expensive."

"Perhaps... but this just shows me that poppa loves me."

As the pink-haired teen glanced over to Hotaru, she smiled and was proud to have been Hotaru's closest friend. Although they were timelines apart, their friendship could never be severed.

There was a brief moment of silence as the girls looked up at the stars covering the darkened skies. The air was cool as a small breeze trailed passed them. Hotaru brushed her hair aside and took a moment to reminisce the old days. Chibi-Usa was the first real friend she ever had. Prior to meeting her, Hotaru had been alone and treated as an outcast.

Those days were long gone.

Hotaru now had many friends she could count on, including her fellow Senshi.

"And you've grown since we last met."

Hotaru smiled, placing her hands on her lap. "Yeah? Well, you've sprouted since you last came here in the present. I'm glad to hear the future has been peaceful."

"You guys sure didn't have it easy. I heard about the whole Lycan situation from Usagi and the others."

"Yes and the Senshi have all gained Eternal forms. Myself included."

"That's so cool, Hotaru-chan. Now you've gotten much stronger!"

The dark-haired girl nodded, smiling. "Yeah and I wonder if we'll get any stronger if another enemy appears."

"We'll never know but I'm here. We can work together like the good old days!" Chibi-Usa said with optimism.

Hotaru nodded. "I can count on you, Chibi-Usa-chan." She put out a pinky as she and the pink-haired teen gave each other a 'pinky promise.' "Let's promise to look out for each other."

"Yeah!"

As the two girls expressed their friendly bond, Usagi watched from the background with Mamoru. They were delighted to see the two friends bonding again. Usagi clearly remembered how close these two girls have been.

"It's good to have Chibi-Usa back. I missed having her here. Now if only Chibi Chibi were here," Usagi said. "Then, we'd really be complete."

Mamoru nodded. "Galaxia needed her back but she vowed to one day bring Chibi Chibi back."

"I hope it's soon."

xxxxx

Meanwhile, the party was already underway. The party was actually more like a social gathering. It was a time for the Senshi to get together with friends and loved ones. Christmas was a holiday that brought everyone together - well almost everybody.

For Makoto, she was able to invite Kotori and Himura. The close friends were outside on the balcony chatting. Minako was sitting at a table with Phillipe and Hitori while discussing their next gig. Aoshi was pleasantly surprised as Yui came over. This was made possible when Kotori convinced Okami to let the girl out to see the boy on this special occasion.

As for Rei, she and Cammy were inside the dining room while looking at some tarot cards.

Walking out of the kitchen, Haruka watched everyone with a smirk.

"I see everyone is enjoying themselves," Michiru walked beside her partner. "I like to see smiling faces during this time of year."

"Yeah, especially after the crap we went through," Haruka said, recalling the Lycan conflict two months. "We deserve a long break again."

The beautiful, turquoise-haired woman crossed her arms. "And Hotaru-chan is so glad to have Chibi-Usa back."

"We're all glad to see that kid back. I mean... _GEEZ_! Did you see how tall she's gotten?"

"She's certainly taller than Usagi," Michiru put a hand on her cover, giggling.

As Setsuna got up, she walked past the pair and entered the kitchen to collect the tray of gingerbread. "How about I start offering everyone some gingerbread cookies?"

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Thanks a bunch, Setsuna," Haruka winked.

Once Cammy heard gingerbread cookies, she hopped off the chair. "Oh, gingerbread! C'mon, Rei, let's go and get some."

"Sure but make sure to leave some for everyone," the Miko stated, reminding her younger sister not to gobble up all the cookies.

Aoshi stood up as he offered a hand to Yui. The girl blinked and took his hand.

"Let's go, Yui-chan. Want some to eat some gingerbread with me?" The boy smiled as he led his friend toward the kitchen. "That kind lady is going to be handing carrying a tray full of them."

Yui meekly nodded. "...sure... Aoshi-kun. I'd love some..."

"It's okay, Yui-chan. I promise one day that we'll find a cure. That's _MY_ vow." Aoshi made his promise and intended to make it happen. _I'll find the cure before my so-called father does!_

Rei glanced over to Aoshi and Yui while probing their demonic auras. _That girl. She hasn't been cured yet. Poor Yui-chan. Cammy-chan and Aoshi-kun have been worried about her._

"Here you go," Cammy said, handing her sister a gingerbread. "Merry Christmas, Rei."

The Miko gladly accepted and nodded. "Your welcome and a Merry Christmas to you, too, Cammy-chan. And if anything we'll do our best to help Yui-chan find a cure."

Cammy blinked. "We are?"

"That's right. We will restore her humanity and rid her of the Lycan curse."

"How are we going to find this cure?"

Rei smiled. "We're just going to have try hard and find it. I think the Silver Crystal may be able to trace it but we'll ask Usagi to help us."

"All right then. I just hope it'll do us some good for Yui-chan's sakes."

Putting an arm around Cammy, Rei brought her sister close. _Don't worry, Cammy-chan. I promise we'll cure Yui-chan. Somehow and someway. That's my promise from one sister to another._

xxxxx

Back outside near the balcony, Makoto listened to Kotori explain the situation concerning Yui and her training with Okami. The brunette sipped a glass of water and nodded.

"I see. Okami-sensei has been doing his best and not much luck? Poor Yui-chan," Makoto sighed, setting her glass down. "Himura, I don't know what I should say...?"

"Don't say anything. There's nothing you could have done," Himura replied sadly.

Listening to their conversation, Minako smiled as she threw three candy canes to the trio. "Cheer up, guys! It's Christmas Eve! Hey, we all go and walk around the city tomorrow?"

"That's a good idea! We can do that around noon," Hitori agreed.

"Yeah and perhaps see a Christmas parade," Phillipe said. "I like that idea, Minako."

"Well, Himura and I have the day off tomorrow. Sure, why not?" Kotori smirked, staring at her boyfriend's direction. "What do you think?"

Himura returned a smirk to her. "Sounds like a plan."

"Let's make sure and get up early, Minako-chan," Makoto said.

The perky blonde winked and stuck out her tongue. "I won't sleep in, momma!" She then giggled and sat back down. "Tomorrow it is! Can't wait to see that Christmas parade! Then, we can all go over to Usagi-chan's and have some hot chocolate there!"

Phillipe sweat dropped while scratching his head. "You sure have all this planned out, Minako."

"Phillipe-kun, I'm always prepared!" She smiled, reclining against her seat. "Still... I wonder what tomorrow will bring."

"Some good quality time and we'll enjoy ourselves," Makoto replied as she stared up at the stars.

xxxxx

Hotaru closed her eyes as the cold breeze blew against her face. "Ah, feels nice."

"Yeah, nice and cool," Chibi-Usa took a deep breath, thinking about her parents in the future before facing Hotaru. "So, what do you have planned tomorrow?"

"Nothing. Why?"

"Well, I was wondering if you'd like to come over to Usagi's place. That's where I'll be staying."

"Sure but let me ask Haruka-poppa and the others. I'm sure they'll let me go."

Chibi-Usa smiled, getting up from the ground. "We can make some pancakes together, Hotaru-chan! Trust me. I can make some killer pancakes of different varieties!"

"Really?"

"You bet! Maybe I can show you some recipes?"

"I would love that, Chibi-Usa-chan. I hope tomorrow will bring us all comfort and joy."

"It'll be Christmas! Of course, there will be comfort and joy!"

"Yes..." Hotaru looked down at her necklace. She viewed her own reflection gleaming off the gem. "And joy to the world." She did not want to tell Chibi-Usa about her recent nightmarish premonitions. She did not want to ruin the Christmas spirit and would rather wait until after tomorrow. Then, she would find the courage to tell her friend.

As hours would pass on, Christmas Eve would become Christmas Day.

The sun rose again and the 25th of December arrived.

xxxxx

**Christmas Day**

**Juuban District/Azabu Apartment Complex/Room #312/12:30 PM**

The next day at Usagi and Mamoru's apartment.

Hotaru arrived thirty minutes earlier as she came to help Chibi-Usa make some delicious pancakes for lunch. Showing her various ways to make different kinds of pancakes, Chibi-Usa gladly let Hotaru try out her recipes.

"This is good," Hotaru smiled, eating a piece of a banana nut pancake. "And you can even make chocolate pancakes?'

"Yeah! They're really good!"

Usagi walked into the kitchen and leaned against the counter. Her mouth filled with saliva as the fresh smell of the pancakes entered her nose. "Mmmm. Pancakes."

"They'll be done in a minute, Usagi. You can wait a few minutes," the pink-haired teen scolded her.

"Huh?! But why does Hotaru-chan get to have some?!"

"Because she's our guest," Chibi-Usa replied. "And I needed someone to try out my recipes."

Hotaru nodded. "They're very good, Usagi-san. She has a knack at doing this."

"That's why I think I should start making breakfast," Chibi-Usa proudly suggested.

Usagi chuckled, placing her hands on her hips. "Yeah. I can see it now. Pancakes every morning!"

"You know it!" Chibi-Usa gave Usagi a wink, flipping up a freshly made chocolate pancake. She caught it with a handle and flipped it on its opposite side. "These are my special Christmas pancakes. Now to get the whip cream and cherries!"

Before long, Mamoru called out to the girls from the dining room.

"GIRLS! GET OVER HERE!" The man shouted from the room. "There's something you need to see!"

The blonde-haired woman shifted her worried eyes toward Mamoru. "What's going on Mamo-chan?"

xxxxx

As the three girls arrived in the dining room, they crowded around the television. Mamoru stood on the side with Luna and Diana. On the television, they watched a reporter running away from what appeared to be an explosion of sorts. Crowds of people were fleeing for their lives. Usagi, Chibi-Usa and Hotaru were horrified from what has been reported.

"_**This is Rina Yamazaki giving a quick report!! We can't explain what's going on but the Christmas Parade has been interrupted by explosions!! There has been no source of where these explosions may have come from and no source has been found! We will get back to you... OH MY GOD!!**_"

The feed from the channel was immediately cut off.

Chibi-Usa turned off the television as she trembled. "This is horrible... why does have to happen on Christmas?"

Hotaru spoke up. "Then, my premonitions came true..."

"Huh?!" Everyone turned around and faced Hotaru's direction.

"What premonition?" Chibi-Usa queried. "Hotaru-chan? What are you talking about?"

"I know what she's talking about. She and Setsuna-san talked to us about this," Usagi recalled from what Hotaru told them. "Those machines you warned us about. They're finally here?"

"I... I don't know. It's a possibility."

Mamoru listened as he glanced out the window. "Then, we better go and investigate this. This senseless act cannot go unpunished on a sacred holiday."

"I can't forgive anyone that would ever disrupt a peaceful day like Christmas!" Usagi frowned, tightening her fists.

Luna advised the blonde-haired odango girl. "Be careful, Sailor Moon. Remember that you're pregnant and will birth to Chibi-Usa in less than seven months. You can't do much heavy fighting. In fact, these will be times when you must stay out of battles."

"Then, how can I help everyone... when I'm close to being due?"

Chibi-Usa took Usagi's hand and pledged. "Then, I will protect you, Usagi. Since I'm here, I can help take your place if you need me to. Besides, I've gotten much stronger since I last came here!"

"It's time to show us what you can do, Chibi-Usa-chan," Hotaru said.

Diana smiled, shifting her tail around. "Small Lady has gone through heavy training with the Senshi in her time. She will not let you down!"

"And hopefully it will payoff," Chibi-Usa said, tightening her fists.

"Then, we must go. There's no time to lose, girls!" Mamoru opened the balcony window.

"_**RIGHT!!**_" The three girls shouted at once, holding out their Henshin artifacts needed to transform.

xxxxx

**Outside of Tokyo/Kaioh-Teno'h Residence/12:32 PM**

Even Haruka and company had turned on the news about an abrupt attack hat occurred just now. Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna all looked at one another. They did not give this any second thought. Setsuna remembered when Hotaru told her about the premonitions involving 'cold machines.'

"What's wrong, Setsuna?" Haruka queried.

"It appears Hotaru-chan's premonitions may have come true," the Time Guardian said, watching the static TV screen.

Michiru listened and replied. "About these machines? But, now?"

"We must hurry and go. Only then can we confirm this," Setsuna advised them.

"Let's head out and hopefully kiddo will be there, too," Haruka stated.

With that, the three Outers prepared to make their move and transformed.

xxxxx

**Juuban Heights Apartment Complex/Room #214/12:35 PM**

Gathered in the living room, Makoto, Minako, Aoshi, Kotori, Hitori, Himura, Phillipe and Yui had watched the news report on the attack. Artemis called for Minako and Makoto to the other room as everyone else were still stunned over what had happened.

"Girls, I don't know what this could be but you will have to go and investigate this. I just got contact from Luna, Usagi and the others," Artemis stated, sitting on top of Makoto's bed.

Makoto replied, crossing her arms. "It can't be anyone from the Shichi'okamitai. They've all been killed."

"Except one but Rei-chan assured us that he would no longer be any threat to us. His power has been cut in half thanks to her," Minako reminded them. "So, it can't be him."

"No, do you girls remember what Hotaru-chan said about her premonitions?" Artemis inquired.

"You mean about machines and how our world would be destroyed...? You can't mean..." Makoto stopped herself mid-sentence as she turned to find Kotori standing by the door.

"You girls going out to check this out?" Kotori said, looking toward Makoto.

"Were you just listening to us?" Minako blinked with bewilderment.

"Don't worry. Your secrets are safe with me," Kotori smirked. "So, blondie is a Senshi, too?"

Makoto nodded, realizing she couldn't hide the truth anymore. "Yeah."

"Well, you girls go and check it out. I'll convince Himura to join me so we can go over there. I've already phoned some of my other partners."

"Thanks, Kotori-san," Minako replied, bowing her head. "Tell Hitori to take care of Phillipe-kun for me. Make sure to take everyone to your place before you do anything else, too."

"Sure thing. Leave it to me. You two go and do what you need to do!"

"Let's get going, Minako-chan!" Makoto exclaimed, pulling out her Henshin item.

Minako smirked and followed along. "Right on it! Nobody ruins our Christmas and gets away with it!"

xxxxx

**Hikawa Shrine/12:38 PM**

Rei raced out of her shrine as Cammy watched her leave. Once the Miko reached the front of her shrine, she turned and saw Ami running up the steps.

"Did you hear, Rei-chan?" The blue-haired girl called out, stopping to catch her breath.

Shooting a glance toward the city, Rei nodded. "Yeah. I told Cammy-chan to stay put. Let's not waste anytime."

"Right."

"I don't know who or what is causing this but we better watch ourselves," Rei pulled out her Henshin item. _Could this have anything to do with Hotaru-chan's premonition. If it is, then we're in for a battle. I just hope we're strong enough to face this new threat. I've sensed nothing but negative vibes lately. _"Ready, Ami-chan?"

"Yes, let's go!"

As they ran down the stairs, they prepared themselves and transformed before this impending battle that awaited them.

xxxxx

**Harajuku/Shopping District of Tokyo/12:50 PM**

Covering sections of the Japanese shopping district were smoldering and thick clouds of debris. The Christmas parade was abruptly disrupted earlier by an explosion as masses of people fled for their lives. Fortunately, there haven't been causalities since the attack... yet.

Just then, two figures were spotted walking through the smoke cloud.

One of them was tall, slender while wearing a thick black coat and dark pants. The figure also seemed to be wearing a tall hat, which adorned his head. His skin was relatively alabaster white. His eyes were an icy, lifeless blue, which penetrated a frightening stare. He carried along what appeared to be a cane of sorts in his right hand.

The other was a short, slender female. She wore a gray schoolgirl uniform with a black leather jacket covering her body. Long, tentacle-like black hair curved and waved down her head. Her eyes, too, were cold and lifeless. She wore black stockings that stretched up from her feet up to her upper thigh. Her shoes were gray.

These two seemed like harmless humans.

Though, appearances can be quite deceiving.

Their eyes were the proof signified their cold, ruthless nature. These eyes showed nothing but cold and remorseless intent.

_("Look at them run like lost sheep, Unit 010. It will be a matter of time before they arrive.")_The tall, slender man smirked, pressing his cane down.

The female, identified as Unit 010, giggled, with a psychotic tone to it. _**("Hehehe. Oh yesssss. The Sailor Senshi. Ssssugar and sssspice. I can't wait, Unit 011. This is the day when they finally DIE!! Hehehe.")**_

End of episode twenty-four.

xxxxx

**_Next Time_**

_**The Machines First Strike, Part I**_

xxxxx

Next time, the battle against the new enemy will finally come. No doubt these two units will be tough to beat and you'll find that out in the next chapter, which won't be out until January. Sorry for this cliffhanger, everyone. However, I will make it up to you and make the next chapter as long as possible. The series will evolve with a more complex story to follow. That is why I will be taking my time with these following chapters.

This will be especially true when Souja becomes more actively involved. That is... if he can find the suitable body he needs. Oh and look at that! I've hinted at Kaiser Ghidorah and the Rajita! For those of you who read and follow my current story, YuYuGiDigiMoon: The Invasion of the Rajita, you will know who I'm referring to. It's not a coincidence and no this story will not be linked to my YuYuGiDigiMoon series. Just so you know... But, will Ghidorah show up in this series? Yep but I'm NOT telling you when! I'd have to kill ya if I do. :P

Anyway, no updates until January. Sorry! But, I hope and wish everyone a Happy Holiday. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to all!

Leave me a review after you're done!


	25. The Machines First Strike! Part I

Happy 2008! Hope you all had a wonderful holiday and now we're back to business as usual!

And I'm back to reassuming my monthly update of Sailor Moon: Galaxy Stars. Last time, the Senshi were setting off to confront Souja's cyborgs. And they're in for quite a fight indeed. This chapter will be somewhat short - mostly since it will be action-driven. This will be the first act of a three-part introduction arc based on the Souja Saga.

In fact, the next following chapters will be formatted into three or more part mini-arcs in this second season's entirety (in addition to a few stand-alone chapters). I'm experimenting with a new format of storytelling in contrast to the last season (which was one giant arc!)

However, despite that, Souja will remain the main villain of the season and it is still the Souja Saga.

Anyway, that's enough from me.

Onto Galaxy Stars, we go!

xxxxx

**(Cue Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon theme _Moonlight Densetsu _by Moonlips)**

xxxxx

**_Sailor Moon Galaxy Stars, Souja Arc_**

**_The Machines Strike, Part I_**

xxxxx

**Harajuku/Shopping District of Tokyo/12:55 PM**

Hovering over the shopping district of Harajuku, a helicopter was already at the scene as a news team had managed to get away from fray. They managed to avoid becoming victims of a sudden attack by the cyborg pair. The Christmas parade was interrupted as the celebrations abruptly came to an end. The X-Mas spirit had died as panic erupted on the streets.

Screams could be heard as people scurried off from the two cyborgs.

Watching the crowds escape, a curious grin curled on the female cyborg's lips. **_("Ah, look at them run like little, bitty mice. Hehehe, perhaps I can hunt them down like a cat? Purrrrrr. What do you think, Unit 011? That should draw out those skirt-wearing girlies?")_**

Unit 011 simply nodded. _("Now, now, Unit 010. Have some patience. They will come shortly. We're only supposed to kill the Sailor Senshi. These humans are not we're supposed to be after.")_

**_("Awwww, but that's NO fun! How can I entertain myself while waiting for them to come?")_** The female crossed her arms, scoffing like a spoiled child not getting her precious toy.

Just then, something started to move behind them. A figure pulled itself out of a large, brown dumpster. A pair of arms threw themselves out as hands gripped the outside of the dumpster. Pulling herself out was the anchorwoman, Rina Yamazaki; she had somehow survived being blown to bits by a blast fired by the cyborgs. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes.

"Oh god." Rina let out a sigh of relief while glancing down at her suit. Her face contorted with slight disgust. "Ugh, gross! I paid a lot for this suit!" She wiped the egg yolk off her shoulder and gagged while sticking her tongue out. _Oscar the Grouch, eat your heart out._

Suddenly, she looked ahead to notice Units 010 and 011 staring out at the city. Fortunately for the anchorwoman, they hadn't noticed her and their backs were turned. Unfortunately, that meant she had to slip past them somehow. She had to come up with a solution of this dilemma.

_Think girl! Don't let them see you!_ Rina bit her lip while slowly slipping out of the dumpster. As she slowly creaked out, she slowly laid the dumpster lid shut and crouched down. _Ok, now.. time to take a few baby steps. Ok, one. two._ She meekly paced across with her heels moving two steps forward. _Three. Four. _Two more steps. _Five. Six._ Another two steps. _Seven. Eight._ Two more paces. _Nine.. THUD. _Rina's eyes bulged open as she noticed her right heel had kicked a Coca-Cola can aside. "Crap." She slowly turned her head to see if they had spotted her.

From her view, she spotted Unit 011 with his back turned. Rina let out a sigh as she was safe. They hadn't noticed.. Wait, only Unit 011 was there. Where was Unit 010?

**_("Psssst. Over here.")_**

Rina's face paled as she turned around.

She came face to face with Unit 010. The female cyborg smiled a fake smile and giggled upon greeting the anchorwoman.

**_("Well, well, what do we have here? Trying to slip past me like a cute, wittle mousey?")_**

Rina felt her throat dry as she was a loss for words. Her body stiffened as her eyes met those with the cyborg's. Unit 010's eyes were cold, lifeless with a hint of psychotic rage behind them. These were the eyes of a killer with no shred of remorse. Rina's body trembled as didn't move. What could she do? Whether she stayed or ran, her life would not be spared. For you see, Unit 010 never spares anything that moves but she doesn't just kill her victims quickly. No, she plays with them first. Every human life was nothing but a plaything for the female cyborg. Useful until they've expended their use.

And Rina Yamazaki would be that perfect toy for Unit 010 to play with.

"P-please.. don't.. don't." Rina trembled as she stuttered, her eyes widened. Sweat formed above her brows as she gazed into Unit 010's eyes.

Unit 010 smirked as she caressed Rina's soft cheeks with her right hand. **_("Don't what? Awww, why are you sssssso sssscared? It's okay.")_**

"Don't... k-kill... me."

That's when Unit 010 giggled a psychotic chuckle. **_("Don't kill ya? Now, why would I do that to such a pwetty wlittle lady.") _**Although she put on an innocent and playful mask, she was eager to torture the poor woman.

"D-don't... please... no."

**_("Don't worry! I won't let anyone hurt you, lady.. Except of course.")_**

Rina felt a quick thug as Unit 010's cold hands snatched her by the neck. The hands moved down as the female cyborg applied pressure and clasped around Rina's throat. Unit 010 displayed amazing strength for a 'teenage-looking girl' as she lifted Rina up like a rag doll. The anchorwoman gaped as she tried to collect air and kicked her feet into Unit 010's face. The cyborg stood still while ignoring the woman's kicks and smirked.

**_("Ooooo, yes! I love watching my play toys struggle as if their lives depended on it. Hehehe, you'll be a very fun playmate, pwetty wady!")_** Unit 010 giggled, speaking in a child-like tone while seemingly enjoying Rina's struggle.

_("Unit 011! What did I just say a while ago?! You rebellious brat you!")_

Unit 010 blinked as she turned to find Unit 011 tapping the ground with his cane. She grinned innocently while giggling.

_("Come now. I know you're getting impatient.")_ Unit 011 groaned, lifting his cane off the ground. He took off his hat and fixed while placing it back on top of his head again. _("Look. She's of no concern to us.")_

As she put on a saddened face, she pouted like a child. **_("Awwww but I WANT to play with her! She seems like fun! Please, let me play with her! Please! PLEASE! PLEASE! Pwetty pwease?")_** She talked in a normal speech pattern while at the sametime regressed her speech into that of an infant's. She hopped up and down like a spoiled child wanting sweet candy. **_("You always want to ruin my fun! I'm going to tell Master Souja on YOU!")_**

_("You wouldn't dare?!")_ The alabaster-skinned cyborg backed off as he pointed his cane at the Goth dressed cyborg.

**_("Master Souja likes me best! I'm like his daddy's little girl! He favors me most!")_** Unit 010 frowned, sticking her silver tongue out at her 'senior.'

Groaning as he backed off, Unit 011 turned away. _("Fine, fine. Do as you wish. I'm not stopping you, but don't get Master Souja involved.")_ He obviously did not want to get deactivated and dismantled on his second day since he was born last night. Since he was completed before Unit 010, that made him somewhat of an 'older sibling' to the female cyborg. His artificial mind was equivalent to that of an older man whilst Unit 010's was that of a cross between a 3-year-old and a 13-year-old. Basically, she had to personalities going for her but she still maintained that psychotic mentality.

As Rina was short of breath, she felt her arms go limp. This prompted Unit 010 to frown. **_("Hey! Don't die now! We were just getting started! HEY WAKE UP, BITCH!")_** As she brought her right hand down, her nails lengthened into long, sharp blades. **_("I said.. WAKE UP!! WE'RE NOT DONE!")_**

_("Unit 010! That's enough.")_

Unit 010 snapped as she glared at her 'brother.' **_("You.. SHUT UP!! DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!")_** Her eyes widened as her irises dilated and her teeth clenched. It appeared that a third personality had surfaced: a psychotic one. Unit 010 turned and prepared to impale Rina to 'wake her up' but was oblivious to the fact she will instantly kill her. **_("WAKE UP!")_**

_SHOOM._

Before long, Unit 010's shot upward and only.. stabbed through air. Her eyes blinked repeatedly as Unit 010 looked around her surroundings.

Rina was gone.

Suddenly, Unit 011 shifted his eyes and turned to his left as he noticed a group of seven females garbed in their traditional fuku and their colored 'Sailor' uniforms. Along with them was a man dressed in a black tuxedo cane and cape along with a hat and cane.

Coming into view were Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter (carrying Rina in her arms), Sailor Venus, Sailor 'Chibi' Moon and Sailor Saturn. All but Chibi Moon was garbed in their Eternal attires. Tuxedo Kamen was standing beside Sailor Moon while twirling his cane around.

Unit 011 turned to smirk. _("See? What did I tell you, Unit 010? If you just waited, they would come.")_

Closing her right hand, Unit 010 made it crackle as she glared at the Sailor Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen. A cruel, malevolent smirk curled on her lips. A low, psychotic giggle escaped her lips. **_("Hehehe, sssso the sssssugary and spice girlies have come. Ugh, such tacky clothes.")_** Her eyes scanned each of the Senshi as they flickered red. **_("Analyzing Senshi identities: Sailor Moon. Sailor Mercury. Sailor Mars. Sailor Jupiter. Sailor Venus. Sailor Saturn. Tuxedo Kamen.. ooo what a hunk. And.. hmm?") _**That was when she noticed Sailor Chibi Moon. **_("Interesting. Who's the pink-haired power puff girl?")_**

Unit 011 scanned the pink-haired girl. _("My data entry cannot confirm this one's identity but judging by her uniform.. She is no doubt a Sailor Senshi.")_

**_("Huh. No matter. I think I've just found myself a new play toy. I can start by pulling out her pwetty pink hair. Hehehe.")_** The psychotic female cyborg licked her lips, revealing her silver tongue again. Her eyes were still glaring hungrily at Sailor Chibi Moon.

Sailor Jupiter set Rina down. "Are you okay, lady?"

Nodding her head, Rina started walking back as she paled at the sight of Unit 010. "Yes.. Thank you, Sailor Senshi. But, please.. do me a favor." She angrily and pointed an accusing finger toward Unit 010. "KICK THAT LITTLE PSYCHO BITCH'S ASS!" She roared with intense anger as she ran off. "I'll be sure to do a report on your rescue of me and interview you sometime!"

As the anchorwoman hurried off, the Sailor Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen all turned as they sweatdropped. They shifted their focus back on the two deadly cyborgs. Unit 010 and 011 stood side by side while staring at their opponents.

"So, these two must be responsible for the attacks on the parade," Sailor Jupiter noted.

Sailor Venus scoffed as she pointed at the two cyborgs. "You two really know how to ruin the X-Mas spirit! And you ruined what was supposed to be quality time with my friends!"

Sailor Mars waved her hand as if telling Venus to 'simmer down.' "Chill. You take your frustrations on them."

"Right, right," Venus sweatdropped.

"In any case," Sailor Moon stepped forward, glaring at the cyborg pair. "You know what we came here to do."

Both Units 010 and 011 chuckled simultaneously.

_("Oh, but of course.")_

**_("We've been waiting for you, Sailor Senshi. Too bad one of you had to take my precious toy away.")_**

"Your play toy?" Sailor Jupiter blinked as she turned and watched Rina running off in the background. She turned and gazed at the psychotic girl. "Ok, now that's just." The brunette sweatdropped.

"Just for ruining the X-Mas mood, we're going to kick your butts!" Sailor Chibi Moon pointed an accusing finger at the two cyborgs. "Ya hear me?" With that, she crossed arms. "Good!"

Unit 010 giggled as she shifted her eyes toward Unit 011. **_("Awww, would you be so kind as to let me tear that pwetty pink hair off her head?") _**She smirked, cocking her head and giggling a psychotic chuckle.

Scoffing under his breath, Unit 011 shrugged as he stared over at the other Senshi. _("Do as you wish. Although, we should split up. There are eight of them. I can take four and you take four?")_

**_("Deal! Sounds like good. Prrrr.. as long as the pink-haired bitch is mine. Ah, eny meany.. miney moe.. catch a tiger by the toe.. if he hollers.. let him go.. eny meany.. miney moe.")_** The psychopathic female droned in a doll-like voice.

The other Senshi simply shuddered at the sight of the Goth-looking cyborg. Sailor Chibi Moon frowned after hearing Unit 010 referring to her as a 'female dog.'

"Why that no good! I'll show her a THING or TWO," Chibi Moon seethed as she gritted her teeth. "I'm not as weak as she may think!"

"That a girl, Chibi Moon. You'll show her a thing or two," Sailor Moon said, standing beside her 'future daughter.' "But, let's be careful."

"Quiet, everyone!" Sailor Saturn instructed as she listened to the murmuring exchange between the two cyborgs. _They're planning to split us up. That's good but bad for us. I've got to watch Chibi Moon's back._

It has already been decided. The cyborgs picked out their random targets. Obviously, Unit 010 had Sailor Chibi Moon but she chose three of the others she could play with. This left Unit 011 with the remaining four. Glancing toward one another, both Units 010 and 011 nodded.

Without warning, Unit 010 sprinted ahead first as long claws extended out from her right hand. **_("And.. I CHOOSE YOU FOUR!")_** With that, her claws shot forward at her four targets: Sailor Chibi Moon, Sailor Moon, Sailor Saturn and Sailor Mars.

_Shick._

_BAM!!_

Unit 011 opened his eyes as a pair of red, streamlined beams shot at his four targets: Tuxedo Kamen, Sailor Venus, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mercury.

**_BA-BOOM!!_**

Sailor Moon led her four-person team as they jumped up twenty five feet high to avoid Unit 010's deadly claws.

Tuxedo Kamen and his team avoided being blasted into bits as they scattered away.

As the claws retracted and returned to her hand, Unit 010 purred with delight. **_("Heh, just as I thought.. they run like little mice. Guess I'm the cat ready to kill her prey. Of course, I have to play with the pink one first.. before I tear out every precious little strand of her oh sweet, tasty cotton candy hair. Mmmhmmm.") _**She licked her lips as a sadistic smirk adorned her face.

"Ugh.. you freak!" Sailor Chibi Moon blinked as her left brow twitched.

Sailor Saturn stood in front of the pink-haired girl. "Stay behind me, Chibi Moon."

"No, we'll fight her together!" Chibi Moon shouted back as she stood beside her friend, Saturn.

Sailor Mars assumed a battle stance and stared at the female cyborg. "We can take her. Right, Sailor Moon?"

"Yeah! Four on one is good odds in our favor!" The Moon Princess declared as she pulled out her scepter. "C'mon! Come and get us!"

Unit 010 smirked. **_("Big mistake if you're going to underestimate me. Hehehe.") _**

xxxxx

Tuxedo Kamen glanced over his shoulder to see the other Senshi standing together. Jupiter, Mercury and Venus stood side by side. Their eyes were locked onto Unit 011 as they waited for the alabaster-skinned enemy to attack.

"Keep your guards up, girls," the masked man ordered.

"Right!" The trio exclaimed back.

_("Pity you four won't last against me. Time to exterminate you nuisances.")_ Unit 011 proclaimed while swinging his cane around. He quickly dashed across and made his first move on his four adversaries.

"Here he comes!" Sailor Mercury called out.

Sailor Venus growled, collecting magical properties in her hands. "Let's kick some butt, girls!"

Flashing a smirk, Sailor Jupiter raised her fists as they cackled with electricity. "Bring it, ya pasty-faced bastard!"

With that, Unit 011 swiped his cane toward Sailor Mercury. The blue-haired warrior jumped back as the cane barely struck her side. Sailor Venus quickly dashed for Unit 011 and threw out a long chain of hearts. "**_Venus Love Me Chain!!_**" As the chain whipped across, it caught Unit 011's hand and parried the cane right out of his cane. "Ha! Got your cane!"

Before Unit 011 could break the chain, Sailor Jupiter rushed at the cyborg like a mad bull. She caught off him off guard as she moved in a green blur and slammed her fists into his chest.

**_BAM!!_**

_Kzzzzzt._

Jupiter charged p her hands as she fired bolts of electricity into the cyborg's gut. "**_Sparkling Wide Pressure!!_**"

_("GAAARGGHH!")_ The white cybernetic being roared out as he was knocked across the street and landed on the top of a car. The cyborg grunted as his back crushed the top of a red Cadillac. Glass shattered from the front view mirror as he lied buried under the broken shards.

"Nicely done, Jupiter!" Sailor Mercury praised her friend's attack.

Sailor Venus winked to the tall, brunette. "You sent him flying out of the park!"

However, Sailor Jupiter remained quiet as she stared at the car. She tightened her fists as if waiting for the cyborg to sit up. "It's not over yet. He may be down but he's not out."

"Wise thinking, Jupiter," Tuxedo Kamen nodded as he sighed, expressing concern for his lover and his future daughter. "If only Sailor Moon and the others are faring any better than we are."

xxxxx

As Unit 010 leaped directly for Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars stepped in front of her and shot a flaming arrow at the female cyborg's direction.

**_("Huh?")_** The female Goth cyborg blinked.

"**_Mars Flame Sniper!!_**"

As the fiery arrow projectile aimed for her, Unit 010 twisted around and moved out of the fire arrow's direction. She quickly snapped her head back and faced Sailor Mars with a sly grin.

**_("Awww, nice try.")_**

Sailor Mars growled, gritting her teeth as her fists were covered in flames. "I'm not through yet!"

"Thanks, Mars but I can take it from here," Sailor Moon replied as she stood beside her Miko friend. Suddenly, she noticed both Saturn and Chibi Moon were absent from the area. "Say.. where are Chibi Moon and Saturn?"

Mars realized this and glanced at the two girls standing behind Unit 010. She smirked. _Ah, so that's where you two were._

Unit 010 blinked in befuddlement as she turned around to spot both Saturn and Chibi Moon conjuring up their defenses. Unit 010 wouldn't have any of this as she flew out to attack the girls.

"Saturn! Chibi Moon!" Sailor Moon shouted as she pursued the cyborg.

Sailor Mars followed in suit. "Get away from them!"

As Sailor Saturn raised her Silence Glaive, a purple dome was erected over her and her friend. The barrier illuminated a light purple aura. Opening her eyes, Saturn shot a serious glare at the cyborg. Unit 010's right hand bounced off the barrier as she was thrown back a few feet.

"**_Silent Wall!!_**"

"That was a close one, Saturn!" Chibi Moon exclaimed as she pulled out a scepter - with its top shaped like a heart. It, like Chibi Moon's hair, was pink and had tiny bells hung down the sides. "Bring down the barrier, Saturn! Let me take her on!"

"Chibi Moon? I can't.. you'll be kill-"

"Killed? Heh, I'm not as weak as I used to be. I didn't receive extra hard training for nothing!" The pink-haired girl approached the barrier as she raised her scepter. "I'll teach this foul-mouthed psychopath that I'm NOT anyone's plaything!"

"Chibi Moon." Saturn blinked as she noticed her friend displaying raw determination. She sensed Chibi Moon's power and realized that she had grown much stronger. A smile adorned the Outer's lips. "Ok, then! Go for it, Chibi Moon!"

"Thanks, Saturn!"

With that, Saturn concentrated as a hole opened up through her barrier. This allowed Sailor Chibi Moon to freely pass through as she faced Unit 010 by herself.

"Chibi Moon!" Sailor Moon gasped as she stopped and watched the girl preparing to take on the deadly cyborg.

Sailor Mars gaped. "Chibi Moon! Get back inside Saturn's barrier!" _What the heck is that girl thinking?! She's going to get mauled by that witch!_

Giggling to herself with cruel pleasure, Unit 010 licked her long claws and purred. **_("Well, well, the cotton candy girl has come out to play.") _**She dashed ahead to attack Sailor Chibi Moon. **_("Finally! You're MINE!! Hehehehehe!")_**

"Chibi Moon!" The blonde-haired Moon Princess dashed off to prevent Unit 010 from attacking the pink-haired girl. Her eyes suddenly widened as she noticed Chibi Moon dodging out of Unit 011's reach.

As Chibi Moon timed her attacker's momentum, she somersaulted over the cyborg and landed on Unit 010's left side. She quickly pointed her scepter and shouted out her attack.

"What is she doing?" Sailor Moon gasped.

As Sailor Mars called out to Moon, she pointed to where Chibi Moon released a large pink heart - which was twenty times larger than the tiny hearts she used to summon. "Whoa!" That was all she could utter as her jaw nearly hit the ground in shock.

"**_Pink.. Hearts.. Attack.. ENLARGE!!_**" Chibi Moon shouted as her scepter released the large pink heart - which was conjured up from her magic.

Unit 010's jaw nearly hit the ground as she stopped. She immediately extended her arms out to catch the large heart with her nails turning into large claws. "Please! I'll just pop that thing like a balloon!"

Chibi Moon shot a sneaky grin as she waved her scepter around. "Heh, I'm not even done yet. Watch this!" With that, she pointed her scepter directly at the large heart. "**_Pink.. Hearts.. GRENDADES!!_**" As she chanted her next attack phrase, the giant heart expanded as it exploded.

**_POP!!_**

**_BOOM!!_**

Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars watched with priceless expressions as they gaped and sweatdropped. Sailor Saturn smiled as she turned to watch Chibi Moon carrying out her attack.

Unit 010's eyes widened as she glanced around her surroundings. The giant heart exploded and transformed into a swarm of tiny pink hearts. They began to encircle the cyborg as they came down from all angles and slammed into her.

As a result, the colliding hearts triggered an explosion as Unit 010 was caught in midst of it. She roared out as she flew out through the smoke and was sent flying straight into mid-air.

"HA! How do you like that? I'm NOT such a pushover!" Chibi Moon exclaimed. She turned to face Moon and Mars while shooting them a 'V' for victory. They responded with sweatdrops as the pink-haired girl shifted toward Sailor Saturn. "Do I kick butt or what, Saturn?"

"Oh yeah!" Saturn replied as she looked up. "But, don't take your eye off her! She's coming right back!"

Chibi Moon nodded as she looked up and saw Unit 010 retaliating by firing eye beams. So, you want some more?!" She hopped back as the first pair of beams missed her. Then, another pair came as Chibi Moon back flipped several feet away. "Whoa! Hey, watch it!"

Unit 010 snarled as she repeated her attack and would not stop until she hit her target. **_("You can't keep running from me, you cotton candy-haired brat!! I'll take GREAT pleasure in RIPPING off your cute, pretty face and scalping your candy hair!")_**

"Geez, you've got serious PMS," Chibi Moon remarked as she jumped back to avoid another pair of beams.

Sailor Saturn huffed as she depowered her barrier. With her defensive wall dissipating into nothing, Saturn raced over toward Moon and Mars. The two Inners turned as Saturn approached them.

"Chibi Moon has gotten much stronger," Saturn said with content.

Sailor Moon nodded with a smile. "She sure has but I don't know how much she can last."

"In any case, let's follow them!" Sailor Mars suggested as she flew off to pursue both Chibi Moon and Unit 010. "Sailor Saturn! Sailor Moon! C'mon, we don't want to let them out of our sight!"

"Right! Let's go, Sailor Saturn."

The dark-haired Senshi of Destruction and Rebirth nodded. "Okay!"

With that, the two Eternals flew off to follow Mars toward the ongoing battle between Neo-Queen Serenity's daughter and the psychotic cyborg. Even if Chibi Moon has momentum going for her, how long could she truly hold up?

xxxxx

Meanwhile..

Unit 011 caught Tuxedo Kamen by surprise as he parried the masked man's cane. He kicked Tuxedo Kamen in the gut and knocked him back into a nearby postal mailbox. Kamen grunted as his back hit the left side of the metallic box.

Now in possession of Kamen's cane, he twirled the weapon in hand and flew up into mid-air. Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus flew up to meet the cyborg head-on. Unit 011 smirked as his eyes turned blood red while sending out multiple eye beams at the three Eternal Sailor Senshi.

"Heads up, guys!" Sailor Venus shouted, warning her team mates.

Sailor Mercury threw her hands out as a bubble surrounded her. "**_Mercury Bubble Shield!!_**" The beams dissipated against the bubbly shield as Mercury sighed with relief.

"Whoa! Since when did you learn to do that?"

Sailor Mercury replied as her eyes focused on primarily her objective: Unit 011. "Practice. I wanted to experiment with what new abilities I could summon in my Eternal form."

"Mercury's been doing some training behind our backs? You naughty girl!" Sailor Venus teased the blue-haired girl, winking at her direction. "Heh but don't think you're the only one who's been practicing."

The tall brunette flashed a grin and crossed her arms. "Got that right. How about we demonstrate that to our _friend_ over there?" She suggested, shifting her eyes toward Unit 011.

The cyborg merely listened as he frowned. _("What are you three waiting for? You understand I have a job and that is to terminate you Sailor Senshi.")_

"Yeah, yeah, we know that," Sailor Venus snorted as she waved off at the cyborg as if he were a nuisance. "We know all about that jazz."

Sailor Mercury advised to her team mates. "Let's be careful with him. I doubt he's demonstrated his full capabilities."

Sailor Jupiter added. "Good point. Venus, get ready."

Nodding her head, the blonde-haired warrior nodded without argument. "We've got to take him down fast. And you think you're going to get away with what you did to Tuxedo Kamen? That's HIS cane you're using!"

Adding with a smirk, Unit 011 chuckled out with laughter. _("Yes and I intend to finish you off with it!")_ As he no longer hesitated, he glided across at mach speed and attacked starting with Sailor Venus.

Sailor Venus quickly read his movements and ducked as Unit 011 swung the cane vertically across. "Missed me!"

That's when Unit 011 grinned malevolently. _("Oh, have I?")_

Then, without warning, Sailor Venus felt a painful blow plunging into her gut as the wind was driven out of her. Venus gaped while holding her gut. Jupiter and Mercury gasped in shock as Unit 011 demonstrated a faster feat of speed. It was as if Unit 011 hadn't even moved but when in actuality.. he did and he landed a blow into Venus before she could blink.

"SAILOR VENUS!" The Senshi shouted simultaneously.

As he pulled himself up, Tuxedo Kamen held his back. He glanced up to see the Senshi facing against the cyborg. He shifted around to see Sailor Venus falling to the ground.

Kamen gaped as he shouted toward the blonde warrior. "Venus!"

"Hang on, girl!" Sailor Jupiter shouted as she turned toward Mercury. "Hold him off while I get her!"

Without hesitation, Sailor Mercury flew off to meet and hold back Unit 011. In the meantime, this allowed Sailor Jupiter time to dive in like a falcon and catch Sailor Venus. Venus found herself in the arms of the tall brunette.

"Thanks, Jupiter," Venus coughed while holding her stomach. "Oh god.. that punch is SO_ painful_. These guys sure pack a harder wallop than those Lycans."

Sailor Jupiter nodded. "Yeah, that should be no surprise. You going to be okay?"

"Just watch.. how fast he moves, Jupiter."

"Don't worry. I'm the fastest member of our team since I gained my Eternal form," Jupiter reminded the blonde and winked. "He had me surprised there for a second but I can read his moves."

"Really."

"Barely buy I think I can manage," Jupiter said, setting Venus on the ground. "Do what you can to recover and give us a hand. Okay?"

Nodding her head, Venus gave an assuring smirk. "Right! Be careful, Jupiter." With that, she placed her hands against her stomach while channeling some of her own magical energy to heal her aching stomach. This was a new technique the Senshi have developed with near perfect results: channeling their own magical energy into their bodies to heal minor injuries. Venus was the first to discover one night during one of the Lycan attacks. "Ahhh."

"Heal up quick, Venus. Mercury can only hold him off for much longer!" Jupiter gritted her teeth, glancing up to watch Sailor Mercury summoning drops of water from a storm cloud that appeared over him. Tightening her fist, the heat of the battle had gotten to Jupiter and ignited her warrior spirit. She took no chances and flew off to aid Mercury against Unit 011.

"C'mon," Venus murmured while concentrating. Her hands glowed golden orange as the shining beacon of light entered her stomach. She took a deep breath as the pain subsided.

Tuxedo Kamen observed Venus and blinked. "Using her own energy to heal herself?" _Wait, Sailor Moon told about this before. The girls have found methods to recover. Sacrificing their own power to treat injuries. That should give us the advantage.. These things. Whatever they may be.. They're likely the ones that Hotaru had foreseen in her premonitions._

"HYAAAAH!" Sailor Jupiter roared out a warrior's cry as she flew up and threw herself in between the two combatants.

Before Mercury could finish her attack, she immediately stopped. "Sailor Jupiter?"

"Summon your rain and I'll give you a hand," the brunette smirked as she channeled electrical volts in her hands. "I think you know what I'm thinking."

Realizing this, Mercury nodded. "Yes." With that said, she threw her hands across. "**_Shine Aqua Illusion!!_**" A giant of wave of water splashed across the sky as she waited for Jupiter.

Unit 011 blinked as he realized what they were aiming to do. _("I see what you're planning but I can assure you that it's futile!")_

Jupiter smirked as she gathered the electricity she could forge and condensed it all into a single ball of lightning. "**_Jupiter Coconut Cyclone!!_**" She roared as she tossed the lightning ball as it hurtled and merged with Mercury's water.

Unit 011 prepared to move. _("I told you! It's USELESS!")_

Before he could move, he felt something bond his right ankle as he was unable to move from his position. Unit 011 quickly noticed the chain of hearts that wrapped around his ankle and restrained.

Sailor Venus flashed a smirk while holding a grip on her heart chain. "Don't take your eye off me, jerk! Got ya when you least expected it!" She winked.

Unit 011 seethed as he fired eye beams at the blonde. _("I thought you were disposed of! DIE!")_

Scoffing, Sailor Venus jumped back as the beams hit the ground.

Before Unit 011 could move, the water and lightning elements combined as they collided with the cyborg. As the water splashed over him, the lightning did the damage as Unit 011 was being short circuited. Sparks of red volts exploded from his body as the electricity damaged his circuitry.

"Yeah!! We got him!" Sailor Venus happily smiled, watching the cyborg short circuiting.

Sailor Mercury nodded as she flew over by Jupiter's side. "We did it!"

Sailor Jupiter, however, wasn't truly convinced as she eyed the cyborg. "We can't say for sure." _I hope I'm wrong._

Unit 011's head twisted around while attempting to activate his recovery unit. _("System damaged.. activating temporary back-up recovery unit.")_ Before long, he felt as his body started to move on its own again but he no longer had the mobility he once did. Although, it was better than shutting down. His cold, lifeless eyes turned red as a pair of beams emanated from his eyes.

Sailor Jupiter quickly saw the beams coming and swatted them aside with her right hand. She cringed as the beams had burned through her glove. "Shit." Holding her hand, she gritted her teeth.

"What happened?! How is he still moving?!" Sailor Venus gaped in shock.

Sailor Mercury activated her visor and scanned the cyborg. She immediately pinpointed a generator inside Unit 011's body. " Just as I thought. There's a backup generator inside his body."

"What? Are you sure?" Jupiter inquired.

The blue-haired female nodded, studying the detailed 3D image of Unit 011. "Yes. He's able to activate it quickly as soon as his system shuts down. But, the good news is that he won't be as troublesome."

"So, he's only running on half power?" Sailor Jupiter asked as she faced Unit 011. "Heh, that's all I need to know. I'll give him another spark and shut him down for good!"

Sailor Venus flew up as she rejoined her friends. "And this time I'll be giving you guys a hand."

"Thanks a lot, Venus. We couldn't have pulled that one off without your miraculous recovery," Jupiter said. "Right, girl?"

Nodding her head, Venus placed her hands against her hips. "Leave it to me to turn the tables on the bad guys!"

Walking over to pick up the cane that Unit 011 dropped, Tuxedo Mask kneeled over to recover it. He sighed and looked up to watch the three Senshi preparing to go another round with the deadly cyborg. "I hope Sailor Moon, Chibi Moon and the others are faring well." _Hopefully they'll exploit that other cyborg's weakness._

xxxxx

Meanwhile, Sailor Chibi Moon stopped as she reached the end of an alleyway. She quickly scanned her surroundings and picked up on a nearby presence. She quickly turned and pointed her scepter in alarm.

"WHOA! Watch where you point that thing!" Sailor Moon cried as she jumped back. Waving her hands out, the blonde girl backed off.

Chibi Moon dropped her arm and sighed. "Man, geez.. don't creep on me like that."

Sailor Mars blinked as she looked around. "Where did she go?"

"I don't know! I was chasing her and she flew into this alleyway. Once I got here, she was gone!" The pink-haired teen explained as she scoffed. "How could have I lost her?"

"Well, she was flying really fast," Moon replied.

Sailor Saturn closed her eyes as if probing the cyborg's presence. _She's close by. I can feel it._ "Sailor Moon. Sailor Mars. Sailor Chibi Moon. I'd keep my guard up if I were you three. That cyborg is very close."

"Oh great," Moon shuddered, looking back and forth frantically. "You heard her, guys. Don't lower your guard. She's not doubt planning something."

"An ambush? That's likely," Sailor Mars said as she, too, probed the area like Saturn. _Oh yeah. She's close all right. _Opening her eyes, Mars glanced over to Sailor Moon and quietly nodded.

Furrowing her brow, Sailor Chibi Moon kicked the ground. "I should have I taken her out when I had the chance!"

"It's okay, Chibi Moon. We'll rectify that by eliminating her together," Saturn reassured her friend, holding her Silence Glaive firmly. She stood behind Chibi Moon and put her back toward hers.

As the four Senshi huddled together, they were oblivious to where the female cyborg concealed herself. She was nowhere near the alleyway but she was floating high above in the sky. Unit 010 hid behind a billboard as she skipped off the edge of the billboard display and teleported away. She relocated on top of a water tower as she glanced down at the four girls.

A sinister smirk was etched on the cyborg's face as she licked her claws like the blood-thirsty psychopath that she was. She slowly descended and vanished again.

However, her cover was quickly blown as Sailor Saturn glanced upward and spotted Unit 010 from the corner of her eye. She shouted in warning to her fellow Senshi.

"I found her!"

Sailor Chibi Moon quickly shifted her eyes up to see Unit 010 floating above them. She frowned and prepared to fire with her scepter.

"I really can't believe Saturn's premonitions were right," Moon said, holding her scepter. "Saturn, do you even remember what the cyborgs in your visions looked like?"

"No. I couldn't," Saturn nodded. "But, at the very least we're fighting a pair of them."

"Right and we're going to stop them, Saturn! No way are these guys going to birth forth an apocalypse to our world!" The raven-haired Miko declared while standing her ground. "But, what is this cyborg waiting for?"

"I say we attack!" Sailor Chibi Moon growled with frustration. "There's no way I'm letting her get away with calling me 'cotton candy hair'! This Gothic witch is mine!"

"Calm yourself, Chibi Moon," Saturn advised her friend. Gripping her Silence Glaive, her eyes carefully monitored Unit 010 while studying her swaying movements. _Then again, I don't blame you, Chibi Moon. This cyborg has a rather peculiar way of getting under our skin. _"C'mon, what are you waiting for?" She murmured, not taking any chances.

Unit 010 looked down as she eyed each Senshi. **_("Heh, look at you. I can read your expressions. Your eyes indicate fear and doubt. You have no way of telling of what I'll do next. Hehehe.")_** She spoke in her demented, doll-like voice.

"Okay, guys! Follow my lead!" Sailor Moon commanded, floating off the ground as her wings guided her up. Her blue eyes glared at the lifeless eyes of the demented cyborg.

Soon, following the Moon Princess, the three Senshi flew up to provide back up for the blonde-haired warrior.

**_("Just so you know.. I lead you on the false pretense that I'd be easily beaten by your power puff bitches.")_**

Sailor Chibi Moon miffed as she exclaimed in anger. "Who are ya calling _POWERPUFFS?!_"

"Yeah, she's really getting under Chibi Moon's skin," Sailor Mars said, pointing out the obvious.

Sailor Saturn floated over beside the angry pink-haired warrior. "Calm down, Chibi Moon. I'm getting annoyed with her too but you can't get too hotheaded."

"Humph, if you ask me, if we were THE Power Puff Girls, we'd be giving her a worse beating!" Chibi Moon replied. "We'd be all super strong and rip this witch to pieces!"

Sailor Moon stifled a light chuckle and covered her mouth. _Though, you'd make a cute Blossom, Chibi Moon. Nah, with that new attitude.. maybe Buttercup? Hehehe! Cute!_

Placing her hands against her hips, Unit 010 leaned her head against her left shoulder. She then yawned. **_("I'm soooooo bored. Why don't we begin the torture? Starting with cotton candy hair!")_**

With that, an angry vein popped formed on Chibi Moon's forehead. She miffed and flew off screaming at Unit 010. "THAT DOES IT! YOU'RE DEAD!"

"Chibi Moon! Hold on!" Sailor Moon shouted out to the girl and flew off to stop her.

Sailor Mars blinked with bewilderment. "Since when did Chibi Moon get this aggressive.. Did something happen in the future that made her like this?"

"She told me that she received training from a really harsh but strong lady," Sailor Saturn informed the Miko.

"Oh right. But, this is Sailor Chibi Moon."

"We really can't call her _Chibi_ anymore. Now, can we?"

Mars shrugged. "You got a point but that name always seem to stick with her. No matter the size or age."

"Heh, no doubt about that.. OH SHOOT!" Saturn gawked as she watched an explosive pink ray of light.

"What the hell?!" Sailor Mars shifted around and noticed the same beacon of pink light that flashed briefly.

Sailor Chibi Moon slammed her scepter across Unit 010's face as the cyborg was knocked back twenty feet across. Sailor Moon immediately stopped as she gawked in shocked disbelief. Was this really the same Chibi Moon she remembered years ago? She had never seen her this aggressive before.

The pink-haired warrior sneered as the white wings on her back spread out to grant her flight ability. She was given mystical _Pegasus Wings_ from her mother as a farewell gift back to the present-day. This enabled Chibi Moon to fly on her own. Of course, the wings had a limit to them. They can only last for an hour at the most. So, Chibi Moon made good use of her mother's gift to help her friends stop the cyborgs.

Unit 010 found herself on the verge of Chibi Moon's angry wrath.

If there was anything Chibi Moon disliked, it was being called 'cotton candy hair.' She could tolerate being called 'Chibi' - even though she would be offended if called that by strangers. But, comparing her hair to a carnival candy treat was pushing it and Neo-Queen Serenity's daughter would have none of that.

"That's what you get for making fun of my hair!" Chibi Moon stuck her tongue out. She struck a fighting pose and waved out for Unit 010 to come to her.

Unit 010 managed to pull herself together and shook the cobs out of her head. A sneaky grin curled on her lips as she licked the side of her left cheek. **_("That was your last free shot, you little bitch.")_**

"Sorry but you're the female dog. And you look like one, too!" Chibi Moon retorted, giving a sly grin.

**_("Touché. Ah, well. But, I wouldn't get so confident. You and your three friends are going to be MY playthings!")_** With that, she held her right hand out as four nails extended out into claws and shot forward.

"Look out!" Sailor Moon exclaimed as she pointed her scepter and fired a magical beam. The beam countered the protruding claw that came her direction.

Forging her mystic flames, Sailor Mars summoned a long serpent and launched it at the claw coming her way. "**_Mars Snake Fire!!_**" As the snake opened its mouth, it swallowed and incinerated the long nail into ashes.

Sailor Saturn raised her Silence Glaive as a barrier materialized around her. "**_Silent Wall!!_**" Luckily, the nail barely reached her and bounced off the protective barrier.

Retracting her claws back, Unit 010 cocked her head to her left side and purred with delight. **_("Ah, good. At least you four can provide me with some fun before I dispose of you! Hehehe!")_** Shooting her eyes widen open, she flew across to meet the Sailor Senshi head on. **_("HAHAHAHA!! HUMOR ME, SENSHI!! HUMOR ME BEFORE I KILL YOU!")_**

"Get ready, everyone!" Sailor Moon advised the team.

Sailor Mars, Sailor Chibi Moon and Sailor Saturn grouped together as they prepared for the cyborg to implement her deadly strike.

xxxxx

**Near the Shopping District in Tokyo/1:20 PM**

Standing on top of a rooftop of a thrift store, the other three Outer Senshi monitored the city. They had motioned over to point out black smoke in the distance. Sailor Neptune confirmed using her mirror that the battles were still taking place.

Sailor Uranus scowled as she cursed. "Damn! They just started fighting those cyborgs or whatever they are." Motioning over to Sailor Pluto, she queried. "Hey, are you sure what you and Saturn saw were cyborgs."

"Yes," the Guardian of Time confirmed, still staring off toward the distance. "They are the next grave threat that will try to destroy this world. Saturn's visions became accurate in a sense. However, I advise that we prepare ourselves. These may only be the first wave of cyborgs to attack."

"And no doubt they're after us. But, who's building these machines? And who would want to eliminate us?" Sailor Neptune wondered.

"No time for 'Ask a thousand' questions! Saturn and the others are out there! I'm ready to scrap these guys!" Sailor Uranus roared as she pulled out her Space Sword.

With that, Sailor Uranus leaped across and landed on another building rooftop. Sailor Neptune and Sailor Pluto followed their colleague while moving toward their destination: near the heart of the shopping district.

As the three Senshi moved across into the distance, someone watched them from behind a billboard.

It was Grace or now Unit-018 as Souja had designated her.

Closing her eyes, she jumped up into mid-air and flew off toward the same direction the three Outers were heading towards.

Soon, the area would become a war zone. Sailor Senshi vs. Souja's cyborgs was about to heat up.

End of episode twenty-five.

xxxxx

**_Next Time_**

**_The Machines First Strike, Part II _**

xxxxx

Author's note: The fighting is just getting started. And it will only get more intense in the next chapter. Expect a lot of action to come as the first portion of the Souja arc will comprise of a 3-4 chapter arc with a few more arcs in this second season (some involving Souja & the cyborgs and a few dealing with other miscellaneous things).

So, what do you think about Units 010 and 011. Unit 010 is sure a crazy one, isn't she? Hehe.

Again, it ends on a cliffhanger. Sorry to say but I will be going that route from this point on with the arcs I have planned. Hope you guys can deal with it. I am trying my hardest posting a chapter per month. If I have more time (especially during the summer), I can post two chapters in a single month. Sooner or later, the series will evolve with more complex storylines in the works. And I will do my best to provide you with some worthwhile chapters. And this series isn't ending anytime soon.. so you'll get your Sailor Moon kicks.

That's all for now. See you in the next month with the second part to this short introduction arc.

Please read and review!

(goes off to make final adjustments to next Rajita chapter).


	26. The Machines First Strike! Part II

Moreover, we're in the third month of the 2008 calendar. Ugh, sorry for the delay, guys.

I know I'm late on the update but I've had an extremely tight schedule last month and didn't have time to work on this story as I've wanted to. I will make up for this with two updates this month. Can't make any guarantees but it's the most I can do.

For those you read the final chapters of my Invasion of the Rajita story, there are more sagas down the line for my YuYuGiDigiMoon. Granted, YuYuGiDigiMoon will be the project I will entirely focus on.. I won't abandon this story. There might be a few temporary hiatus periods down the line but that's due to reasons beyond my power.

At least, you'll be getting two chapters this month to make up for the lack of one last month. Sound fair?

I'm not going to neglect this story. I love Galaxy Stars too much to simply abandon it completely. Haven't lost interest in this baby yet (with the 2nd anniversary coming up in June). Granted, it will take 2-3 years (maybe more) to complete this story but it will all be worth it. This story will have an end.. rest assured.

Nevertheless, for now let's return to our regularly scheduled fic. Read on!

xxxxx

**(Cue Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon theme _Moonlight Densetsu_** **by Moonlips)**

xxxxx

**_Sailor Moon Galaxy Stars, Souja Arc_**

**_The Machines First Strike, Part II_**

xxxxxx

**Shinjuku District/Cain Corp/1:22 PM**

Observing the two battles through a big screen monitor installed on a sidewall, Cain and Jadeite kept a close eye on Souja's cybernetic warriors. Everything seemed to go according to plan as the battle has just gotten started and neither side has yet to go all out. Jadeite was impressed with the Sailor Senshi perseverance. He believed that they wouldn't have lasted two minutes with either cyborg.

Rubbing his chin, Jadeite let out a cool, exasperated sigh. "Those ladies are putting up more of a fight than I thought."

"And you just noticed that now?" Cain asked as he glanced over at the former Dark General. His face contorted with a slightly annoyed look. "I thought these two mechanical dolls of Souja would have finished them off."

"Patience, Mr. Cain. The Senshi are not the type of opponent you can kill quickly," Jadeite folded his arms as he watched the screen. "They're resilient. Believe me. I've fought three of them and they were enough to give me trouble then. Now, they're on completely stronger levels. If I engaged in battle with even one of them now, I wouldn't last a minute."

"And you call yourself a former Dark General? My.. how the mighty have fallen," Cain cynically quipped, coolly turning away.

Jadeite scowled as he grit his teeth. "Bite your tongue. I only work behind the scenes. I'll let Souja's cyborgs do all the work for us. Besides, your bodyguard is already heading off to take care of three."

"What?"

"Look at the third screen to your left, Mr. Cain. You shall see what I mean," Jadeite pointed to the aforementioned big screen. "There. You see?"

Tightening his fists, Cain smirked as he watched Grace. His eyes hardened as his viewed his bodyguard flying to block off Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune and Sailor Pluto.

"Surely you can handle those three, Grace."

"We'll have to see for ourselves. Won't we, Mr. Cain?" Jadeite smirked as he turned away and watched Units 010 & 011 fighting off the other Sailor Senshi. "This just might be it." _This is the day the Senshi meet their end! Just as we both wanted, Cain. Heh, but it won't be long until our alliance ends._

_xxxxx_

**Harajuku/Shopping District of Tokyo/1:25 PM**

As she came charging down, Unit 010 hissed as she fired multiple streamlined beams at her aggressors. Sailor Moon, Sailor Chibi Moon, Sailor Saturn and Sailor Mars dodged the cyborg's deadly beams while taking to the air. Unit 010 growled out of frustration while tempting to rip out her own hair. Nonetheless, she cooled down and flew up to attack the four Senshi.

"Here she comes! I'll head her off!" Sailor Saturn shouted, holding her Silence Glaive.

Sailor Chibi Moon floated over beside Saturn. "How about we block her path?"

Nodding her head in approval, Saturn raised her instrument as a dark purple dome surrounded herself, Chibi Moon, Moon and Mars. Chibi Moon concentrated as her scepter launched numerous pink blasts at Unit 010.

The Gothic cyborg extracted her claws as she backhanded each blast fired by Chibi Moon's scepter.

**_("You're gonna have to do better than that, ya pink-haired bimbo!")_**

"Ack! Get back!" Chibi Moon shouted as she continually directed her heart beams at Unit 010.

"Chibi Moon!" Moon screamed as she flew to aid the future princess. She quickly used her scepter and threw it across like a boomerang. "Take that!"

As Moon's scepter came at her direction, Unit 010 sneered as she backhanded it side. **_("What the hell was that for?! That was a piss poor throw!")_**

That is when Sailor Moon smirked. "Oh yeah?"

Suddenly, the scepter unleashed a condensed beam of white light as it smacked the cyborg's left cheek. The shot managed to rock Unit 010 back as she was knocked back twenty feet. She crashed down through a brick wall, which tumbled over with bricks piling on top of her.

"Nice shot!" Chibi Moon praised the present day version of her mother. She turned as Sailor Saturn powered down her barrier. "Did you see that?!"

"I have to admit. I wasn't expecting a rebound," Sailor Mars coyly smirked as she flew over and nudged Moon's side. "Eh? Especially coming from you."

The odango-haired girl chuckled as she scratched her head. "Hey, give me a little credit here."

"Let's not lower our guards, everyone!" Saturn reminded her fellow Senshi. She narrowed her eyes directly at the distant figure rising out of a pile of bricks. "That was a good shot, Sailor Moon. But, I'm afraid that won't be enough to stop her."

The cyborg flew up to the air and reached the spot where the Sailor Senshi floated.

"Of course not," Mars concurred.

The Moon Princess watched as Unit 010 floated back toward them. "Get ready, guys. Like Saturn said, don't even lower your guard for a second."

As she stopped, Unit 010 angrily gazed down at the four Senshi. Then, a cool, assured smirk replaced her angry scowl. She regained her composure while trying to suppress her inner (albeit a very psychotic) rage. Eyeing Sailor Moon first, she shifted her stone cold glare at Chibi Moon, Saturn and Mars.

"What the hell are you staring at?!" Sailor Mars spat out.

The demented cyborg purred. **_("Getting a good look at you four. You have such pretty, little faces. Kind of like a Barbie doll's. It'll be sooooo cool to tear off your gorgeous faces. Hehehehe. I'm still starting with you, cotton candy hair!")_** She obviously mentioned Chibi Moon by calling the pink-haired girl by a nickname she absolutely hated with a passion.

"I thought I told you NOT to call me THAT!!" Chibi Moon growled as she gritted her teeth and nearly snapped her scepter in half. "I got that enough from that psycho who trained me!"

Once again, the other Senshi backed off by the future princess' PMS moment.

Sailor Moon chuckled nervously. _Heh, like whoa.. This trainer of hers. I'd like to know who it is. This person must have really pushed Chibi Moon over the edge._

Unit 010 smirked as she popped her knuckles. **_("How about we go again? That was a lucky shot, pigtails. But, you WON'T be so luck next time! I'll make sure you swallow a thousand needles when I'm through with you!")_**

"Eeekkk! How did she know I hated needles?!" Sailor Moon shuddered as she tried hard not to picture herself swallowing even one needle - let alone a thousand of those said needles. _That's a REAL nightmare! Forget Beryl and all the enemies I've dealt with!_

"Get a grip, Sailor Moon!" Sailor Mars shouted as she prepared for battle.

"Right! Sorry about that," Moon nodded as she focused her attention back to the real threat - Unit 010.

Twirling her Silence Glaive, Sailor Saturn assumed a battle pose. "Good thing our battle is in-flight. Otherwise, we'd damage the area around us."

Unit 010 chuckled while crossing her arms. **_("All right, girliessss. Play time's over! Time we get serious!")_** With that said, she once again extracted her claws and licked her lips with her eyes showing murderous intent.

As soon as Unit 010 sped toward their direction, the four Senshi readied themselves and prepared for another group assault on the powerful cyborg. However, this time both sides would be getting serious. Although Unit 010 was ready to shift to bloodlust mode, the Senshi still had a few tricks up their sleeve to shift the tide of the battle.

xxxxx

Meanwhile, in another section of the same district..

Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus and Tuxedo Kamen were still taking the fight to Unit 011. This cyborg was already having more trouble than his colleague was. His opposition blasted him back and forth. Things were not looking well for Unit 011 as he was the verge of being defeated.

_("Yes, you ladies have really show some tenacity. I wasn't.. anticipating this from you. Now, you've forced me to rely on a back-up recovery unit. However long I can last.. I'll be sure to go out with a bang.")_

Sailor Jupiter smashed both of her fists together. "Geez, are you still talking? C'mon, I say we shut this guy up."

"And he's running on only reserves no less. He doesn't have much time left," Sailor Venus said.

Scanning Unit 011 with her mini-computer, Sailor Mercury nodded. "Yes, we still need to target the generator inside his body."

"What do you think we've been doing?!" The blonde scoffed as she pointed a finger at the critically, unstable cyborg. "He's been dodging out attacks every time we try to aim for his generator!"

"Cool it, Venus. We'll get him. All we need is one good shot," Jupiter smirked as her fingers crackled with electricity. "Mercury, just remind me where to find that generator of his and let me take care of it!"

Tuxedo Kamen quickly dashed across as he threw a rose directly at Unit 011. Using quick reflexes, Unit 011 caught the rose with one hand and laughed off the masked man's attempt to catch him off guard.

_("What was that? Surely, you didn't think I'd see that? Your moves are predictable.")_

Suddenly, Kamen smirked as he pressed a button on his cane. "Bang."

With that, the rose lit up as it exploded.

**_BOOM!!_**

The resulting explosion knocked Unit 011 back against a nearby brick wall. The explosion blew apart his left arm and left him handicapped with a single arm. The cyborg did not anticipate such a well-devised tactic by Tuxedo Kamen.

"Wow! Smooth move, Tuxedo Kamen!" Sailor Venus happily cheered.

"Nothing to it. He's all yours, girls," the masked man smirked.

"You heard him! Time to take this guy apart!" The perky blonde flew out toward Unit 011's direction.

As Venus glided off, Mercury and Jupiter followed her while watching Unit 011 pulling himself up. Sailor Venus summoned her sword as she charged up for an attack.

Unit 011 groaned as his vision was starting to show signs of static. He started losing the coordination in his movements while dropping down to one knee. _("Can't believe.. this has happened.. will not fail and jeopardize this mission.. I will carry out Souja's objective.. Terminate Sailor Senshi.. no matter the cost.")_

"This is for cheapshotting me earlier! I'll make you pay a million fold!" Venus shouted as she came within Unit 011's range distance. As she swung her sword, she unleashed a series of sword slash projectiles. "**_Venus Wink Chain Sword!!_**"

As Unit 011 saw the attacks coming, he phased out of the way. The projectiles cut through the wall like wet tissue paper and tore it down into rubble. The cyborg flew up to distance himself from Eternal Sailor Venus.

"Heh," Venus cocked a grin. "You fell for it."

Suddenly, Unit 011 probed two beacons within his range. He spun around.. only to be blasted by a bolt of lightning. Unit 011 grunted as he was thrown off his guard yet again.

Since Kamen's explosive attack, it severely damaged Unit 011's scanners - thus making it difficult for him to probe the location of the Senshi.

_("No.. won't be beaten like this.. will not!")_

"Not looking so tough are ya?" Sailor Jupiter chuckled as she came into Unit 011's view. Her fists crackled with lightning. "That was a warning shot. The next one will finish you off!"

_("Heh.. yes, well, you will have to catch me first!")_ The cyborg quipped as he flew off into the distance from the Senshi.

Sailor Jupiter simply gave chase as she glided after him. "You can't run forever!"

Just as Unit 011 managed to leave his pursuer behind, he noticed snow shrouding the area he was in. He stopped to notice the snow winds swirling together. Unit 011's warning signal went off as he saw Sailor Mercury waving her hands in motion.

"Did you think you could get away?" Mercury leered at the cyborg.

Unit 011 snarled as beams fired through his eyes. The small, condensed beams shot forward at Mercury and aimed for her chest directly. However, Mercury was able to counter as a sheet of ice blocked her path. The beams dissipated against the ice much to Unit 011's annoyed dismay.

"Sorry but you will have to do better than that."

_("Curse you!")_

Suddenly, a green-shaped aura blitzed directly in-between Sailor Mercury and the cyborg. Unit 011's eyes widened with shock as Sailor Jupiter came into view. Her body was covered in an intense, green aura as streaks of lightning sizzled across her uniform.

_("You again?! Don't you ever give up?!")_

The fierce brunette shifted her eyes at the enemy. "Not until you're turned into a trash heap. I'll make sure and tear you piece by piece!"

_("You're persistent.. I'll give you that.")_ Unit 011 glided backward while biding his time. Ignoring the torn limb, he focused his remaining energy trying to avoid the Senshi and devising a countermeasure to catch his enemies by surprise. _("Zzzt.. Must keep myself stabilized.. Terminate Sailor Senshi.")_

Already, he was starting to show signs of malfunction.

Sailor Mercury took note of this and nodded to Jupiter.

The brunette cracked her knuckles. "C'mon! What are you waiting for?"

_("Oh, don't worry.. I was just pulling myself together.")_

"Yeah, well... TOUGH LUCK!!" Sailor Jupiter shouted as she launched herself at Unit 011 by seeming going mach speed.

**_BAM!!_**

Before Unit 011 could blink, Sailor Jupiter charged up her right fist and punched through the cyborg's right arm. Unit 011 howled as his armless body was knocked back twenty feet into mid-air. Jupiter quickly stopped as she flashed a calm, collected smirk.

_("Ughhh.. zzzt.. my other arm.. you.")_

"Yeah! There goes your other arm. How sad!" Sailor Jupiter laughed as she folded her arms. "Now, you're handicapped!"

Unit 011 murmured as if pleading for his master to assist him. _("Souja.. Souja.. I'm in trouble.. help.")_ .

"Souja?" Jupiter blinked as she overheard him.

Sailor Mercury stopped as she flew by Jupiter's side. "What's going on? It's our chance to destroy his generator."

"He mentioned something about Souja," Jupiter turned toward Mercury. "What do you think it could mean?"

The blue-haired Senshi blinked. "I don't know. Are you telling me this cyborg mentioned someone?"

"Or something. I have no clue but I think we should make him talk," Jupiter shifted her eyes up at the crippled cyborg. "Maybe he can tell us something that we're completely in the dark about." With that said, her fists crackled with lightning as she flew up toward Souja.

The cyborg trembled as electrical volts sparkled out of his critically injured body. His eyes showed signs of loss of power as they glowed and dimmed red repeatedly.

"All right, time to spill the beans."

Unit 011 shook his head as his vision was starting to fizzle with static. _("Shutdown imminent.. shutdown imminent.")_

"I don't think so! You're not shutting down until you talk!" Sailor Jupiter shouted as she tightened her right fist. "Unless you want to be turned into spare parts! Tell me who or what this Souja is." She angrily snarled as she raised her balled up fist. "OUT WITH IT!"

_("You'll never get me to talk.")_

This response prompted Jupiter to smirk as her fists crackled with intense electricity again. This time though the electricity was clearly visible as a bright white flare covered the thunder warrior's hands.

"Wrong answer." This was all Sailor Jupiter had to say.

As she reached out to grab Unit 011, the cyborg retaliated as his eyes shot out a blinding, flash of light. This quickly caught Jupiter off guard as she was rendered blind temporarily. This allowed Unit 011 to glide off.

"Oh no! Sailor Jupiter!" Sailor Mercury rushed over to her friend's side. "Jupiter!"

"Go after him, Mercury. Damn, that son of bitch blinded me!" Jupiter cursed as she blinked to regain her vision. "Hurry before we gets away!"

"Ok, then!" Sailor Mercury said as she took off to pursue the cyborg. As she spotted Unit 011 in the distance, she pressed a hand on her tiara and activated her visor. While scanning Unit 011, Mercury thoughtfully planned. _Yes, I know exactly what I need to penetrate his generator. _With that, a ball of ice water formed in her right palm. "Hopefully, this will work."

Meanwhile, Sailor Venus arrived at the scene as she flew over to Jupiter and checked on her condition.

"Hey, what happened? I just saw a bright flash of light just a moment ago," the blonde warrior didn't hesitate to ask. She looked into Jupiter's face and rubbed her eyes. "Hey, girl. Come on now."

Shaking the cobwebs out of her head, the brunette regained her vision and sighed. "That damn robot blinded me for a minute and he got away. Mercury went after him."

"Where did they go?"

As she pointed out to the direction the two took, Jupiter frowned with frustration. "That way. Ugh, I can't believe I let my guard down."

"It's okay. Mercury is already on his trail and we'll catch up. Don't worry about it, Jupiter," Venus reassured her friend with a wink. "Come on! We have a psycho robot to catch!"

"Right. Let's go."

The Senshi pair flew off together as they followed the direction that Mercury and Unit 011 took. Venus looked over at Jupiter and noticed a bothered expression on her face. The blonde took a moment to study her friend's expression and sensed her dilemma.

"Something wrong, Jupiter?"

"It's what that cyborg said. He mentioned a name."

"Huh?" Venus blinked with befuddlement. "A name? Who did he mention?"

"Something called Souja. I don't whether it's a person or a thing."

"It might be a hint of our new enemy. It could be the one who sent these two crazy robots after us."

Thinking too deeply into his matter, Jupiter turned her head and scoffed. "Well, whoever this Souja is.. I'm going to show it a thing or two! Wait until I get my hands on this Souja or whatever!" She gritted her teeth as her body crackled with an electric-covered aura.

"Atta, girl," Venus smirked. _We gotta tell the other girls about this. Whoever this Souja is.. Why hasn't it showed its face? _"Let's keep our composure together, Jupiter. Once Mercury immobilizes that guy, we can make him tell us all about this Souja thing."

"I was planning to force him to talk until he got away."

Sailor Venus nodded as she listened carefully. "I see. Well, we've got another chance to make him talk."

Giving Venus an assuring nod, the duo flew further ahead through the skylines. They stayed on the course leading to Mercury and Unit 011's current positions. It wouldn't take them long to catch up as they had already crossed the outskirts of Tokyo.

xxxxx

Meanwhile, back within the Harajuku district…

The three Outers - Uranus, Neptune and Pluto - were starting to notice that someone followed them. Their intuitions perceived the presence of a pursuer and quickly decided to take care of this issue themselves.

Sailor Uranus's eyes narrowed as she glanced over her right shoulder. "I figured as much."

"Yeah, I see now," Neptune nodded in reply.

Clutching her Garnet Rod, Sailor Pluto spun around as she came into immediate contact with Grace. The female cyborg dropped in front of Pluto as she smashed her hands against Pluto's staff.

"Pluto!!" Sailor Uranus stopped, shifting her entire body around. "Let's give her hand, Neptune!"

"Yes!" Sailor Neptune responded.

As Grace and Sailor Pluto locked up, the female cyborg planted her right boot against the Time Guardian's staff to push her back. Grace jumped back as she and Pluto separated themselves from one another. Pluto stared at Grace while holding her ground.

"Ah, so you're Sailor Pluto. Correct?" Grace smirked as her eyes scanned the green-haired woman. A coy smirk formed on her lips while pulling herself up. "Well, well, this should be fun." Suddenly, she turned to see Neptune and Uranus dropping in. "Three against one? I hardly call that fair."

"Pluto, are you okay?" Uranus asked the older Senshi. As she shifted her head toward Grace, she pulled out her Space Sword and twirled it in defense. "Ok, who are you?!"

"Who am I?" Grace pointed to herself and smiled graciously. "Why I'm the one who's going to punish you three!"

"You beat the three of us? I hardly doubt you can survive against us Senshi from the Outer Solar System," Neptune angrily retorted as she summoned her Deep Aqua Mirror.

Sailor Pluto watched Grace and suddenly came to a realization. "She's a cyborg."

"What?" Neptune and Uranus gasped as they faced the Time Guardian.

"Wow, you're pretty perceptive. I'm impressed," Grace smirked, clapping her hands much to Pluto's slight irritation. "Yes, I am in fact a cyborg. Thanks to a recent remodeling, I was given an upgrade and I must say I like it." She threw her arms up above her head and laughed happily. "I feel like completely new me. I was blessed with eternal youth and life."

"Remodeled? You mean to say.. she was once human?" Uranus whispered to her colleagues.

Neptune shrugged in response. "I can't say but we know Saturn's premonitions have come to light. We are dealing with the cyborg menace."

"And we will be sure to stop it," Sailor Pluto stated promptly. With that, she assumed a fighting stance and pointed her Garnet Rod at the dark-haired cyborg. "So, is it true you were once human?"

"What of it?" Grace scoffed as she dropped her arms by her sides. "Not that it should matter to you but yes I was all human. Before I received this upgrade, I highly doubt I would be here to fight you. I wouldn't have been a match for any of you Senshi. But, now.. I like my winning chances. I doubt you can last ten minutes with me."

"Now you're talking out of your ass," Uranus snorted as she took a battle stance.

Sailor Neptune positioned herself for battle."

Without wasting anytime, Grace leaped off the ledge she stood on and landed on the same rooftop the three Outers were on. The female cyborg walked methodically toward the trio as she seemed rather calm and collected. Definitely not a good sign, especially since she was contending with three Outer Senshi. Uranus was slightly peeved by Grace's calm demeanor and quickly dashed ahead to implement her attack.

"All right, let's see what you're made of then!" Uranus roared as she raised her Space Sword and brought down on Grace. "HYAAAH!!

Responding with a quick reflex, Grace brought up her hands and stopped Uranus' sword from cutting her in half. Grace showed overwhelming strength as she pushed the sword up. Struggling to keep her weapon in place, Sailor Uranus seethed as her eyes glared hatefully into Grace's.

Suddenly, much to Grace's dismay, Sailor Neptune came running from the side as she went for a flying kick. The female cyborg pushed Uranus back and back flipped out of Neptune's reach. The turquoise-haired warrior missed her target but managed to land on her feet. She quickly turned and lifted Uranus back to her feet.

"Ah, your teamwork is just about flawless. Guess I underestimated you ladies," Grace remarked, dusting her arms off. "That's really going to be a problem for me." Then, in a split second, she placed both hands in front and created a ball of energy in her palms. "Or maybe not." Smiling deviously, Grace launched the energy ball at the Senshi duo.

"OH SHIT!!" Uranus's eyes widened as she and Neptune jumped away in opposite directions.

As the ball hurtled across, Sailor Pluto jumped in and counterattacked. "**_Death Scream._**" The Time Guardian launched her own orb of light from her Garnet Orb. The Senshi's orb collided with Grace's energy ball as they immediately cancelled each other out.

"Feh," Grace snorted as she dropped her hands. "This is going to be annoying."

"You claimed you can defeat us three on your own?" Pluto was quick to remind the cyborg. She lectured her. "You should reconsider what you said earlier. We're not as easy as you may believe."

Taking a few steps back, Grace was starting to believe that she was wrong for taking the Senshi lightly. Although she was enhanced by Souja's technology, she did not expect to go in and battle the Outer Senshi this soon. On the other hand, she would not accept to be lectured by a Senshi - who she regarded as an enemy to her and Souja.

"Who.. who the hell are you to lecture me?!" The prideful woman snapped as she flew at Sailor Pluto. "Just for that, I'll snap your neck like a twig!"

Sailor Pluto poised herself as she jumped back to mid-air flight. Bringing down her Garnet Rod, she prepared another 'Death Scream.'

"Not so fast!" Grace shouted as she raised her hands and fired repeated energy beams.

As the series of blasts fired at her direction, Sailor Pluto used her staff to bat away the blasts. She made sure to send them flying up into sky - thus preventing any blast to hit the city surroundings and prevent any harm to come to any person.

"You can keep blocking but I'm NOT GOING TO STOP!!" Grace screamed as she continued to fire more blasts. "You're going to tire if you keep this up! Why don't you just roll over and die already?!"

A pair of voices called out. "Hey! Did you forget about us?!"

Once Grace looked over her shoulder, she saw a blade-like projectile launched at her direction. Grace stopped her crazy beam attacks on Pluto and somersaulted to avoid the attack. She shifted her eyes to the left to see Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus coming at her. Uranus threw a left hook, which Grace caught with ease. Grace gave Uranus an overhead shoulder toss and sent her dropping to the rooftop below. She stopped Sailor Neptune by ramming her right knee into the turquoise-haired woman's gut - who left herself wide open for the cyborg's attack.

Grabbing Neptune by her neck, Grace stared into her eyes with her own icy, blue pair. "Huh. Did you really think you could catch me off guard? Nice try, dear." With that, she let Neptune go and backhanded her.

"Neptune!" Uranus cried as she managed to pull herself up. She recovered from the fall and flew across to catch Neptune. "Gotcha!"

"Thanks," Neptune smiled as she rubbed her left cheek. "Ow."

"That bitch hit you?!" The tomboyish lover angrily cursed, gritting her teeth. Turning her head, Uranus shot Grace a peeved look as her eyes fueled with anger. "Oh, you're SO dead."

"Huh. So, you really love her that much? Never knew some of your ladies swung _that_ way but somehow I expected one of you to be lesbian," Grace smirked. "Kinda kinky if you ask me. Well, not that it matters to me.. I'm terminating you all either way. I will say that I'm not one to discriminate your sexual preferences. Those mini-skirts do kind of make you hot."

"SHUT UP!!" Uranus retorted as she desperately wanted to get her hands on the cyborg.

"And here I was giving you a compliment. too bad," Grace sighed as she turned to see Sailor Pluto. The Time Guardian was starting to catch her breath while holding her staff. A sly grin crept on the cyborg's lips. "Feeling a bit winded? Well, you did manage to counter ALL of my blasts. Good for you but at the sametime bad news for ya. You see.. As a cyborg, I can last an ungodly amount of time and can never tire. Thanks to Souja's enhancements, I have a generator inside my body that granted me unlimited energy. So, I can keep this going as you three will eventually show fatigue." Folding her arms, Grace looked to both sides. "Kinda sucks to be you three."

Uranus grinned nonchalantly. "Heh, don't count on us being out of breath soon. As long as we're standing, we're not going down. So, you can kick our ass for your own pleasure but know that we'll keep this up."

"I guess the only way to find out is if we continue this little game," the cyborg noted as she unfolded her arms. She turned toward Pluto. "Starting with you!" Not giving the Time Guardian time to react, Grace flew at Pluto's direction and prepared to fire an energy beam. "With you gone, I can take out your two friends!"

"**_PLUTO!!_**" Uranus and Neptune shouted. They glided toward Grace to stop her.

However, would they make in time? Does Pluto have another ace up her sleeve?

As Grace was within inches of Pluto's reach, the Time Guardian's shocked demeanor became a nonchalant expression.

Grace stopped her attack and noticed this change. "Huh?"_ What the hell? Why is she being calm for.. WHAT?! MY BODY!_

Before the cyborg realized it, her body became frozen stiff as if she were paralyzed. But, by what? Sailor Neptune and Uranus stopped as they noticed Pluto's eyes turning purple.

"Whoa.. what happened?" Uranus blinked out of bemusement.

Neptune observed the older, green-haired woman. "That cyborg's been paralyzed but what did.. What did Pluto do to her?"

As Grace glared into Pluto's eyes, she growled with intense anger. "LET ME GO!!

A smirk formed on Pluto's lips as she held her right hand out. "Cyborg, you're the first to experience this.. now it was time for me to bring it out. Thank you. Now, I have where I want you." With that, she maintained her posture as she kept Grace paralyzed in place. _Can't stay like this for long. This only lasts five minutes. Maybe less._

"Hey, Pluto! What exactly did you do?" Sailor Uranus flew over as she asked the Time Guardian.

"A new attack I've been meaning to master for quite sometime. I will tell you all you need to know," Pluto responded as she briefly explained to the couple.

As this was going on, the battle with Unit 010 was already becoming intense.

xxxxx

Dashing toward Sailor Mars, Unit 010 bashed her head into the Miko's gut and backhanded her to the side. Sailor Saturn and Sailor Chibi Moon jumped at Unit 010 from opposite sides as they pried her arms. Unit 011 summoned a barrier, which pushed both Senshi back.

"Mars, come on," Moon said, helping her colleague up. "Are you okay?"

"What do you think?! That bitch just hit me hard in the stomach. I'm lucky I didn't eat anything this morning," the Miko managed to cough out while standing up. Balancing herself upright and teetering a bit, Mars watched Unit 010 lowering her barrier. "She's really gotten the upper hand on us."

The odango-haired girl couldn't agree more. "I know. She's been on the warpath since we had the advantage a little while ago."

"We can't let this go on. No way are we losing to this demented doll," the Miko scowled as she pulled out two Ofuda scrolls. "She's mine!"

"Cool it, Mars. We'll beat her together," Moon reassured her friend.

Taking a moment to cool off and breath, the near hotheaded Miko nodded. "Right. Sorry about that."

As her barrier faded, Unit 010 was left wide open but none of the four seemed to be ready to attack. This had Unit 010 on the edge as she wondered if they were strategizing.

**_("What's the matter, sweetie pies? Are you planning to give up now? But, we just got started!!")_** The psychotic cyborg giggled as she licked her fingers. **_("C'mooooooooon. Should I pick off on whom I should butcher first? Hehehe!")_**

"Sicko," Sailor Chibi Moon stuck out her tongue at the demented girl.

**_("Seems we have a volunteer. How gracious of you.. pinky! I'll rip off every strand of your cotton candy hair!")_** Unit 010 laughed out psychotically as she fired eye beams at Chibi Moon's direction.

"Chibi Moon!!" Sailor Saturn shouted as she intervened and countered her beams using her Silence Glaive. She deflected the deadly beams as Unit 010 dodged to the side. "Chibi Moon, try not to provoke her again, okay?" The Warrior of Saturn advised her pink-haired friend.

Nodding her head, Chibi Moon sweatdropped. "Yeah, crystal clear."

Suddenly, Unit 010 smirked as she extended her claws at the two girls. **_("Playtime's not over for you, girlies!! Tee-hehehehe!!")_**

She watched in pleasure as Chibi Moon and Saturn dodged her claw strikes. She quickly flew ahead to meet them head on.

Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars hurried over to cut off Unit 010 from reaching the young girls. Pulling off the tiara on her forehead, Moon twirled it across as it struck the side of Unit 010's face. Then, the tiara expanded as it hovered over the cyborg's head and constricted around her waist. Unit 010 struggled as the tiara restrained her.

"I haven't done that in ages! Ok, Mars! Let her have it!" Moon called out.

As she finished chanting, Mars summoned a flaming serpent out of her right hand. "**_Mars Snake Fire!!_**"

Once the snake gaped its mouth and engulfed Unit 010, the cyborg let out a blood-curled scream. The roaring pillar of fire covered Unit 010 from head to toe - although it didn't incinerate her. As the fire died down, the tiara's effects wore off as it released Unit 010 and flew back to its user - Sailor Moon. Dropping to her knees, Unit 010 groaned as she fell back.

"Yeah, all right!" Sailor Chibi Moon cheered.

Sailor Saturn sighed with relief. "Yes, that was superb teamwork on their part."

"See? When we work together, you can't beat us," Sailor Mars glared down at Unit 010's scarred body. "When odango-atama and I put our heads together, there's nothing short of Kami-sama that can beat us."

"Got that right!" The Moon Princess smirked an adorable, perky smile.

Suddenly, the cyborg's seemingly lifeless body started to move. The four Senshi turned around as they noticed Unit 010's twitching. They jumped back in alarm and prepared to attack at any given's notice.

**_("Tee..hehehe.. c'mon, now.. you thought a little bonfire would put me down? Sorry to disappoint you but I won't stay down as long as you girlies are standing.. Heh, look at you.") _**A psychotic grin formed on the cyborg's lips as she pulled herself up.

"Geez, just what is she made of?!" Sailor Chibi Moon freaked out.

"Don't worry, Chibi Moon. This time we'll attack altogether, right?" Saturn asked the two Inners.

"Uh huh. No questions asked," Mars replied as she summoned fire in her palms. "Care to try it again, Sailor Moon?"

"All right, you psycho doll! Next time, you won't be standing up! Time to wipe that grin off your face!" Moon declared, pointing her scepter at the scarred Unit 010.

Little did they realize that their battle was being carefully monitored by those who sent Units 010 and 011. Soon the brains of this operation would counteract and enter the scene to turn the tide against the Senshi.

xxxxx

**Shinjuku District/Cain Corp/1:45 PM**

"Damn it!! They're still managing to win?!" Jadeite growled as he slammed his fists on Cain's office desk. "How?"

Cain simply chuckled with his hands under his chin. "And you told _me _have patience. Contradicting yourself already, my friend?"

Shooting a glare at the nonchalant behavior by Cain, Jadeite was quick to retort. "Oh but didn't you want the Senshi terminated? Hmmm? Contradictions much?"

"Yes but you don't see me acting like a pathetic, whimpering child."

"In case you didn't know," the former Dark General pointed the third screen. "Your bodyguard isn't faring well. You shouldn't act so calm if you cared for her."

"Humph," Cain scoffed. "She shouldn't have been foolish to fight all three at once. It's not like Souja's dolls are doing any better."

Suddenly, the front door opened as a pair of red, glowing eyes glared inside the office. Behind these eyes was a vague figure with a cold, mysterious presence. "**_What is going on in here?_**" The voice was robotic and calm in tone. "**_What troubles you, Mr. Bearer? Jadeite?_**"

"Souja. Your own cyborg units are not getting the job done!" Jadeite retorted as he pointed to the screens displaying the battles. "I thought they would handle the Senshi themselves! And Mr. Bearer's bodyguard.. the one you upgraded.. isn't doing any better! I demand to know what YOU are going to do about this!"

Souja was silent for a moment as he casted his lifeless, red eyes at the three large screens. Taking a moment to scan each scene, he processed and saved the details of each battle inside his memory banks.

"**_Yes. I see now. It seems I had underestimated them. No matter. These errors shall be corrected._**"

"And how do you propose you correct them?" Cain queried as he sat up from his chair. "Certainly, you wouldn't be foolish enough to enter the battle front this soon?"

"**_That is precisely what I intend to do._**"

"You're mad!" Cain exclaimed. "With what body? You don't even have a real physical body to fight in!"

Jadeite smirked as he walked toward Souja's ambiguous form - which hid behind the darkness of the halls. "Oh but I believe he is ready."

"Are you sure?"

"**_Affirmative. As of now, Jadeite has finished completing a perfect body, which will allow me to engage in physical battle. Units 010 and 011 are mere prototype models in comparison to myself._**"

Cain smirked an evil smile. "Is that right? That makes you superior to your subordinates."

"**_Correct. And I intend to correct their mistakes by taking care of our enemies._**"

"Well, don't shy, my friend. Come and show us your new body," Jadeite said as he stepped side to allow the mastermind to enter Cain's office. "Show us the body you will use to destroy the Sailor Senshi."

The alien machine unit entered the room as he finally emerged from the darkness. Cain was astonished by the stunning modifications the cyborg received and the body built to his liking. Souja appeared humanoid - standing upright on two legs. His body was entirely covered in a layer of a rare, metallic alloy, which he forged from one of Cain's projects. Souja wore a dark purple bodysuit, which covered nearly his entire body. Embellishing the top part of his bodysuit was silver armor, which provided as protection to his chest and back. His fists were covered in white armored gloves while his feet were inside a pair of gray boots. Extending out of his back were long, silver tendrils, which wiggled and extended out like an octopus' tentacles. His face was entirely green with a pair of soulless, red eyes - which penetrated a fear-inducing stare and enough to make a seemingly fearless man like Cain slightly cower. Three white glowing orb-like diodes adorned his forehead as they repeatedly gleamed and dimmed. These diodes served as one of the 'cores' of his being, which sustained his robotic life. Also glowing on his chest plate was a basketball-sized orb, which served as his 'heart.' The cold, calculating machine scanned the screens until he shifted his glowing, red eyes at Cain and Jadeite.

"**_Gentlemen. Leave this to me. I shall rectify this dilemma._**"

"This.. is your new body?" Cain was stunned by the new body.

Jadeite smirked. "Are you impressed? Souja will finally get to test it out against the Senshi. Won't you, my friend?"

"**_Affirmative. Now, if you will excuse me. I must save my children._**" With that said, Souja levitated off the ground as he rocketed through roof window and took off to finally confront the Sailor Senshi.

Cain moved back as the glass fell from the ceiling of his roof. He grunted while gazing through the hole of his roof's window.

"Well, he's certainly in a hurry. Isn't he?" Jadeite commented.

Cain scoffed, murmuring to himself. "Why couldn't he wait until I opened the window?"

xxxxx

Souja was already halfway through Shinjuku as he flew off toward the Harajuku district. In no time, he would confront the Senshi and unveil himself to them for the first time.

xxxxx

**Harajuku/Shopping District of Tokyo/1:50 PM**

Grace struggled as Pluto's paralysis ability was still in effect. The Time Guardian finished explaining to them about her new ability, which she recently has practiced with after learning to adapt her mind reading abilities.

"So, that's it? You were practicing with this paralysis move?" Sailor Uranus blinked with astonishment.

Pluto nodded. "Correct. Although, it has been a struggle to master this ability."

"Well, this cyborg proved to be an efficient guinea pig," Neptune noted. "But, doesn't this strain your mind?"

"I'm afraid so. I can only maintain this for five minutes or less. It'll be a matter of time before she's set free." Pluto finally relaxed and let out a deep sigh. This, in turn, stopped the effects of her paralysis ability.

"Oh crap," Uranus muttered.

As Grace broke free, she stretched out her arms and legs. With the paralysis' effects worn out, she was free to move and would carry out her attack on the three Outers.

"I don't know what the hell happened but I'm free!" Souja exclaimed. She pointed at the trio and gave them a scornful glare. "Just for that little stunt, I'm NOT going easy on you!"

As Sailor Neptune tended to Pluto, this left Uranus to deal with the cyborg. She pulled out her Space Sword and slashed the air with it.

"That's fine with me. I've been meaning to fight dirty now," Uranus smirked as she waved over to Grace to 'bring it.' "C'mon, don't keep me waiting ya wind-up doll."

Taking offense to Uranus' insult, Grace flew out at the Outer and she launched an energy beam. Sailor Uranus casually cut through the beam with her Space Sword as the attack exploded. Then, Uranus and Grace encircled each other - waiting until one of them attacked first.

xxxxx

Finding himself a place to conserve his generator's power, Unit 011 took a moment while lowering his head. He closed his eyes while gathering the energy from his backup generator hidden inside his mechanical brain.

Unfortunately for him, little did he realize that the area around him was turning to ice. Unit 011 quickly a sudden, cool chill in the air as he realized his surroundings were not the same. Everything but him was turned to ice and sheets of show dropped down within his range.

_("What's this? Did they actually catch up with me?! Impossible, I think I lost them!")_

"There's no use hiding anymore, cyborg! You were quite easy to follow one you let your guard down!" the voice, belonging to Mercury, responded back with authority. "Now I have. Please, surrender now!"

_("Surrender?")_ Unit 011 scowled as he rose up to his feet. _("Nonsense. Who do they think they're dealing with?!_ Before he moved, he felt a swift movement creep up behind him. His body froze in shock as a figure stood behind him. _("What is this? I can't seem to move.")_

The figure that had Unit 011 paralyzed shortly was Sailor Mercury herself. As Mercury was revealed, Unit 011 turned around and retaliated by firing a guided beam through his eyes. The blast tore through Mercury's torso as the girl gasped in horrifying disbelief - much to Unit 011's pleasure. However, once Mercury fell back, her body turned into cold, freezing mist.

_("What?! That was a fake?!")_

Before Unit 011 realized it, he turned around... only to feel something sharp pierce through his chest. The cyborg uttered a soft gasp as he looked down at what appeared to be a long, icicle-shaped spear - made out of ice - impaling his chest. Unit 011 realized that she targeted his generator, which was enough to sustain his life until now. He pushed himself off Mercury's ice spear and stepped back.

_("I let my guard down.. how could I have let my guard down to you?")_

The blue-haired warrior lowered her weapon. She sighed deeply and nodded. "You didn't surrender like I asked of you. Of course, you wouldn't listen.. not since you were programmed to terminate me and my friends."

_("Yes and that still hasn't changed.. Unit 010 can still carry out my mission.. even if my program is terminated, Souja will make sure you all die.")_

Mercury gasped as the cyborg revealed the name of his 'creator.' "Souja?" _Is that who sent these cyborgs? _

Just then, Sailor Mercury watched as two winged figures descended from the skies above. Jupiter and Venus dropped down beside Mercury as they glanced at Unit 011's direction. Growling with frustration, Jupiter pointed at the crippled enemy.

"This is payback for what you did with that stunt earlier!" Jupiter threatened, smashing her fists together.

Venus quickly restrained her friend. "Hold it! We have to get him to talk first!"

Blinking for a moment, Sailor Jupiter realized what she had just said. "Uh... Oh crap! You're right!"

"He mentioned someone or something named Souja," Mercury added.

"Whoa, you already know?" The blonde asked.

The Water Senshi nodded, folding her arms over his chest. "He just mentioned that name."

Jupiter smirked. "Ok then. Now that we have everything clear. We can start by getting him to talk."

"Hurry because I already damaged his generator. I'm not sure how much time he has left before he shuts down," Mercury replied as she scanned Unit 011 with her visor. "His life power is already depleting and near critical percentage. Better make it fast."

"Right. Thanks, Sailor Mercury," the Thunder Senshi walked over to Unit 011 as she grabbed Unit 011 by the throat. "You don't have any power left to fight back. You better start talking.. As she charged electricity through her fists, the peeved brunette frowned. ".Or I'll knock your head off. Don't **_EVEN_** try me. I don't want to have to screw this opportunity to get you to reveal some needed information. For starters.. who or what is this Souja?"

Unit 011 scowled as he was raised up off the ground. Then, an evil smirk crossed his lips. _("Do you really want to know.. Heh, very well.. Not like you're ever going to stop my creator.")_

As Unit 011 started talking, the three Senshi listened carefully.

xxxxx

Unit 010 madly dodged Sailor Moon's scepter blasts and Sailor Mars' deadly flames. She glanced over her shoulder and jumped away to avoid being cut in half by Sailor Saturn's glaive. Sailor Chibi Moon fired several pink heart-shaped beams at the demented, female cyborg.

The cyborg desperately tried to avoid the four Senshi as the tide turned against her. After being damaged by Moon and Mars' tag team attack. She couldn't put up any kind of resistance and continually dodged after each attempted attack.

"Looks like she's already giving out, you guys!" Sailor Chibi Moon exclaimed.

Sailor Moon nodded as she pointed her scepter. "Right! All right, you witch.. this time you're history!"

Before Unit 010 could attempt to move, Sailor Saturn dropped behind the female cyborg and bashed her across the back with her glaive. Sailor Mars threw two of her Ofuda scrolls as they latched onto the cyborg's forehead, which easily paralyzed her in place.

"Go for it, Sailor Moon!" Mars shouted.

"Order up!" Moon called out before she noticed something dropping down at the center of the street. "Eh?!" A sudden, strong burst of wind caught Moon and her fellow Senshi off guard.

"What the heck?!" The pink-haired girl cried out as she watched the same figure drop in from out of nowhere.

Sailor Mars shifted her eyes at what appeared to be an ambiguous figure in the distance. "Hey, who is that?!"

Sailor Saturn narrowed her eyes as she saw who it was. "I can't tell."

Only Unit 010 recognized the appearance of her 'savior' as she turned around.

**_("Ooooh, Lord Souja! You've finally come! Now, you girlies are going to get it now!")_**

The Moon Princess was bemused as she gazed at Souja. Her body seemed to be trembling at first until she regained her confident composure. "Souja?" Her face contorted as she became well aware of the enemy presence. "Another cyborg. Great."

"But, she called him _Lord_ Souja?" Sailor Mars murmured. _Is this the one who sent these two robots after us? Who is he?_

Saturn gasped as if she recognized Souja's face. _Him.. I recognize him from my premonitions!_

Lifting his head, Souja scanned the four Sailor Senshi and pointed at them one by one. "**_We meet at last, Sailor Senshi of the Sol System._**"

End of episode twenty-six.

xxxxx

**_Next time.._**

**_The Machines First Strike, Part III_**

xxxxx

Author's note: Ah, much better. Now this story has been updated. I hope you enjoyed the action. Now with Souja's arrival on the battlefield, things are going to heat up. We'll see how the girls last against the new arc villain. Who would have thought they'd be fighting him this soon? I have more aces up my sleeve during Galaxy Stars' second season.

Oh, yes, indeed.

Souja's appearance is based off Brainiac from the Superman: Animated Series and Sigma of the Mega Man X series. A combination of two deadly villains who seemingly never die (though.. Sigma does eventually die in X8; pending any future X-related games).

Once again, I apologize for the lack of an update last month. What you got was supposed to be done in February but I was sidetracked. However, as I said, I will make it up to you with a second update this month! It should be an even better chapter and worth the wait since Souja gets his time to shine.

Look out for the next update later month, which should end this three-part introduction arc.

Please, read and review!

See you on the next update!


	27. The Machines First Strike! Part III

Ugh. Yes, I know I vowed to have another chapter ready before March ends. Once again, real life and exams prohibited me from getting to work on this chapter. I've had to put it off for sometime now. I really apologize for this. I hate school and real life can be a pain.

Now, we're getting to the showdown with the Senshi and Souja. At long last but this surely won't be their last meeting. I am planning for the second season to be the longest arc of the Galaxy Stars series. How many chapters are we talking here? A little longer than the Lycan arc. Maybe more than that... no telling but I will bring a lot of good stuff to the table.

I have no clue when this story will end to be honest. 2 years... 3 years... 5 five years. Who knows? As long as I still churn out new ideas or gain enough inspiration, I'll keep this story going for a while if I have to. Heck, Galaxy Stars could be more than three seasons!

Anyhow, let's get on with the story. Galaxy Stars continues!

xxxxx

**(Cue Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon theme _Moonlight Densetsu_ by Moonlips)**

xxxxx

**Sailor Moon Galaxy Stars, Souja Arc**

_**The Machines First Strike, Part III**_

xxxxx

**Harajuku/Shopping District of Tokyo/1:56 PM**

As Souja appeared much to everyone's shock, the Sailor Senshi stared at the cybernetic being from the distance. They did not take their eyes off Souja although they had no idea how and where he came from.

Unit 010 was nonetheless thrilled to see her 'master' as she lowered her head.

"Who is this guy?" Sailor Moon quizzically blinked. "Um, did he just refer to us?"

"Yeah, but we've never seen him before," Sailor Mars whispered as she stared at Souja. "Still, I'm getting really bad vibes from him. No doubt about that."

Sailor Chibi Moon glanced over to Souja. "Whoever he is... he looks pretty well prepared. I mean, what is he? Some kind of super cyborg?"

Out of the four Senshi, Sailor Saturn was the one who remained silent. She made no comment while keeping her eye on Souja and not blinking for a moment.

"I... I've seen him before," Saturn muttered.

"What?" This comment immediately drew the other Senshi's attention. They noticed a disdained look on Saturn's face and turned toward Souja's direction.

"You mean...? You seen him in your visions, Saturn?" asked Sailor Chibi Moon.

Sailor Mars frowned as she pressed her right heel down. "Sailor Moon, we better take this guy out fast. If he's the one that Saturn saw in her premonitions, then he's no doubt one of the cyborgs that's supposed to bring devastation."

"Don't worry, Saturn! We'll take him down together!" The pink-haired warrior assured her long-time friend. As she twirled her artifact, Chibi Moon gazed a determined stare at the two cyborgs. "I'll show you more of what I can do!"

"Right..." Sailor Saturn slightly nodded as she held a firm grip on her Silence Glaive. _Must focus! Chibi Moon's right... we can take him! We can prevent that horrifying future which I envisioned! I won't let it happen!_ Her eyes narrowed as a purple aura glistened in her right eye.

As Unit 010 explained her situation to Souja, she got up from the ground and snickered.

"_**I see now, Unit 010. The Senshi are far more troublesome than I calculated. Do not worry. Leave them to me.**_" Souja calmly walked past Unit 010 and shot a glance at his four adversaries. He stopped twenty feet from where the four Senshi faced him and scanned them individually. "_**Four of you are present. I suspect your colleagues are scattered and dealing with my other children. Very well. That is fine.**_"

_**("Awww, why not leave pinky with me? I'd like to play with her for a little more!")**_

"_**You've had your fun, dear Unit 010. I will deal with the Sailor Senshi.**_" The calculating cyborg responded, almost scolding the 'bratty' Unit 010. His eyes gleamed, dimmed and gleamed until he glared at the four Sailor Senshi. "_**Now, where was I? Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars. Sailor Saturn... Hm.**_" He paused as he noticed Sailor Chibi Moon. "_**Unit 010, is this the one you refer to as 'pinky'? Yes, I see now but I have no data on her.**_"

_**("Hehehe, whoever she is... she's a Sailor Senshi judging by that tacky outfit. Ugh, she's waaaaaaay too cute and girly girl for my tastes.") **_The Lolita-like cyborg shot a scornful look at Chibi Moon.

Souja furrowed his chin. "_**I suppose I will leave you with that child, Unit 010. The other three will easily be eliminated.**_"

"Hey! How about stop muttering and come at us?!" Sailor Chibi Moon shouted, demanding the two machines to stop their stalling. "We were just about to turn that witch to scrap!"

"You tell 'em, Chibi Moon!" Sailor Moon exclaimed. "She's right! Stop wasting time! We came here to make sure you don't hurt anyone... and you ruined a perfectly peaceful holiday!"

Sailor Mars scowled as she face-palmed. "Can we stop blabbering already and get this over with? Damn, we've already wasted precious time talking down to the enemy."

"Heads up!" Sailor Saturn cried as she warned her colleagues.

Before the Senshi looked ahead, Souja quickly vanished from their view. The four Senshi quickly formed a circle and attempted to follow out the crafty cyborg's direction.

"Did you see how fast he move?!" Sailor Moon was shocked to least the least.

Sailor Mars pulled out an Ofuda and scanned the area. "Keep your senses sharp, guys! I'll try and follow him!" Her eyes moved back and forth while attempting to follow the cyborg. _On second thought, scratch that. I don't even know where to look... Oh, crap! He's over there! Behind us!_

Catching the four Senshi by surprise, Souja appeared behind them. He raised his right hand and threw a large, orange ball of energy at the four warriors. Moon, Mars, Chibi Moon and Saturn all turned as the incoming shot forward. They quickly scattered as Moon and Mars flew up into the air while Saturn grabbed Chibi Moon to move her from harm's way.

The ball exploded once it hit the ground. Souja pivoted toward Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars as he fired a second beam at their direction.

"Move!" Moon shouted as she and Mars split up to avoid the beam.

Unit 010 chuckled as she watched her master taking it to the four Sailor Senshi. _**("Hehehe, oh yessss. Good! Watch those little sluts run like little, bitty mice!")**_

Sailor Saturn watched Souja and bit on her bottom lip. "My glaive should be able to cut through his armor."

"Saturn... I can help accommodate that," Chibi Moon said.

"You think you could distract him while I attack from his blind spot?" The dark-haired girl asked her best friend.

The pink-haired princess nodded. "I'll do what I can."

_**("Oh I don't think so, sweetie. You're not laying a hand on my lord.")**_

Sailor Chibi Moon and Sailor Saturn quickly turned around to see Unit 010 pacing toward them. They almost completely forgot that the female cyborg was still around the area. This meant double trouble especially with Souja present.

As Unit 010 stopped, she glared at Chibi Moon and licked her lips. She raised her right hand as her claws extended outward. Saturn sprang in front of Chibi Moon and pointed it defiantly at the machine's direction.

"Get back!" Sailor Saturn hissed, warning Unit 010 to stand her ground. "I'll turn you and your leader into scrap!"

Unit 010 cooed as she threw her hair back. _**("How cute. You think that butter knife is gonna scare me? Really, I am quite amused.")**_

"I've seen your leader in my premonitions! I'll make sure and dismantle him myself!"

This drew Unit 010's attentions as she tilted her head. _**("Erm? Premonition...? What are you going on about? You dreamt of my lord? Heh, wait until he hears this.")**_

"I'm WARNING you! Get back or face destruction!" Saturn growled, narrowing her eyes defiantly and with determination.

Saturn's threat did nothing to stall Unit 011. In fact, it all made the demented cyborg do was shudder in a mocking manner. _**("Ooooo, I'm so scared! I'm shiiiiivering in my boots. Should I be afraid of a bumpkin like you? Ha, give me a break. I'll make you two my personal bitches.")**_

As Unit 010 advanced, Sailor Saturn and Chibi Moon stood their ground. Both sides waited for the other to attack but nothing happened. At least, not yet.

Unit 010 pressed down her right foot and had a coy smile pasted on her face.

_**("I am pretty interested to know what you dreamt about, child.") **_She gazed directly into Saturn's eyes. _**("You can see the future, can you? So, what did you see? Did you foresee your own deaths? Did you foresee Lord Souja leaving you as lifeless corpses? Ooooh, sounds fun. Was I there to play with you before I ended your pitiful lives? Hmmm?")**_

Sailor Saturn trembled but with anger building up within her. "That's none of your business! What I foresee will not occur because you and your kind will be dealt with now."

Unit 010 chuckled in amusement. _**("Oh, is that right? By who? You?")**_

"Both of us! Not to mention all of us!" Sailor Chibi Moon angrily retorted. "But, I'll be the one to turn YOU to scrap!"

_**("Don't kid yourself. I'll kill you if I were to fight ya seriously. How could I seriously lose to a pink power puff? Hmm? Tell me.")**_

"Heh, who said I was fighting you with everything I had?" Chibi Moon smirked as she placed her hands on her hips. "I didn't train hard to come back and let myself get beaten up by creeps like you!"

"Chibi Moon?" Saturn whispered.

_**("Whatever it is... I don't care. Just for running for your mouth, I'll LOP OFF THAT HEAD!!")**_ Unit 010 screamed as she dashed toward Chibi Moon and Saturn. As she extended her right hand, it morphed into a blade as she prepared to decapitate her pink-haired foe.

Before long, Sailor Chibi Moon's body shimmered a bright, pink aura. She instantly sidestepped Unit 010 and left her to stab through 'air.' Sailor Saturn quickly looked up as Chibi Moon floated into mid-air.

"Chibi Moon?!" The Outer shouted to her friend. "Wait... this energy. Don't tell me."

"Nyah! Let me show ya that I'm not to be taken lightly, you hag!" Sailor Chibi Moon placed her hands on her brooch. A pink orb of light materialized into a pink crystal. "_**Pink Moon Eternal Power!! Make-Up!!**_"

As the crystal became embedded on the girl's brooch, a column of pink engulfed the future princess. Chibi Moon's Super uniform altered, as her sleeves became rounder and a lighter shade of pink. Star-shaped earrings appeared on the lobes of her ears. A new pair of white gloves stretched out across her arms as long pink, ribbons fluttered behind her back bow. Her skirt became two-layered pinkish white. Appearing on her neck choker was a beautiful, golden shining star. Sailor Chibi Moon now wore knee-length white boots with golden stars compressed at the top of them. Now attached on her left hip was a long, white sheath with a new scepter - similar to Sailor Moon's but smaller.

Unit 010 flew up in attempt to interrupt Chibi Moon's initial transformation.

However, the pink-haired princess anticipated the cyborg and blasted her with a pink beam - using her scepter. The beam knocked Unit 010 back as it heavily damaged her left arm.

_**("ARRGH!! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!") **_The Goth exclaimed as she noticed her left arm dangling and heavily damaged. _**("MY ARM!! You damaged my arm, you bitch!!")**_

Sailor Chibi Moon smirked as she descended in front of Sailor Saturn.

The Senshi of Death and Rebirth blinked for a moment until a smile formed on her face.

"Chibi Moon, you're an Eternal Senshi like us!" Saturn was never happier for her friend.

As Chibi Moon turned, she winked to Saturn. "What do ya think? It was about time I needed a wardrobe change."

"How did you...?"

"I told you. I didn't go through that training for nothing! Now, I'm an Eternal like Moon, you and the others!"

"I'm proud of you, Chibi Moon," Saturn nodded in approval.

Turning around, Chibi Moon twirled her scepter. "More like Eternal Sailor Chibi Moon. Or Eternal Sailor Moon."

Sailor Saturn couldn't help but sweatdrop and giggle toward her friend's creative naming of her new form. _Oh, Chibi-Usa._ Suddenly, she shifted her attention back to Unit 010. "Chibi Moon, don't forget about her!"

"I know," the future princess glanced at the Goth cyborg. "Heh, guess I did more damage to her than I thought." With that, she snickered. "Go me."

Unit 010 seethed as she stood up. _**("Yes... that was quite the sneak attack. Congratulations, you damaged my left arm and now I'm handicapped. I'll have to get my arm repaired if I am to fight you now.")**_

"That's not going to happen. I'm putting you in the scrap heap right here and now!" Chibi Moon threatened as she pointed her scepter at the enemy. "I'm going to make you pay for all of those insults you made to me!"

Sailor Saturn walked beside her friend. "We'll both take care of this cyborg, Chibi Moon."

"Ready Saturn?"

"Yeah."

Unit 010 started to back away, as she was left no choice... but to retreat. She couldn't take either Eternal Senshi or both until her arm was repaired. She turned and glanced into the distance.

_**("Lord Souja... I... need repairs...")**_

xxxxx

Meanwhile, Souja relocated himself on top of a building roof. He shifted his eyes above to find Eternal Sailor Moon and Eternal Sailor Mars descending.

"There you are," Sailor Moon said as she stared at Souja's direction. "Geez, you can be so quick when you want to be."

Sailor Mars growled as she landed first. "Why are you in such a hurry?"

"_**To separate you two from the children. Isn't that obvious, Sailor Senshi?**_"

"This guy's voice really gives me the creeps," the blonde-haired girl shuddered. "I mean really... he sounds like something out of a horror movie."

Sailor Mars frowned. "Get a grip, Sailor Moon." Looking back at Souja, she pointed at him. "And you. We're in no mood to chitchat. We're taking you apart!"

"_**Then, do what you can but I doubt you can stop me where I stand. The two of you alone cannot hope to defeat me.**_"

Without hesitation, both Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars flew across to meet Souja head on. The cyborg anticipated their maneuvering and jumped up into mid-air flight. The two Sailors separated as they came around at different angles. Moon fired a beam through her staff as it shot directly at Souja's direction. Souja teleported away and reappeared twenty feet in the distance. Mars came around and launched a fire arrow at the cyborg.

"_**Mars Flame Sniper!!**_"

Souja anticipated the fiery arrow as it deflected against his exterior chest armor. The Miko sneered as she fired more arrows, which bounced off the cyborg. However, as Mars continued firing, Sailor Moon flew up behind Souja and blasted the cyborg with her wand. Souja's teleported and avoided Moon's attack. He reappeared above the two Sailors and placed his hands out.

"Will ya quit moving around?! I can barely keep up with him!" Sailor Moon scoffed, expressing sheer annoyance.

Sailor Mars gasped. "Get back now!!" She quickly flew across and pulled Moon away.

Souja fired two beams through his palms as they blasted a section of the building roof.

"Whew, that was a close call!" Sailor Moon was relieved.

Mars observed Souja and bit her lips. "Yeah, but this isn't over. Not yet."

"You're telling me!"

The Miko watched as Souja descended to where they could meet. She and Moon pulled away from one another while Souja scanned them. The cyborg gave a cold, confident smirk as he pressed a switch on his right hand. A long, green-lit laser sword materialized in his right hand. He tested out the weapon by slashing it around.

"Wow, where have I seen that before?" Mars quipped, pointing to the obvious 'light saber' wielded by Souja.

Moon blinked thrice. "Yeah, how _original_. Not."

Souja sneered as he flew across without hesitation. He came down and delivered a vertical slash using his laser sword. Both Sailor Moon and Mars dodged out of Souja's reach. Souja turned as he fired beams through his eyes. The Senshi were hit by Souja's beams as they were knocked back. Mars hit the surface of a building roof while Moon struck the front of a water tower. The cyborg came toward Sailor Moon's fallen form as he attempted to impale her. Moon jumped to her feet and jumped back. Souja pressed a button on his left hand, which allowed ten orbs to pop out of his body. These balls flew out at Moon's direction and exploded as they came near.

"YIKES!!" Moon screamed as her wings expanded out and produced a barrier, which protected her from the deadly explosion.

However, little did Moon realize...

Souja came out of the expanding smoke cloud as he raised his laser sword. The Moon Princess took a moment to scream as she raised her staff to counter. When she did, the laser sword collided with her staff.

"Whew." Moon sighed with much needed relief. She took several steps back while Souja towered over her smaller form. "I'm not letting you beat me! No way...!"

"_**Sailor Moon, your life will expire.**_"

"Fat chance!" Moon spat out, gritting her teeth and trying to keep herself up.

_**Wham!!**_

Souja's head tilted to his left side as something struck him unexpectedly. He shifted over to see Sailor Mars holding out a bow and arrow created from her flames.

"_**Indeed, you are becoming nothing more than a nuisance,**_" Souja frowned as he dashed ahead to attack Mars.

The dark-haired Miko flew up as she led Souja away from Sailor Moon. Souja slashed across vertically to hack Mars in half. Sailor Mars rotated away from Souja and thrusted her right arm out to send a flaming snake at his direction.

"_**Mars Snake Fire!!**_" The Miko roared, exerting enough force and channeling her mystic flames through her dragon.

The snake gaped its mouth as it shot forward and prepared to swallow Souja whole. The cyborg immediately responded as a barrier covered his body. This barrier did its job while shielding him from the scorching flames.

Mars growled as she cursed. "Shit! What's it going to take now?!" She cupped her hands while flame-like threads came out of her palms. Sailor Mars waved her hands as these fire threads caught Souja. "There!" _I'll have to hold him off until Sailor Moon gets here! _"Sailor Moon, what are you waiting for?! I've got him!!"

Sailor Moon looked up and nodded. As she hastily flew up, Moon aimed her scepter at Souja's direction. "Good job, Mars! I'll take him from here!"

Souja's sensors started kicking in as he probed the city section. He immediately noticed Unit 011's position. The scanners within his brain traced a beacon, which linked to that specific cyborg. Souja shot eye beams to cut through the fire threads and released himself from Mars' hold.

"Huh?! Hey, what the hell?!" Sailor Mars angrily spat out.

Sailor Moon stopped as she and Mars watched Souja teleport out of the area. The two Sailors were left hovering alone as the enemy managed to escape. This wasn't they had hoped for.

"He got away!" Moon shouted.

"Thank you for being Miss Obvious," Mars scoffed as she glanced around. "Damn! We almost had him!"

Suddenly, Moon noticed a shimmering aura in the distance. She recognized the glow came from the shine of Souja's armor.

"He's over there! Just ahead!" Sailor Moon quickly pointed out.

"Good. We still have a chance to catch up with him! Let's go!" Mars shouted as she and Moon took off in pursuit of the deadly, alien cyborg.

xxxxx

Elsewhere, Unit 011 explained and revealed information pertaining to Souja. Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus and Sailor Mercury. They couldn't believe after what was told from Unit 011's story.

"So, this boss of yours has been watching us since the Lycans were still causing us problems?" Sailor Venus asked, tapping her foot.

Sailor Jupiter stroked her chin. "And Souja's an alien cyborg from what you're telling us. What does he intend to do?"

_("Heh, I cannot say anything more...")_

"You sure as hell are! Unless you want me to rip out your head!" Jupiter growled as she grabbed Unit 011 and lifted him up. "Stop jerking our chain! Where is he?! I'm not going to be running away in fear of an unknown creep stalking us!"

"Jupiter! Please, calm down! Put him down!" Mercury exclaimed as she tried to calm her friend's spirits. "If we destroy him now, we won't obtain any important information."

Realizing that Sailor Mercury was right, Jupiter sighed and gave in. She relinquished her hold on Unit 011 and dropped him.

"Ok, we know the name of our new enemy but we don't have any clue where to find him," Sailor Venus reviewed the situation. "We don't even know what this Souja wants. His objective doesn't seem quite clear except he obviously wants us dead."

_("He's looking for a potential body... a body to hold his cybernetic mind within...")_ Unit 011 answered as he pulled himself up. _("Yes, there's a good chance he might want one of your bodies.")_

"Well, sorry to say this but he's NOT getting anyone's body!" Sailor Jupiter snapped, pointing a finger at Unit 011. "Not mine or any one of my friends! We'll take him apart if we ever meet him!"

Unit 011 turned his head and smirked with self-assuredness. _("Oh? Then, now is your perfect chance, Senshi... Isn't that right, Lord Souja?")_

Suddenly, the Senshi quickly spun around as they saw Souja floating above them. Souja glared down at the three Sailors while scanning them to record them in his data bank.

"Great! Looks like I spoke too soon!" Jupiter scoffed. "That's Souja?"

"Yeah, looks like it!" Sailor Venus replied.

Sailor Mercury activated her visor and scanned Souja. "I'm getting confirmation. His armor is made out of the same material as Unit 011's. I can say that these two were created from alien technology. Their metallic alloy is nothing Earth-based."

Souja descended as he pulled out his laser sword. "_**Unit 011, I see you are on the verge of immediate shutdown.**_"

_("Yes... I gravely underestimated the Sailor Senshi, Lord Souja... Be careful, do not let your guard down...")_

"_**I do not intend to,**_" Souja stated as he raised his right hand. He shot a beam toward Unit 011 and transported him out of the spot.

"What the heck?!" Sailor Venus exclaimed. "You... you just destroyed your own soldier!"

"_**Do not be foolish. I merely transported Unit 011 to his recovery chamber. Once he is repaired, he will continue to serve further use for me. I could have assimilated him with my body but I cannot absorb the parts of a unit who was already about to shutdown.**_"

"That just leaves you against us three then!" Jupiter replied. "Somehow, I don't think you can take all three of us!"

Sailor Mercury nodded as she cut in. "Yes but let's be careful, Jupiter. We are dealing with the mastermind behind this cyborg assault."

"Heh, sorry pal, but this is the end of the-"

Before Venus could finish her sentence, Souja disappeared from their view. The Senshi quickly turned to their left side as Souja came slashing at them. Jupiter, Venus and Mercury spread out as Souja glared at each of them.

Sailor Mercury cupped her hands as she dashed to meet Souja head-on.

"_**Yes, rush to your immediate demise, Soldier of Mercury.**_" Souja smirked as he launched orbs out of his body and directly at Sailor Mercury. "_**I'll make this quick!**_"

Mercury quickly sidestepped to avoid the floating bombs as they exploded. She leaped aside and unleashed a freezing blizzard at Souja.

"_**Mercury Aqua Blizzard!!**_"

Souja forged a barrier in front as the freezing wind dissipated against his shield. Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter dashed at Souja from opposite directions. Jupiter blitzed across as she spun around and turned. She leaped up and attempted a flying kick. Souja sidestepped Jupiter and pivoted his head to find Sailor Venus with a sword in hand.

"You got a sword? Well, I have one too! _En garde_!" Venus shouted as she thrusted her shining blade. "_**Venus Wink Chain Sword!!**_" As her sword came within inches of Souja, the cyborg stopped the blade from coming and batted it aside with his plasma-based energy saber. "Waah!!" She cried out angrily and did a back flip.

Souja quipped as he criticized Venus' swords skills. "_**Your swordsmanship skills are lacking, young one. You'll have to do better than that.**_"

"Yeah?! We'll see about that!" The blonde warrior snapped.

Suddenly, as Souja turned, Sailor Jupiter blasted his side with a ball of electricity. However, Souja teleported away and reappeared behind Jupiter.

"SHIT!" Jupiter cursed as she turned... only to be backhanded by Souja. As the blow knocked her back, Sailor Jupiter landed on her feet. The vicious blow, however, knocked her silly as she teetered a bit. _Man, I can't even see clearly... that backhand nearly knocked some of my screws loose!_ She slowly stood up in an unorthodox manner while balancing herself. "C'mon!" Her eyes narrowed while her vision blurred.

Sailor Mercury observed Souja from the sidelines. _I have to spot his weakness immediately!_

"_**It's time we end this, Sailor Senshi.**_" As Souja prepared to make his next move, a ring of fire coalesced with a sparkling pink beam blasted Souja's back.

_**BAM!!**_

The attack knocked Souja back as he turned to see Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars descending. He glanced around and realized that the five Inner Senshi had him surrounded.

However, he couldn't have been more pleased than he already was.

"_**Yes, all five of you are here. Sailor Senshi of the Sol System. Although five of your comrades are not present here, this battle shall prove to be quite interesting. Prepare yourself, Senshi. Once I have defeated you, your bodies will be analyzed and I will choose which of you will be my new host.**_" With that, a bright green barrier expanded around the alien cyborg. It's bright, shimmering light penetrated through the dark gray clouds of Tokyo.

"Get ready, guys!" Moon shouted.

Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus each flew out to attack Souja head-on.

Souja glided up and soared through the skies. The five Inners flew out in pursuit of Souja as the battle would become an aerial one. No doubt, the five Sailor Senshi were about to engage in a difficult battle.

Jupiter called out to Moon. "We have to turn this guy into scrap!"

"Yeah! Saturn told us she saw him in her visions!" Moon responded.

"If that's true, then we're going to end this cyborg invasion here!" Venus shouted.

Mars nodded. "He's stopping!"

Mercury frowned. "Attack him with all you've got!"

Once Souja turned, he smirked as a pair of metallic blade-like wings protruded out of his back. He then pointed his laser saber at the five Senshi and flew across to attack them.

The five Inners prepared themselves and readied their signature attacks.

xxxxx

"Too slow!!" Grace roared as she delivered a crushing elbow shot into Sailor Uranus' back. "You're down for the count, bitch!" She watched as Uranus landed face first on the pavement. "Next!" She twirled around and lunged at Sailor Neptune.

Neptune attempted to back flip away but Grace caught up with her. The female cyborg reached over and grabbed Neptune by her left ankle. With seemingly no effort, Grace threw Neptune aside like a rag doll and watched as her body rolled across the ground.

Grace calmly turned and shifted her eyes to Pluto. The green-haired Time Guardian was the only Senshi left standing and that meant bad news... for Pluto of course.

"Just you alone, huh?" Grace said with a cool, composed manner. "That's too bad, isn't it?"

Pluto stood in a defensive stance while holding her Garnet Rod.

"C'mon, now. You can't beat me on your own. That last attack you tried wasn't enough to hold me in place. Now that I'm free and I took out your friends..." Grace popped her knuckles and grinned with satisfaction. "...Paybacks are a bitch. I'm going to stake that staff and stick up your ass. I KNOW I will enjoy every bit of your shameless agony. How does that sound?"

Pluto sneered. "Why don't you try me, android? You seem confident and sure of yourself."

Grace chuckled, popping her right knuckles. "Cute... really cute." As she shot a vicious glare at Pluto, Grace flew across and launched two beams at the Time Guardian. "Eat these!"

As the beams came within Pluto's reach, Sailor Pluto flew up and twirled her staff to redirect the beams toward Grace. The female cyborg crossed her arms as the beams exploded around her. Uncrossing her arms, Grace flew up and slammed her right knee into Pluto's right side. The Time Guardian howled in pain as she fell down to the ground. As Pluto hit the pavement, Grace descended as she calmly paced toward Pluto.

"Give me a break. I could have murdered you a while ago. You're just desperately trying to drag this battle out by going on the defensive." Grace dashed across and kicked Pluto in the face. "_**GET UP!**_"

As Pluto struggled to move, she rolled over to her left side and rubbed her throbbing jaw. The blow had done enough damage to nearly dislocate Pluto's jaw.

"Geez, that kick would have broken your jaw. I must say you Senshi are tougher than you look," Grace noted, looking down at her fallen adversary. "You're no doubt beyond human."

Pluto heavily breathed as she pulled herself up and grabbed Grace's left pant leg She reached up and firmly held Grace's pant waist.

"Eh?! Get your hands off me!" The female cyborg hissed as she kicked Sailor Pluto's hands off and pushed her down. "If you EVER put your hands on me again, I'll break every single bone in that pitiful body of yours!" That's when a cruel, ruthless thought processed in her mind. "Better yet. I think it's about time I put you out of your misery. I'll start by breaking your hands." As she knelt down beside Pluto, she picked up Pluto's right hand and played with her gloved fingers. "Let's play... _This little piggy_..."

Pluto desperately wrapped her legs around Grace and picked up her Garnet Rod. Relying on what strength she had, Pluto used her Garnet Rod's power as the glowing orb fired a beam. The beam grazed Grace's left cheek as the cyborg backed away. Pluto sprang to her feet and tried to collect her breath.

"Augh!! YOU BITCH!!" Grace roared out angrily as she touched her face. "Look what you did to my face!"

Pluto smirked despite the pain she was enduring. "I must say... it looks good on you."

"That tears it! I'm sending your ass to the other side!" Grace stuck her hands out and prepared to blast Pluto into oblivion. "I hope you said YOUR PRAYERS!!"

Sailor Pluto, however, raised her Garnet Rod and closed her eyes. _I'm not going to die here. Not here and now. _

Without hesitation, Grace fired and watched, as her beams were about to engulf Sailor Pluto.

xxxxx

_**("UGH!! No!! This isn't fair!! NOT FAIR!!")**_ Unit 010 screamed like a wailing child. As she backpedaled a few steps, she watched Eternal Sailor Chibi Moon and Eternal Sailor Saturn stalked towards her.

Chibi Moon snorted while shooting an angry glare at the enemy. "Life isn't fair and you're gonna learn the hard way."

"And this time we're not going to let you run," Saturn stated as she tilted her Silence Glaive horizontally in front of her. "Your master isn't here to save you now."

Unit 010 knew Sailor Saturn was right. Without Souja to back her up or transport her, she was at the mercy of both Chibi Moon and Saturn. Like every minion before her, she underestimated the Sailor Senshi and ended up paying the price.

However, Unit 010 was determined not to lose. _**("NO! I won't lose to you two brats! I WON'T!! I WILL NOT FALL!!")**_ She screamed as steam blew out of the sides of her head. Her eyes then flared red as she fired beams at the two Sailors.

Chibi Moon scoffed and pointed her scepter. "_**Pink Moon Meditation Beam!!**_" A heart-shaped pink beam fired and cancelled out Unit 010's deadly twin beams. "And no effort whatsoever on my part. How sad for you."

_**("SHUT UP, PINKY HAIR!!")**_

"I wouldn't be talking, rusty," the pink-haired princess rolled her eyes.

_**("PINKY HAIR!!")**_

"RUSTY!!"

_**("PINKY HAIR!!")**_

"RUSTY!!"

_**("PINKY HAIR!!")**_

"RUSTY!!"

Sailor Saturn blinked as she looked back and forth at the two hurling out insults.

Chibi Moon stuck out her tongue. "Ha! I win again!"

The Goth growled as she grinded her teeth. _**("Not for long!! I'll make you regret what you did to my arm, cotton candy hair!") **_

"If you ask me, it looks MUCH better on you!" Neo-Queen Serenity's daughter spat out.

"Nice one," Saturn smiled, enjoying the much-needed entertainment.

Unit 010 looked behind her while thinking of a way to distance herself from the Senshi duo. As she turned, she came face to face with Tuxedo Kamen. The cyborg shrieked as she jumped back and hissed like a snake.

"Chibi Moon. Saturn. Glad to see you two are holding up," Kamen acknowledged his daughter and the dark-haired girl. Shifting his eyes toward Unit 010, Kamen sneered. "And you cannot get away."

_**("Bah! Who said I was retreating?!")**_

"You know you can't beat me or Saturn by yourself! You're going to run off with your tail tucked between your legs!" Chibi Moon spat out, sticking her tongue out at the Gothic cyborg. "Ok, Saturn, let's take out this rusty piece of trash!"

"Acknowledged," Saturn responded, holding her Silence Glaive firmly in her right hand. "Thanks, Chibi Moon. Now my visions won't become a horrible reality."

Chibi Moon smirked as she stalked toward Unit 010. "Heh, don't worry. It's all over for this witch and her robot buddies."

Unit 010 couldn't help but giggle. _**("It's not over yet. Did you forget about your friends? Lord Souja has them beaten!")**_

"We'll see! Sailor Moon and the others will kick his butt! Wait and see!" The pink-haired princess shouted in response.

Saturn looked up toward the darkened clouds that shrouded the skies. _I'm still concerned about Uranus, Neptune and Pluto. I'm sensing something's happened to them. Sailor Moon and friends... please, do what you can to stop this cybernetic menace!_

xxxxx

As Souja flew across, he knocked the five Inner Senshi back and spun around to repeat his aerial assault.

"Damn! He's fast!" Venus cried out.

"He's not going to win using the same tactics repetitively," Jupiter said as her fists charged up with electricity. "I'm going to fry this guy's circuits!"

Mercury warned her colleagues. "Here he comes!"

"Right! This time we'll be ready!" Moon stated as she watched and timed Souja carefully. She waved her staff and unleashed a burst of light at Souja. The flash of light only managed to stall Souja and this gave the Senshi enough time to attack simultaneously. "Now, guys!"

Sailor Jupiter roared as she flew through the ray of light. Then, she located Souja's shadow behind the wall of light and thrusted her right fist forward. The warrior's fist crackled with electricity as she connected with the alien cyborg's left side. Souja quickly sensed her approach and teleported out away.

"Shit! I almost had him!" Jupiter cursed as she shifted to her left side to find Souja putting a hand palm in front of her face. The brunette froze with shock as Souja charged up an energy beam. _NO!_

"_**Die.**_"

_**Bam!!**_

Souja's head was turned sideways as a blade-like projectile shot forward and stopped him. Jupiter was relieved as she saw Venus diving toward the enemy. Souja turned his head and removed his left hand. He pointed his now 'cannon arm' and aimed for Venus. He proceeded to unload a series of beams at the blonde-haired warrior. Venus quickly maneuvered around the beams and even redirected a few using a chain.

"Venus!!" Jupiter shouted as she flew at Souja and punched him on the side jaw. Her single punch managed to knock Souja a few feet back. However, he didn't seem fazed at all by the martial artist's punch.

Pulling back on her sword, she launched it right back at Souja. "_**Venus Wink Chain Sword!!**_" The sword quickly snapped across like a chain and cuffed Souja's right wrist - forcing him to relinquish his saber. As she dove at Souja, she made sure that she followed him in case he tried to teleport.

Souja countered by firing eye beams at Venus.

Venus moved away from the beams as she pulled on her chain and yanked Souja toward her. Cupping her hands to one side, she fired a heart-shaped beam, which blasted Souja's face. Venus flew down on top of Souja and tightened the grip on her chains.

"I've got you now!"

"_**Look again.**_" With that, Souja pointed his left arm cannon and prepared to fire at Venus from pointblank range.

Jupiter came down and delivered an overhead smash over Souja's back. The blow managed to knock Souja away as Venus pulled back to retrieve her chain.

"Thanks, Jupiter."

The brunette nodded as she flew out in pursuit of Souja. "Let's get him, Venus!"

"Right!" The blonde responded and followed her friend.

As Souja stopped, he glanced around and located Sailor Mercury. He teleported and reappeared in front of Mercury while catching her off guard. The blue-haired Senshi became startled and distanced herself from the cyborg. Pointing his arm cannon, he charged and launched another beam at Mercury.

However, the Water/Ice Senshi was ready for him. She put her hand out in front as a wall of ice materialized. The beam blasted through the wall of ice and reduced it to frozen dust. Mercury flew up as she confirmed Souja's weak spot. "The middle orb on his forehead. Got to aim there."

_Shoom._

Souja teleported in front of Mercury and reached over to grab her.

"_**Mars Flame Sniper!!**_"

Quickly shifting his head, Souja was knocked back by an even larger fire arrow. This one struck the cyborg's chest and sent him flying back.

"Mars!!" Mercury cried out as she looked up to see fire warrior.

Sailor Mars descended near Mercury and fixated her eyes on Souja. "Let's waste this guy."

"And I can even confirm his weak area," Mercury stated as she pointed at Souja's direction. "The middle orb on his forehead."

"Thanks for telling me. Now I can finish this," Mars smirked as she summoned her flames. "So, sorry, but like so many before you... You're going to lose, Souja."

The cyborg responded with calm smile. "_**Is that so, Rei Hino?**_"

That immediate response caused Mars to gap in shock. Her initial reaction was priceless as she glared at Souja.

"How... How?! How do YOU know who I am?!"

"_**I can confirm three of your civilian identities. Sailor Mars... Rei Hino. Sailor Mercury... Ami Mizuno. Sailor Moon... Usagi Tsukino.**_"

"How were you able to confirm our identities?!" Mercury exclaimed.

"_**I have someone working for me. This individual was successfully able to find out your true civilian identities.**_"

Mars scowled as she tried to recall any instances of old enemies finding out their identities. "Damn, who could it be?"

"_**It matters not. You three will be collected along with the rest of your fellow Sailor Senshi. I have to choose which body I will assimilate myself with.**_" As he paused, he briefly charged up his left arm cannon and pointed it at the two Sailors. "_**Now, come.**_"

The Fire Senshi spat out as she gathered a pillar of flames around her. "HA! Don't make us laugh! We're NOT surrendering ourselves to you without a fight!"

Mercury nodded. "Well said!"

"_**In that case, you two will be eradicated since you two won't cooperate. Goodbye.**_" With that, he teleported and appeared in front of the two Sailors. With quick reflexes, he backhanded Mercury away and fired his eye beams at Mars. As the two Sailors were knocked back, he turned around to find Venus and Jupiter. "_**As for you two...**_"

Souja flew up and launched himself straight for the Jupiter and Venus. He blitzed toward Venus and slammed his right knee into her gut. As he turned, Jupiter rushed at him and threw several punches. The cyborg countered by blocking out each fist and fired eye beams to knock Jupiter back.

As he looked around, the four Sailors were quickly starting to recover. Souja pointed his arm cannon and charged up for another beam.

_**Bam!!**_

Souja quickly countered and backhanded a beam of light that shot at his direction. He then scanned his surroundings until he traced Sailor Moon's whereabouts. He saw her flying down to help her friends.

"_**Usagi Tsukino. Sailor Moon. No matter who you are... I will soon find out if your body will be able to contain my intellectual mind.**_"

As Sailor Moon looked back to Souja, she readied her scepter and prepared to challenge the alien cyborg for another round.

Souja readied his arm cannon as his eyes flared an intense, blood red. "_**It's time. Make it easy and surrender your body, flesh and blood type. I'll make sure to end this futile resistance quickly.**_"

"In you dreams. This body is _**NOT**_ yours for the taking!" Moon snapped as she powered up her scepter.

"Be careful, Sailor Moon! That guy..." Sailor Mars said as she recovered and flew by the Moon Princess. "He knows my identity as well as you and Mercury."

"What...?" Moon was speechless.

Mercury nodded as she put a hand on Moon's back. "Mars is correct."

"How could he have known?" Jupiter sneered as she shook her head and put an arm around Venus to assist her.

"Matters not. We're going to take this guy down!" Venus exclaimed. "As long as there's still some fight left in us, this guy is in for a major ass kicking."

Nodding her head, Moon did not take her eyes off Souja - even for a second. "Yeah, and that's exactly what I'm going to give him. You hear that?!"

Before Souja could make his next move, his sensors started to act up. He probed Unit 010's whereabouts and scanned her energy level. The Senshi watched as Souja immediately dove down toward the city.

"He's getting away again!" Venus shouted.

Moon gasped as she remembered Chibi Moon and Saturn. "Follow him!"

With that, the five Sailor Senshi gave chase to Souja as they, too, dove back into the city to stop him at any costs. They were already moving toward the distance where Chibi Moon and Saturn battled Unit 010.

xxxxx

"Take that!!" Chibi Moon cried as she and Saturn crossed their weapons together.

Once the scepter and glaive crossed together, a ball mixture of pink and dark purple light coalesced. That condensed ball was then launched at Unit 010 and struck her head-on.

Unit 010 screamed as she was knocked against a brick wall. _**("Auuuugh!!")**_ As she slid down against the wall, the cyborg trembled while struggling to stand up. _**("That... was smarts...")**_

"Good job, girls! Now it's time to finish her!" Tuxedo Kamen encouraged the two.

Saturn nodded while twirling her glaive. "We're on it!"

"Time to send you to the scrap heap, _bitch_," Chibi Moon smirked evilly.

Before long, Souja teleported in front of Unit 010 before Saturn and Chibi Moon could implement their attacks. Unit 010 was shocked but, nonetheless, relieved to see her master arriving in time.

"Whoa! Where did he come from?!" The pink-haired princess was taken back.

Tuxedo Kamen dashed in front of Saturn and Chibi Moon. "Does this mean that Sailor Moon and the others...? No, I don't believe it."

"_**You do not need to worry about the Sailor Senshi. I haven't eradicated them yet but I will shortly.**_"

The demented Goth giggled. _**("Oh yes! It would be much better if you were to beat them all in one fell swoop.")**_

"_**Unit 010, I see you were unable to defeat those three?**_"

_**("They cheapshotted me! Plus, that cute guy in the mask jumped in to save their cute little behinds!")**_ Unit 010 pointed accusingly at Tuxedo Kamen. _**("Why is he even with these brats? He should go out with a real woman like me!")**_

"_You_ call yourself a _real_ woman?" Chibi Moon rolled her eyes and stifled a laugh. "That's a good one! All I see is a hussie with a terrible fashion sense and those dreadlocks... yuck! Gag!" She immediately stuck a finger in her mouth - as if wanting to throw up.

_**("WHY YOU!!")**_ Unit 010 fumed as she balled up her only fist.

Souja calmly stepped forward. "_**Calm down, Unit 010. I will correct your failure.**_" As he locked eyes with the two Senshi and Kamen, he teleported and reappeared on their left side.

Kamen quickly turned as he warned the Senshi. "Get back!!" With that, he pushed both Chibi Moon and Saturn back. However, he didn't react enough to counter Souja's beam cannon. The beam knocked him back ten feet across.

"TUXEDO KAMEN!!" Chibi Moon and Saturn cried out, fearing the worst for the masked man.

"_**Now, to eliminate you two first. Then, the others shall follow,**_" Souja stated as calmly paced toward Chibi Moon and Saturn.

"Not unless I stop you first!" Saturn interjected as she assumed a defensive posture. She shared intently and angrily while keeping Chibi Moon behind her. "I've seen you in my visions. You and your cyborgs are what's going to destroy this world. I've seen it all."

Chibi Moon gasped as she listened. "Saturn."

"I don't know if you fully intend to destroy our world but I'm going to take drastic measures!"

Souja paused as he stared at Saturn briefly. "_**Whatever these visions entail matters not to me. Although your visions are quite accurate for what I plan to do once I'm done collecting information on this world.**_"

"Information?" Saturn inquired.

"_**Every world I visit I have collected vital information and store them into my memory banks. I always save the memories of every precious and beautiful planet I visit... before I destroy them. Anything that I have no use for becomes obsolete. This world is irrelevant to me. Sooner or later, Earth will be gone.**_"

"What?!" Chibi Moon exclaimed as she hopped beside Saturn. "Destroy OUR world?! Why?! You're just another psychopath looking to destroy and conquer any world you see fit?!"

"_**Conquest is not my objective, young one. My mission is to gather all the information throughout the universe and build the strongest body for the core of my being. I cannot achieve full potential in this robotic body. I acquire a flesh and bloody type with an unlimited source of energy. Only then will I be granted with a fresh supply of power.**_"

"So, that's it?! Everything to you is nothing but information?! You have no qualms about destroying everything dear to this world?!" Chibi Moon couldn't take this anymore. If she hated anything more than evil megalomaniacs, it was individuals who treat life like a disposable and unwanted toy. "All you care for is information to put into your own stupid data? For every planet you've destroyed, you didn't even think about the amount of lives you've taken! Those poor innocent souls! The people, their civilizations and their families! Not to mention the plants and animals! How could you just take it all away?!" Balling up her fists, Neo-Queen Serenity's daughter expressed pure hatred toward Souja. "I hate your kind! Life should never be thrown to the side like trash!"

Saturn nodded. "That's right!" Shifting her eyes back on Souja, she set her Silence Glaive down. "And you won't destroy this world. We'll stop you at whatever the cost."

"_**Hn, just as I expected. You and I do not see eye to eye. Our beliefs don't mesh well. So be it.**_" The alien cyborg started walking forward. Then, he dashed ahead to attack first. "_**I'll rid myself of you two before your colleagues can save you!**_"

"Chibi Moon, I'll take him!" Saturn roared as her eyes suddenly glowed dark purple.

However, Sailor Chibi Moon raced across to meet Souja head on. "He's mine, Saturn!"

"Chibi Moon, don't!"

"It's time I make my parents and you guys proud! I didn't train hard to sit back and wait!"

Unit 010 chuckled as she watched Chibi Moon preparing to attack Souja. _**("Oooo, big mistake, pinky. Game over.")**_

"Chibi Moon!!" Tuxedo Kamen exclaimed as he got up and rushed across to stop her.

"You're going down!!" Chibi Moon pointed her scepter at Souja and readied her beam. "...huh?!" Suddenly, Souja teleported from her view as she felt a powerful blow being driven into her gut. As she doubled over, Chibi Moon dropped her scepter and held her gut. "...ugh..."

"No! Chibi Moon!" Tuxedo Kamen and Saturn shouted.

Souja easily lifted Chibi Moon off the ground - by her neck - and scanned her. "_**Foolish child. Did you think you could challenge me? Although I do admire your valor. Quite admirable. Unfortunately, the young foolishly rush themselves to their deaths. You are no exception.**_"

Struggling under Souja's powerful grip, Chibi Moon gagged and kicked the cyborg's body. "Help... I... I can't..."

_**("Go on, Lord Souja! Snap her neck!")**_ Unit 010 cheered on like the demented cheerleader she truly was.

Tuxedo Kamen was the first to rush ahead to save his future daughter. However, he was immediately cut off as Unit 010 blocked his path.

_**("Heh. Going somewhere, pretty boy?")**_

"Chibi Moon!!" Kamen screamed in horror, fearing the worst for the future princess.

However, Saturn was still trembling as her eyes started changing color. The natural hue of her eyes changed and became dark purple. Those same eyes started to glow as a purple aura covered her body. Seeing her best friend being tortured was enough to set something off within Sailor Saturn.

Souja took notice of Saturn's presence and scanned her. His curiosity piqued while picking up an omnious reading from Saturn's aura. "_**What is this? The other girl's energy... seems to be fluctuating. Now, it's raising. This energy...**_"

Both Unit 010 and Tuxedo Kamen turned to see Sailor Saturn's glowing figure.

"Saturn?" The man gasped, his eyes fixated on Saturn and confused over what's happening.

Unit 010 was just as perplexed. _**("Erm? What's with the glow?")**_

As she lifting her head, Saturn's eyes changed from purple to red. Souja dropped Chibi Moon and probed the Sailor Saturn.

"_**Could it be...? Have I found the body I'm looking for?**_" Souja murmured as he teleported in front of Saturn. As he reached over, he snatched Saturn by her throat and lifted her up.

_Swish!!_

Saturn sliced off Souja's right arm cleanly with her Silence Glaive. The cyborg was caught off guard as he distanced himself from Sailor Saturn. Holding his right side, he realized that his arm was lying on the ground.

Chibi Moon coughed as she opened her eyes and noticed her glowing friend. "Saturn...? You're glowing but..." _What's going on here? I can see some funky light surrounding Hotaru but what could it mean?_

"_**What just happened? I couldn't follow your movement, child. Who or what are you?**_" Souja demanded to know.

All Sailor Saturn could do was smile... but it wasn't any calm, serene smile. There was a hint of cruel pleasure behind her pale mask.

xxxxx

Sailor Pluto paused as she looked away. Her eyes widened while sensing Saturn's presence.

"Could it be... Saturn?" The Time Guardian expressed concern. _Something must have happened to Small Lady if Saturn was going to unleash her hidden power! No, I have to get there as quickly as possible!_

"Hey! Where are you looking at?!" Grace angrily spat out. "Do you feel the need to ignore me?!"

Uranus and Neptune, too, felt Saturn's overwhelming power steadily rising.

"Do you feel it, Neptune?"

The turquoise-haired woman nodded. "Yes. We have to get to Saturn before she decides to let her suppressed power loose!"

"Let's go!" Uranus declared as she prepared to head out.

Suddenly, Grace dashed forward and stopped in front of the Outers. Uranus, Neptune and Pluto assumed battle stances as their path became closed off again.

"Sorry, but our fight isn't finished yet!"

"Damn it! Not now!" Uranus cursed angrily.

The Time Guardian sneered and looked ahead toward the distance. There was already a noticeable pillar of purple light shimmering from a far-off view. Uranus, Neptune and Grace noticed it, too.

"What the hell is that?!" The female cyborg blinked out of bewilderment.

Neptune bit her lip. "Saturn."

"Small Lady..." Sailor Pluto whispered as she rushed ahead and knocked Grace back with her Garnet Rod. "We have to get to Saturn and Small Lady! Follow me!"

With that, Neptune and Uranus nodded in response. The trio flew off and left Grace behind to recover from Pluto's blow.

"_**DAMN YOU!**_" Grace screamed in rage as she glided off to pursue the trio. "You won't get away with that!"

xxxxx

As they arrived at the scene, the five Inner Senshi noticed Souja standing at the center of the streets. Sailor Moon gasped as she saw Chibi Moon and Tuxedo Kamen were both lying on the ground.

"Did we come too late?!" Jupiter looked down as she feared the worst-case scenario.

Venus gasped while pointing toward the pillar of purple light surrounding Saturn. "Look you guys! It's Saturn!"

"Let's get down there quickly!" Moon commanded.

When the Inners descended, Moon dashed over toward her lover's side and helped Chibi Moon to her feet. Unit 010 backed off as the Inners gathered. Even Unit 010 realized that she couldn't win against all five of them with just one-arm.

Jupiter sneered as she saw Saturn inside the column of purple light. "Where is the source of that light coming from?!"

"The readings I'm picking up have an extremely high energy output! We mustn't get any closer!" Mercury warned her colleagues while picking up a warning signal in her visor. She tapped into her mini-computer to confirm Saturn's presence behind the pillar of light. "This energy is coming from her!"

"What could have triggered this reaction?!" Venus exclaimed.

Mars shifted her eyes at Souja and scowled. "Souja must have provoked Saturn somehow."

"He... tried to kill me and Saturn saw that my life was in immediate danger..." Chibi Moon spoke up, despite coughing after Souja nearly choked her to death. "She's doing it... to save me... I..."

Sailor Moon glanced toward Souja and Sailor Saturn. "Saturn! Can you hear me?!"

"SATURN!!" The other Senshi desperately called out to their colleague.

However, the Senshi of Destruction walked out of the pillar of light as her glowing purple eyes shimmered. She ignored the pleas of her friends while maintaining a fear-inducing gaze at Souja. The cyborg backed away as if uncertain of Saturn's mysterious power. That didn't stop him from firing a few shots using his arm cannon. The blasts knocked Saturn a few feet back but none of which seemed to harm the girl. She ignored them and paced forward without batting an eye.

"_**What are you?**_"

The Sailor Senshi of Destruction confirmed, speaking in an unearthly tone. "_Your demise._"

End of episode twenty-seven.

xxxxx

_**Next Time...**_

_**A Dark Future Prevented?! The Scythe of the Senshi of Death!**_

xxxxx

Author's note: There you have it. I had to cut it short as I originally planned Chapter 27 to run longer. Chapter 28 will wrap up this introduction arc and elaborate a little on Saturn's newly awakened power (this is her own special power, mind you; She's still an Eternal-level but with her special planet-busting power). This season, more or less, will focus on Hotaru if you haven't already noticed.

Oh, Chibi Moon finally reveals her Eternal form! What do you think? I never intended to neglect her of any new power either.

Again, I apologize for these delays. This chapter was supposed to be posted last month but exams have distracted me from my fic writing privileges. I'll finally graduate from college in May... so, I'm getting ready for the next phase in my life.

Don't worry though. I will keep writing this story (and my YuYuGiDigiMoon series) until they are complete. With so many ideas I want to incorporate to this story, I cannot say when Galaxy Stars will end. I did say that I planned for only three seasons but there could possibly be more. As much as I liked the anime's ending, I felt there could have been more story and background to cover in the Sailor Moon-verse.

Anyway, there you go. The story's been updated.

Please, send me a review, PM or whatever you want to ask me.

See you on the next update (hopefully soon)!


	28. The Scythe of the Senshi of Death!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon. Blah. Sailor Moon is a manga property of Naoko Takenouchi. Blah. The anime is a property of Toei. Blah.

**A/N: **I am sorry for the month and a half delay. I've been preoccupied with finals and my new fanfic, Witchblade: Sakura. On the bright side, I am now a college graduate and will have more free time in writing fanfics!

So, without any further delay, here's the chapter 28.

NOTE: This story has now reached over 300, 000 words! :)

xxxxx

**(Cue Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon theme **_**Moonlight Densetsu**_** by Moonlips)**

xxxxx

_**Sailor Moon Galaxy Stars**_

Season 2. Arc 1: **Souja **

Chapter 28: _**A Dark Future Prevented?! The Scythe of the Senshi of Death!**_

xxxxx

**Harajuku/Shopping District of Tokyo/2:16 PM**

Sailor Saturn advanced a few steps as she methodically paced. Her gleaming eyes were purple and emitting an eerie glare. This look would send chills down the spines of the boldest individuals. The other Sailor Senshi looked on with uncertainty and slight fear of what Saturn would do.

On the other hand, Souja was intrigued by the haunting presence behind Saturn's aura. He scanned the dark-haired girl and stood his ground. Unit 010 blinked as she looked back to her 'father' and Sailor Saturn. She was uncertain of what to think while rescanning Saturn.

Chibi Moon was the one who became worried about Saturn most. She tried to stand up, but she immediately felt her knees trembling. Realizing she couldn't stand up on her own, she fell back down and felt a lump in her throat.

"Sa... Saturn?" Chibi Moon murmured, inhaling air into her lungs. She took a moment to simmer down while eyeing her best friend. _What's happened to her? One minute she saw my life in danger and now... Oh no. _"Saturn! Control yourself! Please!"

Saturn ignored Chibi Moon's pleas as she continued toward Souja.

"Saturn!" The pink-haired girl screamed, attempting to draw her friend back to reality.

_**("What's going on here? That Saturn girl isn't even paying attention... Lord Souja, I'm picking up a form of dangerously high energy from that girl! I advise we retreat!")**_ The female cyborg called out to her creator.

However, Souja had other plans.

"_**Negative. I may have found a potential body that I've long searched for. Her extremely potent energy will grant me access to an unlimited supply of power. A rare power. I cannot let this opportunity slip out of my hands, Unit 010.**_"

Unit 010 tried to convince Souja to alter his course of action. _**("She just severed your arm! You're not at 100 percent, Lord Souja! Engaging battle with a Senshi with this potent energy is dangerous! There's a 75 percent chance you will not survive if you engage a battle with her!")**_

"_**Yet, that didn't stop you, Unit 010. You are injured. Watch and learn, my child.**_" Souja calmly set his limbless stub to the side. His body suddenly tensed up as long, black tendrils jutted out of the limbless stub. The tendrils waved around like snakes as acidic liquid plopped on the ground, which burnt through it in seconds. "_**I never go without adding a few modifications to my body. I lose an arm and I can simply use alternative means of self-defense. My internal skeleton effectively serves as another self-defense mechanism. The acid running through my skeleton as you can see can burn through the strongest metals. Any human would be dissolved in less than ten seconds if exposed to this...**_"

"_Are you done talking, machine?_" Saturn quickly cut off Souja's explanation. She drew his attention as she pointed her Silence Glaive at his direction. "_I doubt your acidic blood can eat my glaive._"

Souja's eyes beamed as he shot his tendrils toward Saturn. "_**Shall I care to demonstrate?!**_"

"Look out, Saturn!!" Chibi Moon shouted as she tried to run-in. Moon quickly grabbed the pink-haired teen and restrained her. "Let me go, Sailor Moon! She's going to get hurt!"

"I don't think so. Just watch, Chibi Moon... Saturn will beat him!" Moon exclaimed, reassuring the future princess.

Mars scowled, closing her fists. "I don't know about you guys, but it's like Saturn's unlocked some kind of new power."

"Are you sure about that, Mars?" Venus queried, looking back to the Miko.

"If that's the case, then can she defeat Souja on her own?" Mercury wondered, watching Saturn dodge Souja's tendrils. "There she goes!"

"C'mon, girl! Take him!" Jupiter shouted, encouraging Saturn to fight.

As she closely observed Saturn, Mars probed the girl's energy. "Yeah, she's unlocked a power... almost like how we got stronger during our fight with the Shichi'okamitai members. This happened to me when I fought Tsume."

"C'mon, Saturn! Hang in there!" Chibi Moon shouted, expressing full support for her friend.

"We can't let her fight alone, guys! Let's move!" Moon cried, readying her scepter.

Meanwhile, Sailor Saturn glided up into the air as Souja launched a bombardment of charged beams. Saturn smoothly maneuvered around the beams. She cancelled out three beams while spinning her Silence Glaive around and cutting through them As a fourth beam guided toward her, Saturn summoned a black barrier around herself. The beam hit the barrier wall and dissipated.

"_**Very good, but you won't be on the defense for long,**_" Souja vowed as he glided toward Sailor Saturn. Pointing at her direct path, the cyborg's tendrils shot forward and attempted to break through Saturn's barrier.

Saturn frowned. "_Your petty attempts are useless, cyborg. I will dismantle you piece by piece._" As she closed her eyes, a bright purple aura outlined her body from head to toe. Then, she began to chant a serene yet haunting hymn.

As he retracted his tendrils, Souja listened to Saturn's hymn and paused. "_**Hn? What is this?**_"

"_La...la...la...la..._" Saturn chanted, cutting through her barrier with her glaive. She slowly hovered out and opened her eyes. Her face was calm and composed while her aura shimmered brightly around her. "_I will show you why they call me an Angel of Darkness, cyborg._" Her eyes narrowed and became focused. "_Your demise is imminent. A dark future will not befall this planet._"

Souja scowled, preparing to cut off Saturn's momentum. "_**You cannot stop the inevitable.**_"

As she flew across to attack, Souja responded by firing guided beams at the Senshi. Using her glaive, she cut through the incoming beams and continued her path toward the cyborg. The crafty villain quickly teleported out of Saturn's reach and appeared twenty feet above her. This granted him enough time to charge up his energy cannon and fired a larger beam.

"SATURN!!" The Senshi shouted in unison as they flew out to aid their colleague.

Saturn turned around as she projected her barrier. "_**Silence Wall.**_" As the black dome formed in front, the beam dissipated. "_Enough of your parlor tricks._"

Souja's face contorted as he started to show frustration. Saturn's defenses were too strong to penetrate. Even his acidic blood and charged beams weren't enough to break her Silence Wall. At this point, the cyborg was left with little options, but to resort to other drastic measures. Even if he had to use underhanded means.

Just then, Souja noticed the other Senshi were already floating behind them. All at once he could not defeat them as a unit in his condition and he realized that. He looked back toward the Senshi and Saturn until Unit 010 called out to him.

_**("Lord Souja! C'mon, let's retreat! You can't beat them in your condition!")**_

Suddenly, as Unit 010 stopped, she heard Tuxedo Kamen walking up behind her. She twirled around while her nails extended out toward Tuxedo Kamen. The man swerved to the side as Unit 010 missed him by an inch.

"Your aim is little off I believe. Too bad," he smirked, taking a shot at Unit 010's pride.

Unit 010 scowled as she flipped him off. _**("Oh, screw you!")**_

"Sorry, but I have no interest in psychotic cyborgs with horrible manners."

_**("You're REALLY pissing me off, masked boy!")**_

Sailor Moon smiled approvingly as her boyfriend toyed with Unit 010's temper. "You tell her, Tuxedo Kamen."

"Look at Saturn, guys!" Chibi Moon called out to her friends' attention.

As the Senshi watched, Saturn cancelled her barrier and flew at Souja. The cyborg quickly teleported out of her reach and reappeared behind her. This time he managed to fire a beam behind her back. Saturn cried out as the beam knocked her out of flight course.

"Saturn!" The pink-haired princess gasped in horror. "She needs our help guys! Let's hurry!"

Without wasting time, the Senshi glided out to attack Souja. The cyborg shifted his attention on the five Inners and Chibi Moon while scanning them. He shot out the tentacles out of his limbless arm while attempting to snare the six away.

Sailor Moon retaliated as her scepter fired a pink beam, which destroyed one tendril.

Mercury stopped one as she summoned an ice barrier.

Mars countered by taking out another with her Mars Snake Fire.

Jupiter launched a bolt of lightning to blast apart a tendril.

Venus slashed a tendril in half with her Wink Chain Sword.

Realizing that his last-ditch efforts were being countered, Souja scowled as he looked back toward Unit 010. That is until he turned to see Pluto, Uranus, and Neptune arrive at the scene. This meant more Senshi to deal with and Souja would not be able to counter against the whole team, especially with Saturn ready to take him apart.

"Nice to have you guys here!" Jupiter said as she turned toward the Outers.

Venus smirked. "No kidding. Now, with all of us together, we'll turn this creep into scrap!"

"Leave that with Saturn. She'll take care of this," Chibi Moon replied.

As Pluto shifted her eyes on Saturn, she noticed the subtle glow that surrounded the girl's body. She gasped and flew out toward Saturn.

"Pluto, what are you doing?!" Moon shouted, questioning the Time Guardian's motive.

Before she could get a response, Grace also arrived at the scene as she fired a beam at Pluto's direction. The green-haired woman cried turned around, but didn't react in time to deflect the guided beam.

"Pluto!!" The Senshi cried out.

As Saturn blinked, she quickly reverted back with a normal frame of mind. Her glowing eyes faded as she watched Pluto falling on top of a diesel truck. The Senshi of Destruction gasped as she saw Souja teleport in front of her. The cyborg quickly backhanded Saturn aside and sent her falling near where Pluto lied.

"Saturn!! No!!" Chibi Moon shouted as she pulled away from Moon and flew down to where her friend landed.

Uranus growled as she flew ahead with Neptune following her. "You're dead, you son of bitch!" She roared while summoning her Space Sword.

Neptune summoned her Deep Aqua Mirror and pinpointed Souja's weak point. "His head, Uranus! Aim for it!"

"I'll cut off his head instead!" She angrily spat out while slashing her blade horizontally. One slash from her sword unleashed a spinning blade projectile, which flew across like a boomerang. "_**Space Sword!!**_"

As Souja scanned the attack, he swerved around and teleported behind Uranus. In response to Uranus' attempt to cut him off, he fired a beam and knocked Uranus away. He turned around and blitzed directly at Neptune while ramming his left knee into her gut. The bone-crunching blow stopped Neptune at her tracks, which allowed Souja to toss her aside.

"Uranus! Neptune!" Moon screamed.

Grace watched with satisfaction while floating down in front of the Inners. "See what happens when you get in Souja's way? He's already fighting back with just one arm. Hurts, doesn't it?" Taunting the Senshi, she crossed her arms and blocked their path. "When you corner an injured animal, it tends to be more dangerous."

Suddenly, Jupiter gasped as she quickly recognized Grace. _Hey! That's the girl I sparred with at Okami-sensei's dojo! Since when did...? Is she working with Souja?! Then, she must be a cyborg!_

Venus noticed that Jupiter seemed troubled. "Hey, what's wrong Jupiter?"

"Venus. Look at her! Doesn't she look familiar? Remember... the dojo?" The brunette tried to refresh Venus of that sparring contest Makoto had with Grace, which was before Cain's former bodyguard became assimilated with Souja's cybernetic enhancements. "Oh my god..." She covered her mouth as she immediately remembered. "You're kidding."

"What is it?" Mars inquired, overhearing Venus and Jupiter.

"That girl... She..." Jupiter pointed at Grace.

The former bodyguard raised her left brow, shifting her eyes on Jupiter. "What the hell are you pointing at me for?"

"Hey, you!" Jupiter shouted as she flew in front of her friends. Her eyes were locked onto Grace's as they stared one another down. "Makoto told me about you!"

"Makoto..." Grace murmured as she reviewed images in her mind. She recalled her sparring match with Makoto. "Wait, that Makoto?! So, you...? You're a friend of hers?!"

"That's right. I am," Jupiter nodded, raising her hands in front of her. "Look, don't try to attack and listen to me."

"Why should?" The female cyborg scoffed, glaring scornfully at Sailor Jupiter. "Just because you're Makoto's friend, I'm _**NOT**_ going to spare you. I have to get rid of you Senshi. You're a big threat to Souja's plans."

"He's using you, Grace. Open your eyes," the brunette attempted to talk sense into the bodyguard. "If and when you kill us, he's going to throw you aside to the waste. Or he just might turn you into a fully, mindless machine. You'll end up losing your free will. Is that what you want?!"

"...I don't care."

Jupiter frowned. "Bullshit. You do."

"Why the hell do you care?!" Grace seethed, extending her right arm as she created a spinning disc out of her hand. She quickly hurled the disc across while targeting for Jupiter.

The Senshi quickly intervened as Jupiter threw herself in front of the disc and blasted it with an electric bolt. As both attacks collided, they cancelled each other out as Jupiter directed her gaze at the cyborg.

"Let's cut this nonsense out! You should have a free will of your own. Don't let this Souja control you!"

"He's not controlling me. I'm doing this all on my own will."

The Thunder Senshi shouted, attempting to bring some sense back to Grace. "Well, he's manipulating you. Don't you see that?! Are you that blind?!"

"_**Enough of this. Grace, eliminate them.**_" Souja instructed as he descended to where Saturn was laying.

"You guys go after him!" Jupiter barked out at her colleagues. "I'll handle Grace alone."

"Hold it! You can't take her alone! You're going to need help," Venus highly suggested. "Let me stay and help you."

"Fine. The rest of you guys go help Saturn and the others! Go, now!" The brunette sighed with defeat, expressing disappointment that she couldn't confront Grace alone. She actually preferred having to fight Grace by herself, but realized there was no arguing with her friends. Jupiter watched as Moon, Mercury, Mars, and Chibi Moon pursuing Souja. She turned to her left side and nodded to the blonde. "Venus, since you were the only one to meet Grace, I guess it makes sense you partner-up with me here."

"Hey! Did you think I'd let you fight her alone, girl?" Venus said.

Grace scoffed, looking at the two Senshi. "I hope you two are ready for a much needed ass-beating." An evil smirked cross her face as she gathered energy in her palms, condensing them into glowing spheres. "Heh, do I really look like someone that's brainwashed? Please."

"Stay on your guard, Venus!" Jupiter called out, throwing up a fighting stance.

Venus responded, readying her chain sword. "On it!"

As the Senshi of Thunder and Love glided toward Grace, the cyborg quickly fired her blasts and flew out to meet her adversaries. Venus and Jupiter swerved around the beams as they launched a counterstrike.

-

Meanwhile, as Saturn began to stir, she opened her eyes and glanced up. She turned to her left side and noticed Pluto slowing getting up.

"Pluto...?"

"Saturn, are you okay?"

"Yeah... just the small of my back is aching, but I'll be fine."

"Good. I'd advise you hurry."

Saturn picked herself up while grabbing her glaive. "Where's Souja?"

Pluto pointed up into the distance. "He's coming. Get ready, Saturn. The other Senshi are already pursing him."

"Right! I see him!" Saturn replied, watching the cyborg in name being attacked by Moon and company.

"I'm going to check on Uranus and Neptune. Saturn, you stay on your guard!" With that, Pluto jumped off as she hurried off to examine the two Outers.

Nodding her head, Saturn firmly held her glaive and narrowed her eyes. "I'm on it, Pluto." Before long, her eyes started to change color as the same dark purple aura outlined her body. It was the same mysterious, dark power that had possessed her earlier and it returned to the surface. _No... not again! What's happening to me?!_ She shivered while dropping her glaive and holding herself. _I have to stay focused! Must..._ "_Souja, come right this way. I'm waiting for you. Heh._" Her voice darkened as her mentality shifted again as if another personality had taken over.

-

Souja glided through the repeated attacks that the Senshi used to slow him down. Moon and Chibi Moon flew out of Souja's direction as they aimed their scepter's blasts at the cyborg's back. He quickly teleported away and reappeared above the duo.

"Sailor Moon! Chibi Moon! Look above you!" Mars shouted, flying up with her right fist coated with a fire aura. She roared and threw herself onto Souja. "Not so fast!"

And just in time, Mercury flew in front of Souja and knocked him back with an ice shield.

Mars seized the opportunity as she flew at Souja and launched a fire blast at Souja's face.

With Souja preoccupied with these two, Moon and Chibi Moon redirected their attention toward Saturn. They noticed that she was, once again, covered by that same dark aura, which seemed to be blazing like wild fire.

"Saturn! Look, that aura is covering her again!" Chibi Moon said, diving down to check on her friend.

Moon shouted as she followed the pink-haired princess. "Chibi Moon! Wait!"

Chibi Moon landed on the diesel truck and rushed toward Sailor Saturn. "Saturn! Hey, Saturn!"

Saturn walked past Chibi Moon as if ignoring her existence. Her eyes narrowed, locking onto Souja's direction. Her prey was already in sight as she readied her glaive.

"Saturn!" Chibi Moon cried, reaching out and putting her right hand on Saturn's back.

_**FZZZT!**_

"OW!!" The girl yelped as the aura shocked her hand. Chibi Moon slightly cringed as she looked worryingly at Saturn. "Saturn! Are you actually thinking of... Wait! Let me help you!"

"_Stand down, Chibi Moon. Souja will fall before me._"

"Yeah, but you're not yourself, Saturn! What is this dark power? Why is it controlling you?"

"_Dark power? Nonsense. You know nothing, Princess Serenity._"

Chibi Moon gasped. "What do you mean?"

"_Know this... I will deny Souja of his existence. Do not interfere... for you own safety._"

"No, please, let me help..." The future princess reached over, pleading to her friend. However, as her hand was ten inches from reaching Saturn, the aura expanded and shocked her hand again, repelling the girl back. "Ow!"

Saturn jumped off as she rocketed toward the battle involving Souja - which was still in progress. Chibi Moon rubbed her hand while gliding out after her friend.

She watched as Saturn impaled her glaive through Souja's back. The Senshi of Destruction smirked while using her glaive to cut through Souja's metal back like a can opener. The alien cyborg turned his head while shooting out a pair of beams at Saturn. The girl's aura shielded her from Souja's beams as she continued to cut through his back.

"_**...did not expect you to intervene, child.**_" Souja snarled, gritting his teeth while his eyes gleamed at Saturn.

"_I will not stay down until you are eliminated, cyborg. Your mere existence has no place on this world. I will eradicate every trace of your worthless existence._" Saturn smirked, her voice darkened while her aura continued to shimmer around her body. "_Any last words before your worthless scrap?_"

Souja struggled while attempting to throw Saturn off his back. Although, he was rendered handicapped with only one arm and that placed him at a great disadvantage. He was easy pickings for Saturn to tear him to pieces. Saturn buried her glaive deeper into Souja's back.

"Get him, Saturn!" Mars cheered on.

Mercury called out to the dark-haired girl. "Aim for his head! His core is there!"

Souja quickly flew upward while taking Saturn along. The Outer held onto her glaive while riding along with the cyborg. She used her glaive and pushed it upward as it was inches from reaching the back of his head. Souja rotated around while attempting to throw Saturn off his back, but it was no use.

He was left with only one option.

"_**If I can't defeat you, then... your body will be of wonderful use to me.**_"

"_Sorry, but this body is not reserved for you._" With one push, Saturn cried as she slashed through Souja's head and severed the cables inside that protected his cybernetic skull. She located a green orb, which glowed and dimmed brilliantly like a shining gem. "_It ends here._"

"_**Yes, I agree... for both of us.**_"

"_Wha-?!_" Before Saturn could finish, a bright flash engulfed her and Souja.

_**KA-BOOM!!**_

A second passed and there was a bright explosion that expanded, penetrating through the dark clouds. Everyone glanced upward to where the explosion occurred. The Senshi gasped in horror as their colleague was at the middle of this devastating event.

"_**SAAAAAAATURN!!**_" Chibi Moon screamed as she witnessed the explosion beforehand. Before she could glide out toward the expanding smoke cloud, Moon grabbed her arm. "Let me go!"

Moon didn't want to believe that Saturn died as she glanced upward.

"_**SATURN!!**_" Uranus roared as she flew up with Neptune and Pluto tailing her. _You better be alive, kid! Wait..._

Much to everyone's relief, as the smoke cleared, there was a visible figure floating out of the explosion. The Senshi's fears were dashed as Sailor Saturn came into view. She managed to summon her barrier as she floated down.

However, she still took the brute force of the explosive blast. Her outfit was completely torn as her eye color began to dim. As the barrier faded, Saturn lapsed into unconsciousness and fell deadweight into the city.

"Oh no! Saturn!" Chibi Moon shouted as Moon released her. As Saturn came falling in her direction, the princess flew up and caught Saturn in her arms. "Gotcha... oh no." She gasped as she saw how terribly battered Saturn looked. Her skirt and outfit was tattered and torn. Her face was covered by layers of dirt as a result of being within the smoke cloud. "Saturn..." Her eyes looked sadly as she placed descended with her friend in tow. "Thank god... you still have a pulse, but why did you have to be so stupid like that?!"

"...to protect... you... Chibi Moon..." Saturn muttered weakly, managing a tiny smile before she lapsed back into unconsciousness. "..."

"Saturn!"

As soon as the other Senshi (excluding Jupiter and Venus) reached Chibi Moon, they gathered around to check on Saturn.

"Saturn!" Uranus exclaimed, kneeling beside the Senshi of Destruction. ""Damn it! Why did you... go and do that?!"

"Easy, Uranus. She's fine," Moon tried to calm the concerned Senshi down.

"She's just out of it, but I'm glad she didn't go killing herself," Mars said.

Mercury checked for Saturn's pulse. "Yes, she still has a pulse. We just need to get her someplace to rest for the time being."

"That's good to hear," Neptune was relieved upon hearing this.

"Yeah, I suppose," Uranus nodded, placing a hand over Saturn's forehead. "Geez, don't you scare me like that!"

"But, what about... Souja?" Chibi Moon asked as she looked up. Suddenly, her eyes widened as soon as she saw something floating out of the smoke cloud. "Oh... my... god... You guys..." She stuttered a bit, trying to get some words out. "Look up!" She cried out, pointing toward the skies.

The Senshi glanced up to where the pink-haired girl pointed. They, too, expressed horrified disbelief as the cyborg emerged from the smoke cloud and revealed his condition. His entire lower half of his body was gone. The left side of his face was ripped off, revealing a robotic skull underneath. His eyes glowed red while staring down at the Senshi with deadly intent.

"You've got to be kidding?!" Moon shouted, her mouth gaping. Nonetheless, she realized the cyborg was heavily damaged and this was their chance to finish Souja off. "Fine, then we'll just trash whatever's left of him, guys!"

"No problem," Mars smirked, summoning a ball of fire in her right palm.

Souja sneered, his body twitching from the damage done to his body. He shifted his eyes onto Saturn, who was in Uranus' arms. "_**...that child... yes, she has an extraordinarily rare power... Her body certainly must be what I am looking for... Consider this a draw, child. But, next time, I will make sure to exterminate you... and your fellow Senshi... zzzt... must allow time for repairs... zzzt... shutdown imminent in ten minutes...**_"

As Souja pressed his forehead, he sent a direct transmission to Unit 010 and Grace/Unit 018.

-

"AHH!!" Sailor Venus screamed as Grace kneed her in the gut. The blonde collapsed on one knee while holding her ribs. "...ugh... you..."

Grace scoffed as she reached over and grabbed Venus by her hair. "Heh, since you're down on your knees, why don't you kiss my feet?"

"...no thanks...I bet your feet stink anyway..." Venus managed to smirk, deriding the cyborg.

"Big mistake, bitch," Grace chuckled, forming an energy ball in her right hand. "Say goodnight, princess."

"I don't think so..."

As Grace turned around, she felt a hand pressing on her back. She noticed Sailor Jupiter quickly sneaking up on her and applying a full nelson. Grace growled angrily as the brunette applied a strong hold to restrain her. Grace gritted her teeth while lashing and kicking her legs up.

"Gotcha! You shouldn't have let your guard down!" Jupiter chuckled, restraining the cyborg. "Sorry, but I'm not going to let you go!"

"Get bent! I don't care if that Makoto girl sent you! Why didn't she come and see me herself?!"

"Are you kidding?! Look at you! You're a freaking cyborg now!" Jupiter shouted. "How do I know you just won't blast her into atoms?!"

"...LET GO!!" Grace shouted, still kicking and preparing to activate her barrier. Then, she felt a faint voice in her head.

_**'Grace, can you... hear me...?'**_

"Souja...?"

"What?! Souja?!" Jupiter blinked, noticing Grace calming down. _Where?! I don't see him!_

"Hey! Where are you?! Is this some kind of magic trick?!" Grace frantically looked around. "Don't be jerking my chain here!"

_**'Everyone of you units have had a process chip installed into your cybernetic brains. This will allow me to communicate with you from far distances. They also act as a restraint mechanism. By any chance you should ever escape, the chips will send a powerful electromagnetic wave that will paralyze you. Grace, I made precautions with you. Since you still retain your humanity.'**_

"You what?! Did you get rid of the other Senshi?!"

_**'Unfortunately, I underestimated one of them. This one has a potential power... and a body I wish to inhabit. For now, we will pull out... so that I can be repaired... Grace, I ask you to pull out... Unit 010 will do the same...'**_

"All right... guess playtime is over for now..." Grace sighed as she elbowed Jupiter in the gut, forcing the brunette to relinquish her hold. "Heh, sorry, but we'll have to play some other time. You and that blonde bitch better get ready... I'll make sure and hunt you."

Jupiter scowled, holding her gut. "..."

"Tell Makoto that I wish to see her. Make sure she sees me alone. Until next time..." The female cyborg managed a chuckle as she teleported out of sight.

As she stood up, Jupiter walked over to where Venus was and knelt beside her. She reached over to help her up, but the blonde waved her off and smiled.

"I'll be fine, Jupiter," Venus smiled, coughing while holding her gut. She managed to stand up on her own and looked out toward the city. "We should get back with the others."

"Yeah..." Jupiter nodded, rubbing her side. She sighed while Grace's parting words repeated in her mind. _Grace, if you really want to see me, then you got it. _

"Are you actually considering seeing that psycho alone?"

"Yeah," the brunette noted.

"It might be a trap. You'll need one of us to come with you."

"I'll be fine, Venus. The question is... where will I need to find her? Or, will she find me?"

Venus shrugged as she flew off ahead. "We'll know eventually. C'mon, Jupiter, let's get going!"

"Right! I'll be behind you!" Jupiter responded as she jumped up and flew off after her colleague. _I can't believe what's happened to you, Grace. Somehow I have to get to the bottom and find out how to save you! Count on it!_

-

As Tuxedo Kamen and Unit 010 jumped back from one another, the demented cyborg overheard Souja reaching her via communicator transmission through the chip in her robotic brain. Unit 010 stood straight and cracked a smile.

"Why are you stopping for?" Tuxedo Kamen was puzzled, wondering about her motives.

_**("You were plenty of fun, mask boy, but duty calls. Looks like we'll be doing some catching up some other time. Until then, I'm coming after you and that pink-haired little bitch. Kee-hee!")**_ As she winked, she blew a kiss to the masked man and teleported.

"WAIT!!" Kamen roared as he threw another rose at her direction. The rose only hit the ground as Tuxedo Kamen scowled angrily. "At least I was able to hold her off." He shifted his attention to the Senshi gathering and raced off to their destination. "I hope the girls are okay!"

-

While scooping Sailor Saturn in her arms, Sailor Pluto glanced at the Senshi and noted. "Once we take her back, she'll rest and treat her own injuries."

"She still has her healing abilities?" Chibi Moon inquired, noting Saturn's special trait of healing others. "That's good. So, he might recover faster than us taking her to get treated."

Moon smiled while running her hand through Saturn's black locks. "You were very brave out there, Saturn."

"I still can't figure out what may have caused her to snap like that," Mercury stated. "Besides Souja hurting Chibi Moon, are there still traces of Mistress 9 in Saturn?"

"I doubt it. She's been cleansed of that witch's influence," Neptune replied.

"We'll further investigate this, Senshi, but for now we have to be on the look out for these cyborgs. I'm afraid these attacks today are only a beginning of an impending invasion. If what the premonitions Saturn and I have seen come to light," Pluto forewarned the ladies.

Mars interjected as she approached Pluto. "You're not the only one. I've seen some really disturbing images while I fought those cyborgs a while ago."

"Disturbing images? I don't like the sound of that," Moon shuddered.

"Yeah, tell me about it," the Miko replied as she was about to explain.

That is until Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus dropped in from above. The Senshi were relieved to see their two colleagues. Then, to make the matters even better, Moon and Chibi Moon turned to see Tuxedo Kamen racing toward them.

"Tuxedo Kamen!" Moon and Chibi Moon cried out. They quickly embraced him as he hugged his two loved ones.

"I'm glad you two are okay," the masked man smiled, hugging Moon and Chibi Moon. He looked toward Pluto and noticed Saturn unconscious in her arms. "Saturn? Is she...?"

"No, she's just exhausted after totally dismantling that Souja bastard," Uranus confirmed. "He got away though, but he didn't go without damage."

"All right! Go, Saturn!" Venus chirped happily.

"But, he got away. That's not good. The cyborg Venus and I fought retreated, too," Jupiter added.

Kamen spoke up. "And that psychopath I was dealing with disappeared."

"They're off to recover from this battle, but they will no doubt come back for us," Pluto advised everyone.

"To make matters worse, Souja knows the identities of me, Mars, and Mercury. That's only going to make matters worse," Moon said.

Mercury replied, reassuring her two friends. "We'll watch each other's backs."

"If push comes to shove, then we'll stick together," Mars suggested. "Maybe you two can stay with me? This way your families won't be in any danger."

"What about your grandfather and your sister... now that she's visiting," Moon pointed out.

The dark-haired Miko reassured Moon. "Don't worry. I'll figure something out."

"These cyborgs are gonna be even tougher than the Lycans. I can tell you guys that right now," Uranus stated, shifting her eyes to Saturn. "Although, if we have ourselves a trump card just in case... Souja really overlooked Saturn and paid the price."

"Man, and they just had to ruin our Christmas, too!" Venus scoffed, pouting and kicking dirt off her boots.

"Geez, what a horrible time to attack Tokyo," Jupiter stared at the city, the areas where the cyborgs left collateral damage during their attacks. "The city's got some construction work ahead for them."

As Moon looked toward the city, she could only wonder about Souja's whereabouts. "At least, we're all ok. I can't say what's going to happen the next time we face them, but we'll be more than ready." She turned and faced her colleagues, eagerly waiting for an immediate response. "Right?"

In response, the Senshi (minus Saturn) nodded their heads solemnly and vaguely wondered when the cyborgs would strike again. For now, they planned to recover and investigate any likely occurrences that might denote another impending attack.

xxxxx

**Shinjuku District/Cain Corp/2:34 PM**

Upon arrival in Cain's office, Souja dropped to the floor as his system was nearing immediate shutdown. Grace and Unit 010 both reached over to lift Souja up while setting him down on a chair.

Calmly getting off his chair, Cain walked over to Souja. "Well, this is unexpected. Souja, surely you were careless. You mean to tell me that one Senshi damaged you this terribly?"

_**("That's what he said! Now back off Lord Souja!") **_Unit 010 hissed, threatening the man. Her good hand turned into a blade as she prepared to cut his throat. _**("Make another step or else!")**_

"_**...that's enough, Unit 010...**_" Souja muttered, calling off his subordinate.

Grace looked back and forth at both sides. Her loyalty was still in question as Cain eyed her direction.

Looking away from woman, Cain turned away and directed his attention to Jadeite. "You said that they'd eliminate the Senshi, Jadeite. Now your friend here has gotten himself damaged... but not without repair. Fortunately for you, Souja can repair the damages."

Jadeite bit his thumb angrily. "I don't understand. One Senshi shouldn't have done this to Souja. I mean, barring Sailor Moon, none of the other Senshi should be capable of damaging Souja's body."

"Well, one of them obviously did," Cain pointed out. "And I'm going to find out."

"_**It was... the one named Sailor Saturn... her power is nothing you two will ever comprehend...**_"

"Souja. You mean to tell me that one of the new Senshi was able to harness a power that I cannot imagine?" Jadeite had a puzzled look on his face. He walked over to Souja and knelt by his side. "Care to tell me more about this particular Senshi?"

Souja sneered as his eyes gleamed. "_**No need... because you will know everything I have to share with you... when our minds...**_"

Jadeite gasped as Souja pulled himself closer to him. "Wh... WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"_**...become one... assimilation process... initiate...**_"

"LET ME GO!! NO!!" Jadeite screamed, the tone in his voice raised. His body suddenly became restrained as Souja's forehead opened up and a needle-like instrument emerged. "NO... NO!! YOU CAN'T!! WE WERE SUPPOSED TO WORK TOGETHER!!"

"_**...yes, I remember our little bargain and that hasn't changed... but this will work out much better... before I obtain Saturn's body, you will do nicely as a temporary body... now, don't resist... it will all be over soon.**_"

Cain backed away as his face contorted with shock. He looked back to find Unit 010 and Grace standing idly. He shifted his eyes on Jadeite and Souja.

The alien cyborg injected the needle inside Jadeite's head as the former Dark General continued screaming and trying to free himself. It was all to no avail. Jadeite dropped to his knees as Souja's body fell to the floor as his power suddenly shutdown.

The blonde-haired man fell to the floor. His entire body convulsed as if he were having an epileptic seizure. The muscles in his body tensed as he struggled and closed his fists before giving out. Foamy drool dripped on the sides of his mouth while the serum started to spread from within his body. For a brief moment, his body stopped moving. Then, it sat up like a zombie would while his eyes rolled back.

Jadeite lifted his head up as three dots flashed on his forehead. His screams quickly faded as a calm demeanor appeared on his face. His eyes turned light green as he stood up and flexed his body. First, his legs. Then, his legs, Followed by his back, chest, torso, and head.

The assimilation was a success.

'Jadeite' turned around as he pointed to Cain. "_**From this day forth, Jadeite now shares this body with me. With our minds merged, we will ensure that operations run faster and more smoothly.**_" His eyes gleamed shortly until he picked up his old Souja body. "_**Cain, I have figured out how to lure out the Senshi, but I will need your assistance. Once Unit 011 is revived and Unit 010 is repaired, we will execute this plan.**_"

"How do I know this won't end in failure?"

Souja smirked while setting the old body on Cain's desk. A cold smile curled on his lips. "_**I assume you remember your own virtual world program. Your secret project you plan to unveil?**_"

"Yes, but I never planned to use it against the Senshi..."

"_**Well, I believe now would be the perfect time. Don't you think?**_"

Cain was a bit hesitant to use it. It was still an incomplete project that was still in the works. However, with Souja aiding him, he could get it running in no time.

The man smirked as he adjusted his suit. "When do we start?"

"_**Once my children have repaired themselves, our plan will be underway.**_"

"Excellent. How shall we lure them out?"

Souja shifted his eyes on Grace. "_**I have just the way.**_"

xxxxx

To be continued...

Next time

Chapter 29: _**Recovery! Staying Alert for the Cyborgs!**_

xxxxx

**A/N: **And Jadeite is dead. Well, not really. His free will and human mind are dead. Souja has now taken Jadeite's body before he sets his sights on Hotaru's.

I know this chapter was short. I actually started writing this at the beginning of this month, but I never finished it. My new Naruto fic, Witchblade: Sakura, sidetracked me and that has gotten more of my attention. So, I finished the last half of this just today.

Don't be surprised if this story receives less updates than I planned for. Despite the setbacks, I will not quit this story. I have a few plot bunnies I want to incorporate and will see through this story until the very end.

The next arc for this second is hinting at a virtual realm. Should be fun.

Next month will mark the two-year anniversary since Galaxy Stars was first posted. So, hopefully before June 23rd, Chapter 29 will be posted. Until then, I will be busy with my Witchblade: Sakura and YuYuGiDigiMoon stories.

Please, read and review when you've got the time. Until then, see you on the next update!


	29. Recovery! Staying Alert for the Cyborgs!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon is a manga property of Naoko Takenouchi. The anime is a property of Toei.

**A/N: **Galaxy Stars has officially passed its two-year anniversary mark. Since June 23, 2006, 29 chapters have been completed. Not bad. Here's to another year or two. I hope I can complete this in the next 2-3 years (real life pending). At least next year this month, I want to be finished or close to finishing the Souja season.

I will say this: I do have an idea on how to end this whole fic.

Anyhow, that's that. Let's get on with the story!

xxxxx

**(Cue Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon theme **_**Moonlight Densetsu**_** by Moonlips)**

xxxxx

_**Sailor Moon Galaxy Stars**_

Season 2. Arc 1: **Souja **

Chapter 29: _**Recovery! Staying Alert for the Cyborgs!**_

xxxxx

_**Azabu Apartment Complex/Room #312/6:32 PM**_

Hotaru lied in the guest bed peacefully as she started to rest from the battle that nearly took her out of commission. The other Senshi were gathered around the bedside while keeping a close eye on her.

Chibi-Usa knelt by the bed with her hands over Hotaru's lap.

"Hotaru-chan..." Chibi-Usa murmured, her eyes moving toward Hotaru's face.

"I still can't believe what she did. That's some crazy stuff," Minako said.

Haruka stopped pacing as she closely watched Hotaru. "She could have died out there."

"Yet, she didn't. There's nothing to worry about, Haruka-san," Makoto stated, reassuring the older Senshi.

"Those cyborgs really were troublesome. They were tougher than the Lycans we dealt with recently," Rei replied.

"No doubt about that and the next time we face them... we must be confront them with extreme precaution," Ami spoke up as she turned toward Usagi and Rei. "Since apparently Souja knows our identities."

The blonde-haired odango girl nodded. "That makes things worse. He could find and attack even if we're with our families. I'm not about to drag them into this."

"Neither am," the Miko stated. "Not grandpa, Yuuchirou, or Cammy."

"Haruka, dear, we can't let Hotaru-chan go off what she attempted to do. Losing her would be like losing a daughter," Michiru said, walking over behind her lover. She then shifted toward Setsuna. "Setsuna?"

The green-haired woman removed her hand from Hotaru's forehead. She turned and faced the other Senshi with a self-assured smile. "She'll be okay, everyone. Hotaru will need to remain in bed for the reminder of today." Her smile faded as she walked past the group. The others seemed to indicate that she had to tell them something rather important in regards to the darkness that possessed Hotaru. "However, you must know about the darkness you might have noticed, which possessed Hotaru."

"What happened?" Chibi-Usa asked, demanding an answer. She looked straight toward the Guardian of the Time Gates. "With Hotaru-chan. What happened with her?"

"Small Lady, when the cyborg attacked you and put your life in danger, I sensed an inner turmoil manifesting within Sailor Saturn. She lost control of herself that she let her emotions overwhelm her. Since you are her closest friend, she did what was necessary to save you. Unfortunately..." Setsuna sighed, looking over Hotaru on the bed. "She had an inner struggle between herself and the darkness that was once Mistress 9."

The Senshi gasped in horrified shock over What Setsuna revealed. Chibi-Usa shook her head and stood up, glaring defiantly at Setsuna.

"You're not accusing Hotaru-chan of letting Mistress 9 take her over?!"

"No, I never said that, Small Lady," the green-haired woman nodded. "I never claimed Mistress 9, the evil entity that once possessed Hotaru Tomoe, would resurface. There are still traces of her corrupt power within Hotaru. Remember, our beloved Hotaru is still the Senshi of Destruction."

Haruka frowned as she approached Setsuna. "You're not implying that we get rid of her?"

"Listen, everyone... Hotaru is still one of us," Setsuna tried to maintain some semblance of order as Chibi-Usa and Haruka slightly calmed down. "We, as her fellow Senshi, must keep an eye on her. Most importantly, we must balance the light and darkness that seemingly are in battle within her being. If she is successful, I believe... no, I promise that Hotaru's power will exceed our own." She looked toward Usagi, nodding. "Perhaps close to yours, Sailor Moon."

"Close to mine?" Usagi blinked, almost in disbelief.

"Well, how about that?" Minako smirked. "She's our likely trump card to take apart those androids!"

"Cyborgs, Minako-chan," Makoto corrected her.

Ami corrected the brunette. "Technically, both. My computer scanned each of them. One of them happened to be half-mechanical and half-biological."

As soon as Ami brought this to her attention, Makoto muttered. "Grace. I can't believe she's been turned into one."

"You seem to be familiar with her, Mako-chan," Rei said.

"Yeah, Ayami-san and I know her from the dojo. I sparred with her once. I don't know what happened, but deep down I feel she's really struggling to realize what she is and who she's working for," the tall brunette recalled everything in her fight earlier. "She doesn't know that I'm Sailor Jupiter, but she's asked me about her. Grace wants me to bring Sailor Jupiter to her."

"Whatever for?" Michiru wondered.

"I don't know."

"Geez, this is getting out of hand," Haruka scoffed, almost wanting to rub her temples out of frustration. "And this had to happen during the holidays."

"Relax, Haruka-san. It's over at least for now," Minako tried to loosen up Haruka's stiff attitude.

"You put those key words in emphasis, Minako-chan," Rei pointed out. "_**For now.**_"

"That doesn't make us any safer," Haruka implied.

Chibi-Usa stood over Hotaru and took the girl's right hand, grasping it. "I'll help you overcome whatever darkness tries to take you over. I don't let you go. If you're the key to defeat those cyborgs, we'll beat them easily."

"That's right," Mamoru nodded as he walked beside his future daughter.

Usagi placed a hand on Chibi-Usa's head, smiling over her. "Of course, we'll kick their butts. I mean really... how many times have we beaten the bad guys?"

"I lost count," the pink-haired teen smiled, managing to chuckle as she felt more self-assured in regards to the cyborg dilemma.

"Even if they know our identities, we'll be ready for them," Usagi said.

"Which is why I propose we remain here together. By doing this, we'll avoid involving families and friends from getting involved," Setsuna suggested to the Senshi in attendance.

Everyone in the room nodded in agreement. Even the Moon cats approved of Setsuna's idea.

"The cyborgs are really only going to target the Senshi," Luna spoke up.

Artemis nodded, crossing his paws. "The question is... when and where are they going to strike next?"

"No telling, but hopefully not anytime soon," Haruka replied.

"There's always the news," Minako said, picking up the TV remote and turning it on the local news channel.

Just then, Makoto felt her cell phone vibrating in her right pocket. She immediately pulled it out and looked at the caller ID. The name _**Kotori Ayami**_ repeatedly flashed as the brunette answered it.

"Hello? Ayami-san?" Makoto said as she walked toward the front door and opened it. She stepped outside the hall and leaned against the wall. "Don't worry. I'm fine. Yeah..."

Noticing Makoto was talking outside the apartment room, Minako snuck her way through and walked outside. She closed the door behind her.

"Everyone's okay. Just one of our friends is resting after she collapsed," the brunette reassured Kotori - who was asking her about the situation on the other line. "We're all over in my friend and her fiancé's apartment." She waited until Kotori responded. "Uh-huh, that's right."

Minako blinked, wondering what Kotori was asking. "Is it Kotori-san?"

Nodding her head, Makoto answered to Kotori. "You want to come and see us? Well, sure. I'll give you the address."

"She's coming here?" The blonde inquired.

"...Azabu Apartment Complex. Room #312," Makoto continued her phone conversation, relaying the location of Usagi and Mamoru's residence. "That's right on the third floor. How long will it take for you to get here?" She tapped her fingers on the phone, awaiting Kotori's reply. "Oh? You're not too far from here? Twenty minutes? Ok, Minako-chan and I will be standing outside the room. You'll see us. Ok? See you then, Ayami-san." With that, she closed her cell phone and faced Minako. "Yeah, that was Ayami-san. She's coming here with Himura, Hitori, and the others."

"Yay, Hitori-chan," Minako sighed happily. "I hope we didn't worry her."

"Hey, we're all still in one piece. That's what matters and Aoshi-kun will be happy that we're safe," Makoto smiled reassuringly.

Just then, Usagi poked her head out of the door and noticed her two friends standing outside the apartment.

"Um, what's going on, guys?" Usagi asked, managing to startle both her friends.

"Yikes! Don't creep up on us like that!" Minako freaked out, nearly jumping out of her shoes.

"That was our friend. You remember Kotori Ayami, right?"

Usagi nodded. "That detective friend of yours?"

"Yeah, she's coming here with a couple of her friends and she's bringing Aoshi-kun," Makoto confirmed. "I hope you don't mind a more crowded apartment?"

"Oh, no. It's not a problem," the odango girl nodded, waving her hands. Looking back inside her apartment, she noticed everyone started to settle down after the news broadcast ended. "We were just watching the news. Luckily, this side of town wasn't damaged."

"That's good," Minako said.

"I think we can manage a little Christmas party in this place," Usagi smiled. "You know to get our minds off that whole situation."

"I don't know if we should even do that. Shouldn't we be out on patrol or something?" Makoto wondered, expressing her concern.

"Setsuna-san said we should be okay for tonight. Those cyborgs looked like they were a little worse for wear," Usagi replied.

"Yeah, especially after what Hotaru-chan did to that Souja creep!" Minako smirked, feeling a sense of pride of a fellow Senshi beating the bad villain. She chortled while fixing her bow. "Mako-chan, we just survived a big fight with some nasty androids."

"Cyborgs?" Makoto pointed out.

Minako slumped her head. "Whatever. It doesn't really matter to me."

"Err... how about coming back inside?" Usagi asked, creaking a door little open halfway.

"Can't. I told Ayami-san that Minako-chan and I would be waiting outside. I told her where you and Mamoru-san live. She'll know where to go. She's pretty close," Makoto said.

"How long will it take her and the others to arrive?"

Looking at her watch, Makoto answered. "About twenty minutes. That's what she told me."

"Ok then! I should go and tell Mamo-chan to take out some food for us to munch on?" The ever-so cheery Usagi smiled as she walked back into her apartment den.

"Oh, Usagi-chan," Makoto and Minako both chuckled, amused by their friend's antics.

"She might be a future mommy, but her cheery, optimistic self hasn't changed one bit," Makoto said.

Minako replied. "And she shouldn't. That's one trait Usagi-chan should never let go. That and her ability to bring us all together make her that special. _Our_ Usagi-chan."

"Yep, she's our girl," the brunette nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile, as everyone settled down in the apartment den, Usagi was already in the kitchen as she and Mamoru were pulling out bags of chips and containers filled with frozen curry.

Sitting on the couch, Haruka was flipping through the many stations with the remote. Like on any given holiday, there was nothing but endless Christmas specials - most of which did not interest Haruka.

"Nothing! How is that there's so many TV specials during the Christmas holidays?" Haruka scoffed, putting down the remote as she finally stopped at a sports channel - where racing was being broadcasted.

"Maybe we should watch something more formal," Michiru suggested as she picked up the remote. "There's always a good romance."

"Whatever you want..." Haruka slumped across the couch.

"Oh, brother," Rei sighed, shifting away from the living room as she sat down on a tool near the kitchen counter. Her eyes moved toward the curry containers. "Oh, you're going to heat up some curry? Sounds good."

"Well, we were hoping Mako-chan would help cook, but she seems to be busy waiting for Kotori-san," Usagi stated, opening a bag of chips.

"Oh, really? Kotori-san and her friends are coming?"

Mamoru nodded as he set aside the curry container. "I think so."

"I see," the Miko replied as she got off her seat and walked past the kitchen side. "I'm going to go check up on Hotaru-chan if you don't mind."

"Oh, Chibi-Usa-chan is in there. So, you might want to knock first," Usagi said, calling out to her friend.

"Yeah, I know," Rei replied as she walked toward the guest room. She stopped as the door was closed. Taking a step forward, she lightly tapped the door.

There was an immediate response.

"Hello?" Chibi-Usa's voice called out behind the door. "Who is it?"

"It's just me, Chibi-Usa-chan."

As the door opened, Chibi-Usa poked her head to see Rei standing outside the door. She was surprised that it wasn't Usagi or Mamoru that knocked - as she normally would expect those two to come knocking.

"Oh, I wasn't expecting you," the pink-haired princess said, opening the door all the way and allowing Rei access inside.

"Were you surprised?" Rei inquired, walking over toward Hotaru's bedside. "So, how's she been doing?"

"Sleeping like a baby," Chibi-Usa chortled as she walked beside Rei. "Nothing's been happening."

"So, you think what Setsuna-san said was true?" Rei asked, expressing concern for Hotaru. "About the remnants of Mistress 9's darkness still lying within Hotaru?"

"I don't know myself. I hope not," the princess sighed, placing her hands across Hotaru's chest. "But, we're going to help her balance that darkness that's within her. I know we will, right?"

Rei smiled as she knelt over and probed Hotaru's body. The Miko's eyes scanned her from head to toe slowly.

"Rei...? What are your spiritual senses telling you?"

"Whatever it is, Hotaru is suppressing it. That's good to know," Rei answered. "But, I'd advise her not to stress herself out."

"She let her emotions get the best of her and let the darkness take over. That's because she wanted to save me, Rei-chan," Chibi-Usa said, telling her what she saw.

"I know. I was there, too. I sensed that darkness. Souja really asked for it if you ask," the Miko looked down to Chibi-Usa. "If there's anyone that'll help Hotaru, it must be you."

"Since I'm the closest one to her..."

"That's right," Rei smiled, patting Chibi-Usa's almost odango hair. "I have faith you can do it, Chibi-Usa. Hotaru-chan... the way I see it is the key to permanently taking down our enemies. The next time Souja faces us... he's done." With that, she winked to Chibi-Usa.

Nodding her head, Chibi-Usa's eyes slightly tweaked. "Oh yeah!"

While Chibi-Usa turned to watch Rei walk out the door, Hotaru slowly started to stir as she turned on her left side. Her face twitched while gritting her teeth as if she was in some sort of distress. Chibi-Usa closed the door as she noticed Hotaru turning over to the right side.

"Hotaru-chan...?" Chibi-Usa murmured as she moved in close to Hotaru's side. "I wonder what you're dreaming about. I hope it's nothing bad. Rest, Hotaru-chan. Then, when you wake up, I can bake some gingerbread cookies for both of us."

xxxxx

Meanwhile, Kotori and her entourage arrived a little more than twenty minutes. As Makoto and Minako noticed Kotori walking down the hall, they waved to garner her attention. Following behind Kotori were Himura, Hitori, Phillipe, Yui, Aoshi, and Cammy.

Just as Phillipe came into view, Minako was delighted to see him as she rushed over to greet him and Hitori.

"We're sooooo glad you guys could make it!" Minako giggled, embracing both Hitori and Phillipe. "We were just about to start our little party."

"Well, it's more of a get together... at least some of us won't be _drinking_. Right, Minako-chan?" Makoto eyed Minako, almost scolding her like a mother would to her child.

"Eh?! Me? Getting drunk? Maybe in some parallel universe or something!" The blonde laughed.

Hitori sweatdropped, listening to Minako making a fool of herself. "Just make sure you drink responsibly."

Kotori managed to smile - if only for a second or two. The female detective turned toward Makoto. "Glad to see you guys are okay."

"Thanks for your concern, Ayami-san," the brunette nodded, feeling grateful for Kotori showing concern. As Aoshi came into view, she knelt over and smiled. "Aoshi-kun, did you have a good time with Ayami-san and the others?"

Aoshi nodded as he walked over beside Makoto. "Yeah..." Leaning his head against Makoto's left leg, he smiled comfortably. "Now, we're all together."

"Awww," Hitori and Minako said as they became drawn in by the boy's overly adorable behavior.

Cammy immediately stepped into view. "Hey, is my sister here?"

"She is. She's actually in the apartment with the others," Makoto answered as she pointed toward the door behind her. "You guys can come in now. Don't worry. There's plenty of space!"

As Makoto opened the door, she let Kotori's friends inside the apartment. Minako led them inside as Usagi and the others were taken back by the amount of guests that were gathering inside the den. This gave Makoto a chance to pull Kotori aside as she led her down the hall.

Himura turned as he saw Makoto leading Kotori away. He quickly approached them to get an idea of what they were up to.

"Hey, where are you two going?" The young man asked, looking back to his girlfriend/detective partner and the brunette.

Kotori nodded. "Himura, excuse us for a bit. We'll catch up with you and the others in a little bit. Kino-san has to tell me something important."

"Something important and I'm left out of the blue?"

Makoto sighed as she gave a slight bow to Himura. "I'm really sorry about this, Himura, but I need to talk to her alone. This is sort of... something between us."

"Huh? Between us?" Himura blinked, a puzzled look on his face as he put an arm over Kotori's left shoulder. "Ok, then. We'll be waiting for you two."

Scoffing, Kotori removed Himura's hand off her and added. "What? You thought Makoto and I were going to _swing that way_?"

"No... I never said that... or even let that cross my mind!" Himura backed off, scratching his head.

"Heh, don't worry, Himura-san. I know you two are an item. I respect that..." Makoto smiled, leading Kotori away and turning to a left corner. "We'll be back!"

"Ok..." Himura murmured, turning away and pacing back to the apartment.

With Himura gone, Makoto and Kotori stopped near a soda vending machine. They looked around to see if anyone was around and noticed they were alone. Just the perfect time for Makoto to address an important matter.

"So, what's the deal, Kino-san?" Kotori asked, pressing her back against the wall behind her. "Why is it so important that you needed to ask Himura to stay away?"

"Well, for one thing, you know I'm Sailor Jupiter. You can't let Himura and the others know," Makoto reminded her.

"Oh, that's right," the detective nodded. "How could I have let that slip my mind?"

"You're unbelievable."

"Can't help it, but your secret is still safe. Don't worry."

Makoto sighed as she pulled out her cell phone and put it on silent. "Anyway, you won't believe who I saw today."

"Who?"

"Grace."

"What?! Are you serious?!" Kotori was taken back. "I haven't seen her in like a month or two! One day she came to the dojo to spar with me... and then she vanished. She didn't come back for another few weeks. I kind of figured she came down with some illness."

"No. And you're not going to believe this. She..." Makoto stopped, trying to make it easier for Kotori to comprehend. "She's not the same."

"In what way? I'm a little confused here."

"She's been... turned into something she's not..." The brunette didn't want to sound too unconvincing. But, she knew Kotori had every right to know. She couldn't resist leaving her friend in the dark on the situation. "...she's been turned into something like... a machine. Part machine."

"What...?" Kotori was befuddled. "Part machine? You mean... like a cyborg?"

"She was practically flying! She had superhuman strength all of a sudden. You can't get that through normal martial arts training!"

"Not unless you're a Lycan like Okami-sensei," Kotori muttered. "But, a cyborg? Are you really sure, Kino-san?"

"I fought and tried to stop her. She's now in league with these cyborgs and one of them is named Souja."

As Kotori let all of this process into her head, she nodded and listened. "Souja. Cyborgs. Superhuman strength. What else?"

"Well, we managed to stop the cyborgs. They got away. We don't know when they're going to target us next time."

"I see," the detective replied. As she removed her back from the wall, she looked Makoto straight into her eyes. "So, what do you want me to do? If I see her, that is."

"Don't mention anything about Sailor Jupiter or her affiliation with our enemies. She'll quickly become highly suspicious of you if you do anything that'll get her attention. Though, she told me that she's going to find me... me as in me, Makoto Kino. She wants to ask me about Sailor Jupiter's whereabouts."

"Does she know you're Sailor Jupiter?"

"No, but the ring leader, Souja, has information and knows the identities of three of my friends."

"Oh, that's bad," Kotori remarked.

"Tell me about it. That's why we're laying low until we know where the cyborgs strike next. When we find them, we take them out and we'll be done with them."

"Good idea. You won't have to worry about them if you eliminate them early. Though, Grace... that's going to be a bit tough."

Makoto nodded, looking away from Kotori and staring up at the ceiling. "I know. I need to convince her what she's doing is wrong."

"Well, if you need help, you can always ask me."

"But, what can you do...? I mean no offense, but I at least have powers to actually fight her. You don't."

Kotori snorted, smiling and pointing to herself. "Hey, I'm no slouch! Didn't I say that I'd find some way to get my own powers? Like maybe become a Senshi like you and your pals? Well?"

"I remember. I had hoped you'd forget it."

"Nope, I didn't forget a single word I said. What I said... I meant it. I won't let you get the best of me, Kino-san," Kotori chuckled while not taking her eyes off her friendly 'rival.' "Just make sure to call me in case you decide to confront Grace. I want to contribute as much as I can."

"I'll let you know," Makoto replied.

Just as the two stepped out of the vending machine room, they came to an abrupt halt as someone bumped into them. Makoto saw that it was Naru Osaka, who seemed to be sweating.

"Whoa, Naru-chan!" Makoto was taken back by surprise. "Why in such a hurry?"

"Oh, Mako-chan?" Naru realized who she had bumped into. She immediately apologized. "So, sorry, Mako-chan! I came by to see if Usagi-chan and the others are okay! I heard you were going to the parade this morning... and then that attack happened. I was lucky I didn't get there earlier after what happened... and you know." She was practically taking a deep breath while recollecting her thoughts.

"Whoa, they're all okay, Naru-chan. Usagi-chan and the others are all safe. They're all in the apartment room now."

Kotori nodded. "That's right along with my friends."

Naru looked over to Kotori and blinked. "Oh, I remember you from last night's party."

"Kotori Ayami. Pleased to meet you."

"Naru Osaka. Are you a friend of Mako-chan?"

The dark-haired female detective had a coy smirk as she put an arm around Makoto. "You could say that."

"I see. Well, I'm going on over there. I'll see you two there, okay?" Naru waved off to the two women as she headed off to the apartment.

Kotori whispered into Makoto's left ear. "Does she know you guys are the Sailor Senshi?"

"No," Makoto simply answered, her voice tone lowered.

As Makoto and Kotori watched Naru leave, they turned toward each other and nodded. They realized what they had to do to when it came down to confronting Grace and attempting to talk sense into her before Souja further manipulates her. Most importantly, Makoto and the others had to plan out their next move to neutralize the cyborgs.

xxxxx

"Naru-chan!" Usagi called out as she ran over and hugged her friend. She felt Naru's trembling hands embracing her. "Naru-chan?"

"Thank goodness you're okay, Usagi-chan!" Naru exclaimed, sounding relieved to see her friends safe

Ami approached Naru as she hugged her. "We're all fine. In fact, we were nowhere near the scene."

"That's right! The Sailor Senshi arrived to take care of the bad guys!" Minako proclaimed.

"Just like they always do, right?" Hitori nodded ecstatically.

"Of course!" The blonde exclaimed, raising her arms up freely in the air. "There's nothing in this world that can beat them!" A slightly devious formed on her face as she praised her team's glorious efforts. _Heh, of course! Not even a bunch of walking tinheads can beat us!_

Haruka slept through the whole outburst with a pillow covering her face. Keeping her company with her hand combing through Haruka's hair, Michiru watched the news for any further updates on the attacks earlier.

Once Makoto and Kotori entered the room, Aoshi finished talking with Yui as he smiled over to the ladies. Makoto noticed the boy garnering her attention as she walked over and knelt over beside him.

"Hey, Aoshi-kun, have you and Yui-chan been doing all right?" The adult brunette asked, patting both kids on their heads.

The boy chirped, nodding his head. "Yep! We even brought the presents with us!"

"Cool. I bet you two can't wait until you start opening presents?"

Yui slightly smirked as she moved her eyes to the large bag sitting near the large sofa. She, like Aoshi, couldn't wait to open presents.

Within the kitchen, Cammy was sitting on the counter as she ate a chip filled with dip. She and her older sister conversed as Rei brought up the subject concerning their father. That is until Cammy preferred to change the subject.

"Eh, let's not talk about father now," Cammy suggested. "I wanted to ask how bad those things were."

"We were in a tough fight, Cammy-chan. Believe me... they made the Shichi'okamitai seem easy in comparison," Rei explained as she went on about the battle. She stopped as she noticed Chibi-Usa and Hotaru walking out of the room. "Oh, you two are out?"

Chibi-Usa nodded as she put a hand behind Hotaru's back, offering to lead her into the living room. "Yeah, she just woke up."

"Oh, good. I think we were about to open a few presents," Rei said. "Though, they're mainly for the kids."

"That's fine. I'd like to see what they got," the pink-haired princess said.

Hotaru managed to smile weakly while rubbing her left eye. "Where's Setsuna-san?"

"Last I heard, she left to the rooftop," Rei stated. "I think she offered to be out on patrol while we stayed put in here. Why? Did you need to ask her something?"

"No, just asking..." Hotaru answered plainly as she noticed a large gathering in the living room. "It just doesn't feel complete without her."

"You know how she is. I, for one, know how she prefers to be alone," Chibi-Usa said. Then, she winked and led her into the den. "We can pay her a visit up on the roof in a bit. How's that?"

"Sure," Hotaru replied, nodding her head slightly. As she removed Chibi-Usa's hand from her back, Hotaru supported herself and stood up straight. "Thanks, Chibi-Usa-chan."

"No problem."

Usagi noticed Hotaru walking out of the kitchen and offered her a seat. "Hey, nice to see you up, Hotaru-chan. Did you get some good rest?"

"Yes, thank you," Hotaru nodded as she nodded. "That's okay. I don't need to sit down. I was just wondering... can Chibi-Usa-chan and I see Setsuna-san?"

"Oh? Well, I don't see why not!" The odango-haired young woman chirped, getting up from the chair. "Mamo-chan, you want to take care of everything here?"

"Sure," the man generously accepted.

As Usagi turned toward Hotaru and Chibi-Usa, she offered to lead them out of the apartment. The two girls nodded their head approvingly as Usagi led them out to meet with Setsuna on the rooftop.

Minako watched the trio leave as she blinked thrice. "Where are they going?"

"Going to see Setsuna-san or so I heard," Makoto replied while reaching over for the bag. She offered a present to Aoshi. "Wanna start opening presents, Aoshi-kun?"

"Yeah," the boy said, his face suddenly lit up as he took the wrapped box from Makoto's hand.

Kotori watched from the corner of her eye and smiled. "You really know how to please the kids, Kino-san. Aoshi-kun's grown fond of you."

"He's grown fond of us," Minako corrected the detective. "Mako-chan and me both."

Phillipe drank some water from his glass and sighed calmly. "It's like you two are his mothers now are something."

"We're more like his big sisters I'd say," Minako pointed out. "Right, Mako-chan?"

Makoto shrugged. "I'd say a little a both, but all that matters is that Aoshi-kun is living comfortably. I just hope he and Okami-sensei one day mend their differences. Though, the scars in Aoshi-kun's hearts will take a while to heal."

Upon hearing the mention of his father, Aoshi leaned against Makoto's side while beginning to unwrap his present. Makoto observed the boy as sudden motherly instincts kicked in. She drew an arm out and placed it around Aoshi.

"Let's see what you've got, Aoshi-kun," Minako butted in as she and Hitori gathered around near the two kids.

"Merry Christmas, Aoshi-kun," Yui said as she handed her friend a present.

The boy received it and felt his cheeks turn red as he blushed. "Th-Th-Tha-Thanks, Yui-chan." He stammered while setting the wrapped gift down. Without wasting any time, he began to unwrap the wrapped box.

This led to Rei and Cammy entering the living room to join in on the special occasion.

As everyone turned to watch the kids unwrap their gifts, Michiru felt an unsettling chill go down her spine. She looked toward Haruka and frowned slightly to get her immediate attention.

"Another message from the waves?" Haruka asked.

The turquoise-haired woman barely nodded. "Yes. It doesn't feel too bad, but it's just a reminder we have to remain cautious for the next few days."

"Yeah, that's kind of obvious. But, we'll be ready for those cyborgs next time," Haruka whispered.

Overhearing their almost quiet conversation, Rei's good ears listened to every word. She slightly frowned and thought. _Yeah, I've got that feeling, too, guys. We have to stay alert._

Shaking her head, Rei knelt over as she watched Cammy join in with Aoshi and Yui to take pictures with them.

Xxxxx

Sailor Pluto stared off toward the distance across Tokyo. Her eyes scanned the cityscape as she let the winds blew against her, the green hair flowing back behind her.

Although she was out on patrol for anything suspicious, Pluto mainly preferred to be alone during most of her leisure time. This was especially the case with an enemy currently lurking behind the scenes.

Suddenly, Pluto heard footsteps approaching behind her. She quickly twirled around to find Usagi, Chibi-Usa, and Hotaru to her delighted surprise.

"Oh?" Pluto said, setting her Garnet staff down. Her usual stoic look was replaced with that of genuine concern. "I'm surprised to see you three here. What seems to be the problem?"

"Nothing. We just wanted to come up and see you," Usagi replied. "Actually, Chibi-Usa-chan and Hotaru-chan wanted to tell you something."

"Is that so?" The Guardian of Time's attention was drawn toward the two girls.

"Merry Christmas, Setsuna-san," Hotaru said, bowing her head to the elder Senshi.

Chibi-Usa walked over and embraced the green-haired woman, whom she long viewed as her surrogate mother while her mother had been imprisoned during the Black Moon Family incursion. Pluto smiled genuinely and warmly while putting her arms around the pink-haired future heir.

"Small Lady…" Pluto murmured, holding the girl like a mother would. "I'm thankful nothing happened to you today."

"I'm not going down that easily and I promise to help Hotaru-chan tame whatever this darkness is trying to take her over," the princess vowed, making a promise from one friend to another.

Pluto nodded, her smile slowly fading away. "I know."

"Oh, and a Merry Christmas, _Puu_."

"You, too, Small Lady."

Watching Pluto and Chibi-Usa pulling away from each other, Usagi shifted her head and eyed Hotaru standing beside her.

"Hotaru-chan," Usagi whispered.

As she heard her name, Hotaru turned around and addressed. "Yes, Usagi-san?"

"Make sure and have faith in Chibi-Usa-chan. She wants to help whatever this darkness is lurking within you… and if it's possible we'll use it as a trump card to defeat these cyborgs. Ok?"

"I trust her, Usagi-san… though, the most important question is if I can trust myself," the dark-haired girl sighed, feeling a sense of doubt.

"Don't be like that. We're all going to be clear-headed and ready for these cyborgs. And we're going to kick their butts. Right?" The optimistic, odango girl winked, hoping to raise Hotaru's spirits.

Raising her head, Hotaru turned and smiled. "Yes."

xxxxx

_**Shinjuku District/Cain Corps/Laboratory Facility #2/10:09 PM**_

As the laboratory door opened, Souja entered with complete control over his new host – Jadeite. The remnants of the former Dark General's mind were now shared within Souja's subconscious, alien brain.

"_**Has Unit 011 recovered, Unit 010?**_" The alien beamed his haunting, gleaming green eyes toward his sadistic 'daughter.'

Unit 010 reported, turning around to face her 'father.' _**("He's not halfway recovered, Lord Souja. I would say by tomorrow he'll be ready.")**_

"_**Good. See to it that he's ready. Tomorrow, its time we awaken your other brothers and sisters from their chambers. I have asked Cain to activate his virtual reality program.**_"

_**("How do you intend to lure the Senshi out and trap them?")**_

Souja turned toward the door as Grace stepped into the light. "_**Unit 018 here will play her part. But, we will plan this carefully. No one should afford to making any mistakes.**_"

Grace nodded with a soft sigh. "Yeah."

"_**I will make and add any modifications to the virtual program. I am confident that they will take the bait… and it's all thanks to this body's mind**_," Souja flexed his right arm, his mouth and face twitched as he was in firm control over the Dark General's body. "_**Of course, the time will come once I take the body of Sailor Saturn… her power is what I need to destroy all human life and eventually this backwater planet.**_"

_**("She's dangerous. What if you can't control her if it comes down to that?")**_

"_**My dear Unit 010, that is a risk I am willing to take. If all else fails, I am always a step ahead of our enemies.**_" With that Souja eyed the large monitor in the room. Cain appeared on the monitor entering a darkened room where the virtual reality machines were kept in hidden captivity. The alien narrowed his eyes intently. "_**And it's all thanks you, Mr. Cain.**_"

xxxxx

To be continued…

Next time

Chapter 30: _**Souja's Insidious Plan! The Senshi Arrive at Cain Corps!**_

xxxxx

**A/N: **Here's another short chapter, but serves its purpose. The Senshi need to break out of the action every once in a while. Consider this just an interlude leading to the next arc of this second 'season.' And I left plenty of foreshadowing for events to come.

Chapter 30 will thus begin the Virtual World arc. This is where the fun begins. Starting next chapter, I shall attempt a return to longer-length chapters.

Well, this means another month to wait. Sorry, but that's the way things go. I've got other fics to work on.

Please, send me a review when you're done reading this. See ya on the next update (either next month or in August)!


	30. The Senshi Arrive at Cain Corps!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon is a manga property of Naoko Takenouchi. The anime is a property of Toei.

**A/N: **The 30th chapter already? Wow, two years have gone by and this story is still on-going. I'm usually done with fics in less than two years. Well, I do have two other on-going fics and I'm juggling to write each of them with the best of my ability.

I'll have less time to write when I start working fulltime in the fall. So, I'm not even sure updates for this fic will come monthly. Maybe, bi-monthly. But, my other fics and real life are really going to factor in this fic's slow update time. I'll make the best out of what I can, okay?

Anyway, we officially begin a new arc in Galaxy Stars season 2! The Senshi face new perils in a… virtual world?

Enjoy.

xxxxx

**(Cue Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon theme **_**Moonlight Densetsu**_** by Moonlips)**

xxxxx

_**Sailor Moon Galaxy Stars**_

Season 2. Arc 2: **Virtual World **

Chapter 30: _**Souja's Insidious Plan! The Senshi Arrive at Cain Corps!**_

xxxxx

_**Azabu Apartment Complex/Room #312/December 26, 2003/2:03 PM**_

Christmas Day came and went like a blur. Though, the holiday spirits were crushed following the attacks by the cyborgs. The Senshi endured what was just the beginning of what may possibly be their next imminent battle. Two months removed from the Lycan battle, these cyborgs appear.

Although, Hotaru and Setsuna had foreseen this battle before it even occurred. Fortunately, they were able to thwart the cybernetic threat.

But, the battle was far from over. The Senshi were on immediate alert and kept their eyes open for any immediate events.

Back in Usagi and Mamoru's apartment, the Senshi gathered again after last night's Christmas festivities. Well, at least, just Ami, Rei, Minako, and Makoto. Hotaru stayed over for the night as Chibi-Usa kept her company.

Taking a walk out onto the balcony, Hotaru stared vacantly at the city while the wind blew past her. The wind lifted her hair as it fluttered along with the air. She had a lot of things jumbling in her mind as she found it hard to clear her thoughts. She recalled that disturbing dream from the other night that she couldn't tell Chibi-Usa.

_Was that another premonition?_ Hotaru thought as she placed her hands firmly on the balcony's platform. The cold steel made her hands shiver. "I can't tell them. Not yet."

"Hotaru-chan? What are you doing out here alone?" Chibi-Usa's voice spoke, catching Hotaru by surprise.

The dark-haired girl spun around in shock. "Chibi-Usa? Oh, you… scared me."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to," Chibi-Usa apologized as she shut the door behind her.

Before she could fully shut the door, Diana walked out alongside Chibi-Usa. The gray-colored Mooncat hopped on top of Chibi-Usa's head, resting on it like a rug. The princess stood near Hotaru as her eyes stared out at the city.

"What are you thinking about, Hotaru-chan?"

"Nothing."

Chibi-Usa smirked as she chuckled. "Silly, you couldn't be possibly be thinking about _nothing_. Something has to be on your mind. Mind telling me?"

"Well… there's my dream…"

"Uh huh. Want to tell me about it?"

"Are you sure you even want to know?" Hotaru turned around, looking at Chibi-Usa awkwardly.

"I noticed you seemed uncomfortable. Like you were scared of something. Hotaru-chan, what did you see?"

The Senshi of Destruction sighed as she lowered her eyes. "I ask again: do you want to know?"

"Only if you feel comfortable. I won't force you to tell me anything you don't wont to," Chibi-Usa reassured her closest friend.

As she took a moment to reflect on her dream, Hotaru nodded and answered. "I had another vision. Possibly a premonition."

Chibi-Usa uttered a small gasp but let her friend continue to speak. This small bit of news managed to arouse the pink-haired girl's curiosity. Whatever has Hotaru troubled made Chibi-Usa concerned.

"Premonition? Of what?" Chibi-Usa inquired, feeling a sense of agonizing concern.

Diana blinked as she looked toward Hotaru. "Tell us what you saw, Hotaru-san."

"Well… it was another battle… only it was me…" Hotaru stammered as she tried to explain what she saw in her dream. "It was a struggle between two 'mes.' Two halves. We were both in a struggle. But, that's not all. I saw… Souja in the middle of it and everyone of you… are gone." She paused, turning around and leaning her back against the platform. "Everything was vague to me. I don't understand what it meant, but it's possible I might be involved in two conflicts."

"Oh, Hotaru-chan, now I see why you didn't want to tell me," Chibi-Usa said, still taken back by what her friend revealed. Although she was glad Hotaru told her, she didn't like to be kept anxious about an impending event that may possibly happen. "You must have had a scary dream. Though, I'm glad you told me and not keep it bottled up inside you. You know it's not healthy to keep that kind of stuff to yourself. But, don't worry. You can share anything with me."

"Thanks, Chibi-Usa-chan. I know I can count on you," Hotaru smiled, feeling a sense of reassurance from her closest friend. Out of all the Senshi, she trusted the future daughter of Neo-Queen Serenity II the most.

"But, that premonition… you know we'll always prevent horrible events before they happen. I mean look what happened the other day. If it wasn't for you, we'd be in trouble. Though, I think Sailor Moon could have handled him!"

Hotaru managed to chuckle. "Perhaps so. Yeah, no doubt."

"Though, I'm concerned about you. What happened to you yesterday… when you ripped Souja apart. You let something possess you," Chibi-Usa mentioned what occurred during yesterday's battle against Souja. "I have to admit. You scared me. It was like you… became something you're not."

As she turned and gazed out back to the city, Hotaru placed her hands under her chin. She vaguely remembered what happened, but did feel as if something else was controlling her actions. She felt cold and detached overwhelm her. Losing all control of herself, her mind transformed into something that could only be described as a demon. Almost as demonic as Mistress 9.

Hotaru gasped as a vague image of possessed, dark self reappeared in her mind. The evil chuckles echoed in her head as she grabbed her head.

"Hotaru-chan? What's wrong?" Chibi-Usa noticed her friend walking aside in an unorthodox manner. She walked over and attempted to console her. "Hey! What's wrong, Hotaru-chan?!"

As Chibi-Usa approached closer, Hotaru spun around as she gazed at her with widened eyes. Hotaru quickly shook her head and looked straight to where Chibi-Usa was. The pink-haired girl fell back as soon as Hotaru snapped her head back.

"Ch… Chibi-Usa-chan?" Hotaru gasped as she hurried over and knelt beside her friend. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine… but you looked really spaced out for a second there," the princess offered to stand up on her own. Although, she didn't turn down Hotaru's offering hand. She grabbed Hotaru's extended hand and pulled herself up. "Hotaru-chan? What did you see?"

"I… I saw… myself… only this time it was my other half. My darker half…"

Chibi-Usa crossed her arms. "Look. Don't let these images get to you, okay? We'll figure something out. Usagi and the others… they'll… I'm sure they'll figure out what's wrong! Yeah, Puu even reassured us that we'll take care of you. Whatever this darkness that's possessing you… I know… No, I believe you can control it."

Hotaru nodded with a self-assured smile. "Thanks."

"You just need to balance your inner light and inner darkness. I know it sounds corny, but you understand?"

The dark-haired girl nodded, managing to smirk a bit. "Corny as it may sound, but it works. I'll do what I can. In fact, I think meditation could really work out well for me. Don't you think?"

"Heh, maybe."

Diana nodded. "See how that works out for ya, okay?"

"Meditation it is then," Hotaru beamed a self-assured smile as she turned toward the balcony door and watched as Usagi opened it. "Usagi-san?"

Usagi waved over to the girls as she opened the door further. "You two better get inside! You're not going to believe!" She had a distressed look as she led the two girls inside.

"What's wrong?" Chibi-Usa asked as a look of concerned formed on her face.

Hotaru didn't ask any further questions as she noticed the Inner Senshi were gathered near the television in the dining room. She wondered what could have them on the edge of their seats and almost distraught.

"It looks like those cyborgs weren't going to lay low anytime soon," Usagi scoffed as she informed them.

"What?!" Chibi-Usa, Diana, and Hotaru exclaimed simultaneously.

xxxxx

Once the girls finished watching the latest breaking news, the image on the screen they witnessed was Grace standing at the top of the Cain Corp building. A helicopter camera zoomed in again as the Senshi viewed the screen to get a clearer image of Grace holding a man hostage and hanging him over the balcony by his leg.

It was Cain Bearer once the camera zoomed right in for a closer view.

Makoto gritted her teeth as she jumped to her feet. "Just what the hell is she thinking?! Is she crazy?!" The brunette angrily glared at the screen and balled up her hands into fists. "What is this going to… prove?!"

"Calm down, Mako-chan!" Minako tried to console the infuriated brunette.

"Well, it's pretty obvious if you ask me. She's only trying to lure us in. This is what the cyborgs want us to do," Rei stated as her eyes were focused intently on the screen. "Endangering a human life. That's one way to get our attention."

"We just can't let her drop that guy!" Chibi-Usa exclaimed.

"Well, I'm in complete agreement with Chibi-Usa-chan," Luna replied as she turned away from the television. "It's time we end this before things get completely out of hand!"

Usagi frowned as she nodded. "Things shouldn't even happen during the holidays." She turned away from the television and faced everyone. "That settles it then, guys. We're heading over there! This has to stop!"

"I know exactly where it is. The Cain Corp building," Ami confirmed as she turned off her mini-computer. "Fortunately, I've been there before during one of my class trips. The building is said to contain advanced technology and has one of the world's leading scientific research facilities."

"Right. Well, at least one of us knows where it's located," Makoto said as she took a deep breath. "If anyone has to stop Grace, it should be me, guys. Ayami-san and I know her."

Just as she mentioned Kotori, Makoto's cell went off as she pulled it out and read the caller ID. Right on cue, Makoto smirked as she immediately answered her friend.

"Hey, I was just talking about you," Makoto answered Kotori by her cell and shifted her eyes back on the television screen. "Did you just see the news?" She nodded and smirked. "Ah, you're on your way over there! Good, me and my friends are on our way, too! We'll see you there!" With that, she cut off her connection and put away her cell.

"Was it her?" Minako asked.

"Yep. She's on her way there with Himura-san," the tall brunette answered. "We should get going guys."

"Right. Ok, guys! Suit up! Our next stop is… um… Cain Corp!" Usagi called out as she pulled out her Henshin item.

The others, minus the Mooncats, did the same as they transformed on the spot. From there, they took off and headed toward the Shinjuku area where the Cain Corp building was located.

The Mooncats watched as the group departed.

Luna looked worried as she closed her eyes. "Good luck, Senshi."

xxxxx

_**Shinjuku District/Outside Local Police Department/2:15 PM**_

Elsewhere, as she came running out of the station, Kotori Ayami turned as she spotted her partner/boyfriend, Himura Tsubasa. He was waiting outside for the woman to finish her phone call.

"Who was that you called?" Himura asked, almost curious about the sudden call.

"That was Kino-san. She told me that the Senshi are on their way to Cain Corp."

"That's also where we're headed," Himura said.

Kotori smirked as she walked by and elbowed his side. "Gee, you think? There are already units on their way over there. C'mon! I'll take the steering wheel this time!"

"Yes, ma'am," he shrugged as he walked into the passenger's seat of the Porsche.

As Kotori entered the driver's seat, she checked her pistol and placed it into her holster. She turned the key and started the car's engine as she quickly backed out, nearly running over a police officer walking by.

"OUTTA THE WAY, JACKASS!" Kotori roared as she turned the wheel and pivoted the vehicle around. Then, she put on the gas and sped down the street. "I'll get us there in less than five minutes!"

Himura slumped his head. "Let's just hope traffic won't get bad."

"Then, I guess I'll just run over the lot of them!"

The young man chuckled nervously as he let out a deep sigh. _Women drivers… scare me._

xxxxx

_**Shinjuku District/Cain Corp Building/Rooftop/2:25 PM**_

As a helicopter swerved away from the roof scene, another one representing a local news station attempted to zoom in. However, Grace was not thrilled with the 'paparazzi' treatment she was getting from the news copters.

"Ugh, and here I'm glad I'm not a celebrity," she scoffed as she held a dangling Cain using her right hand. She effortlessly hung him over as she approached the edge.

"WAIT!! I'LL GET YOU WANYTHING YOU WANT!" Cain exclaimed, pleading to his former bodyguard. "I'LL RAISE YOUR PAYMENT! THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU'RE DOING!"

"Ha. What was it I once told you?" The woman gave an evil smirk as she pulled Cain closer to him. Their eyes met as she hung and swung him around. "Hmm? Because, I clearly remember. _It's not about the money._ I distinctively told you that. I was loyal to you. It was because of you that I was taken off the streets and given a job. You gave me enough money as payment for my services. I never really cared for money. I willing made sacrifices to save your hide. Kind of sad I've spent these past few years protecting a slimy, crooked politician."

"Money is the root of all evil, dear. And you willing gave yourself to the dark side."

"I think it's already too late for that. Souja has given me something you'll never have and that's the power to make my master beg for mercy," Grace smirked as she casually walked toward the edge and hung Cain by his ankle.

Cain yelled out as Grace prepared to release her hold.

"LOOK! I'LL LET YOU TAKE MY POSITION! YOU CAN HAVE EVERYTHING YOU WANT!"

"I have no interest in your company. Besides, I can't stand your lawyers and I don't want to be corrupted like you've already become."

"PLEASE…!!"

"Have a nice fall," the female cyborg's smirk widened as she was about to release her former boss.

"_**HOLD IT!!**_" A loud cry shouted from behind Grace.

Grace snorted as she turned her head and looked over her shoulder to spot Sailor Jupiter standing several feet. Behind Jupiter were the other members of the Inner Senshi – in addition to Tuxedo Kamen, Sailor Chibi Moon, and Sailor Saturn.

The cyborg smirked as she glared toward Jupiter. "So, you came."

"Yeah, and my friend, Makoto, told me to come stop you. Got a problem with that?" Jupiter frowned as she assumed a fighting stance.

"Not really. Though, you little girls are getting to become eyesores," Grace scoffed as she jumped off the edge and dropped Cain by her side. She folded her arms as she coolly scanned the Sailor assemblage. "I've already proven I can take on three of your members. Heh, I wonder. How fun will it be for me to beat all of you?"

"Well, you won't know until you try us," Jupiter challenged Grace.

Sailor Venus scoffed. "You're really sure of yourself!"

"Calm down, everyone," Sailor Mercury attempted to get everyone to settle down.

"You should listen to your cute blue-haired friend. How get yourselves so rattled?" Grace stated, dropping her arms by her sides. "If there was anything I learned from martial arts, one must have a clear mind."

"You sure weren't like that the last time I faced you," Jupiter smirked.

"Well, I do tend to get carried away in the heat of battle. Sometimes, I lose myself."

"What's the deal with trying to drop that guy?" Sailor Moon interjected as she pointed toward Cain, who was still sitting down on the side. "What's your motive behind that?"

"I dunno. Maybe, I want to lure? Or, maybe I'm trying to get myself noticed and become a center fold for the morning news?" Grace shrugged as she slowly walked toward the Senshi. "Then again, I never had any interest in becoming famous."

"Yeah, you'll become famous for killing an innocent man," Sailor Mars scowled.

"So be it. It's not as if the police can do anything. I mean if I can prove to be a formidable opponent for you girls. The police are just mere children with toy guns," Grace added as she went on. "Cain Bearer's life means nothing to me. Since I no longer work for him, I'm free to do as I wish."

"Free? So, whatever Souja did to you… you call that freedom?" Jupiter said.

Grace turned and pointed to the brunette-haired Senshi. "He gave me the strength to show off my power and with it I frightened Cain. Now, Cain will learn how it feels to fear power. He's only getting what's coming to him."

"But, you're selling your soul! Look at you!"

"Yes? Quite frankly, I still have a soul and I feel much better. I feel like I can do anything! You girls have powers for yourselves. Don't you feel better knowing you can control the fates of others?! Because, I sure can!" Grace exclaimed as she tightened her hands. Her body trembled out of ecstasy while throwing her arms high over her head. "What I'll do first is get back at all those who tried to ruin my life and treated me like a dog!"

"You can't control the fates of others! Hell, even we can't do that!" Jupiter snapped as she stepped forward, attempting to approach Grace.

"Don't lecture me like you're my mother," Grace shot an angry glance at Jupiter. "In fact, you almost resemble her. I hated that bitch… and I'm glad I left her! I thought you'd at least understand where I'm coming from. Such a pity." As she placed her hands in front, Grace charged up two energy balls in her palms. "If you won't let me do what I please, then you can… DIE!!"

"SCATTER!" Tuxedo Kamen shouted.

As Grace fired the energy balls, the Senshi quickly dispersed into many directions. The balls slammed onto the ground and exploded, which blew a hole through the roof. Jupiter rolled aside as she sprang to her feet and dashed ahead to attack Grace head on.

Jupiter threw a closed fist at Grace, which the cyborg caught. The brunette threw her other fist as Grace easily caught it. Both women attempted to leverage each other's positions. Grace managed to gain ground as her superior cybernetic strength gave her the advantage, which allowed her to overpower the brunette.

"Give it up. I've had cybernetic implants placed in me. It's augmented my human strength. I could break every bone in your fragile body."

Jupiter chuckled as she gritted her teeth. "Oh yeah? Don't you realize another aspect of martial arts?"

"Hum?"

"_Strength_ isn't everything," Jupiter stated as she fell on her back and flipped Grace over using her knees/feet to throw her over.

As Grace landed on her feet, Jupiter kip-upped and executed a spinning back kick. With quick reflexes, Grace caught Jupiter's foot and pushed her away.

Suddenly, the cyborg gasped as she clearly recalled her sparring match with Makoto no less than two months ago. The set-up of this fight was exactly how their sparring match started. Except, Jupiter was the aggressor and attacked first. Grace scowled as she assumed a fighting stance.

_Can it be…?! I remember… I fought Kino-san for the first time. This is how we started off our match! _Grace closed her fists while carefully examining Jupiter. _And their fighting stances are very similar. Funny how she mentions Kino-san as her friend. I wonder if she taught Kino-san everything there is to know about fighting. No, no, you are her. _

"Hey, Sailor Moon! Is Cain okay?" Jupiter asked the Moon Princess while keeping her guard up and eyes on Grace.

"Yep! He's safe with us!" Sailor Moon called out as she pulled Cain out of the way and helped him stand.

"Um… I suppose a thank you is in order?" Cain asked as he turned and looked at the other Senshi.

"No need for that, sir," Chibi Moon smiled, giving the man a reassured smile.

"Go get her, Jupiter!" Sailor Venus cheered the brunette on.

"Shouldn't we help her?" Sailor Saturn asked.

Sailor Mars nodded. "Nah, I think we can trust Jupiter to handle this. But, we should take Cain away from here."

"Good idea. Sir, you can lead us inside?" The blue-haired woman asked Cain Corp founder.

Cain nodded as he pointed toward a platform where a door was seen. "This way!"

With that, the Senshi headed off and followed the founder toward the door. Grace quickly turned as she prepared to fire a charged beam at their direction. Then, from out of nowhere, Jupiter swerved around and zipped in front of Grace. The brunette grabbed Grace's hand and forced her to fire the beam straight into the skies.

"Sorry, but our fight here isn't over," Jupiter frowned as she pushed Grace back.

The female cyborg frowned as she charged forward and attacked with a straight kick. Jupiter read her opponent and sidestepped her aggressor's attack. As she saw an opening, the brunette dropped down, pounced up, and slammed her right palm under Grace's chin.

Then, it happened so sudden and swiftly.

Grace countered as she caught Jupiter's palm hand and grabbed her arm. The cyborg tossed Jupiter and gave her an overhead toss. Sailor Jupiter found herself being thrown across as she hit the ground with a loud thump.

"Yeah, I know you so well," Grace smirked as she dusted her hands. "Am I right, _Makoto Kino_."

As soon as Grace confirmed her identity, Jupiter gasped as she jumped up to her feet and glared toward the cyborg's direction. She assumed her fighting stance and shouted out, shocked over Grace referring to her real civilian name.

"…That's nonsense! I couldn't possibly be…"

"There's no use covering up that fact. I could tell from your fighting stance and your maneuvers. I recall our first sparring match," Grace chuckled, folding her arms across her chest. "Heh, I figured you out, Makoto Kino."

Jupiter scoffed as her scowl crossed her face. "Guess I can't hide that fact anymore."

"If you think I'm going to rat you out and confirm your identity to Souja? Nah, you can relax. Because… I'm taking you out here and now."

"Fine with me, but I'm not gonna die here. I'll do what I can to bring you to your damn senses!" Sailor Jupiter vowed as sparks of electricity crackled around her fists.

Grace gave a self-assured smile and dashed forward. "Let's go, Makoto Kino!"

As Grace jumped forward, she flew toward Sailor Jupiter and attempted to slam her into the satellite dish that was ten feet from where Jupiter stood. Jupiter jumped up and took to the air while flying upward. Grace spun around and rocketed upward as she trailed behind Jupiter.

Looking back behind her, Jupiter was taken back by how quickly Grace flew across. She clapped her hands and summoned a flurry of green flower blossoms.

"_**Jupiter Flower Hurricane!!**_"

As Grace flew through the showering petals, she covered her face as the flower pollen started making her eyes itch. She coughed as she found herself immobilized for a moment while trying to pull herself away from the burning cloud of blossoms. Sailor Jupiter launched herself straight at Grace and slammed into her. Jupiter howled out while taking Grace straight into mid-air and plummeted down.

_**BA-BOOM!!**_

As Jupiter slammed Grace down, she cracked the section open as the roof area collapsed. Both women fell through as they fell into the lobby leading toward Cain's main office. Several reception desk ladies screamed in fear as they and other office workers scattered away as debris fell from the broken rooftop.

Both Jupiter and Grace were both sprawled out together with piles of debris scattered around them.

Sailor Jupiter slowly stirred as her eyes and mouth twitched. _Damn! That was hardcore, girl. Now… to get up… shit, I think I overdid it. _As she tightened her fists, Jupiter turned her head and slowly opened them. She saw Grace's face up close and laying prone next to her. _She out of it? I hope so… for a while. Guys, I hope you've gotten that guy out of here._

With that, Jupiter threw her left arm over Grace's body and closed her eyes.

However, little did she know, Grace's right hand started to show some motion. One index finger started moving.

xxxxx

Meanwhile, as they hurried down a corridor, Cain led the Senshi toward where his office was located. He looked behind him as the Sailor Senshi were following the same path.

"This way!" Cain called out as he stopped beside a wall and pulled open a light switch to reveal a button. As soon as he pressed it, a door opened that led him through a secret passage. "If we walk through here, we'll be in my office."

"Ok," Sailor Moon nodded. "C'mon, guys." She whispered as she and Chibi Moon were the first walk through behind Cain.

Next, Sailor Saturn and the others trailed behind them. Tuxedo Kamen was the last the pass through as he looked behind to see if they were followed. The coast was entirely clear as the secret door sealed shut.

Cain opened the exit door out of the passageway and stepped into his office. He scanned his surroundings to see if everything was clear. His eyes were fixated on the book case sitting at the left corner of his large office space.

"Hey, are we in?" Sailor Moon asked, whispering behind the man's back.

Cain could only manage a smirk as he stepped aside. "Why, yes."

The Sailor Senshi entered the office one by one. Tuxedo Kamen was the last one to walk through as he watched the secret door seal shut. He and the girls gazed around the office.

"Wow! Look at all of those books!" Sailor Venus exclaimed, pointing toward the massive collection of books lined up across each book case.

Chibi Moon stared in awe. "Mercury would have a field day with those."

"Perhaps," Mercury replied as she turned toward Cain. "Sir, will we be safe in here?"

"Not for long. We'll have to move out of here soon," Cain answered as he walked beside his desk and pulled open a drawer. "Now, where's that blasted key?"

Sailor Mars watched Cain with careful observation. "Hm." Unlike the other Senshi, she didn't particularly express any trust toward the man and sensed a very shifty agenda behind this.

"What's wrong, Mars?" Moon asked.

"Somehow I get the feeling there's something behind all of this," the dark-haired Miko whispered as she approached Moon. "I don't trust this guy, especially since I've met him before and he knows my father."

"Wait…" Moon gasped as she lowered her voice tone and whispered in her friend's ear. "Your father knows him? And you've met him?"

Nodding her head, Mars replied. "Yeah. All I'm saying is to keep a close eye on him."

"Don't worry. We will, Mars," Saturn reassured her, tightly gripping her Silence Glaive. Her eyes drifted from the left side of the room and back on Cain. "You're not alone, Mars. I'm getting an uneasy feeling, too."

"Ah, found it," Cain smiled as he pulled out a silver keycard. He closed his cabinet and paced toward his bookcase. He pulled out a blue book, which had the title _Hamlet_ inscribed on the cover.

There was a slot behind the _Hamlet_ book he removed. Cain inserted the keycard through as a green light flickered on, indicating the card's user.

Suddenly, the large bookcase split open into two halves as both sides moved away from one another. Behind the wall of books was a large metallic wall of steel. The Senshi watched in awe as they were lead what appeared to be another secret passage.

Although, truthfully, they wouldn't even know what was behind the wall.

"Just how many secret doors do you have?!" Venus spat out.

"Enough to go around, young lady," Cain remarked as he approached the code bar.

A robotic feminine voice droned as Cain approached. _'Please, enter code.'_

With that, Cain entered his six-digit access code.

'_Authorization granted. Please, stand by for eye scan to confirm.'_

The man slowly moved toward a scanner, which beamed a red laser line. The line entered the man's iris as a green light flickered and the massive door opened.

'_You are Mr. Cain Bearer. Thank you, sir. You may enter.'_

Cain walked through the door as the Senshi followed behind him.

"Wow, I gotta get me one of those," Venus grinned like a happy child.

"It's not a toy, Venus," Mars sighed as she kept a close observation on Cain.

"Welcome, ladies and… gentleman," Cain showed them a massive room.

There was a massive gallery of machinery with tables stacked with piles of robotic parts. Sitting in the background were large tubes containing mixed chemicals and other liquids. Several large screens decorated the walls. The entire room looked like one giant laboratory.

Sailor Mercury gazed in awe at the array of advanced technology. She couldn't believe that Cain would contain so much resources behind closed doors.

"Geez, you can tell he has plenty of free time," Mars remarked, a tone of sarcasm in her voice.

Tuxedo Kamen noticed a robotic body laying on a table. He walked over and examined it thoroughly.

"What is that, Tuxedo Kamen?" Moon asked.

The masked man simply replied. "Nothing. Just thought something caught my eye."

"Oh, cool! He builds robots?" Chibi Moon ran over as she stared at the immobile robotic body. "I wonder if he plans to put these out for the public to see?"

"These are just prototypes. The final products will soon become available to the public sooner or later," Cain stated as he draped a white sheet over the robot. "Make sure to keep whatever you saw a secret, ok?"

"Sure!" The pink-haired girl nodded.

"So, let me guess. There's another secret door?" Venus asked.

"Actually, there's a secret elevator I have inside the room across the lab," Cain pointed forward, directly to a silver-lined door beyond a lab facility. "That should take us out of here and down to the ground level."

"That's good. Ready to go, guys?" Sailor Moon looked back on her colleagues.

"No, not yet…" Mars frowned as she walked toward Cain and glared at him with suspicion. She pointed to the robotic draped under the sheet and around the room. "Something's fishy about this situation. The robots. The technology in this room. How do I know you didn't build those cyborgs yourself?"

Taken back by Mars' accusation, Cain backed off. "That's preposterous! Why would I do that?! From what I've seen, these artificial beings appear to be constructed from advanced technology. My machines have a simpler design! They don't even come close to walking and thinking for themselves!"

"Or, so you say… and how do I know that woman. She said she worked for you and sacrificed her livelihood to protect you! Did YOU do something to her?!" Mars snarled as she grabbed Cain and yanked her forward by his tie.

"Mars! Stop!" Moon exclaimed as she tried to intervene.

"Sailor Moon! Somehow, I had a feeling this man couldn't be trusted. I bet he's leading us to a trap!" Mars snapped as she glared into Cain's eyes.

"WAIT! You misunderstand! I didn't build those machines! But, I'll tell you what… those things raided my facility… they stole technology from me!"

Sailor Mars found everything spewed out of the man's mouth to be a lie. She threw him down and stomped her heeled right foot near the man's head. Cain crawled back at the mere presence of Mars' furious wrath.

"Mars, please… even if he is guilty, we have to get him away from those cyborgs," Mercury tried to calm her dark-haired Miko down.

Moon walked over and put a hand on Mars' back. "It's okay, Mars. C'mon…"

"Yeah, we should waste our energy on this guy. All we need to do is get him out of here and we'll be off to fight those cyborgs."

"Then, you should let me go alone then," Cain suggested as he pulled himself off the floor. "If you truly believe I'm leading you to a trap, then we should go our separate ways from this point on."

"If that's what you want," Tuxedo Kamen said.

"Fine," Mars sighed as she glared to Cain's direction. "Go. Leave before she finds you. But, don't forget that I'm onto you."

"You know Jupiter is taking a really long time," Chibi Moon noticed how long it's been since they left Sailor Jupiter to fight with Grace.

Saturn asserted. "That cyborg must have been tough for her."

"In that case, we're going back to help her, guys," Moon stated. "Mr. Cain, you sure you don't…"

"Now that I think about it. I don't need escorts. Thank you," Cain smirked as he turned away and hurried toward the door past the laboratory. "I wish you ladies well and be careful." With that, he pushed the door open and fled through the laboratory.

"Right. Now, let's go and take care of business!" Venus declared as she smashed her right fist against her left palm.

Suddenly, Mercury heard a noise as she quickly twirled around. She pulled out her mini-computer and scanned the room. "Everyone! We're not alone!"

With that, the lights shut off abruptly in the room. This caused the Senshi to react immediately and put up their guards.

"We've got company?!" Chibi Moon gasped as she looked around.

"Up there!" Mars shouted, pointing toward the ceiling.

As the Senshi looked up, two figures quickly dropped down from the ceiling. The Senshi scattered as the two shadows started to attack them.

Unit 010 jumped out of the shadows and lunged for Sailor Chibi Moon.

"CHIBI MOON!" Saturn cried out.

Chibi Moon reacted too late as Unit 010 tackled her to the ground. The psychotic cyborg rolled across with Chibi Moon and pinned the future princess to the ground.

Unit 010 giggled as her tongue dangled out of her mouth. _**("Nice to see you again, pinky! Miss me?")**_

"Hardly!" Chibi Moon retorted as she struggled to kick Unit 010 off her.

"Get off her!" Moon shouted as she rushed over and pushed Unit 010 off Chibi Moon.

As Tuxedo Kamen moved in to save his daughter, a hand reached out and grabbed his arm. Kamen spun around in alert as a fist collided with his face. The masked man reeled back from the blow and fell to his knees.

_("Going somewhere?")_ Unit 011 said as he walked behind Tuxedo Kamen. _("Now, don't be rude. You should let the ladies settle things with one another.")_

"Hearing that from you…" Kamen scoffed as he wiped the blood off lip. He spat out. "…kinda hypocritical don't you think?"

Unit 011 simply shrugged. _("Hey, what can you do? You and your lady friends are becoming such a nuisance to Lord Souja.")_

Just as Unit 011 charged toward Kamen, Venus, Mercury, and Mars jumped in to block his path. The cyborg pressed a button on his left wrist, activating a laser cannon. He fired a beam at his enemies.

"_**Crescent Beam!!**_" Venus countered as she fired her concentrated beam.

The two beams collided as Venus' overpowered Unit 011's. The cyborg amped up his energy cannon as his beam pushed Venus' back.

This gave Mars and Mercury enough time to pull Kamen away. Venus turned up the power on her beam as it pushed through Unit 011's beam. Unit 011 quickly sidestepped the warrior's beam as it shot toward a large liquid tube and blasted it. This managed to ignite an explosion in the background.

Unit 011 sneered. _("It probably was a mistake to reactivate me this soon.")_

_**("WHOOP! Can't catch me! Heehee!")**_ Unit 010 giggled like a happy child as she jumped up and out of Sailor Moon's reach. She stuck out her tongue and teased the Chibi Moon like a rotten spoiled child. _**("Nya! Nya! Pffffft!")**_

"Ugh! Get down here!" Chibi Moon snapped.

"Please, we can fly, too," Saturn snorted as she, Moon, and Chibi Moon flew up together as they triple-team attacked the psychotic cyborg.

Sailor Moon lunged at Unit 010 and gave her a swift kick to her face.

"_**Sailor Kick!!**_"

Chibi Moon dove down and slammed her left heel against Unit 010's cranium.

Sailor Saturn followed it up and slammed her Silence Glaive into the cyborg's chin.

Unit 010 cried out as she was sent plummeting to the ground. She landed and crashed through a pile of wooden crates. She groaned and tried to get out of the pile of wooden rubble that buried her.

"That'll show ya!" Moon exclaimed.

"Feh, so much for revenge," Chibi Moons scoffed.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Did I just crash the party too soon?!"

The Senshi all turned around as they saw a figure walking through the door they entered. Grace appeared before everyone completely unscathed. The Senshi couldn't believe what they saw and noticed the absence of their teammate.

"No! Where's Jupiter?!" Venus demanded to know.

Grace chuckled as she walked across the room. "She put up a good fight. But, let's just say that she's in la-la land. Too bad. Now, that leaves the rest of you. I wonder…" She leered furtively. "…are you as tough as your friend?"

"OH! That does it! You're going down!" Venus shouted.

Mars quickly intervened and stopped Venus. "I doubt you killed her. No, that just doesn't seem your style. After all, you do know her."

"You know me too well," Grace smiled. "Keep your panties on, blondie. She isn't dead, but, she isn't exactly in any condition to continue this fight."

Unit 011 snorted. _("You let her live? You should have killed her.")_

"Why go through all that trouble? After all, I might want to fight her again," Grace said as she glared at the Senshi. "And I see you've arrived in one of Cain's secret labs. This is actually his favorite room. And you came at just the right place." She smiled evilly again. "Now, the fun can really begin."

"What does she mean by that?" Moon wondered.

"_**Allow me to explain, friends.**_"

With that, the entire room darkened once again. This time the back light shut off as only a beacon of light beamed down from the ceiling. The Senshi quickly recognized the voice as they all came together and formed a circle. Unit 010 emerged out of the rubble and flew over by Unit 011.

Suddenly, the lights came back on as the Senshi noticed a blonde-haired man standing on top of a platform.

Out of all the Senshi, Moon, Mercury, Mars, and Kamen gaped in horrifying disbelief at the individual staring at them.

Like a ghost coming back to haunt them, Jadeite stared at the four with a cold, unresponsive glower.

"JADEITE?!" Moon, Mercury, Mars, and Tuxedo Kamen exclaimed in unison.

"Wait… Jadeite? You mean one of the four Dark Generals?!" Venus was taken back.

"She was one of your enemies when Queen Beryl was around!" Chibi Moon frowned as she defiantly stood her ground.

'Jadeite' spoke out, his voice dissimilar and unlike his arrogant tone. "_**Welcome, Sailor Senshi. I'm sorry, but Jadeite is no longer of this world. However, he was kind enough to lend me this sack of meat he refers as a body. However, I believe you'll come to know me from our scuffle recently.**_"

Saturn quickly realized his voice tone and shouted. "It's you! Souja!"

"SOUJA?!" Moon exclaimed in shock.

Mars frowned as she snarled. "Yeah, I knew it was too good to be true. Your aura was far different from Jadeite's!"

"I can't believe this. Jadeite was with you?!" Kamen shouted.

"_**He served his purpose well and continues to do so. I will honor his wishes by eliminating you, Sailor Senshi.**_" Souja answered bluntly. His eyes gleamed as he levitated off the platform and made a soft landing on the ground. "_**Now, where to begin…**_"

xxxxx

Sailor Jupiter began to stir as she felt someone shaking her. She slowly opened her eyes as her vision was blurry. Jupiter shook her head and looked up to see two faces looking down on her.

As she squinted her eyes, her vision cleared up as Kotori and Himura came into view. Jupiter managed a faint smile and chuckled.

"Hey, you must… Makoto's friends," Jupiter chuckled.

Kotori smirked as she grabbed Jupiter's hand and offered to help her up. "Catching a nap?"

"Yeah, and you woke me up," Jupiter groaned as Kotori helped her stand.

"I've got ya. Easy does it."

Himura looked up at the ceiling and back down at the debris scattered across the hall. "Shit, this place is a mess."

"You just noticed that?" Kotori smirked as she turned and noticed a shimmering glow of light behind the closed doors of an office. "What the hell…?"

"What's that?" Jupiter noticed that same light. Then, she remembered her fellow Sailor Senshi. "My friends! I've got to get to them!"

"Hold it. You're seriously hurt," Himura said.

"Heh, this is nothing compared to the crap I've been through before," Jupiter moved freely on her own. Though, not without holding her left arm and limping.

"Are you girls like… superhuman or something?" Himura looked up at the ceiling and back on Jupiter. "A fall like this would have killed any normal person!"

"Obviously, but we're pretty superhuman down to the core," the brunette looked back and gave another faint smile. "I've actually died twice and come back to tell about it."

The male officer gaped. All he could think was a simple 'damn.'

"Anyway, we should follow her," Kotori said as she walked past Himura. "Let's go!"

"Right."

"Going somewhere?"

Himura stopped abruptly as he quickly turned to see three surprise guests. Kotori and Jupiter looked over to where Himura backed away to the side. Jupiter sighed with relief.

"Oh, it's just you guys! Good timing!" Jupiter said.

Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, and Sailor Pluto all stepped out into view as they walked by Himura. Kotori was simply captivated with the collection of Sailor Senshi in one area and this was her first time seeing the Outer Senshi up close.

"Well, this is quite the honor I must say," Kotori said.

Uranus placed her hands against the closed doors of Cain's office. "We saw light coming out of here. And thankfully we arrived here to find the source."

"I see you've had some trouble, Jupiter," Neptune said, curling a lock of her curly turquoise hair.

The tall brunette nodded. "Well, more like the cyborg and I did a little redecorating around here. She must have walked into this office."

"Yeah, and locked the door," Uranus scoffed, trying to pry the door open. "Damn!"

"Um, you guys do have powers. You could just blow it down," Kotori pointed out.

"Yeah! Thanks for pointing out the obvious, Officer Ayami," Jupiter chuckled as she sweatdropped.

"It's best we hurry," Sailor Pluto interjected as she faced Jupiter. "Was Saturn with you and the others?"

"Yeah, she and the others took the guy that cyborg was about to drop. They took him to safety, but I don't know where they could be at the moment."

"HEE-YA!!" Uranus roared out as she sliced through the door with the Space Sword. The attack managed to blow the door and shatter it into wooden debris. "There. Just made a door for us."

"If my intuition is correct, the other Senshi are in there," Neptune said. "I sense something brewing in here."

"Come on! I'll lead the way!" Uranus exclaimed as she rushed in.

Neptune dashed ahead to follow her partner. "Wait for me!"

"These two? They're coming with us?" Pluto noticed the two CSI officers standing beside Jupiter.

"Sorry, Pluto. There's no chance of me convincing these two to leave. Officer Ayami and I here kinda formed a pact to work this thing out together. She obviously wants to help me in anyway she can," Jupiter stated.

Kotori nodded. "Don't worry. I won't get in your way."

"And I'm just following along," Himura shrugged.

"Then, Jupiter, these two will be your responsibility," the Guardian of Time added. "Come. We don't have much time."

As Pluto entered the office, Jupiter led the two officers in. The room looked still and quiet, but they turned to find the secret door left open. The three Outers already entered it. Sailor Jupiter tightened her fist and looked back to the two officers.

"You know you two don't have to…"

Kotori frowned as she pulled out her pistol. "No way. We didn't come this far. We only barely managed to get by the police that already barricaded the entrances. I made a promise to Kino-san that I'd help you."

"Yeah. And I never let Kotori go alone on any assignment without a partner. That's why I'm here," Himura said.

Jupiter smiled. "Ok, but you guys are not dealing with your normal street thugs and complicated crime cases."

"Hey, I've been through hell and back on the streets. I've seen scary shit. I'll lay down my life on the line if I have to. Doesn't matter if we're dealing with crime cases, drug dealers, or crazy monsters from other dimensions," the female officer made her point obviously clear. "I have to admit. I'm excited."

"You're crazy. You know that?" Himura sighed.

"Never was considered sane," Kotori said.

"Follow me," Jupiter said as she walked toward the open door with Kotori and Himura behind her.

As they approached the doorway, a beacon of green light brightened the entire room. The trio cried out as they covered their eyes. The room was so bright that the eyes couldn't make out what was going on beyond it. Jupiter overheard the cries of her friends inside the room.

"YOU GUYS! ARE YOU IN THERE?!" Jupiter called out as she attempted to get a response.

No response came back.

Jupiter quickly dashed in through the gleaming light as Kotori and Himura followed behind her. They couldn't see where she was going, but they followed the sound of her heels clicking the floor.

"Hey, guys! Can you hear me?!" Jupiter shouted.

The room suddenly went quiet. The shining light faded as Jupiter and the officers opened their eyes. They found themselves standing in the middle of the giant facility.

Much to Sailor Jupiter's horror, she didn't see any of her colleagues present.

Though, except for one: Tuxedo Kamen.

"Tuxedo Kamen?!" Jupiter shouted as she hurried over and knelt down beside the masked man. "Hey! Wake up!"

Kamen slowly started to stir as he looked up and opened his eyes. "Sa-Sailor Jupiter?" He lifted his head and shook the cobwebs out to clear his vision. He gasped as he, too, noticed the absence of the other Senshi. "No.. Sailor Moon! Chibi Moon! And the others! Where…?"

"I was just meaning to ask you! What happened?!" Jupiter frantically demanded. "Where did they go?!"

"All I can remember is… a bright flash. I was knocked out. I think one of the cyborgs knocked me out from behind.. Then, that bright light came and swallowed the other girls. Then, I blacked out until you came," Kamen tried to explain what he recalled.

"Do you know where they could be?"

"Sorry, Jupiter, but we have to find them nonetheless."

"Who else was here? Were all the cyborgs here?" Jupiter inquired as she wanted to know more.

Kamen knelt over to pick up his hat. "Yeah. And Souja appeared wearing Jadeite's body."

"Jadeite…? You mean… one of the Dark Generals was here?! I thought he died a long time ago!"

"Well, according to him, he and Souja worked together. I believe they may have worked together using Cain to construct these cyborgs. Souja now possesses Jadeite's body and he must have transported them somewhere. I don't know where."

Jupiter growled as she punched a closed fist through a wooden crate. "SHIT! He took them all away from us?!"

"Hey! Sorry if I'm interrupting anything," Kotori said as she interjected into their conversation.

"No. It's okay, Officer Ayami. I know you two are good in this kind of detective work," the brunette said.

Kotori folded her arms. "Yeah, but they were suddenly 'transported' by some light. That's kinda out of our league. But, you mentioned Cain Bearer."

"Yeah. He's the man who runs this company?" Jupiter replied.

"That's right and he's a corrupt businessman. Something's fishy here. Where would he be now?" Kotori scanned the entire room.

Himura walked back a few steps as he looked at his surroundings.

"Maybe, I should explain what happened to your dear friends, Sailor Jupiter!" A disembodied chuckle was heard.

Sailor Jupiter, Tuxedo Kamen, and Kotori recognized the voice. Everyone turned around as Jupiter readied her fists and Kotori pointed her pistol.

"Grace!!" The two ladies exclaimed.

Himura jumped back as he drew his gun out.

Grace faced the four individuals with folded arms. An evil smile crossed the woman's lips as she walked forward.

"Where are my friends, Grace?! Tell me now!" Jupiter demanded as her voice raised and deepened out of anger.

Kotori sneered as she stepped back. "I know a lot about what's been going on, Grace. What the hell is going on?!"

"Heh, wouldn't you want to know? Well, well, isn't it touching that all three of us meet again," Grace smirked as she alluded to herself, Makoto, and Kotori's time at Okami's dojo. "Wouldn't you agree?" Her eyes shifted specifically on Jupiter and Kotori.

"Grace knows you?" Himura asked Jupiter.

"Our relationship is not mutual," the brunette answered as bluntly as she could. Yet, she couldn't reveal her identity to Himura. Only Kotori knew Makoto's heroine identity.

"Wait… what's going on here?" Himura wondered as the situation became too complicated even for him.

"This is an all-girls conversation, little man," Grace scoffed as her attention turned to Himura.

"Leave him out of this! Now, tell us where Jupiter's friends are!" Kotori shouted as her finger touched the trigger. She was ready to shoot at any given notice. Even if it meant shooting down a former sparring partner/fellow dojo student.

The female cyborg smiled as she took a firm seat on a wooden crate behind her. She crossed her right left over her left one and lifted her head up.

"Stop messing around with us!" Jupiter cried out. Her fists tightened as electricity crackled around her knuckles. "WHERE. ARE. THEY?!"

"Heh, they were transported."

"Where?!" Kamen exclaimed.

"Somewhere. Oh, all right!" Grace lowered her head as she rested her hands on her right knee. She answered in a calm gesture. "They've been transported to another room. Of course, you still won't be able to find them that easily. By now, they're probably no longer in this world."

"No longer of this world?" Jupiter repeated to herself.

"They're not dead. But, then again, I doubt they're conscious. You'll soon be joining them, Sailor Jupiter."

"Like hell, she will!" Kotori retorted as she prepared to shoot.

"Wait…" Sailor Jupiter stopped Kotori as she turned her eyes back on Grace. "You know where my friends are. So, you can take me to them."

"Perhaps, but if I take you there… you still won't be able to save them."

"But, I'll still be able to save them. I wouldn't count out my friends just yet, Grace. We're all a resourceful bunch. We'll find our way out of wherever you transported them. Mark my words."

Grace sensed a deep devotion coming from Jupiter as she got off the crate. "You would willing give yourself up here and allow yourself to be taken? Just to see your friends?"

"Yes. They're MY friends and they mean the world to me."

Kotori was shocked when she heard this. _Kino-san! What the hell are you thinking?!_ She thought as she lowered her pistol. "Jupiter, you wouldn't… what if it's a trap? Are you willing to take this chance?"

"It's a risk I'm willing to take," Jupiter stated bluntly. She turned as she smiled to Kotori. "Even if it's a trap, I will find my friends, bring them together, and come back. Trust me, Officer Ayami. I know what I'm doing. I've taken risks before."

"But, you said you died before…"

"I'm not going to die. I can PROMISE you that."

Grace shrugged as she offered to take Jupiter's hand. "Well, if you're willing to go through with this. At least, you'll be making my job easier."

"Wait! Jupiter!" Kamen called out.

"Listen, guys. If I don't make back… then you'll have to deal with the crisis yourself," the thunder-based warrior stated. "You don't have our powers, but you guys can a find to stop these cyborgs on your own."

"Are you kidding me?! How can we back against them?!" Kotori frantically spat out. "You're placing your trust on us?!"

"Yeah, because I and Makoto believe in you," Jupiter said. "You guys definitely have the power to turn the tables against overwhelming odds."

"Um, hello? Himura and I don't have any powers like you super heroines do!"

"Tuxedo Kamen is with you and he knows how to help you guys out. Believe me," Jupiter went on as she turned around and faced Grace's extended hand. "Officer Ayami, take care of Aoshi."

With that, Jupiter turned around and took Grace's hand. The cyborg pulled the lightning-based warrior forward and rammed a knee into her gut, knocking the brunette out instantly.

Kotori tried to intervene as she pointed her gun, but Tuxedo Kamen seized the weapon out of her hands.

"Jupiter…" Kotori murmured as she watched Grace throwing Jupiter's motionless body across her right shoulder. _Kino-san! You better come back… get your friends out of there as soon as you can. Whatever your masked friend here knows… we'll use his help to do whatever it takes to get you out of there!_

As Grace stepped onto a circular emblem, she waited and looked straight ahead.

Suddenly, a vortex opened up twenty feet from where Grace stood. As the vortex opened, it released a streaming beam of light at the cyborg and her 'luggage.'

Tuxedo Kamen, Kotori, and Himura shielded their eyes as the intense light brightened the entire room. Kotori attempted to rush in and make a last-attempt save for Jupiter, but abruptly stopped as the light got too bright. She cried out for Jupiter one last time before the light engulfed both Grace and Jupiter.

Once the vortex closed up, the light faded in the entire room. Tuxedo Kamen, Kotori, and Himura were the only ones left as they uncovered their eyes.

"No!" Kotori cried out. "Damn it!"

"Trust her, Kotori. Jupiter will find a way to find the others."

"How can you say that so casually?!" The female officer snapped as she turned around.

"Because, I believe they can escape. But, they will need our help and we will do our part."

"How?" Himura asked. "Didn't you just see for yourself?! Your friend got taken to some other place we're not even aware of!"

"Not quite," the masked man said. "This isn't the first time they've been taken into another dimension. And I have just the way to trace them."

"Mind telling us how, ol' mighty caped crusader?" Kotori scoffed.

Tuxedo Kamen smiled. "Well, first, we have to get out of here. And there's someone who _might _help us. Now, I just have to spread the news to Luna and Artemis. Now, if you two will follow me."

"Luna and Artemis?" Kotori had a confused look on her face.

Just then, Kotori felt a tap behind her back. She turned around as Himura confronted her.

"Kotori. Would you mind telling me how Jupiter knows about Aoshi?"

"Well, Makoto would tell her about Aoshi. What else?" The woman shrugged.

"Tell me… is she… is Makoto really…?" Himura leaned against Kotori and whispered into her ear. "Is Makoto really Sailor Jupiter?"

As Kotori sighed, she turned away and didn't look at her boyfriend. All she could think about was Jupiter and her colleagues. She wondered where they could be at this very point.

Kotori pressed a hand against her chest and prayed. _Kino-san. I know I can't be with you now, but please… at least, let my spirit guide you and your friends through this mess. We'll do what we can to find you._

xxxxx

There was nothing but pitch darkness that covered the entire room.

Until, light penetrated through this blackened area.

There was a groan as if someone was already waking up from a long, deprived sleep.

A pair of eyes opened as someone slowly sat up.

"Ugh… geez, how long was I out for?" A voice that could only sound like Sailor Jupiter groaned.

The tall brunette slowly stood up as she stretched out her arms and legs. She didn't know where she was going as her vision was still kind of blurry.

Then, she suddenly remembered her friends.

"Oh yeah! The others…?!" Jupiter glanced around as she started to realize she was nowhere near the Cain Corp facility anymore. 'Where am I?"

As she scanned her entire surroundings, Jupiter noticed that she was inside what looked like a locker room. There was a wooden bench sitting in a corner as rows of lockers lined the entire room.

"And Grace. She's not here either. What the hell is going on?"

Just then, a door pushed open as a woman with red, curly hair and wearing glasses poked her head in. She appeared to be out of breath as she entered holding a tablet in her left hand.

"Hey! What the heck have you been doing, Jupiter Queen?!" The girl exclaimed as she tapped on her watch. "Didn't you hear the ring announcer?! Your match is up now!"

"Match…?" Jupiter blinked in puzzlement. "What match? And Jupiter Queen?"

"Um, yeah! Have you forgotten tonight is where you fight twenty of Japan's toughest ladies?! If you beat them all tonight, you'll be in line for a title shot against the champ!"

"The champ..?! Wait, what?! Hold it! I'm just…"

"Hurry up! I'll be waiting near the entrance way!" With that, the girl shut the door and hurried off.

Jupiter had a bewildered look as she turned around and faced a mirror sitting in front of her.

"WHAT THE HELL AM WEARING?!" Jupiter freaked out.

She no longer wore her Sailor Senshi uniform attire. Now, she was wearing what looked like wrestling attire. She wore a green leather, sleeveless bikini halter top. In addition, she wore long green latex gloves that stretched across her arms, reaching her elbows. Her short tights were a matching color of green with a nice touch of glitter covering it. She looked down as she feet were covered in heeled boots that were long and stretched out (reaching well above her knees). The golden tiara still adorned her forehead as she felt almost naked without her more comfortable Sailor attire.

Jupiter stretched out her body and flexed an arm. "How did I get into this mess?! Me a women's wrestler?! I don't have time to waste with this! I've got to find my friends!"

Suddenly, the door opened again.

This was another woman came walking in. Jupiter turned around and saw the light blue-haired, fairly built young woman. Her hair style was much shorter than Jupiter's as it reached down her neckline. She wore a black, leather halter top (with her stomach showing) with an accessory choice of ripped blue jean shorts, black boots, and studded jewelry around her waistline. She also wore a pair of sunglasses and had a golden bracelet adorning her right arm. Over her right shoulder, she carried what looked like a golden championship belt and it was a beautiful sight to behold.

The young woman looked straight at Jupiter with a rather composed demeanor.

"Well, well, so you must the mighty Jupiter Queen. You're a pretty tough act to follow, eh?" The woman smirked as she removed her sunglasses. "Beat twenty women tonight and you'll face me for my title."

Once she removed the glasses, the woman unveiled her amber-colored eyes.

Jupiter gasped as she quickly recognized the young woman. "You… You're the champ?! K…Kotori Ayami?!"

The woman blinked in confusion. "Huh? We've never met. How do you know me so casually?"

"But, you're her! Kotori-"

"Look, girl, you've got a match next. I'd go out there now and kick some ass. Unless you want to get disqualified."

"But, I'm not a wrestler!"

"Wha…? C'mon, quit fooling yourself! You'll do fine! You made it this far!"

"But, I'm looking for my friends!"

"Tell you what. You go out there and beat those twenty bitches… then, maybe I can help you out. Is that a deal?" Kotori offered to the brunette.

"…All right," Jupiter nodded as she cracked her knuckles. "If that's what it's going to take to find my friends, then so be it! Here I come!" With that, she hurried out the door and got ready for the match.

Kotori turned around and put on her sunglasses. She sensed a strange vibe from Jupiter and wondered if the brunette was just crazy.

"You know… I feel like I've met her somewhere before…"

xxxxx

As Jupiter raced down the hall, she stopped for a moment as she pointed her finger at a wooden crate nearby. She tested to see if her powers were still active.

_Zzzzt._

She fired a tiny bolt of lightning as it blew up the crate.

The brunette wore an evil smirk on her face and chortled. "You know. I have to admit this is going to be fun." _But, this is also important if I have to find out where my friends are! Hang on, guys! I'm going to find you. And that girl… that was Ayami-san! I hope she can help me. But, where am I? It's like I've been sent to some…_

Jupiter murmured. "…alternate universe?"

xxxxx

_**Somewhere within the Cain Corp Building/3:49 PM**_

Inside a room, there were several lined chairs. The seats were currently occupied by all nine of the Sailor Senshi. Their hands and feet pinned down by titanium restraints. There were devices firmly placed on their heads as their eyes viewed glass screens in front of them.

Somehow, they were now sent to a secret facility within the building and cut off from the outside world.

Looking on from behind a force field barrier was Souja, Cain, Grace & Units 010 and 011.

Souja turned around and confirmed. "_**Our plan was a success, Mr. Cain. Their minds are now trapped within a virtual world. I made sure to separate most of them.**_"

Cain smiled with delight. "Excellent. Now they have no chance of escape."

_**("So, will the other units be sent in there to finish them off?")**_ Unit 010 asked.

"_**In short time. They will eliminate the Senshi one by one.**_"

"So, let me get this straight… if the Senshi get killed in the virtual world, they die here?" Grace addressed this issue.

"_**The body cannot live without the mind.**_" The alien cyborg droned harshly.

_**("Kee hee! Yessssss! Make sure and send me in to kill the pink-haired bitch!")**_ Unit 010 giggled with demonic delight.

"Yes. You'll get your chance," Cain reassured her. "If you're a good girl, that is."

The gothic cyborg girl gave him the 'innocent puppy-dog eye treatment.' _**("Yes, Mr. Cain! Will do!")**_

"_**We will keep an eye on them for a short while. But, starting tonight, we begin our next phase: a world without the Sailor Senshi.**_"

xxxxx

_**Virtual World/Moon's Mind/3:53 PM**_

As she listlessly paced across the empty section of an abandoned city, Sailor Moon took a moment to view her surroundings.

She was all alone and cut off from her friends.

As she made another turn in a corner, she stopped as she gasped. Her eyes widened in horror as several black armored men pointed staffs, equipped with electrical barbed prongs, at her direction.

"Hey!" Moon jumped up and assumed a battle stance. "What's the meaning of this?!"

"Stay where you are, vigilante!" One of the armored men shouted.

"Do you know where my friends are?"

"Silence! By order of Queen Tylong, you are here placed under arrest, Moon Princess!"

Moon was completely befuddled by this sudden predicament. "What…?! Queen Tylong?!"

xxxxx

To be continued…

Next time

Chapter 31: _**Trapped in a Virtual World! Welcome to Queen Tylong's Realm!**_

xxxxx

**A/N: **Whew! We're back with longer-length chapters again! Over 10,000 words!

So, the girls have now entered the virtual world. Now, we'll see what kind of situations the other Senshi are involved in. Jupiter's involved in a wrestling competition. Oh, what do we have here? A virtual Kotori as a female wrestling champion! Guess, Kotori's wish to guide Jupiter came true! Hope this goes well. Granted, I don't watch or care for wrestling anymore, but this will still be fun.

Moon is hunted as a criminal vigilante! Sucks to be her, doesn't it?

The next chapter will get into a little depth on Tylong's world. Think of it as kind of an RPG world, but set in a kind of post-apocalyptic period and completely alternate from the Senshi's world.

Anyway, this arc could be a little long. Maybe not. It depends on how long it will take to reunite the girls together and possibly fight this Queen Tylong, which maybe their only chance of finding an exit out the virtual world. Of course, we have Tuxedo Kamen, Kotori, and Himura doing everything they can on the outside. I will be going back and forth between the two worlds – giving enough character their deserved spotlight time.

Please, be sure to send me a review. Feedback is very much appreciated. See you on the next update (next month hopefully. Ha!)!


	31. Trapped in a Virtual World!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon is a manga property of Naoko Takenouchi. The anime is a property of Toei.

**A/N: **Here we go again! Another update! Now, it maybe possible that I put forth an effort to write another Galaxy Stars chapter this month. The chances are 30/50. Aren't I being generous? )

Of course, there's absolutely no guarantee. I just hope I don't become evil and decide to hold off on getting the next chapter done next month. That would suck. Well, of course, I have another fic I'm working at the moment.

So, now, let's get straight to the Virtual World arc!

Let's see what the other girls are up to.

xxxxx

**(Cue Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon theme **_**Moonlight Densetsu**_** by Moonlips)**

xxxxx

_**Sailor Moon Galaxy Stars**_

Season 2. Arc 2: **Virtual World **

Chapter 31: _**Trapped in a Virtual World! Welcome to Queen Tylong's Realm!**_

xxxxx

_**Virtual World/Within an Abandoned City District/3:51 PM**_

"Don't you move!" One of the armored soldiers wearing black shouted, holding an electric-powered staff.

As she backed away, Moon tried to desperately to talk them out of it. "You must have gotten the wrong Moon Princess! Listen, I wouldn't try and cause y…"

Suddenly, one of the guards – who was a tall, rugged individual garbed in sleeker armor and armed with a silver javelin – walked forward. Moon watched as the other guards stepped aside to allow the taller individual passage through.

The man scoffed, his eyes seemingly narrowing inside a dragon skull helmet. "Oh, you've given us more than enough trouble! You won't negotiate your way out of this!" With that, he drew out his javelin. "Queen Tylong demands we take you in."

"Ok… hold up. There has to be a mistake. I don't even know who this Queen Tylong is for cripes sake!" Moon snapped, her patience grew thin as she gritted her teeth. "I don't even know where 'I' am! One minute I was with my friends…"

Suddenly, before Moon made her move and finished her sentence, a figure dropped behind two of the guards and knocked them down. Moon looked ahead as she recognized the blonde-haired individual, who donned her trademark red bow accessory.

"Sailor Moon!" Venus called out as she dashed through the guards and knocked one back with her _Venus Love Me Chain_.

"Sailor Venus?!" The Moon Princess gasped in shock as she followed Venus away from the armored guards.

Venus smiled as she nodded to her cohort. "Glad I found ya, girl!"

"Yeah, but where are the others?"

"I don't know, but finding you first was a good start. First, let's find us some refuge!"

As soon as Moon and Venus reached the end of a fishing platform, the two Senshi leapt up and glided across. Their feathered wings allowed them flight above the fishing waters as the guards stopped at the edge of the platform. The leader snarled while he watched the Senshi pair escape.

"Frick!" The leader growled as he sheathed his javelin. He twirled around and faced his soldiers. "Who was that who came to her rescue?!"

One of the men nervously spoke up, raising his hand. "Well… judging by the outfit… a cohort of hers?"

"So, that wretched woman has banded a group of vigilantes to her side? This isn't going to set well with our queen," the gruff leader noted, folding his arms. "All right, I want you to deploy the Aerialdactyls. Those two shouldn't have gone far and the Aerialdactyls should trace them."

"Yes, sir!" The soldiers responded in unison.

As the leader turned back to the platform's end, he frowned and spat. "You won't get far. Run and hide all ya want. Soon, you'll all be punished by Queen Tylong."

xxxxx

As they distanced themselves from out of the guard's sights, both Venus and Moon settled on top of a high rooftop. Moon took a moment to take a deep breath and recollect all of her thoughts. She turned around as Venus took a seat on a cinderblock box.

Moon addressed to her friend as she approached her. "Thanks for pulling me out of there."

"Why didn't you just attack them? Venus asked. "You could have blown them all away."

"I couldn't attack them right away. I needed them to answer my question."

"Somehow, I doubt you're going to get anything out of them," Venus chuckled.

The odango-haired girl signed, her eyes drifted to the skies. "They called me a _vigilante_. Does that mean I'm a wanted criminal?"

"At least around these parts and I don't even know where we are."

"Me, too," Moon nodded in agreement. "Weren't we in that room with Souja and the cyborgs just a while ago?"

"Yep, I remember all of that clearly," Venus replied, getting up off the cinderblock. She walked over toward the ledge and glanced out into the city. "You know it does look like our home town, but I noticed differences."

"Did Souja send us into some other dimension?"

As she rubbed under her chin, Venus wondered and came up with her own conclusion. "Probably. It's not like this is the first time we've been thrown in other dimensions before."

"But, nothing like this."

"You're right. It feels like we're still home, but, at the sametime, it doesn't even feel like home."

"Venus, we have to find the others. Once we gathered everyone together, we'll probably figure out a way out of this place."

Venus smirked as she turned and faced her friend. "That's exactly what I had in mind. Great minds think alike!"

As she managed a chuckle, Moon didn't know whether to it was the appropriate time to joke around. She was deeply fretful for her friends' whereabouts, but most importantly Tuxedo Kamen and Chibi-Usa.

"Wait… did Tuxedo Kamen come with us?!" The Moon Princess frantically asked her colleague. "I know Chibi-Usa did, but…"

Venus deeply sighed, lowering her head much to Moon's distress. "I don't know if he did. When that beam of light hit us, I didn't see him anywhere near where we were standing. One of those cyborgs must have knocked him back." She tried to explain as she possibly could. "I don't think he could have reached us in time."

"Then, he's still on the other side?"

"Don't forget that Jupiter wasn't with us. So, she's probably with him and they're trying to figure out how to get us out of here," the red-bow wearing blonde reassured her troubled friend. "Don't worry about it. Oh, let's not forget Luna and Artemis either!"

"You're right. I'll try not to worry, but finding Chibi-Usa-chan and the others is more important. Wherever they are, we have to find them before those men do."

"Ok, so, where do we begin? First of all, do we even know where to look?" Venus asked, awaiting an immediate answer. "Well?"

Moon paused for a minute as she gave some thought. Then, she finally gave in and nodded. "Sorry, I don't have a clue."

"Oh, boy. This is gonna take us a while," Venus remarked, folding her arms. She looked back to the city and scanned some rather familiar settings. Her eye caught on the clock tower. "Oh!"

"What?"

"Look over there!" Venus pointed out.

"Where?"

"The clock tower, silly!"

As Moon caught glimpse of the tall clock tower standing across from them, the odango-haired girl's eyes lit up as she quickly recognized it. She remembered always passing by it on her trips in the shopping district.

"Wow, is that what I think it is?!"

Venus grinned as she nodded readily. "Yep, this city isn't so foreign to us. There's settings here we're familiar with!"

"Yeah, but look at it. Compared to our world…" Moon shuddered, looking out toward the darkened city. "It's so gloomy and almost dead."

"Dead? Well, there are still people here, but you're right. It looks like one of those post-apocalyptic settings. You know like out of one of those movies!"

"Uh huh," Moon observed the city.

Venus' description was right down to how she envisioned a post-apocalyptic world. There were darkened skies. Several buildings in the background were left in shambles. The air was cold and polluted, thus made it difficult to breath for many living within the metropolis. There were many people sitting on the sides of the streets – mostly homeless and had their livelihoods taken away. People wore mostly tattered clothing.

There was no telling what may have triggered a catastrophic event – big enough to reduce this version of Tokyo to the post-apocalyptic setting he was in now.

"Any idea what caused all of this? Tokyo's a mess!" Moon had a grim look on her face.

"Then again, this isn't _our _Tokyo," Venus replied.

"Oh, and those men who tried to take in mentioned some Queen Tylong."

Venus nodded. "Yeah, I even saw support posters of her spread across the city as I explored. Seems like she's responsible for this terrible mess. Yep, I definitely smell a tyrannical rule here."

"She also wants me for some reason."

"Well, it's surprising. You'd be considered a threat to evil tyrants. I wouldn't put it past any evil creep to issue a hunt for your head."

Moon chuckled while scratching her head. "Um, you're definitely not helping me here, Venus.

"Sorry, but I'm surprised they didn't recognize me. They would have figured that I was on your side."

"I know. Though, they did realize your outfit was similar to mine."

Venus added. "Not to mention I came to save your butt just a minute ago. Looks like I'm part of the most wanted, too."

"That's more the reason why we should find the other girls. Most of all and importantly, Chibi-Usa-chan."

Venus approached the Moon Princess and placed a hand on her back. "Don't worry. We'll find them and we'll be together again. And we'll be out of this place! Just have faith that we'll see them."

"Yeah, I know," Moon smiled as she regained her confidence, taking a deep breath and relaxing her tense body. "And I know they're out there somewhere. They're probably searching all over the place. Wherever they are, I hope each of them are safe."

The red bow-wearing blonde nodded, giving Moon another boost of confidence. "Atta, girl. Besides, we can still communicate with each other with our cell phone communicators. Now, let's get going. We can't stay any place for too long."

"Right. So, where should we go now?" Moon asked.

"Hmmm. Let's try Tokyo Tower. It's still there. We can go and hide out there until we can figure out what to do next," Venus stated as she put one foot onto the ledge and stared out to where Tokyo Tower remained standing. "Let's go."

"Right!"

With that, the two Senshi jumped off the rooftop and glided off into the far distance. They glided upwards, making sure that no one noticed them. As they headed toward Tokyo Tower, they didn't realize that their friends were a lot closer than they realized.

xxxxx

_**Virtual World/Underground Monorail Station/3:59 PM**_

Sitting near the corner of a wall, there was an individual hidden underneath a red veil, which concealed the face entirely. This person seemed to be wearing a short-sleeved purple top with a dark purple scarf around the neck area. In addition, this individual wore a long, flowing purple dress and a pair of red high-heeled shoes.

The red shoes were a dead giveaway as the individual unmasked herself. It was Sailor Mars, who was suddenly coming to after a long sleep. She immediately jumped up in surprise and scanned her surroundings.

"Wh… where am I?!" Mars nearly screamed out, not long before she covered her mouth and drifted her eyes around every corner. She shivered, folding her arms and feeling the cold draft passing along her dress. "So, cold…" She murmured while dusting herself. She suddenly realized that she was no longer in her Sailor garb. "Wha… What am I wearing?!" _And where are the other girls? What is this place?_

Suddenly, from out of the corner, Mars' senses started to go off. She twirled around and spotted several men all lined up against an opposite wall. They shot glances at Mars' direction as they overheard her speaking to herself.

The Miko felt uncomfortable being around these men. She did not like the looks they were giving her. She frowned and slowly traced her eyes toward the stairs ahead of her. These stairs would lead back up into the city. Luckily for her, the stairs weren't closed off.

_Gah, I'm not about to let these creeps take advantage of me. Besides, I'll just blow torch them if they try anything funny!_ Mars scoffed as she slowly moved alongside the wall and approached the stairs. _Almost there. All right, just one more…_

Just as she placed her right foot on the first step, a hand reached out and grabbed her left shoulder. Mars twirled around as a man in a black mask pulled her toward him.

"Hey, where do ya think you're going, baby?"

Mars fumed as she angrily gritted her teeth. "_Baby_?!" She roared as she elbowed the man in the gut and snatched his left arm, executing an overhead takedown throw on the larger man.

The man was flat on his back, groaning in pain as he looked up at the ceiling.

"Don't you ever call me that! You pig!" Mars spat, kicking dirt on the man's body.

Little did she realize that the other men were watching from the background. Mars turned around as the other men scattered out and surrounded her. Each of them possessed menacing glares as their eyes turned yellow. The black-haired Miko eyed her surrounding enemies as she balled up her fists.

"Heh, you an drop the disguises. I know you guys aren't human," Mars smirked. "I was just testing you. You see even I don't attack humans unless I'm convinced they're really slimy monsters." With that, she pulled out six ofuda scrolls out of her pocket. _Whew, luckily I still have them._ "Taking out monsters is all apart of my job description? Wanna find out for yourselves?!"

As the men charged out and went to ambush her, Sailor Mars leapt into the air and threw out her Ofudas. The papers each landed on their foreheads as they froze in place. Their human forms immediately shifted and turned into black shadowy figures. They still retained their frightening, demonic yellow eyes.

Mars landed down at the center and smiled. "Just as I thought, you guys are freaks. Well, it's time we end this!" She quickly raised her right arm and summoned a burst of flames, which transformed into a large snake with a gaping mouth. "_**Mars Snake Fire!!**_"

As she threw her fire snake, the beast swept across and swallowed the demonic entities. They screamed out in bloody murder as the holy flames vaporized them into piles of dust.

"Huh. Well, that was easy," Mars snorted as she started walking up the stairs. "A little disappointing, too." As she made it to the surface, the Miko looked down at her hands and sighed with relief._ Well, at least my powers are still working. That's good. Otherwise, I wouldn't have turned those freaks into cinders._

Mars lifted her head as she gazed out into the city. She blinked and rubbed her eyes, almost mesmerized by the dark, gloomy scenery. "Wait… what? Is this really Tokyo?" She looked around the corners to see homeless people sitting on the streets. "No, hold up. Time out there. This isn't Tokyo. I recall being with the other girls and confronting Jadeite… No, that wasn't Jadeite. It was Souja using Jadeite's body. And then we got shot with this beam of light… and I was knocked out. And here I am. Wait…" The Miko shook her head as she cried out. _Ugh, too much going on. This is making my head hurt!_

As she tried to process the events into her head, Mars walked forward. Her eyes moved back and forth, studying the scenery. _I'm sensing nothing, but bad vibes here. This can't be Tokyo. No, it has to be another dimension. That's the only conclusion I can come up with._ As she pulled out the veil she wore, she examined the outfit garb that replaced her Sailor uniform. "From the looks of it, I'm wearing a gypsy's garb. Heh, well, I did work part-time as a fortune teller before." She chortled, quietly muttering to herself.

As she turned to her left, Mars' senses were telling her to go that immediate direction. Trusting her intuition, the young woman carefully paced down the street as she passed along alleyways crowded with homeless people and cart shops. There were people offering to sell items, women holding their children, and children playing with each other within the alleyways. All of them looked like they hadn't bathed for a long time. The stench made Mars nearly want to vomit, but she couldn't help to pity these people.

"What in the world happened here? How did all of these people go homeless?" Mars showed pity. "This isn't making any sense. This can't be Tokyo."

"But, it is, lady…"

The Miko stopped as she turned around and spotted a little boy. He appeared to be almost nine-years-old as he wore a long-sleeved sweater, blue jean pants, and a dirty beanie cap. His face was covered with layers of dirt.

"Little boy. Is this really Tokyo?" Mars asked as she knelt down and gazed at the child's dark brown eyes.

"You bet! Well, this side used to be Tokyo. It's Old Tokyo now," the boy stated. "That evil witch arrived and changed everything around here! She had a Neo-Tokyo built on the other side! There all the people enjoy their riches and comfort!"

"An evil witch? Who are you referring to?"

"Why… Queen Tylong of course! She's the one who had my family and friends executed! Just because…" The boy stopped as tears fell down his eyes. "…just because they refused to live like slaves! The people living in Neo-Tokyo are slaves. They've been brainwashed into believing that Queen Tylong was the founder of a new world!"

Mars couldn't believe what she was hearing. As she let all of this information process through, she replied. "You poor thing. And this side is nothing but garbage to her?"

"That's right. Old Tokyo is nothing but a shadow of what it used to be. We're living in hell right now…" He abruptly stopped as he wiped his tears. "Soon this side will be eradicated. We're only living out the last days of our worthless lives."

Mars frowned. _Geez, talk about being emo. Ugh, no, I can't say that. These people look like they've been through hell._ As she cleared her throat, the Miko put her hands on the boy's shoulders. "Listen, thanks for the information I need. Now, I'm not exactly from around here… Well, I take it back. I was from around here a long time ago."

"Where have you been?"

"Let's just say I had a long sleep and didn't wake up at the right time," Mars tried to make things up as she went along. "I'm here to look for some close friends of mine. I don't know where they could be."

"Oh really? And how can you be sure they're still around?" The boy inquired, curious to know what Mars meant.

Mars smiled, flipping her long hair back. "I've got my ways. Besides, I've got some really special powers that can help guide me to the right direction."

"Powers…?" The boy was taken back. "You are wearing a gypsy's garb. But, can you summon some kind of magic?"

"Uh huh. Watch this," Mars smirked as she turned her right hand over and snapped her fingers. A small flicker of fire shot out of a fingertip. "Ta-da."

The boy watched the tiny flame and was enthralled. "Wow. You just summoned fire." He reached out, touching the flame as he became fascinated with the tiny lightshow.

"I can do more with it, but I don't want to attract anymore attention," Mars looked around.

As the boy nodded, he looked behind him. "You're right. Normally gypsies attract unwanted attention around here. So, it's best I take you to hiding."

"Heh, tell me about it. I had a little run-in with some creeps down in the monorail station."

"It's good to see you're all right. Gypsies are often seen as witches and prostitutes around here. I can take you somewhere safe."

Mars nodded. "Well, that would be nice. I mean… if what you say is true. I definitely don't want anyone to give me trouble."

"You won't if you come with me. I must warn you where I live is filled with nothing but us kids. The leader of our group is pretty nice. I'm sure she'll want to see your magic," the boy said, offering to take her to his hideaway.

Mars nodded, folding her arms. "Well, thank you. I appreciate it."

"We can help you find your friends."

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm confident I can find them on my own."

"Well, you do look a bit tired and perhaps hungry?" The boy said.

Suddenly, before Mars could say anything, she heard her stomach grumble as she blushed. "Well… I haven't had anything to eat since the other day."

"Oh, do you fast?"

"No, but I didn't get to eat at all today."

"I see. Well, we've got plenty of good that we spare. Come on," the boy said.

"Thanks," Mars chuckled, scratching her head. _How did I get myself into this mess?_

"Oh, what's your name?"

"Re… Err, well… Mars," the Miko lied, hoping to keep her real name concealed for the time being. Although she didn't sense any evil vibe from the boy, she wanted to make sure he could be trusted. "My name is Mars."

"That's a pretty name for a pretty lady like you."

"Aww, thanks."

"My name is Aoshi Inuki."

As the boy revealed his name, Mars stopped as she gasped and stood frozen in place. _Aoshi?! _"What did you say your name was?"

"Aoshi," the boy repeated.

The Miko couldn't believe this. She came into contact with a boy with the same name as Okami's son. She knelt down and looked at the boy's face. _I almost didn't recognize him with all that dirt covering his face and the hat! Oh my god… he looks different!_

The boy jumped back with fright. "Mars… is everything ok?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry I startled you. You kind of reminded me of someone I know," she answered, apologizing for frightening the child frantically.

Aoshi chuckled. "I see. That's okay, Mars. I just a bit… worried there."

"I'm fine. So, wanna get going to your place?"

"Ah, yes!" The child nodded as he walked down the nearest alleyway and led Sailor Mars through. "You might want to watch your step as you go along."

"Uh… right," Mars pulled up her dress as she tip-toed across sleeping bodies. "Man, I feel sorry for all of these people."

"One day… I just know that a group of heroes are going to come along and stop Queen Tylong! I'm not about to lose any faith!"

Upon hearing this, Mars smiled. "Is that so? Well, you just might finally get your wish, Aoshi-kun."

"Really?! Do you know something I don't?!"

"Perhaps," the Miko stated. "I can tell you and your friends all about it if you wish."

"Great! My friend would love to hear all about it!"

"This friend of yours… the leader, right?"

"Yep, and you know what? She has an uncanny resemblance to you. You and her almost look alike. It's like when I look at you… I see an older version of her."

This prompted Sailor Mars to stop as yet another revelation was unveiled. A smile broadened on her face as she rushed up to Aoshi and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Whoa! What's with you all of a sudden?!" Aoshi was taken back by Mars' quick approach.

"This girl… you said she looks like me?"

"Yep. You have her hair, her eyes, and her skin color. Are you sure you two aren't related or something?"

Mars could only smile as she hugged Aoshi. "This girl… is her name by any chance, Cammy?"

Aoshi gasped as he answered. "…yes." He stuttered, almost hesitant to speak up.

"You have to take me to her. I need to see her!" Mars nearly pleaded. "And it looks like I might need your help after all!"

The boy pulled himself off Mars and nodded. "Sure, I'll take you to see her. C'mon, before Tylong's soldiers find you and arrest you. There's a law against gypsies."

"Oh, crap. All right, let's move!"

As Aoshi led her through the alleyway, he stopped in front of a wall. He placed his hand right through it as a secret portal door appeared. The boy jumped through as Mars followed him inside. This would transport them directly into another section of Old Tokyo city.

xxxxx

_**Virtual World/Local Medical Facility/Physician's Office/4:11 PM**_

There was a blue-haired figure seated on an office chair. This figure wore a white lab coat in addition to a pair of white mini-shorts and blue high-heeled shoes. The seated figure turned the chair around and was revealed as Sailor Mercury.

However, she was not donning her Senshi uniform. She was in a female doctor's uniform. As she removed her glasses, she held her cell phone communicator in hand and tried to work with it.

"So, our communicators aren't working?" Mercury whispered as she put the device away inside her lab coat. "This will make it difficult for us to find each other." She turned around and typed at her mini-computer, scanning the entire room. "I'm relieved this still works. Hmmm. According to the scanner readings, everything here is composed of data. So, we're no longer within our world."

Mercury stood up from the chair and started to unbutton the lab coat. "We're in another dimension. This is a virtual world. Souja sent us here and separated us. Very clever on his part, but it's going to take more to really keep us apart." _I've got to get out of here and find them before anything drastic happens!_

_**Boom!!**_

As an explosion went off, a door blew off its hinges as Mercury ducked for cover. Walking through the smoke were two figures. Mercury slowly poked her head out as she spotted the two shadowy figures stepping out of the billowing smoke cloud.

"What was that?" The blue-haired woman wondered, whispering to herself and preventing herself from being noticed.

Emerging out of the smoke first was a behemoth that stood out with heavy silver armor covering nearly its entire body. A black visor adorned its face as long, silver antennae protruded out of its temples. In its right arm, the mechanical behemoth was equipped with a long rifle of some sorts and a massive cannon strapped on its back. It shifted its head around from one angle to another as it scanned the area through its visor.

The second figure emerged through the smoke. It was a human male in his late twenties wearing a dark blue vest, brown pants, and black leather boots. He also wore a black hat and carried a long rifle of his own.

"Find anything?" The man asked, holding up his rifle.

The machine responded, continuing to scan the area. **_(Negative. Target not confirmed.)_**

"Damn! How long is it gonna take before we snag one of them supporters of that Moon lady? You know Queen Tylong's posted a big reward on them! Now, get to work and scan this area, ya rust bucket!" The man spoke in an unusual, hick tone.

_**(Affirmative.)**_

As the machine paced down the nearest corridor, the man remained on guard at the entrance with his weapon in hand.

Mercury remained quiet as she poked her head out. She watched as the lumbering behemoth disappeared around the corner.

"Remember, this one has blue hair! Ya hear?!"

As she heard the man confirm a clearer description, Mercury realized that he mentioned her.

"Me? I have a bounty placed on me?" Mercury whispered as she frantically looked back and forth. Her heart was racing. _I have to get out of here. Dealing with these two shouldn't be a problem. Now, just to see if my powers are in anyway active here. Here goes!_

Taking a chance, Mercury jumped out of her hiding spot and leapt on top of a desk. She beamed across at the man with the rifle.

"Looking for me?!" Mercury defiantly called out.

The bounty hunter smirked with delight, pointing his rifle forward. "Ah, yeah! Found her, big guy! You're just what I'm looking for. Blue hair. Supporter of the Moon Princess. Yeah, you have a big price on your head!"

"Yes, but you're going to have to catch me first," Mercury declared as she leapt off and stood several feet from where the man stood.

"Is that challenge, little lady?" The man chortled, readying his rifle. "I doubt ya can dodge these bullets!"

Mercury stood her ground without flinching an inch.

"Dance!"

_**Blam! Blam! Blam! Blam!**_

The man fired repeated laser shots as Mercury raced across. Then, to the bounty hunter's dismay, the blue-haired woman dodged each of the shots fired in her direction. Her timing was fluent as she moved around each shot. Mercury dashed in front of the man and unleashed a burst of water at his direction.

"_**Shine Aqua Illusion!!**_"

The watery blast knocked the bounty hunter across the room.

However, this only managed to attract the machine's attention. It dashed down the corridor and shifted its head around. The machine's visors scanned Mercury as an image of a poster with Mercury's face appeared.

_**(Target confirmed. Ready to capture and turn in for reward.)**_

Mercury turned around, folding her arms. "Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not going anywhere."

_**(Then, if you won't cooperate, you leave me no choice…)**_

"By the way, have a nice cold shower," Mercury frowned as she waved her hands and summoned an icy burst of water. "_**Shine Aqua Illusion!!**_"

Before the machine could move, the blast of water engulfed him completely and started to overload his circuits. Mercury dashed right in to deliver the finishing blow as she raised her arms summoned drops of water.

"_**Frozen Rain!!**_"

The drops of water cooled down and turned into sharp icicles. The shards stabbed all over the machine's body as the cooling effects froze its circuitry and caused it to completely overload. The machine exploded as in its place was a pile of parts and wires.

"Well, my powers do work after all," Mercury said as she looked at her hands. "That's quite the relief."

Suddenly, she heard a click behind her as she slowly looked over her shoulder. She spotted the bounty hunter holding out a hand pistol.

"Don't… ya move… ya hear?"

But, Mercury quickly turned around and went against the man's threats.

_**Blam!**_

Mercury tilted her head to one side as the bullet passed by. Once again, her timing was perfect as she dashed across and kicked the man square in his face. The bounty hunter's head snapped back as he was knocked unconscious and left laying on the ground.

As she unbuttoned her lab coat, Mercury stepped out of the entrance the machine created. She walked out of the medical facility and gazed across the empty streets.

"So, we're actually being hunted?" Mercury murmured as she pulled out her mini-computer. "If the cell phone communicators aren't functioning, then I should trace their positions with this. As long as they still have their Henshin items, I'll be able to find them." As she typed away, she assessed the situation. "So, we've been sent into a virtual world… possibly created by Souja. It was a trap all along. That Cain individual had set us up. Well, that was quite the clever set-up, but I wouldn't count us out yet. However, I must be careful. If what that bounty hunter said was true, then this Queen Tylong has sent others to locate us. No doubt Souja is the mastermind behind all this."

Just then, as her mini-computer pinpointed the closest beacon, Mercury tapped her finger on the screen. "Sector BETA-002. I see one… no, make that two confirmed beacons. This is… Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus! Yes, they're close by! Good, then Tokyo Tower is where I'm going!"

As she closed her handheld device, Mercury hurried down the street as she headed off toward Tokyo Tower.

Unbeknownst to her, several shadowed figures observed the blue-haired woman. Their eyes glowed red as they backed away and vanished behind the shadows.

Mercury was spotted and would soon receive unwanted company.

xxxxx

_**Virtual World/Local Dojo and Shrine/4:23 PM**_

As she already woken up from her sleep, Sailor Chibi Moon found herself in what looked like a soft cushioned sleeping bag. She shot up like a bolt and looked throughout her surroundings.

"Whoa! Where am I?!" The pink-haired princess gasped, throwing off the covers off herself. She got up from the floor and walked down toward a door.

Once she got near the door, Chibi Moon was about to slid it open.

Until, the door opened all by itself as a girl with reddish, brown hair wearing a light blue robe came into view. Chibi Moon recoiled out of shock. She fell back on her butt and landed with a thud.

"Oh, my… I'm sorry if I startled you!" The girl exclaimed as she rushed over and helped Chibi Moon to her feet. "Really… I am sorry…"

Chibi Moon sighed with relief. "Eh, it's okay. I'm just glad you weren't one of those nasty cyborgs… Wait…" The future princess blinked thrice before looking back at the girl. Chibi Moon gasped and pointed at the girl. "You…?! It's you, Naru… Naru Osaka!"

"Oh… you know my name?" The girl had a befuddled look. "How surprising! I just found you today and you suddenly know my name! Are you sure we haven't met before?" Her Yankee accent became more obvious.

"Probably in another space and time…?"

"Eh?"

Chibi Moon nodded. "It's nothing." _So, am I really in some other dimension?! That's what that beam of light did! Souja lured us into a trap and had us transported!_

"You look famished. Want me to make you something to eat?"

"Oh, no! You don't have to trouble yourself!"

"Nuh uh, I actually insist and I can't help but listen to that grumbling tummy," Naru said. "You want to wait here?"

"Well… are you able to whip up some pancakes?"

Naru smiled as she gave a wink. "Sure thing!"

"Wait… and I need to find my friends! You see… we've been separated!"

"Oh, you were separated from your friends, dear?"

"My name is Sailor Chibi Moon."

Naru interjected. "You don't look small to me."

"Well, that's what my friends and family call me. You see… my group of friends and I were fighting this evil machine named Souja. And we were transported to this world. So, in truth, I come from another world."

"Hmmm, you know… Judging from that cute outfit you're wearing, I kinda believe ya," Naru looked at Chibi Moon's Sailor uniform. "A cute fluffy skirt and pink. Do your friends wear skirts, too?"

"Pretty much."

"Hmmm, maybe you can tell me all about it while we eat pancakes?"

"But, we don't have enough time. We have to…" Chibi Moon stopped as her stomach grumbled again. She blushed around the cheeks and drooped her head. "…guess I can't go anywhere on an empty stomach."

"Aww, it's okay. I'll whip up those pancakes as fast as I can!"

"Gee, thanks… But, after we're done… can you help me find my friends?"

"I'll do what I can," Naru stated. "But, we need to be careful. You see… we're living under that tyrant's rule. She sends her soldiers to collect money from us and well…"

"Who's this Queen Tylong?"

She sighed and led Chibi Moon into the kitchen. "Oh, where do I even need to begin? It's a long story."

"Keep it brief."

"Ok then," Naru said.

Chibi Moon hated the sound of Naru's tone. All she could think about were the whereabouts of her friends, but most importantly Sailor Moon and Sailor Saturn.

xxxxx

_**Virtual World/Local Wrestling Arena/4:36 PM**_

Back inside the local sports arena, the audiences witnessed an amazing display of incredible strength and domination by Jupiter Queen. After nearly thirty minutes, she managed to throw out fifteen of the toughest women in the country.

Jupiter Queen stood at the center looking calm and collective. She showed little fatigue as she leaned against a corner.

The ring announcer shouted as he got the crowd going. "_**Incredible!! Jupiter Queen means business as she proves to all why she should be the next champion! Beating fifteen of the toughest ladies in the country is a stellar feat! All she needs are five more opponents and if she's victorious, then she will be in line for a title shot against our champion!**_"

Jupiter scoffed while she shadowboxed. "Yeah, yeah, bring out the next victim… er I mean challenge. And I think you're going to need to reserve more hospital beds." _Ugh, besides, after I'm done here… that girl who looked like Kotori will help me find my friends. No, scratch that… that was Kotori! _

Suddenly, a heavy metal techno beat blared out from the arena speakers. Jupiter Queen quickly got her game face on and prepared for the next opponent.

Watching from behind the curtains was Kotori, or the woman who looked like her. She observed Jupiter Queen's performance while holding her championship belt. She looked over behind her back and watched a tall, muscular red-headed woman wearing a tiger-striped leotard walked through the curtains.

This large woman came out as Jupiter Queen's next opponent.

Kotori smirked, removing her sunglasses. "Well, this is going to be fun. Giganta is Jupiter Queen's next opponent? I wonder if this is where your luck runs out, Jupiter Queen. Giganta went undefeated for seven years as the champion." _Not to mention she has an excellent mixed aptitude of speed, stamina, and strength. The three 'S's' as we like to call them. Perhaps, you'll need your lightning tricks to win. Though, at this point, you used up a lot of your magic and I doubt you know how to collect Mana to replenish your magic. _She gritted her teeth while holding her championship belt. _Somehow, I can't shake this feeling. Have we met before? Regardless, if you can beat five more opponents, then I'll do what I can to help you find your friends._

Giganta slowly entered the ring as she and Jupiter Queen stood face-to-face. The red-headed behemoth towered over the brunette by at least a full foot. Regardless of Giganta's intimidating size, Jupiter Queen didn't flinch and looked straight up at Giganta's eyes.

"_**Here we go! Giganta steps forward! Will she finally end Jupiter Queen's momentum? We're about to find out!**_" The announcer shouted through his microphone.

Giganta snorted as she flexed her right arm. "I doubt you're gonna take me down, kid! I'll grind ya in this ring!"

Jupiter Queen smirked. "Yeah, yeah, that's what those other fifteen friends of yours told me."

_**Ding!**_

The giant redhead lunged forward and attempted to grapple Jupiter to the ground. The brunette merely sidestepped Giganta closed her fists. She charged up the electricity in her hands as she spun Giganta around and thrusted her right fist into the giant woman's gut.

_Zzzzt. _

Giganta roared out as she was electrocuted and knocked back Jupiter quickly snatched Giganta's free right arm and executed a judo flip, throwing the larger woman over and out of the ring. Giganta landed outside as a referee rushed by and waved his hands, signaling an 'elimination.'

"_**Wow! What an upset! Jupiter Queen just threw out Giganta with that magic of hers! She is on a role tonight, ladies and gentlemen! She is just several opponents closer to facing the champ!**_"

Jupiter Queen waved to the roaring audiences as they cheered her on. After every opponent she's beaten, she has won their approval.

Kotori smirked, watching the match thoroughly. "Nicely done."

Just then, two blonde-haired, pig-tail wearing teenage girls walked by past Kotori. They both eyed the champ before they walked through the entrance. They both wore a matching white bikinis and black boots.

"Oh, the Hollywood Blondie Twins," Kotori remarked. "I hope you mop the floor with these two."

"_**Oh, look at this! Looks like the stakes are getting higher! We have the next two opponents and they are the Hollywood Blondie Twins! These two comprise of one of the best tag teams assembled! Can Jupiter Queen cope with two opponents at once?**_"

The blonde pair entered the ring as Jupiter Queen simply shrugged.

"Piece of cake," the brunette replied.

"Humph, you won't be saying that after we're done with ya," the blonde on the right smiled evilly. "Ready, Yuka?"

The other blonde assumed a fighting stance. "Ready, Yuko."

_**Ding!**_

Jupiter Queen bounced herself right off the ropes and launched herself at the two blondes. Yuka and Yuko quickly ducked under as Jupiter Queen flew across the other side. The brunette slid her feet and stopped before reaching the opposite end of the ropes. She quickly turned as Yuka ran toward her.

As Jupiter Queen readied herself, Yuka dropped to her knees. Yuko hopped onto her partner's back, who served as a launching pad. Yuko bounced right off and came at Jupiter Queen, taking her down with a clothesline. Jupiter Queen fell down like bricks as Yuko pinned the brunette.

1…

2…

Jupiter Queen pushed Yuko right off her, relying on the upper body strength of her arms. Yuko was launched right off as Yuka came to her rescue and caught her partner. Jupiter Queen kip-upped to her feet as she wobbled a bit.

"Look. She's already showing a little fatigue," Yuka smirked. "Let's give her our ol' finisher!"

Yuko giggled excitedly like a happy schoolgirl. "Yeah, yeah! It's over for ya, Jupiter Queenie Meanie!"

"Bring it on!" Jupiter challenged them.

As the two girls ran forward, Jupiter readied her fists and charged up her electricity.

Then, much to her dismay, Jupiter watched as her electricity started powering down and fizzled out. She couldn't bring it out to attack.

Jupiter gasped in horror, realizing her dilemma. _What the hell?! I can't seem to bring it out?!_

"Awww! Look! She already ran out of most of her Mana! Now we can take her!" Yuko laughed out.

Yuka leapt at Jupiter Queen and threw out a punch, which the brunette caught. However, Yuko came right down and leg swept Jupiter right off her feet.

Jupiter grunted as her she fell to the mat. _Mana?! What are they talking about?! What's Mana?!_

"_**Jupiter Queen is down! Could this be her coup de grace?**_"

As she watched the fight from behind the entrance, Kotori was starting to worry.

"Great, is her Mana already low?!" Kotori feared as much. "Now, she's going to have to wing it out with just her physical skill!"

Yuko grabbed Jupiter's right arm as Yuka grabbed the brunette's left one.

"It's really unfortunate your Mana had to go so low. You could have beaten us with it," Yuka smiled evilly.

Yuko giggled. "Yep, yep! You shouldn't rely too much on your Mana or you'll be left with none at all!"

"Wanna breaks both of her arms, Yuko?"

"Sure! Let's do it!"

Jupiter tried to break free as the blondes dropped onto their backs simultaneously. They both pulled and stretched on Jupiter's arms, inflicting punishment and wearing down her upper body strength.

"Auuuugh!!" Jupiter shouted.

"Give up! It's over for ya, bitch!" Yuka spat out, taunting the brunette.

Yuko smirked. "Hee hee! You just won those matches using Mana anyway! Now, you're dealing with us with little Mana left!"

"What the hell… are you two talking about?"

"Don't you know?" Yuka scoffed as she wrapped her legs around Jupiter's arm, attempting to break it. "Mana is the second form of energy that circulates your entire body. It's second only to life energy, but just as crucial."

"Yep, yep! There are different forms of Mana. There's magic, spiritual energy, chi, and fighting spirit," The other blonde twin explained. "You rely on the magical type. That takes a lot of skill, but it takes a lot of Mana to pull off. That's why overdoing it sixteen matches in a row isn't a good thing!"

"My sister here and I use chi. Though, we rarely use them in our chi in matches unless it's our finishing move!" Yuka revealed.

"Great… just my luck…" Jupiter Queen gritted her teeth, her cheeks turning red as the pain started to overwhelm her.

"C'mon, you only have a small percentage of Mana left! You'd do best to surrender here and now!" Yuka shouted. "Do it before my sister and I break your arms!"

"NO!!" Jupiter shouted in defiance. _I can't lose! Otherwise, the champ can't help me find my friends!_ She kicked her legs up as she used them to leverage herself off the ground. She kip-upped once. Twice. And the third time was the charm. The brunette relied on her raw power as she kip-upped on her feet. The two blondes were still clinging to her arms like pit bulls. "I won't give up!"

With that, she slammed the two blondes together. Their heads collided as Jupiter threw them off her arms. The Hollywood Blondie Twins fell on the mat with lumps on their heads. Jupiter Queen panted as she dropped down to one knee while her arms hung loosely by her sides.

"Shit…" Jupiter cursed. "My arms…"

"_**An incredible display! But, it seems Jupiter has been severely damaged without repair! Can she overcome the twins without the use of her arms?!**_"

Yuka slowly stirred as she got up to her feet. "Heh, you got a lucky break, but I can assure you… it won't happen again!"

As Yuko got up, she readied her fists. "Let's finish her with our chi, Yuka!"

"Good thinking, sis. This match is over!" Yuka declared as her fists were already covered with orange chi.

Yuko's hands were covered with red chi. "Heh, heh! Let's do it!"

As the twins came together, they activated their Mana and charged up their chi. Chi balls condensed in their palms as they set their sights on Jupiter Queen.

Jupiter crossed her arms in front, attempting to shield herself. _Great! What do I do?! I can't lose this! How can I replenish my so-called Mana now?!_

Kotori nodded her head, muttering to herself. "Nice try, Jupiter Queen. Your efforts were valiant, but it's over."

"IT'S SHOWTIME!!" The Hollywood Blondie Twins cried out simultaneously as they launched their attacks. "Here's… _**THE FINAL CUT!!**_"

With that, the twins fired out a condensed ball of mixed orange and red chi. Jupiter Queen gaped in horror as the ball hurtled at her direction. She closed her eyes and brought both of her hands in front of the incoming ball.

Suddenly, the ball stopped as Jupiter's hands were placed forward. As she opened her eyes, she realized she made the ball stop.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" The twins exclaimed in shock.

"That's what I'd like to know!" Jupiter blinked in disbelief.

"_**She stopped the twins's final attack!**_"

However, Kotori realized what was going on. She carefully observed Jupiter and sensed the Mana in her body. "Heh, I see now. She's unlocked a second Mana." _This has happened to me before. I used up too much chi in one of my first matches that I came close to defeat… and I had nearly my entire body broken down until I suddenly activated my second Mana. Now, I not only use chi, but fighting spirit as well. Now, Jupiter Queen, let's see what you've activated._

Jupiter Queen gasped as her hands were glowing light green. Soon, her entire body was shimmering the same light green aura. She shifted her eyes on the large chi ball and pushed her hands right through it.

She roared out as the energy from her hands flowed inside the chi ball. The twins gasped in horror as their chi ball began to shrink. As it shrunk, Jupiter's aura absorbed the chi ball and added it as her own form of energy.

The twins cried out. "WHAT THE HECK?!"

Jupiter realized that her arms were moving on their own. _Weren't my arms hurt just a while ago? Wait… this energy… somehow it's healing my body. I can feel new energy within me! What is this?!_

"She's unlocked fighting spirit," Kotori muttered. _Just like me. Ah, I remember the day I achieved fighting spirit._

As she narrowed her eyes, Jupiter watched as her entire body was glowing. She threw out a couple of punches and kicks, which moved at an even quicker pace. She glanced at the twins and smirked.

"Ah, yeah. Paybacks are a bitch!" Jupiter Queen declared as she sprinted across the ring. She launched herself at the twins and knocked them both back with quick punches.

Jupiter stood tall at the center with her majestic green aura billowing around her. The Hollywood Blondie Twins were both knocked out and laying on the ground.

"_**What a rebound!! Jupiter Queen comes right back and knocks the twins out with… punches?! Were those punches?! I couldn't even see what she did! Now, this is what I call fast paced action!**_"

Jupiter looked at her hands and smiled. "Oh yeah. Those were punches indeed." She turned and raised both of her arms to pump the crowd up.

The audience cheered her on as they craved for more action.

Watching from behind the entrance, Kotori was impressed with the turnabout. "Good job, Jupiter Queen. Now, you've unlocked a second Mana. You were lucky that came through to you at the last moment. Otherwise, you would have lost. Those twins you just beat are a top tag team in this country." She paused as she rubbed her chin. "Interesting… this is the first time I've seen someone possess magic and fighting spirit Mana at the sametime. I wonder how this will work out for her." Kotori began shivering with excitement. _As much as I'd like to help you find your friends, I simply can't turn down a match with you! I have to test my strength against you! How does my chi and fighting spirit match up to your magic and fighting spirit?! I have to know!_

"_**Let's bring out our next opponent! Who will Jupiter Queen face next? We're down to the final two!**_"

The second to last fighter to walk out was a short, dark-skinned woman wearing a silver leotard. She looked nervous as she approached the ring.

"_**Here comes Ivory Tusk! Here is your basic fighter who has yet to win a match. This is her chance to step up and make a name for herself by fighting Jupiter Queen!**_"

As Ivory Tusk stepped close to the ring, Jupiter Queen turned around and gave her an intimidating glare. The green aura still flared around the brunette, which greatly frightened Ivory Tusk.

"I… I… I GIVE!!" Ivory Tusk cried out, forfeiting the match already.

Jupiter Queen blanched as she watched Ivory Tusk retreat to the backstage. "Wha…?! You're kidding?!"

"_**Well, that was anti-climatic. Guess she wanted to be spared the butt whooping. Oh well. Jupiter Queen wins this by a forfeit!**_"

As Ivory Tusk ran backstage, Kotori scoffed as she watched the woman run off.

"Wuss. You actually wanted to become a fighter?" Kotori snorted as she looked back to the ring. "Well, Jupiter Queen, just one more opponent." _I wonder who they'll choose? She's practically mopped the floor with the best this league has! Just this one opponent and she'll face me for my title on a later date. I'm getting anxious… I've never felt this excited before!_

The announcer blared through the mike. "_**We're down to the eleventh hour. Jupiter Queen has one more opponent to go through. Now, the question remains… who will be selected as the final opponent?**_"

Jupiter Queen leaned against the ropes while stretching out. "Whoever it is… just bring her out."

xxxxx

Witnessing the match progress in her office, the president of the league sat down in her chair. The higher executive turned her chair around. She appeared to be a young woman in her mid-twenties. She had long, silver hair that reached down her back. She wore a rich, business-like attire consisting of a black long-sleeved suit, a matching colored skirt, and high-heeled shoes.

She had an agitated look as her green eyes viewed the big screen monitor on her wall.

"She's already beaten the best fighters on MY roster?! No, I can't let this continue. I'll lose money if some of them decide to walk out on me!" The female president shouted, throwing her remote across the room. "Jupiter Queen has to lose the next fight!"

"And she will, President Palmer."

The silver-haired woman calmed herself and turned around. A fake smile adorned her face. "Oh, I see you've arrived, but you're late!"

"Sorry, I was held up for a bit. Traffic was a bitch," the figure remarked while standing at the door.

"Well, I made sure your name was reserved as last. Diana was supposed to be her last opponent, but we made sure to pay her a big bonus to give up her position to you."

The figure nodded with approval. "Good. Now, I can finally settle my fight with Sailor Jupiter… otherwise known as Jupiter Queen."

As the figure walked forward, the light beamed down on the mysterious individual.

Grace was revealed as the hidden figure.

"Now, lead me directly to the entrance," Grace asked.

"Right this way," Palmer smirked as she walked out the door and led the cyborg down the corridor.

Grace smiled with delight as she tightened her fists. _Souja, don't you even dare to interfere and send your kids. I don't care about any reward. I just want to finish my fight with Sailor Jupiter. This time I'll make sure she doesn't walk again._

"We're almost there."

"Good. I can't wait."

xxxxx

_**Virtual World/Former District of Juuban/Near Juuban Park/4:55 PM**_

On the other side of Old Tokyo, there was another battle being waged against the Senshi. This time it was Sailor Uranus and Neptune. They managed to find each other quickly through their intuition.

As they reunited, they were ambushed by ten large robust bear-like monsters equipped with half cybernetic bodies. Their arms, legs and the lower half of their bodies were entirely robotic. Laser cannons were strapped to their backs, serving as an alternative offense mechanism.

Neptune leapt up as a beast came charging her path.

"Now, Uranus!" The turquoise-haired woman cried out.

After unsheathing her Space Sword, Uranus dashed at the cybernetic creature and stabbed her weapon through its chest. The creature roared out as turned into dust and left nothing but its remains (cybernetic parts included).

Three more beasts tried to ambush Neptune. However, the sea-based warrior was ready and launched a condensed ball of ocean water at their direction.

"_**Deep Submerge!!**_"

The attack engulfed the beasts completely and turned them into dust - leaving only their robotic parts laying under a pile of dust.

"These guys are a piece of cake," Uranus scoffed as she picked up her Space Sword.

Neptune landed behind her lower/partner. "Indeed, they are just dense beasts. Though, they are still quite dangerous."

"We'll be done with these bastards in no time."

"I just hope everyone else is doing ok."

Uranus managed to smile. "I wouldn't worry about them. As long as Saturn is with Usagi's kid, they'll be okay." _Shit, she better be okay. And how the hell are we supposed to get out of here? _

"Uranus, there's one coming toward you!"

"I'm on it!" Uranus cried out as she dashed forward and slashed the creature in the throat, effectively killing it. "_**World Shaking!!**_" The warrior shouted, slamming her fist through the ground and launching a condensed ball at another cybernetic beast. The attack engulfed and destroyed it completely.

Neptune turned around as she kicked another monster in the face.

xxxxx

_**Real World/Cain Corp Building/Secret Room/4:59 PM**_

Keeping a vigilant surveillance on the Senshi, Souja scanned each of their minds. He made sure to gather as much information from the girls' memories as he could to put the finishing touches to his virtual world.

He's even gathered images and clear descriptions of the most important people in their lives. While doing so, he's created digital copies and integrated them into this virtual world.

This is why the girls have already met with alternate versions of people they're familiar with.

"I can't believe Grace insisted on taking on this risk," Cain scoffed as he eyed his former bodyguard turned cyborg.

The woman was seated on the opposite side of the room and away from the Senshi. Like the Senshi, Grace had a device, enabling her mind to be incorporated within the virtual world.

"_**Your former bodyguard isn't afraid to take risk, Cain. She is fairly confident she can take care of one of the Sailor Senshi on her own.**_"

"I think she's being foolish. Regardless, there isn't anything I can do now. She made her choice."

"_**My units have already been integrated into the system. As we speak, they're already on the hunt for the Senshi or just entering the virtual world. A few of them will be meeting with Queen Tylong, the ruler of my virtual universe.**_"

Cain folded his arms. "Let me get this straight. Queen Tylong is your creation and she rules your virtual world?"

"_**Correct. Although, she serves as nothing more than a puppet ruler. I am the true mastermind behind this in the grand scheme of everything I've set into motion.**_"

"Brilliant. And the Senshi have no chance of escaping?"

"_**Rest assured.**_" Souja turned his head, his eyes gleamed directly at Cain's direction. "_**They will be dealt with.**_"

"Good. And we're ready to move on with the next phase?"

"_**Give me a little more time to finish my work here.**_"

"Fair enough. I think the whole world should know that their beloved heroes are nothing more than a distant memory," the man chuckled, adjusting a tie a bit before we walked out the door and entered the hallway outside.

Unit 010 frowned, almost pouting like a spoiled child. _**("Oh, oh! Can you send me in right now, Lord Souja? I wanna have some fun in your virtual world!")**_

"_**Patience, Unit 010. Soon, you will join your brothers and sisters.**_"

_**("Awww, all right!")**_ Unit 010 sat down on the nearest chair and spun the seat around. _**("I can't wait to kill the pink-haired bitch! Wheeeee!")**_

As he pressed a command on the control pad, Souja shifted upward as a holographic display of the entire virtual world came into view. The alien cyborg pinpointed the location of 10 glowing red beacons; each beacon flickered and dimmed on the screen like Christmas lights.

"_**I've confirmed their coordinates. Now, to command my units to follow them.**_" The cybernetic mastermind moved his finger across the screen, pointing to the site of Tokyo Tower. "_**Starting here.**_" His finger tapped on a site where two beacons confirmed the location of Sailor Moon and Venus. "_**And a third one is heading to their destination.**_" He moved to his finger to a moving beacon, indicating Sailor Mercury's position. "_**Units have already been dispatched to take this one out. Good.**_"

_**("You really know how to plan things ahead, Lord Souja!")**_ Unit 010 giggled as she continually spun the chair around.

"_**It's best eliminate them now before they become a problem later. In fact, I only seek the body of the one called Sailor Saturn. The others are of no concern to me. Unit 010, you are free to do what you want with the pink-haired one.**_"

As she heard this, Unit 010 couldn't help but to sport a maniacal, evil grin. _**("Yaaaay! I can't wait!")**_

As he deactivated the holographic map, a pair of wire-like tendrils hooked themselves through links on the virtual program's server. "_**Now, to readdress the situation to Queen Tylong…**_"

xxxxx

_**Virtual World/Queen Tylong's Royal Chamber/5:03 PM**_

Within the royal and rich chamber, glimmering with gold and emeralds around the room, there lived an unruly and tyrannical ruler that has besieged the entire world – namely the most powerful nations on the planet. Japan was amongst those subjugated. The tyrannical queen, Tylong, came at the most unexpected and most unfortunate time. The year was 2000, the interval year between the old and new millenniums, and that was a year the planet lived in infamy.

Queen Tylong and her dark forces defeated the world's entire military. Countries collapsed under her rule. Even the United States was subjugated as the country's fathers, grandfather, great-grandfathers, and forefathers watched in indignity. With no Sailor Senshi in this world to oppose her, Tylong quickly ascended to the throne as the world's ruler.

Her main palace was situated at the heart of the newly built Neo-Tokyo – ultimately replacing Old Tokyo.

Fortunately, this all occurred within this virtual world.

As she situated herself on her golden throne, Queen Tylong viewed a giant screen that displayed Souja's face.

"Well, if it isn't Lord Souja. What do you need to inform me at this moment?" Queen Tylong asked, keeping herself concealed behind the darkness around her seated area. Her yellow, gleaming eyes gleamed as they pierced through the darkness.

"_**I understand you've deployed my units to hunt down the Senshi.**_"

"Yes I did, and I've already made sure to inform every one of my soldiers. Most have already been dispatched throughout Old Tokyo and Neo-Tokyo. Bounty hunters have taken up arms to collect their heads. Deploying your lovely robotic units increases our chances of finding them, Lord Souja."

"_**Don't get too confident, Queen Tylong. The Senshi must not be underestimated. I have learned that myself.**_"

"Feh, what is so special about this Moon Princess and her court of little brats? So, what is it you need to tell me?" Tylong got up from her seat and slowly walked out of the darkness.

"_**I want you to eliminate all, but one of the Senshi. Make sure and inform everyone of your soldiers. Here, this is scan image of her appearance.**_"

Souja's face went off the screen as a frozen image of Sailor Saturn was posted for the queen to view. Queen Tylong nodded her head as she scanned Saturn's face.

"_**This one must be captured and brought to me alive.**_"

"I see. Is that all?"

"_**For now. You know what you must do, Queen Tylong. Make no mistake.**_"

"What do you want me to do about the Time Guardian we've already captured?"

"_**Keep her alive and confined in her chamber until you've captured the entire group.**_"

Queen Tylong took note of this and replied. "Understood."

With that, the image of Saturn remained on the screen as Souja's connection signed out.

Tylong turned around as the ceiling lights turned on. She stood out wearing a flowing, green dress. Tylong's skin complexion was a fair white and peach. Her hair was long (stretching down her back), silver with tips of black, and there were strands braided at the center. She held a long, silver scepter with a glowing yellow snake's eye adorning the top of the rod. Her purple eyes gazed at the screen as her dark-red lips curled into an evil smirk.

"Huh, so this is the one he wants?" Tylong's evil smirk broadened. Her voice was unperturbedly cold and calm like a serpent's. There was a slight hiss every time she uttered an 's.' "Sailor Saturn. Well, I can assure you that you won't get far. You won't ever escape Queen Tylong."

As she turned, Tylong pulled off a curtain to unveil a tall, cylinder-shaped glass prison. Water filled the entire container as a body was within it. Tylong placed a hand against the glass and ran her nails across gently.

"Soon, your friends will be joining you soon, dear Time Guardian," Tylong giggled as she stared up at the face of Sailor Pluto.

Pluto looked to be latent inside the container as her hair flowed out above her. She was the first to be successfully captured and sealed. With Pluto out of the equation, the other Senshi would have less of a chance to escape this virtual world.

The evil queen smiled as she stared out the window, gazing upon her powerful capital empire: Neo-Tokyo. "Nine more to go." Whispered Tylong, relishing in her prosperous rule.

xxxxxx

_**Virtual World/Within a housing residence/5:06 PM**_

Speaking of Sailor Saturn, she found herself waking up and bedridden. Saturn shook her head, rubbing her eyes to see the area she was confined more clearly.

As she got a better, clearer view of the area, Saturn recognized the settings. It was dark and decorated with lamps.

"…Is this…my old room?" Saturn gasped.

"_**Indeed, it is, sweet Hotaru Tomoe.**_"

Recognizing the cold yet serene feminine whisper, Saturn sprang out of her bed. She sensed another presence within the same room as she quickly twirled around and noticed someone sitting on a chair.

A pair of eerie, purple eyes glared at Saturn. Though they were imposing enough to frighten anyone, Sailor Saturn was not in the least intimidated.

"So, it's _you!_"

The dark figure chuckled as she raised her right hand and summoned her own Silence Glaive. She then pointed the double-bladed weapon at Saturn.

"_**That's right. I am 'you,' but most importantly… you think you contain me forever. Eh, Hotaru Tomoe?**_"

"What do you want?!" Saturn demanded, almost shouting.

The imposing, purple-eyed figure chortled, remaining still in her seat. "_**For me to come out and play again.**_"

xxxxx

To be continued…

Next time

Chapter 32: _**Souja's Cyborg Units Deployed! Saturn Meets Her Other 'Self'!**_

xxxxx

**A/N:** The escapade inside the virtual world continues!

Mars and Chibi Moon have already met alternate versions of Aoshi and Naru. Heh, we'll see who else they'll find. Well, the alternate Cammy is coming… most likely in the next chapter.

We get a brief glimpse of this arc's villain: Queen Tylong. Bear in mind that Souja is still the main villain of this season. Tylong serves as a sort of 'mini-boss' before him.

The concept of 'Mana' concerning this virtual world will be addressed in some further detail later on. But, in this world, it is the mechanism used to channel/summon mainly magic. But, it can also help bring out a person's chi, spirit energy, or fighting spirit. These all constitute the necessary energy that makes up Mana. It is the second 'life point' system in this RPG-like world, second only to health points. Yes, I will try and incorporate some elements of fantasy into this virtual world. Like I said, more of this will be explained in the upcoming chapter (especially when Mars meets alternate Cammy and the other girls learn of the HP/Mana concept). The Senshi's magical properties do count as magic and they do still have access to their powers. However, it is essentially more limited and they must find means to replenish their magic. Basic RPG-rules. Of course, Jupiter's discovered how to gain an alternative source of Mana in this virtual world (gaining fighting spirit and a new aura to boot). It's possible to possess two or more different types of energy in this virtual world.

That pretty much covers it. Make sure to leave me a review and see you on the next update!


	32. New Yet Familiar Faces!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon is a manga property of Naoko Takenouchi. The anime is a property of Toei.

**A/N: **Two months without a single update for this story? That's unforgivable of me, but beyond my power. I was originally supposed to release a chapter last month, but due to the hurricane I was forced to postpone this until now. I worked through at least 90 percent of this story since last week. I managed to persevere and here we go: Chapter 32 is ready to go. Oh, I've changed my pen name to Kanius. Got it?

We're still in the Virtual World arc. Time for the girls to face even great overwhelming odds in this new world.

On another note: I changed the title for this chapter. That is all.

Now, back to your regularly scheduled fic update.

(EDIT 2/5/09): I went back and changed it to three different forms of Mana instead of four. Chi and spiritual energy are the same concept. So, it's now magic, fighting spirit, and chi/spiritual energy.

xxxxx

**(Cue Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon theme **_**Moonlight Densetsu**_** by Moonlips)**

xxxxx

_**Sailor Moon Galaxy Stars**_

Season 2. Arc 2: **Virtual World **

Chapter 32: _**Meeting New Yet Old Acquaintances! Saturn Confronts Her Other 'Self'!**_

xxxxx

_**Virtual World/Within a housing residence/5:08 PM**_

Sailor Saturn stared across the opposite side of the room. The anonymous dark figure chuckled as she held a glaive similar to Saturn's in her right hand.

"_**What's the**__** matter, dearest Hotaru? Are you shocked at what you're looking at?**_"

Saturn angrily retorting, spewing venom toward the dark figure. "No, but I wish I wasn't seeing you here!"

"_**Ah, such lovely music to my ears. Yes, hate me. Hate me like you've never hated before. But, remember… I am you.**_" The dark figure smirked, a soft psychotic giggle escaped her lips. "_**We need each other.**_"

"No! I beg to differ!"

"_**You're hurting my feelings, Hotaru Tomoe. Come now. Is that anyway to be addressing to the one who will be taking back control of your mind and body?**_"

Saturn defied the dark figure as she closed her fists. "You stay away from me! The last thing I need is seeing you! I have a more urgent matter to deal with!"

"_**Like a certain alien cyborg bent on destroying you all? Heh, he can kill your friends. They don't matter to me, but you belong to me, dear Hotaru Tomoe.**_"

As Saturn jumped off the bed, she scowled angrily while shooting off a defiant glare at the dark figure.

"_**Ooooh, my! Such a scary look for a pretty face like yourself.**_"

"Don't toy with me! Just so you know, I'll destroy you where you stand!"

Tilting her head, the dark figure chortled in a haughty manner. "_**Destroy me? Hotaru, I am you… or have you forgotten?**_"

"Forgotten? No, that's a ludicrous question. I KNOW who you are!"

As the dark figure got up from the seat, her figure began to alternate. Her hair grew out longer, stretching wall the way down her back. Then, a bright purple star gleamed at the center of the figure's forehead. This purple star caught Saturn's interest as she immediately caught onto it. That same star instilled a dark, discomforting effect toward Saturn.

"I never thought I'd say you see… you were supposed to be gone."

As the dark figure stepped forward, she chortled as she pressed her left foot down. There was a soft clicking sound as a heel touched the floor. Then, a long black dress seemed to cling to the figure's lithe frame. Her skin was milky white, giving off the impression that she was as pale as ghost. Flowing down across the figure's back was long, jet-black hair.

The figure smiled, uttering a tiny giggle that sent chills down Saturn's back.

"Mistress 9…" Saturn muttered as she stood her ground, tightening her fists. Shaking off any fear she had, the dark-haired Senshi was prepared to stand up to her dark, eviler half. "I casted you off to oblivion, Mistress 9. Why do you come back now?!"

The woman stopped as she folded her arms. "Oh, ho, ho, ho. Don't you see realize it? The end is coming for you and this pitiful world. If myself and Pharaoh 90 were unable to do it, then perhaps this android and… the impending threat from the galaxy beyond will do the job for us."

Saturn was taken back by the mention of another threat. "What impending threat? No, our main enemies now are Souja and his cyborgs! I don't even know what you're trying to imply!"

"Foolish, Hotaru. Don't you feel it? The alien cyborg is only just the beginning. His presence will only lead to the arrival of the next enemy. One that will remain anonymous until Souja is defeated. _If_ you do manage to defeat him, but you can't in your current situation. Ah, well. You can't always win them all, can you?" Mistress 9 purred, twirling a lock of her long black hair with her finger.

Sailor Saturn frowned as she extended her right hand and summoned her Silence Glaive. "I've heard enough!"

"Ah, perfect. I can feel your hatred emanating from your body, dear Hotaru! Let it consume you… don't hold anything back. I want to see how far you've come along since you've first donned the Sailor Saturn identity. Bring on the _silence_."

Saturn slightly smirked. "You forget. I'm _not_ the same Hotaru you knew!" With that, she charged forward with her Silence Glaive and came down with a vertical slash, cutting through the air with her blade.

Mistress 9 recoiled as she burst through the door behind her. Then, she leapt up and blasted through the rooftop. She quickly teleported on top of the roof, waiting for Saturn to come. As Sailor Saturn levitated through the roof's hole, she launched herself at Mistress 9 and slammed her glaive against her darker counterpart's weapon.

As Mistress 9 raised her glaive, she countered Saturn's strike and kicked her off with her right foot. Saturn was launched straight into mid-air as Mistress 9 flew up to attack her head-on.

"You won't escape me, Hotaru!" Mistress 9 cried out.

Saturn quickly recovered as she projected her barrier wall, which enveloped around her. "_**Silence Wall!!**_"

"Gah!" Mistress 9 grunted as her glaive bounced off Saturn's barrier. The dark-clad woman tried slicing through with several successive blows, but it was to no avail. "Impressive. You've certainly one-upped your arsenal, Hotaru Tomoe."

Saturn concentrated while keeping her barrier intact. "I've improved by great leaps and bounds, Mistress 9. As of now, my power greatly exceeds yours."

"And you're no doubt correct. I couldn't hope to last against you in your current level, but as they always say…" The woman smirked as she snapped her left fingers. "The smartest is who always wins."

Suddenly, a hole opened up behind Saturn as a barrage of purple spheres flew toward her. Saturn quickly turned as she summoned another barrier, which countered Mistress 9's deadly torrent of orbs. Sailor Saturn undid her barriers as she flew forward and plunged her glaive through Mistress 9's torso.

_Shoom!_

Much to Saturn's surprise, she turned as Mistress 9 teleported behind her. The woman whacked her glaive across Saturn's blind spot – the girl's back. This sneak attack sent Saturn falling to the ground below. Saturn's body smacked the dead center of a nearby street. Mistress 9 summoned a purple orb in her right hand and flew down with the ball in hand.

Quickly feeling Mistress 9's approach, Saturn opened her eyes and rolled away. She leapt aside and flew up as Mistress 9 hurled the ball at her adversary's direction. Saturn turned, glancing over her right shoulder to view the ball coming toward her at accelerating speed.

Saturn stopped as she turned and batted the ball away with her glaive. Mistress 9 immediately put her right hand in front, catching the ball in her palm and crushing it with relative ease.

"Not bad. You have really improved, but this is where fun and games end! I want to see how you can fare when I'm going all-out!" Mistress 9 declared as she teleported from Saturn's view.

Sailor Saturn sensed Mistress 9's presence as she looked up and located her enemy. The woman turned her head as long strands of hair extended across and ensnared Saturn by her neck.

"AH!!" The girl cried out as the long hair strangled her. "No!! LET… GO!!"

"Pitiful. I could easily snap your neck like a twig. So, I'd advise you not to squirm so much," the sinister woman smirked, licking the side of her left cheek. "Hmmm. What's that? Want me to let you go?"

"…gah…" Saturn wheezed as she tried to breath. Her hands trembled while nearly losing grip of her glaive.

Mistress 9 raised her glaive and came down to impale Saturn. "Be still. I promise I'll make this quick and… painless!"

Just then, as Mistress 9 came closer, Saturn's brooch opened and released a streaming burst of lavender light. The light expanded outward as it blasted Mistress 9's eyes, rendering the woman blind.

"GAAAH!! NO!! MY EYES!!" The woman hollered as she covered her eyes with her hands. She let go of her glaive as she thrashed around.

Saturn used her glaive to cut through the hair strand, which nearly strangled her to death. She looked ahead, watching Mistress 9 going into a frenzy.

"Be gone in the realm of eternal silence," Saturn said.

As she glided forward, Sailor Saturn pointed her glaive and intended to impale the woman through her blade. As she came closer, Mistress 9 barely managed to open her left eye and caught onto Saturn's sneak attack.

_Shoom!_

Saturn only stabbed through a purple aura of light as she turned to see Mistress 9 floating in the distance.

"You just refuse to die, do you?"

"I can't die… not now…" Mistress 9 smiled as she panted, catching her breath for a moment. "I will have your body again, Hotaru. I promise… No, I guarantee that I WILL have your body! Yes, and I can't wait to see the looks on your precious friend's faces… especially that pink-haired bitch."

"Chibi-Usa…? Did you just call Chibi-Usa a…" Saturn growled as her hands tightly gripped around the glaive. "I will allow you to speak such crude words about MY best friend! Just to be sure she doesn't see you again, I'm going to banish you to the eternal silence. From there, you'll never resurface again."

"I'd like to see you try…"

_Shoom!_

Mistress 9 teleported again.

However, Saturn quickly probed the woman's presence and shifted to her left side. Mistress 9 created a large ball of dark energy, condensing it into a tightly-contained sphere. She quickly threw it toward Saturn, who raised her Silence Glaive.

"_**Silence Wall!!**_"

The two attacks collided as Saturn's defensive barrier halted Mistress 9's dark sphere. Saturn concentrated as she put forth more power to keep her barrier intact, overriding Mistress 9's destructive sphere.

"You… Your puny barrier WON'T be enough!" Mistress 9 cackled madly as she watched Saturn beginning to strain.

The girl gritted her teeth, holding her glaive up. "Please… this is NOTHING!"

"WHAT?!" Mistress 9 blanched, watching Saturn's barrier overriding her sphere. "How can this…?! NO!!"

Saturn channeled more power through her barrier, bouncing the sphere right back at Mistress 9.

"DAMN YOU!!" Mistress 9 shouted as she redirected the sphere toward the distance.

As the ball hurtled across, it landed at the center of the entire community district. Then, the ball expanded, which ignited a massive explosion that covered the entire area.

_**BA-BOOM!!**_

The explosive light covered the entire area, engulfing everything in its path. All that remained was a large, deep crater and nothing that even looked remotely like an inhabited community. It was reduced to a complete wasteland.

Saturn quickly turned, redirecting her eyes at Mistress 9. They became filled with deep, utter hatred for what the woman committed.

"Hey, don't look at me. This side is completely abandoned. You and I are the only ones here," Mistress 9 shrugged while dusting off her dress. "Besides, you and I both know we can destroy this entire world in our sleep."

Saturn did not respond as she readied her glaive.

"But, where would the fun be if we simply wasted this planet in one shot?" Mistress 9 pointed out.

Saturn pointed her glaive forward. "I don't need to destroy this world to defeat you."

"That's right. Though, if you die here, your physical self will never awaken. Heh, not so lucky are you?" The dark-haired woman giggled, mocking Saturn as she went along. "This is a virtual world. I almost completely forgot. That's why I was able to come to life as you can see."

Saturn blinked in confusion. "What?"

"You allowed me to materialize into physical form here. Well, actually, I came out while you were unconscious. I can't exist in the physical realm, but here all rules have been completely thrown out. I'm programmed to exist. There's no way of deleting me unless you defeat me, Hotaru."

"I see," the Senshi of Destruction noted. "That won't be too hard."

"Even if you do defeat me, that Queen Tylong will no doubt send people to find you. Have you forgotten that Souja wants your body? Well, he's out of luck. You belong to me, Hotaru. No one else has the right to claim you."

"I'm _no one's_ property," Saturn scowled, her voice deepened. "Not even YOU can claim me! Now, die!"

With that, Saturn flew straight toward Mistress 9. The woman quickly teleported away, avoiding Saturn's direct attack. She reappeared from above as she launched a barrage of purple orbs. Relying on quick reaction times, Saturn batted away the incoming orbs like baseballs using her glaive. Mistress 9 summoned her own barrier, catching the orbs as they disintegrated one by one.

"Nice try, but I can summon barriers, too," Mistress 9 smiled.

"Copycat," Saturn scoffed.

"Shall we continue, dear Hotaru? I can keep this up all day," the dark-haired woman laughed as she summoned another glaive in her right hand. "Believe me. You don't want to let Tylong's soldiers find you. Better off with me than with Souja."

"No thanks. I have to find my friends."

Mistress 9 snorted. "Nonsense."

Saturn glided forward, pointing her staff forward. "My friends come before anyone else! I'm going to end this!"

"Good. Now, we're finally getting somewhere," the woman chuckled as she flew toward Saturn, extending her glaive forward.

xxxxx

_**Virtual World/Tokyo Tower/5:15 PM**_

Meanwhile, far off from Saturn's current position, the presence of Tokyo Tower remained still at the heart of Tokyo. Although, the structure was submerged at least ten feet lower as a large body of water covered the area that used to be land. The area used to be Shiba Park within the Minato-ku District/Prefecture.

Taking refuge near the top of Tokyo Tower, Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus both hid away as they were on the lookout for any enemy threats. They soon realized that they were hunted by Tylong's cybernetic soldiers, who were starting to spread all over the city.

Moon stared out toward Tokyo... or what used to be their beloved home city. She shifted her eyes, noticing the glimmering lights brightening an entire section. This was where Neo-Tokyo stood at the height of its new prominence with Queen Tylong as its ruler.

"Even if this is not our real home, it's still awful to look at," Moon said as she observed the hideous sights of the outskirts away from Neo-Tokyo. "And this Queen Tylong... who is she?"

"Apparently, she's the ruler of this virtual Tokyo," Venus stated as she walked over by her friend. "That section over there." She pointed to the section glimmering with bright lights and lively activity. "That's the center of her kingdom. She has a palace there and that's where we're going to raid her palace."

"Right, but, first and foremost, we have to find the other girls."

"Exactly, we did manage to find each other. That's a good start," Venus said as she closed her cell phone device. "Though, it'll be hard if we can't communicate with them."

"I know," the odango-haired girl replied.

"Now for starters, it seems everything is clear around here," Venus said, looking down at the murky waters below. "Yuck. Luckily, we can glide across."

"Right," Moon nodded as she stood on top of the nearest platform. "I'm ready." With that, she opened up the wings on her back and prepared to take flight through the air.

"Wait... look down there!" Venus stopped Moon as she pointed toward the bottom. "I see someone!"

Moon spun around quickly as she looked to where her colleague pointed. "Who is it?"

As the two Senshi flew down from the tower, they dropped in for a closer view. Their faces lit up with smiles as they recognized the blue-hair and realized that it was Sailor Mercury.

"Mercury!" Moon and Venus called out.

As she stepped into a more open view, Mercury waved out to her colleagues and still garbed in the white doctor coat. Both Moon and Venus blinked in surprise at Mercury's sudden choice for attire. Moon landed first as she threw her arms around Mercury, hugging her tightly.

"Oh, Mercury! I'm glad we found you!" Moon nearly bawled like a baby, tightly embracing Mercury.

Mercury sweatdropped as she gently patted her friend's back. "Um... yes! I'm glad we found each other, too!"

Venus walked over and pointed to Mercury's outfit. "Um, so when did you decide to play doctor, Mercury?"

"Oh... this...?" The blue-haired young woman blushed as she and Moon released each other. She simply shrugged in response. "Right as I got here, I happened to wake up in a clinic and found himself in this attire."

"Looks good on you," Moon complimented her friend. "I mean you are going to be a doctor."

"I suppose now I'll know how a doctor's coat feels," Mercury smiled as she unbuttoned the coat, unveiling her Sailor attire. "I had a run-in with a crazed bounty hunter and a machine. Don't worry though. I took care of them."

"Whoo! That's our Mercury!" Moon cheered her friend on.

Venus smirked. "I'll say. Well, we managed to escape getting caught by a tyrant lady's men. We could've kicked their butts easily, but I opted to escape. I mean... finding you guys was the top priority."

"Good thinking, Venus," Mercury nodded as she pulled out her cell phone communicator. "Unfortunately, I couldn't get a hold of anyone of you..."

"We know. Ours don't work either," the Senshi of Venus interjected.

"If we can't contact the others, we won't know where to look!"

Mercury put away her cell phone and pulled out her mini-computer. "Of course, we do. My computer still works and I've just located Jupiter, Chibi Moon, Uranus, and Neptune's current positions." She displayed her mini-computer as the screen displayed four flashing beacons.

"All four of them? Wow, we should be able to reach them in no time!" Moon said.

"But, where are the locations of Saturn and Pluto?" Venus inquired.

"Their locations aren't showing up. I assume they must be positioned in far off... well, eventually, their positions should come up."

As she gazed toward Neo-Tokyo, Moon placed her hand on her brooch. "Ok then. There's no time to lose. First things first... who's location is closest?"

"Jupiter's," Mercury confirmed.

"All right. Let's go and get Jupiter, guys."

With that, the three Eternal Senshi quietly levitated from the floor and glided off toward the Tokyo outskirts. To avoid being caught by Tylong's minions, they resorted to keeping themselves low profile and gliding through quiet, abandoned sections.

Their next stop would be the local wrestling arena, where Jupiter was actively taking part in a competition to obtain information from a source.

xxxxx

_**Virtual World/Local Wrestling Arena/5:20 PM**_

Back inside the arena, the viewing audiences were anticipating the last opponent Jupiter had to face in her sanctioned gauntlet match. Jupiter leaned against a corner while stretching out her arms.

"Geez, can't they just bring out my opponent already? I've got more important places to be right now," Jupiter muttered as she looked straight toward the entrance ramp. "I still can't believe this alternate Kotori's a wrestler. I hope once I win this fight... she can give me some information to help me find Sailor Moon and the others. Gah! C'mon, already!" She stomped her feet, quickly losing her cool. "Next opponent!"

Suddenly, the ring announcer's voice blared through the speakers, catching Jupiter's attention. "_**Ok! We're sorry for the delay, but we've just been informed that the final gauntlet opponent has been selected by President Palmer! Oh, if she's chosen an opponent for Jupiter Queen, then we're in for a slugfest!**_"

Jupiter scoffed as she heard the announcement. "It's about time."

xxxxx

As she overheard the announcement, Kotori's interest piqued. She wondered what her boss had planned for Jupiter and who she had suddenly selected as the final opponent. She turned as she saw President Palmer walking out of a corridor.

"Ah, Kotori. I see you've been watching this match closely," the female owner said as she stopped beside the reigning champion. "Taking notes of who you might be defending your title against?"

Kotori kept quiet as President Palmer brushed her hair aside.

"Though, it's unlikely you'll be facing Jupiter Queen anytime soon. You see I've arranged someone who can end her winning streak. Remember, you are all my investments. I can't afford to lose money if the majority of the roster decides to walk out in protest. Jupiter Queen has already beaten the best my company has to offer. Surely, that has to bother you, Kotori?"

"Actually... I've never been this excited to fight someone as strong as Jupiter Queen. Let's face it, President Palmer," Kotori replied, shifting around as she faced the silver-haired, suit-garbed woman. "I've already crushed the best your company has to offer anyway and I've grown bored. Didn't you tell me the moment I first signed that contract that you'd offer the best opponents this country has to offer?"

Palmer scoffed. "...no, I didn't forget." She replied with a roll of her eyes.

"So, who did you choose for Jupiter Queen's final gauntlet opponent?"

"Ah, here she comes now," Palmer turned around.

Stepping out of the corridor, Grace made her entrance through as she looked over to Palmer.

"Ready to give Jupiter Queen hell?" President Palmer gave an evil smirk toward Grace.

Grace simply walked by, not paying Palmer any mind as she walked through the entrance.

Kotori blinked as she observed Grace, sensing negative vibes from the cyborg woman. "Palmer, who the hell is she?"

"Jupiter Queen's final gauntlet opponent."

"No duh! I mean... who is she?!"

"Someone I just made a good deal with," Palmer answered plainly. "Trust me. She's going to be the one to end Jupiter Queen's winning streak."

The blue-haired woman frowned as she watched Grace slowly walking down the ramp. Tightening her hands, Kotori did not feel at ease with the new development. She turned, looking back to Palmer.

"President Palmer... you're making a mistake. I'm getting a really bad vibe from that woman."

Palmer folded her arms, giving a condescending glare at Kotori. "Nonsense. This'll sure draw us some good money. Grace has assured me that she will bring us a great fight."

"I'm not too sure about that," Kotori retorted as she ran up past Palmer and poked her head out of the entrance. Her eyes shifted to where Jupiter stood in the ring. _Damn! I'm sorry about this, Jupiter Queen! I've got to somehow save her ass if things get too hectic! President Palmer firing me be damned!_

"Kotori! Hey!" A pair of high-pitched girlish voices called out from behind the female champion.

Kotori looked behind her as the Hollywood Blondie Twins, Yuka and Yuko, ran up to her. The pair were given medical treatment after their brutal match with Jupiter Queen.

"You guys again? What's up?" Kotori asked.

Yuko noticed Grace entering the ring. "That's Jupiter Queen's last opponent?"

Yuka shuddered. "I'm feeling a real scary vibe from her!"

"You guys get that bad feeling, too? Yeah, I don't know what the hell President Palmer is thinking," Kotori said.

The twins asked in unison, jumping up around Kotori. "So, what can we do?! What can we do?!"

"Well, if the match gets out of hand... I'm going to get involved. You two want to risk your jobs lending me a hand?"

"Sure! We've started to grow some new found respect for Jupiter Queen!"

Kotori smiled as she put on a pair of black fist gloves. "Heh, thanks, you two."

xxxxx

As Grace entered the ring, Jupiter was stunned beyond belief by the shocking reappearance of the female cyborg. Out of all the opponents she anticipated, Grace was the last person she ever expected. Nonetheless, this didn't deter Jupiter one bit.

"Surprised to see me?" Grace asked, stepping front and center in the ring.

Jupiter popped her knuckles and stretched out her legs. "Sure am, but I'm not complaining! About time they gave me a _real_ opponent! So, you're all that's left?"

"Beat me and you'll face the champ," the female cyborg smirked as she stepped into a fighting stance. "Of course, your luck ends right here."

"So, it's round two? We can pick up where we left off!" Jupiter answered as she got into her own fighting stance.

"_**Jupiter Queen and President Palmer's handpicked contestant, Miss Anonymous, prepare to throw down! Can the almighty Jupiter Queen overcome her final opponent or is this the end of her winning streak? We're about to find out! Ladies and gentlemen, are you ready?!**_"

_**Ding!**_

Sailor Jupiter rushed forward as she executed a flying kick toward Grace. The female cyborg sidestepped the brunette and shot an elbow toward Jupiter's back. As the blow registered, Jupiter doubled over and fell down on both knees. Holding the back of her head, Jupiter winced in pain while trying to stand up on her own.

"That all you've got?" Grace scoffed.

Jupiter shook her head, turning around and putting up her fists. "Are ya kidding me?! That shot was weak!"

"Weak you say?"

"It's going to take more than that to take me out!"

Grace chuckled as she shot out her right hand, extending her arm and making a fist. Jupiter pried Grace's fist and snapped her right foot up, kicking Grace square in the jaw. The blow sent Grace flying up toward the arena's ceiling. The crowd became awestruck as they watched Grace floating in mid-air.

"_**WHOA! She's actually floating in mid-air! I haven't seen anything like this happen in a match in a long time!**_"

"Damn... she caught me off guard," Grace rubbed her chin.

Jupiter observed her floating opponent. "Yeah, that was a lucky shot. I better be careful from this point on."

Taking her time to recuperate, Grace floated back to the ring and stepped into another fighting stance. She quickly lunged at Jupiter and thrusted her right arm forward. Jupiter dodged. The cyborg quickly followed it up with a left. Then, a right. She quickly thrusted both arms forward, hoping to catch Jupiter with a closed fist punch. All the while, Jupiter avoided the punches by dodging and moving around the ring. Grace turned as Jupiter sat on the nearest turnbuckle. The cyborg jumped forward and punched the closest corner of the ring. Jupiter jumped up as she avoided contact with Grace.

Crossing both arms in front, Jupiter summoned her special Mana, the fighting spirit ability. In conjunction with her magical Senshi powers, Jupiter compressed a ball of lightning in her hands and fired it toward Grace.

"Order up! _**Sparkling Wide Pressure Explosion!!**_"

As the ball exploded, a rain of lightning bolts showered around Grace. The cyborg crossed her arms, summoning a barrier to protect herself from Jupiter's deadly lighting attacks.

"Damn! I didn't take into account of defenses!" Jupiter cursed as she landed down on all fours like a cat. She quickly sprang up, observing Grace's barrier. "I've got to break through that shield of hers. Somehow..."

Grace depowered her barrier and sighed with relief. "Whew, you almost had me there. I've got to hand it to ya."

"Just something new I learned since arriving here. Something called Mana."

"Mana?" The cyborg was perplexed.

"Well, it doesn't matter, because I'm going to need it to beat you, Grace."

"Really now?" Grace scoffed as she frowned.

Both women encircled one another while the audiences were in a quick frenzy. Both sides of the arena cheered on both women, igniting a livelier crowd and getting everyone pumped up for the match. Jupiter couldn't feel any happier than she was at the moment.

"These people sure do love us, don't they?" Jupiter smirked.

Grace chuckled. "They sure do, but I couldn't care less if I had my own fan base. I'm just here to take care of you. Souja does want you and your friends eliminated for good."

"Why are you even taking orders from him? You don't have to do this..."

"I have my orders..."

"No, you can resist Souja's control! Grace, let me help you!"

"SHUT UP!" Grace snapped as she threw herself at Jupiter and threw out her right hand.

Jupiter quickly sidestepped Grace's fist. Then, she grabbed the cyborg's right arm and executed an overhead toss. Grace's back hit the mat as Jupiter wrapped her legs around her right arm. Jupiter fell back, hyper extending Grace's right arm and applying an arm bar submission.

"Ugh!" Grace grunted as she punched Jupiter's head. "Let me go!"

"Not until you let me help you, Grace! Listen to me!"

The female cyborg screamed out in pain as she tried to break free. "You'll never beat me! It's too late for me... I've been remodeled to eliminate you and your friends... I'm no longer the woman I used to be!"

"Bullshit! I know you're still you, Grace! You're still the same woman I sparred with at Okami-sensei's dojo! Hell, you and Ayami-san have provided me some of the best fights I could ever hope to ask for!"

"Makoto Kino..." Grace muttered as she rolled over and wrapped her legs around Jupiter's neck, applying her own submission on the brunette. She attempted to twist and turn, trying to snap Jupiter's neck. "I'm not even doing this for Souja anymore. It's all about me beating you... even if it means killing you."

Jupiter managed to cough out a few words while trying to catch her breath. "Is... that... right? That's too bad... it'd be a waste to kill me..."

"What?"

Jupiter grabbed Grace's legs and pulled them off her neck. She coughed, catching some air to fill her lungs. "Besides Ayami-san... who else is going to give you... some good fights?!" She wheezed and coughed, looking straight into Grace's eyes. "Who else, Grace?!"

"I... I... I don't..." Grace growled, closing her eyes and shaking her head. "You're just trying to get into my head!" Using her cybernetic strength, she kip-upped to her feet and threw Jupiter off her arm. Then, she raced forward and rammed her right knee into Jupiter's gut.

"UGH!" The brunette coughed as she doubled over and fell to her left knee. "Damn it... that hurt..." She cursed while holding her gut.

Grace sneered. "I won't let you play mind games with me! How dare you try to trick me!" With that, she slapped Jupiter across her face and kicked her under her chin.

_Bam!_

Jupiter dropped like a ton of bricks as she slumped across the ring.

Spitting blood from her mouth, Grace slowly drifted off the ground and levitated toward the top of the arena. The crowd looked on with awe as the cyborg floated near the top of the arena's ceiling.

"_**Miss Anonymous has left Jupiter Queen in the ring and has taken to the air! What's she planning to do next?! Could this be the end of Jupiter Queen's winning ways?!**_"

"Let's see you try and get out of this!" Grace shouted as she dove toward Sailor Jupiter's prone body. The cyborg closed both of her fists as she prepared to body slam herself straight into Jupiter.

As quickly as Grace flew down, Jupiter reacted quickly as she kip-upped and rolled aside.

_BAM!_

Grace drove her right fist through the center of the ring. The cyborg quickly looked over her shoulder as a fist sizzling with electricity decked her across the face. Jupiter cried out as her closed fist connected with Grace, knocking her straight into the air and sending her crashing through the arena ceiling.

"_**YEOW! WHAT OVERWHELMING POWER DISPLAY BY JUPITER QUEEN! SHE JUST SENT MISS ANONYMOUS OUT AND FLYING OUT OF THE ARENA!**_"

"There's no way this is over," Jupiter growled as she jumped straight up, shooting herself way up through the ceiling.

As the brunette scanned her surroundings , she lightly glided across and probed Grace's presence. Then, she felt a sudden burst of wind blowing her direction. She turned as Grace shot forward, ramming her head into Jupiter's gut. Jupiter doubled over for a bit as Grace seized the opportunity and tried to grab her. Jupiter quickly came to and delivered a spinning kick, clocking Grace across her face. The cyborg was disoriented as Jupiter threw herself straight at Grace and threw out a punch, which Grace countered by graciously flying to the side. Jupiter glided toward Grace, following her as they both came around a billboard stand. Grace grabbed a hold of the long steel bar platform holding up the billboard sign and spun around as she used it as a launching board to throw herself into the air.

Grace stopped as she opened up her palms and began firing scattered energy blasts from her hands.

As Jupiter came to a halt, she quickly grabbed the steel platform with both hands. She began to pull on it, ripping the hinges off the platform that bounded it down to the ground. Displaying an awesome feat of physical strength, Jupiter pulled out the bar and held the giant billboard platform like a baseball bat. She flew forward, batting the energy blasts away and came forward at Grace while accelerating her speed. Jupiter roared out as she swung and smacked the billboard across Grace, which knocked the cyborg back. The audiences were in awe as they looked up to watch the proceedings of the fight.

As Grace staggered from being struck by the giant billboard, she recovered but not long enough for Jupiter to deck the cyborg with a right cross hook. The brunette repeated these same blows, punching Grace all over her body. After giving one knee to Grace's gut, Jupiter placed Grace's head in between her midsection and stared toward the ring inside the arena.

"_**They're still all the way above the arena! They're both suspended in the air and Jupiter Queen has been in control! Wait, what does she think she's planning to do to Miss Anonymous?! Wait, can this be?! She's going to powerbomb her all the way down here?!**_"

Finally, Jupiter was able to grab Grace, folding her arms around the cyborg's waist. Hoisting her overhead, Jupiter effortlessly lifted Grace and dropped straight back into the ring. Jupiter turned her body, spinning in a tornado-like fashion and drove Grace straight THROUGH the ring.

_**CRASH!!**_

The audience jumped up and roared out in a maddening frenzy as they witnessed a feat that'll never be duplicated. At least not by the other female grapplers actively watching.

The ring was now in shambles. A giant hole was made at the center of the ring where Jupiter piledrove Grace from nearly twenty stories high. There were no signs of either fighter as the crowd was in hushed silence.

Even Kotori and the twins were stunned by the rare display.

President Palmer gaped as she dropped her glass of wine. "You... you've got to be kidding?! Ugh, and I was putting all my hope on that cyborg woman!"

Kotori quickly rushed over to what was left of the ring. She stopped, slowly poking her head through the giant hole.

Then, a hand popped out and caused Kotori to flinch. A head of long, brown hair emerged from the hole much to Kotori's relief. She watched as Jupiter pulled herself out of the ring. Kotori quickly extended her right hand, grabbing Jupiter and pulling her out of the hole.

"Ugh... damn... I think I went a little overboard..." Jupiter chuckled as she was pulled up to her feet.

Kotori smirked, putting an arm around Jupiter's back. "That was incredible! Just how did you...? Wait, don't tell me you... You fully channeled through all of your fighting spirit Mana?"

"Pretty much... just to pull off that special finisher... but nah I didn't waste it all. I still have some of my powers intact," Jupiter said as her knuckles crackled with electricity.

"But, what about... her? That woman you just piledrove?"

"She's going to be unconscious for a little while, but otherwise she'll be fine," Jupiter smiled as she nearly had a glazed look in her eyes. "No doubt she's going to want to finish me off the next time we fight... still, I wanted to save her... I..." With that, the brunette lowered her head and lost consciousness.

Kotori carried Jupiter along as the entire arena became filled with a loud chorus of cheers. "Rest up. You've earned it. These people sure love you for giving them one hell of a show." _Now that you've won... it's about time I live up to my promise. I'll do what I can find your friends, but not without us having our fight first._ As she slowly walked across with Jupiter, the twins offered to help carry the brunette to the back.

"_**Ladies and gentlemen... seeing that Miss Anonymous was unable to make it up after the ten count... we have officially declared Jupiter Queen the...**_"

"HOLD IT!"

There was a loud chorus of gasps as they overheard a loud cry. Even Kotori and the twins quickly turned as they faced the destroyed ring.

To everyone's shocking disbelief, Grace slowly levitated out of the hole. Her clothes were tattered as bruises covered her skin. The cyborg shifted her eyes to where Kotori held Jupiter.

"_**OH MY GOD! MISS... Miss Anonymous is still conscious?! Even after being piledriven from nearly twenty stories high from above the arena?! Astounding! I thought it was officially over... these fans are already eating this one up! They want more, but... this doesn't look good for Jupiter Queen. Right now she's completely out of it and unable to continue!**_"

President Palmer sighed with relief. "Oh god... you're still in this fight. I'm sooooo relieved! Since I've paid you 10,000 to beat Jupiter Queen!"

As Grace slowly landed on top of the ruined ring, she pointed to where Kotori stood.

"You've got to be kidding..." Kotori gaped as she looked down at Jupiter. "She can't even continue! She's out cold!"

"Wake her up then. This fight of ours isn't over, champ," Grace demanded. "Unless you want to take her place, miss champion?"

As she scoffed toward Grace's threatening challenge, Kotori checked over Jupiter and faced the twins. She handed the brunette over to the blonde pair and removed her shades.

"Fine. Since Jupiter Queen is in no condition to continue, I'll gladly take her place now," the female champion declared while removing her fighting gloves.

"Wait! You're going to fight that freak of nature?!" The twins exclaimed in unison.

"You two look after Jupiter. I've got this one."

"_**What's this? This is quite the unexpected development. With Jupiter Queen currently incapacitated, Kotori has taken it upon herself to substitute in place of her future opponent! Can this course of action even be allowed?! President Palmer?!**_"

As soon as the president witnessed the champion walking forward, she sprang out of her chair and ran toward the aisle. She quickly pushed through the twins and approached Kotori, grabbing the champion's right arm.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Kotori? You're my top draw! I can't let you go out there and fight a sanctioned match you're not even a participant in. I gave you a night off..."

"Lay off! You're the one who put Jupiter Queen in this mess! Why couldn't you have put her in a match with me?" Kotori snapped as she jerked her arm back. "As you've witnessed, she's beaten every top contender in this promotion... your pitiful promotion! For once... why can't I choose MY opponent? You've always wanted to milk me for all I'm worth..."

"You're MY top investment, Kotori Ayami! If you didn't sign with my company and become the top champion, you'd still be living on the streets without a home! Do you understand me?!"

As she felt a pit of frustration building up inside her, Kotori quickly lashed out and grabbed Palmer's coat. The silver-haired woman gasped in horror as she was pulled directly in front of Kotori.

"You don't bring my life into this, Palmer! Do you hear me?!" Kotori snapped as she pushed the president to the floor. "From this point on, I'll do what I please. I've grown tired of becoming your corporate marketing tool!" With that, she ran up to where Grace awaited her.

Yuko and Yuka cheered on the champ in unison. "Go, Kotori! We're rooting for ya, girl!"

"Bring it on, champ," Grace smirked as she watched Kotori jumped on top of the ring.

Kotori focused her thoughts, glaring at Grace and methodically walked forward. "This one's for you, Jupiter Queen..."

_Whoosh!_

Just then, a gust of wind blew past Kotori as Grace was suddenly knocked back across the ring. Kotori was taken back as three winged figures quickly descended in front of her.

"Wh... what the hell?!" Kotori exclaimed.

"Yeah! We actually made it in time!"

"No doubt about it, Sailor Moon. Nice work, Mercury."

"Wait... you three... you..." Kotori stammered.

"_**Whoa, this is surely a night of surprises, isn't it?! Now we have three unexpected guests dropping in! Who could they... Wait, aren't those...?!**_"

The audience quickly went into an even bigger frenzy as they recognized the three figures.

The twins were also shocked by the unexpected arrivals. "Wow! It's them! The mini-skirted freedom fighters opposing Tylong!"

"Somehow... I knew you'd be looking for your friend..." Kotori looked over her shoulder, glaring at Jupiter. "I had a feeling you were affiliated with them. _Jupiter_ was a dead giveaway."

Grace shook her head as she looked ahead. Her eyes widened in shock. "You three?!"

Sailor Moon walked forward, pointing toward Grace. "You were about to get your hands on Jupiter, weren't you?!"

Meanwhile, Sailor Venus and Sailor Mercury approached the twins as they took Jupiter from them.

"Thanks for caring for our friend," Venus said.

Mercury scanned the arena, using her mini-computer to probe through the audiences. "Seems everything is okay here, except we've encountered one of Souja's cyborgs."

"Yeah, she beat the crap outta that chick just a while ago and destroyed the ring, too," Kotori confirmed as she recapped what occurred during the event. "In any case, I'm glad you three came just in time."

"Heh, yes... I agree!" Palmer shouted as she garnered everyone's attention. "Yes, I've heard all about you from Queen Tylong. You're the warriors attempting to overthrow her rule. Good luck with that. I've paid Grace enough money to eliminate your friend."

Moon frowned as she faced Palmer's direction. "How dare you..."

"Yes, how dare I? Look I'm a successful businesswoman, young lady! I can't allow you and your friend to destroy everything I worked hard to build! I make money and will continue to do so... so help me God!"

"But, you shouldn't go as far as trying to pay Souja's cyborg off to kill our friend! I won't forgive you for that!" Venus shouted as she raced over and punched Palmer's face, knocking the woman clean off her feet.

"Wow! OUR HERO!" Yuka and Yuko cheered on.

With the commotion escalating and arousing a hostile environment, Jupiter was awoken by the constant chorus of cheers and screams. She slowly came to, opening both of her eyes. The twins noticed Jupiter's sudden movements and stepped back.

"Hey, are you all right?" Yuka asked.

Jupiter coughed while shaking her head. "Yeah... thanks for your concern. Man, I feel like my head is about to split open."

"Well, you should breath easy. Your friends are here!" Yuko said as she pointed toward the other three Senshi.

"What?!" The brunette lifted her head, looking ahead toward the ring. "Sailor Moon?!" She turned and noticed her other two colleagues. "Venus?! Mercury?!"

"Nice to see you're awake," Venus turned and winked to the brunette. "Um, yeah, about that attire. It suits ya. You always did tell me you wanted to be a female fighting star."

Jupiter blushed as she straightened herself up. "Well, gee thanks."

"We'll catch up on idle chit-chat you two," Mercury informed her colleagues. "We still have Souja's cyborg to deal with."

"Humph, you three had to butt in. Jupiter is the only one I want," Grace scoffed as she shot an agitated glare at the other three Senshi.

Moon folded her arms defiantly. "Sorry, but we fight as a team. There's no way you're beating all four of us."

"Please... are you kidding me...?" Grace twitched as she paused and grabbed her face. _Shit! No... not now! I've got to recover... since Jupiter damaged me pretty badly after that crazy attack she just did... Bad timing!_

"What's wrong?" Jupiter noticed the abnormal behavior Grace was exhibiting.

Catching everyone by surprise, Grace flew straight up before she stopped and glared down at the collective group. She shifted her eyes solely on Jupiter and slightly frowned, biting down on her bottom lip.

"This won't be the last time we'll meet," the female cyborg advised warning to Jupiter and company. With that, she flew straight through the hole in the ceiling and rocketed off into the distance, flying farther away from the arena.

"What the heck was that all about?" Moon blinked thrice before turning back toward Jupiter. "Oh, Jupiter! You're awake!"

"You just noticed?" Jupiter remarked, scratching her head.

Venus nodded as she smirked. "Whew, we're glad to have found you in the first place! You can thank good ol' resourceful Mercury."

"Well, you were the closest one to reach," the blue-haired girl said.

"Right. Now that we've found Jupiter, we can go after Chibi Moon next," Moon proclaimed.

"Wait, you're leaving?" Kotori said as she approached the Senshi. "I don't think it's wise you four ought to be out, especially with Tylong's soldiers hunting for you. That cyborg woman was paid off by Palmer to eliminate your friend." She pointed over toward Jupiter, explaining the entire dilemma of their situation. "Tylong's out for your heads and these people in this arena view you as their saviors."

"They do?" Moon looked around the arena.

"They've longed for freedom from Queen Tylong," Yuka said.

Yuko nodded. "Yeah! Our families were taken from us because of that witch!"

Kotori proposed assistance to the Senshi. "Please, if you four would come with me. I can take you to safer refuge while we find your friends. Don't worry we know every corner of this city. Even through the underground."

Venus turned as she faced Kotori. "Ko...Kotori... is that you?"

"It's a long story, Venus," Jupiter interjected as she accepted Kotori's offering gesture. "I'll explain everything."

"In any case, we appreciate the help. Right, Sailor Moon?"

The Moon Princess smiled. "Right, Venus." She turned and gave a bow to Kotori. "Thank you. I want to find Chibi Moon, Mars, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto as quickly as possible."

"Don't worry! Just leave it to us! We'll find your friends!" The twins reassured the Senshi.

Kotori turned toward the entrance ramp. "Hurry. If we stay here too long, Tylong's armed soldiers will come and we can't afford to let you guys get taken in. We're counting on you."

Jupiter approached Kotori and whispered to her. "Why are you doing this for us?"

"Why not? I owe you big time after that grueling set of fights you went through. This is to show off my gratitude... besides Tylong has away someone special and converted that person to her side. I'll do whatever it takes to get _him_ back."

"You can count on us, Ayami-san," the brunette reassured Kotori, putting a hand across the champion's right shoulder. "After we take out this tyrant queen, this place will be restored to what it used to be and you'll help us back home."

Kotori nodded. "Right. Now, let's get going and grab our things from the locker room. Then, we'll head out through a secret passage I usually take to enter this facility."

"Ready, guys?" Jupiter asked as she turned to face the other Senshi.

"As we've always been," Venus replied.

Moon spoke up as she walked over beside Kotori. "Lead the way. We'll follow you."

"Let's move," Kotori instructed as she ran ahead toward the entrance ramp.

The four Sailor Senshi and the blonde twins followed Kotori as they exited away from the ringside area. They each stepped on President Palmer, trampling all over her and adding further insult to injury to the woman's pride.

The announcer's voice was left in the dark on the whole situation as he stuttered. "_**So... uh... um... I suppose this match gets thrown out...? No? C'mon, give us a break here! President Palmer... Ah, what the hell! Jupiter Queen wins this bout! Now, let's go get wasted. I'm done for the night. Goodnight everyone and hope you enjoyed the show! Make sure to buy our souvenirs in the lobby before you head out... yeah, I need a new job.**_"

xxxxx

_**Virtual World/Abandoned Chapel/5:47 PM**_

Upon entering an abandoned chapel left behind clergymen, priests and caretakers of the property, Aoshi led Sailor Mars down a long aisle leading toward an altar. This wooden altar sat still on top of a long, narrow platform covered by a purple woolen rug.

There were hundreds of candles lit, lined up alongside the stained-glass windows.

Mars scanned her surroundings, recognizing the Catholic-like atmosphere. She was reminded of the days she attended her old Catholic school; although, despite being a Catholic student, she devoted herself in the Shinto religion and remains to be to this very day.

"Mars, is everything okay?" Aoshi turned, glancing over his shoulder.

The dark-haired woman quickly responded. "Oh... yes. I'm sorry. This place... it reminds me of the churches I usually visit when I was a student. I attended a Catholic school and there was a church just like this."

"I see. Does it bring back any fond memories?"

"Some, but I'm not a follower in the Catholic religion. I devote myself religiously to Shintoism... I mean... yeah. That's right," Mars shook her head. "Please excuse me."

"Oh, it's not a problem. You see my friend, Cammy, I'm speaking of is also a Shinto believer."

"Is she...?" Mars was taken back. "Then, why does she come here?"

"To clear her mind. Let's keep going. We're almost there. I promise."

Mars replied with a nod. "Sure. Let's continue."

As they continued walking across the aisle, Aoshi stood in front of the altar and pressed his left foot down. He pressed on something small, which Mars noticed. There was a small blue button, which Aoshi pressed down using his foot. Suddenly, the floor under them started to move on its own and shifted around. Mars was astonished as the floor slowly descended as it started taking them down like an elevator.

"Where's this taking us?"

Aoshi answered in a matter-of-factly manner. "To see my friend of course. Who else?"

"Right, but she's down here?"

"Where else could we go? With Tylong's men on the patrol, we can't afford to get caught. If I'm found, there's no doubt I'll be taken to detention camps. I've lost several of my friends to them. Some killed and others brainwashed into believing that tyrant woman is some kind of god. It's terrible..."

Listening to the child thoroughly explain more about his troubled life, Mars felt anger building inside of her. That directed was more directed toward Tylong. Although the boy's depressing story made her pity him.

"Whatever it takes... when I find my friends, we're going to beat this witch. You can count on that and we'll save these people, Aoshi-kun."

"Do you really mean that?" Aoshi turned, looking toward Mars. He had a slightly perplexed look on his face, confused as to why Mars would even address this.

"I do. But, maybe your friend... since you mentioned her name... she might be able to help me!"

Aoshi nodded. "Of course, she will. She can differentiate between ally and enemy. Her sixth sense abilities allow her to perceive certain events and she can probe the darkness in a person's body."

"So, I should be good to go then. I can't wait."

As the platform stopped, Aoshi looked straight up as the top was already sealed off. The boy paced down a narrow tunnel, which lead him and Mars through a wall of beads. They stopped as they stood outside of a small shrine, which looked similar to Hikawa Shrine; albeit, the shrine was much smaller and compacted due to the restricted size of the surrounding area. There were no flowering plants to expand on a beautiful garden.

It was a dull sight and Mars wasn't pleased with how the settings were arranged.

"She's in there. And I know this shrine isn't what you expected. Believe me... it had to be relocated. Being a Miko means that Cammy has broken another one of Tylong's laws. There's only one religion we must believe in and that is through that tyrant's philosophy."

Mars scowled as she walked toward the shrine and knelt in front of the front door.

"It's open. I knew you were coming..."

As she raised her head, Mars quickly opened the door and poked her head through. She looked ahead to find a young girl kneeling in front of a wall of fire. The girl wore the same ceremonial Miko garb, which Mars wears.

"Cammy-chan... I... I brought her here... I hope that's okay..."

"It's fine, Aoshi-kun. I'm very fortunate you brought her here."

Aoshi smiled. "I thought so. So, you want me to leave you two alone?"

"If you don't mind," Cammy answered plainly.

With that, Aoshi bowed his head and closed the door behind Sailor Mars. Cammy clapped her hands, dispelling the flames in an instant as she opened her eyes. The girl turned, facing Mars' direction. Their matching dark purple eyes locked onto one another. It was as if the two were exact mirror images of each other. Of course, there were a few exceptional differences, including their age difference and height.

"It... it really is you..."

Cammy blinked in befuddlement. "But, we've never met, gypsy."

"Oh, don't let these garments fool you. I'm not gypsy," Mars confirmed as she removed the garb to unveil her Senshi uniform. "This is who I am."

Cammy sprang to her feet in surprise. "You... you're one of the freedom fighters attempting to overthrow that tyrant queen!"

"Huh?" Mars was taken back by this sudden 'accusation.' "Wait, freedom fighter? Me?"

"You fight in a mini-skirt and in the name of justice..."

"Gee, thanks for noticing," Mars remarked as she patted her skirt.

"Don't get me wrong. I'm actually glad you made it here before Tylong's men found you first. I'm grateful for all Aoshi-kun has done for me."

The Miko Senshi folded her arms as she knelt down. "So, here I am. I did promise that to Aoshi that I'd find my friends and help defeat this tyrant queen. It really does pain me to see everything in ruins, especially a place where I grew up in."

"Yes, but you and your friends actually don't come from this world. I've foreseen through my flames that you and your friends arrived form an alternate Tokyo."

Mars admitted as she tried to explain as best as she could. "You're right. This has to be some kind of alternate world, because I didn't just wake up... and realize half of Tokyo was reduced to some post-apocalyptic world. It's like I woke up in some weird Sci-Fi fantasy movie. Thank god there's still people here and they're not being planted inside tubes or whatever..."

Cammy giggled a bit. "Bringing movie references. Ah, it feels so good to have a good conversation and laugh."

"Well, that wasn't intentional," Mars couldn't help but snicker.

"I know, but I thank you."

"Listen. We're trying to get back to our home."

"Yes, before you do that... you have to save us from Queen Tylong. I believe you and your friends can overthrow her. You have the power to change this world and make everything right again," Cammy said as she walked over toward Mars. "But, even you and your friends are bound to laws in this world. Your powers, for instance, have been restricted."

"What do you mean?"

"You see there are people born with gifted abilities in this world. This came at a brief period before Queen Tylong assumed power. People became more unified with their surrounding environment and with their inner spirits."

"Inner spirits?"

"By drawing in from the innate spiritual flow in our bodies, certain gifted individuals have learned to harness spiritual energy. Practitioners refer to it as 'chi.' It's been used efficiently as a weapon. It's also been crafted as a means to heal someone."

Mars listened, astonished by what she was being explained to her. "I've heard about chi, but I... I had no idea people here can actually harness it."

"That's not all. Another way these gifted people have obtained certain powers is through Mana."

"Ok, you lost me there."

Cammy smiled as she continued. "Mana is the second form of energy that circulates in a person's body. Like life energy, it can be harnessed, but not every person can summon it. It's second only to life energy, but just as important. There are three different forms of Mana. You have magic, chi or as others refer to as spiritual energy, and fighting spirit. You're the magical type from what I can perceive and read through your Mana flow. But, in addition, you possess strong spiritual chi. This is a very powerful combination."

"Really?"

"Yes, because I possess those qualities myself. Though, with your augmented power boost, you're stronger than I am. But, I'm more experienced in balancing my use of life energy and Mana. You see... you need either life energy or Mana to survive."

Mars nodded, trying to let this all sink through into her head. "Uh huh. I see. So, I need Mana to keep my fire power going?"

"That's right."

"Ok then," the dark-haired Senshi said, placing her fingers in front as she muttered an attack phrase. "_**Fire Soul.**_" As she finished, a small ball of fire ignited in her fingertips. Taking a deep breath, she let the fireball fall into her hands.

Cammy was astonished by how easily Mars summoned the ball. "Wow and you did it with ease." She reached over to touch the fireball as it gently waved under her fingertips. "That's so neat. You couldn't believe how hard it was for me to summon any kind of power."

"Guess being a Senshi has its benefits."

"Senshi?"

"Yeah, we do have a name. We're now freedom fighters as you seem to call us by. We're known as the Sailor Senshi."

The girl smiled. "_Sailor?_ Yeah, your outfit does kinda look like a girl's school uniform. With a few modifications and makeovers."

"Well, our basic forms were just like that. I'm in a far advanced level and as you can see... a costume change was in order," Mars said, showing off her Eternal outfit.

"I see. Your outfit is very pretty. Do your friends have similar outfits?"

"Yeah, more or less, but we each have our distinctive colors."

"You guys have good taste. Ugh, it's certainly better than what Tylong wears!" Cammy gagged as she nearly put a finger in her mouth. "Heh. But, anyway, I digress. We should get back to the subject on Mana."

"Oh, right. So, my fire power works within this Mana system?"

"Yep, and you still have access to your powers as long as you don't run out of Mana points. Right now..." Cammy pulled out a wrist device from under her sleeve and placed it around Mars' left wrist. As she pressed a button, she activated the device and checked the screen.

It came up with a _**56 percent**_ calculation on the device.

"Oh, you still have a fair amount of Mana, but it's always a good idea to replenish it before it reaches below 25 percent."

"And how do I replenish it?"

Cammy pulled out four tiny vials containing red liquid. "These always come in handy. They're cherry-flavored!"

Mars was handed on vial as she grabbed it. Her eyes stared over at the contents. "Doesn't look like it'd fill me up. There's very little in this."

"Oh believe me. You'll feel your energy being boosted when you drink it, but I don't recommend you drink it all. Then, there's an alternative. As you venture out into Old Tokyo, you'll locate these small crystallized shapes that look like crescent moons. Those will greatly enhance your Mana and your life energy. And it can be used to instantly kill a large wave of enemies. I've tried it once on a group of Tylong's soldiers. _BOOM!_ It wiped them all out. I was lucky enough to have found one of those. It saved my life."

"That sounds like an awesome power if it's exuded from just a simple artifact. I need to find me one of those."

"Ok, I think I've explained enough about the basics. Now, there comes to advanced stuff."

Mars listened. "Like what?"

"Combining the different kinds of Mana abilities. Since we're both magical and spiritual energy types, combining both of these factors will take a lot out of us. You shouldn't have to fuse these two powers unless necessary. If you attempt it once with your Mana being 100 percent full, it drops down to 75 percent."

"Oh, wow... 25 percent?! That's a lot."

"That's right. You ought to thank me for pointing this out to you."

"And it's all becoming clear. I know what I should and shouldn't do," the Miko Senshi nodded her head.

"Yeah, but I have faith you and your fellow Sailor Senshi can overthrow the tyrant queen. We, the people of Old Tokyo, believe in you."

"Thanks, Cammy-chan. You know... you're different from the Cammy-chan I know from my world, but you two harbor that same burning passion in your hearts."

"Really? That's wonderful to hear. My alternate counterpart must be an interesting person."

Mars chuckled as she reassumed her seated position. "You _could_ say that. You show a little more etiquette than she does, but I digress."

"Well, thanks to meeting you, I've been greatly inspired to stand up and join you in the good fight."

"What? You?"

"Hey, I maybe a kid, but I'm more familiar around these parts and have more experience under my belt when dealing with Tylong's soldiers. Plus, you'll need me to coach you on how to properly use your Mana power."

"Oh, right... sorry I asked."

"No problem," the Miko girl said as she walked over to a cupboard and pulled out a few items. "Let's see here. Not this one. Hmmm, maybe this one? Nah."

"Oh, and one more thing. Is Aoshi in this world a Lycan?"

Overhearing this, Cammy answered plainly. "A what?"

"You know... a werewolf? Can he turn into one?"

"No, he isn't, but he's a skilled swordsman for his age."

Mars gave this some thought as she bit down on her lip. _Yeah, obviously since this is an alternate Tokyo. There's bound to be some alterations. For one, we're not called Sailor Senshi here. Aoshi is not a Lycan here, but a skilled swords... Oh, wait! I'm forgetting someone!_ "Excuse me, but what about Yui? Don't you have a friend named Yui?!"

"Yui..." The girl muttered as she sighed and closed the cupboard. Lowering her head, Cammy looked rather down once Yui's name was addressed to her.

Mars was confused by the girl's reaction. "Cammy-chan? Am I missing something here?"

"It's a long story... you see... she was one of our many friends who was taken from us..."

"Oh, no... I'm sorry..."

"It's all right, but with you and your friends... I know we can get her back."

"Don't worry, Cammy-chan. We'll find her and free everyone from that witch's reign of terror. Maybe once we beat her, we'll find a way out of here. By the way, my name is Sailor Mars. Since Aoshi-kun told me who you are, I think you had every right to know my name."

Cammy replied with a simple nod. "Thank you, Mars. Now, I advise we hurry. We want to find your friends as quickly as we can. We can't let anyone of them get captured."

"Right. Let's get ready to move out."

"Since you're a Miko, too..."

"How can you tell?"

The girl smiled as she pointed to the Ofuda scrolls stuffed inside Mars' skirt. "Your Ofudas are sticking out. And do you have a sixth sense power that allows you to perceive events like I do?"

"Yeah, you could say. If you ask me, two Mikos are better than one."

"I agree. Now, let's go get Aoshi-kun and get on the move."

Mars sat up as she opened the door. "Right. You lead the way."

xxxxx

_**Virtual World/Local Dojo and Shrine/5:56 PM**_

Chibi Moon stood outside the balcony on second-floor level of the dojo. She stared off toward the half moon that settled above the clouds. Naru leaned against balcony as she finished explaining how Old Tokyo had fallen and when Queen Tylong assumed power to establish Neo-Tokyo.

"So, you're meaning to tell me that she brainwashes people that her soldiers detain and bring to her?"

Naru sighed sadly. "I'm afraid so. In order to keep myself from being taken into custody, I've been told to give our tax money that nearly cuts my budget in half. I teach children at this shrine and now the budget won't be enough to pay rent to this dojo. I've worked furiously to keep Tylong happy and she gives nothing back in return. It's horrible... I've constantly had to live in fear these past couple of years. My mother... and my boyfriend were all taken from me."

Chibi Moon scowled, expressing disdain for the queen. "Seems a lot of the people in Old Tokyo have lost something to this Tylong witch. Man, I can't wait to get my hands on that witch! She shouldn't be causing you this much grief!"

"What else can I do? I'm no threat to Tylong and she knows it."

"Yeah, but I'm here and my friends are all scattered throughout this place! I'm going to find each of them and together we're going to kick that witch's pompous butt! Then, we'll get her to undo all the damage she did and then find our way home."

"But, do you even know the way?"

"No, but I bet this tyrant queen does. Who knows? I think she might be in cahoots with Souja. Once we beat Tylong, we'll be one step closer to getting back home and beating the tar out of Souja!"

"I envy you, Chibi Moon. You're full of power and you're willing to do whatever it takes to persevere. If only I had inner strength like yours..."

Chibi Moon replied. "Well, since I'm here, there's no need for you to fear. If Tylong's soldiers show up at your door, I'll send them all packing and running off like sissies!"

"Well, easy for you to say. Even I with my magic and my sword skills, I still couldn't beat them..."

"Whoa! Wait..." Chibi Moon shook her head as she gaped toward Naru. "Magic and swords skills?! You can do all that?!"

"Of course, I can... I started crafting my skills since my loved ones were taken," Naru said. "I was determined to save them, but... I didn't have the courage and I failed..."

"You tried to fight Tylong's soldiers?"

"Yes and I received severe beatings for my foolishness."

Chibi Moon scoffed. "Just listen to yourself! You weren't being foolish! Shoot, I really could use your help."

"You don't need my help. I'd only be slowing you..."

"Slowing me down?! Psssh, no way! I want to see how good your skills are in battle!" Chibi Moon shouted with lively enthusiasm. "Don't be such a downer! With me, this is your chance to finally get a one-up on those creeps!" _Wow, this is awesome. Alternate Naru-san actually fighting on our side?! _"Don't worry. If you're in trouble, I'll have your back."

"Chibi Moon..." Naru muttered before the pink-haired girl cut her off. "Oh?"

"I don't want to hear you talking down to yourself. Ok?"

Nodding her head, Naru was taken back by how authoritative and demanding Chibi Moon sounded. However, she sensed some of her spirits being lifted by simply listening to Chibi Moon motivating her.

Naru thought as she looked down at her kimono. _Is... is this the kind of right motivation I need?_

Suddenly, there was a knock downstairs that caught both girls' attention. They looked at one another and walked out toward the stairs. They paced down the flight of stairs together until they reached the front door.

"I'll get it."

"Are you sure, Chibi Moon?"

"Don't trouble yourself. Allow me," the pink-haired princess offered as she turned the knob and opened the door. "Hel..." Her smile quickly faded as her face contorted with dismay. Her eyes and mouth gaped as she quickly stepped into a battle stance. "No! How did YOU find us?!"

"Chibi Moon, who is that?!" Naru blinked as she looked straight at the figure at the front door.

As the figure stepped forth inside, the face of Unit 010 was unveiled.

"Ugh, great! It's YOU!" Chibi Moon growled.

Unit 010 giggled sadistically. _**("Awww, isn't that any way to treat your guests? Hehehe, ready to come out and play with me, pinky?")**_

xxxxx

To be continued...

Next time

Chapter 33: _**Search for the Remaining Senshi! Chibi Moon and Saturn's Difficult Battles!**_

xxxxx

**A/N: **Plenty of action and dialogue to go by here. Hope it was worth the wait. I intend to make the next chapters as action-oriented as I can deliver. There was a lack of Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto, but they (at least Uranus and Neptune) will be present in the next chapter.

I can't promise you anything, but I really want to get another chapter posted this month to make up for the lack of a new chapter last month. But, with my other fics becoming top priorities, this one will receive fewer updates. Regardless, I will make up for most of these updates.

Here's a bonus question: With her slugfest of a fight with Grace in this chapter under her belt, how would Jupiter fare in a match with Wonder Woman from the _Justice League Unlimited_ cartoon series? Or, even a match with Hawkgirl? I'd say these would be some pretty good fights. She could beat Hawkgirl, but would give Diana a good fight. Jupiter could win with her electrical attacks, but Diana has superior skill and strength working that'll overwhelm Makoto. Galaxy Stars Jupiter is probably close to being on par with JLU Wonder Woman, but give Jupiter time. Makoto's power will only grow from this point on. Same thing applies to the other Senshi.

Until then, please send me a review if you can. I want to read feedback from my readers. Send me suggestions or thing you'd like to see happen throughout the course of this on-going story. Take care and see you on the next update.


	33. Search for the Remaining Senshi!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon is a manga property of Naoko Takenouchi. The anime is a Toei property. All rights reserved to the respective creator and owners.

**A/N**: FOUR MONTHS?! Four months without a single update. Ugh, inexcusable! Though, this story is becoming a far lower priority. At least, compared to YuYuGiDigiMoon and Witchblade: Sakura. And it'll become even lower when I release a new fanfic story soon. I do apologize for the delay. I normally don't do this. No matter what I intend to finish this story anyway I can! Even if it takes me before 2012 or 2020 even (I doubt it'll take that long).

So, anyway, the Senshi are still stuck in the Virtual World. We'll see how they'll regroup and take out Queen Tylong before they head out to face Souja.

With that said, here we go with the continuation of Galaxy Stars season 2!

Enjoy.

xxxxx

**(Cue Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon theme **_**Moonlight Densetsu **_**by Moonlips)**

xxxxx

_**Sailor Moon Galaxy Stars**_

Season 2. Arc 2: **Virtual World**

Chapter 33: _**Search for the Remaining Senshi! Chibi Moon and Saturn's Difficult Battles!**_

xxxxx

_**Virtual World/Dojo and Shrine/6:02 PM**_

_**("Ready to play, you pink-haired brat?!")**_ Unit 010 screeched as she lunged toward Chibi Moon.

"Brat?!" Chibi Moon angrily retorted as she swiftly swayed to the side. She backflipped out of Unit 010's reach and whipped out her scepter. "Look who's talking! How did you find me?!"

Unit 010 cruelly smiled. _**("Oh believe me. I have my ways. Besides, I've been watching you and your friends from the other side.")**_

"_Other side_? You must mean OUR world! Just you wait, we're going to get out of this place," Chibi Moon furrowed her brow. "I've learned this place is a virtual world. Don't think you'll contain us here forever."

_**("Too late for that. Lord Souja intends to destroy your world once he's done with it. There's nothing you and your pretty friends can do to stop us!")**_

"Chibi Moon! " Naru gasped with fright as she backed off, keeping her distance from Unit 010.

The sadistic female cyborg shifted her eyes on the alternate Naru. _**("Ah, well what do we have here? Did you make yourself a new friend, bitch?")**_

As soon as Unit 010 eyed Naru, Sailor Chibi Moon threw herself in front of her new ally and shielded her. Naru stepped back as she put her back against the nearest wall. Unit 010 extended her right hand out, firing a beam out of her palm. Chibi Moon put her scepter in front and quickly forged a pink barrier, protecting Naru and herself. Unit 010's beam died as it struck the barrier. Unit 010 continued firing more beams as each one dissipated against Chibi Moon's barrier construct.

"Are you okay, Naru-san?!" The future princess asked the young woman.

"Yes, thank you, Chibi Moon!" Naru answered as she stood behind Chibi Moon. "Wow, this is a mighty strong barrier you've conjured."

"I can't keep it up for long. No doubt this witch is going to shatter it," Chibi Moon watched Unit 010 with keen eyes. "Grab on. I'm getting us out of here."

Naru nodded as she grabbed onto Chibi Moon's shoulders. As she supported herself, Chibi Moon mustered enough strength to carry Naru on her back and powered down her barrier. And rather quickly... the pink-haired princess flew right through the ceiling and glided outside.

_**("Psssh. Running away from a fight? I thought you were a warrior princess!")**_ Unit 010 wasted no time flying through the hole in the ceiling and pursued right after Sailor Chibi Moon & Naru. Just as soon as she left, she was already hot on their trail. _**("Did you think you'd get far?! Hehehe! Don't make me laugh!")**_

Naru warned Chibi Moon as she held onto the winged Senshi. "She's right behind us!"

"I know! I know!" Chibi Moon gritted her teeth as she boosted her flight speed, using up most of her energy to get out of Unit 010's wrath.

_**("You won't get away!")**_ Unit 010 shouted as she extended her right hand and fired a beam, which followed Chibi Moon's direct path like a homing missile.

As Chibi Moon tried to swerve around the beam, it maneuvered around her and struck the princess' straight onto her chest. Chibi Moon cried out in pain as she spun out of control and crash landed into a marshy area near where it used to be Juuban Park. Naru and Chibi Moon both landed in a heap on the marshy grounds. Unit 010 stopped right above the marshy landscape and landed right down near her enemies' positions.

"Ugh... man... that was smarts..." Chibi Moon groaned as she slowly stirred on the wet ground. "Naru-san... can you hear me?"

As Chibi Moon raised her head, she saw Naru laying motionless near her. The pink-haired princess shut her eyes, feeling guilty for dragging her new friend into this mess. Unit 010 stalked towards Chibi Moon. Chibi Moon barely stood up on her own as she held onto her scepter for dear life. Unit 010 launched herself toward Chibi Moon and elbowed her in the face, hitting the bridge of Chibi Moon's nose. The princess cried out in pain as she was knocked back against a tree. Chibi Moon fell on the ground as blood trickled down both sides of her nose.

_**("Mmmm. I have to say that blood looks good on you. Guess you're going to need a plastic surgeon to repair that, hmm?")**_ Unit 010 cruelly taunted her adversary. As she brought down her right hand, a long blade protruded out of her right elbow. _**("Now, how slow should I cut you? Hmmm? Any suggestions? Ehehehe, I could cut off both of your ears. Or, I could slit your throat?")**_

"No... way... you're not going to kill me!" Chibi Moon smiled in defiance.

_**("Ugh, I hate that defiant look in your eyes! Stop looking at me like that!") **_The ruthless cyborg sneered as she approached Chibi Moon. _**("You're all alone! How do you intend to beat me without those slutty friends of yours? Not even Saturn can save you like she did last time!")**_

"I don't need them to beat you. Besides..." Chibi Moon growled as she slowly picked herself off the ground. While wiping the blood from her nose, the future princess smiled defiantly once again... much to Unit 010's irritation. "...I'm not alone. Sailor Moon and the others are always with me in spirit."

Unit 010 stifled with a bit of laughter. _**("Ho-hum. Whatever. Just die already.")**_

Chibi Moon went straight at Unit 010 with scepter in hand. As she readied her weapon, she pointed and fired a pink blast. Unit 010 countered by raising her shoulder blade, deflecting the blast to Chibi Moon. The pink-haired princess took to the air, avoiding the blast that hit the ground and exploded. Chibi Moon quickly turned as she saw Naru's body sinking into the marshes.

"Naru-san!" She called out. _I've got to get her out-_

_**("Hey! Where are you looking, bitch?!")**_ Unit 010 teleported behind Chibi Moon and went to stab her adversary.

_**Clang!**_

Chibi Moon countered Unit 010's shoulder blade with her scepter. Both ladies struggled to hold each other back. As Unit 010 gained some leverage, she rammed her left knee into Chibi Moon's gut. As the princess doubled over in pain, Unit 010 went for an overhead slash. Chibi Moon managed to teleport out of Unit 010's reach.

The pink-haired princess was back on the ground as she knelt over by Naru's side.

_**("This is getting annoying! C'mon! Quit running and fight me! Too scared to die?!")**_

"Heh, no... just checking on a friend. Something you'll never have," Chibi Moon said with her back turned to Unit 010.

_**("Turn your back on ME?!")**_

Taking Chibi Moon's back turn as an insult, Unit 010 swooped down to stab Chibi Moon. As she inched closer...

Sailor Chibi Moon twirled around at the last tenth of a second, raising her scepter and striking Unit 010's chest. Unit 010 yelped as the blow knocked her up a few feet into the air. Chibi Moon twirled her scepter like a katana and flew up to meet the menacing cyborg head-on. Unit 010 recovered quick enough to rebound and strike Chibi Moon's scepter with her right shoulder blade. The two countered each other's strikes as scepter and blade hit one another. The airborne warriors took their fight even higher into the air.

Chibi Moon shot forward and went for a head-on impalement through the cyborg's chest. Unit 010 countered as she slammed Chibi Moon's scepter with her shoulder blade. Both women tilted each other's armed weapons while attempting to disarm one another. Unit 010 saw an opening and fired beams through her eyes. Chibi Moon had enough power to summon another barrier construct, which deflected the beams at Unit 010. The cyborg's head snapped back as the beams struck her face. As Unit 010 covered her face, she let down her guard.

Seizing the immediate opportunity, Chibi Moon flew at Unit 010 and knocked the cyborg senseless with her scepter. Unit 010's head snapped to the side as she struggled to tilt her head back in front position.

"Pull yourself together!" Chibi Moon taunted the demented cyborg. She pointed her scepter and unleashed a bombardment of streaming pink blasts at the enemy.

Unit 010 grunted as the blasts pounded all over her cybernetic body. While Chibi Moon relentlessly continued blasting at her, the psychotic cyborg activated a barrier. Suddenly, a silver, circular construct formed in front of Unit 010 and directly cancelled Chibi Moon's attacks.

"Oh great... copy cat!" Chibi Moon growled intently as she continued her pink blast bombardment. "Let's see if your stupid barrier can stand up to this! _**Pink Moon Meditation Beam!!**_" The Princess Serenity of Crystal Tokyo shouted as her scepter fired a heart-shaped pink beam that easily penetrated through Unit 010's construct.

_**("Wha... WHAT?! HOW DOES PINKY MANAGE TO GET ALL OF THIS.... GAAAAUGH!!!")**_ Unit 010 screamed out in horror as the pink beam widened across and blasted the cyborg head-on. _**("NOOOO!!!")**_

_**BOOM!!**_

Chibi Moon was just about out of breath as she landed down near Naru's fallen side. The princess watched as Unit 010's body flew out of the billowing smoke cloud, which formed following Chibi Moon's attack exploding. Once the cyborg hit the ground, Chibi Moon sighed with relief as she shook Naru's body.

"Naru-san! Hey, wake up!" Chibi Moon exclaimed as she noticed Naru's mouth twitching a bit. "Naru-san?"

Naru opened her left eye and then her right. As she squinted through her blurry vision, she saw Chibi Moon's face looking down at her. Chibi Moon smiled as she grabbed Naru's hands.

"Good! I thought I lost you there!" Chibi Moon said.

"Oh... what happened? Where are we?" Naru asked as she looked around while rubbing her head. Her eyes moved across as she noticed Unit 010's body laying prone on the wet marshy ground. "Oh dear. What happened to her?! Chibi Moon, did you do that?"

"Yep! I told you I had some powerful magic of my mine," Chibi Moon smiled yet looked slightly exhausted.

"Oh... you must have used up quite a bit of Mana, Chibi Moon. Here... let me give you something to boost your Mana level to full power," Naru offered while pulling out a small bag from out of her right sleeve. "I never leave home without these. There's no telling when I'll ever run into any of Tylong's soldiers." The first item she pulled out of the bag was a tiny bottle of pink liquid. "Drink this and you'll be up to full Mana again." She handed the bottle to Chibi Moon.

"Isn't this yours? I couldn't..."

"Take it, Chibi Moon. You need it more than I do now. I wasn't the one who was involved in a battle."

Chibi Moon nodded in an as-a-matter-of-factly manner. "Yeah, good point. Thanks, Naru-san." With that, she opened the cork on the bottle and swallowed the liquid in one gulp. She took a deep breath and smiled while licking her lips. "Mmmm! This is pretty sweet, but good!"

"Glad you like it. Now, we must get going. Your Mana should recover to full in no time."

"Good idea, Naru-san," Chibi Moon turned as she stared toward Unit 010's fallen body. Her eyes narrowed with careful suspicion.

Naru noted the princess's weary look. "Is everything ok, Chibi Moon?"

"Nothing, but that seemed a little too easy. Unless I've gotten too strong myself?"

"Who knows? Those who are actively involved in battles usually see their strength building. I'd say you leveled up somewhat."

Chibi Moon shrugged as she tried to sense Unit 010's life force. Of course, this would be next to impossible - considering the villainous psychopath had no life energy to explore. Unit 010 was the type with no soul. Therefore, she couldn't have any life energy contained within her being.

"Let's get going, Naru-san. I need to find my friends."

"Oh that's right! Well, perhaps I could ask someone who could possibly help us."

Chibi Moon inquired, blinking thrice. "Who do you have in mind?"

"I'll take you there, but we're going to have to stay low. We can't be seen out here in the open."

"Right. Tylong's men are out on patrol or something? Sheesh, I can't wait to give that tyrant queen a piece of my mind!" Chibi Moon frowned as she so desperately wanted to get her hands on the tyrannical ruler. "Before we leave, I'm going to see it this place is changed for the better after we've ousted that witch!"

"And I truly believe you can. You and your friends," Naru said with overwhelming confidence. "Me and the resistance will help you in anyway we can."

The future princess of Crystal Tokyo smiled. "Thanks, Naru-san. Now, let's go. Lead the way."

"Right."

Before they could move, the ground rumbled underneath their feet. They watched as an explosive blast ripped away and reduced a section of buildings into a pile of rubble.

_**BA-BOOM!!!**_

Another blast engulfed another section and completely stripped away what used to be another set of buildings. Explosive blasts erupted in the background as if a battle was taking place. In fact, Chibi Moon quickly sensed this presence and looked across to find a familiar face emerging through the billowing smoke clouds that shrouded the city landscape.

"Saturn?!" Chibi Moon cried out as she recognized her friend in the distance. _What's going on?! Who is she fighting?!_

Saturn murmured as she turned around and faced her nemesis. Mistress 9 floated out of the smoke as a calm, composed smile crossed her face. The Senshi of Destruction jumped right at Mistress 9 with her Silence Glaive and attempted an overhead, vertical slash. Mistress 9 teleported out of Saturn's way and reappeared behind her. She quickly caught Saturn off guard and punched her in the face, which had enough force to send Saturn flying across the street.

Chibi Moon watched in horrified shock as Mistress 9 came into view. Her face paled in fright while watching Mistress 9 floating over to where Saturn was sitting up. "No... it can't be...not HER!"

"Chibi Moon?! What's going on? Who are those two?" Naru asked as she hurried over by Chibi Moon's side. "From what I can guess, that girl's uniform looks almost identical to yours. She must be your friend?"

"She's my best friend! And that woman she's fighting was supposed to be dead!" Chibi Moon exclaimed.

"What? Now, I'm lost."

"Never mind. I'll tell you everything later. Trust me. It's complicating," the pink-haired princess growled as she flew out into the battle. "Naru-san! I've got to go help my friend!"

"Chibi Moon!" Naru shouted as she tried to intervene and stop the future princess.

Mistress 9 stood over Saturn and folded her arms nonchalantly. "C'mon, Saturn. Is this the best you've got? I truly thought you'd provide me with a better showing than what you've demonstrated." With that, she sighed and opened her right hand, allowing her fingernails to extend into sharp claws. "Guess this is it for you. Say good-"

_**BAM!!**_

Chibi Moon shot her right foot into Mistress 9's face and knocked her back thirty feet across the street. The dark-clad woman crashed through a glass window and landed on top of a station wagon.

"Ch-Chibi Moon?!" Saturn blinked out of bewilderment. Once she came to, Saturn ran over and embraced her friend. "Thanks! Am I ever glad to see you?!"

"Likewise! But, how did you end up... fighting Mistress 9? What's going on?"

The dark-haired girl briefed her friend on the situation. "It seems the dark power that took over was remnants of Mistress 9. Being in this virtual world allowed what's left of her to surface. Since any rule can apply here, she saw this as the opportunity to materialize and create herself a body."

"Ugh, still makes no sense, but now we've got to deal with HER? On top of that, we have that Tylong witch to overthrow if we want to get back home."

"Yes, things are getting way out of hand I'm afraid, but let's stay strong. Chibi Moon, together we'll defeat Mistress 9."

"You can count on me!" Chibi Moon nodded.

As Saturn looked over her right shoulder, she noticed Naru standing in the background. "That looks like Naru Osaka."

"It is her. Well, it's her alternate self. She and I became fast friends. I saved her from one of Souja's cyborgs. I took out that Unit 010 freak."

"Good. As long as she keeps her distance, we can solely focus on Mistress 9," Saturn shifted her eyes across and watched Mistress 9 floating from out of her spot. "Here she comes. Get ready, Chibi Moon!"

The pink-haired warrior princess nodded, twirling her scepter for the next battle. "Right!"

Once Mistress 9 recovered, she set her sights on Sailor Saturn and Sailor Chibi Moon. A coy smile curled on her lips while eyeing her two adversaries.

"Well, if is isn't the pink-haired brat. Heh, your Pure Heart Crystal was the delicacy that revived me in the first place. Hmmm, taking your energy will be sufficient to restore my former power. Taking you two out is just what I needed," Mistress 9 smiled evilly while a thick, black aura surrounded her. "Perhaps you two shall provide me with some entertainment before you die?"

"Ready, Chibi Moon?" Saturn asked as she flew up to meet Mistress 9 head-on

Chibi Moon shouted a battle cry and followed her friend. "Let's go!"

"You two won't make it out of this fight alive!" Mistress 9 exclaimed while situating herself for the impending battle, which will devastate much of Old Tokyo and possibly Neo-Tokyo in the process.

Meanwhile, Naru remained on the sidelines to witness the battle. She clasped both hands together and prayed for the Senshi pair to return alive.

"Please, be careful you two."

xxxxx

_**Virtual World/Underground Shelter Facilities/6:14 PM**_

Meanwhile, below the city, the remaining populous that once occupied Old Tokyo sought refuge and build homes underneath. They did this in attempt to get away from Queen Tylong's soldiers and to rebuild what they had lost to begin with. They also did it to avoid the increasing gang activity and violence that began to ensue.

Amongst those who lived underground were Old Tokyo's freedom fighters. They, among others, organized resistance attacks on Tylong's soldiers and her palace. So far, their plans had gone without much success. The one to lead the charge was Kotori Ayami.

And just now... the rebellion gained new allies: the Sailor Senshi.

xxxxx

Kotori opened the door into her underground bunker as she allowed Sailor Moon, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mercury, and Sailor Venus to pass through. Yuko and Yuka were the last ones to enter as they closed the door behind them.

The room itself was the size of an apartment room. On the left side of the room, there was a kitchen. The center room had a giant screen monitor installed against a side wall. To everyone (including Mercury's) astonishment, they gazed at the technological equipment installed all around the central room. There were wires all over the place. Sitting on top of the giant monitor was an even smaller screen. This one contained a grid map that covered the entire Tokyo metropolis.

"Wow... and here I thought my side of our apartment was messy," Venus chuckled a bit as she elbowed Jupiter's side.

"No kidding! Sheesh, now I'm this close to wanting to clean this mess up," Jupiter nodded.

Kotori overheard their comments. "Don't mind the mess. We... don't clean up around here too often."

"We can tell!" Venus and Jupiter said simultaneously.

"Amazing. This equipment... this had to cost you a lot to obtain!" Mercury was astonished, scanning around the room.

"Not really," Yuka replied.

"We stole the equipment," Yuko added as she walked over into the kitchen. "Besides, this is only our work quarters. We don't actually live in here."

"Though, we've spent so many hours here that we do crash and sleep in this dump," Kotori said as she sat down on the couch and pulled out a black leather bag. She set it on top of her lap and opened it, pulling out a laptop.

Sailor Moon stood in front of the monitor and stared at the grid map. "Hmmm. All of these gizmos. Mercury would have a field day with this."

"Well, maybe, but I would prefer a much more organized facility," Mercury chuckled a bit.

Kotori overheard Mercury's comment. "Sorry, but I'm not a maid. When it comes to cleaning up, I can be lazy." As she put in her password, she accessed her front page and opened a file folder named _**Restore_Tokyo_Plans**_. After licking on the icon, she opened up a page containing a log of the attempted resistance attacks on Tylong's kingdom.

"What do you want to show us?" Moon waked over beside Kotori. "What's this?"

"I've kept a log of the many attempts we've tried to defeat Tylong's army. Tylong herself is a powerful figurehead who has crushed our resistance groups like insects. You couldn't imagine what we've all had to endure and the losses we've suffered. They were terrible losses. Yuka and Yuko lost close friends in the battles. Even I... lost someone."

Jupiter sighed out of grief for alternate Kotori. "Sorry to hear that."

"Well, this person whom was close to me didn't die... he just got captured and... he's been converted to Tylong's side. Just like so many of our colleagues were. Anyone who were a part of our resistance lost their lives or were converted to Tylong's side."

"How does she convert people?" Venus inquired, dreading what Kotori had to tell her.

"Mind control. She and her men utilize really powerful propaganda and brainwash people who go against their ways. Many captured were imprisoned... either to be executed or converted. I was lucky to have escaped from them."

"Wait, but I don't get it. Why don't they capture you now? I mean you are a pretty well known combat fighter in that arena," Jupiter pointed out.

Kotori sighed as she set her laptop on her coffee table. "Simple. Tylong feels that I've given up attempting to fight her. She thinks I lost my will and turned my back on the resistance. But, this is all just a front to keep Tylong thinking I've given up. That's why I joined that combat organization. On top of that, I need the money to finance enough weapons and to gather a bigger group to my side. As you know, money doesn't grow on trees."

"I always thought it was money doesn't grow out of one's pockets?" Venus remarked.

"Well, you thought wrong," Jupiter stated as she walked over beside Kotori. "I get it. So you joined that organization to get paid enough money to form another resistance. This is without Tylong knowing, right?"

"Well, now Palmer has probably already suspected I've been plotting something behind her back. She works under Queen Tylong and has made sure I remained in her company... just so I can please that witch. The fact I've been competing solely for Tylong's amusement sickens me!"

Yuka nodded. "Me and my twin sister met Kotori. Lucky for us, we were planning the same thing. So, we all decided to conspire together and help each other out. Of course, Yuko and I couldn't be convinced that Kotori would be a capable leader. So, we decided to challenge her to a two-on-one match. Kotori, like the true warrior she really is... proved us wrong and we've been following her ever since."

"And believe me... as tough as I am... these two can be a real handful when you fight both of them!" The dark blue-haired woman smiled as she pat Yuka's head.

"Believe me. I know exactly what you mean, Ayami-san," Jupiter sweat-dropped as she and Kotori shared a laugh together. "Yeah, they really kicked my ass!"

"Still, you're a very strong woman yourself! You took out nearly all of the competition tonight!" Yuka was astounded by Jupiter's accomplishment.

Jupiter sighed. "Of course, there was Grace. I wonder where she could be now."

"What's the story between you two?" Kotori asked out of curiosity.

"It's a long story. Besides, we have more important matters at hand. Right?"

The resistance leader nodded in reply. "Yeah, good point."

"Well, Kotori, if it's our help you need... we'll do it," Moon said. "Just as long as we find our way back home and out of this place."

"Don't you guys worry. We'll figure out a way for you to get back home. I'm really surprised that you're from another world and a different Tokyo from this one."

Venus sat down on a chair and added to the discussion. "That's right, Kotori. Our Tokyo is still unified. There's no Old or Neo-Tokyo. No Tylong... but there's still a freaky cyborg out there we were dealing with. Then, of course, he and his cronies had to send us here! It's been a real handful for us and we still need to find our other fellow Senshi."

"Saturn, Chibi Moon, Mars, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto are still out there," Mercury added as she pulled out her mini-computer. "My scanners can't even pick up a trace of them. I should've picked up energy signals from all of them, but there must be some kind of frequency that's jamming my computer. Kotori, do you have anything I can use that'll help fix my computer's problems?"

"Sure, I do have some equipment you can use. Yuka, you go and show her," Kotori instructed the twin.

Yuka responded. "Sure thing! Come with me, Mercury!" As she walked into a back room, she opened a closet and allowed Mercury passage into it.

With Yuka and Mercury preoccupied, the other Senshi gathered around to scan through Kotori's logs. Their eyes scrolled down as they read each log one by one. Every outcome has ended in failure for Kotori and her freedom fighters. They have gained no real victories, except for a few minor battles that didn't amount to anything. This only proved Tylong's superiority over Old Japan's resistance, which didn't sit well with the Senshi.

"Relax, Kotori. You guys won't have to endure another loss as long as we're here," Moon tried her best to lift Kotori's spirits. "I'm a strong believer in overcoming impossible odds."

"That's right. I thought you guys ever had someone as powerful as us," Venus smiled proudly.

"No doubt about that, but Tylong is someone you guys are going to have a hard time with," Kotori replied. "She has amassed herself enough power to bring an entire country to its knees. Hell, the bitch is already a powerful global figurehead! She has control almost over everything that comes and goes out of this world!"

"Perhaps, but every villain has their weakness. We're going to find Tylong's," Moon reassured Kotori. "Once we do, it'll be all over for that witch! You guys will finally be freed from her reign of terror!"

"I hope so. In fact, no... I know so," Kotori smiled as she turned and faced the Senshi. "Now that we have your on our side, we can win. This time the end result WILL be different! Just as I saw how powerful you girls were... when I saw Jupiter fighting Grace... I've never seen that kind of power shown since Tylong first rose to power. Even I, a strong combat fighter myself... I don't have anything close to the amount of magic you possess. I'm limited to just Chi and my fighting spirit. That alone won't be enough to defeat Tylong. Strong magic users are what's essential in bringing down that witch."

"How do you know?" Venus asked directly.

"She's shown a certain weakness when facing powerful magic users... especially ones with purely good intentions. Still, it's going to require more than just one magic user. And you mentioned there are others like you out there. Your other friends I mean."

Jupiter proclaimed. "There's ten of us and we each possess our own unique magical element."

"All of us should be more than enough," the red-bowing wearing Senshi stated as she faced Moon. "And we still have the Silver Crystal when push comes to shove!"

"I'll only use it if we need it, but I don't think I'll need it against Tylong," Moon admitted.

"We'll see. But, I'd keep that as an option," Kotori suggested. "Now, we need to act fast. First, we'll help you find your friends. Soon after that, we'll make our move against Tylong. This time... it will be final. Tylong is seeing the last days of her reign."

The brunette nodded. "Count on us to put an end to that witch."

Just then, Yuko walked out of the kitchen and carried a tray of coffee cups.

"Here's ya'lls coffee, guys! Tell me if you want any sugar add-"

_**BOOM!!**_

"GAH!!" The twin sister freaked out as she felt the tremors and fell over, accidentally dropping the tray and spilling the coffee over the floor.

"What the hell was that?!" Jupiter cried out as she jumped out of her seat.

Kotori noticed three beacons zipping across the grip map on her laptop. She carefully monitored each one and analyzed their energy levels.

"Whoa! There are three highly-powerful energies clashing on the surface!" Kotori confirmed as she frantically looked up at the ceiling. "Whatever they are... they're sending really strong energy signals and are causing all of these tremors!"

Moon quickly recognized two of the energies. "It's Chibi Moon and Saturn!"

"It is them!" Venus said as she probed the source of the third energy signal. "But, that third one... seems really weird."

"And dark. Who could this be? It feels like there's two Saturns," Jupiter said.

"No... it couldn't be..." the Moon Princess expressed dread as she probed the third presence. "I can recognize this one. It's her!"

Kotori looked oblivious to what the Senshi were discussing. "You said two of them are your friends, but what's this about that third energy signal?"

"Everyone! I've just put my computer with a quick maintenance! I've traced three powerful signals above this vicinity!" Mercury called out as she raced back into the central room.

"We know, Mercury. It's Saturn and Chibi Moon. The third one is..." Venus paused as Moon abruptly interrupted her.

"Mistress 9! They're fighting Mistress 9!" Moon exclaimed.

"Mistress 9?!" The other Senshi cried out in unison, overwhelmed with shock.

Yuko walked over to help Yuka off the floor. The twins shifted their attention to Kotori and her laptop screen. They watched the grid map displaying the three energy beacons moving around.

"Wow, that's intense," Yuka looked on in awe.

"No kidding! One of them is even close to Tylong's level!" Yuko exclaimed.

"Great. Now, we have another powerful entity to deal with... things just keep getting _better_, don't they?" Kotori muttered with sarcasm in her tone. "Do you guys deal with this kind of crap?"

"All the time," the Senshi responded simultaneously.

"Sheesh, you guys are something. Exactly why I think you'll be more than enough to beat Tylong by yourselves!"

"Maybe, Kotori, but we'll see. Chibi Moon and Saturn come first," Jupiter stated. "Sailor Moon, let's get going and save those two."

"Right then. Let's move, girls," Moon declared.

"Mind if we come?" Kotori stood up as she and the twins walked up to them. "I doubt we'll do anything to beat that highly-powered entity your friends are fighting... but it's better than sitting here."

Jupiter folded her arms as she stared at the other Senshi. "What do you think?"

"Sure. I don't see why not," the Moon Princess shrugged. "The more help, the better."

"All right then. You three ready to kick some ass?" Jupiter asked.

"Would we?!" The twins exclaimed in unison as they jumped up excitedly.

Kotori smiled as she put on her fighting gloves. "This should be fun!"

"Let's go!" Moon declared as she led everyone out of the bunker.

xxxxx

_**Virtual World/Old Tokyo Streets/6:30 PM**_

Mistress 9 formed two dark balls of energy in her hands and tossed them at her two adversaries. Chibi Moon and Saturn dodged the incoming spheres. As they came together, Mistress 9 glided toward the girls and unleashed long strings of her own hair. The strands shoot forward like snakes as they ensnared both Saturn and Chibi Moon.

"I've got you!" Mistress 9 cackled as she reeled in both Senshi with her hair. She wrenched and pulled on their necks with her hair. "You can't escape me now!"

Chibi Moon choked out. "Ugh... no! Let go!"

Saturn struggled to move as she cut through the strands with her Silence Glaive. "You... won't keep... us tied like this, Mistress 9!"

"Defiant until the end. Oh, how I love watching you two squirm. It's kind of a turn-on," Mistress 9 chuckled with sick pleasure.

"Wha-what do you want from Saturn, you witch?!" Chibi Moon managed to scream out while struggling to break free.

The black-haired mistress smiled cruelly. "Simple. No one has any claim on Saturn's body, but me. I've been suppressed inside her body for so long... that my presence has been losing control. I'll soon cease to exist... if I haven't already. Luckily for me, this realm can make anything and everything come to life. This virtual world has allowed me to emerge out of Saturn and this time I'll have my revenge on you two. You two first, then the Guardian Senshi, and then Sailor Moon herself!"

"I'm... not going to let you hurt... my mom!" Chibi Moon shouted as she was losing her breath. Mistress 9's hair held a firm grip on the girl's neck, constricting it and cutting off her air supply. Chibi Moon gagged and choked, feeling her face going numb.

"CHIBI MOON!!" Saturn screamed out in horror. "Let... her go... it's me you want!"

"Yes, it is you that I want. That is why I plan to keep you alive and kill your friends. Does that sound good?"

"No... I won't let you... take over my body again!"

Mistress 9 stifled a haughty laugh. "Oh, ho, ho, ho! But, I'm not giving you a choice in the matter, Saturn. Who would you rather claim your body? Me or Souja? Pick your poison, child."

"I'll go... with option C... none of the above!"

"Wrong answer," the crafty woman frowned as she flew toward Saturn and punched her in the gut.

Saturn doubled over as she coughed out for air. "Ugh! Ack...!"

"Now, what's the appropriate answer I'm looking for?" Mistress 9 demanded.

"Screw... you..."

The woman frowned. "Pitiful." With that, she slapped Saturn's face and left a red welt on the girl's left cheek. "I'm going to keep this up. Better yet. I've got an even more delicious idea." Mistress 9 glanced over toward Chibi Moon's direction and floated over to her. "Shall I take it out on your dear, sweet Chibi-Usa?"

Saturn's eyes shot wide open as she twirled around. Her teeth gritted angrily as she shouted at her darker half. "Leave... her... ALONE!!"

"Not until you give me the right answer. And if you continue to refuse..." Mistress 9 grabbed Chibi Moon's chin and moved a lock of her hair toward the girl's neck, shaping the hair's end into a sharp blade. "I'm going to cut her throat. How does that sound?"

"LEAVE MY FRIEND ALONE!!" Saturn screamed as a subtle purple aura glowed around her.

"So, you're still defiant?! I guess you don't give a damn about your friend?! Very well... you made your choice! The bitch dies!" Mistress 9 howled as she prepared to slit Chibi Moon's throat. "This ends for you!"

_**BAM!!**_

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, Sailor Moon struck Mistress 9's back with her scepter. The blow knocked Mistress 9 back, causing her to relinquish Chibi Moon out of her grasp. Moon dove in and caught Chibi Moon in her waiting arms.

"Sa-Sailor Moon... you came!" The pink-haired princess was happy to see her 'mother.'

"Sorry I'm late," Moon smiled as her smile faded once she eyed Mistress 9. "So, I did sense Mistress 9. It is her."

Just then, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus, and Sailor Jupiter flew right behind Saturn. Jupiter snapped off the hair that ensnared Saturn and released her.

"Thank you, Jupiter," Saturn coughed while recollecting her breath. "She... she almost had us."

"I'm glad we could make it on such short notice," Venus was relieved. "Luckily, you guys were right below us. We came out of the underground."

Saturn nodded. "I see. Well, you guys came at the right time. As you can see..."

"Mistress 9. I can't believe she's here," Mercury noticed the evil woman staring at the Senshi. "How did this happen?"

"She came out so she can prevent Souja from taking my body. But, it's the power of this virtual world that somehow revived her," the Senshi of Destruction briefly explained. "We're stopping her before she causes more damage to anyone else."

"I don't care how she got here. We're taking her out now!" Jupiter gritted her teeth as she balled up her fists.

Mistress 9 merely chuckled as she floated down toward the top of a nearby building. She pressed both hands together, compressing two balls of her dark energy into one. Then, she let the compressed black ball shoot upward and spin.

"Get clear everyone!" Saturn hollered out to the other Senshi, warning them immediately.

"Let's see you take this!" Mistress 9 grinned as she snapped a finger and made the ball suddenly explode, which unleashed a volley of concentrated energy blasts.

Chibi Moon shouted. "Summon your barriers! These are a pain in the butt!"

With that, the six Sailor Senshi summoned barrier constructs to counter Mistress 9's deadly blasts. Mistress 9 continued to let her energy beams ferociously pound against their barriers in hopes of shattering them.

"Don't drop your barriers!" Moon called out as she and the Senshi withstood Mistress 9's relentless blasts.

"Look at you! Resorting to your pitiful defenses?! Your barriers won't hold for long!" The sinister woman savored every moment of seeing the Senshi displaying a desperate tactic. "Make it easy on yourselves and hand your precious Saturn to me! She's mine anyway! I won't let anyone have her! Not even Souja!"

Saturn growled as she cancelled her _**Silence Wall**_ and flew down to meet Mistress 9 head-on.

"Oh, so you've decided how futile it is to stand against me?!" Mistress 9 smiled with psychotic glee.

"Fat chance," Saturn retorted and raised her Silence Glaive. "I am no one's artificial body."

"Saturn! What the hell are you doing?!" Venus called out to the dark-haired girl. "You're falling into a trap!"

"Saturn! Hold on!" Chibi Moon took down her pink shield and raced down to stop Sailor Saturn from throwing herself into harm's way. "SATURN!"

Mistress 9 formed another black energy ball in her hand and tossed it at Saturn. The Senshi of Destruction brought down her Silence Glaive, slashing the black ball in half. As if instinct had taken over, Chibi Moon immediately responded to Mistress 9's attacks and assisted Saturn by canceling out the woman's blasts. Chibi Moon summoned heart beams through her scepter, countering Mistress 9's dark blasts.

"You two won't win! SATURN WILL BE MINE!" Mistress 9 vowed, quickly make a bold declaration to achieve her need.

"Chibi Moon! Saturn!" Moon cancelled her barrier as she, Mercury, Jupiter, and Venus flew toward where the pair engaged Mistress 9.

As Mistress 9 looked behind the duo, she saw the other Senshi coming toward her. She jumped up, drifting upward into mid-air to catch her breath. Chibi Moon and Saturn didn't stop there as they followed Mistress 9, making certain that she didn't escape.

"Can't... go on... much longer..." Mistress 9 said, showing signs of quick fatigue. Her face turned sickly pale as it clearly indicated that her body was weakening, which meant she had to take Saturn's body quickly. "Need your body... Saturn..."

Suddenly, before Mistress 9 had a chance to fully recover, a massive burst of flames shot toward the dark-haired mistress. She quickly teleported out of the fire's range and reappeared at a further distance. Mistress 9 looked ahead to find Sailor Mars. The Fire Senshi had taken off her gypsy disguise and donned her complete Eternal uniform.

"Even more of you... you just keep coming..." Mistress 9 growled angrily.

"Sailor Mars!" The Senshi shouted in unison as they glided over to the fire wielder.

Moon threw herself at Mars and embraced her. "Glad you could make it!"

Mars smiled as she accepted the full embrace. "I thought I had lost you guys. Luckily, I was able to sense all of you cluttered in one location."

"We're almost all together. Now we just need to find Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto," Venus said.

"Hey, at least we weren't separated for too long. Not even this virtual world can keep us apart for long!" Jupiter proclaimed.

Saturn cleared her throat, garnering everyone's attention. "Save the reunion party later. We have a more crucial matter at hand. Namely, an old enemy of ours... and mine. The entity that has haunted me recently."

Mars frowned as she stared directly over at Mistress 9. "Her. I remember. So, she decided to rear her ugly head again?"

"And she's the one who temporarily possessed me during our battle with Souja," the Senshi of Destruction added, not taking her eyes off Mistress 9 for a single voluntary second.

"Then, with all of us here, she can't win. I can sense her energy level is getting weaker," Mars analyzed Mistress 9, probing her power. "At this point, any one of us can beat her individually."

"Really now?" Venus grinned mischievously. "Then, why don't we leave the honor to Saturn?"

Mistress 9 growled as she frantically drifted back, keeping herself distant from the Senshi. _That Miko's right... my power is dwindling fast! I can't believe I wasted all of my power trying to kill that Goth bitch!_

"Leave it to me and Chibi Moon," Saturn insisted as she nodded to her pink-haired friend. "What do you say? She hurt you and has tormented me for a long time. Let's put this nightmare away for good."

Chibi Moon smirked. "I couldn't have said it better myself."

With that, the Senshi decided to stand back to let the two younger Senshi take care of business. Saturn and Chibi Moon readied their weapons of choice as they flew toward Mistress 9 at full speed.

Mistress 9 twirled around as her eyes widened in horror. Coming toward her, Saturn and Chibi Moon prepared to unleash their attacks to take out the mistress utilizing one combined attack (coagulated from two of their overwhelming attacks).

This was it for Mistress 9.

At least, until...

To Saturn and Chibi Moon's surprise, Unit 010 teleported in front of Mistress 9 and glided over toward Chibi Moon. The psychotic cyborg rammed her right shoulder into Chibi Moon, tackling her across in mid-air. Saturn quickly turned as she called out to her friend. This allowed Mistress 9 to take advantage of this distraction and glided toward Saturn.

"WHAT?! Where did that freak come from?!" Moon shouted as she flew off to save Chibi Moon. "Hold on, Chibi Moon!"

"Saturn! Behind you!" Mercury cried out to warn the younger Senshi.

Saturn turned and countered Mistress 9's sneak attack, slashing the woman's hand with her Silence Glaive. As Mistress 9 withdrew her hand, she turned as the other Inner Senshi directed their attacks at her direction.

Mercury summoned her frozen blizzard attack. "_**Mercury Aqua Blizzard!!**_"

Mars conjured her giant fire snake. "_**Mars Snake Fire!!**_"

Jupiter unleashed her electrical storm-like blast. "_**Jupiter Coconut Cyclone!!**_"

Venus summoned her sword equipped with chains and slashed across with it, unleashing multiple strikes at the enemy. "_**Venus Wink Chain Sword!!**_"

As all these attacks launched out together, Mistress 9 couldn't cope with trying to avoid them. They came too quickly for her to react and dodge in time. She was caught within Mercury's blizzard attack... only to be engulfed by Mars' fire snake. Then, Jupiter's electrical burst electrocuted Mistress 9 and if that wasn't enough... Venus' multiple sword slashes slashed across Mistress 9's body and pushed her back. The mistress was sent crashing to a nearby rooftop and left laying with her body completely torn up from the Senshi's attacks.

"Thank you, everyone!" Saturn said as she floated over where Mistress 9 was laying unconscious. "Time for you to go back where you belong."

Meanwhile, Sailor Moon intervened in Chibi Moon's battle and struck Unit 010's face with a flying kick.

_**("GAAAH!! That... was completely UNFAIR!")**_ Unit 010 whined as she stopped in mid-air, preventing herself from flying any further up. _**("This is between me and pinky!")**_

"You're messing with my daughter, you freak," Moon gave Unit 010 a cold, angry glare.

"Thanks, Sailor Moon," Chibi Moon said as she shook her head.

The blonde-haired woman nodded, not taking her eyes off the callous machine. "Anytime. Let's take this witch out. Mother and daughter style."

"I'm game," Chibi Moon approved. "You can't beat both of us, you tin head!"

Unit 010 snorted as she unsheathed the claws in her hands. _**("Oh, shut up and come at me already!")**_

Unit 010 teleported and reappeared in front of Sailor Moon. As the cyborg attempted a forward slash, Moon countered and raised her scepter to hold off Unit 010's strike. Chibi Moon quickly swayed around Unit 010 and kicked her in the back. Unit 010 spun around and slashed across, cutting off the bow on Chibi Moon's chest. The pink-haired princess barely swayed back, keeping herself distant from Unit 010's deadly claw strikes. Moon pried Unit 010 off and fired a beam from her scepter. The beam blasted Unit 010's chest, knocking her straight back through a building. Unit 010 crashed through a window and slammed against a side wall inside an unoccupied room.

"Chibi Moon, that was a close call!" Moon flew over as she checked on the girl.

"Yeah, but she barely even cut me. Just my bow..." Chibi Moon pointed to the bow that was shredded.

"Better that than yourself."

Chibi Moon turned around and shifted her eyes toward the building where Unit 010 landed. "I really doubt that's the end of her. I thought I killed her."

"Don't worry. I'm here right now. The others will take care of that witch, Mistress 9."

"Yeah, and then we'll finally face that Queen Tylong!"

"And then Souja."

Chibi Moon sighed. "I just hope we can find our way back home."

"We will. Don't lose any hope, Chibi Moon."

"No way."

While Unit 010 pulled herself out of the rubble, she placed a hand on her damaged chest. Sailor Moon's attack had dealt severe damage, causing a few circuits to malfunction. In her current condition, she wouldn't last in a fight much longer. As much as she loathed the idea, she leaned toward her one option.

_**("I've got to get repaired. I... really don't want to leave, but... I can't win like this. All right, seeing there's no other way...")**_ Unit 010's voice started to crackle between her words. She slowly levitated through the broken window and faced the Moon family. _**("You two may have gotten the better of me this time... savor your victory, but once I get repaired... you won't be so lucky!")**_

"No way! We're not letting you off so easily!" Chibi Moon snapped as she flew toward Unit 010.

_**("I'll kill you later, pinky! Bye!")**_ The cyborg giggled psychotically as she stuck out her tongue and teleported out.

"Ugh! She got away!" Chibi Moon growled irritably. "I really hate her!"

"C'mon, Chibi Moon. Let's go to the others. We'll worry about that crazy robot girl later," Moon said as she grabbed Chibi Moon's hand. "Next time, you'll get your chance."

Chibi Moon scoffed. "I hope so. So, that way I won't have to listen to her annoying laugh again."

With that, the Moon family soared off to the other Senshi's exact position. They quickly spotted Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus gathered around the top of a building rooftop. She and Chibi Moon noticed that they were looking down to where Sailor Saturn stood over Mistress 9's prone body.

Saturn gazed over Mistress 9 with an expressionless gesture. She placed her Silence Glaive over the woman's chest and prepared to push it deep through the mistress.

"Are... you willing to go... through with this?"

"In order to force you back into me, yes. I won't allow you to hurt my friends."

"We... can't remain separated for long..."

"No, you can't exist without me. I can do fine without you."

"Then, why... do you wish to seal me back within you...? What are you planning, Hotaru Tomoe? You're up... to something..."

"You'll find out soon enough. When the situation calls for it, you'll know."

Mistress 9 smirked a little as she giggled psychotically. "Is that some kind of bluff? No... I doubt it... you obviously do have a plan. What do you intend to use me in the grand scheme of things?"

"Like I said, you'll know soon enough. Now, return to me..." Saturn frowned as she shoved her Silence Glaive through Mistress 9's chest, puncturing a hole through her and began extracting every trace of her being. Her body and soul turned into a black mist as it re-entered Saturn's body. "Ugh...!" The dark-haired girl cringed as she felt the woman's essence flowing right back inside her body. "...This time I'm going to be the one running things here. You just sit back and wait until I need you."

Mistress 9's voice growled inside Saturn's mind. _**'Whatever it is... you intend to do... what makes you think you'll control me? What if I try and take control of your precious body?'**_

"You won't as long as you're in your current weakened state. You forced yourself to fight all out against me and Chibi Moon. You never took into account how much power you'd lose if you challenged us. Now, you paid for it. The shoe is on the other foot now."

_**'What do you mean?'**_

"I still possess enough power under my belt. That means I'll be the on who's in control. You just sit back and be a good girl."

_**'I swear... I'll get you for this!'**_

"Ignorance is bliss. Keep that in mind, won't you?" Saturn sighed as she let her entire body relax as Mistress 9's presence settled within her.

"Saturn! Are you okay?!" Moon called out as she and the other Senshi landed around her.

Saturn replied calmly. "I'm fine. Thank you, everyone."

"We kicked her butt, didn't we?" Chibi Moon said.

"We did, Chibi Moon. I couldn't have done it without you. We forced her hand and she went all out, completing draining herself of her great power."

"I get it. So, she didn't know she'd lose a lot of power if she stayed out of you for so long?" Jupiter inquired.

"That's right. That's why she wanted to possess my body. If she had done so, Mistress 9 would have taken over and returned to her former glory. But, since her power greatly diminished during our battle, she was weakened and I absorbed her completely. I'm the dominant mind now."

"Well, I'm just glad to know you've conquered that witch. Looks like we won't be seeing her again," Venus was relieved.

"Perhaps, but I might need her just for one more little errand. She no longer has any power over me, but I can force her to do my bidding."

"What do you have in mind? I overheard you mention something about a _plan_ of sorts," Mars mentioned.

Saturn smiled. "Yes and I'll unveil it when the time comes. Right now. We must find Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto."

"That's right and then we go face Queen Tylong," Moon stated as she folded her arms. "But, then we have our new friends that want to take down Tylong as well."

"Ayami-san and the twins want a piece of the action," Jupiter said.

"Hey, guys. You won't believe this, but you won't believe who I've met," Mars smiled. "This world actually has a Cammy and a Aoshi!"

"Are you serious?!" Moon was flabbergasted as she heard this.

Mercury added. "So, it seems this alternate universe has its own versions of people we know. This proves my theory right about there being alternate universes."

"And I've even met this universe's Naru, Sailor Moon," Chibi Moon mentioned this to her 'mother.'

"Wow?! Really?!" Moon was even more thrilled. As she looked down, she saw other people joining Kotori and the twins from below. She clearly saw Naru, Cammy, and Aoshi all joining them. "You're right!"

Jupiter noticed the group gathering. "They might be all a part of the same resistance group."

"If they are, then we're going to hit Tylong hard. She probably won't suspect that we'll have Old Tokyo's resistance team on our side," Venus pointed out. "I mean they're actually counting on us to take down that witch!"

"And restore order to this universe," Mercury proclaimed.

Moon smiled as she saw the alternate Naru with the other resistance members. "Wow, hard to believe Naru-chan is a freedom fighter in another world."

"Sailor Moon, we need to get the resistance together and lead the charge toward Tylong's stronghold," Mars pressed.

"Just what I had in mind," Moon nodded. "Ok, guys. We're going to hit Tylong and her base hard. Now, to let the others know."

xxxxx

Meanwhile, Kotori and the twins were immediately joined by Naru, Aoshi, and Cammy. They all turned and watched the Senshi conversing with each other.

"Kotori-san, I didn't know you met with Mars' friends!" Cammy approached the woman. "All of you helped get them together!"

"Well, they did sense each others energies once we all came to this point of origin," Kotori proclaimed.

Aoshi smiled. "Still, I'm glad we were able to get them together. But, what do you know... here we are all together again."

"Oh, Aoshi-kun! You cute little guy!" Yuka and Yuko raced over to Aoshi while hugging him tight. "It's so good to see you!"

"You, too!" The boy struggled to get out of their stranglehold.

"Ok, you two! Knock it off!" Kotori quickly pulled the twins off Aoshi. "Sorry, kid."

"It's okay. I'll be fine," Aoshi coughed while drawing in his breath.

"I suppose this means the resistance team will be back in business soon?" Naru asked Kotori directly.

Kotori clarified. "I'm not sure if us meeting here was coincidental, but somehow the Senshi have reunited us. This is our chance, guys. I know we failed in our last attempt. But, I really believe we can finally topple Queen Tylong with the Senshi on our side."

"I agree. Somehow, I've got hope they'll be the difference makers!" Naru replied.

"Though, can we be sure they'll be strong enough to defeat the witch? She's beaten us countless of times," added Aoshi, feeling somewhat pessimistic. "I'm not totally doubting their power, but Tylong is on a whole different league."

"Wait and see, Aoshi-kun. Tylong hasn't faced anyone who's utilized powerful magic on par with her," Cammy defended the Senshi's case. "And from what we saw... they'll be all we need to beat her."

Kotori interjected. "They just need to be very careful. Strong magic users tend to use up a lot of Mana. In my case, I use Chi and fighting spirit. I'm a much more balanced fighter overall. I can reserve some of my Mana better than they can, but it won't be enough to beat a powerful magic user like Tylong. Fighting her with magic is the way to go. And I mean HIGH level magic. Not the run-on-the-mill kind Naru here uses."

Naru felt somewhat dejected. "I see."

"Don't feel bad, girl. We're all going to join in the fight. We can hold off Tylong's soldiers while they face the tyrant," Kotori said.

"Hey, guys!" Sailor Moon called out to the resistance group as she and the Senshi descended near them. "We were just discussing..."

"Yeah, us, too. I suggest we formulate a plan to break into the stronghold."

"Ayami-san. There's still the matter of finding our three remaining Senshi teammates," Jupiter brought this to everyone's attention.

The female combat champion pointed out. "Oh, right, but any chance they'll be heading over to Tylong's palace?"

Saturn added. "Most likely. They'll try and eliminate Tylong before we get there."

"Which will be a mistake on their part. They don't know who they're going up against!" Yuka dreaded the thought of the three Outer Senshi fighting an unpredictable enemy.

Yuko nodded in agreement. "I'm with my sister. They're suicidal if they attempt to attack her palace. Her base is more than just a palace!"

"Something tells me we're in for more than just a mini-boss..." Chibi Moon gulped. _And we still have Souja to deal with!_

xxxxx

_**Virtual World/Queen Tylong's Chamber/7:09 PM**_

Tylong's eyes shot open as she probed the Sailor Senshi's powers. The fact their powers fluctuated during each phase of battle astonished her. Even more nerve-gripping was the fact they each wielded powerful magical properties.

"I didn't think they'd be this troublesome," the tyrant queen gritted her teeth as she turned away from one of her viewing windows. _I don't think my battalions will be enough to stop them! Simply put... the only way I'm going to beat them is if I do it myself!_ As she turned, Tylong stared at the container that contained Sailor Pluto. "I've captured one. Now, all I need is nine more... and Lord Souja needs Sailor Saturn. Oh, you ask too much of me... why can't I simply kill them?"

_**("Because... you should do as Lord Souja tells you!")**_

Tylong quickly turned out of panic as she saw Unit 010 entering her royal chamber unannounced.

"You... what happened to you?"

The cyborg snorted out of agitation. _**("Let down my guard... I'll be ready for them next time.")**_

"Oh, ho, ho! Seems not even you can beat those mini-skirted brats!" Tylong laughed, mocking the cyborg.

_**("You'd best watch your tongue, your royal pain-in-the-assness. Why don't you fight them for yourself and see who comes out laughing.")**_ Unit 010 paid no attention to Tylong as she sat down on the nearest cushioned seat. As she turned, she called toward one of Tylong's armored guards. _**("Hey, you! Bring me some tools to fix my chest! I sustained damage and need my core recharged!")**_

The soldier acknowledged Unit 010's request and walked off. "As you wish, Lord Souja's warrior."

"Hey! You don't go ordering around MY followers!" Tylong chided the childish cyborg.

_**("Blah, blah, whatever. Look, queenie. It'll be up to you to take care of the Senshi now. No doubt they're heading this way.")**_

Tylong turned her nose and scoffed. "I'll be more than ready for them, you brat. Just make sure you and your friend be on standby."

_**("Grace isn't here yet? Oh boy, she can be quite the handful. Oh well. I doubt she'll miss out on all the fun. Can't be helped.") **_Unit 010 shrugged as she opened her chest and examined the damage inflicted from Sailor Moon's blast.

"I'll have you know that I've taken one Sailor Senshi!" The evil queen pointed to the chamber that contained Sailor Pluto. "She didn't know what hit her when I ambushed her in my chambers."

_**("Pfft, yeah. She got really unlucky when she was transported into your royal chamber!")**_

Tylong smiled evilly, feeling confident about her magical prowess. "I had to fear her time stop ability. When it came down to our magical power, I completely overwhelmed her. If she's regarded as the oldest and most experienced, the other Senshi will drop like flies when they confront me. I say... bring it on. I'll have them begging for their lives!"

_**("Right, right. Just do your job.")**_

Suddenly, Queen Tylong sensed a pair of powerful energies drawing near her quarters. She stared up toward the ceiling as her smile curled into an evil grin.

"It appears we have company. Ah, right on cue. If you'll excuse me..." Tylong said as she teleported out.

Unfazed by what Tylong just said, Unit 010 filed her claws. _**("Once she's done with those two, we'll have three captive Senshi. Ah, and I didn't even have to lift a finger here.")**_

xxxxx

Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune thoroughly scrutinized the entire rooftop. They had taken out twenty of Tylong's royal guards rather quickly. They pressed onward directly for a doorway leading into Tylong's royal palace.

"So much for these weak guards. Not even worth our time," Uranus remarked as she walked ahead.

Neptune smirked. "This Queen Tylong needs better security, but... hey why am I complaining?"

"You will be once I'm through with you!"

With that, Uranus and Neptune quickly spun around in alarm as Queen Tylong appeared right before their eyes. The tyrant queen softly landed on her feet and folded her arms, giving a rather apathetic look.

"So, you're Queen Tylong?" Uranus frowned, unsheathing her Space Sword.

"We've heard all about you," Neptune said as she whipped out her Deep Aqua Mirror.

Tylong smiled evilly and calmly. "Just two of you? Humph, oh well. Since you've trespassed on my quarters, I'll add you to my collection."

"Collection?" The Outers repeated amongst themselves.

"Why yes. I have your precious Time Guardian and soon you'll be joining her."

"You what?! You captured Pluto?!" Neptune exclaimed in shock.

The tyrant queen uncoiled the locks in her hair and prepared to launch them forward like spears. "Yes. Now, that we've formally met, let our battle begin!"

xxxxx

To be continued...

Next time

Chapter 34: _**Onward to Tylong's Stronghold! What's Going On in the Real World?**_

xxxxx

**A/N: **I know it's been a long delay, but I hope this chapter was worth it. I added enough action to fit into a single chapter. The following chapters will include even better, faster-paced battles to come. This is especially true when the Senshi all fight Tylong. Then, there's Souja and the cyborgs they need to deal with.

Next chapter, we'll see a return to what the other characters are doing in the real world. This includes Tuxedo Kamen, Kotori, and Himura meeting with the individual who may have a solution to bring the Senshi out of Souja's virtual universe. There's also the matter of what Souja and Cain are plotting next with the Senshi out of their way.

I'll guess-timate (is that even a word?) and say there'll be 3 or 4 chapters left to wrap up the Virtual World arc. Then, we'll get right back to the Souja battle (a long time coming).

Don't know when the next update will come, but I'll try my hardest to get the next chapter out.

Please send a review after reading this chapter. See you on the next update (whenever that'll be).


End file.
